Yugioh: Tag Force
by hiyuusha
Summary: "Red Hat" Konami is not your average duelist. He's spent time battling it out with the best of them, but just when he finally starts to settle into his new home at Neo Domino City, strange events start occurring. Will Red Hat be able to help the Signers achieve their ultimate destinies, or will he drown in the sea of his infinite potential? Find out, in Yugioh: Tag Force!
1. Yugioh: Tag Force!

**I've recently found myself falling back into the Yugioh Genre. This fic was something that I'd thought of making for some time, but never really got around to doing either from lack of interest or lack of time. Either way, I finally managed to think of something well enough to right, and here it is. You're welcome to think of it as a simple novelization of the Tag Force Games taking place during Tag Force 4, but because I see the MC as the same one through all the games, you can expect a small crossover with GX. Still, I won't forget the story takes place during 5D's, so don't expect any long-time appearances, besides a few brief conversations here and there.**

**And of course, Yugioh does not belong to me. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

"Red Hat" Konami sighed. He'd been here again and again over the past few months… and no matter how hard he tried to change it, no matter how hard he worked to ignore it, it always came back to him.

"This dream again…" he murmured to himself quietly in his sleep, his subconscious-self looking up towards the great obstacle that had placed itself before him.

His hat drooped as he gazed upon a single slab of solid rock, and subsequently the large pentagram carved into its form.

Now, Red Hat was no fool. During his time at Duel Academy he'd been exposed to all kinds of strange things, and with his moving to Neo Domino City he was certain that the cards had decreed a new fate for him yet again. After all, when he was involved there was instantly a ninety-nine percent chance that whatever the problem was had something to do with Duel Monsters. The only problem was he didn't know how his dream fit into it.

Was it some new card he was destined to find, some ancient seal that threatened the existence of life as he knew it?

He narrowed his eyes, attempting to get a clearer view of the slab that was slowly blurring in and out. And just when he thought he saw something that would give him a clue-

He awoke.

Red Hat said nothing for several moments, staring quietly up towards his ceiling as he listened to the soft sound of his blaring alarm.

It was just another day for the red-capped super duelist.

-DM-

"That makes this the twenty-fifth time you've had that dream. Are you sure you're feeling alright? That offer to join me at DA is still open if you're looking for a place to cool down for a bit."

"Really Alexis, I'm fine." Red Hat replied through his webcam, "Besides, we both know Chazz would throw a fit. You know how easy it is for him to misunderstand things."

"Misunderstand what?" the pro-duelist announced as he entered the chat, "Oi! Red Hat, you haven't been drifting around with that deadbeat slacker have you?!"

The young man sighed, exhaling softly as he glanced away from his computer, "No Chazz. Honestly, just because you ask the same question a million times doesn't mean the answer is going to change. I haven't seen Jaden since the last tournament. Rumor is he's somewhere in the Himalayas, and that's a bit too far for my tastes."

"Heh, you haven't changed one bit slacker." Chazz smirked through his own cam, "That's why you'll never make it in the pro-leagues."

"Enough you two!" Alexis hissed, "It doesn't matter where Jaden is right now. Besides, he still keeps in contact with me regularly. Anyway Konami-kun, weren't you telling me about those dreams of yours?"

"Huh?" Red Hat blinked, having forgotten his original reason for hitting up the old gang in the first place, "Oh right! There haven't really been any new changes but…"

"But?" Chazz asked, raising a brow impatiently. He may believe in the cards, but the supernatural forces never ceased to annoy him at times. (Despite Red Hat thinking he's just jealous)

"This time I think I saw something new." Red Hat said aloud, glancing off into the distance. "A pentagram and a flash of gold…"

"Something like a gold pentagram huh?" a third, familiar voice added through Alexis' cam, "Sounds like you'll have a lot of work cut out for you in the future."

Chazz's eyes shot open as he recognized who the voice belonged to. "S-Slacker?! What the hell are you doing in Alexis' room?!"

Jaden grinned, waving hello to everyone from the far back of Alexis' room. It was obvious to all that he'd only just gotten out of the shower, which only served to infuriate Chazz more.

"Hi guys!" the kuriboh-headed ex-Slifer greeted, completely ignoring Chazz's question, "You know Konami, I wouldn't worry too much about your dreams just yet. Just go with the flow and see what happens!"

"Go with the flow?" Red Hat asked, adjusting his cap so it fit back into its regular drooped position.

"Yeah! I mean, it's not like anything too bad could happen. You were only in Neo Domino for a few weeks right? Everyone knows nothing bad happens until a good couple months into one's stay. Just ride out the waves so you'll be prepared when the good stuff starts happening!"

"It's not like I have much choice in the matter." Red Hat sighed, ignoring Chazz's bickering sounds in the background.

Alexis nodded in agreement, glancing idly towards her clock, "Huh?! It's that late already?! Sorry guys but I'm gonna have to punch out! I have to be ready to teach class in half an hour!" she paused to smile at the webcam, "Anyway Konami-kun, Jaden's right. Worrying about it isn't going to make the problem go away. And who knows, maybe it's just a phase you're going through. It has been some time since you've lived on your own after all. Anyway, I need to head out, so bye!"

With a soft click, Alexis' screen turned pitch black, leaving only Chazz and Red Hat on the screens.

"I hope your right Alexis." Red Hat whispered to the young teacher before punching out himself.

Chazz glowered. Why the hell was he being ignored?!

"Are you sure that was the best course of action Jaden?" Yubel, one of Jaden's trusted Duel Spirits asked, "We both know just what events are to occur in Neo Domino City, and with the dreams that Red Hat's been having…"

Jaden smiled, "We can't get involved in every supernatural occurrence Yubel. Besides, you're forgetting just who it is we're talking about.

"True, that "Red Hat" friend of yours is a talented duelist… especially if he was capable of standing up against the might of the Supreme King and Light of Destruction.

"Yeah, and that's why we don't have to worry." Jaden said, "If there's anyone who can handle the events set to occur in Neo Domino City… it's him."

-DM-

The man in question frowned, kneeling down and collecting the sixth card he'd found lying on the ground in the past five minutes. He knew there were some things that couldn't be called coincidence, but he had to admit, fate was being a little rough with him as of late. First the new ban list rendering his old deck obsolete, and then the rising popularity of the relatively new Synchro Summon… it was as if the heaven's themselves were calling to him.

"Sangan huh…?" Konami frowned, "I don't know why someone would throw away a good card like you. No matter, I'll be sure to find a place for you in my new deck!"

"I can't believe the way some people treat their cards…" a spiky-haired man murmured as he approached, "There's not a single card in this world that's not useful in some way…."

There was a brief moment of silence as the two stared at each other. Finally, the spiky-haired man spoke once more.

"I see you around here a lot… What's your name?"

"Me? My name's Konami, but everyone calls me Red Hat."

"Red Hat… I'm Yusei Fudo." The man introduced, "Well, thanks a lot for saving the cards."

Red Hat nodded in acknowledgement, and opened his mouth to speak when yet another person joined the pair.

"Yusei!" a young child shouted as he approached the pair energetically.

"Oh," Yusei's eyes widened for the briefest of moments, acknowledging the arrival of what appeared to be his friend, "Rally."

The child stopped, grinning as he joined the two. He paused upon seeing Red Hat. "Oh, it's that guy that's always hanging out around here. Do you know him Yusei?"

Fudo nodded, "We just met a second ago."

"Oh, okay. It's pretty rare for you to be talking to a stranger."

"Really…?"

Konami chuckled, "You remind me of someone else I know. Anyway, I'm just about done here so…" he waved, turning around and heading in the opposite direction.

"What a weird guy…" Rally said quietly.

"Maybe," Yusei said seriously, "But there's something about him that tells me we're sure to meet again."

-DM-

"Yet another card…" Red Hat sighed, bending down on one knee to grasp the small item, "Let's see what it is this time. Huh? This is a ritual card…"

"Hey! Stop right there!" an individual with spiky orange hair shouted, "What are you doing?"

Red Hat frowned, revealing the card he had grabbed from the ground. The orange-haired man narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Oh, you're just picking up cards off the ground. Sorry… there have been lots of suspicious people around here lately…The kids are too scared to even go outside. That's why I'm out here on patrol. What's your name?"

"The name's Konami, but you can call me Red Hat."

The man grinned, "Red Hat eh? I'm Crow. Nice to meet ya! Just be careful around here. You might get run over by my Blackbird. See ya!"

With nothing else to say, the man turned, no doubt heading deeper into Satellite. Red Hat blinked.

"Well, that was weird… but I guess I can't get picky about the kind of people I meet," He looked down at his new card, "or the cards I find."

-DM-

By the time Konami returned to New Domino City the sun was already high in the sky, alerting all to the fact that it was nearly noon. The red-clad duelist had gathered many lost cards, all of which seemed to fit perfectly with the others he had found. It was almost as if they were calling out to him to create a new deck with those he found…

And he was never one to disappoint the heart of the cards.

"Gene-Warped Werewolf… I expect we'll do great things together." He whispered softly, gazing kindly towards the latest card he had found floating outside the Arcadia Movement.

Red Hat had never studied too far into the Movement, but what he did know was that it was called a "Sanctuary" for those with unique skills. Too be honest, the whole thing didn't sit well with him, reminded him far too much of the Society of Light several of his close friends had been dragged into during his years at Duel Academy.

He sighed.

"Excuse me…" a beautiful woman with flowing red hair stated as she approached him quickly. "What are you doing? I've seen you wandering around here a lot recently. And you're just picking random cards up off the street, I see…"

"I'm just saving the cards."

"Saving the cards?"

"Well, yeah… I guess I can't expect you to understand."

The woman stared at him with a strange look on her face.

"Ah, excuse me! Yes, you two lovebirds!"

Red Hat turned to find an average-sized, long-haired girl with curly glasses running towards him. _"Lovebirds? I just met the girl."_

"I'm looking for the building for an organization called the Arcadia Movement around here. Could you point me in the right direction?" the girl in glasses said politely, "I looked it up on the GPS in my car, but then I got lost walking around looking for it."

"The Arcadia Movement is right here. And by the way, we're not actually together," said the girl with red-hair.

The glasses-wearing girl gasped, "Whoa! Wait a minute… Aren't you Akiza Izinski?! You are! Ohhh, today's my lucky day!"

"Um… who are you?" the other woman, now known as Akiza, asked warily.

"Oh… I'm a reporter for a newspaper. Carly Carmine. I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind…"

Akiza stared at Carly in complete silence with an expressionless look on her face. Without saying a word, she turned around and began walking away.

"Huh? Wait up! Wait!" Carly shouted, taking chase after the woman.

"And they're gone…" Red Hat murmured, "Well, I guess we'll see them again later, won't we Gene?" he asked, receiving no reply from his new card. Smiling, he turned in the opposite direction, and began walking away.

-DM-

"Even here at the duel stadium…" Konami said quietly, looking sadly down towards the latest card he'd found on the ground. "Don't worry Manju; you'll be safe in my new deck."

"Get out of the way!" a blonde-haired man shouted as he stormed towards, and promptly pushed past, Red Hat. "You're standing right in the middle of traffic!"

"Huh? Hey! Aren't you gonna apologize?" Red Hat growled, dusting off his coat from the sudden push of the taller man.

"If you're going to stop to pick up cards; do it on the side of the road!" the man yelled authoritatively, as if he were some kind of king.

It was then that Konami realized just who it was he was talking to. Jack Atlas, the current "King" of Neo Domino.

"Mr. Atlas!" a blue-haired woman shouted as she charged after him, "So this is where you were!"

Jack Atlas scoffed angrily, "I can be wherever I want can't I?!"

"I just… wish you'd let me, as your secretary, know where you're going." The woman said softly, obviously concerned with "Mr. Atlas's" well-being. She paused, turning towards Red Hat curiously. "Oh, do you know this person Mr. Atlas?"

Jack glared, "Nope."

"Not at all." Konami agreed, not overly fond of the man before him.

"Oh, there you are! Mina!" a Sector Security officer with a scar near his left eye called, walking over to the blue-haired woman.

"Agent Trudge…" the secretary acknowledged, suddenly appearing far more professional than she did mere moments ago.

The agent frowned, "Agent…? Please don't act like you don't even know me…"

"So… what do you need?" Mina asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Humph!" Jack Atlas grunted as he walked away, "I have no time for this!"

"Ah! Mr. Atlas! Wait for me!" Mina cried, chasing after him.

"Ahhhhhh! Mina!" cried Trudge as he chased after her in the same fashion.

Red Hat shook his head at the display, "Someone really needs to knock him off his high horse. But I don't think that's our job, right Manju?"

The card said nothing, but somehow Konami got the feeling that it agreed. With the two in agreement, the duelist headed off to his next location.

-DM-

"No way… first Manju, and now Senju, this is so messed up." Red Hat murmured as he grabbed the latest card from the floor.

"Hey! Excuse me!" someone called out.

"Huh?" Konami stopped his thoughts to turn towards the young boy who had approached him, "Was there something you needed?"

"Stop that, Leo! You don't know what kind of person he might be!" said a small girl who looked nearly identical to the boy, save for two pigtails sticking out in the front of her head.

"_Mom always said not to talk to strangers…"_ Red Hat thought to himself as the two began to squabble.

"It's okay! The card spirits are saying it's fine right?!" the boy, Leo, said.

"Well yes, but…"

"Hey, I'm Leo! This is my sister, Luna! We're twins! What's your name?" Leo asked energetically.

"Konami." Red Hat said simply, "But you can call me Red Hat."

"Oh, Red Hat! Cool name! You're picking up cards, so that must mean you're a duelist, right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. There's just something about these cards…"

"Awesome! Then why don't you due… H-Hey, what is it, Luna!?" Leo asked as the girl began yanking on his arm.

"You can't just go around challenging random people to duels, you know?" the girl huffed, "Anyway, you have to get home and do some study! Aren't you behind in your networking class?"

"That doesn't matter! Not when I'm gonna be the Duel King someday!" Leo protested.

"You can't even do simple addition and subtraction! How can you be the Duel King?"

"Luna, stop pulling me!" Leo cried as Luna dragged him back to their apartment.

"Heh, I guess this means I won't get to duel after all." Konami said quietly, turning to leave.

-DM-

It was starting to get late… but Konami couldn't go home just yet. His deck was only at 39 cards… if fate was truly pushing him to build this deck, there had to be one last card hiding around for him to find… One last duel monster for him to take into his fold…

"_The Cards work in mysterious ways."_ Jaden had once told him, _"It may seem as though they're stringing you along just to see you dance to their tune, but there's always a plan. There's always some light at the end of the tunnel. You just have to remember to look for it. That's what I learned… when I dueled THAT man."_

Konami had never learned just who it was that had reminded Jaden of the fun in dueling, but for his Slifer-slacking buddy to have changed so much from the last time he'd seen him, it had to have been someone powerful.

A soft breeze cut Red Hat from his thoughts as the familiar shade of a Duel Monster card flew past him.

"Eh?!" Konami shouted, stumbling in his steps as he watched the card fly past. Recalling what he just saw, he chased after it, moving with the wind as it guided the card towards its final destination.

"Fate sure can be stubborn." Konami growled, nearly tripping as he attempted to grasp the card out the sky. "Come on…! I almost had it that time!"

The card swayed with the wind almost playfully, drifting off with the current towards the local hotel.

Needless to say, Konami was not amused. He followed the card inside, panting almost wearily as he knelt down to take the card from its resting place.

"You really didn't want to get caught… did you ya little bugger?" he asked aloud.

"_**Or perhaps it was you, who did not want to catch me."**_

Konami's eyes widened. He had certainly never expected the card to respond. Still, it wasn't anything new to him; he'd dealt with Duel Spirits back at the Academy after all.

"_**Do not compare me to those eager spirits that prance about the human world like children! I am a great and noble power, one capable of drowning the land beneath the waves of my infinite power!"**_

Konami sighed. Just what he needed, one of those power-hungry evil Spirits. And one that could read his mind at that!

"So this is what fate had in mind for me…? Playing babysitter for some god card?" he asked, still not having seen the identity of the card he was now holding. It was as if the power of the card itself was keeping him from grasping its true form.

"_**God? Fool, even the Gods tremble beneath my might… I am far more capable than the gluttonous Slifer, the tormented Obelisk, and yes, I shine more brilliantly than the Winged Dragon of Ra itself. My might stands at the pinnacle of existence, amongst the great power of Horahkty!"**_

"Horahkty...? Never mind, I don't want to know." Konami decided, "What I do want to know is just what Duel Monster it is I'm dealing with. Mind toning down that presence of yours so I can see what you are?"

"_**You mean you can't see for yourself? Ha! And you call yourself a duelist… You should be ashamed of yourself."**_

Konami narrowed his eyes at the card, "Acting pretty high and mighty for someone who won't stop hiding from behind their shell."

"_**Ha! You think I'm hiding? Fool. The fact you cannot see my true form lies is a problem on your end, not mine. It would appear as though my seal has not yet completely broken, though the fact you are capable of hearing me shows that it has at least weakened to some extent. But I grow tired of this conversation. Speak to me again when you've grown beyond your petty human weakness."**_

Konami growled and prepared to reply with a sharp retort when a beautiful woman with flowing dark hair appeared in the hallway. Being the person he was, Red Hat knew all too well that a majority of the human population lacked a connection to the Spirit World, and as such, would take him talking to a card as a sign of mental instability. The last thing he needed at the moment was to get the reputation of some psychopath, especially when he'd only been in the City for a few weeks.

Coughing quietly, he placed the card with the rest of his deck, pretending to be staring off into the distance as the woman made to pass him by.

…

That was, at least, until she got a closer look at his face.

"…! Huh?!"

"Huh?!" Konami shouted back, fearing that the woman had in fact seen him talking to the card, "I-Is something the matter?"

"Oh, never mind… Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," the woman apologized with a soft look on her face, "What's your name…?"

"Konami…" Red Hat sighed in relief, "But if you want you can call me Red Hat."

"That's a nice name. I'm Misty."

"_Now that I think about it… I think I saw a poster of this woman out by the stadium… She must be pretty famous, but I usually don't care for those kinds of things."_

"Do you come around here often?" she asked, snapping Konami back to reality.

"Not really. I just happened to be called here by the cards."

Misty nodded thoughtfully, taking a single step closer to Red Hat. "I see." She paused, glancing down at her watch, "Oh no… I'm going to be late for my rehearsal. I have to get going, but…"

Turning her attention back to Konami she placed a single hand on his cheek, as if searching for something.

"Eh…?" Konami squeaked, unsure of just what it was the woman was doing.

"Your face is very interesting. I see that you have met a lot of different people today. I can tell by looking at your face… And I'm one of those people!" Misty explained, smiling cheerfully, "From this day forward, you're going to experience a lot of different things… with the people you've met today."

"The people I… met today…?" Red Hat asked again, as if looking for some deeper meaning.

"Indeed." Misty nodded, "Some of those experiences may be more difficult than you could ever imagine… but you will make it through them. I know you are strong enough… but yet, there are so many different paths in your future."

Red Hat frowned. It sounded like his time in Neo Domino was going to be reminiscent of his time in DA. Misty watched him for a moment more, before realizing she still had a rehearsal to get to.

"I have to go now…" she explained, taking two steps back, "But I'll see you again. Goodbye and take care."

Red Hat watched as the woman disappeared into the deeper recesses of the Hotel.

Konami stood silently in that spot for several minutes, pondering over what the model, Misty, had said to him. Finally, as if overwhelmed by the sudden rush of feeling, he sighed.

"That's… a lot of people."

He blinked, realizing he was now the only one left in the hallway. "Man, between that and these new cards… I sure have my work cut out for me. Better go home to prepare."

-DM-

Finally, after having spent hours upon hours roaming Neo Domino and its Satellite neighbor, Konami returned home. Following his daily ritual, he set his boots by the door, and threw his cap onto the stand, allowing his spiky brown hair to finally show itself. Ruffling the hair softly, he turned his attention to the computer in the corner of the room.

"Huh? A message…? It better not be Chazz trying to spam me again." The man sighed, walking over to the computer and pressing the Enter Key.

Almost instantly, the screen changed. The relaxing blue background became a vivid green, and a file in the corner of the computer opened up, revealing the downloaded video file.

"Greetings, Red Hat."

"Huh? Sartorius?" Konami mumbled, taking a seat. "Why is he contacting me…?"

"I am sure you are curious as to why I am contacting you, but I'm afraid I must ask you to hold off on any questions. What I can tell you is that the meaning of this call is of the upmost importance, and it would be ideal if I could finish what I had to say prior to answering any and all questions you may have."

"…The guy's creepy as always…" Konami deadpanned.

"It has recently come to my attention that you intend to stay in Neo Domino City. As such, it is only right that I warn you."

At that Red Hat clicked out the video. He'd had enough of people "warning" him about Neo Domino City for one day. It certainly didn't help that most of them where simply saying the same thing in different ways.

He sighed, letting the computer shut down as he tossed his jacket to the side.

As far as he was concerned, it was time to sleep.

* * *

**Not too much happening in this chapter, just the generic introduction from the game itself, with a few added conversations and a sprinkle of plot.**

**Be sure to give me your thoughts, should I continue? **

**Who should "Red Hat" Konami go visit first? And just what card was it that he managed to get his paws on?**

**Find out next time, on Yugioh: Tag Force!**


	2. The Terrifying Alice

**This may be a bit of a longer chapter, if only because there's actually a duel at the end. Hopefully it'll be an enjoyable read for you all, it's my first time writing a duel so I tried to make it as simple as possible to understand. Anyway, enjoy the read, and as always, I appreciate any thoughts or advice.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Terrifying Alice!**

* * *

Red Hat yawned. He hadn't been able to get that much sleep last night. As always, his dreams were haunted by the same stone slab, providing him with nothing more than a restless and disturbing night.

Idly, he glanced towards his computer screen, turning away once he realized he hadn't received any new feeds or messages. He couldn't depend on anyone else to give him answers, not when they all had their own lives to deal with.

Stretching as he finally removed himself from his bed; he made his way to the bathroom and readied himself for a long day. For all the time he spent priding himself on being an adventurous duelist, he never had really gone out to take in the sights of his new home. Sure, he'd stopped to talk with a few people every now and then, but his mind had been so caught up in his dreams that he hadn't really stopped to take a breath.

He cracked his neck, idly thinking that maybe Jaden and Alexis were right. If he wasn't getting any answers by dwelling on his dreams, he might as well let things run their course… at least for the time being.

Throwing on his coat and signature red hat, the young man moved to his bed side, glancing down at his average Duel Disk.

The cards he found on the ground… what purpose did they serve? Sure, they formed a relatively decent deck, with the right combination but it still seemed as though they were missing something important…

Konami sighed, quickly attaching the Disk to his arm as he reminded himself of his earlier promise. He wouldn't dwell on what fate had in store for him yet. He'd do what everyone told him to do, and go with the flow. If he ended up in a bad situation, so be it. It wouldn't be the first time.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he slid his new deck into its holster and left, headed into the city for a good time.

-DM-

The streets of the Downtown District were bustling with activity, something Konami thought was a nice change from the calm, quiet serenity of Tops. He could see the many citizens of Neo Domino carrying about their business, paying no mind to the red duelist that stood amongst them.

"_I always was good at blending in with the crowd…"_ he thought privately, walking towards the local card shop. It was a ritual for him to introduce himself to the owner of whatever local shop he could find. After all, if he was going to be buying cards from the same place for his stay, he figured he might as well be on good terms with the guy in charge. One never knew when there might be a secret discount.

As he entered the small, one-room store, a small jingle announced his arrival, prompting a larger, bulky man to appear out from under the counter.

"Hey there, looking for anything in particular?" the man asked, smiling slightly at Red Hat.

"No, not today. Are you the guy who runs this shop?" he replied curiously, "I figured I'd stop by and introduce myself, seeing as I'll no doubt be seeing you a lot during my time here."

"Ah, a hardcore duelist eh?" the man nodded, sliding several new packs into the counter before giving his full attention to the boy. "The name's Kurumizawa Rathie, and this here is my card shop."

"Konami," Red Hat introduced, "pleased to meet you."

"Yeah," Rathie nodded, "So then Konami, got anything in particular you were looking for?"

Red Hat chuckled softly, shaking his head, "Not today. Like I said, I was just stopping by. But since I'm here… why don't you go ahead and give me the rundown on just what you have."

"Well, to be honest we're still in the middle of restocking after the King himself dropped by and cleared the place out."

"The King? You mean Jack Atlas right?" Red Hat asked.

Rathie nodded, "Yeah, that's the guy. Don't know why he bothered though. He usually doesn't bother coming here. Now that I think about it, he might've said something or another about running an errand for some Goodwin fellow… meh, never really got all that interested in what he was talking about."

"I see. Well then, what do you have left?"

"Just the basics I'm afraid. Monsters 101, Magic 101, and Traps 101. None of them have anything too valuable, but you might find one or two gems amongst a booster pack or two."

Red Hat closed his eyes and smiled, "Heh, every card is a gem in its own way. You just have to know how to use it."

"So you're one of those kinds of duelists eh? It's been a while since I've had someone like you in here. Nowadays all anyone talks about are those Constellation packs. It's good to see a guy who's not afraid to use some older cards for once."

"_Tell me about it,"_ Red Hat couldn't help but sweatdrop, _"When was the last time I've even seen a ritual card…?"_

"Yeah. You can't be afraid to go back to the old ways every once and a while."

"That may be so…" Rathie paused, looking at the man curiously, "but you can't get so caught up in the past that you fall behind. Here," he called, tossing the boy a single pack.

Red Hat blinked curiously, catching the pack with one hand as he looked down at what it was. "Road of Light? What's this?"

"It's our own special theme," Rathie explained, "Today's Friday, so it's Light Day. That's the pack we sell."

"You're… giving this to me?"

The man laughed, "For free? No. But I'll tell ya what. I can tell you've got an interesting vibe about you. So I'll cut you a deal, I'll give you that pack for free, and in return, if you ever happen to come across one of those rare card figurines everyone's into nowadays, you bring it back here, got it?"

Red Hat deadpanned, _"I get it. He basically wants me to be his errand boy so he can get off to the Dark Magician Girl… Typical shop owner."_

"Fine, fine," Konami sighed, pocketing the pack and turning to leave. "I'll let you know if I find any."

"Hold on there Red Hat,"

"Huh?"

Rathie looked at him greedily, "You still need to pay."

-DM-

"What a scam…" Red Hat sighed as he left the store, "Still, maybe this won't be all bad. I might be able to fish a discount out of him if I find some of those figurines… still, nothing to go out of my way for."

"No way!"

"How in the hell did that happen?!"

"Huh?" Red Hat glanced down the street towards the noise, "There seems to be some sort of commotion…"

"What the hell happened to him?"

"I heard he tried to duel that girl and lost."

Konami frowned as he neared the scene, not overly fond of the way crowds always managed to block the view. Pausing at the edge of the rapidly growing circle of people, he tilted his head to the side and spoke to the first person he saw.

"This is a lot of people… did something happen?"

"Oh I wish I knew!" the girl hissed, "I thought I could get closer and try to get a scoop but…!"

Red Hat paused. A scoop? What was this woman, a reporter? He turned to look at the person in question, suddenly remembering where he had seen her. "Eh… you're that woman from yesterday… Carly… I think you said it was."

"Huh? Do I know you?" Carly asked, adjusting her glasses and looking at Red Hat closely, "Oh! Now I remember! You were out in front of the Arcadia Movement with Akiza Izinski! I never did manage to catch up with her! But never mind that! This is actually pretty good timing. My fortune did say something about a fateful encounter after all!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Red Hat asked. He got the feeling he was about to get dragged into something troublesome.

"I heard that some duelist has started attacking people. I came over here because I figured this might be related but…" she laughed sheepishly, "As you can see I haven't really been able to get anywhere. If only this crowd were a bit smaller… I'd be able to push through…!"

"I see… and what does this have to do with me again…?" Konami asked slowly, feeling he already knew the answer.

"Well isn't it obvious? You're gonna help me get to the bottom of this! It might seem a bit sudden but my usual partner isn't around today! But I'm sure between the two of us we'll be able to push through! Come on!"

Carly grinned forcefully, pushing Konami towards the crowd so she could force her way in.

"H-Hold on! I said wait!" he shouted, his voice being drowned out by the numerous conversations amongst the crowd.

"_Darn it! I really didn't want to get involved in anything today… but I'm already here…"_

It took a bit of doing, but after a few moments a frazzled and bruised Red Hat emerged at the center of the crowd, with a perfectly fine Carly appearing soon after.

The two glanced down at what seemed to be the issue.

A duelist was crouched over in pain, his deck sprawled across the floor as he moaned and groaned in a strange mix of terror and shock.

"What happened here?" Konami asked aloud, drawing the attention of the two duelists kneeled beside the victim.

"We don't know… we found him like this when we got here." One of the two said, frowning as they cradled the man, "Damn it KeNYoU… just what did you go and get yourself into?"

"G-Guuh…." The man moaned, collapsing on his back and taking several deep, pained breaths, "T-Too… h-hard…"

"Huh?" Carly sweatdropped, "What's he talking about?"

"Whatever it is it doesn't sound good." Konami murmured ominously, adjusting his hat. "From the looks of it he was in some kind of duel… we should find out if anyone here might've seen anything."

"A-Actually…" a small boy spoke up from the front of the crowd, "I-I saw… a b-bit…"

"What? This kid did?!" Carly asked aloud, "Think you can tell us what happened?"

"M-Maybe… I-I do k-know it was terrible…"

Konami sighed. The kid looked like he wanted to do nothing more than run home to his family. If the event that occurred was that damaging, then the events set to occur in Neo Domino might be happening faster than he thought.

"Take your time," he said softly. "There's no rush."

"No rush?!" Carly asked, aghast, "We need to catch up to this criminal duelist before Sector Security does! I need to get a scoop before everyone else after all!"

Red Hat face-palmed, "Carly…" _"Can't you see the kid's terrified? Twit."_

"O-Okay… W-Well… f-from w-what I-I can remember… t-that guy t-there got i-in a fight with a kid m-my age…"

"Huh? This guy was fighting with a kid?" Carly sweatdropped, "Did they know each other or something?"

"I-It didn't s-seem like it…" the boy frowned, "B-But anyway… when t-things escalated, t-they decided to s-settle things with a d-duel."

"_As always… sounds like a normal disagreement so far..."_ Red Hat thought.

"B-But that's w-when things got w-weird… a-all the attacks t-the t-two used… t-they were real! T-They did real damage and everything?"

Carly looked confused, "What? Was one of the two a psychic duelist or something?"

"M-Maybe…"

"Psychic Duelist?" Konami asked.

"That's right… you're new around here aren't you?" Carly asked, adjusting her glasses, "So you wouldn't know. Around Neo Domino City there are "supposedly" people who can bring Duel Monster cards to life. Rumor was they were being gathered by the Arcadia Movement, which was why I was trying to interview Akiza Izinski the other day… she's supposed to be one of the strongest ones there after all."

"Hm, if this person is a psychic duelist do you think they might be connected to the Arcadia Movement?"

"It's possible." Carly agreed, "Still, that wouldn't help things. If they are, it'll be next to impossible to meet up with them… even Sector Security would have a hard time of it!"

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with." Konami smirked, "I'll have them spilling their guts in no time."

-DM-

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what it is you're talking about." The head of the Arcadia Movement, Divine, replied.

"W-What?! But that's impossible! The source we talked to said a psychic duelist was involved!" Carly shouted.

"I see. How very interesting… and just who was this "source" you speak of?"

Konami blushed, looking away from the pair, "Well, it was a kid…"

"Indeed. A child," Divine smiled, attempting to push the two into a corner, "we should all know just how… _imaginative_, children can be."

"B-But the victim! The way the scene looked it was obvious he had been harmed in a duel!" Carly shot back, _"Ha! Work your way out of this one!"_

"Well, in that case it is entirely probable that the assailant was a psychic duelist, but that certainly doesn't mean that it was any of the ones here." Divine replied silkily, "While we may be a growing organization, there are still far too many lost souls that need saving. You can't possibly expect me to retrieve all of them." He smirked, pausing his words to grab a sweet from the bowl on his desk, "Nonetheless, I'm afraid I'm more interested in how you two managed to get this far into the building."

"That's…" Carly trailed off.

"It seems we've wasted your time." Konami jumped in, looking for a quick way out. He didn't want to spend any more time in the place than he had to. "So if you don't mind… we'll just be leaving."

"Ah yes, go right ahead." Divine smirked, satisfied he had won.

"Now hold on just one second! I'm not done with my quest- hold on? What are you doing?!" Carly was interrupted as Red Hat grabbed her by the arm, gently pulling towards the exit.

"It's obvious he's not going to tell us anything worthwhile." Konami whispered to her, "We'll have to go about this another way."

Carly frowned, but didn't put up any more of a fight.

As they left, Akiza entered the room, tilting her head towards Divine curiously. "Divine…" she asked softly, "What did those people want?"

"It was nothing serious Akiza," he replied as silkily as ever, "but I must say, I do find myself intrigued… It seems there's a psychic running about who hasn't yet been informed of our organization. Akiza, perhaps you'd like to take to the streets, see if you can't find anything?"

"Of course Divine," she said obediently.

He smirked, "The mask… won't be necessary."

-DM-

"Arrrrrgh…" Carly groaned, "We've been almost everywhere and there still hasn't been any more news on this mysterious duelist! At this rate I'll never get the scoop I wanted…."

"Sorry… but I guess it can't be helped." Red Hat shrugged.

Carly glared at him, "You…! This is your fault too you know! If you hadn't made me back off back there with Divine…! Ack! I was with Divine! I could've gotten answers on the Arcadia Movement like I wanted…" she pouted and groaned in despair. "The boss is gonna kill me when he finds out…"

"I'd rather you hold off…" a mysterious voice called from the shadows, "and save that pleasure for me!"

"Huh? Who's there?!" Carly asked, grabbing her camera in defense, not that Konami knew what good it'd do.

"I hear you two have been looking for me." A small girl, no older than 9, said as she appeared from the darkness.

"A kid…?" Carly asked aloud.

"This gets weirder and weirder…" Konami deadpanned.

"You two are the ones who are weird…" the girl said icily, activating her Duel Disk. "So, which one of you is gonna duel Alice first?"

"She wants to duel us?" Carly asked, "But doesn't she make them real…?"

"What's the matter? Afraid?! Figures a deadbeat reporter and worthless sidekick wouldn't be up to Alice's challenge."

Carly's jaw dropped, "What was that you little brat?!"

Red Hat laughed, activating his own Duel Disk, "Oh I have got to see this."

"Huh? Konami!" Carly shouted, "You can't really intend to duel her?!"

"Of course. I've been itching for a duel ever since I first arrived in this city, and I can't say I've ever seen a vicious little girl try to kill me before."

"Hmph, you'll regret taking me lightly!" the girl, Alice, glared.

Red Hat laughed some more, shuffling his deck and sliding it into the holster on the Disk. Once prepared, he raised his arm, ready to duel. "Come at me!"

The two stared at each other, and then, in unison-

"Duel!"

"Red Hat" Konami- **8000 LP**

Alice- **8000 LP**

"Alice will go first! Draw!" Alice shouted, adding a sixth card to her hand. "First things first, I set one monster face-down! Then, I'll put two face-downs and end my turn!"

Konami narrowed his eyes, "Not a great start huh? My turn! Draw!"

The boy looked at his hand and smiled, "Alright, time to see what this deck can do! I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in attack mode!"

-Gene-Warped Warwolf- LV4 – (2000/100)

"And next I'll think I'll empty out your back row a bit with the spell card "Mystical Space Typhoon!""

Alice grit her teeth in annoyance as one of her trap cards was blasted off the field.

"Now that I've evened the playing field a bit, I'll go ahead and have Warwolf attack your face-down monster!"

Alice smirked, "Not so fast! The card you attacked was my Mask of Darkness!

-Mask of Darkness – LV2 – (900/400)

"When this card is flipped Alice is allowed to add any trap in her graveyard to her hand!"

Red Hat frowned, realizing that meant he'd just wasted his spell card, "Even so, my attack still goes through! Go Warwolf, destroy her Mask of Darkness!"

Gene-Warped Warwolf roared, leaping forward and tearing through the Mask with ease.

Konami quickly glanced back at his hand, "Now that that's done, I'll put a card face-down and end my turn."

"Alice's turn, draw!" the girl cried, adding a card to her hand, "First, Alice will activate her face-down, Metal Reflect Slime! It may be a trap, but its effect allows me to summon it in defense position with 3000 defense points!"

"3000 defense? That'll be a problem." Konami growled.

"Then, Alice summons Snipe Hunter in Attack Mode!"

-Snipe Hunter- LV4 – (1500/600)

"And then I activate its effect!" Alice exclaimed, "By discarding one card from my hand, I can roll a die! If it lands on anything outside of 1 or 6, I can target one card on the field and destroy it! Roll!"

A holographic die exploded into view, rolling in the middle of the arena before landing on a 4.

Red Hat frowned.

"Great!" Alice grinned, "Say goodbye to your Warwolf!"

Konami winced as his beast exploded, disappearing into the graveyard.

"Now it's Alice's turn to Attack!" the girl shouted forcefully, "Snipe Hunter, go!"

"Not so fast!" Konami countered, "I activate my face-down! "Dimensional Prison! Because your monster has declared an attack! Your Snipe Hunter will be removed from play!"

"No!" Alice whined, calling out to her monster as it disappeared into another dimension. "Alice will make you pay for that! I play two face-down cards and end my turn."

Carly watched quietly as the two dueled. So far nothing of interest had happened; it was more or less just two duelists countering every move. "I wish I knew what was going on."

From the shadows, Akiza too, watched in silence. She was not so foolish as to confront the trio directly, and she wanted to see for herself if the girl was truly a psychic as many had claimed.

"My turn! Draw!" Konami announced as he drew a fourth card for his hand. _"Nothing that can take out that Metal Reflect Slime… but, I can prepare for my next turn!"_ "I summon Manju of Ten Thousand Hands in Attack Mode!"

-Manju - LV4 – (1400/1000)

Konami grinned, "When this card is summoned, I can search my deck for one ritual-related monster or spell card and add it to my hand!"

"Ritual cards…?" Aki whispered, "I haven't heard of those for some time…"

"I can't attack you with the way the field is now, so I'll call it a turn."

"Alice Draws!" she grinned, "Just what I needed! I tribute my Metal Reflect Slime to summon Mobius, the Frost Monarch in Attack Mode!"

-Mobius – LV 6 – (2400/1000)

"Usually I'd take hold of its effect right now, but since you don't have any spell or trap cards… Mobius, attack Manju! Ice Lance!"

Mobius said nothing, impaling Manju with an icy spear that tore towards Konami as well. As the shards fell upon him, the red duelist winced in pain, watching as his Life Points counter dwindled from 8000 to 7000.

"I can take it!" Red Hat declared, ignoring the pain and turning his attention back to the duel.

"Next! Alice will play a face-down and end her turn!"

"Tch, I draw!" Konami shouted, quickly looking at the cards in his hand. "Yes! I activate the card Advanced Ritual Art! Now by sending normal monsters from my deck to the graveyard that equal the number of stars on a ritual monster in my hand, I can special summon it!"

"Huh?!" Alice asked. "I don't get it…."

Carly sweatdropped, _"I hate to say it but I don't either!"_

"Hmph, children these days are all caught up Synchro Summons…" Red Hat smiled, "but allow me to show you were it all originated! Behold! The power of The Masked Beast!"

A dark portal appeared beneath the two of them, and a great fiend composed of many masks emerged from the ground, a fierce cane gripped in its hand as its tallest face turned towards Alice.

-The Masked Beast- LV8 – (3200/1800)

The girl's eyes widened in shock. "N-No way! 3200 Attack Points?!"

"Impressive!" Akiza whispered from her hiding place.

"That's right! This is the power of a ritual summon!" Konami explained, "Now, go my monster, destroy her Frost Monarch!"

The Masked Beast roared out in affirmation, spinning its cane around rapidly before firing a charged bolt of energy from its core. Alice called out in pain as her Monarch was destroyed, and watched her Life Points decrease ever so slightly.

Konami- **7000 LP**

Alice- **7200LP**

"Now I'll go ahead and end my turn."

Alice frowned as she looked at the monster, "My turn! Draw!" she quickly glanced at her card and smiled. She kept drawing what she needed at the right time.

"I'll play one face-down and activate all my others!" she announced, revealing the rest of her face-downs to the group.

"Two Zoma the Spirit and another Metal Reflect Slime? A trap monster deck then…" Konami said ominously.

"That's right!" Alice declared, "I suppose I won't have to tell you what'll happen if you attack then right?"

"Hmph, not to me, but don't forget we have a few bystanders."

Alice nodded, "Right! If Zoma is destroyed by battle, the controller of the card that destroyed it takes damage equal to the original attack of the monster that did it!"

Carly looked shock, "But that means he won't be able to attack without taking 3200 points of damage!"

"Obviously…" Konami drawled, "Done?"

"I already played my face-down… so yes."

"Good, I draw!" Red Hat shouted, adding the card to his hand. _"Four cards… good, but I still don't like this… she's far too calm… and these cards she's playing… there's something about them that screams danger… but what can I do? I'll just have to attack!"_

"Go! Masked Beast! Destroy her Metal Reflect Slime!"

"Not gonna happen! I activate my trap card! Fairy Box!" Alice shouted, "Every time a monster you control attacks Alice flips a coin and calls heads or tails! If I call it right, your monster's attack becomes 0 during the battle phase!"

"What?!" Konami shouted.

"Flip!" Alice called, "Alice chooses Heads!"

They both watched the holographic coin fall towards the ground.

"_Be tails… be tails…!"_

It was heads.

"No!" Konami shouted, watching his Masked Beast weaken and fail to defeat the Metal Reflect Slime.

"And now because your monster attacked one that's stronger than it, you take damage equal to the difference!"

Red Hat called out in pain as his Life Points decreased by 3000 points.

Konami- **4000 LP**

Alice-** 7200 LP**

He panted heavily, _"Oh man… if we were playing by the old school rules that would've been game right there! I need to be more careful!"_

"You may have given me damage, but now that the battle phase is over my monster returns to its original strength!"

Alice smiled, "It won't matter for long."

"Huh?" Konami blinked curiously, "What's this feeling…?"

Carly gripped the wall of the building beside her weakly, "It feels like… something's pressing down on me…."

"_Just what the hell is going on here? Who is this girl?!"_

"Well, go ahead, end your turn."

"Huh?" Red Hat blinked, "Oh right…" he glanced at his hand, "I end my turn."

Alice grinned devilishly, a look that shouldn't ever be seen on a small child's face. "Then I draw!"

The moment the card entered Alice's hand Konami knew something was wrong. The duel he was in, it seemed far too familiar, but he didn't know why… he just couldn't place where he'd seen such techniques before! But as he watched the girl grin sadistically, he knew. He didn't know how, when, or why, but he knew.

"It's time I end this duel, and you along with it!" Alice smirked, basking in the glory of the one card in her hand. She checked the field, "It's a shame, Alice thinks she was actually starting to enjoy this duel, but, it seems that fate has once again decreed Alice as the victor!"

"Hey! Stop tormenting us with such lines and play your card already!" Carly shouted wearily, weighed down by the sudden aura of the card Alice drew.

"With pleasure!" Alice announced, "First, by declining to pay 500 Life Points, Fairy Box is destroyed and goes to the grave! And then, by sending three face-up continuous trap cards to the grave…!"

She watched with a sick, sadistic pleasure as her trap monsters all removed themselves to the graveyard. It may have cleared all her monster zones, but with what she was about to play it was worth it.

Konami's eyes widened as he listened to what she just said. It was true! His suspicions were all but confirmed.

"I can summon the great, and powerful-!"

"Don't do it! Don't play that card!" Konami shouted, fearing not only for his life, but the girl's sanity as well.

"It's too late! Alice summons Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, to the field!"

A ring of fire erupted around the two duelists, making it nearly impossible for anyone to see through. From behind Alice a pillar of flames erupted from the earth, scorching the very air itself as a sharp, prideful screech echoed from within.

-Uria, Lord of Searing Flames- LV10 – (0/0)

Two wings released themselves from the pillar, spreading the length of the city block as a long serpentine-like body emerged from the flames.

"Uria…!" Konami hissed, "But how?! Where in the world did she get a Sacred Beast Card?!"

Any answer he might've thought up was drowned out by the piercing scream of the Beast itself. It floated above Alice angrily, waiting for the command of its summoner to destroy her foes.

"W-What is that thing?!" Carly asked aloud, not really expecting an answer.

Alice laughed, "Yes! Feast your eyes upon the Lord of Searing Flames! It may be the last Duel Monster you ever see!"

"Hold on!" Carly shouted as the flames finally began to die down, "That monster has an attack and defense of 0! How can it be so deadly?!"

"It's effect…" Konami said knowledgeably, watching Uria cautiously, "It gains 1000 Attack points for every continuous trap card in her graveyard… and she had to send three there just to summon it in the first place. Not to mention… any more that are sent there will only increase its abilities… and its effect..."

Akiza listened to everything from the shadows silently, though her eyes were bulging at the beast in front of her. There was such power emanating from its being, far more than what was available through her own Ace Card!

"That's right! Now my Uria already has 5000 Attack Points!"

"5000?!" Carly shouted.

"That's right!" Alice explained, "Now you're mine! Go Uria, destroy his Masked Beast!"

Konami cried out in pain as Uria's flames obliterated his Masked Beast and scorched him as well, causing his Life Points drop another 1800 points.

Konami- **2200 LP**

Alice- **7200 LP**

"Tell me," Alice asked, "does it burn?"

"Arrogant little brat..." Konami huffed, _"Damn, this is really bad… I don't have anything that can take on Uria directly! Damn it… I just need something to help me last a little longer!"_

"Hmph, I may not be able to finish you this turn… but next turn, you're finished!"

"5000 Attack Points…" Carly murmured, "This isn't going to end well."

"Here we go!" Konami shouted, "I Draw!" he paused, glancing at the card he drew, "I set one monster in defense position! …And end my turn."

"I've got you on the run! Draw!" Alice shouted, adding a card to her hand, "Uria, destroy his monster!"

The great beast roared, spitting great flames that licked the edges of Konami's set monster card.

"I don't think so! Effect activate!"

The monster card attacked flipped face-up, revealing a tiny misplaced marshmallon.

"Not only can this card not be destroyed by battle… but because your monster flipped it face up, you take 1000 points of damage!" Konami declared.

Konami- **2200 LP**

Alice- **6200 LP**

"What?" Alice asked, watching her meter deplete, "You had a card like that? In that case, I activate Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card from my hand, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!"

Marshmallon made a noise as it vanished off the field, and once more Konami felt exposed.

"_Damn! That was meant to give me time! What the hell am I going to do now?!"_

"And that's not all!" Alice smirked, "Since the card I discarded just so happened to be a trap card…"

"Oh no…"

"Uria gains another 1000 Attack Points!"

The Sacred Beast roared angrily as its power increased even further.

"6000… oh man…" Konami frowned.

"Next turn… you're finished," Alice declared.

Red Hat grit his teeth. He hated to admit it but the girl was right. Despite his heavy card advantage he had nothing that could give him an edge against a whopping 6000 Attack Points. His body began to shake as he set a hand on his deck. He needed to put his all into his next draw if he was to have any hope of succeeding.

But Uria…!

He glanced up at the raging beast, suddenly finding it much larger than it was moments earlier.

"Here we go…" he swallowed, "Draw!"

His heart beat heavy as he looked at what he drew. _"How ironic. It gives me the one card I can't even see. Is this the end…?"_

"**Fool. You have everything you need to win this duel."**

"Wha…? I-I do…?"

"**Open your eyes, and see what power has come to you!"**

In an instant Red Hat was back in his dream, staring at the same stone tablet that had haunted his nights for the past few weeks. Only this time the seal was cracked. Waves of golden light eclipsed the tablet, and slowly a five-way split cracked open from the middle of the pentagram, spreading outward into the corners of the stone.

"It's… breaking?!"

"**Who am I?"**

The seal broke further, slowly separating into five separate pieces, revealing the lord within.

"**I shall ask again. Who am I?"**

Red Hat's eyes widened as just what he was dealing with became clear. "This is… Adrian Gecko's… no, this is… MY Ace!"

-DM-

"It's time to end this!" Konami shouted, grabbing the card and slamming it on his Duel Disk.

"You're going to play a monster? There's nothing you have that can beat Uria!" Alice declared.

"Perhaps, but I have something that can beat you!" Konami roared back defiantly. The card glowed, granting a brilliant shine to his Duel Disk that would come to last for years.

"Come on out, Exodius, the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!"

In response to his summoner's call, a pillar of golden light engulfed the young man and everything around him. As it cleared, a fierce bronze god stood across from Uria, an angry grin plastered on its Egyptian face as it looked at its chosen foes.

Konami looked at Alice calmly as he explained the situation she was in.

"Exodius can only be special summoned by returning all monsters in my graveyard to my deck." He began, shuffling all his monsters back into his deck, "But that's not all. For every normal monster in my graveyard, Exodius gains an additional 1000 Attack Points. Sound familiar?"

Carly's eyes widened.

Alice smirked, "So what? Even if your monster is similar to mine, you have no monsters in your graveyard, you're monsters worthless!"

Konami chuckled. The girl may have been right, for the time being. "It won't be that way for long. You see Alice, I'm afraid this is my final turn."

"That's a bold statement to be making." Akiza whispered to herself.

"I activate from my hand the magic card Magical Stone Excavation!" he declared, "and now, by sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard, I'm capable of bringing back a single spell card that was previously sent to the grave! The card I choose is, Advanced Ritual Art!"

Alice gasped, realizing just what he was planning.

"But that's not all, because the two cards I sent to the grave where both normal monsters, Exodius grows in strength!"

"He's still 4000 Attack Points too low to take on Uria!" Alice hissed, gazing upon the 2000 Attack Point monster.

"Not anymore! I activate Advanced Ritual Art!" Red Hat grinned, "And you know what that means. But this time, I won't just send a two or three monsters to the grave. No, I will instead send eight level one _normal_ monsters from my deck, to the grave!"

"Eight…? N-No way…" Alice whispered in disbelief, "T-That brings it to… to…"

Konami smirked sinisterly, "Yes. 10,000 Attack Points. But all rituals must bring something to the table, and it's time mine did the same. Behold!" Konami rose his hand to the sky, bringing forth his second ritual monster.

"The Dark Master- Zorc!"

A red-winged fiend emerged from the card, its muscular body incomparable to the hulking spellcaster standing above it.

"And now, it's time to leave everything up to chance." Konami smirked, "I activate Zorc's special ability! It's time for another roll of the die."

"W-What are you talking about?!" Alice hissed.

"Allow me to explain. During my turn I can roll a single six-sided die. If the result is one or two, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed. If I roll a three, four, or five, I can target a single monster on your side of the field, and it is destroyed… but if I roll a six… all monsters on my side of the field, including Exodius, shall be destroyed." Konami chuckled darkly, "So I guess you just have to ask yourself a single question."

"_Why do I feel a bad pun coming on?"_ Carly asked, terrified yet amazed at the same time.

"Do I feel lucky?" Konami smirked as he looked at Alice, "Well, do ya, punk?"

"_I knew it!"_

Alice shivered as she watched the die roll. It all came down to this. Unlike the real God Cards Uria was defenseless against the power of targeting spells and traps, so when it came right down to it she'd need a six just to stay in the game.

Where would it stop?

The die slowed, bouncing back and forth before finally settling on the number One.

"Just as it should be." Konami grinned, "Farewell, Uria."

Dark tendrils shot out from Zorc's body, wrapping and entangling the whole of Uria's body as it began to descend into the underworld. Alice cried out to the Sacred Beast, but to no avail. Uria… was gone.

And now she was defenseless.

"It's time to end this." Konami reaffirmed, pointing an open palm towards Alice. "She's defenseless! It's time to end this duel! Exodius!"

The Ultimate Forbidden Lord grinned, his palms sparking with energy as he rose up from behind Konami.

"End this! Lightning Fire Flash- Exxod Blast!"

Alice screamed as the light from Exodius' palms exploded outward in a wave of overwhelming energy.

Konami- **2200 LP**

Alice- **0 LP**

-DM-

"It's over." Konami said calmly, allowing his Duel Disk to return to its natural state. Curiously, the golden hue remained.

Carly smiled wryly at the scene, taking in all the damage that had occurred because of the duel. "I wonder who's gonna pay for all this… heh, eheh…"

Red Hat closed his eyes, "It doesn't matter. What does matter… is finding out where that girl got her hands on a Sacred Beast card."

The pair glanced towards the girl, watching as she slowly sat up and blinked curiously.

"Huh? Where am I… this place looks pretty scary…."

Carly sweatdropped, "You didn't hit her so hard you gave her amnesia did you?"

Konami frowned, approaching the girl slowly, "Alice, that's your name, right?"

"Huh? Do I know you mister? Mom always told me not to talk to strangers."

"I see. That's good advice. But do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Well, I guess. As long as you don't go trying anything fishy."

Aki narrowed her eyes as she watched the pair from afar. While it was obvious there was real damage from the event, she honestly couldn't tell if it was from Konami's doing or the girl's. She frowned. She'd have to wait to make her move, Divine would need to be informed of today's events.

-DM-

"…and that's how it happened." Konami explained curtly.

"You know, to be honest Obliterate probably would've sounded better." Jaden informed him, "But I guess that is already taken by the _real_ Exodia and all."

"Hmph, great, so now there are two Slifer Slackers running around with impossibly powerful cards."

Jaden grinned, "Don't forget Chazz, technically you're a Slifer Slacker too."

Chazz's eyes widened as he glared at his screen, "What the hell was that Jaden? How dare you compare the Chazz to your-"

Red Hat sighed, turning off the computer. He'd inform them all of the day's events some other time. He glanced at the deck idly. While he knew there were no useful cards, it was obvious that the deck still needed some work. Still, for a test run, going up against a Sacred Beast card and winning was quite the achievement… even if it was a fake."

Konami frowned, turning his thoughts to the events that had occurred.

A false Beast… a random child with no psychic abilities whatsoever… it didn't take a genius to see that things weren't starting to add up. And whatever the problem was, Red Hat was sure he was only at the tip of the iceberg.

-DM-

"I take it the experiment was a failure?"

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say that… we did get some pretty valuable intel after all. Who would've thought that some passerby would manage to defeat a Sacred Beast?"

Rex Goodwin, the head of Sector Security smiled. "It was a pleasant surprise… but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We still have to prepare ourselves for the coming of the Crimson Dragon…"

Of course, his clown-faced assistant bowed, "The tournament has been set up as planned."

"Actually Lazar, I was thinking of making a few last minute changes."

"Oh?"

Rex smiled once more, "What do you think about… Tag Teams?"

* * *

**And so ends the second chapter. I had always wondered why they gave some random girl an Uria deck in the games, and when I first played it it caught me off guard so much that I figured I'd give her a chapter. Still, I have to say that Duels are much harder to write down than they are to enjoy . Even so, it was fun to write and hopefully everything turned out alright. As for next time, "Red Hat" Konami may be targeted by the Arcadia Movement, but never fear, Sector Security is here! Find out what happens, next time on Yugioh: Tag Force! **


	3. Rev it Up!

**Before we get into the next chapter, I'll go ahead and answer some of the questions that you guys had. Usually I'd just PM them, but I'll go ahead and make a few exceptions.**

**Aoi: It seems I did work fast huh? But to answer your question, there will be other GX characters making appearances, just not yet ^^;**

**Misaki: It is somewhat of a crossover story, just elements from GX making an appearance in 5D's. As for the name, I don't think Red Hat really has a "real name", but "Konami-kun" and "Red Hat" are what I find him to be called the most, so that's what I chose to go with. **

**Yes Man: Not sure about pairings yet, or if there are going to be any, but don't worry, Jesse will show up eventually, as long as other members of GX.**

**Ndasuunye: Yeah, the line was pretty cheesy but what can you do? Either way, hopefully I'll be fine for not OPing Red Hat as long as I don't have him overusing Exodius, or curbstomping every decent duelist in 5D's, or... well, let's just say the list is long.**

**Anyway, I think that covers most of them, apologies if I missed anyone, but in the long run that's not why you're here. So without further ado, here's the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rev it Up **

* * *

Deep in the streets of Neo Domino, a red Duel Runner raced through the otherwise empty streets. In its driver seat sat none other than Yusei Fudo, the man who would come to be known as Satellite's Shooting Star. He revved the engine of his Runner, drifting and skidding through the tight corners with immense ease.

To any watching bystanders, it was obvious that he was a pro.

"Stardust… I'll be there soon!" he called out sharply, speeding down the straight lane towards the Duel Stadium.

Meanwhile, in the Card Shop…

"It looks like this'll be my win. I attack you with my Warwolf, bringing your life points to an absolute zero!"

The light-haired city dweller sighed as he shuffled his cards back into his deck, "Man, I really thought I had you that time Red Hat. All I needed was one more card…"

Konami smiled, quietly putting his own deck back in its holster as he stood from the table. "Ah, it's been a while since I've played Duel Monsters on anything besides a Duel Disk. It was a bit refreshing, to be honest."

"Yeah, thanks for that." His opponent grinned, standing up himself, "It's not often that I have to turn my Duel Disk in for repairs, but it's always good to have something to do to pass the time. Still, that was quite the combo you pulled off at the end there. I might have to try that for myself sometime!"

"You're welcome to it, but with your deck it might be best to come up with your own strategy." Konami advised, "Anyway, I think I better get going. I have an appointment with a sparkly-eyed reporter. Maybe when your Duel Disk is fixed we can duel again on the streets sometime."

The man nodded, "Definitely! But fair warning, next time I won't go easy on you!"

"Heh, if you say so." Red Hat replied, grinning at the man before heading out the door. He winced, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light of the sun. "It's this bright already? Just how long were we dueling in there…?"

The rev of a specific engine broke him from his thoughts, prompting him to glance upwards just in time to see Yusei's Red Duel Runner leap off a ramp towards him.

The crab-haired hero's eyes widened through his helmet as he saw Red Hat emerge from the store, and his quickly pulled to the right in an attempt to change his landing zone.

"Hey!" he called out, "Look out!"

Konami's eyes widened in shock as he realized he was in the way. Quickly leaping to the side, he crashed into the side of the wall as Yusei's Duel Runner landed, coming to a screeching halt several feet from the place where the near collision had occurred.

"Ow…" Konami groaned, slowly sitting up from his crashed position as he rubbed the back of his head, "Why is it always me…?"

Yusei's quickly approaching footsteps caught his attention once more. "Hey! Are you all right? I didn't hit you did I?"

"Huh? No, don't worry I'm fine." Konami replied, climbing back to his feet, "You might want to think twice about driving one of those Duel Runners through pedestrian walkways though…" he paused, turning to face Yusei, "Huh? You look kind of familiar…."

Yusei nodded, removing his helmet and letting his spiky hair puff out, "Yeah. I'm Yusei Fudo. We met in Satellite the other day."

"We did huh?" Konami paused, taking in Yusei's appearance and the Duel Runner resting behind him, "Not to be rude or anything… but what's someone from Satellite doing with a Duel Runner? I thought that they were hard to get ahold of?" _"Or at least expensive as hell!"_

"I built it." Yusei said, short and to the point. "It took a bit of work, but I managed to get everything up and running."

"I see, so that explains it then." Konami nodded, saying nothing more on the subject.

The two stared at each other for some time, an awkward silence coming between them. It was starting to creep Konami out.

"Hey," Yusei started, catching Konami off-guard once more, "you were picking up cards the other day. That makes you a Duelist, right?"

"Of course!" Konami grinned, "There's not a day in my life I haven't done something related to Duel Monsters! Why?"

"I was wondering…" Yusei looked at Konami seriously, "Mind tagging along with me for a bit? The place I'm going might be hard to get into, and it'd be good if I had some backup. You look like pretty strong duelist."

Red Hat adjusted his cap as he thought, "Tag along with you?"

"Think of it as an apology for nearly running you over with my Duel Runner." Yusei explained, pushing his Duel Runner into a concealed spot, "It's probably best if I wasn't seen with it for a while anyway."

"Well, I guess I can tag along… as long as we aren't doing anything illegal." Red Hat thought calmly, forgetting about his prior appointment to meet up with Carly, "What's this place you're trying to get into anyway? What's the reason?"

Yusei responded quickly as he kept all concentration on his machine, "I was trying to find Jack Atlas. He took a certain card of mine, and I was meaning to win it back."

Konami's mind flashed with memories of the blonde-haired "King" pushing his way past him earlier that week, "Jack Atlas huh? Sure, I can help out with that. I've been meaning to get the guy back for that day anyway."

"Sorry, did you say something?" Yusei asked, standing up from his ride and rejoining Konami.

"_He must be pretty caught up in his Duel Runner…"_ he thought for a moment, shaking his head, "Not at all. Anyway, you said you were meeting up with Jack Atlas right? Any ideas where he might be?"

"The last time we met he told me he'd be waiting at the Duel Stadium. I was on my way there when I crashed into you." Yusei explained.

"The Duel Stadium huh?" Konami grinned, "That's not that far from here. Come on, it'll be faster if we use a few shortcuts."

"Lead the way."

-DM-

Divine smiled from his office, looking down upon the masses of the Arcadia Movement. What fools they were, to rely on him. But he supposed that was why he chose them.

Those pathetic, scared, lost souls… it was far too easy to promise them salvation, to sweep them up from the darkest sectors of the world and manipulating them to suit his purposes.

He swung his chair around, hiding a grin as he gazed upon the city that lay beyond his window. Soon… soon the time would be ripe. The mental conditioning of his flock was proceeding surprisingly well. Many of them didn't even realize they were being drafted into his own personal private army.

This time the man couldn't help it. He let a soft chuckle escape his lips. Was it so wrong for him to enjoy a good laugh from time to time? The fact it merely came from the nearing fruition of his goals was just a bonus.

"Divine…" a voice called from his office door, prompting a pause in leader's thoughts.

Ah yes, and then there was his most cherished of psychic duelists.

"Akiza?" he asked, swinging around to face the red-haired beauty, "Was there something you needed?"

"No, well… yes." She replied softly, looking away from her "savior" shyly, "It's just, are you certain I should be interacting with this man? I saw the duel, and I really don't think that either of the participants-"

"Akiza," Divine interrupted, rising from his chair and placing two gentle hands on the girl's shoulders, "have we not talked about this? It is my belief that this "Red Hat" fellow may be one of our brethren. Should we not try to free him from the restraints of society?"

Akiza's face flushed, unused to the close proximity that the man was now offering her, "O-Of course we should Divine, but I just can't help but feel a few qualms with this decision."

"It is completely understandable my dear," Divine smiled, setting a hand on the girl's face, "but for me to ascertain further whether or not he is truly one of us we must speak face to face. To that end, I have assigned you to "retrieve" him, so to speak. Would you rather I send one of the others?" he leaned in close, quietly whispering several choice words into Akiza's open ears.

Almost instantly, the girl's back straightened and she shook her head.

"No Divine," she answered promptly, "I am more than capable of handling this myself."

Divine smiled yet again, patting the girl's head gently, almost as if she were some kind of pet, "Of course you will Akiza. Now run along, we shouldn't keep our brethren waiting."

Akiza nodded, grabbing a pale mask and setting it on her face, "I won't be long, Divine."

The man chuckled as she left the room. He always did find his trigger words amusing. Of course, he hadn't told her the real reason for his wanting to meet "Red Hat" a second time. Immediately upon hearing Akiza's tale of the duel he knew that neither of the duelists were "psychics" in the usual sense of the word. However, that could only mean that the cards the two carried held enough power to bring themselves in the world through the game itself.

It was a shame this "Uria" card had disappeared along with the girl's memories. Divine had been certain that it would have been a great help to the Arcadia Movement's true goal. But with the so-called "Sacred Beast" out of reach, he supposed he would have to settle for the unique "Exodius."

He smirked. Red hat may try to struggle, but against the might of the Black Rose Witch, Divine was certain he would fall.

-DM-

"Well, here we are." Red Hat said, looking up towards the large outer ring of the stadium.

Yusei too, stared towards the arena, quietly wondering what it was that awaited him within.

"Let's go. Jack is waiting." Yusei said simply, walking inside.

"H-Hey hold on! Don't just go straight in!" Konami shouted, quickly running after him. _"This guy really doesn't waste any time!"_

As always, the Duel Stadium was much larger on the inside than it appeared. Billboards and signs hovered remotely amongst the upper ends of the dome, and a well-placed ad of the super-model Misty sat off to the side, commanding attention from any weak-willed viewers. Empty seats filled the inner rim, easily allowing up to thousands of Duel Monster fans to watch whatever promising duel was being offered. Of course, today none would be viewing the duel that was to come.

"So you've come after all, Yusei!" A voice shouted from above, prompting the pair to glance upwards as the roar of an engine came to life.

In a blazing show of speed, a white Duel Runner leapt out in front of them, shooting sparks every which way as it circled around the pair, coming to a rest several feet in front of them.

"I thought I told you to come alone."

Yusei frowned, "Jack. Where's Stardust Dragon?"

The rider of the Duel Runner stood, equipping a Duel Disk to his arm as he left the Duel Runner. "Don't worry, your precious dragon is safe Yusei." He paused, staring at the thus far silent Red Hat. "Oi! You're that guy a few days ago! The one picking cards up off the ground!"

"And you're the one who pushed me aside as if I were some kind of trash." Konami responded, still feeling bitter about the entire situation.

"I see what's going on here… you thought you could outmatch the King by bringing along a friend eh Yusei?!"

Yusei stared back at Jack, "That's not what's going on. He agreed to take me here. Isn't that right?"

"Close enough."

"Humph! No matter. The King will take on all challengers!" he shouted, activating his Duel Disk.

"Two on one? Sorry, but I'm just here to watch." Konami explained.

"Mr-Mr. Atlas!" another voice shouted from the edge of the stadium, quickly joining the other three.

"Mikage?! What are you doing here?" Jack roared, "I thought I told you not to follow me!"

The woman panted, almost as if she'd spent the entire night trying to catch up with the man, "I'm… I'm terribly sorry Mr. Atlas, but you know perfectly well that I can't do that!"

"Humph… well, perhaps you have good timing." Jack grumbled, "You have a Duel Disk on you, don't you?!"

The blue-haired woman nodded. "Y-Yes of course! It's standard protocol for all members of Sector Security to-"

"Good. Put it on! You'll be Tag-Dueling with me against these two."

"So now it's a Tag Duel?" Yusei asked, activating his own Duel Disk.

Mikage frowned, "Mr. Atlas… you're participating in a Duel with these people…? But you know it's illegal to-"

"Mikage! Will you be assisting me or not?!" Jack shouted angrily.

The shout seemed to be just what was needed to get her in gear. "O-Of course Mr. Atlas!" she replied, activating her Duel Disk, "Still, this doesn't feel right."

"Well, if it comes to Dueling right and wrong is usually determined by the winner right?" Konami asked, being the last to activate his Duel Disk, "So let's get this thing over with!"

"I see. I think I get what's going on here…" Mikage said, her facial expression becoming a tad more serious, "You two… are trespassing! And Mr. Atlas came to get you to stop!"

"Huh…?" Konami frowned, "That's… well we are trespassing but that's not why we're-"

"You two are the reason Mr. Atlas keeps running away! It seems like I'll have to arrest you to put a stop to this once and for all!" the woman shouted authoritatively, "Enough talk, we'll settle this with a duel!"

"Agreed." Yusei nodded, knowing better than to waste time arguing with the woman.

Konami sweatdropped as he glanced towards Yusei, only to sigh and quickly raise his Duel Disk. The four members of the Tag-Duel stared at each other, and as always, in unison-

"DUEL!"

"We'll go first!" Yusei shouted, drawing a card. "To start things off I'll activate Reinforcement of the Army! This allows me to add one Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my deck to my hand! The card I choose is none other than Junk Synchron! I'll set a monster and play one face-down before ending my turn."

"My turn!" Jack roared authoritatively, "Draw!" he paused to look at his cards, "I summon Axe Dragonute in Attack Mode!"

-Axe Dragonute- LV4- (2000/100)

"Not so fast!" Yusei interrupted, "I activate my trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole! When you summon a monster with 1500 Attack Points or more, I can activate this card to remove that monster from play!"

"What?!" Jack shouted, watching his monster fall into a well-disguised pit. "Che, in that case I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Guess that means it's my turn!" Konami grinned, adjusting his cap, "Draw! Alright! First I think I'll summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in Attack Position!"

"Not quite, it's time for some revenge!" Jack shouted, "I activate my Trap Card! Torrential Tribute! When this card is activated, all monsters on the field are destroyed!"

"Oh no!"

"That's right! Say goodbye to your two monsters!" Jack shouted, raising his hand as a great blue bolt struck the field, eradicating all monsters, regardless of their position.

Konami brushed past the debris, glaring towards the "King", "Damn, guess I'll have to throw a face-down and end my turn."

Mikage looked towards Jack for a brief moment and nodded, "Then it's my turn! Draw!" she glanced at her hand, _"I can't let Mr. Atlas down; I'll have to use everything in my arsenal!"_

"First I'll activate the spell card Gold Sarcophagus!" Mikage began, holding the card for all to see, "This allows me to remove from play one card in my deck. Then, during my second standby phase after this card's activation, I can add the removed card to my hand!" she paused, scanning through her deck, "The card I choose is…"

A brief bolt of light surged through her deck, and she locked eyes with a card she's never seen before. In fact, most of her deck was far different from what she was used to. _"I don't know what's happened… but this monster seems to be the strongest of them…"_ "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!"

Konami blinked; surely he hadn't heard the woman right. There was no way in hell that such a mild-mannered secretary was carrying around a Sacred Beast. It didn't make any kind of sense! He glanced at the Duel Disk Holograms, his eyes widening at what he saw. Sure enough, Raviel was removed from play.

"_When did Mikage get such a powerful card?!"_ Jack thought as he too locked eyes with the fiend, _"Maybe she won't be such a handicap after all."_

"Yusei, we need to end this duel quick!" Konami instructed, getting a look of confusion from the Satellite-dweller.

"Why? Does it have something to do with that card?" he asked.

Red Hat nodded. "Yeah, no matter what, we can't let that card hit the field. Trust me!"

"Alright, leave everything to me." Yusei agreed, turning his eyes back to Mikage.

"It doesn't look like I can play anything else with this hand…" Mikage said, looking at her cards a bit more unusually than a few moments prior, "I'll play two face-downs and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Yusei shouted, adding a card to his hand. "Time to rev things up! I summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!

-Junk Synchron- LV3- (1300/500)

"Now that he's been successfully summoned, I activate his effect!" he continued, shifting to his graveyard, "It allows me to Special Summon one Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard in face-up Defense Position, so come on out Giant Germ!"

-Giant Germ- LV2- (1000/100)

Konami turned green as he watched a sickly purple bulge pop into existence. "Wouldn't want anything like that getting to close…" he murmured to himself softly.

"Don't get too attached," Yusei began, "Because these cards aren't staying around for long! It's time for a Synchro Summon!"

He raised his hands, the Giant Germ and Junk Synchron appearing above each other and shifting into five shining lights, "Clustering Stars will become a new force! Become the light it shines upon! Come on out, Junk Warrior!"

The five stars merged into one large light as three green sigils of energy wrapped around them. In a flash, a blue-clad warrior appeared, hovering above Yusei obediently.

-Junk Warrior- LV5- (2300/1300)

"Time to rev things up! Let it loose, Junk Warrior! Attack them directly!"

The warrior monster nodded, blasting forward with his nicely-equipped jetpack and slamming his fist into Mikage's form. The woman hissed, narrowing her eyes as her Life Points began to drop.

**Jack and Mikage- 5700 LP**

**Yusei and Konami- 8000 LP**

"Nothing left to do but end my turn." Yusei said, watching the field carefully.

"Time to stomp you into the ground Yusei!" Jack shouted, "Draw!" he smirked. "You know, I think that Junk Warrior of yours has overdrawn its welcome, so I'll activate Fissure!"

"What?!" Yusei shouted in shock.

"That's right! Now the monster on your field that has the lowest Attack will be destroyed, and since the only monster on your side of the field is Junk Warrior… Say Goodbye!"

Yusei clenched his teeth as if he was in actual pain as a human hand reached up from the ground and dragged Junk Warrior into the abyss.

"Next, I'll summon Middle-Piece Golem in Attack Mode!"

-Middle-Piece Golem-LV4-(1600/0)

"Now it's our turn to attack! Go my Golem!" Jack shouted, watching his monster charge forward.

"Not so fast Jack!" Yusei shouted, "I activate Wall of Revealing Light! By paying any number of Life Points I can negate any monster attack that doesn't have an attack higher than the amount I chose!"

Yusei glanced at his Duel Disk, watching his numbers drop! "There! He shouted."

**Jack and Mikage- 5300 LP**

**Yusei and Red Hat- 5000 LP**

"_Damn… I was going to save that as backup for Raviel!"_ Konami thought, clenching at his heart.

"Looks like you just wasted your time!" Jack shouted, "I activate Trap Stun! This allows me to negate the effects of all other Trap Cards on the field during this turn! So my attack still goes through!"

Yusei covered his head as the Wall was lowered, allowing the Golem to charge through.

"Guh…!" he hissed in pain, quickly recovering, "I won't let you have your way…."

"We'll see. I end my turn." Jack said, regaining his posture.

"That was a great turn Mr. Atlas!" Mikage said happily, receiving a sharp glare from the man.

"Of course it was! Don't get caught up in my greatness Mikage, pay attention to the duel!"

"O-Of course Mr. Atlas!" Mikage said quickly, turning her attention back to her opponents.

**Jack and Mikage- 5300 LP**

**Yusei and Red Hat- 3400 LP**

"We might be in trouble…" Konami mumbled, "Draw!" he paused, glancing down at his hand. _"I can work with this… the question is… do I want to…?"_ he glanced towards Yusei, _"He seems to be a good duelist in his own right… but right now we don't have any synergy… No choice! I have to make do!"_

"I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in Attack Mode!" he shouted, watching his monster appear on the field.

-Manju-LV4-(1400/1000)

"Next I'll go ahead and activate his effect! It allows me to add on ritual card to my hand, be it a monster or a spell! The card I choose is none other than Advanced Ritual Art!"

Everyone looked towards him curiously.

"Ritual Cards? To think there was someone around still using those." Jack started, earning a nod from Mikage.

"It has been some time…"

"So that's what you use." Yusei smiled at him, "It seems promising."

"Damn right it is! And now I'm going to show you why! I activate Advanced Ritual Art!" Konami shouted, his signature red hat blowing in the wind, "Now by sending any number of normal monsters from my deck to the grave, I can summon any ritual monster in my hand that has the same number of stars as the sum of those sent!" he glanced towards his deck, watching several monsters disappear into the grave.

"Alright, now come on out, Dark Master- Zorc!"

The red-caped fiend let out a growl as it took to the field, green mist surrounding its body as it roamed the land.

-Zorc-LV8-(2700/1500)

"_Time to test my luck…"_ Konami thought, clenching his hand, "Now it's time for a roll of the die! I activate Zorc's effect! Once per turn I can roll a die, and depending on the number it stops on any number of things can happen! If it stops on one or two, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed! If it stops on three, four, or five, I can destroy one of your monsters, but if it stops on six, then all my monsters get destroyed instead!

"But the odds are against us!" Mikage complained.

Konami grinned, "That's the point! Now it's time to test our luck, Roll!"

A large black die appeared in the center of the field, rolling around until it stopped in front of Zorc's eyes.

"Alright! It's the number four! So say goodbye to your Middle-Piece Golem!"

Jack growled, watching as Zorc's green mist exploded forward, circling around the creature until it completely disintegrated.

"Now you're field is open for me to attack!" Red Hat explained, "Go my monsters! Attack Jack directly!"

Manju and Zorc both emitted great roars as they charged forward, both of them intent on ripping the "King" limb from limb.

"Not quite!" the man shouted, "I activate my spell card, Book of Moon! This allows me to flip on monster on the field face down, so your Zorc won't be able to attack this turn!"

"Tch," Konami grunted, "That may be so, but Manju's attack still cuts through!"

Jack winced as his Life Points dropped by another 1400.

**Jack and Mikage- 4300 LP**

**Yusei and Jack- 3400 LP**

"Now I'll throw one face-down and end my turn." Konami mumbled.

"Yes! That means it's my turn!" Mikage said confidently, "Draw!" she glanced at her hand and then to her graveyard, "Now that two of our standby phases have gone by! I'm able to add Raviel back to my hand!"

Konami narrowed his eyes as he watched the card disappear from the "Removed from Play" zone.

Mikage smiled, "Next I'll activate Allure of Darkness! It allows me to draw two cards, and then banish one Dark monster I have in my hand!"

She drew two cards, and then sent Raviel back to the "Removed from Play" zone.

"W-What?" Konami thought aloud, "She's not gonna try to play it?"

"Mikage! What the hell do you think you're doing tossing away such a powerful card?!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Atlas, but I don't think it would've helped us in our current situation…" _"I won't even be able to get it onto the field with the way this deck is built…"_

"It looks like we won't have to worry after all." Yusei said quietly, "But this duel isn't over yet."

"No, it's not." Konami agreed, turning back to the blue-haired woman.

"Next I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon! This allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field, and I choose your Wall of Revealing Light!"

Konami grit his teeth as the wall of light shattered beneath the great storm, revealing both his and Yusei's bodies.

"It's fine, our monsters are still there!" he shouted.

"You're right about that…" she whispered, "So I'll set a monster and a face-down to end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn again!" Yusei shouted, "Draw!" he quickly glanced at his hand before turning his attention back to the field. "First, I'll change Zorc back into face-up Attack Position!"

The fiend growled as it rose back to its original state, growling angrily at the opponent.

"Now it's time to test our luck once again! I activate Zorc's effect!" he shouted, watching as another die rolled out in front of Zorc.

"Two! Alright Zorc! Do your thing!" Yusei commanded, watching the beast obliterate Mikage's defense.

"Oh no…"

"Next I summon Level Eater in Attack Mode!"

A small ladybug-like creature crawled into existence.

-Level Eater-LV1-(600/0)

"Uh oh…" Mikage sweatdropped, realizing she didn't have anything to play.

"It's time to end this! Battle Phase! Zorc! Attack!" Yusei shouted, prompting the beast to damage the blue-haired woman.

**Jack and Mikage- 1600 LP**

"Next, Manju will attack!" Yusei shouted, pleased when he saw Mikage's spell card was a dud.

Mikage cried out once more, and Jack himself grit his teeth in annoyance.

**Jack and Mikage- 200 LP**

"And now it's time to end this!" Yusei shouted, "Level Eater! Attack!"

"Oh no!" Mikage cried, the tiny critter providing just enough power to overwhelm the pair and bring the Life Point count to zero.

**Jack and Mikage- 0 LP**

**Yusei and Red Hat- 3400 LP**

Jack grunted in annoyance, sweeping his arm to the side angrily as his Duel Disk disengaged. "I shouldn't have tried to make it so entertaining."

"Mr. Atlas…" Mikage whispered softly as she fell to her knees, "This is all my fault… I held you back…"

"It's over Jack!" Yusei acknowledged as his own Disk disengaged, "A deal's a deal. Return Stardust to me."

"Humph," he turned away, reaching within the folds of his jacket and revealing the one-in-a-kind card.

"So that's… Stardust Dragon…" Konami said in awe.

"Take your dragon Yusei!" Jack shouted suddenly, tossing the card back to its rightful owner.

Yusei caught the card easily, quickly turning it towards him to check for any damages. Of course, there were none.

"Listen carefully Yusei!" Jack started, solemnly walking back towards his own Duel Runner, "The next time we duel… our dragons will determine which of us is the better duelist! Until then, this duel never happened, you got that?!"

"Jack…" Yusei started; only to be cut off by the sound of a revving engine.

"Hold on!" Konami shouted after him, "We beat you fair and square you arrogant-!"

"It's fine." Yusei cut him off, "Fine Jack. Next time, we'll duel one on one!"

"Humph!" the blonde grunted, slamming his foot on the accelerator and taking off.

"So Stardust was returned…" Yusei thought aloud, glancing at the card once more.

"That card's really important to you huh?" Konami asked, approaching Yusei once Jack could no longer be seen.

"Yeah. It's a symbol of the bond I share with everyone. All our hopes and dreams… it's all stored in this card." He explained.

"I see…"

Yusei smiled lightly at the teen, "Thanks for your help. I'm not sure I would've managed to pull it off without you."

"You would've been fine." Konami protested lightly, "Even so, you're welcome. I know how hard it can be to always be doing things alone."

Yusei nodded, his features once more turning somber, "Speaking of doing things alone… that woman… it seems like Jack left her behind."

"Huh?" Konami blinked, turning towards Mikage and sighing. "That reminds me… better go see if this one just magically disappeared too."

"Huh?"

"Never mind…" Konami sighed, walking towards the woman and kneeling down towards her, "Hey, your name's Mikage right? You doing alright?"

The woman groaned, rubbing her forehead slightly in annoyance, "Yes… I'll be fine. Just a bit of a headache is all… So Mr. Atlas ran off again…"

Konami nodded, "Yeah, so listen… about that card you had earlier…"

Yusei approached the pair, somewhat curious to hear what they were discussing.

"Huh?! That's weird, it's gone!" Mikage exclaimed, frowning as she shuffled through the deck once more, "It might be for the best… I don't know how it got there in the first place…."

"What's going on?" Yusei asked, "Was there something important about that card?"

"Not really… I shouldn't get you two involved in this." Konami sighed, "That makes two of them… guess I might as well count on seeing Hamon soon as well. What the hell are they doing out here in Neo Domino though… it doesn't make any sense."

The sound of approaching sirens cut off his thoughts.

"That must be Sector Security…" Yusei explained, his look turning serious once more.

"You two…" Mikage started, looking away briefly, "You might want to get out of here."

"Huh? You're letting us go just like that?" Konami asked.

"I can change my mind, if you'd like." Mikage said angrily, prompting Konami to backpedal ever so slightly.

"No, no… we'll get going."

"Wait. I want to know the reason." Yusei said, setting a hand on his hip calmly, "You don't seem like the kind of person to do something without having put thought into it."

Mikage blushed, glancing away from the pair, "I don't know what you're talking about… it's just… it was only because of you two showing up that Mr. Atlas dueled with me… and even though we lost, I feel now I can understand Mr. Atlas just a little bit better…" she trailed off.

"I see, so that's how it is." Yusei thought aloud, "If you truly want to know how he feels about you, duel him. Everything will be made clear."

"H-Huh? You really think Mr. Atlas and I can…"

"Anything's possible." Yusei advised.

The sirens grew louder.

"H-Hey! Yusei, we better get going!" Konami shouted, already nearing the exit.

Yusei snapped out of his stupor and nodded, "Right!"

Mikage sighed, watching the two disappear inside the building. "I wonder how this will all turn out…."

-DM-

"Left, Right, Another Right…! I'm almost there!" Konami grinned, leaping over a fence as he left the Duel Stadium. Somewhere along the way he agreed to split up with Yusei, if only to increase the chances of their escape. The streets were dark, and he could barely see three feet in front of him, despite the illuMikageting lights in the distance.

"Here we are!" he grinned, reaching the hidden panel that led to the outskirts of the Tops District. Who knew that having connections to random students could be so helpful?

Konami quickly adjusted his hat, dusting off his clothes as he crawled away from the small entryway. He was almost home-free, he just needed to head to the apartment and sleep the rest of the night away. Unfortunately, it seemed fate had other plans.

The moment he managed to relax himself, a pair of spiked, green tendrils lashed out, striking Konami across the back. Caught off guard, the teen crashed to the ground unconscious.

The last thing he heard was the sound of a phone turning on.

"Divine? Yes, I've got him."

* * *

**And that ends the chapter! With Konami now in the grasp of the Black Rose Witch, what will become of his red-capped ways? And what of the Sacred Beast Cards? Red Hat knows they should be safely sealed away, so why do they keep appearing in Neo Domino? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

**Read below for the original duel as it happened while playing Tag Force 4.**

* * *

**-Extra! How it went down in Tag Force 4… AKA GERMS!-**

* * *

"We'll go first!" Yusei shouted, drawing a card. "To start things off I think I'll activate the spell card, Card of Safe Return! Now when a monster is special summoned from my graveyard, I'll be able to draw one card. Next, I'll set a monster, and end with one face-down."

"Hmph! You always were slow to start!" Jack shouted from across the stadium, "My turn! Draw!" he narrowed his eyes, "I summon Middle-Piece Golem in Attack Mode!"

-Middle Piece Golem- LV4- (1600/0)

"Now I'll go right ahead and attack your monster!" Jack shouted.

Yusei nodded, "Go right ahead!"

Watching as Yusei's monster was flipped face up, Red Hat blinked. "Giant Germ…?"

"That's right, and now that he's been destroyed I can activate its effect!" Yusei shouted, earning a shocked glance from Jack, "When Giant Germ is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard! I can inflict 500 damage to your life points!"

Jack grit his teeth as a hologram of exploding mucus flew towards him, lowering his LP by a measly 500 points. "Disgusting!"

"But that's not all!" Yusei shouted, "Because it was destroyed, I can also special summon another Giant Germ from my deck!"

"Another one?!" Mikage shouted from beside Jack.

"Heh, in that case I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn." Jack announced royally.

"Then that makes it my turn!" Konami grinned, "Draw!" he grinned as he saw the card he drew, "Alright! Time to take things up a notch! First, I'll activate the card Heavy Storm, destroying all magic and trap cards on the field!"

"It can't be!" Jack shouted in shock, watching as his prized trap card "Crimson Fire" was blown off the field.

"Oh yes it can!" Konami smirked, "But I'm only just getting started! Next, I summon Manju of Ten Thousand Hands to the field in Attack Mode!"

He grinned as the creature appeared on the field, "And now I'll activate its effect!"

"That thing has an effect?" Mikage asked, frowning at the group.

"That's right, when this card is successfully summoned to the field, I can add one ritual monster or spell card to my hand, and the card I choose is, The Masked Beast!"

Yusei looked to Red Hat curiously, "That card has 3200 Attack Points…"

"That's right, and you better watch out, because it's coming to the field right now, because I activate the spell card Advanced Ritual Art! Now by sending any number of normal monsters to the grave whose levels equal the number of stars on a ritual monster in my hand, I can summon that monster to the field!"

Five cards quickly removed themselves from Konami's deck, sliding into the graveyard zone as the portal appeared on the field.

"Now come on out, Masked Beast!" Red Hat roared, grinning as the glorious fiend rose to the field, riding around the card zone before stopping beside the Giant Germ.

-The Masked Beast- LV8- (3200/1800)

"How are we supposed to beat that?" Mikage asked, earning a sharp glare from Jack Atlas. Even in the face of a great monster, the King showed no fear.

"Now it's time we got things started!" Konami grinned, "Go my Masked Beast, destroy Middle-Piece Golem!"

The monster roared an affirmative, charging towards Jack's monster and impaling it through with its staff. An explosion erupted around the arena, and Jack winced as his Life Points dwindled down to 5900.

**Jack and Mikage- 5900 LP**

**Yusei and Konami- 8000 LP**

"But don't forget about my other monsters!" Konami grinned, "It's time for a beatdown! Giant Germ, Manju! Attack!"

Jack once again winced in pain, struggling to stand as his Life Points continued to drop, until finally stopping at 3500.

**Jack and Mikage- 3500 LP**

**Yusei and Konami- 8000 LP**

"I like your crushing style…" Jack admitted, quickly regaining his bearings, "But the duel's not over yet."

"You're right, I play one face-down and end my turn!" Konami said, sliding a single card into the trap zone."

"Guess that means it's up to me." Mikage started, "Draw! Alright! I summon Dark Resonator in Attack Mode! And now… I'll attack your Giant Germ!"

"Mikage!" Jack scolded, "What do you think you're doing?! Now we both take another 500 points of damage!"

"Huh?" Mikage looked towards Jack in shock, "I completely forgot! I'm sorry Mr. Atlas!"

"Humph!" Jack glared back towards Yusei and Red Hat, showing no sign of distress as his Life Points dropped even lower.

**Jack and Mikage- 3000 LP**

**Yusei and Konami- 8000 LP**

"I guess I better just set one card and end my turn." She said softly.

Yusei looked towards Red Hat and nodded, "Leave the rest to me! Draw!"

He took a moment as he stared down towards his cards, "First I'll activate another Card of Safe Return! Then I'll summon to the field, Giant Germ!"

"He had a third one?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Now then, it's time to battle!" Yusei shouted, "Manju, attack Dark Resonator!"

Mikage hissed, watching her Life Points drop by a hundred points, "Not so fast! My Dark Resonator's effect activates! Once per turn if this card would be destroyed by battle it's not!"

"In that case, I'll just have to attack it again! Go, Masked Beast!" Yusei roared, watching the beast plow through the much weaker fiend.

Mikage cried out, nearly falling to her knees as her Life Points dropped.

**Jack and Mikage- 1000 LP**

**Yusei and Konami- 8000 LP**

Jack gripped his cards in anger. There was no way the game could end this early, it was impossible!

"Now that your monster's out of the way… go Giant Germ! Finish this battle!"

Mikage looked disgusted as the blob floated towards her, eventually rolling about and spewing a horde of bacteria towards her. She cried out, falling to her knees as the life point counter hit a perfect 0.


	4. Wrath of the Black Rose

**Naoto: Yeah, Carly will be pissed lol. And I agree with you on the duel, there was no way I was going to use that one for the actual story, not with how short and one-sided it was XD**

**Yes Man: I think you meant Raviel, but yeah. I'll let you keep guessing as to how they're showing up, don't want to spoil anything. I will say that Raviel's not quite done yet. It hasn't even made to the field yet after all.**

**Aoi: Don't worry, Carly will get her payback eventually. Still, the deck question is a bit troublesome. For now he'll be sticking with his rituals, but he'll definitely be switching through several themes in the story. He's not like the main characters who just stick to one the entire series after all.**

**Johan: It was Raviel, but yeah. He'll show up on the field at some point in the story, just not during that particular duel.**

**Wolfram: Yeah, it probably would've been better if I used Tag Force 6, but seeing as I'll eventually have to move the story forward anyway, I'll probably sequel myself into doing Yiliaster and the other arcs later on. As for pairings- right now I'll probably just stick to canon and boost Red Hat's bonds before making any final decisions.**

**Misaki: I'll say there's more to the story than what's Divine's thinking, but his other plots are secret for now. In retrospect, it probably would've been good to throw something in about Carly, but oh well.**

**King of Kings: Thanks for the review ^^**

**Castiel: Thanks, any input is appreciated.**

**Serpent: You'll find out eventually lol.**

**Frozenwolf: He has Synchro Monsters in his deck, he just hasn't used them yet.**

**Now, back to Tag Force!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wrath of the Black Rose**

* * *

"Ugh… ah… my head…" Konami groaned, leaning upward and gripping his pounding head in pain, "Where am I…? The last thing I remember is…" a brief flash reminded him of a sudden attack from behind, ending with his closing eyes as a feminine voice spoke bluntly above him.

"_I was attacked."_ He thought, his senses sharpening as he glanced around the room for any sign of his attacker.

To his surprise, he did not awake to a run-down shack with his limbs tied firmly behind his back, as he had come to expect from kidnappers since his days in Duel Academy. In fact, as far as kidnappings went, this particular choice of location seemed rather… exquisite.

The room was well-lit, drowned in a luxurious atmosphere that all but screamed royalty to the dazed teen. He blinked twice to make sure he was really awake. Whoever had kidnapped either had lots of money to spend, or a relatively large amount of influence. Whichever it was, it didn't bode well for Red Hat.

He furrowed his brow, attempting to deduce why someone would bother with a kidnapping attempt. If the assailant was rich, odds were they weren't in it for any deluded dreams of grandeur. Besides, it wasn't as if Konami was the richest person in the city anyway. No, he thought, it had to be something else. Money, Power, Influence… he narrowed his eyes as he came to his next conclusion: Cards.

Quickly, he grabbed at his holster, flipping it open and reaching for the deck within. He sighed in relief, it was all there. But that only led to further questions.

"_What the hell do they want… and more importantly…" _Red Hat frowned, _"Where are they?"_

He stood, walking over to the nearby window to see if he couldn't figure out just where he was located. He reckoned it hadn't been that long since he was knocked out, he knew it took a lot more damage than that to put him out for days and the sun still seemed to be relatively low in the sky. Odds were he'd only been out for a few hours.

"You're awake." A muffled voice spoke from the other side of the room, a masked woman entering through the sole entrance as she stared at Konami, "Good, it means I won't have to waste time waking you up."

Konami glared, adjusting his stance defensively as he watched the woman. If she was the one who had knocked him out, he couldn't afford to put his guard down. "So, what's this about? Do you always assault strapping young lads at night or is it just me?"

The woman showed no sign of response, but Red Hat expected a flushed face was hidden behind the girl's mask.

"I'm afraid it's just you." She replied after a moment, showing no sign of emotion in her voice, "Put these on, I won't have you meeting the Master dressed like a homeless man." The woman commanded, tossing a pair of fresh clothes to the teen.

"_The Master…? Great, I got kidnapped by some kind of loon…"_ Konami thought, catching the clothes with ease and staring once more at the woman, "And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll chain you down and dress you myself." She replied tactlessly, showing no sign that she wouldn't in fact follow through with her threat.

Konami's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He still needed more information, "A girl like you, take down a guy like me? Forgive me if I think it's a bit unbelievable."

The sound of an activating Duel Disk sparked Konami to unconsciously grab his deck. What, did the girl plan on dueling him or something? He had to admit it would be the best way to handle the situation. All he'd have to do is beat the girl in a couple of turns, crack that mask off her face and make his unimpeded escape. It seemed simple enough, at least in theory, but Akiza never was one to do things naturally.

The masked woman silently summoned a plant monster in attack mode, prompting it to appear before her as a thorn-wielding, drooling mass.

"Gigaplant," she commanded, "Attack."

Konami's eyes widened, an uncomfortable feeling surging through him as the plant's thorny tendrils grabbed him by the wrist and slammed him in the wall.

"_Psychic?!"_ he thought, coughing blood as he slid down the wall in pain.

"Still believe I'm incapable of "restraining" you?" the woman asked, deactivating her Duel Disk.

Konami coughed twice more, steadily crawling back to his feet as he stared at the girl, "No… but you did end up answering my next question…"

The woman looked up, her eyes narrowing through her mask, not that anyone could see.

"So… what's Divine doing having his people kidnap me?"

Akiza took a step backwards. "You…!" she paused, glaring at the man, "Get dressed." She ordered a second time, billowing her cape as she left the room, locking the door behind her.

Konami chuckled wryly, staring at the clothes lying on the floor. "The Arcadia Movement… what do they want with me….?"

-DM-

"Divine, he will be ready soon." Akiza said, speaking calmly to the man who sat before her.

"Good work Akiza, now things will no doubt turn in our favor." Divine smirked, intertwining his fingers as he stared out the window. "Ah, before you bring him in to see me, perhaps you could be a dear and show him the facilities? I have no doubt in my mind that he will be far more at ease once he sees what good work we're doing with others like him." He lied.

Akiza nodded understandably, seeing the reason why any potential recruits would have to be as calm as possible. "I'll do as you ask Divine. But do you really think he's a psychic? I used my own abilities on him just now and I found that he-"

"Now, now, Akiza." Divine scolded lightly, despite the fact he was smiling, "We should treat our guests with the upmost respect. It won't do for you to go around knocking him unconscious before we've even had the chance to meet." _"Again."_ He added mentally.

"O-Of course Divine, but-"

"Enough. Go see to our guest, hmm?" Divine asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl's insistence. It was the one thing he disliked about the girl, despite her devout loyalty there were times when she still struggled to obey. Perhaps during their next session he would delve a bit deeper. After all, there was no place for disobedience amongst his flock.

"Yes Divine…" Akiza murmured softly, quickly leaving the man to his thoughts. She didn't like having to tend to Red Hat, especially if he couldn't be mature about the situation he was in. Still, if it was for Divine… she'd try to put up with him, at least for the time being.

She paused outside his door, knocking lightly before setting the mask back on her face. "Are you decent?"

A muffled voice responded from within. "As good as I'll be."

Akiza sighed, making her way in the room as she drew in her emotions. She needed to be professional for Divine after all.

"You haven't changed," she started, not at all surprised that the teen before her was still dressed in his typical street clothes.

"Yeah," Konami laughed, "I took a look at those clothes and… there's no real way to say this nicely, but there's no way in hell you're gonna get me to wear that."

Akiza frowned, holding back a scathing remark. Didn't he realize just what she had to go through to get those clothes? She shook her head, reminding herself she needed to be polite with the Arcadia Movement's "Guest".

"Very well, it seems we'll have to make do without them. Now, if you'll follow me… Leader has requested that I give you a tour of the facility."

"Not interested." Konami replied stoically, "Never mind the fact that I've already seen everything, but I'd rather we cut the politics and get to the part where Divine tells me why he had me kidnapped."

"We didn't "kidnap" you," Akiza started, noting the look of incredulity on his face.

"Let's see," Konami started counting off his fingers, "If I'm not mistaken, you or one of your little group knocked me out, brought me here, had me locked in this room until I woke up, threatened me for not putting on your typical cult wear, and you're now trying to give me a "tour" of my would-be prison." He looked back at the masked Akiza, "Just what part of this little scheme isn't a kidnapping?"

"We aren't-"

"Never mind." Konami sighed, "It looks like you're just going to be a broken record anyway. Let's just get this "tour" of yours over with so I can meet with your oh-so perfect leader."

Akiza scowled but nodded, turning and leading Red Hat out the room.

They walked down a winding maze of bare, white hallways for some time, neither saying a word as they headed towards their first destination. Though it wasn't Red Hat's first time in the building, he had to admit that the architect did their job well. Each hallway held the possibility of leading to a dead end, creating a near perfect maze that only the most trained memories would be able to escape. Red Hat coughed, quickly realizing that it must've been a quirk of fate that allowed Carly and he to reach Divine on the first try.

"Is something wrong?" Akiza asked, slowing her pace ever so slightly.

"Not at all, just wondering how someone like you ended up in a place like this." Konami started lamely, scratching the back of his head in thought.

"Like I thought, you're just like the rest." Akiza replied evasively, "Always trying to pry, never realizing what pains those like me have gone through…"

"And just what kind of pains are you talking about here?" Konami asked, tilting his red hat down to cover his face.

"Perhaps you'd like me to show you?" Akiza asked, a psychotic grin coming across her face behind the emotionless mask, "We are in the Dueling Room after all."

Red Hat looked up, blinking in surprise. It seemed Akiza was right. They stood inside a large circular room filled with state-of-the-art dueling equipment. The sounds of numerous monsters filled the air, and as he glanced around the room, Konami could see numerous psychics engaging in stoic, controlled one-on-one duels with one another.

"It is here that we are taught to control our abilities." Akiza explained, taking the lead in entering the room, "Of course, our progress in which we manage to do so differs person to person, but I am certain that one day… no, that information would be lost on someone like you."

"I see. You know, you aren't really good at this whole tour thing are you?" Konami asked, "I mean, we've had to have gone through over half the building and you've explained… what? One room to me? Still, I have to admit, the place does look pretty cool." he paused to think, "Alright, I'll duel you, but if I win, you'll have to show me the way out!

Akiza briskly walked to the other side as they entered an empty duel lot, quietly activating her Duel Disk before turning to face Konami once more. "You are infuriating, but agreed. There's no way you'll defeat me anyway."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we?" Konami asked, activating his own Duel Disk as he shuffled his deck.

"Enough talk." Akiza interrupted, raising her hand, "It's time to duel!"

-DM-

"Ladies first," Konami said, giving way for Akiza to take the turn.

"Fine." She replied, "My turn! Draw!"

**Konami – 8000 LP**

**Akiza – 8000 LP**

"First, I'll start things off by summoning Longfire Blossom to the field!"

Longfire Blossom-LV3-(500/1400)

"But it won't be staying around for long, because I'm activating its effect!"

"Effect?" Konami asked.

"Yes. I can tribute this card or any other plant-type monsters to special summon another one from my deck! So watch, as I tribute my Blossom to summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias to the field!"

Tytannial-LV8-(2800/2600)

"_2800 Attack on the first turn?! I'll have to be careful."_ Konami thought, gripping his coat in anticipation. It seemed like he was in for a long haul.

Akiza grinned from behind her mask, "Now I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn."

"That makes it my turn! Draw!" Konami shouted, glancing at his next card. "Something for later I guess. In that case, I'll start things out by summoning Senju of the Thousand Hands in Attack Mode!"

Senju-LV4-(1400/1000)

"When this card is summoned, I can add any ritual monster from my deck to my hand, the card I choose is The Masked Beast!"

"_That card… I'll have to ensure he doesn't summon it."_ Akiza thought.

"I can't do anything else this turn, so I'll set two cards face down and end."

"Then it's my turn!" Akiza shouted, "Draw!"

She idly glanced down to her hand and grinned, just what she wanted. "I activate the spell card Miracle Fertilizer! As long as this card is face-up on the field, once per turn I can special summon one plant-type monster from my Graveyard! But I'll hold off on using that, because I'd like for you to say hello to my Botanical Lion!"

Botanical Lion-LV4-(1600/2000)

"And it would just so happen that this monster has an effect! It gains 300 Attack points for every plant-type monster I have on the field!"

"Oh no…" Konami exclaimed.

"Yes, because both monsters on my field are plant-types, my lion gains an additional 600 Attack Points!"

Botanical Lion-LV4-(2200/2000)

"Now it's time to battle! First, my Botanical Lion will attack your Senju of a Thousand Hands!"

Red Hat winced, guarding himself as he watched the Lion tear through Senju with ease.

"My monster…" he murmured, turning his sights to Akiza's next attacker.

**Konami- 7200 LP**

"And now the Princess of Camellias will attack you directly!" Akiza said, an insane glint gleaming in her eye as the vines spread forth, preparing to lash out at Red Hat.

Konami grit his teeth, "Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Dimensional Prison!"

"What?!"

"When one of your monsters declares an attack, I can activate this card and remove that monster from play! Sorry, but you won't be getting any bondage role-plays from this Duelist!"

Akiza scowled, watching her monster vanish in a flash of purple light. "I'll have you pay dearly for that."

"We'll see… but don't forget, because you lost one of your plant monsters, Botanical Lion loses 300 Attack Points!"

Akiza sighed, watching the flower-headed lion weaken in strength. "I end my turn."

"Great, then it's time for me to send that thing packing! Draw!" he glanced at his hand, _"Nothing this turn… I might have to use that trap after all."_

"I'll set one monster and end my turn."

Akiza looked at Red hat, "Oh? What happened to sending my monster packing?"

"I-I'll do it next turn! Just you wait!" Konami shouted, _"I just need to draw a good card."_

"I'm afraid I'm done waiting! Draw!" Akiza shouted, "I activate the spell card "Card of Safe Return!" Now when I special summon a monster from my graveyard, I can draw another card from my deck!"

"Tch… and you have Miracle Fertilizer on the field."

"That's right." Akiza nodded, "So watch as I bring back my Longfire Blossom!"

The plant weaved back and forth spitting light flames as it appeared on the field, nearly setting Konami on fire.

"Not good…" Konami murmured, knowing what was coming next.

"Not good for you," Akiza said, drawing a card thanks to her spell's effect, "but it is good for me! I tribute Longfire Blossom to summon another Tytannial, Princess of the Camellias from my deck!"

"Tch!" Konami grimaced, _"No choice… I'll have to use it!"_

"It's the battle phase! Botanical Lion, attack his face-down monster!"

Grimacing yet again as Sangan was destroyed, Konami moved to his graveyard, "Thanks for that! Because when Sangan is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can add one monster with 1500 or less Attack Points from my deck to my hand! The card I choose is Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

"But now your field is wide open to attack!" Akiza smirked, "Tytannial, attack him directly!"

"Not so fast!" Konami interrupted yet again, "I activate my face-down, Wall of Revealing Light! Now by paying any multiple of 1000 Life Points, none of your monsters with less Attack Points than the chosen amount can attack! I'll pay 3000!"

**Konami- 4200 LP**

"Che… you bought yourself some time." Akiza said, "I end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Konami glanced at his hand, noting he drew another Manju. _"Oh, so now you show up."_

"First I'll summon Manju in Attack Mode!"

Manju-LV40-(1400/1000)

"And don't forget its effect! When I summon him, I can add one ritual-related card to my hand from my deck, and of course, I'll be choosing the spell card Advanced Ritual Art!"

"_Here it comes,"_ Akiza thought.

"But it won't be in my hand for long, because by sending any number of monsters to my graveyard that have a combined level of 8, I can use it to bring out my Masked Beast!"

"And that's just what I was waiting for! I activate MY trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole!"

"What?!" Konami shouted.

"That's right, because your monster has over 1500 Attack Points, I can use this card to remove IT from play! Doesn't feel good, does it?"

"Guh… my Masked Beast…!" Red Hat grimaced, gripping his jacket in emotional pain.

"_Hmph, boys…"_ Akiza thought, _"I haven't even thoroughly thrashed him yet."_

"Well," Konami growled, "I'm not done yet! I activate Magical Stone Excavation, so by discarding two cards from my deck, I can add Advanced Ritual Art back to my hand! But that's not all, I'll be using it again to summon a different monster! I discard two level four normal monsters from my deck to summon Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

A white-haired Goddess dressed in a red and black dress appeared on the field wielding a red scepter as a demonic shadow graced the area behind her.

Ruin-LV8-(2300/2000)

"You may have gotten a ritual summon, but that monster's not strong enough to take out Tytannial."

"Maybe not, but it is strong enough to take out your Botanical Lion!" Konami shouted, "Go Ruin, destroy her monster! Oblivion Barrage!"

Ruin twirled the scepter around her fingers multiple times, pointing it towards the Lion and releasing several shadowy spheres from its tip. They collided with the plant creature, sending it to the grave.

"I'm not impressed. Akiza said stoically, watching her Life Points drop by a hundred.

**Akiza- 7900 LP**

**Konami- 4200 LP**

"_I finally managed to hit her… I treated her rudely but… this girl is tough!"_ Konami thought, _"But I'm out of cards… I need a good play next turn."_

"I end my turn."

Akiza nodded, "My turn! Draw!" she glanced at the card and smirked, "It's time to wrap this up! I summon Debris Dragon in Attack Mode,"

Debris Dragon-LV4-(1000/2000)

"and then I'll go ahead and activate its effect! Because I have a monster with 500 or less Attack Points in my graveyard, I can special summon it! So welcome back Longfire Blossom!"

Longfire Blossom-LV3-(500/1400)

"That card again..." Konami murmured, "Don't tell me…"

"Not time. I have something far worse in store for you!" Akiza grinned, "Because now I'm tuning my Longfire Blossom with my Debris Dragon! Cold flames will engulf the world! Come on out, Black Rose Dragon!"

Konami's eyes went wide as he found himself staring down Akiza's ace monster. Its body was filled to the brim with thorny petals, and as it roared, he could see just how dangerous the beast was.

"Fufufu…" Akiza murmured, "Everything will vanish! I activate my Dragon's effect!"

"What…?!" Konami asked, fearing what she was about to say.

"When this card is summoned, I can destroy everything on the field! So say goodbye to your monsters, AND your Wall of Revealing Light! Go my Black Rose! Destroy it! Destroy it all!"

The dragon let out a fierce roar, flapping its wings and eradicating everything on the field, including itself.

"No way…!" Konami said, attempting to guard himself as hordes of the exploding debris showered itself towards him. Several of the roses prickled at his skin, covering him in minor cuts and scratches before finally coming to an end.

"G-Guh…" he panted, looking towards Akiza narrowly, "That may have gotten rid of my Wall of Revealing Light… but now your monsters and traps are gone too!"

Akiza smiled deviously from behind her mask, "Is that so…? I activate the spell card… Monster Reborn!"

"Oh no…" Konami gasped, his eyes widening in shock.

"yes, behold, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza shouted, raising her free arm to welcome back her ace monster.

Gritting his teeth, Konami clenched his fist, only to look on in shock as he realized he had an empty hand.

"Now you're defenseless!" Akiza started, "Go my Black Rose, attack Konami directly!"

"Haa….Haaa!" Konami glanced up, watching as the Black Rose roared at him violently. Thorny tendrils shot out from beneath its body, entangling and slashing at Konami's skin before raising him into the air.

"Just like… a… shadow duel…!" he managed to gasp out, only to grit his teeth in pain as the Black Rose slammed him into the ground. "G-Guh!"

**Akiza- 7900 LP**

**Konami- 1800 LP**

"I end my turn." Akiza grinned, hiding her excitement behind her mask.

"Ah…Ahh!" Konami panted, steadily crawling up to his feet, _"Come on heart of the cards… I could really use a Mirror Force right now…"_ "M-My turn…. Draw!"

He glanced at his card.

Magical Stone of Excavation.

"_No! I've… I've lost!"_

He glanced back at the overwhelming dragon, feeling a sudden shiver in his legs.

"What's wrong duelist?!" Akiza shouted maniacally, "Play your card!"

"_So… So this is the power of the Arcadia Movement… No. This is the power of this woman… the Black Rose Witch!"_

"I'll… I'll set one card down… and… and end my turn."

Akiza grinned, "Then I draw!" she didn't bother to look at the card. Based on Konami's expression she knew she had won. "Prepare yourself, because now my Black Rose will-!"

"That is enough Akiza." A sharp voice interrupted from above. "I'm sure you've done more than enough damage to our guest for one day. Don't you agree?"

"Divine." Akiza said quietly, setting the card she was about to play back in her deck. She turned towards the downtrodden Konami and deactivated her Duel Disk. "What a shame. It seems I won't be finishing this duel today after all."

"W-What…?" Red Hat spoke in surprise, taking a weak step forward, "H-Hold on… this…this duel isn't done yet!"

"Forget it." Akiza said coldly, "Not only are you on your last legs, but we both know that duel was over."

Konami grit his teeth in frustration.

"Now, Divine wants to see you. If you are so focused on losing a duel it'll have to be some other time. I'm busy." Akiza explained, silently walking down another hallway.

"Wait… I said wait!" Konami called after her, moving his weakened legs to follow only to be intercepted several seconds later.

"Red Hat!" Divine said with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. He gripped Konami's shoulder forcefully, spinning him down a separate hallway allowing Akiza to walk away, "Let's have a nice chat shall we?"

-DM-

Before he even knew what was happening, Konami was back in Divine's office, seated in a familiar chair staring across the table towards the man indifferently.

"I apologize for Akiza's actions," Divine stated in a tone that said he was anything but, "sometimes she can get a bit… carried away?"

"..." Konami said nothing, glaring at the man before him as he gripped his sides in pain from the earlier duel.

"Come now, surely you don't believe I'd willingly put our guest in harm's way?"

"From the vibe I got from you the last time we met, I believe you'd do a lot of things…" Konami started, leaning forward, "So, are we going to sit here as you try to convince me you're not as bad as I think you are or are you going to tell me why you brought me here?"

Divine smiled, running a hand through his silky auburn hair as he leaned back in his chair. "All in due time…" he paused, bending down to shuffle through several of his drawers, "Tell me Red Hat, what do you know about strategy?"

"Strategy…? It's a method or tactic used to achieve a specific goal… why…?"

"I was curious to see how you'd answer the question…. Ah, here it is." Divine smirked, pulling a sleek leather case from the bottommost drawer. He set it on the table gently, opening the flaps to reveal what appeared to be a chess board. "Tell me Red Hat, have you ever played Chess?"

"Of course not," Konami retorted, "Who do you think I am? The King of Games? Duel Monsters is more fun."

"Really? Honestly I'd say that I find Chess to be far more unique. It's always interesting seeing what kind of strategy one employs. And I must say," Divine paused, "I find it most suitable in gaining insight into one's soul. What kind of person are you, I wonder? Are you rash and thoughtless, or are you cautious and patient? Come, let us play a game."

"I'd rather leave." Konami admitted, staring at Divine blankly.

"You can of course, leave at any time-" Konami stood, "but wouldn't you rather hear what I have to say? Odds are you'd find it quite intriguing."

"I'm not interested."

"Even if it involves our good friend Hamon?"

Konami's eyes widened, looking down at the smirking man before him. Divine waved his arms in front of the chess board.

"Please, sit."

And so Konami did. Divine had information on the whereabouts of the third and final Sacred Beast. That couldn't have been easy to come by, not even for him.

"How?" Red Hat asked, watching the man cautiously as he set up the game board.

"Oh, you severely underestimate the resources of the Arcadia Movement my friend." Divine smirked, "It may have taken some doing, but rest assured that when there's something we want, we _will_ get it, no matter how long we must wait."

Konami's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "Something you want? Why would the Arcadia Movement be interested in the Sacred Beasts? You should know that they're beyond your comprehension."

"Perhaps… but we both know that the power they hold is worth it." He glanced towards the board idly, "Pawn to D4."

"You're dealing with things you don't understand." Konami shot back, "Those cards will destroy you, and everything you care for!" he too glanced at the board, understanding that Divine would not continue the conversation unless he played, "Pawn to… G5."

"You exaggerate," Divine smirked, intertwining his fingers as he loved to do, "After all, if a mere child could harness Uria's power correctly, surely I, who has much more experience in dueling, would be capable of controlling one of the three? Bishop to G5."

Konami frowned as his piece was taken, "Those cards are not to be taken lightly." Konami began, "They've been out on their own before, and nothing good followed. Pawn to H6."

"Well," Divine countered, "There's a first time for everything isn't there? Bishop to E3."

"Not for this. You have no idea what danger you're putting your group into. Don't you care what happens to them, or is that just another façade as well? Bishop to G7."

"You seem to have a deep hatred for what I'm trying to achieve. Surely my push towards a better future for all mankind hasn't made you angry? Knight to C3."

"You're saying the same things he said… all those years ago. You're doing the exact same thing he did, all those years ago. I don't get along well with cults. Knight to F6."

"I assure you, despite whatever you may have seen, the Arcadia Movement is no cult. We are an organization built to assist those with unique abilities. Nothing more, nothing less. Queen to D3."

"You're trying to distract me from the real reason I'm still here. You said you where after Hamon, for what purpose? Knight to G4."

"I'm afraid that such information can only be distributed to those of the Arcadia Movement. One such as yourself has no authorization to receive such knowledge I'm afraid. Bishop to D2."

"Stop playing games, Divine! You had to have brought me here for a reason. Someone as… _organized _as you wouldn't do something without thinking it through. Why are you after the Sacred Beasts… why did you bring me here? Bishop to E5."

"Think for a moment, you should be able to figure it out." Divine smirked, setting down another gaming piece, "Pawn to E5."

Konami grit his teeth in annoyance. His back was in pain, his head was hurting, and he had to sit here and play Chess with a man he disliked just to get some answers. "Knight to E5."

"Nothing to say? Very well, I'll tell you. That day, the day Uria appeared in the city, I saw something most… unique. Queen to G3."

"It seems like all you do is see something _unique._ Mind getting to the point?" Konami asked.

Divine smirked, "I believe you've forgotten something."

Red Hat sighed, glancing back at the board, "Knight to C4."

"Indeed. Should we of superior minds not be able to enjoy ourselves like this from time to time? Where you have Duel Monsters, I have Chess. Though, I suppose you may find yourself acting a tad more cautiously now that you've dueled the Arcadia Movement's precious Black Rose, hmm? Queen to G7."

"Superior Minds? What are you talking about Divine?" Konami asked cautiously, wanting the man to get to the point. He'd been dancing to the man's tune all day, and it was starting to annoy him. "Rook to F8."

"We've been chosen, you and I. Two minds from different worlds; brought together by the power of the cards. You, guided by the Sealed God Exodius, and I, descending upon the masses with the force of striking thunder…"

"You're sick." Konami deadpanned, "But at least you answered my question. So it's you who has Hamon after all."

"Indeed, it would be foolish to leave such power in the hands of the flock. Of course, one card is not enough. What say you, would you care to partake in a duel on the fate of our cards?"

"Why, so you can mind rape me into submission? I know how these things go. You may act benign and incorruptible but you're not fooling me. You're the same kind of villain I've been dealing with since my days in the Academy; the only difference is the size of your ego."

Divine grinned, ignoring the ego comment as he latched on to several of Konami's words. "Ah yes, your time in the academy… let's talk about that shall we?"

"What're you…?"

"Now, now don't be shy." Divine smirked, "Let's go over a few notes. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you graduate as a… oh what was it now? Oh yes, a Slifer Red?"

Konami paused, "How did you-?"

Divine smirked. "I told you, I can find out a lot about a person through a simple game of chess. Likes, dislikes, personality… what makes you happy or sad, where you were born…" he smiled further, "Tell me, how are those friends of yours? I hear they've become fairly successful as of late. The Princeton family has never been more popular, and the Rhodes are making a decent living as a teacher/acting duo. But let's not forget about the Truesdales. It seems Zane has become quite a celebrity following his return to the pro-leagues, and even his little brother Syrus has managed to make a name for himself. Now, that is a good amount of press for those friends of yours, but where does that leave you? "Red Hat" Konami, single living in a rent-out apartment, no job, barely makes ends meet with the occasional victories you pile up in regional tournaments… Shouldn't you be running out by now? But then, I suppose that's why you moved here isn't it? What with all the tournaments that fool Goodwin is planning on hosting."

"You…" Konami winced, "how did you find out about… where did you get that information?"

Divine shrugged, "Shouldn't it be obvious? I am a psychic after all. But we're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you."

"You planned this from the start, didn't you?"

"You overestimate me. Contrary to your beliefs I don't manipulate _everything._ I just… cause a few key events here and there… but really, you must be more careful with your mind. You never know what you just might let… slip out."

Konami gripped the edge of his coat in annoyance. How much did Divine know about him? And why was causing him such distress?

"Shall we settle this?" Divine asked, "Bishop to C1."

Konami glanced back at the chessboard, his mind racing as he thought of ways for Divine to find out about him, "Rook to G8."

"Ooh bad move." Divine winced, quickly replacing it with a deep smile, "Queen to G8. Checkmate." Divine smirked. "I had fun, Red Hat. Truly, you are quite the specimen. Perhaps in our next encounter we'll finally get a look at those cards of yours. But alas, it seems I'm late for an appointment."

Divine smirked, rising from his desk and walking towards the door, "I trust you can see yourself out?"

Konami said nothing, staring at the chessboard in a daze as Divine left the room. What in Slifer's name was going on?

* * *

**And that ends the chapter. Not sure how I did on this one, but hopefully you all enjoyed it. As always, I'm eager to hear whatever criticisms or remarks you guys have to make about it. Also, here's the original duel from Tag Force 4.**

* * *

**-EXTRA-**

* * *

**Konami – 8000 LP**

**Akiza – 8000 LP**

"To start things off I'll set a monster," Akiza started, "then, I'll finish things off with two face-down cards before ending my turn."

"Alright then," Konami nodded, "My turn, draw!"

He glanced at his hand and smiled, "First I'll summon Senju of the Thousand Hands in attack mode and activate his effect!"

Senju- LV4- (1400/1000)

"Now because of his effect, I can add one ritual monster from my deck to my hand, and the card I choose is Ruin, Queen of Oblivion! But she won't be in my hand for long, because I activate the spell card Trade-In! Now by sending one level eight monster to my grave, I'm allowed to draw two cards! So bye-bye Ruin!" Konami discarded the ritual monster to the grave, glancing at the two new cards he drew and smiled, he could buy some time with them.

"Time to battle!" he shouted, "Senju, attack her face-down monster!"

Akiza frowned, watching as her "Lord Poison" was torn apart by Senju's many hands. She glanced at her grave and tsk'd. She wouldn't be able to activate its effect.

"Now I'll set two cards and end my turn." Konami said, lowering his Duel Disk.

"My turn, Draw!" Akiza shouted, "First, I'll activate the spell card Miracle fertilizer! This allows me to select one plant-type monster in my graveyard and special summon it! Unfortunately I won't be able to normal summon or set a monster the turn I use this effect. But that's alright, because I'll play Botanical Lion from my hand!"

-Botanical Lion- LV4- (1600/ 2000)

"And now because of its effect, it gains another 300 Attack points because it is a plant-type monster!"

"1900 huh…? I can take it." Konami thought aloud.

"We'll see. Botanical Lion, attack Senju!" Akiza shouted.

"Not so fast!" Konami interrupted, "I activate my trap card! Dimensional Prison!"

"Oh no!" Akiza shouted.

"Oh yes." Konami replied, "Now your Botanical Lion is removed from play!"

The lion lunged forward towards Senju, only to disappear in a blinding purple light.

"Tch… I end my turn." Akiza murmured.

"Time to make things happen!" Konami grinned, "Draw! First, I'll go ahead and get rid of those annoying face-downs of yours with Heavy Storm!"

"I don't think so! I activate Solemn Judgment! Now by paying half my life points I can negate your Heavy Storm!"

**Akiza- 4000 LP**

**Konami- 8000 LP**

"But now you've only made it easier for me to win." Konami smirked, watching his once heavy storm disperse into a gentle breeze, "First, I summon Sangan in attack mode!"

-Sangan-LV3-(1000/600)

"But that's not all I'm summoning… I'm activating an effect from my hand! Now, by returning all monsters in my graveyard to my deck, I can call forth the mighty Exodius!"

"_That's the card that defeated Uria!"_ Akiza thought, watching Konami slam the card down on his Duel Disk.

A bright light engulfed the stadium, a giant being slowly coming into existence from behind the red-wearing Duelist.

Exodius-LV10-(0/0)

"It may be weak for now, but when I attack it'll grow stronger with each passing turn!" Konami declared, "This duel is as good as over Akiza! First, I'll attack with Senju!"

Akiza grit her teeth in annoyance as the monster lashed out at her.

**Akiza- 2600 LP**

"Next, Sangan will have his way with you!" Konami shouted, watching the three-eyed furball leap out and swing its claws towards the girl.

**Akiza-1600 LP**

"And now… Exodius will attack, and because of his effect, I can send one monster from my deck to the graveyard, increasing his attack by a thousand points!"

The Ultimate Forbidden Lord grinned, his muscle mass increasing ever so slightly as Flamvell Guard was sent to the grave.

Aki hissed, feeling the slight burn of Exodius' explosive power begin to overwhelm her. Still, she managed to stand, its power not yet to the level that had made it so terrifying the days prior.

**Akiza- 600 LP**

"Your monster may have a powerful effect, but it's still capable of being destroyed!" Akiza shouted from behind her mask.

"Perhaps, but that's why I play this! Swords of Revealing Light! Now none of your monsters will be capable of attacking me for three turns, and that's more turns than you have left, Akiza." Konami grinned. "I'll go ahead and end my turn."

"Fool… I'll wash away everything." Akiza said darkly, setting a hand on her deck, "Ugh… I draw!" she glanced down at her hand, "Hmm, I'll set a monster down and end my turn."

"Then it's time for me to end this!" Konami smirked, "Draw!" he didn't bother to look at the card. "Let's go! Senju! Attack her face-down monster!"

"Ha!" Akiza smirked, "The card you attacked was Dandylion! And now that it has been destroyed, I can summon two fluff tokens to my side of the field in face-up defense position. It looks like I'll be sticking around for another turn after all."

Konami grit his teeth, "Maybe so, but my Exodius can still grow in strength! Go! Attack her fluff token! Both of you!"

Konami's monster roared out in agreement, both of them annihilating the two small plants with ease.

"And don't forget about Exodius' effect. He now has 2000 Attack Points!" Konami declared, "I end my turn."

"Tch… I draw!" Akiza shouted, "And activate the spell card Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw three cards from my deck, and then discard any two cards from my hand!"

"Heh, we'll see if they're any good…" Konami started, "I still have my Swords, and nothing you have will be able to destroy it!"

"We'll see about that." Akiza smirked, "I summon Long fire Blossom in Attack Mode!"

Long fire Blossom-LV3-(500/1400)

"That only has 500 Attack Points! Does it have an effect?" Konami asked darkly.

"That's right! I can tribute this monster to special summon one plant-type monster from my deck! And the card I choose to summon is Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!"

Tytannial-LV8-(2800/2600)

"That still won't help you with my Swords." Konami explained, "And my next turn Exodius will have 3000 Attack Points! Admit it Akiza, you've lost!"

"_Don't be so sure about that."_ Akiza thought, "I'll set one card down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Konami shouted, glancing at the card, "I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in Attack Mode!"

"I activate Solemn Judgment!" Akiza shouted back.

"But you only have 600 Life Points! Now you'll lose an additional 300!"

"Obviously…" Akiza drawled.

"But that's fine, because since my Warwolf is a Normal Monster, it only serves to further increase Exodius' strength!"

Akiza sweatdropped, _"How could I have forgotten about that?!"_

"Go Exodius! Attack Tytannial and end this duel!"

Exodius-LV10-(4000/0)

"_NO!"_ Akiza shouted, disappearing in the wave of Exodius' might.

"You should duel smarter, not harder." Konami scolded, turning and walking out the building.


	5. Those with Green Hair

**Aoi: Yeah, didn't want to make Red Hat too powerful when it's only four chapters into the story. Divine basically doesn't see him as much of a threat right now after seeing him lose to Akiza and beating him in chess, so its more of a case of: "I won't worry about you because you're not strong enough to stop me" syndrome. Needless to say, it may come back to bite him later. **

**JJSP: Honestly, I agree. While I may disagree with you on how Exodius works in the deck- (ARA after landing Ex = easy ATK points), it is a bit situational (as shown in example xD) and it would be better for him to have a more stable "Ace" to use, though as far as that goes he really uses Warwolf more than Exodius anyway. Regardless, expect changes as the story goes on.**

**Serpentdragon: To be honest, it's because Divine sounds more sinister than Sayer to me. Not really any other reason.**

**Amon: Nothing's ever good when Divine gets involved. *dramatic music***

**Misaki: Haven't forgotten about Carly, as you'll see here, but as for Aki, it may take a while for her eyes to get open about anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Those with Green Hair**

* * *

"Hold on Kuribon!" a young green-haired girl shouted, running after her energetic duel spirit as it bounced about in the rain, "Slow down," she panted, stopping to catch her breath as she watched the bow-wearing furball float further away. "How am I supposed to go where you want me to if I can't keep up…?"

The monster let out a cooing reply, coming back into view until the girl could just make out its bumbling mass.

She looked up, "Over here?"

The monster let out another coo, floating back to the girl and hovering above her right shoulder.

"Huh…?" she paused, making out a silhouette in the distance. She couldn't tell from all the rain and mist, but the figure appeared to be seated, making no sudden moves as it stared off into the distance.

Walking towards the figure warily, the girl stopped, moving her umbrella over the figure's head so she could get a better look. "Kuribon…"

The monster let out a questioning coo, swinging back and forth between the girl's shoulders.

"Should I really be bringing in a person off the street like this…?"

-DM-

"Do you think he's dead?" a green-haired boy asked the girl, peering closely over the teen she'd somehow managed to drag in from the street.

"No Leo, and stop that, you're being rude." She scolded, "You shouldn't hover over people like that, even if they're completely out of it."

The boy, Leo, grinned sheepishly, quickly giving the girl a thumbs up, "You worry way too much Luna! Besides, he doesn't look like he'd mind it."

"He's unconscious," the girl protested, "he can't really say if he minds it or not."

Again, Leo grinned sheepishly, quickly scratching the back of his head in thought, "Well… maybe you're right…. But hey, do you think this guy is a duelist? I mean, you said the Duel Spirits brought you to him right? Does that mean he has some connection to the Dueling World?"

"You don't know?" Luna asked in shock, "Really Leo!" she complained, "You were only bragging about how you were going to be Duel King to him a couple days ago!"

"Huh? I was?" the boy blinked in confusion, "I don't remember that."

The girl frowned, placing her hands on her hips like an adult scolding a child, "This is why I'm saying that you should study more! It might help you with your memory you know!"

"Huh? My memory's fine!" Leo complained, turning back to the unconscious person before them, "So if he's a duelist…" he trailed off, suddenly sprouting a face-splitting grin, "do you think he'll duel me when he wakes up?!"

"Leo-!"

"Where…?" the unconscious teen leaned up, gripping his face as he felt a severe headache come on, "Ugh…"

Leo jumped back quickly, almost as if the man were a walking corpse, "Aaah, he's awake!"

"Obviously," Luna chirped, leaning on the side to glance at him, "Umm, are you alright?"

"Where… where am I?" the teen asked, lowering his hand slightly to squint at his "rescuers".

"You're in our apartment," Leo answered, walking up to join Luna, "it's in Tops."

"Tops…?" the teen asked, "How'd I get all the way up here? The last thing I remember is..."

"_Still believe I'm incapable of "restraining" you?"_

"_Like I thought, you're just like the rest. Always trying to pry, never realizing what pains those like me have gone through…"_

"_Let's talk about those friends of yours, shall we?"_

"_Go my Black Rose, attack him directly!"_

"Oh…" Konami murmured, glancing down sadly, "I remember now…"

Leo and Luna glanced at each other, feeling uneasy about the strange man they'd brought into their home.

"So," Konami said, quickly looking back up at the two, "you said I was in Tops?"

"Uh-huh," Luna nodded, "you were sitting outside in the rain."

"_I managed to get all the way to Tops without remembering it? Those events in the Arcadia Movement must've bothered me more than I thought,"_ Konami sighed, "I see. I guess it's because of you two that I'm nice and dry now. Thanks."

"It was no problem." Leo grinned, "But it was really Luna who did all the work. If she hadn't run out because of her Duel Spirits making a ruckus-"

"Leo!"

"Huh? Oops!" the boy sweatdropped, leaning back from the glare his sister leveled at him.

"Duel Spirits huh?" Konami laughed, "Guess I must've been in pretty bad shape if they had to get involved."

"You know about Duel Spirits?" Luna asked incredulously.

"Well yeah, what decent duelist doesn't know about them?" Konami asked sheepishly.

Leo grinned, leaning forward and pumping his fist, "So you _are_ a duelist! Luna was right! In that case, why don't you duel me?!"

"Leo! He just woke up! Besides, we don't know anything about him!" Luna frowned.

"Well that's what duels are for right?" Leo retorted, "Besides, he doesn't seem so bad, and the Duel Spirits had to have you get him for a reason right?"

"Well, maybe but-!"

"Just hold on!" Leo grinned, turning back to Konami, "Let me go find my Duel Disk and then you can show me how good you are!"

"Is… Is he always like this?" Konami asked Luna, watching as Leo ran off to dig through his things.

"Unfortunately…" Luna sighed, letting her shoulders droop, "but, if you don't mind me asking what were you doing out in the rain like that? You didn't even have an umbrella."

"That's right…" Konami frowned, rubbing his chin in thought, "I must've blacked out after leaving the Arcadia Movement…"

"Arcadia Movement? What's-"

"I wonder if that creep Divine had something to do with it…" Konami rambled aloud, ignoring Luna's question, "Aaah I really hope not, I'd rather someone like him wasn't rummaging around in my brain… I'll have to take a few aspirin to flush everything out… probably make sure he didn't stick anything weird into my deck too… fucking psychic." His eyes widened, and he spun his head around to look at Luna, "Uh, forget I just said that, alright?"

"Okay." The girl mumbled, continuing to watch the teen curiously. "So, you were at this Arcadia Movement place when you blacked out?"

"I guess." Konami said, standing up and stretching his back, "So, Luna right?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah. My energetic brother is Leo."

"Right…" Konami sweatdropped, "Anyway, are your parents around? I figure I should probably talk to them before I head out. You know, thank them for letting me stay here and all."

"Er… well actually, they aren't really around. Leo and I really live here by ourselves since our parents are always away on business…"

"Oh…" Konami trailed off. He knew a taboo topic when he saw one, and if the look on Luna's face was any indication, their parents were definitely off-limits. "I-In that case, I should probably get going, before your brother-"

"Alright!" Leo grinned, jumping back into the scene with a poorly-equipped Duel Disk, "It took some doing, but I finally managed to get this thing up and running!" he grinned at Konami, "So how about we go ahead and duel!"

"Well actually, I was thinking about heading out." Konami explained, feeling guilty at the sudden expression of shock and disappoint that crossed the boy's face.

"W-What?! But we were gonna duel! You promised!"

"_Actually I don't think I promised anything…"_ Konami deadpanned, staring at the boy's angry expression, _"You're the one who ran off before I had the chance to say No…"_

"Leo…" Luna sighed, rubbing her head in exasperation.

Konami made a quick move for the door, only to be cut off by Leo himself. Konami sighed, "Look, kid… I'm sure you're really nice and all, but I really need to be going-"

"Oh come on!" Leo frowned, "You just got here, and besides! It's still raining and everything, so you could at least stay until it clears up right?"

"Rain isn't a problem for me." Konami replied, making another move for the door.

"Well… maybe Leo's right, even if it's for the wrong reasons." Luna started, "You did just wake up so you might want to take it easy for a bit. You don't want to go back out there only to end up passing out somewhere."

Konami sighed, leaning back and staring down at Leo, "You're not going to move no matter what I do are you?"

"No way, you're not leaving until I get a duel!" Leo announced, his back to the door keeping it locked shut.

Konami stared at the boy for several seconds and sighed. "Fine… one duel. And if it's as bad out there as you two are saying it might be good to wait until it clears up a little. But no trying to stop me after we're done alright?"

"Agreed!" Leo grinned, eager at the thought of having the chance to duel someone new.

"So… do you have somewhere we can duel?"

"Yeah, we can duel up on the roof-" Leo paused, realizing the major flaw in his plan, "Er, give me a moment."

The boy ran off once more, no doubt to try and clear a space somewhere in the apartment.

Luna sighed, watching her idiotic brother run back and forth, "Leo…"

"_I should try not to stay here too long…"_Konami thought, _"I still need to figure out how I'm going to deal with Divine, especially now that I know he's the one running around with Hamon."_ He clenched his fist, _"There's no telling what that madman will do with it! I'll need to deal with him as soon as possible! But first-!"_

"Alright!" Leo grinned, skidding back into the room and taking a moment to catch his breath, "I managed to clear a place in the kitchen, so let's do this thing!"

Konami nodded, "Alright. Just try not to cry when you lose, alright?"

"_I guess he doesn't know Leo all that well."_ Luna thought mischievously.

The two duelists entered the kitchen quietly, turning to face one another as they began shuffling their opponent's deck.

"After this duel is over I'll know exactly what kind of person you are!" Leo grinned, "And more importantly, I'll know if you're as strong as you look!"

Konami sighed, handing Leo's deck back to him and recovering his own, "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Leo. But in this case I suppose you're right." He smiled, sliding his deck into place and activating his Duel Disk. "I am strong, and when this duel is over I'll know just what kind of person you are as well. Now, shall we begin?"

Leo nodded an affirmative, grinning as he activated his own Duel Disk.

-"DUEL"-

**Konami- 8000 LP**

**Leo- 8000 LP**

"I think this time I'll let you go first Leo," Konami said, "It is your home after all."

Leo grinned, seeing no qualms with that line of thinking, "Alright! My turn, Draw!" he glanced down at his hand and nodded, "Okay! I'll start things off slow by setting a monster and a face-down and end my turn!"

"_That's all…? What are you up to?"_ Konami thought, glancing at his own hand. He smiled, "My turn! Draw!" he grinned, "First I'll summon Senju of the Thousand Hands in Attack Mode!"

Senju-LV4-(1400/1000)

"And now because he's been summoned, I can activate his effect, allowing me to add one ritual monster from my deck to my hand!" he glanced through his deck, grabbing a certain King of Armageddon and placing it in his hand. _"Something doesn't feel right about his last play… it's almost as if he's waiting for something… well, in that case…"_ he glanced back at his hand, already knowing what his next move would be.

"Next, I'll activate the spell card Advanced Ritual Art, allowing me to send any number of normal monsters from my deck to the graveyard and special summon a Ritual Monster that has the same level as the sum of those sent!" Just as he was about to send his cards to the graveyard, Leo raised his hand.

"Not so fast, I activate my face-down card, Solemn Judgment!" Leo shouted, "By paying half my life points, I'm allowed to negate the activation of any spell, trap, or monster effect and destroy that card! So there'll be no ritual monsters for you this turn!"

**Konami- 8000 LP**

**Leo- 4000 LP**

Konami grit his teeth. _"So I won't be able to get out any other monsters this turn. Still, better to get rid of that Solemn Judgment this turn rather than have it bite me in the ass later… so now I'll…"_

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Konami murmured, expecting that Leo's face-down monster was far too powerful for Senju to deal with.

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Leo shouted, grinning all the while. "Alright, time to get this show started! I summon Morphtronic Boomboxin in Attack Mode!"

Boomboxin-LV4-(1200/400)

"But that's not all," Leo shouted, "Next I'll activate the spell card United We Stand! This allows one face-up monster I control to gain 800 Attack and Defense Points for each face-up monster I control! Of course, I'll be equipping it to Morphtronic Boomboxin!"

Morphtronic Boomboxin-LV4-(2800/2000)

"Next, I'll be equipping another United We Stand to the same monster!" Leo shouted.

"_So that's what he was going for… a One-Turn Kill! But he already used Solemn Judgment… and so…"_ Konami glanced down at his face-down card, _"My card will be an unexpected surprise!"_

Boomboxin-LV4-(4400/3600)

"And last but not least, I activate Double Tool C&D, allowing me to increase my monster's attack points by 1000 during my turn!"

Boomboxin-LV4-(5400/3600)

"Now, let's see how we do! Boomboxin, attack Senju of the Thousand Hands!"

"Tsk!" Konami grunted, "Not so fast, I activate my face-down card, Mirror Force! When it's activated, all your face-up attack position monsters are destroyed and sent to the graveyard!" _"And since he doesn't have Solemn Judgment, One-Turn Kill avoided!"_

"Oh no…" Leo murmured, watching his monster get destroyed by its own attack. _"I shouldn't have wasted all my cards like that! Tch," _"At least I still have a monster on the field… I'll set one card down and end my turn."

Luna sighed, "Leo… I thought I've already warned him about that…" she murmured to herself, "He never listens."

"Then it's my turn!" Konami shouted, "Draw!" _"He's impatient… seems like he wants to beat down his opponent as quickly as possible…"_ he glanced at his hand, _"Let's see… just what kind of duel should I play here…?"_

He glanced at his cards, wondering what he could do to pull out ahead as Leo had nearly done moments earlier. _"This boy… he had guts in pulling off a one-turn kill on me… in that case, I'll have to go all out, and show him just what it is I can do!"_

Leo's ever-present grin slipped a little, wondering what was taking his opponent so long to make a move, "Hey, you didn't black out again did you?"

Konami laughed, "No, not at all. I was just thinking… but now I'm ready. Watch carefully Leo, I'll show you something good."

-DM-

Carly Carmine was in trouble.

Ever since the events with Uria, she'd been unable to get any of her articles published. She didn't blame her boss for giving her hell. Besides, she wouldn't have believed any of the events either if she hadn't been there to see them herself!

It certainly didn't help that her so-called "partner" had run off to play hooky the past few days. Who the hell did he think he was? As far as Carly was concerned, she had given him access to inside information on an once-in-a-lifetime scoop only for him to back out halfway through! The thought of him ditching her without a word scratched at the back of her head angrily, and before she knew it she was whispering death threats on the poor boy. Still, the overzealous reporter had to admit that Red Hat hadn't been all bad.

If it wasn't for him she knew that she likely wouldn't have gotten away from that angry little girl with incredible abilities, no matter how fast she may be. And when she recalled the aftermath of Uria's and Exodius' battle, she still got shivers.

And it was those very shivers that caused her to seek out the boy, knowing that if there was any hope of her getting her news career back on track, she'd need his help to do so.

The only problem was… she had no idea where to look.

Obviously the boy was a duelist, that much was made clear just by the fact that he wore a Duel Disk. So she checked out the local dueling hangouts. Unfortunately, the boy was nowhere to be found. No matter where she went, the answer was always the same.

"Red Hat? Nope, never heard of him."

"What a weird name… are you sure you're looking for the right person?"

"Red Hat huh? Can't say I know of a fellow with a name like that."

"Who the hell uses a name like Red Hat?! It's just asking for trouble!"

Carly sighed. Wasn't there anyone in the city that knew who or where Red Hat was? She paused, amending her last thought. There was one particular pink-haired girl who seemed a bit more… eager than the rest, but she was certain that she hadn't seen "Red Hat" Konami in years. Apparently they had gone to some elite dueling school or something, but that was beside the point! The boy needed to learn how to make friends! How else was anyone supposed to find him?

The girl sighed as she entered Rathie's card shop, the last place she had decided to check for the day. She and Rathie went way back, as he had helped her with one or two cases when she was first starting out. Of course, the man's services were not free, and they usually required the extra touch of a Dark Magician Girl, or other "cute" Duel Monsters in order to get him to spill his guts.

"Hm?" the man peeked over the counter and smiled as he saw just who his customer was, "Well if it isn't Ms. Carmine," he grinned greedily, "come to buy something?"

"Oh shut it Rathie, I'm not in the mood," Carly replied, frowning grumpily as she walked to the counter.

"Ah, trouble with a case then?"

"You could say that…" the woman sighed, "I've been trying to find someone and it's turning out to be much harder than I expected."

"Oh really?" Rathie smiled, "And just who would this person happen to be?"

"Red Hat." Carly answered, surprising the man, "I know one or two people called him by some other name, Koni… Kona…?"

"Konami." Rathie answered for her, smiling as he fixed his shelves.

"Huh? You know the guy?!" Carly shouted, snapping out of her depressed state as she grabbed the man by the shirt.

"Y-Yeah…" Rathie sweatdropped, "he drops by every now and then… gives me Duel Monsters Figures in return for a discount…"

"Really?! Do you know where he lives, how I can find him?"

"N-Nothing like that… but I can tell you it isn't far from here… he comes in pretty early so I'd even go as far to say he lives somewhere in this District…"

"He lives Downtown…?" Carly blinked.

That was surprising. She didn't meet many duelists who lived in the Downtown District. Many had either dueled their way to Tops or bought apartments around the Duel Stadium for easy access.

"So Red Hat lives Downtown…"

The sound of the door jingling snapped both of them from their stupor.

"Yo Rathie… did any new cards come in today?" a light-haired man asked, approaching the card counter.

"Ah Carly, this may be the person you want to talk to. If I remember correct you duel Red Hat every once and a while don't you?"

The man blinked, "Red Hat…? What's this about?"

"Ahahaha, let me introduce you two," Rathie said, rubbing his hands together, "This is Carly Carmine, a newspaper reporter. She's been spending all day trying to get ahold of Konami."

"I see…" the man grinned, "You wanted to get a taste of the Red Hat huh? I see, you wouldn't be the first one."

Carly deadpanned, "Huh?"

"Don't worry, don't worry. You're secret's safe with me. My friend Wisteria is the same way."

Carly sweatdropped, quickly grimacing as she felt the man's needless conversation begin to tug on her nerves, "Uh, look, do you know where Red Hat is or not?"

The man snapped out of his ramblings, "Oh right. You were looking for Mr. Warwolf. I saw him about an hour ago walking towards Tops. It was pretty weird… he didn't look like he was in the mood to talk or anything. Ah well, I wonder if he got ruined a date or something, hehe."

"_This guy is hopeless…"_ Carly deadpanned, "You said Tops, right? I wonder what he was doing all the way over there. Well whatever the case, Carly Carmine is on the scene!" she ran off towards the door, completely bypassing Rathie and the light-haired man.

"Eh?! Carly, what about my payment?"

Carly grinned, opening the door and smiling innocently at the man, "You'll have to wait for a new series Rathie, right now I have a duelist to catch!"

-DM-

"I activate the spell card Magical Stone Excavation!" Konami exclaimed, "This allows me to discard two cards from my hand and retrieve one spell card from my Graveyard! And I think I'll be bringing back Advanced Ritual Art!"

Leo frowned, readying himself for whatever was coming next. Still, as long as he had his face-down…

"Next I'll play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon!" Konami declared, "So say goodbye to your one face-down!"

"Ah!" Leo whined, watching his Mirror Force disappear.

Konami smiled, "So that's what it was…. No worries, now that your back row is clear I'll activate Advanced Ritual Art! And just for consistency I'll explain it again! By sending any number of normal monsters to my Graveyard, I can special summon one ritual monster from my hand that has a level equal to the combined level of the cards I send! Now watch, as I send two Gene-Warped Warwolf to the grave to call forth Demise, King of Armageddon!"

Blue flames leapt around the battlefield as a pillar of flames rose from the ground, disappearing as a skull-faced fiend emerged onto the field.

Demise-LV8-(2400/2000)

"And now it's time to say goodbye to everything except Demise on the field, because I'm activating an effect!"

"What?!" Leo gasped.

"That's right! By paying 2000 Life Points, I can have Demise destroy every card on the field except itself!"

A brief memory of a monster with a similar ability flashed through Konami's mind, causing him to scowl. "So let's do it! Demise, burn it all!"

Demise grinned, raising his Axe into the sky as blue flames once more took to the field. He promptly slammed the axe into the ground, causing a great tremor that shook the field and destroyed everything around it, releasing several pillars of blue flames that overtook everything.

Konami winced, feeling his Life Point counter drop even more as several of the flames overtook him.

**Konami- 6000 LP**

**Leo- 4000 LP**

"Ngh, you may have destroyed my monsters," Leo started, "But yours are gone too!"

Konami noted he was right, having already realized that by using the effect he had effectively destroyed Senju. "That may be so, but I still have one normal summon to use. And use it I will, to summon my Manju of the Ten-Thousand Hands to the field!"

Warwolf-LV4-(1400/1000)

_"He cleared the field so he could get the most damage out of his attack… 1400 and 2400… that makes…"_ Leo narrowed his eyes, struggling for the briefest of moments. Luna always said he wasn't good at addition and subtraction after all. _"That's… 3800!"_

"Now my monsters, attack!" Konami ordered, swinging his hand out towards Leo.

The green-haired boy winced, instinctively guarding himself as the monsters attacked, despite there being no pain.

**Konami- 6000 LP**

**Leo- 200 LP**

Konami glanced idly at his empty hand and sighed, "I end my turn." _"I had hoped I'd be able to end everything in a single go, but it looks like that's not going to happen."_

"M-My turn," Leo said quickly, "Draw!" he glanced at his hand, _"I'm in a tough spot… I need to get rid of that Demise first!"_ "I summon Morphtronic Scopen in Attack Mode, and because I did, I can special summon one level four Morphtronic monster from my hand, and the card I choose is Morphtronic Slingen!"

Slingen-LV4-(1200/800)

Scopen-LV3-(800/1400)

"But that's not all!" Leo explained, "Because by tributing one Morphtronic monster besides Slingen, I can use its ability to destroy one card on the field!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, because I'm tributing Scopen to destroy your Demise, King of Armageddon!"

Konami grunted in irritation as his Monster was obliterated, and he quickly turned back to face Leo.

"But that's not all, because by activating my Monster Reborn I can bring back Scopen for a whole new purpose!"

"…?" Konami's eyes widened, _"Wait… Scopen is a Tuner Monster!"_

"It looks like you figured it out!" Leo grinned, winding his free arm up, "Because now I'm tuning my Scopen and Slingen to bring out my Power Tool Dragon!"

Luna blinked, "Never thought he'd manage to get that out…"

As she spoke, a gold and white dragon composed of metallic parts came into view, wielding what appeared to be a green drill and blue claw.

Power Tool Dragon-LV7-(2300/2500)

"Next I'll activate a spell card, Limiter Removal!" Leo explained, "It allows me to double the attack of all machine monsters on my side of the field until the end phase of this turn, after which they'll all be destroyed!"

Power Tool Dragon- LV7-(4600/2500)

"Next I'll have my Power Tool activate its effect! Once per turn I can grab three equip spell cards from my deck and have you pick one at random! Then I can add the chosen card to my hand!"

Konami sweatdropped, choosing a random card as expected and watching Leo grin.

"You chose Double Tool C&D! That means I can equip it to my Power Tool Dragon to increase its Attack Points even more!"

Power Tool Dragon-LV7-(5600/2500)

"This isn't good…" Konami murmured.

"Now, Power Tool Dragon!" Leo commanded, "Attack Manju!"

The dragon screeched mechanically, lunging forward and plowing its drill deep into Manju's center. The monster finally broke down, finally dispersing into tiny shards as Konami took damage equal to the difference.

**Konami- 1800 LP**

**Leo- 200 LP**

"Now I'll throw one card face-down and end my turn!" Leo said, watching his Power Tool Dragon overload and finally explode. He closed his eyes for a moment and prepared himself.

_"No doubt that face-down of his will put things back in his favor. I'll have to be careful during this next turn, any number of things can go wrong."_ He glanced at his deck and drew.

"My turn!" He glanced back to the field, _"I have nothing on the field, and I'm not willing to bet the game on the fact his face-down is a dud… Luckily, I have this."_

"I'll set a monster and end my turn!" Konami shouted, shocking Leo.

"Eh? Why… never mind, my turn! Draw!" Leo grinned, glancing at his hand, "I'll activate Morphtronic Map! It's a field spell that increases the power of my Morphtronic monsters for every counter that's placed on it! Of course, there's a condition for that too! A counter can only be placed on it every time a monster's battle position is changed!"

"I see." Konami murmured.

"Next I'll activate another spell, Swords of Revealing Light! It'll keep you from attacking my monsters for a good three turns!"

_"It won't matter."_

Leo grinned, "Now finally I'll summon Morphtronic Videon in Attack Mode, and attack your face-down monster!"

"Heh, bad move," Konami replied, "Because my face-down card was Marshmallon, meaning you take 1000 points of damage, which is more than you can spare!"

"What but that means that I-!" Leo shouted, watching his Life Point Counter dropped slowly and steadily, "That means that I…"

"Lost." Konami answered, quietly deactivating his Duel Disk.

**Konami- 1600 LP**

**Leo- 0 LP**

The boy crumbled to the ground, pulling his Duel Disk in close as tears started to well up in his eyes. "I… I… I lost!"

Konami narrowed his eyes at the boy, _"Oi, oi… I was joking when I said not to start crying when I beat you…"_ "It… happens?"

Luna sighed as she entered the room, having stopped paying attention for several moments, "So he lost…? He always does this…"

"S-Shut up Luna!" Leo wailed, "You don't know what it's like having to lose all the time!"

Konami sweatdropped, "Well… it was a pretty good duel… there were plenty of places where it could have gone either way…"

"Y-You're just saying that!"

"No, No…" Konami smiled innocently turning his head away from the boy, _"This is why I'm not good with kids… what would Chazz say…?"_

"_Get off your ass and stop slacking! Of course I'd beat some sniffling little brat who cries every time he loses!"_

"_He… may not be the best example…"_ Konami sighed, "Well Leo, remember the beginning of the duel when you tried to end it in one turn? If you had waited to use Solemn Judgment, you would've won the duel right there… and also, with your Power Tool Dragon… it probably wasn't the best move to use Limiter Removal when I still had two monsters on the field."

"He did that?" Luna chirped from behind, "I mean… I'm sure you'll do better next time Leo!"

"Y-Yeah… y-yeah you're right!"

"_He rebounded quickly."_

"Hey, Hey, let's go again huh! You said I almost beat you right, so this time I'll be sure to take you out!"

"Sorry, but we had a deal remember? One duel and then I'd be free to leave." Konami replied hastily, not at all wanting to get involved in another duel with the green-haired boy.

"Oh… well, you'll be sure to come by and duel me again right? Or how about you tell me where you live so I can duel you whenever I want!"

"Er…"

"Leo," Luna whined, "You're being rude again."

"What're you talking about? Red Hat doesn't mind at all, do you?"

"Er…"

"Really Leo, you should be more considerate. People have more important things to do than duel all the time you know!"

"You're just saying that because you want to duel him!"

"No I'm not!"

"I'll just be…" Konami sweatdropped, seeing that the two weren't going to stop arguing anytime soon, "going then…"

He quickly walked towards the door, slipping outside before either of the two could stop him for some other reason. He sighed, "Remind me to stay away from Tops from now on."

"Red Hat!"

"_Oh god not another one…"_ Konami sighed, "Look I'm not interested in-"

"Forget about that!" Carly's voice shouted as she ran in front of him. It was obvious that the woman had been running for a while, as evidenced by her heavy breathing and the large pools of sweat pooling down her head. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Carly…? What're you doing here?"

She quickly grasped his hand, grinning at him with the look of an ace reporter, "I think I've…" she paused to catch her breath again, "I think I've found Raviel!"

* * *

**Having escaped from the intense aura of the green-haired duo, Konami only finds himself in yet another dangerous situation! With Raviel having already left Mina's grasp, who is its new mysterious owner? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

**Bit of a weaker chapter this time, hopefully now that things are back on the "Hunting Sacred Beasts" track it'll be easier to figure out how everything sorts out. As usual, leave me your thoughts and any criticisms you may have! I may not reply to them all, but I do read them!**

**See you next time!**


	6. Security Fiend

**Aoi and Amon: You're both right.**

**Kazi: Yeah, there will be more Synchros in upcoming chapters.**

**Naoto: Not sure I'd mention Jesse in that way, but you'll be seeing a glimpse of him soon!**

**Misaki: Perhaps. It really came down to Carly or Mikage as Red Hat's Sacred Beast hunting partner, but with Mikage being Jack's secretary, Carly's the one that'd be more available. Red Hat may make a good brother, just because he doesn't think so doesn't mean he's right after all! **

**JJSP: There will be many, many more.**

**Nda: Divine may be mind-reading. He may also be aura-reading. And yeah, I usually don't care for too many stories that have people jump at each other the first time they meet, so I try to span things out in a more realistic manner. Still, not sure who Red Hat will go after, if he goes after anyone at all.**

**Yugi: Indeed, what will they find in their misadventures? Read to find out xD**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Security Fiend**

* * *

"Gwahahahahaha!" Tetsu Trudge of "Satellite" Security grinned; pulling his Sector-Security issued Duel Runner beside the smoking machine that belonged to his latest victim, "Looks like you lose, Satellite scum."

"Guh… damn it…!" his victim groaned, his eyes shut in disbelief as a pair of handcuffs locked themselves around his wrists.

"I've already got you for stolen cards and illegal markings, but let's not forget I saw you sneak out that Duel Runner too!" Trudge continued, "You're looking at a few years at least." He laughed, "Guess that's what you get for trying to take me on in a children's card game!"

"To think I'd lose to him of all people… how embarrassing…!" the man grumbled, glaring at Trudge as Sector Security began to take him away.

"Heh, maybe some time in the Facility will do him some good." Trudge grinned, glancing down at his newly issued deck.

The officer had been forced to wait days to get the new deck, unlike all the other officers, but he honestly couldn't say he was surprised. Trudge has lost to a mere Satellite, one that went by the name Yusei Fudo, and it wasn't like it had been the first time.

As far as his standing went amongst his fellow Sector Security agents, Trudge was considered among the lowest of the low, having been assigned to work Satellite duty with the other underachievers in the department. Still, Trudge had dreams, dreams that involved working alongside a certain blue-haired secretary as he chased down and finally caught the crab-haired piece of crap that had left him to die in the sewage pipeline leading to New Domino.

Trudge scowled at the memory, running a cold, gloved hand over the scar he received from the incident. He had never felt so violated, not since that day many years ago when he was a mere hall monitor at Domino High School. He still shivered at the thought of the spiky-haired brat with the puzzle.

He clenched his hand into a fist, driving the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted! He had worked hard to get where he was today, and for it all to be put at risk because of one Satellite-dweller, it couldn't be allowed to happen! It was for that reason that he begged the director himself for assistance, and surprisingly, the man had agreed.

It took some doing, but the kind Director Goodwin had forged a new deck for Trudge to use, one he had promised the man was more than capable of taking on Yusei, if only due to the surprise hidden amongst its well-laid cards.

Trudge chuckled darkly as he took another look at the card that had won him so many of his recent duels.

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. A 4000 Attack Point Beatstick that just screamed "play me." And with Trudge's newly constructed Fiend deck, play him he did.

One after one the Scum of the Earth fell to the power of the Blue Sacred Beast, and it wasn't long before Trudge himself found himself influenced by its abilities. Never before had he ever dueled so well, never before had he managed to fill his quota so quickly! Hell, even _his_ comrades were starting to ask him for advice! At the rate he was going, it was only a matter of time before Mikage would-

"Officer Trudge, is something the matter? You're mumbling to yourself again." One of Trudge's trusted partners asked warily.

"Huh?!" Trudge asked angrily, "What the hell are you bugging me for?! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"Ah, o-of course sir! It's just you seem to have been talking to yourself…"

Trudge growled at the man, "Moron! Anyone with half a brain could see I was going over information that may lead to the apprehension of even more criminals! Who the hell brought you out here anyway?! Was it that rookie Wade?! Get the hell outta my face!"

"R-Right away sir!" the officer squealed, quickly joining several others as they escorted Trudge's latest "catch" to the Facility for processing.

As he watched them go, Trudge sighed. _"Stupid rookies…"_ he thought, _"almost caught me daydreaming about Mikage again, but this time I'll be sure to make it more than that."_ He chuckled to himself quietly, never suspecting that he might be seen….

-DM-

"And it totally happened! Just like I said!" Carly finished explaining, nodding proudly at a deadpanning Konami.

"So… let me see if I've got this right…" the teen started, folding his arms as he reiterated Carly's tale. "You were running from the cops because you somehow got a hold of a certain unnamed piece of secure information…"

Carly nodded.

"…when you got cornered in an alleyway after a downright _epic_ chase sequence…"

Carly nodded.

"...and right when you would have been caught you just happened to look up to see Kaibaman descend from the skies and summon the Gold Raviel, Blue Uria, and Red Hamon all in one turn?"

Carly nodded once more, failing to see Red Hat slowly raise his fist.

"It really happened, just like I- OW!" Carly hissed, grabbing the top of her head where Red Hat had walloped her seconds earlier. "What the-? What was that for?!"

"You brought it on yourself for making such ridiculous claims." Konami scoffed, "All three Sacred Beasts in one turn, impossible! Besides, everyone knows that Hamon's the gold one, Raviel's blue!"

Carly winced at her mistake, scowling at the teen for daring to hit her, "Well how was I supposed to know! I've only ever seen Uria, because a certain someone ditched me to play hooky a few days ago! As far as I'm concerned, this entire situation is your fault! If you hadn't run off and ditched me when we were supposed to meet maybe I would've been able to come up with a better story!"

"Che," Konami protested, "What, so you aren't capable of doing research on your own? Some reporter you turned about to be. Tell me, do you make up every story you report on or only the ones that get you a promotion?"

"What're you-? I don't make up my news articles!" Carly argued, her face flustered at the very thought of lying to the public.

Konami smirked distantly, "Coming from the reporter that came to see me just to make up a story about Sacred Beasts." He turned halfway, dismissing Carly, "Look Carly, we can play reporter some other time. I'm going home now, that should be fine right?"

"Of course it's not fine!" Carly snapped, grabbing the boy's hand and dragging him down the road towards her news van. "You're my assistant now! You can't just run off whenever you feel like it!"

"_I don't remember signing up for the position."_ Konami deadpanned, glancing up at the flustered woman, _"But it doesn't look like she'll be giving up anytime soon… not to mention,"_ he looked at the news van, instantly taking in its dark windows and enlarged rear, _"she has access to a news van. Maybe I'll be able to get some sleep while we're "looking" for Raviel."_

"What're you doing staring at the van like that?" Carly asked, "I hope you aren't getting any weird ideas, this news van is the last one I'll be able to get from the boss!"

"You worry too much…" Konami waved her off, standing to walk on his own, "Fine, I'll help you out, but in return you have to let me sleep in the bac-"

Before he could finish his statement, Carly had already tossed him into the backseat and started the engine. She snickered cheekily to herself, knowing she had won the battle. Of course, things wouldn't be going so well for Carly's uneager partner. After all, everyone who had ever seen her drive had described her as a "bat out of hell"; at least, that's what she thought the term was.

Pulling out of the reserved parking spot Carly slammed on the gas, filling the air with smoke from the exhaust as the van roared violently. Konami's eyes shot open at the sound, glaring hatefully at the snickering woman as she plowed the van down the street.

They would drive for some time, passing through all the local Dueling Hangouts as their search for the Lord of Phantasms continued. Taking solace in the brief moments when they were parked, Konami would watch from the sidelines as Carly worked her reporter "magic" on the public.

It didn't end well.

In Tops, the two found themselves chased from the Plaza by an overly vicious pair of Doberman Pinschers. Of course, Konami didn't exactly blame the man they'd been questioning for reacting in such a way. If he'd been guarding some Top Model he'd probably react the same way to the paparazzi. Still, Konami had to admit that Tops wasn't all bad. After all, he did manage to earn a smile from said model as Carly and he climbed over the fence.

Unfortunately, the city wasn't going to be as kind. Upon arrival at their destination, Carly had taken to insulting the many duelists there; forcing Konami to duel no less than ten of them in hopes of revealing which one of them was carrying Raviel. Needless to say, they were unsuccessful in doing so. The only thing they managed to do was enrage the members of the club, many vowing to defeat one of the two the next chance they had. It didn't help that Konami watched Carly receive approximately two-hundred twenty two parking violations, (if there even where that many), for parking the van in a spot clearly designated for "Emergency Vehicles" when they made to leave. Carly Carmine was not amused.

Nor was her boss, as the two discovered when they were called half an hour later by the man himself, demanding Carly set about gathering details on the Cookie Case the girl had been ordered to work earlier that week.

And so, it was with a heavy heart that the two "postponed" their search for Raviel, heading deep into Satellite by use of a public helicopter.

"I still don't see why you couldn't go do this by yourself." Konami complained, dragging most of Carly's new equipment behind him as he followed the woman down the ragged and worn street.

"It can't be helped," Carly replied, quickly taking a picture of an old building to test out her new lenses, "I already told you that my usual partner is away on vacation, and he won't be returning until the end of the month. You'll just have to put up with being my mule for a while, okay? Think of it as payback for ditching me on Sunday."

"_Think of it as payback she says, it'll only be for a little while she says," _Konami sighed, _"Yeah right. Face it Konami, now that she's got you you're not getting away so easily."_

"I think this is the place." Carly said, checking the address her boss had sent her, "It looks a bit more rundown than I expected but what can you expect… it is Satellite after all."

Konami sighed and nodded in agreement, "It's too bad about this place. There's a lot of potential here, but with all the rich snobs in Neo Domino keeping the two separate it'll waste away without getting a chance to shine…"

"Right, whatever you say." Carly nodded, moving to knock on the door.

From inside the two could hear subtle movement, before the door opened to reveal an elderly woman surrounded by several small children. They glared at the pair in distrust.

"I take it you are the reporters that man said he'd be sending?" the woman asked kindly.

"Uh… yeah…" Carly confirmed, caught off guard by the sheer number of children the house seemed to hold, "Are uh… are they all yours?"

"The children? Yes, I may not be their biological mother, but they are mine."

"Orphans?" Carly continued, digging deeper.

"Yes. I'm afraid there are many of those here in Satellite… and with the area in the state it's in, I'm afraid it will only get worse with time."

"That's too bad…" Konami murmured, _"If the rich stopped being so obnoxious these kids might have a chance… instead they're forced to live off scraps and try to get by day to day. It must be hard for her."_

"So!" Carly smiled, getting back to the initial reason of their visit, "My boss said we were to interview you about some kind of cookies…?"

"Oh yes, but they aren't mine." The woman smiled, "You'd have to speak with Rally about that."

"Rally?"

"Yes, Rally is the one who made them you see. He comes by every so often to help out when he's not with his own friends."

"Rally huh…" Konami trailed off, "I think I might've met someone with that name over here…"

"Huh? You've been in Satellite before?" Carly sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I have my own ways of getting over here you know." The teen grinned.

The woman smiled, "If you'd like, I can tell you how to reach the hideout he always hangs out at."

"That'd be very helpful." Carly bowed.

"_So she does know how to be polite! How come it's only with the elderly…?"_ Konami complained mentally, watching the girl receive the coordinates.

Sighing, he turned around, only to find many of the children staring at him curiously.

"Hey, are you a duelist?" One of the children asked, eyeing his duel disk curiously.

"Yeah… why? Do some of you play Duel Monsters?" Konami asked.

The children shook their heads, "We don't. But big bro Crow does!" they grinned, "He's the greatest!"

"_Crow…? Then these must be the kids that orange-haired guy was talking about…" _Konami frowned, _"he nearly ran me over thinking I was suspicious!"_

Shaking his head, he knelt next to the kids, giving them all a light smile, "I see. It sounds like this brother of yours is really strong. Maybe I'll get to duel him someday."

"Maybe," the kids agreed, they all smiled mischievously, "But Crow will definitely win!"

"Yeah, his Blackwings are super-duper strong!"

"In that case I might end up losing before I get a chance to play." Konami replied kindly, holding as much of a conversation with the kids as he waited for Carly to finish with the old woman.

"How about this?" Konami suggested, "The next time I see this Crow fellow I'll challenge him to a duel and we'll see who comes out on top."

"No way!"

"That's lame!"

"We already know Crow's gonna win!" another boy added.

Konami sighed, "You're a tough crowd, you know that?"

The kids responded appropriately, blowing raspberries at the man before laughing and running off to play with each other.

"I apologize," the elderly woman said as she approached with Carly, "they can get a little rowdy at times."

"It's no problem. I've seen worse." Konami explained, assuring the woman that all was well, "You must have it tough, taking care of all these kids by yourself."

"It is easier when Crow drops by." the woman explained, "He's really the one that deserves all the credit. While he's out getting supplies here I am, rotting away like an old hag."

Konami laughed, "Don't worry ma'am, you're not that old yet."

"Yes. That's right." The woman smiled again before turning back to Carly, "So will you be able to find it alright?"

"Yes, I think I've got the coordinates down correctly. Thank you for all your help, I'll be sure to mention what you're doing here in my article."

"I see. Please do."

Carly nodded, smiling once more before turning her attention to Konami. He nodded in understanding. They still had work to do.

-DM-

Trudge grinned, standing over the prone form of Carly's helicopter pilot. On his arm was a burning Duel Disk, and wisps of ash and smoke could be seen drifting around the landscape.

"Please… no… no more." The pilot whimpered, surrendering himself as he covered his eyes in shame.

"Heh, it's not too often Neo Domino paparazzi show their face around here. What's the occasion?!" Trudge asked violently, stomping his foot down on the man's knee.

The man squealed in pain, causing Trudge's fellow officers sweatdrop warily.

"Hey… is this really alright?" one of them whispered, "He's been getting pretty violent with the prisoners lately too…"

"Don't worry about it… word is the Vice-Director is going to have him reassigned soon anyway, so-"

"Hey!" Trudge shouted, silencing the brief discussion the two were having, "What are you two talking about over there…?"

"Nothing important. Just wondering where we should have lunch is all." The first officer covered quickly, scratching the back of his helmet sheepishly.

Trudge grit his teeth at the words, causing the man to realize he probably should've thought up a better excuse. "Lunch…? You're on the clock! You two should get going. It's going to get pretty messy around here soon."

"Huh, messy?" the officer asked, confused.

The second officer understood, and was none too pleased by what he was hearing. "Trudge, you can't be meaning to-"

Trudge grinned, "I do. He's withholding important information from Sector Security. I'm pretty sure I'm in the right here, don't you agree?"

"Absolutely not! This has gone on long enough Trudge!" the man shouted, "You've been getting more violent ever since you got out the hospital, and it seems like you only get worse each day you're out on the street!"

"Huh...? So you don't agree with me?" Trudge asked blankly, setting a hand on his hip authoritatively.

"If you keep this up… I-I think I just might turn a report in discussing your inappropriate behavior with the prisoners!"

"What? You think a little pipsqueak like you is gonna bring me down?" Trudge asked with the same look on his face, "Heh, just like old times."

"What're you-?"

"Fine. I'll settle down." Trudge grinned, slipping into his Duel Runner, "If you can beat me in a Duel that is."

The man sweatdropped, not too confident in his own dueling abilities. "Is there no other way to settle this?"

"Huh? You aren't trying to back out now are you?" Trudge asked, "You already got me all warmed up! Talking back to a superior officer, maybe I'm the one who should be writing up a report, eh?"

"What?! Why you-!"

Trudge grinned, "Yeah, that sounds about right. Officer Lioside: Recommended disciplinary action for failing to follow Chain of Command. Further comments: Have noticed an increase in violent behavior and witnessed a number of… inappropriate conversations with female prisoners."

The officer gaped, "You… My report-! You've changed it to-!"

"So, still wanna duel rookie?" Trudge asked in a bored tone.

"Trudge…!" the man sweatdropped, glancing at his fellow officer for backup.

His "backup" shrugged, tossing him the keys to their shared Duel Runner.

"You're on!"

Trudge grinned. It looked like there'd be yet another victim on the streets of Satellite.

-DM-

"Carly…" Konami murmured, trailing behind the girl several paces as she walked briskly through the streets. "Carly!" he shouted again, "Do you really know where we're going?"

"Huh? Of course I do!" the reporter replied immediately, displaying a brilliant smile. She quickly turned her head back around, glancing down at the directions the woman had given her. _"I said that but… we're completely lost!"_ she despaired, pausing in her step to droop her head, _"Were we supposed to take that right several streets back…? I really don't know…."_

"Carly…" Konami called again.

"_What is it now?"_ the woman thought, _"He's really starting to get on my nerves!"_

"Carly!" Konami shouted.

Instantly, the girl swung back, "What?! Can't you see I'm trying to-"

Konami pointed in front of her, interrupting her with two short words, "Look out."

"Huh?" the girl glanced back, only to see two rapidly approaching Duel Runners racing neck to neck. The girl's eyes shot open, dropping the address she was given and screaming as they breezed past her, each nearly taking her head off with their front wheel.

"_A civilian!"_ the officer thought as he raced past, quickly putting his eyes back on his opponent.

"_Tch, Bitch."_ Trudge thought, drawing his next card.

Konami blinked several times, watching the two race off. "Are they dueling?" he asked, pointing at the now disappearing Duel Runners.

"Never mind that! I nearly got killed!" Carly screamed.

"Well I told you to look out. You're always supposed to look both ways when you cross the street." Konami explained.

Carly glared in frustration.

"Oh, looks like they're coming back around." Konami blinked in surprise.

Carly looked up. "That's impossible. Even in Turbo Duels they couldn't be that fa-"

She was cut off as the same officer from earlier swerved to the side, reeling off away from the reporter and skidding off the road before colliding with a nearby building. Konami watched the scene in shock.

"Carly! I told you to- no, now's not the time for that! Stay here, I'll see if he's alright!" Konami ordered, leaping off the street down towards the crash site.

Carly stood planted to the ground, unable to believe what just happened. Had she just killed that man? She severely hoped not. She was supposed to report the news, not make it.

"Hey!" Konami called as he entered the building, _"This is a lot of damage… how fast were they going?!"_ "Hey! Can you hear me in there?!"

"Over… Over here!" the officer coughed, pinned down by his bike.

"_And people thought it'd be a good idea to play card games on motorcycles…"_ Konami thought bitterly, quickly approaching the man, "I saw the crash, are you alright? Anything broken?"

"No… No, I'm fine but…" the officer winced, "That friend of yours…"

"Carly? Yeah, sorry about her. I told her to get out the road but she wouldn't listen-"

"No, I'm telling you she's in danger!"

"Huh?"

"**Can you feel it? There's a Sacred Beast nearby."**

"_But there aren't any other duelists around here! Unless it's-!"_

"Oi, Oi, shouldn't you have been smart enough to get out the road the first time?" Trudge asked, his Duel Runner parked several feet away from Carly's figure.

"I'm sorry!" Carly bowed profusely, "I just wasn't paying attention and you were both going so fast! Is your friend alright?"

"Friend…?" Trudge asked curiously, "Oh. You mean that worthless rookie? Who cares about him?!"

"Eh?"

"It'd be better off if he were dead anyway, right?" Trudge asked with a fiendish grin.

For a reason she couldn't describe, Carly suddenly wished that she hadn't been left alone. "Why… why would you say that?" she asked slowly, wary of the man despite his obvious Sector Security attire.

"You said she's in danger?" Konami asked, "Why?"

"Trudge… that bastard…" the officer winced, unable to move his leg, "He's been acting strange lately… doing things… a bit more unusually…." He paused, glancing at the Duel Disk on Konami's arm. "You there… you're a duelist, right?"

"_Everyone seems to ask that lately…"_ Konami thought as he gave a curt nod.

"Then… then you can put an end to this! L-Listen… our duel… our duel's not over! The Duel Runner's still intact, so you can… you can put an end to… this." The officer coughed.

"Oi! You should focus less on dueling and more on getting to a hospital!" Konami scolded, moving beside the man, "Do you think you can move?"

"No, but I'll be fine." The officer insisted, "You need to… need to deal with Trudge. That's important… that's most… important."

Konami's eyes widened as the officer closed his. _"He… He passed out!"_

"**Better than dead."** Exodius mused from his deck, **"So, are you going to duel?"**

"This man needs a hospital."

"**Perhaps, but he also asked you to settle things with this "Trudge" fellow. Are you going to ignore his wishes?"**

"I don't even know the guy." Konami deadpanned.

"**It never stopped you before, did it Slifer?"**

Konami frowned. He knew he shouldn't have come to Satellite. Bad things always happened there. He grunted, bending down and pulling the Duel Runner up off the ground.

"I've never worked this thing before… and there's a deck already logged into the system."

"**Better learn fast. That reporter friend of yours is in trouble."**

"Ngh? Carly?!" Konami asked aloud, "I'd completely forgotten!"

-DM-

The woman in question shook her head vibrantly, planted flat against the wall as she attempted to avoid the spinning wheel closing in on her. Behind the wheel of the culprit Duel Runner was none other than Tetsu Trudge, grinning at the twisted turn of events that landed in his favor.

"_Stupid bitch,"_ he thought, roaring the engine of his Runner once more, _"This'll teach you to obey traffic laws!"_

Carly stared at the giant wheel fearfully, attempting to reach for a nearby pole in a lame attempt to escape.

Trudge laughed, pulling in another inch as he almost hit the girl's face, "Whoa! Careful there!" he smirked, "Don't want to hurt that little face of yours now do we?"

"Uh…Uh…! Got it!" Carly shouted, swinging the pole and slamming it into the side of Trudge's wheel, causing him to briefly lose control of the Runner. Quickly recovering, he swerved the bike around to face the woman, glaring at her as she promptly dropped the pole.

"Oi, Oi, Oi!" he growled angrily, "This is official Sector Security Equipment! You can't go around hitting it as you damn well please!" he shouted, roaring the engine threateningly.

"Not good…" Carly sweatdropped, "I think I'm in trouble…"

"Carly!" Konami shouted, panting as he pushed the second Duel Runner back onto the street, "It looks like I made… it!" he huffed, turning to stare at Trudge. "So that's him…"

Trudge raised an eyebrow at the newcomer, "Another brat? Are you gonna get in my way too?!"

Konami set a hand on his hip, studying Trudge calmly, "Violent… unintelligent, quick to anger… looks like the deck was right… he really is possessed by the spirit of Raviel."

"Eh? This guy has Raviel?" Carly asked.

"Figured it out then?" Trudge asked, glaring at the pair, "Che, it doesn't matter. I still haven't lost a duel with this deck, and I don't plan on it now! Which reminds me…" he glared at Konami, "My other duel hasn't finished yet… where's that rookie twerp Lioside?"

"He's unconscious." Konami explained, "He told me to settle things with you."

The words brought a snarl to Trudge's lips, "_Settle things?_" he growled out, "Figures he'd send a twerp to do a man's job." He moved to press a button on his Duel Runner, "Guess that means I-"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to continue where he left off." Konami started, jumping into the Duel Runner he'd pushed.

"Eh? Red Hat?" Carly asked aloud.

"Continue? Heh… Twerp, do you realize what you're asking?" Trudge asked, "You want me to let you use Sector Security equipment just so you can get off playing hero? Forget it."

"I see. Well, if you're too scared of losing to someone half your age I guess that's understandable."

"Scared of losi-? Gwahahahaha!" Trudge laughed, "Scared of losing? To you?" he scowled, "You must be outta your damn mind to be saying that to me."

"Maybe. But we won't know until we duel, will we?" Konami retorted.

Trudge stared at Konami for several moments, studying the boy up and down. After several long minutes, he snorted, "I see. Fine…" he pulled his Duel Runner up beside Konami's, "You'll use Lioside's deck."

"Agreed." Konami murmured.

"Heh," Trudge smiled, resetting his Life Point Counter and having his Duel Runner shuffle his deck.

Konami did the same.

"Well, don't come crying to me when you lose, brat." Trudge murmured, setting both feet on his Duel Runner and revving the engine.

Konami frowned, glancing towards Trudge, "That's… my line?" he asked, receiving a light nod of agreement from Carly.

Trudge glared once more, "Riding Duel…"

Konami turned his eyes back to the road, adjusting himself in the seat and setting his hands on the accelerator. "Acceleration!

-DM-

At the end of "Acceleration" Trudge pulled off, laughing as he flew down the street. Konami remained in place, gritting his teeth in frustration as he revved the engine continuously.

"Come on… why's the damn thing not moving?" he grunted, doing everything he could to get the Duel Runner going.

Trudge grinned, turning the first corner, "My Turn!" he shouted through Konami's speaker, shocking the boy, "Draw!"

"Come on…!" he grunted.

"Oh for the love of-!" Carly of all people shouted, pushing her way into the Duel Runner as she sat beneath Red Hat, "This is why you should think these things through! How are you going to Turbo Duel without knowing how to use a Duel Runner?"

"C-Carly?" Konami asked, gaping as she started the Duel Runner with ease and tore down the street, taking him with it.

"We're already far behind him," the girl explained, adjusting the seats to make everything more available, "Look, I'll drive, you play, got that?"

"Yes ma'am…" Konami squeaked in disbelief, glancing at the cards in his hand.

Trudge grinned as he saw the pair slowly begin to come into view, "Bout damn time! Finally, I can get this show on the road!"

**Trudge- 8000 LP**

**Konami & Carly- 8000 LP**

"Like I already said," Trudge grinned, "It's my turn. Since I already drew, I'll summon Archfiend Soldier in Attack Mode!"

Archfiend Soldier- LV4-(1900/1500)

"Next, I'll go ahead and play two face-downs before ending my turn." Trudge grinned, spinning his Duel Runner around to face the approaching pair.

Carly narrowed her eyes through her glasses, "That makes it our turn Konami, Draw!"

The teen gripped his head in pain, shutting his eyes as a vision of purple flames erupted around him. Idly, a woman dressed in black and orange garb glared  
at him.

"_Well partner? What's taking you so long? Draw already!"_

Before he knew what was happening Konami was back in the present, seated beside Carly as she gained on Trudge's form.

"Konami!" she shouted, snapping the teen from his stupor. "We can't go faster until you've made your move! Draw!"

"R-Right!" the teen nodded, still reeling about the events as he added a card to his hand, _"What the hell was that… no, I can't worry about that right now! I have to focus on what's in front of me right now!" _He glanced towards Trudge, watching the man smirk beneath his helmet, _"I'm still not sure what kind of deck this Lioside guy uses… but I'll just have to trust that it's good enough to win!"_ "First, I'll activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm! That allows me to wipe out all spells and traps on the field!"

"I know damn well what it does!" Trudge growled, "But I'll raise your Heavy Storm with this!" he activated one of his face-downs, "Fires of Doomsday! This allows me to special summon two doomsday tokens to the field in face-up defense position!"

Doomsday Token- LV1- (0/0)

"Tch, even so," Konami retorted, "Your other face-down is still destroyed!"

Trudge grunted, watching as his Kunai with Chain was blasted off the field. "Hn… useless."

"Next, I'll summon Cyber Phoenix in Attack Mode!" Konami shouted, slamming the card down on the Duel Runner's card slot.

Cyber Phoenix- LV4- (1200/1600)

"Now Cyber Phoenix, attack Trudge's Doomsday Token!" Konami roared, watching the metallic bird charge off into one of the small creatures.

Trudge grumbled something beneath his breath, but said nothing specifically, continuing to focus on the road ahead.

"Next I'll activate the spell card Swords of Concealing Light, forcing all monsters you control to go into face-down Defense Position!" Konami explained, earning another glare from the man before them.

"With that done, I'll end my turn." Konami stated.

"That wasn't a very good one was it?" Carly murmured.

"Ugh…" Konami murmured, "No… not at all."

"Heh, my turn!" Trudge grinned, "Draw!" he quickly glanced at his hand and smirked. "First, I'll summon another Archfiend Soldier, in Attack Mode!"

Konami grimaced.

"But it won't be around for long, because I'm tributing all three of my monsters to summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!"

Carly and Konami both looked to Trudge in shock.

"Already?" Konami hissed.

"But it's only his second turn!"

Trudge slammed the card down in the Monster Zone, watching his other weak monster vanish into the netherworld. Above his Duel Runner, a searing blue flame burst into existence, swirling around Trudge angrily as a light suddenly burst forth from the card. Before long, a great blue beast with two fiendish wings floated above them all, its gaze pointed down narrowly towards the K&C Duel Runner.

Konami clenched his hand. "Darn it… this is bad!"

"Tell me about it." The girl murmured, "We'll… get out of this alive right?"

Trudge smirked, "Don't count on it. Raviel! Smash their puny Cyber Phoenix to bits!"

The Sacred Beast roared out in understanding, flying forth and pushing its right fist forward, slamming it down towards the small machine that was miniscule in comparison.

Carly winced as concrete flew up from the collision, swerving between the debris as she attempted to maintain her balance.

**K&C- 5200 LP**

**Trudge- 8000 LP**

"Tch… we can still win this!" Konami mused, "I activate Cyber Phoenix's effect! When it's sent from the field to the graveyard because of a battle, I'm allowed to draw one card!"

"Che, it won't help you." Trudge mused.

"_Oh but it will."_ Konami thought, glancing at the card he drew.

"I place one card face down and end my turn!" Trudge announced, pulling ahead even further.

"Then it's our turn!" Carly and Konami shouted, "Draw!"

"I activate the spell card Scapegoat!" Konami explained, "it allows me to special summon four sheep tokens in Defense Mode, even if they can't be used for a tribute summon later on!"

Sheep Token- LV1- (0/0)

Trudge growled, "So you're just stalling for time… I see how it is."

"I'll set one card down and end the turn!" Konami explained, prompting Trudge to grin once more.

"Fine, then it's my turn!" Trudge smirked, "Draw! I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in Attack Mode!"

La Jinn- LV4- (1800/1000)

"Two monsters… the tokens won't last long…" Konami murmured.

"You better draw something good then." Carly replied.

Trudge laughed, "Raviel, La Jinn, destroy their puny monsters!"

Konami grimaced, gripping the few places in the Duel Runner he could as Carly swerved once more, avoiding the physical attacks of Raviel as their monsters were offed one by one.

"Tch, think you could be a bit gentler?" Konami asked.

"S-Sorry!" Carly apologized, straightening the Duel Runner once more as they trailed Trudge.

The man growled, "Still there…? Che, I end my turn."

"Here we go! Draw!" Konami shouted, glancing at Solemn Judgment. It wasn't the card he wanted to see, but he could work with it. "First off I'll set a monster, yours are too powerful to deal with right now… so I'll set a card and end my turn!"

"T-That's it?" Carly asked.

"Mmm…" Konami nodded solemnly.

"We're doomed."

"My turn! Draw!" Trudge shouted, "I summon Snipe Hunter in Attack Mode!"

"_No!"_ Konami thought, knowing what the card did. "I don't think so! Activate Face-down! Solemn Judgment! By paying half my Life Points I can negate the summon of your monster!"

**Konami and Carly- 2600 LP**

**Trudge- 8000 LP**

"Aaaaah! How are we supposed to win if you keep lowering our life points?" Carly asked.

"You'll just have to trust me!" Konami said confidently, _"I said that but… we're really in a tight spot!"_

"Hgrh… you may have cost me a monster, but I still have two to spare! Go, Raviel, La Jinn! Destroy their last two Scapegoats!"

Konami grit his teeth as the two furballs disappeared underneath the assault, leaving a single monster guarding their Life Points. "This is really bad…"

"You don't have anything you can play?"

"Not right now… I need a bit more time…!"

"Heh," Trudge smirked, "It'll be your final turn… End Phase!"

"Our turn… Draw!" Konami shouted. He glanced at the card, _"Mirror Force… You never disappoint!"_ he grimaced, "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!"

Trudge grinned, "Heh, that's all?! Final Turn! Draw!"

Carly frowned, "Is it really his final turn?!"

"Carly, keep driving." Konami murmured.

"I know it's already pretty bad for you…" Trudge smirked, "But I think I'll make things worse! I summon Phantom Skyblaster to the field in Attack Mode!"

Phantom Skyblaster- LV4- (1100/800)

"But that's not all!" Trudge grinned, "When it's summoned, I can special summon any number of Skyblaster Tokens to my side of the field, as long as it doesn't exceed the amount of monsters I already have! So say hello to two more monsters!"

Skyblaster Token- LV4- (500/500)

"Why would he do that…?" Konami thought aloud.

"He's… cocky maybe?"

"Now, it's time I end this duel!" Trudge grinned victoriously, "Raviel! Attack!"

"Oh no…!" Konami gasped as Carly pulled up beside Trudge, "Is that what you thought I'd say?" he asked Trudge grinning deviously, "Activate Face-Down! Mirror Force!"

"What the-?!"

"This is why you should be certain to clear one's back row before attacking recklessly!" Konami scolded, "Because while some cards may be able to tank a Mirror Force and live, none of your monsters can! Now watch as your recklessness costs you not only your field, but Raviel as well! Mirror Force! Go!"

As Raviel's fist prepared to impact Konami's last monster, a shining wall of light erupted around their Duel Runner, taking in the force of Raviel's attack before deflecting it in a showering beam of light that flew off back towards Trudge's own creatures.

"You…. You…!" Trudge snarled angrily.

"Do not blame me. It was your stupidity that caused this event." Konami explained. "Now, make your move!"

"Guh… Grgh…" Trudge grimaced as he glanced at the one card in his hand, "I… end my turn…"

"As I thought." Konami murmured, "My turn… Draw!"

Carly sighed in relief, pulling ahead of Trudge and spinning their Duel Runner to turn around and face him. "I thought we were goners…"

"You should have a little faith, Carly." Konami smiled, glancing at his hand, "Now, shall we make our comeback?"

The girl looked up at Konami curiously, before nodding in excitement, "Yeah!"

"Then I summon Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher to the field in Attack Mode!" Konami shouted, setting the card down gently as a machine-like elephant took to the field.

Crusher- LV3- (1200/800)

"Now… it's time to make our move!" Konami murmured, "Unknown Crusher, attack Trudge directly!"

The elephant roared out, pushing its trunk out towards the man's Duel Runner before firing a bright light from the base of its snout.

Trudge ignored the attack, glaring at Konami far too seriously to worry about imaginary pains.

**Trudge- 6800 LP**

**Konami and Carly – 2600 LP**

"I'll go ahead and end my turn." Konami murmured, watching Trudge cautiously. There was no telling what the man might do.

The man twisted his face angrily, setting his hand on his deck and drawing. "My turn!" he glanced at the two cards in his hand. How dare he…? How dare they…?! How dare they wipe Raviel from the field as if he were some mere Kuriboh! The man gnashed his teeth in agony. He would make them pay… and they would pay dearly.

"I summon Dark Effigy in Attack Mode!" Trudge shouted, watching the black cube build its way onto the field.

Dark Effigy- LV4- (1500/0)

"And you already know what happens next…" Trudge started, "Dark Effigy, attack Unknown Crusher! Wipe it out!"

The Effigy disappeared, reappearing behind the metallic elephant and ramming into it repeatedly. Konami and Carly swerved through the disappearing parts, watching their Life Point counter drop ever so slowly.

**Konami and Carly- 2300 LP**

**Trudge- 6800 LP**

"I end my turn." Trudge murmured.

"Then it's our turn! Draw!" Konami shouted, _"Another Ally Bomb… I can't do anything with this! No choice then…"_ "I'll set one monster face-down and end my turn!"

"On the run again?" Trudge murmured, "My turn, Draw!" he glanced at the card, "I activate the spell card, Yami! This increases the power of all Fiend and Spellcaster-type monsters by 200 points!"

"Che…"

Dark Effigy- LV4- (1700/200)

"Dark Effigy! Do your thing!"

The monster vanished once more; appearing in the middle of Konami's set card, destroying one of the Ally Bombs and sending it to the graveyard.

"Tsk… it's getting ridiculous again…" Konami grunted.

"Nothing else to play… so I'll end my turn!" Trudge shouted.

"Our turn… draw!" Konami shouted, _"Cyber Dragon? I haven't seen this card since… wait a moment… these cards here… I can use this!"_

Carly glanced up towards her "partner" wondering what was taking him so long. "Hey, Red Hat… are we still in the duel or are we going to…?"

"Hmhmhm… didn't I say you worry too much Carly?" Red Hat asked, "Don't worry, we'll win. I have everything I need."

"Huh?"

"I'm tributing a monster!" Konami started, "So bye-bye Ally of Justice Ally Bomb… and hello good ol' Cyber Dragon!"

Cyber Dragon- LV5- (2100/1600)

Trudge narrowed his eyes through his helmet as he watched the serpentine-like machine appear in a flash of light, "Cyber… Dragon?"

Konami closed his eyes in thought as he remembered his memories of the card. _"Cyrus… Zane… never thought I'd end up playing one of your cards… I'll be sure to do you proud!"_ "Yeah, it's Cyber Dragon! But don't get too attached, because it won't be around for long! I activate the Spell Card Overload Fusion from my Hand! Now by banishing from my side of the Field or Graveyard Fusion Material Monsters for a Dark Machine-type monster, I can Special Summon that card to the Field!"

He raised his hand, "So now by banishing my Cyber Dragon, two Ally Bombs, Cyber Phoenix, and the Unknown Crusher you were so kind to send to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Chimeratech Overdragon!"

Tetsu watched with wide eyes as a six-headed dragon appeared on the scene, trailing cautiously behind Konami's Duel Runner as Carly sweatdropped.

"I don't get it… but that's a good thing right?"

"Of course." Konami affirmed, "Because my Overdragon's Attack Points are equal to 800 times the number of monsters used for its summon! And because I just used five monsters… that means it has 4000 Attack Points!"

Chimeratech Overdragon- LV9-(4000/4000)

"The same as Raviel did…" Carly whispered to herself.

"That's right, unfortunately I'll have to remove all other cards I control from the field…" Konami paused, "But it'll make up for it, right Trudge?"

The Security Officer growled out in frustration, staring at his Dark Effigy that was in Attack Mode.

"Alright, let's do this!" Konami murmured, "Chimeratech Overdragon, attack Dark Effigy!"

The hydra-like machine screeched wildly, gathering its heads together as a blue orb of electrical light gathered in their center. With a loud cry, the energy sparked outwards, releasing in a beam of energy that tore through the Dark Effigy with ease.

Trudge grimaced, struggling to maintain his balance as the shockwave from the attack affected his Duel Runner. "Tch…! I'm still in this!"

**Konami and Carly- 2300 LP**

**Trudge- 4500 LP**

"Perhaps for now." Konami agreed, "So I'll lay two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Trudge shouted, "Draw!" he glanced at the card, "Tch, I'll set a monster and end my turn!"

"In that case… what was it you said earlier…? Oh yes, Final Turn! Draw!" Konami shouted, glancing at the card he drew before turning back to the field, "I activate my Trap Card! Return from the Different Dimension! Now by paying half my Life Points, I can special summon as many monsters that were removed from play as I can!"

**Konami and Carly- 1150 LP**

**Trudge- 4500 LP**

Trudge's eyes widened, "But that means-!"

"That's right! Give a warm welcome back to Cyber Dragon! And don't forget about his friends Unknown Crusher, Ally Bomb, and Cyber Phoenix either!"

Trudge grit his teeth as the monsters reappeared on Konami's side of the field, all screeching and roaring out at him angrily. The man sped up his Duel Runner, smirking beneath his helmet. He still had a few more tricks to play.

"Time for the last few battles…" Red Hat murmured, receiving a nod from Carly, _"Will these attacks go through…? Time to find out!"_ "Chimeratech Overdragon," the six-headed machine roared out in response, "Attack Trudge's face-down monster!"

"Gwahahahahaha!" Trudge called out, revealing what his monster was, "You just made your last mistake Red Hat! The card you just attacked was Giant Germ!"

"What?!" Konami asked aloud, gripping his hand.

"Indeed. When Giant Germ is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. The controller of the card that attacked it takes 500 points of damage!" Trudge smirked as Konami's Life Point Counter dropped by 500 points.

**Konami and Carly- 650 LP**

**Trudge- 4500 LP**

"But that's not all!" the man grinned, "Because when Giant Germ is destroyed, I can summon two more Giant Germs in Attack Mode, and while I'll take damage from your other monsters attacks, you'll have to attack both of them to knock me to zero! But that's more Life Points than you can spare! Gwahahahahahaha!"

Carly sweatdropped, "H-Hey, Red Hat?"

"Hm, so you've finally slipped up and made a mistake, Trudge." Konami smiled, "Because you seem to have forgotten that Giant Germ's effect only occurs _after_ it's been sent to the Graveyard!"

"Hn? What does that have to do with anything! The only monsters you have left that can attack are the ones you just summoned with your Trap Card! And none of them have enough Attack Points to finish me off in two battles while my Giant Germs are on the field! Give it up Red Hat, you've lost!"

"You're wrong again, Trudge! I'm activating my Spell Card, Limiter Removal!"

"What was that?!" Trudge grunted.

"Yes," Konami nodded, "you see Trudge, Limiter Removal doubles the Attack Points of all Machine-Type monsters on my side of the field. Of course, at the end of this turn every monster affected by this ability will be destroyed… but…! I already told you that this was the Final Turn!"

"Che… Even so… your monsters can't beat me!" Trudge started in denial, only to be cut off once more.

"Oh but they will. Because I'm activating Chimeratech Overdragon's second effect!"

Trudge's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Yes, once per turn, my Overdragon can attack your monsters a number of times equal to the number of monsters I used for its Fusion Summon! And if you remember…"

Trudge's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

"I removed five monsters from play to summon this machine!"

"Im-Impossible!" Trudge growled, "That card's far too powerful!"

Chimeratech Overdragon- LV9- (8000/8000)

"Chimeratech Overdragon!" Konami commanded, raising his hand, "Go, finish this duel! Attack Giant Germ! Evolution Result Burst!"

The Chimeratech Dragon roared out in reply, slowly curling its heads together as a blue beam of light began to gather in its center. Before long, the light was overwhelming, and the dragon screeched, firing the beam off into the distance where it collided with Trudge's Giant Germ.

"_No…"_ the man thought, _"No, No, No, No, NOOOOOOOO!"_

**Konami and Carly- 650 LP**

**Trudge- 0 LP**

As the duel came to a close, Trudge's Duel Runner shut down, veering off into the side of the road and crashing just as Lioside's did.

"He talked tough, but he didn't even duel well." Konami stated as Carly pulled the Duel Runner to a stop.

"Whew…" the girl sighed, "That was intense… I really thought we were going to die you know?!"

"Ehehehe… I told you not to worry. There's no way I'd lose to a guy like that." Konami said confidently.

"Ugh… Oh… my head." Trudge groaned, pushing the Duel Runner to the side as he climbed to one knee.

"Huh..? He's alive…" Carly murmured in amazement, watching the Sector Security officer cautiously.

"Where… Where am I?"

"Satellite." Konami explained, sitting on the edge of the Duel Runner as Carly pulled up beside him, "You got in a duel with some shady characters and they knocked you out."

"_What? T-That's not what happened at all!"_ Carly sweatdropped.

Luckily, the man seemed to buy it. "Shady characters huh…? Sounds about right." He grit his teeth, "Damn, I thought that the Deck Goodwin gave me would make things easier!"

"Goodwin?"

"Hm? Don't mind what I just said kid," Trudge grunted, "Gah… my Duel Runner's busted… Looks like it'll be coming out of my paycheck again…."

"Trudge…" the other officer's weakened voice called out, "so you were here then?"

"Hm? Lioside?" Trudge narrowed his eyes, "Oi, Oi! What the hell happened to you?"

"Haa…. Funny you should mention that." The officer murmured, "After all, you're the one who-"

Carly subtly poked the man in the ribs as he approached, "Umm… not to interrupt or anything… but I don't think he remembers anything that happened over the past few days…"

"What? That can't be right…" Lioside murmured, a hand pressed on his wounded side, "Oi, Trudge, did you…?"

"You can't be walking around Satellite looking like that! You'll get mugged in no time!" Trudge complained, walking over to Lioside and looking at him angrily, "Really… what's the academy teaching you rookies these days?" he hopped onto the Duel Runner Carly had been driving, forcing Lioside into the strangely-built passenger side. As he began to pull off, he paused, turning back to stare at Konami and Carly. "Oi, you two. You don't look like typical Satellite dwellers. Usually I'd apprehend and question you…." Carly inhaled, "But it looks like my partner is in trouble for now."

"Oh… right…" Carly sighed in relief. She had thought they were going to get arrested!

"Anyway, just get out of here before I get back, you hear?!" Trudge growled, "Otherwise there'll be trouble for the both of you." Not staying to hear their responses, he revved the engine of the Duel Runner and pulled out into the street.

Konami and Carly watched him go.

"Well… at least he doesn't curse as much." Konami murmured, earning a nod of agreement from the reporter. "Anyway Carly, what the hell was that earlier?! You were driving that Duel Runner like a pro and everything! How come you didn't tell me you could do stuff like that?"

"Well, it's not like it ever came up…" the girl frowned, "B-Besides, I only learned how to do that in hopes of getting an interview with Jack Atlas! B-But it never really went anywhere…"

"Huh? You wanted to meet that arrogant blonde…?" Konami blinked in confusion.

"A-Arrogant…? Jack Atlas isn't arrogant, moron!" her eyes lit up in admiration, "He's just… misunderstood… it must be so hard for him… standing alone as the King of Riding Duels…."

"_King of Riding Duels my ass… he wasn't that hard to beat." _Konami thought, sighing at Carly's antics. "Anyway, we better get going… I don't want to be here when that guy gets back, besides, shouldn't you be a bit worried? You left all your recording equipment when you hijacked the Runner."

"Ah!" Carly shrieked, "But that means that none of the duel would've been recorded!"

Konami smiled at her misery, "Yeah… that's too bad huh? Guess you'll have to wait till we track down Hamon to put things in the paper."

Carly clenched her hands, "Not quite. You could always give me a statement, a duelist like you might be able to make em see sense!"

"Not interested. I'm not about to become one of your articles, Carly. I have better things to do." Konami explained, turning to leave, _"Like go home and get some sleep… Haven't been able to rest all day…"_

"O-Oi! Hang on! Red Hat! Red Hat!"

-DM-

Divine smiled, shutting his laptop as he deactivated the feed he received from his good friends in Satellite. So the teen had dealt with Raviel's second owner had he? It was a shame. He had been hoping to collect the blue fiend for himself, but he supposed he would have to improvise.

Still, Red Hat continued to rise above his expectations. Using an unknown deck he had never seen to defeat a Sacred Beast… exquisite. Divine curled his finger around each other gently, smirking as he glanced at the numerous videos of the boy's duels. His competition with Uria… his numerous street duels with the unimportant masses… Divine smirked, the boy had even gone and gotten himself involved with the King of Riding Duels. He swung his chair to the side, lifting the cup of tea he had Akiza prepare and taking a single sip.

Perhaps it was time he began being a bit more proactive in the Exodius wielder's life. Perhaps it was time, to engage Operation: Pegasus.

* * *

**And so the chapter comes to an abrupt end! With Divine plotting in the background, will Konami have what it takes to put an end to his sinister plans? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-OH: Tag Force!**

**Props to anyone that knows the reference in the Extra.**

* * *

**-Extra-**

* * *

"You lose." Akiza said simply, deactivating her Duel Disk as she looked down at her opponent. "That's five times now that you've come to challenge me. Haven't you realized that it's hopeless? You'll never defeat my Black Rose Dragon!"

Konami sighed, climbing back to his feet and frowning at Akiza.

"It just occurred to me That we've been through this duel again and again And at the same spot every time I repeatedly lose I never will give up As I attempt to beat your stupid Black Rose Dragon that's summoned but again I'm falling prey to it!

If I only had the Trap Card Divine Wrath, It would make it so much easier to beat Akiza but Every time, somehow, every time, somehow Every time I lose!

I can't defeat that Witch! No matter how I try to dodge all your attacks, you just beat me again And even though I can get Exodius onto the field it's no use I always lose in the end. I defend as best as I can, But when I have to go against your Black Rose Dragon I am helpless again I'll try again, of course, but this is my plan I'll keep my Life Points safe in reserve just as long as I can

It just occurred to me That my life points are almost empty again If I don't use my Spell Card now I will never survive I never will give up But it's so difficult to play against your Garden and now I see that I'm playing with 100 points.

If I only had Yusei's Stardust Dragon It would make it so much easier to duel Akiza but Every time, somehow, every time, somehow Every time I lose!

I can't defeat that Witch No matter how I try to dodge your Gigaplant, you always beat me again And even though I can get Exodius onto the field it's no use because you keep closing in. I duel as best as I can But when I have to go against your Tytannial, I'm helpless again I'll try again, of course, but this is my plan I'll keep my Life Points saved in reserve just as long as I can…"

Akiza blinked, "Was that supposed to impress me?"

"Er…"

"Gigaplant! Attack!"


	7. A Warrior's Might

**Yugi: Yep! Divine's a busy man, so he's up to many things all at once. Plotting... Scheming... you know, villainous stuff!**

**Naoto: Yeah, at first I debated giving it back to Mina but figured I'd use Trudge since he hadn't really shown up yet. Hope it turned out well.  
**

**Aoi: Yeah, Raviel's done for. The only reason it showed up twice is because it wasn't going to go without taking to the field, not when it's Red-skinned buddy Uria got to have some fun. As for Pegasus, don't count on him showing up, though people from the original series _may_ make a few cameos here and there. Maybe during some Paradox event or something. I dunno, all I know is nothing like that's planned for the moment.**

**Gon: Well, the hunt isn't completely over. There's still one left in the hands of a certain creepy bastard. xD**

**Yes Man: Your wish...  
**

**Misaki: Yeah, I figured I'd have Carly know how to use a Duel Runner so it'd kind of fit when she inevitably becomes a Dark Signer. I don't want her to just get loldrivingskillz from the Earthbounds.**

**Light of Hope: Thanks lol, and yeah Red Hat can be cheesy at times, especially if he's singing song parodies.**

**Serpentdragon: Yeah, Trudge has a mean streak, but it's not THAT mean.**

**Mage of Hope: Any relation to Light of Hope? Lol, I kid. Anyway, thanks for that. And as you wanted, here's the next chappy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Warrior's Might**

* * *

Deep in the apartments of Neo Domino's Downtown District, a young man with wavy blonde hair raced through the halls. His eyes were laced with a strong, burning desire to win, and with the news he'd heard moments earlier, he knew that his chance was coming.

Skidding around the corner as he nearly toppled over an elderly woman, the young man quickly recovered his footing, not even bothering to apologize as he continued towards his goal. He couldn't afford to be distracted by such petty things like kindness and manners… Not when his career as a Neo Domino Duelist was at stake!

Seeing his destination in sight, the man grinned, his fang-like teeth shining in the daylight as he stopped before the door. He stared at its bare, brown wood for several seconds.

"_Last chance to back out…"_ he thought, swallowing in anticipation as he raised his hand.

He knocked twice on the door's cold wooden surface, sending a sound, vibrant echo through the door's interior. It would continue past the door, flowing into the apartment within where it would finally slip into the ears of the room's sole occupant.

The young man waited several minutes before knocking once more. "Come on… come on… I know you're there!"

Inside the room the occupant groaned, flipping over on his bed as he pulled the pillows over his ears. Just once… _once,_ he would like the opportunity to sleep in without being intruded upon.

"Come on! I can hear you groaning in there you know!" the young man outside shouted, folding his arms impatiently.

The occupant glared through the blankets, his eyes squinting towards the door. "Consulting hours are from One to Five… and that's PM."

"It's past Three now!" the man complained, kicking on the door angrily.

"What…?" the occupant's eyes drifted to the corner of his bedside, where the alarm did, in fact read 3:47 PM. _"I must've slept longer than I thought…"_ the teen yawned, leaning up in his bed while he tossed the pillow to the side. "Fine, Fine… I'm getting up, but you better have a good reason."

"Yeah, yeah, just open up this door already!" the man outside complained.

He was forced to wait another five minutes before the occupant finally managed to drag himself to the door, opening it ever so slightly to look and see just who it was that had decided to annoy him that day.

"Well, well, what a surprise. What do you need Enzo?" the teen yawned, "I was having a really good dream until you came along and ruined it… It all started with a White Stone of Legend…"

"Never mind that!" the man, Enzo, shouted, barging his way into the room to look around. Again, he didn't bother to apologize that he had just knocked his friend off his feet, "We have far more important things to talk about than whatever dreams you've been having! Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what…?" the occupant grumbled, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes before staring at Enzo from his place on the floor.

"That Director guy, Goodwin I think his name was. It turns out he's gonna be hosting a tournament this week. And the best part is, the winner gets an invitation to duel with the best of the best during next month's Fortune Cup!"

"So?" the boy yawned, "I still don't see what this has to do with me."

"Don't you get it?!" Enzo shouted, grabbing the boy by the collar and pulling him to his feet, "This is our chance to make it big! If we win this thing, we can get into the Fortune Cup! Who knows, maybe one of us might be the next King…! Isn't it exciting?!"

"Not really." The teen replied, prying Enzo's hands off his shirt. "A title like that would bring me nothing but trouble. Besides, I already have a title. "Red Hat", ring a bell?"

"Man, you're no fun." Enzo sighed, "Anyway you don't get a choice. Rathie already signed us up. He thinks that by acting as our sponsor he'll be able to get some more customers, the greedy creep."

"Rathie did…?" Konami asked, "What does he think he's doing…? He knows I don't want any excess attention right now…"

"Oh come on," Enzo grinned, slapping the boy on the arm, "it's just dueling how bad could it be?"

"This coming from the man who's never won a duel in his life." Konami retorted.

Enzo sweatdropped, "Hey, you know that's not true. I beat that girl from the Duel Academia a few weeks ago."

"That was me, playing with _your_ deck, because you were afraid she'd beat you up if you so much as looked at her wrong." Konami explained with a sigh, "Now get out. I need to get dressed."

"Huh? Oh right… you're still in sleeping clothes." Enzo noted, _"How you manage to sleep a whole day away I'll never know."_ "Look, just be at the Duel Stadium by Six alright? This thing could be really good for us, ya know?"

"I'll think about it." Konami said honestly, promptly shutting the door in Enzo's face.

-DM-

"_That's what I said but…"_ Konami sighed, glancing at the hundreds of Duelists present at the Stadium, _"does Enzo really think he'll be able to get through all these guys alone? Hell, a few of them look like people even I'd have trouble with."_

His eyes scanned the room, looking for the blonde neighbor that had talked him into going in the first place. _"This is why I hate neighbors… they always find a way to ditch you at the last possible moment!"_

"Oh, hey! Look who it is bro!"

Konami glanced across the room, recognizing the voice as someone he'd met in the city earlier. Following the small pitter-patter of the footsteps, he found himself staring at the tiny form of Alice, the girl that had been the previous owner of Neo Domino's Uria card. Accompanying her was a man in his late teens wearing a dark red vest and a black undershirt. He frowned at the girl.

"Alice, you shouldn't run off to talk to strangers so abruptly. You don't know what kind of people they might be."

"But bro," the girl whined, "this guy isn't a stranger at all! It's the guy I told you about, Red Hat-san!"

"Eh, this guy's Red Hat?"

Konami nodded politely as the man turned his gaze on him, "Good to see you've been staying out of trouble Alice. So, who's this then?"

The girl grinned, "This is Mathew! He's my bro!"

The man nodded in agreement, "So you're the one that helped Alice out that time. Had to tell you it was quite a pain when she was acting all… well, you know."

"Ah, it happens to the best of them." Konami laughed, "So, are you two here for the tournament then?"

"Mhm!" Alice nodded, "It took some doing, but bro managed to build a deck strong enough to duel with the best of them, that's why we came here to test it!"

"I see. Sounds like you're pretty confident." Konami smiled.

"Maybe…" Mathew sighed, "I keep telling her not to go running her mouth… I don't want to catch the attention of the wrong person…"

"But bro," Alice complained, "How are you supposed to show off if no one knows who you are?"

"Right now I'm more concerned with making it through the preliminaries…" Mathew sighed, "I hear they're letting people from Satellite join in too. It should make for an interesting turn out."

"Hey bro, bro, do you think you'll get to go up against Red Hat-san?"

"Huh? Well, maybe. We still haven't heard how the tournament is going to be set up after all." Mathew explained.

"Well, there's always the possibility." Konami suggested, "There's no telling how this thing is going to be set up until it's all said and done, so you might as well keep your eyes peeled."

"Yeah, and on that note, I think it's time we got going," Mathew said kindly to Alice, "We still need to think strategy, and I'm sure your friend here has his own deck to prepare."

"Yeah… maybe you're right." Alice said sadly, "But we can always talk to Red Hat-san later right?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Konami promised, earning a smile from the girl.

"That's great! I wanted to ask you about my new traps-"

"Eh, okay. Let's save that discussion until after we've seen who we'll be doing, alright Alice?" Mathew interrupted quickly.

"Huh?" Alice tilted her head curiously, "Oh look, there's an ice cream stand bro!"

Konami watched the girl wander off.

"Alice! Don't just run off like that without me!" Mathew scolded, pursuing the girl quickly.

"Seems she's doing fine…" Konami murmured, relaxing against the wall as he glanced at his watch.

7 PM

"_Still no announcement… I wonder if they're waiting for something…"_ Konami thought, straightening his back as he scanned the room once more.

"Yes. Yes, I understand. Mr. Atlas, while I'm sure you're more than capable of handling yourself, you really shouldn't leave without the agent I assigned to- he hung up…"

Once again, the sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention.

"You there," the woman started, stopping in front of Red Hat, "Yes, you. Do you know where one might be able to find Blue-Eyes Mountain Coffee?"

"Problems with our esteemed "King"?" Konami asked.

Mikage glanced up in surprise, "How did you- Oh, it's you! Sorry, I must not have been paying attention…"

"It's fine." Konami assured her, "As for your question, there's a coffee shop in Tops Plaza…"

"Yes, Yes I see…" Mikage nodded, taking in all the information on her cell phone, "I see. Thank you, hopefully now he'll be able to stay put for a while."

"It seems like you're keeping your hands full."

"No, not at all!" Mikage replied quickly, "Well, perhaps. I just wish he'd listen to what I was saying. If being the King is hard, it could easily be said that being his Secretary is nearly twice as exhausting."

"Say," Konami started, looking for a way to change the conversation topic, "you're part of Sector Security right. Would you happen to know of a guy named..."

"Hm? Oh, hold on." Mikage started apologetically, flipping the cell phone open, "Yes? No, it would be in Tops. No not in the hotel, in the Plaza. You can't expect them to stay open all the time. I see… I apologize. I'll be sure to convey your thoughts. I see. Yes, yes. Wait, hold on-"

There was another slight pause as Mikage flipped the phone shut once more.

"It seems the coffee shop was closed." She sighed, "You, you were going to ask me something correct?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd heard anything from an officer Trudge…"

"Agent Trudge?" Mikage asked, "I don't believe so… he's seemed to have dropped his habit of bothering me while I'm on duty… though it looks like he's taken up belittling civilians instead. Honestly, that man… did you have a complaint? If you want I can forward it to the Director's office-"

Konami waved her off, "No, no, nothing like that! I was just curious is all. My friend and I were…" he thought up an excuse, "we were in a tight spot, and the guy helped us out is all."

"I see." Mikage smiled, "So it seems that man can do some good in the world after all… I'll be sure to file a report. Perhaps these recent rumors about him are nothing to be concerned about after all."

Konami nodded in agreement, subtly looking away from the woman. _"You better thank me the next time I see you, Trudge!"_

Mikage smiled, "Regardless, it seems you are doing well since the last time I saw you." She looked downcast, "Which reminds me, about that time… you haven't told anyone have you? If it got out that Mr. Atlas lost an illegal match…"

"Don't worry. I haven't told anyone, and I doubt the other guy has either." Konami answered truthfully. Yusei didn't seem the type to brag about something like that.

"I see. Thank goodness…" Mikage smiled, "I suppose I should thank you on his behalf, he may not seem like it, but Mr. Atlas is truly worried about his standing."

"I'm not surprised." Konami glanced up as the lights in the room began to darken.

Mikage blinked, "Oh, it seems like Director Goodwin is finally ready to get started. I should really get back to my post. It was nice talking to you, Red Hat-san." She bowed politely before walking away.

"She's the exact opposite of the King…" Konami mumbled, turning to face the large screen descending from the ceiling.

In a small flash of light, the screen turned on, revealing the aged face of a man with flowing white hair. His name was Rex Goodwin, the director of Sector Security, and the "mentor" to the King himself. At least, that's how he wanted people to see him.

"Greetings Duelists." Goodwin greeted warmly. Konami could tell from the way it was said that the man had practiced the speech before hand. "Before we get started, allow me to welcome you all to Neo Domino's first Tag Force Tournament!"

Konami sighed, "So it's a Tag-Team tournament after all… stupid Enzo."

"I'm sure many of you are confused, as I didn't bother to go into explicit details during the earlier press release." Goodwin explained, "Allow me to explain."

The screen changed, removing Goodwin's face and replacing it with a bracket of how the matches would be paired up.

"Simply put, every other match will be composed of Tag Team duels, where the others will be strictly one on one. As you can see, an example has been placed on the screen for easier viewing."

The screen changed to a picture of two duelists angrily glaring at each other. "In round one," Goodwin's voice continued, "the duels shall be strictly one on one. As you can no doubt make out in the example, Person A seems to have quite the score to settle with Person B."

There was some mild chuckling from the crowd, no doubt from the older duelists who were not hard to amuse. Konami sighed.

"In the following round, Person A is paired up with Person C, the victor of their own one on one round, and they are dueling against Person E and G. Do you understand?"

The room nodded. It seemed simple enough.

"As we continue on to Round Three, the two teammates have now become enemies once again. With Person A and C facing off against one another, who will remain to stand atop them all, and claim the single invitation to the Fortune Cup?" the screen began to dim as the lights slowly grew brighter.

"We all look forward to seeing what you can do. Good Luck," Goodwin's final words rang through the room, "and Have Fun."

"So I have to Tag Duel with the person I'd be fighting the next round huh? That'll mean they'll be able to see my deck." Konami heard someone in the audience mumble, sparking a round of conversation.

Leaning back against his wall, he turned his attention to the bracket, now displaying the names of all the duelists that had entered. Konami blanched, there were easily over five hundred people in present, and they only had a single list? The boy frowned, watching his many competitors rush towards the scene. He, along with several others, wisely stayed out of their way, preferring to wait until the list had cleared before approaching to find their names.

It was then that he saw him. He saw the dark-haired man, using the same egotistical smirk, wearing the same arrogant suit as he stood quietly in the corner of the room, watching Konami as if he were some kind of prey.

Konami promptly turned away from the man, approaching the list and skimming down the names. Of course, the man had approached the list at the same time.

"Well, well, if it isn't my good friend Red Hat. To think we'd meet in a place like this. I was half expecting you to come barging into my office again, demanding a rematch for that oh-so-awful Chess game."

"Divine." Konami greeted, not at all kindly, "What're you doing here…?"

"Why I came for the competition of course. I must say that the opportunity to face Jack Atlas is just not worth passing up. But then, you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

Konami scanned the list, frowning at Divine's words, "Still keeping up your spying habits I see. I take it you saw the second match with Raviel as well then?"

"Oh yes," Divine replied, clasping his hands together, "Such ferocity, such intensity… truly your duel against Agent Trudge was a site to behold! The way you removed his Sacred Beast with such a simple tactic, and your comeback with the powerful Chimeratech Overdragon… perhaps I underestimated your skills during your brief stay in the Arcadia Movement." He took a single glance at the list and smiled, "Ah, there I am. I expect I'll be seeing you in the finals?" he asked Konami, not receiving an answer, "Of course I will… what am I saying? You and I are destined to compete after all."

Divine smiled his usual smile, disappearing into the deeper recesses of the building. Konami sighed.

"So he's here too huh… figures he'd leap at the chance for power."

From within his deck, Exodius rumbled out in agreement. It knew that they couldn't afford to let Divine win the tournament. Any and all aspect of power belonged to Exodius, and Exodius alone!

"Ah Red Hat, this is where you were." Enzo greeted cheerfully, walking towards the boy.

"Enzo?" Konami asked curiously, "Hm… I thought you got scared and ditched me."

"Oh come on, I wouldn't do that." Enzo sweatdropped, "I'm the one who had to drag you here, remember?"

Konami murmured out an agreement, knowing that he wouldn't have bothered coming if it weren't for the discount at Rathie's and the first edition "Kaibaman" DVD Enzo promised to lend him once the tournament is over.

"So, did you find out who you're dueling yet?" Konami asked, earning a nod from the man.

"Yeah," Enzo grinned, "Some pink-haired girl from Tops. She doesn't look like much; I'll be able to take her no sweat!"

Red Hat sweatdropped, "That's what you said before losing to the toddler last week."

"This time it's different. You'll see, I'll be entering Round 2 in no time!" Enzo grinned, "How about you? You're dueling that Terence fellow right?"

"Who?" Konami asked curiously.

"Yeah," Enzo nodded, "I remember seeing it! Your name wasn't that far from mine…" he went down the list, recalling where he found his name at, "Here! There you are." He showed Konami, "Terence Vaughn, looks like he's from the City. They even have a picture and everything."

Konami blinked curiously, using the touch screen to look up the information they had on his opponent. Almost instantly, the screen changed to show a red-haired teen dressed in a green jacket. He looked docile enough, but Konami wouldn't be able to gauge his dueling skills until the match had begun.

"It looks like he's from the City, so he'll have access to some of the better cards." Enzo explained.

"Hm," Konami ignored him, "Don't dismiss the people from Satellite so easily Enzo. They too have powerful cards."

"Right…" the teen shook his head, "Anyway, we better get going if we don't want to be late for our respective matches. It'd do no good if we came this far just to get disqualified for not showing up on time!"

"Agreed."

The two walked to the center of the room, giving each other firm nods before splitting up and heading towards their respective rooms.

-DM-

As he entered his room, Konami instantly regretted joining the tournament. He had thought that it would be a quiet, low-scale tournament for nobodies, not a highly-populated event filled to the brim with reporters and dueling fanatics! He'd never been so shocked since the day he found out Goodwin had demilitarized the police and given them Duel Disks as recompense. It made no sense!

"And there he is!" the MC announced eagerly, leaning forward off his podium to point at Konami's arriving figure, "Arriving in the Red Corner, sponsored by our very own "Rathie's Cards and Games", "Red Hat" Konami!"

"It's about time you showed up," Konami's chosen opponent frowned, "I was starting to think you'd run off."

"I'd never run from a duel." Konami smiled, approaching the center of the arena and trading decks with the man. They began to shuffle, drowning out the MC's commentary as they locked eyes.

"_I'm still not sure what kind of duelist he is. I'll have to play safe until I can see just what his deck's all about! Still, this is the perfect time to test out the deck I built for this tournament!"_

"_He seems to be a pretty strong duelist… Looks like this will be a good match after all."_ Terrence grinned. "There, all shuffled."

"Same. Let's have a good duel." Konami offered.

The two duelists returned to their respective corners, glancing up at the MC.

"And it looks like both Duelists are finally ready!" the MC roared, "Who will go first? And it looks like…"

The battle sign rolled across the screen, showing what both duelists had chosen in Janken prior to their initial entry into the room.

"Oh! Bad move on Konami's part! With Terence winning the game, he'll get to go first!"

"Heh, guess Lady Luck's on my side." Terence grinned, activating his Duel Disk and drawing five cards.

"That's fine." Konami murmured, activating his own, "because Lady Luck is a fickle mistress."

-DUEL!-

**Konami- 8000 LP**

**Terence- 8000 LP**

"Just as they said it's my turn!" Terence shouted, "Draw!"

He paused to stare at his cards. "First I'll summon Future Samurai in Attack Mode!"

Future Samurai-LV4-(1600/1200)

"_So he plays Gemini monsters…"_ Konami thought.

"Next I'll activate the Spell Card Supervise!" Terence shouted, "It acts as an Equip card to any Gemini Monster on the field I choose, and allows me to treat them as an Effect Monster!"

"I see." Konami said calmly, waiting to see what Terence would pull.

"Next, I'll go ahead and set two cards face-down before ending my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Konami shouted, "Draw!"

"Look at that figure, look at that form! Truly this guy is no amateur!" the MC shouted, earning a quick glare from the teen.

"First I'll summon the monster Armageddon Knight in Attack Mode!" Konami explained, watching the dark knight take to the field.

Armageddon Knight-LV4-(1400/1200)

"But that's not all, because when this card is summoned, I can activate its effect, allowing me to send one Dark Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard!"

"But why would you want to do that?" Terence asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now I'll dismiss The Immortal Bushi!"

The card let out a quick shriek as it fell from the deck into the Graveyard, and Konami gave it a silent apology. _"You know you won't be there long anyway."_

"Now I'll set two cards down and end my turn." Konami explained, giving the field back to Terence.

"That's rather mild," the man started, "Nevertheless, it's my turn, draw!" he narrowed his eyes, "Time to get things started! Future Samurai, attack Armageddon Knight!"

The futuristic monster nodded, leaping forward and cutting Armageddon Knight to pieces with a single swipe of his blade. Konami stood firm, watching calmly as his Life Points dropped by 200 points.

**Konami- 7800 LP**

**Terence- 8000 LP**

"Now I'll go ahead and end my turn." Terence said quietly.

"I see. My turn, Draw!" Konami shouted valiantly, glancing at his hand. He smiled. "Now that it's my standby phase and I control no monsters, The Immortal Bushi's effect activates!"

"What?" Terence gasped.

"That's right. When the conditions are right, this monster can special summon itself back to the field! It's called "The Immortal" for a reason, you know."

"Tch, so that's what you were after…" Terence murmured, "But your monster only has 1200 attack points!"

The Immortal Bushi-LV3-(1200/600)

"You're right. But I wasn't bringing it to the field for its power." Konami explained, "Because I'm summoning the tuner monster Comrade Swordsman of Landstar to the field!"

Landstar-LV3-(500/1200)

"That card is a…"

"Yes, it's a tuner monster." Konami smirked, "And it's about to make itself useful! Go, Comrade Swordsman! Combine forces with The Immortal Bushi!"

The monster nodded, leaping towards its fellow monster and dispersing into six spherical lights.

"A fierce opponent tramples the land, striving to achieve new heights!" Konami shouted, "Arise, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"

In an instant, the lights disappeared, vanishing as an armored blue horseman rode onto the scene, wielding two fierce javelins drenched in red.

Gaia Knight-LV6-(2600/800)

"And there it is! The first Synchro Summon of today's Duels!" the MC shouted eagerly, giving way to massive cheering. "How will Terence deal with this new turn of events?!"

"Hm, not bad Red Hat, looks like you'll make this duel worth my while after all."

"This duel's just getting started Terence!" Konami started, "Gaia Knight, attack his Future Samurai!"

The Knight nodded, blazing forth in a mad dash and plowing its javelin through the samurai's center. Terence covered his eyes as the hologram exploded, lowering his life points.

**Konami- 7800 LP**

**Terence- 7000 LP**

"You may have destroyed my monster, but because of that Supervise goes as well, activating its second effect!" Terence began, "When Supervise is destroyed, I can Special Summon one Normal Monster from my graveyard… and since Gemini Monsters are treated as Normal when in the graveyard… I can bring back my Future Samurai!"

"Interesting… so that was your plan!" Konami thought aloud, "Well played… but your Future Samurai only has 1600 Attack Points, it's not strong enough to take on my Gaia Knight!"

"Maybe not, but that just means I'll have to summon something that will!"

"Hm, I look forward to it. I end my turn!" Konami declared.

"Then here we go! My move, Draw!" Terence smirked, "Just what I needed, I activate the Spell Card Lightning Vortex! It allows me to discard one card and destroy all monsters you control!"

"Oh no…!"

"Heh, looks like your Force of Earth isn't so forceful anymore!" Terence grinned, chuckling at his own joke, "Now that your monster's in the Graveyard, I think I'll go ahead and take it for myself, with the Spell Card Monster Reborn!"

"Double Oh No!" Konami shouted, "But I'm afraid I can't let you do that! Activate Face-Down! Torrential Tribute!"

"What?!" Terence gasped.

"Yes, this card allows me to destroy all monsters on the field when one happens to be summoned! So it looks like you've wasted your opportunity to grab my monster!"

Terence covered his face as all the holograms exploded, vanishing back into their respective graveyards, "Touché Red Hat… but in that case I'll activate this! Reveal Face-Down, Birthright!"

"What's that card?" Konami asked.

"This Trap allows me to Special Summon one Normal monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position, so give a warm welcome back to my Future Samurai!"

Future Samurai-LV4-(1600/1200)

"And now that I have my main monster back, I'll attack you directly!"

"Strike Two!" Konami shouted, "Because I too have another Trap to use, the ever-useful Mirror Force! I'm sure this card doesn't need an explanation!"

"Oh no!" Terence shouted, watching his monster's attack get redirected, destroying it utterly and completely. "Heh… heh… you really are well prepared, aren't you Konami?"

"You aren't doing so bad yourself." Red Hat replied with a smile.

Terence hmm'd, closing his eyes after looking at his card, _"He's countering my every move… this guy is good. Nothing left I can use in my hand this turn…"_ "I end."

"Then it's my turn," Konami grinned, "Draw!" he glanced at the Marauding Captain he just picked up, "And don't forget, because of The Immortal Bushi's effect, I can special summon him back to the field, in Attack Mode!"

The warrior grinned as he appeared once more, swinging his swords around vibrantly. Konami smiled, "Next, I'll summon The Marauding Captain, also in Attack Mode!"

The Marauding Captain-LV3-(1200/400)

"But that's not all, because this monster has an effect as well! When he's successfully Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my hand!" Konami explained, "And the card I choose is… Torapart!"

The tiny wizard-like warrior grinned as it appeared on stage, bouncing around vibrantly.

"I have everything I need now… and your field is clear!" Konami declared.

Terence's eyes widened, "Wait… don't tell me-!"

"Yes, Torapart is a tuner monster! So once again, I shall perform a Synchro Summon!"

"_A five or eight star monster… which one is it?!"_ Terence thought quickly, his eyes widening in fear.

"The land shakes and trembles under the might of a long-dead warrior! His will to fight lives on through the Earth! Arise, Colossal Fighter!"

The land beneath the pair shook as a hologram of a great warrior clad in rock emerged from the land. He looked down towards Terence, before crouching down on one knee and awaiting his master's commands.

Colossal Fighter- LV8-(2800/1000)

"That must be his ace card!" The MC screamed into the microphone, "And Terence is wide open to attack!"

"But that's not all," Konami continued.

"_He's not done?!"_

"Colossal Fighter gains 100 Attack Points for each Warrior Monster in my Graveyard, and I don't know about you, but I count six."

The Fighter stood up, calling out to the heavens as it grew it strength.

Colossal Fighter- LV8- (3500/1000)

"3500 Attack Points… oh man! This is gonna hurt!" Terence shouted.

"Indeed. Go my monster," Konami roared, "Attack him directly!

The Warrior nodded, slamming his fist into the ground and creating a large shockwave that sent several large bricks of debris to fly up from the floor, slamming into Terence's form. The boy winced, despite it all being fake.

**Konami- 7800 LP**

**Terence- 3500 LP**

"_My hand is starting to get a bit low…"_ Konami murmured, _"I'll have to be careful in the coming turn."_ "I end."

"Oh man, this isn't good!" Terence murmured, "Draw!" his eyes widened when he saw the card, _"I can't play this at all!"_

A long silence echoed over the arena, a gentle wind drifting past the boy. "D-Damn it… I end."

Konami smiled slightly, closing his eyes in thought, _"It seems I didn't have to worry after all."_ "Then it's time to end this duel, Terence! My turn," he shouted, "Draw!"

He glanced at the card, knowing he could use it if something went wrong. "Colossal Fighter…!"

The monster roared out in approval.

"…. End this duel! Attack Terence directly!"

"Auggghh!" Terence screamed, falling to his knees as his Life Point Counter hit Zero.

Konami deactivated his Duel Disk, smiling all the while. "That was a good duel, Terence."

"I… I barely touched you…" the man murmured, "Damn… looks like I still need some practice."

Konami smiled as he turned to leave, "If you ever want a rematch, I'll be waiting."

The crowd ate it up.

Entering the lobby, Konami sighed, setting his deck back in his second holster. He'd tested out the Warrior Deck, and it seemed to work well. The question was, would he continue to use it for the rest of the tournament? Goodwin had allowed the competitors to bring in three, so it was likely he'd have to change at some point. But how far should he go…?

"Ah? Red Hat-san." Mikage greeted, approaching the teen as she saw him enter, "I saw your duel. You did pretty well! I think even Mr. Atlas would be impressed."

"Yeah," Konami nodded, "the guy was good, but his deck could've been built better. That's probably why he got so many bad draws."

"I see… you seem to be pretty good at dueling, maybe… if you get the chance… so I can help Mr. Atlas more… you can-?"

"R-Red Hat!" Rathie shouted, bumbling towards the pair as he paused to catch his breath, "It's… It's horrible! Enzo… Enzo, he-!"

"Calm down Rathie." Konami murmured, "Tell me what happened."

"It's… It's Enzo! His duel… he lost it!"

"**Oh what a surprise! Like we really didn't see that coming."**

"_Be nice..."_

"Did he now…?" Konami murmured, "Who was his opponent again? Some… purple… or was it pink haired girl?"

"Yoohoo, Kon-kun!" a familiar voice scratched at the boy's ears.

Konami's eyes widened in realization, "Oh god no."

A few seconds later, a pink-haired girl with gleaming red eyes approached the group, a despairing and downcast Enzo trailing closely behind her, "It's been a while Kon-kun," the girl smiled, "All this time and you never called. I have to say it was pretty insulting to have to hear you were in town from that reporter friend of yours."

"Ah… Wisteria…" Konami deadpanned, "As lively as ever I see."

"Well of course," the girl scoffed, flipping her hair arrogantly, "How else do you expect me to bring all the boys to the yard? Oh," she paused, looking behind her in realization, "Speaking of boys… I brought your pet monkey back to you. You should really be grateful, because he belonged to you I was gentle, despite the fact that he can't even duel properly."

Mikage frowned at the girl's tone. Superior duelists looking down on others for their weakness… she stopped before she could become a hypocrite. She had to remind herself that Mr. Atlas did the same thing after all, if in a… less girly way.

"Wait, Red Hat, it can't be that you know this person?!" Rathie gasped.

"Yeah, we attended Duel Academy together." Konami explained, "She was in Obelisk Blue… and I was a Slifer Red."

The girl grinned, "He's being modest. He may have been in Slifer, but he could duel up there with the best of them!" she cupped her face longingly, "He even managed to win me the title of Ruin, Queen of Rituals… those were such good days…" she glared, "And then the next day he ran off with some harlot from Slifer Red! I'll never forgive that Blair bitch!"

Konami sweatdropped, "T-That's not how it happened at all!"

"Oh really? Then explain to me how she suddenly ended up in Obelisk Blue, mere _days_ after you started hanging out with her?!"

"Well that's… hey wait a second, what does that have to do with anything?!"

Rathie and Mikage both sweatdropped, watching the two bicker as Enzo sat quietly in the middle. _"Seems like those two have a lot to work out…"_ they all thought.

"Nonetheless, here I am, reunited with my lovely Demise-chan," Wisteria smiled, embracing the boy wholly as he struggled to escape. "To think that I'd run into him here of all places, destiny truly does work in mysterious ways, doesn't it?"

Konami sweatdropped, gently prying the girl off him, "Yeah… about that, why are you here again?"

"Oh, I'm just here for a class assignment," Wisteria explained, "ever since graduating at Duel Academy, I managed to get transferred here to further my studies. The teacher told us we need to get used to "dealing with strangers", (despite as much as I do that already) so I decided to sign up for this little tournament!"

Enzo cried, "She really kicked my ass man…"

"I see. Well, since you're already here, you might as well hang out with us."

Wisteria's eyes lit up, "What, really?! Oh I've really hit the jackpot! Just think, a chance to see my glorious King in action after two years? Of course I'll accept!" she moved to hug him again, but Konami quickly moved out the way, walking towards the list.

"It looks like most of the duels have already finished up," he explained to the group, "Apparently they'll be posting the duels for Round 2 in…" he blinked, "Oh, here it is now. Let's see…"

In seconds the entire area was swarmed, everyone standing behind Red Hat as he drifted through the list. "Ack!" he gaped, a fear of dread and despair coming over him as he looked at the Tag-Team line up.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Mikage asked, looking at the list herself, "Oh. I see now. That really is too bad on your part."

Konami cried, "The Gods must hate me."

"**Or… we just find pleasure in your misery."**

He left the list, leaving the last entry open for everyone to see.

**Konami + Wisteria VS KeNYoU + Rally**

He could already hear the girl's squeals of joy.

* * *

**With Round One over, Goodwin's Tag Force Tournament proceeds into Round 2. But with the appearance of the eager and arrogant Wisteria, will Konami be able to keep it together to break through Round 2? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

**-Extra-**

* * *

**Kaiba grinned, "You have nothing that can stop my Blue-Eyes White Dragons, so go ahead and draw your last pathetic card, Minato!"**

**The blue-haired boy nodded silently, glancing at the deck of cards lying beside him. He then turned his attention to the item right beside the deck, a slender, metallic Evoker from his time with SEES. His breathing hitched, his fingers slowly curling around the gun's base as he pointed it to the top of his deck.**

**Kaiba's eyes widened, "Wait, you can't blow up your Deck! That's against the rules!"**

"**Per…"**

"**I mean, sure I know I cheat almost all the time, but at least I have excuses! It's always either because I'm rich, or because my brother Mokuba had been kidnapped by Pegasus and his outdated Toon Cards! Well there was that time with the Green Hair…"**

"**So…"**

"**You can't screw the rules Minato! You don't have money!"**

"**Na!" Minato shouted, pulling the trigger.**

**In an instant a large swirling mass of infinite personas appeared behind Minato, symbolizing all the many Arcana he had gathered inside his deck. He then drew his card and smiled. **

**Kaiba gasped. "The Fool?! Impossible! No one's ever been able to call him!"**

"**Burning Up! All-Out Attack!"**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!"**

* * *

**Bleh, I know. As for the story, bit of an easier duel for Red Hat this time around, but it should be fine as it's only the first round of the tournament. Introduced Wisteria, the ritual-user in many of the Tag Force games and had a few other characters from the Duelist 2 lists make an appearance. Next time, Rally shows up! We'll see how he fares in his duel against the Red Hat Wisteria Combo. Till next time!**


	8. The Second Round

**Kazikami: Thanks. You stay golden too, you hear?**

**Light of Hope: Unfortunately no Akiza in this tournament. You have to remember that this is just to receive a final invitation to the Fortune Cup, and Akiza was already invited due to her suspected Signer status. I guess I could always have her show up to support Divine/Sayer though. Meh, we'll see what happens.**

**Gon: Hope you enjoy the chapter, and yeah, Kaiba Extra was random. Those who don't know Persona probably wouldn't get it.**

**Yugi: Well, Jack won't be in the tournament, as he has better things to do than compete with nobodies, (Like drink Blue-Eyes Mountain Coffee), but expect a showdown between Konami and Divine.**

**Misaki: Wisteria is a character from the Tag Force Series, debuting in Tag Force 2. She was an Obelisk Blue student that the player could team up with, though she carried the same generic story all the non-major/canon characters had. Don't expect her to start being too important, it's just that in certain chapters Duelist 2s (Tag Force noncanon characters) will be showing up as, quite frankly, it can be hard to write a branching story with the limited number of canon characters there are that have reason to be there at that time. Duelist 2s make things a bit easier, and are, in my opinion at least, better than having people like Sherry or Yanagi show up in a card shop when they should be abroad or in jail. Hope that cleared up some of your questions so you can enjoy the chapter. xD**

**Naoto: If you think Red Hat is a ladies man, you should see some of the ending pictures in the Tag Force games lol. Just about every ending with a girl has them throwing themselves at him in some way.**

**The New Guy: There's a reason for Alice being shown again, it just may not come to fruition for some time.**

**Aoi: I know how it feels to have slow updates at times lol. Yeah, Red Hat works fast, especially when it comes to making friends. All it takes for him to find his way into your heart is a couple of well-spent DP and three or four duels. Then he'll know you better than you know yourself. As for Wisteria, like I told Misaki, she's a character from the Tag Force Series, debuting in Tag Force 2. She was an Obelisk Blue student that the player could team up with, though she carried the same generic story all the non-major/canon characters had. **

**The Awesome One: Bit reluctant to use Dark Magician Girl for the moment, as Red Hat would need to have a good reason for having it. (Since the only one not made via Spiritual/Magical mojo is supposed to be in Yugi's deck.)**

**Now, back to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Second Round**

* * *

"And so, after an exciting series of duels, the first round has come to a close!" the MC exclaimed to the eager crowd, "Let's take a look at the remaining Contestants shall we?!"

The crowd roared in approval, prompting the MC to grin and adjust the bowtie on his suit, "Alright then girls, roll the tapes!" he shouted, earning several nods from the cheerleaders and showgirls as they slipped in the replays.

The MC raised his arms dramatically as the first duel came on screen, "First, we'll take a look at the enigmatic Divine! Hailing from Neo Domino City, this challenger breezed through the preliminary stage, giving no quarter to his less-than-eager opponent! Armed with his Psychic Deck, it was all too easy for the man to pull out an overwhelming victory of 8000 to 0, and with it, his ticket to the second round!"

After the replay had finished, a picture of the Divine appeared on screen, smiling his dubious smirk as his ace appeared beside him.

Thought Ruler Archfiend-LV8-(2700/2300)

Konami frowned as he watched the stats from within the lobby. So Divine had won his first match. Konami supposed it was to be expected, what with the man being as manipulative as he was, but he couldn't help but wonder if someone else would manage to knock the man out of the tournament.

Several other duelists were named, Konami tuning out many of them as he waited for news that might help him get a better idea on how to defeat his next opponents. It wouldn't be long before such news came.

"Now," the MC continued, "on to our next duelist! Entering the tournament on behalf of his younger sibling, we have Mathew from Tops!"

"_He's my next opponent..."_ Konami noted, watching the screen as Wisteria's head perked up from the table they were gathered at.

"This level-headed duelist pulled out a miraculous win from behind, finishing off his first opponent with the last minute tribute of Goblin Attack Force to summon Great Maju Garzett! With such a last minute turn around, we'll be sure to keep our eyes on this competitor!"

"Maju Garzett huh…" Konami sighed, "That could be troublesome."

"Oh please, I really doubt we'd have any issues taking out that flirt." Wisteria smiled, "It was probably a fluke he managed to get this far anyway."

"Don't be so sure," Konami told her, looking as the screen changed to his overall dueling record, "duelists like that tend to improve drastically in a short amount of time. I wouldn't be surprised if we end up having a hard time against…" he paused, turning around to see Wisteria already chatting away with the other members of his "group". He sweatdropped, _"Oh, so NOW she ignores me…"_ he sighed, turning his attention back to the screen as it continued down the list of victorious duelists.

"Rally Dawson from Satellite! This lovely child worked his way into Neo Domino just to have the chance to meet up with his old friend!" the MC started sorrowfully, "With the skills he seems to have developed over a lifetime of trials in Satellite, he just might make his dreams become a reality!"

"_I know that kid… so he's a boy then… I wasn't sure the first time I saw him."_ Konami sweatdropped, _"He was the one hanging around with Yusei that day in Satellite. I wonder if that's who he's looking for…"_

"With the might of his burn deck, he pulled out a close victory against his opponent, securing his place in the second round!"

A picture of the boy appeared on screen, smiling shyly as if he weren't used to appearing on the television.

"Next we'll go to the rising hotshot from Domino, "Red Hat" Konami!"

The teen sighed, tuning out the rest of the information as he turned back to the group. "Looks like we may have our work cut out for us if we want to win next round…"

"Isn't it great?! We'll finally be able to duel together after so long…" Wisteria smiled.

"Yeah," Konami mumbled, sighing as Wisteria began to ramble on and on. He began to drown the girl out, thinking back to the names of their upcoming opponents in the tournament.

"_Mathew and Rally…"_ he thought, setting his hand beneath his chin in thought, _"They'll be using the Great Maju Garzett. If he has that card he must have a bunch of four star beatsticks… What else should I plan on seeing…?" _he sighed, _"It'd be nice if their decks ended up hurting each other… but they might be able to shut us down. We'll have to wait and see just what kind of duel it is they play."_ He sighed, glancing at Wisteria as she pulled on a complaining Enzo's face, _"I just hope she won't get in the way."_

"Yes, I understand. I see. I'll do my best. Yes, Yes… Have a good-" Mikage sighed, slouching in her seat as she set the cell phone back in her jacket.

"Hm? Something the matter?" Konami asked, looking at the woman carefully.

Mikage blinked in surprise, seeming to only just remember that she wasn't alone. "Oh? No, it's nothing. Mr. Atlas seems to want me to scout out any powerful duelists he might be challenged by… but I'm not so sure I understand what he means."

"What's not to understand?" Konami asked curiously, leaning back in his chair, "Just be sure to watch the people who win carefully. Study how they win, what kind of deck they use… that's probably what Jack's talking about."

"I see. I guess it's understandable… My job is to take information and convey it to others in an easy-to-understand manner… It can't be that hard." Mikage smiled at the teen, "I'm sure now I'll be able to get the best information for Mr. Atlas."

Konami sighed, "Yeah. Someone like him can only be interested in the best, right?"

"He acts cold," Mikage began, unsure of how to continue, "but… the truth is he's been so busy these past few weeks he hasn't had any time to cool down. I apologize for any inconvenience he may have caused you…"

Again, Konami waved her off, "You shouldn't worry about it. Really… you should lighten up yourself, Ms. Secretary. You keep apologizing for that man's actions… some things just can't be helped, ya know?"

Mikage blinked, "Oh… I understand. I'll try to be a bit more considerate in the future."

Konami sighed, _"Like talking to a broken record. She needs to loosen up a little…"_

Enzo suddenly broke into the conversation, rubbing his cheek as he finally managed to break away from Wisteria, "So, have you thought about a plan of attack yet?"

"No." Konami answered honestly, "I'm guessing Wisteria will want me to use the ritual deck-"

"Well of course!" the girl broke in, "It's only right that we go all out with the decks we first teamed up with!"

"-so I suppose I'll have to figure something out once the duel's started." Konami finished, "Either way, it looks like it will be a good duel."

The sudden ping of the loud speakers broke everyone from their thoughts.

"Attention Duelists!" a deep, generic voice rang out through the lobby, "Please report to your Pre-Determined Duel Rings. Your Duels will begin shortly."

"Guess that's our cue." Konami murmured, rising from his seat.

"Mmm…" Wisteria mumbled, following suit, "I wonder how far they'll be able to woo me."

"Good luck Red Hat, be sure to sock em one for me too eh?" Enzo grinned.

"Yeah," Konami nodded, "You should probably go find a seat somewhere in the stands. It'll be better than staying cooped up in here now that you've lost."

Rathie agreed, grabbing the pitiful duelist when it looked like he was about to retort. "Y-Yeah, you're probably right. We'll go find a place to go cool down. Is the Security woman coming?" he asked, referring to Mikage.

"I will, though I may sit with the other Security Officers present." She turned to Konami, "I'll be sure to take in all the details of the victors as you suggested. And as for you, good luck."

"Thanks." Konami nodded.

Wisteria began pulling the boy by the arm, "Okay, that's enough talking!" she whined, "We don't want to be late for our debut! It's time to get going, pronto!"

"Alright, alright…" the boy grumbled, "You don't have to yell, sheesh."

-DM-

The walk to the platform was short, filled with envious duelists and several low-paid photographers. Still, it was something Konami had grown accustomed to remembering, as it was rare for him to ever have such a large audience.

"Well… this is it." He told his partner, "Remember, try to stay calm. You're biggest problem was always your attitude towards dueling, if you keep that in check then-"

"Oh please," Wisteria interrupted, "I'm not the same girl I was back in Duel Academy Kon-kun," she smiled. "I've grown up a lot, just so you know. Now, let's get out our decks, alright?"

Konami sighed, nodding once it was obvious the girl wasn't going to listen to him. Clicking his holster open, he reached for his deck, slipping it into his Duel Disk. Unlike in the first round, the judges at the entrance had ensured they were shuffled.

"It's a bit nostalgic isn't it?" Wisteria asked.

The teen blinked, tilting his head towards the girl curiously, "Hmm? How so?"

"Well, it's just the last time we dueled as a Team like this, it was back when we were sophomores. We've had a few tag matches after that sure… but nothing was like the Tag Force Scenario Professor Crowler put us all through."

"Yeah," Konami murmured, smiling lightly, "I've teamed up with many people during that tournament… and now here I am, participating in another." He glanced towards the light of the stadium, "Let's go."

"Right!"

The MC grinned at the crowd as the four duelists entered the stadium, "And there they are! The competitors of the second round! In the right, as you can see, stand the confident young Mathew and the Satellite child Rally!"

The crowd cheered for the two, everyone having their own interests and likes in each duelist.

"And on the left!" the MC quickly swung his hand over to the other duelists, "We have the lovely Wisteria, and her hot-blooded partner, "Red Hat" Konami!"

Once again the crowd cheered, just as much as they did for their opponents. Red Hat smiled as they all approached the center of the ring to exchange pleasantries before the duel.

"Konami," Mathew greeted, "good to see ya. Hope you'll go easy on me."

"Maybe it's you who I should be asking to go easy on me." Konami returned, shaking the man's hand in good faith. "And this must be your partner, Rally."

"Huh…? You're that guy who was with Yusei…" the boy remembered, scratching his long hair curiously, "I didn't think I'd run into you here."

Konami smiled, "People never do."

"Isn't that the truth?" Wisteria interrupted, clapping her hands together. It was obvious she didn't want to talk to the boy from Satellite longer than she had to. Idly, Konami moved to glare at her but was cut off by Mathew's next words.

"So, how are we going to do this?" he asked, "Janken, loser goes second?"

"Sounds fair to me." Rally smiled. "Are you guys okay with that?"

Wisteria frowned but Konami moved in front of her, raising a hand, "That's fine with me. Let's go."

Mathew nodded, slamming his fist down in his palm multiple times as Konami did the same.

"Scissors!"

"Paper!"

Konami looked at the outcome and shrugged, "Well would you look at that. I lost."

Mathew chuckled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Guess luck must be on our side after all! Alright, well, no matter how this turns out, let's all be sure to have fun alright?"

"Agreed." Konami nodded, turning and walking with Wisteria back to their side of the stadium.

"And it looks like the discussion has concluded! And with the outcome of Janken, Mathew and Rally will be taking the first turn!" the MC shouted, prompting another round of conversation from the crowd.

Wisteria grumbled as she prepared herself for the duel, "You should've let me do it," she told Konami, "We shouldn't have to go second to those two!"

"Relax." Konami told her, "It's only the first turn, besides. Didn't you promise to be calm?"

Wisteria stared at the teen for several moments before smiling brightly, "Yes, you're right. I shouldn't let something so small bother me. We're still going to cream them after all! Ohohohohohohohoho!"

"_Ugh… hopefully we'll be able to just get this over with so I can stop dealing with her."_ Konami thought, activating his Duel Disk.

As the other three competitors did the same, the MC raised his microphone to his lips and shouted out the words everyone had been waiting to hear.

-DUEL!-

**Konami and Wisteria (KW) - 8000 LP**

**Mathew and Rally (MR) – 8000 LP**

"Well, since I won the game and all, I'll go first!" Mathew shouted, "Draw!" he paused to stare at his hand. "Alright, guess I'll start a bit slow! I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Konami nodded, "I see. In that case, I'll take the lead! My turn, Draw!" he shouted, staring at Senju of the Thousand Hands. "Alright… First I'll start things off with the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon! This allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap card you have on your side of the field! And I think I'll choose the one that's right in the middle!"

Mathew grit his teeth, slamming his eyes shut as his Spell Card "My Body as a Shield" was destroyed.

"Way to go!" Wisteria smiled, frowning when she noticed Konami was ignoring her.

"Next, I'll summon… Gene-Warped Warwolf, in Attack Mode! And speaking of attacking… he's gonna do just that! Go Warwolf, slash him to bits!" Konami ordered as his monster materialized on the field.

Gene-Warped Warwolf-LV4-(2000/100)

It roared out in approval, lunging at Mathew and swinging each of its four arms through the man. Mathew winced despite feeling no pain, imagining it as he watched his team's Life Point counter begin to drop.

"Tch… that's a heavy hitter for a Level Four monster…" he murmured, getting a nod of agreement from Rally.

**KW- 8000 LP**

**MR- 6000 LP**

"Now that I've made my attack… I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Konami said, watching the field calmly.

"Alright! That means it's my turn!" Rally said with a smile, raising his arm, "Check this out! Draw!"

Mathew looked at the boy quietly, "I hope you have something…"

"I'll start off by setting a monster face-down," the boy began, "and then, I'll make my move with the Spell Card Swords of Revealing Light! This allows me to stop you and your monsters from attacking me for three whole turns! Bet you're wishing you saved that Mystical Space Typhoon now huh?"

Konami smiled beneath his cap, "Perhaps. But you still haven't got rid of my monster."

Rally laughed sheepishly, "We'll just have to get around to that later! I'll set two cards and end my turn."

Wisteria smiled, "Don't worry Konami, I'll make this good! My turn! Draw!" she looked to her hand and nodded, "First, I'll set a monster face-down, and then, I'll activate our Spell Card, Swords of Revealing Light!"

Rally gaped, "You had that too?!"

Wisteria smirked, "That's right, and while I may not be using it for its attack stalling properties, it will allow me to get a look at that face-down monster of yours!"

Rally's eyes widened in realization as his face-down monster card flipped up, revealing his Turbo Booster.

Turbo Booster-LV1-(0/0)

"Just a weak monster huh?" Wisteria asked in disappointment, "Well, I can't attack because of your Swords, so I guess I'll just have to end my turn!"

"Then it's time for me to make a comeback!" Mathew shouted, "My turn, Draw!" he looked to his hand and grinned, "Alright, time to make things happen! First, I'll activate our face-down Trap Card, Final Attack Orders! This'll stop any face-up monsters from being in defense position for as long as it's on the field!"

"But why would you do that?" Konami protested, "The only monster you have is a 0 attack Turbo Booster!"

"Because," Mathew shouted, "I'm summoning Goblin Attack Force to the field!"

Goblin Attack Force-LV4-(2300/0)

"_Of course!"_ Konami realized, _"His combo will stop his monster from being changed to Defense Mode after it attacks! It seems you have some smarts after all, Mathew!"_

Rally smiled, "Yeah! Now we have something strong enough to take out their Warwolf!"

"Maybe," Wisteria smirked, "but you'll have to wait a few more turns until our Swords wears off."

"Their right," Mathew murmured, "I don't have anything that can get rid of that right now, so I'll end the turn."

"Then it's my move, Mathew." Konami stated, drawing a card, _"Nothing to get rid of their Swords… In that case, all I can do is…"_ "I summon another Gene-Warped Warwolf to the field!"

The Beast-Warrior growled with its companion, glaring at its master's opponents from afar.

'You may be adding monsters, but you won't be able to defeat Goblin Attack Force!" Mathew declared.

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Konami asked. "I end my turn."

"Then it's time to make my move!" Rally shouted, "Draw!" he paused, "Aw man… I didn't have anything…"

Wisteria laughed, "Poor boy… that means it's my move. Draw!" Wisteria glanced quickly at her hand and nodded, "Alright, I think I'll set a monster and end my turn."

Mathew smirked, "You said that but you didn't have anything good to play either, didja?"

"Why you-!" Wisteria scowled, "Just make your move already! Besides, now that I've ended my turn your Swords of Revealing Light are gone!"

"You may be right, but next turn yours will be as well. And we still have Goblin Attack Force on the field!" Mathew grinned, "It's time I made my move, Draw!"

Konami closed his eyes, _"Let's see what he does…"_

Mathew grinned, catching everyone off guard, "Just what I needed! I activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm! This destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field, including your Swords of Revealing Light!"

Wisteria's eyes widened, reeling back and holding her skirt down as a giant wind overtook the arena, "Oh no! That means he can attack us!"

"Way to go!" Rally smiled, "Now we can make our comeback!"

"Exactly!" Mathew agreed, "And we'll do just that, because I'm having my Goblin Attack Force get rid of your first Gene-Warped Warwolf!"

**KW- 7700 LP**

**MR- 6000 LP**

"Tch!" Konami hissed, covering his eyes as his Warwolf was sliced to pieces by the small goblin army. "I may take damage from that attack, but don't forget Mathew, because your Heavy Storm removed your Final Attack Orders from the field, your Goblin is changed to Defense Position!"

"Ah, he's right!" Rally shouted.

Mathew clucked his teeth in annoyance as he watched the monsters back down. "I'll make up for this! I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force to the field in Attack Mode!"

Toon Goblin Attack Force-LV4-(2300/0)

"Now I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Mathew said with a smile.

"Impressive… using one high-attack monster to cover for your other ones… but it won't help you!" Konami decided, "My turn, Draw!" he glanced at the three cards in his hand and sighed. It looked like he'd have to make a hard decision.

"I had intended to keep this hidden until later on in the tournament, but it seems I'll have to use it as nothing I have at the moment can defeat your Goblin Attack Force." Konami said slowly.

"Eh? So you have something brewing in that cap of yours after all huh?" Mathew asked, "Well, let's see it!"

"Very well! While my deck may focus on the use of Ritual Monsters, I'm not so foolish as to completely forgo the advances of today's society! I summon Flamvell Guard to the field in Attack Mode!"

Flamvell Guard-LV1-(100/2000)

"That's your big reveal?" Mathew asked smugly, "It's just a weak monster with high Defense Points."

"That may be the case now, but surely you are not stupid enough to forget about the existence of Tuner Monsters?"

Mathew and Rally's eyes widened in realization, "You don't mean-?"

"Yes," Konami explained, "By flip summoning Wisteria's Sangan and Archfiend Soldier into Attack Mode,"

Sangan- LV3-(1000/600)

Archfiend Soldier-LV4-(1900/1500)

"I can tune my Flamvell Guard with the Archfiend, creating a brand new monster strong enough to defeat your Goblins!"

Wisteria scowled, "I thought we agreed to stick to rituals?!"

"Sorry, but desperate times call for desperate measures!" Konami continued, "Scattered Stars Gather in the Burning Sky, Crying Out for their Heroes! This Creature Heeds Their Call! Arise, Ally of Justice Catastor!"

As he spoke, a shining machine of Gold and Silver materialized behind him, taking to the skies and circling the field before landing between its two duelists.

Ally of Justice Catastor-LV5-(2200/1200)

"Ally of Justice Catastor…?" Rally asked.

Mathew chuckled, "I should've known my sister was wrong about you. That monster of yours only has 2200 Attack Points. It's nowhere near strong enough to take on my Goblin Attack Force."

"You're wrong Mathew," Konami replied, "on both accounts. Because, _it just so happens_ that my Ally of Justice has a special ability!"

"A what?" Mathew asked.

"You heard me," Konami grinned, "because when Catastor battles any Non-Dark monster, that monster shall be eradicated immediately, without applying damage calculation!"

"Wha-?! Oh no!" Mathew gasped.

"Oh yes," Konami retorted, "Catastor, rid the field of that manic monstrosity! Go; destroy their Toon Goblin Attack Force!"

The machine whirred in obedience, rising up on its hind legs as its single eye began to glow a fierce green. After several moments, the machine aimed at the enemy monster, firing a single bolt of green lightning into its being.

Mathew and Rally both cried out, wincing as they watched the Toon monster shock itself to death.

"My Toon Goblins!" Mathew growled.

"But that's not all." Konami smirked, "If you'd look at the field for a moment… I see two monsters with zero Defense Points on your field, and two more monsters on mine that are more than capable of destroying them."

"Ahh, oh no!" Rally shouted, "We're in trouble!"

"Go Warwolf!" Konami roared authoritatively, "Destroy Goblin Attack Force!"

Warwolf roared out in response, lunging forward and moving to strike its attack target with ease.

"That's what you think!" Mathew growled, "I'm activating a Trap Card!"

"Oh no…" Konami whispered.

"And this one will be a sight for sore eyes! I activate Final Attack Orders!"

"Another one?!" Wisteria gasped.

"That's right! And because you just told your Warwolf to attack my Goblin Attack Force,"

Konami's eyes widened as he realized what had happened.

"Congratulations Red Hat, you just sent your monster to its doom!"

Warwolf cried out in pain as the Goblin's suddenly rose up from their docile position, gangbanging the Wolf and subduing it with relative ease.

"Warwolf, No!" Konami shouted, watching painfully as his monster was destroyed and his Life Point Counter decreased once more.

**KW- 7400 LP**

**MR- 6000 LP**

"I'll commend you for that move Mathew," Konami started, "But you made a miscalculation!"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Final Attack Orders changes ALL monsters from Defense to Attack Mode, and that means, my Sangan now has complete access to your Turbo Booster!"

"Ngh!" Mathew's eyes widened in shock.

"So now, where you once would have lost no Life Points, you will now lose another thousand! Go Sangan, destroy Turbo Booster!"

The small kuriboh-like fiend grinned sadistically, leaping forward and banging on the machine until it was broken. Rally winced.

**KW- 7400 LP**

**MR- 5000 LP**

Wisteria smiled, "Way to get your game on, as that slacker would say."

"Hm!" Konami nodded, giving the girl a thumbs up, "I end my turn."

Rally nodded in determination, "Then it's up to me now! Draw!" he glanced at his hand and grinned. "Alright! I summon Genex Neutron to the field in Attack Mode!"

Genex Neutron-LV4-(1800/1200)

"Now it's time to battle!" Rally grinned, "Genex Neutron, attack Sangan!"

"No don't!" Mathew shouted, a moment too late.

Despite wincing when the creature was destroyed, Konami raised his arm, "I activate Sangan's Special Ability! When it's sent to the Graveyard from the Field, I can add one monster with 1500 or less Attack Points from my Deck to my Hand. The card I choose is Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

"Now he has everything he needs…" Mathew grunted, "But he'll have to wait two more turns before he can pull it out."

"I might've messed up… but I can't let that stop me!" the boy shouted, "I'll set two cards and move to the End Phase, where I can activate Genex Neutron's effect!"

They all paused to listen, "You see, when this card is Normal Summoned, during the End Phase of that turn I can add on Machine-Type Tuner Monster from my Deck to my Hand! I think I'll choose the card Turbo Rocket!"

Turbo Rocket-LV2-(0/0)

"With that done, I'll end my turn." Rally stated.

"_Seems like they're doing a little preparing of their own."_ Konami thought sharply, _"And I'll need two turns to get everything going, at least on my own. It all comes down to Wisteria's next move."_

Wisteria smiled, "Then it's back to the star! My turn, Draw!" she smiled gleefully as she noticed what she pulled, "Alright! I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn!"

"_Everyone seems to have that these days…"_ Konami thought briefly.

"This allows me to retrieve one monster from either of our decks and Special Summon it to my side of the field! The card I choose is…" she glanced through both Graveyards, "Sangan, in Defense Mode!"

"You forgot about my Final Attack Orders!" Mathew shouted, "That stops all Face-Up Monsters from being in Defense Mode, looks like you just goofed girlie!"

"_Oh Wisteria…"_ Konami mourned.

Wisteria scowled, "That may be so, but I can still do battle! Catastor, attack Goblin Attack Force!"

"Not so fast!" Rally shouted, "I activate my Trap Card Waboku! That'll stop you from destroying my monsters by battle this turn!"

Konami laughed, "But you've forgotten about Catastor's ability Rally!"

"Huh?!"

"Catastor's greatness doesn't lie in the way it battles its opponent, but how it destroys them through its **effect**! Put simply… despite your Trap Card, Goblin Attack Force will still be destroyed!"

"Huh?! Oh no…" Rally sweatdropped.

"Hm…" Wisteria scoffed, "I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Tch…! No way, no way is anyone gonna stop me now!" Mathew shouted, "My turn, Draw! Heh… first I'll set a monster in Defense Mode, and then…" he grinned, "I'll activate the Spell Card Megamorph!"

"You still use that thing?!" Konami shouted in shock.

"Of course, it's a perfect usable card!" Mathew responded, "After all, it allows me to double the Attack Points of one of my monsters while my Life Points are lower than yours! So grow my monster, grow!"

Genex Neutron sparked with new energy as the card equipped itself, rising in size and strength as it looked down upon the puny Sangan.

Genex Neutron-LV4-(3600/1200)

"Heh, and it looks like he found his next target!" Mathew grinned, "Go Neutron; destroy that weak-ass monster!"

Wisteria covered herself as the monster hologram exploded, showing her with imaginary sparks. She winced, watching the Life Point Counter drop further.

**KW- 4000 LP**

**MR- 5000 LP**

"You may have destroyed Sangan," Wisteria started, "but don't forget about its ability! When it's sent from the Field to the Grave I can add a monster with 1500 or less Attack Points to my Hand! The card I choose is Senju of the Thousand Hands!"

"Hmph, it won't do you much good." Mathew believed.

"We'll just have to see about that won't we?" Wisteria shot back.

"Enough of this!" he grunted, "I end my turn."

"Then it's time for me to make my move." Konami murmured. "Draw!" his eyes widened, _"Exodius! With you I can now… no! I must think this through…! I know there's I have the power to perform a perfect summon! I just have to think…"_

-DM-

"What the hell's goin' on? What's taking Red so long to make his move?" Enzo asked from the stands.

Rathie frowned, "Well I dunno Enzo, but it sure looks like he's in some kind of dilemma! Still, this duel's been going pretty good so far, I can't think that the guy would start to break down now!"

"Brake down?" Enzo spat, "Errrgh, come on already Red Hat!" he shouted, leaping out of his chair and barking down at the stadium, never mind the fact that no one down there could hear him, "We didn't come all the way here just to see a bunch of dudes standing around all day! We wanna see some action! Go! Go! Go!"

Rathie sweatdropped, quickly moving to the edge of his seat as if saying, "I'm not with this guy."

After several minutes of loud screaming on Enzo's part, a single officer of Sector Security arrived on the scene, staring at the many agitated members of the audience.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked authoritatively, glaring down at the young teen making all the ruckus.

"Huh? N-Nope, no problem here!" Enzo chuckled, "Just a couple of guys enjoying a Card Game…"

Rathie promptly elbowed the boy in the shoulder, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he hissed beneath his breath, "Don't get me dragged in on your mess!"

"Okay, that's it. You two are coming with me!"

"What'd you just say?!" Enzo grunted, standing up to glare at the man, "I'm not going anywhere with ya, you old bald piece of-"

"Officer?" Mikage asked, appearing behind the group with a deadpan look on her face, "It's alright. I'll handle them."

"Huh? Miss Sagiri! I didn't know you were here… I thought you were with the King?! Ehehe…" the man blushed.

The woman looked sharply at the older man, "Mr. Atlas has requested I scout several of the stronger duelists that appear here. You would do well not assume anything when it comes to my whereabouts. Now, I believe I said that I'd handle these two?"

The man sweatdropped, "R-Right… Of course Miss Sagiri… right away ma'am…"

Mikage nodded, "Good. Now since you're done here, I'd advise heading back to your prior post. I believe I just heard than an elderly woman needed assistance locating the bathroom over the comm. Isn't that sort of thing right up your alley, Bathroom Guard-san?"

The man sweatdropped further, completely aware of the several members of the crowd snickering at him, "Y-Yes ma'am… I'll get going right away.

The man skittered off like a wounded bug.

"Man, that was pretty cool Mikage!" Enzo grinned, only to receive a sharp glare from the woman. "Eh… I'm not in trouble too am I?"

Mikage kept the gaze on him for several moments before sighing in defeat, "No… unfortunately in the Stadium you are allowed to be as loud and unruly as you choose to be, but I will have to ask you to mind your fellow viewers. Why were you so worked up anyway?"

"Ngh," Enzo glared, "It's that stupid Red Hat! It's been five minutes already and he still hasn't made his move!"

"Oh, that." Mikage murmured, "I think I understand. A few of the officers back in our section were getting pretty upset about it too. The duel is pretty even right now, so I'm not surprised he's taking some time to think through all his options."

"You don't get it." Enzo whined in a superior tone, "It's obvious that any good duelist would have been done thinking by now!"

"I see, so that is the opinion of someone who lost in the first round?" Mikage smiled kindly.

"What the-? You don't have to go and rub it in you know!"

"I see."

Divine closed his eyes after watching some of the foolishness that had occurred several seats below him. He had already finished his duel, once again defeating his opponent with ease. He smiled down to Konami's location, smirking at the events to come.

"_I know you have that God card in your hand Red Hat… Now I want to see you play it!"_

-DM-

"I think… I think I've got it!" Konami shouted.

"Well it's about damn time!" Mathew shouted, "You sure like wasting everyone's time don't you?!"

"Heh… sorry, but I had to make sure I thought this through." Konami explained. "But don't worry, because now everything's gonna be alright! I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands to the field in Attack Mode!"

Manju-LV4-(1400/1000)

"And because I did so, I can activate his special ability!" Konami grinned, "For those of you that don't know, this allows me to add one ritual card from my Deck to my Hand, be it a spell or a monster! And I think I'll add the card Advanced Ritual Art to my deck for now."

Wisteria nodded, "Good choice!"

"But that's not all. Since our Life Points are currently lower than yours, the effect of Megamorph activates!" Konami shouts, pointing at Genex Neutron, "Which means that your monster not only loses the extra boost of power it gained, but loses half its original Attack as well!"

Mathew grunted at this, clenching his empty hand as he watched Genex go down to 900 Attack Points.

"Which means that my Manju is more than enough to take it on!" Konami shouted, "So let's do this, Battle Phase! Manju, attack!"

The Ten-Thousand Hand fairy nodded, tossing its arms forward as they ripped the machine to shreds.

"Oh no, Neutron!" Rally cried out in pain for his monster, watching their Life Points decrease even further.

**KW- 4000 LP**

**MR- 4500 LP**

"But that's not all, because I still have my Catastor as well! Attack their face-down monster!"

Catastor nodded, once again firing its green bolt.

"And don't forget, when your monster is flipped face-up, your Final Attack Orders will force it into Attack Mode, and since it'll already be the Damage Step, you'll still take damage from Catastor's attack!"

Mathew grunted, watching his Slate Warrior (LV4-1900/400) get destroyed by Catastor's bolt.

**KW-4000 LP**

**MR- 4200 LP**

"Heh… too bad, the monster you attacked was Slate Warrior, so while it's still be destroyed, your Catastor will lose 500 Attack and Defense Points!"

"Hm… it's no problem. I'm not worried about Catastor's strength, so long as it can still use its ability!

Catastor-LV5-(1700/700)

"With the Battles over and your monsters gone, I'll end my turn." Konami murmured.

"Then it's my move, Draw!" Rally shouted, "Let's see now… I guess I'll set a monster and a face-down before ending my turn." He murmured softly.

"Then I'll cut in here!" Wisteria exclaimed, "Draw! Tch, nothing I can use huh…? In that case it's time for the Battle Phase!" Wisteria declared, "Manju, attack their face-down monster!"

"No! I activate Waboku!" Rally shouted.

"Tch, again! You're persistent aren't you?!" Wisteria glared, "I may not be able to destroy your monsters or damage you this turn, but I can see what they are!"

Rally's monster flipped up, revealing Turbo Rocket.

"A monster that can't be destroyed by battle huh…?" Wisteria smirked, "I know just what to do with that! Catastor! Do your thing!"

The monster nodded, obeying Wisteria's command as it destroyed Turbo Rocket with its effect.

"That monster really is a pain…" Mathew grunted.

"Hmm… Change players!" Wisteria said elegantly, "I'm ending my turn."

"Then it's my time to shine!" Mathew glared, "Draw!" he glanced at the card and gulped, "Uh oh… I… I end my turn."

"I… I see." Konami said with a wild grin, "That makes it my turn. Draw!" he quietly glanced at the card he drew, _"Dimensional Prison… I won't need you."_

"First I'll summon Senju of the Thousand Hands in Attack Mode!" Konami declared, watching the monster appear on stage, "And that means I'm able to add one Ritual Monster from my Deck to my Hand." Konami grinned, "The card I choose… is Demise, King of Armageddon."

Wisteria blushed, "The King…"

"But he's not the main figure of this deck." Konami said, reaching for another card in his hand, "That honor belongs to another card in my hand… one I'm about to summon right now!"

Up in the stands, Divine leaned forward, his eyes widening as a sickening grin pulled itself onto his face. "Yes… Show me… I want to see its power in person."

Konami grabbed the card in his hand, pulling it away from his body, "Effect Activate! Now, by returning all monsters in my Graveyard to the Deck, I can Special Summon this monster to the Field! Behold the Ultimate Forbidden Lord, Exodius!" he slammed the card onto his Duel Disk.

Around the Stadium, a massive storm began to brew. Dark clouds rolled in from the distance, carrying with them the sound of thunder and crying rain. Members of the audience looked up in shock.

"What the hell…? The Forecast didn't say anything about thunderstorms today!" Enzo whined, "Good thing we're inside… I'd hate to be out in that thing!"

"Ssh!" Mikage scolded, "I'm trying to watch."

Konami grinned; a large pentagram appearing behind him as Exodius' figure slowly emerged from the seal.

Rally and Mathew both watched on in shock, attempting to stand their ground as they felt their very beings pulled towards the deathly figure.

Wisteria looked up behind her, watching the monstrosity in confusion, "What… is that thing?"

Exodius- LV10-(0/0)

"What a shocking turn of events!" the MC shouted from his stand, surrounded by showgirls. "What is this Egyptian Being that has been summoned unto this duel?! Not only does it carry a shocking 0 Attack Points, but it seems to be able to outperform the holograms of the Stadium!"

The being grinned from behind Konami, raising its hands greedily as it awaited its partner's command to strike.

"T-This can't be… how can something with a measly 0 Attack Points carry such a presence?! It's impossible!" Mathew cried.

"That thing… I remember it from somewhere…" Alice murmured from the stand, where she had been cheering on her brother.

"_Excellent… so this is the power of Exodius… exquisite…! I can feel it's presence from here! Overwhelming me… well done Red Hat! Well Done!"_ Divine thought from the stands, standing on the railing to take in all of the Spellcaster's force.

"Now… from my hand I'll activate the Spell Card Advanced Ritual Art." Konami began, "This will allow me to special summon any Ritual Monster from my Hand, so long as I send Normal Monsters from my Deck whose total stars equal the level of the Ritual Monster to the Graveyard. How many do you think would be appropriate? Two… Three..? Four… Five? Six… Seven…? Or maybe even Eight… I wonder… I suppose I should be a bit gentle… I'll settle for Five this time around." Konami murmured, shuffling his deck after finding five monsters appropriate to send. "Now that that's done, I can Special Summon Demise to the Field." He set the monster on his Duel Disk, but it barely registered as a hologram beside the might of Exodius.

"Oh… and I forgot to tell you." He grinned, "Exodius here gains 1000 Attack Points for every Normal Monster in my Graveyard."

"W-What… What did you just say?!" Mathew shouted, his eyes widening as Exodius began to grow.

"S-Stop it…" Wisteria whispered, watching the monster behind her grow even larger.

"What am I supposed to do?" Rally mumbled, shutting his eyes, "Yusei…"

Exodius-LV10-(5000/0)

"You have no monsters on your field…" Konami murmured, "Die." He raised his arm, commanding Exodius to launch its attack.

The monster was only too happy to oblige him. It raised its monstrous hands, sparking a great light of infernal energy to glow between them. The being's eyes widened, pulling back its arms as it launched the final attack.

They stood no chance.

The light easily overwhelmed them, obliterating everything to ashes. The stadium stood still, watching the immense dust cloud slowly begin to disperse as the skies cleared and Exodius' hologram slowly evaporated, disappearing back into its pentagram-shaped seal.

Konami smiled, "Got a bit caught up in the moment there…. That was… a good game."

**KW- 4000 LP**

**MR- 0 LP**

Mathew and Rally didn't respond, both of them collapsed on their knees as they looked up to the sky.

"I… I'm alive…" Mathew mumbled, "Thank God… I thought I was dead for sure…"

"Y-Yusei….!" Rally cried, wiping his face to prevent anyone from seeing.

The stadium continued on in silence for several more moments, waiting for someone, anyone, to make a statement.

"I…I don't believe it folks!" the MC started up quickly, returning sound to the otherwise dead arena, "After an incredible turn of events, it seems Konami and Wisteria will be the ones dueling each other in the next round!"

The words echoed through the stadium for several moments.

"Y-Yeah!" Enzo shouted down with a grin, "You did it! Good job Red Hat!" he roared, prompting other members of the audience to do the same.

Their side of the arena was soon filled with applause, and Konami tilted his red cap down to hide his face. "Well… how unexpected…. Not really." He turned to gaze at his two defeated opponents. "You two did very well. You should be proud."

Mathew glanced up, looking into the face of the teen in shock and despair, "I… I should? But I lost…"

"Every duelist must lose once or twice before they can truly learn how to win." Konami murmured, quoting some ancient dueling mumbo jumbo he'd once read.

"Is… Is that so… haha… I think I'm gonna be sick…."

"So we really lost then…" Rally murmured, downcast.

"Indeed…" Konami nodded, kneeling down to the boy's level, "But with how you dueled today, I'm sure Yusei would be proud."

"Eh? You really think so?!"

"Yeah. Maybe when all this tournament business is over, I'll help you look for him, that sound alright?"

The boy smiled brightly, climbing back to his feet, "Yeah!"

Konami smiled, "Great."

"And there it is folks! Once again, Konami and Wisteria have just won the second round!"

-DM-

"Man were you great out there!" Enzo cheered, "I have to admit I was a bit worried when you didn't move for five minutes, but you totally went and surpassed my expectations!"

"Is that so?" Konami asked idly, drinking a bottle of water as he sat in his chair.

"Mmm… to be honest I was a bit disappointed," Rathie murmured, "I was hoping to see a few more Ritual cards, but you didn't even use any until the end."

"That's how it goes sometimes," Konami glared, "I'm not going to jeopardize my chances at victory just so you can get off to Ruin."

"Ngh!" Rathie sweatdropped, shocked that he had been found out, "Am I really so obvious…?"

"You have a Card Shop full of Dark Magician Girl Figures… of course you're obvious."

"Never minding Rathie's choice of women… that was a rather interesting duel, Red Hat." Mikage started, "I'll be sure to forward all the details of the event to Mr. Atlas."

"Eh…? Yeah… go right ahead." Konami mumbled, "I'm sure he'd like to hear about it. After all, that was a better duel than the one we had with the Ki-"

Mikage quickly bolted his mouth shut, preventing him from continuing any further, "You can't talk about that remember?!" she hissed into his ear, "It'd ruin Mr. Atlas, and not to mention get me fired!" she smiled, quickly leaning back to write down some notes, "Anyway, I should really get going. I still have my rounds to run and I'm expected to give a security report to Goodwin in the next half hour. Perhaps we can meet up again later?"

"Yeah," Enzo grinned, "We'll be here. You know, assuming Red Hat doesn't lose or anything, haha!"

Mikage nodded, "Right. In that case I'll be going."

She walked off.

"And then there were three…" Konami noted.

"Huh… actually now that you mention it… where is that friend of yours…? Went off to bug another guy huh? Man, that girl sure works fast!" Enzo sweatdropped.

"That girl is standing right behind you!" Wisteria hissed, "And despite how I may act, I'm not some hussy!"

"Hm?" Konami tilted his head, "So you came back? Finished what you needed to do then?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded, "I've decided to… drop out the tournament."

"What?!" Enzo shouted, "Why?!"

"Well, the only reason I really entered was because our teacher made us." Wisteria explained, "And besides, there's no way I'm going to endanger the chances of my darling Kon-kun of winning the tournament."

"Is that so?" Enzo deadpanned.

Wisteria smiled, "Yep! Anyway," she turned to Konami, "Take it from me, but you should really start thinking about what company you keep. If you ever decide to spend time with people who are worth your time, you can call this number." She gave the boy a tiny slip of paper.

"Thanks… I'll keep it in mind." Konami nodded.

"That's all I can ask. I should get going. I really need to write that report that's due tomorrow evening…" Wisteria sweatdropped, "Tootles!"

She too, walked off.

Enzo folded his arms as he watched her go, "And good riddance! Sheesh, just when I thought we'd gotten rid of her the first time…"

Konami stood, making sure Wisteria was out of sight. "Here Enzo, I think you'll have more use for this than I will."

He handed him the girl's number.

"What the-? Wait dude, you're really just giving this to me?! But this is a chick's number!"

"You're loud." Konami noticed with a sigh, "But go ahead and do whatever you want with it. Odds are she'll hunt me down some other day anyway."

"Hehe… in that case, I think I'll just slip this into my secret compartment!" Enzo smiled, tucking it away somewhere in his jeans. By the time he looked up, Red Hat was gone. "Huh… where…?

-DM-

"I see… so this is for me then?" Konami asked.

The purple-haired jester grinned, "Why yes. Director Goodwin himself asked that I deliver it to you with the upmost haste."

"The Director huh…? And just what does he have to do with all this?"

The jester smiled, "Win the tournament and you just may find out. I'm sure it shouldn't be that hard of a challenge for you, not with that bye to the semifinals you're holding."

"So that's what this is." Konami murmured, "I'd wondered how things would end up with her leaving the tournament… so this is your response huh?"

"I merely enforce the rules as Goodwin deems them to be." The jester explained, "Now then, if that's all I really must be going. There's a man in a hat I need to have a discussion with."

"Hey, hold on a second. I have a few questions for you about Goodw-" Konami reached his hand out for the man, only for him to disappear in a dense fog, "Damn… he ran away!" he glanced at the envelope the man had handed him moments earlier, "A bye… huh?"

* * *

**And so the second round comes to a close! With Wisteria's sudden withdrawal from the Tournament, Konami is skyrocketed to the Tag-Match in the Semi-Finals, but who will be there to greet him? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Bit of a longer duel this time, along with a brief intermission on what's happening in the crowd. Red Hat's been granted a large bye, skipping straight to the semi-finals while others continue to work their way up. Things will be boring for our hero for a while, or will they?**

**No Extra this time, but I do have a question for you all. Over the many chapters I've written I've been trying to decide if I want to give Red Hat a dragon or not. Now, understand that the decision has not yet been made, and I'd still have to figure out how to incorporate it into the story if I decided to go that route. Now, this is the question I have for you all:**

**If I decided to give him a dragon, which one should it be? Obviously certain cards would be harder to incorporate into the story more than others, (i.e. things that only have a limited number in canon like the 4 Blue Eyes and other rare cards) but I've been thinking about something along the lines of "Diabolos, King of the Abyss" or Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Obviously, the latter is probably not such a good idea, as it doesn't even exist until Zexal, and its effect makes it practically useless in the 5D's Timeline (along with its XYZ counterpart Neo Galaxy-Eyes). Regardless, I'd like to hear what you all think. What kind of dragon should he have? Should he even bother having one at all? Maybe even some other ideas that you might think of. Even though the final decision will ultimately be mine, I'd like to know what my viewers think. So, tell me what you think! And remember, constructive criticism is highly appreciated.**

**Until next time!**


	9. Hand of the Divine

**Welcome back! This chapter was a bit harder to write, but I think it turned out fairly well. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Duel 9: Hand of the Divine**

* * *

Simply put, Konami… was bored.

Eight rounds had passed since he'd received the bye from Goodwin's little jester, and with it, the opportunity to skip straight ahead to the Semifinals. Of course, such power did not come without a price, for in accepting the bye, Konami had doomed himself to sit on the sidelines for the rest of the day, unable to participate in any of the matches that were currently in session.

It certainly didn't help Konami's mood that even the failure of a duelist Enzo had been instructed to enter the consolation matches set to be held right before the Quarterfinals. The teen had jumped at the thought, not even bothering to stop and ask for advice before making off for the stadium. It was for that reason Konami deadpanned at the scene before him, where his overeager "friend" was dueling the narrow-faced Tanada in a daring attempt to stay alive.

**Enzo- 350 LP**

**Tanada- 2200 LP**

Tanada's field was filled to the brim with Spell and Trap Cards, and his Monsters Zones were occupied by a Level 8 Archlord Kristya (2800/2300) and a Level 8 Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon (3000/1000).

Enzo on the other hand had nothing on his field but a face-down card in his Spell/Trap Zone and the 5 star Normal Monster Crow Goblin (1850/1600). Still, he did carry a rather large hand advantage and he had a few DARK monsters in his graveyard. Unfortunately, while that was the case, Konami had a feeling it wouldn't do him much good. Enzo was one turn away from defeat, and the teen didn't think that he'd be able to work his way out of that particular situation, at least not with the cards he knew Enzo had in his deck. Besides, he thought briefly, it wasn't as if the teen had access to the Heart of the Cards.

"It's my turn!" the teen shouted, drawing a seventh card to add to his hand. "I'm in a tough spot…" he murmured, the crowd silently agreeing with him, "But I just might be able to work my way out of it! First, I'll summon the monster Jinzo 7!

Jinzo 7-LV2-(500/400)

"I knew you were bad but wow," Tanada laughed, "that monster only has 500 Attack Points. It's not strong enough to take on any of my monsters."

Enzo scowled, "Ey, don't look down on the little guys! This card of mine has a good reason for being summoned, and I'll show you right now! I activate my Face-Down Card, Torrential Tribute!"

"Interesting…" Konami murmured, "He might be able to turn this around after all."

"Torrential Tribute?" Tanada asked, "What's that?"

"Heh, with all the people using it these days I'm surprised you don't know." Enzo smirked, "Well, allow me to explain. Torrential Tribute can only be activated when a monster is summoned to either side of the Field, and when it is, all monsters on both sides of the Field are destroyed!"

Tanada's eyes widened, "So when you summoned Jinzo 7-!"

"That's right; it was all so I could activate this card!" Enzo explained, "Now Torrential Tribute, wipe this field clean with your exploding light!"

The card glowed, prompting a hologram of a great blue wave to crash down onto the field. It engulfed anything and everything, obliterating all monsters that were present, including Tanada's Kristya and Eye of the Storm. Archlord Kristya returned to the top of Tanada's Deck due to its effect.

"And now that your Kristya's not stopping me from Special Summoning anymore, I can activate this card from my hand!" Enzo revealed just what he was talking about. "I activate Dark Nephthys from my hand! If I have 3 or more DARK monsters in my Graveyard and Dark Nephthys in my hand: I'll banish Vorse Raider and Jinzo 7 to send Dark Nephthys from my hand to the graveyard!"

"So what if you sent that card to the graveyard?" Tanada boasted. "You're inches closer to your defeat!"

"I wouldn't count on that," Enzo smirked confidently. "I activate a Trap Card! Call of the Haunted! This card allows me to Special Summon any Monster Card from my graveyard in Attack Position, and the card I choose is Dark Nephthys!"

A pillar of dark red flames erupted around them as Enzo's ace monster took to the field. Spreading its wicked black wings, it let out a piercing cry of anger, before looking down upon Tanada's form.

Dark Nephthys-LV8-(2400/1600)

"And that's not all," Enzo continued, "because my Dark Nephthys has a couple of Special Abilities!"

Tanada's eyes widened, "What?"

"You see," Enzo continued, "most the time I'd have to do something in particular with Nephthys to activate them, and Special Summoning it to the field just happens to be one of em! And now that I've done it, Dark Nephthys gets to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field! So let's take a whirl! Dark Nephthys, blow that blow up the centerpiece!"

"Oh no!" Tanada shouted, watching his Face-down reveal itself before being annihilated by the Dark Phoenix's flames.

"Mirror Force eh? Looks like I won't have to worry about that little bugger annihilating my monster. This duel is as good as mine!" Enzo grinned, _"Finally! My time to shine!"_ "Go Dark Nephthys, attack him directly and win me this duel!"

The wicked phoenix squawked, spreading its wings as it floated around the arena. Squawking once more, the bird opened its mouth, a ball of dark flames appearing in its mass before spreading outward, ripping through the arena towards Tanada.

"Not so fast Enzo! You had a good plan but you got cocky!" Tanada grinned victoriously, "And it just cost you this duel! Reveal Face-down Card! Magic Cylinder!"

"What?!" Enzo asked in shock.

"Heh, from the look on your face it's looks like you know what that means, but let me explain it to our esteemed audience!" Tanada shouted as the trap card appeared on the field, "You see, not only does Magic Cylinder negate Dark Nephthys' attack, but it makes its owner receive damage equal to the monster's Attack Points!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Enzo hissed as he watched his monster's attack get swallowed by the Cylinder, only for it to come back out aimed towards him. "There's nothing I can do, it's over!"

He covered his face as the attack overtook him, slamming the final nail into his coffin.

**Enzo- 0 LP**

**Tanada- 2200 LP**

Konami sighed, rising from his seat as he heard the MC begin his post-duel commentary. Just as he'd expected, Enzo had lost. He had made a surprisingly decent comeback however, so perhaps the boy deserved some praise. He glanced towards the other duels, before shaking his head. There was no one else in the consolation matches he wanted to watch. Hell, he'd barely gone to Enzo's.

"Well, that just about ended as expected." Konami murmured, scratching the back of his head, "I should probably get going…" Konami thought aloud, making for the lobby, "knowing Enzo he'll probably want to cry about it."

And cry he did.

Over the course of the next hour Konami was subjected to numerous tales of how Enzo should have and could have won, and he'd been forced to provide the logical reasoning why each and every situation would have ended with Enzo's loss.

As expected, it didn't help the boy's mood much.

"Man, you're no fun!" Enzo grumbled, collapsing in his seat in defeat, "And you didn't have to be so precise and cold when you said it you know?!"

"You brought it on yourself," Konami replied, "I dislike people who ramble on."

Enzo sighed, "Yeah, yeah… so, what are you going to do now? There are only one or two rounds before the semifinals, now that they've got the consolation matches out of the way." He grinned deviously, "Let me guess, you're gonna go find some hot broad to hit on, right? Right?"

"If that's what you want to do then go ahead. I won't stop you." Konami murmured, not really paying attention to what Enzo was saying.

"Me? I thought we were talking about you here?!" Enzo blushed, "Besides, you're the one with all the connections!"

"Don't care," Konami muttered, spotting an approaching figure, "You're in the way. Move."

"What're you-?"

Enzo was cut off as Konami swiftly pushed him towards another crowd, "Go mingle. I have someone to talk to."

"Huh? Who're you talking abou-"

"Huh?! Oh, it's you." A woman with flowing long hair started, approaching Konami just as he managed to get Enzo into a crowd of mingling duelists, "It's been a while since that day."

"Supermodel Misty." Konami greeted, inwardly cheering in relief that Enzo hadn't seen her. The teen was a huge fan, so much so that over half his merchandise was "Misty-approved", as the term went.

"So it seems you remember me." Misty smiled cheerfully, "But I guess that's to be expected. I've been doing plenty of advertisements in Neo Domino recently after all."

"Yeah," Konami agreed, "to be honest I'm surprised you came alone. People are certain to recognize you, what with the giant screen outside with your face on it."

The woman continued to smile, "That might be true… but I couldn't push myself to hide from them. Meeting the fans is one of my favorite parts of the job."

"You say that now, but you've yet to meet an obsessive one." Konami warned.

"Oh? Are you saying that you're obsessed with me, Red Hat-san?" the woman joked.

Konami shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I'd never even heard of you until that day you attacked my face."

Misty laughed, "I see. To be honest, your face is just as interesting as it was the first time I saw it. I wish I'd had more time to read it that day… as it was I was only able to skim the details of your future. Perhaps a more inquisitive look will…" she made to grab his face once more and stopped, "Ah, I apologize. When it comes to fortune telling I can get a bit ahead of myself. I really should ask for permission first, shouldn't I?"

"It's fine." Konami assured her, "Besides, I'm pretty curious in seeing what you have to tell me about my future as well."

Misty smiled, "Well, in that case it's settled. I'll just need to-"

"W-Whoa!" Enzo's voice shouted out from behind them.

"_Uh oh…"_ Konami thought, sighing as he turned to face his neighbor. "Enzo…"

"I-I don't believe it!" the boy shouted, "It's really her!"

"Hm?" Misty asked, turning to look at the man. "Do you know this person, Red Hat-san?"

"He's my neighbor…" Konami told her, "Remember when I was talking about fans? This is who I was talking about."

"You… You…! You asshole! How come you didn't tell me that you knew the supermodel Misty! Do you know how awesome that would've been to hear?!"

Konami shrugged, "You never asked. Besides, you shouldn't get in the habit of bothering people like this, it's rude."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Enzo dismissed him, turning back to Misty and clasping her hand, much to her amusement. "So, Miss Tredwell, do you think I can… well… do you… do you think I can get your autograph?!"

"Of course." Misty nodded with a smile, "I'd be more than happy to… do you have something I can write on?"

"Wha? Oh right! Hold on one moment… let's see…" he began shuffling through his pockets, "There must be something… oh, hold on damnit… guh… ah! I can use this!" he said quickly, reaching into his deck.

Misty frowned, "Are you sure that's alright? Signing a Duel Monster Card…"

"Yes, yes it's perfectly fine!" Enzo grinned, handing the woman his Dark Nephthys, "If you could just sign this…"

The card made as if to glare at him, but Enzo couldn't see it.

"Well… if you're sure…" Misty murmured, slowly scribbling her name on the back of the card in blue ink. She didn't want to block out the Monster's picture after all.

"Sweet…!" the boy grinned happily, glancing at the signature, "My life is complete!"

Misty smiled at the boy, "I'm glad I could help."

"Oh!" Enzo shouted, catching the two off-guard, "Actually Misty, there's something else…"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could do one of those… what do you call them, face-palm reading things?" Enzo asked.

Misty frowned. The boy didn't look all that impressive, to be honest, and she'd been hoping to study the far more interesting face of Konami instead.

Red Hat adjusted his hat as he saw this, "You might as well do it," he told her, "If you don't he'll just keep complaining until you'll do it just to get him out of your face anyway."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Enzo argued.

"You are." Konami disagreed, earning a laugh from the supermodel.

"I see. Well, it certainly wouldn't do for me to be rude to my fans. I suppose I can spare the time to give you a reading," Misty began, "But, you should be warned. Not everyone's reading comes out as well as they do on the television."

"That's fine! Just getting a reading from you is more than enough!" Enzo shouted happily.

"Very well, in that case…" she grabbed the boy's face, moving his cheeks around curiously while staring at him intensely. "In your future I see…" she paused, closing her eyes to concentrate, "I see… a sad, and worrying fate… an endless barrage of sorrows and tragedies…"

Enzo sweatdropped, "U-Umm…."

"Sssh!" Misty scolded, "There is more. I see… a buried grave… surrounded by insects… and finally, this is… oh my…"

"H-Huh? What is it?" Enzo asked cautiously, already fearing for his future.

"This is more disturbing…" Misty frowned, "The Grimm!" she shouted, opening her eyes and leaning away from Enzo.

The boy cried out, pulling away from the woman and falling to the floor. Everyone looked at him.

"Uwwah!" Enzo shouted, "I don't wanna die!"

"Oi, Enzo-!" Konami started, only to be interrupted by the boy himself.

"T-This is too much! I think I'm gonna-" he cupped his mouth, making for the nearest restroom.

Konami deadpanned, "He's… gonna puke?"

"That was unfortunate." Misty said in a downcast tone, "I had hoped that by scaring him he might quiet down but it seems he will lose his appetite as well. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Huh? So you mean none of that was-?"

"I'm afraid not." Misty smiled lightly, "The most your friend will have to fear in the near future is a long week of narrow defeats."

Konami laughed, "Well, he must be a bad duelist if _that's _what shows up in your fortunes."

"Perhaps. But there is still time for him to grow." Misty smiled kindly. "As for you, it seems that fate wishes for me to refrain from delving too deeply in your future, whether this means you are more entangled in the webs of fate or not, I do not know."

"I see." Konami murmured. He had heard similar things from Sartorius, both during and after the man's stint running the Society of Light, "Well, if "Fate" is keeping you from talking about me, let's talk about you. What's a super-famous model doing in a tournament like this? Seems a bit below your station, isn't it?"

Misty frowned, taking on a bit more serious expression, "Well, to be honest I hadn't come for the tournament. I could care less about winning a chance to become the King, or I suppose in this case, Queen of Riding Duels after all."

"Really…? Then why?" Konami asked curiously.

"I had come because I heard that Divine, the leader of the Arcadia Movement, had come to compete. I'm not sure if you realize, but the Arcadia Movement is a group of-"

"Psychics Divine's been gathering for purposes unknown?" Konami cut her off.

Misty looked at him in shock, "How did you-?"

"We've met." Konami shrugged, "So, why're you looking for Divine? You don't plan on trying to join him do you? I mean, you're nice and all, but I don't really think fortune-telling fits into the type of mental work Divine's interested in."

Misty scowled, "I'm not looking to join, Red Hat-san." She began icily, quickly reverting to her former sorrowful tone, "It's not something many know, but my brother wound up dead shortly after joining the Arcadia Movement. Sector Security says it was due to a car accident, but they never even bothered to thoroughly investigate the movement. As far as they were concerned, it was an open and shut case."

"Really…?"

"I had come here to question the man myself," Misty frowned, "I had hoped that by forcing a meeting with him I'd be able to find out the truth of what had happened to my brother… but…"

"Let me guess," Konami began, "he's been surrounded by those psychic drones of his?"

"Indeed." Misty murmured, "Unfortunately, by the time I realized I could force a meeting with him through combat the deadline had already passed." She smiled wryly, "Even the supermodel Misty is subject to the rules I suppose."

Konami closed his eyes in thought, "Alright. I've decided."

The woman looked at him curiously, "Decided?"

"Rest assured Misty, I'll find out what happened to your brother!"

"What…?" Misty's eyes widened as she realized what he meant, "No! I absolutely forbid it!"

"Eh?"

"I mean," she quickly reprimanded herself, "I cannot allow you to get involved with that man. He's dangerous, and when you look so much like him… No! I can't allow you to do this!" Misty shouted once again.

"_Look like who…?"_ Konami wondered, shaking his head and smiling at the woman, "Could it be that… an elite supermodel is worried about me?"

"You do not understand." Misty winced, "The man is dangerous, he's not above dirty tactics to get what he wants!"

"I know all that." Konami told her, "But… well, I'm already involved with them as it is. Divine's been spying on me you see."

"H-He's been… really?"

"Yeah, he's come out twice and told me. Besides, I have the feeling that there's something I have that he wants. But he won't be getting ahold of it so easily." He scratched his head and looked at Misty, "But that's not the point here. The point is, I'm already involved with the Arcadia Movement. And as it is, I'm already in a pretty good position to corner him." He continued, referring to his semi-final pass, "So as it stands, I don't think you really have a choice here Misty-san."

The supermodel frowned. She didn't like the idea of relying on someone else for this particular job, especially when that person looked remarkably like her younger brother. "…. Very well, it seems I have no choice but to concede… however!"

Konami smiled, allowing her to continue.

"Divine is an extremely dangerous individual. There are rumors that he even has a powerful witch by his side…" Misty continued, quietly trying to scare the boy into changing his mind.

"Oh," Konami blinked, "You must be referring to Akiza."

Misty's eyes widened, "You mean, you know of her as well?"

"Well, not personally or anything, but we've dueled…" Konami frowned, subconsciously rubbing his side as he remembered his defeat at the hands of the Black Rose Witch and her similarly named dragon.

"I… I see… then perhaps you are more capable than I thought you were…" Misty closed her eyes, trying to come to terms with the situation. She needed to remember that the man before her was not her brother, but practically a stranger… someone she'd met only twice….

Konami adjusted his hat, _"No need to tell her that I lost said duel against Akiza… I have a feeling that wouldn't help me right now."_

"Very well; But, please be careful." Misty murmured, "I do not want to find you dead because you wished to assist me."

"You worry too much," Konami laughed, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Misty frowned, wondering if she should answer the question. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to as Rathie's timely arrival disrupted their conversation.

"Ah, Konami!" the man grinned, "So this is where you were… Spending time with another of your lady friends I see."

"Rathie," Konami greeted, taking the out that he was presented with, "Found what is was you were looking for?"

"It took some doing, but look at her!" Rathie smiled, reaching into a small shopping bag to reveal a shiny Dark Magician Girl figure, "Isn't she a beaut?"

Misty smiled, "I take it this is another one of your friends, Red Hat?"

Konami glanced up at the supermodel, "He's more of an acquaintance. But I should probably introduce you two, Misty; this is Rathie, owner of the card shop that sponsored my entry in the tournament…. Rathie, this is Misty, supermodel, don't drool."

"Hm, I know who she is." Rathie nodded, "And did you say something about drooling…? You know I only have eyes for Dark Magician Girl. Still, it isn't every day you meet a supermodel, nice to meet you.

"Likewise." Misty greeted, shaking the man's hand.

Konami listened to the two chatted for some time, enjoying the change of topic that only Rathie could provide. Of course, all good things had to come to an end eventually.

**-DM-**

"Attention Duelists!" the speaker started, prompting everyone to quiet down, "The last round of the Quarter Finals will begin shortly!"

Konami sighed, making to stand.

"Huh? Oi, Red Hat, where do ya think you're going?" Rathie asked, "You don't have to leave until it's the semifinals, remember?"

"That may be true, but it seems you haven't been paying attention to the screen as closely as I have. The people in the Quarter Finals seem to be rather interesting. Besides, one of them is Divine."

Misty's eyes widened, "That man is…?"

"Yeah, so I figured I'd go watch. He's probably smart enough not to use the same deck he'll use if he makes it to the finals but… you never know what you might find out about someone just by watching them duel."

"In that case, perhaps I should accompany you." Misty started, standing from her seat.

"If you want to," Konami shrugged, moving to enter the stadium stands.

Misty nodded solemnly, following shortly after.

By the time they'd arrived the duelists themselves had only just taken to the field, both of them equipped with their own efficient Duel Disks that everyone knew and loved. Divine stood in the right corner, smirking confidently as he stared towards his opponent: a defiant young lad whose face brimmed with the desire to achieve victory above all things. The MC smirked as he glanced between the two competitors. He was certain it was going to be an intense duel.

"Well here we are ladies and gentlemen!" he shouted, raising his free hand to the sky as the crowd roared out in applause. "After a long, exciting day of duels, we are finally approaching the final four contestants! But first, there is one last duel that we must see to, and here it is! In the left corner, equipped with his father's deck and a burning desire to meet the King, we have Syun!"

The blue haired man waved to the crowd, turning to face Divine expectantly.

"And in the right corner, a man who wields the power of the mind, Divine!" the MC introduced.

The man smirked subtly, approaching the center of the ring where Syun awaited. When he arrived, the two stared at each other for several moments.

"Hm, you can pretend to be psychic all you want, but you're not fooling anyone." Syun grinned, "I'll put an end to this little charade of yours."

"Oh? I look forward to seeing how you'll be able to best me, but for now, allow me to humor you with a simple prediction. This Janken game of ours that's about to begin, you'll be the victor."

"!" Syun frowned, _"What's this guy's game…? Is he purposefully trying to give up the first turn… in that case, maybe I should… but wait, what if that's what he wants me to think?!"_ he glared at the man.

Divine smiled back, pulling his hand out for the game.

"Scissors!"

"Rock!"

Syun looked down at the hands. He had won, just as Divine had predicted.

"T-That's a dirty trick!" Syun grunted, receiving nothing but a small smirk in response.

"You are free to believe whatever you want to believe." Divine responded, "It doesn't change the facts. Shall we continue the duel? You will, of course, be going first."

"Tch…"

"And so Janken has concluded!" the MC roared, receiving another round of noise from the crowd, "It looks as though Syun will be making the first move, but will it give him the edge he needs against Divine? Let's find out!"

-"DUEL!"-

**Syun- 8000 LP**

**Divine- 8000 LP**

"As you said, it's my turn." Syun glowered, drawing his card, "Tch… I'll start things off by setting a monster in Defense Position! Next, I'll play two face-down cards and end my turn!"

Divine smirked, believing he knew just what the two cards where. "Then it's my move, Draw." He glanced at his hand for a brief moment and began to play, "I think I'll start things off with the spell card Prohibition." He said, revealing the card in his hand, "You seem confused, and so allow me to explain just what it is this card does. Prohibition allows me to name one card in all of Duel Monsters, and as long as this card is face-up on the field; the named card cannot be used in the duel. I think I'll choose the card… "Giant Kozaky."

Syun gasped, glancing at his hand where a Giant Kozaky was resting. His plan had originally been to summon the monster on his opponent's side of the field through a trap combo and cause instant damage, but Divine had quickly put a stop to that. How had the man known what card he needed to choose…? Syun hadn't even shown this deck to anyone until the duel had begun, and he was certain that there were no hidden cameras! The boy scowled, wondering what Divine was playing at.

"I'll lay two face-downs and end my turn." The man smirked, tossing the reins over to Syun.

"Che… I'm still going to put an end to this charade…" Syun growled, "Draw!" he smirked. "This is just what I needed. I'm offering my face-down monster to tribute summon Mist Archfiend in Attack Mode!"

Mist Archfiend-LV5-(2400/0)

"Now then…" Syun murmured, "Mist Archfiend, Attack him directly!"

The fiend roared, its misty red body growing in size before tunneling down towards Divine, overtaking him completely. Despite this, the man stood firm, not even batting an eye as his Life Point Counter began to drop.

**Syun- 8000 LP**

**Divine- 5600 LP**

"Heh, did you see that coming too, _psychic?_" Syun smirked.

"Indeed. But this duel will end with my victory; you can rest assured of that." Divine smiled.

"Che… I end my turn."

"Then it's my move. Draw." Divine murmured, smiling as he added a card to his hand. "I set one card and end my turn."

"What… you're not going to try and put up any kind of defense?" Syun asked, "Or are you bluffing?"

"Well I suppose you'll just have to try and find out now won't you?"

"Ngh… my turn, draw!" Syun shouted angrily, "I summon Sangan to the field in Attack Mode!"

Sangan-LV3-(1000/600)

"Now, I'll have both my monsters attack you directly! Fiendish Lightning Strike!"

Divine once again stood firm as his Life Points began to drop, smirking at the events befalling him.

**Syun- 8000 LP**

**Divine- 2200 LP**

"Done?" Divine asked.

"Yeah, I'm done. So draw your last stupid card and let's get this over with already." Syun mumbled.

"Hm, very well." Divine smirked. "My turn. Draw." He narrowed his eyes, _"Now then, shall we put this to rest?"_ "I summon Mind Protector in Attack Mode."

Mind Protector-LV3-(0/2200)

"Ha! So that's your move huh?" Syun smirked, "That thing can't even get rid of my Sangan!"

"True, this monster is a bit weak on its own, so perhaps it could do with a little backup?" Divine asked, "I activate my Face-Down Card, Brain Research Lab! This card acts as a Field Spell, and by adding a Psychic Counter to this card I can Normal Summon or Set one extra monster so long as the card I choose to summon is a Psychic-Type! So watch, as I summon the monster Psychic Snail!"

Psychic Snail-LV4-(1900/1200)

"Still not enough to beat me…"

"Of course not, but I still have much more to do," Divine explained, "Because now I'm activating my other Face-Down, the Spell Card Emergency Teleport! This allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from my hand or deck, and I'm choosing to summon Mind Master!"

Mind Master-LV1-(100/200)

"But that's not all, because now I have just enough monsters on the field to pull off my next trick. Watch, as I tune my Level 1 Mind Master, Level 4 Psychic Snail and Level 3 Mind Protector to bring forth a new monster!" Divine exclaimed. "Surge my Black Mist of Vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

A green pillar of light erupted in front of Divine, shining brightly as his three monsters dispersed into eight shining stars. Together, they wrapped into the pillar, nearly exploding as they collided in a great flash of light.

Syun closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he turned to face Divine's new menace: a green-winged skeleton that looked remarkably like the Summoned Skull, an old classic.

Thought Ruler Archfiend-LV8-(2700/2300)

"Fufu, with this card on the field things will begin to go my way at last." Divine explained, 'Now, I think I'll go ahead and begin the battle phase."

Thought Ruler Archfiend grinned sinisterly, growing more feral as Divine began his battle.

"Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack his Mist Archfiend! Show them the power of the mind! Psychic Flare!"

Thought Ruler grinned, cupping its hands together as green lightning sparked at its skeletal fingertips. The fiend peeled back, releasing its gathered force in a wave that easily overtook the Mist Archfiend, threatening to destroy it.

"Not so fast!" Syun shouted, "I'm activating my Trap Card, Sakuretsu Armor! This allows me to negate the attack of your Thought Ruler by targeting it, and then destroy it altogether!"

Divine began to laugh, "I knew you'd do that, which is why I was certain to summon Thought Ruler Archfiend specifically. I activate my monster's effect!"

"What?!"

"Using Archfiend's ability, I can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that targets one Psychic-type monster on my side of the field, and if you hadn't noticed, my Thought Ruler is indeed a Psychic-type. But that's not all, because I'm activating the second effect of my Brain Research Lab! This allows me to place another Psychic Counter on it instead of paying Life Points to use any Psychic-Monster's effect, meaning, my Thought Ruler Archfiend can negate your Sakuretsu Armor for free!"

Divine's Field Card glowed as its effect activated, showing a marker that went up to the number 2.

Syun's eyes widened as his monster and trap card were destroyed in the ensuing chain, "Is that it…?"

**Syun- 7700 LP**

**Divine- 2200 LP**

"I'm afraid not, because my Thought Ruler has another effect," Divine explained, "When it destroys a monster on the field, I gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's original Attack. I suppose I should say, thank you for the meal."

Syun glowered, watching Divine calmly invigorate himself as his Life Point Counter rose by 2400 points.

**Syun- 7700 LP**

**Divine- 4600 LP**

"Now I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Divine murmured.

"You think you've turned things around huh? Well, we'll see about that!" Syun growled, "My turn! Draw!" Syun scowled, glancing at the card he had drawn, _"It won't help me beat that monster, but it will help me stall for time!"_ "I'm sacrificing my Sangan to tribute summon Archfiend of Gilfer in Attack Position!"

Archfiend of Gilfer-LV6-(2200/2500)

"I see. You have the most unique cards in your deck, how curious." Divine murmured.

Syun scowled, _"Having to depend on the next draw like this… how embarrassing…"_ "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Divine shouted elegantly, glancing at his hand, "Well, let's see. I think I'll start off by summoning Psychic Commander to the field in Attack Mode!"

Psychic Commander-LV3-(1400/800)

"But don't forget, by adding a Psychic Counter to my Brain Research Lab, I can summon an additional Psychic-Type monster from my hand, so say hello to a second Psychic Commander!"

Syun narrowed his eyes, "Three monsters…?"

"Indeed," Divine grinned, "Now, I'll have my Thought Ruler Archfiend attack your Archfiend of Gilfer!" Divine shouted.

Syun winced, closing his eyes as his monster was easily destroyed by the Psychic Archfiend.

**Syun- 7200 LP**

**Divine- 4600 LP**

Watching his Gilfer appear in the Graveyard, he smirked, "That's just what I was planning on, because now I can activate my Gilfer's effect! When it's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can equip it to one monster on the field to have it lose 500 Attack Points!" he grabbed the card, setting it down and equipping it to Thought Ruler Archfiend.

Divine blinked as his monster decreased in Attack Points, becoming a manageable number.

Thought Ruler-LV8-(2200/2300)

"Well, you may have weakened my Thought Ruler, but now I can attack you directly with my Psychic Commanders." Divine explained, "Go!"

His cannon-riding monsters nodded, aiming their cannons at the opponent and letting loose twin beams of green light.

Syun once again covered his eyes, groaning as his Life Point Counter dropped once more.

**Syun- 4400 LP**

**Divine- 4600 LP**

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Divine explained, feeling more confident than ever.

"Here we go then, my turn, draw!" Syun smiled, "I'm summoning Kozaky to the field in Attack Mode!"

Kozaky-LV1-(400/400)

"But he won't be around for long, because I'm activating my Face-Down Spell Card!" Syun began.

"Double Summon?" Divine interrupted, catching the boy off guard, "Which will allow you to Normal Summon one additional time this turn."

"That's… That's right!" Syun grunted, revealing the card, "And so by Tributing Kozaky, I can bring out Frostosaurus in Attack Mode!"

Frostosaurus-LV6-(2600/1700)

Syun frowned, thinking his way through his next turn, _"Thought Ruler isn't a threat at the moment… which means I should go straight for his-" _"Go Frostosaurus, attack his Psychic Commander!"

The freezing dinosaur roared, the landscape turning icy and cold as it swung its tail towards Divine's monster. The man closed his eyes, making a brief sound of amusement as his monster was wiped out.

**Syun- 5800 LP**

**Divine- 3400 LP**

"_Yes, now I can bring an end to this!"_ Syun smirked, "Still feeling in charge Divine? In the next few turns I'm going to end this duel in my favor!"

"I'm afraid not," Divine chuckled, "You see, this next turn will be the last."

"What…?"

"I have everything I need to finish this duel." The man chuckled, "All I'm waiting for is my next turn."

"You're bluffing! I have 5800 Life Points, there's no way you can beat me in just one turn!"

"Oh but I will," Divine smiled, "My turn, Draw!" he glanced at the card and smirked. Just as planned.

"First I'll activate the card Mystical Space Typhoon, which will allow me to get rid of one Spell or Trap card on the field. I'll be using it to destroy my Brain Research Lab."

"What…? Why would you destroy your own card?!" Syun asked in confusion.

"Because, Brain Research Lab has one last effect I haven't told you about. When it is destroyed, I take damage equal to the number of Psychic Tokens that had been placed on it times 1000. And if I remember correctly, I have three, so that's 3000 Life Points worth of damage."

Divine glanced at his Duel Disk, watching the number begin to drop.

**Syun- 4400 LP**

**Divine- 400 LP**

"You…" Syun began to laugh, "I always knew you were a joke, what kind of person intentionally drops their Life Points below a thousand?!"

"One who intends to make the best use of this next card!" Divine shouted, revealing his hand, "I'm activating the Spell Card, Reversal Quiz!"

"What?!" Syun blinked.

"Let me explain how this card works," Divine began gathering all the cards on the field and his hand and slipping them into the Graveyard, "First, I send all cards on my side of the Field and in my Hand to the Graveyard." He smirked as one card in particular disappeared, "Then, I get to choose one type of card, Spell, Trap or Monster. I then reveal the top card of my deck, and if that card is the one I choose, we exchange Life Points."

"What?! So that's why you weren't trying to defend yourself… it was all so you could use that card!" Syun gasped, coming to understand, "But there's a one in three chance that you'll guess wrong! The odds are against you."

"That would be the case, for a normal duelist." Divine smirked, "But I told you when the Duel began, _I'm Psychic._"

He slipped the last card from his hand in the Graveyard and set a hand on top of his deck, smiling at Syun all the while.

"_What is it…? What is he going to choose…?"_

"I do believe… that the card on the top of my deck is a monster."

Syun's eyes widened, _"Then that means I need it to be a Spell or a Trap card… come on there's no way that his next card can be a monster! No way!"_

Divine smirked, revealing the top card of his deck.

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder.

"Ah!" Syun gasped, taking a step back in shock, "No way… he, he guessed right!"

"Indeed, and now all our Life Points are switched," Divine smirked, feeling invigorated by his success.

**Syun- 400 LP**

**Divine- 4400 LP**

"Heh… so maybe you guessed right, but now your field is empty, and I still have my Frostosaurus, you're going to lose this duel Divine, there's no way out of it now!"

"Fufu, you forget. I already told you that this was the last turn. I activate my Face-Down Spell Card's effect from the Grave!"

"What?!"

Divine's Graveyard appeared on the Field, revealing what card he was speaking of.

Black Pendant.

"This card is usually treated as an Equip Spell Card," Divine explained, "but that hides its true beauty, because you see, when this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, my opponent receives 500 points of damage."

"What…?" Syun asked in shock, "But… wait a moment!" he glanced at his Life Points and blanched, _"Oh no! I only have 400 Life Points, which means…!"_

"That you've lost this duel!" Divine exclaimed, answering his thoughts as his Black Pendant activated; a terrible black hand leaping out from its center and driving itself deep within Syun's chest.

The boy choked, _"This… This feeling is… it's real?!"_

**Syun- 0 LP  
**

**Divine- 4400 LP**

Syun doubled over in pain, his Life Point counter beeping as it hit Zero while the hand retreated and disappeared back inside the pendant. Divine smirked, staring down at his fallen foe for several moments.

"I suppose you made for a decent test... could've been better." he chuckled, turning to leave the Stadium as he deactivated his Duel Disk.

The MC sweatdropped, "Well… I'm not entirely sure what just happened, but it seems we have a winner! Ladies and Gentlemen, it would appear that, "Divine!" shall be the one joining our other three competitors in the semifinals!"

In the stands Konami sighed, having suspected that the tournament would end in this way. He glanced towards the MC, waiting to hear the lineups.

"Now that the Quarterfinals have finally concluded, we're able to move on to the events that everyone has been waiting for!" the MC continued, "The Tag Team duel between our final four competitors!"

"_A tag match…" _Konami thought, drowning out the noise of his companions beside him, _"Who will I be paired with…?"_

"First, we have our volcanic Duelist from Satellite, a rising star in his own right equipped with his incredible Flamvell deck, Gillian Hatsugokoro!" the MC shouted.

A picture of the duelist came on screen, and Konami took in everything about him. He was dressed in a dark grey jacket, with dark, floppy hair that made him look eerily similar to Enzo. Konami smiled. He knew all about Flamvells, and they could be dangerous, if used correctly.

The MC raised his hand, quickly switching to the next competitor that would appear in the Final Fours, "Next, in contrast to the hot-headed Gillian, we have the cool, condescending Kami Umino! Armed with the water deck her father gave her, she entered this tournament in hopes of dueling with the King, and wiping out what she believes are low-life duelists once and for all!"

Konami sighed, watching a picture of a blue-haired Duel Academia student appear on screen. As with all students, she was dressed in the dark red uniform many women from the school were seen in.

"Next, we have our mystery entrant, Konami! He may have only had to duel in the first two rounds, but I can assure you his dueling skills are no joke! He's shown off two of his three decks already, and we all just can't help but wonder, is he saving the third for the Finals? We'll just have to stay tuned and find out!"

A picture of Red Hat appeared on screen, prompting many of the people sitting near him to look at him curiously. They'd never even realized he was there!

"And last but not least, we have the innovative, self-proclaimed psychic Divine! Hailing from the mysterious Arcadia Movement, this man has torn through his opponents with the wit and logic that only Psychic-Type monsters can provide! We thought he had finally lost it in the Quarterfinals, but clearly, this man may have what it takes to go all the way!"

Konami scowled as a picture of the man appeared on screen. Even as a standstill Divine seemed to be smirking right at him.

"Now, showgirls, roll the die! Let's find out just how this Tag Team will go! Who will duel who? Who will protect who?! It's time for rivalries and friendships to be put to the test as we make the final push towards the final round!

The MC's main showgirl smiled cheerfully, revealing a giant wheel with the four contestants teamed in different ways and began to spin it.

"Round and round she goes!" the MC shouted, revealing a giant version of the wheel on the screen, "Where she stops, nobody knows!"

The wheel continued to spin for several minutes, and even so, not one person took their eyes off the screen.

"_Who will I be dueling with…?"_ Konami asked himself.

Divine smirked as he watched the screen from the shadows. He had, of course, informed several of his more loyal Arcadia drones to rig the machine to give him the greatest outcome. Which of course, in his case, would be…

The wheel stopped, and Konami looked at the result in shock.

Konami and Divine vs. Kami and Gillian.

* * *

**-Duel 9, END-**

* * *

**And so the Tournament begins to pull into its final rounds. With Divine having been announced as Konami's partner will the two be able to work together to reach the finals, or will their own agendas bring them defeat? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

**Hm, seems like lots of people are pushing for Ice Barrier Dragons if I choose to go the dragon route. Well, I'll definitely think about it. Part of me wants to go with the lolzy Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon though. As for the chapter, had Misty make an appearance, and a few duels in as well. As always, leave me your thoughts, constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

**Until next time!**

* * *

**-EXTRA-**

* * *

"Yusei." Konami started, appearing in the man's garage looking far more excited than he usually did.

"Huh? It's Red Hat… did you need something?" the man asked, briefly turning away from his Duel Runner to acknowledge the teen in front of him.

"Yeah, I think I might have a bit of a problem." Konami began, turning around and revealing the large Exodia face on his back that glowed a bright yellow, "Think you have a way to hide this tattoo-looking thing?"

"What…? When did this happen?" Yusei asked, looking down at the mark curiously. It felt surprisingly similar to the way his Signer Mark felt…

"Just the other day," Konami explained, "Che… it probably has something to do with that conversation I had with Exodius a few days ago. You know him right… the big Egyptian looking thing?"

Yusei nodded.

"Anyway, we somehow got onto the topic of the original Exodia's five limbs… and how since there are technically supposed to be five Signers, Exodia could pretty much do the same thing if he wanted to. Unfortunately, it looks like that got Exodius thinking… Knowing him it was probably something along the lines of, "What if the Crimson Dragon got lazy, or if something happened to the original Signers, someone would have to be there to pick up all the slack right?"" Konami sighed.

Yusei opened his mouth to speak but Konami continued on.

"So then I wake up to find Enzo and Wisteria in my room, asking why they both had an arm of Exodia glowing on their arm!"

"Sounds like you have a problem." Yusei murmured, returning to tuning his Duel Runner.

"This is serious Yusei!" Konami shouted, "I have to deal with them enough as it is, and to actually think that I might have to depend on Enzo's skills?"

"You should have a bit more faith in your friends."

"…. You've never seen him duel, have you?" Konami deadpanned, "Never mind that. The main problem here is that _I'm_ supposed to be the Exodia user! Not Enzo, not Wisteria, and most certainly not whoever else my dear Duel Spirit decided to mark. Do you know what the first thing Enzo said to me was when I woke up today? That he was going to go build an _Exxod_ deck. An _Exxod_ deck! Exxod, Master of the Defense. Then he turned to Wisteria and said that she could make one and throw in a Sword and Shield to make Exxod Master of the _Offense!_ And then he went on and on about how the person with the right leg could have an Exodia Necross deck, and that the one with the left leg could have Deep Draw Exodia! The one thing he did get right was that since I'm the head, I get to keep my Ultimate Forbidden Lord card, and possibly throw in the regular Exodia as well!"

"So, sounds like he's got it all figured out then."

"Exactly! It's not like Enzo at all! He's supposed to be clumsy and thoughtless, not be prepared with a list of ways to handle the situation!"

"Hm…?"

"It's… it's out of character for him!"

**Yu-Gi-Oh: 5E's!**


	10. Fire and Ice

**Sorry about the late update, as I told one of my readers, certain RL issues prevented me from uploading this latest chapter. Nonetheless, it's back, and hopefully I'll be able to get back into my fast updates. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Duel 10: Fire and Ice**

* * *

"I still don't understand how you guys could go see a duel without me." Enzo whined, setting his face on the chair in a put out manner.

"It couldn't be helped," Konami explained, "besides, it's your fault for getting sick at the mere thought of a bad fortune."

Enzo groaned, "Don't remind me… I can't believe my beautiful Misty would play a trick on me like that."

The woman smiled good-naturedly, despite feeling that the time was not right for such an expression.

"You shouldn't accost her like some kind of possession, you never know if she might be listening." Konami scolded. "Now, I have a few things to sort out while I get ready for the Semi-Finals… I can't afford to lose, and I don't know what Divine has planned."

"Do you really think he'll sabotage his own chance at success just to take you out?" Misty asked, "If that's the case, maybe you really shouldn't go through with the tournament…."

Konami shook his head, "Not happening. Besides, if I don't go through with it there's no telling what will happen. With the way this tournament is built I wouldn't be surprised if Divine found himself skyrocketed to the finals, and the two duelists we're to be facing end up having to duel each other for the Final Spot. No, that wouldn't be fair to them either. They worked hard to get where they were, so for their sake too, I'll have to…"

"Man are you pessimistic or what?" Enzo complained, "It's just a few duels right? It's not as if it'll be the end of the world if you lose or anything."

Misty and Red Hat both looked at the teen as if he were insane.

"W-What?" Enzo sweatdropped, "It wasn't something I said was it?"

Konami continued to stare at Enzo for several moments before shaking his head slowly, _"Enzo doesn't know anything about Divine or the Arcadia Movement. And it's probably best if it stays that way."_

"No, it wasn't anything you said." Konami spoke evenly, "It's just that Divine has us all a little worked up right now is all."

"Huh…" the man frowned, clearly disappointed at being left out of the loop. He didn't let it bother him for long, "I get it. Either way, if he has you worked up the guy must be a pretty good duelist."

"Yeah," Konami nodded, "I'll have to be careful when the time comes, that much is certain."

From across the room Divine smirked, shuffling his compiled deck of cards he'd gathered from his Arcadia drones hours prior to joining the tournament. It wasn't as powerful as his own personal decks, but it would do for the upcoming match.

He grinned.

It seemed as though Goodwin's little tournament was entering its Final Act, and Divine for one couldn't wait. He longed to see his self-proclaimed brethren in action once more, wielding the might of the Forbidden One as they trampled their way through their foes. He closed his eyes in thought, a small smile gracing his features as he thought of their unavoidable fate.

The mere thought of the ways he could easily manipulate the current situation to his advantage made Divine shiver in glee.

Two foes of opposing viewpoints, forced together by fate to reach their desired destination…. There were far too many ways he could play with this, and with the unique handicap of knowing his opponent's next move before they did, Divine knew he had all of them to use.

"_Wonder what he's thinking about…"_ Konami thought distantly as his eyes happened to fall upon the man.

Divine seemed to notice as he turned his head ever so slightly, offering the teen a condescending smirk.

"_Cheeky bastard..."_ Konami thought, quickly turning away. _"It's almost time. I'll have to go with Warriors this time around… no need to use my last deck just yet."_

"You seem anxious." Misty acknowledged, set her hands on the table across from them.

"You're still here huh?" Enzo asked warily.

Misty tilted her head curiously, "Is there somewhere else I should be?"

"N-No… I guess not."

"Well then," Misty smiled, "I suppose there isn't a problem with me being here. Konami-san, have you established a plan of attack yet?"

"Hmm?" Konami looked at the woman, his hands in the middle of his deck shuffling through the cards, "Huh? Did you say something? I was trying to see if this deck has everything I need."

Misty blinked, looking down at the cards in his hands, "That is… a Warrior Deck correct? The one you used during the First Round…?"

"Yeah. It seemed to flow well, so I figured I might as well give it another shot in the Semifinals."

"Are you certain you should use this deck…? You will be teaming with Divine after all…."

Konami chuckled, "On the contrary Misty, that's exactly why I'm using this deck, as opposed to the third I have waiting in my holster." He set a hand on the deck he spoke of, "This Warrior Deck has already been shown to the public, and as such, it won't matter if Divine sees anything new in it. Besides, I already have a deck to defeat that man, I just have to make sure I'm in the Finals before I pull it out."

Misty pursed her lips in thought, "I see…"

Konami glanced back towards the screen, "It looks like it's just about time for me to get going." He murmured, noting the sudden change on the screen.

"Attention Duelists!" the ever-memorable voice boomed through the speakers, "The Semi-Final Matches are about to begin. Would the four Duelists competing please make their way to the stadium?"

Konami closed his eyes and made to stand, "Well, that's my cue."

"Go kick some ass out there Konami!" Enzo grinned, pumping his fist energetically, "I'll be cheering for you in the stands!"

"I'm sure." Konami deadpanned, glancing at Misty, "Keep him out of trouble will you? We don't need Sector Security coming to bail him out again."

The woman blinked in confusion but nodded nonetheless, "I will do what I can. Be careful Red-Hat-san."

The teen nodded and began to leave, heading into the east entrance as directed by the screen. Of course, Divine was there waiting for him.

"Greetings Konami-kun," the man greeted charismatically, "I assume you are prepared?"

"I am," Konami replied, "not that it's any of your concern."

Divine smirked, "Oh but it is. You and I are to stand on the pinnacle of human evolution as we duel for the fate of this city. It will be exquisite, no?"

"For the fate of this city? So you do have something planned." Konami thought aloud, "Care to explain what?"

"All in due time Konami-kun. First, there are a few maggots to be dealt with." Divine smiled, turning his attention to the front.

Konami blinked. In what had been a relatively short walk they'd reached the stadium, and before he knew it the brilliant light of the MC's antics blinded his eyes.

"And there they are folks!" the MC cheered dramatically, earning a wave of applause from the crowd, "Divine and Konami, ready to take on the world! And across the stadium as you can plainly see, their opponents, Kami and Gillian!"

The two Duelists in question seemed to scowl at each other as their names were called; ceasing what Konami could only assume was a heated argument. The four Duelists locked eyes with one another, wondering which team would manage to self-destruct first.

"Oh, right off the bat it seems like there's trouble in paradise! Kami and Gillian may have a few kinks to work out in their relationship if they intend to make it to the finals!"

Divine smirked, "It's a good thing we don't have that problem, eh Red-Hat?"

Konami grunted, "Speak for yourself. But I know better than to let petty grudges get in the way of my dueling. But once this is over, we'll still be enemies, Divine."

"Of course. I agree whole-heartedly, though I do wish you would come to your senses and just accept the fact that I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll see. I'm guessing you want to play Janken?"

"No," Divine acquiesced, "You may go right on ahead. I already know the outcome after all."

Konami frowned at the words but nodded, "Fine. I'll be back shortly."

"Of course you will." Divine smirked, watching Red Hat walk toward the center of the stadium.

Sighing, Konami stared at his two opponents, watching them bicker as they tried to decide which of them would play Janken for the right to go first. _"Fire and Ice huh…?"_ he thought, watching Kami hammer Gillian on the head with her fist before making her way to the center. She glared at him.

"You aren't going to waste my time either are you?" she huffed, folding her arms; "I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"Agreed." Konami nodded, making a fist, "On three?"

The girl glared once more and nodded, "On three. One, Two…"

"Three!"

Kami smirked, "Looks like we'll be going first then."

Konami sighed, "I suppose so. May the best man…" he paused seeing the look on the girl's face, "er… or woman, win."

The girl smiled, twirling around and making her way back to her fiery companion, leaving Konami to deal with Divine.

"I lost." Konami informed him, earning a mere shake of the head.

"It matters little. As I said, I already knew the outcome." Divine responded, activating his Duel Disk, "Shall we put these maggots in their place?"

"Fine," Konami grimaced, activating his own Duel Disk, "just make sure you stay out of my way."

"**DUEL**"

**Konami and Divine- 8000 LP**

**Kami and Gillian- 8000 LP**

"Like we decided, it's my turn!" Kami grinned, drawing a card. "Let's see now… first I think I'll activate the Field Spell Umiruka! This card increases the Attack of all Water Monsters on the Field by 500 points, though it decreases their Defense by 400 points! Still, it's pretty cool huh?"

Konami narrowed his eyes as the floor beneath them was suddenly flooded with waves and ice, and a small blue whale seemed to leap about in the distance. Gillian was not amused.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing using that card?! Now how are my fire monsters supposed to get more powerful?!"

Kami scoffed, turning her head away from her "partner." "That's your problem. Besides, as long as my monsters are strong enough it won't matter that your stupid flames are weak. Just sit back and let me show you how worthy Duelists play the game."

Gillian scowled, preparing to retort but Kami cut him off.

"I'm summoning Defying Troops of the Ice Barrier in Attack Mode!" she explained, gently pressing the card down in the monster slot, "And don't forget, because of my Umiruka it gets an additional 500 Attack Points!"

The horde of troops appeared on the icy plains, each wielding its own unique weapon as the battlefield gave them strength.

Defying Troops of the Ice Barrier-LV3-(2000/400)

"See Gillian," Kami scoffed, "I bet you couldn't get out a 2000 Attack Point monster on your first turn."

"Arrogant little…"

"Umm…. I hate to interrupt your argument but…" Konami paused, "Your turn… are you done with it?"

"Eh? Oh right…" Kami sweatdropped, "Well, I can't exactly attack this turn so… yeah, I'm done. But you better be ready for my next turn, because with my Defying Troops on the field you won't have a chance to make anything happen!"

"Yeah, yeah." Konami sighed, "I'll deal with that this turn with relative ease."

"What?"

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but I'm activating a Spell card from my hand. Lightning Vortex. This allows me to discard one card from my hand, and destroy all Face-Up monsters on your side of the field." Konami slipped the Spell Card Solidarity into the Graveyard Slot, allowing Lightning Vortex to work its magic.

The Defying Troops cried out as a storm suddenly rode in on their position, annihilating their forces with a single bolt. Kami scowled.

"You…! My Troops!"

"Looks like they just got Court Marshaled." Konami smiled gently.

Gillian laughed, "Looks like all that power was just talk eh Kami?"

"Well done Red Hat." Divine whispered as the two partners began to bicker once more, "I knew you would be an excellent partner."

Konami scowled at Divine, "Don't forget this is only temporary."

"Yes, yes." Divine waved his hand, "But I believe you still have a turn to complete no?"

"R-Right!" Konami nodded, turning his attention back to the Duel. "Alright you two, listen up! I'm summoning Speed Warrior to the field in Attack Mode!"

Speed Warrior-LV2-(900/400)

"Oh? Interesting." Divine smirked, "I thought a certain crab-haired friend of yours was the only one with that card."

"It's rare, but not as much as a Blue Eyes or Dark Magician Girl." Konami explained, "Anyone can have it."

"That may be so," Kami grimaced, "But that monster is still weak as hell! It doesn't even have 1000 Attack Points!"

"True, but it makes up for that with its Effect!" Konami retorted, "You see, during the Battle Phase of the turn Speed Warrior is Normal Summoned, I can double its Attack Points until the end of the Battle Phase! So my 900 Attack Point monster, just became an 1800 Attack Point monster!"

"What?!" Kami grimaced.

"Go Speed Warrior," Konami commanded, "rev things up with your Billowing Engine Kick!"

The monster nodded, racing across the icy plains and spin kicking into Kami's gut. The girl flinched, before realizing that the monster was a mere hologram.

**Konami and Divine- 8000 LP**

**Kami and Gillian- 6200 LP**

"Heh… not bad. You might be a decent opponent after all." Kami smirked.

"Of course I am." Konami agreed, closing his eyes, "I'm setting one card face down and ending my turn."

"Good, because now that your Battle Phase is over your Speed Warrior's weak again!" Gillian shouted, taking over the reins as he began his turn. "I'll be dealing with that little nuisance here shortly!"

Divine chuckled. "These two really are amusing, aren't they Konami-kun?"

"Don't talk to me like we're friends." Konami reminded him.

"Regardless of your little lover's spat," Gillian grinned, "it's my turn! Draw!"

He frowned at the hand he was given, _"I said all that but… because of Kami my play's been ruined… With my current hand I can't exactly do much… so I'll just have to…"_

"I'll set a monster and a Face-Down, and end my turn." Gillian sighed inwardly. _"Guess I'm depending on Kami till I draw one of my Flamvells."_

Kami scowled, "I'll deal with that little nuisance here shortly!" she mocked, "Pft, I always knew you were just a waste of space. Maybe you're the nuisance here. Such a stupid little play."

"Say what you want." Gillian replied, "But at least I didn't lose a 2000 Attack Point monster on the second turn of the Duel."

"I'd love to hear you two continue this discussion, but I'm afraid I have quite the busy schedule today," Divine smiled, "My turn. Draw!"

He chuckled, "I think it's time things got a little serious, don't you Red Hat?"

The teen in question blinked in confusion.

"I'm tributing your Speed Warrior to bring out a monster of my own." he explained, "Behold you three, the power of my Overdrive Teleporter!"

A figure clad in a white cloak appeared on the icy plains, surrounded by what appeared to be a pair of nameless Psychic Monsters.

Overdrive Teleporter-LV6-(2100/1200)

"That monster… huh?" Konami sighed, "His ego's about to get bigger…"

"But that's not all, because now I'm going to activate its Effect!" Divine grinned, "By paying 2000 Life Points, I can Special Summon two Level Three monsters from my Deck. So watch as the power of my Movement becomes known to all! I sacrifice 2000 Life Points to Special Summon two Psychic Commanders from my Deck!"

Psychic Commander-LV3-(1400/800)

**Konami and Divine- 6000 LP**

**Kami and Gillian- 6200 LP**

"H-Heh, those monsters look weak." Gillian sweatdropped.

"Perhaps by themselves, but then," Divine paused, "that look on your face says you know what's coming. And you'd be right! Because I'm tuning my Overdrive Teleporter with one of my Psychic Commanders to Synchro Summon my new monster!"

"And there it is…" Konami sighed.

"The mind can be a deadly place, when wielded by a monster with this face. Strike them down and blow them away! Now my monster, we end this today!" Divine shouted, "Arise, Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

A suited psychic wielding two guns on each arm teleported into existence, its face blocked by a black helmet and a backpack filled with energy. Divine smirked.

Hyper Psychic Blaster-LV9-(3000/2500)

"Well, that's not good." Gillian sweatdropped.

Konami frowned, _"Looks like he's not going to hold back at all. Guess I should've expected as much."_

"I'm not done yet!" Divine smirked, "I'm activating the Field Spell Card Brain Research Lab! This not only gives me access to a new supply of effects, but because it's a Field Spell, I can get rid of that pesky Umiruka card of yours as well, Kami."

The ice girl grimaced, watching as the icy plains were suddenly overwritten with a disgusting, foul lab with a floating brain in the distance. "I'll have you know-"

"Enough with your bickering," Divine intruded, "I'm activating my Lab's first effect! By placing a Psychic Counter on this card, I can Normal Summon one additional Psychic Monster during my turn. So now, I'm bringing out Psychic Snail!"

The lab brimmed to life as a counter was placed on it, and not long after, a new monster emerged on the field.

Psychic Snail-LV4-(1900/1200)

"And Psychic Snail has an effect as well you see." Divine chuckled, "By paying 800 Life Points, I can choose one Psychic Monster on the Field. The chosen Monster will be able to attack twice this turn, though I sacrifice Psychic Snail's attack in doing so. Of course, I'll be choosing my Hyper Psychic Blaster."

**Konami and Divine- 5200 LP**

**Kami and Gillian- 6200 LP**

Kami and Gillian gasped. They both now realized what Divine was going for.

"But I'm afraid that's not all." Divine continued, "Because if you'd remember… I still have another tuner on the Field!"

"Divine…" Konami scolded, "You couldn't possibly be trying to go for a one-turn…"

"Indeed Konami-kun." Divine smirked, "I wish to get to our battle as quickly as possible! And to do that, I'll have to dispose of these maggots and swift and surely as I can! It's time for a second Synchro Summon!" he declared, shocking the crowd once more. "I'm tuning my Psychic Snail and Psychic Commander to bring out this monster!"

He raised his hand to the sky, "Though many may be brutes, even Psychics require the touch of a fair maiden every once and while, Arise, Psychic Lifetrancer!"

In a green pillar of light, a blue-clad psychic emerged, a pair of swirling lights of opposing color circling around her thin form. Divine laughed.

Psychic Lifetrancer-LV7-(2400/2000)

Gillian reeled back, "That's not cool!"

"Divine… you really are a piece of work, you know that?" Konami asked with a sigh.

"Unlike you I don't have time to indulge the masses. I have things to do. And now it's finally time for me to achieve my goal and face you in the finals! Divine paused, as if deciding upon something, "But first, I do believe my monster should make up for the damage I've caused us. I'm activating her effect! By removing one Psychic monster in my Graveyard from Play, I can restore 1200 Life Points to us! Sayonara, Psychic Snail!"

**Konami and Divine- 6400 LP**

**Kami and Gillian- 6200 LP**

"_Now he's just showing off. What a pain in the ass."_ Konami glowered.

"Now that that's done... it's time for the Battle Phase to begin!"

"Here it comes!" Kami scowled, blaming Gillian for their current predicament.

"First I'll attack with my Hyper Psychic Blaster!" Divine started, "Go! Destroy their Face-Down monster!"

The Psychic nodded, aiming its twin guns at the creature and firing a wave of psychic energy towards it. Gillian scowled, moving to guard himself on instinct as his Flamvell Guard was ripped off the Field.

"Che… I had hoped it would hold…" he mumbled, only for Divine to smirk.

"Oh, and I just happened to forget to mention, that my Hyper Psychic Blaster has a Special Ability!"

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes!" Divine clapped his hands together ecstatically, "You see, when Hyper Psychic Blaster destroys a monster in Defense Position whose Defense Points are less than my Blaster's Attack Points, you take damage equal to the difference and we gain Life Points!"

"W-What?!" Gillian gasped, his eyes widening in horror as Hyper Psychic Blaster appeared in front of him, blasting him point-blank with a wave of psychic energy.

Gillian found himself falling to the ground in a wave of pressure, taking a thousand points of damage mentally and physically.

**Konami and Divine- 7400 LP**

**Kami and Gillian- 5200 LP**

"It… It hurts…!" the boy coughed, gripping his arm in pain.

"Oi, Divine!" Konami growled, "What do you think you're-?" Red Hat found himself cut off as he looked at the sadistic look on Divine's face.

"Fufufu… you say it hurts, and you're not even bleeding yet." Divine paused to flip his hair, "It seems I'll have to try harder. It's time for my Hyper Psychic Blaster to begin its second attack!"

"T-That can't be!"

"Now you have nothing defending you!" Divine laughed, "Feel the full brunt of the power of the Arcadia Movement! Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack once more!"

The monster again moved in front of Gillian, aiming its twin guns at the boy's head. The boy looked up in horror, opening his mouth to speak.

Hyper Psychic Blaster fired.

The wave of energy overcame Gillian completely, overtaking the boy in a wave of flowing green light, obscuring him from view.

"Divine! What're you doing?!" Konami shouted, regaining his bearings as he took a step towards the man, "There's no need for you to-!"

Once again he found himself cut off, as the smoking body of Gillian reappeared on the scene, his body steaming and burning like a simmering husk.

"T-That's the…"

"Hmhmhm…" Divine grinned, "It seems he can't take anymore…" he glanced idly at the Life Point Counter, "A shame… he still has another round to go."

**Konami and Divine-7400 LP**

**Kami and Gillian-2200 LP**

"Y-You're a monster." Kami whispered, taking two steps back from the scene before her.

"Oh? I'm afraid not my dear." Divine chuckled, raising his hand at the girl, "I am a God among men, a Messiah to those lost, bleeding souls in the dark. I, my dear, am a Psychic. And you… are my next victim."

Konami snapped back into movement, "Divine, don't you dare-!"

"Psychic Lifetrancer, attack her directly!" Divine commanded, snapping his monster into action.

Kami screamed, Psychic Lifetrancer closing in to deal the final blow as per Divine's commands. Konami scowled, deactivating his Duel Disk as he suddenly sprang into action, his Red Hat falling forgotten to the stadium floor.

"_Please…!"_ he thought desperately, _"Let me make it in time!"_

Just as Lifetrancer's assault would have landed, Red Hat threw himself in front of the girl, exposing his back to the creature as her twin orbs seared themselves into his back.

**Konami and Divine- 7400 LP**

**Kami and Gillian- 0 LP**

Panting heavily, Konami fell to a knee, resisting the urge to grab his back and cry out in pain.

"_Damn it…"_ he thought briefly, gritting his teeth, _"This hurts more than the time with Akiza…!"_

Kami reeled back, looking down at Red Hat in shock. Such a thing had never happened to her before, and with good reason. The blue-haired elitist couldn't believe someone had actually stuck their neck out for her sake. She took a small step forward, watching the panting teen before parting her lips to speak.

"You…" she paused, searching for the right words to use, "You saved me… you saved me, your opponent… why?"

Konami chuckled dryly, rolling his eyes at the girl, "Did I need a reason?" he asked aloud, slowly forcing himself to stand. "Don't take it personally. I'm just not the kind of person to sit by when innocent people are harmed…" he cast an analyzing gaze towards the girl, "No matter how cruel they might be."

Kami flinched at this, taking a small step back as Konami sighed.

"You should get out of here," He murmured, "and take your "fiery" partner with you. Things are about to get ugly, and I'm pretty sure you won't want to be here when it does."

"R-Right…" Kami gulped, as if only just remembering that she was just attacked by a living, breathing Duel Monster.

Crouching down, she gently pulled the steaming Gillian to his feet, supporting his weight with her own. As he lifted his arm around her shoulders to help support him, she heard a small, wheezing gasp for air, prompting her to sigh in relief.

"_Good…. If he's breathing it means he's still alive."_ She thought quietly, turning her gaze back to her savior.

"Thank you," she told Konami, "really. I don't know what I would have done if…"

"It is fine," Red Hat interrupted, locking eyes with Divine, "Now get out of here."

Kami nodded, mumbling another "Thanks" before rushing towards the stadium exits where several Sector Security Agents stood.

"_Looks like Goodwin's finally decided enough is enough…"_ Konami thought, noticing the approaching footsteps of Sector Security.

"Fufufu, he's always trying to interfere," Divine smirked, turning his attention to the guards and snapping his fingers. In an instant, the world around the two seemed to freeze, everything grinding to a halt save for the two Duelists remaining in the stadium. "But I'm afraid that we've come too far to back down now. As they say, the show must go on."

"What…? Divine, what did you-?"

The man raised his hand, stopping Konami from speaking, "At this moment we are in a realm between realms, a place where time moves slowly and we can discuss things as we should have to begin with."

Konami grimaced, knowing full well the consequences of utilizing a Shadow Realm. Approaching Divine, the teen began to speak, "Care to discuss what the hell that was earlier?"

Divine chuckled, "My Konami-kun, is that anger I detect? It seems so… raw… so… unrefined! How is it you keep it so well contained?"

"Well… the thought of you dead at my feet helps a little…" Konami admitted, reaching down and picking his cap off the ground, "But you never really answered my question…. So I'll ask you again. What the hell was that earlier?!"

"A sacrifice my dear boy!" Divine explained, raising his arms to the heavens in glee, "A show of my gratitude to the gods, for instilling such a marvelous ability in my being! And with this last duel, Project Pegasus is finally within my… within our, reach."

"Project Pegasus?" Konami asked, curious.

"Fufufu… of course," Divine stroked his chin, "I had forgotten you had yet to be informed. Tell me Konami-kun, what do you know of dear old Maximillian Pegasus?"

"Pegasus…?" Konami frowned. Why was Divine asking about him? "Well, he was the creator of Duel Monsters, basing it on some old slabs he found in Egypt. He had a tragic incident where he lost his loved one… and for a while held a few tournaments, and even instructed a child on how to defeat the once famous Bandit Keith."

"Indeed." Divine clapped, "You seem to have an adequate knowledge of Dueling History. Why, I'd even say it'd be redundant to state how he ultimate lost to Yugi Mutou, leaving him to rethink his position in life. But tell me Konami-kun," Divine smiled, "Do you know what else is said of Pegasus?"

Konami scowled, folding his arms as he began to grow impatient with the man, "Stop beating around the bush and spit it out already."

"Fufu… very well. It is said that he had the power to read minds." Divine explained, "It is how he managed to get a child to defeat Bandit Keith. It is how he defeated Kaiba, and how… he _almost_ defeated the King of Games. Can you imagine Konami-kun? Can you imagine the possibilities of using such a technique? The ability to know what your opponent will do before they do it, to know how your opponent will respond before they can! Pegasus used it for dueling… but imagine its possibilities in the real world! You'd be able to know what your friends and foes are thinking every time, all the time! So I thought to myself, why not take it a step further? Why not… _force_ your thoughts upon them? They say mind control is for movies but… I assure you, it is very much… real."

Konami grimaced. He didn't need to be told that. In all his years of dueling he'd been forced to deal with the mind-controlled on more than one occasion. One could even say he dealt with it on a daily basis back in Duel Academy.

He frowned, thinking of the many times he'd had to deal with the likes of mental manipulation.

Chazz, Alexis, the forgettable Bastion, Jesse…. Hell, even Jaden had arguably been hypnotized by a past incarnation to take up the mantle of the Supreme King. Yes, Mind Control was very real. One needed to look no farther than the Arcadia Movement to be convinced.

"So that's your plan then?" Konami asked, "You're going to turn yourself into some super-psychic to rule the city? How typical."

Divine chuckled, "Close, but wrong Konami-kun. You see, my goal is to make _you_ a super-psychic that will rule the city."

Konami blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Did you really think it was coincidence that you found yourself running into certain individuals at opportune moments? No my dear boy, from the moment you stepped foot in this city I was aware of your presence," Divine revealed, "your helpful personality only served to make it all the easier to force meetings upon you. All I had to do was push a few pieces of the puzzle together and…" he shrugged, "voila."

Konami stared at the man in confusion, prompting him to continue.

"I must say thought, I am surprised. To think that Goodwin's plot with his duplicate Sacred Beasts would end up assisting me in my own goals…" he laughed, "It seems the gods truly do smile upon me!"

"Wha…?" Konami frowned, "Divine, you can't honestly expect me to believe all this?"

"Oh? Yes, I suppose one such as yourself would require some form of evidence… Very well, I shall give you a rather detailed explanation. Perhaps we should begin with that foolish reporter friend of yours? What was her name again? Ah yes, Carly I believe… Carly Carmine."

"What about her?" Konami deadpanned.

"Tell me Konami-kun, what use is a reporter in today's society?" he paused for several moments, and when it became evident that Konami wouldn't reply, Divine grinned, "Publicity my boy! The King knows it; Goodwin knows it, even that bumbling buffoon of a Card Shop Owner realizes it. In this modern age, everything revolves around the public's views and ideals! What better use for a reporter than to cast you in the light of a hero? It will offer up new avenues, new roads for you to travel down, and will only serve to increase your influence over the general population of this city."

"But… Carly? Really? She's not even a decent reporter!"

"Oh?" Divine cocked a brow, "I beg to differ. In fact, I seem to remember quite recently she began getting better jobs because of certain incidents that you two have been involved in. I am, of course, referring to the defeat of the Sacred Beasts. While she was once ridiculed, it would seem that your very detailed account of the events, along with the splendid addition of several Sector Security signatures… (obtained by yours truly) have managed to fix her crumbling reputation, and set her back on the fast track to becoming an Ace Reporter. I, of course, had set it up this way, from the very first moment you ran into the girl in that crowd. Goodwin's Sacred Beast Project was just the opportunity I needed to allow you to make your first bond, and I must say, you did an excellent job of it. Defeating the Sacred Beast Uria and claiming the Ultimate Forbidden Lord as your own… truly exquisite work! My dear soldier tried desperately to hide it, but I could tell. Akiza was quite impressed with your talent." Divine paused, closing the gap between them and leaning close so no one else could hear, "And speaking of talent… you had quite the duel with the King, did you not? Fufu, I had planned on invoking my own schemes with that one, but it seems you managed to do well on your own. Forming a bond with a high-ranking member of Sector Security… and one associated with the King no less! You've done well Red Hat, and for that, I commend you."

"But… what… you… but you had me kidnapped… how do you explain that one?" Konami asked.

"Ah yes, the ingenious "kidnapping"." Divine paused, "I must admit I was rather disappointed when you proved incapable of defeating Akiza in a duel, but perhaps it was for the best. It allowed for me to have a proper discussion with you, and in the end, disguise my true goals by appearing to hunt the Sacred Beast Cards. Truly, I didn't expect the plan to work out as well as it did. Why, by the day's end you had already found and defeated the second Sacred Beast! Which brings us to today…" Divine slowed his speech, "Two of the Sacred Beasts have been defeated, their duplicate cards returning to the depths from which they came." He paused, pulling from his deck Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder. "As you can see, I hold the third. What will you do, Konami-kun? You know you must defeat me, but in doing so you'll be playing right into my hands."

Konami frowned. So Divine had been pulling the strings from the very beginning. At this point he wouldn't be surprised if he was the real reason for the Sacred Beasts either. Still, the man raised a point. He still didn't know the full details of Divine's plan, but at the same time he couldn't stand by and let the man do as he pleased.

They would have to duel. That had been determined from the start, and with a Shadow Game, it would be far easier to deal with the Divine problem, permanently.

Konami scowled. "So what if you've been pushing people towards me. It doesn't make anything I've done any less real. But you are right about one thing Divine, I do need to defeat you, so go on, reset your Duel Disk, shuffle your Deck, because right now… the Finals of this Prologue Tournament are about to begin!"

* * *

**-Duel 10 END-**

* * *

**With the truth of Divine's plans revealed, the Final Round of Goodwin's Tournament begins! Will Konami be able to withstand the assault from Divine's mysterious deck? With the power of the Forbidden Lord on his side, one can only hope so. Find out what happens, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

**EXTRA**

* * *

Konami grinned. After a long day of dueling, he would finally be able to sit back, relax, and watch the fourteenth season of his favorite TV show: Kaibaman! He chuckled to himself, using the remote to turn on the television and access the recorded shows. His eyes widened, his body relaxing as he scanned the DVR. Good, they had all been recorded correctly. He paused, his hand clenching around the remote as he settled himself into the couch, leaning back and making himself comfortable.

"Well, here we go." He murmured, pressing the Play button.

Just as the theme song began to play, the doorbell rang.

Konami's eyes narrowed at the sound, his hand quickly skimming over the remote to hit Pause as he made to stand. "Motherfu-" he paused, "Who is it?" he sighed, giving in to the situation at hand. It wouldn't do for the protagonist to be unnecessarily rude after all.

After a moment of silence, a soft voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Akiza."

Konami blinked. He, (being the protagonist he was), expected to have visitors, but a house call from someone that was currently his enemy? It was, unexpected, to say the least. Still, at least she hadn't tried to knock him out or anything.

"I'll be right there," he sighed, grabbing his cap. He couldn't afford to let anyone see his face after all.

It took him all of one minute to reach the door. "Akiza Izinski," he murmured, gazing upon the otherwise known Black Rose Witch's features, "What is it that I can do for you?"

The woman stared at him stoically, raising the Duel Disk attached to her left arm, "Duel." She replied, completely serious.

Konami raised a brow. "Not happening." He replied just as swiftly, moving to close the door.

Unfortunately, Akiza was not one to be denied. She grabbed the side of the door with her fingers, prompting Konami to stop lest he injure the girl unintentionally. He couldn't have himself feeling guilty. He just might duel her then.

Waiting another moment, the girl glanced at him calmly, "Why?" she asked, just as simply and one-worded as before.

"Because," Konami responded as if it were obvious, "I'm watching Kaibaman."

"Oh." Akiza nodded slowly, although obviously disappointed.

A moment of silence passed between them, and Konami briefly wondered when the girl planned on leaving.

"Can… Can I watch?" Akiza asked slowly, glancing away from the infuriating teen Divine was interested in.

"Wha…?" Konami blinked in surprise, "_You_ want to watch Kaibaman?"

Akiza frowned, setting a hand on her hip authoritatively, "Hai. I'd like to see just what this show is all about. Divine always ignores me when the name comes up…"

"I see…" Konami sighed, "So that's what this is about… well, I guess. Just don't steal anything while you're here, alright?"

Akiza scowled as she brushed past him into the apartment, "As if I'd steal from you. The Arcadia Movement provides me with all I need. Though they did deny my request for a red robot… something about Copyright Issues…."

"Whatever…" Konami sighed, running a hand through his hair when Akiza wasn't looking, "Anyway, the TV's this way."

Akiza nodded, following the teen as he entered the living room.

"There's still room on the couch, so feel free to make yourself comfortable." Konami told her politely, earning a nod of approval from the girl.

"That is acceptable," she agreed, "You, of course, will sit on the floor?"

"Wha-er.. y-yeah!" Konami deadpanned, realizing from the look on her face he'd be in danger if he didn't agree.

Akiza nodded, "Good." She replied, setting her Duel Disk to the side as she took a seat. "Now then, the show…?"

"Yeah, Yeah, be patient." Konami grumbled, "I need to turn it back on.

Reaching for the remote, he turned back to the TV, finding a comfortable position on the floor before hitting play.

-KM-

A warrior of white stood atop a burning building, his arch-enemy: a fiendish magician clad in dark purple grinning back at him.

"Give up Kaibaman!" the magician laughed, his red eyes gleaming in the dark despite the flames surrounding them, "Your Dragonzord has been broken, your team has abandoned you! You have no hope!"

-KM-

Akiza frowned, "So… what is this show supposed to be about?"

"Huh? It's about Kaibaman, obviously."

"No, I mean… what is it _about_? Action? Romance? What's the plot?"

"Oh, Action I guess…" Konami paused the show, "You see, it all starts when the Kaiba brothers lose their adoptive father to a no-good crook-"

Once again, the doorbell rang.

"Again…?" Konami murmured.

"You should get that." Akiza informed him, "I can wait."

Konami nodded, standing and quickly returning to the door. "Yeah… Who is it- Mikage? What're you doing here?"

The blue-haired secretary smiled, "Ah, Red-Hat-san, I was hoping now would be a good time for some Dueling practice."

Konami frowned, "Eh… sorry Mikage, but right now I'm watching Kaibaman. Can we do it later?"

"Kaibaman?" Mikage blinked in shock, _"Now that I think about it, Mr. Atlas watches that show too…"_

"Understood." She spoke suddenly, stepping inside.

"Huh? M-Mikage what're you doing?"

"What does it look like?" the woman asked, "I must ensure you don't try to back out later after all. So of course, I'll be watching the show with you."

Konami sighed, "Fine… I have another guest anyway so…"

Mikage glanced towards the living room, spotting Akiza waiting patiently on the couch. "I see." She said with pursed lips, "Then it's only right you have a member of Sector Security chaperoning. Good thinking Red-Hat." Mikage smirked, joining the red-head in the living room.

Konami sighed. "Well, hopefully that'll be all for a while…"

Closing the doors one more, he returned to the living room, reclaiming his seat on the floor. "Now then, where were we?" he asked, pausing at the sight of the two women chatting away. "Nevermind." He grumbled, tapping the Play button.

-KM-

"You underestimate me, Dark Magician!" Kaibaman grinned, "Unlike you, I'm not afraid to play dirty! Reveal Trap Card!" he shouted, snapping his fingers as the large TVs above them brimmed to life. "You see Magician, I too have alternative methods of grasping victory. Behold, my hostage! The Dark Magician Girl!"

The Dark Magician scowled as the picture on the TVs changed, revealing his accomplice apprentice trapped behind bars.

"Kaibaman!" the spellcaster snarled, "You had the nerve to kidnap my apprentice?! I'll have your head for this!"

The warrior of white smirked, "Not so fast! Reveal Trap Card!" he shouted once more, revealing the Dark Sage trapped in another building elsewhere.

"Grandpa?!" the Dark Magician gasped, "Kaibaman! First the weak, and now the elderly as well?!"

"Listen carefully Magician," Kaibaman began, pulling a switch from the folds of his coat, "What I have here is the self-destruct trigger for my Blue Eyes White Dragonzord's Burst Stream Bombs. There is one located at each of the locations you have just seen."

The Dark Magician's eyes widened, "Oh no!"

"It's time for you to make a decision Magician," Kaibaman grinned, "The Dark Magician Girl is located at…. 762 Pegasus Road, your Grandfather is located at… 159 Atemu Avenue. Make your decision!"

-KM-

"Hmm… for a hero, Kaibaman seems to be making himself out as more of a villain." Mikage thought aloud.

Konami nodded, opening his mouth to reply when-

The doorbell rang once again.

"Better get that, Red-Hat." Akiza rhymed.

Konami glared at the girl, running to the door so as to not miss anything. "Look, whoever it is, I'm-"

"Oh? Red-Hat? So this is where you live?" Misty asked wide-eyed. "It seems fate intended on us crossing paths once again."

"Misty…" Konami sighed, "How'd you find out where I- no never mind, what is it you needed?"

"Well actually, I was just looking to see if there was some way I could-" she paused, the sounds of Kaibaman laughing triumphantly echoing into the door.

"Is that… could it be you're watching Kaibaman?" Misty asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"You must allow me to see the show. I haven't watched it since my brother died and…"

"_Oh great… I better let her in before she starts crying on me…"_ Konami thought quietly. "Yeah, sure, come on in. I have to warn you though, Akiza's here so-"

Misty had already started ignoring him, setting herself on the couch to watch the show eagerly with the rest of the guests.

"Motherf… now I know how Enzo feels." Konami deadpanned, shutting the door.

By the time he'd returned, Kaibaman had already summoned his second Blue Eyes White Dragonzord, as everyone who watched the show knew he could deploy up to three at one time.

-KM-

"Dark Magician, feel the wrath of my Blue Eyes White Dragonzord!" Kaibaman shouted, standing atop his beasts head.

The Dark Magician scowled, setting his scepter alongside those of the Dark Magician Girl and the Dark Sage.

"You may have tried to tear us apart Kaibaman, but the power of Dark Magic will never fall to the likes of you! Behold, the power of our Familial Dark Magic Attack!"

The two most powerful attacks of the characters collided, exploding in a bright light of white and black. When the smoke cleared, only the warrior of white remained.

"So he escaped again…" Kaibaman murmured, clenching the dirt where the man once stood, "You can't escape me forever, Dark Magician."

-KM-

"It's… It's over…" Konami gaped, "I didn't even get to see all of it…."

"That was a pretty good episode," Akiza admitted, "The way they fought on the clouds and everything was amazing, right Misty-san?"

"Of course, and when dark Magician managed to save both his family members in time, it had my heart racing," Misty smiled, "What do you think Mikage-san?"

"I think we need to watch the next episode. Don't you agree Red-Hat?" the blue haired secretary smiled kindly.

"A-Ah… y-yeah." He dropped his head in defeat. He knew he never should've installed that door bell.


	11. Cerulean Skyfire

**And we're back! Sorry about the late update, lots of things have been going on lately making it harder to keep up with my quick updates as I had before. Anyway, last chapter, Konami was finally determined to settle things with Divine! But the leader of the Arcadia Movement is no push-over! Does Konami really have what it takes to beat the man with the plan in a Shadow Duel, or will his eagerness to duel cost him a soul? Find out, this time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Cerulean Skyfire**

* * *

Outside the stadium circle the spectators were beginning to get restless. Despite time being slowed in Divine's particular Shadow Realm it still marched on, leaving the public clueless and confused as to the whereabouts of the two Finalists.

Several minutes had already passed from the horrific ending of the Semifinal matches, and in a bright flash, the two victors had suddenly disappeared.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

From his position in the security offices Rex Goodwin remained stoic, watching the events unfold with a calculating gaze. He had known Divine had been plotting something, but with few leads and certain instances of blackmail he had been unable to deal with the man as he saw fit. Despite this, the man still found ways to gather information when he absolutely needed it, and so, when the two duelists had vanished he made use of his own secret weapon to track them down.

The man smiled lightly, gazing upon a severed arm glowing beside him. It had yet to fulfill its own great purpose, but it had proven most useful into allowing him to see into the other realm.

He tightened his gaze as the dark world came into view, covering the existence of the real world with that of a dark, endless abyss. Turning his gaze towards the stadium, Goodwin smirked.

There they were; the two duelists that had caused such a ruckus at his tournament.

Divine and… the Troublemaker.

They had both proven to be pains in their own way, but as he held no power in the Shadow Realm, Goodwin couldn't exactly force them to see things his way. Not yet. He needed collateral, something that would let him one up the two and get them back for derailing his plan with the Sacred Beasts.

He would get it.

Hidden from all, Goodwin listened as the two bickered back and forth with their differing ideologies. While he found it amusing that Divine seemed to be just as good as a manipulator as he was, he couldn't help but feel somewhat offended. To think that someone in _his_ city would have the brains to plan around his plan… it was unexpected. Still, the thoughts of a "Super" Psychic were plain, and in Goodwin's eyes, terribly droll. Why bother with creating a super soldier when you had access to the power of the Gods themselves? It seemed Divine had underestimated him, but perhaps that was for the best. It wouldn't do for Goodwin to put all his eggs into one basket after all. Just as Divine had the Arcadia Movement, Goodwin had his own subjects at his beck and call. If he needed to become a bit more ruthless to make use of them, he would.

Sighing as the conversation took a turn for the worse, Goodwin opted to return to his office. He hadn't come to watch the pair duel after all, merely discover just what it was they were up to. Now that he knew, he had planning to do.

Enzo on the other hand couldn't believe his eyes. In all his years of dueling, never before had he seen someone capable of doing real damage with the creatures. Sure, he had heard of Psychics and the like before, but seeing them in action was something entirely different. The way Divine had slaughtered his opponents ruthlessly… it scared him.

It certainly didn't help that his self-proclaimed "Best Bud" was down there alone with the guy right that moment! What hope did Konami have against someone who could make one's darkest fears become real? None at all, Enzo thought. He knew that he should have been a bit more supportive, but how could he? He had never been subjected to a duel where everything was at stake, where the slightest mistake could leave you a smoldering heap of ashes.

"Worried?" Mikage asked, joining the teen solemnly.

"Mikage-san?" Enzo asked quietly, "What's going on? Those two… they just disappeared all of a sudden!"

"Mmmm…." The woman frowned in irritation, "That they did. We have Sector Security looking out for any sign of them but…"

"No luck huh…" Enzo's look darkened, "That Divine guy… he seems pretty terrifying. Do you think…" he looked away, "Do you think Konami's gonna be alright?"

Mikage blinked in surprise, "Konami? Well… I can't really say for sure. He knows how to take care of himself if that's what you're asking but… let's just say that psychics aren't all fun and games. This one in particular seems to be some kind of nutcase."

Finishing her conversation, the woman quickly turned on her heel, making her way to the front of the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" she began, "We seem to be experiencing some… technical difficulties. If you would all please return to the indoor facilities, we will work to solve this issue as quickly as possible. We're sorry for any inconvenience we may have caused."

"Wait, they have you moving everyone inside?" Enzo asked incredulously, "But what about Konami? What about that other guy?!"

"I'm sure they're fine." Mikage answered fluidly, "We just need to move everyone to a more controlled environment so we can get a better feel for the situation."

Unfortunately, her expression betrayed her thoughts, proving that even she doubted the system in this time of need.

"Better feel for the situation? Yeah right. You're just stalling for time." Enzo argued, "Whatever. It's not like sitting around here is doing any good. That idiot better not go and get himself hurt."

"_That idiot huh?"_ Mikage thought smugly, _"Funny, usually we're thinking the same things about you." _She sighed, "On behalf of Sector Security, thank you for your cooperation. We will attempt to solve this issue in a swift and timely manner."

"Smells like a cover-up to me…" one member of the crowd grumbled, "Makes you wonder what this tournament is _really_ about."

The crowd in general seemed to agree, raising their voices to shout as much as Mikage began to frown.

"Please, everyone! I assure you that nothing is being covered up. We merely need you to remain in a single area so we can-!"

Her speech was interrupted as a spiral can of soda brushed against her forehead. Wincing, Mikage turned back to the crowd, ready to scold the culprit only to be assaulted by a barrage of similar items.

Popcorn, soda cans, condiments of all flavors began to make their way to the front, the angry crowd quickly growing into a mob based on the few events that had occurred moments ago.

"Ow! Hey, stop that!" Mikage hissed, "I'll have you know that assaulting a member of Sector Security is a crime!"

The crowd seemed to ignore the woman, her words only serving to anger them further.

"That's enough!" a booming voice roared from the back of the crowd, his white Duel Runner catching everyone's attention.

"That's…"

"No way…. What's he doing here?!"

"Is this what Neo Domino City has become?" Jack Atlas asked, his stern gaze settling upon each and every member of the crowd, "A rampant town of hoodlums and lunatics? If I wanted that much I'd go to Satellite!"

He didn't bother to state he'd already been there. The crowd already had the decency to look ashamed at their actions, staring up at the man renowned as the "King" of Neo Domino City.

"Mr. Atlas…" Mikage sighed happily, brushing several small stains from her coat, "You came for me."

"Hmph, don't count on it! It just so happens that Goodwin had asked to see me!" Jack continued stoically, "I was heading to his office when I saw how ridiculous this lot was acting. How shameful. They should be on their upmost behavior when in the presence of a King!" he declared, slouching back into his Duel Runner.

"Mr. Atlas…"

"Well? Are you coming?" Jack asked in annoyance, "Or would you prefer to remain here in the presence of these slackers?"

"I-I'm coming of course!" Mikage nodded, "But… I have to make sure the public gets to safety…"

Jack's glare increased, and he turned his attention back to the crowd, "You heard the woman! Get back inside!"

The crowd nodded meekly, shrugging away from the man who had won their respect over several years of undefeated victories. Such a record would give even the Great King of Games pause.

One after another the crowd grumbled their way back into the lobbies, torn between anger for being "kicked out" and happiness for meeting the esteemed "King".

"Well? Your problem has been settled correct? Come! Goodwin does not like to be kept waiting."

"R-Right!"

From her place in the celebrity booth, Misty was annoyed.

She had told the boy to be careful, she had warned him about Divine, and even so, he'd run off into the face of danger without hesitation, and look where it had gotten him! Now both he _and_ the enemy were missing, and needless to say, Misty feared the worst.

She didn't know what drew her to the boy, outside of the obvious resemblance he held to her dead brother, Toby. They had the same hair style… the same eyes, hell, even their tone of voice could be said to be relatively similar!

It was for that very reason that she felt the way she did. How could she stand by and watch as she lost her brother yet again. She had already attempted suicide the first time, what would she do for the second?

Breathing heavily, she moved to the lobby with the rest of the crowd, sitting quietly in the corner away from the public eye.

Once again, Divine had moved to take what was hers. It was infuriating. And the worse part of it was that she didn't know why.

Why had her brother been killed for associating with the accursed "Black Rose Witch?" Why had he died so soon after joining the Arcadia Movement? And now… why had Konami been spirited away be the leader of said organization?

Each avenue she took only seemed to leave her with more questions, and she was beginning to grow tired of the game.

One thing however was certain. If each Avenue led to the Arcadia Movement, they had to be involved… as such, Misty would do anything and everything in her power to watch it burn… no matter the consequences.

-5D's-

"So, you've finally seen fit to arrive." Goodwin greeted, not bothering to face his visitors face to face.

Jack grunted, folding his arms in annoyance as he looked upon the man, "Just as you asked. Now, what is this all about?"

"It seems that we've come across a slight problem. As you know, the winner of this tournament was to receive an invitation to the Fortune Cup. But, with our Final Duelists… otherwise occupied… we can't exactly do that now can we?"

"And?" Jack asked, "Have the two losers of the Semifinals duel. I don't see why you needed me for this!"

"Ah but that's just it Jack." Goodwin smiled, "Neither of the remaining Semifinalists are in the condition to duel for the prize, though to be honest it matters little. You see, through much effort I have been able to locate our two Finalists, but I'm afraid I'll need your assistance. Somehow the two have found themselves in another realm. In order to retrieve them safely I'll need someone with your particular… talents."

"Another realm?" Mikage asked curiously.

Jack's glare once again worked its way to the surface, "Is this some kind of joke? You actually expect me to believe in all that rubbish?!"

"I had hoped you would assist quietly, but with you being who you are I suppose this is to be expected. No matter. Once you see the truth you will assist easily enough."

"Truth? What truth? That you've been wasting my time? I had a perfectly good cup of Blue Eyes White Coffee waiting back at my flat, when your "urgent" call interrupted my "me time!" I should have known it would be something silly like this!"

"Ah, so that's what this is about. Do not worry Jack. You'll have your Blue Eyes White Coffee soon enough." Goodwin promised, "For now…"

He pulled up his sleeve, grasping Jack's arm as a blinding red light enveloped the room. The world as they knew it slipped in and out of view, tendrils of black energy lashing about before consuming the group whole.

"What's happening? What is this?!" Jack shouted angrily.

"Director Goodwin… what have you done?" Mikage frowned.

"Seeing is believing Jack." Goodwin began, ignoring Mikage, "We have arrived in a realm between realms, a world of darkness and despair. This… "Shadow Realm" is where the most dangerous of all duels take place, with the competitors offering up their very lives and souls for the glory of victory. It is here where our Finals will occur."

"What…?"

"Ah, we have arrived!" Goodwin smiled, waving his arm to show his companions the view. The world as they knew it was gone, replaced with a swiveling blob of darkness that seemed to travel on endlessly.

"This is… the Shadow Realm?" Mikage asked, her knees trembling as she suddenly felt rather exhausted.

"Yes." Goodwin nodded, "As you can tell, this realm puts quite the drain on the average human's body. I'm surprised you've stayed awake for as long as you have, Mikage."

The woman frowned, her eyes narrowing slightly as her vision seemed to swim, "W-Wha…? No, I feel perfectly…." Her head drooped, sending her spiraling into the realm of unconsciousness.

"As I said, ordinary Duelists have no place here."

Saying nothing Jack bent down, picking the fallen secretary from the ground. He stared into the abyss, and made his decision.

"Lead the way Goodwin. But I'll expect you to explain things when this is over!"

"Of course Jack," Goodwin smiled, taking the first step towards their destination, "Of course."

-5D's-

"My turn! Draw!" Konami shouted, "I summon Evocator Chevalier in Attack Mode!"

Evocator Chevalier-LV4-(1900/900)

"That's all I can do for now, but next turn… you're definitely going down, Divine!"

"Fufufu… that's what they've all been saying. Why don't we skip the pleasantries and get back to the fun? My turn, Draw!"

Divine smiled, "I summon Element Dragon in Attack Mode!"

Element Dragon-LV4-(1500/1200)

"But that's not all. Because your Evocator Chevalier is a Fire Monster, my Element Dragon gains 500 Attack Points!"

Element Dragon-LV4-(2000/1200)

"Now, Element Dragon, destroy Evocator Chevalier!"

Konami growled, raising his arms to defend himself as his monster was blown off the board.

**Konami- 7900 LP**

**Divine- 8000 LP**

"Kukuku… not bad hm?" Divine asked, "But I'm not done yet! Next I'll activate the Spell Card Shifting Shadows! This card allows me to rearrange any face-down Defense Position monsters I might have on my side of the field once per turn by paying 300 Life Points!"

"A Continuous Spell Card…?" Konami grumbled, "So you're already trying to summon that huh…? I won't let you!"

Divine smirked, "That's what you say, but you don't even have anything to stop me. And you're about to have even less, because I'm activating another Spell Card, Ground Collapse!"

"What?!"

"Yes, another Continuous Spell! This one in particular allows me to seal off two Monster Card Zones on the field, and now neither of us can use those places! I'll finish off this turn by setting one card Face-Down."

"You're an egotistical little prick, aren't you?" Konami grimaced, "But just you wait, I'll be turning things around this turn! Draw!"

Glancing at the card, Konami smirked, "Heh… just what I needed! I'm summoning Gemini Summoner in Attack Mode!"

Gemini Summoner-LV4-(1500/0)

"A monster with 1500 Attack Points? Big deal."

"Oh it is, because we both know what happens when monsters with the same number of Attack Points battle each other. But lucky for me, Gemini Summoner gets one freebie! Once per turn, if the monster would be destroyed by battle, it isn't! So here we go! Gemini Summoner, do your thing and wipe Element Dragon off the field!"

Divine scowled, raising his arms as his measly dragon was suddenly speared through the gut. "So what, you're still down a hundred Life Points! That didn't hurt me at all!"

"You're right about that. But this Duel is only just getting started! That means there'll be a number of ways for me to beat you black and blue later on! I end my turn."

"Hmph, we'll see. My turn, Draw!" Narrowing his eyes, Divine continued into his play, "I summon Mirage Dragon to the Field in Attack Mode!"

Mirage Dragon-LV4-(1600/600)

"But just for an added bonus, I think I'll use this card! Behold, White Veil!"

"I _knew _it! You really are ripping off the Society of Light! Right down to the very cards! What's the matter Divine, the future's not good enough for you?"

"Ha! As if." Divine smirked, "Unlike the rest of this planet, I actually understand the worth of older cards."

"Evidently not. If you did, you'd have the sense not to use that card on such a weak monster."

Divine said nothing at this, settling for a meager smile. "Perhaps you are right, but for now… I'll have my veiled Mirage Dragon attack your Gemini Summoner!"

**Konami- 7800 LP**

**Divine- 8000 LP**

Konami winced as the battle led to Gemini Summoner's defeat, but he still wasn't out of the Duel yet. "You may have given me another hundred points of damage Divine, but don't forget! Because of my monster's effect, it doesn't leave the Field just yet!"

"Hmph," Divine smirked. "I understand. Now, as I move to the End Phase is there anything you want to do?"

Caught off guard Konami grimaced. "Yeah actually there is! I'm activating my Gemini Summoner's second ability! By paying 500 Life Points during your End Phase, I can Special Summon a Gemini Monster from my hand! So say hello to Blazewing Butterfly!"

A small insect with flaming wings materialized in the darkness, illuminating the area around them with ease.

Blazewing Butterfly-LV4-(1500/1500)

"I see. My turn ends."

**Konami- 7300 LP**

**Divine- 8000 LP**

"Then it's time for me to get things in gear!" Konami smirked, "Draw!"

He glanced at his hand. "Alright… let's see what I can do! I'm activating a Spell Card! Double Summon! This card allows me to Normal Summon an additional time this turn! And now that I can, it's time for me to light up this hellhole!"

"Oh? Do tell."

"With pleasure!" Konami grinned, "To start things off, I think I'll summon Penguin Soldier to the Field!"

Penguin Soldeir-LV2-(750/500)

"But he won't be staying around for long, because thanks to my Double Summon, I can tribute it and my Blazewing Butterfly to summon a new monster! Behold, Phoenix Gearfried!"

A hulking giant of white and red appeared on the Field in a pillar of flames, turning the land beneath him to ash.

Phoenix Gearfried-LV8-(2800/2200)

"Hm, interesting. A worthy monster indeed."

"Yeah, and he's about to show you just how worthy he is!" Konami shouted, "Phoenix Gearfried, light up that Mirage Dragon of his with Radiant Blaze!"

The warrior nodded, heaving his blade upwards before dashing forward, swinging towards the creature in an upwards arc. The veiled creature hissed, its blood spilling across the shadowy plains as the sword continued upwards, eventually cleaving the dragon in two.

"Che…!" Divine hissed, raising his arm angrily as the flames from the attack licked at his body.

**Konami- 7300 LP**

**Divine- 6800 LP**

"And don't forget pal," Konami smirked, "Because of that White Veil you so foolishly played, you take an additional 1600 points of damage!"

Hissing as a white light erupted from his Graveyard, Divine clutched at his heart as a veil-like substance plunged forward and tore through his chest. The man coughed blood, panting softly as he glared at the boy. "Heh… is that all?"

**Konami- 7300 LP**

**Divine- 5200 LP**

"Not at all!" Konami snarled, "Because in case you've forgotten, I still have my Gemini Summoner! Go, light him up!"

Gemini Summoner nodded, lunging forward and plowing his Gemini-charged fist into the man's gut. Divine hacked, sliding several feet backwards as he gripped the wound softly. "Ah… this is just as things should be. Truly, the pinnacle of Dueling lies right here! The pain, the emotion… it's all real! There is no greater pleasure…!"

**Konami- 7300 LP**

**Divine- 3700 LP**

"We'll see if your tone remains the same when your soul's lost to the shadows." Konami stated calmly, "I end my turn."

"That's unfortunate." Divine smirked, "Because now I'll be able to turn things back in my favor! Draw!" he glanced at the card, and smirked. "Now is the time… I activate my Face-Down Card, Dimensional Fissure!"

Konami's eyes widened. _"I thought it was a trap… but it was Spell Card all along?!"_

"And now that I have three Continuous Spell Cards on the Field, I can send them to the Graveyard to Special Summon my best monster!"

"Oh no…"

"The Skies darken under a midnight gaze! Searing Flames and dark Phantasms give way to the might of the storm! Behold! The Greatest of the Sacred Beasts rises once more! Appear Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!"

The Shadow Realm shook and trembled as a golden pillar erupted behind Divine. The forces once held at bay by great seal were free at last, and in the darkness a single bolt struck down from the heavens.

Konami took a step back.

The Sacred Beast slowly appeared from the bleakest, darkest depths of the Realm, screaming and howling angrily as it took flight.

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder-LV10-(4000/4000)

"This… is not good." Konami gulped.

-5D's-

"Is there still no news…?" Enzo frowned, folding his arms as he gazed up towards the screen.

"It doesn't look like it," Rathie pointed out, "That Sector Security girl hasn't been around lately either. Maybe she got a lead?"

"Bah, doubtful. Did you see her? She's probably a secretary at best!" Enzo paused, rubbing his chin in thought, "But you know, I wouldn't mind having a Secretary like that."

"It's comments like those that get you in trouble with women so often." Rathie sighed, "Besides, how could you possibly settle for something like that? Among women, there is only one that can truly fit the mold, all others cannot compare! I speak of-"

"-The Dark Magician Girl, yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before!" Enzo waved him off, "Why don't you try and find some real girls eh? But that's beside the point! There's still been nothing on what happened to Konami! You'd think that Sector Security would have found something by now…"

"It's only in movies that things go so smoothly. We'll be waiting a few weeks at least." Rathie thought aloud.

"A few weeks?!" Enzo snarled, "Konami doesn't have that kind of time! Who knows what that psychic freak could be doing to him right now! For all we know he could already be dead… or worse!"

"You worry too much. Konami's fine, trust me." Rathie grinned.

"Yes, you should be more supportive of those who waste their time with you." Misty started, taking a seat at their table.

"Huh? Misty? What're you doing back over here?" Enzo asked with a frown. Ever since the woman had taken to scaring him with fortunes, he had grown less comfortable in her presence, though his admiration for the model remained the same.

"I see no signs restricting my being here," she pointed out, "thus, I am free to move as I please."

"Well, yeah but…"

"If you have such time to inquire about my whereabouts, perhaps you should make better use of it to locate the whereabouts of To-Konami-san." She spoke fluidly. "I suggest you start the place he first disappeared, that being, the center of the stadium of course."

"Eh? Well, I'm not exactly saying it's a bad idea but…" Enzo frowned, turning to stare at the numerous Sector Security officers roaming the lobby, "how do you suppose we get through?"

"_We_ will not be doing anything. _You_ will be going to the men's restroom where there will _happen_ to be a certain uniform in the third stall." Misty smiled inconspicuously.

"Erm… wait what?"

Rathie sighed, "While I'd like to ask just how you managed to come across this certain… uniform, I have a feeling that do so would not be in the best interest?"

"You would be correct."

"In that case…" Rathie stood, grabbing Enzo by the collar, "Come on lover boy, you said you wanted to go find out things yourself anyway right?"

"Huh? But Rathie I was just starting to get comfortable- OW!"

Misty smiled, crossing her legs gently as she watched the boys go. Sometimes it was far too easy to get what she wanted.

Once upon a time, the same could be said for Jack.

Goodwin and he had been walking for what seemed like hours, though Jack knew that it was an exaggeration. Still, the fact that they'd been walking forever and had yet to arrive at whatever destination Goodwin had in mind seemed to be rather… annoying, to be honest.

"Just how long have we been walking?" the King asked, "I hope you realize that I have no intention on following you unless I find that it's in my benefit!"

"Relax Jack," Goodwin smirked, "We've almost arrived."

"Impossible!"

"I assure you it is quite possible. All one needs to see as much is gaze upon the light."

"What?" Jack questioned, only then realizing what Goodwin was speaking of. A golden pillar had just emerged several yards from their location, a pillar Jack recognized as being eerily similar to those that appeared during his dragon's Synchro Summoning. "A Duel? Here?"

"Indeed. I think you and I are going to be the only spectators for _this_ Finale."

-5D's-

**Konami- 7300 LP**

**Divine- 3700 LP**

"Hamon, attack Phoenix Gearfried! Cerulean Skyfire!" Divine laughed, the Sacred Beast roaring out in obedience.

Konami's eyes widened as his monster raised his sword defensively, as if attempting to prevent the inevitable outcome. In a flash of gold, the dark field was obliterated, taking Phoenix Gearfried with it.

**Konami- 6100 LP**

**Divine- 3700 LP**

"_T-That was close… I nearly didn't get out of there in time!"_ Konami thought darkly, turning his attention back to Divine.

"Oh? You think it's over?" Divine laughed, "I'm afraid not Konami-kun. You seem to have forgotten of Hamon's Effect."

"Effect…?" Konami paused, "W-Wait a moment…" _"Hamon can… every time he destroys a monster by battle…"_

"It seems you remembered. It's time for you to take an additional thousand points of damage! Go Hamon! Obliterate our honored guest with your Striking Thunder!"

Hamon screeched, flapping its wings arrogantly as lightning flared and flashed around them. In an instant, several bolts connected above Konami, striking down on him in a single, horrid instant.

The teen cried out in pain, the lightning tearing through his body with ease and leaving it as a smoldering heap.

"G-Guh…" Konami grimaced, falling flat on his face as the pain overwhelmed him.

**Konami- 5100 LP**

**Divine- 3700 LP**

Shivering, the boy slowly made to grab his hand, _"S-Shit…! That really took a lot out of me…! I don't think I can take another one of those!"_

Divine chuckled. "That bad, hm? Fufufu… I expected more from you, Konami-kun."

Konami trembled, his body writhing in pain as he struggled to make a grimace. "T-This… Duel isn't o-over… yet!"

"Oh?"

"My Life Points…" Konami explained, taking several deep calming breaths as he slowly struggled to his knees, "They're… They're still higher than yours!"

"Really?" Divine's eyes widened, as if he was only just realizing as much, "So you believe you have the power to defeat the strongest of the Sacred Beasts? Fufu… you may be a pseudo-psychic but without my guidance you have no experience in using your abilities."

"Screw you and your psychic ego…!" Konami hissed, "You may be a great Psychic, and you may have Hamon… but you forget Divine, _I_ have powerful cards too! Every card in my Deck has the power to best that overinflated ego of yours… and I'm not going down until I prove it!"

"Then rise," Divine's eyes gleamed, "rise so we may continue this excellent Duel! And Konami… try not to disappoint me."

The boy climbed back to his feet, taking several deep breaths before glaring at his enemy. "I won't."

The two stared at each other for the briefest of moments.

"My Turn! Draw!"

* * *

**And that's the chapter! After a devastating blow from the Lord of Striking Thunder, Konami's body, and Confidence, has taken a big hit! Will he be able to keep it together as the Duel winds down to its conclusion, or will this mark the end of the reputable Red Hat?! Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force Chapter 12! Flight of the Valkyria!**


	12. Flight of the Valkyria

**Yes! Despite everything, I still managed to get this up before Friday. Unfortunately Laptop decided now would be a good time to break, so I've been having a bit of trouble updating recently. Luckily, we have a desktop at the house, so I've been able to use that for brief moments to get this done. Have fun reading the new chapter, and as always- Review!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Flight of the Valkyria**

* * *

Enzo was on the verge of defeat. As per Misty's orders, he and Rathie had gone to the third stall in the men's restroom, only to find a single Sector Security Officer bound and gagged. Through numerous attempts they had tried to rid the man of his clothing so they could take on his disguise, but as expected the officer had proven less than helpful in that regard. The two were only just agreeing to knock the man out and be done with it when the binds slipped, allowing him to tackle Rathie to the ground and incapacitate him.

This of course left Enzo to deal with the man alone.

"Damn it! Stand still, would ya?!" he shouted, frustrated that the officer had once again managed to slip right past him.

Despite his simple and foolish exterior, Enzo had taken several self-defense classes, which made it all the more frustrating that the unskilled officer before him could avoid his attacks so easily. Making for a punch, Enzo snarled as the security officer slipped off to the side, leaving Enzo to foolish crash head-first into the urinal. Of course, the officer, trained as he was, made full use of Enzo's mistake, closing in on his would-be assailant from behind. He kicked his leg out as he crouched, successfully sweep-kicking Enzo off his feet. For a brief moment, the officer smirked. Whether or not he looked it, the man had been in the force for years, and he'd be damned if some brat off the streets was going to take him out without a fight.

Outside, Misty sat patiently at their table, surrounded by an ever growing crowd of fans.

It had been some time since the two had left the woman alone, and she couldn't help but worry. It wasn't as if she cared for either of them, but whether she liked it or not they were instrumental in her plan to retrieve Red Hat. As such, it was imperative that they stay alive… _and_ safe. Sighing, Misty folded her legs, turning her head elegantly to sign off on yet another autograph for a young couple that had recognized her.

"_As fun as this is… those two better hurry up," _she thought inwardly, _"While they're playing around in the bathroom time may be running out for my dear To- I mean, Red Hat-san."_

If only she knew how right she was.

In a realm between realms Konami was still participating in a deadly Shadow Game with the vile Divine, and whoever lost would lose more than a simple card game. Both competitors knew full well what was on stake, for if either of them hit 0 Life Points, their very souls would be forfeit.

Of course, those "trapped" in the stadium's lobby knew not of what was occurring in the world that neighbored theirs, and if they did, it was certain that panic would erupt within moments.

Luckily, few knew just what was happening right outside their doors.

"Go Hamon, obliterate our honored guest with your striking thunder!"

Lightning flared and flashed around them as Hamon screeched arrogantly, flapping its wings down upon its master's enemy.

Red Hat could only cry out as the Sacred Beast's lightning sparked down upon him, tearing through his clothes and skin with ease and leaving it little more than a smoking mess.

"Ha… ha…" the boy panted, writhing in pain upon the shadowed floor. "S-Shit… I don't know if I… if I can go any further…."

Divine chuckled. "That bad, hm? Fufufu… To be honest I expected more from you, Konami-kun."

The boy gasped for air, curling his body in pain as he shot a fierce glare at his ultimate enemy. "S-Screw you… you psychic prick!" he somehow managed to hiss out. "You… You may be a great psychic and all… and you're really good at manipulating people with that Sacred Beast card of yours… but you forget…"

Konami paused, steadily pulling himself to one knee as he regarded the man once more, "I'm just as good as you!"

Divine couldn't help it. He laughed. "You…? Just as good as me? Yes…. Yes I suppose you must be, if you are to achieve the goal I have in mind. Kuku… rise, Konami-kun. Surely one as strong as I would not fall so easily? Rise! Rise so we may continue this Shadow Duel among equals!"

Konami scowled, but did as Divine asked. Taking a breath, he forced himself back to his feet to face the enemy head-on.

Their eyes met in the Gentle Darkness, feelings and emotions travelling between them as Konami scowled once more. It seemed whatever conversation they were thinking of had come to an end. Steadily, Konami raised his arm, setting it softly on the Deck stashed within his Duel Disk.

"My Turn! Draw!" he shouted, igniting the Duel once more. He glanced downward, taking in his latest card before turning his attention back to the Field.

"_It's gonna be rough… but I don't have a choice. I'm the only one here who can put an end to this."_ "Alright! First I'll go ahead and change my Gemini Summoner into Defense Position!" he started, raising his arm energetically towards the monster in question.

Gemini Summoner nodded in agreement, crouching down and raising his arms in front of him protectively as his body in general seemed to weaken.

Gemini Summoner-LV4-(1500/0)

"And now, I'll follow that by setting another monster face-down in Defense Position!" Konami explained, sliding the card easily into his Duel Disk.

Divine laughed, "Defense Position eh? You talk big, but it's obvious that you're just on the run."

"Idiot… A good Duelist can do more than Attack." Konami countered, "I'll set one more card face-down and end my turn."

"Fufu… I suppose that makes it my move." Divine grinned, "Draw!"

The Arcadia Movement's founder smirked as he realized what card he had drawn, and quickly made to use it to its fullest.

"I'm activating the Field Spell Fallen Paradise!" he explained, revealing the card to Konami as the Gentle Darkness erupted into a ruined, wilting land. "This particular card's effect only activates when one of the three Sacred Beast cards are present on the Field. If you didn't know, it allows me to draw an additional two cards once per turn!"

Konami frowned, "So you're digging through your Deck… probably not a good sign."

"Not for you…" Divine agreed, smiling as he realized just what cards he had drawn. "Especially not with what I've just received! I summon the Creator Incarnate to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A warrior clad in golden armor appeared on the Fallen Paradise, his face stoic and serious as he gazed upon the layout of the land.

The Creator Incarnate- LV4- (1600/1500)

"Unfortunately, these circumstances have made it so he won't be around for long." Divine began sorrowfully, "Because his effect will cost him his very soul!"

"That card too huh?" Konami thought aloud, "Seems like your Deck is just filled with dangerous Effect Monsters."

"Indeed. My Deck can have nothing but the best." Divine smiled, "Now, behold the power of the Creator Incarnate! By tributing it now… I can use his ability to Special Summon the Creator himself in his stead!"

Konami narrowed his eyes as the Creator Incarnate glowed brightly, a golden light erupting from his very being while a stronger, fiercer version of the monster encased itself around him.

The Creator-LV8-(2300/3000)

"_2300 Attack Points? He's not a heavy hitter… but that Defense of his will be troublesome…"_ Konami predicted.

Divine glanced back at his hand once more and smiled. Despite his already big plays, he wasn't done just yet.

"Next," he began, "I'll be activating my Creator's Effect. You see Konami-kun, once per turn I can resurrect a monster in my Graveyard by discarding a single card from my hand." He paused, glancing at the field where Konami had a single face-down Spell or Trap card. Thinking back on the numerous plays Konami had made in his prior Duels, Divine grinned, believing he knew just what card the boy had decided to throw down.

"_And to deal with that card..."_ he thought smugly, _"the best option I have is to resurrect…"_

"Mirage Dragon!"

-5D's-

Enzo scowled, glaring down at the unconscious Sector Security Office below him. It had been rough, but after a disastrous start the teen had managed to come out from behind and pull a surprise victory through the use of a load-bearing Fire Extinguisher. Needless to say, the teen felt quite proud of himself.

Kneeling down to the defeated man's level, Enzo let out a sigh, stripping the man of his uniform and leaving him with nothing save a single pair of untouched tighty whities. Pulling the Agent's hat over his head to complete his disguise, the teen smirked.

"_Never thought I'd end up dressing like a cop someday."_ He thought privately, glancing at himself in the mirror, _"Still, I look pretty hot in this. Who knows, maybe I could get a date if I happened to "save" some girl from a "bad guy". Heh."_

The sound of a gurgling moan broke him from his musing. Tilting his head, Enzo regarded his fallen comrade, wincing as he caught a glimpse of the swelling black eye the man now sported.

"Er… Rathie? You alright over there?" he asked slowly, leaving the mirror to check on his friend.

"Ugh… feel like I got hit by a train." The man admitted, gripping his eye in frustration, "What happened? I remember trying to take the clothes of that guy and…"

"Long story short, he broke out and knocked you out." Enzo interrupted, "Still, I managed to put the guy to sleep so it all worked out in the end… even if your eye got a little…."

"My eye? What happened to my eye?" Rathie asked.

"Take a look." The teen grinned, turning Rathie to glance at himself in the mirror. "Pretty neat huh? The girls will be all over you asking how you got it."

"Wha…?" Rathie deadpanned, "Yeah, if only so they can laugh about it later. Tell me, how long was I out for?"

"Only a few minutes actually. It's pretty surprising. I'd have been out for at least an hour or two with how hard he hit you. Must be all the fat, really saved you this time pal!"

"Not to interfere, but is there a reason you two bumbling buffoons have yet to leave the bathroom?" Misty's voice echoed through the room.

"E-Eh? M-Misty?!" Enzo shrieked, "Shit! She's not in here is she?"

"I can be wherever I wish to be." Misty told them once more, appearing in the mirror before them. "I see you have retrieved the uniform I spoke of. Now then, if you'd make your way back to the lobby I can inform you of your next-" she paused, raising a brow as she glanced towards Rathie, "You. What happened to your eye?"

"I was… how do I put this…? Knocked out?"

Misty closed her eyes, restraining herself from lashing out at the two buffoons before her. She should've known better than to send them to do a woman's job. "I see. Well, despite your errors you still managed to achieve the desired result. Now, return to the lobby so we may begin phase two."

With that said the vision of Misty disappeared, leaving a confused Enzo and embarrassed Rathie alone in the men's bathroom.

"I swear… she gets weirder every second…" Enzo sighed, looking to Rathie for any sign of agreement.

He would find none.

"We should probably get back." Rathie mumbled in distant thought, "I don't want to be here when Sector Security finds this guy. Who knows what they'll do to us then?!"

Enzo sighed, "You're probably right. Misty wanted us to head back anyway so…"

He shrugged, as if stating he didn't know what else to say about the subject. What was there to? The woman had grown increasingly cold as the hours dragged on, and they didn't want to see what she'd try to do to anyone who wasted her time. They had discussed bringing Mikage in to deal with the situation, but the woman seemed to have disappeared before they had the chance. It was as if she had vanished off the face of the planet without a trace.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, they weren't far off.

"Alright there Jack?"

The man in question scowled, glaring at Goodwin as he folded his arms in resentment. "Alright? You drag me here to be some guinea pig in your experiment and you have the gall to ask me whether or not I'm _alright_? Really Goodwin."

"It was merely a question." The Director smiled, folding his arms behind him as he regarded the Duel occurring several yards before them. "Besides, if anyone here is the guinea pig, it would be those two."

"Hmph, I suppose. But I still don't see why you brought me here to watch a Duel! Could you not have done this through those VR simulators you have back in your office?"

"As I've already told you Jack, some Duels are far more important than others. However, I expect you already know this, given how you ran off to duel that Satellite friend of yours a couple days back…." Goodwin smiled.

"You… You knew about that?"

"Of course I knew. You didn't expect me to _not_ keep an eye on my investments did you? I take every precaution when monitoring the status of Neo Domino City's "King". I have to, being the reason you're here after all." He paused, taking in Jack's expression. "Relax Jack. No harm will come to that friend of yours anytime soon. In fact, I believe I informed Lazar to invite him to the Fortune Cup. Perhaps then you'll be capable of having the rematch you've long desired. One not hindered by the appearance of… undesirables?"

"I intended to deal with Yusei at my leisure, but as usual you've gone and twisted things around to your liking." Jack grunted, "Very well. I shall take care of Yusei at the Fortune Cup. But what do these two have to do with it?"

"They're merely a… test if you will? An experiment whose results will determine the way things shall proceed in the future."

"An experiment…?"

"Watch, and perhaps you will find yourself enlightened, Jack." Goodwin explained, handing the binoculars to the man.

Jack folded his arms for several minutes. He wasn't one for games, but Goodwin had to be one of the most persistent men he had ever met. If it wasn't for his resources, Jack was certain he would've left long ago. Sighing, he took hold of the binoculars, turning them towards the Duel that Goodwin seemed so interested about.

"The monster I choose to resurrect is Mirage Dragon!" Divine smirked, slamming the card back down on his Duel Disk as it left his Graveyard.

The dragon appeared in a funneling mist, roaring quietly as it appeared alongside Hamon and the Creator.

Mirage Dragon-LV4-(1600/600)

Konami's eyes narrowed at its appearance. _"Wait… Mirage Dragon is a monster that stops me from using Trap Cards during the Battle Phase!"_ he glanced at his Field, _"So that's your plan! In that case, I have no choice. I had meant to use this to surprise you but you're forcing my hand."_

"Your summon may be successful," Konami began, "but you've given me the chance to activate something of my own!"

"Oh?" Divine asked, somewhat surprised. Was the card Konami had placed on the Field not Mirror Force as he had expected?

"That's right! Check it out! Waboku! I'll admit it's kind of an old-fashioned card, but it still gets the job done!" Konami grinned.

"Waboku… so just what does this card of yours do?" Divine frowned.

"Well to put things simply, it prevents me from taking any Battle Damage this turn, but that's not all. The reason Waboku is so great, is that it also prevents you from destroying any of my monsters, at least by battle!" Konami explained.

"I see." Divine thought aloud, "So you've bought yourself another turn have you? No matter. Your Gemini Summoner doesn't have the Attack needed to destroy any of my monsters, and that face-down card of yours isn't likely to do you any good. I'll end my turn and wait for a chance to finish you off."

"That's good and all, but I've got to stop you right there!" Konami shouted, "If you remember, my Gemini Summoner has an ability! By paying 500 Life Points, I can Normal Summon or Set a Gemini Monster from my hand!"

**Konami- 4600 LP**

**Divine- 3700 LP**

"So say hello to my Dawnbreak Gardna!" Konami shouted, smiling as he put the card down on his Duel Disk.

In a blinding flash of light, a warrior clad in metallic grey armor appeared, the visage of the sun briefly appearing behind him before vanishing into the darkness of the withered lands.

Dawnbreak Gardna-LV3-(1500/500)

"Another monster too weak to compare to mine." Divine noted, "And because it's a Gemini Monster, you can't even use its effect!"

"That may be so…" Konami agreed, _"But now everything is in place." _"But now it's my turn! And I intend on using it to the fullest! Draw!"

Adjusting his Red Hat, Konami smirked. He'd be able to wipe the slate clean with his next few moves. It'd cost him a bit, but in the end it would be worth it.

"Let's get this done!" he began, "First, I'm flipping my face-down card into Attack Mode! Reveal yourself Flamvell Guard!"

A fiery torrent appeared above the previously veiled card, expanding to reveal the Level One monster Konami loved to abuse.

Flamvell Guard-LV1-(100/2000)

"And now I have just enough stars to bring it out…" he nodded, "I'm tuning my Four Star Gemini Summoner, my One Star Flamvell Guard, and my Four Star Dawnbreak Gardna to bring out my new monster!"

Konami's hand swiveled upwards as his three monsters leapt together, disappearing into eight shining stars that collided together gracefully.

"Burning Flames engulf the midnight sky! With the power of twins, give birth to a new calamity! Awaken and end this nightmare, **Black Brutdrago**!"

A shining pillar of red light erupted from behind Konami, twisting and turning as if becoming the very essence of fire itself as it crashed down upon the Fallen Paradise. A fiery roar emerged and shook the land, and through the flames Divine could make out two piercing red eyes.

With another roar, the monster flapped its rather small wings once, dispersing the flames and sending them flying across the withered lands of the Fallen Paradise. In that instant, armor fell upon the creature, equipping itself upon the dragon's appendages and welding itself to the skin.

It was then that the dragon roared one final time, before glaring defiantly at the creatures across from it and coming to a reluctant stop beside Konami.

Black Brutdrago-LV8-(3000/2600)

"Oh? So you had a card like that did you?" Divine smiled. "It may be powerful, but it isn't enough to destroy Hamon."

"It isn't." Konami agreed, "But that's not important right now, because I'm summoning another monster!"

Divine frowned. _"Interesting, but curious. This Duel isn't going the way I expected. Has something changed? I was supposed to lose my Hamon to a Mirror Force and bring him back with Lord of Darkness's effect but there _was_ no Mirror Force on the Field. What's going on here?"_

"Here we go! Dark Valkyria, take to the Field!" Konami commanded, placing the card on his Duel Disk.

In a flurry of black petals the red-eyed woman scowled, gliding down to stand beside Black Brutdrago.

Dark Valkyria-LV4-(1800/1050)

Konami clenched his now empty hand. _"That's it. From now on it's all up to chance. Here we go…"_ "Battle Phase! Let's begin! Black Brutdrago, I'll start by having you get rid of his Creator!"

The Dragon roared triumphantly, flames exploding outward as it towered over the Creator. With a firm stomp the monster was flattened, leaving Divine to gaze upon his two remaining monsters.

"_This is fine. So long as Hamon exists I can still win this Duel."_

**Konami- 4600 LP**

**Divine- 3000 LP**

"Next, my Dark Valkyria will have her way with your Mirage Dragon!" Konami explained, watching his Valkyrie glide off and disappear into the Field. Reappearing behind Divine's dragon, the fairy swung her hand through the dragon, cleaving it in two.

**Konami- 4600 LP**

**Divine- 2800 LP**

"_Damn… wasn't enough to do it. Still, I can win this, so long as everything goes according to plan…."_ Konami thought. "… I end my turn."

"Hmph, it seems your new monster was not up to par after all." Divine chuckled, "Isn't it a shame when our new toys don't turn out as we expect? Oh well, it's time to finish this. Draw!"

He paused, staring down at the useless card he seemed to have drawn. _"In hindsight… I may have put a few too many Spell cards in this Deck, however…"_ "I activate my Fallen Paradise's effect, allowing me to draw two more cards from my Deck!"

Eloquently, the man drew an additional two cards, smiling as he glanced at the last. _"Ah! So there you are!"_

"Now then… It's time for me to put an end to your foolishness. Hamon, destroy Dark Valkyria!"

The Sacred Beast screeched out in pleasure, flapping its wings vibrantly as it soared into the heavens. In a crackling storm, three bolts of lightning crashed down upon the Fallen Paradise, each one aimed towards the fairy.

With a scream, the bolts merged with their target, electrocuting the woman in ways that made even Divine cringe. However, he would not stop.

"And don't forget Hamon's parting gift." He smirked, aiming towards Konami.

Red Hat scowled. _"Damn it! I haven't managed to recover from the first one yet!"_

Hamon screeched, and once again a large bolt descended from the heavens, poised towards Konami. However, things would not go Divine's way. The light from the collision illuminated the Shadow Realm, prompting everyone to cover their eyes in fear of blindness. However, Konami was not the one to be struck.

The boy had dueled multiple times to put the Sacred Beasts back to rest, and the "Heart of the Cards" was not one to ignore such bravery. As such, it took measures to ensure its Duelist would continue to fight.

Just as Hamon's attack would have struck, a small figure appeared before Konami, taking the brunt of the attack. A small, pink figure.

Marshmallon.

It had come to defend its owner in a time of great need, and Konami would never forget it.

The light dimmed, and Divine smirked. Certainly, with that last attack, Konami was finished. He would be forced to admit defeat, and his soulless husk would be the perfect vessel to conquer the city with. That said, he was surprised to see the Red Hat wearing nuisance standing unharmed, awaiting the next turn.

Divine scowled.

No. Things were certainly not going as he had expected. The Duel should have ended long before this, and it certainly wasn't supposed to be such a close match. But it didn't matter. If he couldn't force Konami into surrender, then he would rip the victory from him, no matter what.

**Konami- 1400 LP**

**Divine- 2800 LP**

"I end my turn." Divine all but snarled.

"Then… it's my move." Konami retorted, drawing his card. "I'll put my Black Brutdrago in Defense Mode… and end my turn."

"_That's it?"_ Divine thought. _"Defense Mode? This Duel is Mine!"_ "Draw! Hamon, destroy Black Brutdrago!"

Konami winced, covering his arms as the monster he had worked so hard to summon was annihilated with ease. Once again, Hamon's strike came, but no pain was felt.

**Konami- 400 LP**

**Divine- 2800 LP**

"How's that?!" Divine laughed, "You're done, Red Hat! I've destroyed your strongest monster, torn through your defenses, and now, come my next turn, you'll be finished!"

"You're wrong." Konami replied simply. "You're the one who's finished, _Divine_."

"?"

"You've unknowingly set off a trap set moves ago, that was waiting for this very moment." Konami explained solemnly, "and now… finally, I can use it! Black Brutdrago's effect activates from the Grave!"

Divine's eyes widened. _"That monster?! It had an effect?! But how…?!"_

"When this dragon of mine is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can summon one Gemini Monster in my Grave back to the Field! The card I'm choosing to end you is none other than Dark Valkyria!"

As Black Brutdrago's corpse began to descend into the darkness a torrent of flames whisked it away, dispersing to reveal a revived Dark Valkyria standing firmly on the battlefield.

Divine scoffed, "So you brought back your measly monster! It's still useless against my Hamon!"

"Wrong!" Konami snarled, "I warned you that all my monsters are strong, and that any number of them could destroy your Sacred Beast! You see, when Black Brutdrago revives my Gemini Monster, it comes back with all its abilities! Which means I can put a Spell Counter on my Dark Valkyria!"

"Spell counter?"

"And with that one Spell Counter…" Konami smiled, "I can have her destroy your Hamon! Go! Destroy the Sacred Beast with Flight of the Valkyria!"

Dark Valkyria smirked, once again disappearing into the Field. With the force of the Spell Counter behind her, reappearing inches in front of the final Sacred Beast, her body leaking with magical energy. With a loud cry, she plowed into the would-be God's center, the force of her blow growing stronger and stronger until she finally penetrated Hamon's outer shell, tearing through bone after bone until she finally reappeared out the other side.

Hamon had been pierced.

Divine couldn't believe it. It was unthinkable, that such a measly, weak monster could destroy his God. It was blasphemy!

Hamon stumbled, taking in several quick, hallowed breaths that seemed to do nothing for its condition. With one last screech, it fell back, its body dissolving piece by piece until nothing of the monster remained.

"And now that he's gone… you're defenseless!" Konami shouted.

"So… So what?! Your monster only has 1800 Attack Points! It doesn't have the strength to wipe me out!"

"Maybe not… but that's why I have this card!" Konami announced, revealing the card he drew before starting his turn.

Double Attack!

"Now… by discarding a Level 5 or higher monster card from my hand," Konami began, "I can have Dark Valkyria attack you twice in the same Battle Phase!"

"W-What?!" Divine scowled.

"Now, behold! The catalyst of your defeat!" Konami exclaimed, revealing the card he was to discard. "Exodius- The Ultimate Forbidden Lord!"

"I-Impossible!"

"Dark Valkyria! Attack!"

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**End**

* * *

**With Dark Valkyria's attack, the Duel is all but concluded! But what of the designs Divine has planned? Will they too come to an end with his defeat, or will another rise to take his place? And what of Goodwin and Misty? What are their plans for our Red Hat loving hero? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force! Chapter Thirteen: Return!**

* * *

**Extra**

* * *

There had been an accident.

Three victims, two of which now lay in the morgue.

There were witnesses, of course, but no one could really determine who was to blame.

Was it the driver, for failing to adhere to the proper traffic laws? Was it the Pedestrian, for failing to look both ways prior to crossing the road? Or was it the passenger, distracting the driver with their illusions of grandeur for playing a children's card game?

No one could say for certain.

All that mattered was that one of their own lay comatose in the emergency room, in desperate need for a heart transplant.

It was sheer luck that one of the other victims was a donor.

But not even the King of Games himself expected that Seto Kaiba, of all people, would give his own organs away for the health of another. The man was known for being arrogant and selfish, going so far as to land an old man in the hospital over a children's card game.

Nonetheless, he was a donor, and with the recipient being Mokuba's friend, it made it all the more welcoming, despite his grief.

And so the doctors worked tirelessly through the night, giving their all as they worked to ensure that at least one of the victims would survive the night.

They succeeded.

There were complications, oh yes, but they had done it! They had saved the life of the young boy.

But Seto… was none too happy.


	13. Return

**I figured since I had the time I'd go ahead and give you guys another chapter, even if it's a bit smaller than usual. Hopefully you all enjoy it. As I always say, good or bad, don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Here we go, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force!**

"_Hamon is gone… there's nothing to protect you from my attacks! You're defenseless!" Konami shouted._

"_So… So what?!" Divine snarled, "Your monster only has 1800 Attack Points! It doesn't have the strength to wipe me out!"_

"_Maybe not… but that's why I have this card!" Konami announced, revealing the card he drew before starting his turn._

_Double Attack!_

"_Now… by discarding a Level 5 or higher monster card from my hand," Konami began, "I can have Dark Valkyria attack you twice in the same Battle Phase!"_

"_W-What?!" Divine scowled._

"_Now, behold! The catalyst of your defeat!" Konami exclaimed, revealing the card he was to discard. "Exodius- The Ultimate Forbidden Lord!"_

"_I-Impossible!"_

"_Dark Valkyria! Attack!"_

**And now….**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Return**

* * *

Divine was bleeding.

Konami's double attack was more than enough to overwhelm the man, and with nothing but Fallen Paradise on his side of the Field, Divine couldn't stop it. The villain took two steps back, tilting is head to gaze upon the blood-red stain leaking through his suit.

"Im-Impossible…" Divine coughed, a small pool of his bodily fluid escaping his lips and littering the withered floor beneath him. "I was… I was supposed to…."

The man took a single step forward and reached out towards Red Hat. All his schemes, all his preparations, foiled! …All because he had underestimated the red Duelist before him.

Red Hat frowned, watching Divine fall to his knees in defeat. "Guess this is it then Divine… you've lost."

"Yes," Divine chuckled weakly, "It appears… It appears that I have. Well… Well done Red Hat. I never imagined such an ending."

"Maybe you should have." Konami murmured, "If you did…. Maybe we wouldn't be where we are now."

"Perhaps," Divine agreed, coughing as his blood began to pool beneath him, "But… my dream, the Arcadia Movement's goal… it is not something so easily squashed."

Red Hat furrowed his brow, saying nothing. As far as he was concerned the Arcadia Movement was no longer a threat. Divine had been the head of the organization, and with his defeat they'd be hard-pressed to find another that could carry his particular kind of "flair".

"It seems as though the time has finally come." Divine smiled.

As he spoke, dark tendrils emerged from the and beneath him, steadily wrapping across his body and pulling towards the abyss below.

"That's right…" Konami nodded, "The cost of losing a Shadow Duel…."

Divine couldn't help it. He laughed. "You look surprised Red Hat. Surely you expected this?" he paused, closing his eyes as he thought of what he should say. "Mourning the enemy now are you?"

"No. I think I'm more surprised that you aren't pulling some trick to save yourself." Konami mumbled beneath his breath.

Divine heard it anyway. "Ha! Is that so…? No, I'm afraid this time there will be no tricks."

A moment of silence fell between the two, neither knowing what to say to the other. What could they say? The victor had been decided. But even so, both of them knew that something was missing.

"Hm… Come closer, Konami-kun. I'll tell you something interesting before I go."

"Something interesting…?" Konami asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "This isn't some kind of trick is it?"

"I assure you it's not. Now…" Divine waved the boy closer hurriedly, knowing he had spare seconds left.

Konami sighed, kneeling down beside the man and lending him his ear. "Well, what is it?"

Divine smiled. "Make sure you listen close. I'm only going to say this once."

He opened his mouth.

"…."

Konami's eyes widened, "W-What was that?"

Divine chuckled, his boy slowly descending towards the underworld. "Try to keep that in mind as you continue onwards… Konami-kun."

And he was gone.

Divine, leader and founder of the horrid Arcadia Movement, was no more. Konami didn't know how long he sat there, running the last words Divine had said over and over again in his head.

"Is it… Is that how it is?" he asked no one in particular.

As he spoke, the Shadow Realm began to tremble, the Duel's completion granting leave to all those within. The world itself began to shake, and the very sky swiveled upwards into an endless vacuum of darkness. Quietly, Konami stood, setting a hand on his beloved red hat as the world crashed around him.

Within seconds he was returned to the very stadium he left an hour earlier, completely intact. He sighed, turning a head towards the sky. It'd taken some work, and cost him a man's soul, but he had done it.

He was home.

However, he was not the only one to return. Far above him, in the safety of the Director's office, Goodwin smirked. He had gained incredible combat data from the Konami-Divine Duel, and with it, he believed he had just enough information to put his own plans in motion. He knew he'd need to give the information to Lazar. The man may have dressed like a clown, but Goodwin knew he'd be capable of preparing the stadium to the needed requirements by the time the Fortune Cup began.

Goodwin smiled. All that was left to do was invite the remaining Signers and-

"I take it we're done here then?" Jack asked in annoyance, interrupting the Director's thoughts.

The King had been watching Goodwin pace through the office ever since they had returned, and to be honest, he had long grown tired of it.

"Hm? Jack?" the Director asked, as if only just noticing him, "Yes, yes you may leave." He spoke quickly, returning to his pacing. Goodwin circled the room once more, only to pause and stare at the blue-haired woman lying unconscious between them.

"Oh?" he remembered, "and do take Mikage with you. It wouldn't do for the press to get any strange ideas."

Jack scowled, "Press?"

"Why yes," Goodwin smiled, stopping mid-step to turn around and face the King. "They'll have to interview the winner of our esteemed Invitation Cup after all. The last thing we need is some reporter asking why we have an unconscious Sector Security Officer in my office."

Jack scowled. "Why not tell them the truth? It wasn't as if you were the cause for her condition anyway."

"True, I was not the cause for her condition. At least not directly," Goodwin smiled, "but do you truly expect the populace to believe such a farfetched tale of alternate realms and magic? No. This way would be much, much easier."

Jack grunted. As much as he hated to admit it Goodwin was right. As it stood, he wasn't even sure if _he_ believed everything that had occurred in that "Shadow Realm" Goodwin showed him. The idea of ancient magic and lost souls sounded preposterous to him, despite the evidence proving otherwise. How could Duel Monsters, a game created in modern times, have such mythical forces connected to its use?! It made no sense!

"Is something the matter Jack? You seem to be lost in thought." Goodwin commented, folding his arms patiently behind his back.

"No." Jack snorted, raising a brow at the man, "So, what do you intend to do about that Red-Hat fellow?"

"Red Hat? Oh, you must be referring to our heroic champion. I'll be giving him an invitation to the Fortune Cup of course. He did defeat Divine, so it's only fair he receives his reward, no?"

"I see… and what of Mikage?" Jack asked.

Goodwin smiled, "As I said before, she is merely unconscious. Regular humans cannot withstand long periods of time within the Shadow Realm; they simply aren't built for it. Give her a few hours of bed rest and she should be fine. Now then, is that all?"

Jack glanced around the room one last time, as if searching for something that didn't belong. "Yes," he said finally, bending down to grab Mikage, "See to it this doesn't happen again! The King has more important things to do than run around at your beck and call!"

"Of course." Goodwin smirked, "The King needs time to have his coffee after all."

"So long as you understand." Jack replied, leaving the office quickly.

If he'd been thinking, Jack would have thought more on what Goodwin had said. Regular people like Mikage could not last long in the Shadow Realm, as the Director stated, but both Jack and Goodwin had lasted an hour, and upon their reentry into the human realm, neither of the two showed signs of exhaustion. If Jack had been thinking, he would have wondered just what that meant for the two of them. What was Goodwin, and more importantly, what was he?

However, Neo Domino's King had not been thinking, and as such, he wandered out of the office thinking of nothing more than his freezing coffee, missing the pair of swirly eyes watching him from the shadows.

-5D's-

Back in the office Goodwin laughed. He had been worried, but now everything was proceeding far better than expected. The data he received was more than enough to prepare for the coming of the Crimson Dragon, and with Divine out of the picture, it only made it easier for him to collect another potential Signer for his purposes. He smirked inwardly, setting a hand on the controls for the lobby's loudspeaker. All he needed to do was wrap up the rest of the tournament… child's play, for someone of his caliber.

"Attention guests!" Goodwin's voice echoed through the Lobby, catching everyone off guard, "The Final Round has now concluded. Please make your way back to Stadium Seating for the ensuing Awards Ceremony."

The civilian response was varied, but it seemed many of them had settled on the predictable emotion of outrage. Goodwin supposed they had a right to be. They had paid good money to watch relatively good Duelists battle it out for the chance to play with the big leagues, only to get cheated out of their money in the final stretch. Still, he was certain that the Sector Security Agents present could do damage control. It wasn't as if everyone in the lobby was angry after all. In fact, he remembered seeing a certain actress look rather shocked…

And he was right.

Whatever Misty had been expecting, it wasn't that. The Final Round had been completed? When? Where? She frowned in thought. To be honest, the second she saw Divine and Konami disappear she had immediately assumed the worst had happened. But did she act too quickly? Just when she was preparing to explain phase two to the buffoons the loudspeaker had informed her of Konami's return. It was suspicious, but Misty didn't have time to think on it. She was far too busy rushing with the rest of the crowd into the stadium, hoping, praying, to get a glance of the one person who resembled her dead brother so much.

"_Just as expected." _Goodwin thought slowly, taking his elevator down to the stadium floor. His quick thinking had earned him several precious minutes, more than enough time for him to retrieve Red Hat and explain just what was going on.

After all, he was home.

Red Hat gazed towards the sky, taking in the clear blue that had previously been an abysmal black. "So I've returned here huh…?" he thought aloud.

"Were you expecting to return somewhere else Konami-san?" Goodwin asked as he arrived.

Konami turned, his eyes widening in surprise as he looked at the man who addressed him by name. "No but…" he trailed off, "Do I know you?"

Goodwin chuckled, setting an arm over his chest and bowing politely, "Forgive me. Where are my manners? My name is Rex Goodwin, Director of Sector Security and the Host of this Tournament. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Konami sweatdropped, shaking the man's hand gently as he replied. "Uh… yeah… likewise. So, Director Goodwin, I don't mean to be rude or anything but…"

"Yes?" Goodwin asked curiously, "Go ahead and speak your mind."

"Is there a reason you came down here to see me?" Konami asked, "You must be pretty busy, being the Director and all… heh."

"Ah, so that is your question." Goodwin smiled, "You wish to know why I've come to see you, despite knowing you've been missing for the past hour and a half?"

"Oh, guess I didn't think about that." Konami admitted.

"It is no problem," Goodwin smiled kindly, "but you are right to be suspicious. However, I mean you no harm. In fact, I've come to congratulate you on your victory over the terrorist Divine. I couldn't deal with the man on my own you see, as he had certain… knowledge I cannot afford to have made public."

"I see. Blackmail huh?" Konami asked, earning a slow nod from the man.

"Nevertheless, you managed to do what I could not, and for that you have my thanks."

"The fact that you know I defeated Divine means you must have some way to see into the Shadow Realm." Konami noted, "What're you playing at…?"

"All in due time Konami-san, all in due time." Goodwin chuckled, setting a hand on the teen's shoulder, "For now, put on a smile and get ready for the camera."

"The camera? What camera?"

At that moment, the audience burst into the stadium. Reporters and civilians alike swarmed the center of the stage, circling around the pair with angry yet curious looks plastered on their faces. In an instant cameras began to appear, and Konami suddenly understood what Goodwin had meant.

Smile for the camera indeed.

"…and so, I am pleased to present to you an Invitation to the Fortune Cup! Congratulations, you've earned it." Goodwin smiled, passing Konami a small paper slip before once again shaking his hand.

"Thank you Director Goodwin." Konami smiled, "I'll definitely be putting this to good use."

He turned, smiling brilliantly at the camera and holding the slip up for all to see. The crowd roared at its appearance, cheering and rooting for the teen, despite not knowing just what had happened during the Final Round. He had outdone the man that struck such fear in their hearts, and in their minds, that was all that mattered.

Carly of course asked for an interview. Given the nature of their relationship, Konami agreed, despite not being one for the camera. The girl was kind however, doing the best she could to paint her friend in a good light, despite believing there was no need to do such.

"So, Konami-san," she began, using her professional "reporter" voice, "everyone is dying to know… just what happened between you and Divine during the Final Round?"

"It's hard to say." Konami started, not sure what to reveal and what to keep hidden. The Shadow Realm was not something to be taken lightly, and he didn't want to provoke any overcurious civilians into seeking it out, lest they find out the dangers of the land firsthand. "One moment we were arguing in the arena, as I'm sure you all saw. But then, everything seemed to slow, and we were somewhere else. I was a little shocked, at first. But I managed to get myself in shape and duel."

"I see." Carly paused, "And how did the Duel go? It is known that Divine is a Psychic Duelist, renowned for his formation of the mysterious Arcadia Movement! How did you manage to endure his monster's attacks?"

"Luckily I typically had monsters on the Field to stop anything from hitting me directly." Konami replied, "Still… there were one or two times where I found myself getting struck. It was tough… but I knew I had to put my all into my Dueling if I was to survive."

"Survive?" Carly frowned, "You make it sound as though Divine tried to kill you. Was that the case?"

Konami laughed, "Ha… To be honest I don't know what the guy was thinking. He was a psychopath, right?"

"That's what they're all saying." Carly nodded, "But let's steer away from Divine for a moment."

"Alright," Konami shrugged, "What else did you want to ask?"

"Well, with your victory, you've managed to gain a rare invite to the Fortune Cup. How do you feel about that?"

"It's alright I suppose." Konami decided after a moment, "I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of Duelists will show up. Everyone there is supposed to be good at Duel Monsters right?"

"Right! And if you reach the Finals, you'll be going up against Jack Atlas himself!"

"That prick?" Konami guffawed, not knowing if he said that out loud.

"What was that?" Carly asked with a sweet smile, "I'm not sure we heard you."

"Ah, I just had a little cough is all." Konami laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Er… I'm sure Jack Atlas would be a great opponent to go up against. His ace, Red Dragon Archfiend, is well known for its overwhelming power, and my cards would love to have a chance to face it in battle!"

"I'm sure it'd be a match to see."

"Yeah…" Konami smiled, though he didn't agree with her. The last time he dueled with Jack the man had lost after a few turns. Whether or not that was due to his team's good fortune or Jack's bad fortune remained to be seen.

Carly nodded, understanding that the boy was starting to grow tired of the interview. It was time to wrap things up. "Well it sounds like you'll have your work cut out for you. On behalf of the Daily Duel, we wish you luck."

"Thanks, that's all I can ask for."

-5D's-

"…that's all I can ask for."

Deep within the bowels of the Arcadia Movement Divine's most loyal followers scowled. Once the news that the Finalists had returned hit, they had hurried back to their abode to watch the news coverage. Unfortunately, many of them were disappointed to learn that it only one of the two had appeared. Where was Divine? Had he abandoned them as they always feared he would?

No.

Such thoughts were blasphemous among the Movement. Divine could do no wrong. He was the one who had saved them, the one who had led them from the darkness into the gentle light. There was no way that he abandoned them.

The interview continued, with the foolish reporter many of them recognized conversing with their decided foe. Regardless, the followers hung on to every word, listening, hoping, to hear anything regarding the location of their beloved leader.

There was to be none.

A few comments of disappearing here, a few comments of reappearing there… but nothing concrete! They scowled. Curse that child for hiding their leader from them. Had he harmed him? If he had…

Akiza scowled, using the remote to turn off the television with an annoyed huff. By the way the conversation was going it was obvious that they wouldn't learn anything useful.

"That's enough you all. Divine wouldn't want you here moping around." She decided. "You should be out helping some of the new recruits. It's what… it's what Divine would want us to be doing."

There was some murmuring amongst the crowd, and ultimately, they decided to agree with the woman. She was Divine's right hand in all but name after all, so she carried almost as much weight as he did.

Watching the crowd go, Akiza sighed. It was incredibly difficult to keep her own emotions at bay while addressing them, for she understood just what they were going through. After all, Divine had been the person who recruited them, endearing himself with his soft words and small promises.

Her heart went out to him, wherever he was.

But she couldn't stay sad for long. With Divine's disappearance someone would have to take up the mantle, at least until Divine decided to reveal himself. Luckily, Akiza had been given a strict set of orders to follow in the event that something happened to Divine.

She'd follow them to the letter.

But that wasn't all she could do. She knew that Divine's disappearance was attributed to one person.

It was that boy, Konami… the one that had gone against the Arcadia Movement… and _won_. It was unthinkable. Who was this boy, to strut around with his red hat acting as if he owned the place? What made him so special, to allow him to return from wherever they had gone and leave Divine behind?

Akiza's hand clenched in what she thought was righteous anger.

She'd show him.

The boy made had defeated Divine, but several of Akiza's orders just happened to revolve around that particular instance. Divine was a very smart man after all, and he was not one to leave such a gaping hole in his plans unplugged.

Smiling, Akiza calmed herself. Yes, all she had to do was stick to the plan. Divine may be gone, but it wouldn't be for long, at least not if she followed his final orders. In the meantime, the Arcadia Movement would need a leader.

She could be that leader. The time she spent with Divine taught her a lot about what was expected of him, and as long as it wasn't permanent, Akiza was certain she could fill his role.

She smirked, grabbing the cold white mask resting by her side. Yes, she could do it. But first…

She had a few phone calls to make.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**End**

* * *

**With Carly's interview the Invitation Cup comes to a close! But even with Divine's defeat, dark forces conspire in the background, plotting Konami's demise. Will he continue to face his opponents head-on? Or will a return to normalcy blind him to the dangers that lurk around every corner? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

**Memory Fragment One**

* * *

Konami sighed, leaning back quietly as he took another bite out of his Golden Egg Sandwich. Any other day, he would have saved such a miraculous draw for his partner, but ever since Sartorius had arrived none of his friends seemed to have time for him.

Over half the school had been forced into joining the Society of Light, and the few students who remained took to hiding out in their dorms in fear of ending up the same way.

Konami seemed to be the only one who went out and about; save for the few expeditions Jaden took when he got bored.

When had things gotten so difficult…?

He sighed once more, finishing off the Sandwich with a small swallow as he swiveled his head around to glance at the room.

Empty as always.

"…really Chazz! You can't honestly expect him to just be sitting in here! Even I wouldn't reduce myself to sitting in such a… a…"

"Shut it Misawa! I'm pretty sure I know that slacker better than you do, and I'm convinced without a doubt that he's-"

The door to the classroom smashed open, revealing a smirking Chazz clad in all white.

"-right here! Found ya Slacker!"

"Chazz, Bastion." Red Hat greeted formally, tipping his head to the two of them. "Was there something I can do for you?"

"Damn right there is!" Chazz grinned, folding his arms victoriously as he stuck his nose in the air. "Sartorius assigned me to collect you! So go get your stuff, you're moving in with us in the White Dorm!"

Konami shrugged, turning his attention back to the rest of his food, "Not interested. Sorry."

"That's right! Just like I expect- Wait what?!" Chazz scowled.

"You heard me. I'm not interested. Go bug Jaden. I'm sure he'll duel you or something." Konami mumbled, waving the two of them off.

Chazz glowered, "That Slifer Slacker?! Not happening! Sartorius expects me to return with you intact, so we're not leaving until you agree to move into the White Dorm!"

"You'll be here for a while then," Konami smiled, "like I said, I have no intention to move in that place. And since when did you become Sartorius' lapdog? I thought Alexis took that spot?"

"Don't talk about Alexis as if you know her!" Chazz growled, "But since you asked, Sartorius knows real talent when he sees it. It's why Alexis and I are so high up in the White Dorm's food chain! Now, he's offering that chance to you, and you'd be foolish to turn it down without even thinking about it."

"Hmph… annoying." Konami sighed, "Why can't you just go bug Jaden like you always do…?"

Bastion smiled, "We already have someone dealing with that Slacker. He'll see the light soon enough."

"Really? Who'd you send?"

"Wisteria." Bastion stated proudly, "If anyone could defeat Jaden, she can."

"Pft, seriously? What are you doing?" Konami snorted, "I thought you were supposed to be smart." He turned to Chazz, "You might want to tell Sartorius he's about to be down a slave. In fact, odds are it's already finished."

"Whether she loses or not is irrelevant." Chazz replied, "The fact is I'm here for you. So are you coming or not?"

"That's the third time you've asked me that question." Konami grunted, "Stahp."

"And if I don't?"

The two glared at each other.

Chazz smirked.

"Janken?"

"Agreed."

_Five hours later…_

"You planned this." Konami snorted, folding his arms in annoyance as he stood outside the White Dorm.

"Of course I did. Why do you think I brought Bastion along? I needed him to tell me what to pick!" Chazz grinned.

"So you're admitting to cheating in order to drag me here?" Konami asked, raising a brow.

"Not at all. Just that I'm smarter than you are."

"That's still up for debate. But it doesn't matter. You realize that both you and Sartorius will come to regret this decision right?"

"I hardly see how bringing you here was a bad move."

Konami shrugged, "Your funeral." He lifted his bag, "So, where's my room?"

"Upstairs on the right. It's across from that idiot Nathan."

"Right. Guess I'll deal with him first then." Konami nodded. "Thanks."

"You go right ahead." Chazz frowned, not quite sure what Konami meant by that.

It wasn't until the next day, when over half of the White Dorm was missing, that Chazz realized Konami never saw the light.

**End**


	14. Wings of a Black Bird

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here, leaving you all another chapter of Yugioh: Tag Force! Now that the Invitation Cup has come to a close, Konami can return to his rather simple life, and forge new bonds with those around him, but he mustn't forget that danger can appear in the least likely of places! Now, enjoy the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force, and like always, give me your thoughts!**

* * *

**Last time…**

_Akiza couldn't stay sad for long. With Divine's disappearance someone would have to take up the mantle, at least until Divine decided to reveal himself. Luckily, Akiza had been given a strict set of orders to follow in the event that something happened to Divine._

_She'd follow them to the letter, but that wasn't all she could do. She knew that Divine's disappearance was attributed to one person._

_It was that boy, Konami… the one that had gone against the Arcadia Movement… and won. It was unthinkable. Who was this boy, to strut around with his red hat acting as if he owned the place? What made him so special, to allow him to return from wherever they had gone and leave Divine behind?_

_Akiza's hand clenched in what she thought was righteous anger._

_She'd show him._

_The boy may had defeated Divine, but several of Akiza's orders just happened to revolve around that particular instance. Divine was a very smart man after all, and he was not one to leave such a gaping hole in his plans unplugged._

_Smiling, Akiza calmed herself. Yes, all she had to do was stick to the plan. Divine may be gone, but it wouldn't be for long, at least not if she followed his final orders. In the meantime, the Arcadia Movement would need a leader. _

_She could be that leader. The time she spent with Divine taught her a lot about what was expected of him, and as long as it wasn't permanent, Akiza was certain she could fill his role._

_She smirked, grabbing the cold white mask resting by her side. Yes, she could do it. But first…_

_She had a few phone calls to make._

**And now….**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Wings of a Black Bird**

* * *

A week had passed since the cataclysmic end of the Invitation Cup. Ever since that day, reporters had taken to swarming the apartment complex where Red Hat lived, hoping to gain insight on just what had occurred when no one was looking.

If it were just the reporters, Konami figured he could have handled it. However, since that day Enzo and Rathie had taken to swarming him at any possible opportunity as well. He suspected that it was Misty's doing, but he didn't have anything concrete that pointed as such. He hadn't even seen the woman since his return. But he knew all too well that just because you didn't see someone, didn't mean they weren't watching.

Every so often he would feel a chill, or some foreboding feeling that he was being watched, but it was always gone before he could get a direct sense of where it was coming from. In the end, it had gotten to the point where Konami would flee on sight, hiding in places no one would suspect an "upstanding citizen" of Neo Domino to go.

Of course, that meant that Konami repetitively headed into Satellite, but with good reason.

During the first few rounds of the Invitation Cup, Konami distinctly remembered promising a young boy to help him find Yusei, and seeing as the red-loving Duelist found himself with more than enough free time since the tournament's end, he figured it was just a good as time as any to get started.

Still, finding the boy was proving to be rather difficult.

Those he encountered in Satellite were less than welcoming to his arrival, and without any leads to go on, he repeatedly found himself lost and confused by the day's end.

Luckily, a chance encounter would change all that.

It was Wednesday evening, and Konami had once again taking to scouring the rough land of Satellite for the boy he'd promised to help. The roads were cold and dry as always, and the smell of drying cement filled the air. In essence, it was Satellite at its worst.

Sighing, the teen dropped down on a broken stairwell, leaning back and turning his head to the sky as he lamented his current life. It was nice that things were finally starting to slow down but in some ways it felt more complicated than before. He supposed it was all just a part of growing as a Duelist, something he'd failed to do until recently.

"_I wonder if this is how Jaden felt during his last year of school…"_ he wondered, watching the stars streak through the sky. _"Probably, the guy always seemed so serious, with the exception of those last few days. Oh well, not like it matters."_

Konami smiled, thinking back on all his old friends. _"Alexis has taken up teaching back at Duel Academy… and I hear she's pretty good at it. Chazz and Aster are both running around in the pro leagues, no doubt trying to pass up Cyrus."_ He laughed, thinking back on the young boy who had seemed so timid during their first year. _"He's probably the one who's grown the most. I guess he had to, with everything that had been happening to his brother. Haven't heard from Chumley in a while, but I guess it's because he's busy with his card designs at Industrial Illusions…. Even Blair got a gig around here as a cheerleader… I should probably look her up sometime."_

He snorted, thinking about the girl. Konami knew she had a flair for the dramatic, but he never expected her to go for cheerleading. An actor maybe… but knowing her she'd probably try out for a male role.

Standing, Konami took out his phone, debating whether or not to give one of his old friends a call. It had been some time since he last spoke with them, and he knew they'd want to know about his latest exploits with Divine. But did he really want to have to tell them all one at a time…?

"You seem like you're in a spot of trouble dear."

Konami glanced up towards the voice, locking eyes with an elderly woman he remembered interviewing with Carly a few weeks back.

"Huh…? Oh, it's you Miss…"

"You can call me Martha." The woman smiled, "It's not often I run into someone out here this time at night. Usually everyone would be out at the Square." She paused, looking down at the teen worriedly, "You aren't in any trouble are you dear?"

"Trouble?" Konami blinked in confusion, "What? No! No, nothing like that!" he laughed sheepishly, "Though I guess you could say I'm not all that used to the layout of this place… I've gotten lost a good number of times."

"Yes, this place can be a bit troublesome for those who don't come here often." Martha nodded in understanding, "I'll tell you what. Why don't you escort me back to my place? It's not that far from here, and a warm bed would be better than whatever plans you had for shelter in this place." She told him, glancing around the nearby area, "Besides, it's not safe to be out here alone this time of night."

"Ah…" Konami trailed off, "I couldn't ask you to do that…"

"I insist. Besides, you wouldn't let an old woman like me run around here alone would you?" she asked.

"No…" Konami sighed, "I guess not. I didn't want to be any trouble but… if you insist…."

"I do, and you won't be a problem." Martha laughed at the look on his face, "Really, I've taken care of troublemakers before. Trust me when I say you don't seem to be the sort to go looking for trouble." She grabbed him by the arm, shocking him with the amount of strength she seemed to display.

The woman was definitely not one to cross.

Before Konami knew it he was seated at Martha's orphanage, small children watching him curiously around the table while Martha walked in and out of the kitchen, preparing food.

"_These kids… they all look so happy. Guess Martha really does take good care of them."_ Konami thought with a smile, _"Heh, guess it's to be expected. One doesn't get an interview for running a bad orphanage... at least not one that gets good publicity."_

Several minutes passed before Martha returned to the dining room carrying a steaming pot filled with smoking noodles.

"Just ramen tonight, I'm afraid." She told the children, getting several small nods of understanding in return as she handed each of them a bowl.

Sighing, she took a seat across the table, setting a hand on her cheek as she regarded Konami slowly. "So, what brings you all the way out to Satellite Konami-san? It doesn't look like you're working for that newspaper like the last time you visited."

"Not at all." Konami agreed, "Actually, I came here because I was looking for someone."

"Oh? It must be someone important if you're willing to come all the way here to find them." Martha smiled, "A friend perhaps?"

"Something like that." Konami shrugged, "I promised to help them find a person called Yusei."

"Yusei is it?" Martha smiled, gazing off into the distance as if remembering a time long past. "Then the person you're looking for is probably Rally. That boy adores Yusei; I'm not surprised he's out looking for him."

"Eh…? Rally? You know him then?!" Konami asked in shock.

"Yes." Martha laughed, "Yusei used to bring him around every so often. If you're looking for him, he has a hideout not too far from here. In fact, I believe Crow was talking about going over there for a visit…"

"Crow?" Konami blinked curiously, "Who's that?"

"He's one of Yusei's friends. Yusei, Crow, and Jack… they used to cause all kinds of trouble in Satellite. Well, trouble for the troublemakers at least. They used to be part of a gang called Team Satisfaction. There was another, but he hasn't been around for some time…."

"I see…" Konami murmured, feeling awkward from the sudden forlorn look that had crossed the elderly woman's face, "W-Well, where can I find Crow then? IF he's going to go see Rally, I might as well tag along."

"Ah, he doesn't live that far from here, he likes staying close to help take care of the kids." Martha explained, "I'll give you the directions after dinner."

Konami smiled. "That'd be great."

The rest of dinner proceeded smoothly. The pair had exchanged pleasantries and small talk, but before long Konami began to grow restless, not wanting to overstay his welcome. Waiting until night had fallen the teen had slipped out quietly, leaving a small note thanking the woman for her kindness on the table before disappearing into the night.

"This is the place…" Konami thought aloud, stuffing the directions Martha had scribbled down earlier back in his pocket.

He stared upwards, looking at the old, run-down building that this "Crow" seemed to use as a hideout. _"Not the best accommodations, but this is Satellite so…" _he trailed off.

Reaching the door, the teen knocked twice, glancing through the dusty window to see if there was any sign of the person he was looking for. After several minutes, no one had answered. Was he not home?

Making his way towards the other side of the building, Konami frowned. Despite the run-down look of the place the area seemed secure, and he didn't see a way inside. Many of the doors were locked, and the few windows that were open were far too high for him to use to get inside.

It was unfortunate, but Konami finally had a lead. He wasn't going to let it go to waste out of some sense of morality. Slipping off into a nearby lot, Red Hat grabbed a broken pipe, swinging it twice to test its weight. Satisfied, he returned to the side of the building, circling the building once more as he searched for a door or window that seemed slightly less secure than the rest.

In the back of the building, he smiled. During the search he'd discovered a small crack in an otherwise secure doorway, the perfect place to use his newly found pipe to make an entryway. Sliding the pipe through the crack, Konami pulled, using it as a crowbar to pry the door open with a loud snap.

"G-Gah!" he hissed, jumping back as the door crashed to the ground in a heap of dust and smoke, "I knew it was old but man…" he sighed, tossing the pipe and making his way inside.

"Hello?" his voice echoed through the building, "Anyone here?"

There was no response.

Sighing, Konami continued onward, walking slowly through the creaking corridors and narrow hallways that filled the building he was in. In another day or age, he assumed it might've been an office building of some kind, but the Reactor Tragedy that had occurred years prior had all but annihilated the building, and most of Satellite along with it.

Suddenly, Konami stopped. The hall he was in nearly identical to the others, but there was something about it that flew out at him, demanding his attention. He combed the hallway slowly, taking in all he could about the hall until he found just what was drawing his attention.

In the center of the hall was a single door, and while usual for the type of building Konami stood in, there was one thing that made it stand out from the rest of the hall.

Its doorknob held no dust.

Smirking, Konami entered the room, surprised at what he saw. Pictures of all shapes and sizes lined the walls of the room, and in the corner a medium-sized bed sat snugly in the room.

"_This must be his bedroom,"_ Konami thought briefly, moving further inside.

He noticed many of the pictures were of children he recognized as being in Martha's care; though in all of them an orange-haired fellow was seen smiling amongst them. Konami blinked. Thinking back, he thought he recognized the man from one of his earlier visits to Satellite, but was his name really Crow? He'd have to do a bit more research before he could-

The sudden sound of movement caught Konami off guard. In a flash, the teen was on his knees with a firm hand gripping him by the hair, pulling him back as a bladed weapon was pressed against his neck.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?"

Konami gasped for air, his body having lost his wind with all the quick movement. "I'm… I'm Konami. I was sent here by Martha to see Crow."

His assailant seemed to pause at this, slowly pulling the blade away from Konami's neck and tossing his head to the ground. "Martha sent you? You should've said so earlier!" the man huffed, his demeanor changing in an instant.

Konami scowled, brushing his hair before setting his red hat snugly on his head. "Maybe I would have if you didn't just jump out and attack me." He grumbled, glancing up to take in his assailant's appearance. "Eh? You're…"

The man smiled, "Yo, I'm the Crow you're looking for. What's up?"

It was astounding how the man's demeanor could change so suddenly.

"You're Crow?" Konami blinked, "Huh… I guess you really are the same person then."

Crow furrowed his brow in confusion, "Do I know you from somewhere…?" he asked briefly, his eyes narrowing as he took in Konami's appearance, "A-Ah! I do! You're that guy who was picking up cards off the side of the road! How've you been?!"

Konami sweatdropped. _"One look at me and suddenly we're best buds? Weird… Still, this guy might be the only one who can help me find Rally."_

"Fine, for the most part." Konami replied with a sigh, "I've been busy with a tournament and all but…"

"Ah, yeah, yeah, I heard about that." Crow grinned, "You won an invite into the big leagues right? That's gotta be cool. But what'd you come all the way out here for? It's not like you live in Satellite."

"That's what I came to you for." Konami explained, "I'm looking for Rally, I was told you know where he is."

"Huh? Rally…?" Crow frowned, "What do you need him for?"

"Do I really have to explain everything?" Konami complained, stopping once he saw the look on Crow's face, "Fine. I promised him a while back that I'd help him track down someone we both know."

"Ah, so it's something like that then." Crow laughed, "I was worried for a moment. Rally's known for getting in trouble a lot, so I didn't want to bring him any unnecessary trouble."

"I get it." Konami nodded, "So, do you know where he is or not?"

"Yeah, I can tell you where he's at." Crow grinned, "He'll probably be hiding out with the rest of his pals. Follow me."

Konami nodded as he watched Crow turn and leave the room. Following, Konami found himself led to a makeshift garage, filled to the brim with all kinds of tools and trinkets used to engineer a Duel Runner.

"It's nothing too special," Crow had told him, "but it's what I have. The real gem is the Runner it's used for."

Konami didn't have to wait long for an explanation. With the single press of a button the garage rose, and he found himself staring at a feathery black Duel Runner known for its capability to "fly".

"Heh, I call her the Blackbird. And you should count yourself lucky," Crow grinned, "because you'll be one of the few people to ever ride it."

-5D's-

"This is the place." Crow said, driving his Blackbird down into the subway tunnel Rally hid out in. "If you're looking for Rally, this is where he'll be."

"Thanks." Konami replied, setting his feet down on the concrete and descending from the Duel Runner.

Idly, he glanced around. The walls were cracked and aged, and in the distance a sparking light could be seen, accompanied by several sounds of loud noise. The subway itself was abandoned and no longer in use, so it was obvious that if Rally was present in the tunnels, that'd be where to find him.

"Hey, hold up." Crow called after him, "You shouldn't go in there alone. If Rally's not there you might end up in a tight spot. Not everyone takes kindly to strangers."

"_Don't need to tell me twice."_ Konami thought, unconsciously rubbing his neck, "Yeah, you're probably right. You're used to looking out for people huh?"

"Heh, I help out with Martha's kids a lot is all." Crow replied, parking his Duel Runner and walking towards Konami, "Have to make sure I keep them out of trouble. I'm their Big Bro Crow after all!"

"Big Bro huh?" Konami smiled lightly, "Let's get going then."

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, I'm not too sure I like the sounds I'm hearing in there."

"Trouble?"

"Probably," Crow's face narrowed, "Actually, I think I just heard someone screaming. Let's go, Red Hat!"

"Right!"

The two charged in, fists raised and Duel Disks ready only to realize they had arrived too late. Several people where thrown about the room curled up in pain, and the only indication that someone had attacked them to begin with was a swinging door off in the corner. Konami scowled, quickly bursting through the door in pursuit as Crow turned his attention to those left behind.

"Rally!" he shouted, spotting the red-head twisting in pain upon the floor.

"C-Crow…" the boy whispered, "M-My deck… those guys…"

"Your deck?" Crow asked, "What about it? Rally…? Rally!"

The door swung back open as Konami re-entered the premises.

"They got away." He said solemnly, "But I managed to get a good look at their faces. Next time we see them…"

Crow scowled, "Damn it! I won't let this go!"

"Crow, and Konami too…?" Rally asked weakly.

"Rally, what happened here? Who attacked you?" Crow asked, gripping the boy's shoulders. "Tell me!"

"O-Okay…" Rally agreed, "It started when I found a card I thought I could use in that big pile of junk not far from here…. But then, this group of guys I never saw before just showed up out of nowhere and came up to me. They took one look at my deck and decided that it was too good for me…."

Konami and Crow both scowled at this, knowing how important one's deck could be.

"And…?" Crow asked slowly, "What happened next?"

"Well… we got in a fight, but I managed to get away." Rally explained, "I thought I'd come back here and rest for a bit, but it turned out they were already here waiting for me. They beat me up… took my deck, and said that from now on they'd be showing it the respect it deserves…."

"So they basically just up and stole it from you huh?" Crow asked rhetorically.

That didn't stop Rally from answering.

"Exactly!" he shouted angrily, "I can't believe those guys!"

"So," Crow stood, "Any idea where they went?"

Konami frowned, "When I lost them it looked like they were headed towards the ocean."

"Hmm…. I see." Crow nodded, turning back to Rally, "Don't worry. We'll handle those guys for ya."

"Huh? Only you and Konami?" Rally asked.

"We're more than enough for a few punks like that!" Crow grinned, "And did you forget? I'm Crow the Bullet!"

"That was your nickname from when you, Yusei and Jack used to hang out right?" Rally laughed, "Ow…"

"Heh…" Crow smiled sadly, "Yeah, so take it easy Rally, I'll get these guys in no time." He stood, turning to face Konami once more. "Let's move out. If they were headed for the ocean, then I have a good idea of where they'll be. Will you be alright here, Rally?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go get em Crow." Rally nodded.

"Right, let's get a move on, Red Hat!"

-5D's-

"There they are." Crow smirked, gesturing towards the ocean, "They're the ones who took Rally's deck."

"Huh? Crow, hate to tell you this," Konami murmured, "But there's only one guy."

"Eh? You're right!" Crow scowled, "Rally said there was a whole bunch of em…."

"It doesn't matter. I recognize him as one of the ones I was chasing." Konami explained, "Might as well go talk to him and find out just what's going on."

"You're right! Let's go, Konami. Don't let your guard down, there's no telling what this guy will pull." Crow scowled, standing up and making his way towards the man, "Hey punk!"

"Huh?" the man looked up. "Is there a problem?"

Konami's eyes widened. _"I know this guy! He was the one that had been defeated by Uria! I think his name was KENYoU…"_

Crow scowled, his face twisting angrily as he stepped in front of the man, "How about you give me back the deck you stole from my friend?!"

KENYoU frowned, "The deck I stole? Wait, are you talking about that long haired kid? His deck was too good for him, so I thought I'd give it a better owner."

Crow snarled, "Taking a deck by force… you don't even deserve to be called a Duelist."

KENYoU shrugged, "Meh, it's too much trouble to build a deck by force."

Trembling angrily, Crow grabbed the man by the collar, lifting him off the ground as he raised his fist, "You little punk! I'll beat some sense into you!"

KENYoU leaned back in fright, quickly raising his hands in defense, "W-What?! Hold on! I'm totally against violence man!"

"Tell that to the kid you beat up." Konami replied, folding his arms in victory.

"No… wait! S-Somebody help!" KENYoU shouted, "Ahhh! You, you over there! Help me out!"

A silver-haired girl dressed in typical Duel Academy wear turned, frowning as she glanced at the situation. "Huh?"

"This crazy guy wants to fight me!" KENYoU explained, "Help! Help me!"

Crow smirked, "Oh come off it. Are you serious…?!"

The girl approached them with a frown, her face deepening into a scowl as she took in Crow's appearance, "What's with the hair? You're a Duelist, aren't you?"

Crow scowled, dropping KENYoU as he turned to the girl, "I sure am, and this is none of your business, so get out of here!"

The girl narrowed her eyes, folding her arms in annoyance, "Hmph, bullying those weaker than you. You don't deserve to be called a Duelist!"

"_Holy shit this is ironic."_ Konami thought, already processing how things were going to turn out.

"Yeah, that's right!" KENYoU jumped in, rubbing his neck cautiously.

Crow scowled, "That's it! Now you've gone too far!"

The woman scowled back, activating her Duel Disk, "I'll teach you punks what respect is all about! Get ready to Duel!"

"What?!" Crow snarled, "You wanna go?! You think I'll back down after all that?! Ha! You've got another thing coming! Come on Konami! Let's show them what we've got!"

Konami nodded, silently activating his Duel Disk. _"There's probably a better way to do this, but…"_

"**DUEL!"**

**Konami and Crow- 8000 LP**

**KENYoU and Ida- 8000 LP**

"I'll be going first!" Konami shouted, taking the lead as he drew his first card. _"Every second we waste here the trail to Rally's deck gets colder. I'll finish this quickly!" _"I'll start by summoning Armageddon Knight to the Field in Attack Mode!

Armageddon Knight-LV4-(1400/1200)

"But that's not all, because this monster has an effect!" Konami explained, "When I summon it, I can send one Dark Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, and I'll be making full use of that effect to send the Immortal Bushi packing!"

A visage of the warrior appeared briefly on the Field before dispersing to the Graveyard, prompting the Duel Academy girl to scoff.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out won't you?" Konami smirked, "I set one card face down and end my turn!"

"Then I'll draw!" the girl started, adding a card to her hand, "Alright… I'll start by activating the Spell Card Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen! Once per turn, this card lets me special summon one Fairy Type Monster from my hand if I control no monsters! And since I don't control any…" she smirked, "I'll be using it to bring out my Majestic Mech- Ohka!"

A winged creature of light suddenly descended upon the Field, rearing its fairy head and crying out into the heavens.

Majestic Mech Ohka-LV6-(2400/1400)

"Now it's time for me to do some damage!" the girl grinned, "Majestic Mech- Ohka, destroy that punk's Armageddon Knight!"

"Heh, not so fast!" Konami declared, "You activated my Trap Card! Sakuretsu Armor!"

"What?!" the girl scowled.

"Yeah, this card targets the attacking monster and destroys it! Next time don't be so hasty with your moves!"

The girl scowled, watching as her Fairy was chained down by acidic armor and subsequently evaporated off the Field. "Ugh… I'll set a card and end my turn."

"You know," Crow started, setting a card on his hand, "If you wanna quit, it's fine by me! Draw!"

"_I wonder what kind of deck he uses."_ Konami thought, turning his head to the man, _"Probably something feathery…"_

"Time to make my move!" Crow grinned, "I'm activating the Spell Card Black Whirlwind! Let me explain what it does. You see, any time I Normal Summon a Blackwing monster to my side of the Field, this card will let me add a Blackwing monster from my Deck to my Hand that has an Attack less than the monster I summoned!"

"A Blackwing Deck?" KENYoU frowned, "But those cards are so rare…"

"Don't get any weird ideas!" Crow glared, "This Deck isn't up for grabs, and I'll prove it with this next card! I'm summoning Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North to the Field in Attack Mode!"

As he spoke, a tiny blue bird with several strands of black feathers streaked onto the Field, flying above the earth below.

Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North-LV2-(1300/0)

"And that's not all!" Crow grinned, "Because now my Black Whirlwind activates, allowing me to add another Blackwing monster from my Deck to my Hand!" he paused to search through his deck for an appropriate card, "Found ya! Blackwing-Vayu, welcome to the team!" he glanced back at his hand and grinned, "Heh, and it looks like my turn's just getting started! I activate Bora the Spear's effect from my Hand! This allows me to Special Summon it to the Field if I control a different Blackwing monster! And since I have Blizzard on the Field…"

KENYoU and his partner both fell back as a gust of wind blew past them, materializing into black feathers that wrapped into a bird equipped with a mighty spear.

Blackwing-Bora the Spear-LV4-(1700/800)

"And I'm not done just yet," Crow continued, "Because now I'm going to make use of my partner's Armageddon Knight to bring out something even more spectacular!"

The group's eyes widened as both Armageddon Knight and Blizzard the Far North disappeared into six shining lights.

"Synchro?!" the girl gasped.

"But it's only his first move!" KENYoU argued.

Crow grinned, raising his hand to the sky.

"Great Warrior! Reveal your brand of justice to those who thieve in the night! Synchro Summon! Goyo Guardian!"

The stars collided in a crash of light, revealing a tall samurai-like warrior wielding a large whip.

"_Not bad…"_ Konami thought, gazing upon the creature, _"But to be honest I expected something a little more… birdlike."_

Goyo Guardian-LV6-(2800/2000)

"Now's the time to attack!" Crow shouted, "Goyo Guardian, beat em down!"

The warrior nodded, lunging forward and lashing out at the pair with his whip. The girl on the team scowled, reeling back as her team's Life Points began to drop.

**Konami and Crow- 8000 LP**

**KENYoU and Ida- 5200 LP**

"Next I'll follow up with my Bora the Spear!" Crow declared, prompting his second monster to strike. Bora glided forward in a flurry of black feathers, gutting KENYoU through the chest with its spear before settling back down on Crow's side of the Field.

"_Good thing it's just a hologram!"_ KENYoU thought, rubbing the spot where the creature struck worriedly.

**Konami and Crow- 8000 LP**

**KENYoU and Ida- 3500 LP**

"But we've fallen behind…." KENYoU finished aloud.

"That's it for my turn." Crow stated, glaring at the man.

"Then it's time for a comeback!" KENYoU shouted, "My turn! Draw!" he glanced at his cards and smiled inwardly. It wasn't enough to beat back his opponent, but he could buy some time.

"I'll set a monster and two face-downs to end my turn."

"_That's it?"_ Konami thought, _"Fishy… alright then."_ "My move! Draw!"

Pausing, Konami glanced at his hand. _"Nothing to destroy traps or spells… guess I better play it safe."_

"Goyo Guardian," he shouted, "Attack their face-down monster!"

The warrior once again nodded, spiraling into the air before hurling the whip down towards the face-down card. In response, the card flipped up, revealing Mother Grizzly before vanishing into the Graveyard.

"_No traps?"_ Konami thought, _"In that case…"_ "And now I'll activate Goyo Guardian's effect! When it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, that monster can be Special Summoned to my side of the Field in Defense Mode!"

KENYoU smirked, "Heh, then I'm activating its effect before it goes! It lets me Special Summon a Water Monster with 1500 or less Attack Points in Attack Position. The monster I'm choosing is another Mother Grizzly!"

Konami scowled as he watched the two Beast-warriors appear on separate sides of the Field.

Mother Grizzly-LV4-(1400/1000)

"_So that was his plan…. Clever. Might as well get some damage in then."_

"Bora, attack Mother Grizzly!"

The Blackwing nodded in understanding, slashing through the creature with ease.

**Konami and Crow-8000 LP**

**KENYoU and Ida- 3200 LP**

"Heh, but don't forget!" KENYoU smirked, "Mother Grizzly's effect lets me bring out another Water Monster! This time, I'll Special Summon Ameba!"

A small blue bubble appeared on the Field, bulging with life and disease.

Ameba-LV1-(300/350)

Konami scowled. "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

"Good job," the girl said to KENYoU, "You bought us some time."

"Heh, it was nothing miss…" KENYoU trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Ida, call me Ida." The girl smiled before turning a scowl back to her opponents. "And now it's my move! Draw!" she smirked, "Perfect! I'm activating the Spell Card Brain Control! It'll let me take control of one of your monsters by paying 800 Life Points!"

**Konami and Crow- 8000 LP**

**KENYoU and Ida- 2400 LP**

"Not good!" Crow told Konami, "They're gonna take-"

"That's right!" Ida called in a sing-song voice, "Your Goyo Guardian is mine!"

Goyo Guardian cried out as a brain latched itself onto the Warrior's head, bringing it under Ida's control.

"Now," the girl thought aloud, "What shall I do with it? Oh! I know! Goyo Guardian, how about you attack your former master? Destroy Bora the Spear with your Black Betrayal!"

The Guardian nodded dully, lashing its whip through the Blackwing with ease.

"Oh No!" Crow cried out, "Bora!"

The Blackwing let out a cry of despair as the Guardian tore through it, sending it straight to the Graveyard.

**Konami and Crow- 6900 LP**

**KENYoU and Ida- 2400 LP**

"And don't forget!" Ida laughed, "The Goyo Guardian's effect lets me bring Bora back under a far more respectable banner- mine!"

Black feathers littered the Field as Bora revived, making it the second monster to be snatched from Crow.

"Guh… This isn't good!" Crow shouted.

"Now I'll switch Ameba to Defense Mode and end my turn." Ida smirked.

"Man… that was a good play, but since your turn has ended Goyo Guardian will come back to his sense!" Konami explained.

Ida scowled, knowing he was right. She could already see her brain losing its grip on the Guardian.

"My turn!" Crow shouted, "Draw! Don't worry Bora, I'll save you right now!"

He glanced at his hand, "I summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind to the Field in Attack Mode!"

Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind-LV3-(1300/400)

"Next, I'll switch our Mother Grizzly to Attack Mode!" Crow continued, "And I'll do the same with our Face-Down monster Fortress Warrior!"

The two monsters stood, giving them more than enough firepower to finish the Duel.

Mother Grizzly-LV4-(1400/1000)

Fortress Warrior-LV2-(600/1200)

"Alright! Time to do this!" Crow declared, "First, I'll take back my Bora by attacking with my Goyo Guardian!"

The warrior grinned, lashing out at Bora to cleave it in two before reviving it with the Guardian's effect.

"Next," Crow continued, "I'll get rid of your Ameba with Fortress Warrior!"

The living fortress nodded at the words, stomping on the small blob and ridding Ida of her last defense.

"What?!" she gasped, "No way…."

"Is this is…?" KENYoU scowled.

"Yes! It's time to end this! Mother Grizzly and Gale, tag team her to finish this Duel once and for all!"

The two monsters nodded, both charging their attacks at the same time to unite and annihilate the last of their opponents' Life Points.

**Konami and Crow- 6900 LP**

**KENYoU and Ida- 0 LP**

"That's it." Crow stated, disengaging his Duel Disk.

Ida scowled, gripping her shoulder tightly in annoyance. "Impossible! How could we lose to this guy?!"

"Ugh…" KENYoU grunted.

Crow smirked. "If you're gonna pick a fight, make sure it's one you can win. Now, give me back that Deck you stole!"

KENYoU frowned, "Well… you see… about that…"

Crow's eyes narrowed, "What? You want to give me more excuses?"

"N-No! It's not that! I… don't have that Deck anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" Crow asked in suspicion.

"Before you got here, one of my friends got caught by Sector Security…. He was the one with the Deck."

Crow scowled, "So now Sector Security has Rally's deck? Well that's just great."

"Wait…" Ida frowned, "What are you guys talking about?"

"This guy stole a friend of mine's deck, so I came to get it back from him…. But it looks like his friend had the Deck and got caught by some Securities…." Crow sighed.

"Wait," Ida blinked in confusion, "So you weren't actually bullying anyone?"

"Next time you should try actually listening to what people are telling you!" Crow huffed in annoyance.

Ida ignored Crow, rounding on KENYoU to give him a piece of her mind, "You STOLE someone's Deck?! That's terrible!"

"E-Eh?" KENYoU blinked, taking several steps back as Ida closed in on him. "Uh oh…."

He ran.

"Come back here!" Ida snarled angrily, taking pursuit, "I'll knock some sense into you!"

"Ahhhhhh! Help! Crow!" KENYoU cried.

Crow snorted, glancing towards the ground, "Hmph, that'll teach ya."

-5D's-

"…and that's what happened." Konami explained, sitting across from Rally.

The boy's eyes were wide. "So Sector Security has it? Great… What am I supposed to do now?!"

Crow shrugged, "Sector Security confiscated it. You'll have to forget about getting that Deck back."

"N-No way…" Rally frowned, on the verge of tears.

"Heh," Crow grinned, "Just kidding!"

"H-Huh?"

"You know where all the cards they confiscate go, right?" Crow asked.

"I dunno… to the Sector Security Vault?" Konami shrugged.

"Exactly!" Crow grinned in approval, "All we have to do is sneak in there and get your Deck back!"

Rally frowned. "You're talking like it'll be easy though. Are you sure?"

Crow laughed, patting Rally's head softly, "Just leave it to me! I'm Crow the Bullet after all!"

**-Chapter Fourteen-**

**End**

* * *

**With Rally's Deck missing the trio turn their eyes to the Sector Security Vault. Will they succeed in retrieving the Deck the young boy lost, or will Sector Security prove too much for them to handle? Find out, next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment 0**

* * *

It was just another day in Duel Academy. The sky was blue, students were chattering energetically in the corridor, and Dr. Crowler seemed to be in a good mood.

The reason?

Rumors were that a transfer student would be arriving any day now. The students weren't entirely sure of the circumstances, but apparently the student in question had managed to ace the entrance exam. They supposed that another student to dote on was more than enough reason for Crowler to be as giddy as a schoolgirl.

Unfortunately, by lunch the teacher's mood seemed to have taken a turn for the worst.

Apparently the student had yet to arrive, and Crowler couldn't help but worry. Had he gotten lost on the way to the island? What if he had been struck down by some hooligan before he could reach the school? Chancellor Shepard assured the man that everything was fine, but Dr. Crowler had a tendency to overthink things.

Nonetheless, it made quite the show for the students in the café.

"Man, look at him go." Jaden laughed, "He must be pretty upset."

"You're right big bro!" Syrus agreed, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone sweat that bad since… well, ever!"

Alexis sighed, watching the teacher dab at his face with a napkin. As much as she hated to admit it, Syrus was right. The teacher was sweating profusely, and the makeup the man wore daily was beginning to run down his face. "I wonder if he's in some kind of trouble. I mean, not to be rude or anything, but usually he's the one making you guys sweat."

"Maybe," Jaden shrugged, "But I think it'll be funnier to let him sweat it out a bit before finding out what's wrong."

"You know, I heard that it was because he couldn't get ahold of that new student that was supposed to be coming." Syrus whispered.

"New student?" Jaden asked curiously, "What're you talking about Sy?"

"You don't know?" Alexis blinked in shock, "There's supposed to be some student coming today. Word is that he's transferring out of some fancy high school back in Domino. He aced the Entrance Exam and everything too."

"Whoa really?! He must be a pretty good Duelist then!"

"Of course he is!" Chazz cut in as he approached the group, peeling open the pork bun sandwich he drew. "You don't really think this academy would let in some idiot do you?" he paused, as if only just noticing who he was talking to, "other than you Slifer Slackers anyway."

"Huh? Chazz? What're you doing here?" Syrus asked.

"I'm not going to sit back and watch as you corrupt Alexis into being some Slacker like you two." Chazz hissed, "Problem?"

"Well… no not really but…" Syrus trailed off.

"Really Chazz, I don't need someone looking after me all the time." Alexis sighed, "To be honest it's kind of annoying."

Chazz opened his mouth to reply when he paused, turning to stare at Crowler who seemed to be approaching them briskly with someone in tow.

"Mr. Princeton, Ms. Rhodes, May I have a word?" the man asked sweetly, as he did with all Obelisk Blue students.

"Of course Dr. Crowler," Chazz smiled arrogantly, standing up.

Alexis frowned, not sure what this was about. "I guess, has something important come up?"

"Yes, it is of the upmost importance," Dr. Crowler nodded furiously, "as such, it needs to be handled…" he glanced at Jaden and frowned, "_discreetly._"

"I… see." Alexis glanced at Jaden and Syrus, "We'll be right back."

"Okay," Jaden mumbled through his food, earning another glare from Crowler.

"So, what's this all about?" Alexis asked.

"You see, it's… it's the transfer student!" Dr. Crowler despaired, "I had hoped I'd be able to talk him out of it but…"

"But what? Did something happen?" Chazz asked.

"Yes! That fool… that fool's decided to go join the Slifer Red dorm!" Dr. Crowler wailed.

Alexis raised an eyebrow incredulously. _That_ was the big issue that had Crowler so worried. "And what's the problem with that?"

The two turned on her in shock.

"What's the problem? He's going to be stuck with the Slackers Alexis!" Chazz shouted, "It absolutely can't happen!"

"Exactly!" Crowler agreed, "Which is why I've called on you two. You are some of the best Obelisk Blues the school has to offer! If anyone can talk him into rethinking his horrendous decision, it'll be you two!"

"Of course sir! We'll make him understand his mistake!" Chazz declared.

"I knew I could count on you!" Dr. Crowler smiled brightly, "Now, off you go! I'm sure you two have to go… make plans and such… yes yes!"

He shooed the two away, returning to his flurried pacing as he despaired over the student's choice.

Alexis sighed, "I can't believe that's what has him so worked up."

"It's a serious issue Alexis," Chazz argued, "Such talent can't be wasted away in the Slifer Slacker dorm! He needs to be with the elites!"

"I'm not too sure…" Alexis sighed, "Anyway, we can think on this later. I want to finish eating my lunch."

"Fine, but we'll have to handle this as soon as possible!"

Jaden grinned as he watched the two return, "So, what was so important that Crowler had to whisk you away from us?"

"Nothing important slacker," Chazz scowled, "Besides, it's none of your business."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Really Chazz…" she turned to Jaden and Syrus, "Crowler's just upset that his prized transfer student chose to join the Slifer Red Dorm. He thinks we can talk him into joining Obelisk Blue instead."

"What? Really?" Syrus blinked, "So that means we might be seeing the guy around Jaden!"

"Yeah, should be pretty interesting. I wonder if he'll let me duel him?"

"Uh, were you listening idiots?" Chazz scoffed, "_I'm_ going to be convincing him to join Obelisk Blue! If anyone will be hanging out with him, it'll be me!"

Jaden and Syrus both inspected Chazz for several moments before breaking out into soft giggles.

"Yeah right, you couldn't convince anyone of anything. Face it Chazz, that guy's gonna be a "Slifer Slacker" all the way!"

Chazz scowled, "Bah! You'll see, I'll have him wearing white and blue in no time!"

"Looks like you'll have your chance." Alexis told him, "Looks like Crowler's about to send him over here."

"What? He's here?!" Jaden asked, slamming a hand on the table as he glanced around.

Sure enough, he saw him. Standing across from Crowler was a boy their age scratching the back of his head sheepishly. As expected, he was dressed in the light red Slifer jacket, and wore a hat of the same color with the Duel Academy Logo blazoned across its front.

"Is that him…?" Syrus asked.

Alexis nodded, "I guess so. Looks like Crowler's sending him over here."

"Heh, now's my time to shine!" Chazz smirked, waving the boy over once he looked at them.

The boy seemed to frown for a brief moment, before shaking his head and walking over to them.

"Sorry for the trouble," the boy sighed, "but apparently Dr. Crowler seems to think I should sit with you guys."

"Not a problem," Chazz smiled, pulling out a seat between himself and Alexis, "take a seat new guy."

"Thanks." The boy nodded, doing as Chazz asked.

An awkward silence seemed to settle over the table as they all thought of what to say.

"So…" Jaden started, still munching through his drawn sandwiches, "Tell us about yourself New Guy. Where you from?"

"Domino." He answered quickly, not bothering to say anything more.

"Domino? Hey isn't that where the King of Games is from?" Syrus asked.

"Probably. He doesn't have anything to do with me though, if that's what you're asking." The boy explained, _"Now my dad on the other hand… well, that's a story for another time."_

"Hey aren't you hungry?" Alexis asked, "You look kind of starved. Don't tell me… you didn't eat anything on the way over here?"

"Well…" the boy frowned, "Not really. The ship food looked terrible, and now that you mention it…" his stomach growled, "I am pretty hungry, heh."

"Well what're you waiting for new guy?" Jaden grinned, "Go draw a sandwich!"

"Draw… a sandwich?" the boy asked.

"Heh, it's something custom to this school," Chazz explained, making to stand, "Come on, I'll show you how it's done!"

The boy smirked inwardly, but said nothing. To be honest, he knew all about Drawing Sandwiches. Unbeknownst to Chazz, it was not something specific to Duel Academy, but was in fact something the boy himself had grown up doing. But they didn't need to know that just yet.

Making his way over to the sandwich pile, Chazz smirked as his group gathered around. "Alright, watch carefully! I'll show you how an Obelisk Blue does it!" he raised his hand, his eyes narrowing as he glanced into the great pile. "Hi-Yah!" he shouted dramatically, stuffing his hand into the pile and pulling. "This time it'll be…!"

Pork Bun Sandwich.

"Again?! No way!"

"Looks like luck isn't on your side Chazz." Jaden laughed.

"Grr… darn it! That Golden Egg Sandwich will be mine!" Chazz growled.

"They have that here?" the boy asked in shock.

"What? Yeah. It's so rare than one person might draw it every other month though." Jaden explained.

"Ah if I could just taste it once…." Syrus drooled, "I hear it's like heaven…."

"Hmph, no Slifer is ever gonna draw that Sandwich!" Chazz scowled, "The only ones who've ever managed to pull it out are Obelisk Blues, obviously."

Alexis frowned, "Uh, Chazz? I don't think that's quite right. Still, I wouldn't mind having one."

"Sounds like it's pretty interesting." The boy smiled, "Mind if I try?"

"Yeah, go ahead new guy." Chazz grunted, "Not like you'll draw anything better than me wearing that red jacket anyway."

The boy smiled good-naturedly. "It isn't "new guy"." He explained, stepping in front of the pile.

"My name is Konami." He stated, "My likes include drawing the Golden Egg Sandwich. My Special Skill is drawing the Golden Egg Sandwich." He smirked at the group.

"And my hobby?" he plunged his hand into the pile, grabbing the first sandwich he touched and revealing it to all.

The Golden Egg Sandwich.

He handed the package to Alexis, "For you, mademoiselle," he smiled, taking Chazz's Pork Bun and heading out the door.

The girl blushed. One thing was certain; things would be interesting from now on.

**End**


	15. Caution to the Wind

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another long chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! If I'm lucky I'll be able to keep up with these relatively fast updates, but we'll have to wait and see. Anyways, as always, tell me what you think! Good, bad, I read it all! Even if I don't always respond!**

* * *

**Last time…**

"…_and that's what happened." Konami explained, sitting across from Rally._

_The boy's eyes were wide. "So Sector Security has it? Great… What am I supposed to do now?!"_

_Crow shrugged, "Sector Security confiscated it. You'll have to forget about getting that Deck back."_

"_N-No way…" Rally frowned, on the verge of tears._

"_Heh," Crow grinned, "Just kidding!"_

"_H-Huh?"_

"_You know where all the cards they confiscate go, right?" Crow asked._

"_I dunno… to the Sector Security Vault?" Konami shrugged._

"_Exactly!" Crow grinned in approval, "All we have to do is sneak in there and get your Deck back!"_

_Rally frowned. "You're talking like it'll be easy though. Are you sure?"_

_Crow laughed, patting Rally's head softly, "Just leave it to me! I'm Crow the Bullet after all!"_

**And now…**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Caution to the Wind!**

* * *

"You know, you guys really didn't have to come along." Crow grumbled, scouting out the area from afar with his Blackbird. "This kind of situation requires stealth, and besides, it'd be easier to get in and out with just one person."

"That may be so," Konami replied, folding his arms in thought, "but I promised you guys that I would help get Rally's Deck back. I'm not about to cop out halfway through. Besides, if I don't come you'll probably just end up charging through whoever you come across."

"What? That's not what I'd do at all?" Crow grumbled, turning his head to glare at Red Hat good-naturedly. "But you might be right. In this case it would probably help to have a little backup. Still…" he paused, pointing a finger at Rally, "That doesn't explain why Rally's here! He's too young for this, and he could get hurt!"

Konami shrugged. He wasn't the one who had decided to bring Rally along; he had just kind of… showed up.

The boy frowned as he stared at the two teens, realizing he knew he had to say something if he was going to help. "I know this isn't a game but…" he trailed off, thinking of how to put it into words. "You guys are doing all this for my sake. I can't just let you two put yourself in harm's way for me! B-Besides, I know my Deck better than anyone else! Wouldn't it be easier if you had someone to could spot it right off the back…?" he frowned, "Come on, let me come with you guys!"

Crow sighed. Though he suspected it was just an excuse to see some action, Rally did raise a good point. Crow himself didn't even know what cards Rally had in his deck, something that would prove to be fatal if they hadn't thought of it before they infiltrated the vault.

"Fine, you can come," the man agreed, earning a grin from the boy, "but listen Rally! At the first sign of trouble you get to running, alright? I want you to promise me, even if it means taking off without me and Red Hat!"

"Yeah!" Rally nodded, "I got it!"

"Now that we've decided who's going," Konami cut in, "Why don't we go over the plan once more?"

"Yeah, good idea." Crow nodded, running a hand through his spiky orange hair, "I'll need to fill you guys in on how I was planning to do this. Look." He reached into his Blackbird, pulling out a small sheet of paper with numerous scribbles and drawings littered across the page.

"The Sector Security Vault has three main entrances we can use to infiltrate, but only one of them has a guard shift that we can take advantage of." Crow explained, pointing to the entrance he had in mind.

Konami's eyes went wide, "Well, it's a better idea than barging in through the front, but a garbage chute? Really?"

"Well if you have a better idea…" Crow deadpanned, "Look, the point is, every half hour the guards in that part of the building change shifts. I've been watching, and it seems like there's a five minute interval we can use to sneak into the building. From there, we should be able to reach the Vault no sweat!"

"There aren't any guards inside the actual building?" Konami asked incredulously.

"Well, there are but…" Crow laughed, "They won't be expecting anyone to come in through the garbage now will they?"

"No," Konami sighed, "I suppose not."

"Sounds easy!" Rally grinned, "Let's do it!"

"Yeah, just make sure you guys don't trip any infrared sensors, alright?" Crow joked.

"Right!" "Of course."

Looking back, Konami had to say that the plan had been a good one.

As per Crow's instructions, he and Rally had waited patiently behind one of the many Sector Security vehicles parked in the back. They watched as the guards came and went as they wandered through their daily patrol without any suspicion that they were being watched.

Hours passed. It had taken all of Rally's determination not to muck things up, but the thought of retrieving his Deck kept him quiet. They were doing all this for him, _he_ would not mess it up!

"Alright," Crow's voice resounded between them finally, "looks like they're getting ready to head out. Get ready to move you two!"

The two nodded, peeking around the corner of the truck to watch the guards leave.

"Alright," Konami murmured softly, "they're gone. Let's go, before their replacements show up."

"R-Right." Rally nodded.

Slipping out into the evening sun, the trio stealthily made their way towards the building, stopping beside the elongated tube the reeked of trash.

"Alright," Crow began, taking in the size of the tube, "Looks like it'll fit us. I'll go first, then I want you to help Rally get through, alright Red Hat?"

"Sure." The boy nodded, watching Crow pull his body up inside the tube.

"Che… this thing really reeks…" the man grunted, crawling his way inside the building and peeking out into the room below.

It was empty, and the numerous piles of trash dumped across the floor would provide more than enough cover for the three if they needed it.

"Alright… now to get this thing open…" Crow hissed, struggling to turn his body around.

It took some work, but finally, he'd managed to get his feet in front of him, using them to kick open the plate blocking him entrance into the building. After several sharp stomps, the plate finally broke from the chute, crashing to the ground with a soft thud before followed by the sound of Crow's crouched landing.

The man turned quickly, whispering back to his partners in crime. "Alright you two, all clear! Send Rally through!"

There was a slight pause in noise, before a soft, mumbled sound returned Crow's words.

"Alright, here he comes." Konami's voice whispered, followed by the sounds of a soft scratching approaching Crow.

"Ow…" Rally hissed, his head bumping against the roof of the chute before crashing down into Crow's arms.

"Easy there Rally, I got ya." The man grunted, setting the boy down softly before turning back to the chute, "Alright Red Hat. Come on."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" the boy huffed, pulling his body up into the chute. "Crap… someone's coming!"

"Hurry up then!" Crow told him, "We don't want to get caught."

"I know that!" Konami mumbled, swiftly pulling the rest of his body into the chute just as the next guards arrived for their shift. _"That was close…"_ he thought, glimpsing back as the guards passed. _"Another second and I would've been caught!"_

Pulling himself into the room with Crow and Rally, Konami took a look around. "Alright, so where do we go from here?"

"Looks like the Vault's in the back." Crow replied, pulling out the blueprints he'd stolen earlier that day, "Shouldn't be too much trouble to find it. Follow me."

And so they did. Through all the winding hallways they'd stuck together, and several times they had nearly been caught. In one particular humorous event, the only thing keeping Rally and the officer apart was the boy's concealment beneath an otherwise empty cardboard box.

Finally, they'd arrived.

"This is the Vault… now if I can just figure out how to open it." Crow grumbled, taking a look at the keypad lock. "Didn't think they'd have something this high-tech out here in Satellite… but I think I can break it; just give me a minute…"

"You may not have one." Red Hat told him, hearing the approaching sounds of a Sector Security Officer.

"Crap...!" Crow shouted, "Anywhere to hide?"

"Doesn't look like it." Konami replied, "Guess we'll have to take the guy out."

"You can do that?" Rally asked.

"Only if it looks like there are no other options." Konami explained, "Finish opening the Vault Crow, I'll handle this."

As the sounds continued to approach, Red Hat placed himself at the corner of the hall, peeking around slowly to catch a glimpse of the culprit. It was, in fact, a Sector Security Officer, their face obscured by the standard issue helmet many on the force used.

He was alone.

Waiting until the man drew close, Konami sprung out from around the corner, grabbing the man by the left shoulder as he punched him repeatedly in the abdomen.

"Agh…. Augh…" the man gasped, working to regain his wind.

"Sorry about this," Crow apologized, setting a hand over the man's mouth to keep him from calling for help, "but I need you to go to sleep."

One headlock later and the man was out cold.

"I've got it!" Crow called back at the Vault, "Now let's get Rally's Deck and get outta here!"

Looking back at the guard, Konami agreed. He didn't need to be charged with assault.

With the Vault open the three were free to make their way inside. The Vault itself was fairly small in comparison to the building that housed it, and the confiscated cards were lined across the back wall, away from any drugs or stolen Duel Runner parts the officers had found.

"I've found it! My Deck!" Rally explained within a minute of glancing through them, holding the cards up for all to see.

Crow grinned, "Okay. Let's not stay here any longer than we have to. Time to move."

Konami nodded. So far, things had gone smoothly, with exception of the lone Sector Security Officer who had been knocked out. All they had to do was get out and…

Right on cue, an alarm began to blare.

"_Son of a-"_

"Wh-What's that?!" Rally asked, his head swiveling around as red lights began to blink in tune with the alarm.

"An alarm?!" Crow asked aloud, "Crap, why?"

"They're in the Vault!" the Sector Security Officer Konami thought he had knocked out shouted into his radio, "Intruders!" he paused, as if to speak directly to them, "Come out now and we promise to go easy on you!"

"_As if!"_ Konami thought quickly, _"I knocked you the fu-"_

"They came sooner than I expected," Crow grimaced, "I guess some of these guys actually _do_ work."

Rally frowned, "That's enough talking, let's get out of here!"

"Yeah, okay." Crow agreed, "Let's go! Follow me!"

Charging the door, the trio stampeded their way past the officer, rushing through the blaring hallways towards the main exit. It was a miracle they hadn't met up with any other officers.

Or at least they thought they didn't.

"Satellite Scum!" a booming, overeager voice called out from behind them, "You're all under arrest!"

"Oh man…" Red Hat murmured, increasing his pace, "Is that Trudge?"

"Forget that, I think we're in trouble!" Crow told him.

"What…?"

The Security Officer with Trudge grinned. "This whole area has been blocked off."

Another Officer appeared behind them, a hand placed firmly on his hip, "You guys have nowhere to run, give it up. And also… we want to know exactly what you've been up to!"

Crow smirked defiantly, "We have nothing to say to you!"

"Wh-What do we do? Crow?" Rally asked worriedly, his eyes going wide.

"No choice now," the man replied, "I'll distract them. You two make a run for it when you see a gap."

"Are you serious?!" Rally frowned, "But then you'll…."

"Don't sweat it." Crow grinned, "Who do you think I am? They won't be able to arrest me that easily."

"B-But…"

"Look, there's no time to talk about this right now!" Crow shouted.

"Hey, Crow."

"Huh? What is it Red Hat?" Crow asked.

Konami shrugged, "Three on one might be a little much. Let me back you up."

"What…? You want to be a decoy with me? Don't be stupid…." Crow paused, giving the idea some thought, "Actually, you might be right. Two might be better than one in this case… but are you sure about this? We'll be lucky to make it out unscathed."

"Stop trying to stall. I'm not leaving you here to rot." Konami grimaced.

"Heh, you really are something Red Hat." Crow thought aloud, "Okay, let's do it! Stay close to me Konami!"

The teen nodded, turning back to Rally. "We're going, wait for an opening to make your move."

With nothing else to say, the two took off, charging the three officers before them directly.

"W-What?! They're coming this way?!" Trudge grimaced.

"Hi-Yah!" Konami shouted, crashing into the man on his way past. _"That outta get his attention, Trudge seems like the grudge-holding type."_

The officer called out angrily as he was tossed to the side, quickly crawling back to his feet to take chase after the two, "After them!"

"Great!" Crow nodded, "They're following us, meaning Rally should be able to get out alright!"

"We'll see. For now we have to get someone more open!" Konami informed him.

The two continued running, crashing through the many officers and obstacles in their way as they headed back towards the ocean. If they could make it that far, they might just be able to escape.

-5D's-

"I wonder…" Crow panted heavily, "If Rally got away alright."

"Probably…. He's… He's used to this kind of thing isn't he?" Konami asked, stopping to catch his breath.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Crow nodded, "He should be fine. Now, all we have to do is make it back to the hideout."

"Not so fast!" Trudge shouted out angrily from behind them.

"Eh? We still didn't lose them?" Crow wondered aloud.

"Tsk, Tsk…" the man grunted, "You two just bought yourselves a one-way ticket to the Facility!"

"It's a dead end up ahead!" one of his two partners added, "You have nowhere to run!"

"They're right… we're running out of room." Konami mumbled.

"I have a plan," Crow grinned, "Just wonder if it'll work…."

Konami blinked, "You do?"

"Hey you!" Crow shouted, pointing towards Trudge.

"Huh?"

Crow smiled, activating his Duel Disk, "Let's Duel!"

"What? You Satellite Scum want to Duel me?" Trudge asked haughtily, "Ha! This should be fun… Alright, let's do it!"

"What?" His partner frowned, "Trudge, are you really going to do this again?"

"Shut up!" Trudge scowled, "You think this Satellite Scum can beat me?!"

"You said the same thing last time and-"

"Shut your trap already!" Trudge scowled, "I know what I'm doing! Actually, hold on Dean, you can back me up here!"

"What? Why?"

"We can take them out at the same time this way." Trudge explained, "Come on, get your Duel Disk ready!"

Crow chuckled inwardly, "Heh, the trap is set… Now all that's left to do is take em out! Let's do it, Konami!"

"Wait, what'd you say his name was?" Dean asked.

"Never mind that!" Konami shouted, activating his Duel Disk to avoid being found out, "It's time to Duel!"

**DUEL!**

**Konami and Crow- 8000 LP**

**Trudge and Dean- 8000 LP**

"I'll go first!"Trudge decreed, drawing a card, "First I'll set a monster in Defense Mode! Then I'll put two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My move then," Konami nodded, "Draw! Alright, first I'll start by summoning my Armageddon Knight in Attack Mode!"

The dark warrior grunted as he rose on the field, swinging his sword in a downward stroke to announce his arrival.

Armageddon Knight-LV4-(1400/1200)

"Next I'll activate his effect!" Konami continued, "It allows me to send one Dark monster from my Deck to the Graveyard when it's summoned! Bye-bye Immortal Bushi!"

"Hmph, discarding monsters like that for no reason… pathetic!"

"Not quite," Konami smirked, "Because now I'm activating a Spell Card from my Hand! Solidarity!"

"What?!" Trudge scowled, "Solidarity?"

"Yeah, allow me to explain." Konami grinned, "When Solidarity is activated, if I only have one Type of monster in my Graveyard, all monsters on my side of the field that are the same type get an additional 800 Attack Points! And since my Armageddon Knight and Immortal Bushi are both Warriors… Armageddon Knight gets boosted to 2200 Attack Points!"

The monster pumped its muscles arrogantly as it grew in size and mass, staring down Trudge worse than ever.

"2200 Attack Points?!" Dean gasped, "Oh man…"

Crow shook his head, "That's Red Hat for ya…"

"Now, Armageddon Knight, attack Trudge's face-down monster!" Konami ordered, gesturing towards the concealed card.

"Grr!" Trudge grunted, watching his Assault Dog get torn in half by the Warrior's might. "Still, now I can activate my Assault Dog's effect!"

"That thing is an effect monster?" Konami asked.

"Yeah, and it's about to call in some backup! When an Assault Dog is sent to the Graveyard by Battle, I can Special Summon one Assault Dog from my Deck!"

"Déjà vu," Crow mumbled, remembering something similar happening in the last Duel he and Red Hat shared.

"_I could get rid of it with this card in my hand…"_ Konami thought, _"But I better save it in case something comes up. Besides, Armageddon Knight is still stronger than that monster."_ "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Then it's my move, I won't hold back!" Dean announced, drawing a card, "First I'm activating the Spell Card Heavy Storm! This'll get rid of all those pesky Spells and Traps on the Field!"

"_Tch, Damn!"_ Konami thought, "But don't forget, it'll get rid of your Traps as well!"

"Maybe so, but because that Solidarity of yours is gone, your Armageddon Knight goes back to a measly 1400 Attack Points!"

"Guh!"

"And now, I get to make use of my own Spells, like Gladiator Proving Ground!"

"Gladiator What now?" Crow asked.

"It's a Spell Card that lets me add a Level 4 or lower Gladiator Beast monster from my Deck to my Hand!"

Konami's eyes widened, _"Gladiator Beasts!? Oh Shit!"_

"Anyway, I'll be using it to add Gladiator Beast Laquari to my Hand," Dean explained, "but he won't be there for long, because I'm going to summon him to the Field!"

The Gladiator Beast snarled as it reared its tiger-like head.

Laquari-LV4-(1800/400)

"Now that I have more monsters than you… I'll attack! Gladiator Beast, get rid of his Armageddon Knight!"

Laquari nodded in obedience, leaping forward in a torrent of flames and clawing through the weakened soldier with ease. Konami winced as he saw his monster go down along with his Life Points.

**Konami and Crow- 7600 LP**

**Trudge and Dean- 8000 LP**

"And don't forget, I still have an Assault Dog to attack you with!" Dean explained, "Go!"

"Uh oh…" Konami mumbled, watching the mechanical dog appear in front of him with a snarl, "Er… doggy want a bone?"

The monster lunged at this, ripping at Konami's sleeve despite being a hologram.

**Konami and Crow- 6400 LP**

**Trudge and Dean-8000 LP**

"Now I'll set a card and end my turn." Dean explained.

Trudge smirked at this, "Good move. I knew you would make a good partner."

"Duel's not over yet!" Crow countered, "In fact, it's just getting started! Draw! First, I'm activating the Immortal Bushi's effect from the Grave! During the Standby Phase of a Turn where we don't control a monster, this card can revive itself from the Graveyard! So come on out pal!"

The Immortal Bushi appeared in a flash of purple light, its twin blades gleaming maliciously in the evening light as it took up a Defense Position.

Immortal Bushi-LV3-(1200/600)

"Now I'll set a monster and one other card before ending my turn." Crow announced.

"_So he doesn't have anything either? Darn…"_

"Heh, it's my turn now!" Trudge announced, "Draw! I summon Torapart to the Field in Attack Mode!"

Torapart-LV2-(600/600)

"Torapart…" Konami recognized, "A Synchro Monster…."

Trudge grinned, "So you know it. He's nothing special, but he'll get the job done… but first, Battle Phase!"

"Tch."

"First I'll have my Assault Dog attack that Immortal Bushi of yours!" Trudge grinned.

"Guh…!" Crow grunted, watching the warrior get torn to shreds by the beast, "Darn it…"

"And now, Gladiator Beast Laquari will get rid of your Face-Down monster!"

"Heh, nice try! But you'll need more firepower for that!" Crow smirked, "That Face-Down happens to be Mistral the Silver Shield! It has a Defense just as strong as your Gladiator's Attack Points!"

"More Firepower eh…?" Trudge grinned, "Fine! I activate the Spell Indomitable Gladiator Beast!"

"What?!"

"It lets me give an additional 500 Attack to any one Gladiator Beast that I control! So Laquari now has more than enough strength to wipe you out!"

"Oh no!"

Crow shut an eye as his Silver Shield was broken, once again tossed aside by the power of the Gladiator Beast.

"Shit… This is why I hate those cards…" Konami grunted.

"And now I'll deal some damage with my Torapart!" Trudge laughed.

"Not so fast!" Crow grinned.

Trudge scowled, "What?"

"You won't be doing any damage to me with that attack of yours!" Crow explained, "You see, when Mistral is destroyed and sent to the Grave, any battle damage I take from the next attack become zero, and since you just attacked with Torapart… We're safe from damage!"

"Damn…" Trudge clicked his tongue.

"And that's not all, because now I'm activating the card D.D. Crow! By discarding this card, I can remove one card from play that's in your Graveyard!"

"Why would you want to do that?" Trudge grunted.

"Because I know about that Indomitable Gladiator Beast's second ability!" Crow explained, "So I'm kicking it out now so you can't return it to your hand later when we've dealt with some of your Gladiators!"

"Damn, so they knew huh…?" Dean sighed, "Oh well, they're still trailing behind in this duel."

"Che, that's right!" Trudge grinned, "We're gonna win this thing! And what better way to do it than with a Synchro?! I'm tuning my Torapart with my Assault Dog to Synchro Summon a monster!"

He raised his hand to the sky. "Steel Samurai! Reveal your might to those who defy the law! Synchro Summon! Goyo Guardian!"

"You have that card too?!" Konami asked in surprise.

"What do you mean, "Too?"?" Trudge asked, "This card is used only by those on Sector Security!"

"Heh probably should've told ya that I won it off a guard back in the old days," Crow explained.

"This piece of scum has one?" Trudge asked, "Well, it'll be back in proper hands soon enough. I set a card and end my turn!"

"Then it's time to fix this mess," Konami decided, "Draw!" _"It's been a while since I've seen you. Could've used you during that Divine mess. Also… I have plenty of cards in the Grave, but their effects are useless because of the non-warriors there… so, I'll have to…"_

"Alright, I'm summoning Exodius, The Ultimate Forbidden Lord to the Field in Attack Mode!"

Golden light erupted from Konami's Duel Disk as the card slid itself onto the center monster slot. As the light dimmed, a great pentagram appeared from behind Konami, releasing the chains that bound the Forbidden Lord in the Shadow Realm.

The bronzed god emerged whole, towering over the Duelists with his evil grin plastered on his face.

Exodius-LV10-(?/0)

"W-What is that?" Trudge asked, taking a step back from the sheer presence the thing commanded.

"That, is a Forbidden Lord." Konami explained simply, "and when he's summoned, I get to return all monsters in my graveyard back to my deck."

"What?" Dean asked curiously, "That thing has no Attack Points!"

"Hmph," Konami mumbled something beneath his breath, "Obviously. I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Then it's my go…." Dean grimaced, "I've got to keep my guard up for this one…" he added, staring up at Exodius, "D-Draw!" he glanced at his hand softly, "Alright, I'm summoning Rescue Cat to the Field in Attack Mode!"

With a meow, a small white cat wearing a construction hat appeared on the field, purring cutely as it wandered around.

Rescue Cat-LV4-(300/100)

"What's that for?" Crow asked, feeling a little shocked and interested at the same time.

"It's for its effect," Dean explained, "By sending it to the Graveyard I can Special Summon two Level 3 or lower Beast-Type Monsters from my Deck, but those monsters will be destroyed during the End Phase. So say hello to my Test Tiger and Gladiator Beast Samnite!"

Test Tiger-LV3-(600/300)

Samnite-LV3-(1600/1200)

"But I'm not finished, because now I'm activating my Test Tiger's effect! This lets me tribute my Test Tiger to return a Gladiator Beast monster on the Field to my Deck, and substitute it for another Gladiator Beast! And as a bonus, the new monster that's summoned will be treated like it was summoned by a Gladiator Beast's effect!"

"Great…" Crow sweatdropped, _"What's he gonna choose?"_

"So sorry for your short stay Samnite, but I'm replacing you with Gladiator Beast Bestiari!"

Bestiari-LV4-(1500/800)

"And since it was brought here by a "Gladiator Beast's" effect," Dean smirked, "I can use its effect to destroy a Spell or Trap Card!"

Red Hat narrowed his eyes, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, so let's see, I think I'll go with the one that partner of yours threw down earlier! Bestiari, blow it away with your Gladiator's Wind!"

The monster nodded, swinging its weapons wildly in the air to create a single torrent of wind that smashed into Crow's face down.

"No, my Delta Crow!" Crow shouted, wincing in despair, "I could've used that next turn."

Konami sighed, _"That may be so, Crow, but now my far more important Trap Card is safe."_

"Heh," Dean smirked, "That look on your face tells me you think you've got it good."

"What…?" Konami frowned.

"Well you're wrong, I don't know what you've got up your sleeve, but with this next move it won't matter! I'm contact fusing my Laquari and Bestiari to bring out Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!"

"Contact Fusion?!" Konami gasped, "No way!"

"Oh yes!" Dean grinned, watching his two beasts smash together in a blinding light as a new warrior emerged from their union.

Steel armor revealed itself, and a red-haired beast became known to all as it stared down the Security's opponents.

Gladiator Beast Gyzarus-LV6-(2400/1500)

"What… What is that?" Crow asked in shock.

"This… is what will get rid of the rest of your Field!" Dean laughed, "Effect Activate!"

"Oh no…"

"That's right!" Dean continued, "When Gyzarus is first Special Summoned, I can destroy up to 2 cards on the Field!"

"But… But that's all we have left!" Konami shouted.

"Heh, deal with it, Satellite Scum!" Trudge grinned victoriously.

"Gyzarus, wipe out their two cards!" Dean ordered, prompting the monster to action.

"No, Exodius!"

The Forbidden Lord snarled at the puny monster before it, watching helplessly as its chains were reformed once more. Slamming to the ground as Gyzarus wrapped a final chain around its neck, the Spellcaster was dragged back into the pentagram, leaving Gyzarus to destroy Konami's Face-Down.

"Mirror Force, eh?" Dean laughed, "Good thing I used it after all."

"D-Damn you…"

"Don't damn me yet, you still have yet to be attacked!" Dean shouted, "Go!"

Konami cried out furiously as Goyo Guardian and Gyzarus descended upon him, their attacks hurting his pride more so than anything else.

**Konami and Crow- 1200 LP**

**Trudge and Dean- 8000 LP**

"_Crap… I… I don't see any way out of this…."_ Konami despaired, _"Is this the end? The Facility…"_

"Why the long face Konami?" Crow asked, "You look like we're about to lose or something!"

"Crow…" Konami frowned, "Have you looked at the Life Points? We're down to less than 2000, and we haven't even touched theirs!"

Crow grinned, giving the teen a thumbs up, "Heh, relax! These are the kind of situations I thrive in!"

"How can you say that…?" Konami asked.

"Because, Crow the Bullet never loses when it counts!" the man grinned, "I'll never let my pals down, even if it kills me!"

"Hmph, tough words for someone who's fallen against my Gladiator Beasts so far." Dean murmured, "It'll take a miracle for you to come back at this point."

"Ha! A miracle, is it?" Trudge grinned, "Alright! Let's see what you pull outta your hat, "Crow the Bullet!" Show us a miracle!"

Crow grinned at this, shaking his head in amusement. "I don't need to create a miracle…" he started, drawing his next card and grinning, "Because I've had one in my hand all along! When I control no monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Behold, Gust the Backblast!"

A horrid wind came over the Duelists as a green and bronze birdman streaked onto the scene. Flying around several times, it landed right in front of Crow, folding its arms patiently as it awaited its master's commands.

Gust the Backblast-LV2-(900/1400)

"But I'm not done just yet!" Crow shouted, "Because now I'm Special Summoning another monster! This one's effect activates when I control a Blackwing monster other than itself! Come on out, Blackwing- Bora the Spear!"

Another wind overcame the area, resulting in the appearance of an orange-haired bird filled to the brim with black feathers. As it descended beside its Blackwing brethren, a spear fluttered into its hands.

Bora the Spear-LV4-(1700/800)

"And now that I've done that, it's time for me to use my Normal Summon!" Crow announced, "So look out, because this card might give you a few chills! Reveal yourself, Blizzard the Far North!"

An icy wind blew over the sea, and in the distance, the icy blue Blackwing streaked into view, sliding to a stop in between Bora and Gust before coughing up a small icicle.

Blizzard the Far North-LV2-(1300/0)

"With this… everything is set!" Crow nodded.

"Those puny monsters?" Trudge asked, "They're too weak to take on either of ours! You're bluffing kid!"

"Heh, I figured a stupid Security like you wouldn't understand," Crow laughed, getting a scowl from the man, "But you see, Blizzard the Far North here just happens to be a Tuner Monster, and with those other Blackwings on the Field, that gives me a good 8 stars to use as I please!"

Dean and Trudge both scowled at the man, "What?!"

Konami looked up, "T-That's right! So Crow, we really do have a chance then!"

"What? You didn't actually doubt me did ya?" the man asked before turning his attention back to the Duel, "Those two monsters you have there are a bit of a problem… so I know exactly what I'll summon!"

He raised his hand to the sky as wind seemed to gather around the Duelists. Bora, Gust, and Blizzard all leapt into the sky, their bodies bursting into shining lights that circled around one another as Crow began to speak.

"Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form!" the man called, crying out to the sky, "Synchro Summon! Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendant!"

The wind surrounding the Duelists soared upwards, and in the heavens above, a blinding green light showered down upon them. Black feathers rained across the battlefield, and behind Crow, a great black being equipped with a golden mask descended.

Silverwind the Ascendant-LV8-(2800/2000)

"Looks tough…" Dean thought aloud, earning a scoff from Trudge.

"Maybe so, but look at its Attack Points! It doesn't have enough to destroy my Goyo Guardian!" the man smirked, "Nice try kid, but you messed up!"

"Actually, I didn't." Crow announced, "Because while Silverwind may be a Synchro Monster, it also carries an Effect!"

Trudge's eyes bulged, "W-What?!"

"That's right!" Crow continued, "So by sacrificing my Battle Phase this turn, I can destroy two face-up monsters that have Defense Points less than my Silverwind's Attack Points!"

"No way! What kind of cheap ability is that?!" Dean complained.

"Heh, one that's gonna give us an edge, that's what!" Crow smirked, "Go Silverwind; destroy their Goyo Guardian and Gladiator Beast Gyzarus with Perfect Storm!"

The Winged Beast nodded, raising its gloved hand towards the two monsters as the wind began to pick up. In a flash, a large gust swept down upon them, ripping through whatever armor or defenses they had before spiriting them away.

"G-Grugh… our monsters!"

"Gone!" Dean shouted.

"It happens." Crow grinned, "I'll set a card and end my turn!"

"Then it's time to make you pay for what you've done!" Trudge scowled, "Draw!" _"Damn… hate to say it but that kid's move really messed me up. Except maybe… yeah!"_ "Alright, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move! Draw!" Konami started, "Great! I'll start by summoning Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!"

Trudge and Crow both seemed to widen their eyes at the sound of the monster's name, but no one seemed to notice.

Junk Synchron-LV3-(1300/500)

"And because of its effect," Konami continued, "I can bring back a Level 2 monster from our Graveyard to help him out! So please, give a warm welcome back to Gust the Backblast!"

Dean and Trudge grumbled as the monster that helped ruin their fun appeared on the Field once more. Fluttering its green wings, the bronze birdman stood tall and proud, awaiting any orders it may receive.

"And that makes five!" Konami shouted.

"What? No wait, again?!" Dean shouted, clenching his fist.

"That's right, Time to kick it in gear!" Konami began as the two low-level monsters burst into stars, "Blazing Warrior, attack! Announce your victory with the letter X! Synchro Summon! Fight on, X-Saber Wayne!"

A cowboy-like warrior arose from the pillar of green light, wielding a gun as he tipped his hat down.

X-Saber Wayne-LV5-(2100/400)

"And he won't be the only thing arising!" Konami continued, "Because when he's Synchro Summoned I can activate his effect!"

"Here we go…" Dean grumbled.

"It lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or below Warrior from my Hand," Konami explained, "and it just so happens that I have just the thing! Behold, Dark Grepher!"

Billowing plumes of darkness eroded the landscape as a faded gray warrior began to smile.

Dark Grepher-LV4-(1700/1600)

"And now, it's time to Battle!" Konami grinned. "So Silverwind, how about you do the honors and start us off with some of your Perfect Wind?"

The Blackwing nodded, taking to the skies as it aimed its hand down towards Trudge.

"Not so fast!" the man shouted arrogantly, "You've gotten predictable! I'm activating a Trap Card, Dimensional Prison! It'll let me remove the attacking monster from play, so say goodbye to your-"

"Hold it! If anyone's gotten predictable it's you!" Konami countered, earning a guffaw from the man, "My partner suspected you might try something like this, which is why he played this card! Reveal, Dark Bribe!"

"What?!"

"This card will negate the activation of your Trap, and in return you get to draw one card!"

"Che…" Trudge grumbled, pulling a card from his deck.

"And since your Dimensional Prison was negated… my attack goes through! Go Silverwind, Perfect Storm! Wayne, Barrel Gun! Dark Grepher, Backslash!"

The three monsters attacked at once, cutting and shredding through their opponents' Life Points just as their master hoped. Trudge grimaced, gripping his remaining Hand desperately as he searched for something to turn things around.

**Konami and Crow-1200 LP**

**Trudge and Dean-1400 LP**

"Alright!" Crow grinned, "We've evened things up!"

"Now we just have to finish em off!"

Dean scowled, "We'll see about that! Draw!" he glanced at his card and snarled, "Secutor…. I'll throw you in Defense Mode."

"Heh, sounds like someone isn't too happy!" Crow smirked, drawing his card. "Then it's time to wrap this up! Dark Grepher, get rid of that pesky "Secutor" he was grumbling about!"

The Warrior nodded, lunging forward and stabbing the face-down monster Dean had grumbled about. The Reptile snapped out in pain before disappearing, leaving the Field all but open to attack.

"Silverwind, finish this! Perfect Wind!"

As the gust began to pick up, Trudge scowled. How could it happen again?! First that crab-haired criminal, and now these two… why couldn't he win?! His last thought before the gust overtook him was that nothing ever seemed to go his way.

"**NOOO!"**

**Konami and Crow- 1200 LP**

**Trudge and Dean- 0 LP**

It was over.

The four Duelists deactivated their Disks, staring at each other warily as the weight of what just happened hit them.

"Agh!" Trudge roared out suddenly, throwing his hands in the air much to everyone's shock.

"T-Trudge?"

"Impossible! How can I keep losing to these degenerates…?"

Crow smirked, "Ha! You losers couldn't catch me in a million years!" he grabbed Red Hat, making for a small section of the road that was blocked off, "Until next time…. See ya, Sector scum!"

They didn't follow.

Racing through the streets, Crow grinned, slowing pace to speak with his partner in crime. "Pretty good day don't you think? We got Rally's deck back, and a bunch of extra cards to use as well!"

Konami panted, stopping to catch his breath, "Yeah… I suppose. Since Rally's got his Deck back I can finally get back to the reason I was here in the first place."

"Ah… speaking of Decks… that Junk Synchron card of yours… where'd you get it?" Crow asked curiously.

"Eh…?" Konami frowned. It was a strange question. "I got it at a card shop over in Neo Domino. Why?"

"Heh, it's no big deal. It's just… that card reminded me of a good friend of mine." Crow laughed, "I was wondering if you might've got if off him or something."

"I see…" Konami thought aloud, as if trying to think of something, "Tell me, would this friend of yours happen to be Yusei?"

"Huh?! How'd… How'd you know?!"

"Because," Konami smiled wryly, "He's the person Rally and I were gonna go find."

He'd never seen Crow's eyes bulge so wide.

* * *

**-Chapter Fifteen-**

**End**

* * *

**The truth has been revealed! With Rally's Deck back in safe hands, Konami turns his sights on Yusei! Will he be able to grant Rally's wish of seeing him again? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment 42**

* * *

"Wake up Red Hat!" Alexis snapped, barging her way into the room as she'd done for the past two weeks, "Get up and listen! I've got something important to say!"

Konami groaned, his body leaning up as his face turned drowsily towards the girl. "What…? What is it this time?"

The girl closed her eyes and smiled, bringing a hand to her mouth as she cleared her throat, "…ahem…" she paused, her eyes once again gaining that steely glint that only spelled trouble, "Today marks the final stage of operation "Purge Atticus Rhodes"!"

"This again…? You've really got it out for your brother, don't you?" Konami sighed, running a hand through his hair.

The girl continued on as if she'd never heard him speak, "I personally negotiated with Chancellor Sheppard, and arranged it so Atticus will be forced to duel us in front of the whole school!" she rubbed her hands together conspiratorially, "If we can make my brother suffer defeat in front of all those people… ahehehehe…. Ahem." She coughed, glancing away to look out the window, "Anyway, he's no slouch in dueling."

Konami nodded. Even if the man was a bit… extravagant, he was still an Obelisk Blue. "Uh, hey… Alexis?"

The girl swung back around, the angry look back on her face. "What is it?! Are you ready?! Then let's get going!"

"Wha…? But I still have to get dressed…."

-GX-

It was amazing how fast one could shower and change when beckoned by an angry woman. In fact, Konami believed he might have set a new record amongst the Slifer dorm. Still, thinking about his new record only served to distract him from the reason he had gotten dressed in the first place.

Defeating Atticus Rhodes.

As the pair entered the Duel Field, the sudden crowd informed them of just how big this event was going to be. Konami knew that the man had many supporters. Hell, he'd spent the past two weeks dealing with many of them on Alexis's orders! Still, by dealing with them separately, he never got a real feel for just how popular the guy was.

"Hey Sissy!" the man greeted from the Dueling Arena as he spotted the pair approach.

The girl glared at him, saying nothing as she came to stand on the opposite side of the Field. Coughing sheepishly, Atticus waved at the girl and decided to continue.

"I heard something interesting from my underground secret service and fan club!" the man smiled, setting his hands on his hips eagerly. "They say you've been meddling with the girls that are into me."

Alexis scowled, "Wha…? Underground…? You still had other organizations?!"

Konami too, blinked in surprise. Alexis had been very thorough when planning the Purge Atticus operation, and he'd been forced to wipe out over several large organizations built in the man's name. The fact he still had some that were hidden was nothing short of amazing.

Atticus frowned, glancing away in shame as he let his hands drop, "Sorry Sissy…"

"?!" _"He's apologizing?"_ Alexis scowled, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. Just what was going on here?

"I neglected you, and your envy caused you to do such horrible things, right?"

"No," Konami shook his head, "That's not it at all. She's just really-"

"Quiet you," Alexis hissed, _"I want to see if he's truly repentant!"_

Atticus sighed, a small frown coming over his face as his eyes seemed to tear up, "Can you forgive your brother? I mean, Bro-Bro?"

An Obelisk Blue squealed as she watched the scene, watched the scene "Ahhhh! How cute!"

"Bro-Bro!" another Obelisk girl blushed.

Quickly, Atticus seemed to regain his happy demeanor, setting his hands on his hips once more, "Anyway, cheer up Sissy! I got a special present, just for you!"

Alexis scowled, "…What?"

"This!" he waved dramatically, revealing a chubby boy hidden amongst the crowd.

"Aaah… Urm…" the boy was blushing profusely, poking his fingers together shyly. "Heh…."

Konami's eyes widened, recognizing the boy during his first year at Duel Academy, "That's… Chumley?"

"What?" Blair asked from the crowd, "Chumley? What's he doing here?"

"I'm going to make you into a card, Sissy." Atticus grinned. "And it'll be designed by the future genius card designer, Chumley Huffington!"

Alexis's scowl only seemed to deepen, "A card…?"

His smile broadened, "Yes! I'm going to have him draw your portrait! Then I'll make it into a card, and sell it!"

"Whoa, Alexis as a Duel Monster card!" Jaden called from the crowd, "Nice!"

"Well I'll be! Never saw that coming!" Hassleberry blinked.

"I… I want one so bad!" Syrus blushed.

"_You aren't the only one."_ Konami thought, pulling his hat down to hide his face.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things…!" Alexis snarled.

"But wait!" Atticus interrupted, "There's more! Check out the description! It'll have your height, weight, shoe size… And lots more! The card will be like a detailed profile on you!"

"That's enough!" Alexis shouted, "Why would I want my personal information on a card for everyone to see?! I've had enough of your ridiculous rants! Atticus! Let's settle this with our Duel! If you win… you can make cards, costumes, dolls, or whatever else you want! But if I win… you will have to listen to what I say and live your life as I tell you to… forever and ever!"

"W-Whoa… they're betting their lives on this Duel!" Chumley gasped.

"Heh… very well, Sissy!" Atticus grinned, "My partner will be your wannabe boyfriend, Chazz!"

The black haired Duelist blushed, appearing on stage, "If we win this Duel…!"

Atticus chuckled, "I know what you're thinking! I'll give you the one and only ultra-rare Lexi card!"

"_What?! There's gonna be an ultra-rare one?!"_ Konami thought.

"You're gonna pay for that." Alexis scowled.

Chazz glanced at the girl, shocked, "E-Eh?!"

"Sissy, your partner is Konami, yes?"

"That's right!" she nodded, "He's my right hand man!" she turned to the boy and scowled, "Konami! We have to win this Duel, even if it means your life!"

"G-Got it…" the boy nodded, _"Damn… I really wanted that card too. Oh well, nothing to do for it…"_

"Because it's time to Duel!"

**End**


	16. Raging Torrent

**Yo! Hiyuusha here, ready to give you the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! I guess my good update time is going to be keeping up for now; I wonder how long it's gonna last! Also, to Yami E, not sure if anyone told you or not, but Moi is an old French way of saying me. Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

_Racing through the streets, Crow grinned, slowing pace to speak with his partner in crime. "Pretty good day don't you think? We got Rally's deck back, and a bunch of extra cards to use as well!"_

_Konami panted, stopping to catch his breath, "Yeah… I suppose. Well... since Rally has his Deck back I can finally get back to the reason I was here in the first place."_

"_Ah… speaking of Decks… that Junk Synchron card of yours… where'd you get it?" Crow asked curiously._

"_Eh…?" Konami frowned. It was a strange question. "I got it at a card shop over in Neo Domino. Why?"_

"_Heh, it's no big deal. It's just… that card reminded me of a good friend of mine." Crow laughed, "I was wondering if you might've got if off him or something."_

"_I see…" Konami thought aloud, as if trying to think of something, "Tell me, would this friend of yours happen to be Yusei?"_

"_Huh?! How'd… How'd you know?!"_

"_Because," Konami smiled wryly, "He's the person Rally and I were gonna go find."_

_He'd never seen Crow's eyes bulge so wide._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Sixteen-**

**Raging Torrent**

* * *

"So Yusei was the one you were looking for… why didn't you say something earlier?!" Crow complained.

"There was never really a chance to explain with everything going on." Konami retorted, "Besides, It's not like I knew that you knew the guy! I didn't even think you'd be able to help, since Yusei escaped into Neo Domino not that long ago."

"Heh, then you obviously don't know Satellite at all!" Crow grinned, sticking his nose in the air. "There's plenty of ways to get information, and most of them rely on being in Satellite anyway!"

"What? Really?" Konami asked incredulously, "I don't see it."

Crow shook his head in disappoint, "If Blister knew someone out there didn't know about his special talent…."

"Blister?"

"He's the guy we're gonna go see to find out about Yusei's whereabouts." Crow explained, "The guy knows where everyone is all the time, be it a high ranking official, an ex-girlfriend, or even a long lost brother of yours, there's no one he can't find as long as they're in Satellite or Neo Domino!"

"What? No way! So you're saying that this guy could help me find Yusei for Rally then!" Konami understood, "Where is he? How do I get ahold of him?"

"Relax; let me take care of it!" Crow grinned, "Blister goes between Satellite and Neo Domino alot, but he might be a bit paranoid if some stranger comes up asking him questions, so I'll have to smooth things out first. It'll be fine; I am Crow the Bullet after all!"

"I see… yeah, with you on my side everything will turn out alright." Konami agreed, "So, what do we need to do to find this guy?"

"Well, when he's here he's usually hiding out near the old Ener-D system that broke down. I guess our best bet would be to start looking around there…." Crow thought aloud, rubbing a hand beneath his chin, "If not, I know a few other places he might be. It may take some time, but we'll be able to find this guy, promise!"

"Alright, so the old Ener-D system? That's in the center of Satellite, right?"

Crow nodded, confirming Konami's thoughts, "Yeah. Its location is part of the reason why the Zero Reverse Incident was so devastating. But that's beside the point. We should get going if we're gonna have any hope of finding Blister anytime soon. The guy can be crafty when he wants to be. Come on, Red Hat."

Konami nodded, following Crow as he began to sprint deeper into the ruined streets. Behind them, the wielder of a pair of swirly eyes grinned. She'd been about to converse with the pair when they had started talking a person who could find anyone. That kind of information was something she'd die to have.

In an instant she'd be able to know the location of anyone she suspected could be used for a decent interview, and if she played her cards right, maybe even the King himself could be cornered into answering her questions!

She cackled sinisterly, plots and schemes brewing in her mind as she watched the two run off. If they were going to meet someone with information like that, she needed to follow them closely, especially if she was to have any chance of succeeding with her most recent assignment.

Standing quickly, she dusted off her orange vest, her eyes trailing the two as they leapt over some old boxes and turned the corner.

Look out news stories, Carly Carmine was on the scene!

Back in Neo Domino, Akiza scowled. Running the Arcadia Movement was far more difficult than she had originally thought. As per Divine's instructions, she'd gotten in touch with the many different facilities the Movement had across the world, holding a conference to inform them all of the temporary change in management.

Surprisingly, few offered resistance, with many of the Facility heads recognizing her as the Black Rose Witch, Divine's "Poster Girl" for the Movement itself.

But the problems began after that. Meeting after meeting, psychological evaluations for the new recruits… she didn't know how Divine managed to do it all and retain that energetic demeanor he always seemed to have around her. She sighed, glancing at the speech she had written in honor of the recruits who had passed the evaluations. It wasn't much, but she had to do something to welcome them into their fold.

When she had been recruited, all she had received was a pat on the back and a warm bed, and while that was more than enough for her at the time, looking back she couldn't help but wish she had gotten more. Some words of accomplishment perhaps… a smile from her fellow peers and psychics, rather than the man himself?

It was for that reason the speech was written. She would welcome the flock in Divine's place. But unlike Divine's one on one sessions, which she planned to hold later, she would give them a welcome worthy of the psychics they were.

She sighed, setting the speech to the side of her, no… _Divine's_ desk. The leadership aspect was difficult enough by itself, but she still had another set of duties to accomplish for the day. Leaning back in the chair, Akiza pressed a button hidden beneath the right side of the desk, releasing a hidden compartment in one of the drawers.

Smiling, she slid her hand inside, pulling from the drawer a small, slender folder composed of numerous classified documents. It always amazed her at just how many secrets Divine was able to keep. Shaking her head, the woman flipped through the folder, searching for the document that Divine had ordered her to read.

"Document 20T… Divine… what did you get yourself into…?" the woman asked worriedly, reading the contents of said document.

-5D's-

"Looks like he hasn't been around here…" Crow explained, glancing around the ruins of the old facility.

"Not surprising," Konami added, "I mean look at this place. It's practically empty. No, forget the practically… it _is_ empty!"

"Guess there's no helping it…" the man sighed, running a hand through his orange hair, "We start looking somewhere else. I know Blister has a few hideouts not far from here. Maybe we should try looking at one of those…?"

"Are you sure these "hideouts" of his are actually hideouts and not some kind of dud for us to run into?" Konami asked, "You said the guy's paranoid, does that sound like something he'd try to pull?"

"Nah! Besides, I know that the hideouts are real!" Crow grinned, "I've even used a few of them to hide out from Sector Security sometimes! You just gotta know where they're at!"

"If you say so." Konami shrugged, still not completely convinced. "Which of these hideouts did you want to go visit first?"

"I dunno. There's one back by the ocean, we should be clear to go there since we got away from those Securities earlier. Still, there's another in the opposite direction that's even deeper in Satellite. That might be a choice too…."

"Don't forget the one back by Martha's place," a voice added, "or the one that's hidden beneath the Daedalus Bridge."

"Oh yeah…" Crow nodded, "Those two might be good to take a look at too… thanks guy-Blister?!"

"Hey." The man replied, waving simply at Crow before stuffing his hand back in a pocket.

Konami's eyes widened, "Huh?! Blister? This guy?!" he turned to face him, taking in the man's appearance.

The man wore a plain white shirt with dark jeans, and the rough face he had made him look like a fairly unapproachable guy.

"So, Crow," Blister started, folding his arms, "I heard you were looking for me. Whatever it is, make it quick. I gotta be back in the city pretty soon."

"Yeah, yeah you're a busy guy. I got it!" Crow grinned, "Anyway, you're right. I need info, or rather… my friend here does."

"Obviously." Blister cut in, "Anyone who comes to me for help has a severe lack of info they'd like rectified. So, what is it you wanna know? Tell me and I'll tell you how much it'll cost."

"Cost…?" Konami trailed off.

"Don't worry about that Red Hat," Crow grinned, "I told you I'd handle it, didn't I?" he sighed, turning back to Blister, "We wanna hear what you have on my old pal Yusei. I've been told he wandered off into the City, that true?"

Blister blinked in surprise twice before taking in the appearance of the two, as if deciding whether or not he should tell them. It seemed as though they passed whatever test he had given in his head, because a few seconds later he opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, the guy's in the city. Went and got a Criminal Mark and everything."

"Whoa… really?" Crow blinked in surprise, "Heh, so he's got a badge of honor now too huh?"

"Anyway," the man continued, "as for his location… he's been switching between a garage downtown and some penthouse where these two green-haired kids live. Been hard to keep track of him to be honest."

"Green-haired kids?" Konami asked aloud, _"That must be Leo and Luna… so Yusei's been hanging out with them huh?"_

Blister nodded, glancing down at his watch, "Yeah, green-haired kids. Anyway, if that's it I gotta get going. I have a few appointments I need to take care of back in the city."

"Yeah, thanks Blister," Crow grinned, "And hey, about the cost…"

"Don't worry Crow," the man grunted, waving him off, "I'll just throw it on your tab. Just make sure you've got a payment next time we meet up."

"Yeah, no problem."

The man nodded one last time, turning his back to the two and waving as he disappeared into a nearby alley.

"Heh, helpful as always." Crow thought aloud with a smile.

"Guess so," Konami agreed, "At least now I know where Yusei's been holed up at. Guess I'll need to go grab Rally and I can get them to meet up and everything!"

"Yusei will be surprised, that's for sure." Crow grinned, "He has a habit of forgetting about everything else when he's with his Duel Runner, and if he has access to a garage… well."

"Aha! I knew it! So it was Yusei Fudo you two were talking about!" a familiar reporter's voice called out from behind them, prompting the two to turn around in curiosity.

"Eh? Who said that?" Crow asked, glancing around at the empty road.

"That voice… it couldn't be…" Konami sweatdropped.

"That's right, Konami! Carly Carmine is here to steal the show!" the reporter announced as she revealed herself, throwing aside a plain cloth she'd been using to blend in with the environment.

"C-Carly?!" Konami deadpanned, "What are you doing here?"

"Heh, I followed you of course!" the woman stated proudly, "I heard you talking about some guy who knew all kinds of information and decided that was too good of a scoop to pass up! Imagine my surprise when the conversation steered towards Yusei Fudo, the very person my boss wanted me to find and interview!"

"Huh? What's going on? You know this girl Red Hat?" Crow asked curiously, glancing between the two.

"Yeah…" Konami nodded, "Her name is Carly Carmine, and she's a reporter for the Daily Duel."

"What?! A reporter? This girl? She doesn't really look like one." Crow frowned, scratching his head.

"What was that…?" Carly scowled, "Listen, I may not be big yet but once I get an interview with the guy who escaped from the Facility I'll be in the big leagues! No matter what, I'll get that interview with Yusei Fudo!"

Crow frowned, "I see, so that's it huh? You're chasing after Yusei!"

"Oh? So you do know him!" Carly grinned, _"This guy looks pretty tough… but Red Hat's with him, so he can't be too bad a person!"_ "Tell me where he is!"

"No way!" Crow grimaced, "If anything, you need to stop sniffin' around here for him, all right?"

Carly's eyes narrowed behind her swirly glasses, "What? There's no way that's happening! I need to get an exclusive interview with him!"

"Look, just forget about him, okay?" Crow frowned, "He doesn't need any more trouble."

"You think threatening me like that will make me go away? You got another thing coming, buddy!"

"Darn it…" Crow scowled, "Fine, I didn't want to do this, but I guess we'll just have to Duel this out."

"Duel?" Carly asked.

"Yeah," Crow confirmed, "And if you lose, you'll have to give up on getting that interview with Yusei, got it?!"

"Um…" Carly frowned, "I know that's how you folks do things around here, but I don't know… I…" she paused.

What was she doing? She'd seen plenty of Duels before, and one time she even assisted in the defeat of a Sacred Beast! There was no way she was going to back down from some stupid Duel like this! Not to mention… she had finally become the Head Duel Reporter! If word got out that she turned down a Duel that could have given her information, her reputation would be ruined! There was no way in hell she was going to let that happen!

"Okay!" she grinned, "You're on! But if I win, you have to tell me _everything_ you know about Yusei!"

Konami sighed, stepping beside Crow. "This is gonna be troublesome… guess you'll want it to be a Tag Duel?"

"If it'll end this quickly." Crow nodded.

"Eh?! I'll have to go against Konami too?" Carly scowled, _"Darn! I didn't expect to have to go up against him too! Let me think…"_ she glanced around, spotting a yellow-haired woman passing by in the distance, "Um, excuse me! Hey! Could you give me a hand with a Duel for just a sec?!"

The woman turned, staring at the group curiously before briskly making her way over.

"What? You're gonna team up with some random person?" Crow asked in surprise.

"Well, it's not fair if you have a partner and I don't right?" Carly argued, _"Besides, this girl looks strong _and_ friendly! It's a winning combination!"_

"You there," Carly continued once the girl was closer, "Yes, you look rather… nice!"

The girl's eyes widened in surprise as she approached Carly, "Who… me?"

"Yes, you!" Carly smiled, "Would you mind helping me with a Tag Duel?"

"_Straight to the point huh Carly?"_ Konami thought, watching the scene in amusement.

The girl didn't stop, "If we win, I'll write up a big feature on you for the newspaper!"

"Oh…" the woman smiled, "that sounds nice! Sure, I'll help you out. My name's Celia, and you are…?"

"Carly Carmine!" the reporter grinned, "Duel Reporter for the Daily Duel!"

"I see, that's a nice name, Carly." Celia smiled, "Let's do our best, okay?"

Crow smirked, "Hmph… So are you ready now?" he didn't wait for a response, "Okay, let's Duel!"

The four activated their Duel Disks, staring down each other equally as their Life Points set to 8000.

**DUEL**

**Konami and Crow-8000 LP**

**Carly and Celia-8000 LP**

"I'm going first!" Konami shouted, drawing his card, "Alright, to start things off, I'll summon Comrade Swordsman of Landstar in Attack Mode!"

A small warrior appeared on the Field, wielding a small sword as he clicked his adventurer boots together.

Comrade Swordsman-LV3-(500/1200)

"And he has an effect!" Konami continued, "When he's on the Field, all Warrior-Type monsters I control gain 400 Attack Points! And since he's a Warrior as well, his 500 Attack Points become 900 Attack Points!"

"It's still weak," Carly argued, readying for her turn.

"Doesn't matter, because I'll be buying him some time with the Spell Card Swords of Revealing Light!"

"What?!" Carly scowled.

"Yeah. Anyone who knows the game knows that this card will stop you from attacking for three turns! I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Then here I go!" Carly grimaced. That Swords of Revealing Light would be a problem, "My turn, Draw!"

She glanced at her hand curiously, wondering what to do with her Fortune Fairies. They were good to use for Horoscopes… but in an actual Duel they relied a bit too much on chance. Still, she was already there so…!

"I'm activating the Spell Card Miracle Stone!" she explained, playing her key card right off the bat, "As long as this card's on the Field, every Fortune Fairy I summon to the Field will gain 1000 Attack Points for each face-up Fortune Fairy!"

"That could become a problem," Crow frowned, realizing what it meant.

"But I'm not done with my Spells yet," Carly continued, "because next I'll be using Solidarity! It'll increase one type of monster's Attack by 800 points as long as all monsters in the Graveyard are of the same type!"

"Yeah, I know." Konami explained, "I used that card in my last Duel."

"Oh? Really?" Carly sweatdropped, "Alright then… next I'll set a monster in Defense Mode, and then… I'll activate Giant Trunade from my Hand!"

"Eh?" Crow raised a brow in confusion.

"Yeah! It'll send all Spell and Trap Cards on your side of the Field back to your Hand."

Konami chuckled, "Well, actually Carly, it does that to yours as well."

"What? It does?" Carly blinked in surprise before shaking her head, "It doesn't matter, I'll just set them back down afterwards then!"

"What kind of Duelist doesn't know how to use her own cards?" Celia asked curiously, with no ill intent.

"I'm… I'm new at this alright!" Carly growled, "So sue me! I re-activate Solidarity and Miracle Stone and End my Turn!"

"Then it's my move!" Crow grinned, drawing a card, "Just follow my lead Red Hat! I summon Blizzard the Far North to the Field in Attack Mode!"

The small Blackwing chirped as it streaked onto the Field, announcing its arrival with an icy wind.

Blizzard the Far North-LV2-(1300/0)

"Now that that's done, I'll start a fight!" Crow nodded, "Blizzard, attack that girl's face down monster!"

"Uh oh…" Carly frowned, watching the tiny Blackwing soar forth, spearing through her concealed card.

She winced, watching her Fortune Fairy En get taken out with ease.

"Heh, a monster with 0 Defense huh?" Crow grinned, "Regardless, now you're wide open! Comrade Swordsman, attack!"

"Not again!" Carly gasped, reeling back as the Swordsman swung forward, wildly swinging his blade through the reporter.

"Urk!"

**Konami and Crow-8000 LP**

**Carly and Celia-7100 LP**

"We still have plenty of time to come back," Celia assured the girl, calming her thoughts.

Carly nodded, "Er… right."

"Heh, we'll see about that!" Crow grinned, "I activate Raptor Wing Strike!"

"Raptor Wing Strike…?" Celia asked.

"Yeah, it'll let me return a face-up Blackwing monster I control to the Deck to add a different Blackwing from my Deck to my Hand! So go ahead and take a rest Blizzard," Crow shouted, the small bird nodding before streaking back into Crow's deck, "your big bro Gale the Whirlwind will take care of things for now!" he exclaimed, adding the card to his Hand.

"But now you're down to one monster." Celia informed him, "And a weak one at that."

"You'll just have to be patient," Crow explained, setting a card, "Every plan takes time to come to fruition."

Celia smirked, taking control, "That's too bad, because I'm not the patient type! Draw!" she shouted, adding a card to her Hand. "I summon Strike Ninja to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A speedy blue ninja with a red scarf materialized onto the Field, a bladed Kunai grasped tightly in his left hand.

Strike Ninja-LV4-(1700/1200)

"Wow, 1700 Attack Points!" Carly shouted.

"Yep, meaning it's more than enough to take out your Comrade Swordsman!" Celia began, "Strike Ninja, do your thing!"

The ninja nodded, disappearing in a flurry of leaves only to reappear beside the young monster and slash the kunai through its neck. Konami scowled at the scene.

**Konami and Crow- 7200 LP**

**Carly and Celia- 7100 LP**

"I'll set two cards and end my turn." Celia announced, happy with what she'd done.

"Then time to make my move!" Konami decided, "Draw! I'll start by getting rid of your Strike Ninja with this, Lightning Vortex! By discarding a card from my Hand, I can destroy all face-up monsters you control!"

"Wait what?!"

"The card I'm discarding is Pot of Avarice, so now, Lightning Vortex, destroy her monster!"

"I don't think so! I'm activating a Trap Card!" Celia intervened, "Solemn Judgment! By paying half my Life Points, I can negate the activation of your Spell!" she clenched her hand tightly as the drain on her Life Points began, reducing her team to less than 4000 points.

**Konami and Crow-7200 LP**

**Carly and Celia-3550 LP**

"Heh, was it worth it?" Konami asked, "Wasting half your points for that one monster I mean."

"What?" Celia scowled, "What are you on about?"

"I can see the ending," Konami explained, "And your Strike Ninja is still going to perish this turn! I summon Speed Warrior to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A metallic warrior of blazing speed skated onto the Field, running circles around the ground from above.

Speed Warrior-LV2-(900/400)

"That's what you're gonna beat Strike Ninja with?" Carly asked curiously, "But it's weaker than some of my Fortune Fairies!"

"Heh, that was a bad bluff." Celia smirked, "My Strike Ninja's not going anywhere."

"That's what you think!" Konami shouted, "Battle Phase! Speed Warrior, attack Strike Ninja!"

"Are you crazy?!" Celia shouted, "Your monster is weaker than mine! You'll just be doing damage to yourself!"

"Think again!" Konami demanded, "My Speed Warrior has an Effect! During the Battle Phase of the turn it's Normal Summoned, its Attack Points get doubled!"

"What?! Doubled…?" Carly frowned, "But that means it has… 1800 Attack Points!"

"Exactly! And from my calculations, that's 100 more than your Strike Ninja!" Konami grinned, "Go Speed Warrior, bust that log-lover up with your Rush Kick!"

The Warrior shouted out in obedience, disappearing with blazing speed to smash his foot into the ninja's chest. The Strike Ninja looked down in shock, disappearing as Celia felt the weight of another blow descend upon her.

**Konami and Crow-7200 LP**

**Carly and Celia-3450 LP**

"Heh, not bad." Crow nodded in approval, "What else you got?"

"Well since you asked," Konami mumbled, "This! Swords of Revealing Light! Since Carly was so nice as to return it to my Hand, I get to use it again to stop you from attacking for three turns!"

The girl scowled, "Darn it…"

"That's it for me. I end my turn."

"Then it's up to me now!" Carly started, "For the Interview!" she shouted, drawing a card with hands that seemed to glow. "Yes! Here we go, I set a monster in Defense Mode and activate a Spell Card, Swords of Revealing Light!"

"What?!" Konami scowled, "You copycat!"

The girl stuck her tongue out at him defiantly, getting a giggle out of Celia.

"You may have saved us the Duel," the girl smiled.

"Ehehehe…" Carly laughed, "It was nothing." She turned back to Konami and Crow, "I'll end my turn now."

"A Swords on each side of the Field huh…?" Crow thought aloud, "Pretty interesting! Draw!" he stared at his hand and frowned, "Nothing huh…? I'll set a monster and change Speed Warrior to Defense Mode before ending my turn!"

"Then it's my go!" Celia shouted, "Draw! Alright! I'm tributing our face-down monster to summon Raiza the Storm Monarch!"

As Carly's Fortune Fairy was sacrificed, a great wind blew across the Field as a green monarch appeared.

Raiza-LV6-(2400/1000)

"And since he was tribute summoned, I can use his effect!" Celia smiled, "It allows me to return one card on the Field to the top of its owner's Deck, so your Swords is gonna go for now!"

"Uh oh…" Crow grimaced, watching the Swords disappear back into his Deck, since he was the "owner" that turn.

"And now that there's nothing stopping me from attacking you…" Celia smiled, "I'll have Raiza get rid of your Speed Warrior! Go! Explosive Gale!"

Raiza nodded, pushing his hands forward as a great wind knocked Speed Warrior off into the distance.

"Darn it… we're losing our Defense!" Konami winced, covering his face from the shockwave.

"Just hang on tight, we're still ahead!" Crow reminded him.

"That much is true." Celia sighed, "I don't have anything I can play, so I'll end my turn here."

"Even so, that was a great move!" Carly smiled, "You said I saved us, but you came in with the firepower!"

"Heh…"

"Your turn ended, so I guess that makes it my go." Konami interrupted, "Draw."

"_What can I do here…? I can't defeat Raiza with any of the cards in my Hand… is there anything on the Field…?"_ he glanced at his Duel Disk, looking at the face-down monster Crow had left him, _"Mistral… its Defense is high but not enough to withstand Raiza… is there nothing I can do…? Wait… Mistral's a tuner… and with these cards here… alright! I've got it!"_

"I'm summoning the Immortal Bushi to the Field in Attack Mode!" Konami exclaimed, "And I'll follow that by flipping our face-down monster up for you to see! Show yourself Mistral!"

The two monsters flashed into existence, hovering beside one another solemnly.

Immortal Bushi-LV3-(1200/600)

Mistral the Silver Shield-LV2-(100/1800)

"And while neither of these monsters are strong enough to take Raiza on alone…" Konami began seeing the look on Celia's face, "I can Synchro them to bring out something new!" he announced.

"Uh oh! A Synchro Summon?!" Carly asked.

"Blazing Warrior, Attack! Announce your victory with the letter X! Synchro Summon! Fight on, X-Saber Wayne!"

In the resulting torrent of green light a cowboy-like warrior arose, spinning the gun in his hand with skill accumulated over years of practice.

X-Saber Wayne-LV5-(2100/400)

"Huh? But Konami…" Carly frowned, "That monster only has 2100 Attack Points!"

"Heh… I see what you're doing," Crow grinned, "Go ahead, you have my permission!"

"Thanks." Konami nodded in gratitude before turning back to Carly, "Your right Carly, it does. But I'm not done just yet! I'm activating a Trap Card Crow set earlier! Behold, Call of the Haunted! I'm sure I don't need to explain what this card does."

"No?" Carly frowned, "It lets you bring back a monster from your graveyard right?"

"Exactly Carly, and the monster I'm bringing back is my Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!"

The young Warrior smiled as he was brought back, pointing his sword to the sky happily to announce his revival to the world.

Comrade Swordsman of Landstar-LV3-(500/1200)

"That squirt?" Celia scowled, "Wait… but its effect gives Warrior monsters an extra 400 Attack Points, meaning your X-Saber Wayne…!"

Konami shook his head, "Heh, close, but not quite. I brought my Comrade Swordsman back for a different reason!"

"Huh?"

The Duelist smirked, "You see, Comrade Swordsman also happens to be a tuner monster."

The pair's eyes widened, "What? That 3 star monster?"

Carly began to sweat, "Wait… Five and Three… that makes Eight!"

"You're right, of course." Konami smiled, "And that's just the amount I need to bring out the Ace of this Deck!" he shouted, raising his hand to the heavens above.

"The land shakes and trembles under the might of a long-dead warrior! His will to fight lives on through the Earth! Synchro Summon! Arise, Colossal Fighter!"

A hulking rock suddenly speared its way out of the Earth below in a torrent of green light, limbs and appendages spreading outward as it took on a human-like form before coming to a halt in front of Konami.

Colossal Fighter-LV8-(2800/1000)

"2-2800 Attack Points…" Celia frowned.

Carly gulped, "Even so… we still have our Swords, right?! He can't hurt us for another few turns!"

"Heh… wrong." Konami said, waving his Hand gently.

There was still one card left, Celia noticed. And given the smirk on the teen's face… she scowled.

"I activate the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon!" he announced, "This lets me get rid of one Spell or Trap card on the Field, and big surprise! I'm taking out your Swords!"

Celia and Carly both covered their eyes as the storm showered above them, taking out its lone target with a stray bolt of lightning.

"No…!" the girls hissed, glaring at their opponents.

"Heh, nice!" Crow grinned, giving his partner a thumbs up.

"And I'm not done yet!" Konami smiled. "I'm activating Colossal Fighter's effect! You see, even though he's really strong as he is, he gains an additional 100 Attack Points for every Warrior Monster in either player's Graveyard! Now let's see… there's your Strike Warrior… and then my Comrade Swordsman, Immortal Bushi, Speed Warrior… oh, and my X-Saber Wayne as well! That makes it an additional… 500 Points!"

Colossal Fighter grunted, his muscle mass increasing slightly as he crouched down ready to strike.

Colossal Fighter-LV8-(3300/1000)

"Oh man… 3300 Attack Points…?" Carly gasped.

"That's right, more than enough to take out your Raiza!" Konami grinned, "Now… let's do this! Colossal Fighter…! Destroy their Storm Monarch with Megaton Stamp!"

The Warrior nodded, leaping forward and driving its foot down atop the Storm Monarch's head. The resulting explosion showered debris across the landscape, and both teams glanced toward the Life Point counter.

**Konami and Crow-7200 LP**

**Carly and Celia-2550 LP**

"Damn… can't finish them off this turn huh…?" Konami frowned, "Alright, I'm ending my turn."

"Finally…" Carly sighed, "I was getting worried there. My move!" _"Please give me something good? Pretty Please!"_ she glanced at the card she drew. _"Oh no! It's Fortune Fairy Chee!"_

Why was Chee such a bad draw? Well, one look at its description was all one would need to understand. As Crow began his turn and assaulted her with Colossal Fighter's Megaton Stamp, the only thing Carly could think of was how her fortune for the day was "Absolutely Awful".

**Konami and Crow- 7200 LP**

**Carly and Celia-0 LP**

Celia scowled, glancing at the Life Point counter that now read zero. "Ahhh… too bad…" she sighed.

"I can't… I can't believe we lost!" Carly complained, "My self-confidence just shot to zero…."

"Just like your Life Points." Konami added, deactivating his Duel Disk.

Crow smiled cheekily, "Now don't forget. You better keep your promise and drop that idea of interviewing Yusei!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay." The girl whined, "I'll give up on Yusei Fudo…" she grinned, "But instead, how about you let me do a feature on you guys!"

"W-What?!" Crow shouted.

"Just dueling you, it all became clear…." Carly smiled, clasping her hands together in excitement, "You guys are on the same level as Jack Atlas! Konami's already got a public image, but you Crow, you're gonna be famous one day! So come on…" she smiled, "before anyone else finds out about you…. Whaddaya say?"

Konami shook his head in exasperation, "You never learn, do you Carly?"

"Come on Crow, let me interview you!"

"Come on Konami!" Crow started, turning from the woman to run, "Let's get outta here!"

Carly frowned, watching the two go. "Wait, come back, I still need to get an interview!" she sighed.

They were already gone.

Now what was she going to do? Not only had she been sworn off the Yusei case, but now she couldn't even get a suitable replacement! She scowled. Her boss was gonna be so mad…!

"Excuse me," Celia tapped the girl on her shoulder, "I know you said it'd only be if we won but…"

"Huh?"

"Do you think you can do a feature on me?"

Carly grinned. It certainly wasn't Red Hat or Crow, but she could work with this.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**End**

* * *

**With their daring escape from the overzealous Carly, Konami and Crow make their way back to Rally to tell him the good news! There's just one problem, two of the three members of their little gang are all but stuck in Satellite! Will they find a way to reunite with Yusei, or does the road to reclaiming old bonds end here? Find out what happens next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment 19**

* * *

"And so, it is with great pleasure that I announce the newest arrival to the Duel Monster Booster Packs, Kaiba Soul!"

On the screen, thousands of cameras flashed as Maximillian Pegasus revealed the booster's pack cover art: a magnificent portrait of Seto Kaiba himself, complete with the "unstoppable" Blue Eyes White Dragon roaring behind him.

The students in Duel Academy glued their eyes to the screen, not entirely sure of what they were seeing.

"Mr. Pegasus! Mr. Pegasus!" A male reporter from the crowd called, "What kind of cards can we expect to see in this new pack of yours? As the cover art and name both include Kaiba, is it a stretch to assume we'll be seeing many of his cards recreated just for this?"

"Why of course not!" Pegasus smiled, "Do not be surprised to find such cards as Vorse Raider, Battle Ox, or Blade Knight amongst the packs," he turned to face the camera, "and that's not all! I've also included several alternate artworks for cards the XYZ monsters, and of course, since this is Kaiba we're talking about…" he paused for effect as everyone leaned in.

The students of Duel Academy huddled close to the screen as well. This was the moment they had been waiting for. They had to know, they _needed_ to find out whether or not the best monster would be included!

"I included Kaiser Sea Horse as well!" Pegasus exclaimed, earning numerous face-plants across the world.

"Mr. Pegasus!" a female reporter snapped, "You must tell us! Is the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon included in the Pack or not?!"

Pegasus smirked at the question, shaking his head at the woman naivety. "Unfortunately I am not at liberty to discuss every card that may or may not be part of Kaiba Soul, but let me say this. Kaibacorp offered me quite a lot of money to prevent the localization of certain monsters."

Everyone sighed in frustration.

"So it's not going to be part of it after all?! Chazz scowled, "What a waste! I thought I'd finally be able to pull one on Jaden but if the Dragon won't even be a part then who cares?!"

"That's probably what everyone's thinking," Alexis sighed, "Oh well, not like I was going to get a pack anyway. Atticus will probably be happy. This means that he won't have to worry about his Red Eyes being in danger."

"So it seems my Cyber Dragons will remain undefeated…" Zane whispered, closing his eyes, "A shame. I was looking forward to having more interesting Duels…."

"What do you guys think, Konami, Bastion?" Alexis asked, turning only to find dust clouds where the two boys once were. "Guys?"

Outside, the two boys were in a heated race towards the Duel Academy Card Shop.

"So you noticed it too then eh Bastion?!" Konami grimaced, glaring at his rival in speed as he tried to take the lead, "Maybe you are as smart as you say you are!"

"Ha!" the boy replied, "If anything I'm surprised that you're here beside me! It'd be wise for me not to underestimate you."

The reason the two boys were racing was obvious. While it was not something everyone would catch, a single word in Pegasus' speech was all it took for the two to figure it out.

While Pegasus had said that Kaibacorp _offered_ him money to prevent the localization of certain monsters, he had never confirmed whether or not he'd _accepted_ it.

The two boys crashed into the Card Shop at the same time, slamming all the currency they had on the counter.

"Give me as many of those Kaiba Soul packs this will buy!" the two shouted in perfect unison, pausing to glare at each other once more.

In the end… neither was successful.

"Damn it…" Konami despaired, his head tilted out towards the sun as he lay defeated in the grass beside Bastion.

"All those points… squandered and lost…" the Ra Yellow sighed, "Fifty Packs… and not one Blue Eyes!"

"Don't remind me…" Konami wailed, "I could've used mine to finally pick up that King of Armageddon Demise… Damn it!"

Bastion sighed, "I… I have to go. I need to… drown away this sorrow back at my dorm. Good day Red Hat."

He left with his head drooped in shame.

"What am I gonna do now…?" Konami grumbled, rolling over so that he laid on his back, "I'm outta DP… guess I can go Duel Chazz and take his…"

"Hey, Konami-san."

"Hm?" Konami asked, raising an eyebrow as he regarded the person before him. "Oh… it's you Sadie. You didn't try to sell me something else from the Card Shop did you? I already used up all my DP…" he mumbled sadly.

The older girl smiled down at him, shaking her head as she took a seat. "Not this time, I'm just on my break."

"I see…." Konami sighed. "Darn it… did we look too much into it? I could've sworn there would be at least one Blue Eyes…"

"Oh," Sadie giggled, "So that's why you came barging into the store huh? Dorothy and I figured it was something like that. It's kind of funny, no one else wants anything to do with them ever since Pegasus's press conference but you two went and nearly cleared them all out."

The boy sighed, "Yeah… I thought there'd be something in there that wasn't." he frowned, quickly steering the conversation away from the Kaiba Soul bust, "So, how's your Deck holding up? I tried to make it as stable as possible but…"

"Oh!" the girl smiled brilliantly, "It's absolutely amazing Konami-san! I know I'm still getting used to actually being a Duelist and all… but this Deck you helped me build is great! I even beat that Obelisk girl, Mindy with it!"

"Mindy huh…?" Konami thought aloud, _"Well… Mindy's not exactly one I'd brag about beating but… she's still an Obelisk."_ "Heh, good work."

"Yeah, and to be honest, it's all because of your support that I got this far… and that's why, I wanted to get you a gift!"

The boy looked at the Shop assistant curiously, "A gift? Sadie, you really don't have to-"

"I didn't know what to get you." Sadie continued, ignoring him, "You don't really tell anyone about yourself, and all you're ever interested in is lounging away in your dorm room…."

Konami frowned.

"But that was until I saw you come in today." Sadie explained, "The determined look on your face was all I needed to know what you wanted. And so…" she paused, pulling out a small green pack from her shirt pocket, "I got you this."

Konami frowned as he took the item into his hands, "A Kaiba Soul pack? I'm not sure I get it."

The girl smiled, "You know, Konami-san. My job isn't all that easy. I work early mornings, skipping breakfast if I have to just to make sure I get here on time… and on the days with where we receive new sets… Dorothy has me go through and make sure everything is… accounted for." She paused, "Part of that job is to… well… let's just say I have far more intimate knowledge of what card comes in what pack than most. Go on, open it."

Konami grimaced, not at all feeling like opening another of those thrice-damned Kaiba Souls. He'd had enough of Kaiba for one day! But, he couldn't just deny the girl's gift.

"Fine…" he relented, tearing open the soft fabric concealing the cards from the world. "Let's see…" he started, dumping the cards into his hand, "Vorse Raider… Battle Ox… Battle Ox… Kaiser Glider… Vorse Raider… Judge Man, Vorse Raider, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Judge Man…. I still don't get it…."

Sadie giggled, smiling at his incompetence, "Take another look Konami-san, slower this time."

The boy frowned, but did as she asked. "I don't see what the big deal is… it's just Vorse Raider, some Battle Ox and- oh." He paused, as if struggling with himself, "Sadie… I… I can't take this."

"Huh? How come?" the girl frowned.

"This is yours. I can't possibly take it from you."

She folded her arms, half in amusement and half in annoyance.

"Konami Kodo!" she shouted, shocking him with the first full use of his name, ever, "You'll take those cards!"

"W-What now?"

"I spent half my day convincing Dorothy to let me give those to you," Sadie explained, "I won't have you throw it back in my face now!"

"But…"

"Take them, or would you rather they show up on your friend Chazz's doorstep?" she asked angrily.

"Chazz?! No way! You wouldn't do that!"

"I would." The girl smirked.

Konami sighed, "Fine… I'll take them."

Sadie nodded, returning to her good-natured self quite quickly, "Good. Now, I have to get back to work. Oh, that reminds me. Don't forget about the Tag Force Tournament coming up this semester, I hear all kinds of students are gonna ask you to compete. Anyway, don't be a stranger! Come buy some things from the shop some time!"

Not having had a chance to get a word in, Konami merely watched the girl leave. He sighed, his eyes narrowing tightly as he gazed at the cards now resting in his palms. It was supposed to be an accomplishment, drawing the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now it felt like he cheated somehow. He sighed, stuffing the cards in his pocket gently. Sadie might have ordered him to take the cards, but he sure as hell didn't have to use them.

He'd lock them away in his chest of old things, where they'd never see the light of day.

That much, he swore.

* * *

**End**


	17. Torrential Rage

**Yo! Hiyuusha here with the next chapter! Things have been winding up to a meeting with Yusei, and now Konami's finally figured out where the guy is! Will he be able to get Rally and Crow into Neo Domino safely to meet up with the crab-haired hero? Find out, right now on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

_Celia scowled, glancing at the Life Point counter that now read zero. "Ahhh… too bad…" she sighed._

"_I can't… I can't believe we lost!" Carly complained, "My self-confidence just shot to zero…."_

"_Just like your Life Points." Konami added, deactivating his Duel Disk._

_Crow smiled cheekily, "Now don't forget. You better keep your promise and drop that idea of interviewing Yusei!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, okay." The girl whined, "I'll give up on Yusei Fudo…" she grinned, "But instead, how about you let me do a feature on you guys!"_

"_W-What?!" Crow shouted._

"_Just dueling you, it all became clear…." Carly smiled, clasping her hands together in excitement, "You guys are on the same level as Jack Atlas! Konami's already got a public image, but you Crow, you're gonna be famous one day! So come on…" she smiled, "before anyone else finds out about you…. Whaddaya say?"_

_Konami shook his head in exasperation, "You never learn, do you Carly?"_

"_Come on Crow, let me interview you!"_

"_Come on Konami!" Crow started, turning from the woman to run, "Let's get outta here!"_

_Carly frowned, watching the two go. "Wait, come back, I still need to get an interview!" she sighed. _

_They were already gone._

_Now what was she going to do? Not only had she been sworn off the Yusei case, but now she couldn't even get a suitable replacement! She scowled. Her boss was gonna be so mad…!_

"_Excuse me," Celia tapped the girl on her shoulder, "I know you said it'd only be if we won but…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Do you think you can do a feature on me?"_

_Carly grinned. It certainly wasn't Red Hat or Crow, but she could work with this._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Seventeen-**

**Torrential Rage**

* * *

Panting softly, Konami stumbled into the subway hideout, sighing happily as he threw his back against the wall. "Finally, we made it…"

"Heh, it wasn't that bad!" Crow grinned, "You just need to do some more exercise!"

"What…? Not everyone can take running around all of Satellite like you can Crow…" Red Hat frowned, "There wasn't even a need to… you just wanted to make sure Carly wasn't following us!"

"Eh? Well it worked didn't it?" Crow retorted, "We made it back safe and sound!"

In the distance, the soft sounds of footsteps approached, no doubt drawn by the sudden increase in noise.

"Who is it? Who's there?!"

Crow grinned. He could recognize that voice from anywhere, "Relax Rally! It's just us!"

"Huh?" the long-haired boy asked, blinking in confusion as he walked into view, "Crow! Konami! You guys are finally back!"

"Heh," Crow smirked, "of course we did! You didn't think a few lame Securities would be enough to stop Crow the Bullet did ya?!"

Rally laughed sheepishly, "Well, you guys were taking so long I thought something bad might've happened…."

"Sorry about that," Konami cut in, "we got caught up in a few things on our way back. Good to see you made it out all right Rally."

"Yeah!" the boy grinned, "You guys really made it easy to get away! I barely ran into any guards on my way back!"

"Guess everyone was too busy trying to catch up with me!" Crow smirked, "Anyway, I hope you didn't get too comfortable down here, because we've got a few things to do."

"Huh? Things to do?" Rally asked curiously, "What're you talking about Crow?"

"Well Red Hat?" Crow grinned, "Why don't you tell Rally the good news?"

The boy sighed, nodding once as he made his way over to the boy. "Hey Rally, remember on conversation back during the Tournament? You know, the one about going out and finding Yusei?"

"Well yeah! Of course I do!" Rally frowned, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Crow and I found out where he's at. We can go now, if you'd like." Konami explained, "The only problem is… he's still in Neo Domino."

"What? But it's nearly impossible to get over there…."

"That's not entirely true." Crow grinned, "There's actually a good number of ways to get to Neo Domino, you just have to be able to find them. Didn't Yusei use a tunnel to jump over?"

"Well yeah… but Trudge had that area blocked off so no one else would try to repeat it!" Rally frowned, "If that was still open your Blackbird would've been perfect to get us through…."

"You know, we could always use the Daedalus Bridge…" Crow trailed off.

"What?! Are you insane?' Rally frowned, "That jump's way too far! There's no way you'll be able to make it!"

"The Daedalus Bridge?" Konami asked curiously, "What's that?"

Crow grinned, "Interested huh? Alright, I'll tell ya about it. Long ago, there was a man here in Satellite. "He was always going on about hope and dreams, and people never seemed to care what he was talking about."

"Really…?"

"But despite all that," Crow continued, "he persevered, slowly changing the mindset of those around him. Eventually, he decided that the time had long past for Satellite and Neo Domino to become one yet again, and he began to build the bridge, with all of Satellite behind him."

Konami listened quietly, wondering where Crow was going with this.

"Unfortunately, the people of Neo Domino were cold and petty, and didn't want the Satellite Scum to join them in a better home… so they all demanded that construction on the bridge cease. With Sector Security's backing, they were able to bring a halt to any work on the bridge, leaving it in the shape it is now." Crow paused, "But even that wasn't enough to sway the man's dreams. Taking a Duel Runner, he stormed past Sector Security, driving up the half-built bridge and jumping all the way into Neo Domino, securing his place in Satellite History. They named the Bridge in his honor, and that's why it's called the Daedalus Bridge."

Konami blinked. "So he jumped into Neo Domino huh… cool. He must've had a pretty fast Duel Runner to get it done."

"Yeah, but my Blackbird's the fastest thing around these days! I'd definitely be able to make that jump!"

"Sorry, but I'm not willing to put us all at risk on such a thing," Konami sighed, much to Rally's relief, "Besides, there's no need to do something erratic when I can just phone a friend."

"Phone a friend…?" Crow frowned, "You know someone who can get us into the City?"

"Yeah, and the best part is that if it's her, she'll be sure to make it completely legal." Konami smiled, flipping open his cell phone and dialing a number.

Rally and Crow both looked at each other and shrugged. They had no idea who Konami was talking about.

"Yeah, Enzo," the boy spoke; "wait what?" there was a sound of muffled complaining coming through the line, "That's none of your business… and why are you in my apartment in the first place?" Konami sighed, "Never mind, I don't want to know. Look, just put Misty on the line."

There was some more complaining.

"What do you mean she's busy?" Konami asked in amusement, "Did she tell you that or did you just make it up? Look Enzo, I'm not in the mood for any of your-"

There was a sharp yelp from the other side of the line, and the group's eyes went wide.

"Hello? Konami-san?"

"Ah, it's you Misty." Konami grinned happily, "I was wondering what that noise was."

"Yes," the model replied elegantly, "Enzo-san here thought it was a good idea to keep me from talking to you."

"Heh… I thought that was the case. Don't be too hard on him, he's probably just jealous."

"Yes, but that does not excuse his actions," Misty replied curtly, "So, what did you need of me?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor… you see, a few friends and I kinda got stuck over in Satellite, you're allowed to get those passes due to your Celebrity Status right…?"

"What?!" Misty's voice snapped over the phone, "You're stuck over in Satellite?! Konami, what did you think you were doing going over there?! It's dangerous!"

"Well, yeah… I can't explain it right now, but I had a really good reason, promise!" the boy replied with a frown.

There was a huff and soft grumbling through the phone, and for a moment Konami feared that Misty would deny his request.

"…Fine." She replied finally, her worry overruling her anger, "But when you've returned you'll have quite a bit of explaining to do! Besides, it's been some time since we last spoke. You shouldn't get in the habit of talking to me only when you need something, Konami-san."

"R-Right Misty," Konami smiled, sighing in relief, "Don't worry, I'll definitely check in with you the next time I get the chance…"

"Of course you will," Misty said happily, "Now, who were your friends? I'll need their names to get them a pass."

"Right, their names are… Rally and Crow."

"No last name?"

"Not that I know of," Konami murmured, "do you need my name too?"

Misty laughed, "I already know your name, Konami-san." She paused, scribbling down the names she was just told, "Go to the heliport beside the Daedalus Bridge," she told him after a moment, "I'll have a helicopter sent for you shortly."

"Great!" Konami grinned, giving the two a thumbs up, "I knew I could count on you Misty, thanks a lot!"

The model smiled, "Anything for you, Konami-san. See you when you return, and try not to cause any trouble for the pilot."

There was another sound of Enzo grunting in pain, but before Konami could question it the line went dead. He smiled. Finally, a connection that brought him benefits in place of misfortune. He turned to Rally and Crow, smiling widely.

"Come on guys, time to go!"

Just as Misty had told him, the helicopter was waiting for them when they arrived. The pilot asked no questions as to their appearance when they boarded, having already received their passes and "reason" for boarding from the model herself.

"To Neo Domino then?" the man asked, eyeing Red Hat curiously as he strapped himself in.

"That's right. Misty should've given you the location."

"Yeah, yeah, just checking. Not sure if you _really _knew the girl was all."

Crow grinned, "To think you'd know a model…" he whispered, "You're just full of surprises!"

"Yeah," Rally agreed, "I didn't see that coming!"

Konami laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I just happened to run into her one day… she took a liking to me I guess."

"Heh, getting passes from Satellite to Neo Domino for you?" Crow smirked, "That goes a bit beyond simple "liking" pal!"

"Hey Crow, who do you think this celebrity really is to Red Hat?" Rally joked.

"I dunno," Crow laughed, "a long lost relative, a childhood friend…?" he leaned close to Konami, "maybe a romance…?"

"It's not like that!" Konami scowled. Honestly, just because he got along with girls… "There's nothing strange about our friendship."

"Haha! Relax Red Hat," Crow smiled, "We're just pulling your chain. Anyway, let's go over the plan of attack! You said you know where this penthouse Blister told us about is at right?"

"Yeah," Konami confirmed, "I've been there before. Pretty sure I know the Green-haired kids too. If Yusei's with them, we'll find him no problem."

"Green-haired kids?" Rally asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure if they're the same ones Blister told us about," Konami frowned, "but if they are their names are Leo and Luna. They're about your age actually…"

"Oh really? I wonder what kind of people they are."

"Well, Leo's hotheaded and reckless, but he has a good heart." Konami began, thinking of the two kids, "Luna on the other hand… well, let's just say she's the brains of the group. Must be pretty strong too… now that I think about." Konami added. He never did find out how the girl managed to drag him all the way to the top floor where their apartment was.

"Alright you guys, settle down back there!" the pilot shouted, "We're coming up on the pier now!"

"What?! Already?" Konami asked.

"Heh, you forget how close Satellite and Neo Domino really are." Crow smirked, "Look, you can still see Satellite clearly from here."

Konami blinked, looking across the small break in the ocean to find Crow was right. "Eh…? That is pretty close…"

"Come on you guys, I wanna find Yusei already!" Rally shouted, jumping out the second the helicopter landed.

"Rally wait!" Konami shouted, "You're supposed to wait for the pilot to say that it's safe!"

The pilot looked back at the two remaining teens, "You can go on and get out now, I've just disengaged the wings."

"Right! Then let's go, Crow!" Konami shouted, leaping out and following Rally into the City.

It had taken them far too long to catch and finally subdue the boy. Rally laughed sheepishly as the pair frowned down at him in concern.

"What'd you go and run off like that for?" Red Hat asked, "You don't even know where we're going…"

"Sorry… I guess I got excited at the thought of catching up with Yusei again…." Rally apologized.

Crow grinned, "Heh, just try not to run off again, we wouldn't want you getting lost now would we?"

"R-Right…."

Konami sighed, running a hand through the back of his head, "Well, at least your running around wasn't all bad. We're pretty close to the penthouse now."

"Really?! So I did know where I was going then!" Rally grinned.

"Not quite." Konami smiled, patting the boy's head, "We still have a ways to go… Let's get a move on."

Crow and Rally grinned at this, following the boy as he led them towards Tops, and hopefully, Yusei.

-5D's-

Akiza wiped her brow in frustration, staring down the two young psychics in her office. From the information her assistants had told her, the two had been fighting in the square, drawing unwanted attention to both the Arcadia Movement and themselves.

"Tell me why you did this…?" Akiza began calmly, the cold mask concealing her emotions from the two boys.

The two boys had the decency to look ashamed, their bruised and beaten faces glancing away from each other as they stood before the Black Rose Witch in silence.

"Well?" she asked again, a bit more harshly.

"This… This bastard's been messing around with my sister!" the boy shouted, pointing at the other boy angrily.

Akiza's eyebrows rose behind the mask. So it was a case of an overprotective brother then…? Interesting, she knew of the boy's younger sibling. Terence had introduced her to the facility when Divine was still in charge, and the man had seen fit to invest in the young Tasha's education himself. Regardless, it didn't excuse the fact that he'd brought trouble to the Arcadia Movement.

"So you saw fit to assault him Mr. Terence?" Akiza asked incredulously.

The boy glanced away once more, mumbling something beneath his breath. Akiza frowned.

"What was that you said?"

The boy scowled, "I said, he attacked me first!"

Akiza turned, facing the other individual in this matter, "Is this true Mr. Rio, did you in fact throw the first punch?"

The green-haired city dweller scowled, stuffing his hands in his pockets defiantly. "He called me a bloody wanker!"

"You are nearly pushing on 17, Mr. Rio." Akiza scowled, "Surely you can withstand such a simple insult?"

The man's face flushed angrily, glaring at the boy beside him. "This is all his fault! If he wasn't being so picky about who was dating his sister, then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Regardless of your personal feelings on the matter, there are better ways to handle disagreements than brutish brawls!" Akiza snapped, "Did neither of you not think to settle your situation through a Duel, as all the other _civilized_ people do, as we _taught_ you here to do?! Never in all my life…"

She trailed off, leaning back in her seat as she thought of what to do. "Mr. Terence… Mr. Rio… your actions here have brought negative publicity to our Movement. Your thoughtlessness and desire for violence have brought unneeded trouble to this Facility, and all those involved with it. I'm afraid you leave me no choice. Come Monday Morning, you shall both be transferred to separate facilities."

"What?!" Terence scowled, "But I can't leave, what about my sister?!"

"Your _sister_," Akiza snapped, her patience having been long lost, "will remain here, where she will continue to be trained like the bright, talented psychic she is!"

"You… You can't do this!" Terence snarled, taking a step towards her, "Some bitch like you can't tell me what to do!"

Akiza stood, her eyes widening angrily as she slammed her hand on the desk. "I assure you Mr. Rio, I am no _bitch!_ It seems I spoke too soon! You shall be transferred to our American Facility, effective immediately!"

"I don't think so!" Terence snapped back, "Everyone knows you're just Divine's poster girl! You're just talk without him!"

"H-He's right!" Rio agreed, "Together, we can take you out!"

Akiza's eyes narrowed into firm slits, "Is that so…? I dare you to try."

The two boys nodded, activating their Duel Disks as Akiza stood.

They had dared to challenge _her _authority? She knew that she had gained the approval of the Facility heads, but it seemed she needed to assert herself among her own flock as well! So be it! She'd show them all, and she'd start by making an example of the two fools before her!

-5D's-

The doorbell rang.

Luna groaned, throwing the covers to the side as she rose off the couch. She'd just managed to get settled in after Leo departed, and they never had visitors! Who could possibly be at the door?

"Yes? I'll be there in a moment!" she called, wiping her eyes tiredly.

Running over to the door, she frowned, "Who is it?" she asked, opening the door. "Huh? Konami-san…? And you came with… strangers?" the girl frowned.

"Sorry about this." Konami frowned. He knew the girl didn't care for the unexpected. "I know this is a pretty unexpected visit…"

Luna quickly shook her head, "No! It's fine, I was just surprised is all… um, did you need something?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you might've heard of a friend of mine. His name's Yusei Fudo, ring any bells?" Konami asked with a smile.

Luna frowned. "Yusei? What do you want to know about him for? Er, I mean, I don't know anything! Promise!" she frowned, "That… wasn't very convincing, was it?"

"Not at all," Konami laughed, "Relax Luna, he's not in any trouble, at least not from me."

"Heh, guess he must've made quite the impression," Crow grinned, watching the blush form on the girl's face, "Sorry about the intrusion. My name's Crow, and the little guy beside me is Rally. We're old friends of Yusei! We heard he was in town and thought we might try and catch up."

"O-Oh…" Luna frowned, "I thought you were looking to hurt him… I guess it was silly, seeing as you're with Konami-san and all."

"It's not a problem!" Rally perked up, "Crow looks like a pretty nasty guy with all those markers on his face after all!"

Luna laughed, "A little…"

"Oh come on," Crow scowled, "I don't look that mean!"

"Hmm…. I dunno Crow, that makes it twice now that your looks have caused us trouble." Konami joked, "You might wanna think about cleaning up a bit."

Crow grumbled, folding his arms and turning his back to the group as they began to laugh.

"Chill out Crow," Rally smiled, "We're just having a little fun!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The teen grunted, "Let's just go find Yusei already. This girl knows where she is, right?"

Konami glanced back at Luna, noticing the hesitation on her face. "Well Luna, do you know where Yusei's been?"

The girl wrung her hands together. It was Konami who was asking, but Yusei was a friend of hers now as well, and she didn't want him to get in trouble with any of the strangers that had followed Red Hat into her home. Still, the Duel Spirits had said that Konami was a good person; surely he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Yusei, right?

"He's… He's… Alright!" the girl frowned, "But you have to promise not to tell okay?"

Konami nodded, "Promise Luna. Now, where's Yusei gone off to?"

Luna sighed, "Leo ran off with him earlier to go visit some Underground Dueling Ring!"

"Underground Dueling…?" Konami asked in shock, "They have that here? Wow." _"I wonder if Zane ever came to a place like this during his brief stint in the Underground Dueling Circuit…? No, probably not. His Circuit had a hobby of shocking people to death… He may be reckless, but I don't even see Leo going to do something that stupid with his own free will."_ "So, where is this Underground Dueling Ring they went to?"

"It's in… well; it's in the Slums…"

"The Slums huh? So over past the Duel Stadium then… Alright Luna, thanks. We'll be getting out of your hair now." He paused, glancing at the blanket thrown over by the couch, "I know you want to sleep."

"T-That's not it at all!" Luna blushed, "I was just… just… taking a nap!"

Crow blinked, "But isn't taking a nap technically speaking?"

Luna frowned, "I… You're right. Sorry…"

"So you sleep up here all day?" Rally asked, "That sounds pretty boring."

"I don't sleep all day!" Luna scowled, "I was hiding out…"

"Hiding out?" Konami asked, "Is there a reason? You aren't in any trouble are you?"

Luna's face brightened considerably, "Oh no! Nothing like that! You see, I ate Leo's snack."

-5D's-

"Well, here we are." Konami announced, "The Slums."

Crow smirked, "Heh, they call it that and it still looks better than Satellite."

"That's true. Do you see Yusei anywhere around here?" Rally asked with a smile, bobbing up and down on the soles of his feet.

"Nope," Crow grinned, "But I know how to find him." He laughed, cupping his hands around his mouth, "Hey, Yusei!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the crowd.

Several minutes passed, and no one answered. Crow frowned; he wasn't done trying just yet!

"Hey, Yusei! Where you at?!"

"Huh?" a crab-haired man at the front of the crowd blinked, "Hey, Leo. Hang on a second. I think I hear someone calling me…"

"Huh?" the green-haired boy asked, "Really? That's surprising! I can't hear anything over the crowd. You're really awesome huh Yusei?!"

"Yusei!" Crow shouted again, taking a step further into the crowd, quickly followed by Rally.

"No way…" Yusei's eyes widened, "That voice, it couldn't be… Crow?" he asked, spotting the man in the crowd.

"Heh, there you are." Crow grinned, "Told you we'd find him, Rally."

"Crow… and Rally too!" Yusei put on a small smile, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yusei!" Rally grinned, running towards the man, "We came all this way to see you!"

"We've heard you've been doing some pretty interesting things over here!" Crow grinned.

"Heh," Yusei smiled, "I've heard the same about you, Crow. People have all been talking about how someone broke into the Sector Security Vault. That was your work I'm guessing?"

"Heh, yeah. But I didn't do it alone!" Crow explained, "I had some help from this guy!" he added, pointing to Konami.

"Hey, Yusei." The teen nodded, "Good to see you again."

"Likewise. Guess that means you made it away from Security that night."

"Yeah, looks like luck wasn't so kind to you though." Konami explained, noticing the marker now adorning Yusei's face.

"Heh…"

"Hey, Yusei are you there?" Leo asked, approaching the group curiously. "Huh…? Who are these guys…? And Konami's here too…."

"Yeah," Yusei nodded, "These are all friends of mine. I know you said you met Konami, the other two are Crow, and Rally."

"Nice to meet ya!" Rally smiled, "You must be Leo."

"Huh?! How do you know my name?" Leo sweatdropped.

"Your sister told us," Crow explained, "when she was trying to explain away eating your snack."

"W-What? She ate my snack…?" Leo frowned, "That Luna… Ah well, I'll have to deal with it later. So, you guys know Yusei huh?"

"Yeah," Crow grinned, "We used to be on the same team back in the day."

"Huh? Really?" Leo grinned, "So you must be pretty great Duelists huh? And you have a lot of markers too!"

"Yeah," Rally smiled, "Well, Crow and Yusei are. They were part of the Enforcers… no one could touch them in all of Satellite!"

"It was then that I got all these markers, and that was when I took on the name Crow the Bullet too!" Crow explained, earning a smile from Leo.

"Wow! That's so awesome!" he turned back to Yusei, "So you must've been pretty awesome even back then huh?!"

"H-Hey!" Crow scowled, "Listen to my story! I'm just as good as Yusei you know! Maybe even better!"

Konami blinked, "I don't think it's a competition…"

"Yeah right!" Leo grinned, "Yusei's the best!"

"I dunno…" Rally trailed off, "they're both pretty skilled."

"Yusei, is that true?" Leo asked.

"Heh, I don't know… Crow is pretty strong…" the crab-haired hero replied, setting a hand on his hip.

"Hmm…" Leo frowned, "Oh I know! How about you guys settle it with a du-"

Yusei's eyes winced, gripping his arm in pain as he fell to one knee.

The group's eyes widened.

"Huh? Yusei?" Rally asked quickly, "Is something wrong?!"

"My… My arm! It hurts… just like _that_ time!"

None of them knew what he was talking about, but they didn't have time to for long. Seconds after Yusei's exclamation, a great explosion rocked the scene from above, sending the crowd into a craze.

"A-Ahh! She's here!"

"Get back, we can't mess with her!"

"She really exists…! The Black Rose!"

"_Huh?"_ Konami's eyes widened, _"The Black Rose?!"_

"W-What…?" Yusei winced.

In an instant, black tendrils and petals erupted from the ground, lashing out at the civilians present and sending debris hurling into the air. Crow grimaced, grabbing Leo and Rally to protect them from some of the debris as it fell towards them.

"Look out!"

The group scattered as one of the black tendrils smashed down upon the earth where they once stood. Landing gracefully, Yusei stared through the accumulating dust cloud, gazing upon the sinister-red eyed visage that roared out in the distance.

"Whose dragon is that…?!" he asked, still gripping his arm in pain as he made to stand.

"_The Black Rose… I know that roar!"_ Red Hat thought, grabbing his trembling wrist.

Yusei winced once again, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a glowing red mark across his forearm. His eyes widened.

"My Mark!"

Crow looked at his friend in shock, "That's no tattoo Yusei! What is that?!"

"It's… my Mark of the Dragon!" Yusei explained, gazing down at the red tail.

Leo sat in his position, staring at the glowing light in shock, "A Mark… of the Dragon?" a brief image of a certain claw flashed its way through his mind.

A blinding light erupted through the dust, and the visage roared out once more. Suddenly, two more people emerged from the dust, their clothes all but torn to shreds and small wounds littering their body.

"W-We gotta get outta here!"

"I'll take the transfer! Just don't let her near me!"

The tendrils lashed out one last time, and the dragon let out one last hideous shriek, blowing the dust away with a single flap of its wings.

Yusei covered his face as the incoming gust nearly blew everyone away, and succeeding in overtaking those who fled from the area.

Leo glanced up at the dragon in shock, "No way! The Black Rose is real!"

Yusei stood, gripping his glowing mark in determination, "Ngh… Rgh!" he grunted, charging forward towards the creature.

Crow ran after him quickly, "Yusei! Wait!"

"No! Come back!" Konami shouted, chasing after them, "It's too dangerous!" _"They don't know what they're getting into!"_

"Guys, wait up!" Rally and Leo called, following soon after.

Yusei came to a stop, his hand still wrapping his Mark as he gazed upon the dragon's owner. A blue force field seemed to spark and crackle around her, and a billowing dark cloak was draped across her shoulders, concealing her face behind a hood and mask.

He gazed upon the woman coldly, barely noticing the arrival of his friends. "Black Rose?" he asked no one in particular, not expecting an answer.

Konami frowned as he joined the group, looking at the woman slowly, "Yeah… That's her alright."

"What the… who is this?" Crow started, staring at the red Duel Disk attached to her arm, "A Duelist…?"

"Whoa… so she's really real?!" Leo asked, "Yusei, you should be careful!"

The dust finally seemed to settle, and the woman turned her gaze to their group. After a moment, her eyes seemed to settle on Yusei, and she gasped. "Your arm!" she called out angrily, "So you also have a Mark!"

The group glanced back at Yusei in shock as he gazed down towards his glowing arm.

"_Also_ have a Mark?" Crow asked, "So she's saying she has one of those freaky things too?!"

Yusei ignored him, keeping his attention on the woman; "I do!" he began, taking several steps forward.

"Stay away from me!" The Black Rose snarled, throwing a card down on her Duel Disk as a blue pillar of light erupted around her.

The group reeled back once more, unable to withstand the force of the pressure she had just released.

"What is this…?!" Crow asked, falling to his knees as the voice of the Black Rose began to echo around them.

"Those with the Mark are cursed!" she explained, "You keep your filthy paws away from me!" the pressure seemed to pick up as the woman reappeared on the top of a nearby building, gazing down upon the group.

She pointed towards them.

"And _you_, "Red Hat" Konami!" she snarled, earning a frustrated look from the teen, "I'll see you pay for your crimes against the Arcadia Movement!" she paused, as if remembering something important, "And I'll see to it everyone watches you fall in the Fortune Cup! But for now, allow me to give you a small preview of what to expect!" she raised her hand, her sinister Black Rose Dragon emerging behind her with its billowing wings.

"Black Rose Dragon! Destroy them with your Black Rose Flare!"

The group looked up at the woman shocked, but as they moved to escape it was far too late. The dragon's mouth opened wide, and within seconds, an explosive beam of green light erupted from its throat, obliterating everything in the vicinity. Konami had only just finished getting the kids to safety when the beam overtook him, turning everything black.

* * *

-**Chapter Seventeen-**

**End**

* * *

**A mysterious Mark… a vengeful foe! With all the strange occurrences happening around him, will Konami ever manage to come out on top?! And what will become of our roaring red Duelist once Misty learns of what he's gotten himself into? Find out, next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment 39**

* * *

"Time to get up, Konami!" the cold voice the teen had gotten used to over the past few days commanded.

The boy sighed, rubbing his eyes drowsily as he gazed upon the Obelisk Blue student he was really starting to hate. "What is it this time Alexis…?"

The girl scowled, "Wake up, get out of bed, and listen up!"

"Do I have to?" Konami grumbled, "You've been doing this the past few days now. Leave me alone."

The girl narrowed her eyes at the teen, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him out onto the floor.

"A-Awgh!" the teen winced, "Okay! Okay! I'm up I'm up! Just… stop… pulling on me!"

"Thought so," the girl nodded, dropping him unceremoniously onto the floor, "Now that we're on the same page, I thought we could go over Project "Purge Atticus Rhodes"!"

"This again…? Why can't you come over for any normal reasons? You know, like Chazz and Syrus do?" Konami argued, folding his arms irritably.

Alexis, as expected, ignored him. "As I predicted, the fan club has lost its momentum since Miss Fontaine left. Now it's only a matter of time before the whole club falls apart!" she paused, glancing around the room curiously, "Speaking of the fan club, I don't see the autograph I gave to you after we kicked Miss Fontaine out."

Konami's eyes narrowed and he closed his lips in silence. She wouldn't get anything out of him! Unfortunately, it seemed as though Alexis had picked up on this, and she turned to glare at the boy angrily.

"Don't tell me," she started, "You gave it back to Miss Fontaine didn't you?!"

"We didn't have the right to take it from her in the first place." Konami grumbled.

"Ugh! You…" Alexis scowled, "…" she sighed, "I suppose it doesn't matter. We accomplished what we were after anyway." She paused to glare at the boy, "You're such a softie!"

Konami glared back, "Would you rather I pull a Supreme King or Sartorius? I'm pretty sure I have the skills to do so."

"What?" Alexis reeled back for a moment, "No! I didn't mean…" she coughed, "Anyway, it's about time to go to the next phase in the plan…"

"Figures, you're just ignoring me again."

"We've taken care of the groups supporting my brother." Alexis continued, "Which leaves just one more thing that needs to be taken care of… And we're going to go bury it right now!"

"Hmph, fine." Konami stood, "But don't expect any more favors after this one."

-GX-

"Here I go! Haaa!" Jaden Yuki of the Slifer Dorm shouted, tossing his Duel Disk across the courtyard.

"This one's gonna be all mine too!" Hassleberry shouted, appearing from nowhere as he raced towards the flying Disk.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Chazz grimaced, leaping into the fray as he stomped over Hassleberry's head.

Syrus scowled, grabbing Chazz from behind and crawling up his back to try and reach the Disk first, "I'm gonna get it this time! I haven't gotten any yet!"

Alexis scowled, watching the scene with distaste, "…What are you guys doing?"

"Playing a game, obviously." Konami replied stoically, running through his cards.

Jaden grinned, turning to gaze at the two newcomers, "Hey Alexis, Konami! You guys want to play?"

"Yeah join in!" Tyranno explained, "Ya toss your Duel Disk like a discus and whoever catches it wins!"

"What…?" Alexis frowned.

"Toss… my Duel Disk?" Konami asked incredulously, glancing at his _Custom-__**Gold**_ Duel Disk. _"The fuck?" _"No thank you. I'll sit this one out."

"Got it!" Chazz shouted victoriously, holding Jaden's Duel Disk in the air.

Syrus gasped, "Aww, that was sneaky of you, Chazz!"

"Shut it slacker," Chazz snapped, "If you wanted it you should've been paying more attention!"

"Unbelievable…" Alexis sweatdropped, looking extremely frustrated.

"Oh?" Chazz turned, seeing just who had arrived, "Oh hey! Alexis!" he blushed, "Did you see my awesome jump catch?"

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "This has made it all clear."

"Made what clear?" Chazz asked, his blush deepening, "Your feelings towards me?"

"Of course not!" Alexis snarled, "It's clear that the existence of this dorm is ruining the Academy!"

Everyone paused.

"Huh?" Chazz sweatdropped.

"I used to care less," she explained, "but after I gave it some thought…" Alexis slammed a fist in her palm, "Crowler was right! Most of the mess at this Academy starts from this dorm!"

"W-What?!" Konami snapped at the girl, "That's ridiculous!"

"Well, actually…" Hassleberry frowned, "She might be right."

"We do have both Jaden and Konami here…" Syrus admitted.

Konami gasped, "Traitor!"

"That settles it!" Alexis nodded, "This place should be cleansed of its filth!"

Jaden's jaw dropped, "Yikes!"

"Jaden! Duel us!" Alexis commanded, "If we win you have to leave the dorm!"

"Alexis?!" Chazz asked in shock, surprised what the girl was saying.

Syrus reeled back, "Oh man, this is intense!"

"C'mon, who's side are you guys on?" Alexis smiled cheerfully.

Chazz blushed, "I'm on your side of course, Alexis!" he answered, "… Although I did spend a little bit of time at this dorm…." He turned to the Slifers, "Hey Jaden! You should give up while you can and run away!"

"T-Traitor!" Syrus shouted, repeating words Konami had only just sent at him.

"Jaden, what are you gonna do?" Hassleberry asked worriedly.

"Heh," Jaden grinned, "How many times have we dueled with the dorm on the line like this? I'll just have to win again I guess!"

"Well, since it looks like Chazz and Syrus are sitting this one out…"

"Hey?!" Syrus scowled, "When did I say I was sitting it out?!"

"Hassleberry is gonna be your partner!" Alexis told Jaden, completely ignoring Zane's younger brother.

"Yeah, that's fine by me!" Jaden grinned, "You up for it Sarge?"

Hassleberry coughed, "I, uh… um…" suddenly he grinned, "Of course! Anything for you Jaden!"

"Alexis!" Jaden laughed, "It's been so long since we've dueled like this! I'm so excited!"

"Hmph," the girl scowled, "Laugh while you can! You'll be out of a dorm soon enough!" she turned to her self-proclaimed partner, "You ready to do this, Konami?"

"Of course not." The boy scowled, "I'm not helping you kick Jaden out of _my _dorm. Find someone else to do your dirty work."

"What was that?" Alexis scowled, "There is no someone else! You're my right hand man in this, and you'll stop being so defiant! Don't you understand? Your opinion has no meaning in this! You're an emotionless Duel Machine!"

"Well…" Konami snapped, "This _Duel _Machine's had it with you and your attitude! I'm starting my own operation! Purge Alexis Rhodes! Step aside Hassleberry, I'll be Jaden's partner!"

"What?!" Alexis scowled, "You can't do that!"

"I just did!"

Syrus blinked in surprise, "Whoa, just what happened?!"

Chazz scowled, "That slacker just betrayed Alexis, I won't stand for it!" he activated his Duel Disk, "Nobody treats Alexis that way!"

"Bring it on, lover boy!" Konami shouted, "I'll kick your ass too!"

**End**


	18. Amiss

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Enjoy, and like always, leave me your thoughts!**

* * *

**Last time… on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

_Yusei came to a stop, his hand still wrapping his Mark as he gazed upon the dragon's owner. A blue force field seemed to spark and crackle around her, and a billowing dark cloak was draped across her shoulders, concealing her face behind a hood and mask._

_He gazed upon the woman coldly, barely noticing the arrival of his friends. "Black Rose?" he asked no one in particular, not expecting an answer._

_Konami frowned as he joined the group, looking at the woman slowly, "Yeah… That's her alright."_

"_What the… who is this?" Crow started, staring at the red Duel Disk attached to her arm, "A Duelist…?"_

"_Whoa… so she's really real?!" Leo asked, "Yusei, you should be careful!"_

_The dust finally seemed to settle, and the woman turned her gaze to their group. After a moment, her eyes seemed to settle on Yusei, and she gasped. "Your arm!" she called out angrily, "So you also have a Mark!"_

_The group glanced back at Yusei in shock as he gazed down towards his glowing arm._

"_Also have a Mark?" Crow asked, "So she's saying she has one of those freaky things too?!"_

_Yusei ignored him, keeping his attention on the woman; "I do!" he began, taking several steps forward._

"_Stay away from me!" The Black Rose snarled, throwing a card down on her Duel Disk as a blue pillar of light erupted around her._

_The group reeled back once more, unable to withstand the force of the pressure she had just released._

"_What is this…?!" Crow asked, falling to his knees as the voice of the Black Rose began to echo around them._

"_Those with the Mark are cursed!" she explained, "You keep your filthy paws away from me!" the pressure seemed to pick up as the woman reappeared on the top of a nearby building, gazing down upon the group. _

_She pointed towards them._

"_And you, "Red Hat" Konami!" she snarled, earning a frustrated look from the teen, "I'll see you pay for your crimes against the Arcadia Movement!" she paused, as if remembering something important, "And I'll see to it everyone watches you fall in the Fortune Cup! But for now, allow me to give you a small preview of what to expect!" she raised her hand, her sinister Black Rose Dragon emerging behind her with its billowing wings._

"_Black Rose Dragon! Destroy them with your Black Rose Flare!"_

_The group looked up at the woman shocked, but as they moved to escape it was far too late. The dragon's mouth opened wide, and within seconds, an explosive beam of green light erupted from its throat, obliterating everything in the vicinity. Konami had only just finished getting the kids to safety when the beam overtook him, turning everything black._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Eighteen-**

**Amiss**

* * *

Konami awoke to the small, annoying slurps of a King of Cola. He groaned, his eyes squinting into the hospital light as his blurred vision began to take in everything around him. As he tried to lean up, the slurps stopped.

"Whoa there Konami," the last voice he wanted to hear at the moment said slowly, "take it easy! You don't wanna end up hurting yourself again."

"To think I'd be waking up to your ugly mug…" Konami grumbled, his vision slowly sharpening as he took in Enzo's appearance. "What the hell happened?"

"Easy…" the boy warned, leaning back to sigh, "Doctors said you were brought in all torn up, they reckon you got attacked by a pack of rabid dogs or something. You don't have rabies, do you?"

"Torn up…?" Konami asked slowly, struggling to remember just what had happened in the first place, "That… That's not right… That's not right at all!" his eyes went wide, "It was the Black Rose Witch, she showed up and… wait, what happened to Yusei and the others? Leo and Crow… Rally too?!"

"Relax!" the boy laughed, "If they're those friends you were hanging out with at the time they're all fine. One of them had it in his head that he was the reason you ended up like you did in the first place. You said it was the Black Rose Witch who did this to you?" Enzo whistled, "You must've really pissed her off to warrant such a reaction."

Konami scowled, looking down at his bandaged body, "She's a Psychic Duelist," he explained, "and a strong one at that. Nearly took out the whole underpass, just to take a swing at me with that dragon of hers…"

"A psychic you say?!" Enzo asked in surprise, "Well… that explains the bruises. You looked like you were thrown through a meat grinder!"

Konami frowned, not willing to delve any further into the topic, "Are you my only visitor?"

"Nah," Enzo denied, shaking his head softly, "Misty and Rathie stopped by earlier, along with that Wisteria chick. I think those other friends of yours stopped by as well, but I wasn't here so I don't know for sure. You sure you're alright man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Konami nodded, "Still a bit sore though." _"Never thought she'd actually go and put me in the hospital… I'll have to be careful when dealing with her!"_

"I see." Enzo said slowly, "Though I want to give you a heads up, Misty will be coming, and she didn't look too happy last time she was here."

"Misty's coming huh…?" Konami asked with closed eyes, "I did say we'd have a talk. Guess I should've seen this coming."

"You're lucky to have someone like her looking out for you…" Enzo sighed enviously, "Man, I wish I had someone like that."

"Someone who worried for you or someone _famous_ who worried for you?" Konami asked curiously.

Enzo chuckled sheepishly at having been found out, "Both… I suppose. Don't get me wrong anyone who worries for me is welcome and all… but a celebrity worrying for me would be like heaven!"

Konami scoffed, turning his head to the window, "You're incorrigible…"

"I'm what?"

"Incorrigible. It means you're-" Konami paused; odds were that Enzo wouldn't remember it by the day's end anyway, "Never mind. An explanation would be lost on you." He turned to the large assortments of gifts lying by his bedside, "Are these mine?" he asked.

"Yeah," Enzo nodded, "I didn't expect you to know so many people Konami."

"It's called networking," Konami shrugged simply, taking a bite out of the Golden Egg Sandwich gifted to him by Blair. "All part of my scheme of World Domination. One Duelist at a time."

Enzo frowned. He didn't get it, and with the look on Konami's face, he wasn't sure he wanted to. "W-Well Konami, now that you're up and all…" the man's face narrowed suddenly as he stalked towards the door, "Hold on. My Misty senses are tingling."

"Misty senses?" Konami asked incredulously, "You really are a perv, aren't you Enzo?"

"Sssh! Be quiet! You don't know how scary she can be!" Enzo warned, peeking out the door slowly, "It's gotten so bad that I can feel a chill run down my spine whenever she gets near! I'm telling you man, she's coming!"

"She's not coming. She's already here." Misty said coolly, smiling at Enzo from behind, "Hello Enzo, I'd like to have a word with Konami-san please…_ alone._"

The boy's eyes shot wide open, his body numbing as he turned to face the celebrity, "Ah… Aaah… R-Right, of course Misty!"

The woman smiled once more, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her, leaving Enzo outside.

"Hello Konami-san," she greeted politely, taking a seat in the visitor's chair, "I see you're healing nicely."

"Yeah, whoever the doctor was did a pretty good job." Konami agreed, "I'm really healed up… oh, that reminds me! How long have I been out? It must've been a while, if everyone had time to visit and leave me gifts and such…" he mumbled, pulling open a set of cards sent to him from Chumley.

"Only a few days…" Misty frowned worriedly, "You were in really bad shape when they brought you in. The doctors didn't even let anyone see you. Do you know how close you came to dying?"

"Endymion, Gaia the Fierce Knight, White Stone of Legend, Flamvell Archer, oh wow there's a Guardian Angel Joan and a Victoria!" Konami grinned. "I'll have to thank Chumley for this one."

"Are you… Are you listening to me?!" Misty asked heatedly.

"Of course I am," Konami nodded, "You're worried about me, right?" he smiled, "Relax Misty, I'm fine. I'm built to survive dangerous situations. A little run-in with the Black Rose won't change that."

"The Black Rose…?" Misty asked wide-eyed, "That's who put you in the hospital?"

"Yeah…" Konami stated, "She got me good, I'll give her that much. But next time-"

"Oh Konami…" Misty gasped, setting a hand over her mouth in shock, "Why didn't you tell me you were going after the Arcadia Movement? If I had known…" she trailed off, "To think, you'd go and do something so reckless for my sake…"

"Wait, what?" Konami blinked in surprise.

"To think… you'd go after them for my sake… to give me peace of mind…" Misty closed her eyes as a small smile began to grow, "It seems like I was correct. My future is indeed intertwined with yours."

"Yeah… you've said that a lot now." Konami mumbled, "And I'm sure my future is intertwined with lots of things."

"Indeed…" Misty smiled, "but if you're going after that accursed Movement, then it seems you and I will be doing much work together in the near future. Konami-san, from now on, you will be my-"

"Konami-san?" a nurse called, "I tried to stop him but-"

"So I was right!" the heated, angry voice of a certain Security Agent snapped, "It was you, Red Hat Konami!"

The boy glanced up into the face of his accuser, "Hello Trudge."

"Don't you hello me!" the man scowled, "You may have escaped from me in Satellite, but now I've got you good and cornered! Konami, I'm placing you under arrest for-"

Misty made to stand but another voice beat her to it.

"That'll be enough Agent Trudge."

"Huh? M-Mikage? But he's-"

"A good friend of Director Goodwin," the woman answered for him, "remember, we weren't sent here to antagonize him, merely pick him up for questioning on the incident."

Trudge scowled, "I… but…"

"If you have any problems with that you're welcome to take it up with Director Goodwin." Mikage explained.

The man grunted, sighing in defeat as he left the room.

"That should keep him busy for a while. Good to see you again, Konami-san." The woman smiled gently.

"You know this woman, Konami-san?" Misty asked curiously, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah, this is Mikage, Jack Atlas' Secretary. She's an acquaintance-friend of mine."

"I apologize for the intrusion," Mikage bowed politely, "but if we are to make it on time we really must be going Konami-san."

"Make it on time?" the teen asked curiously, "Am I expected somewhere?"

The woman frowned, nodding once towards him slowly before answering, "Yes. It's a rarely used protocol, but you are to be brought before Director Goodwin for questioning."

-5D's-

She'd done it.

It had taken some work, and a brief moment of manipulation, but finally, all those who dared defy her were in their proper place. The enemies who struck out from within were scattered, their defiant voices muffled beneath the waves of doting followers she'd inherited from Divine. From the moment she took the helm, it was clear that there would be no unrest among Akiza's Arcadia Movement.

From within her office on the 35th floor the Black Rose Witch laughed. Finally, she was free to do as she pleased! Finally, she'd be capable of following her final orders to the letter! There were no objections to stop her. _Her_ facility was finally united, and now… she could implement the plan Divine had left behind.

She turned to her phone, pressing a single button to dial the Arcadia Movement Operator as she activated the speaker system.

"Yes, Edith? Connect me to the G5 Facility please." The Black Rose spoke silkily, curling back in her chair.

"Of course. It'll be one moment." The automated voice replied, disappearing into the soft dial tone Akiza was so used to hearing.

"Hello?" an elderly man's voice asked after a moment, earning a small smirk beneath Akiza's mask.

"Ah Dr. Masashi… it's been some time since I last spoke with you," the Black Rose began, intertwining her fingers together as she leaned forward, "I trust everything is well?"

"Oh." The man started, "So it's you Akiza. Yes, yes, everything is fine on this end. The missus and I were thinking of taking a small vacation down to the beach this weekend, our daughter is looking quite forward to it."

"I see," Akiza stated, "I'm sure it will be quite the experience. Now, I'm afraid your wellbeing isn't the only reason for my call this afternoon…."

"Of course," the doctor laughed, "I'd be surprised if it was! You wish to know the status of G12 package correct?"

"That is correct. Sharp as always, doctor." Akiza complimented, "I assume that means it will be on its way soon then?"

"Oh yes," the doctor confirmed, "the package will be at your doorstep long before the upcoming Fortune Cup. I understand that is why you required the package so quickly, no?"

"Yes. It is imperative that I retrieve the package prior to the beginning of Goodwin's tournament." Akiza confirmed, "If I do not, all is lost."

"You worry too much Witch," the doctor laughed, "Your package will be delivered safe and sound."

"Very well, if that is all… have a good day, Doctor." Akiza finished, hanging up.

Sighing, she swiveled in her chair, making to stand. So the imperative package was on its way… Akiza supposed that meant she could cross Phase One off the list.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hm? Who is it?" she asked stoically.

"It's… It's Anca, ma'am." A girl's voice responded, "There's been some trouble down in the Dueling Room…"

Akiza turned swiftly, her cloak billowing behind her as she stalked towards the door, "What kind of trouble?" she asked, her mask gazing down upon the girl blankly.

"Well, they were dueling in the room as everyone does you see… but I guess somewhere along the line one of them lost control and… and…!"

Akiza quickly moved down the hall. She knew what the girl was speaking of; after all, similar things had happened to her when she had first joined the Arcadia Movement as well. Behind her mask, she scowled. It seemed like Phase Two would have to wait.

-5D's-

Konami sat alone in a sealed room, one he recognized from many cartoon and television shows as being the holding room. Any moment now, that door would open and a Sector Security guard would be coming to interrogate him. He supposed he could be civilized but… he wasn't too fond of being taken from his bed when he was still incredibly sore. Someone would have to pay for that.

He sat in silence for several more minutes before the hatch on the door unlocked, and a burly man entered the room with a scowl on his face.

Konami grinned, "Hello, Trudge."

"Red Hat!" the man scowled, still bitter over his defeat in Satellite a few days back.

He bit back a scathing remark, knowing full well that Mikage was just on the other side of the window, watching the proceedings carefully. He didn't know how or why, but the two seemed to be friends, and he knew that if he was to get in the girl's graces, he'd have to be civil.

"Hn… let's get this over with." Trudge grumbled, slapping a file on the desk between them before taking a seat. "Are you aware as to why we brought you here, Sate- Red Hat?"

"Not really," Konami shrugged, "if I had to guess though… it'd be because I was found in that burnt and ruined underpass right?"

"That's correct." Trudge slammed a hand on the table, "So why don't you stop fooling around and tell us how you did it huh?!"

"Did what?" Konami blinked in confusion, "Oh… Ohhhh…. You think I'm the one who blew it up don't you?" he laughed, "I'm, I'm sorry Trudge, but I really didn't have anything to do with this one."

"Well of course you are lying!" Trudge snapped, "You were found at the scene of the crime, and you were the only person within miles of the incident!"

"Heh…" Konami scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, _"Guess that means Yusei and them weren't able to get me before Satellite arrived. Of course they'd have a good response time in the city!"_

"Ready to stop lying now?" Trudge asked victoriously.

"I'm not lying; I'm really not the person who blew it up." Konami explained, "It was the Black Rose Witch."

"Black Rose?" Trudge asked curiously.

From the other side of the window Goodwin smiled, "Ah… I see. So he had an encounter with her after all."

"Huh? Do you know about this Black Rose Director Goodwin?" Mikage asked.

"Yes," the man smiled, "She was thought to be an urban legend, a powerful Psychic Duelist with abilities that go far beyond the norm. If Konami speaks the truth, I could quite see the Witch having the power to ruin the underpass. It would not surprise me one bit."

"Ha! Stop lying!" Trudge smirked, "Everyone knows the Black Rose is a myth!"

"She's not. But if you're so keen on knowing what happened," Konami leaned back, "I'll tell you."

Trudge grinned, "Finally gonna spill your guts huh? Well, get to it!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Konami waved him off, "It all started when I was visiting a friend… we had just met up and were about to go off into a long conversation when…"

"_Black Rose Dragon, attack them with your Black Rose Flare!"_

_The group looked up at the woman shocked, but as they moved to escape it was far too late. The dragon's mouth opened wide, and within seconds, an explosive beam of green light erupted from its throat, obliterating everything in the vicinity. Konami moved quickly, tossing the kids to Crow before turning to face the blast head-on._

_Suddenly, just as the beam would have overtaken him, a golden light erupted from his Duel Disk, and a great bronze arm flung itself around him, protecting him from the blow._

_The Black Rose Witch reeled back in shock, "What is that?!"_

"_You aren't the only one with special abilities," Konami answered, raising his hand as Exodius came into being, "Behold, the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!"_

_The Witch's eyes widened, "Ah! So it's that creature! Well, it's still no match for my Black Rose!" she added, leaping atop her Dragon's head as it took to the sky._

_Konami scowled as Exodius picked him up and placed him on its shoulder, "We'll see about that! Exodius, take it out with your Exxod Flame!"_

_The bronzed god grinned, raising an arm as an explosive gold light leapt out from its fingertips. The Witch reacted quickly, her dragon flipping and gliding through the beams while firing back with its own._

_Explosions rocked the underpass._

"_Exodius is too weak to take out that dragon!" Konami thought, "I need more power! Yusei… Crow… Leo… Rally… is this the end?"_

_As if listening, Exodius grew in size, its muscles bulging as it fired off another larger beam towards the dragon._

"_Ha!" The Witch laughed, "Your monster is too slow to overcome my dragon! Give it up, Red Hat!"_

"_Not just yet… I still have one last technique to use…" Konami grunted, "Exodius, Obliterate!"_

"_Black Rose Dragon, Black Rose Flare!"_

_The two beams met in the middle of the underpass, and one last great explosion blew everyone away._

"…and that's exactly how it happened, just like I said." Konami finished. _"Or at least… how it would have if this were an action anime!"_

Trudge's eyes were bulged, "But… But what happened next? Did you win? Did the witch escape?"

"You know what happened Agent Trudge," Konami sighed, "I was found in the underpass and sent to the hospital. The Witch must've used some kind of spell to overcome me!"

Goodwin chuckled from behind the window, "I see. I think I've heard enough. Please go and reclaim Officer Trudge."

"Right away sir." Mikage bowed, sighing at Trudge for being so gullible. Moving quickly, she opened the hatch to the room, shaking her head at the two, "Officer Trudge. You've done well; Director Goodwin would like to take over from here."

"What? Really?" the man asked, "Heh, finally! I'm getting the recognition I deserve. Hey, Mikage, maybe later you and I can-"

"I'm afraid not Officer Trudge," Mikage cut him off quickly, "Please focus on remaining professional in front of the victim. Now if that's all, your ferry back to Satellite leaves in half an hour. I suggest you get moving."

"But… But Mina…" the man whined, pausing when he saw the look on her face, "Fine…"

"Good, as for you, Red Hat." Mikage began, "please sit tight. Director Goodwin will be with you shortly."

"The Director huh?" Konami asked aloud, "That'll be interesting."

Trudge glowered at the boy as he stalked from the room, Mikage following soon after. Several more minutes passed before the door opened a third time, and Rex Goodwin entered the room alone.

"It's good to see you again, Konami." Goodwin smiled, his arms folded behind his back as usual.

"And there he is," Konami murmured, "so, what'd you want Goodwin? I'm pretty sure it wasn't to question me about the underpass."

"True," the man agreed, "I know full well what happened beneath that bridge, and I'm fairly certain it didn't involve a battle between the Black Rose Dragon and Exodius."

Konami shrugged, "I had to say something to get Trudge off my back. He's been a bit more ruthless after a few events happened in Satellite."

"Indeed?" Goodwin asked, "Perhaps you would benefit from him learning that it was thanks to your commendation that he was recommended to be transferred into the City Division."

"What? Really?" Konami blinked, "Huh… never thought it'd end up going that high up the chain… but enough about Trudge, you said you knew what happened with the underpass, so why bother me about it?"

"Because, Konami," Goodwin smiled, "I need to know. Did you see it?"

"See what, exactly?"

"The Mark! The Mark!" Goodwin explained, "The Crimson Mark of the Dragon!"

"_Yusei's arm,"_ Konami thought, "Why? What's so important about it?"

"So you did see it." Goodwin smiled knowingly, "So Yusei Fudo _is_ a Signer… as I suspected."

"A Signer?" Konami asked curiously, "What…?"

"Ah, yes." Goodwin chuckled, "I forgot that you haven't been informed."

"Informed… of what exactly?" Konami asked.

"The existence of the Crimson Dragon." Goodwin explained, taking a seat across from the boy, "The being that created the marks in the first place."

"The Crimson… Dragon?" Konami repeated, feeling he'd gotten himself into something big.

"Yes. Legend tells of the creature's arrival from the stars, a symbol of hope that saved a long lost land from a great calamity. In the coming months, it is my belief that the calamity will repeat itself in our city."

"A calamity? What kind of calamity are we talking about? Floods, earthquakes…?"

"Earthbound Immortals." Goodwin explained, "Beings sealed into the earth by the Crimson Dragon and its servants. In today's society, you may know of them as the Nazca lines."

"The Nazca lines?" Konami blinked in surprise, "You're telling me they're actually some kind of fallen god?"

"Indeed. Certainly it's not that hard to believe. Duel Monsters comes from all kinds of ancient mythologies after all." Goodwin explained. "Ancient pharaohs, sleeping dragons, surely you can see the pattern? Why, Maximillian Pegasus even thought up the idea for the game after visiting Ancient Egypt!"

"Alright, alright I get it. But what's this got to do with me?" Konami asked, "If anything, shouldn't you be talking to Yusei about this? He's the one who had the Mark after all."

"Yusei already knows, in his own way." Goodwin explained, "I ensured that he met someone knowledgeable in such facts during his brief stay in the Facility."

"I see… then why tell me?" Konami wondered.

"Because you'll be taking part in the Fortune Cup of course," Goodwin smiled, "you'll be taking part in many duels, some of which will be with those I suspect to be Signers themselves."

"So you're using me as some kind of Guinea Pig to identify Signers for you?" Konami asked incredulously, "And you think I'll just go along with it?"

"Oh you will," Goodwin smiled, "If I cannot sway you with the safety of the world, then I could always take more… desperate measures. I hear you have quite the friendship with a few in my employment. I wonder how they'd feel being cut loose…" Goodwin chuckled, "and if that's not enough, I could always turn my sights to those Satellite pals of yours."

"Blackmail…!" Konami scowled.

"I prefer the term… forceful persuasion. I take it you'll be at the Fortune Cup then?"

"Was gonna be there anyway….." Konami grumbled.

"Then it seems we have nothing further to discuss." Goodwin smiled, making to stand. "Have a good day, he finished, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**-Chapter Eighteen-**

**End**

* * *

**An unexpected meeting with Goodwin leads to blackmail! Will Konami be able to overcome these sudden twists and turns? Find out, next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment 67**

* * *

It was over.

In a flash of light, Blair had dealt the final blow to the Atticus Jaden combo, destroying their Elemental Hero Neos and wiping out the last of their Life Points.

"Wow…" Atticus mumbled, reeling back in respect, "You two are good!"

"Yeah," Jaden agreed with a grin, "You guys have gotten a lot stronger! But it was a sweet Duel!"

"Yeah," Konami agreed, grinning as he deactivated his Duel Disk, "I thought you had us there a few times. Good thing my partner was there to bail me out."

"Yes!" Blair cheered, "We did it! We beat Jaden!"

Atticus smiled, looking down towards the "Slifer" student, "I think your feelings came through in that duel, Blair… and I bet you're not nervous anymore either! In any case, I think it's safe to say that you're finally ready!"

"Huh…?" Blair blinked curiously, her eyes widening in surprise, "Hey…! You're right! Thanks a lot Atticus!"

"It was no problem," Atticus grinned cheekily, "I'm a friend of anyone who's in love!"

Konami blinked, _"That's right. I almost forgot that all of this was so Blair could confess… well, now's her chance."_

The girl blushed, her brow furrowing as she turned towards the object of her affections, "Jaden..!"

The kuriboh-haired hero smiled, looking over towards the girl, "Yeah? What's up?"

"_Clueless as always."_ Konami thought, smiling wryly at the scene.

"What do you plan to do after graduation?" Blair asked curiously, her blush deepening.

"After graduation…?" Jaden frowned, "I'm not sure."

Blair frowned, "I just had a feeling that you wouldn't be coming back to the island…"

Jaden frowned.

"I didn't like that idea…" Blair continued, "You see, I… I like you, Jaden!" I've liked you from the first time I dueled you! I've always, always liked you…"

"Blair…" Jaden frowned.

"So…" she cut him off, "If you're really going to go away… If you're really going to leave the island and never come back… I want you to take me with you! I'll follow you anywhere!"

Jaden paused. "Leave the island and never come back?" he asked with a smirk, "Heh. Don't worry about that, Blair… I don't have any intentions of going away and never coming back. We'll see each other all the time. I'll come whenever you want me to."

"Huh…?" Blair asked, "Really?!"

"Sure." Jaden nodded, "I mean, Hassleberry, Dorothy, and all the professors will be here. I love all you guys, and this Academy too. We'll see each other again. So you have to stay in school and graduate too, alright?" he smiled, "I'll definitely be there for your graduation tag duel. I promise."

"Really?!" Blair asked, "You really promise?!" she smiled, "If I could choose anyone to be my partner for my Graduation Tag Duel… It'd be you, Jaden!"

Konami's eyes widened, _"Danger!"_

"In fact," Blair continued, "I'd like you to always be my partner from now on!"

Jaden said nothing, glancing out towards the sea.

Blair frowned, "No…?"

"Well…" he admitted, "I wouldn't mind seeing how you improve in the coming years…"

"Jaden!" Blair blushed.

"It's a deal, partner!" he grinned finally.

"Yes!" Blair shouted triumphantly, "Finally! I don't know what'll happen in the future, but I'm finally his partner!"

Konami frowned. _"What is it…? What is this worrying feeling…?"_

The girl paused, turning back to Konami to address him, "Thank you for all your help, Red Hat! I'm very grateful…" she clasped her hands together, "But since Jaden will be my partner from now on… I guess you'll just have to find another partner for yourself!" she turned to blow a raspberry at him, "Sorry!"

Konami twitched. "WH… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

**END**


	19. Meeting

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Enjoy, and like always, leave me your thoughts! It has come to my attention that several of my readers have questions as to why and how several members of the GX cast were able to visit and gift Red Hat during his stay in the hospital. As such, I have taken the liberty to provide an extra that will answer some of those questions. Next chapter will see a return to the regular Memory Fragments, but this time, you'll be forced to endure a piece through Blair's eyes. Have Fun, and as always, be sure to leave your thoughts on the actual chapter!**

* * *

**Last time… on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

"_A calamity? What kind of calamity are we talking about? Floods, earthquakes…?"_

"_Earthbound Immortals." Goodwin explained, "Beings sealed into the earth by the Crimson Dragon and its servants. In today's society, you may know of them as the Nazca lines."_

"_The Nazca lines?" Konami blinked in surprise, "You're telling me they're actually some kind of fallen god?"_

"_Indeed. Certainly it's not that hard to believe. Duel Monsters comes from all kinds of ancient mythologies after all." Goodwin explained. "Ancient pharaohs, sleeping dragons, surely you can see the pattern? Why, Maximillian Pegasus even thought up the idea for the game after visiting Ancient Egypt!"_

"_Alright, alright I get it. But what's this got to do with me?" Konami asked, "If anything, shouldn't you be talking to Yusei about this? He's the one who had the Mark after all."_

"_Yusei already knows, in his own way." Goodwin explained, "I ensured that he met someone knowledgeable in such facts during his brief stay in the Facility."_

"_I see… then why tell me?" Konami wondered._

"_Because you'll be taking part in the Fortune Cup of course," Goodwin smiled, "you'll be taking part in many duels, some of which will be with those I suspect to be Signers themselves."_

"_So you're using me as some kind of Guinea Pig to identify Signers for you?" Konami asked incredulously, "And you think I'll just go along with it?"_

"_Oh you will," Goodwin smiled, "If I cannot sway you with the safety of the world, then I could always take more… desperate measures. I hear you have quite the friendship with a few in my employment. I wonder how they'd feel being cut loose…" Goodwin chuckled, "and if that's not enough, I could always turn my sights to those Satellite pals of yours."_

"_Blackmail…!" Konami scowled._

"_I prefer the term… forceful persuasion. I take it you'll be at the Fortune Cup then?"_

"_Was gonna be there anyway….." Konami grumbled._

"_Then it seems we have nothing further to discuss." Goodwin smiled, making to stand. "Have a good day, he finished, shutting the door behind him._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Nineteen-**

**Meeting**

* * *

The door slammed shut behind him.

Grimacing, Konami glanced down at the single folder laid before him, flipping it open angrily as he gazed upon the secrets within.

"_Well… the guy may be an asshole but he's thorough…"_ Konami thought, weaving through the several small files of potential Signers Goodwin had located. _"He has Yusei and Luna in here… the Black Rose too. There are a few other people… but it seems like he chose them out of their recent success more so than any evidence linking them to this Crimson Dragon."_

Sighing, he flipped to a random page in the folder, skimming its contents for any relevant information.

"_Luna's file… Young, but shows symptoms of being a Psychic Duelist. Huh?"_ Konami paused, _"Luna's a Psychic? Wait… that's right, Leo's always talking about how she can see Duel Spirits… I wonder if that's a normal Psychic trait, or if it's unique to Luna… I don't think the Black Rose could talk to Spirits..."_

Shaking his head softly, he flipped to another page in the folder, _"Yusei Fudo… Goodwin has him labeled with a 90% probability… I guess the fact that a Mark showed up all but secured his belief that Yusei's one of these Signers… He'll no doubt find a way to get him into the Tournament."_

The door cracked open, and Red Hat found himself glaring at the blue-haired Mikage. The woman seemed to squirm under his gaze, before settling with a polite bow.

"Er…" she began, "is this a bad time? I can come back in several minutes if you want. It's just that Director Goodwin instructed me to return you home at the soonest possible convenience… Is everything alright?"

"_So she doesn't know why I was brought here…." _Konami thought, his glare softening as he realized she wasn't the one he should take his anger out on. Shaking his head slowly, he laughed dryly, "Your boss is an asshole." He told her, flipping the folder closed.

"Eh? Director Goodwin is?" Mikage asked in surprise, wondering just what the man had done to receive such a response. Still, in her own way she couldn't help but agree.

She hadn't told anyone about it, but the day she and Jack dueled the Konami Yusei pair she had been called to the Director's Office and was ordered to tell him just what had occurred. Needless to say, the man was none too happy.

Sure, he had put on a happy smile while others where around them, but the second they were alone, he had taken the girl aside and nearly choked her to death for, as he put it, "allowing Jack to associate with Satellite Scum." It was a painful experience, and one that she was not keen on allowing to happen again.

Still, who could she tell? Goodwin was the Director of Sector Security, and carried a large standing within the public community as a whole. Without any type of evidence, any complaints she rose about the man would only serve to paint her in a negative light.

Konami blinked, having been watching the woman carefully as she gained a distant look in her eyes. "Oi, Mikage-san, are you alright? You look a little zoned out there…"

"E-Eh?" the woman reeled back in shock, "No! No, I'm fine Konami-san, but I apologize for making you worry." She bowed politely again as Konami waved her off.

"You don't have to apologize and bow all the time, Mikage-san," he smiled wryly; "we're friends."

"Ah… sorry," she apologized, blushing as she realized what she did. "I'll try not to do it in the future then… Now, if you're ready, I am to escort you to a place of your choosing…?"

Konami nodded, "Yeah, about that, do you know what happened to my stuff? I mean obviously I have my clothes and everything… but my Duel Disk and Cell Phone haven't been around…"

"Ah, of course!" the woman clasped her hands together, "Sector Security took them into temporary holding as they were deemed to be evidence… but now that the Director has questioned you and isn't pressing charges you should be able to retrieve it unscathed at a time of your choosing. Would you like to go now?"

Konami laughed, standing as he collected the folder on potential Signers. "Mikage-san, sometimes you sure do ask some stupid questions. Of course I want to go get my stuff."

The woman blushed, "S-Sorry!"

Konami laughed, "You did it again, Mikage-san."

The path to the evidence locker was long and winding; the halls filled to the brim with Securities who looked upon the pair with a small mix of suspicion and curiosity. Mikage, for one, wasn't used to all the attention, but Konami on the other hand had been all but groomed in the art of ignoring people. It was one of the few benefits he had gained from being friends with a Princeton.

"Here we are," Mikage stated finally, stopping outside the window to the office where a bland Sector Security Officer sat behind his desk, scribbling away on his latest report.

"Officer Dean," the woman started, attempting to gain the man's attention, "Officer Dean!"

"H-Huh?! Whoa!" the man shouted, glancing up quickly towards the pair, "Oh… if it isn't Mikage and… h-huh?! It's you!"

"Hm?" Konami wondered, looking towards the Sector Security Officer curiously, "Do I know you?"

"Do you know me? Of course you know me! You were the punk who went inside the Sector Security Vault!"

"Huh? Inside the Vault?" Mikage's eyes went wide, "That's impossible, the place is so heavily guarded that even cockroaches have a hard time getting inside!"

"Tell that to this guy," Dean glowered, "He broke in with some pals of his and stole a whole bunch of confiscated items!"

Konami began to sweat, "W-What? Sorry… but I think you've got me confused with someone else. I don't even know where this Sector Security Vault thing is!"

"Huh? You don't?" Dean frowned, "You really do look like the guy… how do I know you aren't just pulling my leg?!"

"Officer Dean," Mikage smiled, "Konami is still new to the area. In fact, the most he's managed to do since arriving was participate in the Invitation Cup. I know you were stuck in Satellite during the event, but I can assure you Konami is not the type of person to break into a Vault for any destructive reason."

"Eh…?" Dean's brow began to furrow, "You're saying you don't think this guy was the one who did it…? Well I guess that makes it a stalemate then." He frowned, "Ah! I've got it! How about you show me your Deck? I'd recognize the cards that guy used anywhere, so if you have a different Deck than he does, I'll be able to tell right off the back!"

"E-Eh? Show you my Deck…?" Konami mumbled, "Well, I guess I can…" he sighed in relief, grateful that he'd managed to switch out Decks during the helicopter ride back into Neo Domino. He clicked open his holster, "Here you go."

Dean accepted the cards with a nod, swiveling through them quickly as his eyes widened in disbelief, "A Ritual Deck? Yeah, this is definitely different from the Warrior Deck that troublemaker used."

"Ehehe…" Konami laughed sheepishly, accepting the cards back happily as Mikage glanced at him strangely.

"So, now that that's all cleared up," Dean smiled, "What can I do for you two?"

"We're here to pick up his things. They were in temporary holding while Goodwin was speaking with him…? It should be under the name Kodo, I believe."

Konami nodded in confirmation as Dean began to skim through the records.

"Ah, yes! Here we are." the officer nodded, pulling out a medium-sized box and pushing it through the window. "Go ahead and make sure everything's there."

Konami didn't need to be told twice. By the time Dean had told him he was already digging through the box, grabbing his Cell and Duel Disk before making sure nothing else was missing on his person. "Nope, it's all here…" he confirmed, testing everything to ensure it remained in working condition, "Thanks for the help, Officer Dean."

The man nodded, taking the box back inside the window, "No problem. Try to stay out of trouble now, alright?"

Konami smiled wryly as Mikage bowed politely, leading him away.

"So," she began when they were a safe distance from other officers, "a Warrior Deck, huh? I distinctly remember you having such a Deck during the first round of the Invitation Cup…"

"E-Eh?" Konami sweatdropped, "Well… I…"

"Be quiet for a moment, would you?" Mikage asked cheerfully, getting a slow, despairing nod from the boy, "Did you think you would be able to get away with it? That no one would find out?"

"Er…"

"I said, be quiet." Mikage cut him off, "As much as it may pain you, you are a public figure now, Konami. You must realize that from now on, those around you will be mimicking your actions. You cannot allow yourself to be drawn into the excitement of committing crimes!"

Konami sweatdropped and began to sigh. Was he being scolded?

"In any event, it seems that this time you were able to get away, if only due to Sector Security's incompetence." Mikage smirked, "Testing identities by Deck, really! If it were me I would have held you for questioning and compared your image to the security footage we'd have on file. Unfortunately, it seems that both Trudge and Dean were a part of this mess, if their earlier antagonizing of you was anything to go by."

"Mikage…?"

"Really…" the woman frowned, stopping outside the car meant to return Konami to his home, "I'll take care of everything _this_ time, Konami-san. In the future, try to use more common sense. While I am sure it was a fun experience for you to break into a heavily guarded vault, it would have been easier for you to contact me. I could have easily pulled strings for you to retrieve whatever it was you needed."

Konami had the decency to look ashamed. How did he not think of that? All that trouble they'd gone through could have been avoided with a simple phone call!

"Now, is there anything you have to say to me for being so generous?" Mikage asked rudely, folding her arms as she watched the boy enter the car.

"Uh… Well…" Konami sighed, "Thank you for your kindness, Mikage-san."

The woman frowned, "Now if only I could get those words from Mr. Atlas… instead of from you." She sighed, "Oh well. I suppose it will have to wait. I _do_ have to clean up someone's mess after all." She made to glare at Konami, but the window was already rolled up, obscuring him from view.

"G-Get me out of here driver." Konami gulped, "I'm not sure I want to be here anymore."

-5D's-

The package had arrived.

Never before had Akiza been so anxious. Just what was it that Divine had left for her in the container? Was it really something that would give the Arcadia Movement the means to bounce back from the devastating blow it had received from the loss of Divine?

There was only one way to find out.

Attaching her mask as she always did, the woman rose to her feet, stalking through the corridors and nodding politely to those who crossed her path. Despite her recent… _changes_… to the Arcadia Movement, they were still her brethren, and she would never forget that.

"Edith," she called out, stopping at what appeared to be a dead end, "this is Akiza, open the Hall of Sayers please. The passcode is 49229145."

"Affirmative, unlocking Hall door now." The robotic tone replied, releasing a hatch that slowly opened the dead end to reveal a secret hallway.

"To think Divine made this just so he wouldn't have to take the stairs like the rest of us…" Akiza sighed, stepping into the luxurious elevator Divine had created for his own personal use. "Cargo Bay please."

The elevator door shut, and Akiza felt the familiar sensation of her body falling. Only 22 floors… that was how far it was to reach the bottom of the building. She glanced outside the glass windows, taking in the scenery of Neo Domino as the elevator moved closer and closer to her destination. "Soon Divine… soon." She whispered to herself, closing her eyes as the elevator delved below street level.

There was nothing to see now but the cold, gray concrete as she fell down, down… further into the abyss… until finally:

"Welcome, Divine," the elevator voice chimed, Akiza having never bothered to change it, "we are now in the Cargo Bay."

Akiza stepped out stoically, fluffing her cloak as she proceeded down another Hall of Sayers. "Passcode: 49229145" she responded, the door opening to allow her entry into the chamber.

It was as she expected.

Workers scrambled around the room every which way, moving boxes and files of all sizes into various crates, each of them labeled for delivery to a different facility. Akiza said nothing, walking through the scene towards her intended destination: Arrivals.

It did not take her long to reach it.

"Ah," the guard murmured, spotting the woman's approach, "if it isn't our esteemed _leader_. Having fun up in Divine's office?"

"Sometimes," Akiza admitted, "I hear you've received a package for me?"

"Yes, yes," the guard waved, pointing to a frozen crate in the far back, "go ahead and take a look. Don't think anyone else has inspected it yet."

The Black Rose nodded, sweeping past the desk with a billow of her cloak, "Very well."

The guard shook his head at her antics, turning his attention back to the many files he needed to complete that day.

Stepping in front of the large, steel crate, Akiza smirked. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for. Whatever Divine had left for her inside this crate, it was something of the upmost importance, something that needed to be opened as quickly as possible. She smiled, glancing down towards the small keypad attached to the side of the lock.

19125518

The lock beeped in confirmation, steam erupting from the sides of the crate as the doorway began to rise upward. Akiza grinned maniacally. This was it… this was the moment…

The doorway came to a stop, and the Black Rose stepped inside, eager to see just what it was that Divine had left for her.

Ice littered the inside of the crate, and as she made her way inside she could instantly feel a drop in temperature. One thing was certain, whatever it was, it needed to be kept cool. Making her way to the back, Akiza paused. There was another, small crate this time, and it too carried a small lock.

No matter.

Akiza pressed her fingertip to the keypad's tip, entering the final passcode Divine had left for her.

2015225

The final crate had been cracked, and Akiza found her eyes widening in shock at what she saw. Truly, it was the perfect gift. With it, there was no doubt that the Arcadia Movement would be back on its feet in no time. Akiza smiled, drumming her fingers along the present happily. Yes, the man had truly outdone himself with this present. In Akiza's eyes, it was truly… divine.

-5D's-

In the dead of night, a single light remained on in the Downtown District Apartments. Its source was none other than "Red Hat" Konami, victor of the Invitation Cup. After his meeting with Goodwin, he had taken to scouring the files the man had left him, looking up all the information Goodwin had on potential Signers. It was for that reason that the light was on in his apartment. Within, a small gathering was being held, its meeting of the upmost importance.

"Tally Hoooo!" Enzo shouted, popping open a bottle of wine that spilled across the carpet.

Konami's eyes snapped to the boy, glaring at him inconspicuously as he began to chuckle.

"Eh… s-sorry about that bro!" the boy laughed, "I didn't think it'd actually spill out like that. Besides, it's so quiet in here! I thought it'd be a huge turn-out."

Rathie sighed, "Enzo… we're the only ones he invited."

"That's why you shouldn't let such worms into your home, Kon-kun." Wisteria scowled, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "The trash should stay in the dumpster, where it belongs."

"What?!" Enzo barked angrily, "Look woman, just because some of us aren't as rich as you are doesn't mean that you have the right to-!"

"That's enough you two! I didn't call you guys over here so you could argue." Konami snapped, turning to his other guests, "Rathie, did you bring the stuff I asked you too?"

"Yeah." The man nodded slowly, holding up the many booster packs the man had ordered, "I brought it… but why'd you feel the need to buy so many card packs?"

"Because, the Fortune Cup is starting soon." Konami replied, as if it explained everything.

Wisteria clapped her hands together happily, "Oh that's right! Konami's going to strut his stuff along with the best of them! I can't wait until you become the Neo Domino King! Then you'll really have something to brag about!"

Konami scowled, shaking his head in disbelief, "Sorry Wisteria, but I have no intention of becoming King."

"Huh?" Enzo cut in, "How come?"

"Because, being King is a lot more work than it sounds like. You'll have to put up with reporters, make movies, and be in the spotlight… everyone will know your business. It's a glorified celebrity."

"Ah… I see…" Rathie nodded in understanding, "and as we all know, you hate interviews!"

"That's right. The few days after the Invitation Cup attest to that." Konami agreed.

"But why wouldn't you want to be famous?!" Wisteria asked, "I mean, don't you want to be popular?"

"Not really…" Konami shrugged, "I never really cared for it."

The girl scowled, setting her hands on her hips, "I bet it's that slacker's influence showing itself again! This is why you should have dormed with the Obelisk Blues, instead of those Slifer Slackers!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Konami waved her off, "Anyway, we're getting off track."

"That's right!" Enzo shouted, "We're supposed to be talking about why Misty isn't here!"

"No," Konami grumbled, "she's not here because I didn't invite her. We're here because I-"

"You didn't invite her? Why not?!" Enzo snapped angrily.

"She's a celebrity," Konami explained with a sigh, growing annoyed with his neighbor, "and while I'm certain she'd drop everything to be here, she needs to be able to live her own life as well." _"Besides,"_ he added mentally, _"she was acting pretty weird up in the hospital… might do her some good to stay away for a bit."_

"I get it…" Enzo sighed, "doesn't mean I like it though."

"Whatever," Wisteria huffed, flipping her hair arrogantly, "Now, you were about to tell us why we were here?"

"Yeah," Konami nodded, pulling out Goodwin's folder, "You know Director Goodwin?" he paused, watching everyone nod their heads affirmatively, "Turns out the guy's using the Fortune Cup to blackmail people into doing his dirty work. I just happened to be his latest victim."

"W-What?" Rathie asked in disbelief, "Director Goodwin…? Blackmail?!"

"Yeah. He threatened to fire some people I know and hurt others if I don't help him out with this thing he has planned at the Fortune Cup."

"No way…" Enzo sweatdropped, "to think the head of Sector Security would do something like that…. Are you sure it was him?!"

"Positive. He sat right in front of me when he said it." Konami nodded darkly, "I don't see a way out of it."

Wisteria frowned, "W-Well… what is it he has you helping with?" she shuddered, "It's… it's not something dangerous is it?"

"The information's in the folder," Konami explained, passing it to Enzo for them all to read, "Apparently he's wanting me to identify people he calls Signers. Supposedly they'll have a glowing red mark somewhere on their body."

"Glowing… red mark?" Rathie asked, "You mean, kind of like a tattoo?"

"Heh, it's no tattoo." Konami smiled wryly, "It'll glow brightly, and be near impossible to hide when it's active."

"So, what's the big deal then?" Wisteria asked, "All you have to do is identify these people right?"

"Yeah, the problem is… well, go ahead and look at the folder. You'll see." Konami smirked.

"Huh?" Wisteria frowned as Enzo passed the folder to her, "I still don't see what the big deal is- huh? There's… there's so many of them!"

"These are all people Goodwin has invited to the Fortune Cup." Konami explained. "Each and every one of them is a potential Signer. However, I'm pretty certain I've already identified two."

"W-What?!" Enzo asked, "How? When?"

"Remember earlier when I was up in the hospital?" Konami asked Enzo, prompting everyone to nod. They had all visited him at some point, even if he wasn't awake at the time.

"Well," Konami continued, "before that, I had a run-in with two people who confirmed they both had marks."

"Which two?" Rathie asked with a sweatdrop, glancing at the folder from behind Wisteria.

"Yusei Fudo and the Black Rose." Konami murmured.

"The… The Black Rose?!" Wisteria gasped, "But she's a myth!"

"Nope!" Konami grinned cheerfully, "She's quite real. After all, she's the one who put me in the hospital!"

Rathie gulped, "S-So it's safe to say these Signers are dangerous then…."

"Not at all. Yusei's a good guy," Konami began, earning a scowl from Wisteria, "and while the Black Rose is a bit troublesome to deal with, in the end she's just another victim. Though… she could've gone a bit easier on me…" he joked.

"C-Could've gone easier on you?!" Wisteria snapped, "She nearly killed you, and you're saying she's just a victim…?!"

"Don't assume to know everything about someone by a single of their actions." Konami warned, "Have you read her file?"

Wisteria frowned, skimming to the page of the Black Rose. "This… what is…?"

"Akiza Izinski," Konami quoted from the folder, "Alias: The Black Rose Witch. She's been using her powers ever since she was a child, and with no one to teach her how to control them, it's led to her being treated as a monster and left alone to deal with the guilt herself. Due to that, she was easily manipulated into becoming one of Divine's most prized members of the Arcadia Movement, a cult of Psychic Duelists that I suspect she's now running."

"O-Okay," Wisteria frowned, reading the file that carried the darker details for herself, "so she's had a hard life. But that doesn't mean she has the right to go around hurting people! She's dangerous!"

"And that's why I'm going to help her." Konami decided aloud, "Whether she likes it or not."

"But…"

"Man," Enzo cut in, "Going after the Black Rose… sounds pretty tough."

"And with all these people to identify you're going to have more than a hard time juggling it all." Rathie added.

"Exactly," Konami nodded, "and that's why I'll need your guys' help! There has to be something we're missing. The Signers aren't going to be ordinary people… Yusei and Akiza both led hard lives, but that's not all! They both stand out amongst the rest in their own small ways. Akiza's a powerful psychic, Yusei's parents created Ener-D and tragically caused the Zero Reverse Incident, where he was subsequently "superman'd" to safety in Satellite. So you see, the Signers have to have something…"

"How about Jack Atlas?" Enzo asked, pulling out the file that had been well-hidden amongst the others, "He's the King, so he's practically the best Duelist around for miles. If anyone's a Signer, he should be, right?"

"Maybe. It might be worth looking into," Konami agreed, taking the file for himself, "Good find, Enzo. Maybe you'll be useful after all."

The man frowned, "Hey! I'm not an idiot you know?! I'm just a little… slow on the uptake!"

"Heh, of course you are," Wisteria scowled, "only you could miss something like this!" the girl cried haughtily, holding up a file on Luna.

"Ah, yeah I was wondering about that." Konami frowned, "It has her listed as a psychic… but all she really does is claim to communicate with Duel Spirits. That's rare even among Psychic Duelists right?"

"Yeah." Wisteria frowned, "Besides, the only people I know who can communicate with Duel Spirits are a few of the slackers back at the Academy and…" she gave Konami a knowing look, prompting him to shrug unceremoniously.

"Okay, so we'll look into Luna too. Anyone else?"

"Well," Rathie frowned, "The rest of these guys look pretty basic… but we better take a look at the Luna girl's brother just in case… probably a few of the Duelists that make it further into the Cup as well."

"Alright," Konami nodded, "so Luna, Leo, the King, and anyone who gets past let's say… the third round?"

Wisteria nodded, "That sounds fair."

"Great. Then I think this part of the meeting is concluded!" Konami grinned, "I'll tell the ones I can get into contact with to be careful around Goodwin. Odds are that if I'm looking at them, he will be too."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey… Kon-kun," Wisteria smiled, "now that his dreary meeting's over how about you and I go for a nice walk through Tops? You know, just the two of us?"

"Eh? Heh…" Konami smiled, "Sorry Wisteria… but that's not happening, besides, we're not done yet."

"E-Eh?" the girl scowled, "but you said-"

"I said the first part of the meeting was concluded," Konami smirked, "for the next part… I want to build a Deck that'll teach Enzo how to Duel."

The boy's eyes went wide.

* * *

**-Chapter Nineteen-**

**End**

* * *

**The Black Rose is in his crosshairs! What methods will the teen take to show her the light?! And of what use will teaching Enzo how to Duel be? Maybe you'll find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment B213**

* * *

Blair sighed as she stumbled into her apartment, her eyes drooping and tired after a long day at work. Contrary to what she had told several of her Duel Academy friends, she was not making it big as a Dueling Tutor down in the Americas, but rather, was lounging away as a part-time cheerleader in the employment of the Atlas Rising Corporation.

She sighed in regret, slouching in her chair as she tossed her jacket to the side.

What a day it had been. Hundreds of fans had come to watch the cheerleaders practice for the Fortune Cup, and Blair had been forced to humor them all for the majority of her shift. Frankly, it was agonizing. She rolled over with a groan, using the remote to turn on the TV as quickly as possible.

"…was found today in the underpass of the aforementioned Slums site! Sector Security is still working to identify the victim, though there have been several suggestions thus far."

Blair sighed, "Another attack in the slums huh…? Wonder who the poor sop was this time?"

As if responding to her question the television lit up, a reporter hurrying onto the scene with a camera in tow.

"Welcome back everyone!" the blonde shouted cheerfully into the camera, "This is Angela Raines of the Daily Duel, here with breaking news! Apparently Sector Security has just received word as to the victim's identity!"

"Huh?" Blair frowned, "Well that was fast. Guess it's for the best…" she mumbled, grabbing a bottle of water from her kitchen and moving it to her lips.

"Supposedly, a friend of the victim had identified him in the hospital, leading Sector Security to question them leading to the big reveal!" the woman paused, taking a note from her assistant and gasping in greed. Oh the views they'd get for this story…! "Ahem, Ladies and Gentlemen," Angela smiled cheerfully, "we have received confirmation! The victim currently in Critical Condition is none other than the recent winner of the Invitation Cup, "Red Hat" Konami!"

Blair spewed the water across the room when she heard the name, her eyes bulging in shock as she swiveled around to stare at the TV. "K-Konami? Critical Condition… w-what?"

"This big reveal is no doubt a shock to all of you sitting at home!" Angela continued, "Just what was "Red Hat" Konami doing in the Slums in the first place? Possibilities coming soon-"

The television screen turned black, and Blair dropped the remote to the floor. She couldn't believe it, Konami, _their_ Konami, fighting for his life in the hospital?

She gulped.

Blair had known that the boy was in town, of course. It was hard not to, what with him having torn through all the competition and all. Still, she was not yet ready to speak with him face-to-face.

During their last meeting she had sworn to become the Top Duelist in the Academy before taking over the Pro Leagues, and yet there she was, wasting away in Neo Domino as a cheerleader. It was so embarrassing, shameful even! How could she possibly face the one who had done so much for her and tell him she failed? She couldn't, she had decided… but now that this had happened….

She frowned, thinking of the ruined mess that was now known as "Red Hat" Konami.

Would he even survive…?

No! Blair scowled, quickly driving the thought from her mind. If there was anything at all she knew about Konami, it was that he was a fighter! There was no way he'd let some physical wound take him out, not like that! He'd pull through, no matter how long it took!

But how long _would_ it take?

She frowned, knowing it was wrong to think what she was thinking… but who could blame her? This could be her chance! With the wounds he had taken, Red Hat would be unconscious for days! She could finally get away with seeing him, telling him the truth, and no one would be the wiser! Who cared if he wasn't conscious to hear it? All that mattered was that she did it right?

Smiling, she turned to her computer, typing up an email to be sent to her Duel Academy Acquaintances. Red Hat's accident was big news, and it wouldn't be right for her to keep it from them. Besides, accidents meant gifts right? And if there was anyone who could use gifts at the moment, it was Konami. She smiled, glancing over the email and hitting "Send".

No, she wouldn't be the only one bearing gifts this time.

**End**


	20. From the Ashes

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! This time, a chapter dedicated to Enzo! Will he be able to win a Duel? Find out now, and don't forget to leave me your thoughts!**

* * *

**Last time… on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

_Enzo frowned, "Hey! I'm not an idiot you know?! I'm just a little… slow on the uptake!"_

"_Heh, of course you are," Wisteria scowled, "only you could miss something like this!" the girl cried haughtily, holding up a file on Luna._

"_Ah, yeah I was wondering about that." Konami frowned, "It has her listed as a psychic… but all she really does is claim to communicate with Duel Spirits. That's rare even among Psychic Duelists right?"_

"_Yeah." Wisteria frowned, "Besides, the only people I know who can communicate with Duel Spirits are a few of the slackers back at the Academy and…" she gave Konami a knowing look, prompting him to shrug unceremoniously._

"_Okay, so we'll look into Luna too. Anyone else?"_

"_Well," Rathie frowned, "The rest of these guys look pretty basic… but we better take a look at the Luna girl's brother just in case… probably a few of the Duelists that make it further into the Cup as well."_

"_Alright," Konami nodded, "so Luna, Leo, the King, and anyone who gets past let's say… the third round?"_

_Wisteria nodded, "That sounds fair."_

"_Great. Then I think this part of the meeting is concluded!" Konami grinned, "I'll tell the ones I can get into contact with to be careful around Goodwin. Odds are that if I'm looking at them, he will be too."_

_They all nodded in agreement._

"_Hey… Kon-kun," Wisteria smiled, "now that his dreary meeting's over how about you and I go for a nice walk through Tops? You know, just the two of us?"_

"_Eh? Heh…" Konami smiled, "Sorry Wisteria… but that's not happening, besides, we're not done yet."_

"_E-Eh?" the girl scowled, "but you said-"_

"_I said the first part of the meeting was concluded," Konami smirked, "for the next part… I want to build a Deck that'll teach Enzo how to Duel."_

_The boy's eyes went wide._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-**

**From the Ashes**

* * *

"Ohohohohohohoho! Ruin, Queen of Oblivion! Attack him directly and wipe out his Life Points!" the cocky voice of Wisteria demanded, "Go! Fairy Breaker!"

Enzo cried out in despair, falling on his back as his Life Points hit zero.

Konami sighed, "That makes it 3-0, Wisteria wins."

"Well of course," the girl huffed, tossing her hair to the side arrogantly, "You didn't honestly expect me to lose to this trash did you Kon-kun?"

"Hm… well, I didn't expect him to win, did think he'd do a little better though." Konami admitted.

"Aw man…" Enzo frowned, "I could have won!"

"Then why didn't you?" Wisteria asked superiorly, "Admit it, you're just no good at this, trash."

Enzo scowled, "Stop calling me trash, woman! I'll have you know that I'm a perfectly capable Duelist!"

"Oh please," the girl scoffed, "you? Capable? Don't be stupid! You haven't won a single Duel in all your time here!"

"Guh… that's beside the point!" Enzo grimaced, "Don't you know how to respect your opponent?! You shouldn't call anyone trash, no matter who it might be!"

"Oh? I thought we were talking about you here?" Wisteria smirked, "Seems you've gone and tried to turn it all around on me. I shouldn't be surprised. This is typical trash behavior after all."

Konami ran a hand through his hair, watching the two with a frown, "Settle down you two. There's no need for so much arguing."

"Hmph, I'm not arguing." Wisteria argued, "That's your pet monkey's job!"

"Pet- That's it!" Enzo shouted, tossing his hands up in defeat, "I've had it with you! I'm outta here!"

The boy scowled, slamming the door shut behind him as he gazed out into the moonlit sky. _"Stupid Wisteria… stupid Konami… I'm nobodies pet!"_

"Enzo!" a voice shouted out behind him, the boy turning back to see Konami running towards him, "Hold on, why'd you run off like that?"

"As if it isn't obvious!" Enzo scowled, "I'm tired of Wisteria always insulting my dueling skills! Sure, I know I'm not the best Duelist around or anything, but… I try, you know?"

"Do you really?" Konami asked slowly, raising a brow. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Enzo… but I've seen some really bad Duelists in my time. And I have to say… it takes real skill to lose a Duel _every_ single time. Are you sure you're really trying… or is there something you're afraid of?"

"What…?" Enzo frowned, "What is it you're trying to say? Come on, spit it out! You think I'm afraid of winning or something? Is that it?"

Konami shrugged, "Well, are you?"

"Of… Of course not!" Enzo snapped, "The idea of being afraid of winning… it's ridiculous!" he laughed wryly, "Why can't you just accept that I'm a terrible Duelist?"

"Well…" Konami trailed off, reaching into his pocket for a small group of cards, "If you were just a terrible Duelist I could understand it… but," he held the cards up, scanning through each of them slowly, "with a hand like this, even a terrible Duelist would have been able to win that last Duel."

"!" Enzo swirled around, snatching the cards Konami held in his Hands before stuffing them back in his holster. "You went snooping around my Deck then?"

"I did." Konami confirmed, stuffing his hands back in his pockets, "and it confirmed my earlier thoughts. You're not as bad as a Duelist as you'd like everyone to think!"

"Heh…" Enzo chuckled, "Is this some kind of joke? I'm Enzo… the "pet monkey" remember?"

"You know," Konami started, "I've seen that ace card of yours." He mumbled, earning a stony look from the boy, "How long do you intend to keep burying yourself in the Darkness… instead of soaring out in the light? Come on, let me help-"

"I don't need your help!" Enzo cut him off, his eyes narrowing into slits, "You think belittling me… _insulting_ me, will help make me a better Duelist?" he scoffed, "I'd be better off relying on one of those ridiculous Duel Tutors."

"Enzo…"

"Look," the boy frowned, "I don't know what you mean by running away, or burying myself in darkness… so I'll come back when I'm good and ready, alright?! Until then…" he turned his back to Konami, walking down the steps of the apartment, "Just leave me alone."

He disappeared into the darkness, and Konami didn't follow.

Turning back towards his apartment, Konami sighed. It seemed as though the most dangerous part was over. Opening the door back to his apartment, he slipped inside, only to find Rathie and Wisteria watching the television intently. The girl smiled at his arrival.

"Oh, so you're back already then?" she asked cheerfully, "Is it over then?"

"Yeah. He's gone." Konami sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Mmm… so I did good right?" Wisteria asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Yeah, he looked pretty upset." Konami confirmed, prompting a grin from the girl, "Now would you two settle down for a moment? I need to make sure the others are ready."

He flipped open his Cell Phone, scrolling through the contacts until he landed on someone local. "…. Come on, pick up your phone already…. Ah! There you are. Hey, Mathew. Yeah, it's Konami. Is everything good to go on your end? Great, great… yeah, he'll be headed your way soon. Make sure you guys are good to go," he turned his attention back to the other two in the room, "as of this moment, Operation Enzo has officially begun."

-5D's-

Goodwin chuckled darkly, watching through the cameras as Lazar returned to the helicopter. The jester had done well in delivering Yusei the Ultimatum, and with what Goodwin knew of the man, there was no way he would refuse to participate in the tournament when his friends' lives were on the line.

"I do believe that is the last of them Director," Lazar stated as he entered the vehicle, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Indeed," Goodwin agreed, "with Yusei Fudo now in the tournament, all of the potential Signers are now involved. It seems the Fortune Cup will have quite the turnout."

"Shall I contact Jack?" Lazar asked, "Let him know that he might be getting that rematch he wanted after all?"

"If you see fit." Goodwin decided, "However, before you go and do anything on your own... get me in contact with Zigzix, I have heard rumors amongst the research division that he has something that may interest me."

"Right away sir." Lazar smiled in his clown-like manner.

Zigzix.

Head of the Reactor Research Division for Kaibacorp. The man was responsible for ensuring that all of Neo Domino received the energy it needed, but unbeknownst to many, he was also responsible for reporting back to Goodwin on any strange occurrences that may happen under his watch.

Recently, the man had taken to proposing new ways of utilizing energy, once such proposal including the creation of a brand new Ener-D machine, the very thing responsible for the Zero Reverse Incident.

Still, while dangerous, the Ener-D had its benefits, so Goodwin had agreed. It certainly didn't hurt that the energy source seemed to react around the Signers, information Goodwin had learned of only after a slight incident with the specimen hidden within his office.

It held… promise.

The man chuckled. Ener-D… the Crimson Dragon… the two seemed to be intertwined. If anyone could discover a way to connect the two through the use of a reactor, it would be Zigzix.

-5D's-

"That idiot… who the hell does he think he is, asking if I'm afraid of winning…" Enzo scowled, "Stupidest thing I ever heard…"

Frowning, the boy reached into his holster, withdrawing his 40-card Deck and glancing at it solemnly. _"This Deck… really is heavy."_

The sound of a helicopter passing overhead broke his thoughts.

"Someone's out flying this late at night…?" Enzo asked, squinting up at the small black dot in the sky, "Che… just a reminder that not everybody has it hard. Probably some rich kid from Tops…"

As he spoke the laughing image of a male Wisteria made its way into his head. He shivered, driving the thought from his mind as quickly as it came.

"_Sheesh… as if one of them wasn't enough to deal with…"_ the boy sighed, turning onto a dark street. _"Where the hell am I…? I wasn't really paying attention with how angry I was…." _He frowned, _"And this place is pretty dark… should I really have come down here this time of night?"_

He stepped forward, following the dimly lit street lamps to what he hoped would be a brighter street. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. He wandered through the streets blindly, unaware of exactly where he was. What place in Neo Domino had so few lights that one could barely see?

His eyes widened in realization.

The Slums… the place closest to Satellite in terms of mugging and brutality, but without the Sector Security presence to prevent it from happening. Come to think of it… wasn't it the place where Konami was attacked?

Enzo frowned. He was in the Slums, at night. Gulping, He stumbled forward quickly, reaching for his Cell Phone. A Downtown kid like him, stuck in the Slums in the middle of the night? It was just a mugging waiting to happen! He swallowed, scrambling through his phone in hopes of getting a few bars. He needed to call someone to get him out of there!

Maybe… Maybe he didn't need to worry so much. He knew that Konami wasn't one to hold grudges right? Hell, he was talking about _saving _the very person who had used so much effort putting him in the hospital! Not to mention the teen was in good with that hot model Misty! Yeah, Konami would be able to get him out of there in no time!

He dialed the phone number, waiting for the smooth, welcoming voice that would be Konami's-

"We're sorry, but the number you have dialed has a voicemail box that has not been set up yet. Please try again later!"

Enzo's eyes bulged wide-open. Voicemail… Not… Set up yet?!

He wailed to the heavens, his scream no doubt attracting all sorts of attentions from less than savory individuals. The boy swallowed. There had to be something he could do…

The sound of nearing whistles and catcalls broke him from his thoughts. Just as he suspected, the hoodlums were coming. What would they do to him? Would they settle for beating him up? Would they steal his cards… leave him to rot on the side of the road…?

"One… Two… Rio's coming for you…" a slow, rhythmic voice called from the shadows, shaking Enzo to his boots.

"W-What was that?!" Enzo asked, "Who's out there?!"

"Three… Four… Better hit the floor…" the voice continued, prompting Enzo to begin backing away slowly.

"S-Stay back!" Enzo shouted, grabbing a small stick he'd nearly tripped over backing away. He gulped, thinking about bluffing the man, "I've… I've got a knife!"

"Five… Six… it's just a stick…"

Enzo's eyes widened. He had seen through the bluff?! He fell back, dropping the stick as he began to backpedal away.

"Seven… Eight… Now you made it break…" the voice sang, no doubt referring to the broken stick that now lay at Enzo's feet.

The teen gasped. If he could see the stick, then that meant-

"Nine… Ten…" the voice paused, stepping into view as two stoic green eyes glanced down towards Enzo. The man was dressed in a torn blue vest with an orange undershirt, and had forest green hair draping down across his ears. He smirked, "Time to kill you then…"

Enzo's mouth dropped open, and he made to say something, anything, but no sound would come out. Was this the end…? Was he destined to die here… in the Slums… alone?

"For JUUUUUSTICE!" a deep, heroic voice shouted down from the rooftops, a blinding white substance falling from the sky and planting a shining black boot into the would-be assailant's face.

The white substance flipped backwards spinning through the air rapidly before landing gracefully in front of Enzo, revealing itself to be nothing more than a white coat… that was, a white coat attached to something… or _someone._

"W-What…?" the assailant, Rio, asked, gripping his face in pain, "Who…?"

A shining light seemed to illuminate the mystery man as he indulged himself in a heroic pose.

"I am a light to all those trapped in the darkness!" the man began, his white coat billowing in the nonexistent wind. "The one who destroys those that would deny the world peace!" his reddish-brown hair fell behind him gently, extending forth from the small break in his amazing helmet.

"I am the hunter in the night!" the man continued as Enzo's eyes widened in shock, "He who screws the rules and the rules alone!"

He smirked, setting a hand on hip as he drew up a card and held it just like in his many pictures. "I am… Kaibaman! Ally of Justice, Nightmare to you!"

"Kaibaman…?" Rio asked stoically, a hand gripping the face that the hero had kicked moments earlier, "So you're real then…"

Kaibaman ignored him, "Enzo the monkey. How long do you intend to lie in the dirt?"

"E-Eh…?"

"Stand, young Duelist." Kaibaman commanded authoritatively, "For it is time…" he flexed his muscle, "to flee!" he finished, grabbing the boy by the collar and disappearing around a nearby corner.

Rio watched the scene in shock. "They're… running away…?" he grinned, "Not today."

Enzo couldn't believe it.

Of all the things to happen, Kaibaman's appearance had to be the least expected. But to be honest, he wasn't sure what was more shocking, the fact that Kaibaman seemed to actually exist, or the fact that he was fleeing from a _single_ criminal. Wasn't he supposed to be a bonafide badass, capable of taking out a thousand foes with a single click of his utility belt?

Enzo's eyes sharpened, and he took in the man's appearance as they began to slow. Just as he expected, he had the helmet, coat, and even the amazing forearm spikes inspired by that bat-like man from America. But the belt… it was missing!

"Kaibaman…" Enzo frowned, "Kaibaman!"

"What is it?" the man grunted, not at all humored by Enzo's nagging.

"Your utility belt… where is it?!"

"Not here, obviously." Kaibaman droned, kneeling in front of an abandoned building to pick the lock, "I suspect it's been stolen by my eternal foe, the Dark Magician."

Enzo gasped, "J-Just like in Episode 52… Revenge of the Sage?!"

"Yes," Kaibaman rolled his eyes beneath his helmet, "Just like in Episode 52." the door lock clicked open, "Hurry up and get inside! We need to get ready for when _he _shows up."

"E-Eh?" Enzo frowned, only just remembering that they were fleeing from some hoodlum in the Slums, "R-Right…"

Kaibaman sighed, slamming the door behind them as he took in the building's layout. "This will do nicely. Quick, get over there!"

Enzo nodded, heading behind the stone pillar that Kaibaman had directed him too. This… it was like a dream come true! To think that one of his common fights with Wisteria would lead to an encounter with Kaibaman…

What was he doing in Neo Domino anyway?!

The sound of a slamming door broke his thoughts.

Rio had followed them inside. Enzo's breath hitched, and he covered his mouth to avoid being found out. Kaibaman was nowhere to be seen, but that was normal. The man was an expert in stealth after all.

"One… Two…" Rio frowned, glancing around the area slowly, "Where the hell are you?"

"Here" Kaibaman replied from behind, prompting Rio to swivel his hand around blindly, only to hit nothing but air.

"W-What the hell…?" Rio frowned.

At his words, the lights of the building turned on, illuminating the room in a blinding light and revealing just what it was that was concealed within.

"A… Duel Arena…?" Rio asked, "Looks pretty antique to."

"That is correct." Kaibaman answered, appearing within one of the Duelist Squares, "You are a Duelist as well, aren't you? Shouldn't you resolve your differences this way?"

"Heh…hehehe…." Rio chuckled, "You challengin me to a Duel, Kaibaman?"

"That is correct. If I win, you turn yourself in to the proper authorities. If you win, well… you can do with us whatever you please."

Rio licked his lips, glancing around the room as he locked on to Enzo's position. "Kehehehe… and what's to stop me from just killing you all here and now, eh?"

Kaibaman smiled, holding up what appeared to be a small trigger. "I have rigged this building with enough C4 to level half the city. If you decline my request, then I set them off, killing us all in the process."

Rio scowled, "You're bluffing!"

Kaibaman continued to smile, shining a light on the doorway to reveal a small, blinking package. "Do you really want to risk the chance that I'm not?"

Rio raised a brow, staring at the package curiously. "C4 huh…? Interesting! And if I win I get to kill ya'll anyway! Heh, I'll do it! I'll take you on!"

"Good move." Kaibaman replied, setting the trigger down and reaching for his holster. He frowned. "Ah… that's right. The Dark Magician…" he turned to Enzo, "You there, come here!"

Enzo gulped, "H-Huh? Me…?"

"Did I stutter?"

Enzo shook his head rapidly, quickly climbing the stairs to stand by Kaibaman.

Rio scowled, "Whatcha doin? The deal wasn't for a two on one!"

"No, it was not. However, due to my… circumstances… I will not be able to duel you myself." Kaibaman explained, "As such, I'll be using this one here as my stand-in!"

"W-What?!" Enzo shouted, "You can't do that! I suck at Dueling! I'll get us all killed!"

"You'll be fine." Kaibaman shrugged him off, leaping off onto one of the side pillars holding the Duel Arena together, "I trust that will be satisfactory?"

Rio laughed, "Dueling this coward as opposed to you? Yeah, that'll be fine! It'll be all the easier to kill you this way."

"We shall see."

Enzo gulped. What was Kaibaman doing? Couldn't he see that this was going to get them all killed? He thought the guy was supposed to be a hero! A hero! Not an angel of death!

"Whatever complaints you have are now irrelevant," Kaibaman spoke, seeing the look on Enzo's face, "The time has come. Let the Duel… begin!"

**DUEL**

**Enzo-8000 LP**

**Rio-8000 LP**

"Well, since your pal seems to be so cowardly over there," Rio grinned, "I'll be going first! Draw!" he smirked, "I'll start by summoning Shining Angel to the Field in Attack Mode!"

He set the card on the Field as a man with flowing wings emerged.

Shining Angel-LV4-(1400/800)

"Then I'll set two cards down and end my turn!"

Enzo gulped, here he went… "My turn! Draw!"

He glanced down at his cards and smiled. _"Alright! I have monsters that can take out that Shining Angel! Here we go!"_ "I summon Abyssal Kingshark to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A shark-like creature appeared halfway on the Field, its glowing head bobbing up and down in the floor as if it were swimming.

Abyssal Kingshark-LV4-(1700/600)

"And now, it's time for the Battle Phase!" he grinned, "Abyssal Kingshark, attack the Shining Angel!"

"Not so fast!" Rio smirked, "I'm activating an effect from my Hand, Honest!"

"Huh?" Enzo asked, "Honest?"

"Kyahahaha! It's a Fairy Monster with an effect that activates in my Hand! You see, by discarding this card to the Graveyard when a Light monster I control battles, that monster can gain Attack equal to the Attack of the opponent's monster it's battling until the End Phase!"

"Wait but then that means…"

"Yep!" Rio grins, "Your Abyssal Kingshark just attacked a monster that now has 3100 Attack Points!"

The Shining Angel flapped its wings boringly as the Kingshark leapt out at it, a small whirlwind blowing the Fish back, annihilating it completely.

Enzo winced, watching the battle in shock as his Life Points began to drop.

**Enzo-6600 LP**

**Rio-8000 LP**

"M-Man…" Enzo frowned, "That's why I didn't want to be the one Dueling…"

"It's no use, the Duel's only just getting started." Kaibaman told him, "Now, continue your turn!"

Enzo nodded, glancing back at his hand, _"Is there anything else I can do…? Wait… these cards here… alright."_ "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Heh, then it's time to show my skills!" Rio grinned, "Draw! Alright, I'm summoning Toy Magician in Attack Mode!"

A tiny figure with spiking red hair began to materialize, making itself known.

Toy Magician-LV4-(1600/1500)

"Not so fast!" Enzo shouted, "I'm activating my Trap Card! Solemn Judgment! It lets me negate your monster's summon and send it packing to the Graveyard by giving up half my Life Points!"

Enzo grit his teeth as his Life Points began to drop once more.

**Enzo-3300 LP**

**Rio-8000 LP**

"Heh, not so fast!" Rio laughed, "I'm activating my own Trap! Dark Bribe! It'll negate the activation of your Solemn Judgment, but the cost still goes!"

"W-What?!" Enzo spat.

"Unfortunately, you get to draw another card, but it won't matter."

Kaibaman frowned, "Hmph, this isn't good. The Duel's just started and he's already pretty far behind."

"_Damn, damn, damn!" _Enzo frowned, glancing at his next card, _"What am I gonna do?!"_

"Time to attack!" Rio laughed, "First, Toy Magician will have its fun!"

"Guh..! Not this time! I'm activating my Quick-Play! Enemy Controller!"

"Huh?!"

"Yeah, this card will let me change the position of one of your monsters! I'll be using it on your Toy Magician that decided to attack me!"

"Che…" Rio scowled, "That's fine, I can still get some damage in with my Shining Angel!"

Enzo grunted, covering his eyes as the Shining Angel released a blinding light to injure him.

**Enzo-1900 LP**

**Rio- 8000 LP**

"Heh! Look at that!" the man laughed, "You're already down so low and you haven't even touched me yet! Looks like Kaibaman put his faith in the wrong Duelist!"

Enzo shivered, _"He's right! I knew I wasn't up for this! What was he thinking, choosing me to duel for him?! Guh… I need… I need to draw my next card…"_ He reached out towards his Deck and paused. _"What… What is this?"_

He stared down at his Deck, watching wide-eyed as black smoke seemed to erupt from its being, twisting and turning into a demonic visage.

"_Is this really… my Deck?"_

Kaibaman's eyes narrowed beneath his helmet, watching Enzo cautiously. _"Did he see it?!"_

Enzo's eyes bulged, staring in shock at the giant visage that seemed to be his Deck. _"What the hell…? Is this some kind of trick?!"_

"Oi, what's taking you so long?" Rio scowled, "Hurry up and make your move, or I'm going!"

The hoodlum's words seemed to ring a cord in Enzo, and he quickly drew his next card. _"Magical Cylinder…? I might be able to buy some time with this… but what's this feeling…?"_ he glanced at his Deck once more, flinching back at the visage appeared once more. _"This atmosphere… it's heavy. Is this what Konami meant… burying myself in darkness…?"_

"Enzo! Pay attention!" Kaibaman shouted, prompting the boy back to action.

"G-Guh! R-Right!" Enzo shouted, turning back to his Hand. _"I don't have anything that can defeat that Toy Magician… so for now I'll have to play it safe."_ "I'll play a monster face-down in Defense Mode, and finish it off with three set cards!"

"Keh… so that's it huh? Well in that case… my move!" Rio grinned, drawing, "Heh, I summon Honest to the Field in Attack Mode!"

The Fairy smiled blindingly as it made itself known, arriving on the Field in a flash of light.

Honest-LV4-(1100/1900)

"And then… after changing Toy Magician back to Attack Mode… I'll begin the Final Attacks!" Rio grinned, "Toy Magician, attack his Face-Down monster!"

"N-Not so fast!" Enzo shouted, "I have a Trap Card! Reveal, Magic Cylinder!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, it'll negate your monster's attack, and that's not all!" Enzo continued, quoting the person who once used it on him, "It'll also make you take damage equal to that monster's attack!"

"Guh!" Rio snarled, standing stoically as his Life Points dropped.

**Enzo-1900 LP**

**Rio- 6400 LP**

"Che.. so it won't be a perfect win after all," the hoodlum scowled, "but I'm not done yet! Shining Angel, attack that face-down monster!"

"Not this time, I'm showing off my other face-down, behold, my second Enemy Controller!"

"Again?!"

"Yeah, so your Shining Angel won't be getting me this time! It's getting turned back into Defense Mode!"

"Kuh… so you survived huh…?" Rio scowled, glancing at his third monster. _"At this rate that face-down monster might be a trap… I better play it safe. Kuh!"_ "Fine, so you survived the turn. But now I'm activating Honest's second effect!"

"Huh?" Enzo asked.

"Once per turn, I can return this card to my Hand from the Field!" Rio explained.

"_Darn… and since it's in his hand that means he'll be able to use its effect if I get a monster that can attack!"_ Enzo thought, clenching his hand.

Kaibaman smirked from the pillar, noticing the small telegraph. _"So he's starting to think now… good."_

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Rio finished.

"Then it's my move." Enzo nodded, frowning at his Deck, "Draw!" he frowned, _"Exiled Force…? Wait a sec… I can use this!"_ "Alright, I'm summoning Exiled Force to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A small band of warriors appeared, each of them looking rather weak and tired.

Exiled Force-LV4-(1000/1000)

"That weak ass monster?" Rio asked, "What's it gonna do?"

"Thanks for asking!" Enzo grinned, "Because you see, this card has an effect!"

"Huh?" Rio scowled.

"Yeah! I can tribute this card to destroy a monster on the Field! And since the one that seems to be the most annoying right now is your Toy Magician… I'll have my Exiled Force beat it down!"

Rio scowled, watching the small Spellcaster disappearing under the weight of the Exiled Stampede. "So you got rid of it… No matter, I still have another monster on the Field!"

"That's true… so I can't do anything else this turn." Enzo sighed, closing his eyes, "I end."

"Then it's time to fix this!" Rio snarled, "Draw! I summon Defender the Magical Knight in Attack Mode!"

Defender-LV4-(1600/2000)

"Che…"

"And because it was Normal Summoned," Rio explained, "It gets a Spell Counter! But that's beside the point! With Shining Angel back in Attack Mode, I can go into the Battle Phase, and now… Attack!"

"_Here we go…"_ Enzo thought, "Not so fast… I have another Trap Card!"

"!" Rio scowled.

"And this one won't need an explanation! Behold, Mirror Force!"

Rio smirked, "Mirror Force eh…? Well, you'll get rid of my Shining Angel… but I can activate my Defender's Special Effect!"

"Uh oh…"

"That's right, because my removing a Spell Counter, I can prevent it from being destroyed by your Trap Card, and because of that, its attack will still go through! Destroy that face-down Monster! Go!"

Enzo scowled, gripping his collar tightly as his face-down was flipped up, revealing Apprentice Magician.

"Ha! A weak card!" Rio laughed, watching Defender knock it away.

"Che…." Enzo frowned. _"There go my defenses… I only have one card left… and it's not strong enough to defeat that Defender of his… not to mention, he still has Honest in his Hand!"_

"Well Enzo," Kaibaman shouted, "What are you waiting for?! Apprentice Magician's effect activates!"

"H-Huh?!" Enzo blinked.

"It has an effect, fool!" he shouted, "When Apprentice Magician is destroyed, you can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Spellcaster-Type Monster from your Deck!"

"H-Huh… oh…." Enzo sweatdropped, _"I didn't know that… let's see now…."_ He grabbed his Deck, shifting through the cards to see what he could summon. _"Hmm… Apprentice Magician… Apprentice Magician… eh…? What's this card…?"_

Enzo frowned, staring at the golden-clad woman in the card. _"This card… it feels like it can help me somehow…. Better go with it."_

He set the card face-down on the Field, earning a scowl from Rio.

"So you found one then? Che, I can't do anything else to you this turn, so it's your move."

"Great…" Enzo nodded, "Draw!" he looked down, _"Another Exiled Force… I can get rid of the Defender… but he still has Honest in his hand! And that card I set won't be able to handle it… I need to think…."_ He sighed, _"That card… what is its effect? I know it has one but…"_

The visage of his Deck once beckoned to him, the dark energy all but suffocating him.

"_I've seen that ace card of yours…"_ he remembered Konami saying to him, _"How long do you intend to bury yourself in the darkness… instead of soaring out in the light?"_

"_My ace card…?"_ Enzo thought, glancing back at his Deck, _"My ace card is Dark Nephthys, but what does that have to do with anything…?"_

"_How long will you bury yourself in the darkness…?"_ Konami's words rang through his ears once more.

"_What is it...? What are you trying to say?"_

"_Instead of soaring out in the light?"_

The Deck's black visage broke, and an overwhelming light enveloped Enzo. What was this? What was he experiencing…?

"_I have been buried long enough, Herald."_ A blinding fire spoke to him, _"It is time I let myself __**burn**__!"_

Enzo's eyes widened. He knew now! He didn't know how but he did! And that was what mattered. He gazed back to the Field, he could come back now… win even! He just needed to be careful and-

"I summon Flame Ruler to the Field in Attack Mode!" Enzo began, throwing a card down easily, "And next, I'll flip the Hand of Nephthys face-up!"

The two monsters materialized side by side, neither having the power to stand up against Defender alone.

Flame Ruler-LV4-(1500/1600)

Hand of Nephthys-LV2-(600/600)

"Those two monsters?" Rio asked, "What're you plotting…?"

"This!" Enzo shouted, "I'm activating the Hand of Nephthys's effect! It lets me tribute it and another monster to Special Summon something new from my Hand or my Deck!"

"What…?"

Kaibaman smiled, "Finally."

"Smoldering ashes ignite into a raging inferno! Special Summon! Burn Bright, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

A torrent of flames roared around the Field, igniting the land below. In the air behind Enzo, a golden phoenix burst to life, screeching loudly throughout the building.

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys-LV8-(2400/1600)

"Whoa…" Rio frowned, taking a step back, "Not bad, coward."

"Hmph… now we'll see who's on the run," Enzo started, "I think I'll go ahead and-" he paused. He was about to attack but a certain predicament entered his mind.

"_That's right… he still has that Honest in his hand."_ He thought, remembering its first effect, "I'll go ahead and end my turn."

Rio scowled. "So you saw through it huh…? My turn!" he frowned, _"Nothing… but as long as I have Honest and Defender he can't attack! So…"_ "I end my turn!"

"Then it's my move," Enzo grinned, "Draw!" he glanced down, _"Abyssal Kingshark? I'll use you soon… but for now, time to destroy that Defender!"_ "I summon Exiled Force to the Field in Attack Mode, but he won't be around for long!"

"What? You had another one…?!" Rio grimaced, clenching his fist, "Tch…!"

"That's right! So say goodbye to your Defender! Exiled Force, wipe him out!"

The monster force nodded, charging the Magical Knight and dragging it off the Field in a final blaze of glory. Once again, Rio scowled.

"And now… you're wide open! Sacred Phoenix, Attack!"

Rio grimaced; covering his face as a torrent of flames suddenly erupted around him. _"Tch… it's hot!"_

**Enzo-1900 LP**

**Rio-4000 LP**

"I end my turn there." Enzo explained, standing tall.

"Not bad… Not bad at all!" Rio scowled, "Now let's see… Draw!" he grimaced, _"Can't use Honest's ability… so,"_ "I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn, and I'll bring back your Abyssal Kingshark in Defense Mode! Then I'll end my turn…."

"Then it's my move again!" Enzo began, "Draw!" _"Torrential Tribute…"_ "I summon my own Abyssal Kingshark to the Field in Attack Mode!"

The Fish monster once again took to the Field, roaming around as if it were a lake.

Abyssal Kingshark-LV4-(1700/600)

"And now, it's the Battle Phase!" Enzo explained, "Time to fight! Kingshark, attack your brethren! Abyssal Bite!"

The Fish leapt out across the Field, latching onto its traitorous counterpart and dragging it into the depths.

"And that leaves you wide open for my Phoenix to Attack you again!" Enzo began, "Go Sacred Phoenix!"

Rio scowled, once again reeling back as the phoenix fire engulfed him once more. _"Pretty steamy…!"_

**Enzo-1900 LP**

**Rio-1600 LP**

"It's finally an even match." Kaibaman remarked, watching the Duel from afar.

"I'll set one card and end my turn." Enzo decided, glancing at his empty hand. "Hm…"

"It's getting pretty hot in here…" Rio grimaced, "I better pull something good! Draw!" he glanced down at his hand. "Perfect! I activate Lightning Vortex! By discarding a card, it'll let me destroy all face-up monsters you control!"

"Heh…" Enzo closed his eyes, "So that's how it'll be huh…?"

Rio smirked, watching as a great storm descended upon the Field, lashing out at Enzo's monsters. In a fiery shriek the Sacred Phoenix dispersed, and the hoodlum smirked victoriously. Or at least, he did for a moment.

"Eh…? Your Kingshark… Why isn't it disappearing?!" Rio scowled.

"It has a special effect." Enzo explained with a grin, "Once a turn, if it would be destroyed by an effect that doesn't target it, it won't die! Pretty cool huh?"

"Guh…! That card…" Rio snarled, "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Heh… then the best part's about to begin."

"_Darn right it is…"_ Rio smirked inwardly, _"The second you attack me… you'll wish you hadn't!"_

"Final Turn!" Enzo began, "Draw!"

"Eh..?" Rio scowled, _"That look… what does that mean?!"_

"This Duel's over!" Enzo declared, raising his hand to the sky, "So make sure you don't forget our deal! Activating Effect from the Graveyard! Sacred Phoenix!"

"What…?! That thing had an effect?!" Rio asked.

"That's right!" Enzo shouted as flames began to erupt within the building, "When the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys is destroyed by a card effect, during my next Standby Phase it resurrects itself! Just like the phoenix of legend, it rises from the ashes again and again! And that's not the best part!"

"W-What?!" Rio scowled, afraid to hear the answer.

"When it revives itself this way," Enzo began, "it destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the Field with its flame!"

"W-What?!" Rio gasped.

"Sacred Phoenix!" Enzo beckoned, "Arise, and cleanse the earth with your Eternal Flames!"

The phoenix screeched in reply, its visage appearing behind Enzo and burning the Field to ash. Rio reeled back in despair, watching his two Traps melt and smolder under the heat of the phoenix's gaze.

"No… No way…."

Enzo smiled, "And don't forget… I still have my Battle Phase. Sacred Phoenix…" The Winged-Beast screeched, hovering slightly over Enzo as it gazed upon Rio, "Annihilate him and win me this Duel! Go! Illuminant Blaze!"

The phoenix roared out, raising its wings as flame pillars erupted all throughout the building. Rio's eyes went wide as the Phoenix put him in its crosshairs.

"I… I lost… impossible… impossible!"

The flames engulfed him, and he screamed out in denial.

**Enzo-1900 LP**

**Rio-0 LP**

The light of the Phoenix blinded the building as Rio fell to his knees, and then… all went black.

Kaibaman folded his arms smugly. "As I suspected… Enzo has won the duel." He descended from the stone pillar gracefully, landing directly in front of Rio as he lifted him off the floor, "Now, remember the deal. As promised, you will turn yourself in to the authorities, correct?"

There was no response.

It didn't matter, Kaibaman decided. He could already hear the sirens in the distance.

"Come, Enzo." he spoke quickly, dragging Rio off the platform, "It's time you see what justice is."

As they left the building, the sheer degree of siren lights was more than enough to blind the boy. He didn't see how Kaibaman could do it. Though, where Enzo was going in face-first, Kaibaman _did_ have a snappy Blue-Eyes helmet to protect his eyes.

Mikage blinked in surprise, folding her arms as she watched the two approach. "That's… Enzo and… Kaibaman?!"

The officers around her all bulged in shock. Kaibaman was here? Impossible! They never even knew that the guy was real! And who was the perp he was dragging around…?

Mikage stepped forward, being the one who had received the anonymous tip in the first place, "Mr. Kaibaman… to what do we owe the…" she paused, looking for the right word, "pleasure?"

Kaibaman dropped the boy in front of Mikage, kicking him softly in the back to get him moving. "I was in the neighborhood doing a favor for a friend." He glanced back at Enzo and shrugged, "You should thank your friends pal…" he grunted, "Might've been dead without em…" he glanced up as a blinding light suddenly began to descend, sporting the visible Kaibaman symbol on its side.

"Hmph… there's my ride." He announced, leaping back onto the rooftops where he could reach his Blue Eyes White Jet. Before disappearing inside the machine, he drew a single card from his jacket, card-slinging it down into the concrete below.

"Remember," he said charismatically, "Only I can screw the rules!"

If nothing else shocked Mikage, it was the fact that so many people seemed to watch the Kaibaman series. The sheer number of cheering officers seemed to show just how popular the guy really was. As she tied Rio into her backseat, she sighed, looking back to catch another look of the esteemed hero.

But it was too late.

Kaibaman… was gone.

-5D's-

"So… how was it?" Mikage asked, driving through the alleys as she spoke to Rio in the backseat.

"Eh… it was an alright Duel." Mathew shrugged, removing the wig and contacts that had concealed his identity. "It was cool of Konami to call me like that. I had lots of fun, playing the villain. I didn't think he knew someone high up in Security like you though."

"I see…" Mikage laughed, "Well, don't expect to get too used to this. Konami had said this was a one-time thing."

"Really? He said the same to me." Mathew laughed, "Anyway, thanks for the ride home. I don't want Alice getting worried about her big bro being out so late."

"Ah… how cute."

"Heh, she'd hate it if you called her that." Mathew smiled.

The two laughed, carrying on into the silence as a stealthy white jet hovered above.

"Thanks for the ride, Chazz." "Kaibaman" stated, disappearing into the back rooms as the Princeton wrinkled his nose in disgust 5000 miles away.

"Whatever slacker," the voice in the speaker scowled, "you're just lucky that I had a resort nearby. What the hell did you need that thing for anyway?!"

"Ah you know… a few things here… a small Duel there…." Konami chuckled, removing the helmet and voice changer that had disguised his identity.

"Hmph! If you were so desperate for a Duel you should've just told me!" Chazz grimaced, "Do you know how much hell I'm gonna get from my brothers if they find out I sent that thing out to you?!"

"Ah, that's why they won't find out!" Konami laughed, "To be honest I was a bit more worried about Kaiba showing up than anything. I hear he's not too fond of people using replicas of his things."

"Che… whatever. The pilot has orders to drop you off at the Duel Stadium. Even you should be able to get home from there, slacker."

"Yeah, yeah. That'll be fine." Konami laughed, fluffing his Kaibaman costume gently. How long had it been since he was last able to wear the thing…? He would bet anything that the Kaibaman Duel Spirit was laughing at him right now.

"We're approaching the target." The pilot said stoically, not bothering to ask just why the teen behind him was wearing such a thing.

"Thanks, just bring it in close so I can make an entrance." Konami said, reattaching the helmet to his head.

"5…4…3…2…" the back hatch of the Blue Eyes White Jet opened, "1…Go!"

Konami jumped, his parachute opening as he disappeared into the Duel Stadium.

One thing was certain. The news would be good that morning.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-**

**End**


	21. Fortune

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Enjoy, and like always, leave me your thoughts! This Chapter marks the beginning of the Fortune Cup! What secrets lay ahead, and how long will Konami last?! Maybe you'll find out, this time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time… on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

"_Thanks for the ride, Chazz." "Kaibaman" stated, disappearing into the back rooms as the Princeton wrinkled his nose in disgust 5000 miles away._

"_Whatever slacker," the voice in the speaker scowled, "you're just lucky that I had a resort nearby. What the hell did you need that thing for anyway?!"_

"_Ah you know… a few things here… a small Duel there…." Konami chuckled, removing the helmet and voice changer that had disguised his identity._

"_Hmph! If you were so desperate for a Duel you should've just told me!" Chazz grimaced, "Do you know how much hell I'm gonna get from my brothers if they find out I sent that thing out to you?!"_

"_Ah, that's why they won't find out!" Konami laughed, "To be honest I was a bit more worried about Kaiba showing up than anything. I hear he's not too fond of people using replicas of his things."_

"_Che… whatever. The pilot has orders to drop you off at the Duel Stadium. Even you should be able to get home from there, slacker."_

"_Yeah, yeah. That'll be fine." Konami laughed, fluffing his Kaibaman costume gently. How long had it been since he was last able to wear the thing…? He would bet anything that the Kaibaman Duel Spirit was laughing at him right now._

"_We're approaching the target." The pilot said stoically, not bothering to ask just why the teen behind him was wearing such a thing._

"_Thanks, just bring it in close so I can make an entrance." Konami said, reattaching the helmet to his head._

"_5…4…3…2…" the back hatch of the Blue Eyes White Jet opened, "1…Go!"_

_Konami jumped, his parachute opening as he disappeared into the Duel Stadium._

_One thing was certain. The news would be good that morning._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty One-**

**Fortune**

* * *

"Okay everyone, quiet down, quiet down." Wisteria muttered, waving everyone down as she stood in front of the television.

Enzo frowned, gazing at the two new faces. _"Hm… so Konami invited more people this time… and one of them looks pretty familiar… hmm…."_

The person in question chuckled, turning his head to the side to avoid looking directly at Enzo.

Konami laughed, _"Guess Enzo doesn't recognize Mathew as "Rio"… heh."_

"I said settle down everyone!" Wisteria scowled, stomping her foot angrily.

The room quieted, turning to look at the girl blandly.

"Good!" she smiled, folding her arms, "Now that it's nice and peaceful, the second official meeting of the Signer Observation Team can begin!"

"Signer… Observation Team?" Konami asked, raising a brow curiously.

"Yep!" Wisteria grinned, "It's what I decided to name this little club of ours! You know, because we're observing potential Signers and all?"

"That's all nice and good," Enzo cut in, "but SOT? Really? What does that even mean?!"

"Figures trash like you wouldn't understand," Wisteria sniffed, folding her arms haughtily, "Anyone want to take a guess?"

Alice raised her hand from beside Mathew, "Ooh ooh! I know!"

Wisteria smiled, bending down to look at the girl, "Oh? You care to take a guess then?"

"Mhm!" Alice grinned, "It's because when we're done! We would have "sought" information about these Signer people right?"

Wisteria clapped her hands together cheerfully, "Exactly! See monkey, even a child understands!"

"Aw man…" Enzo frowned, dropping his head as the group laughed.

"Anyway," Rathie murmured, "The Fortune Cup begins today… so are you sure you've got everything you need, Konami?"

"Yeah! You have to have a great deck if you're gonna go up with the best of em!" Alice smiled happily, "But do we need to worry? You beat bro after all!"

"Hehe… you're still talking about that huh…?" Mathew sweatdropped.

"Funny, but she has a point," Wisteria frowned, "are you sure you have a decent Deck, or are you going to be running around with those useless slacker Decks of yours?"

"I'm going to be-"

"You know," Rathie cut in, "I still have plenty of booster packs if you want to make a quick purchase."

"Don't bother," Enzo cut in, "I'll lend you a few of my cards if you let me borrow that Kaibaman series box set-"

"Guys! I have it under control." Konami shouted, quieting the room just as Alice opened her mouth to speak. "Really, I already know what I'm gonna use."

"Oh? Is that so…" Wisteria huffed, "very well! I expect you to woo me in each and every one of your Duels!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Konami sighed, pulling his red hat lower, "I'm already planning to do my best. I can't do much more than that."

The truth was he'd spent all night preparing his new Deck, well, as much of the night was left after his escapade as Kaibaman that was. The experience left him drained. Luckily, it was no chore to stay awake with someone as lively as Wisteria around him. The woman all but screamed awareness, and if there was one thing she could do, it was wake him up.

"Well then that's it isn't it?" Mathew asked, "If you have a Deck that's in working condition, then you just have to depend on it to pull you through, right?"

"That's not entirely true…" Alice corrected, "Even if he has a good Deck, Konami-bro has to make sure he can pull off its strategies, right Wis-nee?"

"Right again!" Wisteria laughed, "Your sister is really smart, huh Mathew?"

The boy laughed, "Yeah. Guess she got the good set of genes."

"_Yeah, get her around a city kid and she's all smiles. Just wait till you see her real face!"_ Enzo frowned, "A-Anyway, care to tell us what's up with this Deck of yours Red Hat, or is it gonna be a surprise?"

"Nope, you can look." Konami shrugged, handing the boy his holster.

Enzo grinned, "Great! I bet it's gonna be something totally aweso- huh? H-Hey Konami, this deck only has one kind of-"

"I know that." Konami yawned, "It'll be fine."

"You sure?" the boy frowned, "It looks like you might have trouble with this kind of Deck."

"Hm?" Rathie asked, peeking over Enzo's shoulder to take a look, "Oh I see. I think it'd suit him nicely. No Synchros though, that might come back to hurt you a bit."

"Yeah, there are a few other issues but I think the Spells and Traps balance out the losses." Konami decided, "Here Enzo, let some of the others look at it."

The teen nodded, shuffling the Deck back together gently before handing it off to Mathew and Alice.

"Whoa… look at the Traps!" Alice drooled, "They're so… trappy!"

"I don't think that's a word." Mathew replied gently, "Well, I'm not sure what you want me to say. I guess it could work, but I'm not really skilled with Deck-building. Alice was the one who helped me build mine, and you saw how that was."

"_Amazing?"_ Konami thought, watching them hand it off to Wisteria.

The girl took it silently, raising a brow at Konami once she saw what was inside.

"_This is it…"_ the boy thought, _"whether or not I'll have to go back to the drawing board in order to shut her up…."_

Everyone watched with bated breath, as the girl's facial expressions went through several changes. Frustration, anger, hilarity, fury, amusement, denial, acceptance, they were certain they saw several of them multiple times, but finally, the girl seemed to settle with some kind of stony look.

"Well?" Konami asked, when the girl said nothing for several minutes.

"Well what?" Wisteria asked, "It's your Deck, I trust you know how to use it."

Konami laughed, "Yeah, don't worry, I have that under control."

"Then why are you asking us for advice?" the girl frowned, "It sounds like you already know what you want to do."

"Yeah," Konami nodded solemnly, reclaiming his Deck as he made to stand. "I'm going to the Fortune Cup." He walked towards the door, stepping outside in the morning light, "Coming?"

Wisteria clapped her hands together happily, "As if you needed to ask! Of course we are Kon-kun! I want you to woo me with all your new strategies…." She placed a hand on her cheek, "And… maybe then…" she blushed.

"Okay..." Konami sweatdropped, "How about you, Mathew, Enzo?"

"Well, Alice and I were going anyway," Mathew admitted, earning a bubbly nod from Alice, "so the only real difference is that we'll have people to sit with."

"Great, and since Rathie can sell booster packs he'll obviously be coming… so that's everyone!" Konami grinned happily, "The… what was it again? Oh, right! It's time for the Signer Observation Team to move out!"

-5D's-

The crowd was to be expected.

Luckily, Goodwin had allowed for easy access to those competing in his special tournament, having made their invitations to the event a "VIP" pass to skip the masses.

Konami laughed at Enzo's face when they had first arrived. In fact, most of his little Observation Team looked less than happy with the entrance line, and their moods certainly didn't improve when they learned he could bypass it with his invite.

Wisteria had even tried to trade him for it.

Still, he was inside now, and that was what mattered. A guard had been ready to greet him the moment he entered, correctly identifying him before making way towards the Waiting Room where the other contestants would be waiting.

He idly wondered how many would be present. It was still rather early after all, and Goodwin didn't plan to start the event for several hours. He doubted he'd be the first person inside but…

"We have arrived," the guard spoke, turning his back to the door to regard Konami, "Invitation please?"

Konami nodded, reaching into his back pocket and retrieving Goodwin's letter.

"Ah… there it is…" the guard smiled, turning around and sliding the invite through a small metallic plate.

A red light emerged from the door for several seconds, scanning the material the invite was made for before turning a sickly green.

The lock clicked.

"You are now cleared to enter the Duelist Waiting Room," the guard explained, "also… I have a lot of money riding on you making it to the Finals, so try not to muck it up, alright?"

Konami was surprised, but he tried not to show it. People had started making bets already? No doubt Enzo would try to get in on the action.

"Er… right," he said finally, "I'll try not to let you down."

"Good, now then…" the guard coughed, "I need to head back and look out for any other entrants. The Waiting Room is right through this door, good day."

He walked off briskly, leaving Konami to his thoughts. Idly, the boy turned back to face the door, gripping the handle tightly.

"_Well, here I go…"_ he thought, opening the door and stepping inside.

For a mere Waiting Room, it was rather… nice. As he glanced around, Konami supposed that Goodwin wanted the Duelists to feel as comfortable as possible before making their way out to what could be a humiliating defeat. Despite that, the atmosphere of the room seemed rather tense, despite the fact that no one seemed to be there yet.

"Am I the first person…?" he asked himself aloud, taking several steps further into the room.

"I'm afraid not," a voice replied from the side room, cutting itself off mid-sentence, "oh, it's _you_."

Konami blinked curiously, turning his face to regard the voice, "Oh. Hello Akiza. You look rather, Victorian today."

It was true.

For once there was no mask, and the billowing cloak the girl seemed to love was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she was dressed in a low-cut corset with puffy light sleeves, draped by what Konami could only assume to be a modified coat that fell beneath her waist.

"What I wear is no concern of yours." Akiza frowned, folding her arms as she leaned against the wall.

"True," Konami agreed, "but it does look better than that hideous mask you were wearing the last two or three times we've met." He raised a brow at the girl curiously, "Speaking of, is there a reason you're being so… civil? The last time we were this close you took to assailing me with that Black Rose Dragon of yours."

"Make no mistake," Akiza began, "the moment our Duel begins I will show no mercy, but the Fortune Cup is not to be used as my personal plaything. The Arcadia Movement has much riding on my success, so I cannot afford to act… _unsavory_, I believe the word was."

"Unsavory… huh…?" Konami frowned, "Speaking of unsavory individuals Akiza, what do you know of Goodwin?"

"Goodwin?" the woman asked, frowning at having to maintain discussion with her foe, "Divine always warned me to be weary of the man… why?"

"_So Divine probably knew about Goodwin as well then…"_ Konami thought briefly, turning back to regard the Arcadia Movement's poster girl, "Odds are that if you're in this tournament, he knows about your little… condition." He said, making a dramatic reach for his forearm.

Akiza's eyes widened ever so slightly before narrowing into slits. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm sure a smart girl like you will figure it out…" Konami shrugged, "once some of the other competitors arrive that is."

Akiza scowled.

So Goodwin had his own plans did he…? In the end, the Arcadia Movement would be the one to stand tall!

"Very well…" she decided after a moment of silence, "I shall think on this. Thank you for the… information." She ground out.

Konami smirked inwardly, it was obvious that it must have pained the girl much to be civil with him. He leaned back, sliding into a couch as she disappeared down a hallway. Mentally, he scratched her name off the list.

"_One Signer warned… three to go."_ he thought.

Outside, Enzo watched as two more individuals made their way inside.

"Darn it… why couldn't I have one of those fancy passes…?" he frowned, folding his arms impatiently.

"Because," Wisteria huffed, "you couldn't even make it through the first round of a tournament! What good would sending you into the Fortune Cup do?"

"More than sending you in would," Enzo suggested, earning a boot to the face for his brave words.

"You should be more mindful of your words, monkey." Wisteria frowned, stepping over him as the line moved forward.

"O-Ow…" Enzo groaned, mumbling disturbing words beneath his breath as Rathie moved to lift him up.

"Enzo-trash is funny, huh Mathew-bro?" Alice asked, earning a small snort from her brother.

Enzo scowled, "Oh come on! The kid too?!"

In their laughter, the group never saw a third group of competitors enter the arena.

An hour had passed before Konami knew it, and many of the contestants had already arrived. He glanced around the room, taking in the appearance of those around him. He recognized several as those he had once taken for Signers, but dismissed once he'd been able to converse with the rest of his team. His eyes narrowed slightly, wondering if Goodwin had sent any Duelists of his own in. He didn't seem the kind of man to put all his chips in one bag after all.

He frowned, watching the door open once more as a mop of green hair entered the room, closely followed by a crab-shaped hairdo.

"_Yusei… finally."_ Konami thought, turning to look at the green-haired child, _"and… is that Leo? Why's he dressed up like-? Ohhh I see. Guess I'll play along for now then, no need to get him in trouble."_

Rising to stand on his own two feet, he walked towards the two, holding out a hand to greet them. "Yusei, "Luna"." He greeted, nodding once to them both."

Yusei smiled at the tone. So he knew too then? "Hey, Konami, good to see you up and moving…. I wasn't able to help you out the last time we were in contact…"

"Yeah!" "Luna" shouted, "I-I mean," he coughed, "you were pretty beat up… how're you up and moving already?"

"I got better," Konami shrugged, waving off the "girl's" concerns, "Anyway, that's not the point. Yusei, Goodwin's on to you. This tournament is just a farce to find those with marks like yours."

"I see…" Yusei murmured, "So that's why he was so insistent…"

"Huh?" "Luna" blinked in surprise, "So Goodwin's looking for those marker people?!"

"Yeah, so keep it down would ya?" Konami scolded, glancing around the room, "You never know who might be listening."

"Well… it makes sense." Yusei mumbled, joining the conversation, "He went through a lot of effort just to get me here."

"Let me guess," Konami smiled dryly, "blackmail?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He pulled the same thing with me." Konami admitted, "Says he'll mess with people's lives if I don't Duel in this tournament… you know, basic evil villain talk."

"Well, thanks for the information." Yusei nodded, "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for any of Goodwin's tricks."

"_This Goodwin guy sounds like he'll be trying to mess with Luna!"_ "Luna" thought, _"I'll have to do my best to protect her!"_

The door opened once more and a bland Security entered the room, taking in the sight of all those invited to the Fortune Cup.

"Ahem…" he began, drawing everyone's attention as he glanced towards the ceiling. "Director Goodwin wished for me to inform you that the opening ceremony will be starting shortly. Please finish any last minute preparations and head to the Stadium floor."

The group stared at the man, watching him go.

"Well, it's about time." A silky man spoke smoothly, adjusting his suit. "I was wondering how long I'd be forced to stand around waiting."

"_Professor Frank…" _Konami thought, watching the man silently, _"He didn't really stand out at all amongst the files… odds are he just got lucky, or pulled a favor from Goodwin."_

Beside the man, a larger, muscled figure said nothing, disappearing into the halls toward the Stadium floor. His unusual reaction didn't garner much attention, but Konami made not of it none the less. _"Greiger… the file said he had a pretty life too… I might want to watch him for signs of being a Signer…."_

Turning, Konami briefly locked eyes with a man dressed as a knight, sweatdropping when he realized just how thorough the man had been. _"Well… if the Signers are known for being eccentric, I might have to look out for this guy. The other two don't look all that great, and I've already assumed that Yusei and "Luna" are Signers… despite Leo's disguise. Can only be sure of Yusei though… well, and Akiza, but she hasn't been around…."_

"Yes! Finally, after this ceremony the Duels will begin and I'll be able to show my stuff!" "Luna" grinned, pumping her fists energetically, "Hey, hey Yusei! Be sure to meet me in the Finals alright? I wanna rematch from that one time!"

Yusei smiled lightly, "Alright. But you'll have to make sure you get there first."

"No problem! These guys will go down without a sweat! Er…" "Luna" glanced at Konami and frowned, "Promise!"

Yusei laughed, turning his back to the boy as he followed the rest of the group down the hall, "Alright, I'll have to take your word for it. But in the meantime, get rid of the makeup."

"Luna" glanced at himself in the mirror and frowned. Thinking back, Yusei was right! Luna didn't wear makeup at her age! He blushed, scrubbing his face heavily with his girlish clothes, attempting to scrub the stuff off. He had to look good if he was gonna fake it!

-5D's-

"_Neo Domino can only have one King!"_ a voice thought to itself, staring at the circling road in front of it, _"Neo Domino only needs one King!"_

The voice trailed off as it revved its Duel Runner, the front wheel lifting from the earth to gain cheers from the crowd.

"_I am that King!"_ "Synchro Summon! Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack Atlas roared, slamming the card down on his Duel Disk.

The demonic dragon roared as it took flight, following Jack's stolen Duel Runner aggressively as he worked to entertain the crowd.

"Wow!" the MC roared, "Look at him go! There he is ladies and gentlemen, Jack Atlas! The King of Neo Domino!"

The crowd roared in approval at the man's appearance, watching him circle and loop the Turbo Duel Arena with ease.

"_Hmph, time for some entertainment!"_ the man thought, removing a hand from the wheel to throw his fist into the air as only a King would.

The crowd cheered further.

Making one final lap of the road, Jack suddenly skidded into the Standing Arena, making a beeline for the center of the stage. Revving his engine, Jack drove up the stairs, leaping onto the center stage and skidding to a halt just as Red Dragon Archfiend kneeled behind him.

The crowd ate it up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the MC shouted one last time, "Our King!"

"Atlas, Atlas, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!" the cheerleaders, well, _cheered_, dancing provocatively for the audience.

In the crowd, Enzo drooled. Oh how long he had waited to see their dancing… Wisteria scowled, reeling away from the boy as she watched the growing puddle beneath his feet.

"_Disgusting…!"_ she thought, wrinkling her nose as she turned back to the Arena, _"But I don't care about Atlas! I want to see Kon-kun!"_

"And now…" the MC continued, "It's time to introduce our Duelists!"

The door beneath the center stage opened, and one by one the Duelists stepped out, forming a perfect line just beneath where Jack stood.

"Jack…" Yusei began.

"Eyes front Yusei! We'll talk when it's time to Duel!" the King said simply, never glancing at his former friend.

"Up first, we have the beautiful but deadly Akiza Izinski!" the MC announced, waving his hand towards the sole woman of the tournament, despite the crowd thinking otherwise. "This lovely lady is known all throughout Neo Domino as the mythical Black Rose! Will her thorns prick their way into the Throne of Neo Domino? I guess we'll find out!"

The crowd murmured softly, not knowing what to make of the girl. _She_ was the Black Rose? Impossible, she didn't look dangerous at all!

Wisteria scowled, _"So she's the one who put him in the hospital! Harlot!"_

"Next," the MC continued, "We have Gill Randsborg! This Knight has entered for chivalrous reasons no doubt, and he'll be fighting his way to the top to promote himself to the title of King!"

The man raised an arm gently, his armor clinking as he moved.

"_Weirdo… then again, Kaibaman does the same things…"_ Enzo thought briefly.

"Beside him is the respectable Professor Frank, not much is known about this man, but he's a Professor, what harm can he do?!"

The man smirked gently, _"Quite a bit."_ He thought, waving to the audience.

"He's a Professor?" Wisteria asked the rest of the group curiously, "I don't remember seeing him teaching at the academy."

"And then, there's the stoic, powerful Greiger! Coming from a ruined home, he hopes that by winning the Fortune Cup he'll be able to relieve the land with financial assistance!"

The man narrowed his eyes slightly, but said nothing.

"Aheh…" Mathew smiled, "He looks pretty tough… wonder if Konami will be able to handle him."

"Well, he might get lucky and not have to Duel him," Wisteria suggested, "but if he did, I have no doubt that Konami will make it an excellent show! Ohohohohohoho!"

"Wahahahahahaha!" Alice mimicked.

"M-Moving on," the MC gulped, seeing Greiger's look, "we have our winner of the Invitation Cup, "Red Hat" Konami! This promising Duelist won an invitation to compete with the best of the best! How long will he last amongst the greatest Duelists of Neo Domino?"

"There he is," Enzo pointed, staring at his neighborly friend, "wonder if he's nervous."

"I don't' think so," Rathie shrugged, "he said he'd be fine after all."

"Next is the mysterious Shira! This Duelist was invited by Director Goodwin himself, and it's said that those who Duel him never Duel again out of fear! What secrets lie behind his hood?!"

"N-Never Duel again?" Enzo shivered, "Who's he? I don't remember seeing him on the list."

"That's like, because he wasn't!" Wisteria scoffed, "Really worm, at least try to pay more attention!"

"H-Hey!"

"Beside him is the wonderful child Luna!" the MC grinned, "She's young, but she can hold her own out there with the best of them! Let's hope she doesn't get cold feet standing next to such a dreary fellow eh?!"

"Luna" grinned, jumping up and down in excitement as her "twin" in the audience scowled.

"_That moron! I don't act like that at all!" _Luna thought, hiding in the folds of her yellow hoodie.

"And last but not least, Yusei Fudo!" the MC shouted, "This guy is from… Satellite?"

The crowd gasped. What was a Satellite doing in the Fortune Cup, and with a marker no less! Murmurs began to spread amongst the crowd.

"That guy… do you think he stole an invitation?"

"He does look pretty sinister… with that marker of his." Another member of the audience scowled.

Yusei closed his eyes, hearing the jeers of the crowd grow louder. "Is this it…?"

"Huh…? Yusei?" "Luna" asked with a frown, "Is something wrong?"

"That's enough." Greiger commented, snatching the microphone from the MC, "Regardless of who this guy is or how he got here, he's a Duelist like the rest of us, selected under the same conditions that got the rest of us here!" he turned to his fellow contestants, "As long as you have cards, marker or not, we're all the same. No one here should be ashamed of anything!"

The crowd settled down. What was there to say? No one wanted to draw the ire of that muscled man.

Slowly, a soft sound of clapping made its way through the arena. Director Goodwin appeared from his private elevator, coming to stand amongst the contestants. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Everyone here is equal, and I assure you that none have stolen their invitation." He told the crowd, "Now, let's give a round of applause to our friend here for reminding us of the values of equality!"

The crowd looked to Greiger and reluctantly began to clap.

After several moments of clapping, Goodwin turned back to the MC, "Now, continue with the ceremony please? I'd like to get this underway."

"O-Of course Mr. Director!" the MC gulped, taking back the microphone, "We'll know be showing you who will pair with who for the first round!"

Above them, a large screen lit up, randomizing the names of the competitors involved.

Slowly, names began to appear one by one, revealing the layout of the Tournament.

Luna vs. Greiger

Yusei vs. Shira

Akiza vs. Randsborg

Frank vs. Konami

The Duelists all turned quickly, gazing upon their opponents. The Matches were set. All that was left…

…was the Duel.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty One-**

**End**

* * *

**And the Fortune Cup begins! Konami's first Duel will be against none other than Professor Frank! Will he be able to withstand the man's lectures to pull out a win? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment 38**

* * *

"Morning, Konami!" an accent called to him from above his bed.

Konami leapt up, his eyes bulging as he turned to stare at the nuisance of the day. How was it that everyone managed to get into his dorm room?!

"Huh? Oh it's you Hassleberry," Konami sighed in relief, "I thought it might be someone troublesome… like _Chazz._"

"Ha! Not this time, but listen! Today I heard an interesting rumor!" the Ra Yellow grinned.

"Huh? What?"

"It appears there's a legendary card lying around this island somewhere!"

"Legendary…?" Konami asked curiously, "Like Egyptian God legendary or what?"

"Well, it won't be on par with those gods… but that's not why I want it see!" Hassleberry grinned, "It's a _Dino_ card!"

Konami facepalmed, "Oh… of course it is."

"Oh come on Konami!" Hassleberry frowned, "Let's go find this legendary dino card together! If we find it, my Deck will become even stronger!"

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Konami sighed, "Just let me get dressed."

"Alright, yeah!" Hassleberry nodded, "I'll wait outside! When you're done, we can go ask someone for info on the rumor!"

As always, it hadn't taken long for Konami to prepare. He threw on his Slifer Red uniform and grabbed his wonderful Red Hat, tipping it down as he closed the door to his Dorm.

"Where are we going?" he had asked Hassleberry.

"Where else?" Hassleberry asked, "The Classroom of course! There's a female student I know who might be able to help us out."

"Female?" Konami asked, "Wonder who it is you're talking about…"

They entered the classroom quietly, walking down to the aforementioned meeting place. As expected, the girl had the decency to come, but looked less than comfortable standing there with the two of them. Konami privately thought that it was due to her overbearing friend beside her, but he couldn't be sure.

"Did you come to talk to Andrea?" the girl beside her asked, folding her hips authoritatively.

Hassleberry nodded, "Yeah. I thought she might know something since we both use Dinosaur cards and all."

"Hmph…" the girl wrinkled her nose, "And? What about it Andrea? Know anything?"

"Well…" the girl frowned, "Um… Legendary… something? I dunno… Sorry…."

"Oh…" Hassleberry frowned, "Well, if you do find out anything, please let me know! By the way, which Dino do you like best? Me, I like Theropods!"

Konami blinked. Theropods? What the hell where those?

Andrea's friend blinked. "Hm. Andrea, I think I remember you saying you like Sauropods. You're always talking about them."

Konami's eyes widened, _"The hell are those?!"_

Suddenly, he felt out of place.

Andrea frowned, "Uh… Well…."

"Heh," Hassleberry grinned, "Sauropods are alright too! But I do love my Theropods!"

Andrea's friend frowned, "Uh, do you really know anything about Dinosaurs? Andrea's related knowledge and Deck is amazing!"

Andrea coughed, "Well… I… Dinosaurs…."

Hassleberry frowned, "I could ask you the same! Do you know anything about Dinos?!"

Andrea's friend shrugged, "Well how about your Deck? Just knowing about dinosaurs isn't much you know."

"Hey, my Deck is full of Dinos! If you're gonna be this way…" Hassleberry frowned, "Guess I have no choice but to Duel you!"

"_Finally! Something I do know about!"_ Konami sighed in relief. He was really starting to feel a bit like a third wheel.

"Ha!" Andrea's friend laughed haughtily, "Like Andrea's Deck will lose to yours!" she turned to her shy friend, "Come on Andrea! Show him your Dinosaurs!"

"Well…" Andrea frowned, "The… Dinosaurs…"

"C'mon Konami!" Hassleberry scowled, "Let's show these weirdoes what Dino Power really is!"

"Well…" Konami chuckled, "I don't know about Dinos… but if it's a Duel you want, count me in!"

**END**


	22. Supreme Magicial Thing

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! During the Fortune Cup, the Duels will be starting with 4000 LP, just so you know! Furthermore, as some people wanted to see a little more Kaibaman after Chapter 20, I went ahead and did an Extra. Anywa, Enjoy, and like always, leave me your thoughts!**

* * *

**Last time… on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

"_And last but not least, Yusei Fudo!" the MC shouted, "This guy is from… Satellite?"_

_The crowd gasped. What was a Satellite doing in the Fortune Cup, and with a marker no less! Murmurs began to spread amongst the crowd._

"_That guy… do you think he stole an invitation?"_

"_He does look pretty sinister… with that marker of his." Another member of the audience scowled._

_Yusei closed his eyes, hearing the jeers of the crowd grow louder. "Is this it…?"_

"_Huh…? Yusei?" "Luna" asked with a frown, "Is something wrong?"_

"_That's enough." Greiger commented, snatching the microphone from the MC, "Regardless of who this guy is or how he got here, he's a Duelist like the rest of us, selected under the same conditions that got the rest of us here!" he turned to his fellow contestants, "As long as you have cards, marker or not, we're all the same. No one here should be ashamed of anything!"_

_The crowd settled down. What was there to say? No one wanted to draw the ire of that muscled man._

_Slowly, a soft sound of clapping made its way through the arena. Director Goodwin appeared from his private elevator, coming to stand amongst the contestants. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Everyone here is equal, and I assure you that none have stolen their invitation." He told the crowd, "Now, let's give a round of applause to our friend here for reminding us of the values of equality!"_

_The crowd looked to Greiger and reluctantly began to clap._

_After several moments of clapping, Goodwin turned back to the MC, "Now, continue with the ceremony please? I'd like to get this underway."_

"_O-Of course Mr. Director!" the MC gulped, taking back the microphone, "We'll know be showing you who will pair with who for the first round!"_

_Above them, a large screen lit up, randomizing the names of the competitors involved._

_Slowly, names began to appear one by one, revealing the layout of the Tournament._

_Luna vs. Greiger_

_Yusei vs. Shira_

_Akiza vs. Randsborg_

_Frank vs. Konami_

_The Duelists all turned quickly, gazing upon their opponents. The Matches were set. All that was left…_

…_was the Duel._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty Two-**

**Supreme Magical... Thing**

* * *

"Oh man oh man oh man! This is not good!" "Luna" shouted, gazing into the jaws of defeat as Greiger played his final card.

"This is it!" Greiger shouted, "Attack!"

A blinding light lit the Field, and when all was said and done, the "girl" had lost.

**Greiger-2100 LP**

"**Luna"-0 LP**

"Oh!" the MC shouted, "What a tragic end to our youngest competitor! Well, hopefully she'll be able to get ahead in the consolation matches… but for now, she's out of the game!"

"Aw man! I really thought I had him!" "Luna" complained, reeling in despair, "Darn it…"

"For some reason I thought something different would happen…" Greiger murmured, walking off the stage, "Hm…"

"_So he lost…"_ Konami thought, watching the scene from inside, _"Well, didn't expect him to go much further anyway, if I'm honest. Greiger has some pretty neat cards though. Oh well, looks like the next guy up is Yusei and that Shira character…"_

Konami turned his head, glancing towards Yusei was standing. Ever since the Opening Ceremony had ended the teen had been staring out the window, watching the Duels go by. Knowing his next opponent would be "Luna" or Greiger, Yusei had been studying the pair's moves, no doubt looking for something to exploit when their Duel came around.

"It's time for my Duel." He said suddenly, leaning away from the screen to head into the hallway.

Shira glanced up at the words, having been studying his own Deck searching for new combos to use. He watched Yusei disappear into the hallways and stood. "It's time… with this I'll discover whether or not he's truly a Signer…"

Konami looked at the man curiously, _"So he was hired by Goodwin then… Guess Yusei better be careful."_

Watching as Shira stood and adjusted his hood, Konami frowned. The Duelist had been said to prevent anyone from Dueling ever again… did Yusei have what it took to beat the man? Konami chuckled, scolding himself for his ridiculous thoughts. Yusei and he had taken on the King and won, and as much as he disliked Jack Atlas, Konami had to admit that it took skills to be the King.

Smiling, he turned back to the screen, planning to watch the Duel from inside. "Luna" soon joined him, his face pouting as he plopped into the chairs.

"So you lost then." Konami said simply, watching the MC go on and on about the upcoming Duelists.

"Yeah… it was a good Duel though, so I'll get him back next time!" "Luna" huffed, folding his arms angrily.

"If there is a next time," Konami stated, "Incoming."

"What?"

"Leo you moron!" the real Luna scowled, "You made me look like an idiot out there!"

"H-Huh? Luna? But I was acting feminine and everything!" Leo protested, wincing as Luna pulled out his hairpins.

"You overdid it!"

"O-Owowowow!" Leo winced, pulling away from the girl quickly, "You don't have to be so rough!"

"Hmph… well at least you lost." The girl mumbled, "So maybe I can save at least some of my dignity."

"Hello Luna," Konami greeted, "Taking care of your brother I see."

"Huh?" the girl's looked up at Konami curiously, "You were here?" she frowned, "You didn't think I was the one dueling did you? I was in the stands the whole time; I don't act all girly like he was!"

"Relax, relax," Red Hat laughed, "I knew the moment I saw him. He was wearing way too much makeup, something I haven't even seen you wear."

"Oh! That's good then…" Luna sighed in relief, "I thought I'd have to explain it…"

"Not at all." Konami informed her, turning back to the screen, "Oh… looks like Yusei's Duel is about to begin."

"Huh? Really?" Leo grinned, "Hey, hey let go Luna! I wanna watch Yusei's Duel!"

The girl frowned, releasing her twin brother from her iron-like grip. "Fine, just don't do anything stupid…"

The boy grinned cheekily, hopping down in the couch as he glued his eyes to the screen.

"Not here you idiot!" Luna frowned, "What if someone sees you?!" she threw her yellow hoodie into Leo's hands, "Put this on and go back into the audience! You had your fun already!"

"Huh? What?!" Leo shouted indignantly, "But Luna-"

"Let's go already!" the girl whined, pulling him towards the door.

"B-But Luna… hold on…. Wait! Nooooo!" Leo whined, the door closing shut behind him.

"Heh… those two are lively as always…." Konami smirked.

"Playing with children… I always knew there was something sinister about you." Akiza scowled, "Pedophile."

"Excuse me?" Konami asked, raising a brow in amusement, "Sorry, but coming from someone who torments those of all ages that word doesn't mean much."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Have a seat Akiza; let's have a little heart to heart." Konami chuckled, patting the soft couch across from him.

"If you expect me to sit in _your_ vicinity then you have another thing coming." Akiza replied, folding her arms subtly. "And I do not remember permitting you to use my name."

Konami shrugged, "Few ever do. It won't stop me from using it though, _Akiza._"

The girl bristled. "I'm sorry, but it seems as though you're just begging me to destroy you. Is that what you want, for me to break off your limbs and cut them into tiny, bit-sized pieces?"

"Can you even do that?" Konami asked curiously.

Akiza's face split in two as a psychotic grin worked its way onto her face. "I can try."

"O…kay then…" Konami whistled, turning his head away from the Black Rose, "New topic. Are you ready for your Duel?"

"That's none of your business!" Akiza scowled, "My preparations are of no concern to you!"

"You could've just said yes." Konami shrugged, rolling his eyes, "Really, is this the kind of attitude the Arcadia Movement's poster girl should be taking?"

"I'd like to remind you that the Arcadia Movement is all but _crippled_ at the moment due to your actions!" Akiza paused, the grin revealing itself once more, "However… that will all change this day."

"?" Konami glanced towards her, "What do you mean?"

"Fufufu…" the girl cackled, "I suppose you'll just have to stay tuned and find out. But let me say this… the demon's lair lies in the shadows…."

"Well that's usually where they'd be," Konami blinked, "Is there supposed to be some kind of meaning to that?"

"What?" Akiza asked with a frown, "You… this…"

"Huh?"

The woman scowled, turning on her heel to leave, "As expected, you are beyond help! I'll see you in the Semi-Finals Red Hat!"

Konami frowned, "What was that about…?"

"The Black Rose…" Gill Randsborg muttered, stepping into the room. "So it is her after all…"

"Huh?" Konami asked, _"Oh… it's the knight in shining armor."_

"You should be wary, friend." The man began, looking at Konami intently, "She is quite dangerous, and it is said witches can bewitch even the most willed of warriors."

Konami waved the man off, "Uh… thanks for the warning, but I'm sure I'll be fine. I've dealt with people like her before." _"If anything, you're the one who needs help… and I don't mean with Akiza."_

"I see…" the knight nodded, "you do appear to be rather strong-willed…. Very well! However, I beseech thee to leave the witch to me! It is my duty as a knight to strike down the vile, and so I shall work to defeat this menace once and for all!"

"Uh…huh…" Konami nodded slowly. "Good luck."

"Indeed." Gill nodded, stretching his glove, "I just may need it."

-5D's-

"You may have been wronged, but stealing someone else's invitation isn't the way!" Yusei scolded, holding a card as he sped down the lane, catching up to Hunter Pace, who had incapacitated Shira prior to the Duel's start. "Now, it's time for me to put an end to this Duel!" he shouted, "I'm tuning my Nitro Synchro and Junk Warrior to bring forth a new monster!"

"What?!" the spiky-haired Turbo Duelist scowled, speeding around the corner. "A Synchro Summon?!"

"That's right! And this Synchro Summon is gonna give me the power to win this Duel!" Yusei informed him, raising his hand to the sky, "Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"

A flashing light erupted from the sky above, enveloping the arena as a hulking green warrior appeared above Yusei's Duel Runner.

Nitro Warrior-LV7-(2800/1800)

"Wah… 2800 Attack Points?!" Hunter Pace asked in shock.

"That's right." Yusei nodded, "But there's more! You see, when I use Nitro Synchron for a Synchro Summon, I can draw one card!"

"?" Hunter scowled, "So what'd you draw…?"

"Just the card I needed!" Yusei explained, "I'm activating the Speed Spell- Gap Storm! It can only be activated when the difference between our Speed Counter is at least 10! When it is, I can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the Field! Think of it as a desperate Heavy Storm!"

"What?!" Hunter scowled, "But then… my Speed Booster!"

"That's right," Yusei shouted, watching as Hunter's Spell was destroyed in the speeding flurry, "your Speed Booster is destroyed, which means you can't negate my attacks anymore!"

"!" Hunter scowled, "Well it doesn't matter, because I still have my Speed King Skull Flame on the Field! And it has 200 more Attack Points than that Nitro Warrior of yours!"

"Not for long…" Yusei said, shifting to the Battle Phase, "Because during the Battle Phase of a turn I use a Spell Card like Gap Storm, Nitro Warrior's Attack Points increase by 1000!"

"What?!"

Nitro Warrior bulged, its muscles and mass growing in size to compensate its new strength.

Nitro Warrior-LV7-(3800/1800)

"Looks like your Speed King is outmatched!" Yusei shouted, "Nitro Warrior, attack that Speed King! Dynamite Knuckle!"

Nitro Warrior nodded, blazing forth past the Yusei Go and straight into Hunter's ace monster. The man grit his teeth, struggling to control his Duel Runner as the Speed King crashed as a result of the attack.

**Yusei-200 LP**

**Hunter- 600 LP**

"Che… no matter! Because Speed King was removed from the Field, I can summon a Skull Flame from my Graveyard!"

The man laughed as the Zombie monster reappeared in a whirl of flames.

Skull Flame-LV8-(2600/2000)

"Added with that Junk Synchron of yours, I still have enough of a defense to last a few turns!" Hunter laughed.

"Not quite, because my Nitro Warrior has a second ability!" Yusei revealed, shocking the crowd, "When Nitro Warrior destroys a monster, I can target a face-up Defense-Position Monster you control and change it to Attack Mode!"

"Huh?" Hunter scowled, not liking what he was hearing.

"But that's not all, because once that's done Nitro Warrior's effect lets him attack that same monster!"

"Oh no! Then…"

"That's right, my Junk Synchron's gonna win me this Duel!" Yusei announced, "Nitro Warrior, lit it up with Dynamite Impact!"

Nitro Warrior bulged once more, revving its back as it blazed forward, driving its fist deep into the orange tuner monster. Junk Synchron winced as the blow landed, tearing through its metallic exterior and winning Yusei the Duel.

**Yusei-200 LP**

**Hunter-0 LP**

Hunter scowled, slamming his fists against the dashboard as his autopilot slowed his Duel Runner to a crawl. "No, no, no! I was supposed to win! I was supposed to get back at Jack Atlas!"

"Sorry…" Yusei told him, skidding past into the winner's circle, "but if you want a rematch, do it the right way!"

"Guh…" Hunter scowled, closing his eyes as he began to chuckle, "Heh… not bad Yusei Fudo… not bad at all!"

"?"

"I had hoped to get back at Atlas for the way he beat me…" Hunter scowled, "but I guess this is the end of the road."

Yusei stared at the man, not sure what he was trying to say.

"Ah well… at least I went out fighting, and in a Badass Duel to boot! Heh, yeah… this'll do nicely. Yusei Fudo," Hunter declared, "you are the best Duel I ever had!"

Yusei's eyes widened, "Is that so…? Yeah, it was a good Duel."

"Heh…" Hunter turned, watching as numerous members of Sector Security began to appear, no doubt to arrest him for his treatment of Shira. "Despite that... if these Security morons want to arrest me… Kyahahaha!" he shouted, his front wheel lifting from the road as he swung around to face the Securities. "They'll have to catch me first!" he finished, driving his Duel Runner right through the window, out into the Neo Domino streets below.

Yusei's eyes widened, running to the window and watching Hunter ride down the street in a blaze of glory. "He's gone…."

There was a moment of silence in the audience as everyone tried to decipher what just happened.

"W-Well, after that curious display, it seems that Yusei Fudo will be moving on to the second round!" the MC announced, "Greiger… and Yusei Fudo! These two are all set for their match, but there are still four contestants left! Who among them will proceed to the second round! We'll narrow those questions down soon, as our next match is Gill Randsborg vs. Akiza Izinski!"

The lights flashed as Yusei headed back to his Duel Runner, some song he'd never heard blaring in the background as he descended into the Duelists' shared garage.

-5D's-

"Man…" Enzo stated from above, setting a hand on his forehead, "That Duel was intense!"

"Indeed. It would seem there are many talented Duelists in this tournament." Wisteria frowned, "I can only hope Kon-kun hasn't got the short end of the stick!"

"Well, it looks like we'll still be waiting some time to find out." Mathew stated, "They're doing the Black Rose's Duel next."

"Hmph! That harlot…" Wisteria scowled, "It'd be nice if she went and lost!"

"I don't think that'll happen though." Alice exclaimed, "She looks strong! Especially compared to that weird old guy she's Dueling."

"…! Alice that's rude." Mathew scolded, "You're shouldn't call people weird… use the word… eccentric, alright?"

"Okay bro!"

"Hmm… I don't know." Rathie frowned, watching the two appear on the Dueling Field, "Dressed in armor like that… eccentric might be a bit weak."

The group sighed, glancing down towards the Field.

"Yeah…"

"This is the end for you, Black Rose!" Gill shouted, activating his Duel Disk, "You've caused harm to many around you, and that is something I, as a knight, cannot allow! Prepare yourself, because I shall strike you down, Witch!"

Akiza closed her eyes, giggling softly as her arms folded of their own accord, "Hmhmhmhmha…. Is this some kind of joke?" she asked, activating her rosy Duel Disk.

"I assure you," Gill shouted, his aged look growing bitter, "it is anything but!"

"So Akiza's Duel has begun…" Konami murmured, leaning back on the sofa.

"Enjoying yourself?" Professor Frank asked, taking a seat beside the boy.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Konami asked, "I was watching the intros, so I didn't exactly hear anything you were saying."

"I see…." Professor Frank scowled, "Then it seems I will have to take more drastic measures in the future."

"Eh…?" Konami asked, _"This guy is pretty weird…"_

"Hey, Konami." Yusei greeted, entering the Waiting Room once more.

"Ah, Yusei you're back!" Konami grinned, not noticing the Professor quietly remove himself from the scene, "I saw the last few seconds of your Duel. Nitro Warrior seems like a pretty awesome card!"

"Yeah…" Yusei agreed, gripping his forearm slightly, "But… I think you may be right. Something strange is going on here."

"Huh?"

"During the Duel..." Yusei explained, "There was a brief moment where my forearm began to hurt. There wasn't enough pain to hinder me so I didn't worry about it but…."

"I get it…" Konami nodded, "but it doesn't look like there's too much we can do right now. You'll just have to keep Dueling!" he grinned enthusiastically.

Yusei smiled lightly, "Yeah… besides, I still have a few things to settle with Jack."

"Well, if you're lucky you'll get the chance." Konami laughed, turning his attention back to the screen.

Akiza had just Special Summoned Copy Plant in Defense Position, making use of its effect to mimic Gill's Masked Knight Level 5. With the cards she had on the field, it didn't take a genius to see what was coming.

"You wish for me to reveal my true identity?" the woman asked, scowling at the knight, "Very well! I'll show you who I am! I'm tuning my Wall of Ivy and Copy Plant to bring forth something you'll all recognize!"

Yusei winced back in the Waiting Room, glancing down at his forearm as it began to throb painfully, "What…?"

"So it's like that is it...?" Konami murmured, noticing Yusei's movements.

"Cold flames engulf the world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon, Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

The crowd reeled back in shock as a cold wind swept across the arena. In a pillar of black and green flames, the feared dragon appeared, letting out a chilling roar that shook the land.

"So it reared its ugly head…" Greiger murmured from behind Yusei, having been watching silently from afar.

"Eh…?" Konami and Yusei asked, turning to face the man.

"The Black Rose Dragon… a monster said to bring forth naught but ruin and destruction…" Greiger continued, turning to gaze upon the two, "if your faces are any indication… you're both acquainted with it."

Nothing more was said between them.

"So it's true!" Gill scowled back on the Field, "You _are_ the Black Rose Witch!"

"Yes!" Akiza announced, "And I bear that name proudly! Black Rose Dragon, annihilate the Field!" she ordered, utilizing its first effect, "Black Rose Gale!"

The dragon snarled, flapping its wings as a devastating wind once more blew through the audience, breaking the many cards away that had been placed on the Field.

Gill scowled, taking a step forward in an attempt to stand up to the foul beast. It was no use. The gale increased, and he fell back, watching helplessly as his Masked Knight was swept off the Field.

"Oh my!" the MC shouted, hanging onto a nearby pillar for dear life, "It seems the Field has quite literally been swept away!"

"Yes!" Akiza laughed, "That is the power of the Black Rose! And my turn's not over yet! I activate the Field Spell, Black Garden! As long as this card is face-up on the Field, any monster that is summoned outside of its effect will have its Attack Points halved, and a Rose Token will be summoned to the controller's opponent's side of the Field!"

"!" Gill scowled, "Witch!"

"Indeed." Akiza agreed, "Now make your move, knight! I'll show you that not all Witches can be burned!"

"She's ruthless…." Enzo frowned, "How's this guy gonna win…?"

"Who knows?" Wisteria scowled, "As long as the witch pays I don't care!"

"Good thing we're so far back," Mathew mumbled, "Looks like some of the people closer up got hurt a little."

Alice frowned, "Like I said… she's strong…."

"She's the Black Rose?" Yusei asked back in the Waiting Room, receiving a nod from Konami.

"Yeah… and she's every bit as dangerous as they say she is." Konami informed him, watching Gill struggle to regain his advantage.

"…" Yusei gripped his gleaming forearm, "It sounds like she's in pain…."

"Maybe…" Konami agreed, "But that doesn't mean she can go around hurting people as she pleases," he added, gesturing to the crowd.

Yusei narrowed his eyes slightly, saying nothing as he watched the Duel.

Konami sighed, _"He's back in his own little world…. Now Akiza, let's see… will you win this Duel… or will you wilt away?"_

Akiza scowled.

50 Life Points.

It was all she had left. Gill still had a Masked Knight Level 7 on the Field, even if it only had 1500 Attack Points.

She smirked, glancing back at her Field. Black Garden… three Rose Tokens… she could work with it.

"Well! As close as a Duel this one was it is time I wrapped this up!" she began, "I'm activating my Black Garden's second effect!"

"?!" Gill's eyes widened.

"That look on your face is well placed! Because by destroying Black Garden and all Plant-type Monsters on my Field, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard that has an Attack equal to the combined Attack of the destroyed monsters! And since I just destroyed three 800 Attack Point monsters…"

"Oh no…!" Gill understood.

"Yes! My Black Rose Dragon can return to the Field!" Akiza shouted, raising her hand to the sky as the Black Rose's signature monster was resurrected.

Black Rose Dragon-LV7-(2400/1800)

"Tch…!" Gill grunted under the Black Rose's gaze, but he held firm, _"Not yet… I still have my Martyr's Blessing, so when she attacks… I'll win!"_

"But next I'll activate my Black Rose Dragon's second effect!" Akiza shouted, raising her hand to the sky, "You see, by removing a plant monster in my graveyard from play, I can target one of your monsters and reduce it to 0 Attack Points!"

Gill gasped, "W-What'd you just say?!"

"That's right," Akiza continued, "but that's not all, because that monster is also changed to Attack Position, leaving it wide open for my Black Rose to attack!"

The Dragon seemed to grin despite lack of a movable face, and it turned to face the weakened Masked Knight on Gill's side of the Field.

"Oh no…" Gill muttered, taking a step back.

Akiza's grin split her face, "Oh, _yes._ Black Rose Dragon, attack him and win me this Duel! Black Blinding Bloom!"

Gill glanced up at the creature in shock, watching its silky black tendrils engulf his monster as it began to charge its attack. The jaws of the dragon opened, and in an instant, a vaporizing green beam erupted from its throat, engulfing the Masked Beast along with its owner.

"G-Gwaaah!"

**Gill-0 LP**

**Akiza- 50 LP**

The smoke cleared, and Akiza smirked. Gill was lying on the ground in defeat, his armor smoking hot as steam billowed from beneath his clothes. It was obvious that Duelist was no match for the Black Rose. She turned on her heel, leaving a stunned crowd to take in the scene.

"L-Ladies and Gentlemen…. Akiza… Izinski." The MC droned, watching the door close behind the girl as she left. "Could we… get a medic?"

-5D's-

Konami grimaced, watching the scene from the Waiting Room. So she'd gone off the handle had she?

"She seems just as dangerous as before." Yusei pointed out with a frown, staring at the screen with a frown, "But there's something beyond that grin of hers… something I can't figure out."

"Hmhmhm… what a wonderful specimen, I do look forward to seeing just what I can pull out of her in our inevitable Duel." Professor Frank smiled, appearing behind the two silently.

"Eh…? Sorry to tell ya pal, but I'll be the one Dueling Akiza," Konami declared.

"Oh? That is quite a claim to be making, when you have yet to defeat me." Frank smirked, turning to his Deck. "Are you sure you should be focusing so far ahead…?"

"Wha…? You were the one talking about inevitable Duels and such-"

"Oh woe is me…" Frank frowned, "This man made a statement and I most certainly don't enjoy it! Let me repeat his words in a more condescending manner!"

Konami frowned. Was this guy pulling his leg…?

"I am Professor Frank," Frank explained, earning a sweatdrop from the teen, "I like long walks on the beach, eyes of judgment, and throwing out the trash. So you see little boy, you are no match for my superior intellect!"

The man looked up, only to find Konami discussing something heatedly with Akiza. "What is this? You ignore me yet again, before our very Duel?"

"Huh? Oh sorry," Konami frowned, turning back to Frank, "I don't exactly pay attention to useless details. I have a short attention span, see. My Academy teacher was always scolding me about it… don't remember what he said though."

A brief image of Dr. Crowler yapping his mouth like a dog zipped through Konami's mind.

"Yeah… good times."

"Outrageous!" Frank shouted indignantly, "I shall see to it you give me the respect I deserve, on the Dueling Field!"

Yusei turned back to Konami as the man stormed off, "So about those Duel Runner parts you were telling me about…"

"Oh yeah," Konami grinned, "it supposedly has this high-power engine… something called the Muto-Grind 9… I saw a few pictures on the web, it looks pretty sweet-"

"Discussing ridiculous things when you should be preparing, how… expected of you." Akiza scowled, stepping into the light.

"The Black Rose…" Yusei murmured, gripping his arm softly on instinct.

Akiza scowled at the man, "I haven't forgotten about you, _Cursed One._ You'll stay well away from me if you know what's good for you!"

Yusei's eyes narrowed, "You hurt all those innocent people on a whim…"

"They were in the way," Akiza spat, "if they didn't want to get hurt then they should have moved. It isn't my fault those fools are so slow. Regardless, I did not come to discuss these things with you." She turned her head back to Konami, "The Second Round is approaching. I desire to pay you back for the pain you caused me. I will not be denied. Win or lose, your fate has been decided."

"So… you're basically telling me that regardless of what happens I'll be Dueling you sometime in the near future…?" Konami asked, "Which is something… I already knew."

The woman's scowl deepened, "I see you still have not gotten rid of that obnoxious attitude! Perhaps I will give you a lesson in respect prior to your defeat."

"How are you so sure I'll lose…?"

"I'll see you swept at my feet." Akiza grinned, "Through the use of my Black Rose…!"

"Well, we'll just have to see about that now won't we?" Konami asked, glancing at the screen, "They're calling me. Yusei, see you on the other side."

"Yeah, Good Luck." the man said, staring warily at his fellow Signer.

Akiza scowled, "Why don't you break a leg instead?"

Konami shook his head in amusement, snorting as he left the Waiting Room. _"We're enemies and she still finds the time to make me laugh. How nice of her."_

Konami adjusted his hat and Deck, staring into the sunlight as he entered the Duel Arena. Finally, it was his turn.

His easily ignorable opponent stood across from him, a cautious smirk draped across his face as the MC's voice rained down from the heavens.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the MC roared, "We are finally here, the final Duel of the First Round!"

The Crowd cheered, the noise shaking the arena itself as Konami glanced up in shock. _"Was this how it was for Leo? Man, it was probably worse in the Turbo Arena too huh?"_ he turned his focus back on the Professor.

"In the Left Corner, Professor Frank!" the MC introduced, waving his hand towards the strangely dressed man easily, "and in the right corner, "Red Hat" Konami! Which of these Duelists has what it takes to enter the Second Round?!" he leaned close to the camera, his face growing big on the screen above, "Let's find out! Duelists, ready your Duel Disks!"

The two competitors nodded once, their Duel Disks activating in perfect sync.

"Set your Decks!" the MC continued, watching the Duelists do just that, "And now… finally, let the last Duel of the Day begin!"

**DUEL**

**Konami-4000 LP**

**Frank-4000 LP**

Professor Frank's eyes gleamed, "I'm going first!" he shouted quickly, drawing a card.

"O-Oi! That's a dirty trick!" Konami hissed, staring down at his Hand.

"The early bird gets the worm," the Professor countered, holding up a card, "I'll start by activating Hinotama! It delivers 500 points of damage to your Life Points!" Professor Frank grinned happily, watching Konami's bar begin to deplete.

**Konami-3500 LP**

**Frank-4000 LP**

"First turn and I'm already behind…" Konami scowled, "But I'll come back. I always do."

"Heh, not from this!" Frank grinned, "I'm summoning Thunder King Rai-Oh!"

A bolt of lightning slashed down upon the Field, twisting and shivering as a blue being appeared.

Thunder King Rai-Oh-LV4-(1900/800)

"And that's not all, because my Thunder King has an effect!" Frank continued, "When it's on the Field, neither of us can add cards to our Hand except by drawing them!"

"I see… is that it then?" Konami asked.

"Guh…! Still you ignore my genius… I'll show you yet!" Frank scowled, "I'm activating another Spell Card! Ground Collapse! While it's on the Field 2 Monster Card Zones of my choosing will be blocked off! I'm choosing two of your zones!"

"Uh huh…"

"Tch… still ignoring me?!" Frank scowled, "Fine! I end my turn."

The crowd cheered happily at the play. Frank had done well to hinder his opponent with his first move, and with a 1900 Attack Point monster out on the first turn, Konami would have to work hard to come back.

Enzo frowned from the stands, "Aw man, this isn't good at all! At this rate he'll be done in no time!"

"Nuh uh!" Alice protested, Red-bro is strong too! You'll see!"

"Hm… I have to agree with the kid on this one." Rathie decided, "In my experience Duels aren't over until the Final Turn."

"Well, yeah… but-"

"Enzo." Wisteria turned to the boy, smiling.

Enzo reeled back cautiously. "W-What?" he asked slowly, fearing the answer. If there was one thing the girl never did, it was smile… at him.

"Do you _want_ Kon-kun to lose?!" she snapped, standing up and stomping her foot on Enzo hysterically, "Huh?! Is that it?!"

"N-No!" Enzo wailed, beating the girl away, "Of course not! I'm just saying it'll be a tough Duel is all."

Wisteria scoffed, "Please. I see him ending this on his third… fourth turn, tops!"

"My move!" Konami shouted, "Draw!"

"_Hm… well, that Thunder King will be around for another turn… but…"_ "I'm activating the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon!" Konami shouted, "It allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the Field, of course, since the only other Spell on the Field is your Ground Collapse, it's going away! Go, Mystic Lightning!"

A whirling blue tornado swept through the Field, ripping the Ground Collapse Spell from the Earth and shattering it with a well-aimed bolt. Frank scowled, his advantage was gone… well, one of them anyway.

"And now that my Monster Card Zones are back to normal," Konami continued, "I'll summon Gladiator Beast Andal to the Field, in Attack Mode!"

A roaring armored bear materialized before Red Hat, snarling about with its lone eye.

Gladiator Beast Andal-LV4-(1900/1500)

"What?! You had a high Attack Monster too?!" Frank scowled.

"Hm? Yeah, I did." Konami confirmed, "Now I'll set one card and end my turn."

Once again, the crowd cheered. Konami chuckled inwardly. What easy people to amuse….

"Tch… my turn," Frank shouted, "Draw!" his eyes gleamed, "I'm tributing my Thunder King Rai-Oh to summon a new monster! In fact, you could say that this one is my ace!"

"Oh? Interesting…" Konami mumbled, _"Man… he reminds me of Bastion… so boring."_

"Guh… I see that look on your face!" Frank snarled, "Behold, Ido, the Supreme Magical Force!"

The Thunder King vanished, a mystical purple fiend taking to the Field in its stead. Its tail whipped around wildly, curling around Frank as the man began to laugh.

Ido-LV6-(2200/800)

"Ha! You can't compete with this, can you?!" Frank laughed. "This card also has a few effects!" he added, prompting Konami to roll his eyes, "While this is on the Field, I can't summon monsters. But if this card is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon it back from my Graveyard the next turn at the cost of all other monsters I control."

Enzo guffawed as he heard the explanation. He turned to Mathew to make sure he'd heard it right. "T-That card sounds like it sucks!"

"Heh… maybe," Mathew agreed quietly, "I wouldn't know about that though. Maybe it's good in certain decks…?"

"I could see it…" Enzo admitted, "_If_ it had more than 2200 Attack Points!"

"Anyway," Frank smirked, "my Ido has more than enough strength to take out your Andal! Go, Supreme Magical Blow!"

"Yeah, sorry, about that…" Konami interrupted, "I kinda have a Trap Card. Curse of Anubis!"

"Huh? What's that?!"

"It's a Trap Card," Konami explained, "it makes all Face-Up Effect Monsters on the Field revert to Defense Position, and during the Turn it's activated, their Defense becomes 0 and they can only change Battle Positions by use of a card effect! Pretty cool huh?"

"No!" Frank scowled, "It's not cool!"

Ido couldn't help but agree as it was forcibly reduced to forgoing its attack.

"So you planned on destroying my monster next turn that way huh…?" Frank frowned, "Well, you have another thing coming! I have another Spell Card, Ancient Forest!"

"Huh?" Konami blinked.

"This card returns any Defense Position Monsters to Attack Mode, and that's not all. Any monster that launches an attack is destroyed during the end of that turn's Battle Phase!"

"And since Ido comes back if destroyed by a card effect…" Konami chuckled, "Heh… clever."

"Finally, you see my genius for what it is!"

"Heh, sorry…" Konami scratched the back of his neck, "but when I said clever, I kinda meant that even an elementary school student could come up with it…. In fact, I might know a few who could do even better."

Frank gasped in indignation.

"Hey, hey," Leo perked up from his spot in the crowd, "Do you think he meant me?"

Luna frowned, "No…"

"Che… well, now that your Trap's been dealt with, I'm ending my turn!"

"Alright…" Konami nodded, "Then it's my move! Draw! Heh… I'll be summoning a new monster to the Field! This evildoer is just dying to deliver some justice to that "Supreme Magical Force" of yours! Behold, Gagagigo!"

A young green lizard appeared on the Field, crouched down aggressively as he studying his foe.

Gagagigo-LV4-(1850/1000)

"Hmph, it's strong for a Level Four Monster, but it's not enough to beat my Ido!" Frank laughed.

"Well obviously," Konami scowled, "so I'll just have to set a card and end my turn!"

"Then it's time for me to let loose my power!" Frank grinned, drawing a card, "Ido, destroy that Gagagigo of his! He needs to learn how to count!"

"Heh… just what I was waiting for!" Konami grinned, "You're not very good at this are you? Reveal Trap Card, Justi-break!"

"H-Huh?!" Frank's eyes bulged, "What's that card?!"

"It's something that can only be activated when a face-up Normal Monster I control is attacked!" Konami explained, "It acts kind of like a Torrential Tribute, only it spares all Attack Position Normal Monsters I control!"

Frank's eyes went wide as he watched the scene. Ido's jaws moved to engulf the young Gagagigo, but suddenly, the Level Four monster sparked, great bursts of energy erupting from its being and engulfing the Field whole. When the light cleared, Ido was gone, and only Konami's monsters remained.

Rathie grinned, "That's the way! Get him!"

"It's not over yet though," Wisteria explained, "Remember, that monster will just come back next turn."

"O-Oh yeah… you're right." Enzo frowned.

"It won't matter," Alice grinned, "Bro has a plan!"

"H-Huh?" Mathew glanced at his sister, "How do you know?"

"You'll see!"

"So you saved your monsters yet again, but it's far from over!" Frank grinned, "Next Standby Phase my Ido comes back, and your monsters will be ripe for the picking! Ha!"

"Well let's test your theory then." Konami grinned, "Go ahead, end your turn."

Something about the look on the boy's face irked Frank the wrong way. It was cocky… dirty even, and he _hated _it. "Hnnn….! Fine, I end my turn!"

"Then it's time to wrap this up!" Konami shouted, "Draw! Now that my Standby Phase has arrived, your Ido revives itself!"

Frank nodded in agreement, watching his purple beast crawl its way back onto the Field.

Ido-LV6-(2200/800)

"But it won't be around for long!" Konami added with a grin, "I summon Counselor Lily to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A small fairy woman appeared in a flash of light, glancing at her clipboard and clicking her tongue at Frank.

"That weak thing…?"

"Yep, because you see, it's a Tuner Monster!" Konami explained, "And with its three stars, I can bring out a monster that can wipe you out! I'm tuning my Counselor Lily and Gagagigo to bring out this new monster!" Konami exclaimed, raising his hand to the sky.

"W-What?! A Synchro Summon?!" Frank scowled, "Impossible!"

"The wicked waters shift amongst a just cause! Become the frozen hope they rely on! Synchro Summon! Freeze the flames, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

A great blue light erupted behind Konami, revealing one of his Deck's many aces. A hulking blue dragon of icy skin reared its shining head, roaring out as the crowd cheered for the first Synchro Summon of the Duel. Little did they know that it would also be the last.

Gungnir-LV7-(2500/1700)

"A-A Synchro Summon huh?" Frank scowled, "No matter, I can still destroy it soon enough!"

"Sorry, but that's not happening." Konami explained, "You see, this is the Final Turn."

"What?"

"I'm activating my Counselor Lily's Effect!" Konami exclaimed, "When it's used for a Synchro Summon, I can pay 500 Life Points to increase that Synchro Summoned monster's Attack Points by a thousand until the End Phase!"

Frank's eyes bulged in shock, watching as Gungnir reared back and roared once more. "T-That gives it…"

Gungnir-LV7-(3500/1700)

"Heh… and that's not all." Konami explained, "Because a Synchro Monster isn't complete without a Special Effect! Now, by discarding up to two cards from my Hand, I can destroy cards you control up to the same amount!"

"W-What?!"

Konami grinned, sliding his last two cards into the Graveyard as Gungnir roared. "Go Gungnir, destroy Ido and Ancient Forest! Glaciate!"

Gungnir flapped its icy wings once, a chill wind appearing on the Field an icing everything on Frank's side of the Duel Arena. The man scowled, covering his face as the wind increased, breaking small chinks into his cards before ripping them away piece by piece.

"I-Impossible!" Frank despaired, falling on his knees as he stared at his empty Field.

"And now… I have two monster that have more than enough strength to take you out in one go! Andal, Gungnir!" Konami called, "Attack that Professor directly! Gladiator Ice Barrage!"

The two monsters roared out in unison, charging Frank together in an icy wave of blinding light. The man couldn't take it.

"It's just not Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaair!" he shouted, reeling back as the light overtook him, depleting his Life Points completely.

**Konami- 3000 LP**

**Frank- 0 LP**

"And in a certain Slacker's words, that's game!" Konami grinned, deactivating his Duel Disk eagerly.

"To think… I'd lose in the First Round…!" Frank scowled.

"Ha! I told you it'd be over quickly!" Wisteria sniffed, "There's no way my Kon-kun would lose to someone so dreary! Ohohohohohohoho!"

"Okay, okay, so he won." Enzo mumbled, "We all saw that coming, but do you really have to announce it to the world…?"

The woman ignored him, continuing her haughty laugh as Mathew and Rathie traded glances. If anyone was "eccentric" in their group, it had to be Wisteria.

-5D's-

"And that concludes the Day's Duels!" the MC called half an hour later, "With the First Round completed, only four Duelists remain! Which one of them will rise through the Finals to take on the King of Riding Duels himself, Jack Atlas?! Will it be the enigmatic Greiger, who rides for the sake of his village?! Will it be Yusei Fudo, the Rising Star of Satellite?! What of the beautiful Black Rose? Or will it be our last Duelist, "Red Hat" Konami?! Come back tomorrow and find out!"

Konami yawned, stretching back as he followed Yusei out the door. It had been a long day that was for sure. Already they'd been cut down in half… and the Duels would only get tougher from there. He narrowed his eyes, recalling the lineup for the following day's matches.

Yusei would be starting off with a Turbo Duel against Greiger, giving Konami a little time to prepare… but was he ready? The last time he'd Dueled Akiza the ending had been less than satisfactory. Now he had a second chance, but was he skilled enough to take it…?

"I'm headed this way." Yusei said, breaking the teen's thoughts.

"Ah… yeah, I'm this way," Konami smiled dryly, pointing the other direction.

The two glanced at each other solemnly.

"Well then, guess this is goodbye for now." Yusei said, reaching for a handshake, "Until tomorrow…"

Konami nodded, returning the gesture, "Until tomorrow then."

And then he was alone.

Just like always.

Konami sighed, yawning once more as he walked down the dimming hallway towards the street opening. Strange, one would think that his so-called Observation Team would have the decency to wait for him. He supposed they could have easily been swept away into the crowd… but really…? Not even a message?

The pricks.

Scowling, he slid his Cell Phone back into his pocket, staring into the moonlit sky.

Fourteen Hours… and counting.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty Two-**

**End**

* * *

**The First Round of the Fortune Cup has come to an end! Alone in the dark, the hero heads home to prepare! Will his plans to save Akiza come to fruition, or is he in over his head? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment FC01**

* * *

Kaibaman stared out across the Field towards his eternal foe, the enigmatic Dark Magician. Beside him, the vile Spellcaster's sidekick smirked, blowing a raspberry at the otherwise incapacitated hero.

"Wahahahahahaha!" the Dark Magician laughed, glowering down towards the Blue-Eyed Hero. "Finally, finally, after all these years I've done it! Look around you Kaibaman! Your home is in ruins, your family destroyed! Finally, after all these years my revenge will be complete!"

Kaibaman scowled, climbing weakly to one knee as he gazed out towards the Dark Magician's prized Megazord, the Violent Buster Blader. He panted heavily, reaching for his utility belt only to realize it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?!" the Dark Magician asked, twirling the belt among his cane.

"Haha," the Dark Magician Girl laughed, "No super-secret escape for you this time buddy! You're goin down! Way down!"

"Heh… I'm impressed sorcerer," Kaibaman grinned, "I didn't think you'd be able to teach that mutt of yours anything useful. Did you do it yourself, or did Crawfish have to throw you a bone?"

"Hey!" the Dark Magician Girl shouted, "I'm not a dog!"

"And I'm not the fictional alter ego of billionaire playboy Seto Kaiba." Kaibaman stood, "Let's skip the pleasantries shall we? I'm late for an appointment."

"You…!" the Dark Magician scowled, "How dare you!"

The sorcerer leapt back into his Megazord, quickly followed by his loyal puppy. The Buster Blader flared to life, its fist rising to deliver the final blow to Kaibaman once and for all.

"_Is this how it ends…?"_ Kaibaman thought, gripping his wounded arm as he stared up towards the approaching fist, _"Trampled to death by a talking… monkey…"_

He closed his eyes, awaiting the end.

"This is the end for you, Kaibaman!" the Dark Magician laughed, the fist closing in to the Hero's position.

Suddenly, the light on Kaibaman's watch began to flare, alerting him to something far more dangerous that death. His eyes widening, the man sprung to life, leaping away from the roof as the fist crashed into the concrete, tearing through the building exterior.

"What?!" the Dark Magician shouted, glancing up towards the renewed Kaibaman.

"It's a good thing I'm Kaibaman, or that might have actually hit me." The man declared, glancing at his bleeding hand, "It's time!"

The Dark Magician frowned, staring up towards Kaibaman curiously, "Time for what?!"

"Time for the heavens to shake and tremble beneath the flames of my ego! Behold, my Ultimate Megazord!" Kaibaman shouted, raising his hand to the sky as a bursting light descended from the sky above, "The Blue-Eyes Shining Robot!"

The Dark Magician's eyes bulged in shock.

As he had said, a shining robot of great power had descended upon the city, its model and make eerily similar to that of the Blue Eyes White Robot Kaibaman had mass-produced for his own personal use. But it was sleeker, faster, _stronger_!

Buster Blader wouldn't be able to compete.

"R-Retreat!" the Dark Magician ordered to the Buster Blader's staff, the many Spellcasters working overtime to make the thing move.

"Not so fast Magician! You've activated my Trap Card," Kaibaman exclaimed, leaping atop his newest Megazord, "Behold, my Bottomless Trap Hole!"

The ground beneath the Buster Blader shook, splitting open into a whole just wide enough to trap the zord.

"I-Impossible! When did you have time to build all this?!" the Dark Magician Girl asked.

"It was easy… with money." Kaibaman explained, his hands glowing with Duel Monster Energy. "Now, it's time to end this!" he shouted, leaping out from the Shining Robot's head towards the Buster Blader's command room.

"Destiny Doro!" Kaibaman called energetically, tossing a glowing card of destiny into the command room as he fell.

They all turned to look at it quickly.

"I-Impossible…" the Dark Magician Girl hissed.

"We're all doomed…" the Dark Magician scowled, "We're doomed…!"

The glowing card ignited, and before long, the entire machine exploded.

Konami awoke from his dream. "Ngh… wha…?" he glanced at the static Television screen, the season 4 box set of Kaibaman resting safely on the bedside tabletop. "It was a dream…"

He turned to his Deck, grabbing the card and grinning foolishly, "Destiny Doro! Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

He laughed, setting the Gagagigo back on the top. He really needed to stop watching so much Kaibaman.

**END**


	23. An Unexpected Ending

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Man, I had trouble trying to write this chapter. In the end I pretty much just went with what canon... but with a few little differences... Well, you'll see. As always, leave me your thoughts! **

* * *

**Last time… on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

"_And that concludes the Day's Duels!" the MC called half an hour later, "With the First Round completed, only four Duelists remain! Which one of them will rise through the Finals to take on the King of Riding Duels himself, Jack Atlas?! Will it be the enigmatic Greiger, who rides for the sake of his village?! Will it be Yusei Fudo, the Rising Star of Satellite?! What of the beautiful Black Rose? Or will it be our last Duelist, "Red Hat" Konami?! Come back tomorrow and find out!"_

_Konami yawned, stretching back as he followed Yusei out the door. It had been a long day that was for sure. Already they'd been cut down in half… and the Duels would only get tougher from there. He narrowed his eyes, recalling the lineup for the following day's matches._

_Yusei would be starting off with a Turbo Duel against Greiger, giving Konami a little time to prepare… but was he ready? The last time he'd Dueled Akiza the ending had been less than satisfactory. Now he had a second chance, but was he skilled enough to take it…?_

"_I'm headed this way." Yusei said, breaking the teen's thoughts._

"_Ah… yeah, I'm this way," Konami smiled dryly, pointing the other direction._

_The two glanced at each other solemnly._

"_Well then, guess this is goodbye for now." Yusei said, reaching for a handshake, "Until tomorrow…"_

_Konami nodded, returning the gesture, "Until tomorrow then."_

_And then he was alone._

_Just like always._

_Konami sighed, yawning once more as he walked down the dimming hallway towards the street opening. Strange, one would think that his so-called Observation Team would have the decency to wait for him. He supposed they could have easily been swept away into the crowd… but really…? Not even a message?_

_The pricks._

_Scowling, he slid his Cell Phone back into his pocket, staring into the moonlit sky._

_Fourteen Hours… and counting._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty Three-**

**An Unexpected Ending**

* * *

Enzo frowned.

When he had woken up that morning the last thing he expected was to be hosting an emergency SOT meeting in his tiny apartment. What the hell was Wisteria thinking?

"Okay!" the girl shouted, slamming her hand against the wall. "We are now beginning the third official meeting of the Signer Observation Team!"

The rest of the group stared at the woman drowsily, having little to no clue just what the girl was going on about.

"Ahem…" she coughed, gathering her thoughts, "It has come to my attention that despite our name, we haven't done much research into just or who the Signers are supposed to be! Sure, we've read files on them, learning that they're people who apparently have some birthmark on their forearm or something… but that doesn't really explain much does it?!"

Rathie's head drooped, his eyes squinting as he struggled to stay awake. Couldn't she just get to the point?

"Are you listening to me?" Wisteria scowled, throttling Enzo by the neck as he too began to doze off.

"Y-Yeah… but couldn't you do this later…?" Enzo groaned, his head lolling back in forth drowsily.

"There's no time…" Wisteria frowned, "We'll be stuck in the Fortune Cup for the rest of the day, remember?! It has to be now!"

"Ugh… then why are there so few of us…?" Mathew complained, "Even Alice didn't have to come…"

"That's because she's a child," Wisteria commented, "she has no business running around this early in the morning, and before you ask," she turned to gaze at Rathie who had been about to sleep, "He's resting for the Semifinals… I couldn't possibly wake him for this! You three on the other hand," she exclaimed, pointing at each of them, "are all strapping young lads with nothing going on! It should've been easy for you guys to wake up at Two o'clock!"

"But…"

"Anyway," Wisteria cut them all off, "we've gotten off track! I was about to tell you all about the information I received on the Signers!"

"Huh…? Information?" Enzo asked, "You actually went and found some?"

"Yeah," Wisteria chirped happily, "I ran into some old guy who knew all about them on my way home last night! I bribed him into giving me what I wanted."

"Bribed huh…?" Mathew frowned, "I wish I had money to throw around like that…"

"Anyway, I think I remembered most of it, so listen up!" Wisteria shouted, folding her arms aggressively, "Apparently, these Signer guys are heralds of something called the Crimson Dragon!"

"Crimson what-now?" Enzo blinked.

"Crimson Dragon," Wisteria repeated, narrowing her eyes, "it's supposed to be some kind of god-like being that descended from the stars. Based on what the old guy knew, it comes back every so often to prevent some calamity…. It gifts five special people with its abilities, and together, these people have the power to call forth the Dragon itself. Obviously, these "special people" are the Signers."

"So… they're only showing up now because there's some kind of danger approaching?" Mathew frowned, "I'm not too sure I want Alice getting involved in stuff like that…."

"Well," Wisteria frowned, "if this calamity comes to pass, she'll be getting involved whether you like it or not! From what I've been told, the calamities typically involve mass sacrifices… cities vanishing off the face of the earth, and much more than that!"

"So… there's nothing we can do then?" Rathie asked with a frown, "I'm not too sure I like the idea of being sacrificed…."

"Ha!" Wisteria sniffed, "I never said that. What we need are the Signers! If they can put aside their differences and work together like their predecessors, the calamity will be done and over with in no time!"

"There's just one problem with that…" Enzo began.

"That's right," Mathew mumbled, "We only know who two of the Signers are! The rest are all just hypotheses… we can't know anything for certain until we see their birthmark."

"Oh don't you worry about that!" Wisteria laughed, "I have no doubt that our esteemed leader will shed some light on who is and isn't a Signer!"

"You sure do have confidence in him…" Enzo grumbled, "Isn't he going up against that woman today?"

Wisteria scowled, placing her hands on her hips firmly, "Don't remind me… The Black Rose Witch… how anyone like her could be a Signer I don't know!"

"We don't know how they're chosen," Rathie pointed out, "maybe this Crimson Dragon goes for those who have suffered a lot? I'm just throwing something out there…."

"Hmm… you might be right!" Wisteria frowned, "As much as I hate to admit it the files suggested that the Witch was treated as an outcast… and this Yusei fellow was from Satellite…"

"But in the end we still don't know anything." Mathew supplied with a sigh, "What we should be focusing on is just what the Crimson Dragon is! Where does it come from? You know… things that might shed light on our other questions!"

"Yes…" Wisteria agreed, "Which is why I've decided to split us up into groups! Enzo, you and Mathew shall be the Crimson Dragon Chasers, or CDC! Meanwhile, Rathie and I will continue to research what we can on the Signers! There's only Three left… someone in the Fortune Cup must be hiding what they are!"

"_But it doesn't add up…"_ Rathie frowned, _"Three Signers left with Four Contestants remaining… and two of them are already confirmed Signers! We're missing something…."_

-5D's-

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" the MC greeted cheerfully, screaming into the microphone, "Finally, it's time for the Second Day of the Fortune Cup to begin!"

From their place in the Waiting Room, the remaining Duelists locked eyes with their opponents.

"We have a grand lineup for you all today as we move to the Semifinals of the Tournament!" the MC continued, "We'll start off big with a Turbo Duel between Greiger and Yusei Fudo! Once that's done, we'll finish things off with a deadly Duel between the lovely Akiza Izinski and "Red Hat" Konami! Who of these four competitors will make their way into the Finals? Stay tuned to find out!"

An awkward silence settled over the room, none of the Duelists saying anything to one another as they took in their opponents.

"Yusei," Greiger spoke first, drawing everyone's attention, "I look forward to a good Duel between us. But no matter what happens, I will be the one to win."

"We'll see." Yusei murmured, "I have reasons to win as well."

The tension in the room seemed to thicken, but before anything could happen the MC spoke out once more.

"And now Ladies and Gents, it's time to start the show! Yusei Fudo, Greiger, please make your way to the Garage for last minute preparations!"

"That's us then." Yusei said soothingly, making to stand, "Win or lose, we'll both do our best."

"Agreed." Greiger replied respectfully, walking down the hall.

Konami sighed, saying nothing as the two disappeared from sight. "For a moment I thought there was gonna be a fight…."

"Ridiculous. Those two have much riding on this Duel," Akiza scowled, "they would not jeopardize their chances by acting recklessly in public."

"I suppose you're right…" Konami laughed, "but hey, speaking of being reckless, you're not gonna do anything stupid during our Duel right? Right?"

The woman scowled, "Make no mistake! Just because I can act civil now does not mean that I will hold back during our Duel. My hatred burns just beneath the surface, and when it's time for us to Duel…" she grinned, "my cold flames will engulf the world!"

"You realize… I just did what I had to…?" Konami frowned, "I know he was important to you… but Divine-"

"Don't say his name!" Akiza scowled, folding her arms angrily, "Doing what you had to…? For years I've been forced to endure the greatest tragedies of my life, but Divine… Divine…! He saved me, and then _you_ came along and took him from me…." she began to cackle, "But it's fine… everything is fine now… and I'll be sure to inflict upon you the same pains I've been through."

"Akiza…?"

"I have nothing more to say to you, Red Hat." The woman scowled, "The next time we meet it will be as foes on the battlefield!" she swept her coat out, a torrential wind raining through the room as the Black Rose Witch disappeared.

"_She's gone…"_ Konami frowned, _"Guess it's to be expected… Divine's bound to be a bad subject for her… but even so…"_

He sighed, falling back on the couch as he turned to the television screen.

Yusei and Greiger had just pulled out onto the Arena, their Life Points setting as they performed several practice laps before coming to a stop just beside the MC.

"And here they are!" the man announced, "Look at their perfectly tuned Duel Runners! Truly these Duelists know how to take care of a machine!"

The two stared towards the MC intently; neither wanting to be subjected to the endless questions the crowd would no doubt ask. It wasn't as if they were Jack after all.

"Ehehehe…" the MC chuckled wryly reeling back onto his private stand, "Now, without further ado… let the first Duel of the Second Day commence!"

The Turbo Duelists locked eyes for the briefest of moments.

**RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!**

**Yusei-4000 LP**

**Greiger- 4000 LP**

Finally! The two Turbo Duelists had thought, taking down the road. Yusei's eyes narrowed, aiming for the first corner. As per the rules of Riding Duels, he who turned first would earn the first move!

"It's time to rev it up!"

"Not this time!" Greiger cut him off, his large, hulking Duel Runner, skidding past Yusei and around the corner.

"Ooh!" the MC winced, "What a blow to Yusei! With Greiger in the lead, he gets the First Turn!"

"You'll have to be faster than that if you want to keep up with me Yusei! My Turn! Draw! I summon Spell Reactor RE in Attack Position!" Greiger shouted, throwing the card down amongst his Duel Runner.

A metallic red machine suddenly emerged on the Field, carrying what appeared to be a load of orange missiles just beneath its neck.

Spell Reactor RE-LV4-(1200/900)

"I'll set three cards and end my turn!"

Yusei frowned, watching both their Speed Counters go up by one. "My Turn! Draw!" he paused, _"Speed Warrior! Alright!"_ "It's time to rev things up! I think I'll start by setting a card face-down, and then I'll go ahead and summon a monster to the Field! Check out my Speed Warrior!"

The speeding grey warrior appeared behind Yusei, racing along the air behind the man as it tried to keep up.

Speed Warrior-LV2-(900/400)

"That card huh…?" Greiger frowned, "In that case, I'm activating a Trap Card!"

"What?"

"Hidden Soldiers!" Greiger explained, the card flipping face-up to reveal itself as they sped around the corner, "It's a card that lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dark Monster from my hand when you Normal or Flip Summon a monster, and since you just brought out Speed Warrior, I too can summon! I'll settle for summoning my Trap Reactor YFI in Attack Position!"

A green, jet-like machine suddenly materialized onto the Field beside the Spell Reactor, its long fingers curling together as it made an action pose.

Trap Reactor YFI-LV4-(800/1800)

"Well, you can summon more monsters all you want, but it won't stop what's about to happen!" Yusei shouted, "I'm going into my Battle Phase, and since it's the turn that I Normal Summoned Speed Warrior, it gets a boost to its Attack Points!"

Greiger's eyes narrowed, watching Speed Warrior's Attack double, coming to a stop at 1800.

"Now," Yusei commanded, picking up speed, "Go Speed Warrior, attack Greiger's Spell Reactor!"

"Not so fast Yusei!" Greiger retorted, "I have another Trap Card!"

Yusei's eyes widened, "What?"

"Fake Explosion!" Greiger explained, revealing the card, "It only activates when my opponent's monster declares an attack! For this battle only, monsters can't be destroyed by battle, and after damage calculation, I can Special Summon a Summon Reactor SK from my Hand!"

"After damage calculation…?" Yusei's eyes narrowed, "That means you still take damage from my Attack!"

Speed Warrior revved into Greiger's Spell Reactor, creating a "False Explosion" that engulfed the man's Duel Runner. Greiger frowned, watching his Life Points begin to drop.

**Yusei- 4000 LP**

**Greiger- 3400 LP**

"Yeah, I take damage," the man admitted, "but now I can summon my Summon Reactor in Attack Mode!"

Once again, a large jet-like machine appeared on the Field, this time wielding a yellow color-scheme. Its twin propellers began to spin, and it too formed an action pose before settling in beside its fellow Reactors.

Summon Reactor SK-LV5-(2000/1400)

"And that's not all!" Greiger continued, "Because I'm using my last Trap Card right now! Reveal, Delta Reactor!"

"Delta Reactor?" Yusei asked.

"That's right." Greiger grinned, "It's a Trap Card that lets me send my Trap Reactor, Spell Reactor and Summon Reactor to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Flying Fortress SKY FIRE from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard ignoring the Summoning Positions!"

Yusei's eyes bulged, "No way!"

"Oh yes," Greiger told him, his three monsters transforming and slamming together in a heated blaze, shifting their parts around until they formed a brand new machine.

Its propellers began to spin, twin wings formed from the machines taking flight as it revealed its full power.

Flying Fortress SKY FIRE-LV8-(3000/2500)

"Oh wow!" the MC shouted, glancing up at the monster in wonder, "Would you look at that Ladies and Gentlemen, in just two turns, Greiger has brought out his most powerful monster! How will Yusei get himself out of this one?!"

The man in question frowned, glancing at his hand, _"Nothing I can do now…"_ "I end my turn!"

"Then it's my move!" Greiger grinned, drawing a card, "Flying Fortress, attack Yusei's Speed Warrior!"

The machine nodded, its body rotating rapidly as it launched itself forward, several missiles soaring from its back and colliding with the weakened warrior.

Yusei's Duel Runner rocked under the impact of the hologram fading, skidding around gently before straightening itself out.

**Yusei-1900 LP**

**Greiger-3400 LP**

"Oh what a blow!" the MC shouted, "And because of the damage he just took, Yusei's going to be down a few Speed Counters!"

Yusei scowled, knowing what the man said to be true. He could already feel his Duel Runner slowing slightest, making it harder for him to keep up with Greiger.

"I'll set one card and end my turn." Greiger murmured, having no doubt he would keep his advantage.

"My move…" Yusei mumbled, "Draw!"

He glanced down at his dashboard, watching the Speed Counters increase by one. _"I don't have anything that can destroy that SKY FIRE… so…"_ "I'll set a monster!"

"Not so fast!" Greiger grinned, SKY FIRE has an effect! Once per turn, I can destroy a cad you Set and inflict 800 damage to your Life Points!"

"W-What?!" Yusei asked, watching his Shield Warrior fall off the Field. "Guh…" he winced, his card and Life Points vaporizing in the wake of the Flying Fortress's Effect.

**Yusei-1100 LP**

**Greiger-3400 LP**

"In that case… I'll set one more card and end my turn."

"_That's not good…"_ Konami thought, watching from the Waiting Room. _"Yusei's gonna have a tough time if he can't summon or set anything without that monster destroying it… Of course, there's a few ways around it… but does Yusei have the means to make use of it…? Guess I'll find out here shortly."_

"My move!" Greiger declared, drawing the card "Chariot Pile." He grinned, "This is it Yusei! SKY FIRE, attack him directly, and end this Duel!"

The machine reared back, poising to strike the crab-haired hero.

"Not so fast!" Yusei interrupted, "I have a Quick-Play Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon! It lets me destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the Field!"

"Why would you want to do that?" Greiger asked, "It won't stop my Attack!"

"Oh yes it will," Yusei countered, "Because the card I'm destroying is my Limiter Overload!"

"Huh?"

"You see, when Limiter Overload is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Speed Warrior from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard! So guess who's coming back in Defense Position?"

A blinding light engulfed the Arena just as SKY FIRE's attack would have landed, and Speed Warrior materialized onto the Field safely.

"Che… well it won't be around for long!" Greiger shouted, "My SKY FIRE will take it out!"

"Maybe, but now I have another turn!" Yusei explained.

"Heh… you're right about that." Greiger murmured, "I'll set one card and end mine."

"Then it's time for me to rev it up!" Yusei shouted, "I'll start things off by setting Fortress Warrior in Defense Mode!"

"Not so fast!" Greiger shouted, "You forgot about my SKY FIRE's ability! I can destroy your monster and give you another dose of damage!"

Yusei winced, watching his Life Points drop to a mere 300.

**Yusei-300 LP**

**Greiger- 3400 LP**

"And that's just what I was counting on!" Yusei shouted, "Because now I can get both my monsters out!"

Greiger frowned. What was he talking about?

"I activate the Speed Spell Zero Reverse! It lets me remove two of my Speed Counters and Special Summon a monster that was destroyed this turn with an Attack of 0! So give a warm welcome back to Fortress Warrior!"

The grey colossus said nothing as it appeared on the Field, huddling around quietly.

Fortress Warrior-LV4-(0/1200)

"And that's not all," Yusei explained, "Because next I'm activating the effect of Turbo Booster from my Hand! If I Normal Summoned a Monster this Turn, I can Special Summon it to the Field!"

A flying Yellow machine streaked onto the Field, following Yusei's Duel Runner carefully.

Turbo Booster-LV1-(0/0)

"Now it's time for the Battle Phase!" Yusei shouted, "Fortress Warrior, attack Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!"

"What?!" Greiger scowled, not doing anything to negate the attack, "Your monster is weaker than mine! Why would you send it to its death?"

"Because Fortress Warrior has a few skills of its own!" Yusei explained, "Not only do I not take any damage from its battles, but it also can't be destroyed by battle once per turn!"

"Huh?!"

"And since your SKY FIRE battled one of my monsters this turn…" Yusei continued, "I can activate Turbo Booster's other effect!"

Greiger's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"That's right!" Yusei shouted, whipping his hand to the side, "You see, by tributing Turbo Booster, I can destroy a monster on your side of the Field that's battled one of my monsters this turn!"

"So that's what you were after!"

"That's right! Turbo Booster, annihilate that Flying Fortress with your Blazing Acceleration!"

Turbo Booster nodded, activating the nitro within its tank to kamikaze right into SKY FIRE, taking them both out in a blaze of glory.

The explosion rocked the Arena, and Greiger scowled.

"So you got rid of my SKY FIRE somehow…" he murmured, "But this Duel isn't over! I activate my Trap Card, Chariot Pile!"

"!"

"Now once per turn, I can inflict 800 Damage to you if you don't tribute a monster! Also, if you attack me with a monster, I can pay 800 Life Points to negate the Attack and destroy the monster!"

Yusei scowled, "That's not good…" he glanced at his hand, "I end my turn!"

"Then it's mine!" Greiger shouted, drawing a card, "And now, I'll activate my Chariot Pile's first effect!"

"In that case, to stop the damage I'll give up my Fortress Warrior!" Yusei winced.

"Che… then I end my turn."

"Then here we go!" Yusei shouted, "Draw!" _"I have to do something fast…"_ Yusei thought, _"Otherwise I'll lose the Duel!" _"Alright! I'm summoning Junk Synchron to the Field in Attack Mode!"

The familiar orange warrior revved its engines, hopping onto the Field and gliding alongside Yusei, "Next, I'll activate its effect! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode, so say hello to Speed Warrior!"

The two warriors glided around each other, giving Yusei a better position.

Junk Synchron-LV3-(1300/500)

Speed Warrior-LV2-(900/400)

"And now, finally, I can Synchro Summon!" Yusei shouted, "I'm tuning my Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior! Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

The vibrant blue warrior punched the air powerfully, gliding alongside Yusei to try and bring down Greiger.

"Now…" Yusei shouted, "Junk Warrior, attack with Scrap-Iron Fist!"

"Not so fast Yusei!" Greiger shouted, "I'm using my Chariot Pile's effect! By paying 800 Life Points, I can negate your Junk Warrior's attack and destroy it!"

"Oh no…!" Yusei winced, watching as the spell took out his monster, "Sorry Junk Warrior…" he frowned, looking back at the Life Points.

**Yusei-300 LP**

**Greiger-2600 LP**

"_All I can do is this then…"_ Yusei thought, "I set a card and end my turn!"

"Then it's time to finish this!" Greiger shouted, drawing a card. _"I could end this now with Chariot Pile…"_ he glanced towards the card he drew, _"But it wouldn't be an honorable victory!"_ "This is it Yusei!" Greiger shouted, "I'm going to finish you off! I summon Black Salvo in Attack Position!"

A small black sphere grinned wickedly, bouncing around the Field in delight.

Black Salvo-LV3-(100/1100)

"But that's not it," Greiger shouted, "because when Black Salvo is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 Dark Machine from my Graveyard! Behold, Trap Reactor!"

The jet-like machine "harrumphed" as it reappeared on the Field, its effects negated by Black Salvo's effect.

Trap Reactor-LV4-(800/1800)

"But neither will be around long!" Greiger continued, drawing Yusei's attention. "Raging robots strive to achieve perfection! Their will ruins the lives of the innocent! Synchro Summon! Appear, Dark Strike Fighter!"

A dark robot appeared amongst the stars, flying silently alongside Greiger's Duel Runner.

Dark Strike Fighter-LV7-(2600/1800)

"Now!" Greiger shouted, "Now it can end! Dark Strike Fighter, attack Yusei directly!"

"Not so fast!" Yusei cut him off, "I have a Trap Card! Synchro Spirits! By removing a Synchro Monster from play, I can revive its material monsters in Defense Mode! So by removing Junk Warrior, my Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior return to the Field once again!"

"Che… then a replay happens!" Greiger shouted, "Dark Strike Fighter, attack his Junk Synchron!"

"Nope!" Yusei continued, "Because now I'm activating Shield Warrior's effect from the Grave! I can remove it from play to prevent my monster from being destroyed in battle!"

"In that case…" Greiger frowned, "I'll activate Chariot Pile!"

"Then I'll tribute my Speed Warrior!" Yusei countered, "Face it Greiger, I'm sticking around."

"Hmph…" the man smiled, "Then I end my turn, but before you begin, I activate my Trap Card, Ultimate Flare!"

"Huh?"

"It's a card that I can only use when I end my turn," Greiger explained, "It lets me summon an Ultimate Flare Token in Defense Mode!"

Yusei watched curiously as the token appeared on the Field, "Huh… regardless, it's now my move! Draw!" _"!"_ "Alright! I'm summoning Tuning Supporter to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A small warrior with a pot for a helmet appeared, its green eyes glowing in the dark.

Tuning Supporter-LV1-(100/300)

"And now I have enough stars to Synchro Summon once again!" he continued, "Clustering stars become a new light! Blast your way to victory! Synchro Summon, Armory Arm!"

A roaring rocket materialized in a flash of green light, easily keeping up with Yusei's Duel Runner.

Armory Arm-LV4-(1800/1200)

"And I'm not done yet!" Yusei continued, "Because when Tuning Supporter is used as Synchro Material, I get to draw a card! And guess what it was? The Speed Spell Synchro Return!"

Greiger's eyes widened, "What the-?"

"This card lets me take a Synchro Monster that was removed from play and Special Summon it back to the Field for this one turn! So give a warm welcome back to Junk Warrior!"

The vibrant blue warrior punched the air as it reappeared, before taking its rightful place alongside Armory Arm.

Junk Warrior-LV5-(2300/1300)

"But that's not all," Yusei added, much to Greiger's chagrin, "Because now I can equip Armory Arm to Junk Warrior, increasing its Attack Points by 1000!"

"Huh? You can do that?!" Greiger scowled.

"That's right! And now, it's time to rev things up!" Yusei shouted, "Go Junk Warrior, Armory Arm! Use your Red-Hot Blow to destroy Dark Strike Fighter!"

Greiger hissed, his Duel Runner skidding around rapidly as his monster was destroyed.

**Yusei-300 LP**

**Greiger-1900 LP**

"And now, Armory Arm's second effect activates!" Yusei explained, "You see, when the monster equipped to Armory Arm destroys a monster, you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters Attack Points, which in this case, is more than you can spare!"

"Oh no…"

"Go Armory Arm!" Yusei shouted, "End this Duel!"

Armory Arm complied, firing off from Junk Warrior and slamming into Greiger's Duel Runner, knocking it to the side in a hideous explosion. Greiger scowled, gritting his teeth in shock and shame as his Life Points depleted.

**Yusei-300 LP**

**Greiger-0 LP**

Yusei came to a stop, "It's done."

"What an amazing Duel!" the MC cheered, "Truly, these two were a sight to behold! But, as we all know, there can only be one winner, and in this first Duel of the second round, Yusei has proven that he is just-"

His microphone suddenly went dead. "H-Huh? Is there some kind of technical problem…?"

"Oh, there's no technical problem." Greiger's voice echoed through the arena, "But I have something to say!"

"Huh?" Yusei rode over to Greiger, looking at the man with a frown, "Greiger, what're you-"

"Goodwin!" the man shouted out, shocking the crowd, "You may be fooling everyone else, but I know the truth!"

"Oh dear…" the man frowned, folding his arms behind his back.

"I know that you were the one responsible for the destruction of my village!" Greiger snarled.

Across the arena, thousands of images of the broken, burning village began to appear, shocking the crowd.

Lazar gulped hastily inside Goodwin's office, "Goodwin! We must do something, if those images get out to the public-!"

"Leave it," Goodwin smiled, "It matters little at this point."

"Goodwin!" Jack shouted in shock, "Are you saying this man speaks the truth?! That you were responsible for all this chaos?!"

"It was needed to summon the Crimson Dragon," Goodwin replied, "Surely you, of all people, understand the meaning of Sacrifice, Jack?"

"Sacrifice?" Jack scowled, "There's a difference between that and meaningless slaughter! Even I know that much, Goodwin!"

"Hm," the man smiled, "And here I thought you'd understand, even agree, with my position."

"Yusei, Jack!" Greiger called out, his engine revving violently as he took the wheel, "You both have reasons to win! But if you truly wish to be victorious…" he began circling the arena, heading for a ramp that was inconveniently aimed directly at Goodwin's office, "then follow your own path! Goodwin's… will leave you with nothing but pain!" he roared a battle cry, his Duel Runner heading up the ramp and leaping unhindered towards Goodwin's office.

"Oh no!" Lazar shouted, "We're going to die!"

"Hmph…" Goodwin smirked, holding up his left arm.

The Duel Runner smashed through the window, aimed directly for Goodwin's head. It would have had it too, if it weren't for an unexpected condition Goodwin had applied to himself.

Catching the Duel Runner with his left hand, Goodwin frowned, the weight being a bit much even for someone of his caliber. Greiger's eyes widened in shock as the Duel Runner was suddenly tossed back outside, crashing into the Turbo Arena as Goodwin panted softly.

Jack's eyes widened, "Goodwin! What… What did you do?!"

Yusei skidded to a halt in front of the crash site, quickly leaping out of his Duel Runner to look for Greiger. Unfortunately, the Duel Runner was all but crushed, and flames lingered amongst the lone rolling wheel stuck in the air. Crouching quickly, Yusei reached inside the Duel Runner, searching for any sign of the man who seemed to care so much for his village.

"Greiger?! Greiger!" Yusei shouted, spotting a hand amongst the ruins.

It twitched.

"Hang on, we'll get you out!" Yusei shouted, spotting several incoming Sector Security vehicles, "Just hang tight and…"

"Yusei…" the man's voice said weakly, "the kids… let them know…"

"?"

"Let them know… I'm sorry." Greiger exhaled, his last breath leaving his lips.

Yusei's eyes widened in shock. It was obvious, even to him.

Greiger was dead.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty Three-**

**End**

* * *

**Greiger, the man from the ruined village, is dead. With a trembling heart and burning determination, Yusei sets his sights on the ever-resilient Goodwin! What good has come from the man's actions, and what does it mean for the Fortune Cup? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment JY02**

* * *

Konami stretched happily, leaning back as he stared down at his latest Deck. After his brief run-in with the Chazz, the boy had been compiling several Level monster cards into his Deck, after seeing how useful the Armed Dragon series could be in the right hands.

It was a shame Chazz was… the Chazz.

"Mornin', Konami!" a kuriboh-haired boy shouted as he appeared at the entrance to the Slifer's dorm room, wearing that ever-cheesy smile on his face, "What're you up to?"

"Fixing a new Deck," the boy explained, turning to face Jaden quickly, "you woke up pretty early huh."

"Hehe, Yeah!" Jaden grinned, running a hand through his head sheepishly, "It's probably because I had a lot of things to say today."

Konami frowned, hoping it wasn't some kind of plan. He knew how those tended to work out when Jaden was the one doing the plotting, "Like?"

"Well, last night I was thinking about how cool it'd be if we both used the same Deck when we're in a Tag Duel! We'd be able to become even stronger that way right?"

"Well, yeah," Konami shrugged, "if it's the same Deck then there's obviously going to be some synergy there, no matter how different the Duelists are… but if they're already good Tag Partners…"

"Exactly! That's why I came over here!" Jaden grinned cheekily, "I'm built you a Hero Deck so we can try it out!"

"Heroes…?" Konami frowned. Everyone in the school knew that Heroes were Jaden's… and recently, Aster's thing. It was an unspoken rule that no one else was to use the Heroes. Even the Professors abided by it, as silly as it was.

Still, Jaden was persistent, and Konami knew he'd have to give in eventually, if only to shut the boy up.

"Fine," he sighed, "We can go down to the Abandoned Dorm… there should be plenty of space to test them out there."

And so they went.

"Ha! Dueling is so fun!" Jaden grinned, "Come on, let's have you give the Elemental Heroes a shot, Konami! We should be able to summon all kinds of them if we use the same Deck!"

"Alright, alright," Konami yawned, "What brought this on anyway? You don't seem like the kind to think up a plan this good, no offence."

Jaden laughed, "Well, to be honest, it came from a memory of mine! Do you remember the Duel against Sartorius's sister, Sarina?"

"Huh…?" Konami asked, slightly interested, "Yeah… she was the one holding Hassleberry and Syrus hostage that one time right…?"

He closed his eyes, bringing up the particular memory in his head.

-GX-

"What's this about?" Aster frowned, staring at the woman before him cautiously, "Why are we here?"

Sarina frowned, her purple eyes cutting through the three Duelists before her. "I'm here to carry out Sartorius's wishes. My brother said… "I need a protégé, to stand by my side. I need to know who the chosen one is.""

Aster frowned, "Wait a minute! Sartorius said that I was the chosen one!"

Sarina smiled, "Fate is ever changing depending on what you do and who you meet. Perhaps you've had a run-in with someone who can make their own fate…"

"So you're saying that by meeting Jaden my fate has been changed?" Aster asked cautiously.

"Perhaps." Sarina replied, "Maybe you are not the chosen one… Perhaps it is Jaden… perhaps it is Konami…"

"What?! Jaden?!" Aster asked in shock.

Sarina scowled, "Jaden! I challenge you and Konami to a Duel! With this Duel, all will become crystal clear!"

Jaden grinned, "Sweetness! Konami, let's get our fate on! If we don't, we won't be able to save Syrus and Hassleberry!"

"Darn it… why am I always getting pulled into these messes…?" Konami sighed.

"J…Jaden…" Syrus gagged out, struggling to move.

"H-Help…" Hassleberry winced.

"Sarina! Get ready to face us!" Jaden shouted. "You'll need a Tag Partner right?!"

"Yes… but worry not." Sarina replied silkily, "I shall call my partner through the power of the mirror!"

A blinding light engulfed the group, forcing them to cover their eyes in fear of blindness.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Sarina laughed, a doppelganger rising from the earth beside her.

"Wow!" Jaden blinked, "There's two of her!"

"Guess this is what they call seeing double." Konami commented.

Sarina scowled, "Let us Duel! Prepare yourself…" she activated her Duel Disk, "for I shall not hold back!"

-GX-

"Hey, Jaden!" Hassleberry shouted, snapping Konami from his thoughts, "What are you guys doing all the way out here?"

"Heh, we were just talking about Dueling with the same Deck!" Jaden grinned.

"Wow Jaden!" Hassleberry grinned, "That's a dino-good idea!"

"Probably the best one he's ever come up with." Konami sighed.

"Yeah!" Jaden laughed, "So does that mean you'll start using a Hero Deck now too?!"

Hassleberry blinked, "Heroes…? Are you crazy?! The only Deck I'll go into battle with is my Dino Deck!"

"Well, Konami is using a Hero Deck." Jaden persisted, "Isn't that right?"

"For now." Konami shrugged, "By the end of the day I'll probably be using something else. You know I don't really have a theme."

"Well..." Hassleberry frowned, "If that's the case…" he looked for a way out, "That's it! I Special Summon Syrus Truesdale!"

"Huh?" Jaden blinked in surprise. "What're you-?"

"Phew, I finally caught up!" Syrus huffed, stopping to catch his breath, "Tyranno, don't leave me behind like that!"

"Whoa…"

"Wow!" Jaden grinned in excitement, "You really did Special Summon Syrus!"

"Yep!" Hassleberry grinned, "And I'm not done yet!" he looked ferocious, "I'm tributing Syrus so I can return to my Hand!"

"Return to your-?" Konami trailed off, watching Hassleberry take off in a mad dash. "Oh… so that's what he meant."

"Huh?! I didn't run all this way for nothing!" Syrus shouted, "Where are you going Hassleberry?!" he made to follow.

"Hey Syrus, hang on a second!" Jaden called, catching the Ra Yellow by the shoulder, "Are you gonna be using a Hero Deck today?"

"A what now?" the boy deadpanned, "Sometimes I can't keep up with you…" he sighed, "You're gonna have to explain that one Konami."

"Heh," the Slifer smiled, "Well, it all started this morning…."

**END**


	24. Rosy Revenge

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! I don't have anything special to say this time, just enjoy the chapter, and like always, leave me your thoughts!**

* * *

**Last time… on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

"_Yusei, Jack!" Greiger called out, his engine revving violently as he took the wheel, "You both have reasons to win! But if you truly wish to be victorious…" he began circling the arena, heading for a ramp that was inconveniently aimed directly at Goodwin's office, "then follow your own path! Goodwin's… will leave you with nothing but pain!" he roared a battle cry, his Duel Runner heading up the ramp and leaping unhindered towards Goodwin's office._

"_Oh no!" Lazar shouted, "We're going to die!"_

"_Hmph…" Goodwin smirked, holding up his left arm._

_The Duel Runner smashed through the window, aimed directly for Goodwin's head. It would have had it too, if it weren't for an unexpected condition Goodwin had applied to himself._

_Catching the Duel Runner with his left hand, Goodwin frowned, the weight being a bit much even for someone of his caliber. Greiger's eyes widened in shock as the Duel Runner was suddenly tossed back outside, crashing into the Turbo Arena as Goodwin panted softly._

_Jack's eyes widened, "Goodwin! What… What did you do?!"_

_Yusei skidded to a halt in front of the crash site, quickly leaping out of his Duel Runner to look for Greiger. Unfortunately, the Duel Runner was all but crushed, and flames lingered amongst the lone rolling wheel stuck in the air. Crouching quickly, Yusei reached inside the Duel Runner, searching for any sign of the man who seemed to care so much for his village._

"_Greiger?! Greiger!" Yusei shouted, spotting a hand amongst the ruins._

_It twitched._

"_Hang on, we'll get you out!" Yusei shouted, spotting several incoming Sector Security vehicles, "Just hang tight and…"_

"_Yusei…" the man's voice said weakly, "the kids… let them know…"_

"_?"_

"_Let them know… I'm sorry." Greiger exhaled, his last breath leaving his lips._

_Yusei's eyes widened in shock. It was obvious, even to him._

_Greiger was dead._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty Four-**

**Rosy Revenge**

* * *

The sound of Sector Security Duel Runners racing onto the scene drowned everything out. The Red and Blue sirens… Konami didn't know how long they sat there, blinking on and off… on and off.

Goodwin had retreated into the recesses of his Office to make a statement. No doubt he'd twist it into self-defense. But Konami had seen it… Yusei had seen it… Hell, half of Neo Domino had seen it: That face he made.

He had _wanted_ Greiger to attack him.

Konami steeled himself, grateful for the fact that he had not seen the body. He could only imagine what Yusei was feeling. How did it feel to know you were the last person someone spoke to before they died? He couldn't begin to imagine…

Sure, there had been times when he'd seen people disappear into the Shadow Realm…. But that was different. The Shadow Realm was different. People could come _back_ from the Shadow Realm. But death…

There was no coming back from that.

He turned his eyes to Yusei, watching him sit solemnly in the corner. What was he thinking…? Konami frowned, gathering his wits and approaching the man quietly.

"Yusei," he greeted, not getting a response, "how you holding up?"

Yusei's eyes seemed to narrow, his sad, harrowed gaze staring at the floorboard beneath his feet. "I could have stopped it." Yusei revealed, his hand clenching in self-hatred, "I could've blocked him off with my Duel Runner… there was enough time! If I'd done that then maybe…" his hand fell loosely beside him, "Greiger died because I did nothing… I'm as bad as Goodwin is."

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Konami began, "you weren't the one who tossed his Duel Runner back out the window."

"No… but I didn't stop it from getting there in the first place." Yusei replied, standing. "I need to go. They'll be expecting my statement soon."

Konami frowned, but said nothing as the man left the room.

"_What's going to happen now…?"_ he thought, _"They can't just keep going on today as if nothing happened... Will it be postponed…?"_

He glanced back at the screen, watching the numerous officers and reports make their way onto the scene. _"Yeah… I definitely can't see us going back out there anytime soon… at the very least it looks like it'll take them a few hours to get everything cleared up. And even with the Director being involved they'll probably have to do an investigation…."_

Frowning, he turned to the doorway, listening to the soft footsteps of bystanders as they came and went through the halls.

"To think… first the Witch and now this? Goodwin's gonna have a tough time explaining this away."

"I know right? The Fortune Cup is supposed to be about worthy citizens becoming Dueling their way to the top! Now it's filled with Satellite Scum and murderous children."

"I can't see him staying as Director after this." A male's voice broke in, "Someone who makes decisions like that doesn't deserve to look after Neo Domino's Security, and did you hear what that guy said? Apparently he did some kind of experiment that blew up that village!"

"It'll be a scandal. But he's the director," the other voice replied, "What can they do?"

"Don't you know? With as public as this is, they'll have to send someone straight from Kaibacorp. No doubt they'll have to do an internal investigation. Man, I see a lot of trouble coming from this…"

"_An Internal Investigation on Goodwin? Might be too good to be true."_ Konami thought, _"Wonder who they'll end up sending. If it's from Kaibacorp no doubt someone important…"_

"Either way, this sucks! I came to watch Duels, not cops scrape some body off the road."

"Heh… yeah, guess we'll have to settle for the Underground Tournament for now. I hear they have something starting soon."

"Yeah? Let's go check it out! It's bound to be better than sticking around here with these tools."

Their footsteps walked off, their voices trailing off until nothing remained. Konami sighed, rolling back against the side of the wall in thought. So people were already starting to leave. The mention of an Underground Tournament had reminded him of a certain someone.

He smiled wryly, wondering just what Akiza thought of all this. She wasn't pleased no doubt. As much as the girl went on about tearing him a new one it seemed each and every chance she had always ended up being interrupted. First Divine... then that day in the Slums… and now this. It was as if fate itself was conspiring against them concluding their first Duel.

He stood, attaching his Duel Disk. It had been a long time coming, but he wasn't going to let things end this way. So what if the Fortune Cup was going to be postponed? He knew from the onset that not even Goodwin was stupid enough to continue that after a man's death. At least, not with ten thousand witnesses right there in the stadium, and that wasn't even counting those watching at home.

Anyway, that was all beside the point. The important thing was, his Fated Duel with Akiza was going to be held off once again, and that was something that couldn't afford to happen. He had already seen how psychotic the girl was becoming. Someone had to put a stop to her before she did something she couldn't take back.

He turned to the door, sliding it open intending to go find Akiza… only to be tackled by a blur of pink hair.

"Kon-kun!" the girl shouted, tackling him into the floor below. "I was so worried for you… when I saw what happened…"

"Wisteria…?" Konami groaned, "What are you doing here?"

"We all came," Enzo chuckled from behind her, "as much as a pain as it was to get through all the bumbling crowds, we thought we'd check in and see how you were holding up!"

"_I'm_ fine." Konami grumbled, "I'm not used to seeing people die… but as cold as it is to say, it's not like I knew the guy anyway. Yusei seemed more torn up about it than I did."

"Huh? Yusei?" Mathew asked, "Isn't he one of the Signers?"

"Hmph, I don't care about that Signer Scum," Wisteria sniffed, "I came to check on Kon-kun!"

"_Odds are she was just looking for an excuse to come bug me…"_ Konami deadpanned, _"Well, it doesn't matter. I'll need to make a break for it if I'm gonna find Akiza!"_

"O-Oh yeah!" Rathie butt in, interrupting his thoughts, "Wisteria had something to give to you, right?"

"Oh!" Wisteria nodded as she removed herself from Red Hat, digging into her academy uniform for something. "Ah, here it is!" she exclaimed after a moment, revealing a small gold pin.

"What is-?"

"It's a symbol for our Observation Team!" Wisteria revealed, turning it on its head to reveal a five-stared pentagram, "We weren't exactly sure what to go with… so I decided to base it off the seal your ace monster appears from!"

"Huh… Exodius?" Konami asked, staring down at the small pin, "I see…"

Wisteria frowned, "Hm? Do you not like it? I suppose we can go back to the drawing board-"

"No! No…" Konami assured her, waving his hands soothingly, "I'm just a bit distracted is all. This is fine. So, was there something you guys needed?"

"Actually yeah… we came to tell you what Wisteria found out!" Mathew smiled, "Apparently there's this thing called the Crimson Dragon…"

"Yeah, it's involved with the Signers." Konami nodded.

"H-Huh?!" Enzo gaped, "You already knew?!"

"Well… yeah." Red Hat shrugged, "Goodwin told me the day he dragged me into all this."

"D-Darn it! Why didn't you say anything?!" Enzo scowled, "Do you know how early she woke us up to tell us this stuff?!"

"Eh?" Konami had never expected the boy to get angry, "S-Sorry…"

"Hm… it's not your fault." Wisteria sniffed, "No doubt you're still carrying around some of those Slifer Slacker's traits. It seems you'll have to work harder to rid yourself of them. I know a place you and I can go to-"

Konami laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure you do, Wisteria… but, I can't go anywhere with you guys today."

"Huh?" Rathie asked, "Why not? Something come up?"

"_You mean besides someone dying?"_ Konami thought wryly, "Yeah… you can say that, there's something I have to do… alone." He quickly added, seeing the look on Wisteria's face.

In truth, they probably could have come, but Konami really didn't want to have to put up with Wisteria's hatred for Akiza during the whole ordeal. No, it would be better to do this subtly, away from prying eyes.

"Thanks for the pin," Konami told her, attaching it gently to his jacket as he made to leave, "It looks pretty cool."

Frowning, he turned the corner, wondering where his target might be. Not once had she stayed in the Waiting Room while watching the Duels, so she had to have been staying somewhere nearby… with a friend perhaps?

He snorted, quickly driving the thought from his mind. With the way she had been acting, it was unlikely the girl had anyone she would call a "friend", but an acquaintance on the other hand… she could have plenty of those.

Shuffling his way into the mass of people as he entered the audience, Konami scowled. Enzo hadn't been exaggerating when he said the crowd was "bumbling." Thousands of bystanders walked back and forth through the bleachers, no doubt sticking their noses places they didn't belong while trying to find out what was going on.

Whispers of Goodwin's acts and wonders about how much Sector Security had covered up filled the chamber, but Konami rolled his eyes at the many theories. More than half of what the audience was saying was nothing but rumors made up on the spot, though he had no doubt that at least several of the thoughts held at least some truth to them.

How many had Goodwin blackmailed into getting his way? And more importantly, anyone who had taken basic Science knew that one experiment was hardly enough to get adequate results. If Greiger's hometown had been the result of one such experiment, then what had happened to the others…?

Konami grunted, apologizing as he forced his way through a rather tight fit. He needed to stay focused! He needed to find Akiza before she escaped his reach… and he thought he had just seen a spiky mop of red hair….

-5D's-

"Lazar, it seems I may have acted a bit… hastily." Goodwin smiled, his arms folded gently behind his back as always.

The clown-like man gaped at Goodwin in shock, "H-How can you be so calm Director?! Surely you understand the reason for panic at a time like this? The public has found out about the experiments… and when finds out just what we've been doing here… Oh dear, what shall we do? What will I do?!"

"You worry too much Lazar," Goodwin smiled, "I am friends with the head of Kaibacorp Security. I will see to it that we receive a slap on the wrist for any and all wrongdoing they feel we may have done."

"Despicable…" Jack spat, watching the scene from the doorway, "To think that he's been using people as his personal guinea pigs all this time!"

To be honest, Mr. Atlas was completely disgusted by what he'd seen. Hell, he knew that he'd done some bad things in his time, but wiping out an entire village and then claiming it was all for an experiment…? That was low, even for him.

"_Not so fun now, is it Jack?"_ Yusei's voice rang out in his head, prompting the man to scowl.

"Who is it?" Jack shouted, "Who's there?! Show yourself, coward!"

Amazingly, no one seemed to hear him yelling out into the air.

"_There's only one coward here Jack."_ Yusei's voice started once more, appearing behind the man, _"It's you."_

Jack swiveled around, swiping his hand out at the voice only to hit the empty air. "Stop hiding!"

"_No one's hiding Jack,"_ the voice continued, _"I'm not even really here."_

Jack's eyes widened. _"Not here? What're they talking about?!"_

Yusei's voice seemed to read his mind, once again echoing out a response, _"It would seem that in your acknowledgement of Goodwin's true nature, you've taken the first step into realizing a few things about yourself. You're on the road now, Jack. All that's left is for you to walk it."_

A visage of the crab-haired Turbo Duelist appeared before Jack, steadily walking down the hall away from him.

"_Yusei?!" _Jack thought, his eyes widening as he watched the man round the corner.

Yusei… Everything always seemed to revolve around him didn't it? To get into Neo Domino Jack had to steal _Yusei's_ card. To prevent any strange rumors from possibly taking root he needed to Duel _Yusei_ off-grid once more. During the Fortune Cup, he was merely awaiting his Fated Duel with _Yusei_ so he could start the real show. And now, as he stood in the hall, he was having hallucinations about _Yusei!_

Always… Always… Always about Yusei!

Jack clenched his fist, unknowingly cracking the glass that held his latest cup of coffee. The warm substance spilled across the floor, soaking into the quality carpet with a soft, wet, hiss. Jack's face narrowed, turning his attention to his scorching hot hand.

"_I have no need to delude myself with simple tricks and illusions! Forget the Fortune Cup! I'll go straight to him and determine which of us is the best once and for all! Then the world will see that it is I, Jack Atlas alone, deserve to be King!"_

He stared at the corner that the Yusei mirage had traveled down, and quickly made to follow. If he'd waited a few more moments, he would've seen a swirly-eyed reporter smile at him predatorily.

-5D's-

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the "esteemed" Black Rose Witch!" a male voice croaked out cockily, an indistinguishable air of smugness floating amongst the atmosphere.

Akiza stopped mid-step, steeling herself as she swiveled around to face her addressor. She frowned, "Do I know you?"

"Yes… Yes you do." The male addressee scowled, fluffing his collar politely, "You know me… but I don't expect someone as cruel and callous as you to remember me. There is a difference."

"Well then?" Akiza frowned, "Spit it out! Have you come to take revenge for a fallen family member… or a lover perhaps?" she asked rudely, not at all concerned about the person before her.

"Revenge…?" the man chuckled, "Yes, I suppose you could say that it's something like that… but I'm afraid you're only half-right."

"Am I?"

"Indeed… you see," the man glowered, "I'm not here to take revenge for a family member. I'm here to pay you back for what you did to me all those years ago!"

"Could you perhaps be more specific?" Akiza requested, "I can hardly remember one person whose life I've destroyed over the course of my career, especially not one stupid enough to challenge me again!"

The man scowled, "My name is Koda, Commander Koda! Perhaps you remember it from the Neo Domino Duel Academy? We went there around the same time after all."

"Hm?" Akiza's eyes narrowed. If there was one thing she hated it was talk about her school life, "You're from _that_ place?"

"Oooh a response." The man, Koda, smirked, "Yes. You and I both attended the Neo Domino Duel Academy during the year of 20XX. It was during that time that you were first starting to give in to your heated desires, and I was one of the many victims you sought to harm."

Akiza's frown straightened out, though her eyes remained narrowed, "Those I sought to harm?" she asked, "During my days at the Academy I didn't "seek" out anything. It was you all who ostracized and belittled me!"

"Is that what you think?" Koda smirked, "Wasn't it you who brought this all on, you and those sinful powers of yours!"

"!" Akiza frowned.

"Well, fret not Witch," Koda laughed, "I'll return you to your slumber soon enough."

As Konami turned yet another corner, a great explosion rocked the upstairs corridor. His head turned upwards, his arms rising up instinctively to protect him from several small missiles of falling debris.

"_An explosion… now?!"_ Konami thought, glancing up into the dust, "What's-?"

The sound of a dark, foreboding laughter made him trail off.

"My, my witch…" Koda's voice laughed in amusement, "Your psychic abilities are just as powerful as expected… taking out an entire corridor… you really are a monster, aren't you?"

Akiza bristled, her Duel Disk resting on her arm angrily as she removed the card she had used moments earlier. "Monster…?"

The sound of quickly approaching footsteps made for a scene.

"What happened?"

"Look, it's the Black Rose Witch!"

"What's she doing, assaulting some guy…?"

"I knew it! She's up to no good again!"

Koda waved his arms to the crowd, "Do you not see they agree? You have no place here, Witch."

Akiza scowled, a vision flashing through her mind of a similar occurrence during her time at the Academy. She stood alone amongst a ruined mound… gazing down upon the angry masses….

"Akiza!" Konami shouted, climbing the debris to stand beside the girl, "What's going on…?"

"Who-?" Akiza paused, her eyes narrowing at the sight of her foe, "Oh, it's _you._ Did you put him up to it?"

Konami blinked curiously, "Put him up to it…?" he turned to face Koda, "Who's this guy…?"

Akiza scowled, recognizing the look on Red Hat's face as one she too wore on occasion: confusion. _"So he didn't put him up to it?"_ she thought with a scowl, _"So he must be working of his own accord then!"_

Koda began to clap, "Oh how grand… look everyone, if it isn't the honorable "Red Hat" Konami. This must be my lucky day… two birds with one stone. I have a bone to pick with you too you know."

"Bone to pick with…?" Konami asked, "Uh… do I know you?"

Koda scowled, "Unfortunately not. You would, if Goodwin hadn't seen fit to implement that foolish Invitation Cup Idea. You see, I was originally intended to partake in the Fortune Cup, until you came along and ruined it all, by winning that invitation of yours!"

"Huh? My invitation?" Konami frowned in thought, "Who's to say someone else wouldn't have gotten it if I hadn't?"

"Never mind that," Koda collected himself, adjusting his glasses silkily, "have you come to assist in the burning of the witch? If you have, I'm sure we can work something out… but you'll have to get in line-"

"Burning of the witch…" Konami thought aloud, turning to face Akiza. "So you're picking on her then, is that it?"

""Picking on" is such a mediocre word." Koda explained, "I prefer to think of it as, putting her where she belongs."

Akiza scowled, "I know exactly where I belong!"

Konami scowled, "So, you are just picking on her then. Why don't you do yourself a favor and back off. She has more important things to do than mess around with a chump like you."

"Oh?" Koda scowled, "So the boy wishes to become the Lancer does he? Well, I'm certain I can find myself a Dragon easily enough."

Turning, Commander Koda scanned the crowd, locking eyes with a young man with vibrant purple hair.

"You there! Yes, you!" Koda called, "How would you like to help the cause?!"

"Huh? Me?" the man asked, climbing up to join the three, "Yeah! Anything to burn the witch!"

"Tch… so that's how you want it to be?" Akiza asked, "Very well, I'll take you both on!"

Koda chuckled, "Now, now Witch, I'm afraid it won't be that simple. While I'm sure it'd make for quite the spectacle, we can't be unfair now can we?"

Akiza's eyes widened, "What're you on about? Fair? There's no one here for me to Duel with!"

"Oh but isn't there?" Koda smirked, folding his arms patiently.

"What are you-?" Akiza scowled, "No! Absolutely not! I refuse to be partnered with such scum!"

"S-Scum?!" Konami asked, "You're not all that great yourself you know."

"Hmhmhm… so the Black Rose Witch is running away?" Koda asked, "Well, I suppose it's alright. We all have our off days."

"Running… Running away?" Akiza scowled, "You're the ones who should be running! If you remember, _I'm_ the one with the abilities here, and I assure you, I won't be afraid to use them!"

"Then prove it. Duel us in a Tag Duel! And if you lose… you'll leave Neo Domino, forever!"

"Leave?" the Black Rose scowled menacingly, "And just why on earth would I accept such terms?"

"Because… if you don't I'll just have to set my sights on those fellow demons of yours…"

"You'd harm those who believe in me?" Akiza asked with a scowl.

"Do to you what you've done to others?" Koda shot back, "Absolutely."

"So you really are just a bully then," Konami decided to throw in, "using the weak to fight your battles… people like you are the worst."

Koda's partner, Jaime, scowled, "That's enough of this! You've been bewitched by the Witch! Anything we say will be useless! All that's left to do is Duel!"

"…Very well!" Akiza scowled, activating her Duel Disk, "Just this once I shall humor you! Even with Red Hat as my partner, I will still be more than capable of destroying you both!"

Everyone slid in their Decks and set their Life Points.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Koda grinned, drawing five cards.

**DUEL**

**Konami and Akiza-8000 LP**

**Koda and Jaime-8000 LP**

"I'll take the first move!" Konami shouted, "Draw!" he paused, glancing at his hand, _"Have a lot of Spells… but I can make do!"_ "I summon Gladiator Beast Andal to the Field in Attack Mode!"

The one-eyed bear roared as it materialized onto the Field, slamming its armored knuckles together rapidly.

Andal-LV4-(1900/1500)

"Now I'll set two cards and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn to shine!" Jaime scowled, drawing a card, "I'm activating the Spell Card Burden of the Mighty! It'll make each face-up monster you control lose 100 Attack points times its level!"

"Troublesome card…" Konami frowned.

"You're darn right it is, but that's not all, because I'm summoning Alien Warrior to the Field now!"

A silver reptile-like creature suddenly appeared on the Field, roaring out angrily at its foes.

Alien Warrior-LV4-(1800/1000)

"Now, Alien Warrior, attack their weakened Andal!" Jaime commanded, swinging his hand forth as his monster did just that.

Weakened by his burden of being mighty, Andal was helpless as the otherworldly invader cut through him with ease, reducing him to naught but a broken corpse.

**Konami and Akiza-7700 LP**

**Jaime and Koda-8000 LP**

"But I'm not done yet!" Jaime continued, "Because I have the Spell Monster Reborn in my Hand! So you know what that means…"

Konami scowled, "Yeah, Gladiator Beast Andal is yours for now."

The beast roared as it appeared once more on the Field, glaring down at its former owner.

"Heh, that's right. I'll show you and that Witch what's what." Jaime smirked, "I end my turn."

"In that case, it's time to fix his mistakes!" Akiza hissed, "Draw!" she glanced at her hand quietly, "First I'll activate the Spell Card the World Tree! Each time a Plant-Monster is destroyed, I place one Flower Counter on this card, which can give it all kinds of abilities!" Akiza explained, reaching for another card, "But my turn's not done yet, because I'm summoning Twilight Rose Knight to the Field in Attack Mode!"

The black-clad warrior nodded as it appeared on the Field, wielding its sword wearily due to the enemy's Burden of the Mighty.

Rose Knight-LV3-(700/1000)

"Attack Mode?" Koda smirked, "That thing? You really messed up."

"Not quite," Akiza scowled, "Because it has a special effect! When Twilight Rose Knight is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Plant-type monster from my hand! Behold, my Level 3 Longfire Blossom!"

A small fiery looking plant appeared on the Field, a small light flickering from its tip.

Longfire Blossom-LV3-(200/1400)

"That card…" Konami frowned, "It's the same one you used during our first Duel!"

"That's right," Akiza nodded, "and I used it to do this! Activate effect! Once per turn while Longfire Blossom is on the Field, I can tribute a face-up Plant Type monster to Special Summon another Plant monster from my Deck! So, by tributing my Longfire Blossom, I can give birth to my Tytannial, Princess of the Camellias!"

Roses erupted from the Field, sprouting into a single large flower that birthed a womanly form.

Tytannial-LV8-(2000/2600)

"But that's not all!" Akiza continued, "Because I'll be making use of my partner's Monster Reborn to bring back my Longfire Blossom, all so I can tribute it again! Behold, my _second_ Tytannial!"

Once again, roses erupted around them, birthing a woman-plant hybrid that was once beautifully deadly, but with Burden of the Mighty on the Field, slightly less powerful than before.

Tytannial-LV8-(2000/2600)

"Well, I won't admit that I'm not impressed." Koda chuckled, "But don't forget, with Jaime's Spell Card you won't do as much damage as you could!"

"That Burden of the Mighty is rather annoying…" Akiza admitted, "But my two Camellias still have the most Attack Points on the Field! Go my monsters! Destroy their forces! Silent Rose Slash!"

In a flurry of blows Jaime's monsters had been wiped out, leaving the weakened Twilight Rose Knight to strike out at him weakly, reducing his Life Points by another 700 points.

**Konami and Akiza- 7700 LP**

**Koda and Jaime- 7000 LP**

"Like I said, we're still in this," Koda smirked.

"And that's not all, but because one of your Tytannial destroyed my Alien Warrior, I can place 2 A-Counters on that monster!"

"A-Counters…" Konami frowned, "Those won't be fun… still, that was a pretty good turn Akiza! Good job!"

"Hmph," the girl scowled, "as if I needed you to tell me that. I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Then it's time to show you your place!" Koda shouted, "Draw!" he scowled, "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"_Then it's time to finish this."_ Konami thought, "Draw!" he glanced at his hand, _"Alright! I can finish everything off this turn!"_ "Here we go! I'm activating the Spell Card Heavy Storm! It'll wipe out all Spell and Trap Cards on the Field!

Koda's eyes widened in surprise, "What?!"

"That's right, so not only is your Field wide open, but because your Burden of the Mighty is gone, our monsters return to their normal Attack Strength!"

The man scowled, gripping his coat collar tightly, "Is that so…?"

"Yep!" Konami grinned, "And now, because your Burden of the Mighty is all gone, I'm gonna go ahead and summon my Gagagigo to the Field in Attack Mode!"

The young reptilian evildoer glared as it splashed onto the Field, its tail lashing about violently.

Gagagigo-LV4-(1950/1000)

Koda blinked in surprise. This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all! He was supposed to torment Akiza into submission, but the girl had proven far more formidable than expected! He was about to lose for Kami's sake!

"Alright everyone," Konami began, "Let's finish this off with one big show alright?! Here we go! Battle Phase…"

Jaime scowled, rechecking his hand for any sign of something he may have missed. He couldn't possibly lose this quickly, even if it was to the Witch!

"Tytannial," Konami began, pointing to the two plants, "Start things off with your Raging Rose Whip!"

The two monsters nodded, lashing out at Koda as the man called out in pain. They'd been summoned by Akiza after all.

**Konami and Akiza- 7700 LP**

**Koda and Jaime-1400 LP**

"Now," Konami continued, "Twilight Rose Knight, let her rip!"

The Warrior nodded, leaping forward and cutting through the man with ease, leaving a terrible gash in the confines of Koda's suit.

"A-Ahh… Not good…." The man huffed, struggling to stand. "Gotta… survive…."

**Konami and Akiza-7700 LP**

**Koda and Jaime-1400 LP**

"And finally…" Konami finished, raising his hand to the sky, "Gagagigo! Finish him off!"

The reptilian evildoer nodded, lunging forward across the arena and blowing its fist into Koda's gut. Luckily for the man, Gagagigo was a hologram.

He collapsed to his knees in relief, his hands crashing on the ruined floor as his Life Points hit 0.

**Konami and Akiza- 7700 LP**

**Koda and Jaime- 0 LP**

"N-No way… so quick…." Jaime murmured, falling to his knees in shock, "We were really beaten…"

"Hmph… I told you I could handle you alone." Akiza scowled, "And yet you still insisted on my having a partner." She gazed down at the suited man, watching him struggle with a smile on her face, "Perhaps now you see that I'm not someone you can take lightly!"

"The Black Rose… Witch." Koda grimaced, falling flat on his face in defeat.

"Well… not sure I'm too fond of that last part," Konami admitted, "but it looks like we won the Duel."

"No thanks to you," Akiza replied, folding her arms, "Don't think this changes anything, Red Hat. You have earned yourself a slight reprieve... if only due to Goodwin's failings with this Cup, but come tomorrow, we shall once again be enemies!"

The boy frowned, "That's fine. I still have a lot I want to say to you as well, Akiza. But… now I'm certain that there's still hope for you!"

"?" Akiza frowned. What the hell was he talking about?

"Heh, you said it yourself didn't you?" Konami grinned, "Back before the Duel started… You admitted that you fought for those who believed in you… it shows you're not as heartless as you think you are."

Akiza scowled. "Red Hat! You…!" she grit her teeth, deactivating her Duel Disk as she turned to leave, "Do not act as thought you know me. So long as I have the Arcadia Movement I need nothing else."

Konami laughed softly, watching the girl go. She would never hear his last words.

"Well in that case… I guess I'll just have to tear the place down."

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty Four-**

**End**

* * *

**The Arcadia Movement… A self-proclaimed utopia for all those gifted with special abilities. Does Konami truly intend to send it crashing to the ground?! Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment A02**

* * *

"Destiny Hero Plasma… it's… it's missing." He repeated, racing through the school grounds.

How…? How was it possible? Who on earth could have…?

He kicked the door in, charging forward and shaking the only person he could count on in a situation like this.

"Konami! It's gone! Destiny Hero Plasma, someone stole it!" Aster shouted hurriedly "Come on!"

For once, the Slifer _didn't_ need to be woken up.

"Huh? Oh it's you Aster," the boy grinned, "Check it out! I've been working on this new plan to troll the Society of Light…" he paused, "What's wrong? You look a little down."

"Destiny Hero Plasma…" the Pro growled, "It's been taken!"

"That card your dad had…?" Konami asked, "Are you sure you just didn't drop it somewhere…? Not that you look like the clumsy type or anything."

"I kept my Deck safe and I never misplace a card, so I know it was stolen!" Aster scowled, his blue eyes burning with suspicion, "I need to find it… I need some kind of lead…."

"Right, you have fun with that." Konami nodded, turning back to his schematics of the Obelisk Blue Dorms, "Stupid Bastion ditching me for the Light… now how am I supposed to figure out these blueprints…? Hmm…."

"Huh…the Light? Wait, you mean the Society of Light?" Aster frowned, glancing towards the floor, "Sartorius was in some trouble that time… the Light of Destruction… The Ultimate D…" Suddenly, Aster's eyes widened, as if coming to a realization, "That's it! I'll go ask the chumps in the Society of Light! Maybe they know something!"

"Nope." Konami frowned, "My plan's not ready yet. If you go now you'll be forced to endure their insane rambling…"

"But that cult was how Sartorius spread his influence the last time!" Aster shouted, "Since Plasma went missing, one of them is bound to be involved!"

"Talking about your card again?" Konami sighed, "Well, alright. I had hoped to finish my plan of luring Chazz into a game with me to sneak inside but…" he trailed off. "I guess I can postpone it to help you with this little nuisance."

"Exactly, get dressed partner, we're leaving soon!"

-GX-

"The Obelisk Blue Dorm…" Konami murmured, gazing upon the place stoically, "And Crowler said that I should join them… Ha!"

"Stay focused," Aster scolded, "Remember, we're just here to find out about my missing- huh? Isn't that Jaden?"

It wasn't just him.

Hassleberry, Syrus, and Atticus were all blocking entry into the building, gazing upon the stoic, cold looks of Bastion and Alexis Rhodes.

"What gives guys?" Jaden asked, "Alexis… Don't tell me you too…"

"Nothing's wrong." The woman replied silkily, staring back at the group, "It's just that I've realized the beauty of the light…"

"See? This is why we should've gone with my plan." Konami frowned. "Then we'd have to only put up with Chazz's bullshit. At least he's manageable."

"Oh brother!" Hassleberry shouted, "This is just like last time! Look at that blank stare!"

"Jaden…" Atticus frowned, his face scrunching up in typical Bro-Bro manner, "Alexis is being controlled again!"

"Well, that just means I'll have to knock her back to the real world again!" Jaden shouted, activating his Duel Disk, "It'll be a piece of cake, just like last time-"

"Wait up, J." Aster cut in, "Sartorius shouldn't be here. Who's behind all of this?! Why is everyone being controlled by the Light of Destruction… again?!"

"You don't know?" Bastion asked, sporting his loyalist white hair once more.

"Now that I think about it," Alexis added, staring down at the group, "I think you all need to see the light…"

"Already did," Konami snorted. "It's nothing special."

Alexis scowled, "You dare defy the glorious Light of-"

"Let me just… stop you there," Konami interrupted, "How many times has this happened now…? Five… maybe Six times?"

"That's…"

"And… how many times has someone different put a stop to it? I mean, really." Konami asked, folding his arms, "First there was Jaden… then there was Chazz and I… then it was Jaden again… you guys are pretty persistent!"

"Of course," Bastion nodded, "We are from the Society, heralds of the Light to spread its glorious-"

"And every single time you guys say the same thing!" Konami complained, "I mean, really! Is it too much to ask for some variety here?"

"Enough!" Alexis shouted loyally, activating her Custom-White Duel Disk, "We are the pillars that the Light shall shine down upon, there's nothing more to say! Prepare to Duel you two, this time, you'll _really_ see the Light!"

**End**


	25. Chute

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! This'll be the last update for a few days, as I'll be gone for my cousin's graduation. Enjoy this chapter, and as always, leave me your thoughts!**

**Ciao!**

* * *

**Last time… on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

"_Hmph… I told you I could handle you alone." Akiza scowled, "And yet you still insisted on my having a partner." She gazed down at the suited man, watching him struggle with a smile on her face, "Perhaps now you see that I'm not someone you can take lightly!"_

"_The Black Rose… Witch." Koda grimaced, falling flat on his face in defeat._

"_Well… not sure I'm too fond of that last part," Konami admitted, "but it looks like we won the Duel."_

"_No thanks to you," Akiza replied, folding her arms, "Don't think this changes anything, Red Hat. You have earned yourself a slight reprieve... if only due to Goodwin's failings with this Cup, but come tomorrow, we shall once again be enemies!"_

_The boy frowned, "That's fine. I still have a lot I want to say to you as well, Akiza. But… now I'm certain that there's still hope for you!"_

"_?" Akiza frowned. What the hell was he talking about?_

"_Heh, you said it yourself didn't you?" Konami grinned, "Back before the Duel started… You admitted that you fought for those who believed in you… it shows you're not as heartless as you think you are."_

_Akiza scowled. "Red Hat! You…!" she grit her teeth, deactivating her Duel Disk as she turned to leave, "Do not act as thought you know me. So long as I have the Arcadia Movement I need nothing else."_

_Konami laughed softly, watching the girl go. She would never hear his last words._

"_Well in that case… I guess I'll just have to tear the place down."_

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty Five-**

**Chute**

* * *

Konami sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stared at his computer.

"So they're holding off the rest of the tournament then?" Chazz asked, his arms folded superiorly as he smirked down at his monitor, "To bad. If it were the Pro Leagues such a thing would have never happened!"

"Still, this Goodwin guy sounds like trouble," Syrus frowned, "Did you try calling the proper authorities about him?"

Konami couldn't help but laugh, "That's just it Sy, Goodwin _is_ the proper authorities. Besides, I already heard that there's going to be an internal investigation. It'll be fine, as long as Goodwin doesn't have the detective's pockets lined."

"Even if he did," Chumley added, "There are still other ways to get the guy to talk."

"Like Dueling!" Jesse grinned, "If you beat him in a Duel then he has to do what you say right? Easiest solution there is!"

"You all haven't changed at all," Alexis sighed, "What would you do if the investigator isn't a Duelist then? I suggest you just sit this one out Konami, at least unless it becomes absolutely necessary for you to get involved…"

"Yeah, I understand. Besides, I have a few of my own plans to get done during this postponement period-"

The opening of a door behind him alerted him to another's presence. He swung around, turning to face the pink-haired girl who just let herself in.

"W-What are you doing in here?!"

"Hm? Oh, that worm Enzo was getting restless, so I decided to come check and see how long you'd be busy… oh! Is that who I think it is?"

She smiled, sweeping past Konami and kneeling down in front of the computer. "Oh wow it is! How are you all doing? And where's that Slifer Slacker Jaden? I have a few choice words for him…"

"Huh? Wisteria?" Chazz asked, his eyes widening in understanding. After a moment, he smirked, "Heh, long time no see."

"Long time no see?" Syrus asked, "You don't see her for years and that's all you can say?"

Chazz raised his nose to the air snobbishly, "Ha! The only girl I care about is Alexis! Everyone else can just go f-"

"Okay!" Alexis cut him off quickly, smiling at the girl, "Hello Wisteria, keeping up with your studies I see."

"That's right! I've been attending the graduate program in Neo Domino for some time now," the girl smirked, "but you haven't answered my question. Where's that Slifer Slacker?"

"Jaden?" Chazz asked, "That Slacker hasn't been around for some time now…"

"Oh!" Jesse laughed, "I remember seeing him a few days ago. He said he was looking for something important… never did find out what it was though!"

"Looking for something important…?" Syrus frowned, "And you didn't see the need to tell us this earlier?!"

"Ha…" Jesse chuckled sheepishly, "I guess I just plum forgot!"

"Oh man…" Syrus cried, "Why does Jaden visit everyone _except_ for me?"

"Oh relax Syrus," Konami laughed, rejoining the conversation, "He probably just hasn't gotten around to you yet. Besides, it's not like he's come to visit me or anything. You know how he is… always trying to do things on his own."

"Speaking of doing things alone…" Wisteria frowned, turning to Konami, "Did you want to ask any of them about the Signers? They might know something we don't…"

"Huh? Signers?" Chazz asked with a scowl, "What're those? Some kind of new card?"

"N-No Chazz…" Konami sweatdropped, "They're a group of people who've been marked by a being called the Crimson Dragon…"

"The Crimson Dragon?" Jesse's eyes went wide, "Hey, I think I might know a little something about that!"

"Huh…?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jesse grinned, "I remember seeing a few glyphs about it when I was searching for that ancient slab o' mine! It's a 5000 year old legend ain't it? You know, with ancient calamities, chosen heroes and the like? Lemme see if I can't remember…"

The boy left the computer for several moments, leaving everyone else to tell their thoughts on the subject.

"Heh… you can always count on Jesse huh?" Konami asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, when he isn't getting lost somewhere," Chazz sniffed, "Why do you need to know about these Signer people anyway?"

"It's a pet project of ours." Wisteria chirped, "None of your concern Ojama."

Chazz bristled at the name, "Well maybe I should make it my business! Konami, you'll tell me won't you?!"

"Well, like Wisteria said it's just a little project of ours…" Konami shrugged, "besides, sounds like Jesse will be telling you guys about him here soon enough."

Alexis frowned, "You're getting yourself involved in something dangerous again aren't you…?"

"It'll be fine Alexis," Konami laughed, "It's nothing worse than what we got up to back at the Academy!"

"I think that's what worries her." Syrus sweatdropped.

"Ah! I got it!" Jesse's voice cheered, quickly returning in front of the computer screen, "The Crimson Dragon is supposedly the embodiment of something called the Dragon Star! 10,000 years ago it's said that it fought off some kind of wicked Devil, and its battle was repeated with the Devil's followers 5000 years later! During this time, it was said that the Devil used its followers to create a counterpart to the Crimson Dragon's chosen ones; I guess we'll call them Dark Signers for now. They battled across the Nazca Lines, and when all was said and done, the Dark Signers were defeated, and the Devil's followers sealed away."

"Dark Signers huh…?" Konami frowned, "I see. Thanks for the info, Jesse."

"Heh, no problem!" the boy grinned, "Anything for a pal!"

Konami turned his head, hearing the indistinguishable sound of Enzo wailing.

"Sorry guys," he said quickly, "but it looks like I'll have to cut this short. You know, neighbors and stuff.

"Huh?" Alexis frowned, "Hey wait, Konami, I'm not just done talking to you ye-"

He signed off, much to Wisteria's amusement.

"So you still keep in contact with them?" she asked, earning a steady nod from the boy as they left his room.

"Yeah, they aren't friends I would just toss away at the drop of a hat," Konami explained, "even though we've all gone our separate ways, we still update each other frequently on what we've been up to. Isn't there anyone you do that with? I know you were good friends with Andrea back in the day…"

"Back in the day?" Wisteria asked, flipping her hair, "You make it sound as though we're old or something. But if you must know, then yes, I do keep in contact with Andrea. I hear she's become quite the archaeologist down in the Americas."

Konami smiled wryly, "Is that so… I bet Hassleberry's happy. Those two always were crazy about Dinosaurs…."

"Yes, that they were." Wisteria agreed. "By the way… where did you run off to yesterday? You left as soon as we had found you, and by the time we found you it was already night time! You really had us worried you know!"

Konami smiled dryly, "Sorry about that. I had a little run-in with the Black Rose Witch."

Wisteria's eyes widened as she looked the boy up and down, "You had a run-in with that woman? But you don't seem to be injured…"

"She didn't hurt me. Actually, she didn't really end up hurting much of anyone… aside from some guy who was trying to torment her." Konami explained, "Needless to say, things didn't exactly go his way."

Wisteria's hand cupped her mouth, "Oh, my… Is he alright? She didn't-"

"Huh?" Konami blinked, "Oh! No! No, he should be fine and everything. It's not like he took any fatal damage," he frowned, "really… the guy deserved it. I understanding hating her for what she's done… but treating her like a monster just because you can won't help the problem any."

"I see…" Wisteria frowned, stopping outside the door to the living room, "You really want to help her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Konami nodded, "I'm not sure what all I can do, but there has to be something. During my days at the Academy I always watched as Jaden helped everyone who came his way… forging new bonds with others through the strength of his cards. I mean, sure, I've helped people before, but it was never really important you know? Helping Blair get Jaden to try her cooking… Having Alexis teach her brother the meaning of self-control… all those things are hardly important in the grand scheme of things."

He frowned, "But this time I can actually help someone, lots of people even. Those of the Arcadia Movement… all this time they've been unknowingly manipulated by the one known as Divine… now that he's gone, there's a chance to break through to them, show them another option! So I definitely can't let it go to waste!"

"And you won't have to." Wisteria smiled, "Mathew!"

The door opened, revealing an illuminated room with torn wallpaper and filled to the brim with typical robbery utensils.

"What…?" Konami was speechless, "What the hell did you guys do to my living room?!"

Wisteria clasped her hands together, smiling brilliant as she waved her arms at the scene, "Kon-kun, welcome to the Signer Observation Team's Planning Room!"

"Planning Room…?" Konami asked frustratingly, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"Yeah, we were originally gonna change the walls but…" Enzo chuckled wryly, "We kinda ran outta time."

"…!" Konami scowled, "Why did you do this?"

Wisteria frowned, "You said it yourself didn't you? You wanted to help that bloody Witch, and as much as I wish otherwise, it seems as though it's extremely important to you. Because of that single… irritating fact, I'm forced to make it important to me as well. And as you well know, what I care about everyone in SOT must care about."

Konami found it in himself to chuckle dryly, "You care? You sure have a funny way of showing it, destroying my living room and all."

"It's not like that!" Wisteria huffed, "Rathie, explain the situation to Kon-kun please."

"Er… r-right." The man gulped, turning to face his common customer. "You see Konami; remember that pin Wisteria gave you yesterday?"

The teen nodded quickly.

"Well, you see…" he wringed his hands, "it was kind of a bug."

"A bug? Wait… you mean like a _bug_?" Konami scowled, "You bugged me? Why?!"

"Well, you ran off before I could finish explaining!" Wisteria huffed, "I had my father get us those to ensure we could locate each other at all times! It's hardly our fault that you couldn't stand still long enough to get the full explanation."

"Fine, so you bugged me. Anything else I should know before I throw you all out?"

Mathew sighed. They were already in deep, might as well get it all out.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Remember what you did yesterday? Well, we happened to hear all of it. It was strange at first I'll say, hearing you team up with the Black Rose Witch like you did… but I guess the result was expected."

"Yep! A total win for my Kon-kun!" Wisteria smiled, "Even if that Witch took the credit for it…"

Konami shook his head, "Technically it was her monsters that had won us the Duel. But aren't you getting off track?"

"Ahem, yes, I am." Wisteria sniffed, "As Mathew said, we heard everything that happened, and you yourself confirmed it several minutes ago in the hallway. With that, we have everything we need to proceed."

"Proceed to doing what?" Konami asked, throwing his hands in the air, "What is it you all are planning?!"

"Remember the last thing you said before leaving the Arena?" Enzo asked, "You said you'd destroy the Arcadia Movement, tear it right down to last brick."

"Wha…? I was being figurative!" Konami shouted, "You honestly expect me to go destroy a building?"

"Of course not!" Wisteria huffed, "But you can't exactly ignore them now can you? Besides, "Akiza" is a Signer is she not? It's in our best interests to ensure she is of sound mind. What better way to do that than conclude your nonexistent Duel?"

"So that's what this is about…" Konami frowned, "You all are intending to help me settle things with Akiza."

"Yeah," Mathew nodded, "You helped Alice in her time of need, so why wouldn't I help you in yours? It's only right."

"And don't forget about all the times you gave me advice!" Enzo grinned, "Even if I haven't won until just recently, you've still been a big help to me."

"You're a decent customer," Rathie blushed, "and… and you gave me all those Dark Magician Girl figurines… I'm not sure what help I'll be, but I know when I have to throw my chips in."

"And you don't even have to ask about me," Wisteria told him, "I followed you this far, and from the moment we met I always identified you as my most important partner, so…"

Konami nodded, "So you want to help. I get it… Don't know why you needed to tear up my living room, but I get it."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Enzo explained, "Don't worry though! Wisteria's parents will pay for the rest of the remodeling."

"Huh? When was that decided?!" Wisteria scowled.

"Just now," Enzo retorted, "Erm… Mathew, Rathie and I thought that since you didn't do any of the work… you could pay for it?"

The girl frowned, "Oh, is that so?"

"Guys…" Konami began, "Are you going to sit here bickering as always, or are you going to tell me what this plan of yours is?"

"Ahem," Wisteria coughed, "Yes, you are right. I'll have to hold off on scolding these worms for now." She turned to Mathew, "The papers please?"

The boy nodded, digging in his bag and retrieving a small blue wrap. As she took it in her hands, Wisteria turned back to Konami to explain.

"I have taken the liberty of using my father's resources to purchase blueprints of all the buildings in the City sector under the guise of a research report. Of course, we only really needed one." She held up the blueprint she spoke of, draping it across the wall. "This one! The building now known as the Arcadia Movement!"

"You can purchase blueprints just like that?" Konami asked, stepping forward to take a look.

"Of course you can. If you have a good enough reason or enough money, one can do anything in this world." Wisteria smiled, sticking her nose in the air arrogantly, "Now then, Enzo, hideous monkey he is, came up with a viable course of action regarding infiltration."

"Huh? Oh yeah!" the teen chuckled, "You see… down here, in the basement?"

"Yeah, looks like some kind of cargo bay." Konami murmured, "What about it?"

"Well, they don't often do this, but city buildings like these have to have some way to get rid of the trash right?"

"Right… trash compactor. The only viable way to sneak into a building." Konami commented, referring to his incident with Crow.

"Y-Yeah…" Enzo blinked, "how'd you know?"

The boy chuckled, setting a hand on the blueprint as he studied it intently, "Let's just say I have a little more knowledge in sneaking into places than you do."

-5D's-

Where was he?

Being the marked citizen of Satellite he was, surely he couldn't be that hard to find!

Jack Atlas scowled, skidding across the street corner as he searched for his lifelong rival, Yusei Fudo.

The man had disappeared as soon as the Securities had finished with him, leaving next to no trace of his whereabouts. It was infuriating! Didn't he realize that the King had need of him?!

Clicking his teeth in annoyance, Jack hopped onto the highway, taking to the higher aspects of Neo Domino to look for a sign of the Yusei Go, the Fudo's signature red Runner. He weaved through the other cars and Runners with ease, paying no mind to the widening eyes and waving hands that seemed to fly out as he passed them by. While entertainment was important, _this_ was something even more important!

Ever since that day, Jack had felt an unwavering connection to Satellite's Rising Star. How was it possible, that Yusei and some no-name Duelist managed to overcome him? Sure, he had Mikage as a partner, but that shouldn't have handicapped him to the point of being unable to defeat someone of Yusei's level!

Had he grown stronger since their last encounter? It was the only viable explanation, and with the man showing up at the Fortune Cup, Jack couldn't help but believe it to be true!

The speed of the Duel Runner increased once more, and Jack jumped, flying from the top street of the highway down into a dirty underpass.

His arm began to throb.

"_This feeling again…!"_ the King thought, _"He must be close…"_

He slowed his Duel Runner to a grinding halt, stomping his foot down upon the asphalt as he made to exit his vehicle.

He removed his helmet slowly, his eyes narrowing as he looked upon the man he'd tried so hard to find.

"The King should not have to search for his opponents, Yusei."

The crab-haired hero stopped what he was doing; dropping the wrench he was using to tune his Duel Runner to stare at his rival. "Jack…"

"I've finally found you," the King interrupted, reaching inside his Duel Runner to disengage his Duel Disk, "With the Fortune Cup on hiatus, I knew that I would have to take the matters of our Duel into my own hands. It seems I was right. You've been slouching away under here, haven't you?!"

"…" Yusei frowned, "So you came to Duel then?"

"Of course I have!" Jack shouted, affronted, "Did you really think I would just let it go? The way you and that no-name Duelist managed to overcome me? The King must always show his superiority!"

Yusei's eyes narrowed, standing as he grabbed his own Duel Disk. He wasn't exactly in the mood for a Duel, but maybe it would do for him to blow off some steam. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't have a few choice words for Jack as well. The man nearly drowned Rally after all.

"Alright, I'll Duel you, but not here." Yusei frowned.

"Yes, the King needs a stadium!" Jack shouted, re-entering his Duel Runner, "Try to keep up, Yusei!"

-5D's-

Night had fallen.

As planned, the Signer Observation Team minus Alice had snuck into the facility adjacent to their target, planning to make use of the hidden Trash Compactor to break inside the Arcadia Movement.

"Alright… we're in," Konami whispered, "Now, where was that trash compactor…?"

Back in the apartment, Rathie chuckled, taking a sip of his Blue-Eyes Mountain Coffee as he spoke back through the radio, "The blueprint says it's on the eastern wall."

"Oh, alright." Enzo's voice came through, "I think we've got it. Hey, save some of that coffee for when we get back alright?"

"Don't drink all my stuff, Rathie," Konami warned, "or you'll have more than just one less customer to worry about."

"Oh please," Wisteria huffed, "Stop antagonizing the man and help me inside Kon-kun, if you're lucky you may even see a little skin… or more."

Konami deadpanned. The girl's advances were slowly becoming more than he could handle, "Mathew, help her inside please, and no funny business."

"Eheh… right…" the boy smiled dryly, letting the woman climb up on his shoulders to reach the opening.

"Hmm… looks clear." Wisteria frowned, climbing further into the chute. She yelped.

"Huh? Wisteria?!" Mathew shouted, worried he'd done something to harm the girl.

"Hm?" Enzo asked, "What happened?"

"N-No, it's nothing. There was just an unexpected drop!" Wisteria called from the bottom, "Just be careful coming down, alright?!"

"You hear the woman," Konami told them, "Go slow. One at a time. Enzo, be quiet."

"Why am I the one being told that?" the boy sighed, sliding his way up into the chute. "Well, here I go… Tally hoooo!"

The boy's voice echoed all the way to the bottom, landing with a soft thud once he hit the floor.

"And I told him to be quiet…." Konami scowled, "He can never follow directions."

"But that's what makes him so interesting, right?" Mathew asked.

"Perhaps… but this mission requires stealth." Konami explained, "Something that Enzo's proving not to be that great at. You'd think Kaibaman would've taught him a thing or two…"

"Heh," Mathew chuckled knowingly, "Yeah, you'd think so wouldn't you?" he slid down the chute, leaving Konami to think alone.

As he heard the boy crash, Konami pulled himself on to the chute and leaned down. It was rather quiet…

"Everyone alright down there…?" he asked, listening for any kind of response.

There was a brief pause.

"Erm… yeah, can't see a thing though." Mathew scowled.

"Use your phone as a light," he told them, "you know, just like in the games."

"Ah! That's right!" Enzo grinned, "Good thinking Konami! I'll do that right now- w-whoa!"

"What is it?!" Konami asked, tilting his head down the chute as he heard his team cry out in shock, "What happened?!"

"K-Konami… dude you gotta get down here and look at this!" Enzo called.

"What…? Alright, hold on." Konami scowled, sliding the rest of his body into the chute.

The ride was quick, lasting no more than a few seconds. In hindsight, Konami could've compared it to a slide, unlike the vent-like entrance he'd used to break into the Sector Security Vault.

He landed with a soft crash, groaning weakly as he rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Ow…"

"I told you that you needed to go slowly," Wisteria complained, reaching down to help him up. "Are you alright?

"Yeah, but never mind that," Konami said quickly, "What was it that was so important for me to see?"

"Check it out…" Enzo frowned, turning his weak light into one of the cargo containers. "You'll never guess what these guys have hidden up in here."

Konami frowned, turning his Cell Phone to shine down a light into the vicinity as he stepped forward. "What is… it?"

His eyes bulged, and he suddenly realized why Enzo had cried out as he did.

Inside the container was none other than the cold, sleeping body of Akiza's lord and master, Divine.

Konami yelled out, falling on his back from the sudden shock that the man was mere inches from his face.

It was at that very moment that the alarms blared, and then… everything went to hell.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty Five-**

**End**

* * *

**An unwelcome revelation rains down upon Konami! What is Divine, who was long thought lost to the Shadow Realm, doing within Akiza's frozen container? And with the alarms blaring, alerting everyone to their presence, will the SOT be able to find out? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment W08**

* * *

Wisteria smiled happily, standing politely in front of the Konami's Slifer Red dorm room. It had been two months since the boy had taken to approaching her, and though she was wary at first, the "Golden Egg" was quickly proving himself to be quite skilled in both Dueling and exploring, a skill she was only recently learning the value of.

Ever since the arrival of the strange but interesting transfer students, all of the classes had been turned into what she and many other students referred to as "Adventure Time". It was a well-known fact that the land upon which Duel Academy was built housed many ruins and underground tunnels, and Dr. Crowler had taken to letting the students explore them two at a time.

She smirked. She'd heard from her classmates that Konami seemed to have the best luck when delving into the ruins, usually coming out with mysterious artifacts and rare cards others would kill to have. Really, with his skills it was a shame the boy wasn't an Obelisk. She shook her head, driving the thoughts from her mind. She couldn't afford to revert to her typical thoughts just yet… not until she'd gotten what she wanted from the boy.

Rumors spoke of Ancient Ritual Cards buried amongst the ruins, cards that held the power to destroy all mankind if used in the wrong hands. Now, Wisteria, being the type of person she was, didn't believe the rumors literally of course. However, all rumors held within them a sliver of truth, right? And the thought of wielding such a powerful card… it made her shudder in pleasure.

She put on a lovely smile as she watched Red Hat emerge from his Dorm, yawning slightly as he gazed out into the morning sun. He always did that, for some foolish reason. Wasn't he worried about going blind? She filed the thought away for later study as she waved towards the boy, receiving a smile in return.

"Hello Wisteria." He replied politely, walking down the steps to join the girl.

"Red Hat," Wisteria curtsied as her mother taught her, "I look forward to spending time with you today."

"Oh?" the boy laughed, "You have something planned then?"

Wisteria steeled herself. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Would he be willing to delve into history's lost secrets, all on her whim of finding a super-powerful card?

"Why yes, actually," she replied smoothly, "Several girls in my Dorm Room have provided me information on a certain rumor. Supposedly there are several powerful Ritual Cards hidden beneath the school. I wish to see for myself just how powerful they appear to be."

"Beneath the school huh…?" Konami asked, thinking briefly of the Sacred Beast Cards, "Are you sure you want to messing around down there? It can get pretty dangerous."

"I will be fine." Wisteria frowned, folding her arms, "Please, Red Hat. I know how much success you've had exploring those rumors… would you not assist me in this?"

Konami sighed, running a hand through his hair in thought, "Well… if you're really okay with it I guess I can help you out. Ritual Cards huh…?"

"Yes, I knew I could count on you for this!" Wisteria smiled happily, clasping her hands together. _"Finally! Now all I have to do is use him to reach the cards, and once they're in my grasp… I can drop this Slifer Slacker for someone more worth my time! Perhaps that Aster Phoenix fellow would care to spend some time with a lovely heiress…? Hmm…"_

"Uh… Wisteria? You there?" Konami asked.

"H-Huh?!" the girl's eyes snapped open, looking at the boy in shock, "G-Get away from me!" she shouted, slapping his hand away.

"O-Ow…" Konami hissed, rubbing the red mark on his hand, "What was all that about? I understand being surprised but you didn't have to hit me! Man…"

"A-Ah…" Wisteria frowned, _"Oh no! What if he won't go with me now?! Darn it Wisteria, you must gain better control of your emotions!"_ "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you like that! It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"H-Huh…?" Konami frowned, surprised as the girl clasped his hand softly, "No… i-it's fine…"

"Oh, thank goodness…" Wisteria sighed in relief, "I thought I may have injured you… I'm sorry."

"Really, it's fine… you just surprised me is all." Konami laughed, quickly retracting his hand from the girl, "Let's go explore some ruins, eh?"

Wisteria smiled, "Yes!"

-GX-

Crowler smirked, gazing upon the two students who had come to him for permission to enter the ruins.

"Well," he spoke in his girlishly-high voice, "if it isn't Konami and Wisteria, two of our finest students. What can I do for you? Though I suspect I already know hmhmhm…"

"Wisteria here wants to enter the ruins," Konami explained, "I'm here to accompany her."

"Ah, the ruins!" Crowler smiled, "I see. Very well, I'll get the elevator." He turned to Konami, "Will you be returning to the Ninety-Fifth Floor?"

"_N-Ninety-Fifth floor?!"_ Wisteria thought in shock, _"I knew he was good… but wow!"_

"Ah… not this time…" Konami laughed, "I figured we'd start out from the bottom again, see if I missed anything the first time."

"Yes, what a wise and wonderful idea," Crowler nodded, handing the two all the necessary equipment, "now, do be careful. It'd be a shame if two of our students… _disappeared_, hmhmhm!"

Konami frowned, saying nothing as they stalked past Crowler into the ruin entrance.

"That guy always gives me the creeps…" Wisteria shuddered, "And his makeup… ugh."

"Agreed," Konami nodded, "Now, let's see if we can find these Ritual Cards of yours eh?"

"Right… the Ritual Cards."

And so they descended.

Each floor brought with it new challenges, and new enemies. Wisteria couldn't believe how much she had to endure… and they were only on the Fourth Floor!

"Do you need to rest?" Konami asked, turning back to look at the girl worriedly.

Wisteria huffed, blowing a strand of hair out from in front of her face. How could he not even be breaking a sweat?! What was he, some kind of Duel Robot? She scowled. No matter what, she was an Obelisk Blue! If he, a Slifer Slacker, could continue, then so could she!

"No," Wisteria scowled, "I don't need to rest, though we could take a break if you need to, Red Hat."

"Nah, I'm fine!" Konami grinned, "Alright let's continue, I think we're somewhere new."

"Huh…? Really?"

"I've never seen it before." Konami explained.

Wisteria smirked. An area he'd never seen before…? Then it could be the location of the Ritual Cards! "Well then what are we waiting for…? Let's go!"

**End**


	26. Gauntlet

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Alright, **_**this'll**_** be the last Chapter.**

**Ciao!**

* * *

**Last time… on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

"_Everyone alright down there…?" he asked, listening for any kind of response._

_There was a brief pause._

"_Erm… yeah, can't see a thing though." Mathew scowled._

"_Use your phone as a light," he told them, "you know, just like in the games."_

"_Ah! That's right!" Enzo grinned, "Good thinking Konami! I'll do that right now- w-whoa!"_

"_What is it?!" Konami asked, tilting his head down the chute as he heard his team cry out in shock, "What happened?!"_

"_K-Konami… dude you gotta get down here and look at this!" Enzo called._

"_What…? Alright, hold on." Konami scowled, sliding the rest of his body into the chute._

_The ride was quick, lasting no more than a few seconds. In hindsight, Konami could've compared it to a slide, unlike the vent-like entrance he'd used to break into the Sector Security Vault. _

_He landed with a soft crash, groaning weakly as he rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Ow…"_

"_I told you that you needed to go slowly," Wisteria complained, reaching down to help him up. "Are you alright?_

"_Yeah, but never mind that," Konami said quickly, "What was it that was so important for me to see?"_

"_Check it out…" Enzo frowned, turning his weak light into one of the cargo containers. "You'll never guess what these guys have hidden up in here."_

_Konami frowned, turning his Cell Phone to shine down a light into the vicinity as he stepped forward. "What is… it?"_

_His eyes bulged, and he suddenly realized why Enzo had cried out as he did._

_Inside the container was none other than the cold, sleeping body of Akiza's lord and master, Divine._

_Konami yelled out, falling on his back from the sudden shock that the man was mere inches from his face._

_It was at that very moment that the alarms blared, and then… everything went to hell._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty Six-**

**Gauntlet**

* * *

The alarm was blaring.

Light of all sizes and colors lit the hallway, illuminating the path before him.

Where was he?

Where were they?

He didn't know.

He didn't know!

Crashing through the door at the end of the hallway, Konami stumbled into a roll, falling flat on his back as he listened to the sounds of enemy psychics pass through the hall.

"Do you see him?"

"No. I lost him when he turned down this hallway."

"Damnit! The boss won't be happy. Find him!"

He heard a pair of footsteps run off. The second pair seemed to stay where they were.

"Freaking moron… knew he couldn't do his job right… now then, if I were an intruder… where would I be…?"

Konami's eyes widened, hearing the man's footsteps approach the room he was in. Leaping to his feet, Konami glanced around. He had to find something to hide in… anything! What was there?

A desk, a closet, several cardboard boxes in the corner, and a plant, hardly decent hiding spots, but he'd make one of them work. He heard the door creak open.

He needed to move, now!

The psychic sighed, stepping inside the room. "Huh… not much in here." He took several steps inside, glancing around the room. "Don't mean there ain't no unwanted guests though." He circled the room, glancing around the nooks and crannies before coming to a stop in front of the closet.

"Hmph… I gotcha!" he shouted, ripping the doors open, "Heh… figures."

The closet was empty.

Konami held his breath as he watched the man leave the room, snapping the door shut behind him.

"Whew…" he whispered, gently removing the cardboard box he'd hidden under. "That was close… thank Horahkty for Solid Kaiba. Rathie, can you hear me?"

No response.

"_They must've jammed us somehow… that or Rathie's being a lazy asshole."_ Konami frowned, _"Kinda hoping it's the latter in this case."_

He frowned, sliding in behind the desk as he turned on the computer. _"They had Divine here… where the hell did he come from?! I saw… I saw him disappear into the Shadow Realm! Why would they have him frozen in here?! It doesn't make any sense!"_

Watching the monitor boot up, Konami sighed in relief, _"Good… it's not a locked computer… but then again, that means it probably won't have any relevant information…"_

As much as he hated it, he was right.

While there where files describing ways to control one's abilities and lesson schedules, there was nothing that explained the presence of Divine in the building's cargo bay. He shut the computer down, rolling the chair back to gaze at the ceiling.

It seemed as though if he wanted answers he'd have to go to the big Witch herself. Well, it wasn't as if he'd have to deviate all that much from the original plan. Their whole reason for entering was to force a run-in with Akiza anyway!

Konami paused, a small frown working its way on his face.

"Their"… He was alone now. During the first few moments, when the guards had first arrived, they'd been separated. Konami didn't know where they were, or even if they'd managed to get away in one piece. The teen frowned, reminding himself that his team was stronger than they looked.

"_Well, a majority of them anyway."_ He thought, thinking of Enzo.

The boy in question squealed, his hands pressed firmly against the door as several members of the Arcadia Movement tried to force their way inside.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he shouted once more, "You don't want to come in here! There's no way you're getting in!"

One of the psychics scowled, kicking at the door once more, having no luck. "Darn…! He's pretty strong for such a weak-looking guy."

"What do we do? We can't get him as long as he's hiding out in here… and we need to go find some of those buddies of his as well."

"You're right…" the teen scowled, "Alright, you get going. I'll handle this guy myself."

"E-Eh? You sure… if we couldn't get this door open together…."

The Arcadia Movement follower smiled charismatically, patting his hand on his partner's shoulder, "Don't worry. I have an idea. Go find the rest of the intruders, will ya? There's no telling what they got up to in the cargo bay."

"R-Right…!"

Enzo sighed in relief, feeling half the pressure suddenly disappear off the door. "Finally giving up then…?" he asked with a grin, thinking he outlasted his opponents.

"Not at all," came the smooth reply of his hunter, "I just realized how stupid we were going about it. Don't worry; I'll get you out of there nice and quick."

Enzo's face twisted into a frown. The man sounded rather confident… was there something he didn't know about? "Ha! You're bluffing! I'm stronger than two of you guys combined! Unless you went and got some backup there's no way you're getting through this door bro!"

"Oh I have backup, just not the kind you're thinking of." The man replied, the sound of an activating Duel Disk drawing Enzo's attention.

"Huh…? Your cards…? What good will those do- ohhh…." He frowned. For a moment, he'd been thinking that they were dealing with regular people.

He now remembered that that was not the case.

They had attempted to infiltrate the Arcadia Movement… a home for _Psychic_ Duelists. He was not dealing with an ordinary guard, but a _Psychic_ hunter, one who carried within him the power to turn his cards real.

Gulping, Enzo increased the pressure he was applying to the door. He knew that in just a few moments, things were about to get a lot harder on his end.

-5D's-

"Suijin, Attack!"

Mathew gagged and gurgled as a wave of mystical water came rushing over him, flushing him halfway down the hall. He coughed in exhaustion, sprawled over on his hands and knees as he looked up into the eyes of his executioner.

"Ready to talk now?" the woman asked, "Or will I need to have Suijin flush you out again?"

"Ugh… Agh…" Mathew panted, setting a hand on his knee as he made to stand.

The girl frowned, "You're not choking are you? It'd be a shame if my first catch ended up dying so soon."

"Ugh… sorry, but I'm not dying just yet." Mathew chuckled dryly, despite his body being soaking wet.

"Oh? So you can talk now." The woman smirked, "Good. Now answer my question, will I be flushing you down again, or will you tell me why you and your pals thought it'd be a good idea to break into the Arcadia Building?"

"Heh… you don't know… good, guess that means the others are safe then." Mathew smirked. "Well… that or they just aren't talking."

"It could be the latter," the woman scowled, "but we'll find out what we want to know sooner or later. Now tell me, why did you attack our home?!"

Mathew frowned, "We weren't _attacking_, we were infiltrating. There's a slight difference you know. Besides, shouldn't you know? You saw who came in here with me right? Isn't he famous among these parts?"

"Someone famous? Who?" the woman scowled.

"Man, you must not be high up on the food chain." Mathew grunted, "Tell you what, I'll Duel you for it. If I win, you have to let me go free. If I lose… I'll tell you what you want to know."

"A Duel…?" the woman asked, "Why would I agree to that when I could just have Suijin drown you until you tell?"

"Well, for one you wouldn't have to worry about cleaning up your mess after." Mathew tried, pointing to the soaking wet hallway. "And, say you win, wouldn't an assured explanation be better than a half-truth?"

Scowling the woman weighed her options. She could just continue to torture the boy, but he had a point. Why waste time and energy when she could just finish him off with a single Duel? It wasn't like she'd lose. Besides, she really didn't feel like explaining to Akiza why her favorite hallway was drenched in Suijin's… well.

"Very well, I accept your challenge!" the woman spoke quickly, dispelling Suijin as she shuffled her Deck, "But be warned, if you were hoping for an average Duel you'll find no such thing here! I shall reveal to you the might of the Arcadia Movement, and show you just what happens to those who endanger our home!"

"Fair enough," Mathew replied, using the chance to activate his Duel Disk, "but don't get cocky. I'm no slouch at this card game either!"

**DUEL**

**Mathew-8000 LP**

**Arcadia Grunt- 8000 LP**

Inwardly, the boy smirked. He'd talked his way into a Duel… now, he had a chance!

"Shall I go first?" the woman asked, drawing a card before Mathew could give a response, "Thank you. Now, I'll start by summoning Witch of the Black Forest to the Field in Attack Mode!"

Witch-LV4-(1100/1200)

As he gazed upon the relatively weak monster, Mathew prepared himself for the worst. After all, if the woman had been torturing him with _Suijin_, it could only mean that there was a devastating card hidden in her Deck.

"I'll finish my turn off by setting two cards down." The woman smirked, ending her turn.

"Well then," Mathew smiled, "I guess that means that it's my go! Draw!" he grinned, seeing just what he drew, "I'm activating the Spell Card Smashing Ground! It lets me destroy the one face-up monster you control that has the highest Defense Points! And since your only monster is the Witch of the Black Forest, it's going to the Graveyard!"

The woman smiled, watching a great fist descend and annihilate her monster, "Good, that's just what I was counting on!"

"Huh?"

"You see, my Witch of the Black Forest has an effect!" the Arcadia grunt grinned, "When it is sent from the Field to the Graveyard, I can choose a monster with 1500 Defense Points or less from my Deck and add it to my Hand! The card I'm choosing… is the Familiar-Possessed Wynn!"

"Agh…" Mathew coughed, watching her add the card to her hand, "So that was your plan huh? Well, it doesn't matter, because you still have no monsters on the Field! Which means, I can summon the Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei and attack you with no problem!"

He threw the card down on his Duel Disk, summoning a muscled monkey-like man that bulged with strength.

Lei Lei-LV4-(2300/0)

"Go Lei Lei!" Mathew commanded, "Attack her directly!"

"Sorry, but I'm not as dumb as you think I am!" the woman retorted, "Reveal Face-Down card! Negate Attack!"

"Huh?!"

"Yes! This card allows me to negate your monster's attack and end the Battle Phase!"

"Che… so you don't get damage this turn…" Mathew grumbled, "However, because you negated my attack Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei gets to stay in Attack Position!"

The Arcadia Grunt scowled. "Perhaps… but I'll deal with that soon enough."

"Heh, we'll see. I'll set two cards and end my turn!"

"Then it's my move!" the woman called, "Draw! I'm setting a monster in Defense Mode, and I'll set another card along with it before ending my turn!"

"You're making your moves pretty quick, aren't you?" Mathew asked, "Guess you already know all the little strategies you can implement with it then. Not bad."

"Of course it's not bad." The woman scowled, "I've been worked day in and day out to perfect my technique. And now that I am so close, it will be child's play to defeat someone like you."

"Someone like me huh…?" Mathew asked, "Guess I'll have to show you that you're wrong about me then! Draw!"

-5D's-

From her hiding place amongst the sleeping quarters, Wisteria scowled. Unlike the other members of the SOT crew, she had been lucky. None of the guards paid her a moment's notice, far too concerned with the "dangerous" men that had found their way inside. Didn't they realize that girls could be deadly too? In fact, it could be argued that women were even more dangerous than men!

She huffed, glancing around the closet of the empty room she had entered. She needed something practical… something that would let her blend in with the rest of the crowd without incident…

She smiled, pulling out the small female Arcadia uniform. If she wore this there was no doubt that everyone would think of her as a fellow Psychic. She quickly glanced around the room, ensuring she was alone before slipping inside the dress. There was no need for her to give off a private showing to just anyone after all.

Several minutes later Wisteria left the room in full disguise, her usually pinned pink hair draped down across her back in what one would call a "submissive" manner. It was all part of fashion, and if Wisteria knew anything, that was it.

She put on an angry scowl, pretending to be upset at the rather sudden awakening she suspected many of the psychics had been subjected to.

"What the hell is going on?" she yapped, drawing the attention of two Arcadia Movement grunts.

"Huh…? Oh," the teen grimaced, "Looks like we're being invaded. Apparently some idiots broke in through the trash chute, trying to come up through the basement. We're lucky we had motion sensors put down in the Cargo Bay, otherwise we probably wouldn't have found them.

"_Motion sensors… of course!"_ Wisteria scowled, _"That explains why we got caught!"_ "Any news on the search?"

"Nothing yet." The other replied, "Either they're in hiding or already escaped."

"Escaped?" Wisteria asked, "They can do that?"

"Well, yeah." The two chuckled in unison, "I mean, Akiza's sure to have locked the place down tight… so it's probably not true but…"

"But what?" Wisteria huffed, "I don't have all day you know."

"Well, supposedly there's a control switch up in her office," one of the boys finally relented, "In theory, if one of the invaders could get up all the way up there, they'd be able to hit it and get the heck outta dodge. Of course, they'd have to get through all the guards, all the sensors… not to mention our beloved leader herself."

"Of course. There's no way these mongrels could do such a thing." Wisteria sniffed, trying to blend in.

"Heh, yeah, not with the Black Rose around." the other grunt laughed.

"_The Black Rose's Office huh…?"_ Wisteria thought snidely, _"Someone like her… who likes looking down on people… must be on the top floor. Guess I know where I'm going then. And if that bitch gets in my way…"_ she slammed her fists together, _"I'll punch her in the face!"_

"H-Huh? Is something wrong?" one of the grunts asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

"What?!" Wisteria scowled, "Oh… I was just thinking what I'll do to those brats when I get my hands on them. You don't interrupt a woman's beauty sleep you know?!"

"O-Oh… Y-Yeah!" the other boy cheered, "Go get em! Kick em one for me too, yeah?"

"No problem." Wisteria huffed, leaving the two to their thoughts. She had her destination… now she just needed to get there!

-5D's-

"_Darn… I've been throwing monster after monster at her… but she's still been keeping me locked down."_ Mathew thought, glancing at his Graveyard where several Goblins and Lei Lei's lie defeated.

The boy had a single face-down on the Field, whereas his opponent had a set monster and a set card. He had done a good job of protecting his Life Points thus far, but with the way things were going he could start losing them at any second. He needed a good play.

"My Turn, Draw!" he shouted, adding a card to his hand. "Alright! I summon Giant Orc to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A hulking grey Fiend appeared on the Field, wielding a bone-like club in its hands. It let out a hulking growl, staring down at the Arcadia Grunt angrily.

Giant Orc-LV4-(2200/0)

"You still had more then…?" the woman asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, but I can't risk activating his effect just yet," the teen grunted, "So unfortunately I'll have to end my turn."

"Just as well," the woman smirked, "this Duel was made for my victory anyway. Draw!" her eyes flashed sinisterly. "I'll set another monster and end my turn."

"?" Mathew frowned, "Well, whatever that look means can't be good."

"Oh it isn't," the girl smirked, "Not for you anyway."

"Che, we'll see about that! My turn, Draw!" Mathew grimaced, _"Another one of you guys… but maybe I could use the Firepower! There's no need for her to have so many face-down monsters on the Field!"_

"I'm summoning Toon Goblin Attack Force in Attack Mode!" he shouted, throwing the card down on his Duel Disk.

The world twisted and turned as the cartoon monsters appeared, carrying with them clownish clubs and other strange items.

Toon Goblin Attack Force-LV4-(2300/0)

"Again with the Goblins," the woman wrinkled her nose, "One would think that you are one, with how much you play them."

"Sorry, but I believe the term is you are what you eat," Mathew shouted, "So if anything, you're the Orc here! Giant Orc, attack the Face-Down monster in the middle! Eat it!"

"Not so fast!" the woman shouted, "I had a feeling you'd do that, so I took precautions! That's right; I'm talking about my Face-Down card, Waboku!"

"Eh?! You had that?!" Mathew asked.

"Yes, I assume you know what it does?" the woman asked, explaining anyway, "It lets me forgo any and all Battle Damage I'd take this turn, and prevent my monsters from being destroyed by battle as well! So you just attacked my Nimble Momonga for no reason!"

"Tch… and it was a trappish card anyway," Mathew grunted, "Even if you didn't have Waboku you would've come out ahead."

"Yes, and don't forget, since your monster declared an attack," the woman pointed to him, "it gets turned into Defense Mode!"

"Urk!" Mathew grunted, watching his powerful Level 4 monster become a weak Defender.

"Now I'll go!" the woman shouted, "and bring out what I've been waiting on all along! Behold, by tributing my Nimble Momonga and other face-down monster, I can summon an old friend of yours! Welcome back, Suijin!"

Mathew scowled as water flooded the hallway, drenching them up to their knees in Suijin's rage. The blue being appeared on the battlefield shortly after, giving Mathew a nasty green gaze.

Suijin-LV7-(2500/2400)

"And now, Suijin, attack his Toon Goblin Attack Force!" the woman screamed, "Go! Torrential Water Flash!"

Suijin complied, its mouth snapping open as water flushed outward, overtaking the small cartoons and drowning them completely. Mathew held his breath as a small wave overtook him as well.

**Mathew-7800 LP**

**Arcadia Grunt-8000 LP**

"Darn… this could get bad." Mathew commented, squeezing some of the water from his jacket.

"Hmph, for you perhaps. Now that my Suijin is on the Field I shall be victorious!" the woman laughed, "Now, make your move scum!"

"With pleasure!" Mathew shouted, adding a card to his hand, "I'll start off by giving myself a bit more Defense, I'll set a monster! But that's not all I'm doing," he explained, "I'm also throwing out the Spell Card Swords of Revealing Light! This card will stop you from attacking me for three turns, giving me more time to think up a plan of attack!"

"Heh… running scared huh?" the woman smirked.

"It's called a tactical retreat. Just like what I was doing when you caught up with me!" Mathew explained, "I'll go ahead and end my turn."

"Hmph… then I'll start mine! I can't do anything with those accursed Swords on the Field… so I'll set a monster and end my turn."

"Alright! Then I'll fix this up!" Mathew shouted, "Draw!" his eyes flashed in delight, "Okay! I think I'll start by activating my Trap Card, Final Attack Orders! It'll force all face-up monsters to change into Attack Mode and their Battle Positions can't be changed!"

"Is that so…?" the woman frowned, wondering where he was going with this.

"That means that my Giant Orc's effect is no longer relevant," Mathew explained, "but I'll come back to that, because I'm tributing my set monster card to bring out my Ace! Look out, cause the Great Maju Garzett is coming to the Field!"

A storm seemed to rupture the ceiling above them, summoning forth a grand Fiend that dwelled in the shadows.

Great Maju Garzett-LV6-(0/0)

"0 Attack Points?" the woman smirked, "How cute."

"It won't be for long," Mathew grinned, "Because the Great Maju Garzett has an effect you see, it gets double the Attack Points of the monster I used to summon it! And since the monster I used was my Axe Dragonute, a 2000 Attack Point monster, that means the Great Maju has an Attack of 4000!"

"What? 4000?!" the woman gaped. "So that's what you were waiting on!"

"That's right!" Mathew grinned victoriously, "And you're about to find out just how mean he can be!"

-5D's-

Konami scowled, hiding alongside the corner as he watched two Arcadia guards walk past him. He'd been there for some time, waiting for just the right moment to jump out and make a break for the door at the end of the hall.

The guards seemed to be moving along a specific pattern, something Konami knew he could take advantage of. Unfortunately, the patterns were so brisk that he didn't know if he'd be able to make it in time. When one guard turned the corner another would come out from behind.

Konami scowled. He needed some kind of distraction….

He would not be disappointed.

After several more minutes of waiting, the sound of fast approaching footsteps swept the teen back into motion, forcing him to lean back behind his chosen doorway and leave the door open just a crack.

"H-Hey! I've got news!" the guard shouted, drawing everyone's attention, "Apparently, we've got one of the guys!"

"Huh? We did?"

"Great! So who was it that caught him? Was it that tool Syun?"

"No, it was that hothead, Bawnji."

"Bawnji? Uh oh…"

"Yeah, apparently he went all out on the guy, summoned Behemoth and ran the guy down." The guard continued, "Apparently he's dragging him down to holding now, wanna come watch?"

"Heh, watch Bawnji go at it with some loser? Of course."

"Obviously, there's no way I'm missing this."

Konami scowled, his eyes narrowing through the cracks. One of them had been captured…? They had said it was a he… that meant it was Mathew or Enzo… neither he could imagine going head to head with Behemoth and living to tell the tale.

This wasn't good.

Why on earth had he let them come? In hindsight, the mission probably would've gone better with just one or two people. Four was just asking for trouble. But he couldn't think on that now, one of his friends was in danger. Terrible danger, and it was his fault they were there in the first place.

Helping the Black Rose Witch… it seemed to be far more trouble than it was worth. Konami glanced around, making sure the coast was clear before sliding subtly back into the hallway. He needed to find the holding area. If he could reach whoever it was, maybe they could find a way out together.

"Not so fast, Red Hat." The smooth, silky voice of the Black Rose Witch called behind him.

Konami froze.

She was here? On this floor, behind him?

"You seem scared. Does the mere image of me strike such fear in your heart?" the Witch seemed to cackle, "It should."

Konami swiveled around at the words, turning to face a crackling screen with the Witch's image on the picture.

"Akiza," he hissed, "So it was just a recording."

"No," she corrected, "this is live. I can hear everything you say. And…" she made a gesture, pulling Enzo onto the screen, "everything my guards say as well. I see you have finally shown your true colors, showing up here, out of the blue. What are your intentions?"

"I came here to help you." Konami frowned, his eyes narrowing upon seeing Enzo's condition.

"Help me…?" the Witch asked, "How? By forcing me to follow your way of thinking like those before you? No, Red Hat. You did not come here to help me. Admit it to yourself, you came to slay the Witch, before she could slay you!"

Her grip on Enzo tightened.

"No! That's not it at all!" Konami denied, "You are not a lost cause, Akiza. I can help you," he glanced at Enzo once more, "Hurting the innocent is not the way to go about this."

"Hurting the innocent…?" Akiza scowled behind her mask, "We are the innocent ones here Red Hat! When Society turned against us, when our own families abandoned us, who did we have to turn to?! No one… No one would help us… until he came. Divine… he showed us how we could live… showed us that we could survive despite society's hatred for our kind. And then you, the glorious "hero" you are, took him away from us! You are the villain here Red Hat, and I shall not allow you to defile his memory any further!"

"I'm not sure what you think you know of Divine…" Konami frowned, "but I can assure you he was not, _is_ not," he corrected, remembering the body, "who you think he is."

"Enough!" Akiza snapped, "It seems words will not be enough. I have your accomplice here in Divine's- my office. I'm sure you know the way, no? We shall settle this as we always should have… with a Duel!"

Konami closed his eyes. "Agreed. It's been a long time coming, but I'll finally wake you up, Akiza!"

The woman scowled behind her mask, standing as the television turned off.

Konami glanced at his trembling hand. Finally, they would have the Duel they'd been kept from. Finally, he would do what he'd always wanted to… he grimaced, watching the elevator beside him open up.

He stepped inside, pressing the button for the 25th floor. He'd have his Duel with Akiza, but for now…

He'd have to wait.

-5D's-

"Great Maju Garzett, attack her Face-Down monster!"

"_My Face-Down…? But I won't take any damage from th-"_ the woman paused, her eyes widening as she glanced at Final Attack Orders. _"Oh no! That card will force my monster into Attack Mode when it's identity is revealed! Which means-"_

"I take it you just figured this out!" Mathew grinned, "That's right, because of my Trap Card, you're gonna take damage from every attack I make! Now, let's see just what monster I attacked! Go Maju, take it out with your Exterminating First Bullet!"

The Fiend roared, lifting its fist angrily and plowing it towards the Face-Down monster. In response to the attack, the monster flipped up, revealing the Mask of Darkness.

Mask of Darkness-LV2-(900/400)

"Just 900 Attack Points?" Mathew asked, "Tough luck! Final Attack Orders, do your thing! Go Maju, wipe it out!"

The monsters collided in a very one-sided battle, light engulfing the hallway as the woman reeled back in shock.

**Mathew-7800 LP**

**Arcadia Grunt-4900 LP**

"Awgh… Ugh!" the woman hissed, gripping her shoulder in visible pain, "To think you'd have such a powerful combination…."

"I told you," Mathew grinned, "I'm not as weak as you think!"

"Tch! My Mask of Darkness has an effect! When it's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can return a Trap from my Grave to my Hand! The card I'm choosing to bring back is Negate Attack!"

"Planning to hold me off huh?" Mathew closed his eyes, "That's fine. I end my turn!"

"My turn!" the woman shouted hurriedly, "Draw!" she glanced at her hand worriedly. _"Normally I would use some of these monsters to defend myself… but because of that accursed Final Attack Orders any monster I place will be shifted into Attack Mode! Still, I have Suijin on the Field… which means I can still use its effect in the event it is attacked. I just need to be patient…"_ "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Guess you've figured out that I'm gonna mop you all over the place huh?" Mathew grinned, "Good, you look like you could do with a little shock in your life."

"E-Eh?"

"Heh…" Mathew shook his head, "Never mind. Anyway, this'll be my last turn."

"What? How could you say that? I have enough monsters to bide myself another turn, not to mention my Trap Card!"

"It won't change anything." Mathew smirked, "This turn will end in your defeat. And I'll prove it right now! First, I'll activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the Field!"

"W-What?! So you knew what I was planning then!" the woman hissed angrily, covering herself as the storm swept through the hallway.

"That's right, and it was all for this moment, for my freedom!" Mathew retorted, "Behold, I'm tributing my Giant Orc to bring forth the Divine Fowl King Alector!"

Amongst the winds of the Heavy Storm, a red-winged being descended from the ceiling, coming to a stop beside the Great Maju Garzett.

Divine Fowl King Alector-LV6-(2400/2000)

"What? That card isn't even strong enough to take on my Suijin!" the Arcadia grunt smirked, "You were bluffing this whole time!"

"No." Mathew denied, "Because this monster has an effect! Once per turn… I can choose a face-up monster on the Field and negate its effect for this turn! So, the effect your Suijin has been hiding… it's useless!"

"What?! You knew about that?"

"Who wouldn't?" Mathew sweatdropped, "With the Paradox Brothers being as eccentric as they are… every Duelist should know all they can about the pieces that make up Gate Guardian!"

"Tch!" the woman took a step back, realizing what was going to happen. There was nothing she'd be able to do.

"Now then… shall we end this?" Mathew asked.

He didn't wait for a response.

"Go Great Maju! Destroy her Suijin, wipe it away with your Annihilating Second Bullet!"

The Fiend roared, its shoulders opening, revealing a swirling, shining sphere on each side. Bulging its muscles, the Great Maju Garzett charged forward, plowing its fist into Suijin's face and sending it spiraling down the hallway.

The woman screamed, the power of the blow shaking the hallway as Suijin crashed and eventually dispersed into a thousand white particles.

**Mathew-7800 LP**

**Arcadia Grunt- 2400 LP**

"Just enough huh…?" Mathew laughed, "Man, I really cut it close… Divine Fowl King!"

The Winged-Beast turned its head to look at its owner.

"Let's win this thing! Go! Red Winged Storm!"

The King nodded, leaping into the sky and flapping its wings twice, releasing a barrage of spiky-tipped feathers down upon the woman. She screamed, reeling back as the attacks ran through her. She had forgotten that the person before her was not a Psychic as she was.

**Mathew-7800 LP**

**Arcadia Grunt-0 LP**

"And that settles it." Mathew grinned, deactivating his Duel Disk.

The woman stood shocked, her knees eventually giving way beneath her, allowing her to fall to her knees in shock, "I-Impossible… Me? Beaten? By a mere human…?"

"A mere human…?" Mathew asked, "Hate to tell you, but you're just a human too. Same skin, same eyes… same feelings. A little psychic mumbo jumbo doesn't change all that. If that's how you guys think, then it's no surprise why Konami feels the need to destroy this place."

"Destroy…? So you were attacking us then!" the woman hissed, struggling as she tried to stand.

"Heh, relax. He means it figuratively." Mathew explained, earning a confused look from the girl.

He sighed. "What I mean is… knowing him, he'd be likely to Duel you all and then… hug you, or something. I don't know. I do know one thing though…" he stared at the girl intently, "We had a deal, and it's about time you came through."

The girl scowled, not happy about the turn of events. Still, she was a Duelist, and she would honor the commitment she had made with the man.

"The leader has locked down the building… No one in and out without her say so… If you really want to leave… you'll have to get unlock the doors from her office."

"Oh really?" Mathew asked dryly. Figures it would end up being complicated. "And just where is her office?"

"Down this hall…" the woman began with a scowl, "and to the right, there's an elevator. It'll take you up to the floor you're looking for…. I don't think you'll make it that far though…. Intruders never do."

"Heh…." Mathew chuckled turning to leave, "Then you obviously don't know the SOT crew very well."

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty Six-**

**End**

* * *

**The invasion has begun. The members of the Signer Observation Team all forge their own path to victory! Will they succeed, or will Akiza's minions prove too much for them to handle? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment W09**

* * *

"We're here." Konami determined, helping Wisteria to her feet as they entered a winding path of old ruins.

"How can you tell?" Wisteria frowned, moving her flashlight through the area, "I don't see anything special about this place."

"That's because you're seeing…" Konami informed her, "You should be feeling."

Wisteria scowled. Was he making fun of her?

"Excuse me?! I'll have you know that-"

Konami frowned, cupping her mouth with his hand to prevent her from speaking. "Keep quiet! Something's coming…."

Wisteria had been about to moan out angrily, but stopped when she felt a tremble beneath her feet. _"What… What is that?"_ she thought, feeling another tremble beneath her, almost like footsteps. _"Something that can make this entire floor shake… it can't possibly be human!"_

Konami's eyes widened and he quickly pulled Wisteria to the side, hiding around an old broken slab as the girl hissed at him softly.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Please, please, _please_ shut up." Konami hissed back, "You can scream and hit me as much as you want later but right now, be _quiet!_"

Wisteria frowned. The boy seemed to be serious, something that she'd heard to be rather rare. Wasn't he supposed to be laid back and foolish like all the other Slifer Slackers? She didn't have time to think on the subject as a bulging spider-like shadow slithered past them, shaking the earth with each step it took.

The girl's eyes bulged, not knowing just what she was looking at. Was it some kind of monster…? A Fiend-type no doubt… Something like that… hidden beneath the school?

She tried to scream.

Konami wouldn't let her.

So he did… _something._

The figure slithered past, slowly disappearing down another tunnel as Wisteria began to hyperventilate. She glanced around, making sure the thing was gone. The last thing she wanted was for it to come slithering back.

"What… What was that?!" she hissed, deeming it safe as Konami stepped out from the corner.

Konami shrugged, "Duel Monster Spirit maybe? It's rare for one to be so powerful though… even you saw it."

"Not… Not that!" Wisteria hissed, though she did want to know what Konami meant by it, "I meant… you… you-!"

"Oh, _that._" Konami grimaced, "You were about to scream, so I shut you up."

"But… that was my first one! It was supposed to be special!"

Konami raised a brow, "Getting your first one as a giant Duel Monster slithers by? I think that's pretty special. Well, if it's any consolation, it was my first one too."

"What… it was?"

"Well, for the day anyway." Konami amended.

Wisteria scowled.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come down here without eating lunch." Konami reminded her, "If you don't like my Golden Egg Sandwiches, you can leave."

"Well, maybe I'll do just that!" Wisteria huffed, "Forget these Ritual Cards! There was that stupid monster… and now this?! No! I'm finished! Take me back!" she began stomping down a random tunnel, not waiting for Konami to catch up with.

The boy's eyes widened, "No, wait Wisteria! That way's-"

The girl screamed.

"Darn it! Hold on!" he shouted, tossing his equipment over his shoulder and running down the tunnel, "Wisteria!"

He sped down the winding tunnel, following the sounds of her screams to an open chamber, filled with dimly lit candles and a sacrificial alter. Wisteria lay dazed on the floor.

"Oi… Wisteria? Wisteria!" Konami hissed, patting the girl's cheek roughly, _"Did she pass out…?"_

"**So. Came."**

"H-Huh…?" Konami blinked in confusion, swiveling around to face the echoing voice.

Where there was once an empty space, a large, overbearing creature gazed down at him. Wicked red energy seemed to leak from its being, and its scaly grey skin encompassed everything around it, save for a burning pair of sickly yellow eyes.

"**You worry. Girl."** The creature spoke again, revealing its hideous sharp teeth. **"Too bad. She gone."**

Konami frowned, feeling the demonic aura the thing possessed. "What'd you do…?"

"**Took her out. Use for Tribute."**

The creature's words were short and to the point, but Konami could read between the lines. The meaning?

He was in danger. Wisteria too, for that matter. His grip tightened idly as he lifted the girl up.

The creature had taken her out…? What did that mean…? Her soul, perhaps? It would make sense… she hadn't moved an inch since he'd arrived, and the Spirit before him seemed to be growing in size by the second.

"**Nearly done. Need… two."**

Now _that_ was something he didn't want to hear.

Konami gazed up at the figure quickly, watching it snake one of its scorpion-like claws towards him. Now, he was no fool, so when he saw the elongated claw reach from him, he moved. Moved like he never thought he could. Didn't stop until he had put considerable space between himself and the monster.

"**Run. No…"** the thing seemed to struggle, **"Escape."**

Konami had seen Duel Spirits in the ruins before, but never one that seemed so persistent. Hell, most of the Duel Spirits he encountered had even offered him advice! So why in the hell…?

He turned to make for the exit. He wasn't equipped to deal with the situation. He needed to get Wisteria's body out of there and-

The chamber seemed to lock behind him. The thing was right, no escape.

"**Tribute."**

Konami scowled. He was not going to let himself be used for some demonic sacrifice. Besides, someone needed to save Wisteria, and Dr. Crowler was useless. He turned, activating his Duel Disk.

"Not today pal."

The creature scowled, snapping at the air angrily at the boy's defiant look.

"**You wish. Duel?"**

"Yeah… I'll Duel you. You know how that works, right?"

"**There. First began."** Once again the thing seemed to struggle to speak. Then, several seconds later it screeched, **"Shadow Game!"**

"Shadow Game…?" Konami frowned. _"I wonder if this thing is a remnant from one of the Shadow Riders…?"_

"**No. I Tragoedia. Long before."** The creature seemed to shift, a shadowy figure appearing before it, wearing an Egyptian-styled Duel Disk. **"Enough Talk. Time, Duel."**

**END**


	27. Truth

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Hmm… have to say I kinda laughed a little at all the people who thought Konami kissed Wisteria, but I suppose that's my fault for not explaining it well enough. (In truth he just stuffed her mouth with a Golden Egg Sandwich, hence the comment on lunch) But anyway, I've returned from the trip with new ideas, so here we go! Enjoy this new chapter, and as always, leave me your thoughts!**

**Till next time!**

* * *

**Last time… on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

"_You seem scared. Does the mere image of me strike such fear in your heart?" the Witch seemed to cackle, "It should."_

_Konami swiveled around at the words, turning to face a crackling screen with the Witch's image on the picture._

"_Akiza," he hissed, "So it was just a recording."_

"_No," she corrected, "this is live. I can hear everything you say. And…" she made a gesture, pulling Enzo onto the screen, "everything my guards say as well. I see you have finally shown your true colors, showing up here, out of the blue. What are your intentions?"_

"_I came here to help you." Konami frowned, his eyes narrowing upon seeing Enzo's condition._

"_Help me…?" the Witch asked, "How? By forcing me to follow your way of thinking like those before you? No, Red Hat. You did not come here to help me. Admit it to yourself; you came to slay the Witch, before she could slay you!"_

_Her grip on Enzo tightened._

"_No! That's not it at all!" Konami denied, "You are not a lost cause, Akiza. I can help you;" he glanced at Enzo once more, "Hurting the innocent is not the way to go about this."_

"_Hurting the innocent…?" Akiza scowled behind her mask, "We are the innocent ones here Red Hat! When Society turned against us, when our own families abandoned us, who did we have to turn to?! No one… No one would help us… until he came. Divine… he showed us how we could live… showed us that we could survive despite society's hatred for our kind. And then you, the glorious "hero" you are, took him away from us! You are the villain here Red Hat, and I shall not allow you to defile his memory any further!"_

"_I'm not sure what you think you know of Divine…" Konami frowned, "but I can assure you he was not, is not," he corrected, remembering the body, "who you think he is."_

"_Enough!" Akiza snapped, "It seems words will not be enough. I have your accomplice here in Divine's- my office. I'm sure you know the way, no? We shall settle this as we always should have… with a Duel!"_

_Konami closed his eyes. "Agreed. It's been a long time coming, but I'll finally wake you up, Akiza!"_

_The woman scowled behind her mask, standing as the television turned off._

_Konami glanced at his trembling hand. Finally, they would have the Duel they'd been kept from. Finally, he would do what he'd always wanted to… he grimaced, watching the elevator beside him open up._

_He stepped inside, pressing the button for the 25__th__ floor. He'd have his Duel with Akiza, but for now… _

_He'd have to wait._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty Seven-**

**Truth**

* * *

Konami scowled, listening to the irritating sound that rang throughout the elevator. It was so awkward; listening to a tune that didn't match the current situation at all. Where was the desperation, the urgency? There was nothing screaming "I'm about to have a fight with a super-powered Duelist" in the happy, chipper tone he was listening to.

It was unacceptable.

The elevator shook, rumbling to a stop as the large, steel doors began to slide open. Konami's eyes flickered to the ceiling, gazing upon the number now glowing neon orange.

Floor 25.

This was it.

He took a slow, solemn step out into the luxurious hallway.

"_For a witch,"_ he thought, hurrying towards the end of the hall, _"she sure does seem to live like a Queen."_

Konami stepped just outside the Witch's gateway, taking the length of the doorknob within his firm, throbbing grip.

"Here we go…" he grimaced, pulling the handle to confront the misguided soul within.

"So you've come." Akiza acknowledged his presence instantly, the room completely empty save the two of them. "For a moment there…" she continued, "I was starting to think you had gotten cold feet."

"Where's Enzo?" Konami asked, bypassing her cold greeting as he glanced around the room for any sign of his teammate.

There was none.

As stated before, the room was completely empty. Whatever desks and trinkets Akiza may have had were long gone after the SOT crew's impromptu arrival, no doubt so that the Black Rose Witch would have somewhere private to settle the Konami problem permanently. In their place sat several hurried lines, making out what Konami could only assume to be the Arcadia Movement's idea of a Dueling Field.

"All in good time." Akiza replied, her mask seeming to glow in the dim lights of her former office. "You may or may not see him when we conclude our business here."

Konami scowled, "The Duel… right?" he asked, staring at his opponent solemnly, "Yeah, I had a feeling you would be impatient about it. But to be fair, so am I."

Akiza continued to tinker with her Duel Disk, showing no sign that she had heard Red Hat speak. "This Duel shall settle the debt you owe the Arcadia Movement," she explained, "As I've said numerous times, you stole someone important to me… to all the Movement. And so… your own life shall be offered as recompense."

"You're right. You have said that a lot." Konami grimaced, "And just like always, you're talking about Divine... right? Divine… the person you claim I took from you… despite having him frozen in the Arcadia Movement's Cargo Bay!"

Akiza scowled furiously behind her mask. "Yes, we have managed to recover Divine's body, despite the complications you've put us through. However!" she hissed, "He will not wake! We've sent him to twelve different facilities, each more advanced than the last! Yet still, despite all our efforts, he will not breathe, he will not rise!"

She swiveled her arm out from beneath her billowing cloak, pointing a finger towards Konami accusingly.

"Just what have you done to Divine, to render him in such a state?!"

Konami flinched, quickly glancing towards the ground with a frown. "Why are you so certain it was me?"

"Do not act stupid, Red Hat!" Akiza warned angrily, "Everyone here knows you were the last one to see him alive and well! That fact, coupled with the strange focus Divine seemed to have on you, obviously makes you the prime suspect!" she paused, "Now, you shall tell me what you did to Divine!"

Red Hat grimaced, his eyes closing as he thought of the man's last moments. "Fine, I'll tell you. Divine and I… after we disappeared from the Stadium… we partook in a Duel of Darkness… a Shadow Game."

"Shadow Game?" Akiza questioned narrowly, having never heard the term before in her life.

Konami nodded, moving to elaborate, "You know of Penalty Games, right? Those games where the loser faces a variety of different consequences?"

Akiza nodded, not at all liking where this was going.

"Well," Konami explained, "think of a Shadow Game as something extremely similar, but with far more devastating consequences." He scowled, "You see, Akiza… in most cases, a person who loses a Shadow Game… dies."

Akiza's back straightened, shell-shocked at the revelation. A Duel Monsters game that resulted in the loser's untimely demise?

Impossible!

Such things would have been outlawed long ago! Still, Divine's condition was eerily similar to what one could consider brain-death, and her foe's downcast look certainly wasn't helping matters either…

The Black Rose Witch's scowl deepened and she turned to regard her saddened enemy with a snarl.

"So that's it," she hissed, her hands balling into trembling fists, "you lured Divine into one of these "Shadow Games" did you?! And after your underhanded trickery you no doubt used to defeat him… you robbed him of his life!"

Konami's eyes snapped wide open in horrid indignation, "Forced him into- that's not how it happened at all!" he retorted heatedly, only to glance away yet again. "I kept telling you that Divine wasn't who you thought he was… but now I see that I never really stopped to tell you why. Maybe if you had known earlier… well, maybe you wouldn't be acting as you are now."

Akiza's eyes squinted in disbelief. What truth could he, the Arcadia Movement's mortal foe, know that she herself did not?! The mere idea was pure blasphemy!

"And what reason would I have to believe you?!" the woman snapped, "You are an enemy of the Arcadia Movement! What proof would I have that everything you say isn't just more lies?!"

"I don't have any." Konami replied honestly, his face quickly turning to a frown, "So you can believe what you want. Regardless… it won't change what happened… what I'm about to tell you."

Akiza scowled but said nothing, wanting to hear for herself just what lies the boy before her would come up with.

"Divine may have been a great psychic, but as a person he was cold, cruel, and manipulative." Konami began, taking a deep breath, "From the very beginning he had been using this organization as a front, taking its resources to building himself a private army. You've been a part of the Arcadia Movement for years now. Tell me Akiza, knowing how devoted you all are to him, is it that much of a stretch to say you'd do whatever it took to see him happy, even if it meant harming hundreds, even thousands of innocents?" he continued, not waiting for Akiza's heated response.

"Anyway, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Apparently, I had a part to play in this little scheme of his too. Well, as much as being a lifeless spare body can be considered "playing a part." Contrary to what you think, it was he who dragged _me_ into the Shadow Realm, which is where Shadow Games are at their strongest by the way, and well… we Dueled. You know what happened from there. I just happened to come out on top, and Divine… well, _didn't._"

To her credit, Akiza had remained silent throughout Konami's tale. Sure, her fists were all but bleeding at the fingertips now, and she often thought of gutting the teen halfway through, but her mouth had remained set in a thin, narrow line.

She listened as Red Hat continued into the finer details, explaining the many reasons why Divine was capable of doing everything Konami claimed he had. At first, Akiza had to admit that it was amusing; listening to the boy's thoughts on the matter. But now…

Now it was starting to just piss her off.

"An interesting story," she cut in finally, stopping Konami before he could start rambling about the three Sacred Beasts, "but obviously lies!"

Konami scowled, "They're not-"

"Enough!" Akiza hissed, "I will not allow you to deceive me! Divine wanted what's best for all psychics! He longed for a world where we would be free from discrimination, free from the prejudice!"

"No, Akiza." Konami corrected, "He longed for a world where you were the discriminators. He dreamt of a world where psychics ruled all."

Akiza's face set, her Duel Disk whirring to life as a wave of pressure erupted around her being, releasing her bangs. "I said, _enough!_"

Konami grit his teeth, his body sliding backwards as he struggled to face the glowing Witch. _"Akiza… is this her true power?"_ he thought, starting to activate his own Duel Disk in response.

"I will hear no more of this!" Akiza roared, "Everything you say, everything you do, it is an insult to Divine's memory! I will crush you, "Red Hat" Konami!"

Konami winced as another wave of pressure roared over him. The floor seemed to crackle with unseen energy, and Konami felt his legs tremble under the weight. Still, he remained standing, his Duel Disk finally snapping to life as he faced the girl, "When this is over, you can crush me all you want… but before that, I'll wake you up!"

**DUEL!**

* * *

-5D's-

Wisteria scowled, walking obediently behind a group of witless Arcadia members. She had thought she was at least halfway to her destination, only to find that she had in fact stumbled right into the Men's Dormitory, the last possible place she wanted to be at the moment.

Usually it would have proven no problem, but the fact that she'd been caught trying to leave added an unneeded complication to her self-imposed mission. The men in the room, witless though they were, had the sense to restrain the girl for questioning, if only for the reason that a female member of the Arcadia Movement had _never_ visited their specific dormitory, not even on Divine's orders. It had seemed as though Wisteria had found herself stuck with the nerds.

What rotten luck she had. With the way things were going she'd never be let out of their sight! Hell, the moment they'd finished cornering her and tying her like some sort of slave they'd taken to reporting to their lesson director on the 18th floor.

She knew from their insufferable voices that they were nearing the man's office now. She needed a plan quick! If they managed to get her somewhere with a lesson director, all they would have to do is look through their records to discover a Wisteria never joined the Arcadia Movement.

Her disguise would be ruined!

She needed a plan.

She needed a distraction.

She needed a-

"Mathew?" she asked, staring at the boy approaching them from the other end of the hallway.

The teen looked at the group at the call of his name, blinking his eyes in surprise as he spotted who was among them. "Huh? Wisteria? What're you doing with these guys?"

The grunts looked to each other in confusion, unsure of just what was going on around them.

"Ahhh… yeah," Wisteria sweatdropped, "do you think you can help me out? I'm kind of in a bind here." She did a small dance in her head, _"Yes! Finally! It's a good thing Mathew had the sense to find a disguise too! It could've gotten dangerous if he wasn't dressed up like one of them."_

"W-Whoa!" what appeared to be the grunt's leader cried out, "Hold on! Wait a second! You two know each other?" he pointed to Mathew dangerously, "Who are you to this woman?!"

"Huh?" Mathew pointed to himself, "You mean me? Well… I'm her friend, I guess. Do you mind letting her go? We really need to get going…"

"Boss… look at his suit," one of the grunts mumbled, "he must be pretty high up to be sporting stripes like that. We might be outmatched here…"

The grunt leader scowled, "G-Guh… What's a high-ranking officer like you doing down this low anyway? Shouldn't you be up on the 24th floor with the rest of your group?"

Mathew chuckled sheepishly, having no clue what the guy was asking. Still, he had enough sense to go with the flow. "Well, usually I would be, but as you should know, we've been mobilized to help find the intruders. I was just about to go collect Wisteria here when you guys ended up bringing her straight to me. Good job."

"H-Huh…? Did we just get… praised?" one of the grunts asked.

Another nodded slowly, as if in shock, "W-We did…"

"Finally… some respect! And from one of the real high-ups too! This is a great day!"

The grunt leader coughed, "Shut up you idiots! You're making us look bad." He coughed several more times for good measure, turning to look at Mathew sheepishly. "W-Why y-yes, of course we did. T-That's how we work down here on the 18th floor… hehehe…" he turned back to Wisteria and gulped, quickly dispelling the Duel Monster spirits he'd summoned to contain her, "One Wisteria… just like you ordered…."

Mathew laughed, "Hey, thanks pal! You guys are great!" he turned to Wisteria, "You alright there then?"

The girl glowered at the grunts, flipping her hair in annoyance, "Hmph, of course I am. Like these worms could ever manage to woo me. Shall we go find these intruders you spoke of? I'm not sure Lady Akiza would be happy to know our progress has already been impeded by these… _mongrels._"

Several of the grunts seemed to wet their pants. The two in front of them were in good with the Black Rose Witch? That wasn't good. Nope, not good at all!

"Ah… it'll be fine." Mathew laughed, "We really should get going though." He began walking briskly down the hallway, waving back at the rather large grunts, "Thanks again! You guys are great! I'll give you guys a recommendation… or something!"

The grunts did not reply.

The second they had turned the corner, Mathew and Wisteria broke into a sprint, not stopping until they were certain they were alone and secure.

"Heh…" Wisteria smiled, panting softly as she glanced at her teammate, "Didn't think I'd run into you first… and what the hell are you wearing?"

"I could ask the same of you," Mathew deadpanned, adjusting his collar to give himself room to breathe, "I got this getup off some closet I used to hide a grunt I Dueled." He smiled at the memory, "The words she called me… Let's just say they aren't anything Alice should be hearing anytime soon."

"Huh…" Wisteria frowned, "Any news from the others?"

"Not that I know of," Mathew replied, "From what I know we all got split up in the basement… I thought it would've turned out better, sorry."

"We don't have time for your apologies now," Wisteria glowered, sniffing arrogantly, "but if you wanted a decent plan then you should have gone with mine! At least then we would've been out of here by now!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Mathew sweatdropped, "But I did find out a good way to leave… I just wanted to find you guys first before I made use of it. Sounds like Enzo and Konami are nowhere to be found though…"

"Hmph," Wisteria scowled, "the monkey probably got himself captured like the buffoon he is, but I don't know what Kon-kun is doing… shouldn't he have already saved us by now?"

"Eh…? I'm sure he's busy handling things on his end." Mathew replied, _"Who does she think the guy is? Superman?"_

"Hmm… I suppose you're right!" Wisteria chirped, "In that case, I suppose we should make ourselves useful too. Where do you suppose the buffoon is? We should probably find him before going to see Leader. Save him the trouble of doing it all himself and all, you know?"

"I dunno." Mathew shrugged, "I agree we should probably find Enzo though. He could be a big help leaving the building the way I want to."

"Hrm…. That moron, I bet he probably went and got himself lost somewhere on the second, first floor!" she amended, setting her hands on her hips indignantly.

(In his defense, Enzo managed to make it all the way to the Twentieth floor undetected; twice what Wisteria had scaled before taking on her disguise!)

"Well, apparently the way we're…" Mathew trailed off, shaking his head, "Well, the way _I'm_ dressed gives me some authority. Maybe I can see if we can't track them both down. Wouldn't hurt to try right? And if it comes right down to it, we could always just Duel the answer out of anyone who gets in our way."

"True," Wisteria agreed, nodding her head in approval, "Very well. I shall allow you to proceed with this line of thinking. Let's go, bug. We have a monkey to find."

-5D's-

Konami grit his teeth, his body sliding backwards as he struggled to face the glowing Witch. _"Akiza… is this her true power?"_ he thought, starting to activate his own Duel Disk in response.

"I will hear no more of this!" Akiza roared, "Everything you say, everything you do, it is an insult to Divine's memory! I will crush you, "Red Hat" Konami!"

Konami winced as another wave of pressure roared over him. The floor seemed to crackle with unseen energy, and Konami felt his legs tremble under the weight. Still, he remained standing, his Duel Disk finally snapping to life as he faced the girl, "When this is over, you can crush me all you want… but before that, I'll wake you up!"

**DUEL!**

**Konami-8000 LP**

**Akiza-8000 LP**

"Wake me up you say…" Akiza cackled, "You're the one dreaming if you think you stand even an inkling of a chance at beating me! Draw!" she glanced down at her hand and grinned, "I'll start by activating the World Tree! Now, each time a Plant-type Monster on the Field is destroyed, I can add a Flower Counter to this Card! Next I'll set two cards and end my turn." She continued, adding a card to both her Monster and Spell/Trap Card zone.

"Then it's my turn!" Konami shouted, "And what better way to start it off than this? The Spell Card Heavy Storm! It lets me destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the Field!"

"Then I'll counter your move with this! Ivy Shackles! It's a Trap Card that changes all Face-Up monster you control into Plant-Type Monsters!"

Konami frowned, "But why would you do that? I don't have any monsters on the Field, and your Trap Card is about to be destroyed!"

"Because," Akiza continued, "Ivy Shackles has a second effect! When it is destroyed while Face-Up on the Field, I get to draw one card! Since you're destroying my card anyway, I figured I'd at least get some use out of this one!"

"No choice then, I'll have to rely on my monsters to end this Duel!" Konami shouted, grabbing a card from his hand, "And I know just the one to start off with! Behold, the evildoer who thrives for justice, Gagagigo!"

The young reptilian fighter grunted as he appeared on the Field, his lean muscles bulging with youth.

Gagagigo-LV4-(1850/1000)

"And now, I'll find out what he can do with this!" Konami began, "Go Gagagigo! Attack Akiza's Face-Down Monster!"

"Fool!" Akiza hissed, "It seems your monsters are not quite up to the job! The monster you attacked was my Hedge Guard, and it has 2100 Defense Points!"

"Huaah?" Konami reeled back in surprise, watching Gagagigo fail to destroy Akiza's Plant.

"And don't forget, because you attacked a monster with more Defense Points than your Attack Points… you take damage equal to the difference!"

"Yeah, I know!" Konami hissed, feeling a light drain on his Life Points as Gagagigo leapt back to his side of the Field.

**Konami-7750 LP**

**Akiza-8000 LP**

Konami grimaced, looking back at his hand, "Well… since you have such a strong defense, I'll set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"My Turn! Draw!" Akiza shouted, smiling as she recognized what she drew, "Well, it seems now is the time to summon my own monsters! Behold, the Twilight Rose Knight!"

A silver-haired warrior clad in black appeared on the Field, staring down the Gagagigo gently.

Twilight Rose Knight-LV3-(1000/1000)

"But he's not the only monster coming out!" Akiza continued before Konami could speak, "Because my Twilight Rose Knight has an effect! When it's Normal Summoned to the Field, I can select a Level 4 or lower monster from my Hand and Special Summon it!"

She grabbed her intended card from her hand, holding it to the sky for all to see before slamming it down on her Duel Disk, "Arise, Seed of Flame!"

A small, gremlin-like plant rose on the Field, its burning head swiveling around to face its foe.

Seed of Flame-LV3-(1600/1200)

Konami grinned, "Heh! You may have three monsters on the Field now, but only one of them is strong enough to stop my Gagagigo next turn! But with your Rose Knight in Attack Position, you can bet that you'll be taking a hit for sure!"

"Not quite, because my Rose Knight is a Tuner Monster!" Akiza explained, "Which means, I can use it to Synchro Summon a stronger creature!" she brought her hand to her chest, closing her eyes as she began to chant. "Black Flames give birth to a new light! Arise and prick those who would harm us! Synchro Summon! Bloom, Queen of Thorns!"

In a wave of green light, Twilight Rose Knight and Seed of Flame disappeared, their stars merging together to give birth to a smiling woman covered in plants.

Queen of Thorns-LV6-(2200/1800)

"Well, that's not good." Konami grimaced.

"Not for you it isn't!" Akiza shouted, "Because now I have a monster strong enough to destroy your Gagagigo! Go my Queen, whip him to death!"

The Queen of Thorns complied, small vines emerging from her wrists as she leapt towards Gagagigo. The reptile winced as one of the whips tore him in two, slamming into the concrete ground beneath and sending up a small chunk of debris that flew towards Konami.

The boy winced, raising an arm to protect himself as the debris flew past him, smacking him with rock and pebble-sized chunks. "Ugh..."

**Konami-7400 LP**

**Akiza-8000 LP**

"It doesn't feel good, does it?" Akiza asked, grinning behind her mask, "Well, that's only a small taste of what I'm going to do to you! I'll set two cards and end my turn!"

"Tch, then it's my move, Draw!" Konami shouted, wincing he spotted what he had drawn. _"Darn it… nothing that can beat that monster… in that case, all I can do is…"_ "I'll set a monster in Defense Mode and end my turn!"

"Hmph! Now who's on the run?! It's my move!" Akiza hissed, drawing a card, "Queen of Thorns, attack that Face-Down Monster! Go!"

The Queen once again complied, and Konami was forced to watch as his Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator was sent off to the Graveyard.

"Another weak card," Akiza smirked, "I'll set another card and end my turn."

"My Turn! Draw!" Konami shouted, pulling the card from his hand, "!" _"Finally! Something that can turn the tide!" _"I'm playing the Spell Card, Lightning Vortex!"

"?!" Akiza's eyes widened, "I know that card!"

"I bet you do!" Konami continued, "But allow me to explain what it does anyway! By discarding one card from my hand…" he started, sending his Spiral Serpent to the Graveyard, "I can destroy all face-up monsters you control, including your Queen of Thorns! Go, Lightning Spiral Strike!"

"Not so fast!" Akiza hissed, "I'm activating my Trap Card! Synchro Back!"

"Synchro Back?!" Konami asked, his Lightning Vortex hovering in the background.

"Yes! It's a Trap Card that allows me to send one Synchro Monster I control back to the Extra Deck! But that's not all! On my next Standby Phase after using this card, I can Special Summon it back to the Field!"

"Huaah?!" Konami gaped, "That's a pretty awesome card!"

"Yes, and it saved my Queen of Thorns from being destroyed by your Lightning Vortex!"

Konami grimaced at the words. It was true, he'd all but wasted a Spell Card. "True, but don't forget, your Hedge Guard is also face-up on the Field! Which means that even if your Queen is safe, it isn't! So I'll say it again, Go Lightning Vortex! Lightning Spiral Strike!"

The raging electrical storm tore through the room, zapping all around the two Duelists as the Queen of Thorns was quickly evacuated, leaving Hedge Guard to level the storm alone. A stray bolt leapt out from the green vortex, slamming into the plant wall and vaporizing it to ash.

Akiza remained firm through the ordeal.

"_Tch… I'm wasting too many cards."_ Konami thought with a frown, _"Lots of these I'd been planning on saving for her Black Rose Dragon… and next turn her monster will come back to destroy me!"_ "I'll end my turn!"

"Then it's my move!" Akiza called out, drawing a card, "And don't forget, because of my Synchro Back Queen of Thorns gets Special Summoned back to the Field!"

"Tch…" Konami grimaced, _"And I have nothing to stop it!"_

"Now, first I'll activate the Spell Card Terraforming!" Akiza explained, "It allows me to add one Field Spell from my Deck to my Hand! The card I'll be choosing is Black Garden!"

She showed off the vine-like card to Konami before swiftly adding it to her hand, "Now… you're defenseless! Queen of Thorns, attack him directly! Show him the pain he has caused us! Blooming Rose Whip!"

Once again thorny vines appeared in the monsters hands, and she rushed towards Konami swiftly. Her whips lashed at the boy from all sides, ripping through his clothes and tearing into his skin with each strike.

"G-Guh… Awugh!" Red Hat cried out, crashing to the floor as the Queen finally retreated, landing back on her side of the Field.

"Do you feel it Red Hat?" Akiza asked, "Do you feel our pain?"

**Konami-5200 LP**

**Akiza-8000 LP**

"_S-Shit… At this rate I won't even be able to touch her…"_ Konami grimaced, rising back to one knee, "I can take more than this…!"

"Hmph," Akiza wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Then it seems I'll have to continue thrashing you! Behold, Black Garden!"

"!"

"This Field Spell has an effect that not even you will be able to get around, Red Hat!" Akiza laughed, "When a Monster is Normal or Special Summoned, this card will halve their attack, and then Special Summon a Rose token to the opponent's side of the Field! I'd like to see how you plan to get out of this one now, Konami! I end my turn!"

"_Damn… she's really shutting me down!"_ Konami grimaced, "My turn, Draw!" _"Damn… is there really nothing? I have hand advantage… but they're all Dead Draws, especially with that Black Garden on the Field! I have the face-down but… should I really use it?"_

"I'll set a monster and end my turn!" he shouted, earning a cackle from the woman.

"Well then, it's time I continue to punish you!" Akiza laughed, "Draw! Hmm! I'll start by setting a monster, and then, Queen of Thorns, attack his Face-Down!"

Konami grimaced, watching as his Gladiator Beast Andal was whipped off the Field. "I can't even keep my Defense up!"

"This is what happens when you go against the might of the Arcadia Movement!" Akiza explained, "Now, make your move Konami!"

"D-Draw!" Konami grimaced, _"Shit! Nothing! Damn… I'll have to use it then!"_ "I end my turn!"

"Ha! Then it's time to wrap this up!" Akiza shouted, drawing her card, "I think I'll begin by flipping my Lord Poison face-up to the Field!"

"And that's just what I was waiting for!" Konami cut in, "I'll admit I didn't want to use it, but when times are tough… Activate Trap Card, Torrential Tribute!"

"What? You've been sitting on that card all this time?!"

"That's right! And you know exactly what it does!" Konami shouted, "It destroys all monsters on the Field, and there's no Synchro Back to save you this time! Go, Annihilating Flash!"

Upon Lord Poison's rise to the Field, a devastating blue shot crashed into the Field, filling both sides with its endless flames. The Queen of Thorns cried out, burning to ash alongside Lord Poison and leaving Akiza's Field empty.

The girl hissed angrily, "You'll pay for that, Red Hat!"

"Maybe so… but not right now!" Konami winced, still feeling weak from the Queen's earlier attack.

"Tch…" the girl grimaced as she glanced at her hand, "I end my turn."

"Then it's time for me to make my comeback!" Konami shouted, "Draw!" _"Ancient Rules… I can't use this just yet, not while that damn Black Garden's on the Field!_ _For now I'll just have to…"_ "I'll set a monster and end my turn!"

Akiza said nothing as she drew her card, "I too will set a monster and a face-down to end my turn!"

"_Looks like I set her back a ways…"_ Konami thought, _"In that case…"_ "I'll set another monster, and that's not all! I'm also flipping my Luster Dragon face-up!"

The sapphire dragon bloomed elegantly as it revealed itself, sparkling beautifully as it gazed upon the Field.

Luster Dragon-LV4-(1900/1600)

"And then… I'll have it attack your Face-Down Monster!" he shouted, "Go Luster Dragon, attack with your vibrant light!"

The Luster Dragon looked reluctant, but it complied, swooping down and ripping the face-down card to pieces, revealing a Copy Plant hidden underneath.

"Tch…" Akiza scowled.

"Looks like you're the one whose on the run now Akiza!" Konami grimaced, "Running from the truth, that is!"

"This again?" the woman spat, "I told you, I shall hear no more of your lies!"

"You can say that all you like," Konami began, "but I'm not lying to you! Divine had horrible things planned for you, for all the Arcadia Movement! You need to stop treating him as if he were a god and see him for what he was: a manipulative, flawed man!"

"I said no more!" Akiza snarled, "I have had enough of your lies! Divine was the epitome of perfection, and I was to be the pillar he stood upon! But you took him from me, and for that, I shall never forgive you, ever!"

"Akiza… you…"

"Enough! It's my move now!" the woman shouted hysterically, "Draw! I'm activating my Trap Card, Wicked Rebirth!"

"?!" Konami asked, not recognizing the card.

"It allows me to select one Synchro Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it back to the Field in Attack Mode! So give a warm welcome back to my Queen of Thorns!"

The Field erupted in vines as the Queen emerged once more, her rosy tentacles slinging their way across the Field.

"Heh, sounds like you got a bit ahead of yourself Akiza," Konami grinned, "Because your Black Garden activates for you as well!"

Akiza's eyes narrowed, watching the Garden wrap around her Queen, hindering its movement as it summoned a Rose Token to Konami's side of the Field.

Queen of Thorns-LV6-(1100/1800)

Rose Token-LV2-(800/800)

"Quiet you!" Akiza hissed, "I know exactly what I'm doing!"

"?"

"Next I'm summoning a Copy Plant to the Field in Attack Mode!"

Once again, the Black Garden's effect activated, hindering the already weak plant as it summoned another Rose Token to Konami's side of the Field.

Copy Plant-LV1-(0/0)

Rose Token-LV2-(800/800)

"? Level One…?" Konami thought aloud, his eyes widening, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Akiza grinned psychotically, "Because my Copy Plant is a Tuner Monster… which means, I can tune it with my Level Six Queen of Thorns!"

Konami's hand tightened, already knowing just what monster Akiza was planning to create. There was only one Level Seven monster he'd ever met in her deck, and it was….

"Chilling Flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Seven wicked stars merged together in a flash of light, eroding all around them as black tendrils erupted from behind Akiza, ripping into the ground and out the windows.

With a chilling cry, a black flower bloomed, revealing the hideous dragon that slept within.

Black Rose Dragon-LV7-(2400/1800)

"You knew this was coming…" Akiza began, ignoring the weakening of her monster as yet another Rose Token emerged on Konami's Field.

It was true, he knew, ever since the Duel had first begun. He had been preparing for it of course, but Akiza's tactics had all but wasted the cards he'd intended to use.

"I'm activating my Black Rose Dragon's effect! And you of all people should know what that means! Everything will be burned away! Go my dragon!" Akiza preached, "Destroy it all! Black Rose Gale!"

Konami's eyes widened, and he instinctively moved to protect himself. Right on cure, the dragon flapped its rosy wings, screeching horribly as wind after wind blew throughout the room, sending debris flying every which way as everything on the Field burst away.

"T-Tch…!" Konami growled, "You'll have to do better than that if you want to keep me down!"

"Then I will!" the woman responded perfectly, pulling a card from her hand, "I believe this will bring back a few memories, Monster Reborn! This card doesn't need an explanation, and you already know what I plan to revive! My Black Rose Dragon!"

Konami winced as the wind whipped around the cracked, broken room once more, reviving the sinister Black Rose with a horrid screech.

Black Rose Dragon-LV7-(2400/1800)

"The Field is clear! Go my Dragon! Show him true power! Black Rose Flare!"

"_Here it comes… the attack that put me in the hospital!"_ Konami thought, gazing up at the blinding green light filling the creature's mouth.

"Burn him away!"

The green light leapt from the dragon's jaws, annihilating the floor between them in a hideous burst of energy. Konami raised his arm in defense as the light overtook him, overtaking him in its blinding waves before disappearing into the air.

**Konami-2800 LP**

**Akiza-8000 LP**

"G-Gwah!" Konami hacked, steam rising from his body as he struggled to stand. "I'm surprised… it was weaker than last time."

Akiza glowered. "It seems the attack held back because your Life Points haven't been completely depleted! No matter, I'll solve that problem soon enough!"

"Not quite…" Konami chuckled, "Because it's my turn now… and since your Black Garden is no longer an issue… I'll destroy that Black Rose Dragon of yours… along with the lies you seem to have filled your own head with!"

Akiza snarled. "This again! I told you not to speak to me of such things!"

"Oh but I will!" Konami shot back, drawing a card, "And I've got just the cards to do the talking! Check it out, Ancient Rules!"

"Ancient what?" Akiza scowled.

"Heh, it's a little gem that lots of people bypass thanks to the popularity of Effect Monsters!" Konami explained, "Basically, it lets me Special Summon a Level Five or higher Normal Monster from my Hand!"

"What? Level Five or higher…?"

"That's right, and I've got just the monster to knock some sense into you!" Konami shouted, pulling the card out and slamming it on his Duel Disk, "He may not have a soul anymore, but his body still continues onward to prove his strength! Behold, my strongest monster, Gogiga Gagagigo!"

Blue sparks and bolts zapped around the room, flying every which way as a taller, heavily modified version of the reptilian fighter materialized onto the Field. Unlike before, it lacked its gentle green skin, its body burning red with gold gauntlets clad all across his skin. He growled out angrily towards his opponents, barely restraining himself from lashing out and tearing them all to shreds.

Gogiga Gagagigo-LV8-(2950/2800)

Akiza's eyes went wide, "Impossible! A Normal Monster with 2950 Attack Points?!"

"It's easy to find cards like these when no one is buying them!" Konami declared, "And I'll prove that now with this card! Normal Summon, Memory Crusher!"

A dark sphere snapped into existence beside Gogiga Gagagigo, bulging and warping until a winged Fiend emerged from its being.

Memory Crusher-LV3-(1000/600)

"The stage is set…" Konami declared, "Go Gogiga Gagagigo! Destroy her Black Rose Dragon!"

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty Seven-**

**End**

* * *

**The tide seems to have finally turned in Konami's favor! With the Black Rose Dragon facing destruction, will Akiza manage to make a crucifying comeback, or will this Duel finally mark the end of her terrifying devotion to Divine? Find out next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment –D01**

* * *

In this universe there are thousands of parallels, thousands of dimensions where someone made a different choice, led a different life.

In some of these worlds… grand schemes that were stopped in other worlds succeeded and schemes that succeeded in other worlds… were stopped.

Every choice led to a new world. Every world… led to a different outcome.

Divine smiled as he walked down the hall of the Arcadia Movement. Recently, he'd been stuck in a rut of what to do next, but finally, the call he'd been waiting for had given him insight.

His good friend Sartorius, leader of the Society of Light had seen fit to contact him, having "seen it in the cards" that it was imperative that Divine lead the city of Neo Domino into a new, shining future.

Divine had only been too happy to agree, after all, was that not his plan in the first place? To create a land free of cruelty and chaos, a world of order where he, and all other psychics, stood tall. Occasionally he and Sartorius had their disagreements, but on this they both stood on a united front.

The man needed help.

Sector Security had grown out of hand with the rise of the benevolent Director Goodwin, and with the man pressing forward on reconstructing the Daedalus Bridge, any help Divine was planning on getting from angry Satellite citizens was lost.

So what was the reason for the man's shining mood?

Why, Sartorius of course!

The man had seen fit to lend Divine a hand with his plans, sending someone he claimed had been most helpful in spreading his ideals out amongst the Duel Academy he now ran.

Divine smiled as he entered the building's lobby, taking another glance at the picture of the person Divine had sent. He was surprisingly young, perhaps around Akiza's age... Divine wasn't certain what help the boy would be, but if Sartorius had sent him he had to be good, right?

"You sure did take your time. I have half a mind to leave right now," the boy spoke, grunting as he made his way to Divine.

"My apologies," Divine spoke hurriedly, "I was unaware of your arrival until just a few moments ago. Did you have a nice trip?"

The boy grunted, "Of course not. The food was terrible, the wait was terrible, is there a reason you're asking me pointless questions?"

Divine coughed, smiling gently as he attempted to remedy the situation. "I… apologize. I had no intention on wasting your time… I'm sure you must be a busy man, working with Sartorius and all…"

The teen snorted. "As if. He and I have an understanding. He handles all the annoying paperwork and I don't ruin everything we've done when I get bored."

"I… I see…." Divine chuckled, "Then I suppose we should get straight to business. Shall you follow me to my office?"

"Sure, hope it looks better than this place though."

"I assure you, it does." Divine smiled, leading the boy into the Arcadia Movement.

-NW-

"Well," the boy scowled, "so far I have to say I'm unimpressed. Sartorius had an entire island… you have a building."

"Well, it's only to be expected," Divine smiled, "the Arcadia Movement is relatively new after all."

"I see. Well, get to the point already. I wanna see if this "favor" Sartorius asked me for is worth my time or not."

"Of… Of course! The Arcadia Movement is a utopia for psychics, a sanctuary that provides what they cannot receive from the outside world. Food, safety, friends… but as I'm sure you know that is all a front for my true goal. I wish to build an army of psychics, and use them to control the city and oust that political do-gooder Goodwin. He's been hounding me for months, pushing me to invite reporters… all but demanding investigations into my more… questionable experiments... It certainly doesn't help that he's recruited those abominable Enforcers to promote peace between the city and Satellite! How am I supposed to recruit when Goodwin keeps stopping me at every turn?!"

"Stop. You're boring me." The boy frowned, "Look, just tell me this. Will I be able to Duel at any point?"

"Why of course you will!" Divine all but shouted, finding it to be the most ridiculous question ever, "Ever since Goodwin took over he's been demilitarizing Security! Nowadays they rely on Dueling to capture criminals, the only good thing he's managed to do while in power!"

"I see…" the boy closed his eyes in a moment, thinking, "Fine. I'll help you out. But I have a few terms."

"Of course, anything!"

"Good." The boy nodded, "For one, I expect a nice, luxurious room. And I don't want you cutting corners either. I mean a nice, warm bed, a walk-in closet, free breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner; someone to wash my dirty laundry, keep annoyances out of my way, and finally, the location of the most basic Card Shop in this city."

"I'm… sure I could manage that?" Divine asked.

"Good. Give me all those things, and by the end of the week this city will be yours. Deal?" the boy held his hand out, expecting a firm shake.

Divine relented, "Deal." He tried to pull his hand away, but to no avail.

"Also, one more thing." The boy smiled, "If I see you slacking off, failing, losing your motivation… I won't hesitate to end this little Movement of yours in an instant, understood?"

"Fufu… you won't have to worry about that my friend." Divine assured him.

The boy snorted, letting the man's hand go. "Fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few funds to collect from those foolish Princetons. They should've known better than to skip out on a payment. In the meantime… go fetch me a list of all the known Duelists in Goodwin's employment. I'll have them seeing things your way in no time."

Divine could only nod as he watched the boy sweep out the room.

A moment later his door opened once more and Akiza stepped inside with a small frown.

"Divine, who was that person? He seemed rather… strange."

The "God" of the Arcadia Movement chuckled, turning to face the girl with a smirk. "That, my dear, dear Akiza… was your new best friend."

"White Hat" Konami… what a ridiculous fellow.

**End**


	28. Thorn

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! This chapter was a little harder to write later on, but hopefully everything turned out alright! Anyway, for those of you who read the Extras, you might want to look up Reshef of Destruction if you don't know what it is! Otherwise, this one might fly over your head!**

* * *

**Till next time!**

* * *

**Last time… on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

"_G-Gwah!" Konami hacked, steam rising from his body as he struggled to stand. "I'm surprised… it was weaker than last time."_

_Akiza glowered. "It seems the attack held back because your Life Points haven't been completely depleted! No matter, I'll solve that problem soon enough!"_

"_Not quite…" Konami chuckled, "Because it's my turn now… and since your Black Garden is no longer an issue… I'll destroy that Black Rose Dragon of yours… along with the lies you seem to have filled your own head with!"_

_Akiza snarled. "This again! I told you not to speak to me of such things!"_

"_Oh but I will!" Konami shot back, drawing a card, "And I've got just the cards to do the talking! Check it out, Ancient Rules!"_

"_Ancient what?" Akiza scowled._

"_Heh, it's a little gem that lots of people bypass thanks to the popularity of Effect Monsters!" Konami explained, "Basically, it lets me Special Summon a Level Five or higher Normal Monster from my Hand!"_

"_What? Level Five or higher…?"_

"_That's right, and I've got just the monster to knock some sense into you!" Konami shouted, pulling the card out and slamming it on his Duel Disk, "He may not have a soul anymore, but his body still continues onward to prove his strength! Behold, my strongest monster, Gogiga Gagagigo!"_

_Blue sparks and bolts zapped around the room, flying every which way as a taller, heavily modified version of the reptilian fighter materialized onto the Field. Unlike before, it lacked its gentle green skin, its body burning red with gold gauntlets clad all across his skin. He growled out angrily towards his opponents, barely restraining himself from lashing out and tearing them all to shreds._

_Gogiga Gagagigo-LV8-(2950/2800)_

_Akiza's eyes went wide, "Impossible! A Normal Monster with 2950 Attack Points?!"_

"_It's easy to find cards like these when no one is buying them!" Konami declared, "And I'll prove that now with this card! Normal Summon, Memory Crusher!"_

_A dark sphere snapped into existence beside Gogiga Gagagigo, bulging and warping until a winged Fiend emerged from its being. _

_Memory Crusher-LV3-(1000/600)_

"_The stage is set…" Konami declared, "Go Gogiga Gagagigo! Destroy her Black Rose Dragon!"_

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty Eight-**

**Thorn**

* * *

An explosion rocked the upper levels of the Arcadia Movement. The walls and windows shattered under the weight of the impact, showering down onto the streets below.

"My Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza cried out, squinting through her mask as the dirt and debris began to fade.

The sounds of battle could still be heard between the two, and finally, an ear-splitting shriek filled the room, echoing out into the streets below as Gogiga Gagagigo snapped the great dragon's neck.

Stomping on its defeated carcass, Gogiga Gagagigo roared out victoriously, its shining gauntlets gleaming as the dragon beneath it began to disappear.

Akiza scowled and glanced at her Duel Disk, watching her Life Points begin to drop.

**Akiza-7450 LP**

**Konami-2800 LP**

"Tch… you'll pay for that Red Hat!" she hissed, scowling as she snapped her eyes back to her opponent.

Konami grimaced, "Well, not before I give you a bit more damage I won't! Go Memory Crusher! Attack Akiza directly!"

The Fiend stood, its claws shining brilliantly as it flew forward and swiped through the Black Rose Witch.

Akiza gasped, clutching at her chest as phantom pain seemed to envelop her. "You…! It'll take more pain than that to defeat me!"

**Akiza-6450 LP**

**Konami-2800 LP**

"That's just fine!" Konami said, "Because my Memory Crusher has an effect you see! When it manages to inflict damage by attacking you directly, you also take damage equal to 100 points times the number of monsters in your Extra Deck!"

Akiza's scowl seemed to deepen. "My Extra Deck…?"

"That's right!" Konami shouted, glancing at the Duel Disk's data to see the number of monsters resting away in her Deck. "Looks to me like you have a good 3 monsters, which means… you'll be taking an additional 300 points of damage!"

Akiza scowled as the Memory Crusher raised its hand in front of her, gripping her by the head as numerous shocks made their way throughout their body. Scowling, the woman quickly knocked the creature away.

"300 points? That's hardly worth noticing!" she hissed, watching her Life Points drip down slightly.

**Akiza-6150 LP**

**Konami-2800 LP**

"_Hate to say it but she's right. Wish I would've brought out something stronger than Memory Crusher but… for now this is all I can do! Besides,"_ Konami thought, glancing at his other monster, _"I still have my Gogiga Gagagigo!"_

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!" he shouted, handing the reins over to his fanatic opponent.

"My move!" Akiza declared, drawing a card quickly, "Let's see! I think I'll start off by destroying that useless Memory Crusher you seem to have taken a liking to! Behold, I'm summoning my Longfire Blossom to the Field in Attack Mode!"

Longfire Blossom-LV3-(500/1400)

"Uh oh…" Konami grimaced.

"Uh oh indeed!" Akiza hissed, "Because you and I both know that this monster won't be around for long! By activating its effect, I can tribute a face-up Plant-type monster to special summon a different Plant-type monster from my Deck! So, by getting rid of my Longfire Blossom, I can Special Summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!"

The Longfire Blossom erupted into flames, whirling about wildly as it split and grew into a winding row of flowers. Moments later, a green-haired woman bloomed from the center, staring down at her foes stoically.

Tytannial-LV8-(2800/2600)

"Heh… that may be a strong monster…" Konami grimaced, "But it still isn't strong enough to take out my Gogiga Gagagigo…"

"True," Akiza relented, "but it _is_ strong enough to destroy your Memory Crusher! Go Tytannial; destroy that Fiend with your Blooming Blade Blow!"

The Princess nodded, her eyes widening as flowers wrapped around her arm, twisting it until it resembled a shining rapier. Reeling back, the woman tossed the plants forward, the rapier hurling through the air and into Memory Crusher, spearing it right through the center.

**Akiza-6150 LP**

**Konami-1000 LP**

"_Urk…! Another attack like that and I'm finished!"_ Konami thought, weathering the debris that resulted in his monster's death. _"I can't afford to throw out any weak attack monsters anymore!"_

"Now… I'll set one card down and end my turn!" Akiza hissed.

"Then it's time for me to continue this!" Konami shouted, "Draw!" he glanced at his hand, narrowing his eyes solemnly. "Alright! I'm summoning another monster to the Field! Check out my Gene-Warped Warwolf!"

The four-armed wolf creature howled as it leapt its way onto the Field, standing alongside the heavily modified Gagagigo to face down his opponent.

Gene-Warped Warworld-LV4-(2000/100)

"Your Deck is just filled with high-powered creatures, isn't it?!" Akiza accused.

"That's right, and I'll continue to show you just what they can do!" Konami shouted, pointing towards Tytannial, "Gogiga Gagagigo, destroy that Princess of Camellias! Go! Gogiga Strike!"

The reptile roared, its muscles bulging as it lost all restraint and leapt forward in a maddened, red haze. Tytannial screamed as the reptile tore through her bushes with ease, finally swiping its golden claws through the woman's torso to send it to the welcoming Graveyard.

Akiza scowled, watching her monster vanish angrily.

**Akiza-6000 LP**

**Konami-1000 LP**

"And now you're wide open for my next attack!" Konami continued, "Gene-Warped Warwolf, don't let me down now! Go!"

The wolf howled, leaping out towards Akiza and ripping its own claws across the girl's face. Akiza screamed as she skid back, her hand covering her face roughly as the Warwolf retreated to stand by its owner.

**Akiza-4000 LP**

**Konami-1000 LP**

Her mask seemed to crack, revealing a hate-filled eye glaring at Konami between her fingers.

"Tch… that's some anger you got there…" Konami mused, "makes me feel a little worried."

"You should be…" Akiza hissed, "You may be catching up, "Red Hat", but as always, I will be the victor of this Duel!"

Konami grimaced, "We'll just have to see about that, won't we? I'll set a card and end my turn!"

-5D's-

An explosion rocked the upper levels of the Arcadia Movement. The walls and windows shattered under the weight of the impact, showering down onto the streets below.

But deep below, in the darker recesses of the facility, the explosion shook the halls, weakening the inner structure of the building just enough to allow a certain someone to break free from the binds that held him.

"Hwooooh!" Enzo pulled, the wall to which he was bound cracking and straining under the impact of the prior explosion. In ordinary conditions, it would be all but impossible for the young man to pull the chains out a centimeter, much less off the entire wall. It was fortunate that that was no longer the case. "Come on… just a little more…. Hngh… Grrrruhhh!"

With one mighty heave a small circular portion of the wall collapsed, smashing to the ground and shattering the bind's base, leaving Enzo to remove his wrists with relative ease. Sure, there were still two small shackles wrapped around them, but at least they were separate now. He could move freely.

And just in time it seemed. No later than he had finished un-cuffing himself did the door open, and two Arcadia grunts strolled inside.

"I'm telling you, I know I heard something in here! Like a crash… or a fall…"

"Listen, shouldn't we be more concerned about whatever that shaking was? I'd hate to be stuck in here if it was an earthquake…"

The sound of movement caught them both off guard.

"H-Huh?! Come out, who's there?!"

"Ssh! Quiet, they'll hear you!"

"Hwoooh!" Enzo shouted, grabbing the broken wall off the ground and charging forward, driving straight into Mathew's head. "E-Eh?"

"Mathew!" Wisteria shouted, kneeling down beside the boy as he crashed to the ground.

"A-Agh… that really hurt…!" the boy hissed, gripping his forehead with one hand, "What the hell was that…? Enzo?!"

"Huh?" the boy blinked in surprise, "Mathew… and Wisteria too? What're you guys doing in here?"

"Looking for you, worm!" Wisteria scowled, pressing her hands to her hips angrily, "What were you thinking, hitting Mathew like that?!"

"H-Hold on a second!" the boy scowled, "I thought you two were Arcadia Movement guys, it isn't that much of a stretch, considering what you're wearing! Seriously, what the hell guys?" his eyes went wide, "Hold on, you didn't go and join these guys did you? Look, I know they might look nice and all, but they're really pretty mean-"

"They're called disguises you idiot!" Wisteria interrupted, "But I suppose a monkey like you wouldn't understand the meaning of subtlety!"

Mathew winced, "Can we just… stop arguing please? My head hurts enough as it is…"

"Sorry about that bro," Enzo chuckled sheepishly, "Really."

Mathew waved the boy off, "It's fine… but what are you doing in here anyway? This place is pretty much empty…"

"Ah… about that…" Enzo frowned, "I had just managed to get myself away from a few of these guys. I Dueled my way through a good number of them… but I got caught off guard by some guy when he summoned a Duel Monster outside a Duel… he took me out and had me thrown in here."

"Hmph, and you managed to get yourself free?" Wisteria asked, "Impressive… even for a monkey."

Enzo frowned, but said nothing. It wasn't like he was going to tell them the only reason he was free was because of that loud noise earlier. Speaking of…

"Have either of you guys seen Konami? Last I saw this place's leader was challenging him to a Duel."

"That must be where he is then… up there, with her." Wisteria scowled.

"Well that solves one problem then." Mathew jumped in, "All we have to do now is figure out how to get up there."

"That much is obvious!" Wisteria sniffed, "The elevator of course!"

-5D's-

The elevator.

It always seemed so… sinister.

Goodwin scowled, sending a brief glance towards the suit Kaibacorp had sent to conduct the Internal Investigation. It was not someone he knew.

And that boded ill for his many plans regarding the city of Neo Domino.

"Mr. Goodwin." The suit began as they entered his office, adjusting his tie mockingly, "My name is Roland, and as I'm sure you are aware, I have come to conduct the Internal Investigation of Sector Security regarding several concerns the unfortunate tragedy at the ceremonial Fortune Cup have raised."

The man paused, adjusting his tie once more, "If you work with me, I am sure we can bring a swift end to many of these concerns, and return to bringing a conclusion to the many Duels that have been postponed to deal with this… situation."

"Yes…" Goodwin agreed, wrapping his fingers around themselves, "It's a shame Kaibacorp had to get involved at all. I apologize for the inconvenience. I am sure you must be a busy man."

"Not at all," Roland disagreed, raising a hand to stop the man from continuing further, "Seto Kaiba himself was most insistent on my being here, as he knows that I will come to a conclusion quickly and allow you to return to more important matters."

"I see…" Goodwin scowled inwardly.

So that was why Goodwin didn't seem to know him. He was so high up on the food chain that Seto Kaiba himself gave him orders! Rex Goodwin was most certainly not amused. How was he supposed to manipulate a man that Kaiba himself already had a firm grip on? He needed a plan, and he needed one quick.

Roland's words snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Goodwin apologized, "Would you mind repeating that? I seemed to have something in my ear."

Roland frowned, "I requested a list of all your employees. I shall be required to hold a brief discussion with each and every one of them to determine their role in these unfortunate events. It should take no longer than a day, provided everything goes smoothly as I suspect it will."

"Is such a thing really necessary?" Goodwin asked, "Surely someone of your talents can handle this without bothering the masses?"

"As much as I'd like to agree," Roland paused, "this is on Seto Kaiba's orders. I cannot afford to be lax. Besides, it is not as if you have anything to hide, correct?"

Once again, Goodwin bristled.

He knew.

He didn't know how but Seto Kaiba knew what he was doing.

And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Goodwin scowled inwardly, masking his dark thoughts behind a charming smile as he brought up the employee list on his computer.

"Of course not," he told Roland, reluctantly pressing print, "Of course not."

-5D's-

"It's my turn now!" Akiza hissed, "Draw!"

Quickly glancing at the card she drew, the woman paused, turning to her Duel Disk to check the status of their Life Points.

**Akiza-4000 LP**

**Konami-1000 LP**

"_A 3000 Point difference…"_ she thought, _"But with those monsters of his on the Field that gap is all but nonexistent. One good attack from either of them and I'll be even closer to defeat… I need to turn this back around somehow... luckily, I have this!"_

"I'm setting a monster and two cards!" Akiza declared, throwing the rest of her hand face-down on the Field. "There's nothing else I can do now "Red Hat", but don't take my words lightly! I will burn you to ash!"

"Maybe so, but with plays like that you're not very convincing!" Konami retorted, "Draw! Time to uncover what that Face-Down of yours is! Go Gene-Warped Warwolf! Attack!"

The monster nodded, spreading its four arms wide as it lunged across the Field, ripping its claws deep into the concealed Monster Card.

With a squawk, a small, blue creature made itself known, squawking once more as the Gene-Warped Warwolf cleaved it in two with another basic swing of its claws.

"Blue Rose Dragon?" Konami asked, "Well, it's off the Field now. Time to use Gogiga Gagagigo to attack you directly-"

"Stop right there "Red Hat"!" Akiza hissed, sweeping her hand to the side, "That Blue Rose Dragon you just destroyed happens to have an effect!"

"What?" Konami scowled, _"Figures…"_

"That's right!" Akiza hissed, "When my Blue Rose Dragon is destroyed and sent from the Field to the Graveyard… I can select one Black Rose Dragon in my Graveyard, and Special Summon it back to the Field!"

"Oh no!" Konami shouted, feeling the wind pick up once more.

Green light engulfed the room as Gene-Warped Warwolf leapt back, avoiding the resulting implosion that resulted in the resurrection of Akiza's ace monster.

Black Rose Dragon-LV7-(2400/1800)

"Tch… well, I'll admit it was a fancy revival." Konami relented, "But your dragon only has 2400 Attack Points! That's more than enough for me to destroy it with my Gogiga Gagagigo! Go my monster, Gogiga Strike!"

The reptilian fighter blazed forward, its arm reeled back and poised to strike, only to hit air.

"Kukuku… you fool!" Akiza cackled, "I had a Trap Card prepared for such a thing! Behold the power of Synchro Deflector!"

"Synchro Deflector?" Konami asked curiously, wondering just where the girl received so many Synchro-based cards.

"That's right!" Akiza continued, "It's a Trap Card that allows me to negate your monster's attack, and destroy one of your monsters!"

"Hold on, what'd you say?!"

"I believe you heard me quite well the first time!" Akiza explained, "Black Rose Dragon, deflect the attack back into Gogiga Gagagigo itself!"

The Black Rose's ace roared, winds whipping around violently as the modified reptile was sent spiraling away as if struck by a torpedo. It crashed into the already breaking wall, shattering upon impact and leaving Konami with one less monster.

"Oh no… Gogiga Gagagigo!" Konami called in shock, quickly turning back to face Akiza's monster, "You destroyed it!"

"That's right…" Akiza cackled, "And your Gene-Warped Warwolf is next! My Turn, Draw!" she glanced at the card quickly before turning back to Konami and smirking, "Alright! Black Rose Dragon, annihilate that beastly monster, and wipe out the last of Red Hat's Defenses! Go! Black Rose Flare!"

Konami scowled, watching the familiar green beam work its way up the dragon's body. "Sorry to disappoint you Akiza… but I have a Trap Card too! It'll show you that even the most beastly of warriors believe in the truth! Behold, my own Trap Card, Justi-break!"

"Justi-break?!" Akiza scowled, "So that was the card you played?!"

"That's right!" Konami nodded, "And it seems like you know exactly what it does! It's a good thing that my Warwolf is in Attack Position; otherwise this would've been pointless! But basically, this card lets me destroy all monsters on the Field, except for those that can be considered "Normal" and are in Attack Position!"

Akiza hissed, watching the green beam erupt from her Black Rose Dragon's lips only to hit open space. At the last moment, Gene-Warped Warwolf had broken free, swirling and spinning about vibrantly in the air before speeding down towards the Dragon, stomping it firmly on the head into the dirt below.

The Dragon didn't survive the blow.

"Yeah!" Konami cheered, "That's what I'm talking about! Some good old fashioned butt-kicking! Way to go Warwolf! We're still in this thing!"

"Hm…Hmhmhm…" Akiza shook her head, "Still in it huh…? Well, that much may be true… but I'm afraid it only stands for you! Reveal Face Down, Wild Nature's Release!"

Konami blinked, looking at the card in confusion, "Wild Nature's what now?"

"Wild Nature's Release!" Akiza grinned, "It's a special card I threw in my Deck just for you! It allows a Beast or Beast-Warrior monster of my choosing to gain Attack equal to its Defense, but come the End Phase it'll be destroyed! And if you'd take a look on the Field, there's only one suitable candidate!"

Konami's eyes went wide as he turned to his Warwolf, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Akiza grinned, "Go wild, Warwolf! Show off your feral side!"

A wave of pressure seemed to flow from Akiza towards the Warwolf, and the creature grabbed its head in frustration. With a loud howl, it let go of its inhibitions, snarling and hissing about angrily as it glanced at the otherwise empty Field."

"This is its true nature!" Akiza explained, "A rude, filthy beast… just like its master! It's time to end my turn, Warwolf... Begone from sight!"

The wolf howled once more, losing the last shred of control it had left before leaping off the Field, making for places unknown.

"Wh-Wha?! Warwolf come back!" Konami shouted, taking a step forward towards the window where the creature leapt out.

He looked down just in time to see the creature shatter upon the earth below.

"Now we're back where we started!" Akiza snapped, drawing his attention, "No cards, no Field…. But once again, I have the advantage!"

"Che… for now!" Konami agreed, "But it's my Turn now… and you can be sure that I'll make a play! Draw!" his eyes flashed as he glanced at the golden card in his hand. _"Alright! Just the card to tear things up a bit, and it'll give me some of my Deck back too! Great timing!"_ "Alright Akiza!" the teen shouted, "If you aren't going to listen to me with reason, then I've no choice but to get through to you with nothing but force! So look out, because its time I stop holding back!"

He held his card to the sky, slamming it down as his Duel Disk erupted in blinding light.

"Behold," he shouted, raging winds erupting around him as the Great Seal appeared behind him, "The Ultimate Forbidden Lord, Exodius!"

The Arcadia Movement's ceiling had… _shattered_. Raging winds and thunderous bolts of lightning seemed to rain around them and only them, leaving the rest of Neo Domino ignorant to just what was happening above them.

The Ultimate Forbidden Lord reeled back as it appeared on the Field, its Summoning Condition returning every last one of Konami's destroyed monsters to his Deck.

Akiza scowled, facing the Spellcaster defiantly as her eyes narrowed into thin slits. She would not fall here. She would destroy that monster and Konami along with it! Amongst her determination to defeat her foe, she never recognized the slight throbbing pulsing on her forearm.

Exodius, the Ultimate Forbidden Lord-LV10-(?/0)

The Forbidden Lord stretched its bulging bronze muscles as it gazed upon the battlefield, grinning when it saw that it was alone, and in the middle of a city nonetheless. Finally, it thought, a chance to let loose and cause some unbridled chaos in the land.

"_This time I don't have any Advanced Ritual Arts to feed Exodius… so we'll have to do this the hard way!"_ Konami thought, raising his arm to the sky, "Alright Exodius! Let's get ready to wrap this up! Go! Attack Akiza directly! Lightning Fire Flash!"

Exodius continued to grin, raising its hands in anticipation as a dark sphere of swirling golden light bulged between its fingertips.

"And don't forget," Konami continued as the Spellcaster charged its attack, "When Exodius declares an attack, it gets an additional 1000 Attack Points when I send a Normal Monster from my Deck to my Hand!" he explained, discarding Gladiator Beast Andal.

Akiza scowled, glancing upwards towards the beam as Exodius paused, reeling back its right arm and tossing the blast forward in a wave of electrical flames.

The beam overtook her entirely, annihilating the last of her side of the room and sending the last of her mask to the Shadow Realm where it belonged.

"_The pain!"_ she thought, _"It makes me feel alive!"_

The light dimmed, and the woman alone remained, standing atop a scorched black floor as she panted, glaring defiantly at Red Hat.

**Akiza-3000 LP**

**Konami-1000 LP**

"So you've narrowed the distance between us even further…" Akiza began, balling her one-card hand into a fist, "Even if it is large, your Exodius only has 1000 Attack Points! It'll be child's play to destroy it!"

"Well we'll just have to hope you don't pull a strong monster then!" Konami replied, "Alright! There's nothing more I can do this turn, so I'll set one card and end my turn! Now go ahead Akiza! Make your move!"

The woman scowled, setting a hand on her Deck, "With pleasure! My Turn! Draw!" she glanced at her hand and scowled, _"I can't play this! I can't play this at all!"_

Konami grimaced, "Hey! What's the hold up over there?! You aren't getting cold feet all of a sudden are you?!"

Akiza scowled, "Of course not! I'm setting this card and ending my turn! I'm not out of this Duel yet!"

"_Alright…!"_ Konami thought, _"Just gotta hang in there and I can win this!"_ "My Turn! Draw!"

The boy glanced at his hand, hoping for a Monster so he could finish the Duel. No such luck.

"Alright, no choice here!" he shouted, raising his Duel Disk, "Exodius, get ready to give her some more shock therapy! But first, I'll send my Gene-Warped Warwolf from the Deck to the Graveyard to give Exodius another boost in Attack Points!"

The Spellcaster grinned as it grew even larger, the storm raging around the two Duelists violently as the winds began to pick up.

"Go! Exxod Blast!" Konami roared, aiming at Akiza as Exodius once more let his powers roam free.

The girl hissed as the weight of the blow weighed down upon her, finally putting the two of them on equal footing.

**Akiza-1000 LP**

**Konami-1000 LP**

Konami's heart began to beat fiercely. He had brought her down to his level. The last time they Dueled he'd barely been able to touch her. He'd come a long way. Just a little longer….

"My Turn!" Akiza shouted, "Draw!" she glanced at her hand and grinned, _"Finally, something I can use!"_ "Alright! I'll end this Duel this turn! Watch closely Red Hat, allow me to show you how things are done in the Arcadia Movement!"

"Wha…?" Konami grimaced, "She's going to end it…?"

"First, I'll activate my Trap Card," Akiza declared, "Rebirth Judgment! This card allows me to declare one card type, and then, all monsters in our Graveyards become the aforementioned type!"

"?" Konami blinked in confusion.

"I see you do not understand," Akiza grimaced, "Well, perhaps this next move will enlighten you! I'm activating a card from my Hand, Miracle Fertilizer! It's a Spell Card that allows me to Special Summon a Plant-type Monster from my Graveyard once per turn! And if you recall the effect of my Rebirth Judgment…"

"Huh? Oh no!" Konami shouted, "That means that you can bring back any monster in the Graveyard!"

"Correct!" Akiza declared, "And I know just the monster to choose! Behold, the third and final revival of my Black Rose Dragon!"

The storm picked up yet again as the green light engulfed the sky above Akiza, signaling the arrival of her ace monster yet again.

Konami grimaced, watching the sinister black dragon descend behind Akiza, screeching out across the heavens as Exodius roared out angrily in reply.

Amongst the chaos, Akiza's mark began to glow.

Black Rose Dragon-LV7-(2400/1800)

"So… what's the big idea?!" Konami asked, standing firm as the dragon hissed and screeched behind Akiza, "You know your monster only has 2400 Attack Points! Even if you destroy my Exodius, it won't be enough damage to finish me off!"

"Oh but it will!" Akiza shouted, "Because I'm activating my last card! Thorn of Malice!"

"Thorn of Malice?!" Konami asked, "What does that do?!"

"I'll tell you!" Akiza grinned, "It's an Equip Spell Card that can only be used on my Black Rose Dragon or a Plant-Type Monster! When I use it, the equipped monster gains 600 Attack Points! The only downside to this is that your monsters won't be destroyed by battle, but with the new difference in their Attack, it's meaningless now isn't it!?"

"Gains 600…?" Konami mumbled, "But that'll put your Black Rose Dragon at 3000 Attack Points!"

"Exactly! Which means it has just enough power to end this Duel! Go Black Rose Dragon! Destroy him with Black Rose Gale!"

"Tch… Sorry to break the news, but I have a Trap Card!" Konami shouted, his voice barely being heard above the raging winds that the Dragon began to create.

"What? A Trap Card?!" Akiza scowled, "What is it? What does it do?!"

"Well, you're about to find out, aren't you?!" Konami shouted, "Behold, Defense Seal Wall!"

"Defense Seal-What?" Akiza asked.

"This Trap Card can only be used when I have a face-up Exodius on my side of the Field!" Konami explained, "It's a Continuous Trap that allows me to negate your monster's attack and end the Battle Phase!"

Akiza scowled, "So you're buying yourself time are you? Coward! You refuse to face me in battle?!"

"There's a difference between being a coward and wanting to win this Duel Akiza." Konami continued, "But worry not, because this next turn I'll fight you with all my might! Draw!"

-5D's-

"This is far enough Yusei!" Jack shouted, skidding to a halt as they entered the otherwise abandoned Duel Stadium. "We've been driving for hours now; it's time for us to Duel!"

"Jack…" Yusei frowned, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I do!" Jack shouted, "For too long has our destined match been postponed! What's the matter? You aren't getting cold feet are you? Besides, didn't you have something you wanted to tell me?!"

Yusei frowned, his crabby hair blowing in the wind of the Duel Stadium, "Yeah… I did. But there are more important things at stake right now. A man has been killed Jack, and all you seem to care about is settling your differences with me."

"And?" Jack asked, "Why should I care about some wannabe martyr? This is just like you Yusei! You care far too much about those around you, when in actuality, you should be worrying more about yourself!"

Yusei scowled, catching the reference.

When Jack first made to leave Satellite, he had kidnapped Rally and thrown him on a boat. In the end, it had come down to a one-on-one confrontation between Yusei and Jack, and Atlas had offered an ultimatum.

Leave Stardust Dragon behind and save Rally, or… leave Rally behind on the sinking boat to make his own way into Neo Domino.

Yusei didn't even hesitate.

But the fact Jack could decide to do such a thing terrified the man. Had his old friend really strayed so far from the path? It was unthinkable… especially considering how many friends the two had already lost getting where they were.

"Jack… you,"

"I'll hear no more from you Yusei," Jack interrupted, "Not unless what you're saying is the card effects of you summon!"

"I see… so that's how it is huh?" Yusei winced, "You won't listen unless I Duel you."

"There can only be one King Yusei," Jack announced, "And this King… has no intention of giving up his throne! Now, enough talk, it's time to Duel!"

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty Eight-**

**End**

* * *

**As Red Hat's Duel with Akiza winds to a close, another devastating battle is about to begin! Who will come out on top in these twin Duels of Fate, maybe you'll find out, next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment N00**

* * *

Konami scowled as he sat on the couch, watching the group go at it as they played Kaibaman: Domino City in his Dorm Room. They'd been stuck on the Yugiboy battle for some time now, and Red Hat was growing irritated that they couldn't decipher the rather simple puzzles the riddler was dealing them.

It was infuriating.

"…Chazz. Stop." He grimaced, standing as he moved to join the group.

"Huh?" the boy frowned, pausing the game as he wrinkled her nose in annoyance, "What do you want slacker? Can't you see we're playing a game here?"

"You're doing it wrong…" the boy told her, snatching the game controller and handing it to Syrus, "Here, Syrus is usually good at these kinds of things."

The boy blinked as he took the controller in his hands, "Huh? You're letting me play?"

Chazz scowled, "What are you talking about? This Slifer Slacker couldn't fight his way out of a haystack! He has no business taking on the great role of Kaibaman!"

"Trust me, he'll have finished this battle in no time." Konami bet, returning to the couch.

True to his prediction, no more than fifteen minutes after Syrus started playing did Yugiboy gasp out his final wicked breath, collapsing to the ground in a fit.

"I-I lost… Impossible!" the spiky-haired villain thought aloud as Kaibaman approached him.

"Of course you did." Kaibaman said smoothly, "Did you really think you stood a chance against me? But don't worry Yugiboy, I'll make sure your prison cell is nice and warm when you get back. Now… where's the mutt?"

"The mutt?" Yugiboy asked, still in shock.

"I think he's talking about Wheeler!" the Cheerleader shouted, frowning as she glanced at Kaibaman.

"Yes, him. The mutt!"

"I'm right over here!" the sidekick announced, swinging a bat into the back of Kaibaman's head.

The hero toppled over in defeat, sprawled helplessly on the floor as Wheeler snickered imperiously behind him.

"Nyeh… that's all, folks!"

The screen cut to black.

"What… What?!" Chazz shrieked, "What do these developers think they're doing?! They can't just end a game like that!"

"They just did." Konami explained, sighing as he made to stretch, "Anyway, I think that's enough Kaibaman for one day. I'm still feeling pretty tired after all that Dueling earlier…"

The sound of approaching footsteps and yelling caught all three of the boys off guard, and they turned to the door just in time to see it get smashed open by Hassleberry, Aster, and Jesse.

"Now you two listen here," Hassleberry scowled, "I don't know where ya'll got it in your head that you're so great, but obviously it's my Dino Deck that impressed him the most!"

"Well, if you're so insistent on that fact we'll just have to ask him directly!" Aster shouted, "Huh? He's not here…"

"Ah, that's too bad," Jesse laughed, being the most laidback on the group, "I was certain Jaden would've loved to take on my Crystal Beasts again!"

"Now for the last time," Hassleberry scowled, "if Jaden's gonna be going up against anyone it'll be me and my Dinos!"

Chazz scowled, standing and brushing back his two companions to stare down the three intruding in Konami's room. "Hey! What's with that racket?!"

"Oh… it's Chazz…" Hassleberry said, glancing away from the former Obelisk boringly, "What luck…"

"Actually, it is." Aster smiled, "Chazz, have you seen Jaden around here anytime soon? There's something important we need to talk to him about!"

"Huh?" Chazz grimaced, "What do you need to talk to that slacker for?"

"Sounds like there's some kind of argument…" Konami murmured to Syrus, earning a steady nod from the Truesdale in agreement.

"I think it's best if we stay out of this one!"

"What?!" Chazz asked in shock after hearing what they wanted, "That answer's easy! Obviously, the most challenging opponent Jaden ever faced was me, during that Cross-School Duel!"

"You mean the one you lost to a Winged Kuriboh?" Syrus couldn't help but pipe up.

Chazz bristled, turning to stare down Syrus angrily, "What was that?! You got something you wanna say Slacker?!"

"Eep! Konami said it!" Syrus backpedaled, quickly hiding behind the boy in question.

"What? No I-"

"Eh? He's here then?" Aster blinked, "Perfect! He'll be able to settle this once and for all!"

"Huh?" he asked, frowning at the looks on everyone's faces.

"Yeah! Konami'll know for sure! He spends all kinds of time with Jaden!" Hassleberry grinned, "Hey, among everyone here, who do you think makes the most challenging opponent? It's gotta be me and my Dinos right?!"

Konami blinked, "Wha…?"

"Nah, he'll be choosing my Crystal Beasts for sure!" Jesse laughed, "The way I don't hold back with them… it's awesome!"

"Screw you and your Beasts!" Chazz cut in, "Try saying that to my Armed Dragon! It'll rip that little kitten of yours to shreds!"

"Coming from someone who relies on the Ojama Trio to win Duels?" Aster asked, "Not likely."

Syrus flopped around sideways, "This is what they're arguing about? Ugh… and I actually thought it was something serious!"

Konami narrowed his eyes as he thought, "The most challenging opponent…? That's a tough one…."

"Well come on slacker!" Chazz scowled, "Don't keep us waiting? Who is it?!"

"Mmm…. Ah!" Konami's eyes widened, and he slammed his fist into his palm, "I've got it!"

"It's me right?!" Hassleberry asked, "It's gotta be me!"

"Nope." Konami cut him off, "There's only been one person I've met who's been the most challenging Duel I've ever faced!"

"Huh?" Aster frowned, "But we weren't asking about you… we were asking about Jaden-"

"In what down in the ruins… between our first and second year…" Konami continued, interrupting Aster as he drifted off into a memory.

-GX-

Konami panted as he climbed the stairs to the 56th floor. He'd been running low on food and supplies for some time now, and he knew he'd have to call the elevator once he hit 60.

"_Ugh…"_ he thought, _"Maybe Crowler was right… I really should start coming down here with a partner…. Awugh…"_

Konami winced, a blinding light shining in the distance with the brilliance of the sun.

"What… What is that?" he asked, his curiosity overriding his exhaustion.

Steadily, he climbed another step, his vision tunneling as he grew closer and closer to the light.

Before he knew it, he was standing on a plateau. Above him was a shining sphere of light, hovering just out of reach.

But that wasn't the most concerning thought.

You see, Konami wasn't alone.

Across from him, a man clad in a yellow-vest stood, his hand tipped down firmly upon his Blue Cap.

"Huh…? What're you…?"

"I never expected to see someone this far in the abyss…" the Duelist cut him off, "You must be pretty strong if you could make it past all the Duel Spirits. How bout' it? Care for a Duel?"

"A Duel…?" the boy asked, "This far down…?"

"Heh," Blue Cap smiled, activating his Battle City Duel Disk, "Well, let's get it to then."

-GX-

In the end… he'd been beaten in a single turn. It wasn't even a competition. The man had all kinds of powerful cards, and before Konami had known it, he'd been facing down a Super Conductor Tyranno, Reshef the Dark Being, and his own Wingweaver!

He had no Spell or Traps on the Field.

"…." Jesse whistled, "Man, sounds like quite the Duel!"

"You didn't even win!" Chazz scowled, "That's losing, slacker! We're talking about Duels that were challenging and you _won_ in! Well, that Jaden won, but you get the picture!"

Konami shrugged, "You wanted my opinion, and I gave it. Now get out, I have homework to do."

**END**


	29. Impact

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Everything's starting to wind down, so let's get this show on the road shall we?!**

* * *

**Last time… on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

"_Behold, Defense Seal Wall!" Konami shouted, raising his hand to the sky as the card revealed itself._

"_Defense Seal-What?" Akiza asked._

"_This Trap Card can only be used when I have a face-up Exodius on my side of the Field!" Konami explained, "It's a Continuous Trap that allows me to negate your monster's attack and end the Battle Phase!"_

_Akiza scowled, "So you're buying yourself time are you? Coward! You refuse to face me in battle?!"_

"_There's a difference between being a coward and wanting to win this Duel Akiza." Konami continued, "But worry not, because this next turn I'll fight you with all my might! Draw!"_

_-5D's-_

"_This is far enough Yusei!" Jack shouted, skidding to a halt as they entered the otherwise abandoned Duel Stadium. "We've been driving for hours now; it's time for us to Duel!"_

"_Jack…" Yusei frowned, "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Of course I do!" Jack shouted, "For too long has our destined match been postponed! What's the matter? You aren't getting cold feet are you? Besides, didn't you have something you wanted to tell me?!"_

_Yusei frowned, his crabby hair blowing in the wind of the Duel Stadium, "Yeah… I did. But there are more important things at stake right now. A man has been killed Jack, and all you seem to care about is settling your differences with me."_

"_And?" Jack asked, "Why should I care about some wannabe martyr? This is just like you Yusei! You care far too much about those around you, when in actuality, you should be worrying more about yourself!"_

_Yusei scowled, catching the reference._

_When Jack first made to leave Satellite, he had kidnapped Rally and thrown him on a boat. In the end, it had come down to a one-on-one confrontation between Yusei and Jack, and Atlas had offered an ultimatum._

_Leave Stardust Dragon behind and save Rally, or… leave Rally behind on the sinking boat to make his own way into Neo Domino._

_Yusei didn't even hesitate._

_But the fact Jack could decide to do such a thing terrified the man. Had his old friend really strayed so far from the path? It was unthinkable… especially considering how many friends the two had already lost getting where they were._

"_Jack… you,"_

"_I'll hear no more from you Yusei," Jack interrupted, "Not unless what you're saying is the card effects of you summon!"_

"_I see… so that's how it is huh?" Yusei winced, "You won't listen unless I Duel you."_

"_There can only be one King Yusei," Jack announced, "And this King… has no intention of giving up his throne! Now, enough talk, it's time to Duel!"_

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty Nine-**

**Impact**

* * *

Twin Duel Runners blazed across the stadium road, their front ends neck to neck as they sped towards the first corner.

"This time…" Yusei shouted, releasing his inhibitions, "It'll be mine!"

Jack scowled, his Duel Runner slowing of its own accord as Yusei sped past and into the first corner.

**Yusei- 8000 LP**

**Jack- 8000 LP**

"It looks like I'll be going first!" Yusei shouted, drawing a card.

"Hmph, that's fine!" Jack replied, leaning back in his Duel Runner, "The King always allows the Challenger to start things off! It makes the Duel more entertaining!"

"Whatever you say," Yusei frowned, glancing at his Hand, "but I'll start things off slow! I set a monster and two face-down cards, to end my turn."

"That's it?" Jack asked unamused, "You certainly have no idea how to make things interesting, do you Yusei?!"

The crab-haired teen frowned, but said nothing. He wasn't there for entertainment! Besides, it wasn't as if there was any kind of crowd!

"My move!" Jack claimed eloquently, setting a hand atop his Deck, "Draw!"

Each Duelist paused, watching their Speed Counters go up by one.

"Alright! It's time I showed you what entertainment is all about!" Jack shouted, slamming a card onto the Field, "I'm summoning Twin-Sword Marauder to the Field in Attack Mode!"

Twin-Sword Marauder-LV4-(1600/1000)

Jack grinned, "And now… I'll have it attack your face-down monster!"

"Nice try!" Yusei interrupted, "But the monster you just attacked was my Shield Wing! It may have weak Defense Points, but it has an effect that allows it to withstand two attacks without being destroyed!"

"That may be so," Jack commented, watching the small winged creature appear on Yusei's side of the Field, "but my Twin-Sword Marauder has an effect too! When it attacks a Defense-Position Monster, it inflicts piercing damage equal to the difference in their Points!"

"What?" Yusei grimaced, tightening his grip on the controls as the Marauder sped past his Shield Wing to swipe at him.

**Yusei-7300 LP**

**Jack-8000 LP**

"But don't get too comfortable!" Jack continued, "Because my Twin-Sword Marauder has a second effect! When it attacks a Defense-Position Monster… it can attack once more!"

Yusei scowled, grimacing as the Marauder "attacked" his Shield Wing once again, inflicting piercing damage to lower his Life Points even further.

**Yusei-6600 LP**

**Jack-8000 LP**

"Now I'll set one card and end my turn!" Jack declared gloriously, swooping past Yusei triumphantly as he sped around another corner.

"Then it's my move!" Yusei shouted, "Here we go! Draw!" his eyes flashed, "Alright! It's time to rev things up! I'm summoning Junk Synchron to the Field in Attack Mode!"

The orange warrior gave a battle cry as he blasted his way onto the Field, floating behind Yusei's red Runner aggressively.

Junk Warrior-LV3-(1300/500)

"But don't get too attached to him, because he's gonna tune things up with his pal Shield Wing!" Yusei shouted, raising his hand to the sky, "Clustering Stars become a new force! Become the path of light it shines upon! Synchro Summon! Let's rev things up, Junk Warrior!"

Five shining lights collided in a flash of green light, and an engine-totting blue warrior emerged from the shadows, trailing behind Yusei energetically.

Junk Warrior-LV5-(2300/1300)

Jack's eyes flashed, "Junk Warrior already?! Well, perhaps you won't be a waste of time after all!"

Yusei didn't justify him with a response. "Junk Warrior, attack his Twin-Sword Marauder with your Scrap Fist!"

The blue warrior nodded, speeding past Yusei's Duel Runner and slamming a red-hot fist into Jack's lone monster.

The man scowled, his Duel Runner skidding around the corner as he tried to keep it steady.

"So you've finally begun your counterattack!" Jack shouted, "Unfortunately, you'll have to do better than that!"

"And I think I will!" Yusei shouted, "With this! Reveal Face-Down! Synchro Blast!"

"Guh!" Jack scowled, recognizing the card from an earlier Duel with the crab-haired hero.

"That's right!" Yusei nodded, "This card can activate when I attack you with a Synchro Monster I control, and when I do, it inflicts an additional 500 points of damage to your Life Points, and since it's a Continuous Trap…"

"I'll take damage every time you attack me with a Synchro Monster!" Jack hissed, knowing full well what the card did. He quickly glanced at his Life Points, watching them decrease 1200 points.

**Yusei-6600 LP**

**Jack-6800 LP**

"Now if you're finished," Jack shouted coolly, "it's my move! Draw!" He paused, a small grin coming to his face as he glanced at the card, "Well Yusei, as entertaining this Duel has been, it's time for us to step things up a bit! I'm summoning my Dark Resonator to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A small fiend with glowing red eyes appeared alongside the white Duel Runner, grinning wickedly as it grasped a small pike and wand in its hands.

Dark Resonator-LV3-(1300/300)

"But he's not the only one who's coming to the Field!" Jack continued, raising a hand, "I'm bringing back my Twin-Sword Marauder!"

"What?" Yusei asked, "But how?!"

"With this!" Jack exclaimed, revealing the card he meant to use, "Powerful Rebirth! It allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard, and increase the monster's Level by One Star! Lucky for you Yusei," Jack continued arrogantly, "it loses its effect when it's brought back this way… but then again, I hadn't intended to use it in the first place, because I'll be bringing out something far more powerful!

Yusei grimaced, _"A Level Five and Level Three Monster… I know what you're up to, Jack!"_

"Behold, the King's Dragon!" Jack shouted, his two monsters tuning together in a bright light, "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

A pillar of green light erupted in the sky beside Jack's Duel Runner, encompassing the stadium in its blinding force. A hulking roar emerged from the pillar, and Yusei's eyes narrowed, facing down his opponent's menacing ace.

Red Dragon Archfiend-LV8-(3000/2000)

"_So he went and summoned it after all!"_ Yusei thought, _"And right now… I don't have anything that can take it on head to head!"_

"Behold Yusei, the power of the King!" Jack roared, "Red Dragon Archfiend… attack his Junk Warrior! Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!"

-5D's-

"Yes… I understand… of course sir! I'll see to it you receive an update in a timely manner… Yes sir, of course. Goodbye-" Roland paused, hearing the line go dead on his Cell Phone.

Sighing, the man turned back to his blue-haired interviewee, smiling kindly as he adjusted his glasses.

"I… apologize for the delay," he began, "It was most inconsiderate of me to take that phone call when you have been waiting here for some time."

"Oh, no, it's fine!" Mikage assured him, reeling back slightly, "I understand how hard it can be… being the Secretary to the King and all."

"Yes, let's talk about that job shall we?" Roland asked, flicking through the files of the woman, "It says here that you are a high-ranking member of Sector Security, correct?"

"Y-Yes, that is correct." Mikage nodded, bowing gently, "I am a Part-Time Section Chief…."

"I see," Roland stroked his chin eloquently, "then, may I ask why it is so imperative that you spend so much time around the Neo Domino "King" Jack Atlas?"

"H-Huh?" Mikage blinked, "Well… I suppose it was due to Director Goodwin assigning me the position-"

"Oh? So he does this sort of thing regularly then?" Roland asked, jotting down a note in his folder.

"No… that's… I mean to say, it was a rather sudden request." Mikage frowned, "May I ask what this has to do with the Internal Investigation?"

"Just getting some facts straight is all." Roland smiled at the girl gently, "Now… you say that it was a rather sudden request… you were not expecting such an assignment then?"

"No…" Mikage answered honestly, "I had only recently been assigned Section Chief after Goodwin's rise to the Director position. He brought me in to handle the day by day affairs of Mr. Atlas but-"

"One moment," Roland interrupted, "you say his day by day affairs? What sort of events does this include? Scheduling bodyguard shifts? Maintaining sufficient distance between Mr. Atlas as the public?"

"Well… I mean…" Mikage frowned, "I'm afraid not. It seems Director Goodwin expected nothing more of me than to ensure Mr. Atlas had his daily cup of coffee… and to cover up any mistakes Mr. Atlas may have made over the course of the day."

"Hmm…" Roland frowned, curling his fingers together, "It sounds like you were more of a Secretary than anything, Miss Simmington."

"H-Huh? Well… maybe… but I'm the Section Chief so…"

"Tell me, were you expected to deliver coffee to your coworkers prior to your association with Director Goodwin?"

"N-No… the previous Director insisted I assist the officers working the beat by signing off on necessary deterrents and modifications that would help keep them safe…."

"Indeed… and in comparison to your time under Director Goodwin, how often do you sign off on such things today?"

"Well…" Mikage stopped to think about it, "I have to say…. I rarely sign anything these days. Director Goodwin says he'll handle all of it."

Roland nodded, jotting another note down in his folder, "Tell me, Miss Simmington. Are you aware that in the years that Goodwin has operated as Director that there has been a 10% increase in the overall Neo Domino Crime Rate?"

"H-Huh?" Mikage blinked in surprise, "There has? But… he never said anything-"

"They rarely do." Roland explained, "Tell me, how long have you worked as Atlas' assistant now? Maybe one, two years?"

"Two," Mikage confirmed with a frown.

"Hm… two years of a nice bed, a warm cup of coffee and a nice face to look at…" Roland mused, "I see."

"H-Huh…?" Mikage blushed. "Nice face to look at?"

"Do not take it as a compliment." Roland continued, earning a frown from the woman, "Nonetheless, we are done here. I shall report my findings to the board, and they will decide what to do with you, if anything." He smiled, "At the very most I would expect a trial delving into the more personal details of your time under Goodwin, but I wouldn't expect much at the moment. Now, if you don't have any questions…"

Before the woman had a chance to respond she'd been kicked out the room, leaving Roland to call in the next Sector Security Officer.

She scowled. The man may be thorough… but he certainly could use some lessons on how to speak with women!

-5D's-

"Red Dragon Archfiend… attack his Junk Warrior!" Jack had cried, "Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!"

Yusei scowled, his Duel Runner skipping and jumping along the road as Jack's ace monster reeled back, a hideous sphere of red flames emerging above its fist. In a furious roar, the dragon tossed the sphere forward, engulfing the Junk Warrior whole.

"Guh…!" Yusei hissed, skidding around a corner just as his monster was obliterated behind him.

**Yusei-5900 LP**

**Jack-6800 LP**

"_That did a heavy bit of damage… I'll have to pull something out quick!"_ Yusei thought, revving his engines to keep up with Jack.

"Feeling the burn Yusei?" the King asked, grabbing several more cards from his hand, "Well, then I suppose I'll give you a short reprieve! I'll set three cards Face-Down and end my turn!"

"Tch… then it's my move!" Yusei shouted, "Draw!" he glanced at the card he drew, Hyper Synchron. _"Perfect! With this I can…"_

"I'm activating my Face-Down card, Descending Lost Star!" he declared, revealing the card to Jack, "It lets me revive one Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position, but with the added condition that it has 0 Defense Points and has one less Level than it started out with! So, give a warm welcome back to my Junk Warrior!"

The Blue Warrior "hmph'd" as it returned to the Field, punching the air vibrantly as it sped alongside Yusei's Runner.

"So you brought back your Junk Warrior!" Jack shouted, "It's still no match for my Red Dragon Archfiend, especially when it has 0 Defense Points!"

"Maybe not," Yusei grimaced, "but then he won't be going at it alone! Behold, Hyper Synchron!" he shouted, summoning the monster in Face-Up Attack Position.

A hulking blue Synchron sped onto the Field, its twin engine giving it the speed to keep up with the best of them.

Hyper Synchron-LV4-(1600/800)

"And since my Hyper Synchron is a Tuner Monster…" Yusei began, "I can combine its power with my Junk Warrior to bring forth a new hope!"

"!" Jack's eyes went wide, "Of course! So that's what you're doing!"

"Clustering stars become a new force! Become the path of light it shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!"

In a shining light, the great dragon appeared, its wings spreading out amongst the sky as it joined Yusei in staring down Jack.

Stardust Dragon-LV8-(2500/2000)

"And that's not all!" Yusei continued, pressing forward, "Because when my Hyper Synchron is used for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Monster… that monster gains 800 Attack Points!"

Stardust Dragon-LV8-(3300/2000)

Jack's eyes widened, "An additional 800 Attack Points?! But that makes your Stardust stronger than my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"That's right!" Yusei exclaimed, gazing upon the small difference in their dragons' Attack Points, "And now… with this Stardust Dragon, with my soul, I'll destroy your monster! Go Stardust Dragon! Attack Red Dragon Archfiend with your Shooting Sonic- Cosmic Flare!"

Stardust Dragon screeched, its wings arching as it gathered a shining white light within its jaws. Flapping its wings twice more, the dragon reeled its head back, the light exploding forth in a dazzling blaze that threatened to engulf Jack's dragon.

"Sorry, but I'll have to stop you there!" Jack shouted, "Because I'm activating my Trap Card, Impenetrable Attack! It lets me choose one monster and prevent it from being destroyed during this battle! Of course, I'll be choosing my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Well, your monster might not be destroyed by the battle…" Yusei relented, "but you'll still take damage equal to the difference in their Attack Points!" he finished strongly, swinging his hand forward.

Stardust Dragon roared out in agreement, the Cosmic Flare smashing into Red Dragon Archfiend as red light seemed to spark around them angrily. Jack hissed, his Duel Runner sputtering for several seconds as he rounded the corner.

**Yusei-5900 LP**

**Jack-6500 LP**

The damage had been done, but something was wrong.

The dragons were still fiercely locked in combat, soaring high above the clouds as they fired wave after wave of energy at each other.

In response, the heavens themselves seemed to intervene, wrapping the world in a pitch-dark storm that spread above the arena rapidly.

"What's going on?!" Jack asked angrily, "Has there been some kind of malfunction in our holograms?!"

Yusei's eyes narrowed, his Duel Runner speeding past Jack before starting to slow as well, "No… this is no hologram!" he shouted, a red bolt crashing down on the road between them, kicking up debris.

"?!" Jack's eyes widened, his gaze drifting down to his arm where a fierce throbbing began to make itself known, "My arm… what sort of trick is this?!"

Yusei too felt the pain of his mark, wincing as it soon became too much to bear, "It's the Mark of the Crimson Dragon…! I can tell by this feeling… it must be angry!"

"The Crimson Dragon?!" Jack asked, "Angry?!"

He never managed to finish his thought. As the two dragons revealed themselves once more, a final wave of red light crashed down in the center of the Arena, shutting out the lights. Jack and Yusei completely lost control of their Duel Runners at this point, their wheels spinning out of control and sending them both spiraling into the concrete.

"Urk…!"

"Guah!"

Stardust Dragon roared angrily, a Cosmic Flare gathering within its jaws as the Red Dragon Archfiend pulled back its burning fist. The two Dragons were set to collide one final time, ready to settle once and for all which of them was the strongest.

But the Crimson Dragon would not be denied.

The red pillar within the stadium grew, encompassing the two dragons and engulfing the city district in its horrid red light.

Within seconds, all the power went out.

Within his office, Goodwin frowned. He had seen the tender glow from within his desk drawer, but he dare not reveal the hand while Roland was within his sights. The suit frowned as the backup power flickered on, revealing to him the state of the ceiling.

"What's going on?"

"I wish I knew." Goodwin replied honestly, spotting the sparkling red storm in the distance. _"Somewhere… the Crimson Dragon is about to make an appearance!"_

-5D's-

The storm raged around them, revealing to all the fierce battle the two were engaged in.

"There's a difference between being a coward and wanting to win this Duel!" Konami shouted, "But worry not Akiza, because this next turn I'll fight you with all my might!"

Furiously, Konami glanced at the Field. A 2000 Attack Point Exodius… a 3000 Attack Point Black Rose Dragon, and the Spells and Traps that kept them both safe…. It was time for some serious Dueling.

"Draw!" Konami shouted, narrowing his eyes at the received card. _"Ancient Rules… useful, but I don't have a monster to use it with!"_

"What's the matter Red Hat?!" Akiza snarled, "Why haven't you made your move?!"

"I'm waiting to see if I've knocked some sense into you yet!" Konami shouted, "How many times now have I destroyed your Black Rose Dragon, the centerfold of your ideals?! You must understand that the way you're doing things simply won't work!"

"Enough of this! Time and time again I've told you to cease your incessant bickering, and yet you still continue to preach! Why?!"

"Because I know a person that needs help when I see one!" Konami retorted, "You claim to have come this far on Divine's help alone, but what of your other experiences, your other friends?! You hold this one man on a pedestal, but refuse to acknowledge all others that helped you reach your current state! And it's for that very reason that you are so twisted and sadistic now!"

"Nonsense!" Akiza declared, "I have no friends, and need none either! Divine was everything to me, and you took him away! He was the only person to keep me grounded, to give me a purpose!"

Konami smirked, pointing at Akiza confidently, "You and I both know that's a lie!"

"What?!"

"You said it yourself Akiza," Konami explained, "the same day you and I Tag-Dueled against Commander Koda! You'd protect those who believed in you! At that time… I could tell, that you weren't talking about Divine… but your fellow Psychics in the Arcadia Movement! Those words… and how fiercely you put a stop to Koda's schemes… that's proof of the bond you share with others! You have more to live for than just Divine!"

Akiza's face twisted sourly. "Protect…? Live…? _Bonds_…?! Those are all just mediocre terms!" she hissed devotedly, the storm reflecting her emotions perfectly, "Divine was the only one who gave meaning to them, but…" she cackled, "if you're so insistent on my forging bonds… then I'll form one with you right now! My ideal _bond_… a world filled with naught but despair!"

She smiled fiercely, her eyes widening psychotically as the storm whipped around her, giving her the visage of a true witch. "Come Red Hat! Bring me your best! I'll weather this storm… and bring an end to you with my Black Rose Dragon!"

Konami's face bristled angrily as he gazed upon the woman. "Your ideal world…? A land of despair…?! You idiot… I'll smash through each and every one of those ideals!"

He pointed at Akiza's monster angrily, his eyes crazed and wild as a flash of red light thundered in the background, "And I'll start by annihilating that sick Dragon of yours! Exodius!"

The Forbidden Egyptian Lord grinned, glancing down towards its summoner curiously.

"I'm giving you another sacrifice!" Konami declared, slipping a Spiral Serpent into the Graveyard, "Use it to obliterate the Black Rose Dragon! Go! Dynamic Therapy Punch!"

The Ultimate Forbidden Lord roared ferociously, its muscles bulging and size increasing dramatically as it took in the power of the Spiral Serpent, preparing to attack.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Akiza snapped, "Even if you gave it another power-up, your monster only has 3000 Attack Points, the same as my Dragon! Both our monsters will be destroyed!"

"Once again, your chaotic sense of devotion blinds you to the truth!" Konami roared, "Take another look at your Thorn of Malice! Its effect clearly states that my monster can't be destroyed in a battle with the equipped monster! And that means…" he paused, Exodius's right fist filling with brilliant light, "that even if Exodius has the same number of Attack Points, it won't be destroyed in a battle with your Black Rose Dragon!"

Akiza reeled back in surprise, _"He's right!"_

"Now!" Konami roared, pointing at the Black Rose Dragon again, "I'll say it once more Exodius! Break through to Akiza with your Exploding Therapy Punch!"

The Lord didn't bother nodding, already leaping across the roof to drive its fist into the Black Rose Dragon's face.

Akiza couldn't help but wince upon impact, the weight of the blow cracking the ground beneath the two Duelists as the world filled with a bright red light.

Akiza's arm throbbed, and time seemed to slow as a terrible screech filled the air.

In an instant, every card on the Field was swept away in a violent, crimson haze, and the two Duelists fell to their knees as the red light washed over them, disabling their Duel Disks.

**Konami- Invalid LP**

**Akiza-Invalid LP**

Konami winced as he struggled to see through the light, his Duel Disk disengaging as a wave of pressure fell over him and Akiza both. The last thing he was before they both blacked out was a pair of giant crimson wings spreading across the city skyline.

Akiza's eyes snapped open almost instantly, and she awoke to find that she was most certainly not on the roof of the Arcadia Movement Building.

For starters, the world was black, void of any sense of color or smell. It was a world of darkness… of shadows.

After taking a small, confused step, Akiza felt her foot fall beneath her. She winced, expecting to trip and hurt herself, but no such feeling came. It was as if she were floating, merely drifting along in this world of black.

That was, of course, until the sound of battle suddenly rushed towards her. Her body was flung forward involuntarily, floating high above what could be the floor of this strange, new world. She grimaced, wondering just what she would do if she fell. She seemed to be missing her Duel Disk, and with no Disk to summon her monsters well…

"…imagine the possibilities of using such a Technique? The ability to know what your opponent will do before they do it, to know how your opponent will respond before they can! Pegasus used it for Dueling… but imagine its possibilities in the modern world!"

Akiza's eyes widened in recognition. Was that… Divine?!

"…So I thought to myself, why not take it a step further? Why not… _force_ your thoughts upon them? They say mind control is for movies but… I assure you, it is very much real."

Huh? Akiza frowned. This… that cold, callous tone… it didn't sound like Divine… even if it was his voice. She reeled forward, drifting closer to the scene.

"…turn yourself into some super-psychic to rule the city? How typical."

Akiza scowled. She recognized that voice. Red Hat! So he'd been brought here too? And once again, he was trying to keep Divine from her! Well… in that case!

"Close," the first voice chuckled, "but wrong Konami-kun. You see, my goal is to make _you_ a super-psychic that will rule the city."

Once more Akiza's eyes widened. Was that part of Divine's plan? Sure, she knew that Red Hat had been involved somehow but… she never heard the details. And rule the city…? What did he mean by that?

"…Sacred Beast Uria….hide it, but I could tell."

Akiza scowled. She couldn't hear what it was they were saying, she needed to get closer still! Close enough so that she could hear and see everything that was going on!

Whoever it was that had brought her there seemed to agree, as seconds later she was standing on the sidelines, completely invisible to the two of them. She could hear now… and more importantly, she could see!

She heard and watched as Divine went over the finer details of his plan, explaining how he had manipulated everything ever since Konami arrived to make the best use of him, how he made use of Goodwin's schemes to compliment his own…. She hadn't heard anything outright incriminating but… she had to admit that it was quite the blow seeing just how sinister Divine could sound.

In her mind, she argued that it was because he was facing Konami that he was acting this way, that it was the boy's insufferable nature that made Divine seem so cruel… but something else told her that was no longer the case.

She couldn't help but remember the boy's cold words to her prior to their own Duel. He was so insistent on the fact that Divine wasn't quite who she thought he was… what if there was some truth to that statement?

Akiza scowled, driving the thought from her mind as quickly as it came. Who was she kidding? This was Divine she was talking about! Divine! The man who had took her in and cared for her as if she were his own child! There had to be a reasonable explanation! There had to be!

And so she watched.

She watched as they began the Duel, scowling at the fact that Konami hadn't been entirely lying when he said that Divine pushed him into the Duel. In the end, it had been he, Konami who said the words, but even she had to admit that Divine had been asking for it. It wasn't every day you could tell someone that their life was a lie and expect to get away scot-free.

But far more troubling than the fact that Konami hadn't been lying was the fact that Divine seemed to be relishing the situation. The Divine Akiza knew was supposed to be kind, benevolent, gentle even! He wasn't supposed to be smirking and grinning sadistically at his foes!

She grimaced as Hamon tore Konami to shreds.

This wasn't her Divine… it couldn't be! If it was, then just like Konami… everything she knew…

It would all be a lie.

But no matter how desperate the thought, no matter how frantic her cries. She still couldn't leave.

Not until she had seen the entire thing through.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty Nine-**

**End**

* * *

**What devastating calamity has cursed Akiza to this world of memories? And if she's here, then what has happened to our Egg-loving hero?! Maybe we'll find out next time, on the next exciting chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment 02**

* * *

Konami yawned, leaning back in his chair as his first class began to let out. As expected, Dr. Crowler had been ruthless on the Slifers, but for some strange reason seemed to hold back on him, no doubt thinking that those two Obelisk Blues he'd met the day prior would still bring him over to their side.

He sighed.

Why did it have to be so hard to blend in? All he'd wanted was to experience a basic, normal, school life, but now-

"Hey! You!" a girl's voice hissed from the back of the room.

Konami turned, raising a brow as he glanced up at the girl who seemed to be glaring down at him. He turned in his seat quickly, making sure he was the only one around before gesturing to his chest. "Me?"

"Yes you!" the girl hissed, planting her hands on her hips, "Come over here real quick!"

Konami shrugged, grabbing his bag as he made to stand. "Okay… what's this all about then?" he asked, frowning as he reached the girl.

The Obelisk Blue student scowled, her pointed brown hair settling nicely on her head as she regarded Konami coldly.

"Word is you've been messing around with Alexis." The woman grimaced, "And I'm not so sure I like that."

"Huh?" Konami blinked, "Who's Alexis?"

The girl frowned, "Who's Alexis?! Ha! As if you don't know! She's the one you gave that Golden Egg Sandwich to! Everyone's been talking about it!"

Konami frowned, rubbing his chin in thought as he tried to pull up the memory. A Golden Egg Sandwich… giving it to a girl…?

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "That one girl! What about her?"

"Stay away from her!" the girl hissed, stamping her foot in annoyance.

"Huh? Why would I do that? She's supposed to be a good Duelist right?" Konami asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Well of course she is!" the girl snapped, "Which is why she doesn't have time to be dealing with a Slifer Slacker like you!"

"Heh, so are you like her bodyguard or something?" Konami asked, "Because if you are-"

"Huh? Jasmine?" another feminine voice asked, "What're you still doing in cla- Huh? It's you!"

"Hmm?" Konami asked, turning to face the second girl curiously. "Ah, Alexis, was it?"

"Alexis!" Jasmine hissed, "What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that you'd let me handle this?!"

"Handle this?" Alexis frowned, "What're you talking about?"

Konami grinned, "Oh it's nothing serious. She's just gotten it into her head that I should keep my distance from you, not really good on explaining why though…."

Alexis blinked in confusion, "Keep your distance from- Jasmine!" she scowled, "Don't tell me, you've been picking on students again?!"

"What?" the girl frowned, "He deserves it! Look at him! He's a filthy Slifer Slacker and more than that… he gave you a Golden Egg Sandwich! That can only bode ill!"

Alexis sighed, a large bead of sweat drooping down her face, "Jasmine… you really are a piece of work sometimes you know that? Besides, it's none of your business who I choose to spend my time with."

"Alexis! You can't mean that!" Jasmine scowled, "Spending time with some worthless slacker… he'll rub off on you!"

"I can handle myself just fine," Alexis sighed, "Besides, I've been told to show him around on Dr. Crowler's orders- huh?" her eyes widened, "Where'd he go?"

"Like I'd know!" Jasmine scowled, "Besides, I think it's better he's gone! Honestly, the nerve of some people!"

"Nerve indeed!" Alexis scowled, glaring at her friend before glancing around the room, "You there!" she shouted, pointing at a random Ra Yellow student studying diligently in the back.

"Huh? I've been noticed?" the boy asked, smiling kindly, "What is it I can do for you ladies? Where you perhaps interested in some of my theories-?"

"Never mind that!" Alexis scowled, "There was a guy here, with a large Red Hat! Did you see where he went?"

"Red Hat…?" the boy asked, "You mean that new transfer student? Yes, he said he was going out to explore the campus… but what does that have to do with any-"

"Darn it!" Alexis snapped, taking off down the hallway and leaving the boy alone with Jasmine, "Now how am I supposed to get my Extra Credit?!"

The boy raised a brow curiously, turning back to Jasmine for answers only to find she too had left. "Alone… as always…" he sighed, dropping back into his seat and scribbling the name Bastion Misawa across his homework.

The life of the ignored was hard indeed.

**END**


	30. Crash

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Nothing special to say this time, so let's get right into it! Here we go!**

* * *

**Last time… on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

_Akiza scowled. She couldn't hear what it was they were saying, she needed to get closer still! Close enough so that she could hear and see everything that was going on!_

_Whoever it was that had brought her there seemed to agree, as seconds later she was standing on the sidelines, completely invisible to the two of them. She could hear now… and more importantly, she could see!_

_She heard and watched as Divine went over the finer details of his plan, explaining how he had manipulated everything ever since Konami arrived to make the best use of him, how he made use of Goodwin's schemes to compliment his own…. She hadn't heard anything outright incriminating but… she had to admit that it was quite the blow seeing just how sinister Divine could sound._

_In her mind, she argued that it was because he was facing Konami that he was acting this way, that it was the boy's insufferable nature that made Divine seem so cruel… but something else told her that was no longer the case._

_She couldn't help but remember the boy's cold words to her prior to their own Duel. He was so insistent on the fact that Divine wasn't quite who she thought he was… what if there was some truth to that statement?_

_Akiza scowled, driving the thought from her mind as quickly as it came. Who was she kidding? This was Divine she was talking about! Divine! The man who had took her in and cared for her as if she were his own child! There had to be a reasonable explanation! There had to be!_

_And so she watched._

_She watched as they began the Duel, scowling at the fact that Konami hadn't been entirely lying when he said that Divine pushed him into the Duel. In the end, it had been he, Konami who said the words, but even she had to admit that Divine had been asking for it. It wasn't every day you could tell someone that their life was a lie and expect to get away scot-free._

_But far more troubling than the fact that Konami hadn't been lying was the fact that Divine seemed to be relishing the situation. The Divine Akiza knew was supposed to be kind, benevolent, gentle even! He wasn't supposed to be smirking and grinning sadistically at his foes!_

_She grimaced as Hamon tore Konami to shreds._

_This wasn't her Divine… it couldn't be! If it was, then just like Konami… everything she knew…_

_It would all be a lie._

_But no matter how desperate the thought, no matter how frantic her cries. She still couldn't leave._

_Not until she had seen the entire thing through._

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty-**

**Crash**

* * *

Akiza awoke to the sound of falling concrete, her vision blurred as she crawled to a knee.

"Ugh… what… happened?" she asked aloud, not receiving an answer.

She glanced at her surroundings, taking in the crumbling, ruined appearance of her makeshift Arena. The storm that had been present earlier had all but disappeared; the dark clouds pressing back to reveal the night sky hidden within.

The girl grimaced.

That was right… she had been in a Duel! Her Black Rose Dragon had been attacked… and then…!

Akiza winced, the image of a roaring crimson pillar forming in her mind along with the knowledge of everything that had happened since the Duel's interruption. The time she spent in that strange world… and the words she'd seen form from Divine's mouth….

It had to be some kind of trick! There was no way that Divine, her Divine, could be capable of such… atrocities!

She quietly glanced across the Duel Field, staring down the Red Hat attached to her irritating foe. He had gone down too…? Then, had he seen some strange dream as well? Akiza struggled to stand, falling back to one knee from exhaustion as the door crashed open.

Her guards certainly did have the worst timing.

"Madam Izinski!" she heard, "What happened in here?! Is everything all right?!"

"It looks like a bomb went off…" another whispered, "And the intruder…!"

"He couldn't handle it huh? Well in that case, better secure him while he's-"

"Stay back!" Akiza hissed, waving the group away angrily, "Leave him be!"

The guards blinked in confusion, stopping several paces from the fallen Red Hat as Akiza made to stand once more. The woman hissed, gripping her leg as she glared down at the teen. "I shall be the one to handle this child. The rest of you… leave us!"

Turning to face each other warily, the Arcadia grunts frowned. Why wouldn't Akiza want them to handle the brat? It was what they were trained for, wasn't it?

"But Madam Izinski-"

"I said leave us be!" Akiza snapped, grimacing at their blatant disobedience. Did they not understand the importance of that command? She paused, no. Of course they didn't. They hadn't seen what she had. They hadn't been forced to question all they knew as she had.

This in her mind was all the more reason for them to leave. She had to question him, hear the truth from him in his own words. And to do that… she needed to be alone with him.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Akiza hissed, her eyes narrowing when the guards made no move to leave.

They twitched, taking a step back from the woman.

"V-Very well…. We shall leave you to your devices…" one of the guards finally ground out, "If you require anything…"

"I won't." Akiza responded immediately.

The guards nodded twice more before retreating back within the broken building. Akiza scowled at the broken door, turning her attention back to the teen beneath her.

"Well, it seems you and I have quite the conversation to be had, Red Hat Konami." She said aloud, glancing above into the moonlit sky.

In hindsight, maybe she shouldn't have had the guards leave. She certainly wasn't going to move the boy herself.

Konami groaned, his head shooting up as he grew aware of his surroundings.

The broken ceiling and stormy skies were gone. Instead, he was in a small, cold room… one that looked eerily similar to the one he awoke in during his second visit to the Arcadia Movement. He frowned, glancing at his battered Duel Disk.

**Konami- Invalid LP**

So their Duel had been interrupted then… and he'd been so close to winning too!

He scowled, deactivating the machine as sliding the Deck back into his holster. By the looks of things he was still in the Arcadia Movement… which meant that either Akiza or one of her grunts had placed him there.

How long had it been, and where was the rest of his team? He couldn't imagine they'd be too happy being stuck in such a place for too long.

The door creaked, and Konami frowned, pulling himself together as the rosy Victorian-witch entered the room.

"So you are awake then." Akiza spoke from the other side of the room, her face lacking the mask he had grown accustomed to seeing her with. It was strange, seeing her like this… and she didn't seem to be immediately hostile, so that was good, right?

Konami blinked curiously, glancing around the room once more before regarding the woman sourly.

"This isn't going to become routine is it?" he asked, "As much as I like waking up in a comfy bed, I'm not too fond of what usually follows."

Akiza frowned, taking a seat across from the bed as she regarded Konami coolly. "Tell me Red Hat… do you play Chess?"

"Chess?" Konami asked incredulously, "Not really… but come to think of it I did play pretty recently. It was a game with…" he paused, frowning at the implications of the word, "It was a game with Divine."

Akiza nodded, "Yes. I am aware. You lost, no?"

"Did Divine tell you that?" Konami asked, "No doubt he was bragging about it then, seems a bit unlike him-"

"Actually," Akiza cut him off, in no mood to hear the boy ramble on, "He didn't. It wasn't until our Duel earlier that I learned of it, along with several other interactions you've had with Divine."

Konami blinked, "Huh? Until our Duel…? What're you talking about? I didn't tell you-"

"Of course _you_ didn't," the woman huffed, "but you're comments now only prove that at least some of what I saw actually happened. Tell me, did you really break into here just to question Divine?"

Konami grimaced, thinking back to his first encounter with the man, "It seemed like the right thing to do at the time, even if it didn't really go anywhere."

"I see…" Akiza frowned, "Then with that aside, I believe it's time I heard the full story… in your words.

"In my words… huh?" Konami chuckled, "And may I ask what brought this on?"

"Like I said… I saw a lot of things, during our Duel." Akiza frowned, "Now, start from the beginning! I wish to hear just how much of what I saw is true!"

Konami sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. He didn't really feel like humoring the girl with his own special brand of story time, but it didn't look like she had any plans on letting him leave without learning what he had to say.

He grimaced, turning his head to door window and peering down the empty hallway.

No sign of an incoming rescue, either. For now, he supposed he'd have to comply.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He murmured, "But I'm not all that good at this, so try to bear with me."

Akiza nodded, settling herself into the chair comfortable. "You may begin."

He snorted, "Well, I hate to sound cliché and all, but it all began when…"

-5D's-

Jack Atlas was not amused. Upon Stardust Dragon's attack, his Duel Runner had all but shut down, veering off the road of its own accord to drive the man straight into some empty gas canisters. It was mere luck that the collision hadn't set off an explosion.

"Jack!" Yusei shouted, skidding own malfunctioning Duel Runner to a halt as he descended from the bike, hurrying over to his former friend's location. "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" the blonde scowled, his face twisting angrily as he rose, his prime material jacket torn and dirtied in several locations. "Of course I'm not! That's twice now that our Duel has been interrupted! I'm beginning to think that we aren't meant to Duel, you and I!"

Yusei frowned, "That may be so… but right now there are more important things to worry about… like that thing that interrupted our Duel!"

"What are you talking about? You mean that red pillar?" Jack spoke solemnly, "Well, whatever it was, I have quite a few words to exchange with whoever brought it about!"

"But Jack…" Yusei decided to interrupt, "if you'd been paying attention, you would've seen that that thing was really the Crimson-"

Jack's Duel Runner suddenly began to buzz, revealing a hatch within the console that held a speaker within.

"So it's true," an irritating voice spoke through the Runner, "The Crimson Dragon has finally made an appearance."

Yusei and Jack both swiveled about at the noise, both recognizing the voice as one that belonged to a person they were both rather suspicious of at the moment.

"Goodwin!" Jack shouted, marching over to his Duel Runner imperiously, "Is that you?! Why is your voice coming out of my Duel Runner?!"

The voice seemed to chuckle, "Why Jack, surely you aren't so naïve to believe I'd let my protégé run around unchecked? I had Lazar install this remarkable piece of equipment to retain knowledge of your whereabouts at all times, as well as contact you if need be. It is truly remarkable that I only saw fit to use it just now."

The King grimaced, "You were spying on me then?!"

"Spying is such a… dirty word. I prefer the term… protecting." The voice replied smoothly. The two could just see Goodwin folding his arms behind his back deviously as he said it.

"Protecting me?" Jack continued, "From what?! There's nothing I, as the King, can't handle!"

"Don't be so sure, Jack." Goodwin smirked, "There are many threats both known and hidden that would give you many a pause… it was due to these threats that I saw fit to watch over you, protect you, until I deemed you ready to handle them yourself. Personally, I had hoped for more time… but with the Crimson Dragon's arrival it seems I, we, have run out."

"You keep talking about this Crimson Dragon," Jack scowled, "What is it, exactly?"

"Is Yusei still with you?" Goodwin asked, "Perhaps he would be willing to shed some light on the subject? He is, after all, friends with the mythological Yanagi… I am most certain that he told Yusei all about the Crimson Dragon."

The crab-haired hero frowned. It was true, the old man had told Yusei much about the Dragon and the myths that surrounded it… but how did Goodwin know? More and more the man was starting to seem far more knowledgeable than he first appeared, and Yusei wasn't sure he liked it.

Nonetheless, Jack needed to be informed, if only for his own personal safety.

"The Crimson Dragon is thought to be some kind of god." Yusei explained, "It supposedly came here 10,000 years ago to stop some kind of calamity."

"Calamity?" Jack asked incredulously, "Sounds to me like some sort of sham! What is this Goodwin, another one of your tricks?!"

"I assure you Jack it's no trick." Yusei cut him off, "There are people chosen by the Crimson Dragon, meant to be used as his vessels to protect this world." He pulled up his sleeve, revealing a dim-red tail glistened across the forearm, "It's this Mark of the Dragon that signifies who is and who isn't a "Signer". And given the effect our Duel seemed to have, I'm guessing that you have one of these Marks too… don't you Jack?"

Jack grimaced, subconsciously gripping his own sleeve. It had appeared so suddenly that he had thought someone tattooed him while slept. But he knew better. Jack had tried to hide it… but it seemed that it was harder to do than he thought.

"Well said, Yusei." Goodwin concluded, "And I can vouch for that fact that Jack is a Signer as you suspect."

"Don't think this changes anything Goodwin," Yusei frowned, "I still don't trust you after what you did to Greiger!"

"Hmhmhm…" Goodwin chuckled through the speaker, "You are wise to do so, but if we are to survive the coming battles, sacrifices will have to be made. The Crimson Dragon's arrival tonight announced what I feared wouldn't happen. The storm is approaching, and I fear that because of the confusion at the Fortune Cup, the Signers will be unprepared and separated for its arrival."

There was the sound of a door opening, and static seemed to emit from Jack's Runner for several minutes. Was Goodwin being held up somehow? Yusei scowled, he still had questions he wanted answered.

"Forgive me," Goodwin spoke finally, "it appears that something important has come up. I will have to reschedule the rest of this explanation for a more suitable time."

"Wait Goodwin!" Jack called, "You still haven't answered my question about this calamity! Just what is it that you're expecting?!"

Noise seemed to shuffle around the room, as if the man were moving many things at once, "Why, the opposing force to the Signers of course." His smooth reply came quickly, "If nothing else, remember this. There must be balance in all things. If there is light, there must be darkness. If there is good… there must be evil. If the Signers represent the good of the Crimson Dragon, then similarly, there must be Dark Signers… those who represent the evil of the Crimson Devil."

"Crimson… Devil?" Yusei asked, having never heard the term before.

"It seems I must cut this short." Goodwin said hastily, "If you all wish, you may read the file I have just downloaded to Jack's Duel Runner. It will explain everything I know about the Crimson Devil and its followers, and the Signers I suspect have yet to be discovered."

The door seemed to creak and Goodwin continued.

"Unfortunately, with the Fortune Cup's end I will be forced to leave this to you two. I apologize, but for the good of Neo Domino City… you _must_ find the rest of the Signers. Goodbye."

The door crashed open and Jack's Duel Runner went dead.

"Goodwin? Goodwin!" Jack snapped, not at all happy about the turn of events. Since when was he Goodwin's errand boy?! That was Lazar's job!

"He hung up." Yusei frowned, hopping on Jack's Runner and pulling up the command console within.

"Yusei? What are you doing?! Get off my Duel Runner?!"

"If you haven't forgotten," Yusei cut him off, "You stole this Runner from me two years ago. But don't worry, you can keep it. Red is more my color anyway."

"!"

Yusei narrowed his eyes, "There. I've downloaded the files Goodwin sent to both our Runners. We can look at them at our leisure."

Jack grimaced, shoving Yusei away as he leapt on his Duel Runner. "Crimson Dragon, Crimson Devil… this all sounds like some sort of trick!"

"You can't deny the bond that exists between us Jack." Yusei answered, gripping his forearm, "If these "Dark Signers" really exist, then they threaten to destroy everything we care about. It's our duty to stop them, no matter what it takes."

"Hmph… you always were a pushover!" Jack scolded, glaring at the man beside him, "But I have no intention of falling for Goodwin's schemes! Until I see definite proof that these "Dark Signers" of yours are real, I refuse to believe anything that the two of you say! And don't think this means the Duel between us is off! One day, and one day soon, I'll show you that only I have the strength to be King!"

"Jack-!"

"Until next time, Yusei!" Jack roared, his Duel Runner revving up and blazing away, covering Yusei in the soot and dirt that erupted from its take off.

The crab-haired hero coughed, reeling back as waved the smoke from his face. _"Jack…"_ he thought, _"One day you'll see that you can't rely on yourself for everything… and when that day comes, I'll be there."_

Jack scowled as he drove through the streets of the Neo Domino. What did they think he was, a fool? Mythical dragons and ancient gods… Nonsense! There were no such things! But even he had to admit that Goodwin had done well. Using holograms to trick even Yusei into believing his lies…

Grimacing, the King pulled up the file that Goodwin had downloaded to his Duel Runner.

The Crimson Devil… Red Nova.

There was no picture to go along with the file, and there was so little information that Goodwin might as well have given him nothing! It was infuriating… and Jack was really starting to hate the man who dared to call himself Jack's "mentor".

Why on earth was he so focused on wasting his time?! First with that illusion of that gloomy black land, and now with these red pillars of light that overwhelmed his Duel Runner's hologram equipment…

Jack's hands tightened around the controls, not bothering to slow as he turned the corner.

He would be sure to bill Goodwin for the damage done to his Duel Runner. Perhaps he'd make him pay for Yusei's as well, just to spite the man. He grimaced, striking that last thought from his mind. Yusei was capable of handling his own business.

Jack turned his head to the sky, watching the moon shine down upon his city.

His city… what a joke. He was supposed to be a King, but all this time Goodwin had been playing him for a fool! Spying on him, "protecting" him from an imaginary threat?

How droll.

He squinted, exiting out of the poorly written file as a shadowy figure stepped out onto the street. Jack almost didn't see her.

"?! W-Watch out!" he shouted, swerving his Duel Runner to the side valiantly as the girl turned her head towards him.

"E-Eh?! EEK!"

Jack's Duel Runner released a terrible sound as it crashed into the guard rails on the side of the road, kicking the King from his throne. The man let out a cry as he shifted through the air, hitting the ground with a loud smack and cracking his helmet in two. He didn't move.

The woman's eyes went wide, and she hurriedly ran over to the man.

"Oh… Oh no… what do I do…? Is he alive…?" the girl whispered to herself, shivering in her boots.

"Ugh… Ach…" Jack spoke weakly, his hand idly gripping at the road.

"H-Huh?! He's alive!" the woman shouted in relief, "H-Hold on! I'll call for help!"

"Ach… Ugh…" Jack grunted, quickly drifting into unconscious. Yeah… he could use an ambulance.

-5D's-

"So that's it then?" Akiza scowled, folding her arms.

"Yeah, the whole story… just like you asked." Konami replied boringly, "Obviously I left out the parts you already knew… more specifically the ones where you yourself were involved."

"I noticed…" the girl replied with a frown, "So it's true then… it's all true."

"_Hmph… not so eager to attack me now are you Witch?"_ he thought snidely, looking at the woman distastefully. He really knew he shouldn't, after all, the woman was just like him: a mere pawn to be used in Divine's schemes. But one couldn't go through what they had without harboring the slightest bit of ill will for the other.

"You… You just thought something rude there didn't you?!" Akiza scowled.

Konami smirked good-naturedly, "Not at all. I'm just wondering what you plan to do from here on out. You can't keep me locked up here forever after all."

"Locked up?" Akiza asked with a frown, "I have no intention to keep you here. In fact, I think it would be best for both of us if you left as soon as possible! I… I need to think."

Konami nodded. He didn't have a complaint about that line of action. He'd done what he came there to do after all. It may not be a total victory, but at least Akiza was questioning Divine's motives now.

He grabbed his cap and made to stand. "Take all the time you need."

Akiza said nothing as he left the room.

"_Well… that went better than expected."_ He thought as he walked down the empty hallway, _"No shouting… no threats of doom or despair… maybe I'm a better storyteller than I thought."_

He paused, hearing the unmistakable sound of a concluding Duel.

"Sacred Phoenix, Attack! Illuminant Blaze!"

Konami blinked as a torrent of flames roared down the hallway he was about to turn into, leaving small singe marks on the ground beneath. _"Sacred Phoenix…? So… Enzo?"_

"And that makes twelve!" the boy grinned, "Now, who's next?!"

"Sorry to tell you monkey," Wisteria's haughty voice snapped, "but everyone else has already been dealt with. You took far too long in dealing with these Duelists!"

"Tch… coming from someone who didn't have to do any of the work," Enzo grimaced.

"_It… really is them."_ Konami blinked in surprise as he turned the hall, setting eyes on his three partners in crime. _"What the hell are they wearing?"_

"Ah!" Enzo grinned, pointing at Konami furiously, "Another one! Came to back up your pals huh? Well then get ready, because it's time to Du-"

Wisteria quickly put a stop to that.

Enzo winced, sprawling to the ground as he cradled his head gently, "Ack… why?"

"You idiot, don't you recognize who that is?" Wisteria sniffed.

"Heh… you two…" Mathew chuckled, "Yo, Konami! So you finally decided to pop out of that room of yours huh? Tell me," he asked, slipping beside the boy and elbowing him in the ribs gently, "was it good?"

Konami twitched, "Was it good…? What're you...?" he paused, remembering where he had been the past several hours and who it was that had been with him.

He scowled, "You… Her…? Pervert." The boy grunted, "Let's just get out of here already… I've spent enough time in this building to last a lifetime."

"Huh? Just like that?" Wisteria asked, clueless, "But you haven't dueled that witch yet, have you?"

"I have." Konami grimaced, "And it was interrupted… _again_!"

"Huh…? Interrupted…?"

"I'll tell you later." Konami sighed, waving her off, "More important… did you guys do all of this?" he asked, gesturing at the many fallen Arcadia Grunts around them.

Enzo grinned, "Heh, we sure did! I was the one who did most of the work though!" the Nephthys user paused, "Well, Mathew over here helped a little… I guess."

The teen smirked, "More like helped a lot. Don't forget, it was only my Dueling Skills that got us this far in the first place!"

"Now _that_ is questionable!" Enzo cut him off, "I'm pretty sure it was my Hand of Nephthys Combo that got us into the Elevator-"

"That's enough, you two!" Wisteria huffed, "Honestly, no one cares which of you worms did the most work. Everyone knows that it was only due to _my_ planning that we've managed to last this long! Really," she turned to Enzo, "you didn't even have the sense to use a disguise!" she paused, swiveling around to face Mathew, "and you were so unaware that _this_ buffoon managed to get one in on you!"

Konami's eyes went wide, "Get one in on you…? What's she talking about?"

"Heh, I hit him with a brick!" Enzo giggled.

"I… I see…" Red Hat deadpanned, "I think I've heard enough. I'm leaving; everything that needed to be done here has been dealt with."

"Oh, really?" Wisteria smiled, "Great! It's still pretty early, so why don't we go back to my place and-"

Konami turned, walking away from the girl.

"Huh? Kon-kun…? Wait! I wasn't done talking to you yet!"

Mathew chuckled, watching the girl chase after him. "I think that's why he ran off in the first place."

"Maybe…" Enzo agreed, "But _I'm_ still the reason we met up with him!"

Mathew shook his head, walking down the hall to join the others in leaving the building. Between makeshift waterboarding and being hit in the head with a brick, he too had had enough of the Arcadia Movement.

Enzo frowned, glancing back and forth as he realized he was now alone. He paused, "Uh… guys? Guys?"

He frowned. Being alone behind enemy lines wasn't good.

Not good at all.

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty-**

**End**

* * *

**Konami has left the Arcadia Movement, the members of SOT trailing behind him! With Akiza's obsessive faith in Divine behind him, what new challenge awaits Red Hat? Well, perhaps we'll all find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment -01**

* * *

A Duelist… was one who stood above all others. A God given flesh, one who used the tools given to them to strike down all those who stood in their way.

It was what he had been taught, something that had been ingrained into him ever since he could walk.

He adjusted his suit's cuffs neatly, swiping off the small speck of dirt that had fallen upon its shining blue form. He had to look _perfect_ for his arrival.

However, he had to admit that he was rather disappointed in the school's standards. To think that it would be so easy to gain entry to the island… his "benefactors" were definitely overestimating the skills of the school. Who cared if Kaiba had built the school himself? It wasn't as if the man himself was there to Duel against.

The boy chuckled, stepping outside the boat cabin to gaze upon the seas.

Finally, he could see it approaching… the large, shadowy visage of Duel Academy Island…

His time was coming…

"A remarkable sight, is it not?" Dr. Crowler asked beside him, smiling that insufferable grin of his.

The boy wrinkled his nose in disgust. What kind of self-respecting man wore makeup of all things? He couldn't believe the school had someone of such questionable standards in their employ.

"It is… adequate." He replied with a shrug, not bothering to look at the man. "I take it everything has been primed for my arrival?"

"Why yes," Dr. Crowler grinned, "You're Dorm Room has been prepared by the school's most certified janitors, and your bags have already been placed in your room for your convenience!"

"Good… I don't want to waste my time any more than I have to."

"Of course," Crowler agreed, "With as much money as your benefactors have sent us, you can expect the VIP treatment here at Duel Academy."

"Hmph… and this boat is what you call VIP treatment?" the boy questioned, "Pathetic if you ask me."

Dr. Crowler reeled back, but forced himself to smile. He had to be polite after all. The boy was one of the elites!

"Ah… yes well,"

"And if it really was VIP treatment," the boy cut him off, "I shouldn't have had to bother with taking that stupid Entrance Exam to begin with! What a waste of my time… maybe I should've gone to North Academy instead."

"A-Ah…" Crowler frowned; he couldn't allow the boy to be having second thoughts! What if his benefactors decided to pull the plug? "N-No! I assure you that Duel Academy is far better than that filthy place!"

"Hmm… maybe you're right." The boy murmured, "I've heard some pretty bad things about that place…."

Crowler sighed in relief, his ringing cell phone giving him the perfect chance to leave before the boy could think up any more reasons to transfer.

"Ahem… yes? Chancellor Shepard?" the man asked.

"Ah! Crowler, is that your boat I see arriving on the docks?" the cheerful man asked, "I take it that means our new student is arriving then?"

"Yes Chancellor Shepard!" Dr. Crowler grinned. "He seems quite… enthusiastic about joining the Blue Dorm!" he lied.

"Ah… that is… unfortunate," the man frowned from the other side of the line, "You see… it turns out that we've run out of space for the Blue Dorm this term… In fact, now that I think about it the Ra Yellow Dorm seems to have filled up as well… quite disturbing."

"You mean to say…" Dr. Crowler trailed off, "That'll he'll be forced to spend time with those Slackers?!"

"Now Crowler, what have I told you? Just because the Slifers don't have the best grades of the lot doesn't mean that they're slacking off. Some of them just have a little harder time learning the material is all!"

"Hn…" Crowler wrinkled his nose in disgust, shaking his head at the Chancellor's naivety. "Of course sir, I'll do my best to remember."

"Good man," the Chancellor laughed, "Now… if you could do me a favor and break the news to our student? I'd rather not have to deal with it myself…"

"E-Eh? But you're the Chancellor! And what about his room?"

Chancellor Shepard laughed, "Well… we had to move Princeton there after a certain incident with another student. And you are a teacher, are you not? You should be adequately suited to handle the situation…."

The line went dead.

Chancellor slowly slipped the cell phone back in his pocket, looking back at the boy as he debated on how to best handle the situation. Being the man he was, he broke the news blatantly.

The boy stared at him as if he was crazy.

"You said what now?"

-GX-

"There's supposed to be a new student coming today. Word is that he's transferring out of some fancy high school back in Domino. Apparently his sponsors sent the school a lot of money… and he aced the Entrance Exam and everything too!"

"Whoa really?" Jaden grinned, "He must be a pretty good Duelist then!"

"Of course he is!" Chazz cut in as he approached the group, peeling open the Pork Bun Sandwich he had drawn, "You don't really think this academy would let in some idiot do you? He paused, as if only just realizing who he was talking to, "Well, other than you Slifer Slackers that is."

"Huh? Chazz? What're you doing here?" Syrus asked warily. He wasn't too fond of the boy, not sense he'd seen just how much of an elitist he was.

"Ha!" the Obelisk Blue scowled, "I'm not just going to sit back and let you two slackers corrupt Alexis!"

The girl in question sighed, "Is that what this is about…? Really Chazz, I don't need someone looking out for me all the time."

"Well, Alexis," Chazz meant to continue, but he was cut off by the door slamming open.

Everyone in the room swiveled their heads around to face the entrance, wondering what all the commotion was.

"Oh dear…" Dr. Crowler grimaced, "I seem to have made him rather upset."

The forcibly red-clothed boy entered the room, glaring at his surroundings until locking eyes with the Princeton.

His eyes widened.

"Uh oh…" Syrus frowned, "He's coming over here…" he whispered, hiding behind Jaden.

The boy seemed to have heard him however, as he turned his head to the Slifer for a brief moment. "Don't worry coward… I'm not here for you." He turned back to the Obelisk Blue, "You Chazz Princeton?"

"Heh, what's some slacker want with me?" Chazz asked with a smirk, "On second thought, don't tell me, I don't associate with scu-w-whoa!"

The room gasped as Chazz fell out from under his seat, crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Who was this boy? Was he trying to start a fight?

"W-What the…?" Chazz scowled, "What the hell was that for, you Slifer Slacker?"

"Heh…" the boy chuckled, "So someone like you is in Obelisk Blue huh…? Proof that the standards of this Academy are low."

"What…? Are you trying to insult me, slacker?" Chazz asked.

"Slacker… there's that word again. You keep throwing it around as if you actually know what it means. Do you?"

Chazz grimaced, "If you're trying to imply that I'm stupid, or some kind of fool-"

The boy cut him off, "I don't think you're a fool. But then, what's my opinion against thousands of others?"

"Umm… hate to interrupt," Alexis asked wide-eyed, "but is there a reason you're here?"

"Why do you care?" the boy asked, "Wait. Are you his escort? Funny, I would've thought a Princeton could do better.

"Excuse me?" Alexis asked in shock.

"Uh… guy?" Jaden asked, "Is there a reason you're taking to insulting all of us? I mean… it's not like we did anything to you, right?"

The boy stared at Jaden intently. "Hmm… I suppose you're right. The only one I should be concerned with at the moment is Princeton. The rest of you are just…" he trailed off, rubbing his chin in thought, "Ah damnit… I lost my train of thought."

Chazz slowly crawled back to his feet, glaring at the boy with all the hate he could muster, "Slacker… if you knew just who it was you were dealing with-"

"Chazz Princeton," the boy cut him off, speaking robotically, "Younger sibling of Jagger Princeton and Slade Princeton… also notably the least successful of the three. You were sent to Duel Academy so that you could harness your skills and conquer the Card Game World as the New King of Games… but that's not really working out for you… is it?"

Chazz grunted, his face twisting angrily.

"So you do know about me…" the Obelisk Blue sniffed, "So… what's the reason for all this then?"

"Simple." The boy replied, "You took something that belonged to me… so now I'll take everything that belongs to you." He turned to Alexis and scowled, "Regardless of how ugly they may be."

"U-Ugly?!" Alexis grimaced, "Wait, I don't belong to Chazz either! Just what do you think you're-"

"So that's what this!" Chazz shouted, affronted, "You're after Alexis! Well, too bad buddy. She's all mine!"

"Alexis? I could care less about that bimbo. I came here for my room."

Jaden blinked, "Your… room?"

"Correct." The boy nodded, "I was meant to be in Obelisk Blue. Chazz here saw fit to annoy his roommate with his elitist talk and subsequently confiscated mine for his own purposes. If there's nothing else you know of me know this. I do not enjoy having my toys taken from me. Never have, never will."

Chumley frowned, "Sounds like he's a spoiled little brat… just like Chazz…"

"Shut it Chubby." The boy replied with a scowl, "or you'll be next."

"Chubby?" Chumley scowled.

Jaden and Syrus both stood, "Hey! Don't call Chumley fat!"

"Fat?" the boy asked, "He's not fat. Just… fat."

Chazz grimaced, "Oi! The only one allowed to insult chubby over here is me! Everyone else can go sod off-"

"How about a Duel then?" the boy asked, "A Duel to determine just who can do what… winner takes everything the loser owns."

"Geh… and just why would I accept idiotic terms like that?" Chazz asked with a scowl.

"Because…" the boy smirked, pulling out a suitcase filled with rare cards, "my benefactors have given me… quite a lot."

Chazz paused, glancing at many of the cards in the suitcase. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, just how had this kid's benefactor gotten hold of so many? Hell, some of those cards even his family couldn't get ahold of! His selfish greed overrode his common sense.

"Alright, you're on!" the Obelisk shouted with a smirk, "And when I win, all those rare cards of yours will be mine!"

"Hmph," the boy smirked, "Excellent. Then I'll see you in the Dueling Arena at Seven." He left the group.

"Chazz…" Alexis scowled, "You know I'm not your property… right?"

-GX-

As he stood alone on the Island's docks, the boy smiled, pulling out his own slender black phone. He rolled through the two contacts, pressing the dial button and holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"It's done." The boy stated, "As you thought, Chazz was all too easy to lure into a Duel. A few rare cards on the line and he was all for it."

"Excellent. With Chazz Princeton out of the picture it'll be far too easy to remove the rest of the Princeton family from power." The voice on the other end of the line paused, "Now Konami, are you certain you can handle him? Despite his looks, the boy _is_ quite the talented Duelist… though perhaps not the best in the school."

"I've got it covered." The boy replied, snapping the phone shut. "Honestly Primo… do you really think I'd let Yliaster down…? After everything that's happened… you should know I'm more capable than any of you." He hung up.

He had no more time to waste on humoring the Three Pure Nobles...

After all, he had an Academy to rule.

**END**


	31. Power

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Looks like Konami's going to have a short reprieve, but how long will it last before things start winding up once more? Let's find out!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_Jack turned his head to the sky, watching the moon shine down upon his city._

_His city… what a joke. He was supposed to be a King, but all this time Goodwin had been playing him for a fool! Spying on him, "protecting" him from an imaginary threat?_

_How droll._

_He squinted, exiting out of the poorly written file as a shadowy figure stepped out onto the street. Jack almost didn't see her._

"_?! W-Watch out!" he shouted, swerving his Duel Runner to the side valiantly as the girl turned her head towards him._

"_E-Eh?! EEK!"_

_Jack's Duel Runner released a terrible sound as it crashed into the guard rails on the side of the road, kicking the King from his throne. The man let out a cry as he shifted through the air, hitting the ground with a loud smack and cracking his helmet in two. He didn't move._

_The woman's eyes went wide, and she hurriedly ran over to the man._

"_Oh… Oh no… what do I do…? Is he alive…?" the girl whispered to herself, shivering in her boots._

"_Ugh… Ach…" Jack spoke weakly, his hand idly gripping at the road._

"_H-Huh?! He's alive!" the woman shouted in relief, "H-Hold on! I'll call for help!"_

"_Ach… Ugh…" Jack grunted, quickly drifting into unconscious. Yeah… he could use an ambulance._

_-5D's-_

"_So that's it then?" Akiza scowled, folding her arms._

"_Yeah, the whole story… just like you asked." Konami replied boringly, "Obviously I left out the parts you already knew… more specifically the ones where you yourself were involved."_

"_I noticed…" the girl replied with a frown, "So it's true then… it's all true."_

"_Hmph… not so eager to attack me now are you Witch?" he thought snidely, looking at the woman distastefully. He really knew he shouldn't, after all, the woman was just like him: a mere pawn to be used in Divine's schemes. But one couldn't go through what they had without harboring the slightest bit of ill will for the other._

"_You… You just thought something rude there didn't you?!" Akiza scowled._

_Konami smirked good-naturedly, "Not at all. I'm just wondering what you plan to do from here on out. You can't keep me locked up here forever after all."_

"_Locked up?" Akiza asked with a frown, "I have no intention to keep you here. In fact, I think it would be best for both of us if you left as soon as possible! I… I need to think."_

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty One-**

**Power**

* * *

Akiza frowned, staring gently at the container sealing Divine as she thought over everything she had been told… everything she had seen.

Divine had manipulated her.

Divine had _betrayed_ her.

He'd been building the Arcadia Movement up to be some kind of psychic army with which to rule the city…

And yet… despite all that she suspected to be true… Akiza still couldn't find it in her heart to let go of the man.

After all, it had been Divine who had decided to take her in when no one else would. It had been Divine who had given her the limiters she still wore, so that she may better control her powers around others. It had been Divine who…

She stopped, trailing off as several tears slid their way down her cheeks.

Thinking about that man… the man who had cared for her yet now lay forgotten in the shadows… thinking about him hurt.

But she forced herself to pause, gathering that last thought once more in her mind. There was something off about it… something that didn't seem to fit into place.

She recalled her thoughts; remembering what is was Konami had told her and what she herself had seen in the vision. In them, Divine had simply faded away upon defeat. There was no sudden loss of soul, no instant collapse that seemed to drain the man of his humanity….

So why was there a body?

In fact, now that she thought about it, despite what she'd told Red Hat about the difficulty of the event, Akiza didn't even have to work all that hard to find it! All she had to do was make a phone call and bam! One Divine corpse was gifted to her from the facility located in Antarctica.

Once again, Akiza made herself pause. She had made that phone call, and recalling the events, the person on the other end… well, they sounded as if they were expecting it. The entire situation had gone surprisingly smoothly. They hadn't even bothered to question her on exactly why she needed the body! They had just been told that she required it and up and sent it to her, right after securing it safely in the container!

And then… there was the last item… perhaps it was the most important piece of information she had.

Yes.

How could she forget?

She had made that phone call on Divine's orders himself!

Akiza swooned, falling to her knees as she suffered from what many called a dizzy spell. The world seemed to swim around her; her vision blurring in and out as she stared at the frozen container.

Her mind was thinking one thought… and only one.

_Divine had known he was going to die._

But if he had known… then why?

Why had he gone to his death…? Why had he left a list of instructions for her to follow once his demise had been announced to the Movement?

It made no sense! No sense at all!

Gathering her wits, the girl stood, stumbling her way into Divine's container while repeating the mantra in her mind.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

WHY?!

What use was a broken body, and more importantly, was it his at all? How could it be, when the man himself had disappeared _completely_ into the Shadow Realm?!

She needed to know.

She _had_ to know!

Akiza slammed against the container door, her breathing rapid and hollow as she stumbled against the container's keypad.

She typed in the password drowsily, finally releasing the final lock that had held the container in place.

The girl took a step back.

This was it… the answers… if they existed, they would be here, along with this cold… dead corpse.

The doors released a plume of icy steam as they slid upwards, releasing the all but frozen body within. Akiza quietly stepped forward, grabbing the body to keep it from falling to the ground in a heap.

Turned out, she didn't have to.

In an instant, the man's arm had snaked its way around Akiza's waist, pulling her close as she shrieked out in surprise and shock.

"Divine?!" the girl gasped, her eyes wide in fright, "You're-?!"

"Hello Akiza," the man smirked, locking her within his glowing green gaze, "The entrance to the Underworld is on the Witch's Island."

Akiza shook at the words, her limiters falling from her head forgotten as Divine's piercing green gaze overwhelmed her…

It only took a second, and all she knew was black.

-5D's-

As usual, Konami awoke to the sounds of people in his apartment.

He cursed.

Really, ever since he'd started allowing Enzo to hang out with him, it seemed more and more people discovered the location of his quiet abode by the day. He really needed to start charging his houseguests for the fees they were no doubt accumulating in his name.

Stumbling from his bed drowsily, Konami groaned, donning his Red Hat and stretching as he entered the next room. He might as well kick whoever it was out… at least until he was more suitably dressed to have visitors.

"Oi, Enzo… I'm sure I don't need to tell you this again but-" Konami paused midsentence, his eyes widening as he gazed upon the person in his home.

It most certainly was not Enzo.

"Misty? What're you doing here?" Konami asked, frowning at the woman gently.

"Ah, Konami-san," the model greeted kindly, "you are awake then."

"Uh… yeah, not entirely sure why you're in my house though…." Konami replied, "Really, you shouldn't start picking up on Enzo's habits… you should knock before entering someone's home. What if I thought you were a burglar or something?"

"I apologize," Misty frowned, "I usually would not employ such tactics to gain entry to your home… but I happened to hear from your friends what occurred yesterday evening… I needed to see for myself if you were alright, if you know what I mean."

"That may be so," Konami frowned, "but you still should've knocked…" he paused upon seeing her expression, "Still, I guess it can't be helped. You've been around Enzo the most, so I guess it's to be expected that you'd pick up on his idiotic habits… just try not to let it happen again, eh? I don't want people breaking and entering… even if the intruder is a famous celebrity like yourself."

Misty smiled gently, "Of course Konami-san. Now then, if you don't mind, please explain to me just what it was that you did in the Arcadia Movement. You didn't put yourself in any unnecessary danger did you?" she asked worriedly, "I'm not sure what I'd do if you…" she trailed off.

"Huh?" Konami asked, taking a seat across from the woman, "Yeah… I guess I could tell you…." He paused, wondering just how much he really should tell the woman. After all, it wasn't as if her hatred for Akiza and the Arcadia Movement wasn't known. They had supposedly taken her brother from her, so it was only right that the woman be upset.

Still, he couldn't imagine that Misty would take the news that he had been trying to "help" them very well.

She might throw a fit, insisting that he cut all ties with the Movement once and for all, not that he really had anything far too important going on there, just a semi-obsessive woman who needed to go to group therapy.

"Nothing too important happened though," he lied smoothly, "Enzo got in trouble, as always, but I guess Wisteria and Mathew managed to keep him from getting hurt."

"Mathew?" Misty asked, "I don't believe I've heard of him…"

"Oh right," Konami chuckled, "probably not. The only time I can think where you might've seen him was during the Invitation Cup… I dueled against him and Rally with… Wisteria, was it?"

"Ah…" Misty nodded in understanding. "And what of Rathie, did he not assist you with this?" she frowned. If it turned out he hadn't, perhaps she would need to have words with the overzealous Card Shop Owner.

"Heh, well, he definitely tried." Konami explained, "He was in charge of keeping us in contact with each other see…" he trailed off, "but once we'd infiltrated the building I guess the signals were being jammed. We didn't manage to get back in contact with him until after we'd left."

"I… see." Misty pouted, "But… I am confused. Did you infiltrate the building with just the four of you then? You, Wisteria, Enzo, and this… Mathew fellow?"

"Yep! We were more than enough for them too."

Misty scowled, "But couldn't you see that that was dangerous…?"

Konami smiled wryly, shrugging as he formulated a reply. "Well yeah, but Wisteria's motto for the SOT is that we never back down from a challenge so…"

"The SOT?" Misty asked, her worry temporarily overridden by her curiosity.

"Ah, that's right, you don't know." Konami said, "Wisteria came up with the name. It stands for the Signer Observation Team."

"Signer… Observation?!" Misty grimaced, but quickly hid the reaction. "And what does this… Signer Observation Team of yours do?"

"Not too much recently," Konami explained, "We're supposed to be figuring out who the Signers are and all… but I think we've been reduced to nothing more than running around randomly at the moment."

"Finding Signers…" Misty frowned, "you should be careful… the Crimson Dragon is not said to be the most benevolent of forces…."

"Hm?" Konami asked, tilting his head towards Misty curiously, "You know about the Crimson Dragon and Signers then?"

"Ah!" the woman smiled, waving the boy down, "I've merely heard the legend once or twice… I'm not some kind of expert or anything…."

"Oh…" Konami yawned, "That's too bad…"

"But… in many of the legends I've heard… the Crimson Dragon appears to be rather… dangerous, and its Signers are as well."

"Dangerous…?" Konami asked, thinking back to his battle with Akiza, "Yeah, kinda figured."

"So you are aware of the dangers surrounding the Signers then…" Misty murmured, "That is… good, I suppose."

"Heh…" Konami trailed off, "So, was there a reason you came here so early in the morning, or were you just trying to check in on me?"

"Well, I was worried about you…" Misty explained, "and to be honest… I had been hoping to finally get another reading of your face."

"You mean one of your fortune telling things?" Konami asked.

"Indeed." Misty confirmed, taking a step towards the boy, "Would you mind? We seem to have been interrupted the past several times I've tried…."

"Well… I'm not all that busy at the moment…" Konami shrugged, "so I guess it'd be fine."

Misty smiled, gesturing the boy to take a seat beside her as she prepared her things.

"Then, finally I will be able to…." She set a hand on his cheek, and began to read his future.

-5D's-

Jack groaned, blinking several times as he stared up into the pale white ceiling of a hospital bed. He moaned, rolling over in his bed as he tried to remember just what had happened.

He'd been driving… thinking back on Goodwin and Yusei and all those schemes… the file on Red Nova… and then…?

His eyes went wide as he remembered the woman stupidly stepping out into the middle of the road. Had he hit her? Was that why he was in the hospital, he'd hit her and the resulting crash had ended with his injury as well? No, that couldn't be right. Jack distinctly remembered swerving out the way to avoid her… so…

He grimaced.

Oh right.

That guard rail had been in the way.

He glanced down at body, taking in his condition. Well, at least he didn't seem to be missing anything. It would have been terrifying, the King of Riding Duels, forced to sit out Riding Duels due to the loss of a limb… unthinkable!

Sure, he supposed he could have always gotten a prosthetic if that was the case, but he was Jack Atlas! And Jack Atlas was all organic!

He dropped his blankets back over him, lying back and hitting the pillows with a huff. How long had he been there? Had it been a week, a month? Surely someone would have come to check up on him? Where was that thrice-damned secretary of his? She had best bring his coffee with her!

The door opened, and Jack turned, ready to reprimand whoever it was that had entered when he was paused. Who was this woman? She seemed somewhat familiar…

"A-Ah! You're awake! Thank goodness!" the swirly-eyed girl exclaimed in relief, "I thought I might've gotten you killed!"

"Might've… gotten me killed?" Jack asked with a scowl, "Who… Who are you?!"

The girl reeled back in shock, unsure of how to continue, "My name is uh…Carly Carmine… I work for the Daily Duel and… er…" she bowed, "I'm really, really sorry I made you crash! So please don't sue or anything!"

"Daily Duel…? Sue?" Jack growled, "As if I'd bother with something so pointless! But… what the hell were you thinking, stepping out into the middle of the road like that?! You could've gotten blood on my Duel Runner! Speaking of… where _is_ my Duel Runner?!"

The woman gulped, knowing exactly what had happened to the King's grand machine. "Well, you see Jack… uh…."

"Take me to it!" Jack ordered, rising from his bed despite the state he was in, "I will see the extent of the damage myself!"

"Er, but you're still in the hospital, and the doctor said-"

"Did I stutter?!" Jack scowled, "I am King, my word is law!"

"Y-Yes Jack…" Carly winced, "Erm… but I guess I should probably tell you… it's not doing too good."

"That much I know, you fool!" the man scowled, "Just get me out of here! I wish to see my Duel Runner."

It was reluctant, but Carly came to agree. She'd escorted the man out quickly and quietly, taking him to the parking lot where his broken Duel Runner lay defeated.

"Agh… Ugh…." Jack scowled, grimacing at the machine as if its very appearance was injuring him. "My Duel Runner!"

"I'm… I'm really, really sorry." Carly apologized, "It's just… I had been very busy last night and I was in a hurry to get home… then you just showed up so suddenly…."

"Ugh… First Goodwin, and now this!" Jack scowled, "I'm not sure how much more I'll be able to take!"

"But… you're the King!" Carly exclaimed helpfully, "You can take on anything!"

"Yes, Yes I am…" Jack agreed, "But now… I am a King without a Ride! And a King without a Ride… means a city with no King!"

"E-Eh?!" Carly deadpanned, not really understanding.

"It will need repairs as soon as possible!" Jack demanded, "Where are the tow trucks? Where are my assistants? Is there no one who would help me in my time of need?!"

"Er… well, I'll… I'll help you, Jack." Carly swooned.

She was the cause for all this, but it didn't stop her from wanting to help Jack if the opportunity ever arose. She was a big fan, after all. And now, she finally had a chance to get closer to the man!

Inwardly, Carly grinned, pumping her fist up and down at the accident that had brought the two together. Sure, Jack may not care for it, but it gave her the scoop of the century!

"You will?" Jack asked imperiously, "Well, in that case I suppose you'll have to do! I'll need parts to fix my Duel Runner, but the King can't be seen running about in my current state. Since you're the reason I'm banged up like this in the first place… I think you'll do well in working as my vassal to fix your mistakes!"

"Huh? Jack?"

"Listen carefully!" Jack shouted, "On the edge of Neo Domino there is a small Duel Runner Parts shop. When you get there, ask for Terence, he'll be able to tell you exactly what you need to fix my Duel Runner. Of course, he might be a little… reluctant, so you best prepare your Deck on the off-chance he tries to Duel you!"

"D-Duel…?" Carly frowned, suddenly not feeling all that confident. Jack wasn't going to go with her? And as a Duelist she was less than satisfactory….

"Will that be a problem?" Jack snarled. His patience was running out with the girl.

"N-No! Not at all!" Carly assured him, "I-In fact, I think I know someone who can help!"

"Really?" Jack scowled, "And just who would this person be?"

"He's… He's a good friend of mine," Carly decided, "A Duelist who's helped me out of a lot of jams!" _"And put me in a few recently too…."_

Jack scowled, "I see. Well then, I'll allow you to make use of him! But I want my Duel Runner parts now!" he glared at the woman, "You're still here?!"

Carly cried out, reeling back from the King, "S-Sorry! I'll be going right now Jack!"

The King grimaced as he watched her go. Honestly, the nerve of some people!

-5D's-

Misty frowned, releasing her hand from the boy's cheek. How unfortunate… it seemed that while their futures were intertwined, it was not in a way Misty was overly comfortable with. But more than that… the boy's fate was far more intricate and spread out than she'd imagined. There were a countless number of ways for him to act, each one leading to a different outcome for all those involved.

Being honest, it almost scared her.

How could one man's actions have such far-reaching consequences? And it wasn't even as if he were someone important! He was just an amateur Duelist…

Misty frowned sadly.

"So," Konami said, watching her step back, "what did you see this time?"

Misty closed her eyes, wondering what she should say. "I saw… much… perhaps too much. The number of choices you will have to make… the consequences they will have…"

"This sounds pretty similar to what you told me the first time." Konami murmured, "Meeting lots of people, infinite number of outcomes…? Remember?"

Misty laughed, "Yes, I most certainly do, Konami-san. And that has not changed. Your life… mine… and so many others… they are all connected, all intertwined… and yet…"

"Hmm?" Konami asked, "Something wrong?"

"No," Misty decided, "it is nothing important." She made to stand, "It was good seeing you, Red Hat. But I'm afraid I must leave for an appointment. Perhaps we will catch up again sometime, if time permits."

"Yeah," Konami grinned, "Just try not to break in like Enzo does… eh?"

Misty smiled, "Indeed." She grasped the doorknob, making to leave, "Until next time, Konami-san."

She left.

"_Well… that was weird,"_ Konami thought, folding his arms as he watched the woman descended the stairs at the end of the hall, _"Still, I guess it was cool seeing her again, if only for a moment. It must be hard being a model…"_

He yawned, moving to his kitchen. _"Still, now that she's gone I can sit back and take some time to relax… who knows, maybe I'll go and hit up some of the old gang later… find out just what Jaden's been doing-"_

The sound of a knocking door once again interrupted him.

Konami scowled, grimacing as he glanced towards the living room where the entrance lay. Who was it this time?

Enzo, wanting some more advice on Dueling tactics?

Wisteria, bugging him about going on some kind of date…?

"Oi, Red Hat! Open up already, I know you're in there!"

Konami bristled. He knew that voice, but the last time he'd heard it was when he was spending time with Crow back in Satellite.

Carly.

He groaned. What did the overzealous reporter woman want this time? It wasn't as if he'd done anything to warrant an interview.

"Red Hat!" the woman shouted once more, earning a roll of the boy's eyes.

"_Darn it…"_ he thought, adjusting his cap, "Fine, fine… I'm coming!"

He rolled up what was intended to be his breakfast, quickly stuffing it back in the refrigerator before moving into the living room and opening the door.

"What?"

"Is that anyway to treat your partner?" Carly asked with a frown, a small bead of sweat rolling down her face.

"We were partners for the Sacred Beast hunt…" Konami reminded her, "that's no longer going on so… why are you here?"

The girl pouted, "So cold…" she recovered quickly, giving Konami another one of her swirly-eyed smiles, "to be honest, I came because I needed help?"

"Really?" Konami asked wide-eyed, "I hadn't noticed."

"I'm serious!" Carly stamped her foot, "Ahem… I mean… you see… I may or may not have… caused the King of Riding Duels to get in an accident…"

"You killed Jack Atlas?" Konami asked wide-eyed, "Whoa… sorry Carly, but I don't think even I can help you with that one."

"He's, he's not dead!" Carly shouted, affronted. "Just injured! Really, he's more worried about his Duel Runner than anything."

"His Duel Runner…?"

"Like I said, he was in an accident… so obviously…" Carly frowned, "his Duel Runner got a little… banged up."

"And?"

"What do you mean and?" Carly grimaced, "Obviously, I came here so I can get you to help me go fix it up!"

Konami stared at the girl blankly for several seconds.

"Eh? Red Hat…?"

The door slammed shut in her face.

"Red Hat, don't kid around! I really need your help on this one!" Carly frowned, "Red Hat? Red Hat!"

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty One-**

**End**

* * *

**A mysterious visit from Misty… A unthinkable request from Carly! Once again, Red Hat is dragged into another person's problems! But with Divine's unsuspected arrival, will Konami be able to keep his head clean? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment -02**

* * *

"Heh… heheh…" Konami chuckled staring down at Chazz's fallen form, "So this is all the great Princeton can do huh? Pathetic… and to think you were supposed to be one of the school's elite."

"Guh…! Damn it…" Chazz scowled, grimacing darkly as he lay defeated on his hands and knees.

"N-No way… Chazz went down like he was nothing!" Syrus gasped.

"That's right Chazz! Crawl on the ground like the insignificant worm that you are!" Konami grinned, his eyes gleaming sinisterly amongst the students.

"It… It must be some kind of trick! There's no way I was just beaten by some Slacker!" Chazz denied.

"Denial is usually the first stage of the grieving process." Konami told him, "You'll come to see the truth soon enough. In the meantime… don't forget our agreement. You lost the Duel, and as such, everything you own… is now mine."

"!" Chazz grimaced, "T-That's… you were serious?"

"Of course I was. I'll allow you to keep your clothes of course. I'm not a complete monster, and I doubt they'd fit me anyway. And as for your Deck…" he smirked, tossing the cards he'd taken from Chazz to the floor, "I have no use for such worthless cards."

Chazz's eyes went wide as he watched the transfer student stomp on his elite cards. "W-What the hell… do you think you're doing?!"

"Showing the maggots their place." Konami informed him, taking two steps back when he was done, "What a coincidence, it seems like it's groveling on their knees… just like you."

Chazz grimaced, struggling to stand, "Darn it… I'm not going down without a fight!"

"The fight's over, fool. Don't blame me because you came from a family of losers."

Alexis frowned. She may not be the best of friends with Chazz, but she couldn't exactly let the boy do as he pleased. "I think it's about time you stopped this. Chazz did nothing to you, and you can't honestly expect him to give up everything he owns-"

"Oh? So the bumbling bimbo can speak after all!"

"!" Alexis scowled, "So even now… you're continuing to insult us?"

"Is there a reason I should stop?" he asked, gesturing to Chazz once more, "It seems like it's been working out pretty well for me so far."

"That's just because you haven't met a Duelist who could take you on yet!" Alexis said determinedly, "Maybe if you went up against someone like me-"

Konami snorted, "Me? Duel you? I'd have more of a challenge playing Solitaire."

"You seem pretty confident," Alexis smiled snidely, "Guess you won't object to my challenging you then?"

Konami grinned, "Before that, why don't you try looking for an opponent you can actually beat? Like an infant… or a monkey."

"Seems like there's one right in front of me," Alexis countered, activating her Duel Disk, "You may act big, but all I see is a spoiled infant complaining about what he doesn't have! I'll smack some sense into you!"

"Whatever." The boy shrugged, activating his own Duel Disk and kicking Chazz down to the girl's feet, "Let's see if you're as good as you claim to be. I doubt it."

**END**


	32. Resurrect

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Memory Fragments listed with "-"s indicate a different Konami, not the one we all know and love. As for the Chapter, looks like Konami's going to have a short reprieve, but how long will it last before things start winding up once more? Let's find out!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_Konami bristled. He knew that voice, but the last time he'd heard it was when he was spending time with Crow back in Satellite._

_Carly._

_He groaned. What did the overzealous reporter woman want this time? It wasn't as if he'd done anything to warrant an interview._

"_Red Hat!" the woman shouted once more, earning a roll of the boy's eyes._

"_Darn it…" he thought, adjusting his cap, "Fine, fine… I'm coming!"_

_He rolled up what was intended to be his breakfast, quickly stuffing it back in the refrigerator before moving into the living room and opening the door._

"_What?"_

"_Is that anyway to treat your partner?" Carly asked with a frown, a small bead of sweat rolling down her face._

"_We were partners for the Sacred Beast hunt…" Konami reminded her, "that's no longer going on so… why are you here?"_

_The girl pouted, "So cold…" she recovered quickly, giving Konami another one of her swirly-eyed smiles, "to be honest, I came because I needed help?"_

"_Really?" Konami asked wide-eyed, "I hadn't noticed."_

"_I'm serious!" Carly stamped her foot, "Ahem… I mean… you see… I may or may not have… caused the King of Riding Duels to get in an accident…"_

"_You killed Jack Atlas?" Konami asked wide-eyed, "Whoa… sorry Carly, but I don't think even I can help you with that one."_

"_He's, he's not dead!" Carly shouted, affronted. "Just injured! Really, he's more worried about his Duel Runner than anything."_

"_His Duel Runner…?"_

"_Like I said, he was in an accident… so obviously…" Carly frowned, "his Duel Runner got a little… banged up."_

"_And?"_

"_What do you mean and?" Carly grimaced, "Obviously, I came here so I can get you to help me go fix it up!"_

_Konami stared at the girl blankly for several seconds._

"_Eh? Red Hat…?"_

_The door slammed shut in her face._

"_Red Hat, don't kid around! I really need your help on this one!" Carly frowned, "Red Hat? Red Hat!"_

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

"You know, I almost didn't come."

"Yeah, slamming the door in someone's face kind of gives off that indication." Carly agreed sourly, trailing in front of Red Hat several paces.

"Heh…" her male companion smiled, "I thought it was pretty funny. The look on your face…."

Carly stopped mid-step, allowing her partner to bump into her before twisting around angrily and stomping her foot, "Who… Who does that to people anyway? Do you enjoy seeing us suffer?"

"Well…" Konami murmured, "Maybe a little bit."

He paused, snorting at the look on Carly's face once more, "Relax Carly, I'm kidding. All in good fun. Besides, could you really blame me for reacting the way I did? Asking to have me help Jack of all people… honestly."

Carly frowned at the words, gazing down towards the ground in a saddened mood, "I know you two must have your differences…"

Konami nodded, agreeing with the words wholeheartedly. The man was a jerk, simply put, and the idea of Konami helping him as he currently was… well, he just didn't see it happening.

"But…" Carly continued, her eyes lighting aflame with newfound determination, "this time my ass is on the line too! I have to get this done for him, or who knows what the King will try to do to my company! He might come after my job… or worse, my newfound reputation!"

She paused, swinging her finger around to point at Konami, "and that's why… I'll have you help me on this, even if it costs you your life!"

"All decent points…" Konami noted, "Which is why I'm still here in the first place. You know I'd do anything to help out a friend, Carly. Besides, I owe you for calling off your fellow News Hounds."

Carly grinned widely, expressing her approval with the words, "Exactly! I knew I could count on you! So… our first order of business is getting down to where the Duel Runner Parts dealer is. Then we can pick up the parts Jack needs!"

"Yeah…" Konami sighed, "That Jack needs…."

"Huh? What's with that look Red Hat?" Carly asked, "It seems kinda… off."

Red Hat stared at her blankly, "What're you talking about Carly? What look?"

"That look!" the reporter exclaimed, "That one right there! It looks so bland and… boring-like!"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Konami denied, turning his head away from the woman, "So, you were talking about where the Duel Runner Parts dealer was?"

"O-Oh right!" the woman shouted energetically, "Er… Jack said it was down near the Slums somewhere…"

"The Slums…? Then Carly, can I ask you a question?" Konami asked with a frown.

"Uh, yeah Red Hat?" Carly questioned, "What is it?"

"If we're supposed to be heading for the Slums… why are we in Tops?"

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty Two-**

**Resurrect**

* * *

Roland sat behind his temporary desk, going through the evidence he had gathered over the course of his brief stay in Neo Domino City.

During the course of the Internal Investigation he'd questioned nearly all of the Sector Security Staff, only recently having decided to narrow his inquires towards only those known to have dealt with Goodwin directly, or at least those who were stationed just beneath the man in the Chain of Command.

The man adjusted his sunglasses as he shifted through the data.

Mina "Mikage" Simmington, the "Chief" of Sector Security. While the girl seemed to hold promise based on the former director's notes, ever since Goodwin had taken over the girl seemed to have been reduced to nothing more than a secretary for the King of Riding Duels to take advantage of.

Roland frowned at the thought. Shouldn't such a meager, unimportant role be handled by someone farther down the food chain? Like this Trudge character for instance!

Sure, Roland noticed right off the bat why the man couldn't be a secretary. For one just look at him! He was far too burly and rough looking to ever make it as a King's secretary. Someone so skilled at Dueling could only have the perfection, and while Roland could understand the sentiment, (having worked alongside Seto Kaiba most of his career); someone such as the Chief was just a bit too high, even for him.

He rubbed his forehead, ignoring the oncoming migraine as he set aside Mikage's file in favor of another.

Jaeger's.

The jester had seemed suspicious the moment Roland laid eyes on him. From his time in the field, the Kaibacorp representative knew not to trust anyone who mimicked a clown. Not to mention the emotions the man was always employing whenever he was around.

The sweating… the profuse, hastened sentences… it was too much to be chalked up to nervousness or bad nerves. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jaeger was hiding something, and from the looks of it, something big. Roland just needed to figure out what.

He didn't imagine that it would be too hard to get the clown to spill. The man seemed rather mellow, to be honest, despite his conspiratorial meetings with the Director in the dead of night. Roland knew the man would crack easily. A few threats here and there, perhaps a small remark about Jaeger's family, if any existed… the clown would be butter during their last and final interview.

Roland chuckled, setting the jester's file aside for the last, and most important of the bunch.

Director Rex Goodwin himself.

The man carried an air about him that Roland could say he only felt once, during one of the few meetings he'd sat in on between Seto Kaiba and the late Maximillian Pegasus. It was an air riddled with deceit and lies, and Roland couldn't help but feel threatened every time he was alone with the man.

But the feeling of certain doom was not enough to stop him. _He_ was the threat, not Goodwin. Kaiba had sent _him_ to conduct the Internal Investigation on _Goodwin_, not the other way around. Roland knew he was safe. After all, it wouldn't look too good on the Director if something just happened to occur during his stay in the city, right? No, it wouldn't look good at all.

Still, the information he'd garnered on the man did not serve to ease his thoughts. Rumors of inhumane experiments riddled the city, and as he dug further and further into Neo Domino's Archives, Roland couldn't help but wonder just how much was true.

The tragedy of the Zero Reverse… the sudden cease of construction on the Daedalus Bridge… it was clear the people of Neo Domino were nothing more that petulant, spoiled brats. Something would need to be done about them soon, but that was not Roland's place. For now, he needed worry about only one problem: Goodwin.

He sighed, flipping through the contents of the file.

Rex Goodwin, the single most powerful person in Neo Domino.

Despite that, the man had no background, no history! It was as if he were a ghost, someone who had just… sprung up from nowhere!

Roland sighed, wondering how the man managed to achieve such a high position with no background to go off of. How did he even get into Sector Security at all, when one needed to pass a criminal background check just to enter the force?

How curious… very curious.

The door creaked, and Roland's head shot up in reply.

"Hello?"

"Ah, good day." Goodwin greeted, taking it upon himself to enter the man's office.

Speak of the devil…

"Well, if it isn't Director Goodwin," Roland greeted politely, "come to check up on me?"

"Indeed." Goodwin replied neatly, "As much as it pains me to say, your presence here has taken up much of the time of my men. With them forced to remain here for this Internal Investigation, they've been unable to monitor and protect the sectors to the full extent they are capable of. I merely wish to see how you are proceeding, so that we may bring a swift end to these… distracting events."

Roland smiled, "Agreed. Fortunately, I was just going over the last few details of my Investigation."

"Oh really?" Goodwin asked curiously, "And what is your conclusion?"

"Unfortunately, that is not for me to decide," Roland explained, "I shall be forwarding these findings to the Board. It is they who shall decide what punishments, if any, shall be dealt out."

"I see…" Goodwin frowned. So Roland wasn't even the one making the decisions! How unfortunate. The Director had hoped that he'd be able to twist the man into giving him a favorable outcome. But if he wasn't even the one in charge…

"Is there anything else you needed?" Roland asked quickly, not at all fond of Goodwin's grave expression.

"No, No…" Goodwin assured him, "That was all; I suppose I should leave you to it, then."

"Indeed."

The door slammed shut as Goodwin left him to his devices.

Roland frowned. Perhaps he should make a copy of the files… just in case.

-5D's-

"Well, this is the place." Konami mentioned, standing outside of an old, run-down shack as Carly panted heavily behind him.

"A-Are you sure?" the girl asked, "I mean, the King come to a place like this?"

Konami frowned, "You're the one who said it was in the Slums, right? This is the only Parts dealer in Neo Domino that fits the mold. And are you really that tired? It's not like we had to run that far…."

"We had to park the van a whole mile back!" Carly scowled, "Now I don't know about you, but that's a lot of walking! But… since it's for Jack…."

Konami sighed, "Trust you to get all energetic once you remember who it is you're doing this for… Well Carly, ladies first right?"

The reporter nodded, quickly scaling the steps to the Parts shop and entering the store. Konami soon followed, taking a glance around the shop as they made their way to the occupied owner in the back.

"Um… excuse me," Carly started, only for the man to turn around suddenly with a bright grin on his face.

"Oh!" the man shouted eagerly, "Welcome to Terence's Parts and Runners, is there anything in particular you're looking for today?"

Carly sweatdropped at the introduction, but nodded nonetheless. "Yes, er… I'm here about a few parts I called you about earlier…?"

"Huh?" the man frowned, "Oh right! You must be the one calling about those replacement parts. I managed to find most of the pieces you were looking for but… there's one that won't be coming in for another two weeks."

Carly reeled back, "T-Two weeks?! But that's so long! Isn't there any way I can get that part now?! I really need to get that part to pay him back…. Please! I'll do anything!"

The man waved her down, "Oh, come on, don't beg like that…" he frowned, "Normally I'd do anything I could to help you but…" he trailed off, his attention turning to another customer who'd just walked through the door.

"Hola!" the man greeted, waving his blue-sleeved arm happily as he made his way to the counter.

The owner turned quickly to regard the new customer, putting a small smile back on as he quickly dealt with the man, "Ah… Welcome!"

"Is that part I ordered in yet?" the customer asked with a grin, his blue-eyes burning brilliantly as he questioned the owner.

"Yep, it's right here!" Terence explained, pulling out a small brown package with the label Moto Stabilizer.

Carly's eyes went wide, "H-Huh?! Hey that's the part!"

Terence chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Well… yes, but… this is the only one left you see, and since this guy had ordered it a few weeks ago…"

The customer grinned, "Nice! I guess it was worth waiting a month for it then!" he opened up the package, feeling over the smooth metal slowly, "Ohhh yeah… With this baby installed on my Duel Runner… all the ladies will be checkin' me out whenever I ride past!"

"Heh… getting it for the ladies huh?" Konami mused, "He must be compensating for something."

"Um…" Carly spoke up, "Excuse me…"

The boy with the package turned, raising a brow at the reporter, "Huh? What's up?"

"Would you mind giving us that part?" she asked with a frown, clasping her hands together gently, "It'd be doing us a big favor!"

"And just who are you?" he asked, leaning against the wall in what he no doubt thought was a smooth move, _"Nice body… wonder what she looks like beneath those glasses of hers…"_

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Carly apologized, "I forgot to introduce myself… I'm Carly Carmine, reporter for the Daily Duel, and I'm here on Jack Atlas' behalf-"

The owner's eyes went wide, "Jack Atlas!?" he shouted, leaping over the counter and staring at Carly an inch from her face.

"Huh?!" the customer cried out in surprise, nearly dropping the part as Carly reeled back.

"Er… yes?" Carly tried, reeling back from the man a few inches.

"I'm a huge fan of Jack Atlas!" Terence explained, "And he helped me out a while back too… He managed to push me all the way into the semi-pro leagues… heh…"

Carly grinned, "Oh! Is that so…? So Mr. Atlas helped you out did he?"

"Yeah, so I have to ask," Terence pulled forward once more, "Are you going to install this part onto Jack's Duel Runner?!"

"Well, that's the plan." Konami cut in, not wanting to be forgotten.

Terence nodded, turning to face his other customer, "Excuse me, sir."

"Yeah…?" the boy asked with a deadpan. He knew what they were gonna ask.

"If you don't mind…" Terence began, "It would really mean a lot to me if you gave her this part."

"Please!" Carly added once more. "And as a reporter, if there's anything I can do for you, I'd be glad to help!"

"Hm… as a reporter huh…?" the boy frowned, "Well, if you were a dude I'd definitely say no way but… since you seem to be such a hot chick I can't just say no."

"R-Really?!" Carly went wide-eyed for more than one reason, "So-?"

"I'll give it to ya," the boy grinned, "But only on one condition!"

The girl nodded, "O-Okay! Just name it!"

"You have to duel me… and win!" the boy shouted, "And if you lose… you'll have to give me a one-on-one interview! Then all the chicks will know about the rising star, Simon Lu!"

"Duel?" Carly grimaced, "And a one-on-one interview if I lose…?"

"Well, actually, instead of that…" the customer, now known as Simon decided, "I think I'll have you go out on a date with me!"

"A…date?" Carly deadpanned, "But… Jack…"

"Ohhh yeah!" Simon grinned, no longer hearing the girl as he pumped his fist, "You down with that, or what?"

"Er…" Carly began to sweat, _"I don't know if I can take this guy on alone… but then, I do have Konami here with me so…"_ "Heh… do you mind if we make it a Tag Duel?"

"A Tag Duel?" Simon asked, "Hmm…." He gave a dirty look to Konami, who was messing around with the many different parts lying around the shop, "Is that guy in the hat there your partner?"

"Yes." Carly nodded, grabbing the boy by the arm quickly and holding him close, "He's my… important assistant!"

"Eh? Carly, why are you grabbing my sleeve?" Konami asked.

"Ssh! I'm trying to get us a Tag Duel!"

Simon's eyes darkened, "Fine then. I don't mind. My partner will be Terence over here," he decided, pointing to the store owner over his shoulder. "It should be fine right; you are a semi-pro after all!"

"Yes!" Terence grinned, "This'll be a great chance! If this woman knows Jack, she'll be able to tell him how much better I've gotten at Dueling!"

Simon smirked, _"If he's a Semi-Pro, he'll have no problem matching my Dueling Style… This Duel will be a cinch!"_

"Alright!" Terence grinned, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Carly nodded, turning to Red Hat and letting him go, "I'm sure I don't have to tell you that we can't afford to lose this one!"

"Heh," Konami smiled, giving the girl a thumbs up, "No worries Carly, I won't let you down. Besides, I'm using my Warrior Deck today so we're sure to win!"

"Tough words," Simon chuckled, "I wonder if you'll be able to back them up!"

"Ah who cares?" Terence asked, "All that matters is that…"

Everyone activated their Duel Disks.

"it's time to"

"**DUEL!"**

**Carly and Konami- 8000 LP**

**Terence and Simon- 8000 LP**

"I'll go first!" Konami shouted, stealing the draw from Carly.

Simon frowned, "Hey! Ladies are supposed to go first, punk!"

The boy shrugged, "Do you have any complaints, Carly?"

The girl shook her head rapidly. She knew her Fortune Fairy Deck was not well suited for actual battles, at least as it was at the moment. If Konami wanted to go first, she was all for it. At least he'd be able to get out an early field presence.

"Alright, here we go!" Konami grinned, "I think I'll start off by activating the Spell Card Reinforcement of the Army! It allows me to add one Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type Monster from my Deck to my Hand!"

"Great!" Carly nodded, "That means you can choose which monster you want to summon first!"

"Pretty much, and the card I'm choosing is my good friend Marauding Captain!" Konami shouted, showing off the heroic looking warrior as he added it to his Hand. "But he won't be dilly-dallying around in my Hand for long, because I'm bringing him out to the Field in Attack Mode!"

The Captain nodded seriously as he materialized onto the Field, swinging his swords around half-heartedly before gazing down upon his opponents.

Marauding Captain-LV3-(1200/400)

"Heh, that's a pretty weak monster." Simon grinned, "Sure you know what you're doing?"

"Ah… I'm pretty sure he does," Terence chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"You should listen to your tag partner," Konami began, "because the Marauding Captain has an Effect! When it's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or Lower monster from my Hand!"

"Huh?" Simon scowled.

"That's right! So say hello to the Marauding Captain's old war buddy, Field Commander Rahz!"

Another Warrior suddenly emerged on the Field, standing beside the Marauding Captain with a smug look on his face.

Field-Commander Rahz-LV4-(1600/1200)

"Tch… still a weak monster." Simon decided.

"That may be so," Konami agreed, "but he too carries an Effect! You see, when my Field Commander lands on the Field, I get to choose a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type Monster from my Deck and put it on the top of my Deck, meaning it'll be the next card I draw!"

"!" Simon grimaced, "What're you playing at?"

"I'm not playing," Konami said, "But I am placing the Comrade Swordsman of Landstar on the top of my Deck! With that done, I'll place a card face-down and end my turn."

"Great move!" Carly shouted, "We've got a good couple of monsters and another hitting the Field in just a bit!"

"But now it's their turn," Konami explained, "And my monsters aren't all that powerful. We'll have to try and defend them to the best of our ability."

"Right!"

"Well, I hate to break up this little love fest," Terence started good-naturedly, "but it's my move now! Draw!"

"…" Konami frowned, _"Here we go…"_

"Alright! I think I'll start things off by summoning my Future Samurai in Attack Mode!"

The warrior nodded as it appeared on the Field, its smooth-elegant form revealing just how futuristic it was.

Future Samurai-LV4-(1600/1200)

"A Gemini?!" Konami asked, "Darn…"

"Heh, that's right!" Terence grinned, "And when I activate the spell card Supervise, it gets all of its abilities as well!"

"_I had that card in my Deck when I dueled Divine_…" Konami mused to himself.

"Anyway, my Future Samurai is more than enough to take on your Marauding Captain, so I guess he'll have to settle for tormenting the Graveyard! Go Future Samurai, Bushido Blade!"

The Warrior nodded, leaping forward and engaging in a brief swordfight with the Captain before easily overwhelming and impaling the man with its blade. The Marauding Captain hacked, falling to the ground in defeat.

**Konami and Carly- 7600 LP**

**Terence and Simon- 8000 LP**

"_Still have Rahz… but for how long?"_ Konami grimaced, "That it then?"

"Nope! I'm setting two cards down," Terence continued, "And that'll be it!"

Carly frowned, looking at the Field. It didn't look too good… "Here I go!" she shouted, drawing her card, "First I'm activating the Spell Card Miracle Stone! It increases the power of every Face-Up Fortune Fairy by 1000 Attack Points for each Fortune Fairy on the Field!"

"Whoa… that could get problematic fast!" Terence exclaimed.

"Only if she has Fortune Fairies to use." Simon mentioned.

"Well, you're right about that, but it'll be easier if I just use another Miracle Stone!" Carly explained, slapping another down on the Field, "And since their effects stack… that means each Fortune Fairy will now gain 2000 Attack Points for each Fortune Fairy on the Field!"

"Uh oh…"

"Now then, it's time for this to happen! Check it out!" Carly grinned, "My Fortune Fairy Hikari!"

The tiny Light Fairy danced around the Field, smiling cutely as it held up its wand.

Hikari-LV1-(0/0)

"And don't forget," Carly explained, "Because of my two Miracle Stones, Hikari here gains 2000 Attack Points!"

The Fortune Fairy nodded, waving its wand as it suddenly seemed much more bright and powerful than before.

Hikari-LV1-(2000/0)

"Tch… not so fast!" Terence shouted, "I'm activating my Quick-Play, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"Huh?!"

"It allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the Field, and what better choice than one of your Miracle Stones!" Terence grinned, "Sorry."

"Wha?!" Carly gasped, her glasses slipping from her face for a brief moment as she watched in shock.

"Yeah, and since it's gone…" Terence smiled, "that means your Hikari loses 1000 Attack Points!"

The brightness dimmed slightly, and Hikari pouted as she once again became an easily manageable monster.

"Tch…" Carly frowned, "Well, I didn't want to do this but I guess I have no choice! I'm activating my third and final Miracle Stone!"

"A Third?!" Simon scowled, "How many does she have in her Deck?!"

"Just three…" Terence guessed, "After all, that's the legal limit. But, does she really want to take the risk that I can't handle her monster with my other face-down?"

Carly grimaced at the words. "Er… I'll set two cards Face-Down and end my turn!"

"_Carly…"_ Konami sighed, _"Guess she didn't want to take the risk… oh well."_

"My turn, Draw!" Simon shouted, "And what do you know? Another Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"Oh no…" Carly frowned.

"So it's back down to a thousand then is it…?" Konami thought aloud, "Darn."

"Heh, and you'll be cursing about a lot more than that here soon!" Simon grinned, "Because I'm activating another Spell, Smashing Ground!"

"Huh?" Carly asked, "What does that do?!"

"It destroys the face-up monster that has the highest defense on your side of the Field!" Simon explained, "So say goodbye to that Field Commander of yours!"

Konami's eyes widened, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes! And because the only monster left now is that silly little Fortune Fairy of yours, Future Samurai can go ahead and take it out! Bushido Blade!"

Once again, Future Samurai rushed forward, overtaking the small fairy and cleaving it through with its blade.

"Guh…!" Carly hissed, reeling back as her Life Points began to decrease.

**Konami and Carly- 7000 LP**

**Terence and Simon- 8000 LP**

"Down by a thousand…" Konami grimaced, "Alright… here we go! Draw!" _"Everyone knows what this card is… but with both Rahz and Marauding Captain gone I can't use it! But… I can use this!"_

"I'll set a monster in Defense Mode, and then…" Konami paused for effect, "I'll be making use of my partner's own Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that Supervise card of yours!"

"What?!" Terence grimaced, "Why?!"

"I used to run a Gemini Deck as well you see," Konami explained, "And I know that when Supervise goes the Graveyard, you can Special Summon a Normal Monster back to the Field! But since there are none in your Graveyard… that second effect is useless!"

"!" Terence grimaced, "So you knew…"

"And, that also gives me free reign to use my next card without wasting it!" Konami explained, "Behold, Lightning Vortex!"

Simon frowned, "Lightning what-now?"

"It's a Spell Card that activates when I discard one card from my Hand as a cost! When I do…" Konami paused to point at Future Samurai, "All Face-Up Monsters on your side of the Field are destroyed!"

"W-What?!"

As he discarded a Fortress Warrior, a terrible storm swept across the Field, wiping out the Future Samurai despite its efforts to remain.

"C-Che… I'll have you pay for that!"

Konami looked at his hand and sighed. "We shall see. Turn End."

Terence frowned as he glanced over the Field. "Well, you may have destroyed Future Samurai, but it looks like we still have the advantage! My Turn, Draw!" he chuckled, "Heh… and what do you know? It's another… Future Samurai!"

"Urk!"

"Heh, shame its twin is now in the Graveyard," he mused, "But… I can always use this! Check it, Ultimate Offering!"

"Ultimate Offering?" Carly asked, "Isn't that an old card?"

"Yeah, but it is pretty neat! You see," Terence explained, "By paying 500 Life Points, I can Normal Summon or Set one extra monster! And I'll be using that effect right now, to activate Future Samurai's effect and Normal Summon it as an Effect Monster!" Terence explained, watching the Life Points drop.

**Konami and Carly-7000 LP**

**Terence and Simon- 7500 LP**

"Now, Battle Phase!" he continued, "Let's find out what's beneath that bland old card! Go Future Samurai!"

"Heh, the card was my Fortress Warrior!" Konami explained, "And because it is, it'll survive this battle with your Future Samurai!"

"How come?!" Simon scowled, asking Terence's question for him.

"Because, this is an effect monster! Basically, I don't take any battle damage from any fights involving this card, and also, it can survive a battle it would have lost once per turn!"

"Che… so we'll need two monsters to take it out!"

"That's right…" Terence agreed, "But it's fine. With Future Samurai out he can't do anything… so… I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Then I can't keep holding back!" Carly shouted, "Draw!" she smiled, "Yes! I activate the Spell Card Enchanting Fitting Room!"

"Enchanting what?" Konami asked for everyone.

"Hehe… by paying 800 Life Points, I can pick up 4 cards from the top of my Deck! But that's not the cool part, you see, any Level 3 or lower Normal Monsters I pick up, are all Summoned to the Field!"

"And if she's running a Fortune Fairy Deck…" Simon scowled.

"Guess it's all up to chance," Terence sighed, "Let's see."

Carly took a deep breath and began to draw. "Here we go… spell, spell…" she gulped, "Yes! It's a Fortune Fairy!" she grinned, special summoning it into Attack Mode, "And the last card is…" she peeked, "Alright! Fortune Fairy En! Now it can come to the Field too! And because of my Miracle Stone, it gets 2000 Attack Points!"

The small red fairy smiled, waving its wand and emitting bleeding flames.

En-LV2-(2000/0)

"And now… it's time to use my last card!" Carly exclaimed. "I'm tributing Fortress Warrior!"

"Huh?! Carly?!" Konami grimaced.

"Don't worry," she assured him, "Because I'm bringing out Fortune Fairy Chee!"

"Fortune Fairy Chee…?" Simon said, "But wait, that makes three!"

"That's right, so all my Fortune Fairies now have 3000 Attack Points!" Carly grinned, "It's battling time! Go Chee, burn that Future Samurai up! Fairy Hammer!"

The small Carly-eyed Fairy nodded, flying forward and popping Future Samurai on the head, as if scolding it. Terence winced, taking a step back as his Samurai was smashed to pieces.

**Terence and Simon- 6100 LP**

**Konami and Carly- 7000 LP**

"And that's not all!" Carly shouted, "Because my other two Fortune Fairies can attack now too! Go En, Hu! Lucky Day Cannon!"

Terence sweatdropped, feeling his eyes widen as the two fairies touched their wands to each other, great winds mixing with torrential flames to engulf the man completely.

"HUA!"

**Terence and Simon- 100 LP**

**Konami and Carly- 7000 LP**

"N-No way… it turned around so quickly!" Simon gasped.

"_Holy crap… these are Carly's monsters?!"_ Konami thought, staring at the girl in shock.

The reporter frowned, "Darn it… I really thought we had them there! Sorry Konami…"

"Uh… yeah, no problem… you've got this!" he smiled far too brightly.

"Oh man… I don't wanna go next!" Simon scowled, "Not at all!"

"Well… my turn's over so…" Carly glanced to the ground.

"Darn it… I could really use a good move." He thought, "Draw!"

"Any move…?" Terence asked with a frown.

"D-Damn it!" Simon scowled, glaring at his Crush Card. He had no dark monsters to use it with. "I… end my turn."

"Then it's time to wrap this up!" Konami shouted, "Final Turn, Draw!" he glanced at the card and laughed to himself, _"No need for you this time… pal."_ "Fortune Fairy Chee…"

The Carly-eyed creature bobbed up and down, "Hm?"

"Finish em off! Fairy Hammer!"

"No…" Simon shouted, "No, No, No, No, NOOOOO!"

**Terence and Simon- 0 LP**

**Konami and Carly- 7000 LP**

Carly had won them the Duel.

As the Duel Field shattered from existence, the four Duelists stared at each other calmly.

"I-Impossible…!" Simon grimaced, glancing at his cards in shock and shame.

"So we lost…" Terence sighed, "Those overwhelming fairies…."

"Heheh…" Carly smiled, "We did it! Isn't this great Konami? You and I, we're a great combo!"

Konami closed his eyes, trying to come to terms with what just happened. _"She could've won that Duel on her own… reporters man… sheesh."_

"Anyway," Carly continued, "Now that we won we can complete the job Jack sent us here for!"

Terence laughed, setting a hand on his hip happily, "Good Duel you two, I wouldn't expect anything less from Jack's private reporter!"

"Private… report-er… yeah!" Carly decided to go with the flow, "Now then…" she turned to Simon. "About that part…."

"Noooo…." The boy groaned, "I can't believe I lost… I'll never get to have that Date!"

"Uh, are you alright dude?" Terence asked, "Anyway, you're supposed to give them the agreed item."

"Oh, right…" the boy grimaced, "Here it is, a deal's a deal after all."

Carly took the piece gently, holding it as if her very life depended on it, "Thank you!" she adjusted her glasses, "With this… maybe Jack will…" she blushed.

"Uh oh… I think we should get going before she turns into a squealing fan girl." Konami decided, "Thanks for the Duel, you two. Maybe we can go at it again sometime, with less on the line."

Terence grinned, "Yeah, that'd be great!" he shouted, watching the two leave, "And as always, if you ever need anything Duel Runner related, come on down to T's D and P!"

Simon shook his head at the speech, sighing and smiling at Carly as she began to walk away blushing. "Good luck, gorgeous…" mentally, he added, _"If you plan to get involved with Jack Atlas… you'll need it."_

-5D's-

Carly rushed through the hospital. She'd dropped Konami off at his apartment as agreed before going to meet up with Jack. She could only hope she made it there in time.

"Come on, where is he? Where is he?!" she squeaked, diving and dodging through the masses, "There!"

She tore through the small door, breathing and panting heavily as she gazed down at Jack's hospitalized and glaring figure.

"You're late!" he shouted angrily, "Too late!"

"H-Huh?!" Carly shouted, "What do you mean!?"

"Che… you took far too long in finding me those parts! I had half a mind to sneak out and pick up the parts myself!"

"But… I have it right here…" Carly frowned, "If you could've been just a bit more patient…."

"Hmph, I thought it was taking forever, but… I know exactly why I had to wait so long!"

"H-Huh?" Carly frowned.

"It was because I was using you and that mysterious friend of yours!" Jack shouted, "Do you get it? Sometimes, new Duel Runner parts don't install correctly!"

"Erm…"

"So you have to be sure to test them out as soon as you get them!" Jack paused, glaring at Carly, "Well, Do you not even know something THAT basic?"

"Uh… I know a little about Duel Runners." Carly spoke quietly, "I mean… I drive them and everything…"

"Tch…" Jack grimaced, "If you're going to work for me, you should have known that!"

"Er… I'm… sorry?" Carly frowned.

"Ah…" Jack sighed in disappointment, "I need some time to figure out how to install these parts."

"I uh… I get it." Carly coughed, "I'll just… wait outside then."

Jack grimaced, "What are you blabbering on about? Get over here and help me!"

Carly's eyes went wide, "H-Huh?"

"I'm injured, woman! Or do you expect me to do everything myself?!"

"A-Ah! O-Of course not!" Carly grimaced, "I'll help you, Jack!"

Jack grinned victoriously, "Tonight, we stay up all night testing it! I'm going to need your help a lot, you know. At least until I can get ahold of my secretary… she should have been here by now!"

"I-I'm sure she's busy, Jack."

"Che, just don't plan on getting any sleep or breaks in the meantime! I'll work you like a dog if I have to!"

"R-Right! You can count on me, Jack!"

-5D's-

Konami yawned as he fell back on his couch. For such a simple day, it had been surprisingly exhausting, running around with Carly around the city. He glanced over at his phone, noting the lack of any missed messages.

Good.

It meant that Wisteria and anyone else hadn't had a reason to call or visit. That meant nothing important had happened during his time away from home…

He grasped the remote, flicking on the Television to catch a quick glance at the Daily Duel's newscast.

"…and that's all on the Pro Scene," Angela Raines, rival to Carly Carmine, finished.

"Well, we look forward to hearing just how the younger Truesdale fares against Phoenix." The generic male reporter voice from the main office replied.

"Yes, we're all interested in seeing how that unfolds," Angela smirked, "but that isn't the biggest news Neo Domino should be interested in."

"Oh?"

"Yes, because after a conversation with Roland, the man in charge of the Sector Security Internal Investigation, the Fortune Cup, postponed after the terrible accident that one of its contestants brought upon themselves, is set to continue this coming week!"

"Really? Well, what wonderful news!" the male replied, "So we shall finally see a conclusion to the King's ceremony then?"

"Yes," Angela smiled, "and hopefully, nothing will get in the way of this new, resurrected tournament."

Konami exhaled, clicking the remote to turn the Television off just as his phone began to ring.

Enzo no doubt.

"Well…" Konami mused, spreading out his deck for a new construct, "Guess I should get busy."

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty Two-**

**End**

* * *

**The Fortune Cup renewed! With the Tournament back in full swing, will Konami return to see what has become of Akiza? And what of Yusei? Will he attempt to bring an end to things with Jack once and for all? Maybe we'll find the answers to these questions and more, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment Roses**

* * *

Where was he?

It was unlike anywhere he'd ever seen before.

Well, maybe that wasn't true. He'd seen pictures of the place, now that he thought about it. But it wasn't anywhere he ever thought he'd visit.

Ah, so it turned out he did know where he was.

Stonehenge.

Of all the places to be warped to… why there?

"A Card… A Card… My Kingdom for a Card!"

Konami blinked, tilting his head back towards the voice that had made such a silly chant. There was a burning red rose in the distance… could he reach it?

Why was he even thinking such silly things? It made no sense!

"Ooooooooooooooooh!" a mysterious robed man declared from above the bush, "Summoned from the mystic circle of red and white roses, the one capable of harnessing pure power…! There was truth to the legend of the Rose Duelist!"

Konami stared at the tiny blue man clothed in white robes, "Er… say what now?"

"Lady Margaret!" the man cried out, "I… I did it! Now we have the means of defeating the evil forces of Rozenkreuz!"

"Rozenkreuz…? Is that like Blitzkreig or something?" Konami asked.

"Oh!" the small man turned to him, "My apologies. In my excitement I'd forgotten I was in the presence of the Rose Duelist."

"Er… guy, look. I'm not sure who you're looking for? But I'm pretty sure I'm not this Rose Duelist… fellow."

The man ignored him, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Simon McMooran, High Druid and servant of Lancaster."

Konami blinked. "Lancaster…? Who the hell is that?"

"Ahem…" the man continued, "May I be so bold as to ask the name of which the Rose Duelist should like to be known?"

"Well, my name is Konami… but-"

"…Konami? A fine name indeed!"

Konami bristled. He was getting a little peeved about being cut off.

"Now, here's the situation. The year is 1485 and you are currently in Stonehenge, near Salisbury, England."

"Yeah… I kinda figured." Konami deadpanned, "Well, the Stonehenge part at least."

"The British Empire is in turmoil with the House of Lancaster's rightful claim to the throne being challenged by the Yorkist usurpers."

""Yeah… I kinda figured." Konami deadpanned, "Well, the Stonehenge part at least."

"The British Empire is in turmoil with the House of Lancaster's rightful claim to the throne being challenged by the Yorkist usurpers."

"Yorkists…? Lancastrians? I'm so confused."

"The power struggle is referred to as the War of the Roses. A name based on the badges used by both sides, a Red Rose for the Lancastrians and a White Rose for the Yorkists. Right now, our kingdom is threatened by the Yorkists and their wrongful claim to the throne! All because the Yorkists enjoy the support of the Rose Crusaders and their sorcerous White Rose Cards."

Konami's eyes widened, "Hey, hey! Did you just say Cards? Like… Duel Monster Cards?!"

"Yes…" Simon nodded, "Anyway, using our Red Rose cards, we summoned you to this day and age. We hoped that your dueling experience would defeat the Rose Crusaders and lead us to victory!"

"Well, I am a decent Duelist… but you probably would've been better off calling Jaden, or even Zane for that matter!" Konami huffed. "I can't be bothered, besides, you interrupted my Golden Egg time."

"But…"

"However, I guess there's no way I'll just be sent back huh…?" Konami sighed, titling his head to the sky, "At this rate… I'll probably have to do something stupid like save the whole world or something to get back…."

"So you'll help us?" Simon exclaimed, "Of course you will! Foolish of me to even doubt where your loyalties lie."

"_My loyalties are to my sandwich you smurf… and you took it from me!"_ Konami thought, crying tears as he turned his back to the man.

"Rumor has it that only the legendary Rose Duelist stands a chance against the power of Rosenkreuz!"

"Uh huh… so, where is this Rosenkreuz group?" Konami asked.

"Well, before that I must warn you." Simon explained, "The rules to dueling differ here than those of your age."

"Uh… What?"

"Here in England, dueling is governed by what is known as the Perfect Rule!" Simon smiled, "To save time, I'll focus on the two major differences. The first is the existence of movement and positioning… the second, is the idea of Deck Leader."

"_Deck Leader…?"_ Konami thought, _"This isn't going to turn into some Dungeon Dice Monsters crap is it?"_

"These two differences, along with several other minor distinctions, represent the Perfect Rule. Perhaps a practice Duel would-?"

"Nonononononononono." Konami cut him off. "Just… gimme a deck." He sighed.

"Very well, it is important you feel the vibrations of a Deck Leader carrying resonations that ring true to your soul."

Konami scowled. "I know how to choose a deck, smurf. Now, gimme."

"But, the cards themselves carrying the power of the ancient one- The Deck Leader acts as an intermediary between the Ancient One and the Duelist… It is essential you choose one that best suits you!"

"…." Konami stared at the man.

The man stared back.

Konami held out his hand.

"Er… here." Simon replied, holding out several small decks.

"Finally," Konami sighed, going through each one. "Stupid, sucky, lame, boring, girly, oooooooo shiny."

Simon smiled, "I see you have selected your Deck. Now let us-"

"Hmmm…. So that's the effect of the Celtic Red Rose Cards." A stoic, cold voice called from afar.

A bolt of lightning flashed in the distance, and a thunderous roar, a man clad in Blue Eyes White Armor appeared.

"It looks like there's some truth to the rumor that Red Rose cards are capable of time transformation."

Konami stared at him in disbelief. "Well I'll be damned. A Seto Kaiba."

**END**


	33. Revitalization

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Shame on all of you for not knowing Duelist of the Roses! Lol, Go look it up, its actually pretty funny.**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_Konami yawned as he fell back on his couch. For such a simple day, it had been surprisingly exhausting, running around with Carly around the city. He glanced over at his phone, noting the lack of any missed messages._

_Good._

_It meant that Wisteria and anyone else hadn't had a reason to call or visit. That meant nothing important had happened during his time away from home…_

_He grasped the remote, flicking on the Television to catch a quick glance at the Daily Duel's newscast._

"…_and that's all on the Pro Scene," Angela Raines, rival to Carly Carmine, finished._

"_Well, we look forward to hearing just how the younger Truesdale fares against Phoenix." The generic male reporter voice from the main office replied._

"_Yes, we're all interested in seeing how that unfolds," Angela smirked, "but that isn't the biggest news Neo Domino should be interested in."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes, because after a conversation with Roland, the man in charge of the Sector Security Internal Investigation, the Fortune Cup, postponed after the terrible accident that one of its contestants brought upon themselves, is set to continue this coming week!"_

"_Really? Well, what wonderful news!" the male replied, "So we shall finally see a conclusion to the King's ceremony then?"_

"_Yes," Angela smiled, "and hopefully, nothing will get in the way of this new, resurrected tournament."_

_Konami exhaled, clicking the remote to turn the Television off just as his phone began to ring._

_Enzo no doubt._

"_Well…" Konami mused, spreading out his deck for a new construct, "Guess I should get busy."_

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty Three-**

**Revitalization**

* * *

As always, the Duel Stadium was a glorious sight to behold.

Thunderous roars of applause could be heard echoing throughout the arena, no doubt the crowd cheering on Jack as he humored the lot with his newly repaired Duel Runner.

The walls of the building were shining brilliantly, completely spotless and free of the dirty soot and dark red fluid that bled from Greiger's corpse days prior. Gone was the police tape, vanished were the stoic, shade-eyed guards that blocked the scene to all.

It was like seeing the Coliseum for the first time, a second time.

Yusei frowned as he gazed upon the stadium from outside, his crab-shaped hair blowing in the wind.

"I never thought I'd be returning here so soon…"

"A lot of people are probably thinking the same thing as you right now," his elderly friend Yanagi stated, "but you've come this far right? You certainly can't turn back now!"

"You're right about that." Yusei agreed, "I can't afford to step back now. Not until I've made Jack understand just what's he's done."

"So you're really pushing to take out Jack, huh Yusei?" Leo asked energetically, "Heh, if you win, that means I'll be friends with the King!"

"Leo…" Yusei frowned, "I'm not doing all this just so I can become King."

"I know that!" Leo grinned, "Jack took something important from you right? But you got it back… so all that's left is for you to get him right between the eyes!"

"Leo, stop being so violent!" Luna scolded, "But… he is right, in a way. You've already made it to the finals Yusei, all you have to do now is beat whoever wins the next Duel."

"Yeah… I'm so close…" the man nodded, "Konami or Akiza, the Black Rose Witch… I wonder which of the two will win?"

"That much is obvious! It'll be Konami for sure!" Leo grinned, "There's no way he'll go down to that Witch!"

"Leo…!" Luna frowned once more, "Just because he beat you doesn't mean he's invincible!"

"Huh? But Luna-"

"Stop fighting you two," Yusei scolded, "I'm about to head inside."

"Ah!" Leo frowned as the crab-haired hero began to descend into the stadium, "Hey! Yusei, hold on!"

"There they go again…" Yanagi spoke warily, "Boys on the Battlefield…."

Luna looked up at the old man curiously, "Do you think he'll be all right? Yusei, I mean."

"I don't know child," Yanagi replied, rubbing his chin deep in thought, "I really don't know."

_Elsewhere…_

As he walked through the halls of the Arcadia Movement, Divine frowned. They were running late. By all means, they should have left half an hour ago! What on earth could the woman be doing…?

"Have you seen her?" the man asked one of his subordinates gently, earning a firm nod from the boy.

"Y-Yeah… she's been tearing up the Training Facility… at this rate we may need to invest in several new Duel Machines."

"Tch… she's become far more trouble than she's-" he cut himself off, striking the thought from his mind. Even if it was only for a moment, such thoughts could not be allowed. He was Divine after all, the epitome of perfection! "I shall have to find new ways to calm her it seems. The Training Room then?"

"Yes milord," the Arcadia Grunt bowed, "Room 63, by the window."

"Hmm…" Divine frowned at the words, "Of course… Room 63, why bother asking."

He turned on his heel, leaving the grunt to his thoughts.

Ever since his "resurrection", the girl had been spending more and more time in the Training Room, no doubt due to his not-so-subtle influence over the woman. Still, it wasn't getting out of hand.

No matter how many times he wiped the board clean, no matter how long he spent cleansing the girl of those foolish thoughts she'd somehow garnered, she _still_ went on and on about protecting the Arcadia Movement.

It would be cute, if it didn't go against his own plans for the girl.

Akiza was supposed to be the great sword that drew attention away from the rest of the Arcadia Movement, a "Sword of Concealing Light", if he willed. But ever since he'd returned… all she'd been speaking of was growing strong enough to protect the Movement, being powerful enough to help her fellow psychics.

It was infuriating!

Why was she so insistent on becoming a "Millennium Shield?" Didn't she realize that protecting others made one weak? What had happened to the woman he so adored? The one who would lash out at strangers and strike down all who opposed her, _him_? It was as if the Black Rose Witch had been torn off the planet and replaced with a foolish, naïve, princess!

Divine had mourned.

He had no idea what must have happened to cause such a change. Had he made some mistake in her programming? The brain was a highly complex piece of equipment after all. The slightest miscalculation could result in horrible, horrible consequences….

But if there was one saving grace about this terrible occurrence, it was that the girl was still Akiza. And as long as that fact remained true, Divine would always hold some small degree of influence over her…

The door snapped open, and Divine briskly made his way inside.

"Akiza!" he shouted, "Akiza, you _must_ stop this! You've been in here for hours now, and we are already running very late for your appointment at the Stadium!"

"I'm not going." Akiza replied, setting a card face-down on her side of the Field as the Duel Machine across from her began to analyze the Field.

Divine paused, bobbing his mouth like a fish as he regarded his words, "P-Pardon me? _Not Going?_ But you must."

"Why? So I can be put out on display for the crowd to hiss and belittle me like before?" Akiza scowled, "I'll pass. Every moment I waste there will be a moment I could have been training in preparation for an attack! Besides, it's not as if it matters whether I go or not, no?"

"Ah but it does matter my dear," Divine smiled, taking a step forward, "Your presence is required to show the strength of the Arcadia Movement…. The time for concealment has long passed, Aki. Now is the time we grasp our enemy by the throat, show them the might of those they have long scorned and despised! This is not just about you and I, my dear, dear, Aki. This is for all our brethren, all our fellow Psychics of the Arcadia Movement!"

"And as I said before," the woman frowned, "I'm. Not. Interested." She narrowed her eyes at the Duel Machine as a card shimmered into view Face-Down. "Not so fast metal head. I'm activating my Trap Card-"

"Akiza!" Divine shouted, stepping beside the Duel Machine and shutting the Duel down. "I do not take kindly to being ignored."

"And I do not take kindly to being interrupted." Akiza scowled.

Divine smiled, "Akiza, surely now is not the time for… this? There is much to be done… a Stadium for us to go to…"

"We've already spoken about this Divine," Akiza frowned, "I shall not-"

"You shall do as I say!" Divine spat, slamming his fist down on the side of the Duel Machine.

In response to his sudden fit of rage, the wall cracked, and a horrid, loud snap echoed through the room as the floor beneath the two Arcadia Members cracked. Akiza jumped at the sound, swirling to look at Divine as the Duel Machine whined mechanically, earning another wide-eyed look.

Divine took a deep breath, holding up a hand to wave the girl off, "I… apologize." He chuckled, adjusting his suit and collar, "I seem to have lost my temper."

The man coughed twice, regaining his composure before looking at the girl solemnly, "Do you see now why it's important for you to do as I say? I must remain composed, at all times." He spoke elegantly, no doubt trying to draw the girl in, "Unlike you, my powers are a tad more… unpredictable, if you know what I mean. It'd be a shame if something happened to you, my dear, _dear_ Akiza."

Akiza's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. There was a small hint of malice in the man's words, something far unlike the Divine she knew. Scowling, the woman deactivated her Duel Disk.

"Very well, Divine," she nodded her head gently, "I shall do as you ask… if only for the safety of the others here in the Arcadia Movement."

"I knew you'd see things my way." Divine smiled, "I placed your clothes on the counter outside, do try to hurry? We're already running late after all."

He exited the room just as smoothly as he came, and Akiza was left to ponder the man's actions… alone.

_And finally…_

Duel Disk… Check.

Deck… Check.

Red Hat… Check!

Everything was good to go.

If only he hadn't overslept.

"Hurry up man, you're gonna get disqualified!"

Konami groaned, listening to his overeager neighbor Enzo.

"It's fine Enzo. We'll be there well before they decide to disqualify me." He replied smoothly, arching his back.

"How can you be so sure?" Enzo frowned, "I mean, how do you know that they haven't already disqualified you?!"

"Relax, Enzo. It's not like this Fortune Cup is all that important anyway. We both know that it's nothing more than Goodwin's plot for gathering the Signers… something that he's already managed to complete, for the most part. Akiza, Jack, Yusei… all three of them have practically been confirmed. Makes me wonder why they started this thing back up anyway."

"Well, they certainly couldn't leave it unfinished, could they?" Wisteria asked, "The tournament to decide the King… it's not something to be taken lightly."

"She's right you know. If this wasn't continued, everyone in Neo Domino would be left wondering…." Rathie added, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Yeah, I've got it…." Konami grimaced, "Let's just get going already, you guys were the one worried about me being late, right?"

-5D's-

They were all on their way.

Jack grimaced, his hand tightening along the rails as he entered his private room, leaning on the wall to support him.

Curse Goodwin, restarting the Tournament when he had yet to fully recover! It was as if the man had wanted him to lose.

Well, if that really was the case, Goodwin had another thing coming! Jack Atlas was King, and despite his condition, it would take more than that to put him out the game!

Scowling, the man made his way to the window, staring out into the roaring crowd below. They had loved him, they always had. Even with his injuries Jack made sure to provide the entertainment they needed. He was King after all; it was his job to ensure his subjects were happy.

"Mr. Atlas, sir," the voice of his secretary, Mikage, called from the hall, "Mr. Goodwin would like to speak to you, are you decent?"

The man grimaced, mulling over the woman's words. Did he really want to see Goodwin right now? The man had left him rather angry at the conclusion of their last meeting, so angry that it had put him in the hospital. Still… the man was his "mentor", and it wouldn't look good in the public eye if he denied a meeting with the man.

"Give me a moment to prepare myself," Jack began, "and hurry up and bring me my Mountain Coffee!"

"Y-Yes! Right away Mr. Atlas!" Mikage replied quickly.

Jack could practically hear her bowing at the door. How polite she was. Sighing as he heard her leave, the King turned his attention back to the crowd below him, grimacing as he moved to face the mirror.

He looked far better than he felt. But he needed to endure. He adjusted his collar, checking the bandages that lie unhindered beneath. The pain was not enough to interfere with his Dueling, and that was all that mattered.

"Jack, I'm coming in." Goodwin spoke from the door, shocking the King into motion.

As the door creaked, Jack spun around, adjusting his suit once more to hide his pains as the Director made himself known.

"Is everything alright?" Goodwin asked, "You've seemed rather quiet today, despite your… rambunctious display for the crowd earlier."

"Goodwin!" Jack snarled, folding his arms imperiously, "Do you not know how to knock?!"

"I am fairly certain I informed you that I was… coming in." Goodwin replied, pacing around the room, "But let us spare the pleasantries… I came here today for a reason far more concerning."

"?"

"Imagine my surprise when I learned that you had been in the hospital this past week. Did you not see fit to inform me of something so important?" Goodwin asked.

"Tch, my business is of no concern to you!" Jack scowled, "And if it were truly important, odds are you would have known before even I did!"

"Ah, but Jack, surely you know that I have had my hands tied until recently… with this filthy Internal Investigation and all. How am I supposed to be keeping my eyes on you when this Roland fellow has his eyes on me?"

"That's not my problem!" Jack scowled.

"Oh but it should be," Goodwin chuckled, "Tell me Jack, have you fully recovered? We cannot afford any handicaps with what is to come. If you do not feel you are capable of-"

"Just who the hell do you think I am? Of course I'm bloody capable of Dueling!" Jack roared, "I am the King of Riding Duels!"

"Yes, yes," Goodwin waved him off, "We've established that. I just needed to be sure. But if you truly feel you are capable of proceeding…"

"I am."

"Well then, it seems I was worried about nothing." Goodwin smiled, "I'll leave you to it Jack, try not to embarrass yourself."

Jack scowled, opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off by the sudden roar of the microphone.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen," the MC shouted, "back to the Neo Domino Fortune Cup!"

The crowd cheered at the words, the stadium rumbling beneath them from the sheer degree of noise each member of the audience was emitting.

"It's been some time hasn't it?" the MC asked, "a good week or so since the horrible tragedy that befell one of our promising Duelists…."

Everyone bowed their head for the fallen Greiger, if only to hide the lack of care they held for the man's demise. They were there to watch Duels, not listen to someone rant about the man who'd tried to assault a famed public figure!

"But," the MC continued after a moment, "Today is not about the fallen. Today we are here to celebrate those who rose above the others, those who managed to make it to the last few rounds of this Tournament!"

The crowd cheered once more, drawing a bright smile from the man.

"And so, it is with great pleasure, that I announce the Fortune Cup's continuation!"

Music filled the Stadium as he closed his speech, fireworks and sparks shooting through the sky as the crowd roared in approval. Once again the Stadium shook along with them, responding to their happiness with small tremors that erupted beneath their feet.

"They all look so eager…" Yusei thought aloud, standing alone in the Duelists' Waiting Room. "I wonder Jack…. Are you eager as well?"

"Need to… up!"

Yusei blinked, turning towards the door as several whispering voices quickly approached.

"I told you, it's fine. They haven't even started called either of us down yet."

"But you never know… you might have to-"

"Look, see? I'm here. You can go now, alright?"

"Che… just hope they don't punish you for being so late…"

"Yeah, yeah, just go cheer for me in the stands, alright?" Konami sighed as he opened the door, slipping inside and slamming it shut behind him.

"Oh, it's you." Yusei greeted, giving a firm nod of his head to the teen.

"Ah, Yusei!" the boy grinned widely, "How've you been? Haven't seen you for a while."

"I've been busy." Yusei explained curtly, "But I could say the same to you."

Konami chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah… I've been busy too…"

The two looked at each other quietly, an awkward silence coming between them.

"So!" Konami shouted, approaching the window beside Yusei, "Have I missed anything? I'm sure you know that I'm running a bit late…."

"Not at all," Yusei frowned, "The MC just finished making his opening speech… in fact, you could say that you're right on time."

Red Hat grinned, "Ah… is that so? Cool. But, speaking of running late, has Akiza shown up yet, or is she running behind as well?"

"Akiza?" Yusei thought for a minute, "Oh, I haven't seen her. Why? Are you two-?"

"Ah, no, no." Konami smiled lightly, waving him off, "She's my next opponent is all, so I was just trying to see if she was gonna show up or not…."

"Well if that's all you're worried about you needn't bother!" the woman's unmistakable voice echoed around them.

The door creaked open once more, and the Victorian-styled woman stepped out, gazing upon her two opponents firmly. "Red Hat, Turbo Duelist." She greeted, drawing two well-meaning nods from the boys.

"Akiza," they both greeted, watching the woman come to stand between them.

"It would seem there is quite the crowd." The girl scowled, gripping the ledge tightly, "I can only assume that means there will be a certain degree of discrimination towards me. No matter, there was a reason I brought my mask."

"Uh… Akiza?" Konami asked curiously, "You feeling alright? You're talking quite a bit, you know, for you."

The woman scowled, turning her head to glare at the boy, "I assure you I am fine, "Red Hat" Konami. But should you really be worried about me, when our coming Duel will most certainly end in _your_ defeat?"

"Heh," Konami chuckled, "Don't be so sure. I have a new deck, and it'll be sure to give you more than enough of a challenge!"

"Hmph, do not be so foolish as to think you're the only one who hasn't thrown a new set of cards together." Akiza scolded, "With these cards I've gained from my fellow psychics… a swift victory is assured."

"You two sure are confident in your victory," Yusei cut in, "you both must have a lot of faith in your cards."

"Well yeah," Konami agreed, "they're my cards, of course I'd have faith in them!"

"We'll see how much faith you have in them after our Duel has concluded." Akiza smirked, "In the meantime however-"

"Attention Duelists!" The MC shouted from the stadium floor, "Please make your way to the Field! Show yourself to those who have come to see in you action once more!"

Akiza grimaced at being interrupted. "Well, seems it's time to humor the guests… shall we give them a show?"

Konami blinked in confusion as the girl disappeared down the hall. Akiza was different somehow. She didn't seem half as cold as she did during their last encounter, in fact, compared to the steaming, angry woman he'd fought on the roof of the Arcadia Movement, this one seemed relatively… docile.

"Something the matter?" Yusei asked, turning to regard the boy as he stopped by the door.

"Huh? Oh, no!" Konami smiled lightly, "I was just thinking was all…"

She said she had a new Deck as well…. Guess that meant their Duel would come down to who could strategize more.

-5D's-

"And here they are Ladies and Gentlemen, our remaining three Duelists!" the MC exclaimed, waving his arms vibrantly as a blue light lit up behind Yusei.

"As you recall, Satellite's Rising Star has already dueled his way to the Finals! With his victory, that leaves but one match left to complete in the Semi-Final Round, and here they are! Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you our two competitors!"

Red and Green lights lit up behind Konami and Akiza at this point, each of them standing on separate ends of the Field as the crowd cheered. Akiza grimaced, turning to frown at the boy as she knew just who it was they were cheering for.

It certainly wasn't for the "Black Rose Witch".

"Which of these two has what it takes to make it to the final round?" the MC asked, "Which one of them will prove themselves the ultimate victor over the other?" the beaming light from above swooned over the two several times, settling on Konami as the MC turned to address him.

"Will it be "Red Hat" Konami, victor of the Invitation Cup? He fought his way to be here, and we must say, he's done a fabulous job thus far," the light quickly swept over to Akiza as the MC continued, "but does he have what it takes to cut down Akiza, the "Black Rose Witch?"

The girl scowled at the name, reaching for the mask clasped beneath her coat before catching a glance in the audience. Her hand froze, and she slowly settled for balling it into a tight fist. Divine hadn't wanted her to mask her face… how forgetful of her.

"Well," the MC continued uninhibited, the floor beneath them separating so that Yusei stood apart from his fellow contestants, "without a further ado, let the final Duel of the Semi-Finals," he paused for effect, "Begin!"

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty Three-**

**END**

* * *

**And the Fortune Cup kicks off once again! Will Konami and Akiza finally see an end to their twice-interrupted battle? Which one of them will be moving on to face Yusei in the Finals? Regardless of who wins, only one thing's certain! With Divine and Goodwin both back in the running, nothing can end well! Find out what happens in the next chapter, of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment Corrupted**


	34. Ordeals

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Sorry for the late update, I was busy writing up the oneshot Kaiba Rising. Check it out if you get the chance, now, back to Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

"_And here they are Ladies and Gentlemen, our remaining three Duelists!" the MC exclaimed, waving his arms vibrantly as a blue light lit up behind Yusei._

"_As you recall, Satellite's Rising Star has already dueled his way to the Finals! With his victory, that leaves but one match left to complete in the Semi-Final Round, and here they are! Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you our two competitors!"_

_Red and Green lights lit up behind Konami and Akiza at this point, each of them standing on separate ends of the Field as the crowd cheered. Akiza grimaced, turning to frown at the boy as she knew just who it was they were cheering for._

_It certainly wasn't for the "Black Rose Witch"._

"_Which of these two has what it takes to make it to the final round?" the MC asked, "Which one of them will prove themselves the ultimate victor over the other?" the beaming light from above swooned over the two several times, settling on Konami as the MC turned to address him._

"_Will it be "Red Hat" Konami, victor of the Invitation Cup? He fought his way to be here, and we must say, he's done a fabulous job thus far," the light quickly swept over to Akiza as the MC continued, "but does he have what it takes to cut down Akiza, the "Black Rose Witch?"_

_The girl scowled at the name, reaching for the mask clasped beneath her coat before catching a glance in the audience. Her hand froze, and she slowly settled for balling it into a tight fist. Divine hadn't wanted her to mask her face… how forgetful of her._

"_Well," the MC continued uninhibited, the floor beneath them separating so that Yusei stood apart from his fellow contestants, "without a further ado, let the final Duel of the Semi-Finals," he paused for effect, "Begin!"_

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty Four-**

**Ordeals**

* * *

"Well," Akiza started, "I certainly didn't expect to be Dueling right off the bat, but I suppose it matters little."

Her Duel Disk snapped to life, attaching itself to her forearm as she stood tall amongst the jeering crowd. "Well Red Hat? Are you going to just stand there all day? Prepare your Disk, so we can finally discover which of us was meant to win all those days ago!"

"Right, just give me a second." Konami mumbled, turning his Duel Disk on. "You know Akiza; this'll make it the third time we've dueled. The first time Divine interrupted before we could finish up… the second, well, I don't think either of us really knows what happened that time."

The girl nodded her agreement, watching the boy snap his Duel Disk to his arm and shuffle his Deck.

"So, maybe it'll be just like they say." Konami thought aloud, "Third time's the charm right? Let's get this Duel on the road, and see if there's some truth to that rumor!"

The girl nodded, dropping into her Dueling Stance as their Life Points sprang up on the screen floating above.

**DUEL**

**Akiza- 4000 LP**

**Konami- 4000 LP**

"Ladies first!" Konami relented, stepping back to allow the Arcadia Movement's poster girl go first.

"Don't mind if I do!" she replied, "Draw!"

The crowd began to mumble and jest at her movements. What terrible creature would the witch bring out first? Rose Tentacles…? That flaming blossom of hers perhaps?

"Alright!" Akiza shouted after a moment, "I think I'll start things off with one of my favorite plants, Nettles!"

She slapped the card down on her Duel Disk gently, allowing the tiny green plant to warp its way onto the Field and gnash about angrily.

Nettles-LV2-(1200/400)

"That's pretty strong for a Level 2 monster!" Konami thought, "But only a mother could love that face."

The plant seemed to glower at Konami after hearing his words, but Akiza paid them no mind. "I'm setting two cards down to end my turn, now, let's see if you're still a good Duelist, Red Hat!"

"Alright!" the boy shouted, tipping down his signature cap, "Then here I go! Draw!" Instantly his plan was formed. "Alright, I'm summoning Bushi of the Ice Barrier in Attack Mode!"

Red Hat's side of the Field seemed to freeze over as he spoke, and a heavily armored samurai-like figure appeared, wielding what could only be described as an icy blade that breezed with the wind.

Bushi of the Ice Barrier-LV4-(1800/1500)

"Ice Barrier cards? Is this part of that new Deck you spoke of?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah," Konami confirmed with a nod, "I figured it'd fit. After all, most plants die in the winter, right?"

Nettles grimaced at the jab as it stared down the great samurai. Who cared if it was stronger, Nettles didn't give a-

"Now, let's see just what this Bushi can do!" Konami roared, "Go! Show that weed the power of winter! Ice Blade!"

Bushi nodded, wrapping his blade around vividly before swinging it down towards Nettles in a looping arc. The small plant hissed, lunging back as it tried to dodge the blade only to be consumed by the ever-present threat of the Artic. Akiza paid the damage no mind.

**Konami- 4000 LP**

**Akiza- 3400 LP**

"Oooh!" the MC winced, "Looks like that pest's not coming back!" the MC entertained from above, "But with Konami taking an early lead, will Akiza be able to bounce back next turn?"

"Of course I will," Akiza replied confidently, "I'm only down 600 Life Points, and the Duel has only just begun."

"You're right about that," Konami agreed, "But don't think I'll let you come back so easily! You'll have to work hard if you want to take the lead Akiza."

"I know that," the plant-user frowned, "And I intend to do so right now! My Turn, Draw!"

The crowd waited with bated breath to see what she'd do.

"Just what I needed!" the girl smirked, "Behold Red Hat, my Gigantic Cephalotus!"

Akiza slammed the card down on her Duel Disk, and several vines sprang to life before wrapping into a two-foot man-eating plant.

Gigantic Cephalotus-LV4-(1850/700)

"Uh oh, that's not good!" Konami grimaced.

"Oh please, you're acting like it such a big deal that it has a few more Attack Points than your Bushi… well, I suppose that _is_ a viable reason for concern." Akiza relented, "But it only means increasing my chances for victory! Go my Lotus! Show that samurai that not all plants shrivel up and die in the cold season!"

The Cephalotus licked its lips, hopping forward and devouring the Bushi whole. As it did so, several small rocks flew up during the spectacle, nearing falling onto Red Hat's person.

Red Hat grimaced, _"Well, at least it seems like she's not actively trying to hurt me… for now."_

**Konami- 3950 LP**

**Akiza- 3400 LP**

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Akiza explained, still appearing rather confident.

"My move then… better make it count!" Konami shouted, drawing his card. "Heh, my Deck never ceases to amaze me… time to show this crowd something interesting! I'm activating the Spell Card Water Hazard!"

"Water Hazard?" Akiza asked, leaning forward for an explanation.

"Yeah," Konami smirked, "It's a Water Support Card that lets me use its effect once per turn. If I control no monsters, I can activate this card to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Water type from my Hand! And I'll be using it to bring out my Water Reflection of the Ice Barrier!"

As the Water Hazard card activated, a small flood pooled over the Field, drenching the two Duelists' up to their knees. Not soon after, a shimmering reflection appeared in the water on Konami's side of the Field.

Water Reflection of the Ice Barrier-LV2-(1200/800)

"Well, allow me to say that I have no doubt that you know how to count," Akiza began, "but are you sure you know what you're doing? Your Water Reflection only has 1200 Attack Points after all. It's not strong enough to defeat my Gigantic Cephalotus."

"True," Konami smiled, "But then, it won't have to. I summon Neo Madoor to the Field in Attack Mode!"

Right on cue, the masked magician appeared beside the shimmering reflection, folding its aqua-like hands gently as it stared down Akiza and her overgrown plant.

Aqua Madoor-LV4-(1200/2000)

"Again, it's not strong enough to-" the girl paused, "Oh, so _that's_ what you're planning." She continued with a frown, "Synchro Summon?"

"Synchro Summon!" Konami confirmed, "Just like you're no doubt thinking, my Water Reflection of the Ice Barrier is a Tuner Monster! Which means-"

"That a Level 6 Synchro is about to hit the Field ladies and gentlemen!" the MC interrupted, earning a frown from the teen.

"Yeah… that." The boy deadpanned, shaking off the rising feeling and raising his hand to the sky, "Burning emotions blind one's sense! Become the soothing rain that cools the landscape! Synchro Summon! Freeze it all, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

Six shining stars merged in the sky, becoming a clustering pillar of light that smashed down upon the watery Field. Akiza winced at the force of the collision, covering her face as small waves crashed around her, announcing the arrival of the winged serpent roaring across the Field.

Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier-LV6-(2300/1400)

"Ladies and Gentlemen there it is!" the MC shouted, "The first Synchro Summon of today's events! We're not sure just what this new monster can do, but one thing's certain, it's bound to amaze!"

"Oh it'll amaze all right!" Konami agreed, calling out to his Sea Serpent, "Brionac, looks like Akiza's gotten a bit hasty with her moves over there! Let's cool her off with your ability!"

"Ability?" Akiza asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Yeah!" Konami grinned, "See, thanks to Brionac here, by discarding any number of cards from my hand, I can return the same number of cards on the Field to the Hand… and I'll only need to get rid of one."

"Just one…?" Akiza asked.

"Isn't it obvious…? I'm talking about your Gigantic Cephalotus!" Konami exclaimed, discarding one card from his hand.

"!" Akiza grimaced, reeling as Brionac spread its wings, sending an icy breeze across the landscape that sent her man-eating plant flying back into her Hand. "Oh no! Now I'm defenseless!"

"That's right!" Konami grinned, "You're wide open for my Brionac to attack! Go Sea Serpent! Annihilating Ice Beam!"

Brionac roared, icicles showering down from its wings as it flapped them viciously towards the teen "Witch." The crowd roared at her misery, cheering and jeering as the girl's Life Points whittled down even further.

**Konami- 3950 LP**

**Akiza- 1100 LP**

"Oooh what a heavy hit!" the MC roared, "After that devastating blow it'll take quite a bit of effort for the girl to bounce back! Will she have what it takes to turn the tables on her Red-Capped opponent, or is this the beginning of the end?"

"_Yes!"_ Konami thought, resisting the urge to pump his fist, _"I've gotten pretty far ahead of her! I just need to keep up the pressure and this Duel will be mine!"_

"Well," Akiza started, adjusting her stance, "that certainly was a well-played move… but you'll have to do better if you wish to destroy me!"

Konami blinked in confusion, "Huh…? Destroy you?"

"I will wash away everything…" Akiza grimaced, "Ugh… Draw!" she wasted no time in making her next move. "I summon Lonefire Blossom to the Field in Attack Mode!"

Through the water beneath it, the small flaming plant bloomed, sprouting a gentle flame that burned amongst the ice.

Longfire Blossom-LV3-(500/1400)

"Oh no… I know that combo when I see it." Konami grimaced.

"That's right!" Akiza laughed, "You of all people should know that my Longfire Blossom has an effect! While it's on the Field, I can tribute a Plant-Type monster to Special Summon another Plant-Type from my Deck! And since my Longfire Blossom is a Plant-Type…"

"Tch…!"

Akiza cackled, "I can tribute it to bring forth Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!"

In a pillar of flame the Longfire Blossom burned itself to ash, leaving behind a single seed that began to grow rapidly. In several seconds, a great bush had bloomed, and with it, the female monster that Konami had begun to despise so much.

Tytannial, Princess of Camellias-LV8-(2800/2600)

"Tell me now Konami," Akiza asked, "Can you still see the ending?"

-5D's-

"Wow, they keep going back and forth!" Leo shouted, bobbing up and down in his seat excitedly, "But, I'm kinda surprised. That Witch lady sure isn't acting as half as evil as she was the first time we met, huh Yusei?"

The crab-haired hero shook his head in agreement, having joined the green-hair pair in the audience when the Duel first started. "No, she doesn't. Still, her dueling doesn't seem to have been affected by her attitude. She's still a powerful Psychic, and the arena between them proves it."

"So, which one do you think will win Yusei?" Luna asked gently, watching the scene shyly from between the two.

"It's hard to tell." The man admitted, "As far as I can tell, their skill level is the same."

"Oh come on, you must have some kind of clue! At least tell us who you're pulling for!" Leo whined.

"Ack, Leo!" Luna hissed, "You stepped on my foot there!"

"Huh? Oh… sorry Luna, but I'm really excited? Don't you get it? Whoever wins this Duel is gonna be facing Yusei in the Finals, and then, after Yusei kicks their butt he'll be off to Duel with the King!"

"There's no guarantee that I'll win my next Duel." Yusei informed them, "But I will admit… that this Duel is giving me an unforeseen advantage."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"He means he's getting to see his opponent's Deck in action." Luna replied for Yusei, "While they're busy dealing with each other, Yusei gets to formulate strategies for each of their plays, giving him time to strategize they won't have."

"O-Oh… like a cheat sheet?" Leo asked with a sweatdrop, earning a nod from the girl.

"Exactly!"

"Bah! Like Yusei would need such a thing in the first place!" Jack spat from the row above them, "You're a good enough Duelist to come up with strategies on the spot, aren't you Yusei?"

The crab-haired hero frowned, sparing a glance at the blonde above him, "Jack… why did you come down here anyway?"

"I have my reasons." The King announced, sticking his legs up on the rails regally, "But the boy is right. No matter what you say, there's no way either of those two will be capable of defeating you. You and I will meet in the last round, where we shall finally seek a conclusion to the Duel that was interrupted all those days ago. And this time-" his face grimaced, "Goodwin won't get in the way or try to interfere!"

Yusei clenched a hand beneath the folds of his jacket. Just like Jack, he too… was getting excited.

-5D's-

"Oh my!" the MC roared, "This Duel has certainly taken an unexpected turn! A mere instant after being reduced to less than 2000 Life Points, the lovely Akiza has steeled her nerves, and pulled out the most powerful monster on the Field! Truly, this is the sign of an experienced Duelist!"

The crowd mumbled and whispered amongst themselves, unsure of whether or not to berate the girl.

"You hear that Red Hat?" Akiza asked with a frown, "I'm "experienced" now. Think you have it takes to Duel with the big leagues?"

"Heh…" Konami swallowed, a small smile playing at his lips, "Akiza, I've been playing with the big leagues ever since I was born."

"Then this should be no problem for you!" Akiza shouted, "Tytannial, attack his Brionac, Fleeting Vine Whip!"

Konami grimaced in preparation for the incoming attack, bracing himself as vines shot out from the woman's bush, chaining Brionac to the floor. In a single heated moment, the Plant Princess swept out her hand, and Brionac's head was severed from the rest of its body. It was gruesome, and Konami suspected that it'd be censored on the television. Regardless, the battle had surprisingly little Collateral Damage, something Red Hat could at least be grateful for.

**Konami- 3450 LP**

**Akiza- 1100 LP**

"With that troublesome serpent of yours gone I can relax a bit," Akiza thought aloud, lowering her Duel Disk.

"Don't be so sure…" Konami replied wryly, "You never know what other tricks I may have up my sleeve."

"Draw your next card then trickster," Akiza frowned, "But Tytannial will not be defeated lightly!"

Konami grimaced, "I know that much... Here I go! Draw!" he narrowed his eyes slightly, _"Not what I wanted, but it'll still work!"_ "I'll set a monster in Defense Mode, and then it's back to you Akiza!"

"Not drawing so well now are you?" Akiza asked, "No matter… this turn will carry enough strength and emotion for the both of us! Draw!"

Konami waited. Did she have something good?

"Hmph… call this time a fluke!" the girl snapped, "However… I still have this! Arise once more, Gigantic Cephalotus!"

For the second time the man-eating plant took to the Field, snapping and drooling about as the Camellia Princess patted its head playfully.

Konami wrinkled his nose at the sight. What a benevolent ruler she was.

"Now…" Akiza began, raising her hand aggressively, "Tytannial, wash away his face-down monster!"

Konami smiled knowingly, leaning back and folding his arms as the attack happened. Vines lashed out at the face-down card, forcing it to reveal itself, though the monster beneath did not keel over in defeat.

"Huh…?" Akiza frowned, "What just happened?"

"You just ran into my epic little heroine Ice Blast User Rice!" Konami explained, "She may be a weak monster, but she does have an awesome ability!"

"…What?"

"She can't be destroyed by battle with any Level Four or higher monster!" Konami grinned victoriously, "She can endure like that."

"Ngh… so my Tytannial and Cephalotus-"

"Won't help you get past her one bit!" Konami finished her thought, "Not bad huh?"

Akiza clenched her hand, "No… I suppose not. Still, she's rather weak. I'll just need to wait for the right moment and you'll be defenseless once again!"

"We'll see. My turn, Draw!" Konami shouted, grimacing as he saw what card he drew, _"Can't use this… but I will keep you in reserve!"_ "I'll set one card and end my Turn!"

"Hmph… then it seems we're at a stalemate," Akiza scowled, "Draw!" she added a card to her hand, _"I'll require a Level Three or lower monster to be ridded of that Ice Blast User… unfortunately, the number of low level monsters in my Deck capable of doing so are few and in between…"_ "It seems I too, must end my turn."

"Uh oh!" the MC announced, "It seems our two Duelists have hit a little snag! Konami here seems to have put up a decent defense, but can it hold out long enough to give him a chance to fight back?"

The crowd shrugged and murmured at the words, each no doubt giving their companions their own thoughts on the matter.

"Come on…" Konami prayed, "Draw!" he frowned, _"Well, at least I'll be able to buff up my Defense!"_ "I'll set a monster face-down and call it a day."

Akiza sighed, "I see… in that case… Draw!" she glared at Konami's face down, _"He wouldn't play a card pointlessly… it's time to see just what he's hiding beneath that monster card of his!"_ "Tytannial, attack that Face-Down monster!"

"I don't think so!" Konami shouted, drawing a wide-eyed look from the girl, "Reveal Trap Card, Ordeal of a Traveler!"

"Ordeal of a…?"

"Heh, allow me to explain," Konami grinned, "This card can only be activated when you declare an attack on one of my monsters! It forces you to choose a random card in my hand and name what it is, the choices being a Monster, Spell, or Trap! If you guess it wrong, well, the monster you're attacking with gets pushed back into your hand!"

"Augh!" Akiza scowled, "So you were planning this!"

"Yeah, now, pick a card, any card!" Konami grinned, holding his three cards out for Akiza to choose from. _"Come on… only three cards, the odds are in her favor!"_

"Hmm… this is quite the decision…" Akiza frowned, "The card on your far left…" she began, "I bet it's a monster!"

Konami paused for several moments, dragging the card from its spot. He grimaced, "Medium of the Ice Barrier…" he despaired, _"Traitor!"_

"Heh, then it looks like luck's on _my_ side!" Akiza smirked.

"T-That may be so," Konami started, "But since my Ordeal is a Continuous Trap it stays on the Field!"

"My attack still goes through!" Akiza countered, "Now Tytannial, destroy that Face-Down!"

The plant princess nodded, lashing at the card once and destroying the Forbidden Spell Group. Konami grimaced.

"Darn it… probably wasn't my best move…"

"No, it wasn't." Akiza agreed, "Now, I end my Turn!"

"Draw!" Konami shouted, his eyes gleaming, _"Gotcha! A bit late… but that's okay!"_ "Alright, it's time to make some waves! I'm activating the Spell Card Big Wave Small Wave!"

"Big Wave… Small Wave?" Akiza asked, folding her arms patiently.

"Yeah, it lets me destroy all face-up Water Type monsters on my side of the Field, and then Special Summon another up to the amount that were destroyed! So it's bye bye Rice," he began, drawing a card from his hand, "And hello Gogiga Gagagigo!"

The cybernetic reptilian roared, lashing out at the Plant Princess.

"Moment of truth…" Konami exhaled, "Gogiga… attack Tytannial!"

"As if I didn't see that coming!" Akiza snapped, raising her hand, "Reveal Trap Card! Plant Food Chain!"

"Oh no!" Konami shouted, taking a step back.

"That's right! This Trap acts as an equip card to a Plant-Type monster I control! It gains 500 Attack Points!"

"But then… that makes your Tytannial too strong! Even for my Gogiga Gagagigo!" Konami gasped, watching the battle take a turn for the worse.

The reptile lashed at the woman, only to be pinned down by vines and subsequently buried beneath the bushes. Konami of course, took damage equal to the difference.

**Konami- 3100 LP**

**Akiza- 1100 LP**

"Guh… Gogiga…" Konami grimaced, "Tch… I still have Water Hazard!" he shouted, proceeding to his Main Phase Two, "Since I don't control any monsters, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Water-Type from my hand! So come on out Feng Shui! You're my last hope!"

The mystical Spellcaster materialized on the Field quickly, taking up a defensive position.

Feng Shui Master of the Ice Barrier-LV3-(800/1200)

"And that's not all!" Konami continued, "Because Feng Shui also has an effect! By discarding one card, I can choose an attribute, and stop all monsters of that attribute from attacking Feng Shui! Of course, I'll be going with wind!"

Akiza frowned at the announcement, noting none of the cards in her hand would be useful at the moment, "Still holding on are you…?"

"Always." Konami scowled, "I end my turn."

"Then this is it… let's see what Fate has in store for us!" Akiza shouted, setting a hand on top of her Deck.

Konami grimaced. Whatever card she drew would determine if he would make it to his next turn or not. If he could… he was certain that he'd be able to pull things around… he just needed one more turn…!

"This is it… here I go!" Akiza declared.

"Draw!"

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty Four-**

**END**

* * *

**The Fierce Duel between Akiza and Konami rages back and forth! With a 3300 Attack Point Tytannial staring him down, will Konami's luck grant him another turn, or will Akiza's next draw bring an end to him and his time at the Fortune Cup? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment E15**

* * *

It was yet another day in Konami's apartment. Wisteria was droning away, Rathie was enjoying his premium edition Dark Magician Girl figure, and Enzo was Dueling with the host himself.

"Alright pal, this time I'm definitely gonna win against you!" Enzo grinned, "No doubt about it! With this latest Deck, you'll be coming to _me_ for advice!"

"Is that so…?" Konami mused, sitting across from the boy with a concealed hand, "Well then… come show me what you've been doing, Enzo!"

"With pleasure!" Enzo shouted, "My Turn! Draw!" he grinned, "Here it is, right off the bat! I summon Mystic Tomato in Attack Mode!"

"Mystic Tomato huh…? That's your plan?" Konami asked.

"Darn right it is!" Enzo grinned, "Now then, come on; give me your best shot!"

"Very well, I'll humor whatever plan it is you're obviously trying to lure me into." Konami sighed, "Summon Gene-Warped Warwolf, obviously, your Mystic Tomato is toast."

Enzo grinned, "And that's just what I was waiting for! Mystic Tomato's effect activates!"

"Uh huh…" Konami yawned, "And…? What are you summoning?"

"Well, it's none other than my good friend Relinquished!"

Konami stopped mid-yawn to hack, covering his mouth from his indecency as his eyes bulged, "Relinquished…?"

"Yeah! You know, that Level One Dark Monster?" Enzo grinned, "It totally fits the requirements!"

"W-What…? No it doesn't! Relinquished is a Ritual Monster you twit!" Konami cursed, "You have to Ritual Summon it properly before Special Summoning it other ways!"

"Oh yeah?" Enzo frowned, "Well I don't see nuttin about having to Ritual Summon it first."

"That's because it's supposed to be common sense you idiot!" Konami hissed.

"Huh? What're you two arguing about over there?" Wisteria asked, quickly making her way over to the pair.

"This idiot tried to summon Relinquished using Mystic Tomato!" Konami grimaced, "What kind of sense does that make?!"

Wisteria blinked in surprise, "Huh? Did he…?"

"Well excuse me Mr. Bigshot!" Enzo retorted, "There's nothing on the fine print that says Relinquished can't be Special Summoned in other ways first!"

"But… it's a freakin' _blue_ monster card! Anyone who knows how to play Duel Monsters knows that you have to summon Ritual Monsters with _Rituals_!"

"Erm… well Enzo has a point Konami," Rathie mumbled, "There technically isn't anything on Relinquished saying…" he trailed off, seeing the boy's glare.

"Don't tell me you're siding with _him_ Rathie." Konami spoke sourly.

"Er, well… you know…." He shrugged, "He's a decent customer… and the customer is always right…?"

Konami's eyes twitched, "I'm a customer too!" he roared, "Where's my "customer is always right" salesman?!"

"Don't worry Kon-kun," Wisteria smiled, "I'm on your side!"

"Look," Enzo cut in, "The point is, there's nothing on this card saying I can't summon it with Mystic Tomato! Either show some proof, or get outta dodge!"

"You want proof?" Konami asked slowly, "You… incompetent…"

"Heh, insults is what they usually resort to when they know they're wrong," Enzo told Rathie, earning a steady nod of understanding.

Konami was not amused.

"**ENZO!"**

**END**


	35. Even

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! First and foremost, no, you can't summon Relinquished with Mystic Tomato. Now then, on to the Chapter!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

"_Draw!" Konami shouted, his eyes gleaming, "Gotcha! A bit late… but that's okay!" "Alright, it's time to make some waves! I'm activating the Spell Card Big Wave Small Wave!"_

"_Big Wave… Small Wave?" Akiza asked, folding her arms patiently._

"_Yeah, it lets me destroy all face-up Water Type monsters on my side of the Field, and then Special Summon another up to the amount that were destroyed! So it's bye bye Rice," he began, drawing a card from his hand, "And hello Gogiga Gagagigo!"_

_The cybernetic reptilian roared, lashing out at the Plant Princess._

"_Moment of truth…" Konami exhaled, "Gogiga… attack Tytannial!"_

"_As if I didn't see that coming!" Akiza snapped, raising her hand, "Reveal Trap Card! Plant Food Chain!"_

"_Oh no!" Konami shouted, taking a step back._

"_That's right! This Trap acts as an equip card to a Plant-Type monster I control! It gains 500 Attack Points!"_

"_But then… that makes your Tytannial too strong! Even for my Gogiga Gagagigo!" Konami gasped, watching the battle take a turn for the worse._

_The reptile lashed at the woman, only to be pinned down by vines and subsequently buried beneath the bushes. Konami of course, took damage equal to the difference._

_**Konami- 3100 LP**_

_**Akiza- 1100 LP**_

"_Guh… Gogiga…" Konami grimaced, "Tch… I still have Water Hazard!" he shouted, proceeding to his Main Phase Two, "Since I don't control any monsters, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Water-Type from my hand! So come on out Feng Shui! You're my last hope!"_

_The mystical Spellcaster materialized on the Field quickly, taking up a defensive position._

_Feng Shui Master of the Ice Barrier-LV3-(800/1200)_

"_And that's not all!" Konami continued, "Because Feng Shui also has an effect! By discarding one card, I can choose an attribute, and stop all monsters of that attribute from attacking Feng Shui! Of course, I'll be going with wind!"_

_Akiza frowned at the announcement, noting none of the cards in her hand would be useful at the moment, "Still holding on are you…?"_

"_Always." Konami scowled, "I end my turn."_

"_Then this is it… let's see what Fate has in store for us!" Akiza shouted, setting a hand on top of her Deck._

_Konami grimaced. Whatever card she drew would determine if he would make it to his next turn or not. If he could… he was certain that he'd be able to pull things around… he just needed one more turn…!_

"_This is it… here I go!" Akiza declared._

"_Draw!"_

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty Five-**

**Even**

* * *

The audience held their breath. Everyone was leaning forward in their seats, wondering whether or not the Black Rose Witch they all feared would be the one to proceed to the next round.

Konami felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. The girl should have said something by now! Why was she so insistent on making everyone wait?!

"Well…?" he asked slowly, "That card you drew… is gonna mark the end of this Duel or what?"

Akiza waited several moments, staring at the card she had drawn.

The MC leaned forward to hear what she would say.

"It would appear not." The girl replied smoothly, "This card is useless to me."

The crowd released a breath they didn't know they'd been holding. So the witch wasn't going to win just yet! Great!

"And Konami's pulled through into another turn!" the MC roared, "But this doesn't mean he's out of the woods yet! He still only has one card defending him!"

"Oh he's nowhere near the end of these woods." Akiza interrupted, "Because if you haven't noticed, I still have two monsters on my side of the Field, and one of them… _isn't_ a Wind-Type!"

Konami's eyes widened in realization, "Ack…! I've made a mistake… that Giant Cephalotus…"

"That's right," Akiza agreed, "While my Tytannial may not be able to attack… my Giant Cephalotus can, because it's an Earth-Type!"

"Ngh!" Konami grimaced, "It can attack Feng Shui… and because it's stronger… it'll leave me wide open for your Tytannial to finish me off, is that it?!"

"That's right!" Akiza smiled, "So, it's time to end this! Go my Giant Cephalotus! Attack Konami's Feng Shui, and open the path for my victory!"

"Tch…!" Konami grimaced, raising his hand desperately as he clutched onto the last card in his hand, "Not quite, I have one last defense for you to get through! My Ordeal of a Traveler!"

"! That card again?" Akiza asked.

"I did say it was continuous!" Konami grinned, holding up his last card, "So… gonna make your guess?"

"_One card…"_ Akiza thought, _"Three choices… monster, spell, trap? It could be any one of the three… and I know it's the same one as last time!"_ she cursed, spotting the card she was speaking of in the Graveyard, _"he must have discarded it when he used that effect for Feng Shui!"_ "A difficult decision…" the girl frowned, "but I'll have to go with a Spell Card!"

"!" Konami grimaced.

"_Yes! I must've gotten it right!"_ Akiza thought, preparing to attack.

"Sorry to disappoint," Konami said instead, "But… it's a Trap!"

He showed the card, revealing it to be none other than Ultimate Offering.

"Ngh! A Trap…?! So I was wrong!"

"And because of it, your Giant Cephalotus returns to your hand!" Konami exclaimed.

"Not for long," Akiza grimaced, moving to her second Main Phase, "because since I haven't summoned this turn, I can just Normal Summon it back to the Field!"

Gigantic Cephalotus-LV4-(1850/700)

"Heh…" Konami felt a bead of sweat roll down his head, "So you just brought it back huh…?"

"Of course I did!" Akiza shouted, "Now, draw your card, and we'll see if your luck continues to hold out!"

Konami clenched his hand and nodded, "With pleasure! Here I go… Draw!" he smirked, "Looks like it's my lucky day! Come on out Powered Tuner!"

With a raging shriek, a blue water dragon materialized in the sky, crashing down on the Field with the force of a raging wave.

Powered Tuner-LV4-(1400/1000)

"Powered Tuner?" Akiza asked, "What good will that card do you?"

"Plenty!" Konami started, "Because like most of the cards you've seen, Powered Tuner has an Effect!"

"What?! It does?!" Akiza asked in shock.

"Yep! You see, it might be a little weak now, but it's called Powered Tuner for a reason!" Konami explained, "Because for every face-up tuner monster on the Field, it gains 500 Attack Points! And it just so happens that my Feng Shui you failed to destroy is a Tuner Monster!"

"500?" Akiza asked in shock, "So it'll have 1900 Attack Points then… it's still not strong enough to take on my Tytannial!"

"Maybe not," Konami admitted, "But it is strong enough to destroy your Gigantic Cephalotus! Go Powered Tuner, attack!"

The dragon roared, spreading its wings and gliding forward to rip the overgrown plant a new one. The man-eater cried out as it was ripped in two, lowering Akiza's Life Points by a measly 50 points.

**Akiza- 1050 LP**

**Konami- 3100 LP**

"Tch…!" Akiza hissed, "You may have my plant, but you still haven't gotten rid of my Tytannial!"

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that Bushy Little Princess!" Konami exclaimed, raising his hands to the sky as he began to tune his monsters, "I'll go ahead and do it with my next Synchro Summon!"

"Another?!" Akiza asked, "7 stars… what could it be?!"

"The Wicked Waters shift amongst a just cause! Become the frozen hope they rely on! Synchro Summon! Freeze the flames, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Konami roared, releasing the gates to the world of winter as the icy dragon appeared behind him.

Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier-LV7-(2500/1700)

"Oh no!" Akiza thought aloud, "That's the same monster you summoned during your Duel with that Frank fellow!"

"Heh, I'm surprised you remember." Konami smirked, "Then that means you should know all about its effect as well! By discarding up to two cards from my hand… I can target and destroy the same number of cards on the Field!"

The crowd cheered at his words. That meant that the Witch's Tytannial… was a goner!

"Luckily," Konami smiled, "I have one card left that I can discard… goodbye Ultimate Offering, may your loss open my path to victory! Now Gungnir, the sacrifice has been made! Destroy her Tytannial, and clear the way! Glaciate!"

Akiza grimaced as her Tytannial began to freeze over, threatening to be destroyed. "Tytannial will be destroyed either way at this point… but if it must go, then it won't be going alone!" she shouted, raising her arm, "I activate my Tytannial's effect!"

"Eh?!" Konami reeled back in surprise, "All this time it had one?!"

"Indeed!" Akiza hissed, "By tributing a Plant-Type monster I control, I can negate the activation of a card effect that targets a monster on the Field, and destroy the card that had that effect! Which means, that despite losing my Tytannial, your Gungnir will be destroyed as well!"

"!" Konami grimaced, "No way!"

"Yes way!" Akiza retorted, pointing to her monster, "Go Tytannial, Reversal Wind!"

The Plant Princess nodded, the bush below her spreading open and entangling Gungnir in its roots. The two monsters rang out as their effects whipped together, wiping them both off the Field.

"Tch! Gungnir!" Konami cursed, raising his Duel Disk to defend himself as an explosion rocked the middle of the arena.

"Oh my! What a wicked turn of events! Now neither player has monsters on the Field! What on earth will happen next?!"

-5D's-

"Oh man, I really thought he had her there!" Enzo frowned, folding his arms in the audience. "They're really going back and forth though… makes it kind of hard to tell who's gonna end up winning."

"Can't disagree with you there," Wisteria frowned, "of course, I have no doubt that Konami will pull ahead in the end, but this _is_ that infernal witch we're talking about! She did put him in the hospital without much effort on her part."

"She doesn't look half as dangerous now though," Rathie noted, "in fact, when she's not wearing that cold mask… she's actually pretty good look-"

"Shut it you!" Wisteria snapped, "We're here for Dueling, not so you can further your perverted interests! Tell me, how many sales have you even made over the course of this Cup, along with the Invitation Cup all those weeks ago?"

"Well, to be honest…" Rathie chuckled sheepishly, "I haven't really sold all that much…"

"Exactly!" Wisteria snapped, "And _you_'_re_ supposed to be our sponsor? Pathetic! As the Vice President of the SOT, I hereby declare that you and Enzo are to sell at least thirty booster packs a day! Failure to do so will result in dire consequences!"

"C-Consequences?" Rathie sweatdropped.

"H-Hey!" Enzo grimaced, "When did I go and get involved in this?"

"Is that a complaint?" Wisteria scowled, "Not very gentlemanly of you, is it Enzo? And here I thought you were finally graduating from your "worm" status. It seems I was severely mistaken!"

"I'm not a worm," Enzo growled out, "but I'm not a salesman either! I don't know the first thing about selling cards!"

"Hmph, figures!" Wisteria sniffed, turning to Mathew and Alice, both of which had been surprisingly quiet during the conversation, "Well then, what about you two? Do either of you know anything about sales?"

"Uh… sorry, not really." Mathew admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sales? Is that anything like selling lemonade?" Alice asked curiously, tipping back and forth on her feet.

"Yes Alice," Wisteria smiled kindly, "It's exactly like selling lemonade. Do you like selling lemonade?"

"Yeah!" the girl nodded eagerly, "It's fun! Especially when those Security guys try to tell me I can't because I don't have a license. Then I whip it out and they have to go away! Hehe…"

"That's very nice." Wisteria nodded, "So Alice, would you like to help Rathie here do his job better? He needs to sell cards, yet he hasn't been so lucky lately."

"Huh?" Alice stared at the card shop owner curiously, "Maybe… do I get paid?"

"Wha-?" Rathie frowned, "Well of course you don-"

"-will!" Wisteria interrupted with a bright smile, "It's only right you be reimbursed for your time and energy and after all. Rathie will be happy to pay you," she gripped the man's arm, clenching it tightly, "Won't you Rathie?"

"Uh… Uh… s-sure…" Rathie said depressingly.

"Good," Wisteria nodded, "Now then Alice… this is what you have to do…"

_Elsewhere..._

Goodwin frowned from his place in the stadium, watching the proceedings carefully. Akiza had yet to reveal her Birthmark, a fact that Goodwin was growing rather infuriated with. Didn't the girl realize she needed to cooperate so that the Crimson Dragon could be summoned once more?

Goodwin needed it to appear after all…

He wanted… _needed_ to see that glorious crimson glow fill his room, remind him that everything he was attempting to do wasn't for a lost cause!

But how could he get it to appear, if the Signers weren't partaking in their pre-established destiny? One was too wrapped up in his many Duels as King… the other focused on settling things with his old pal, even if he did seem a bit more reliable than others… and then the girl, Goodwin couldn't even think of how the girl got so far off the track, assisting Divine of all things… and speaking of the man…

"Hello Goodwin." Divine chuckled, stepping inside the man's office with ease.

"!" Rex grimaced, turning on his heel to stare at the Arcadia Movement's leader wide-eyed. He quickly recovered, not wanting to lose face in front of his manipulative opponent. "Ah, if it isn't my dear friend Divine, made your way into my office uninvited I see."

"Indeed." Divine smirked, pacing the room slowly, "Tell me, Goodwin, would you say you've enjoyed yourself, running Sector Security and all? I can't help but imagine it must be a bit tiresome, what with you practically controlling all of Neo Domino beneath that rock iron fist of yours."

"Hm…" Goodwin chuckled, "I assure you it is far too easy. Running this place, directing the masses… why I'm sure even a brute like you would more than capable. But you didn't come here to talk politics did you Divine?"

"No… No I'm afraid not," Divine admitted, clicking his tongue as he stopped outside the window, staring down at the Duel below. "My weapon seems to be doing well. I'm sure that unwilling Duel Assassin of yours will be dropping soon enough."

"Ah, is that what this is about?" Goodwin asked, folding his arms behind him as he always did, "Konami-san? Well I assure you that all is not that it seems. I admit I may have been a little forceful with the fellow, but he seems to have come into his own quite nicely. He even delved into making that little SOT crew of his. I hear several of your people had quite the run-in with them some time ago."

"That they have," Divine noted, "I've already punished them accordingly for losing to such… unruly characters."

"Punishment?" Goodwin chuckled, "And that is why you will never be capable of running this city as you wish Divine… you focus far too much on the negative. Just think of how much experience your people have gained through their losses, how many mistakes they learned of they will be sure not to repeat in the future? You must see the good and the bad, Divine."

"A naïve statement," Divine grimaced, "and one I'm positive you don't believe yourself. Turning into a hypocrite are we?"

Goodwin frowned, but made no move to correct the psychic. "Why are you here?" he asked instead, coming to stand beside the man as they looked down at the arena.

"The stage is set for my grand performance;" Divine spoke smoothly, "all that's left is to remove the last speck of dirt from the stage."

"What are you intending to do, Divine?" Goodwin asked.

Divine smirked, "I think the real question here is… what are you?

The two stared at each other for some time, each wondering what move the other was prepared to make.

It happened in an instant.

Divine reached inside his jacket, pulling a slender metallic item from its folds as he aimed the silenced barrel towards Goodwin. But Rex was no fool. In that same moment, he too had made use of his cybernetic arm, dragging it forth to aim at Divine.

"A hand? That's your move?" Divine asked cockily.

"A cybernetic hand engineered for offensive and defensive purposes," Goodwin corrected, "You saw what I did to Greiger's bike… What do you think it can do to your head?"

Divine chuckled darkly, the barrel of his gun still aimed for Goodwin's skull.

"It seems we are at a stalemate." Goodwin murmured.

"No," Divine corrected, "We're not."

Quickly, he turned his gun from Goodwin's head, firing a single bullet into the bookcase lining the man's wall.

Goodwin's eyes went wide as he reared back from the sound, unknowingly giving Divine the chance he needed. "Divine! What're you-?"

In that moment he understood. The bookshelf began to spark, releasing the trigger that held Goodwin's darkest secret hidden from prying eyes. The floor beneath them opened up, and a small pedestal carrying the glowing arm of a lost Signer rose from below.

Divine moved swiftly, uninhibited by Goodwin as he grabbed the arm and made to leave.

Goodwin cursed, leaping forward to try and stop the man, but it was too late. In a blinding crimson light, Divine vanished from the room, leaving the office in a wreck, and Goodwin, alone.

"SECURITY!" Goodwin cursed through the private comm. He needed to get that arm back, but at the same time… the Fortune Cup had to proceed uninhibited!

-5D's-

"_Tch… this isn't turning out too good."_ Konami thought, staring at the Field, _"I'm down to just Ordeal and Water Hazard… Neither of which I can even use without having cards in my Hand! Not to mention, she still has two Face-Down cards! Even though I have the advantage in Life Points… it still feels like she could wipe me out in an instant!"_

"Nothing I can do now…" Konami cursed, "I end my Turn."

"Then it's my move!" Akiza shouted, "Draw!" her grit her teeth, "I summon Botanical Lion in Attack Mode!"

A flowery lion materialized on the Field, letting out a vine-like roar as it glared at Konami.

Botanical Lion-LV4-(1600/2000)

"And you know this card has an effect as well!" Akiza shouted, "It gains 300 Attack Points for every Plant-Type monster I control, and since Botanical Lion is a Plant-Type itself… it rises to 1900 Attack Points!"

Konami grimaced, clenching at his empty hand. "This is gonna hurt…"

"Indeed." Akiza affirmed, raising her hand, "Go Botanical Lion! Cut him down with your Camellia Claw!"

The lion roared, shaking the floor as it charged forward and lashed out at Konami, its claws tearing through the boy's sleeve as he reeled back.

"Guh!" Konami hissed, falling back on his rear as the lion roared once more.

**Konami- 1200 LP**

**Akiza- 1050 LP**

"Oooh! What a devastating blow to Red Hat!" the MC roared, "With that one move, Akiza has evened things up! Will she be the one to grasp victory after all?!"

Konami exhaled softly, quickly rising back to his feet to continue the Duel, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

The two Duelists glared at each other.

"My Turn!" Konami shouted, "Draw! Alright! Just what I needed! Behold the Spell Card, Reasoning!"

"Reasoning?" Akiza asked, "I've never heard of that card!"

Konami grinned, "Well then, let me explain it how it works! First, you choose a Monster Level! Then, I pick up cards from the Top of my Deck until I draw a Monster than can be Normal Summoned! If that monster is the same level as the one you declared, it and all other picked up cards go to the Graveyard, but if you guess wrong… I get to Special Summon that monster, and then send the remaining cards to the Grave!"

"So it's an all or nothing huh?" Akiza grimaced, _"What are the odds of me actually the right monster…? And with all the cards that are in his Grave, it's hard to tell what it'll be! A Four Star, Five Star?"_

"Take all the time you need," Konami grinned, "This is a pretty big decision after all."

"Ngh!" Akiza shook her head, "Five! I pick Five! A Five Star Monster!"

"Heh, so that's your choice huh…? Well, let's see what we come up with?" Konami smiled, starting to draw, "Spell Card…. Trap Card…." He paused, setting a hand on top of his Deck, "Monster Card!"

"!" Akiza frowned. There it was. Now… what Level was it…?

"And it is…" Konami smiled, "The Level Six Amphibian Beast!"

"Oh no!" Akiza shouted, "I was off by one?!"

"Such a shame, because now I can Special Summon Amphibian Beast to the Field in Attack Mode!" Konami shouted, throwing the card down on his Duel Disk.

The green-skinned creature hissed strongly, appearing on the watery Field and letting out a shriek.

Amphibian Beast-LV6-(2400/2000)

"And now… I think I'll have it take out your Botanical Lion!" Konami shouted, "Let's go Amphibian Beast!"

The Fish roared out in agreement, sweeping across the Field and slashing the Lion in two. The rose-mane lion whimpered, falling to the ground in a heap before dispersing. Akiza grimaced, feeling the weight begin to take its toll on her.

**Konami- 1200 LP**

**Akiza- 550 LP**

Akiza frowned. This Duel was getting far too close. She needed to handle this… but she had no monsters! "Are you done?" she asked with a frown, gazing at Konami with a stoic scowl.

"Heh, I suppose so." Konami nodded, "Now, make your move!"

"With pleasure!" Akiza nodded, "Draw!"

The crowd once again discussed what they thought of the girl. Did she have something in her hand that could turn things around, or was this finally the end of the wicked witch? She scowled.

"I'll set a monster face-down in Defense Position… and end my turn."

"Here we go…" Konami declared, drawing his next card. He glanced at it…

_And smiled._

Akiza narrowed her eyes knowingly. _"So he's finally drawn it then…!"_

"This is it Akiza…" Konami started, raising the card to the sky, "With this card now in my Hand… I can finally see the ending!"

Akiza readied herself for what was to come.

"Here I go!" Konami shouted, "The deaths of thousands form the Seal! Let their rebirth bring forth those long forgotten! Special Summon!"

The world around the two Duelists raged as all the monsters in Konami's Graveyard returned themselves to the Deck.

"Behold!" Konami roared, "Exodius, The Ultimate Forbidden Lord!"

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty Five-**

**END**

* * *

**The Duel reaches for its inevitable conclusion, and once again Konami takes the lead! Will his monsters finally bring him the conclusion he has longed for? And what does Divine intend to do with a severed arm? Maybe we'll find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment Z01**

* * *

Konami grimaced.

He could feel the blood pounding through his ears. He could feel the heat flowing through his body as he glanced at the Field.

How in Horahkty's name could this be happening?

How on earth could he have finally managed to get the upper hand against his opponent?

Just who was it he was dueling at the moment?

None other than the ace student of Duel Academy, Zane Truesdale.

The boy had taken to accepting a challenge from anyone for the past several weeks, and leaving all those who tried to defeat him with a sound, brutal thrashing.

Chazz had to have lost at least fifty times. Jaden had dueled him and lost, three times. As for Konami… well, he was pushing on his twenty-fifth.

But things were different this time! For the first time, Konami had pulled ahead. He was winning against _Zane!_ Such a thing wasn't to be taken likely. Even so, he knew he couldn't let up now. If he did, odds were that Zane would make a swift comeback, sending him to the loser's circle once again.

"Tragoedia!" Konami roared, directing his attention to the Duel Spirit he'd captured in the ruins several months ago, "It's time we use your effect and end this Duel! I'm discarding my Level 5 Airknight Parshath to the Graveyard, so take control of his Cyber Dragon and leave his Field empty!"

Tragoedia nodded, grabbing Zane's ace monster with its scorpion-like pincer as it wheeled it forcibly across the room.

"My Cyber Dragon…" Zane grimaced, appearing confident as ever as he stared down the two creatures.

Tragoedia-LV10-(2400/2400)

Cyber Dragon-LV5-(2100/1600)

"So this is the end then…" Zane thought aloud, closing his eyes as Konami attacked.

"Yes! Victory is mine! Go Cyber Dragon, Tragoedia! Attack Zane, and wipe out the rest of his Life Points! Tragedy Claw! Evolution Burst!"

The two monsters attacked, (albeit Cyber Dragon's reluctance), using their signature attacks to attack Zane directly.

It was a shame he had no face-downs.

**Zane- 0 LP**

**Konami- 150 LP**

"How did this happen…? I made no mistakes…" Zane thought aloud falling to one knee from the hologram's dispersing force as he deactivated his Duel Disk.

"I did it… I really really did it…" Konami heaved, clapping his knees eagerly, "Heh, hehehehe…. That really was a tough Duel. And I really thought you had me a few times too…."

"I suppose," Zane relented, rising to his feet, "that I still have a ways to go. I'll need to think on this…"

Konami would've watched the senior walk off, but he was far too busy celebrating. Wait until he told Chazz! The guy would be so jealous… Jaden too, for that matter!

"Alright!" he roared out to the heavens, despite being all alone, "Tonight, Eggwiches for everyone!"

**END**


	36. Torn

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! A late update, but it was a trying chapter. Anyway, hope you all enjoy, here you go!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_Akiza frowned. This Duel was getting far too close. She needed to handle this… but she had no monsters! "Are you done?" she asked with a frown, gazing at Konami with a stoic scowl._

"_Heh, I suppose so." Konami nodded, "Now, make your move!"_

"_With pleasure!" Akiza nodded, "Draw!"_

_The crowd once again discussed what they thought of the girl. Did she have something in her hand that could turn things around, or was this finally the end of the wicked witch? She scowled._

"_I'll set a monster face-down in Defense Position… and end my turn."_

"_Here we go…" Konami declared, drawing his next card. He glanced at it…_

_And smiled._

_Akiza narrowed her eyes knowingly. "So he's finally drawn then…!"_

"_This is it Akiza…" Konami started, raising the card to the sky, "With this card now in my Hand… I can finally see the ending!"_

_Akiza readied herself for what was to come._

"_Here I go!" Konami shouted, "The deaths of thousands form the Seal! Let their Let their rebirth bring forth those long forgotten! Special Summon!"_

_The world around the two Duelists raged as all the monsters in Konami's Graveyard returned themselves to the Deck._

"_Behold!" Konami roared, "Exodius, The Ultimate Forbidden Lord!"_

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty Six-**

**Torn**

* * *

The two Duelists stared each other down dangerously, the forceful winds from Exodius' summoning overtaking the two of them.

Exodius-LV10-(0/0)

"Hmph…" Akiza smirked, "Do you really think that monster has what it takes to defeat me? I think you've gotten a bit too confident, Red Hat."

"Well, you're entitled to your opinion." Konami grimaced, "You're welcome to think that this monster doesn't have what it takes to end you, but look at the Field Akiza! Look at your Life Points! Once my Amphibian Beast wipes out that monster on your side of the Field, you'll be wide open! One attack from my Exodius… and you'll be finished!"

The teen was right. Akiza only had one Face-Down Monster and a hidden Spell or Trap. And with her Life Points where they were…

**Konami- 1200 LP**

**Akiza- 550 LP**

Yes, a single attack from Exodius would put the monster's attack at 1000, more than enough to take out the last remaining pieces of the girl's Life Points.

Akiza narrowed her eyes and scoffed.

"You rely on that Egyptian Lord of yours far too much! Really, does it even fit in that Deck you're using right now? Come to think of it," she smirked, "I can't think of a single Duel you've had where that card hasn't at least been present in your Deck or Hand. Dependent much?"

"Heh, and this is coming from a woman who uses nothing but plant monsters all the time?" Konami shot back, "Stop trying to delay the inevitable Akiza! We both know that this Duel is about to end!"

"It would appear so," Akiza murmured, "Very well! Go ahead, make your move!"

"With pleasure!" Konami shot back, "Go Amphibian Beast! Attack that Face-Down Monster, and clear the way!"

The Amphibian Beast roared, rearing its head to the sky and the terrible shriek echoed through the audience.

The MC winced, covering his ears at the sound before raising the microphone to his lips, "What a hideous roar! Will this monster's attack truly mark the end of the Black Rose's Streak?!"

The Amphibian Beast sure seemed to think so, leaping across the watery field as it prepared to drive its claws into the face-down card.

"I don't think so!" Akiza snapped suddenly, "I think it's time I activated my Face-Down Card! Reveal, Synchro Deception!"

"Synchro Deception?!" Konami asked, having never heard of the card before, "What kind of card is that?!"

"Well," Akiza smirked, "given from the name I take it you already realize it has to do with Synchro Monsters…" she paused, waiting for his nod of understanding before continuing with her explanation, "it allows me to take one Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck, and send it to my Graveyard!"

"Send it to your Graveyard?" Konami asked, seeing the girl reach for her Black Rose Dragon. "But why on earth would you condemn your monster to such a fate?"

"Because…" Akiza began to explain, dropping the card of gently as her eyes gleamed sinisterly, "the Face-Down Monster your Amphibian Beast just attacked… was the Effect Monster Blue Rose Dragon!"

"Blue Rose… Dragon?!" Konami thought aloud, his eyes widening in realization. He knew that card! Akiza had used it during their grudge match in the Arcadia Movement! He grimaced, recalling the moment as a deep frown made its way across his face.

"_I'm setting a monster and two cards!" Akiza declared, throwing the rest of her hand face-down on the Field. "There's nothing else I can do now "Red Hat", but don't take my words lightly! I will burn you to ash!"_

"_Maybe so, but with plays like that you're not very convincing!" Konami retorted, "Draw! It's time to uncover what that Face-Down of yours is! Go Gene-Warped Warwolf! Attack!"_

_The monster nodded, spreading its four arms wide as it lunged across the Field, ripping its claws deep into the concealed Monster Card._

_With a squawk, a small, blue creature made itself known, squawking once more as the Gene-Warped Warwolf cleaved it in two with another basic swing of its claws._

"_Blue Rose Dragon?" Konami asked, "Well, it's off the Field now. Time to use Gogiga Gagagigo to attack you directly-"_

"_Stop right there "Red Hat"!" Akiza hissed, sweeping her hand to the side, "That Blue Rose Dragon you just destroyed happens to have an effect!"_

"_What?" Konami scowled, "Figures…"_

"_That's right!" Akiza hissed, "When my Blue Rose Dragon is destroyed and sent from the Field to the Graveyard… I can select one Black Rose Dragon in my Graveyard, and Special Summon it back to the Field!"_

"_Oh no!" Konami shouted, feeling the wind pick up once more._

"Oh no…" Konami grimaced, feeling the exact same way as he watched the monster vanish from the Field.

"Heh," Akiza smirked, "It seems by that look on your face that you know exactly what's about to happen!"

"Ngh!" Konami grimaced, _"Damn it! Is there anything I can do…? Anything I can play?!"_

The teen clenched his empty hand angrily, _"No!"_

Akiza raised her hand to the sky triumphantly, a pillar of blinding green light erupting behind her. "Yes! Finally, Chilling flames shall engulf the entire world! This Pitch-Dark Flower shall set into bloom! Resurrection! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

The red roses that composed her sinister dragon's wings spread out behind the girl, and a terrifying draconic roar spread across the world.

Black Rose Dragon-LV7-(2400/1800)

The crowd all leaned back in their seats, their eyes wide in shock and fear.

"It's the Black Rose!"

"Run, she'll kill us all!"

Akiza closed her eyes silently, listening to the audience hiss and screech at her as they always did. It mattered not. She had succeeded in doing what she set out to achieve. All that was left was the wrap up.

"Well Red Hat, can you still see the ending?" Akiza asked solemnly, "I will admit that this truly was a close Duel. However, I'm afraid there can only be one victor, and it won't be you."

Konami grimaced, glaring at the girl from across the Field as she spoke. "Darn it, Exodius!"

"Yes, you may have lasted another turn, if not for your inexplicable need to play that one card." Akiza smirked, "But why should I complain? After all, its presence is what allows me to end this Duel right here, right now!"

Konami's eyes went wide as his Duel Disk changed to the End Phase, "C-Crap!"

"Now, what was it you always like to say?" Akiza smirked, "Oh yes… Final Turn!"

She glanced at the card, Thorn of Malice.

"Heh, now then!" the woman began, pointing at Konami's Exodius, "It's time we burn his overgrown Forbidden Lord to ashes! Go my Black Rose Dragon! End it all, with your Black Rose Flare!"

The dragon acknowledged the command, its rosy wings curling inward as black thorns protruded from its bosom, rooting themselves deep inside the earth as green fluid slowly filled the dragon's body, rising to its throat.

"Do it now!" Akiza roared once more, and the dragon consented.

With a flap of its wings, the green energy burst from the Black Rose's jaws, enveloping all in its path as it sped towards Exodius, and victory. The Ultimate Forbidden Lord howled angrily as the beam collided with his chest, the power of the Black Rose Dragon far too much for him to handle at the moment.

Strands of the beam ricocheted every which way upon collision, raining bolts of the dragon's energy down upon the much suspecting public.

The audience in the front most rows cried out as small sparks of the stream splashed down on the earth beside them, leaving behind naught but dark, smoking stains. Being the frightened, civilized folk they all claimed to be however, they reacted the only way they knew how…

…by leaping from their seats like brutes, fighting their way to the back as they tried, and for many, failed, to retreat.

Exodius in the meantime fell, his power broken beneath the weight of the Signer Dragon before him.

The Black Rose was just too strong. With a final howl of anger and pain, the Ultimate Forbidden Lord fell back, sending dirt and debris exploding outward from the point of impact. Konami had no choice but to close his eyes, allowing the overwhelming force to overtake him completely as Exodius finally shattered, leaving the Field, and ending the game for good.

**Akiza- 550 LP**

**Konami- 0 LP**

Red Hat hissed as he rolled out of the debris, his body planted firmly on its back as he gazed upon the dust cloud masking his location.

He couldn't move, but surprisingly, he found that to be far less concerning than the outcome of the Duel.

"So… that's it then…" he managed to utter weakly, "I lost."

"Yes, you did." Akiza agreed, staring down the boy stoically. "Quick spectacularly I might add. But in the end, it would appear that you are a few years too early to be challenging the Arcadia Movement… Perhaps now…" the woman's eyes glazed over as she turned from the fallen teen, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "Yes, now that this has been settled, I am certain that the Arcadia Movement will be safe."

"_Arcadia Movement…?"_ Konami thought, _"Safe? What on earth is she talking about…?"_

Needless to say, Red Hat was confused. Sure, he would be the first to admit that he had his differences with the occultist gathering of Psychic Duelists, but after SOT's Pyrrhic victory on Arcadia Movement Headquarters he had been sure to suspend any and all future operations they planned on the group.

So what was with the words Akiza had just whispered to herself? The Arcadia Movement was safe; at least, it was for the moment!

As if to answer his thoughts, a burst of crimson red light erupted in the lingering dust cloud, resulting in the appearance of a cloaked man and a slow, rhythmic series of claps.

"Well said Akiza." The smooth voice of the cloaked man called, "With this victory, my goals for the Arcadia Movement are one step closer to reaching fruition. There's just one thing left to do."

Konami narrowed his eyes, struggling to gaze upon the person now standing beside the Black Rose Witch. As he attempted to rise, a stream of crimson light seemed to rip from the man's cloak, forcing him back to the ground.

"Oh, no, no, no." the man chuckled, quickly, _eagerly_, making his way to his fallen foe. "We can't have you getting all excited now can we Konami?"

"_He knows my name?"_ Konami thought grimly, straining against the invisible force that kept him in place, _"How? Why? Not good…"_

If he'd thought about it a moment later, he might've realized that many people knew his name at the moment, what with it being displayed right beside Akiza's in the dueling lineups and all. Still, in light of the current events, it did seem to be a rather moot point.

Maintaining his smooth, eager demeanor, the man knelt down beside Konami, clapping the boy on the shoulder several times. "It's been some time hasn't it my friend?"

"Do I know you?" Konami replied slowly, taking in the man warily.

The man shook his head in mock disappointment, "Really Konami? Forgetting about me so soon? You saw me not even a month ago, really, is your memory truly bad?"

"No," Konami grimaced, "but I don't recall meeting anyone who had taken a liking to large, billowing cloaks… well, besides Akiza anyway."

"Yes, I'm afraid our mutual friend here does have quite the taste doesn't she? Running around the slums dressed in such garb…" the man chuckled once more, moving his hand across Konami's body to reach for his Duel Disk, "Nonetheless, I'm afraid I haven't risked coming here to talk about our fashion sense. There's something you have that I'm quite interested in, you see. And to be frank, I feel that it's been with you long enough."

"!" Konami's eyes snapped wide open, struggling against air as the man deactivated his Duel Disk.

"Ah, yes. Here it is." The man chuckled, "I must say, I was quite fond of this card when I first saw it, but to hold it in my own hands… it truly is quite the experience."

"Exodius…" Konami grimaced, watching the man fondle his card, "What the hell do you think you're doing, touching my card like that?!"

"Your card?" the man laughed, "Konami, my dear boy… I'm afraid this card belongs to no one. It's far too powerful to be used lightly, especially while in the hands of some reckless Duelist like yourself."

"Reckless…?! Listen you-!"

"Listen? Did you listen to me, when I told you of my grand plan for this city? Did you listen to me when I spoke of your place amongst the populace? No Red Hat, the time for listening has long past." He pressed his hands firmly against the card, "Now, is the time for _action._"

And in an instant, Exodius found itself ripped into several, useless pieces.

Konami stared at the man speechless, watching as his ace card's remains were swept away into the wind. "D-Divine… but… Shadow Realm, frozen…"

The man laughed to himself. "Divine…? No Red Hat," the man paused, pulling back the hood and revealing the face of the very person Konami just spoke of, "I am _Sayer._"

-5D's-

"Something's wrong," Enzo frowned, "That dust cloud should've been gone by now!"

"And more than that… look at the Dueling Screen," Alice added, pointing to the dangling, sparking board that fizzed in and out above all their heads, "It's not showing the result… you don't think, something bad happened do you?"

"Of course something bad happened!" Wisteria scowled, "He was dueling against that infernal Akiza! I knew I shouldn't have let him go up against that witch! She'd already put him in the hospital… just what could she have done to him this time?!"

"There's not much we can do right now to find out…" Mathew sighed patiently, "but I wouldn't get too worried. Even she wouldn't go out and kill someone in public, right?"

"Well, you may have a point there," Rathie grumbled, "but in that dust cloud down there there's not too much of a crowd now is there?"

"Ngh…" Mathew grimaced, "Maybe… but I don't think that's what's going on down there. Wish we could get down there and check it out, but with all these Securities that's not happening any time soon."

"Ah…haha…" the MC chuckled sheepishly from above, waving down to the crowd, "We seem to be experiencing some… technical difficulties. If you all would just sit tight, we'll be sure to have this up and running again in no time!"

Enzo sighed, standing from his seat and sweeping away from the rest of the SOT. The MC had a habit of saying such things, and he wasn't going to start believing him now.

"H-Huh?!" Wisteria called after him, "Hey, Enzo! Where do you think you're going?! You can't just walk off at a time like this!"

"Relax," the teen replied, "I'm just going for a walk. It's dusty out here and… well, it's not exactly like we're doing anything useful just sitting out here are we?"

The group couldn't argue with that.

If the loss of power to the Duel Screen wasn't enough, the fact that the dust cloud still hadn't settled enough for Sector Security to take action was more than a little disconcerting.

Wisteria frowned, folding her arms imperious as she made to stand, "Well then, if you're going inside to do something useful then it would seem I have but no choice than to come with-"

"No, no…" Enzo waved her off, "There's no need for that, really." He offered the group what he hoped looked like a comforting smile. "I'm just gonna go see how things are looking down there. You know, find out if anyone's been able to find out what's been going on in that cloud or not."

Wisteria stared after him for several seconds before exchanging a quick glance with Rathie.

She sighed.

"Very well," the girl sniffed, "but you better let us know if you find out something interesting! There will be dire consequences if you do not!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Enzo grunted, disappearing inside the stadium, "Whatever you say "Queen.""

To be honest, finding out if anything had happened to his friend was only _half_ the reason why he suddenly decided to head inside. The other half…? Well, Wisteria had been getting rather annoying as of late. It was only natural that Enzo would try to find the quickest route to avoiding her as much as humanely possible. The teen frowned, trudging through the hallways as he glanced through the windows towards the dust cloud below.

"_Konami,"_ he thought briefly, _"What the hell happened down there?"_

Trapped in his thoughts, the teen never realized he was on a collision course with another preoccupied Duelist.

"Augh!"

"Eh?"

Enzo grunted, taking a staggering step backwards as he shook the slight pain from his head, "Ow…" he glanced up at the man he'd run into, "Hey, sorry about that pal, I wasn't exactly watching where I was going, if you know what I mean." Enzo paused, his eyes going wide as he took in the man's appearance.

"It's fine," the man replied kindly, "I wasn't exactly watching where I was going as much as I should have either."

The man turned, his spiky hair ruffling with his movements as he turned to leave.

"H-Hold on!" Enzo shouted, pointing at the man dramatically, "You're- You're Yusei Fudo, aren't you?!"

The man turned back, blinking down at the teen curiously, "Huh? Do I know you?"

Enzo blushed at his sudden mistake, "Ah… well, that's… no, I don't think- Well, maybe…" the boy sighed, rubbing the back of his head gently to think out his response, "If anything it could be say that you're acquainted with a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Yusei asked, setting a hand on his hip as he regarded Enzo strangely.

"Yeah, the one down there dueling the Black Rose." Enzo explained, "Or… the one that _was_ dueling the Black Rose… no telling what he's up to in that dust cloud now."

"Oh, you must be talking about Konami." Yusei realized, "Now that I think about it, I do think I've seen you hanging around him once or twice." His look got a bit more serious, "So you haven't heard anything yet either then?"

"H-Huh?" Enzo asked quickly, surprised at the sudden question, "Well, no, those Securities keep announcing that they haven't been able to get in close enough to take in the situation as much as they'd like to, and they're a bit wary about tossing out their resources for just two people… not to mention, they seem to be a bit preoccupied with something else as well."

"So you noticed that as well." Yusei nodded in approval, "Earlier I saw several Securities rush up towards Goodwin's office, but I didn't think much of it at the time. Maybe I should've gone after them…"

Enzo turned back to look at the window. It seemed the cloud was finally beginning to settle, whatever reason it had for staying around for so long seemed to be reaching its conclusion.

Yusei turned, as if preparing to head back the direction from which he came.

"H-Hey!" Enzo shouted, "Where ya going?!"

"Back to my seat to prepare," Yusei explained, "This is still a tournament after all. Whoever comes out of that dust cloud victorious is going to be my next opponent."

"So, just like that, you're walking off?" Enzo asked, "But, what about Konami? What if something happened?"

Yusei smiled at the teen, "You should have a little more faith in your friends. From what I've seen of him, Red Hat knows how to handle himself."

-5D's-

"My name is _Sayer._" The Divine lookalike spoke coolly, gazing down at the fallen Red Hat with a smirk. "But you already knew that, didn't you Red Hat?"

Konami grimaced, ignoring Sayer's last statement. "Exodius-"

"Exodius is gone," Sayer interrupted, "swept away by the winds of Fate. I do wonder how you'll do without it. It was your self-proclaimed ace after all, even if it didn't always fit it in with the Decks you used it inn. Which raises another question…. Why on earth are you so insistent on using so many Normal Monsters? I mean, don't get me wrong, they can be quite formidable under the right circumstances but _really_, you never were one for the "normal" Red Hat."

"Ack… Agh…!" Konami grimaced, rolling over so he lay flat on his stomach, "Why… do you care? They're just a kind of card…!"

"No," Sayer intruded, shaking his head in thought, "if that were the case you wouldn't be so focused on using a monster that relies on normalcy to win. No, there's something deeper here… some silly, naïve thought that I'm not seeing."

Sayer paused here, circling the boy as he wrapped his arms around his back as Goodwin would. "Why would you- oh. I see now…" he glanced at Konami in amusement, "Really, Red Hat, to think you would aspire for such things, but I suppose I can see where you're coming from."

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Konami grunted, shifting his gaze between the man calling himself Sayer and the surprisingly quiet Akiza.

"A lifetime of battles… year after year of Shadow Duels and dangerous circumstances… it's really no wonder why you came all the way to these forsaken outskirts, looking for a new start." Sayer smirked, "It's a shame you were once again denied here in Neo Domino City no?"

"Sayer…" Akiza started, only to be silenced before she could finish.

The man sighed, kneeling down above Konami once more and shaking his head in disappointment, "Really now, you should know more than anyone that such a thing won't suit you my friend. A life of normalcy… purchasing your own happiness through naught but ignorance and obedience... pathetic."

Konami groaned, attempting to lash out at the man futilely.

"You belong on the front lines!" Sayer continued, "Striking out at me, while I strike back at you! We were born for this Konami! Crafted from the flesh and bone of the ancients themselves to continue this endless cycle of battle."

"You're insane…" Konami noted, attempting to roll his eyes at the man's words. He probably would have too, if it weren't for the fact that he was still peeved about what Sayer had just done to his prized card.

The boy grimaced, turning to face Akiza as well, "And you… you knew this would happen didn't you? I thought you were acting suspicious… but it was all a ploy wasn't it? A trap set long before this Duel even began!"

The girl had the decency to look away, but she said nothing to confirm or deny Red Hat's thoughts.

"Oh, come now." Sayer laughed, "Don't blame the girl, she was merely doing what she was told." He glanced at the severed arm gripped firmly beneath his cloak. "Ah… it seems our fun here is coming to a close." He turned back to Konami one last time, "I trust you'll keep what happened here quiet? It wouldn't do if certain parties learned just what happened to that esteemed card of yours…"

Despite his mounting rage, Konami knew who the man was talking about. "Goodwin. You, what do you-?"

"All in good time Red Hat," Sayer chuckled, "For now…" the arm beneath his cloak lit up, and Red Hat suddenly felt far more tired than he had initially. "_Sleep_."

The man vanished at those words, and Konami felt his vision fade into black. Akiza watched the scene with a darkened frown. Slowly, she turned, heading back to her initial position on the Field before regarding her fallen foe one last time.

"If… If it's any consolation…" she sighed, "I am sorry."

Outside, the dust cloud settled and the power to the Dueling monitor was restored, revealing the Duel's outcome to all still present.

"L-Ladies and Gentlemen…." The MC began, "It seems that we have our winner…"

The crowd murmured in silence, looking down at the scene before them. Red Hat, sprawled out helpless on the floor with his eyes closed, and the Black Rose Witch, standing victoriously across him. It didn't paint a pretty picture. Nonetheless, the MC continued.

"Without a further ado," the man gulped, "I give to you all, Akiza Izinski!"

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty Six-**

**End**

* * *

**Akiza snatches victory from the jaws of defeat, ending the Fortune Cup for our red-capped protagonist! But while this may mark the end for him, for others, the tournament is still in full swing! Yusei sets his eyes on the wicked Black Rose… and Divine's mysterious lookalike pursues his own dark goals! When all is said and done, will anyone be left standing?! Find out next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment POSTGRAD01- Outshined**

* * *

Bastion Misawa stood at the port in shame, gripping the handrails leading to the docks as he thought over his latest lost. It was the first tournament he'd been to since leaving Duel Academy, and finally, the boy thought he had a chance at gaining some of the prestige that always seemed to elude him at the school.

If only he had known…

Contrary to his thoughts when he had first arrived, several other alumni of the prestigious Academy had attended the tournament, each and every one of them focused on winning it all.

Chazz Princeton…

Alexis Rhodes…

Hell, it was surprising that Jaden Yuki himself hadn't shown up, despite the outrageous rumors that the boy had actually attended.

Against all odds, Bastion had fought, clawed his way to the finals, but just when he thought victory was finally in reach… _he_ had to show up and rip it from his hands.

Who was the _he_ Bastion spoke of?

The rising pro and efficient Duelist, Syrus Truesdale.

His arrival had come as a shock to Bastion, who had suspected the boy to be halfway across the world in America at the time. Nothing could have been further from the truth. Bastion had dueled well against the boy, and at first, he thought that it was a Duel he could win with ease.

But Syrus had matched him each and every move. Combo for combo, card for card! The small, blue-haired boy that had seemed so meager back in the Academy had all but destroyed Bastion's strategies, sending the genius spiraling down to 0 Life Points in an instant.

Needless to say, those who had bet on Bastion were not amused.

Syrus had tried to be kind in the aftermath, but it didn't do much to console the former Ra Yellow.

Everything Bastion had gained… all the prestige he had mustered on his climb up the ranks, gone! Stolen by Syrus in the heat of the moment!

His hand clenched against the guardrail as he heard approaching footsteps.

"Disappointed?" Konami asked, standing behind Bastion curiously.

He too had come to town, though not to partake in the tournament. You see, he had come as Bastion's wingman. The Ra Yellow had hoped that by bringing the boy along he'd be able to siphon off some of his skills, but obviously, that was not the case.

Bastion snorted. "Who wouldn't be? To come so close to victory… to come so close to having my name remembered for all to see!"

"That's how it happens sometimes. Still," Konami looked over his shoulder towards the angry masses quickly approaching, "looks like those rich guys that invested in you aren't too happy."

"Of course not," Bastion sighed, "I'll accept full responsibility of course-"

"You sure you don't just wanna run?" the voice asked, "Because… I'm pretty sure I'd try to run right now."

"Running is for cowards," Bastion decided, "and to be frank, I'd rather be forgotten in the annals of history than be remembered for all time as a coward who couldn't face up to what he did."

"In this case," the former Slifer chuckled, "I think what you _didn't_ do would be more appropriate."

Bastion sighed, not bothering to justify that with a response.

"Get ready," Konami told him, "here they come."

Bastion nodded, turning to face the mustached man that had rallied the rich behind Bastion.

"Were you disappointed by your loss?" the man asked darkly, "Because I sure was!"

"Ah… yes," the Ra Yellow agreed sadly, "I just didn't have what it took. I did try my best, but even my greatest strategies were no match for Truesdale…."

The man scowled, "Well your best strategies weren't good enough! Try someone else's strategies!" he paused, shaking his head, "Well, perhaps this won't be your only chance to win."

"Huh…?" Bastion asked, "What do you mean?"

"You mean you haven't heard yet?" the rich smirked, revealing a small fold of paper from his jacket, "The latest edition of the Daily Duel. Take it, maybe you'll want to show it to your kids or something."

"Ah…" Red hat told Bastion, "I wouldn't- well…"

"Hmm?" Bastion raised an eyebrow, "Let's have a look shall we?"

The man chuckled, handing the Ra Yellow the newspaper.

"Exclusive Interview with the Champ…" Bastion began, "written by Angela Raines. It's just a bunch of nonsense… his motivations, experiences as a Duelist…"

"Skip all that mumbo jumbo," the man told him, "down at the bottom, read it!"

Bastion blinked in confusion, "Very well…" he skimmed the page, proceeding to the point the man seemed to be interested in.

"Bastion, really, look you don't wanna-"

"I'll take on anyone, any day!" Bastion read aloud, "Even… Even what's-his-face from the finals?" tears began to spread across his face, "Even… Even Syrus can't recall my name? Is that truly how far I've fallen…?"

"It gets better." The man chuckled, "remember that hot piece of legs you pulled in with when the tournament first started?"

Bastion's eyes went wide, "You mean Mindy? Did something happen? Is she alright?!"

The man chuckled, "Oh, she's more than alright. You know what I heard?"

Konami once again tried to interrupt, "Look old man, you don't need to-"

"No!" Bastion interrupted, "I must know, what did you hear?"

"Well," the man laughed, "I heard that she's gonna be part of Truesdale's new posse!" he laughed seeing the look on Bastion's face, "I guess she didn't love you after all, eh?"

Bastion crumpled down to the ground, letting loose a wail like none had heard before. Sure, it wasn't as if he expected to go anywhere with his fellow student, but he'd thought he'd be able to hold onto her at least for more than a month! But no, Syrus had to go and take that as well!

"I tried to warn you…" Konami sighed, the rest of his speech being drowned out by the sound of the approaching boat.

"Well," the rich man snorted, "Time for you to leave. Train hard," he glanced over the fallen sack before him, "and next time, make sure you don't lose! Who knows, maybe you'll win me back some of that money!"

The boat's horn rang out through the port once more, and Konami watched as the rich man faded back into the city. One thing was certain, Bastion was gonna need a pretty big rebound to come back from _this_ particular failure.

**END**


	37. Radiance

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Bit of a smaller chapter, and no extra, but can't have em all the time right? Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

"_Well Red Hat, can you still see the ending?" Akiza asked solemnly, "I will admit that this truly was a close Duel. However, I'm afraid there can only be one victor, and it won't be you."_

_Konami grimaced, glaring at the girl from across the Field as she spoke. "Darn it, Exodius!"_

"_Yes, you may have lasted another turn, if not for your inexplicable need to play that one card." Akiza smirked, "But why should I complain? After all, its presence is what allows me to end this Duel right here, right now!"_

_Konami's eyes went wide as his Duel Disk changed to the End Phase, "C-Crap!"_

"_Now, what was it you always like to say?" Akiza smirked, "Oh yes… Final Turn!"_

_She glanced at the card, Thorn of Malice._

"_Heh, now then!" the woman began, pointing at Konami's Exodius, "It's time we burn his overgrown Forbidden Lord to ashes! Go my Black Rose Dragon! End it all, with your Black Rose Flare!"_

"_H-Huh?" Enzo asked quickly, surprised at the sudden question, "Well, no, those Securities keep announcing that they haven't been able to get in close enough to take in the situation as much as they'd like to, and they're a bit wary about tossing out their resources for just two people… not to mention, they seem to be a bit preoccupied with something else as well."_

"_So you noticed that as well." Yusei nodded in approval, "Earlier I saw several Securities rush up towards Goodwin's office, but I didn't think much of it at the time. Maybe I should've gone after them…"_

_Enzo turned back to look at the window. It seemed the cloud was finally beginning to settle, whatever reason it had for staying around for so long seemed to be reaching its conclusion._

_Yusei turned, as if preparing to head back the direction from which he came._

"_H-Hey!" Enzo shouted, "Where ya going?!"_

"_Back to my seat to prepare," Yusei explained, "This is still a tournament after all. Whoever comes out of that dust cloud victorious is going to be my next opponent."_

"_So, just like that, you're walking off?" Enzo asked, "But, what about Konami? What if something happened?"_

_Yusei smiled at the teen, "You should have a little more faith in your friends. From what I've seen of him, Red Hat knows how to handle himself."_

_Akiza watched the scene with a darkened frown. Slowly, she turned, heading back to her initial position on the Field before regarding her fallen foe one last time._

"_If… If it's any consolation…" she sighed, "I am sorry."_

_Outside, the dust cloud settled and the power to the Dueling monitor was restored, revealing the Duel's outcome to all still present._

"_L-Ladies and Gentlemen…." The MC began, "It seems that we have our winner…"_

_The crowd murmured in silence, looking down at the scene before them. Red Hat, sprawled out helpless on the floor with his eyes closed, and the Black Rose Witch, standing victoriously across him. It didn't paint a pretty picture. Nonetheless, the MC continued._

"_Without a further ado," the man gulped, "I give to you all, Akiza Izinski!"_

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty Seven-**

**Radiance**

* * *

Yusei Fudo was confused, to say the least.

On one hand, there was Red Hat Konami, the teen youth lying unconscious in the Stadium's Medical Ward recovering from the outcome of his last Duel.

On the other, there was Akiza Izinski, the Black Rose Witch… and Yusei's next opponent.

Yusei didn't know where he stood with the vicious teen, having seen her hatred in full swing back at the slums. But regardless of what others said about her, he couldn't help but sense something deeper churning within her. Some hidden emotion the girl kept under lock and key.

His hope was that Konami would overcome the girl, and perhaps provide some insight into just what that emotion was, but with his defeat, that plan was all but ruined.

The crab-haired hero winced subconsciously as he gazed at the teen's sleeping body through the doorway. He had sounded like Goodwin there, if only for a moment.

"But- But- I just don't see how he could _lose_!" Yusei heard a feminine voice hiss beside him, turning to face a pink-haired girl deep in discussion with several others.

"Aw come on," Enzo, Yusei recalled from his previous meetings with the teen and Red Hat himself, sighed, "You can't expect the guy to win all the time can ya? Everyone gets a bad draw every once and a while… maybe this was just his."

"Well, he could've at least tried to get the timing a little better…" a chubby man broke in, "against an opponent like that a bad draw's the last thing you need. Any news on when he'll get up?"

"No…" the girl grimaced, leading the group deeper into the stadium, "All… was still… leave."

Yusei frowned. They were too far away to hear. He took a step forward, intending to join the group so he could learn the status of his… acquaintance, friend even, but as usual, Leo had other plans.

"Yusei!" the green haired boy shouted, skidding to a halt as he turned the corner leading to the crabby-headed protagonist's location. "Did you see that last Duel? Didya?!"

The man closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the briefest surge of irritation and amusement at the boy's timing. If it could've just been a minute later…

"Yes Leo," he replied lightly, "I was sitting beside you in the stands, remember? You asked Jack for his autograph so many times that he decided to leave."

The boy had the grace to look shameful for a moment, but it was gone before anyone could notice, "O-Oh yeah… sorry, I forgot about that! But anyway, that's not the point! You saw the way it ended right?! What do you think? Are you gonna be able to take her? The Black Rose Witch I mean!"

Yusei frowned, setting a hand on his hip warily as he always did when he was in deep thought, "To be honest I'm not all that sure… she seemed pretty strong to me…"

Leo's eyes went wide in shock. Yusei had to be one of the strongest Duelists the boy had ever seen, and he was saying that he might not have what it takes to beat the Witch?! "N-No way…"

Yusei's hand suddenly clenched, as if sensing the boy's wariness. "But it doesn't matter how strong she is," the Satellite continued encouragingly, "I'm not going down without a fight."

"Y-Yeah!" Leo brightened instantly, pumping his fist, "That's the spirit!"

"So," Yusei continued with a light smile to make the boy feel more at ease, "Was there something else you needed or was that all?"

Leo frowned, folding his arms in front of him cautiously as he tried to remember, "Hold on… I think there was something… Oh! Luna wanted to wish you luck! She wanted to see you off but she got caught up in some deep conversation with that Yanagi guy… he's still a little creepy if you ask me. You're going down to the Stadium now right?"

Yusei blinked at the boy's fast speech, frowning as he glanced back towards the hall where Red Hat's friends had disappeared. He doubted he'd be able to catch up now.

"Yeah," the man sighed, "I suppose I am."

"Cool! You'll do great! I'm sure of it!" Leo cheered, "You'll be beating that Witch lady back and forth in no time!"

"Maybe," Yusei nodded, "but you can't be sure how a Duel is going to go until you're already there. I'll just have to trust my Deck, and hope it brings me the luck I'll need."

Leo laughed, not really having anything to say to that.

"Yusei!"

"Yusei!"

Yusei's eyes widened in confusion. Glancing behind Leo, the man blinked, spotting the approaching figures of Luna and Yanagi.

"Luna, Yanagi?" Yusei asked, "I thought you were "deep in conversation?""

"Is that what he said?" Luna asked with a frown, staring pointedly at Leo, "Leo ran off without us, even though I'd told him to wait for us!"

"I see…" Yusei said slowly, gazing at the Leo's blushing figure.

"Oh come on Luna!" the boy chirped, "You guys were just taking so long!"

"Ah, youth…" Yanagi spoke soothingly, "What I wouldn't give to be back in my childhood days… so Yusei!"

"Hm?"

"All geared up and ready to go for your Duel with the Big Bad Witch?" Yanagi asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"As much as I will be," Yusei shrugged, "my Deck's carried me this far, I can't expect it to let me down now."

"Hm… is that so?" Yanagi thought aloud, leaning in close to the Satellite, "So, what about that other card of yours? You stick that in too?"

"No." Yusei responded, shaking his head once, "I'm saving that card for my Duel with Jack."

"I don't know…" the elderly man grimaced, "Seems to me like you'll need all the help you can get with this one! You might wanna rethink that choice of yours…"

Yusei frowned, glancing at the card in question.

Stardust Dragon.

If what Yanagi had been telling him was true, the dragon was a Signer Dragon, a creature that had fought alongside the Crimson Dragon against the Earthbound Immortals long ago. It too would be bound to the marks he and Akiza shared, and if his suspicions were correct, so was the Black Rose Dragon.

He thought back to what Yanagi had just said. The Black Rose was a formidable opponent to have, and Yusei wasn't sure if his Deck would be able to win as it was.

For a moment, Yusei sighed, slipping the card on the top of his Deck. He had a feeling that Yanagi may be right.

-5D's-

"Well done Akiza," Sayer praised, "your spectacular Duel with Red Hat provided the perfect distraction for me. While you had the audience preoccupied with your "treachery", I was able to go after our true goal."

The man paused, pulling the severed arm from his cloak.

Akiza grimaced, staring at the hand with a great degree of disgust. "An arm? That's what all this was for? And here I thought it might have actually been something important, _Sayer._"

The girl glared at the man who bared such an uncanny resemblance to her beloved Divine, but even she could tell it was not the same person. Where Divine had class, this person was more… rough around the edges, for lack of better words.

"Ah," Sayer corrected, "but this is important my dear, dear Akiza." The man grinned, turning the arm slightly as it began to release a pale, ethereal red glow.

"The Mark of the Dragon!" Akiza hissed, grabbing her own forearm where a similar glow was burning, "Why Sayer?! Why?! Why would bring one of those Wretched Marks in my presence?!"

"Oh do settle down Akiza," Sayer joked, "This Mark will be out of your hair soon enough, as will I."

Akiza looked at the man pointedly, "What do you mean?"

"Why I must make plans to secure this item of course," Sayer revealed, "I have no delusions that Goodwin will be quite forceful when trying to find it. I daresay that even blackmail won't stop the man from turning the Arcadia Movement inside out trying to find it."

"The Arcadia Movement…?" Akiza's eyes narrowed, "Do you mean to say this arm you've stolen will bring danger to the Movement? If that's true Sayer-"

"It is for that precise reason that I have no plans to hide it on the Arcadia Movement premises." The man continued, "I may be cold Akiza, but I'm not heartless. This arm will be kept somewhere secure, perhaps in one of our many offshore bases, until such a time that I require its abilities once more."

"It's abilities?" Akiza asked curiously, her hand subconsciously tightening around her arm.

"Oh yes, you saw it for yourself did you not? The sudden dust cloud… the swift movement… surely you didn't think those where creations of mine alone?"

Akiza scowled, turning her head from the man and revealing that she actually _had_ thought it was all his doing.

Sayer chuckled, "Oh my, I do apologize my dear, for destroying any beliefs you held about my power. Nonetheless, it is nice to know you hold my skills in such high regard."

Akiza grimaced at the words, but held her tongue.

"Now then, I need to prepare the Arcadia Movement for Goodwin's inevitable arrival…." Sayer paused, looking the girl over, "Your next opponent is that marked fellow, Yusei correct?"

Akiza nodded once, not bothering to address the man with words.

"Good, good…" Sayer mused, running a hand along the girl's cheek for the briefest of moments, "Then do me a favor and put on a good show. I'll need as much time as possible to get things ready for our Security friends."

"Very well, Sayer." Akiza agreed submissively, "I'll do my best."

The man smirked, taking two steps back as the arm began to glow once more. Akiza turned to glance at the man one last time, but he was already gone.

"Sayer…" she spoke sharply, "Just who are you?"

The sound of the MC's voice broke her thoughts. As she listened to the man roar out in response to the crowd's cheers and jeers, her expression grew ever darker.

Sayer, Red Hat… all the events that had been surrounding her as of late were growing far too much for her to bear. Her frustrations were rising far beyond their manageable amount, and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to take it.

"And now, his opponent!" the MC's voice roared through the speakers, "The prickling flower that bloomed in the dark, the thunderous witch who's ripped her opponents apart, the one and only, Akiza Izinski!"

The girl grimaced, stepping out into the stadium as she stared down her crab-haired opponent. Finally, someone she could vent towards.

As Akiza prepared for her match, halfway across the city a blinding light erupted in the empty alleys behind the Arcadia Movement.

"Ah, Sayer… you have returned then?" a cloaked figure asked from the shadows, regarding his psychic acquaintance coolly.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Sayer smirked.

The cloaked man didn't bother with a response, "Have you completed the task set before you?"

"Of course I have," the psychic scoffed, "did you really think I would come here if I had not?"

He pulled the severed arm from his cloak, its pale glow filling the alley softly. "One Mark of the Dragon, as requested." He made as if to give it to the man, only to pull back at the moment, "Before I hand this little… specimen over to you lot, I'd like to know that my own interests have-"

"Ah yes…" the cloaked man grimaced, "_that_… of course, you'd understand our hesitancy in using such a thing."

"Your fears are unfounded," Sayer smirked, "as I told you before, where you all see ruthlessness and unpredictability, I see glorious opportunity. Give me what I want, it's not like it's doing any good where it rests anyway."

"The power you seek is not to be taken lightly, Sayer. You know not what you are dealing with!"

"I could've sworn Goodwin said similar things when I took this arm from him," Sayer replied smoothly, "You're not going soft are you? If so… well, I'm sure the other members of your little club would jump at a sudden promotion."

"Was that your idea of threat?!" the cloaked man scowled, "Talking to me that way… I don't know if you're just brave or just plain stupid."

"To reach my level of genius you'll have to be a bit of both I'm afraid." Sayer admitted, "But back to business… our deal?" He held the arm out once more.

The cloaked man stared at the gesture of good faith, grimacing as he took the severed limb into his fold, "Very well. Tonight, at the edge of the Coastal District… don't be late."

Sayer chuckled, watching the man disappear back into the shadows.

Everything was set.

-5D's-

Yusei grimaced, feeling the weight of a devastating blow from Akiza's Black Rose Dragon attempt to tear through his defenses. The girl had been ruthless in her assault, taking no time at all to summon the Signer Dragon from her Deck through a combination of Evil Thorns and Twilight Rose Knight. Combined with her latest draw giving her the "Thorn of Malice" card, it was proving to be a difficult struggle for the young hero.

**Yusei- 2300 LP**

**Akiza- 4000 LP**

"Have you felt it yet…?" Akiza asked coolly, ending her turn, "Have you felt some of the pain I've tried to share with you?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Akiza," Yusei replied, raising his Duel Disk in preparation for his turn, "but a few cuts and bruises aren't enough to make me back down. Draw!"

Adding a card to his hand, Yusei quickly thought over his options.

Akiza's side of the Field was potent, if only due to her 3000 Attack Black Rose Dragon staring him down. All he had left were a few face-downs and his level 3 Shield Warrior. What could he do to turn things around…? With this Junk Synchron he just drew, he had a few ideas.

"To start things off I'll activate my Face-Down card!" Yusei announced, pointing towards the hologram as it rose on the Field. "Reinforce Truth! This allows me to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Warrior Monster from my Deck, but I can't activate my Battle Phase this turn!"

"Hmph, what good will that do you?" Akiza sniffed, "I've taken the liberty of learning your Deck Yusei, and unless you suddenly decided to throw in a few new cards, there's no Level 2 monster you have that can get you out of this!"

"You may be right about that…" Yusei admitted, "but my monsters only show their true strength when they rely on others! Now, with Reinforce Truth's effect, I'll bring out my Speed Warrior!"

The metallic speedster grunted as he materialized onto the Field, his feet revving up smoke as he stared down Akiza's superior monster.

Speed Warrior-LV2-(900/400)

"Speed Warrior," Akiza repeated, "just as I thought, nothing to be afraid of."

"Maybe not right now…" Yusei agreed, "But you might want to rethink that when I bring out my next monster! Check it out, Junk Synchron!"

As he slapped the card down on his Duel Disk, Yusei turned to watch the orange Tuner appear on the Field. It revved its engines twice as if checking for leaks, before settling down besides Yusei's other monsters.

Junk Synchron-LV3-(1300/500)

"That monster!" Akiza grimaced, "A Tuner?!"

"That's right, and with all my monsters on the Field you should know what's coming!" Yusei exclaimed, "Clustering Hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

The skies erupted into a pillar of green light as a slender dragon appeared on the Field, its body spreading dust across the arena as it settled behind Yusei and let loose an ear-piercing shriek.

Stardust Dragon-LV8-(2500/2000)

"Stardust Dragon?" Akiza asked incredulously, "That's a new one. Did you toss it in just now?"

Yusei frowned, standing his ground as he addressed Akiza while ending his turn, "This card is a symbol of all the bonds I share with my friends. It's not something to be taken light-"

"Oh please," Akiza cut in, subtly drawing her card as she stared pointedly at Yusei's ace monster, "I've had to hear the same thing several times now. If I didn't listen the first time, what makes you think that I'd listen the second or third?!"

Yusei opened his mouth to speak, but Akiza cut him off quickly, no doubt no longer wishing to hear any of his friendship speeches.

"Black Rose Dragon! Attack that dimwitted monster of his and show them just how weak these "bonds" of theirs are! Black Rose Gale!"

Akiza's Signer Dragon roared, spreading its rosy wings violently as its black tendrils lashed out at Stardust, whipping it several times as it curled to protect its master.

"Urk… Guah!" Yusei grunted, weathering the storm as piece of debris fell around him from the conflict.

**Yusei- 1800 LP**

**Akiza- 4000 LP**

"You may have lowered my Life Points," Yusei grimaced, "but don't forget! Thanks to your Thorn of Malice my Stardust Dragon isn't destroyed as a result of battle!"

"True," Akiza agreed, "but it does lose 600 Attack and Defense Points!"

Yusei scowled, watching his monster's stats drop in accordance to Akiza's words. 1900… now it wasn't strong enough to take on the Black Rose even if he managed to get rid of Thorn of Malice somehow! He needed a play… he wasn't sure he could take any more attacks like that without paying the price.

"My turn," he shouted, "Draw!"

He glanced quickly at the card.

Half shut.

As usual, his unnatural Dueling Power never ceased to amaze him.

"Alright!" he shouted, "I'm activating the card Half Shut!"

"Half Shut?" Akiza asked, grimacing as the card appeared on the Field. If anything, she didn't like what it implied.

"That's right," Yusei nodded, "It's a Spell Card that lets me halve the attack of one face-up monster on the Field, at the price of not being able to destroy it by battle this turn! Of course, the monster I'm choosing is none other than that Black Rose Dragon you seem to be so fond of!"

"No!" Akiza grimaced, watching a burst of red light erupt from the card and singe her monster's roses. "Black Rose Dragon!"

The dragon cooed softly, its head drooping in response to the Spell Card's effect.

Black Rose Dragon-LV7-(1500/1800)

"And now that it's a mere 1500 Attack Points," Yusei continued, "I can attack with my Stardust Dragon! Go, Cosmic Flare!"

Stardust screeched, reeling its head back as light from the cosmos seemed to fill its jaws to the brim. A mere second later, that light was expelled, flying forth in a bright pillar of blue light that overtook the Black Rose Dragon completely.

Akiza grimaced, her eyes narrowing as dirt and debris roared around her.

**Yusei-1800 LP**

**Akiza-3600 LP**

"Is that all you got?" she asked nastily, glaring at the crab-haired man.

"Afraid so," Yusei confirmed, "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Then it's my move, draw!" Akiza shouted, glancing at the cards in her hand quickly, "Thanks to your Half Shut, my Black Rose Dragon is back to 3000 Attack Points, and you know what that means," she continued, "Black Rose Dragon, continue your assault! Attack Yusei's Stardust Dragon with your Black Rose Gale!"

The dragon nodded in agreement, its head rearing back as black roots once again lashed out towards Yusei's Signer Dragon. Stardust screeched hideously, again curling defensively to protect its master as root after root tore at its body.

"Stardust…" Yusei frowned, "Hang in there!"

**Yusei-700 LP**

**Akiza-3600 LP**

"And don't forget Yusei," Akiza smirked, "Thanks to my Thorn of Malice, your Stardust loses another 600 Attack and Defense Points!"

Yusei grimaced, watching as Stardust grew weaker, allowing several of the Black Roses' tendrils to wrap themselves around its legs.

Stardust Dragon-LV8-(1300/800)

"Tch, my turn, Draw!" Yusei shouted, adding Defense Draw to his Hand. His eyes narrowed, "I'll set one card and end my turn."

"That's all?" Akiza asked, "This Duel is as good as mine! Draw! Black Rose, attack Stardust Dragon and end this Duel!"

"I don't think so!" Yusei cut in, "I'm activating Defense Draw!"

"?!" Akiza blinked in surprise, "Defense Draw, is it? Another one of those cards…."

"That's right," Yusei nodded, "so I'm not out of this Duel just yet! If you didn't know, Defense Draw lets me turn any and all Battle Damage I'd receive to 0, and then draw 1 card!"

"I know full well what it does!" Akiza snapped, "But my turn's not over just yet!" she continued, "That Defense Draw of yours may have stopped any damage from being taken, but it doesn't stop the effects of my Thorn of Malice! Your Stardust Dragon grows weaker by the second Yusei, even if you managed to hold me off this turn… it's only a matter of time before I win, and put you in your proper place!"

"You keep thinking that," Yusei frowned, "I've been wondering what this feeling I've been getting from you was… I guess now I finally see! Akiza, you're-"

"I told you I'm done speaking with you, or anyone else about this!" the girl scowled, "If you truly wish to understand me Yusei… then be prepared to withstand pain the likes of which you've never seen! I'm activating Wonder Clover!"

"Wonder Clover?" Yusei asked, staring at the card wide-eyed.

"Yes!" Akiza nodded once, "This card allows me to discard one Level 4 Plant-Type Monster from my hand, and allow one face-up monster I control to attack twice during the Battle Phase! So now, by sending Lord Poison to the Graveyard… my Black Rose Dragon can attack you once more!"

"!" Yusei grimaced, staring down the renewed dragon as it roared across the landscape angrily.

"Oh dear!" the MC shouted from the heavens above, "It looks like Yusei's truly gotten himself into a bind this time! Is this going to mark the end of this rising star?!"

"Go Black Rose!" Akiza snapped, "End this Duel! Black Rose Gale!"

"Sorry to disappoint you!" Yusei shouted suddenly, grimacing as the winds around he and Akiza picked up at the Black Rose's attack declaration. "But I have a trap card, Iron Resolve!"

"Iron… Resolve?!" Akiza grimaced.

"That's right! Let me explain how it works," Yusei began, "by paying half my Life Points, I can reduce the Battle Damage I'd take to 0!"

"But… you only have 700 Life Points!" Akiza snarled.

"That's still enough to cut in half!" Yusei replied smoothly, watching his Life Point counter drop.

**Yusei- 350 LP**

**Akiza- 3600 LP**

Akiza was growing frustrated. That was twice now he'd refused to go along with her plans. 350 Life Points… she was so close to victory that she could taste it! And still, it remained just out of reach…

"No matter," the girl grimaced, "Because I still have this! Doom Petal Countdown! Now, during each of my End Phases I can banish one Plant Type monster from my Graveyard to inflict 300 Damage to you, Yusei! And since this turn's all wrapped up… I'm removing my Evil Thorn from Play to send you a little parting gift!"

Yusei gripped his arm in pain as Doom Petal Countdown's effect took hold, reducing him to a mere 50 Life Points.

**Yusei-50 LP**

**Akiza-3600 LP**

"Still feeling confident?" the girl asked, loosening her stance as she handed the reins over to Yusei, "Still feel like this Duel's not out of reach?"

"Of course…" the man replied weakly, "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve after all."

Akiza grimaced at the words, "Impossible! I still have over half my Life Points while you carry a measly 3600! There's nothing you can do to turn things around at this point! Admit it Yusei, you've lost!"

"Not yet." Yusei denied, "Not when there's still a card left to draw."

"Tch… you and him are peas in a pod aren't you? Always denying me what is mine by right…" the girl continued, the shadow of death hanging over her words, "Well, I've already dealt with one of you… and you'll go the same way! Make your move, Yusei!"

"I intend to!" the man grimaced, "Draw! From my hand, I activate the card Silver Wing!"

"Silver Wing?" Akiza asked with a snarl, facing Yusei angrily.

"Yes, it's an equip card that allows me to prevent a monster I control from being destroyed by battle up to two times this turn! Also, if the monster would be destroyed by a card effect, I can destroy this card instead!"

"Well, what good will that do you?!" Akiza asked, "Once I take my next turn there won't be a need for battle… I'll simply need to end my turn and Doom Petal Countdown will do the rest for me!"

"That may be so," Yusei admitted, "but I'm intending to end things all right here! Behold, Double Cyclone!"

"What?!"

"Seems like you know this card…" Yusei smiled lightly, "Then you know that it allows me to destroy a Spell or Trap I control in exchange for destroying one of yours!"

"Ngh…!"

"Which means… that Thorn of Malice you've been controlling the Duel with is no more!" Yusei roared.

At his words, twin pillars of winds erupted from the card, sweeping away Silver Wing and Thorn of Malice in a brilliant haze of yellow and pink.

"No!" Akiza hissed, "Thorn of Malice-!"

"And since that's gone," Yusei continued, "Stardust and Black Rose both return to their original Attack Points!"

The two Dragons roared out in sync, their bodies strengthening and weakening respectively until they were once again in their prime.

Stardust Dragon-LV8-(2500/2000)

Black Rose Dragon-LV7-(2400/1800)

"Now!" Yusei shouted, "Go Stardust Dragon! Blow her Black Rose Dragon away! Cosmic Flare!"

"I don't think so!" Akiza hissed, "I'm activated an effect from my Hand! Hedge Guard!"

"?!"

"It may not stop me from taking damage," Akiza explained, "But it will stop my Black Rose Dragon from being destroyed, even if it means halving its attack points until the End Phase!"

Black Rose Dragon cried once more as its Attack Points were once again tampered with, reducing it to 1200 Attack Points.

**Akiza-3500 LP**

**Yusei- 50 LP**

"…" Yusei paused, "So my Stardust didn't destroy your Black Rose this time…" he confirmed, glancing at the last set card on his side of the Field, "That's just fine, because it allows me to activate this! Synchro Ring!"

"Synchro… Ring?" Akiza asked fearfully.

"It might seem a bit coincidental," Yusei explained, "But Synchro Ring allows me to select one Synchro Monster I control that attacked this turn and _didn't_ destroy its target! Then, it doubles the chosen monster's Attack Points, and lets me attack again!"

"What?! Double?!" Akiza asked in shock, "But that means…"

"Yes," Yusei confirmed, "My Stardust Dragon now has 5000 Attack Points! And with your Black Rose Dragon only having 1200… this Duel's over!"

"Wait… no!"

"Go Stardust Dragon!" Yusei roared, "Destroy Black Rose Dragon with your Cosmic Flare!"

The audience watched in shock and glee as the dragon's jaws flew open, basking the audience in its brilliant white light before charging towards the hideous Black Rose.

The girl never stood a chance.

**Akiza- 0 LP**

**Yusei- 50 LP**

As his Duel Disk deactivated, Yusei couldn't help but look to see what was going on in his opponent's mind. He had wanted to help her, true, but she had seemed so cold to his attempts that he couldn't help but wonder if there was anything to help after all.

A single drop of water reconfirmed his suspicions.

If it wasn't for the sudden downpour of rain that followed, even the audience would have been able to see what was happening.

The girl, Akiza, was _crying_.

Yusei frowned, doubting that his Duel with the girl was enough to crack through that terrible outer shell she cherished so.

Why then, did she cry? Was that truly what he saw, or was it a trick of light, brought upon him by the Duel Disk's disappearing holograms.

He was just about to reach out to her when a sudden shout from the crowd broke his thoughts.

"Yeah! That's the way! How's it feel being the one on the ground now Witch?!" a voice from the crowd called.

That single statement. That one comment amongst the rain, ruined everything.

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty Seven-**

**End**


	38. Riot

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! With Akiza eliminated from the tournament, only one obstacle lies between Yusei and the title of King. His name: Jack Atlas! Will Yusei finally see a conclusion to the Duel he's fought so long to reach? Maybe you'll find out today, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

"_But- But- I just don't see how he could lose!" Yusei heard a feminine voice hiss beside him, turning to face a pink-haired girl deep in discussion with several others._

"_Aw come on," Enzo, Yusei recalled from his previous meetings with the teen and Red Hat himself, sighed, "You can't expect the guy to win all the time can ya? Everyone gets a bad draw every once and a while… maybe this was just his."_

"_Well, he could've at least tried to get the timing a little better…" a chubby man broke in, "against an opponent like that a bad draw's the last thing you need. Any news on when he'll get up?"_

"_No…" the girl grimaced, leading the group deeper into the stadium, "All… was still… leave."_

_Yusei frowned. They were too far away to hear. He took a step forward, intending to join the group so he could learn the status of his… acquaintance, friend even, but as usual, Leo had other plans._

…

_As his Duel Disk deactivated, Yusei couldn't help but look to see what was going on in his opponent's mind. He had wanted to help her, true, but she had seemed so cold to his attempts that he couldn't help but wonder if there was anything to help after all._

_A single drop of water reconfirmed his suspicions._

_If it wasn't for the sudden downpour of rain that followed, even the audience would have been able to see what was happening._

_The girl, Akiza, was crying._

_Yusei frowned, doubting that his Duel with the girl was enough to crack through that terrible outer shell she cherished so._

_Why then, did she cry? Was that truly what he saw, or was it a trick of light, brought upon him by the Duel Disk's disappearing holograms._

_He was just about to reach out to her when a sudden shout from the crowd broke his thoughts._

"_Yeah! That's the way! How's it feel being the one on the ground now Witch?!" a voice from the crowd called._

_That single statement… that one comment amongst the rain. It ruined everything._

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty Eight-**

**Riot**

* * *

"Any news on when he'll wake up?" Enzo had asked Wisteria, referring to her information as she was the only one of the SOT to actually speak with those tending to the boy.

"No," the girl grimaced, turning on her heel and leading them down another hallway, "All they said was that he was stable at the moment. So I guess that means he's safe for now…" she paused, grimacing at the thought of the doctor, "I had tried to stay around in hopes of waking him up somehow, but that bumbling fool found out and told me to leave."

"So Konami-bro isn't gonna help us sell cards?" Alice asked with a frown.

"It would seem that way," Wisteria frowned, tapping her foot against the floor as she stopped once again, "And to think, none of this would have happened if it weren't for that accursed Witch he seemed so caught up in helping. Honestly, that man will end up getting himself killed trying to save someone, I swear!"

"Well… it could've been worse," Mathew decided, joining the conversation for the first time, "Like you said, he could've gotten killed."

Wisteria frowned at this, gazing towards the floor in defeat. "I know… I just wish there was something more I could do to help out… but, I'm no good at things like medicine."

"Hey," Rathie mumbled, "You gave him that stern talking to right? Odds are everything will be just fine. There's no way Konami will lie down for long after hearing those words come outta your mouth, at least, not if he knows what's good for him."

Wisteria stared at Rathie incredulously, running over the words he just said before nodding imperiously as she often did.

"Yes, yes you're right!" she declared, "I did give him a talking to didn't I?! And it was rather good I'd like to think!" she turned to Enzo, patting him on the back far more roughly than she should, "You'll see Enzo, Konami will be up and at em in no time!"

The boy grimaced, rubbing the point of impact gently as the girl marched off with the rest of the group in tow. "You're saying that like I'm the one who needed to be cheered up…"

"Enzo, what are you mumbling about back there?!" Wisteria asked, "You're going to be left behind! Come on, don't you want to cheer on the person going up against that Witch?!"

The teen grimaced at the words, "Yeah… Yeah… I'll be there in a minute!"

He sighed, staring up at the hallway's Duel Screen where the MC was concluding his regular commentary.

"Yusei "Rising Star" Fudo and Akiza "Black Rose" Izinski! The Final Round of the Fortune Cup starts now! Which of these two Duelists will risk it all in a Turbo Duel against Riding King Jack Atlas?! Let's take it down and find out…"

Enzo snorted at the man's antics as the Duelists' stats appeared on the screen. The MC was just as rambunctious as ever. Turning away from the screen, Enzo sighed, running a hand across the case for his own Deck. It'd been a while since he last threw down… Konami, Akiza and even this Yusei fellow all had Duels set up for them specifically…. When would he once again get a chance to shine? The teen snorted, knowing the answer before he'd even asked it: the next tournament of course.

Yes… the next tournament that would be held at some undisclosed time from now… there was no guarantee such a thing even existed.

Enzo sighed, letting his hands drop as he turned back to glance at the Medical Ward once more.

"_Get well soon pal,"_ he thought, _"Hasn't even been half an hour and I'm itching for a Duel without you."_

With that said, he turned, running to catch up with the others before Wisteria would decide to give _him_ a stern talking to.

Yes. One day he'd shine in the sun… but for now, he'd settle for watching in the distance.

That was an hour ago.

An hour before it started raining… an hour before Yusei had defeat the Black Rose Witch… an hour before, well, an hour before the crowd went wild.

"Yeah! That's the way! How's it feel being the one on the ground now Witch?!" a voice from the crowd called.

Akiza glanced up at the audience, horrified.

Who had said that? Who had uttered that one comment that would bring all of the stadium's wrath down upon her?

"Look at her!" another voice shouted out suddenly, "She's like a deer caught in the headlights! Run her down!"

"Yeah! We don't need your kind 'round here!"

"Get outta Neo Domino, ya damn Witch!"

"Witch? If anything, she's more of a Bit-"

Akiza closed her eyes, closing off the world around her as she retreated into her shell. It was Duel Academia all over again. They would laugh at her, they would glare at her, and then… when she was alone and left with no one to turn to… only then they would finally lash out at her.

It seemed that Akiza's psychic abilities dwelled far beyond that of dueling, for not a minute after she finished that last thought did a bag of popcorn go sailing through the air.

"Get outta here!"

"You lost witch! Go home already!"

From across the arena, Yusei glared at the scene. _These_ were supposed to be the best and brightest of Neo Domino City? These were the people who acted so high and mighty, turning away those who could make far better use of their resources…?

Quickly, the man pushed the bubbling surge of resentment he felt to the recesses of his mind, focusing on the far more important matters at hand.

"Akiza!" he shouted, crossing the Duel Arena as a stray bolt of lightning cracked above him.

The rain was getting worse.

"Yusei…?" the teen asked curiously, staring up at the man in a daze. Her eyes narrowed as she came to her senses, "What're you-?"

"We need to get you out of here," he spoke quickly, raising his arm to defend them as a bottle of coffee splashed beside them, "It's not safe."

"You expect me to leave this place?!" Akiza snapped harshly, only now realizing that she was humiliating herself by resting on her knees, "With _you_?!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Yusei asked, covering them both once more a rain of condiments and other discarded assortments fell upon them.

"She's enchanted him!"

"It's not safe!" another roared, "Get back, or she'll cast her spell on you too!"

"Burn the Witch!"

"Whether you want to or not, we need to go." Yusei decided, grabbing the girl gently by the shoulder as he helped her to her feet.

"Don't expect me to thank you for this…" Akiza warned, "I have no intention of falling into your… your…"

"I wasn't expecting you to thank me," the crab-head explained, ushering the girl forward as another series of condiments fell towards them, "but it won't stop me from helping you."

"Spare me your heroism." Akiza scowled, "I don't know what it is you're plotting by assisting me here, but be assured that I won't allow it to continue for long!"

Yusei opened his mouth, perhaps to reassure the girl that he didn't have any tricks up his sleeve, only to promptly shut it and shake his head instead. He'd let the girl make her own conclusions about him for the time being.

After all, it wasn't like she could come up with anything worse than the rest of Neo Domino did… right?

-5D's-

"Goodwin!" Jack spat, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Why isn't Sector Security rounding up those mongrels?!"

"Jack," Rex greeted cordially, his voice surprisingly strained, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The King grimaced, his face scrunching up angrily as he gave Goodwin a once over, "I already told you! I demand that you make use of your Securities and do away with those bloody fools tossing food down into the arena!"

"Worried for the girl?" Rex wondered aloud, "Worry not. I've already taken measures to ensure no lasting harm comes to her. She is a Signer after all… even if she chooses to deny it."

"The girl?" Jack asked, glancing down to the stadium where Yusei was assisting Akiza, "I could care less about her!" he roared, "The only thing I'm concerned with at the moment is my Duel with Yusei, which up to this point, has been postponed again and again thanks to you and your schemes! I've had enough of it I say! Now, call Lazar and have him put an end to this madness would you?!"

Goodwin sighed, rubbing his forehead in agony, "Unfortunately, Lazar and the rest of Sector Security are a bit… preoccupied at the moment. And I'm sorry to say it Jack, but what they're doing is far more important than feeding your ego or helping you attain your grudge match with dear Yusei."

The King grimaced, his hand curling into a tight fist as he glared at Goodwin incredulously, "What was that?"

"It's time you started looking at the big picture Jack," Goodwin continued, flexing his cybernetic arm as he gazed out the window from his desk, "things have finally started to come to a head. It's only a matter of time before _they_ appear."

Jack didn't need to ask to know who it was Goodwin spoke of. "_They_?" he asked incredulously, "Please don't tell me that you're going on about these Dark Signers you've dreamed up again? You've seem to gained quite the habit of deflecting inquiries, haven't you Goodwin? Day in and day out you've been rambling on about these Dark Signers of yours, and yet, what do you have to show for it, light shows and petty tricks?!"

"Light shows and petty tricks?" Goodwin repeated quietly, a deathly silence coming over the room. "Do not take me for a conjurer of cheap tricks! You know nothing! I have spent years, _years_, preparing this city for what was to come! I've sacrificed years, to ensure this land will be capable of surviving the coming storm!" he grimaced, taking in Jack's appearance as he continued his tirade, "And now, I see it all threatened by a single man, far too caught up in his own likeness to see what's at stake!"

Jack gnashed his teeth, "Do not attempt to ridicule me, Goodwin! I'll have you remember that I am King-"

"_King?!_" Goodwin spat, "King of what?! Everything you think you've earned, everything you believe to have gained through your hard work and sacrifice, do not forget that it was I who made it all possible! If not for me, you would still be sitting in a ruined throne amongst an abandoned theater!"

"That was two years ago!" Jack scowled, taking another step forward as he thought of hitting the man, "Things have changed now, "I've made myself known, never again shall I be forced to-"

"Enough! You may have seated yourself upon the throne of Kings Jack," Goodwin started, rising from his seat with a thunderous expression, "But _I_ sit upon a throne of Gods."

The doors to his office suddenly burst open, and two heavily muscled men strode inside.

"You called for us sir?" one of them asked, glancing between Jack and Goodwin warily.

"Yes," Goodwin spoke calmly, "Mr. Atlas here was just about to leave… weren't you Jack?"

"Leave?" Jack spat angrily, "The hell I am!"

One of the guards set a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Let's go son, no need to get rowdy."

Jack turned, driving his knee into the man's stomach before turning on his heel, making use of his Duel Disk to swipe the other one across the face. The two crumpled with relative ease.

"Goodwin!" the King shouted, throwing a punch at the Director in his rush of anger.

Rex closed his eyes, catching the fist with his cybernetic arm and grasping it tightly.

"It's time you learned some humility Jack." The man began coolly, steadily applying pressure to Jack's arm as his bones began to creak. "And I believe, this will be just the thing."

Jack's eyes went wide as he found himself on one knee, and if it hadn't been for feeling his throat go hoarse, he wouldn't have even realized he was screaming.

"My arm… Goodwin, what have you done?"

"Something I should have a long, long time ago." Rex replied, drawing a folder from the confines of his desk. "Do you truly wish to know just how much of a King you are?"

Jack glanced at the man curiously, his vision blurring in and out from the pain his arm was delivering.

"Read it." Goodwin advised, tossing the folder to Jack's feet, "Read it… and maybe then you'll see, just how puny and insignificant you are."

Jack made to open his mouth, perhaps to scream and yell at Goodwin some more, but he found he couldn't. A sudden blow to the back of his head knocked him from his senses, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry about that boss," one of the fallen guards apologized, "he got the drop on us."

"Take him away," Goodwin grunted, "and before I forget… that folder there, perhaps you'd see fit to give a copy to an aspiring reporter? I hear Ms. Raines has quite the career in the making, _if_ you know what I mean."

The second guard nodded, taking the folder and looking at its contents. His eyes went wide, "But Boss, this kind of info will-"

"Ruin Jack?" Goodwin answered, "Yes… I'm well aware of what it will do to his career. Nonetheless… the man needs it. He's spent far too long relying on the fame of the spotlight. It's time someone gave him a wakeup call. And if not me, well… who better than his own fans?"

A frowning Goodwin, a fallen King, and two guards dealing with things far above their pay grade… if it weren't for the raging crowd below someone might have just given the scene pause. Oh well, only one thing was certain…

Horahkty wasn't going to be happy about this.

-5D's-

"So would you care to explain to me exactly why you thought this was a good idea?!" Enzo hissed, following Wisteria as she swiftly pushed her way through the crowd into the lower hallways.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" the girl snapped, "It was that Witch's fault that Konami got in the state he's in in the first place right? If anyone should be able to fix it immediately, it would be her!"

"Look, Wisteria, I know you have a thing for him and all, but even I think this is getting a little bit- ow!" the teen grimaced, rubbing his shoulder as he pushed his way through the angry crowd, "Watch it pal, I get your eager and all, but the least you could do is stop shoving into people!"

The culprit didn't bother with a proper response, opting to glare at the teen furiously before shoving past him in search of the Black Rose Witch.

Wisteria's voice quickly caught the teen's attention once more, leading him on as she moved into yet another hallway. "Enzo! Where'd you go?!"

"I'm right here," the boy grimaced, catching up to her as quickly as possible, "Some of these guys… not very polite."

"Whatever," the girl sniffed, "Come on already! I thought I saw them just a few moments ago…"

"H-Huh? Really?" Enzo asked, "Where? When?"

Wisteria frowned, increasing her pace, "They just turned the corner; if we hurry up we might still be able to catch up with them!"

Enzo nodded, following the girl through the winding halls and rowdy seats towards their intended targets.

It took some time, but after several moments, he thought he could make out the distinct spiky hair Yusei was known for. And of course… finding Yusei meant…

"Look!" Wisteria hissed, "There she is! That Witch… Let's move now, before someone else gets to her!"

"Wait Wisteria," Enzo warned, "This is the last chance to back out. Do you really wanna go antagonize this woman?"

"Of course I do!" Wisteria huffed, "I mean, no! That's not what we're here for! I merely want her to fix what she did to Konami, after that, she can go do whatever it is she wants!"

"Well, alright, if you're sure…" Enzo sighed, "I still think we should've brought some of the others along… you know, just in case."

"Oh budge up," Wisteria smirked, "It'll be fine! Now then, let's do this, go on Enzo, go get her!"

"W-What? Me?!" the boy asked in shock, "Hold on, why do _I_ have to be the one to go do it? This was your plan; you should be the one in charge of talking to her!"

"Well, yes, under normal circumstances that would be true but… well, you see-" Wisteria pouted.

"You, You're scared of her aren't you?!" Enzo accused, "You're scared of her, so you're trying to get out of it by having me go talk to her instead!"

"That's, that's… who's to say _you're_ not the one who's afraid of her!" Wisteria retorted.

"Me? Afraid…? Not at all!" Enzo puffed his chest, "As if I'd be afraid of… her!"

"Prove it then," Wisteria smirked, "You take the lead."

"Fine! I will!"

"Good," Wisteria laughed, pointing forward, "There she is."

Enzo gulped. He had known the girl was there, but he hadn't expected to get pushed to the "front lines" so to speak.

"Uh, right then…" he frowned, "Here we go… ahem…"

Wisteria frowned, walking behind the boy several paces as Yusei and Akiza came to a stop.

"Is this not far enough?" the witch hissed, "There's no one even around!"

"It's better to be sure." Yusei replied. "No one seems to be too fond of you at the moment."

Wisteria found this to be the perfect time to make an entrance, "Isn't that the truth? You've been causing quite a stir recently, haven't you _witch_?"

Akiza frowned at the voice, watching the pink-haired girl suddenly push a stumbling Enzo forward. "You two… what are you doing here? Did Red Hat put you up to this?"

"Huh?" Yusei blinked, "You know these people Akiza? I recognize one of them from earlier… Konami's friend…"

"I know full well who they are," Akiza grimaced, "They made themselves known to me when they launched an assault on the Arcadia Movement! All at the behest of that leader of theirs, "Red Hat" Konami!"

"Glad to see you remember," Wisteria scowled, "I suppose that'll save me time."

"Save you time?" Akiza asked, "What are you on about?"

"What am I on about?" Wisteria asked, her eyes narrowing to slits, "Konami of course! You did something to him, didn't you?! Some kind of dark trickery… more than what you've shown in those Psychic Duels of yours! I demand that you undo whatever it is you've done immediately!"

Akiza frowned at the girl, "Undo what I did…? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Ah, I knew this was a bad idea…" Enzo grimaced, "Look, Akiza, right?"

The girl snapped her head towards Enzo, taking in his appearance coolly, "What is it?"

"Er… well you see, ever since his Duel with you, Konami's been kinda… well… to put it simply he just hasn't woken up. We were hoping… you might be able to use some of your psychic mumbo jumbo to fix him up and all, you know! Make him good as new?"

Akiza grimaced, her hand clenching the cloth at her waist as she thought over what the boy was saying. "He's still asleep? Strange… usually he would be up and about by now… I half expected him to be the one approaching me like this, not his little "sidekicks.""

"Akiza-" Yusei started, only to be cut off by Enzo once more.

"Come on, isn't there something you can do? You know… anything?" Enzo pleaded.

Akiza closed her eyes, "What happened to Red Hat was not of my doing. And even if I could reverse what had happened, which I doubt, why on earth should I bother?" she smirked at the growing glares of the group, "He's been nothing but a pain in my side since the day we've met, I think I could do with some peace and quiet for once."

Wisteria gaped at the woman in disgust, "You-! You foul, wicked," she paused, struggling for the right word, "Witch!"

Akiza's mouth twitched upward, "I've been called worse things. Now, if that's all-"

"Akiza, wait!" Yusei started, "Think about this. It's your opportunity to help someone; you really don't want to just leave them hanging, do you?"

The Witch snorted, "I've humored you and Konami's little girl scouts long enough I think. Besides, I already told you that there would be nothing I can do. My powers exist only to destroy. It'd be useless trying to use them to help others."

"But, your comments earlier mean you know something right?" Enzo protested, "You said you weren't the one who did it to him… that means someone else was in that dust cloud with you! Who was it? Come on, Akiza, give us a name!"

"You want a name?" the girl repeated, furrowing her brows in disgust. "You want to know who's responsible for his condition? Very well, I'll tell you, if only to see the look on your faces. Besides, it might do some good to have him occupied with things other than undermining the Arcadia Movement Divine built."

Wisteria glowered at the woman. She was stalling. "Hurry up and get to the point then! If you didn't do it, who did?!"

Akiza cackled, "The person responsible for your friend's condition is Sayer, renewed lord of the Arcadia Movement. But I suppose you and your little boy toy here would be more familiar with him as the man in the ice chamber, Divine."

"N-No way," Enzo blinked in surprise, "That frozen dude did this to Konami? But I thought he was… you know, frozen!"

"He woke up not long after your departure from the premises," Akiza explained, curling her hands into fists, "and ever since, he's been masquerading around as our former leader, despite my knowledge that this is ultimately not the case!"

"Masquerading…?" Yusei asked, "So this person then… he's not really Divine?"

"Of course not!" Akiza snapped, "Divine would never be so foolish as to act as recklessly as this Sayer character has! He'd never take such risks as attacking someone out in the open!"

"Then why don't you do something about him?" Wisteria scowled, "It sounds like he's a problem for you just as much as he is for Kon-kun!"

Akiza glared at the girl once more, "Things are not as simple as you think." Her hand tightened, "Enough, I will not speak of such things here. If you wish to help your friend, seek Sayer. He's the one who'll have the answers you seek."

"And where would we go about finding this… _Sayer_ character?" Wisteria sniffed, folding her arms imperiously. "The Arcadia Movement?"

Akiza cackled, that psychotic grin she loved to play with coming to light as she stared down the pink-haired girl, "No. Last I spoke with him, he had seemed rather intent on making for Peru. Who knows… with all the hours that have passed, he may have already left."

"P-Peru?!" Enzo gaped, "What the hell- What's he doing all the way down there?!"

"Who knows?" Akiza smirked, "Maybe if you find him you can ask. Until then," she turned, sweeping away from the group as quickly as possible, "stay away from me and my people."

Yusei frowned, watching the girl disappear into the shadows of the stadium. Just when he thought he was finally making progress… he should've known things were going too well.

-5D's-

Angela Raines was by no means an ordinary reporter. Since day one of her career, she had aspired to be the greatest, to become the most renowned newscaster the Daily Duel ever had.

And with the connections she'd made over the years, she liked to think that she was doing rather well.

"Uh, Ms. Raines?" her assistant called, setting his camera down against the wall, "There's a um… a person here to see you?"

Angela blinked in surprise, stepping away from the mirror as she finished checking her hair. Reporters had to look good after all, "Well don't keep them waiting Hans let them in! I'd like to get this over with so I can try and get an interview with that finalist… Fusei Yudo?"

The cameraman sighed at the name, shaking his head at Angela's inaccuracy. "Right, come on in."

"Thanks," the burly visitor said quickly, stepping inside the reporter's room and glancing around, "Is she-?"

"Yeah, in the ladies room," Hans confirmed, returning to his camera tune up, "She'll be out soon I think."

"Here I am!" Angela said quickly, stopping at the door to adjust her shirt promptly, "Now then, to whom do I owe the plea-? Oh, well if it isn't Goodwin's little lackey. Having fun in the office?"

"Angela," Goodwin's guard greeted, bowing ever so slightly, "always a pleasure."

"Spare me," she smirked, rolling her eyes and shooing Hans out the room. She waited until the door was shut to continue their conversation. "So, is this a social call or did Goodwin have need of me?"

"The latter I'm afraid," the guard said, pulling a folder from his sleeve, "but I'm sure that this particular request will do wonders for your career as well."

"Oh really?" Angela asked, raising a brow, "And just what is so important about this file that Goodwin saw fit to give it to me? An illicit affair? A secret conspiracy for murder? Come on now, don't leave me hanging."

"Why don't you take a look?"

Angela smirked, shaking her head at the guard before flipping the file open. What she found astounded her.

"This…? What is this? Surely it's not what I'm seeing, right?"

"Oh I assure you, Goodwin says this is very real." The guard chuckled, "He even said he was willing to attest to that on tape."

"But, wouldn't this damage his career?" Angela asked, "Never mind what it would do to Jack Atlas!"

"The boss says that Mr. Atlas needed a bit of a wakeup call," the guard shrugged, "I guess he thought having this put on air would be the best way to give him one."

"Oh he'll be getting a wakeup call alright. The fans will be at his throat once I host this story!" Angela spoke giddily, "He won't be able to go a day without someone booing at him or demanding recompense for all their wasted time and money…. It'll be the story of a lifetime! A King torn from his throne… and I'll be the one covering it!"

"Exactly," the guard smirked, "then you understand what must be done?"

"Oh of course," Angela laughed, looking through the file once more. "but bribery… really, who'd have thought?! And from how long this list goes on, it looks like not one of his Duels have been won fairly… oh I'll have a Field Day with this one. I'll owe Goodwin big!"

"See to it you remember that." The guard said with a tone of finality, stepping outside the room to leave Angela with her thoughts.

The girl giggled, running the many thoughts throw her head. She could imagine thousands of headlines… and at the moment, one in particular really seemed to jump out at her.

Jack Atlas… King no More.

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty Eight-**

**End**

* * *

**Angela Raines is on the case! With a file of bribed Duelists in her hands, Jack Atlas' career as King is all but over! And what of Sayer? Will Enzo and the rest of the SOT catch up to him before he leaves for Peru? With the little information they have to go off of, it's highly unlikely! Be prepared for more twists and turns, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment W10**

* * *

"Tragoedia… you've lost."

Things had come to an end at long last.

With a violent terrible shriek, the Egyptian shadow faded, reverting into the sinister black creature that bore the name Tragoedia.

"**Impossible! Never before. Shadow Game!"**

"That's right," Konami spoke calmly, "and as per the conditions, you shall return Wisteria to my care."

Tragoedia hissed, snapping its pincers at the boy angrily. **"Folly! Lost. Rematch!"**

"That was not part of the agreement," Konami continued, "Return her to me, or shall I claim your spirit instead?"

"**Mortal! Do not. Test me!"** Tragoedia snapped, its sound echoing angrily through the chamber.

"I already have, you failed." Konami decided, "So… I'll ask once more. Return the girl, now."

Tragoedia hissed, glaring at the boy as it snapped its pincer once more. **"No choice. Take. Force!"**

Konami's eyes widened at the words, and before he knew what was happening Tragoedia charged, its pincers raised and poised to strike.

"**Use! Sacrifice!"**Tragoedia uttered.

"You'll be the only sacrifice here!" Konami grimaced, "I never deactivated my Duel Disk! Behold, Mirror Force!"

Tragoedia's sinister red eyes widened as a gleaming light enveloped the space around Konami, repelling its pincer with tremendous force. It never stood a chance.

With a single crack, the power of Konami's Trap Card activated, the invisible barrier releasing an ethereal glow that overwhelmed the dark monster completely.

"**Confused! Feel! Pain!"**Tragoedia shrieked in futility as the light overwhelmed it, shredding his remains to ashes.

Konami lowered his Duel Disk stoically, watching the sizzled remains of the creature fade to ash. "Next time," he advised, "you should listen when people ask for their things nicely."

The sound of a light groan drew his attention.

"Wisteria!" he shouted, making his way over to the girl briskly.

"H-Huh…? What… happened?" the girl asked in confusion, gripping her head lightly.

"You ran off after complaining about that Golden Egg Sandwich I force-fed you." Konami explained, "You were taken by that thing, Tragoedia… don't you remember?"

"Huh? I was…?" the Obelisk Blue frowned, "That's… That's right! You left me to die! How could you do something so- huh? Where is it?"

"I defeated it," Konami spoke in amusement, "rescuing the damsel in distress in the process."

"You… beat that thing?!" Wisteria asked, turning to see the final pincers of the creature disappear, "I-Impossible… how on earth-?"

"Seems it was good at dueling," Red Hat grinned, offering a hand to the girl, "I was better."

Wisteria snorted at the words, taking the boy's hand as she pulled herself to her feet. She grimaced as she glanced at the chamber, dusting off her clothes before turning back to Konami. "So you saved me then?" she smirked, "What a darling prince you've turned out to be. I suppose Alexis was right about you after all."

"So she's the one who set you on me," Konami laughed, "I should've known."

"I'll admit I had my doubts, but dueling a giant monster like that…? It couldn't have been easy…" Wisteria frowned, "I guess I'll just have to admit that you have a bit of skill after all."

"I thought we established that long ago?"

Wisteria ignored him.

"So, what is this place anyway? Some kind of chamber…?"

"Tragoedia planned to sacrifice you here." Konami explained, "It seemed like he was pretty close to finishing whatever it was he set out to do too."

"I was going to be a sacrifice?" the girl asked, affronted, "For _what_?!"

"That's what I'm gonna find out." Red Hat said, stepping into a hall leading deeper into Tragoedia's abode. "You coming?"

Wisteria frowned, staring at the Slifer Red planning to lead her even deeper into the underground caverns. Go with him or work her way back up through the darkness alone? It wasn't much of a choice.

"Y-Yes! Wait for me!"

**END**


	39. Storm

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Nothing to say this time, except the usual… Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

"_And where would we go about finding this… Sayer character?" Wisteria sniffed, folding her arms imperiously. "The Arcadia Movement?"_

_Akiza cackled, that psychotic grin she loved to play with coming to light as she stared down the pink-haired girl, "No. Last I spoke with him, he had seemed rather intent on making for Peru. Who knows… with all the hours that have passed, he may have already left."_

"_P-Peru?!" Enzo gaped, "What the hell- What's he doing all the way down there?!"_

"_Who knows?" Akiza smirked, "Maybe if you find him you can ask. Until then," she turned, sweeping away from the group as quickly as possible, "stay away from me and my people."_

_Yusei frowned, watching the girl disappear into the shadows of the stadium. Just when he thought he was finally making progress… he should've known things were going too well._

…

"_Mr. Atlas needed a bit of a wakeup call," the guard shrugged, "I guess he thought having this put on air would be the best way to give him one."_

"_Oh he'll be getting a wakeup call alright. The fans will be at his throat once I host this story!" Angela spoke giddily, "He won't be able to go a day without someone booing at him or demanding recompense for all their wasted time and money…. It'll be the story of a lifetime! A King torn from his throne… and I'll be the one covering it!"_

"_Exactly," the guard smirked, "then you understand what must be done?"_

"_Oh of course," Angela laughed, looking through the file once more. "but bribery… really, who'd have thought?! And from how long this list goes on, it looks like not one of his Duels have been won fairly… oh I'll have a Field Day with this one. I'll owe Goodwin big!"_

"_See to it you remember that." The guard said with a tone of finality, stepping outside the room to leave Angela with her thoughts._

_The girl giggled, running the many thoughts throw her head. She could imagine thousands of headlines… and at the moment, one in particular really seemed to jump out at her._

_Jack Atlas… King no More._

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty Nine-**

**Storm**

* * *

"Peru? _Peru_?" Mathew repeated, staring at his two fellow members of the SOT in shock, "How in the world… what do you need to go all the way down there for?!"

"The only person who might be able to help Konami is supposed to be heading down there. It's the only lead we have in waking him up." Wisteria explained pointedly.

"But… it's Peru!" the teen exclaimed, tossing his hands up in the air helplessly, "Do you have any idea how far that is from here? Much less how you're supposed to get down there?"

"Erm…" Enzo spoke up, "We could always well… you know, take a plane?"

Everyone looked at Enzo as if he were stupid.

"Well, _obviously_!" Wisteria sniffed, "You don't expect us to take a boat do you? That'd take forever!"

Mathew sighed, rubbing his brow at the oncoming headache, "What I meant, Enzo, was how do you meant to get onboard? A plane ticket can cost up to 800 American Dollars, and that's for one person! I don't suppose either of you have a few thousand dollars just lying around?"

Wisteria scoffed at the teen. He obviously didn't know who he was dealing with. "Hello? Heiress here! Daddy has a private plane, but with all the work staff he uses to run it there's only enough room for two. Well, it's not like all of us have to go right? Really, it's just Konami plus one."

"She does have a point." Enzo pointed out, "But if we have a way to get there, the only question left we should be worrying about is which one of us is going to go-"

"Well that's obvious!" Wisteria cut him off, "It's my family's plane, so _I'll_ be the one going!"

"Pft, yeah, that's not happening." Both Enzo and Mathew said at the same time. They looked at each other curiously before Enzo continued. "Face it Wisty, if you went you'd spend all your time fondling Red Hat instead of doing what's needed to be done! We'd have a better chance just waiting the guy out than going after him if we sent you."

"Well the only other real candidate is you, and I'm completely against that idea!" Wisteria sniffed, staring the boy up and down.

"W-What?!" Enzo grimaced, "How come?!"

"You're helpless!" the girl scowled, "The moment you arrive you'll be lost and I refuse to put Kon-kun in that kind of position! Which is why, _I_ should be going!"

"Hold on," Mathew frowned, "Why can't anyone else go again?"

"Oh please!" Wisteria rolled her eyes, "Do I really have to explain it? Use your head a little, would you? Alice is far too young to go on such a trip alone, and Rathie has his Card Shop to take care off. The only other real candidate would be you, but due to your need to watch out for Alice, that idea's completely off the table. Ergo," she paused, staring back at her only opponent for the plane ticket, "It's going to be Enzo or me, and that's _final_!"

"And neither one of you is going to budge…" Mathew sighed.

"Well," Wisteria smirked, "We could always settle this as Duelists do."

"With a Duel?" Enzo asked, "That's fine. I'll prove to you that I have what it takes to look out for myself, and Konami as well! Besides, I've been itching for a rematch ever since your treatment of me back in the Invitation Cup!"

"Uh, guys…" Mathew tried, completely ignored as the two continued their bickering.

Wisteria laughed haughtily, "Oh really? It seems this worm's forgotten its place in the world! Hmph, you win one measly Duel and suddenly you think you're on top of the world! I suppose I'll just have to remind you who's top dog in this little club of ours!"

Mathew grimaced, "Hey, guys…"

"Heh, you'll try, there's no doubt about that." Enzo smirked, "But I'm not the same Duelist I was back then. I've gotten far stronger, and once I beat you, you'll finally be forced to admit that I'm no longer the insect you think I am!"

"Guys!" Mathew roared, snapping the two from their tirade, "I hate to break you guys up and all, but you're forgetting something. We're still in the middle of a tournament here? And with all this Sector Security, it's not like they're just going to let us leave."

"Actually," Rathie's voice called from behind them, "If what Alice and I just heard is correct… their going to be _forcing_ us pretty soon here."

"H-Huh?" Mathew blinked in confusion, watching as the larger man strode into view with Alice in tow. "Rathie, Alice, what do you mean? Did something happen?"

"Yep!" the former Uria user chirped excitedly, "Apparently the King got into an accident of some kind! He's not gonna be able to Duel anytime soon!"

Enzo's eyes went wide, "W-What'd you just say? Jack Atlas…? An accident? What happened?!"

"They don't know for sure…" Rathie explained, "The King's being pretty tight-lipped about it. All they know is that someone found him passed out in the middle of the hall with a broken arm and a swollen head. From the looks of it, sounds like he got into a fight of some kind."

"Oh my god…" Wisteria frowned, "Is he gonna be alright? Wait… what does that even matter?! This is perfect! If they're kicking us out, then that means I won't have to wait to put Enzo here in his place!"

"Huh? Are you two fighting again?" Alice asked with a pout, "You shouldn't fight! It's bad for the team dyan-dyer-"

"Dynamic, Alice." Mathew sighed, saying the word the girl was having such trouble with.

"Yeah, that's it!" the girl grinned, "It's bad for the team dynamic!"

"Can't argue with that…" Rathie sighed, "What's the argument about this time…?"

"We think we found someone who can wake Konami up," Enzo explained, "The only problem is-"

"He's supposedly in Peru." Wisteria continued, "So I figured, why not use some of my allowance to get two tickets, but the _worm_ here, won't let me go! He's convinced he's the only one qualified to accompany Kon-kun on this trip!"

"What? Isn't that you?" Enzo grimaced, "I'm fine with anyone going… so long as it isn't you."

"!" Wisteria glowered, "Why you-!"

"Enough you two," Mathew sighed, "Kami… how does Red Hat put up with the two of you all day? We already decided to settle this with a Duel. So that's that… once they let us out of here we'll head down to the slums and you two can deck it out to your heart's content."

"Cool! A throw down between Enzo-bro and Wisteria-nee!" Alice chirped, "It's gonna be so awesome!"

Wisteria smirked, "Not if it goes like it did in the Tournament. I'll have you crying like a baby in no time."

"We'll see who's crying when I'm through with you," Enzo retorted.

Rathie just stared at the two and shook his head. If they were so worried about chasing this guy down as soon as possible, why not play Janken and be done with it?

Oh right, he thought, they were Duelists. And as everyone knew in the world of Duel Monsters, Duelists made _everything_ complicated.

-5D's-

From his office Goodwin scowled, glaring down upon the masses as he finished taking the latest report in from his Security Agents.

"I see. No, keep looking. He can't have gone far."

The sound of a "Yes, sir!" echoed through the phone before he slammed it down angrily onto his desk.

Where the hell could the man have disappeared to?! It's not as if that one Mark of the Dragon gave him the ability to vanish off the face of the planet!

Goodwin sighed, fighting to regain some of his composure as he thought over places the man could be. Ever since Divine had first left his office Goodwin had rallied a city-wide search, spanning from the deepest, darkest recesses of the Slums to the tallest tops of… Tops. Despite this, the man had eluded capture! Goodwin needed to know how.

Even with the arm of a Signer, Goodwin hadn't been capable of using its capabilities to disappear to such an extent. And he'd had years to practice! What experience could Divine, who carried the "artifact" for little over three hours, have with it? The idea that the Arcadia Movement's leading man was smarter, or perhaps, more talented than him infuriated Goodwin to no end.

Between him and Jack… Goodwin didn't know what to think. Still, the mere thought of the falling King did serve to amuse Goodwin slightly. The man should have known better than to strike a hornet's nest. Did he truly believe himself to be so powerful… to be so untouchable…? Well, the "King" was in for a rude awakening… and Angela's upcoming story was hardly the worst of it. By the time Goodwin was through with him, hiding the fact he was from Satellite would be the least of Jack's problems.

Satellite…

The name drummed against Goodwin's mind for several moments. Jack and Divine, the Title of King, and the land of Satellite…

Goodwin paused.

Divine and Satellite…?

Surely he couldn't have-?

Goodwin's eyes furrowed as he drummed his fingers along his desk. The capabilities of the Signer arm may have been just enough to power such a move, but was Divine foolish enough to risk it?

Of course he was, who was Goodwin kidding?

This was the same man who broke into his office recklessly, holding him at gunpoint all for the sake of stealing an arm that may have not even been there! The man was moving recklessly, unlike the moves he had made early on in their little "game."

Goodwin grimaced, pressing the number of his phone that quick-dialed his most trusted agent, if he could be called such.

"Director Goodwin?" Lazar asked, responding to the call cordially as he always did. "Is something the matter sir?"

"Yes," Goodwin frowned, "Tell me Lazar, do we still have any Securities in the Satellite Sector?"

"Why of course," the jester replied with a smirk, "planning to make use of the low-wage workers are you?"

"Indeed. Send out an APB to the facility there. I have reasons to believe that Divine may be hiding out in that wasteland of the city." Goodwin replied.

"Of course sir," Lazar spoke quickly, "right away. Was there anything else-?"

"No Lazar. That is all." Goodwin made to hang up, but as an afterthought, paused. He couldn't be seen as rude after all, especially not with what was about to come to light. "Tell the wife I said hello."

"Of course, Good day Sir."

"Good day Lazar." Goodwin closed his eyes, hanging up the phone.

Divine in Satellite…? He could only hope. He turned back to his desk, skimming the file of Jack Atlas. For now, he'd amuse himself with tales of the rising King.

Inside the ambulance headed for the nearest Neo Domino Hospital, Mina "Mikage" Simmington frowned. Jack had been shouting non-stop for the past half hour, though it seemed the painkillers were finally starting to kick in. Regardless, the drugs did little to cool the man's attitude, nor put him to sleep… and with the latest piece of information she'd just informed him of… well, in his eyes, the world might as well have come to an end.

"What do you mean I've lost my Title?!" Jack roared to his secretary from the back of the Ambulance, "I've not lost a single Duel since taking the throne, how on earth-?!"

"Well, you see Mr. Atlas…" Mikage frowned, squirming in her boots, "The Fortune Cup was a one-of-a-kind Special Event you see… and, well, in the event that one is unable to participate their standing is immediately relinquished-"

"What?!" the King roared, "Who came up with these rules?! Who was it?! I'll see to it that they'll be fired immediately! And turn this ambulance around! I refuse to lose my Title without having my opponent face me in a Duel, especially when that opponent is someone like Yusei!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Atlas," Mikage apologized, "but we really can't do that! If we don't get you to the hospital as quickly as possible, that arm of yours might not be able to be saved-"

"Then I'll get a cybernetic prosthetic like Goodwin!" Jack snarled, banging on the wall behind the driver's seat. "Turn this thing around, now! Now I say!"

"No can do," the driver replied, "already hit the freeway… I couldn't turn around anymore even if I wanted to. Which I don't, by the way. You need help son, especially if you think something like that little card game of yours is as important as your life."

"_Little Card Game_?" Jack hissed, turning to glare at Mikage, "Who the hell is person? Who's driving us?!"

"Ah, well, you see…" Mikage frowned, "The hospital staff is full of unique individuals, and… well, I guess we got the one that prefers Dungeon Dice Monsters over… well… Duel Monsters."

"Dungeon Dice Monsters?!" Jack grimaced, "You mean that half-assed rip-off made back in the early 2000s?! The _hell_ is wrong with him?!"

"Oi!" the driver shouted, "I'll have you know that DDM is one of the greatest games of all time!"

Jack scowled, unable to move due to the restraints everyone had seen fit to apply to him before setting him in the ambulance. They were lucky he couldn't.

"Mina." He hissed in a deathly whisper, drawing the girl's attention immediately.

"Y-Yes Mr. Atlas?" his secretary asked quickly, giving him her full attention.

"You find a way to stop me from losing my Title or you're fired." Jack spoke with a tone of finality.

The girl frowned. She had known this was coming, but she highly doubted she could find a way to do what he requested without breaking a few laws.

"Y-Yes Mr. Atlas." She said instead, dropping her head to the floor in despair.

It was just as Goodwin said.

Everything was coming to a head.

-5D's-

"They really plan on doing this then… huh Rathie?" Mathew asked with a sigh, following the group as they left the stadium in a hurry.

"Looks like it. Can't say I'm all that surprised though," the man admitted, "I knew this was coming from the first moment Enzo introduced the girl. Konami was a good deterrent… but with him gone…."

"They're free to do as they please," Mathew finished in understanding. "How bad do you think it will get?"

"Enzo and Wisteria…?" Rathie sniffed, as if trying to gauge the two, "Well, it's not like their psychics or anything… so it shouldn't be too brutal."

"Stop!" Wisteria shouted, bringing the group to a halt, "This is far enough!"

"What?" Enzo grimaced, tapping his foot in annoyance, "I thought we were going to do this in the Slums?!"

"It's raining you worm," the girl retorted, "And I'd rather not be soaking wet by the time we start dueling!"

"She does have a point," Mathew sighed, "and no one here has any umbrellas so…."

"Well if you're in such a hurry to lose I won't stop you." Enzo said, activating his Duel Disk, "Just try not to cry when I win."

Wisteria sniffed in disbelief, "You? Win? Oh please. There's a better chance of me getting struck by lightning!"

A bolt cracked above them, as if accepting the challenge.

"Well, let's get this over with." Enzo grimaced.

"Let's," Wisteria agreed, activating her Duel Disk.

"Well," Mathew frowned, "here they go. Who do you think's gonna win?"

"I'm pulling for Enzo-bro," Alice whispered in a hush-hush voice so Wisteria couldn't hear, "Wisty-nee is scary…."

"Heh, you've got a good eye." Mathew agreed, "And you Rathie?"

"I think I'll keep that quiet for now thanks." The man grimaced, not wanting to bring down the wrath of either upon him.

The two Duelists glared at each other, their eyes betraying their emotions as they set their Life Point Counter to 8000.

**DUEL!**

**Enzo-8000 LP**

**Wisteria-8000 LP**

"Like daddy always said," Wisteria started, "ladies first, worm. So make your move!"

Enzo's eyes narrowed, "I'm no lady… but I _will_ be going first! Draw!" he glanced at the card's in his hand, a strategy already beginning to take root in his mind.

"Alright!" he shouted suddenly, "Here we go! I'm summoning the Hand of Nephthys to the Field in Attack Mode!"

In a stormy haze of flaming wind, the golden-clad female appeared, her arms brimming with the fire her favorite phoenix was known for.

Hand of Nephthys-LV2-(600/600)

"_That weak monster…?"_ Wisteria thought to herself, _"What are you up to Enzo? You know I'll have it figured out by the time my turn starts."_

"Next, I'll set one card…" Enzo paused, "and activate this Field Spell! Welcome, to the Magical Citadel of Endymion!"

"That's a new card…" Wisteria frowned, watching the holograms erupt a magical world surrounding a single great tower, "Get it just now?"

"Like I told you earlier Wisteria," her opponent responded darkly, "I'm not the same Enzo you dueled back in the Invitation Cup! Anyway, let me explain this Magical Citadel of mine. Basically, any time a Spell Card is activated, I get to add one Spell Counter to this card. Then, if I have a monster that uses a Spell Counter as part of its effect, I can remove Spell Counters from this card to activate them! Pretty cool huh?"

"I suppose," Wisteria agreed, "_if_ you know how to use it." _"Spell Counters… that means I should be looking out for a variety of Spellbook cards then. Alright Enzo, I'll play your little game."_

"I'll guess there's nothing else for me to do before ending my turn." Enzo explained, taking a step back as he waited for Wisteria to make her move.

The girl in question sniffed, staring at the Field coldly. "Well it's about time! My hair's getting wet. Draw!" her eyes narrowed, "Tch… I summon Sangan to the Field in Attack Mode!"

The three-eyed Fiend laughed viciously as he materialized, swinging and gnashing out around him before setting his gaze on the Hand of Nephthys.

Sangan-LV3-(1000/600)

"And I know it might not have that many Attack Points," Wisteria began, "but it does have enough to take out that Hand of yours! Go Sangan, let your inhibitions roar! Destroy that worm's Hand of Nephthys!"

Sangan grinned, obeying its master's command as it leapt forward, only for Enzo to smirk at the last minute.

"I thought you my try something like that," Enzo explained, "and I prepared for it accordingly! Behold, my quick-play Spell Card, Book of Moon!"

Wisteria's eyes went wide, "Book of Moon?! Another card I haven't seen in your Deck!"

"You're focusing too much on the past Wisteria," Enzo grinned, "and it's because of that that I'm able to take the lead now! Let me explain, Book of Moon allows me to flip one Face-Up Monster on the Field into Face-Down Defense Position instead, and since we both know that Sangan can't attack if its Face-Down… I think I'll use my Book of Moon on it!"

"A-Ah!" Wisteria scowled, watching her Sangan cry out in shock as it's card suddenly slammed down on top of it painfully, "So that was your plan!"

"Heh, yeah…" Enzo grinned, "and don't forget, because Book of Moon is a Spell Card, I get to add a Spell Counter to my Magical Citadel!"

Wisteria grimaced once more as the Field around them brimmed to life, surging with magical energy as a single purple circle appeared around the tower.

"_Tch… he got me good… No choice, I'll have to play defensively for now."_ Wisteria thought, glancing at her hand, "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Good girl." Enzo smirked, "My move, Draw!"

He glanced back at his hand, _"Alright! Time to show her what I can do!"_ "Yosh! I'm summoning Gravekeeper's Guard to the Field in Attack Mode! But he won't be around for long," Enzo explained, pointing to his Hand of Nephthys, "because I'm activating my golden girl's effect!"

"Ah! That's right!" Wisteria grimaced.

"Looks like you know what's coming," Enzo nodded, "By tributing my Hand of Nephthys and another card on the Field like my Gravekeeper's Guard… I can Special Summon the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my Hand or Deck!"

His hand burned, gliding through his Deck as the card he chose came flying to his fingertips.

"Smoldering ashes ignite into a raging inferno! Burn away those that would do us harm! Special Summon! Burn Bright, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

A fiery pillar of flames erupted around the Hand of Nephthys, burning away Gravekeeper's Guard as it grew brighter and more uncontrollable. Wisteria squinted at the scene, unable to withstand the bright light emanating from the flames.

"Tch… showy much?" the girl asked aloud, earning a prideful shriek from the monster in question as it revealed itself.

Golden wings alit with sacred flames… a shining body christened from the bowels of the greatest volcano… the Sacred Phoenix had arrived.

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys-LV8-(2400/1600)

"_Alright!"_ Enzo cheered mentally, _"I got it onto the Field… things are finally starting to go my way for once! I just need to keep up the pressure and she'll be toast in no time!"_

"Sacred Phoenix!" Enzo called, "We both her Face-Down Monster's no match for you! Burn it away with your raging flames! Illuminant Blaze!"

Shrieking powerfully, the Phoenix consented, rising into the heavens as it flapped its wings viciously towards the hidden Sangan. Enzo could've sworn he saw the Fiend's three eyes widen in shock and fear from beneath the card.

"Well," Wisteria grimaced, "I know this was supposed to be your moment and all, but I have a Trap Card, Sakuretsu Armor!"

"!" Enzo grimaced, knowing full well what the card did. "Tch, idiot… of course she had a Trap."

"That's right!" Wisteria sniffed, "So now… you can say goodbye to that Sacred Phoenix you worked so hard to get rid off!"

Enzo grimaced, covering his eyes as smoking grey armor forcefully attached itself to the Sacred Phoenix, diminishing its holy glow. The Phoenix roared angrily at the attack, before violently evaporating into a thousand small shards.

"Oh no!" Alice chirped, "His ace… it's gone!"

Mathew closed his eyes in thought, "Don't worry about it Alice… knowing Enzo it'll be back soon enough."

"Huh?" the girl asked, looking to her brother in confusion.

Mathew just shook his head knowingly, "You'll see."

"_Really should have thought that through…"_ Enzo sighed inwardly, _"Oh well… nothing to be done about it now."_ "I end my turn."

"Good, then it's my move!" Wisteria snapped, the storm picking up at her behest, "Draw! First… I think I'll put a stop to any of your tricks with Cold Wave! It's a Spell Card that prevents either of us from activating any Spells until my next turn!"

"Well played…" Enzo decided, "but you forget, since Cold Wave is a Spell Card itself… you've just added another Spell Counter to my Magical Citadel!"

Wisteria grimaced, knowing the boy was right as another glowing circle added itself to the tower, "No matter… because now I'm summoning Sonic Bird to the Field in Attack Mode!"

As she spoke, the storm cracked with lightning, the hologram's making use of the natural occurrence to make it seem as if a jetpack-wielding bird appeared from the bolt. It zoomed onto the Field quickly, coming to a stop behind the weary Sangan and staring down Enzo through its goggles.

Sonic Bird-LV4-(1400/1000)

"And that's not all," Wisteria exclaimed, "because my Sonic Bird has an Effect! When it's Normal Summoned to the Field… I can add one Ritual Spell Card from my Deck to my Hand!"

"What? That's not good…" Enzo grimaced, "Still… thanks to your Cold Wave I won't have to worry about that for another turn yet."

"True," Wisteria agreed, "Nonetheless, I shall be adding Advanced Ritual Art to my Hand!"

"Oh!" Alice grinned, "I know that card! Konami-bro used that against me when we first met! It can be really painful…"

"You've got that right," Enzo agreed, watching Wisteria carefully.

"Now that that's done," the girl started, "I'll be flipping my Sangan Face-Up, and then… I'll have both my monsters attack you directly!"

"!" Enzo grimaced, raising his hands instinctively as the monsters moved to strike. In a blinding blaze of dark wind, the boy fell back, feeling his Life Point counter buzz as it dropped.

**Enzo-5600 LP**

**Wisteria-8000 LP**

"I think that's enough torment for one turn." The girl sniffed, lowering her stance as she glared at the teen.

"Mmm…." Enzo grimaced, crawling back to his feet, "Not bad Wisteria… but now it's my move, and I won't be taking it easy on you! Draw!"

He quickly glanced at the card he drew, planning to use it only in a dire circumstance. "Alright! It's time you learned what happened when you torch a Phoenix! I'm activating an effect from the Grave! Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

"What?!" Wisteria snapped, "That has an effect?!"

"Of course it does," Enzo grinned, "It's a Phoenix after all… care to guess what it does?"

"Ngh… enlighten me." Wisteria said sourly.

"With pleasure!" Enzo replied, raising his hand as the torrent of flames appeared once more. "You see, if my Phoenix is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard during my Standby Phase… and then, I get to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the Field!"

"W-What?!" Wisteria scowled, glancing at her face-down trap, "But… wait! You'll be destroying your Magical Citadel as well!"

"Heh, that's what you think." Enzo grinned, "Because my Magical Citadel has another effect as well! If it would be destroyed… I can remove one of its Spell Counters instead!"

Wisteria's eyes went wide as she glanced upwards, watching one of the circles surrounding the tower disappear.

"Now my Phoenix, burn it all to ash! Avenging Inferno!"

The renewed Phoenix shrieked, flapping its wings as the Field around them burned to ash. When all was said and done, only the monsters and the Magical Citadel remained.

Wisteria grimaced at the scene. She'd been planning to use that Call of the Haunted for later! Enzo would have to pay for that…

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Alice grinned, "I want a card like that too!"

"Heh, well come by my shop sometime," Rathie smiled, "maybe you'll find one in a booster pack or two…"

"Heh, no thanks Rathie… we can get our cards ordered." Mathew explained. "Much better than wasting thousands of DP on false guarantees, right?"

"Ngh…" Rathie grunted, "I suppose…."

"Sssh!" Alice scolded the two of them, "I'm trying to watch!"

"And now that there's no threat from your traps," Enzo grinned, "I'll summon my Magical Exemplar to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A Spellcaster garbed in green appeared on the Field at the teen's words, it's flowing gray hair falling backward as it gazed upon the Field stoically.

Magical Exemplar-LV4-(1700/1400)

"Tch… more monsters…!" Wisteria sniffed, "Bring it on!"

"With pleasure!" Enzo shouted, "Sacred Phoenix, Magical Exemplar! Show her what happens when you underestimate me! Go! Magical Vortex!"

The two monsters obeyed, lunging forward and annihilating the two monsters Wisteria had summoned. Magical Exemplar destroyed the Sonic Bird with ease, leaving the Sacred Phoenix to fulfill its original mission of burning Sangan to ash.

"Nnn…. Ngh!" Wisteria scowled, watching her Life Points drop.

**Wisteria- 6300 LP**

**Enzo- 5600 LP**

"You may have destroyed my monsters," Wisteria snapped, "But my Sangan has an effect!"

"I know," Enzo nodded, "Everyone who plays Duel Monsters knows that Sangan has an effect."

The girl sniffed angrily at his words, "True… but I'll still explain it just in case you've forgotten, _worm_. When Sangan is sent from the Field to the Graveyard, I can add one monster with 1500 or less Attack Points from my Deck to my Hand. The card I'm choosing is…" she held up the card for all to see, "Senju of the Thousand Hands!"

"Another good card for Ritual Monsters." Alice noted, "She's getting ready for something big."

"Yeah… wonder what it'll be… probably nothing good." Mathew grimaced.

Rathie nodded, "This is Wisteria we're talking about."

Enzo closed his eyes and sighed, _"She already added that ritual spell to her Hand… and with that Senju card she'll be able to add a monster once she summons it as well… She almost has everything she needs to make her play. I better get ready." _"I end my turn."

"Good, then it's my move!" Wisteria snapped, "Draw! I summon Archfiend Soldier to the Field in Attack Mode!"

The diabolical Fiend grunted as it materialized, its cape billowing darkly behind it as it stared down its tremendous foes.

Archfiend Soldier-LV4-(1900/1500)

"Now!" Wisteria snapped, "Go and destroy his Magical Exemplar!"

The Archfiend nodded, charging forward and driving its bloodied blade deep inside the spellcaster's gut. The Exemplar coughed, falling to the Field in defeat.

**Enzo- 5400 LP**

**Wisteria- 6300 LP**

"I end my turn." Wisteria scowled.

"My move," Enzo grimaced, "Draw!"

"_Any moment now she'll be making her play… so until then, I need to keep her Field as empty as possible!"_

"I'll set a monster, and now… Sacred Phoenix, annihilate her Archfiend Soldier!"

The Phoenix roared, eager to take vengeance for its fallen comrade as it burned brighter, swooping down towards the Fiend. The Archfiend Soldier tried to resist, but it was futile. In a brilliant red haze, the Phoenix overwhelmed Wisteria's monster, burning it to ash and delivering flaming damage to the girl that controlled it.

**Enzo- 5400 LP**

**Wisteria- 5800 LP**

"Ugh…" the girl spat, glaring at Enzo, "Is that all?!"

"Yeah, that's it." Enzo retorted, "You know, you're not doing much better than the _worm_ right now. Sure you should keep acting all high and mighty Wisteria?"

"Don't think that you've beaten me just yet!" Wisteria snarled. "There's still plenty of Duel left to go through! And I'll prove it to you right now! My Turn, Draw!"

"_From that look on her face this turn is gonna be her big play."_ Enzo thought, _"Alright… time to see what you've got Wisteria!"_

"First, I'll summon Senju of the Thousand Hands in Attack Mode!" the girl shouted, the rain roaring around her making it hard to hear.

Senju-LV4-(1400/1000)

"And since I've successfully Normal Summoned him," Wisteria explained, "I get to add one Ritual Monster Card from my Deck to my Hand! The card I'm choosing is the Dark Master, Zorc!"

"!" Enzo grimaced, "That's Konami's card!"

"Correction," Wisteria sniffed, "It _was_ Konami's card. He gave it to me once he stopped using all Rituals, despite my attempts to dissuade him. Besides, it's not like it's the only one in the world. Knowing him he probably has two or three others lying in his Trunk somewhere!"

"Tch…" Enzo growled, _"Even so… Zorc is a hard card to get by… and that effect it has will make things troublesome…"_

"As you know…" Wisteria continued, "the next play I'll be making is this! Spell Card, Advanced Ritual Art! It allows me to send Normal Monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard whose total Levels equal that of a Ritual Monster I intend to summon! So, I'll send my Dunames Dark Witch and second Archfiend Soldier to the Grave to bring out the Dark Master Zorc!"

A dark plane seemed to descend upon the Magical Citadel, wrapping around its tower before slamming down onto the Field below. Angrily, a red cape enveloped the Field, growing in length until it matched the size of the beast attached to it. Enzo grimaced.

Dark Master Zorc-LV8-(2700/1500)

"There we are…" Wisteria smirked, "And now that he's been summoned… I'm free to use his effect as I please!"

"Uh oh…" Enzo frowned, "This is _not_ good!"

"Oh but it is!" Wisteria protested, "For me! Because thanks to Zorc, I get to roll a die that decides the fate of our monsters! If I get a one or two, all monsters you control will be destroyed… if it's a three, four, or five, I get to choose one monster you control to destroy… and if it's a six… well, then all monsters _I_ control will be destroyed instead. But really, what are the odds I'll roll a six?"

"One-Sixth?" Enzo asked jokingly.

Wisteria smirked. "Cute… but annoying! Now Zorc, roll the die!"

The Dark Master nodded, pulling a skeletal die from its pocket and tossing it across the Field. It rolled slowly… Four… One… Five… Three.

"Perfect!" Wisteria clasped her hands together, "How about we take out that face-down monster of his?!"

Zorc nodded in agreement, never one to like unknown foes. The die suddenly grew spikes, latching on to the face-down monster card before detonating violently. Enzo's spellcaster never stood a chance.

"Ngh…! Damn it…" he hissed beneath his breath, squinting through the debris to see what Wisteria would do next.

"And now that it's gone… my Zorc can destroy that Phoenix without fear of it reviving itself! Go Zorc, destroy that overgrown bird!"

Zorc nodded, its red cape shifting into a blackened spear that impaled the flying phoenix with ease. Enzo winced at the scene, feeling his Life Points drop ever more.

"But I'm not done yet… because my Senju hasn't gotten to play!" Wisteria continued, "Go Thousand Hands… tear him apart with a direct attack!"

"Ngh… oh no!" Enzo grimaced, bracing himself as he felt the hologram fly through him. Once again, he winced from instinct.

**Enzo- 3700 LP**

**Wisteria- 5800 LP**

"Now I'm finished." The girl grinned, settling back, "Remember your place yet worm?"

"Not quite…" Enzo smirked defiantly, "My Move… Draw! I'll set one card face-down… and end my turn."

Wisteria sniffed, "You could just give up you know…"

"Not happening." Enzo announced, glaring at the girl violently.

"Very well," Wisteria said in understanding, "I'll put an end to this then. Draw! A-ha! My third and final Archfiend Soldier! I think I'll let him get in on the fun as well!"

Enzo closed his eyes as the monster appeared on the Field, flaunting its prowess as it practiced with its blade.

Archfiend Soldier-LV4-(1900/1500)

"Now, I think it's about time I finished you off!" Wisteria spat, "Go Zorc, show him what happens when you mess with those above you! Black Wave!"

"You should've seen this coming." Enzo grinned, "Trap Card! Radiant Mirror Force!"

"Radiant what now?!" Wisteria glowered.

"It's a Trap Card that I'm only able to use thanks to your greed and imperious personality." Enzo explained, smiling happily, "You see, this card acts just like Mirror Force, in how it destroys all your Attack Position Monsters. The only thing about it is, it can only be used if my opponent has three or more monsters on the Field!"

"A-Ah!" Wisteria narrowed her eyes, "So if I hadn't just summoned my Archfiend Soldier to tempt you…"

"This Duel would've been yours." Enzo nodded, "Sorry Wisteria, but this worm's learned a few tricks since the last time we dueled. Radiant Mirror Force, do your thing. Wipe out her monsters and clear the Field!"

"No… No!" Wisteria hissed, glaring at the scene as her monsters were destroyed one by one.

"Whoa… I guess this is why you shouldn't get greedy…" Alice frowned, watching Enzo's trap card wide-eyed.

"That's right. You should only use what you absolutely have to in a Duel," Mathew taught, "don't give your opponent needless openings like that. They won't hesitate to make use of them."

"Now then, it's my move!" Enzo shouted much to Wisteria's horror, drawing his card, "And I have just the thing to start off with! Behold, Monster Reborn!"

"Oh no… what're you bringing back?" Wisteria shouted, "That accursed Phoenix of yours?!"

"Sorry, but no." Enzo grinned, "I'm bringing back my Magical Exemplar!"

"?!" the girl blinked in confusion, watching the Level 4 monster reappear on the Field. "But… why?"

"Because, it's a monster that has an effect I can make use of." Enzo explained, "and don't forget… since my Monster Reborn was a Spell Card… my Magical Citadel gains a third Spell Counter!"

Wisteria scowled, turning her head to the tower as it gained a third spinning circle. "Three…?"

"But it won't have them for too long…" Enzo continued, "because by removing two of them I can activate my Magical Exemplar's effect!"

"?! That's right, you said something about that didn't you?!" Wisteria scowled, "What're you up to?!"

"Heh, it's simple." Enzo grinned, "When Magical Exemplar's effect is activated, I can Special Summon a spellcaster whose Level is equal to the number of Spell Counters I removed! And since I removed two… I can bring back my Level Two Old Vindictive Magician you destroyed with Zorc's effect!"

As he spoke, a red-garbed warlock of great standing appeared on the Field, appearing far more frail and weak than one would expect of a wizard his age.

Old Vindictive Magician-LV2-(450/600)

Wisteria couldn't help it. She laughed. "_That's_ your big play?! That monster couldn't help you fight your way past a flock of Sangan! How will it help you win this Duel?"

"Hmph, impatient as always…" Enzo grunted, "I'm using it for a Tribute Summon, obviously!"

Wisteria's eyes went wide, "What'd you just say?!"

"That Old Vindictive Magician… it's going back to the Grave to make use for a far more powerful enchanter!" Enzo roared, raising his hand to the skies as a red light descended from the citadel.

"The Gentle Darkness burns a path! Enchant those who harm the Citadel! Tribute Summon! Balance the Scales, Dark Red Enchanter!"

The dark red light slammed down onto the Field's surface, fading to nothingness as a heavily armored sorcerer appeared wielding a crimson staff. He glared at Wisteria stoically.

Dark Red Enchanter-LV6-(1700/2200)

"I-Is this some kind of joke?" Wisteria scowled, "That monster's nowhere near powerful enough to stop me!"

"Don't be so sure… because like all the other cards you've seen, this one has an effect!" Enzo exclaimed, "When it's Normal Summoned, I get to add two Spell Counters to it! And that's not all, because for every Spell Counter this card has attached to it, it gains an additional 300 Attack Points!"

"What?" Wisteria scowled in confusion, "But… even with that power up… it's still only at 2300 Attack Points! That's not enough for it to stop me!"

"Not yet it's not… but I still have three cards in my Hand…" Enzo said, "and they'll mark the end of this little Duel! Behold, Mage Power and Twin Swords of Flashing Light- Tryce!"

"W-What do those cards do?" Wisteria asked with a scowl.

"Heh…" Enzo smirked, "Well, for starters their both equip Spell Cards. Mage Power gives the monster its equipped to 500 additional Attack Points for each Spell and Trap Card I control… and since I have the Magical Citadel, Mage Power, _and _Tryce… that's 1500 points!"

"O-Oh no…" Wisteria grimaced, watching the Dark Red Enchanter grow in strength.

Dark Red Enchanter-LV6-(3800/2700)

"As for the Twin Swords of Flashing Light?" Enzo asked, "Well… by discarding one card…" he said, tossing his Crystal Seer into the Grave, "I can equip it to a monster… it loses 500 Attack Points… but can attack twice in the same Battle Phase!"

Wisteria's eyes went wide as she realized what that meant. Dark Red Enchanter now had 3300 Attack Points… and could attack twice. She had nothing protecting her side of the Field… and only 5800 Life Points remaining.

"Game over." Enzo said coolly, "Dark Red Enchanter, end this Duel! Go, Dark Magic Attack!"

The resulting explosion tore through the girl's defenses, tossing her to the ground unceremoniously as her eyes went wide in shock.

**Wisteria- 0 LP**

**Enzo- 3700 LP**

Rathie blinked. "Well I'll be damned. I really thought Wisteria was gonna come out on top."

Alice shook her head at the card shop owner, blowing a raspberry out at him in victory.

"How's that for a worm?" Enzo asked, deactivating his Duel Disk.

"I… I don't believe this…" Wisteria hissed, "I lost… to him?!"

"Don't be so surprised," the teen replied gently, "you can't have expected me to stay in the same place forever could you?"

"Y-You!" Wisteria scowled, making to stand.

"Don't forget the deal," Enzo grinned cheekily, "You lost Wisteria… and that means, _I'll_ be the one going to Peru."

That made it clear.

Today was officially the worst day of Wisteria's life.

-5D's-

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Mr. Yudo! Mr. Yudo!" Angela shouted, attempting to get a word in with the man everyone had their eyes on. "Mr. Yudo! I am Angela Raines with the Daily Duel-"

The man frowned, coming to a stop in front of her as he attempted to ignore the numerous flashes of light around him. What was going on? Sure, he'd beaten Akiza but that couldn't have warranted this kind of reaction.

Glancing at the woman sadly, Yusei spoke. "Listen, I'm not sure what this is about but I'd rather not be forced into an interview right now."

"But Mr. Yudo!" Angela shouted, once again getting the man's name wrong, "The people deserve to know! How do you feel now that you've taken the name "King" from the fallen Jack Atlas?! Are you happy with this turn of events, or do you feel that you should've had the chance to settle things with the man in a proper Duel?"

"I'm… King?" Yusei asked in shock. As he glanced at the flashing lights and numerous fans, he understood. "I haven't earned any such title…" he said, attempting to deflect the question. "Until I've had my Duel with Jack, he can keep the name King."

"So you wish to settle things in a proper Duel!" Angela repeated for the public, "But that raises yet another question Mr. Yudo!"

"It's Fudo…" Yusei grimaced, moving to step past the woman.

"Mr. Yu-Fudo!" Angela corrected, giving chase, "As you've said, you wish to settle things with Jack in a Duel, this raises the question: Were you a part of the bribery conspiracy that's kept Jack Atlas in power for so long?! Please answer truthfully, the people deserve to know!"

The question made Yusei pause. "Bribery conspiracy?" he asked, looking at the woman strangely, "What bribery conspiracy?"

Angela smiled, "Moments ago, I revealed to the public certified documents proving that each and every Duel Jack Atlas has taken part in since his arrival on the Pro-Dueling stage has been fixed! Director Goodwin himself has proven this to be the case, with his heartfelt confession given on the live broadcast! However, the list ends the date before the Invitation Cup, which begs the question, are you a part of this conspiracy!"

"I have no use for money." Yusei replied coolly, "And no offense, but you should take everything Goodwin says with a grain of salt. He's not the most trustworthy person out there, I'll say that much… as for the rest of this bribery business… the Jack I know would have never allowed such a thing had he known it was going on. He's far too proud to let anyone throw a Duel."

"The Jack you _know?_" Angela inquired, leaning in with her mic, "Do you have some kind of relationship with the former "King" that we don't know about?"

Yusei frowned. These questions were starting to become far too intimate for his liking. Still, he'd humor the girl with one last answer before he made a break for it. He could already see the Yusei Go coming into view.

"Yes," he replied, quickening his pace, "We grew up together. You know, in Satellite."

Angela's eyes went wide, as did those belonging to half the other reporters on the scene. The people knew Yusei was from Satellite… but Jack?

Oh, the press was going to have a Field Day with this one.

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty Nine-**

**END**

* * *

**Jack's Satellite heritage has finally come to light! With the accusations of bribery and forced resignation haunting the man, will he still be able to continue being the King he wished to be? And what of Sayer? Will Enzo truly be able to catch up with the man and undo what he did to Konami? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**


	40. Departure

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! **

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_Rathie blinked. "Well I'll be damned. I really thought Wisteria was gonna come out on top."_

_Alice shook her head at the card shop owner, blowing a raspberry out at him in victory._

"_How's that for a worm?" Enzo asked, deactivating his Duel Disk._

"_I… I don't believe this…" Wisteria hissed, "I lost… to him?!"_

"_Don't be so surprised," the teen replied gently, "you can't have expected me to stay in the same place forever could you?"_

"_Y-You!" Wisteria scowled, making to stand._

"_Don't forget the deal," Enzo grinned cheekily, "You lost Wisteria… and that means, I'll be the one going to Peru."_

_That made it clear._

_Today was officially the worst day of Wisteria's life._

_..._

_Yusei paused. "Bribery conspiracy?" he asked, looking at the woman strangely, "What bribery conspiracy?"_

_Angela smiled, "Moments ago, I revealed to the public certified documents proving that each and every Duel Jack Atlas has taken part in since his arrival on the Pro-Dueling stage has been fixed! Director Goodwin himself has proven this to be the case, with his heartfelt confession given on the live broadcast! However, the list ends the date before the Invitation Cup, which begs the question: are you a part of this conspiracy?!"_

"_I have no use for money." Yusei replied coolly, "And no offense, but you should take everything Goodwin says with a grain of salt. He's not the most trustworthy person out there, I'll say that much… as for the rest of this bribery business… the Jack I know would have never allowed such a thing had he known it was going on. He's far too proud to let anyone throw a Duel."_

"_The Jack you know?" Angela inquired, leaning in with her mic, "Do you have some kind of relationship with the former "King" that we don't know about?"_

_Yusei frowned. These questions were starting to become far too intimate for his liking. Still, he'd humor the girl with one last answer before he made a break for it. He could already see the Yusei Go coming into view._

"_Yes," he replied, quickening his pace, "We grew up together. You know, in Satellite."_

_Angela's eyes went wide, as did those belonging to half the other reporters on the scene. The people knew Yusei was from Satellite… but Jack?_

_Oh, the press was going to have a Field Day with this one._

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Forty-**

**Departure**

* * *

Enzo was ecstatic, to say the least.

Finally, after weeks of ridicule, he'd put Wisteria in her place, and earned a free trip to Peru in the process! The only thing that could have made it better was if Konami had been awake to see it.

"Now then, you're sure you have everything you need? It's not like you'll be able to call us for help once you get over there… so-"

"For the last time Wisteria," the teen laughed, "I've got this. I just need to find one guy right? It can't possibly be that hard."

Wisteria scowled, folding her arms defiantly as she watched the teen pack, "Are you sure about that? Peru can be a pretty big place… it'll be like trying to find a needle in a haystack if you aren't smart about it."

"Well, he's not going to be running around just anywhere is he?" Mathew asked curiously, "Is there anything Peru's known for that someone like him would have interest in?"

"Not that I know of," Enzo grimaced, "then again, I never was all that great at Geography."

"Ah, you don't have to worry about that," Rathie grinned, "We have access to the web after all. Anything in particular we're looking for?"

"Something that would draw Sayer's attention, obviously." Wisteria scowled, still bitter about her defeat, "So it can't be something too obvious, but it has to be able to attract a powerful psychic."

"What about the Nazca Lines?" Alice asked. "Aren't those in Peru?"

"The Nazca Lines?" Enzo asked in surprise, "Why would those be important?"

Wisteria grimaced, "Isn't it obvious worm? The Nazca Lines are supposed to be where the Earthbound Immortals are sealed, right? At least… that's what Konami had told us with those files he got from Goodwin!"

"But what reason would Sayer have to be interested in them?" Mathew questioned, "He's not a Signer."

"But he does _know_ one," Enzo realized, "Akiza, remember? And seeing as they're both members of the Arcadia Movement, he might be checking into them as a way to keep track of his assets!"

"Well, I suppose it's not unthinkable…" Mathew admitted, "But really, the Nazca Lines… just seems so… out there, you know?"

"Actually, the Nazca Lines are a pretty big tourist spot down in Peru. He'd have no trouble blending in if he went down there," Rathie thought aloud, "With all the foreigners that would be present, if he tried to make some kind of scene he'd be able to get away without a scratch."

"Alright, alright, I get it." Matthew sighed, running a hand through his hair softly, "So the Nazca Lines… are there any landing strips in that region that your father's plane would have clearance to land in Wisteria?"

The girl nodded, "Of course. Father's plane should be allowed to land just about anywhere, outside of high level security bases of course. A public airport in the Nazca Region should be no problem."

"Good," Mathew nodded, turning back to face Enzo, "Then I guess that settles it pal."

"Finally," the teen grinned, "I was starting to think we'd never get that sorted out. So, how much stuff should I be packing? And should I bring some swimming trunks? There might be a few pools or something if I can find a good hotel-"

"Ugh!" Wisteria scoffed, standing and grabbing the boy by the collar to throttle him, "Listen here dimwit! In case you've forgotten, you're going there for an important life-or-death situation, not to waste your time on some foolish vacation!"

"I-I got that already Wisteria," Enzo replied sheepishly, prompting the girl to release him, "I know how important this is, and I won't mess it up, promise!"

"See that you don't, because if something happens to Konami due to your tomfoolery, you'll have more than a powerful psychic to contend with!" the girl grimaced, sweeping from the room.

Everyone watched the door slam behind her in silence.

"Ah, don't mind her," Mathew started with a soft laugh, "she's still just pissed about the fact she lost to you. By the time you get to Peru, she'll be back to her annoying, imperious self as usual."

Enzo shook his head and sighed, "To be honest… I'm not sure whether that'll be a good thing or not."

"Well, at least you'll be getting a break from her," Rathie argued, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead at the scene, "unlike you, we'll have to be endure the entirety of her angry tirade."

"Oh it's not that bad!" Alice chirped happily from the bed, "Actually, I think it's kinda funny!"

"Easy for you to say," Mathew sighed, "you're the only one she's nice to on a daily basis."

"It's because I'm fluffy!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air happily as she bounced up and down.

Enzo shook his head at the words, "Sure you are Alice, sure you are." He turned back to the others, throwing another shirt in his suitcase as he eyed them carefully, "So, are you guys gonna help me pack or what? I gotta catch up with a super-powered psychic after all."

From his seat on Flight 154, Sayer sneezed. He scowled as he gracefully leaned back in seat, wondering who in Neo Domino could be talking about him. Probably that fool Goodwin… thinking he'd resort to hiding in Satellite… ridiculous!

Still, Sayer had to admit that he'd done surprisingly well so far, having avoided the numerous obstacles Goodwin had put into place in an attempt to catch him. Sayer had honestly expected to have been caught once or twice, but it seemed the Securities had become far more incompetent ever since Goodwin had taken over. Really, the man knew he was good with disguises but he knew he wasn't _that_ good. Hell, Sayer hadn't even bothered to change his hairstyle, and if that hadn't given him away, well… there were 5000 other things that could have.

Nonetheless, there he sat, reading a Lifetime Magazine as he waited for his flight's scheduled time for Take Off to arrive. Unfortunately, it did little to pass the time.

For that matter, neither did the giggling young woman from the Arcadia Movement he allowed to tag along.

"I still can't believe I'm really here Divine," the woman chirped, clasping her hands together happily before turning to face the Movement's leader, "I don't know how to repay you for allowing me to accompany you on this. I mean, Peru!"

"Yes my dear Maia," Sayer replied silkily, "it should prove to be quite the experience, no?"

To be honest, the man had never truly intended to bring the girl along, and had he known how weak the security at the airport was, he wouldn't have. Still, he supposed that working under the guise of a couple of curious tourists would do him better than running around telling people who he truly was.

"Now, remember dear," Sayer continued, "I realize it might take some getting used to but while we're on the plane please do call me Henry. We wouldn't want any undesirables catching on to what we're doing after all."

Maia nodded fiercely, stroking the green strands of hair from her eyes as she gazed at Sayer, "Of course Div- I mean… Henry," she giggled. "I forgot that this is also a secret mission."

"Indeed," Sayer sighed, subtly glancing around to ensure no one heard, "And as such, it would do you well to treat it as such. And what's the first rule about secret missions?"

The girl blushed, realizing her mistake, "Don't talk about secret missions…"

"Correct!" Sayer smiled, clapping twice, "You're a quick learner. I think we'll have no problems once we arrive in Peru. Do you job well, and you may even be rewarded."

Maia nodded, her face flushing win embarrassment as she imagined what kinds of rewards Divine was talking about. "I-I'll do my best to try and not disappoint you Divine." She replied, fiddling with her hands as she waited for her leader's response.

"I'm sure you won't my dear, I'm sure you won't."

The buzz of the loudspeaker cut off whatever reply the girl might have had, much to Divine's amusement. He settled back in his seat, flipping to another page of the magazine as he waited for the announcement to begin.

Sayer wasn't waiting long.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," the voice of the pilot echoed through the speakers, "this is your Captain Aikawa Lioside speaking. We've been cleared for takeoff so once everyone's buckled in we can get on with this long flight. As you all know we'll be headed for Nazca, Peru, and our travel time is looking to be just over 20 hours. Like I said folks, it'll be a long flight."

Maia suddenly grasped Sayer's hand, earning a raised brow from the man.

"Ah… sorry," the girl apologized, "It's just… takeoffs… can be scary."

Sayer grimaced inwardly. Of all the people to take, it had to be a coward. "Never fear my dear, there's nothing to be worried about."

Maia nodded, leaning back as the plane suddenly began moving. Her grip tightened, and Sayer scowled. In this case, the pilot was right.

It would be a long flight indeed.

-5D's-

"…and there you have it folks, yet another of the many truths behind Jack Atlas!" Angela Raines said fiercely through the television screen, "Bribery, extortion, and hiding his heritage from Satellite! Is there anything our former "King" hasn't lied about?! One thing's for certain," the woman paused, grasping the microphone with both hands as she continued to speak, "Mr. Atlas has _much_ explaining to do!"

The television suddenly cut off as the remote slammed against its surface, bouncing off harmlessly before shattering on the floor.

"Oooh that woman!" Carly hissed, tapping her foot impatiently as she stood in the relatively empty office of the Daily Duel building, "Who the hell does she think she is, spreading such lies about Jack?!"

"Well you can't exactly blame her for doing her job," Carly's boss spoke in amusement, folding his arms as he watched Carly bristle. "She's been raking in the stories for weeks now, which is more than I can say for some of our reporters."

Carly's eyes went wide as she jumped back in shock. "B-Boss! H-Hey! Wait a second, what do you mean?! I've been bringing in tons of decent stories too you know! Like those Sacred Beasts…"

"Yes, yes," her boss waved her off, "but that was how long ago? The people need news daily! You haven't brought in a good story for weeks!"

"Er… Well, about that," Carly said sheepishly, "I've been kinda… busy; you see… yeah, that's it, busy!"

"Well," her boss grimaced, "Whatever it was you were so busy with… I hope it was more important to you than entertaining our readers!"

Carly snapped. "Hey! I'll have you know that helping Jack fix his Duel Runner was _very_ important business!"

"Duel Runner…?" the boss asked, "Jack?"

A moment of silence passed between them before Carly's eyes went wide, realizing just what she had said.

"H-Hold on!" the boss shouted, "You don't mean to say that you know Jack Atlas personally?!"

"W-Well…" Carly admitted, "I've… seen him every once and a while… you know, here and there…"

"This is… This is amazing! Think of the possibilities!" the boss shouted, "Why wouldn't you say anything? Trying to keep outta the spotlight eh? Heh, but you know the guy personally… brilliant! Maybe now we'll be able to get some answers from the public! So, you'd be able to schedule a visit in that hospital room of his? You know, under the guise of a friend and all that?"

"Er… well, I don't think I really should-"

"But of course you will!" her boss roared, "This is the chance of a lifetime! You get that interview, and you'll make your career!"

Carly pouted at the words, "But boss… I thought you said I already made my career with those stories on the Sacred Beast cards…?"

"Carly, Carly, Carly…" her boss grimaced, "Didn't you realize? In the field of Journalism… you must _continue_ making your career."

Carly's eyes went wide.

It couldn't be!

"Hmph, I wouldn't waste my time explaining it to a half-rate reporter like her," another voice said suddenly.

Carly's eyes narrowed as she turned on her heel, coming face to face with the person who had uttered such a statement.

"Angela!" the girl hissed, "What are you doing here?! And how much did you hear?!"

The blonde rolled her eyes, tossing her hair behind her shoulder as she smirked at the person who considered her a rival. "Oh please, I do work here you know. As for how much I heard… well, I suppose you'll find out when I write my next story. I can already see the headline, "The King's Reporter…" Conflict of Interest much Carly?"

"Wha-?!" the girl gaped, her swirly glasses nearly falling from her face, "Angela! I won't let you write something like that! And that reminds me, you need to apologize for what you said about Jack! There's no way those lies were the truth!"

Angela Raines snorted. "Like you would know. When the last time you even did some real investigating? It's not like you can expect stories to just fall in your lap you know."

She knew it was a bit of a hypocritical statement to make, seeing as that's _exactly_ how she got the bribery story on Jack… still, Carly didn't need to know that, and neither did her boss.

"Angela!" Carly shrieked, taking a swipe at the girl.

Bad move.

"That's enough you two!" their boss roared suddenly, slamming his fist on the desk, "I won't have you two roughhousing inside my office! Take it outside, if you must!"

"B-But boss!" Carly complained, "She-!"

"This petty rivalry you two seem to have gotten inside your heads has gone on long enough! You'll need to learn how to work as a team… you never know when I might have to assign you an important story together. I won't you have fudging it up because you couldn't get along for five minutes!"

"I'm sorry boss," Angela said smoothly, though Carly could tell she wasn't apologetic at all, "it's just that it's so hard trying to work with someone who refuses to see things as they are!"

The boss shook his head, smiling at the girl, "I understand Angela, but you mustn't let your differences with Carly here get in the way of your job." His gaze hardened as he stared at the two, "I'm assigning you both a story. You are to work together to come up with the most valid conclusion."

"Wha-?!" Carly gaped, "But boss, I'm off duty in five minutes!"

"Well, you should've thought about that before you got in a fight with Angela in my office. Besides, it's not like you haven't worked late nights before is it?"

Carly lowered her gaze to the floor, her fists clenching in denial. She knew she should've taken her fortune today! Maybe she could've this coming and tried to avoid it…

"Well, as much as I _hate_ working with the inexperienced…" Angela began, "I suppose I can do this for you, boss. What's the story?"

The man slapped a file down onto his desk, "It's about a week or two old, but I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure you both heard of the Arcadia Movement?"

Angela's gaze narrowed, "Those freaks? What do they have to do with this?"

Carly frowned, taking the file and flipping through the pages. "Explosions…? Neighborly complaints…? What exactly is it you want us to be looking for boss?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the man grunted, "You two are going to go undercover and find out what happened of course! You know our motto: The people deserve to know!"

Angela laughed as Carly's eyes closed, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. The boss was always so serious when it came to the motto…

"This is a last minute decision so I haven't had the time to order you any custom-made uniforms…" the boss apologized, "You'll have to find your own way inside their little club. Once you do that… it should be a piece of cake to question the members and find out exactly what happened during that explosion!" he chuckled, "With Angela here… it shouldn't be too hard."

Carly grimaced at the insinuation that she was a worse reporter than Raines, "H-Hey! What about me?"

"Yes, yes, you too." The boss sighed, rolling his eyes, "Now get out of my office, and try not to muck this up."

"We'll be back before you know it boss." Angela smiled, brushing past Carly on her way out.

"_I don't like this…"_ Carly thought, falling her rival outside quietly. _"I don't like this at all."_

-5D's-

"Well, that's everything." Enzo sighed, handing the suitcase to the jet's private guards. "Just a few days' worth of clothing and enough food for the two of us, well, given he wakes up that is."

"I still don't think this is right, just sending you." Wisteria said, watching the unconscious body of her precious "Kon-kun" get loaded up into the passenger bay. "I should be the one going!"

"We already settled this," Matthew sighed, rubbing his forehead together in annoyance, "you lost Wisteria, no amount of complaining is going to change that."

"Hmph!" the girl snorted, turning her back to the teen to focus on Enzo, "Now remember, once you land you're going to want to meet up with a man by the name of Masakazu, he's my family's butler, and for your time in Peru, yours as well."

"Yeah, yeah…" the teen waved her off, "so he's supposed to see us safely to the Nazca Lines and everything right?"

"Yes, that's correct." Wisteria nodded, shocked that the boy remembered, "By the time you arrive he should have already prepared everything you need to know Peru, safe places to travel, where to avoid… the whole works! Just remember that you might have to get a little dirty once you get there, this is a member of the Arcadia Movement we're hunting after all!"

"Wisteria," Rathie chuckled, "I think he understands."

The girl silenced him with a firm glare, "Fine. But I will expect regular updates on your progress. If I find you're slacking off…"

"You'll make me pay," Enzo laughed, "Really Wisteria, I've got it. Konami's my friend too you know."

The girl glared at him for several moments before sighing, "Yes… I know. But I can't help but worry when it's _your_ hands that will decide his fate. Really Enzo, please don't come back without succeeding."

"Don't worry…" the boy nodded, "I won't."

"You all just about done down there?!" the jet's pilot asked, "I wanna get headed out before it's completely dark, otherwise we might have a bit of trouble navigating through this storm."

"Almost!" Wisteria called back, "Just give us a few more moments!" she turned at Enzo and sized him up, "Stay safe worm. This city will be a bit dull without you. Just a bit."

"If that's your way of saying you'll miss me I'll take it." Enzo sighed before turning to the rest of the group. "Well, this is it. Anything you guys have to say to me before I head out?"

"Not really," Mathew decided, "Give that Sayer guy a good wallop when you find him alright? Really, we shouldn't have had to go through all this trouble just to hunt him down."

"I'll try, but to be safe I'll do it _after_ he fixes up Konami." Enzo chuckled.

"Heh, good idea. Then you can have him help out too!"

Rathie pushed his way to the front, moving in close to Enzo to whisper in his ear, "Now remember Enzo, make sure you pass out those card shop flyers while you're down there. I could always use more customers, even if they're from another country!"

"Yeah, yeah… I'll see what I can do…" Enzo sweatdropped, "but no promises."

Rathie shrugged, "As long as you pass them out… oh, and don't forget to pick me up one of those delicious Peru figures. I hear they've got a new set-"

"My turn!" Alice shouted, leaping past Rathie before he could finish. "Enzo, Enzo! You're not gonna forget to bring back a bunch of cool pictures are you?! I mean you're going to Peru so you have to make sure to bring back souvenirs and candy and toys and-"

Enzo laughed sheepishly, "Yeah Alice… I'll take you a few pictures. Not sure about the toys or candy though…" he added, seeing Mathew shake his head in amusement. "How about I bring you back a few Trap Cards if I find any?"

"That'll be cool!" the girl chirped.

"Oi!" the pilot shouted once more.

Enzo sweatdropped, "Sounds like that's my cue."

The girl nodded, taking two steps back as Enzo grabbed his carry-ons. "Okay! Seeya Enzo-bro! Make sure to text!"

The teen laughed, lifting his things as he stepped onto the plane. "Yeah, I will."

The pilot grumbled something about irritating teenagers before closing the door behind them, leaving the rest of the SOT alone on the airfield.

With a loud crackle, the engines of the private jet roared to life, the wind picking up around it as the group watched in awe.

"We… better take a few steps back," Wisteria warned, moving away with the group as the jet began to turn.

Through the windows, they could see it all. Enzo, waving at them halfheartedly, the pilot, grimacing as he maneuvered the plane. And then, they took off.

The group watched the plane disappear into the darkness silently.

Enzo was off to Peru, Konami's fate resting solely in his hands. As for them… well, they remained in Neo Domino, where all they could do, was hope.

* * *

**-Chapter Forty-**

**END**

* * *

**Enzo's destination has finally been set! As he chases Sayer to the darkest depths of the Nazca Lines, Carly and Angela begin their own dark mission inside the Arcadia Movement! What dark secrets will they find? Well stick around to find out, next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**


	41. Minus

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! This chapter went kind of smoothly, surprisingly. Maybe I'm just getting imaginative again, regardless, enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_The boss's gaze hardened as he stared at the two, "I'm assigning you both a story. You are to work together to come up with the most valid conclusion."_

"_Wha-?!" Carly gaped, "But boss, I'm off duty in five minutes!"_

"_Well, you should've thought about that before you got in a fight with Angela in my office. Besides, it's not like you haven't worked late nights before is it?"_

_Carly lowered her gaze to the floor, her fists clenching in denial. She knew she should've taken her fortune today! Maybe she could've this coming and tried to avoid it…_

"_Well, as much as I hate working with the inexperienced…" Angela began, "I suppose I can do this for you, boss. What's the story?"_

_The man slapped a file down onto his desk, "It's about a week or two old, but I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure you both heard of the Arcadia Movement?"_

_Angela's gaze narrowed, "Those freaks? What do they have to do with this?"_

_Carly frowned, taking the file and flipping through the pages. "Explosions…? Neighborly complaints…? What exactly is it you want us to be looking for boss?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" the man grunted, "You two are going to go undercover and find out what happened of course! You know our motto: The people deserve to know!"_

_Angela laughed as Carly's eyes closed, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. The boss was always so serious when it came to the motto…_

"_This is a last minute decision so I haven't had the time to order you any custom-made uniforms…" the boss apologized, "You'll have to find your own way inside their little club. Once you do that… it should be a piece of cake to question the members and find out exactly what happened during that explosion!" he chuckled, "With Angela here… it shouldn't be too hard."_

_Carly grimaced at the insinuation that she was a worse reporter than Raines, "H-Hey! What about me?"_

"_Yes, yes, you too." The boss sighed, rolling his eyes, "Now get out of my office, and try not to muck this up."_

"_We'll be back before you know it boss." Angela smiled, brushing past Carly on her way out._

"_I don't like this…" Carly thought, falling her rival outside quietly. "I don't like this at all."_

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Forty One-**

**Minus**

* * *

"You know," Angela's voice snorted in amusement, "you aren't very good at this breaking and entering thing are you?"

Carly grimaced at her self-proclaimed rival's words, speaking in malcontent as she accidently dropped the lock pick to the floor.

"Well it's not as if I'm a hardened criminal now is it?!" she hissed in reply, "You can't expect a normal person like me to be capable of… something like this!"

Angela smirked, "And it's for that very reason why you'll never become a good reporter." She flipped her hair over, shoving her way past Carly and knocking the girl to the floor, "Budge over. Allow me to show you how a _real_ journalist gets things done."

The ace reporter fiddled with her hair for a moment, withdrawing a slender metallic object that gleamed in the night.

"H-Hold on one second!" Carly sputtered, pointing at Angela in shock, "You… How…? Where did you get that?!"

Angela smirked, sensing Carly's jealously as she slid the object inside the Arcadia Movement's backdoor. "A journalist never reveals her sources."

Carly deadpanned at the words, her hand falling limp by her side, "A-Actually Angela, I think the term is, "a magician never reveals his secrets," but that's beside the point!"

"Well that's convenient," Angela agreed, "because I've gotten the door opened."

"You- Wha…?" Carly asked, gobsmacked.

Angela put her hands on her hip boringly, "Well it's not like it was hard," she explained, sliding the metallic object back in her hair to maintain its stylish look, "anyone could have done it. Well, except for you apparently, come along now. Try not to mess this up."

"_You_ try not to mess this up!" Carly grunted, arguing with the woman as they both tried to enter at the same time.

Needless to say, it didn't go very well.

The two otherwise slender reporters got stuck in the doorway, pushing and squirming against each other as they both tried to force their way through.

"Move,"

"Out,"

"My,"

"Way!" the two shouted in unison, somehow managing to push through at the same time and collapse on the floor in a heap.

"Idiot!" Angela hissed quietly, "Were you trying to get us caught?!"

"You're the one who got in the way," Carly grimaced, "but it looks like everything's fine now."

"Oh yes," her rival rolled her eyes, "Wake up the entire Movement and everything's fine. It's no wonder you always get stuck with the novice jobs."

The woman stood, dusting off her red jacket as she glanced around the darkened hallway, "There must be some kind of clothing area around here somewhere… if we're to blend in we'll just have to find it. Time to split up."

"Agreed," Carly well, _agreed_, even if it was to get away from the snotty journalist for the time being, "we'll cover more ground like this anyway."

"Hmph, well at least it seems you have some sense." Angela laughed, "I was worried you might start saying that you were afraid of the dark or something."

Carly glared at the woman, shaking her head, "Afraid of the dark…? You're the only one who would be afraid of such things!" she stood, the two of them gazing at each other pointedly. The two pointed in the same direction.

"I'm going this way!" they both shouted, blanching as they realized they were pointing in the same direction.

Angela sniffed the air as if something was amiss. "Fine, I'll be the mature one and let you run off that way. There's probably nothing down there anyway."

Carly blinked in surprise, having expected to indulge in another argument with the reporter. But no, the wicked Raines just adjusted her jacket one last time before turning on her heel and walking down a hall in the other direction.

The swirly-eyed reporter deadpanned. How nice of her, really. She too turned, walking down her chosen hallway in search of a disguise.

If either of them had waited a moment later, they'd have seen a pair of burning yellow eyes watching them from the shadows.

Continuing down her chosen path, Carly frowned. She wasn't sure this was the brightest idea, sneaking through the Arcadia Movement in the middle of the night. She'd seen full well what the group was capable of during the Sacred Beast scenario. The path to her first meeting with Divine had been rather destructive, no doubt due to the mistakes made by inexperienced psychics.

She shook her head, driving the thoughts from her mind.

After all, thinking such disturbing thoughts while inside the building wouldn't do anything to help her cause.

Slipping inside a dimly lit room, Carly continued her search, idly wondering how Angela was faring. Maybe if she was lucky the girl would get herself caught and draw attention away from her own presence. She giggled at the thought, feeling no shame in doing so as she knew Angela was probably hoping for similar things on her end.

"Oi!" a sudden shout sent a shiver down the journalist's spine.

Had she been caught?

"What the hell are you doing, still dressed in those ragged outside clothes?!" the man asked sharply, "Hurry up and get dressed! Your shift starts in less than five minutes!"

"E-Eh?" Carly blinked in surprise, "M-My shift?"

"Obviously!" the Arcadia Grunt grimaced, looking the woman up and down, "You're one of those new janitors right?!"

"O-Oh!" Carly nodded in understanding, "Y-Yeah! I just got a bit lost you see…."

The man snorted, "Lost, yeah. That's why you're standing in the supply closet. I hope you weren't thinking of skiving off early… Lady Akiza would hate it if she awoke to a dirty hallway…"

"Akiza…?" Carly gulped, "She's here too?"

"Of course." The man grinned, "Course, she's probably sleeping by now, it being so late and all." His eyes suddenly hardened as he grabbed Carly by the shoulder, "Anyway, that's none of your concern, _cleaner_!" he dragged her down the hall, tossing her inside a restroom before throwing her a green poncho and hairnet, "Hurry up and put these on! You have…" he glanced at his watch, "Two minutes! Grab your supplies and get cleaning, or there'll be consequences!"

"C-Consequences…" Carly repeated, nodding in understanding as she closed the door. She waited several seconds, hearing the man walk off while grumbling about lazy employees. She sighed in relief. "Whew… that was close."

Smiling, she felt the janitor uniform's material in her hand, "Still, at least I have a disguise now. Ha! Beat that Angela."

She threw on the outfit quickly, checking herself out in the mirror before returning to the supply closet. If she was going to be wearing this, she might as well go for the whole set, right? After all, a janitor with no supplies was bound to look suspicious.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut.

"E-Eh?" Carly asked, feeling a cold shiver run up her spine as she turned slowly, only to find herself face-to-face with a pair of gleaming, yellow eyes. "E-Eek!"

The journalist fell back, falling on her butt as she stared up at the cloaked figure.

"Carly Carmine," spoke the dark voice, echoing all around her as the supplies began to rattle and fall, "the time draws near."

"The time…?" Carly thought curiously, still watching the rising shadow in shock and no hidden amount of fear, "What time?! Who are you?"

The eyes gave no response, vanishing from the room in a whirlwind of dust and shadow, leaving behind a single, untouched folder on the floor before Carly.

The girl stared at it in shock, grasping it warily by the pages and flipping it open.

Her eyes went wide.

"This case… this was when-"

The girl stood suddenly, realizing what she had to do. If she truly wanted to get to the bottom of things at the Arcadia Movement… this wasn't the place to be.

She swept out the room, her new destination set. Screw Angela, she had a celebrity to see.

-5D's-

Wisteria frowned as she walked the darkened streets alone.

It had been about an hour since Enzo left on what she had deemed "the most important mission of his insignificant life", and already the girl was waiting for news. She knew it was unrealistic, the boy was still seated on her daddy's plane after all, but the wait was killing her, especially since it seemed she would have to wait alone.

After the plane had taken off the remaining members of the SOT crew had dispersed, for a variety of reasons.

Mathew had to get Alice home in time for curfew and dinner, and as for Rathie… well, the chubby old pervert _did _have a Card Shop to run, even if he seemed less than adept at handling such things.

This left Wisteria to return home alone. She could have no doubt called for a ride in one of her father's limos, but that would have made the wait even longer.

So, there she was, walking through the dimly lit Coastal Region fiddling with her phone.

"Stupid worm," she huffed, "Didn't I tell him to update me often? At this rate he'll be back here before I hear anything!"

She grimaced, sliding the phone back in her pocket before pulling it out half a minute later. "Ooooh, that Enzo!"

A burst of purple energy broke her thoughts, and she winced, covering her eyes from the sudden lightshow.

"W-What the hell?" she hissed, taking a step back, _"What's with that light? There aren't any Stadiums around… is it a Street Duel?"_ she frowned, squinting as the light died down and a circle of purple flames came into view. _"What is that…?"_

_Five minutes earlier…_

"So, what's it feel like being King Yusei?" Yanagi asked with a cheeky grin, clapping his knees energetically.

The crab-haired hero shook his head, glancing back at the man, "As far as I'm concerned, Jack can keep the title. I haven't done anything to earn it."

"True. And I suppose some people will be wondering why they didn't just postpone your Duel with Jack…" Yusei's other prison friend, Bolt Tanner, grimaced, "I smell foul play."

"But still," Leo perked up from his seat on the couch, "you're King now Yusei! Do you know how awesome that is?! I mean, you'll be able to do all kinds of things and access Dueling information others could only dream of having!"

"Leo…" Luna scolded, "Is this really the time to be thinking about things like that? I mean…"

"No," Yusei interrupted, "Leo does have a point. Even if I haven't earned the title… I can still use it to force a meeting with Goodwin… and then, he can explain a few things."

The group stared at Yusei curiously, "Explain a few things? Like what exactly…?"

"To put it simply, Goodwin knows a lot more about what's happening than he's letting on." Yusei explained, "I just intend to find out what. Not to mention…"

"Ah!" Leo's eyes went wide, "He still has your friends too doesn't he Yusei?!"

"That's a good reason to see him if I ever had one," Luna sighed in agreement, "Still… he seems dangerous."

The crab-head nodded, "Agreed. And that's all the more reason for me to-!" suddenly, he winced, falling to one knee as his Mark of the Dragon lit up violently.

"Yusei!" the group minus Luna shouted, glancing over at him in shock, "What's wrong?!"

"It's my Signer Mark," Yusei explained, removing my hand, "It's burning… worse than ever before!"

Hissing, the man set a hand on the wall, pulling himself back to his feet before stepping over to the window.

"Yusei…?" Tanner asked as Yanagi turned to glance at Luna, who surprisingly, was also looking as if she ate something sour.

"The Crimson Dragon…." Yusei explained, "I think it's trying to warn me about something…"

"Warn you?" Luna asked, a hand covering her own forearm as subtly as possible.

"Yeah…" Yusei confirmed, not turning his head from the window, "Something about-"

He paused, catching a sudden movement from the window. He set a hand on the glass, gazing down into the streets below, meeting the gaze of a cloaked male with a burning mark of his own.

One that glowed not a crimson red, but a sinister purple.

Yusei's eyes widened, seeing the man begin to walk away.

"No!" he shouted, swinging the door to the room open and exiting stage left.

"H-Huh?!" Leo shouted, "Yusei, where are you going?!"

"After him! You three stay here!" was Yusei's instant response, jumping down the stairs so not to waste time.

The boy blinked in surprise, watching the door to the lobby swing open several floors down, "After who…?"

"The one with the purple mark…" Luna explained, her eyes glancing sideways as Tanner stared at her with a grim expression.

On her forearm was a burning red mark.

"H-Huh?!" Leo blinked, "Luna, I thought we said you wanted to keep it a-"

"It's gotten far too big for that Leo…" the girl frowned, "much too important."

As Yanagi moved to examine Luna's mark, Leo couldn't help but wonder what had changed in the past five minutes.

_And so…_

"Wait!" Yusei roared, chasing the cloaked man through a dirty alley. "Slow down, I have some questions!"

The man didn't respond, his pace quickening as he entered an empty car park.

"Hey, listen-!" Yusei shouted, his eyes widening as the man came to a sudden stop. "What are you doing? Do you know what's going on… what this great calamity is that we Signers are supposed to stop…? Who are the Dark Signers?!"

"Yusei Fudo…" chuckled the voice of the young man, "Chosen of the Crimson Dragon… I must admit… I was expecting someone a bit more ferocious." he raised his arm, activating a standard-issue Duel Disk.

"?!" Yusei frowned, "You want to Duel…?"

"You wanted to know about the Dark Signers didn't you?" the cloaked man smirked, "What better way for you to do so than to engage one in a Shadow Duel?!"

Yusei's eyes went wide at the implications of the man's words. "Shadow Duel…? Dark Signer…? You are one, aren't you?!"

"Of course," the man continued, "Was the dark regalia and purple mark not enough for you? And here I thought the alleged King of Neo Domino would be smart."

Yusei didn't bristle at the insult, instead activating his own Duel Disk. "If you really are a Dark Signer, then I have to stop you! I won't allow you to carry on with whatever evil scheme you have planned for this city!"

The man laughed, "Spare me your cliché heroism speeches. Soon enough the Crimson Dragon will be down one follower…" he raised his dueling arm, flaming purple lights erupting around the two of them in a burst of light.

"It's time this Shadow Duel of ours began!" the man roared, setting a hand on his Disk.

**DUEL!**

**Yusei-8000 LP**

**Dark Signer-8000 LP**

From the darkness, Wisteria's eyes went wide. _"That's that Signer guy, Yusei! What's he doing here?! And in a Street Duel no less!"_

"I'll be going first, Signer!" the Dark Signer roared, drawing a card. "And I think I'll start with this, Blizzard Lizard!"

A freezing chill erupted over the Field, and a blue-furred beast appeared, lashing its tongue out playfully as it stared at the Duelists.

Blizzard Lizard-LV3-(600/1800)

"I'll set one card and end my turn." The Dark Signer explained, handing the reins over to Yusei.

"Then it's my move-" Yusei started.

"Wait!" Wisteria hissed, coming into view on the other side of the purple flames, "What is this? What's going on?!"

"_A bystander?"_ Yusei thought, _"This isn't good…"_ "Get out of here, this doesn't concern you!"

"Far be it for you to decide what concerns me, Yusei!" the girl hissed, only just being recognized by the spiky-haired King.

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch, "You're that girl from the stadium… the one who got in a fight with Akiza!"

"I'm surprised you remember, but that still doesn't answer my question!" Wisteria sniffed, folding her arms imperiously, "What is going on here?!"

The Dark Signer cackled, "Isn't it obvious? The 5000 year seal has been broken! The Dark Signers are free to take this land once more!"

"Dark Signer…?" Wisteria asked, her eyes gleaming in the flames, "Wait, but then that means that calamity that was said to happen-!"

"The preparations are nearly complete…" the Dark Signer whispered, "all that remains is to defeat the Signers! Now Yusei, make your move!"

The King grimaced, turning back to his opponent before setting a hand on his Deck, "You won't have your way. My turn, Draw!"

"O-Oi!" Wisteria hissed, "Don't just ignore me!"

"I think I'll start off with the Spell Card Tuning!" Yusei ignored, "It lets me add one Synchron Monster from my Deck to my Hand, and then I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard! The Synchron Monster I choose… is Junk Synchron!"

Yusei showed off the card before adding it to his Hand, smiling once he saw the card that was sent to the Graveyard.

"Alright, it's time to rev things up!" he shouted, "I summon Junk Synchron to the Field in Attack Mode!"

The orange warrior revved his engines as he materialized, his eyes focusing on the Blizzard Lizard cautiously.

Junk Synchron-LV3-(1300/500)

"But that's not all," Yusei continued, "Because now I'll be activating his effect!"

"Effect?" the Dark Signer asked.

The King nodded in confirmation, "That's right! You see, when Junk Synchron is Normal Summoned, I can select a Level 2 or Lower Monster from my Graveyard and Special Summon it! And thanks to my Tuning, I have just the card! Check it out, Speed Warrior!"

Junk Synchron revved his engines once more, ripping open the portal of the underworld as the metallic speedster leapt out beside him.

Speed Warrior-LV2-(900/400)

"But that's not all that's going on," Yusei said, "Because now I'm tuning my Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior to give birth to a new monster!"

"A Synchro Summon already?!" the Dark Signer grimaced, "Not bad… for a Signer."

"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon!" Yusei roared, his two monsters floating around one another before dispersing into five shining spheres. "Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

The five spheres of light collided in a pillar of green light, illuminating even the purple flames in its magnificence. From the light descended a blue warrior with scrap-iron fists, a blowing white scarf wrapped around its neck.

Junk Warrior-LV5-(2300/1300)

"Whoa… that's pretty good…" Wisteria admitted.

"Now," Yusei commanded, "It's time to do some damage! Go Junk Warrior, attack his Blizzard Lizard! Scrap Fist!"

Yusei's esteemed warrior grunted in obedience, its winged engine revving with power as it launched itself forward towards the tiny beast. The monster's eyes went wide as the Junk Warrior's fist found its target.

**Dark Signer- 6300 LP**

**Yusei- 8000 LP**

"Heh… you might've done me some damage…" the Dark Signer grimaced, gripping his heart, "but you'll be taking some too!"

"What?!" Yusei asked in shock.

"That's right," the cloaked man grinned, "behold, my Blizzard Lizard's effect! When it's destroyed by battle, you take 800 points of damage!"

Yusei's eyes went wide as a sudden flurry of ice shards flew towards him, showering him in light hail. He raised his arms after the first one hit. He hadn't expected them to hurt… it was like his Duel with Akiza!

**Dark Signer- 6300 LP**

**Yusei- 7200 LP**

"A-Agh…" Yusei grimaced.

"Didn't expect pain to be a part of this game?" the Dark Signer laughed, "That is the might of the Shadow Duel!"

"So it's more than just Solid Vision…" Yusei understood, steadily regaining his senses, "I'll have to watch out for more dangerous attacks…"

Wisteria's eyes went wide as she watched Yusei take damage, "So that's what this is… I thought it had sounded familiar… A Shadow Duel… those are the same things that constantly took place back at Duel Academy!"

"Yes… Shadow Duels have been around for many years." The Dark Signer confirmed, "Each one different the last… But I shouldn't waste time explaining this to someone insignificant like you. Come Yusei, finish your turn!"

The spiky-haired hero complied, "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"It's about time!" the Dark Signer grinned, "Draw! First things first, it's time to bring back my old friend Blizzard Lizard, with the Trap Card Call of the Haunted! It allows me to select one monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! But you already knew that didn't you?"

Yusei said nothing to confirm or deny his thoughts.

The Dark Signer shook his head as the monster reappeared on the Field.

Blizzard Lizard-LV3-(600/1800)

"But he won't be the only one around, because I'm activating the card Ice Mirror!" the man grinned.

"Ice Mirror?" Yusei asked, "What's that?"

"It's a Spell Card that allows me to select one Level 3 or lower Water Monster I control… then, I can Special Summon another monster with that name from my Deck! And obviously, since the only monster I control is Blizzard Lizard… I'll be bringing out another!"

An icy mirror appeared on the floor as he spoke, a reflection of Blizzard Lizard appearing inside before slithering its way through the portal onto the Field above.

Blizzard Lizard-LV3-(600/1800)

"But that's not the only trick I have up my sleeve," the Dark Signer continued, "Behold Yusei, another Ice Mirror!"

"Again?!" Wisteria scoffed as his third and final Blizzard Lizard materialized on the Field, "You're pulling these monsters from nowhere!"

"And it was all for this moment," the cloaked man explained, "Because now I'm tributing two of my Blizzard Lizards to bring out a monster the likes of which you've never seen before!"

"A monster I've never seen…?" Yusei asked, "What're you talking about…?"

"This!" the Dark Signer roared, two Blizzard Lizards fading to shadow as he spoke, "The Dark Tuner Catastrogue!"

The world wrapped in darkness, a black portal of hell slowly expanding as a winged figure of twisted proportions leapt onto the Field. It's mere existence was just as staggering as the single horn extending out the side of his head, and Yusei felt unease each time he gazed into its single, pulsing red eye.

Dark Tune Catastrogue-LV8-(0/0)

"A Dark Tuner?" Yusei asked, "What's that?"

"There must be balance to all things," the Dark Signer spoke philosophically, "For every light there must be equal darkness. Similarly, just as there are normal Tuner monsters… there must be Dark Tuners as well!"

"Wait," Wisteria shouted, "but you just said that there must be balance to _all_ things… so if there's a Dark Tuner… then does that mean…"

"Yes," the man laughed, "there are Dark Synchro Monsters as well, and I intend to reveal one to you right now!"

Yusei's eyes went wide, "But how?!"

"Simple!" the man laughed, "Just as Synchro Monsters are used by adding the Levels of monsters used in the tuning… Dark Synchro Monsters are created by _subtracting_ the Levels, via the power of a Dark Tuner!"

"What?!"

"So now," the man continued unimpeded, "by subtracting my Level 8 Dark Tuner with my Level 3 Blizzard Lizard, I can give birth to a Negative 5 Star Dark Synchro!"

"Negative Stars!" Wisteria gasped, "Impossible!"

"Oh it's very possible!" the Dark Signer grinned, raising his hand to the sky as five black spheres emerged from his monsters, "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will open to a world without light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Frozen Fitzgerald!

The Field frosted over as a sudden chill descended upon all those involved, including Wisteria, despite her absence from the actual Shadow Zone. Materializing from the black portal of death, a silvery body appeared, bringing with it three identically-shaped pillar of ice, each equipped on a different side of its body.

Frozen Fitzgerald-LVN5-(2500/2500)

Yusei felt his hand clench on instinct. Whatever this new monster was… wherever it came from… he knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

**-Chapter Forty One-**

**END**

* * *

**The power of Dark Synchro is revealed! Will the new King of Neo Domino have what it takes to stand against its might, or will this new monster prove to be too much for the Crab to handle? And what of Carly? What drives her to a meeting with a famed celebrity? Maybe we'll find out next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**EXTRA FRAGMENT: ACTING BLUES**

* * *

"Alright everyone," the Director called, signaling for the cameras to stop rolling, "That's a wrap! Good work today guys, keep it up and you might find yourselves getting a pay raise!"

"Hmph, good acting… please!" Jack scoffed from his place on the sidelines, "It seems Yusei's been getting all the action as of late. When will be my time to shine in the spotlight? I haven't had a Duel in ages! And Red Dragon Archfiend agrees with me!"

"Ah, don't worry Jack." The Director laughed, "We'll get to you soon. Have you read the script?"

"Mikage was nice and grabbed it for me. She said she stuck it in my trailer before leaving to have lunch with that egotistical Enzo. How he gets all the women astounds me!"

"Well it all has to do with his attitude," Wisteria smiled kindly, stepping over to join them.

"Ah! Wisteria, wonderful job today," the Director praised, "No complaints, though you _could_ have been a little more rude and insufferable. It's good for the ratings you see."

"Hardly," Wisteria laughed, "If I act like too much of a stuck-up bitch while on stage everyone will be begging to have me killed off, despite this being a kid's show… well… somewhat anyway."

"She has a point," Yusei added, "we have already cursed and shown blood. All that's left is to kill someone really."

"Ah! Director-san, Director-san!" Misty exclaimed from the sidelines.

"Hm? Oh yes, Misty, I've been meaning to have a chat with you." The Director nodded thoughtfully, "Have you read your script?"

"Yes, Yes I have." Misty nodded, "So, should I be going for the saddened maiden or the angry hater?"

"Do whatever you feel like," the man grinned, "you're experienced enough to go with the flow. How's your brother doing?"

"Pretty good actually." Misty laughed, "He goes to Divine's house to play cards every other Tuesday. He has quite the habit of taking all the man's worth."

"Ah so that's what Divine kept asking me for more screen time." The Director nodded thoughtfully, "Maybe I should try and get in on that… could do with a little more cash now and then."

"Yes, yes, of course." Misty laughed, "Oh! There's Akiza, she's my ride home, so I'll to be going. Until tomorrow Director."

"Yes, yes, see you Misty." The Director nodded. "Now then… where were those two…?"

"Enzo, you're so funny!" Carly's voice laughed.

"I get it all from my great, great, great, great, great, great… er, how many greats was that?" the boy asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Ah well, oh look, it's the boss! Look sharp you two."

"Enzo," the Director greeted, "Carly, Angela… where's Mikage? I thought she was with you?"

"Ah… about that…" Enzo laughed sheepishly, "She actually had to run off to talk to Rex. Said something about him owing her money or something…"

"Yes, she always was rather serious when it came to cash…" the Director mused, "And you two? Wonderful acting today! Your on-screen rivalry may be put to good use."

"Hopefully," Carly smiled, grinning with Angela like the old friends they were. "Angela here wouldn't have a chance in the acting business otherwise."

"Oh you're so mean Carly," the girl pouted, "isn't that supposed to be my job?"

"True, true…" the girl admitted, "So, are you coming with the group to go to Kaiba's café. I hear he's gonna have Yugi show up too."

"Nah, not this time." The Director shrugged, "Boss has me doing assisting the workers setting up for the next episode. Gotta put in lots of props and such."

"Too bad," Angela closed her eyes, "you'll be missed."

"Maybe."

"Oi! Director! I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Uh oh…" Angela laughed.

Carly sighed, "Here he comes again, the little twerp."

"Yes, Konami-san?" the Director asked, "What's the problem this time?"

"What the hell does that boss of yours think you're doing? I've haven't been around for like, Five Chapters! That's a whole… Five Chapters! I demand he rescript this!"

"Oh please," Carly huffed, "You've been the center of attraction since day one! Let some other people have some fun for a change!"

"I'm the main character! I'm _supposed_ to be the center of attraction!" Konami argued, "I mean really, what's wrong with you people!"

"Don't mind him," Akiza called from behind, "He's just still upset that he had to throw the match the other chapter. You know he doesn't like losing all that much."

"I could care less about… _that._" Konami grumbled, "I just want more screen time! Hell, even Rathie's been getting more time on screen than me, and he's Rathie!"

The Director clapped his hand on the teen's shoulder, smiling brightly, "I'll see what I can do pal… but no promises."

"Just… make sure it gets done!" Konami huffed, throwing his hands in the air as he turned to leave.

The Director shook his head, returning to his wonderful conversation with the other cast members. Acting… what a business.

**END**


	42. Invoke

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! **

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_The journalist fell back, falling on her butt as she stared up at the cloaked figure._

"_Carly Carmine," spoke the dark voice, echoing all around her as the supplies began to rattle and fall, "the time draws near."_

"_The time…?" Carly thought curiously, still watching the rising shadow in shock and no hidden amount of fear, "What time?! Who are you?"_

_The eyes gave no response, vanishing from the room in a whirlwind of dust and shadow, leaving behind a single, untouched folder on the floor before Carly._

_The girl stared at it in shock, grasping it warily by the pages and flipping it open._

_Her eyes went wide._

"_This case… this was when-"_

_The girl stood suddenly, realizing what she had to do. If she truly wanted to get to the bottom of things at the Arcadia Movement… this wasn't the place to be._

_She swept out the room, her new destination set. Screw Angela, she had a celebrity to see._

…

"_So now," the man continued unimpeded, "by subtracting my Level 8 Dark Tuner with my Level 3 Blizzard Lizard, I can give birth to a Negative 5 Star Dark Synchro!"_

"_Negative Stars!" Wisteria gasped, "Impossible!"_

"_Oh it's very possible!" the Dark Signer grinned, raising his hand to the sky as five black spheres emerged from his monsters, "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will open to a world without light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Frozen Fitzgerald!_

_The Field frosted over as a sudden chill descended upon all those involved, including Wisteria, despite her absence from the actual Shadow Zone. Materializing from the black portal of death, a silvery body appeared, bringing with it three identically-shaped pillar of ice, each equipped on a different side of its body._

_Frozen Fitzgerald-LVN5-(2500/2500)_

_Yusei felt his hand clench on instinct. Whatever this new monster was… wherever it came from… he knew it couldn't be good._

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Forty Two-**

**Invoke**

* * *

Her van raced through the dark streets, speeding towards her destination.

The folder lay open, its files shifted to a single page, listing the description of the Arcadia Movement's most known victim.

Toby Tredwell.

At first glance no one would think anything of it, but Carly knew better. The Tredwell family was famous, or more specifically, Misty Tredwell was.

Few people remembered the woman had a younger brother, and Carly wouldn't have either, if it weren't for her knowing the person who had covered the story of Sector Security's incompetence at the time.

Her boss.

It was before he had earned such a title and when he too was just a mere journalist. It was supposed to be the big story of his career, and boy did it raise a ruckus.

Apparently the boy, Toby, Carly remembered, had been found dead in the Daimon Area, his body severely bruised and scarcely recognizable. It was only through the efforts of his elder sister, _Misty_ Tredwell, that he'd been able to be identified.

Based on what Carly could remember of the situation, the event had been blamed on the Black Rose Witch. In fact, it was one of the woman's earlier victims, now that she thought about it.

Yes, the death had been believed to be a murder, and everyone, _everyone_, had thought it to be the work of the up and coming Arcadia Movement.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

Despite the obvious, Sector Security had seen fit to hold only a single interview, and the questions were so loose ended that even the most guilty of men would have been able to get away without a scratch! No one knew what Goodwin had been thinking at the time. What reasons could he have had to let the criminals get away so easily?!

It had been that case that had raised such interest in the Arcadia Movement to begin with.

Carly's eyes gleamed, and she swerved her van to the right, pulling into the parking lot of the Tops Plaza where the celebrity was said to be staying.

"Misty Tredwell…" Carly thought aloud, "She's the one I'm supposed to be talking to."

She frowned, turning the car off as she grabbed her Deck. "Let's see what we've got then… hopefully my fortune won't be too bad!"

Those words in mind, Carly drew, checking to see what Fortune Fairy she'd received.

"Fortune Fairy Hikari," she began, her eyes brightening happily, "Drawing this card means your fortune today is "Super Happy"! My lucky number is one… My lucky color is yellow… my lucky item is a shiny charm…? All my wishes will come true!"

She smiled, shuffling the card back in her Deck before sliding it back in her holster. "Guess I can't fail then! Let's go get this celebrity!"

_Inside…_

"Huh?! What do you mean I can't go up?!" Carly asked wide-eyed, reeling back in despair.

The receptionist smiled, "Misty Tredwell is a famed celebrity, it's not like we can just let anyone go up there. Besides, I've been given explicit instructions not to allow unexpected visitors."

"Listen here," Carly paused, glancing up and down at the girl in search of a nametag, "_Kate_, I've come a really long way to see my good friend Misty, and-"

"Be that as it may…" Kate interrupted, adjusting her slick glasses, "I still cannot help you. If you truly wish to have a meeting with Supermodel Misty-san, then I'm afraid you'll have to schedule an appointment."

Carly grimaced, "Now look here you guard dog. You may be a receptionist, but I'm an ace reporter! And there's no way I'll let you-"

"Ah so the truth comes out," Kate smirked, "You'll have to make an appointment, reporter-san."

"Ooooooh," Carly steamed, "Why you-!"

"Oh, is there a problem?" Misty's voice rang out through the room, revealing herself from the hallway leading to the VIP entrance.

"M-Misty-san!" the receptionist shrieked, blushing furiously as she approached, "No, of course not! It's just this ruffian wanted to see you without an appointment… so I was trying to… educate her, per say."

"Is that so…?" Misty asked, keeping her smiling demeanor as she glanced towards Carly, "I see… I have some free time this night, so I'd be more than happy to make your acquaintance Ms.…?"

"Carly." The journalist nodded, feeling giddier and giddier by the moment. Her fortune was right!

"Ah, but Misty-san," Kate grimaced.

"It's fine Kate," Misty smiled, "I'd be more than happy to spend some time with Carly-san here. After all, it's rare for a reporter to make a social call at such a time in the Tops District. Such bravery should be commended, no?"

Carly blushed, her glasses dropping in shock. In her hurry for answers, she'd forgotten that most people would be asleep at such a time. "Ah… Ah…."

Misty laughed, her melodious voice stunning the two present. "It's fine Carly-san, really. If anything you have remarkable timing. I was just returning from a shoot of my own… perhaps you'd heard of the upcoming movie, "Atlas Rising?"" Misty's gaze settled for a moment, "Though to be honest, I am a bit worried of its reception, what with the new information that has come to light of the former King and all…."

"Ah," Carly waved her off, quickly placing the swirly-eyed glasses back on her face, "You shouldn't have to worry! I'm pretty sure that all those things that were said about Jack were lies! There's no way all that could be true! Well…" she trailed off, "maybe the Satellite part… but even the current King said it! There's no way Jack would knowingly let someone pretend to lose! It's not his style!"

"I see." Misty smiled, "Perhaps you are right then," she turned, giving another nod to the less than happy Kate before moving to the elevator, "Now then, you had something you wished to discuss?"

"Huh?" Carly blinked in surprise, "Er… Oh yeah!"

Misty smiled, "Then come. I can answer your questions upstairs in my apartment. Goodnight Kate." She dismissed, earning another nod from the woman as the elevator closed behind them.

"Whew…" Carly sighed, "It's a good thing you came when you did. That guard dog of yours was nearly threatening to bite my head off if I didn't leave."

Misty laughed, "Kate can be a bit of a stickler for the rules… but I assure you she would have done no such thing. At most, she would have had security remove you from the grounds."

Carly gulped at the thought. "Well… guess it's a good thing you showed up then. Thanks."

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened, revealing the floor on which Misty stayed.

"Think nothing of it," she repeated, stepping out to open the door to her abode. She held the door, waiting for Carly to move, "Well come on, it's not like I'm going to bite you."

"R-Right…" Carly acknowledged, stepping inside quickly before watching Misty close it behind them.

"Now then," the celebrity smiled, "before we get down to business is there anything I can get you? Water, tea perhaps?"

Carly shook her head, feeling she was imposing on the woman enough as it was. "No, I'm fine."

"Well, if you're sure…" Misty shrugged, pacing past the journalist to take a seat, "Well then, what could I do for you Carly-san? You seemed rather focused on seeing me."

Carly frowned, twiddling her thumbs as she too took a seat across from her host. "Well, you see, that's…"

"You are a journalist, no?" Misty questioned, "Don't be afraid… speak your mind."

Carly sighed, letting her limbs fall as she gazed upon Misty, who was still smiling encouragingly. "I'm investigating the Arcadia Movement." She said sullenly.

Misty felt her back stiffen. It took her several seconds, but she exhaled, leaning forward slightly as a forced smile appeared on her face. "I see… then you are here to ask me about my brother, correct?"

"Yes," Carly nodded, "I hate to bring up bad memories… but I believe it may be important."

"Ha! Memories…" Misty thought aloud, "That's what you call them, but I still live with it every day of my life…"

"Huh…? Misty?" Carly asked curiously.

"I… apologize," the woman smiled sadly, "you were saying it was important?"

"Well…" the girl fiddled with her thumbs, "Yes… you see, I had infiltrated the Movement earlier… and I, for lack of a better word, came across this file."

Slowly, the girl revealed what she held to Misty. The girl's eyes went wide as she spotted it, settling between resignation and delight, strange though it may be.

"I see," Misty spoke quietly, flipping through the pages, "and where did you find this?"

"In a storage room," Carly answered, blushing. She wouldn't say just what kind of storage room. She'd leave it for Misty to figure out. "I know it's strange… but do you have any idea why there would still be a file on your brother a year after his case was closed…?"

"I cannot be expected to know how _those_ people think now can I?" Misty asked rhetorically in a strained voice.

"N-No…" Carly sighed, "I'm afraid not."

"Still, the fact you found this is quite curious." Misty admitted, tracing the picture of her brother longingly. She snapped it shut, closing her eyes as she did so. "My brother… he was a psychic you see. Like the one that attended the Fortune Cup… Akiza, her name was."

Carly's eyes widened, "Toby was a psychic? That explains how he was involved in the Arcadia Movement…"

"Indeed," Misty agreed coolly, "He was inspired… by the Witch herself. You see… he'd heard of the Black Rose during his time in school… and thinking that they may be able to help his own situation he…" she trailed off.

"He joined the Movement…" Carly understood, astonished, "but then why would they kill him…? He was one of theirs, wasn't he?"

Misty snorted, "One of _theirs_? He was my brother! Mine! And they took him from me… the Witch, took him from me. It was during one of her little "shows" in the Slums… she had attacked with that black dragon of hers and… well… you saw the remains in the folder, no? His body was so mangled… so beyond repair, that I could only just identify him…. I was stricken with grief."

"I can only imagine…" Carly frowned, "Maybe… Maybe I shouldn't have come here. It seems to be stirring up bad memories for you…"

"Ah," Misty smiled, "It is not your fault, Carly-san. I feel I can talk about such things now without becoming too unapproachable. Where was I…? You heard of Sector Security's "investigation", yes?"

"If it could be called that," Carly grimaced, "my boss did a report on it. Apparently they only held an interview…?"

"Yes. I must admit that I was appalled at such an action…" Misty frowned. "It simply astounded me that Goodwin, who had until that moment proven himself to be a man of justice would let such a thing slide. That was… until I learned that the leader of the Arcadia Movement, Divine, had something to hold over Goodwin. What it is I still have not learned what, but I can only imagine it must be something remarkably big."

"Yeah…" Carly frowned. "So that was when you went abroad correct?"

"Yes," Misty confirmed, "In my grief-stricken state I left Neo Domino, opting to focus on my work until such a time I felt myself suited to return. It was only a few months ago that I felt such a time had come."

There was more to that particular part of the story, but Carly would not learn of it that day.

"Thank you for your time," Carly nodded, "er… I suppose you wouldn't want to keep the file… as something to remember your brother by?"

Misty laughed, "I don't think this particular file would do me much good in remembering him the way I wish to… besides," she traced a red necklace hanging around her neck, "I have enough to remember him by."

Carly nodded in understanding, taking the files back into her fold. "A-Alright… I guess I'll just… see myself out then."

She moved to leave, but Misty had one last thing to say.

"Carly-san," the celebrity called, bringing a halt to the girl's steps, "I'm not sure how much faith you have in fortunetelling, but I did take the time to read your face."

Carly blinked in surprise, turning to stare at the woman. Now that she thought about it, Misty was well known for her interest in fortunetelling as well…

The celebrity's face narrowed, and a dark look overtook her. "The shadow of death hangs over you… it seems that you will die soon."

"E-Eh?!" Carly shrieked, "D-Die! But I don't wanna- There's still so much I have to…"

Misty laughed gently, "I wouldn't take it so literally Carly-san… after all, it seems that once your "death" happens… you and I will understand each other much, much better. It makes me anxious… it seems we will become well acquainted in the near future, reporter-san."

Carly blinked in surprise, "Er… r-right…" she gulped, hoping the woman didn't intend to kill her or bring some other wicked demise upon her. "I'll just be going then."

"Take care." Misty called after her, "And remember, your path lies straight ahead."

Carly couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding at the words.

-5D's-

"And now that I've summoned my Frozen Fitzgerald… I can activate my Dark Tuner's effect from the Grave!"

"What?!" Yusei asked, taking a step back as the monster's visage once more appeared on the Field.

"You see Yusei, when the Dark Tuner Catastrogue is sent to the Grave for a Synchro Summon… I can destroy one card you destroy! And the card I choose… is that Junk Warrior of yours!"

"Oh no!" Wisteria shouted, "But that'll leave him defenseless!"

"Urk!" Yusei grimaced, clenching his hand as the Dark Tuner's hand lashed out, piercing Junk Warrior through the center and dragging it to the Graveyard. "My monster…"

"That's right Signer scum…" the Dark Signer grinned, "It's gone! And now that you're defenseless… my Frozen Fitzgerald can attack you directly!"

"Not so fast!" Yusei roared, "I have a Trap Card-!"

"Doesn't matter!" the cloaked man cut him off, "Because my Frozen Fitzgerald has an effect! When it declares an attack, you can't activate any Spell or Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step!"

"Gah!" Yusei roared, falling backward as the monster slapped him with one of its icy appendages.

**Yusei-4700 LP**

**Dark Signer-6300 LP**

"Yusei!" Wisteria cried, "Are you-?"

"I'm fine." The crab grimaced, steadily crawling back to his feet, "I can take a lot more damage than that."

"Hmph… then I'll be sure to deal you more next turn." The Dark Signer hissed.

"I'll take that as an End Phase," Yusei responded, "My turn! Draw! Now to activate the card I couldn't last turn! Descending Lost Star!"

"Descending what?" both Wisteria and the Dark Signer asked.

"It's a Trap Card that lets me Special Summon a Synchro Monster like Junk Warrior from my Graveyard by reducing its Defense Points to zero!"

There was a brief pause as the monster appeared on the Field once more.

It gets summoned in Defense Mode, and its Battle Position can't be changed!"

"Then why bother?" the Dark Signer snorted.

"Because," Yusei explained, "I can still use it as a Tribute for my next monster, Turret Warrior!"

The Field erupted as a bulky monster appeared, its arms and legs made of metallic brick, each shoulder carrying a great blue turret.

Turret Warrior-LV5-(1200/2000)

"That's your big play?" the Dark Signer snorted, "It has 1500 Attack Points!"

"Not for long…" Yusei continued, "because it had an effect! When I use a Warrior-Type monster as its tribute… I could Special Summon it to gain Attack Points equal to those of the Tributed Monster! And since Junk Warrior had 2300 Attack Points… well, you do the math!"

Turret Warrior lowered its arms as it felt a massive surge of power; growing in size and strength as Junk Warrior's abilities were added to its own.

Turret Warrior-LV5-(3500/2000)

"3500 Attack Points?" Wisteria asked, "Great!"

"Now, Turret Warrior!" Yusei commanded, "Attack Frozen Fitzgerald!"

The monster nodded, its turrets whizzing to life and unleashing a horde of gunfire down upon the wicked Fiend. The Dark Signer grimaced, covering his eyes as piece by piece his Dark Synchro Monster was broken down.

**Yusei-4700 LP**

**Dark Signer-5300 LP**

"There!" Yusei decided, "Now your Dark Synchro Monster is no longer a threat!"

"Oh but it is…" the Dark Signer protested, "Because it has more than one effect Signer!" he raised his hand, shocking the two opposing him as Frozen Fitzgerald appeared once more on the Field.

"What the-?" Wisteria grimaced, "But how?!"

"Frozen Fitzgerald, that's how!" the man laughed, "You see, when this card is destroyed while I control no other monsters, I can Special Summon it back to the Field in Defense Position! And that's not all…" he paused, pointing sinisterly towards Turret Warrior, "But when the Battle Phase ends, all monsters that attacked Frozen Fitzgerald are destroyed!"

"Oh no!" Yusei shouted, "But that means my Turret Warrior-"

"Is going bye bye!" the man laughed, watching his Dark Synchro unleash hell upon the monster.

Yusei winced, taking several steps back as his monster fell forward, pierced to death by an innumerable amount of ice shards.

"Tch… well, my turn's not over yet! I activate the Spell Card One for One!" Yusei announced, showing the card off, "It lets me send one monster card to the Graveyard… and then Special Summon a Level One monster from my Hand! So by giving a brief farewell to my Quillbolt Hedgehog… I can bring out my Sonic Chick in Defense Mode before ending my turn!"

The small pink bird chirped happily as it appeared on the Field, covering its face with its wings.

Sonic Chick-LV1-(300/300)

"Ha! That little bird of yours isn't going to save you!" the Dark Signer thought aloud, "And I'll prove it with this turn! Draw!"

Yusei stared down the man calmly.

"Heh, that's a good look, I'll enjoy wiping it off your face!" the man shouted, "Behold, Granadora!"

Beside the Frozen Fitzgerald, a reptilian creature materialized, letting loose a wicked howl before snarling towards the frightened chick.

Granadora-LV4-(1900/700)

"And my Granadora has more than its Attack Points," the Dark Signer explained, "because you see, when it's summoned, I gain 1000 Attack Points!"

**Yusei-4700 LP**

**Dark Signer-6300 LP**

"What?! How's that fair?!" Wisteria huffed.

"It won't matter," Yusei proclaimed. "I'll still defeat you!"

"We'll see about that," his opponent chuckled, "Go Granadora, attack his Sonic Chick! Grand Roar!"

The reptile screeched in obedience, lashing out at his master's foe with its hideously large fangs. Its jaws smashed into the earth between them, and Yusei winced, raising his hands to defend himself as small chunks of the floor fell beside him.

The Dark Signer laughed. "And now that you're defenseless… wait, what?!"

Yusei smiled, knowing just what had the man so confused. "That's right!" he announced, his pink chick appearing through the dust unharmed, "my Sonic Chick has a Special Ability! It can't be destroyed in battle with any monster that has more than 1900 Attack Points!"

"What?!" the Dark Signer grimaced, "How's that fair?!"

"Alright!" Wisteria cheered, "That's the way to do it! Show this guy who's King around here!"

"Tch… well, I can't get rid of that stupid little chick of yours… so I guess I'll just have to end my turn!"

"Then it's my move," Yusei decided, "Draw!"

He glanced at the card in his hand. Nitro Synchron.

Just what he needed.

"Alright, here I go!" he shouted, drawing the pair's attention, "First things first, I'll summon Nitro Synchron to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A heavily modified Nitro Tank appeared on the Field, chuckling happily as it messed with its nozzle.

Nitro Synchron-LV2-(300/100)

"But that's not all," Yusei explained, "Because now I'm activating the effect of my Quillbolt Hedgehog from the Grave!"

"Wha-?! What do you think you're doing?!" the Dark Signer grimaced.

Yusei's mouth twitched, "Playing the game! You see, when I control a face-up tuner monster, I can Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard in Attack Mode!"

The fluffy machine monster sniffed the air excitedly as it materialized besides it fellow low-level monsters, its back riddled with bolts and screws.

Quillbolt Hedgehog-LV2-(800/800)

The crab grinned, "But he's not the only thing coming back, because now, I'm activating Graceful Revival! It lets me Special Summon a Level 2 monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position, and I know just the card! Please, give a warm welcome back to my Speed Warrior!"

The legendary speedster grunted as he warped back onto the Field, folding his arms powerfully as he gazed down the much stronger monsters across the Field.

Speed Warrior-LV2-(900/400)

"Unfortunately," Yusei continued, "none of these monsters will be around for long. But their legacies will, because I'm going to combine them to give birth to a new force!"

"No… a Synchro Summon, now?!" the Dark Signer grimaced.

"That's right! I'm combining the forces of Nitro Synchron, Speed Warrior, Quillbolt Hedgehog _and_ Sonic Chick to bring out a new power!" Yusei shouted, raising his hand to the heavens as the green pillars lit the way. "Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"

A hulking green and black monstrosity appeared on the Field, letting out a great roar as its red eyes gazed upon the battlefield. Behind him, its Nitro Tank tail began to charge.

Nitro Warrior-LV7-(2800/1800)

"And because I used Nitro Synchron in its summon," Yusei continued, "I can use said monster's effect to draw 1 card!"

He smiled, adding Pot of Avarice to his hand.

"Behold, Pot of Avarice!"

"Pot of Avarice?" the Dark Signer asked.

"Yes, it's a Spell Card that allows me to select 5 Monster Cards in my Graveyard and return them to my Deck," Yusei explained, "then, I get to Draw 2 cards! And I count exactly 5 Monsters in my Graveyard. Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior, Sonic Chick, Nitro Synchron, and Junk Warrior!"

The monsters returned to the Deck and Extra Deck respectively, shuffling themselves back in before two cards slid into Yusei's hand.

"As always, my Deck never disappoints!" Yusei shouted, "It's time I wrap this up! First, I'll activate the Spell Card Block Attack! It allows me to select one monster on the Field and change it from Attack Position to Defense Position, and I'll be using it on your Granadora!"

The Dark Signer scowled, glaring at Yusei angrily as the reptile forced its way onto one knee. "Why on earth would you do that?!"

"You'll see soon enough," Yusei replied, "But first, I'll give my Nitro Warrior a little boost with the Equip Spell Card Junk Barrage!"

"Junk Barrage?" Wisteria asked, "What's that card do?"

"Long story short, when my Nitro Warrior destroys a monster, he'll take damage equal to half the destroyed monster's Attack Points!" Yusei answered smoothly. He clasped his empty hand tight, "Now, it's time to go for the gold! Nitro Warrior, attack Frozen Fitzgerald! And don't forget, you'll get a little extra power due to your own effect as well!"

"What was that?!" Yusei's opponent hissed.

"I must have forgotten to tell you…" Yusei smiled, "Once per turn, when I use a Spell Card, my Nitro Warrior gains 1000 Attack Points during its attack, for damage calculation only!"

Nitro Warrior grinned, its tail glowing with energy as it charged towards the Frozen Fiend.

Nitro Warrior-LV7-(3800/1800)

"Go!" Yusei commanded, "Dynamite Knuckle!"

His monster was only too happy to comply, raising its gigantic fist eagerly and plowing it through the Frozen Fitzgerald's center. The Dark Signer's eyes went wide, "What the-? No!"

The Dark Synchro Monster cracked piece by piece, its icy appendages falling to the earth one by one before it finally dispersed completely.

**Yusei-4700 LP**

**Dark Signer-5000 LP**

"But don't forget," Yusei continued, "Thanks to my Junk Barrage, you take damage equal to half that Dark Synchro Monster's Attack Points!"

**Yusei-4700 LP**

**Dark Signer-3750 LP**

The cloaked male hissed, feeling his body droop in pain, "Still… it's over now…"

"Not quite," Yusei denied, "Because my Nitro Warrior has one more effect."

"What'd you say?" the Dark Signer grimaced in worry.

"Remember when you asked why I changed your Granadora to Defense Position? Well, it was all for this moment!" Yusei roared, "You see, when Nitro Warrior destroys one of your monsters by battle, I can target a Face-Up Defense Position Monster you control, change it to Attack Mode, and attack it!"

"W-What'd you just say?!" the Dark Signer shouted.

"Go Nitro Warrior!" Yusei roared, not bothering to repeat himself as Granadora once more stood and glared down the opponent, "Destroy his final monster, with Dynamite Knuckle!"

The green creature nodded, its Nitro Tank expelling energy as it flew forward, raising its fists violently.

Granadora never stood a chance.

A great explosion rocked the car lot, and both Duelists were forced to defend themselves as smoke and debris fell around them.

"I-Is that it…?" Wisteria asked.

"Yeah, it's over." Yusei nodded, "My Nitro Warrior may have lost 1000 Attack Points before he attacked, but due to Granadora's own effect… well, let's just say that he defeated himself.

The Dark Signer watched in shock as his Life Points continued to drop. He couldn't understand it; shouldn't he have had 1900 Points left?

"B-But… 2800… 1900… that's 900… and then the 950… why?! Why?!"

"Because," Yusei said knowingly, "When Granadora is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard… its owner takes 2000 points of damage."

The Dark Signer's eyes went wide as he gripped his head in pain, letting out a horrible wail as he screeched towards the heavens.

Even Wisteria, the most harpy-like of those present, was forced to cover her ears.

"H-Hey!" Yusei shouted, running over to the figure as the flames began to die down, "I still need you to answer my questions! You need to-?!"

He grabbed the boy by the collar, his eyes widening in surprise as the hood fell back. "He's young… younger than I thought he'd be…"

"Huh? Is something the matter?" Wisteria asked, joining him once the flames had died down enough for her to pass through.

Yusei frowned, saying nothing as he focused on the teen. "Hey, wake up. I still need you to answer my-"

"H-Huh…?" the teen asked drowsily, his pupils coming into focus after blinking several times, "W-What the…? Who are you? Where- Where am I?!"

"You don't remember?" Yusei asked with a frown, "You're in a car lot… you challenged me to a Duel."

"I did…?" the teen frowned, shaking his head, "But I don't remember anything like that… you look pretty upset… I didn't, hurt you or anything did I?"

Wisteria folded her arms imperiously, "He's obviously lying. Amnesia just doesn't happen like that!"

"A-Ah!" the boy reeled back, raising his hands and waving the girl off, "I swear I don't remember anything! Really!" he turned to Yusei hopefully, "You seem pretty reasonable, you can tell I don't know anything, right? Right?"

Yusei grimaced, closing his eyes as he made to stand, "He's telling the truth… but I wonder why he..." he trailed off, wincing as the boy's Deck suddenly began to glow. "… That's it!"

He ran to the teen's Duel Disk, dislodging the Deck inside and shuffling through the cards, "If there's a clue here, it'll be with- They're gone!"

"What are you talking about?" Wisteria scowled, never one to like being kept in the dark.

"The Dark Tuner… the Dark Synchro Monster… in fact, I don't see any of the cards he used in here…." Yusei explained. He turned back to the teen, "Just who are you…?"

"My name's Grady…" the teen said quickly, still attempting to placate the two, "I'm well-known around these parts… Street Duelist and all that… wait, you guys aren't Securities are you?!"

"Us? Securities?" Wisteria huffed, "Oh please. As if I'd ever go anywhere near one of those ridiculous uniforms they wear!"

Yusei's eyes narrowed, "Looks like you won't have a choice." He said suddenly, his gaze turning to the approaching red and blue lights, "They're coming towards us."

"What the-?!" Wisteria grimaced, glancing between the approaching lights and Grady. She turned, spotting Yusei making a break for it. _"He's going to ditch us? Just like that?! Well, I have something to say about that!"_

She grabbed the teen by the collar. Even if he didn't remember anything, he had become a part of the conflict, and that meant he'd be useful… maybe she'd be able to dig something up with her resources…

"Come on!" she shouted imperiously, dragging the boy after Yusei quickly, "There's no way I'm sitting in a jail cell _this_ night! I have calls to make!"

"O-Ow!" Grady hissed, running to keep up with her to avoid his ear from being pulled, "I'm- I'm coming! Ow!"

* * *

**A dark night comes to a close… and with it, the memories that hide the truth! As Yusei and his less than willing cohorts disappear in the shadows… what hidden truths prepare to make themselves known? And as for Carly… will she uncover the truth behind the Arcadia Movement, and Sector Security's less than potent investigation? Just find out next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**-Chapter Forty Two-**

**END**


	43. Land

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! **

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_Misty laughed, "I don't think this particular file would do me much good in remembering him the way I wish to… besides," she traced a red necklace hanging around her neck, "I have enough to remember him by."_

_Carly nodded in understanding, taking the files back into her fold. "A-Alright… I guess I'll just… see myself out then."_

_She moved to leave, but Misty had one last thing to say._

"_Carly-san," the celebrity called, bringing a halt to the girl's steps, "I'm not sure how much faith you have in fortunetelling, but I did take the time to read your face."_

_Carly blinked in surprise, turning to stare at the woman. Now that she thought about it, Misty was well known for her interest in fortunetelling as well…_

_The celebrity's face narrowed, and a dark look overtook her. "The shadow of death hangs over you… it seems that you will die soon."_

"_E-Eh?!" Carly shrieked, "D-Die! But I don't wanna- There's still so much I have to…"_

_Misty laughed gently, "I wouldn't take it so literally Carly-san… after all, it seems that once your "death" happens… you and I will understand each other much, much better. It makes me anxious… it seems we will become well acquainted in the near future, reporter-san."_

_Carly blinked in surprise, "Er… r-right…" she gulped, hoping the woman didn't intend to kill her or bring some other wicked demise upon her. "I'll just be going then."_

"_Take care." Misty called after her, "And remember, your path lies straight ahead."_

_Carly couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding at the words._

…

"_My name's Grady…" the teen said quickly, still attempting to placate the two, "I'm well-known around these parts… Street Duelist and all that… wait, you guys aren't Securities are you?!"_

"_Us? Securities?" Wisteria huffed, "Oh please. As if I'd ever go anywhere near one of those ridiculous uniforms they wear!"_

_Yusei's eyes narrowed, "Looks like you won't have a choice." He said suddenly, his gaze turning to the approaching red and blue lights, "They're coming towards us."_

"_What the-?!" Wisteria grimaced, glancing between the approaching lights and Grady. She turned, spotting Yusei making a break for it. "He's going to ditch us? Just like that?! Well, I have something to say about that!"_

_She grabbed the teen by the collar. Even if he didn't remember anything, he had become a part of the conflict, and that meant he'd be useful… maybe she'd be able to dig something up with her resources…_

"_Come on!" she shouted imperiously, dragging the boy after Yusei quickly, "There's no way I'm sitting in a jail cell this night! I have calls to make!"_

"_O-Ow!" Grady hissed, running to keep up with her to avoid his ear from being pulled, "I'm- I'm coming! Ow!"_

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Forty Three-**

**Land**

* * *

Carly Carmine loved her swirly-eyed glasses.

Why, you might ask? It was simple. For one, the glasses were comfortable. The moment they were slipped onto her face, Carly felt at ease and happy. But even that reason paled in comparison to the next.

Because the second reason was that while she was wearing those glasses… _no one_ could figure out her facial expressions.

And that included Angela Raines.

"I can't believe you left me like that!" the woman shrieked as she sat on the passenger's side of Carly's van, having no clue that the woman was ignoring her, "Just wait until I tell the boss about this, you'll be editing my stories for the rest of your worthless career-!"

Carly sighed, "I didn't ditch you Angela, I was just… following a lead."

"Oh please," the ace reporter scowled, "what kind of lead could you have possibly been following?!"

Carly weighed her options. She _could_ tell Angela about what she was doing, but then the woman would no doubt try to steal the story from her, and make it look like she was the one who did the whole thing in the first place. On the other hand… she could keep the story to herself until the right moment, and come out so far ahead that Angela would never know what hit her!

Obviously, option two felt like a much better option.

"It doesn't matter," Carly sighed, attempting to make it sound as genuine as possible, "It didn't pan out."

Angela smirked, seemingly pleased with that little piece of information. "As I thought, you really are a pathetic reporter aren't you? Well, allow me to tell you what _I_ discovered while you were out playing journalist."

By this point Carly had already tuned her out, sensing she was safe from whatever wrath the woman might have had. After all, Angela was petty, but if she felt she was still far ahead of Carly, then she wouldn't waste her time giving a long, explicit story to the boss.

She was petty, but not _that_ petty.

"…and that's when I found out!" Angela cried haughtily, "They say it was on the roof, remember those too unimportant Duelists back in the Fortune Cup? What were their names again…? Akzu…? Kakiza?"

"Akiza," Carly corrected.

"Oh whatever." Angela waved her off, "Her then, and the other one was that boy who failed to defeat her."

Carly's brow rose in curiosity. "The one who lost to her…? You mean Konami-san?"

"If that's his name sure." Angela nodded, "Anyway, apparently the Fortune Cup wasn't the first time they got into a Grudge Match. It was just the first one they had out in public."

"U-Um… really?" Carly asked.

Angela smirked, "Yes! Did you think I would lie about something like this?!"

Carly rolled her eyes beneath the glasses. It wasn't like Angela was known for her accuracy. In fact, Carly knew for a fact that she'd write up stories even if the subject hadn't been given a proper interview.

"Anyway," Angela continued, "they got into some deadly Duel on the uppermost floors, and that's supposedly where all the explosions came from."

"Sounds profound enough," Carly grimaced.

"Yes, it is rather profound isn't it?" Angela snorted, "Psychic Duelists… they're a rather large threat to society, don't you think?"

"Er, that's not exactly what I meant-"

"Yes, Yes, I know full well what you meant." Angela scoffed, "But that still doesn't answer my question!"

"I don't really have an opinion on Psychic Duelists… though I do think that the Arcadia Movement is hiding a lot more than it claims to be." Carly decided.

"And they aren't the only ones." Angela continued, "As far as hiding things go, Goodwin and his pet Atlas seem to be doing rather well too."

Carly's hand clenched as memories of Angela's story came rushing to the forefront of her mind. Bribery… Satellite… it was all too much to take.

The van swerved, turning onto the Neo Domino Highway much to Angela's shock and malcontent.

"What the-? Carly!" Angela hissed angrily, "What do you think you're doing?! The Daily Duel is that way!"

"We're not going to the Daily Duel," Carly explained sourly, "We're going to the hospital. Jack's supposedly still there, right?"

Angela frowned, "Well, yes, but what does that have to do with anything?! Carly, I demand you turn this van around right now or I swear I'll-"

"But don't you want to get an exclusive interview with the King?" Carly asked, "Once in a lifetime chance right?"

"Well, that much is true, but…" Angela huffed, "No one's been able to get inside! I tried all yesterday you know! Besides, _I_ just spent all night investigating the Arcadia Movement. I think I deserve some beauty sleep, don't you?!"

Carly blinked in surprise, "So you don't want to go get the real story? Alright." She shrugged, pulling to the corner of the road and opening the door, "Here we are. Last stop."

"What?!" Angela glanced at the scenery, "You can't drop me off here! We're on the middle of a highway!"

"Well, you can either get out and start walking or go with me to see Jack, which one is it gonna be?" Carly asked giddily.

Angela's sudden silence let Carly choose for you. In an instant, the ace reporter found herself stranded on the side of the street, blinking in shock as Carly took off down the road.

"C-Carly?! Carmine! You come back here right now!" Angela hissed, "When the boss finds out about this… you'll… you'll… I'll see you fired, Carmine!"

Carly's van stopped, and for a moment, Angela actually believed she had gotten her attention. Well, that was until a small bag was tossed out of the van, spilling its contents against the road.

Angela's purse.

The van took off then, paying no heed to the shrieking journalist hollering behind it.

"Carmine! I'll get you for this! Carly!"

The swirly-eyed reporter giggled as she pulled away, setting her GPS for Neo Domino Hospital. She glanced at the road, thankful there was little traffic so early in the morning. After all, the hour drive was long enough as it was.

-5D's-

Grady groaned, leaning up in his bed as he shook his head drowsily.

Where was he…?

The bed he was in felt more than comfortable enough, but there was something wrong about it… in fact, now that he thought about it, there was something wrong about the entire room.

For starters, he could not, for the life of him, ever remember having thought it was a good idea to dye the walls pink. No, wait, not pink… it was more of a purple… but not quite there… maybe… oh, that was it.

_Wisteria._

That word brought the pounding memories back to his mind, and snapped Grady to his senses.

He needed to get out of there.

It was unfortunate he wouldn't be given the chance.

"Alright! Wake up! Come on, you've been sleeping all night!" came the hideous female voice from the other side of the door, "Wake up right now, and you better be dressed or so help me I'll-"

Grady cried out, falling from the bed in shock as the door swung open, revealing an extremely peeved Wisteria surrounded by several others.

"Good, he is dressed." Wisteria sniffed, staring down at the cloaked boy with a grimace, "Now, which of you two thought I was lying again?"

"That would be… Rathie." Mathew sighed, face-palming as the chubby man began to chuckle, "But you can't really blame him. Why would anyone believe that you dragged some boy back to your bedroom? You don't really seem like the type…"

"Huh?" Wisteria blinked curiously, not understanding, "Well it's not like it's the first time I did such a thing."

Rathie coughed, covering his blush with his hand before glancing at the wall.

"What do you-" Mathew paused, knowing better than to go down that road, "Never mind. I'll probably be better off not knowing."

Wisteria stared at the two in wonder before shaking her head and turning back to Grady, "Anyway, this was the guy I called you about! He was claiming to be a Dark Signer!"

"Yeah, you said that over the phone…" Mathew grimaced, "Glad to see it was important for once… I don't like having to wake up so early in the morning."

"Well, as you can see," Wisteria sniffed, "it _was_ rather important."

"W-Who are you people?!" Grady asked, sliding back into the corner of the room, "I didn't do anything, you can't hurt me!"

Rathie raised a brow incredulously, "Wow Wisteria, what'd you do to him to get such a reaction? The guy's freaking out!"

"Don't blame me… he was like that ever since the new King defeated him in a Duel last night."

"Yusei did?!" Mathew blinked in surprise, "Why didn't you call us _then_?! I would've loved to see him Duel… was it awesome?"

"He was decent enough I suppose," the girl frowned, "but that's not the important part! This guy was using strange cards and everything to try and control the Duel? What did you call them again?" she asked, glancing towards Grady.

"I already told you… I don't know what you're talking about-" Grady winced as he was suddenly cut off; Wisteria's hands firmly tightening around his neck.

"You're still going on with that amnesia business?!" the girl hissed, throttling him back and forth, "Rack those brains of yours! It should only take a few seconds!"

"A-Ah!" the boy cried, trying to pull away futilely. "H-Help! Someone help!"

Mathew sighed, "Hey, Wisteria…"

"Augh!" Wisteria huffed, tossing the boy down angrily before rising to her feet, "He must be lying! There's no way someone could just forget such things so easily!"

"But… I really don't remember…." Grady continued, "The last thing I saw before blacking out was some kind of strand…"

"Strand? What kind of strand?!" Wisteria hissed, "Why didn't you say anything about this earlier?!"

"Well, I was really tired you see, so…" Grady glanced away as the girl began to glower, "A-Anyway, I had been running around in the square, looking for some people to Duel when these cloaked guys showed up…"

"Cloaked guys?" Rathie asked, "Kind of like what you're wearing right now?"

"H-Huh?" Grady asked, glancing down at his clothes, "A-Actually… yeah! They were wearing things that looked pretty similar to this! You don't think… maybe those guys had to do with me blacking out or whatever?!"

Mathew waved him down, "We'll see… how about you continue on with your story? What happened after they showed up?"

Grady frowned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Let me see… erm… well they started preaching about some Crimson Dragon thing… talking about how it was evil and we all needed to take up arms…."

"Evil? The Crimson Dragon's evil?" Rathie asked in shock.

"Of course not you moron!" Wisteria huffed, "Obviously they were lying! I mean really, why would the _Dark_ Signers be the good guys?"

"Well…" Rathie shrugged, "Dark doesn't always mean evil you know."

"I'm well aware of that fact, thank you very much!" Wisteria huffed, feeling an unwanted chill as she remembered her second year in Duel Academy, "However, in this case I think it's pretty fair to say that _Dark_ is _Evil!_"

"Okay, Okay!" Rathie reeled back, not wanting to anger the girl, "You're right…"

"Erm… are you guys done…?" Grady asked slowly, earning a glower from the girl once more, "Eep!"

"Don't mind her." Mathew sighed, "Go ahead, you were saying…?"

"Thanks," Grady smiled, "Yeah, they kept saying this Crimson Dragon thing was evil, and that we needed to take up arms against the Signers… who are supposed to be its servants or something like that. To be honest lots of people were thinking it was a bunch of hogwash, including me… but then, there was this bright purple light… and a horde of strings…." Grady rubbed the back of his neck, "I blacked out after that."

"Purple light and a horde of strings…" Mathew frowned, "Not a lot to go off of."

Wisteria huffed, "Konami would have figured it out by now."

"Yeah, well he's not here is he?" Mathew grimaced, feeling a brief surge of annoyance from the girl, "And neither is Enzo for that matter. We'll have to figure this one out ourselves."

"Yeah… but where do we start?" Rathie asked, fiddling with a Ruin, Queen of Oblivion figure lying on Wisteria's desk.

The girl snatched it away from him, "Obviously at the scene of the crime!" she glanced back at Grady as she set the figure down once more, "Do you remember where it was you were at when you blacked out?"

The boy nodded, "Uh… yeah! It was over in the slums…. You know, the Dueling Square where all the Street Duels happen."

"Well then that's where we need to go." Mathew decided, "If anything, it sounds like these Dark Signers are getting ready to make their move. We better get ourselves moving too."

"Erm… I don't know about this guys," Rathie frowned, "this isn't exactly what we signed up for is it? We're the Signer _Observation_ Team, if I remember correctly… It's our job to _identify_ and _observe_ the Signers, not… get involved in this 5000 year grudge match they have going on!"

Wisteria scoffed, "Pathetic, and here I thought you were actually growing a backbone. Even if we aren't Signers ourselves, we still have a duty as citizens of Neo Domino to help them anyway we can, or would you rather a great calamity befall our home?"

"W-Well…" Rathie gulped, "That's not exactly what I meant…"

Grady blinked at the group in confusion, "Uh… y-you guys aren't saying you actually believe in all this weird Crimson Dragon stuff are you? I mean, it's obviously a bunch of hogwash, right? I mean dragons and mystical powers… I know there are Psychic Duelists out there and all but really? This is a bit too much!"

The group stared at him for a moment before breaking out into raucous laughter.

"Trust me kid," Mathew chuckled, "when you've seen or heard some of the stuff we have, you'll tend to take stuff like this on faith."

-5D's-

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Carly thought aloud, slipping on the last of the spare nurse uniform she'd "liberated" from its less than willing owner. "I'm really sorry, but I can't afford to get found out just yet!"

The nurse beneath her mumbled through her binds, no doubt trying to shout curses and other unmentionables at the unusually lucky reporter.

"I-I'll definitely come back and untie you later," Carly apologized, stepping back towards the closet door, "I-It's just… it'll have to be _after_ I finish my interview with Jack, okay?"

The nurse's eyes widened angrily, and she squiggled energetically, a loud growl coming from her bound lips.

"E-Eh…. I'll… I'll be leaving now!" Carly shouted quickly, swinging the door shut behind her. She waited there for several seconds, standing innocently as several bystanders passed. "Whew…" she sighed in relief, "That was close…. Now, if I were a King torn from his throne where would I be…?"

As it turned out, not far.

"Mikage!" the man's voice rang out through the hallways, earning a sweatdrop from many of the nurses present. It seemed they had grown used to the noise during his stay. "Mikage! What on earth are you doing with those flowers?! Put them- Put them down I say! Put them down!"

"But Mr. Atlas, you can't expect me to just throw away one of the few gifts that you were actually sent…" came his secretary's mild-mannered response.

Jack's eyes gleamed darkly as he watched the woman adjusted the roses accordingly, setting them inside a glass vase filled with water. "I can, and I will!"

"But Mr. Atlas…"

"Get them out of here! I have no use for such plants dirtying up my free space! It's bad enough I'm stuck here with this bloody cast as it is! Don't force me to endure staring at such things all day as well!"

Mikage sweatdropped, closing her eyes tightly as she removed the vase from the man's desk, "V-Very well Mr. Atlas… I'll do as you ask."

"Thank you," the former King sighed in relief, "Finally, some good news. Now then, what has Goodwin been doing in my absence? He's not the type of person to just lie around and do nothing!"

Mikage frowned, wondering how much information she should tell the man. Her circumstances did seem to be forming into quite the conflict of interest, especially with the growing feud between Goodwin and Jack.

"Director Goodwin has been scouring Neo Domino for the leader of the Arcadia Movement, Divine. From what I've been told, it seems the man had the nerve to steal something from the Director during the Fortune Cup." Mikage explained.

"Goodwin was stolen from?" Jack asked in surprise, "Well, serves the man right after all he's done to me. It's a shame this Divine fellow couldn't do more."

"T-That's terrible!" Mikage grimaced, "How could you wish such things upon the Director?!"

"The man had the nerve to put me in the hospital, and ruin my career in the process!" Jack snapped, "I think I'm well within my bounds to be a bit peeved at the man, don't you think!?"

"E-Er… yes, you may be right about that…" Mikage apologized, "I seem to have lost my temper…."

"Never mind that," Jack grunted, turning his head away from the woman to stare out the woman, "what else did you learn?"

Mikage frowned, "N-Nothing much… o-oh! But I did hear that Lazar was to schedule an official meeting between the Director and Yusei Fudo!"

"Yusei's meeting with Goodwin? I see… that should prove amusing… if only to see the look on the man's face when he realizes that Yusei won't be such the gullible fool I turned out to be!" Jack smirked.

"I don't think you're a fool Jack…" Mikage said sadly.

Jack snorted at the words, "Then you obviously haven't been paying attention. During my reign as King I actually thought I was making a difference… but now I see that I was just dancing to his tune. If only I could go back…" he used his free hand to reach out to the sky, clasping at something only he could see, "but it's useless to think of such things now!"

Mikage nodded in agreement, as painful as it was for her to do so. She hated this vulnerable, unsure Jack. His flare was still there… but it was dimmer than before, his flames were dying, and she could do not but watch.

Jack suddenly grimaced, "And where's my cup of coffee?! I thought you said it'd be here by now?!"

Mikage snapped out of her stupor, blinking in surprise at the words. "A-Ah… Ah! I forgot! I left it in the lunch room! I'm so sorry Mr. Atlas, I'll be right back with it, I promise!"

Jack scowled, watching the blue-haired woman rush out the room. He waited for several moments in silence.

"Finally," he spoke softly, "I thought she'd never leave. Now it's just a matter of-"

The former King grimaced, tossing his legs out from under the covers and climbing to his feet slowly. Keeping his face as calm and collected as humanely possible, the man reached into his patient's clothes with his working hand, removing a pair of slick black shades.

"_Hardly the best of disguise material in these clothes…"_ he thought, _"but it will have to do for now."_

Jack slipped out the room, "Now then… which way was to the parking lot again?"

"Oof!"

"Gah!"

Jack hissed, scowling in agony as he stared at the foolish nurse who'd charged into him so recklessly, "You there! What do you think you're doing, flying around like that?! You should learn to watch where you're- ah, it's _you_!"

"M-Me?" the nurse frowned, rubbing her head sheepishly as she glanced up towards her aggressor, "A-Ah… Jack! Just who I was looking for!"

"You're that reporter woman who helped me fix my Duel Runner!" Jack remembered, "What was your name… Carla? Carla Carmin?"

"Carly Carmine actually," the girl frowned, only to blush once she remembered who she was addressing, "but Carla's close enough for you Jack…"

Jack's gaze hardened, "What are you doing here? You haven't come in search of an interview have you? Because if you did-"

"N-No!" Carly assured him, waving him off frantically as she racked her brains for an excuse, "I came here to… uh… to support you!"

"Support me?" Jack grimaced, "Support me with what?"

"It must be a tough time for you…" Carly explained with a light blush, "having to deal with all this bad press… I was thinking maybe I could uh… well, you know…. Erm…"

Jack's eyes flashed, and he turned to the side, bringing a hand to his face as he stared at the wall.

"O-Oh!" Carly reeled back in surprise, "But well, I can… _not_ do anything I guess… the point is, I believe you didn't do it Jack-"

"Be quiet!" the former King hissed, "Or do you want the doctors to find out I'm here?!"

"H-Huh?" Carly blinked in confusion, "Why don't you want the doctors to find you Jack?"

"If it hasn't occurred to you," the man snapped, "I'm trying to escape! I have more important things to do than sit around here recovering from a mere flesh wound!"

"Y-You're trying to escape the hospital… _again_?" Carly asked incredulously, "But… didn't that turn out badly the first time?"

"You and your pal Red Hat didn't seem to have any complaints!"

"Me and my pal Red- You had sent us to go pick up your stuff because I didn't want you getting caught!" Carly huffed, blushing once more, "Not that it was troublesome or anything…"

"Che… whatever! I have no need of your… your… journalism skills!"

"But you could use some help with escaping, right?" Carly asked, losing sight of her original task as she spoke with Jack, "Can I help with that at least?"

Jack seemed to think the offer over carefully, "Do you know how to get to the parking lot…? And a way out of here?"

"Yep!" Carly grinned, "My van is packed with things just for this type of occasion!"

"Good!" Jack nodded, "Then I might be able to get some use out of you after all! Lead the way then."

"L-Lead the way?" Carly reeled back in astonishment, "But… well, shouldn't you-?"

"I've got a broken arm!" Jack explained, "I can't even Duel properly in my current state! And a King who can't Duel… is _useless_!"

Carly sighed, seeing that she wouldn't be getting anything else out of him at the time being, "F-Fine Jack… follow me…I'll take you back to my apartment!"

The afternoon sun chose that minute to shine through the windows, flickering behind Carly elegantly as she made a stance. If Jack had been a tad more immature, he might've been amused.

-5D's-

"Attention ladies and gentle- er, attention _passenger_, we are now approaching Puzzle Airport. Please buckle in and prepare for a prompt landing so that we may disembark in a swift and timely manner."

"H-Huh?" Enzo snorted in surprise, his eyes widening drastically as he glanced out the window, "Land? Wait… we're landing?!"

Indeed. The trip overseas had been nowhere near as long as Enzo had expected it to be. The private jet zipped through the air as its landing gears extended, revealing the wheels that would touch down upon the earth and give them a soft landing.

Enzo couldn't help but grimace as his ears popped.

"500 meters… 400 meters… 300 meters… 200… 100…"

There was a soft thud, and Enzo felt his body rock with the plane. He glanced outside, seeing yet another brief rise before another thud, soon followed by another…

"Attention passenger… we have arrived. Please await further instructions from the flight attendant before seeing fit to disembark. Thank you, and have a nice day."

"Flight attendant…" Enzo snorted in disbelief, "What flight attendant?! I didn't have a flight attendant!"

"I stole that from a commercial airliner," the pilot explained with a grunt, rising from his seat and moving to the back, "it wasn't meant for private jets like this."

"O-Oh…" Enzo blushed embarrassingly, "That makes sense."

"Of course it does!" the pilot snapped, "Now, grab your things! We'll have to hurry if we're to catch up with this Sayer fellow you're chasing. Lady Wisteria said the mansion should already be prepped for our arrival."

"W-Wait… _mansion_?!" Enzo gaped, "She didn't say anything about a mansion!"

"Well," the pilot sniffed, "To the likes of you it will certainly be as such, but for someone of her caliber... it could be called a vacation home."

"Vacation Home…?" Enzo gasped, "In Peru? Seems a bit convenient don'tcha think?"

"I do not presume to know the lady's motives," the pilot explained, opening the door to the plane and stepping outside, "nor do I wish to know why she made such a large purchase a mere 36 hours before our arrival."

"Maybe she thought she was going to be the one coming…" Enzo spoke aloud, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Heh… guess it doesn't matter now though. _I'll_ be the one enjoying all the perks!"

As he descended the steps, a black-haired man dressed in an aristocratic uniform closed his eyes as such barbarianism, "Do not forget that you are here for a single purpose. It would be problematic if you lose sight of your goal early on, young master."

"Young master…?" Enzo blinked in confusion, "And just who are you supposed to be then, the butler?"

"Indeed." The man nodded, "You may address me as Masakazu. I have served Wisteria's family for 13 years now, and I must say her choice in sending such a rough, foolish boy like yourself concerns me. Are you truly certain you are up for the task at hand? I'm certain if we move quickly we can still find a suitable… replacement."

Enzo grimaced at the words, watching as the man's assistants loaded Konami into the limo waiting for them, "No, there won't be any need for that, butler."

"I see," the man bowed politely, swerving on his heel before opening the door to the back seat. "Then let us be off then. There is still much driving to be done."

Enzo nodded solemnly, slipping his body inside the limo before watching the door close behind him. The first part of the mission was complete… but his troubles weren't over yet. He still needed to find Sayer and have him wake Konami.

The teen gulped, staring out at the desert lands.

How hard it could be?

* * *

**-Chapter Forty Three-**

**END**

* * *

**The battles in Neo Domino are only just beginning, but things in Peru are about to heat up too! With Enzo hot on his trail, will Sayer be able to complete whatever evil scheme he has cooking up in his mind? Will Konami finally be released from his endless sleep? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**


	44. Nova

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! **

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

"_Attention passenger… we have arrived. Please await further instructions from the flight attendant before seeing fit to disembark. Thank you, and have a nice day."_

"_Flight attendant…" Enzo snorted in disbelief, "What flight attendant?! I didn't have a flight attendant!"_

"_I stole that from a commercial airliner," the pilot explained with a grunt, rising from his seat and moving to the back, "it wasn't meant for private jets like this."_

"_O-Oh…" Enzo blushed embarrassingly, "That makes sense."_

"_Of course it does!" the pilot snapped, "Now, grab your things! We'll have to hurry if we're to catch up with this Sayer fellow you're chasing. Lady Wisteria said the mansion should already be prepped for our arrival."_

"_W-Wait… mansion?!" Enzo gaped, "She didn't say anything about a mansion!"_

"_Well," the pilot sniffed, "To the likes of you it will certainly be as such, but for someone of her caliber... it could be called a vacation home."_

"_Vacation Home…?" Enzo gasped, "In Peru? Seems a bit convenient don'tcha think?"_

"_I do not presume to know the lady's motives," the pilot explained, opening the door to the plane and stepping outside, "nor do I wish to know why she made such a large purchase a mere 36 hours before our arrival."_

"_Maybe she thought she was going to be the one coming…" Enzo spoke aloud, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Heh… guess it doesn't matter now though. I'll be the one enjoying all the perks!"_

_As he descended the steps, a black-haired man dressed in an aristocratic uniform closed his eyes as such barbarianism, "Do not forget that you are here for a single purpose. It would be problematic if you lose sight of your goal early on, young master."_

"_Young master…?" Enzo blinked in confusion, "And just who are you supposed to be then, the butler?"_

"_Indeed." The man nodded, "You may address me as Masakazu. I have served Wisteria's family for 13 years now, and I must say her choice in sending such a rough, foolish boy like yourself concerns me. Are you truly certain you are up for the task at hand? I'm certain if we move quickly we can still find a suitable… replacement."_

_Enzo grimaced at the words, watching as the man's assistants loaded Konami into the limo waiting for them, "No, there won't be any need for that, butler."_

"_I see," the man bowed politely, swerving on his heel before opening the door to the back seat. "Then let us be off then. There is still much driving to be done."_

_Enzo nodded solemnly, slipping his body inside the limo before watching the door close behind him. The first part of the mission was complete… but his troubles weren't over yet. He still needed to find Sayer and have him wake Konami._

_The teen gulped, staring out at the desert lands._

_How hard it could be?_

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Forty Four-**

**Nova**

* * *

"…and so, as you can see the Nazca Region is filled with those who will be more than happy to take you for all your worth. It is for that reason that Wisteria instructed me to take charge of any financial obligations you may find yourself coming across."

Enzo groaned, listening to the man sullenly as he heaved his bags up the staircase to the "vacation home". Leave it to Wisteria to find ways to annoy him even when he was halfway across the planet.

"Great," the teen mumbled, "so what? I have some kind of allowance or something too? Anything else I should know?"

"Yes," the woman's foul butler smiled, "you will be expected to return every night at Seven PM sharp. Failure to do so will incur severe-"

Enzo gaped, "Oh, come on already! You really think I'm gonna follow some stupid curfew, especially one as early as _Seven o'clock?!_ You must be out of your mind!"

"Actually," the butler corrected, "Many tell me I'm the only sane one around these parts. Must do with my experience as a butler, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know." Enzo grumbled, swiveling his head away from the man as he watched the assistants and flight crew (who just also happened to be Wisteria's- ahem _his_ caretakers while in Peru) wheel Konami into another room. "Hey… Masakazu, what're they doing over there?"

"Hm?" the butler raised a brow, glancing at the situation, "Ah. That. It is quite simple, while here, Konami cannot be left in the hands of the public, lest this barbaric Sayer fellow learns of our being here. As thus, Wisteria saw fit to transfer proper medical equipment to sustain him until such a time that he awakens."

"I see…" Enzo's eyes hardened, "Well, I guess I should get going then, shouldn't I? The longer I sit around here, the higher the chance that Sayer won't be found."

"Indeed," the butler smiled, "As many say, there is no better time than the present."

"Finally, something we can agree on." Enzo snorted, dropping his bags on the bed before turning to leave, "Seven o'clock curfew right…? Better get started."

If only he knew that similar thoughts were drifting through the mind of those he sought...

Sayer stop atop the roof of his chosen hotel, eying the Nazca lines from above with a slim pair of binoculars. He had come so far… and now, finally, his goal was within reach.

"Divine…?" Maia asked from beside him, "What do you see?"

The man chuckled, softly sliding the binoculars into the girl's hands, "Nothing important my dear, just our destination for the next few days."

"Huh…? Destination?" the girl asked.

"The Nazca Lines of course. I've always wanted to see them. A testament to the hard work of others…. Those who have worked for years to achieve such greatness… should we not gaze upon its glory at least once? Walk along their lines? I find the Serpent to be rather intriguing…"

"The Serpent?" Maia asked, glancing upon the formations strangely, "But… I don't see one."

"That's because you're not using your abilities my dear." Sayer chuckled, "There are those that can be seen by all, and then, there are those that can only be seen by a select few. The Serpent is one of the latter."

"Huh… and I can only see if it I use my abilities…?" Maia frowned, "I'm still not very good at that." She sighed, glancing at the others before lowering the binoculars slowly.

Sayer smiled, "With time my dear, with time. But for now perhaps we should focus on reaching them? I do endeavor to walk amongst their lines, even if only for a moment… It would be rather enlightening, I think."

"O-Of course!" Maia smiled, "Whatever you want! Erm… but… don't you have work to do here or something…? I don't want to cause you any distractions…"

"Nonsense!" Sayer smirked, "The Nazca Lines _are_ my work, Maia. Visiting them with you will not serve to distract me from my purpose here…" he set a hand on the girl's cheek, rubbing it softly, "In fact, it might even serve to further my goals…."

The girl blushed happily as Sayer stepped back, "I-I see… In that case… I guess I can… erm… well… I'll be happy to accompany you!"

"Indeed?" Sayer turned, walking towards the doors leading downstairs, "Then we should depart, should we not?"

"A-Ah…" Maia blinked in surprise, watching the man disappear indoors, "D-Divine! Wait for me!"

He never did. The man had things to do, important things. Perhaps he should make a phone call back to Neo Domino… see how the Arcadia Movement was holding up without him… Yes, that was a great idea. Smiling, the man reached into the folds of his jacket, pulling out his phone.

Hopefully the girl wouldn't yap at him like she did last time.

And speaking of phone calls…

It was also so irritating when a person never picked up right away, but in this case, Enzo had thought she'd all but leap at it. Evidently not.

"Wisteria speaking, who is this? If it's another one of you irritating salesman then I'll-!"

"Hey! It's Enzo, thought I'd give you an update on where I am," the boy said quickly, hearing an annoying snort come through the phone, "Uh, you there?"

"Oh I'm here," the girl's annoyed voice replied, "just what do you think you're playing at, waiting until now to give me a call? Do you enjoying worrying me, Enzo? Is that it? Do you get off on causing trouble?"

"Wha-?" Enzo blinked in confusion, "What're you talking about? We just few in a while ago… By the way, I really need to talk to you about that butler of yours-"

Back in Neo Domino Wisteria rolled her eyes, scoffing as she heard the boy's complaints begin, "Oh please, there's nothing wrong with Masakazu! He's served our family faithfully for years, and I'll have you know that he's twice as capable as you make him out to be. As for the 7 PM curfew… obviously he expects you to get lost, so he's taking appropriate measures so that he'll be able to find you before it gets too dark."

"What am I? A useless child?" Enzo grimaced, "I can find my own way back to your mans- "vacation home". It's not like there's too many _mansions_ around here."

"Hmph," Wisteria sniffed, "Whatever! Now then, what have you learned? Do you have a plan of attack?"

"Uh… you did here me say that we pretty much just got here right?" Enzo asked, "And the flight was nearly a day long. By all means, I should be sleeping."

"_No!_" Wisteria shrieked, "You're to use all the time you have available to get ahold of that… that… that man!"

"You mean Sayer," Enzo sighed, "and yeah, I'm on it. I'm in a limo heading down to the Nazca Lines. That's where we thought he was headed right? Best place to start!"

"Well, you do have a point there." Wisteria admitted with a sigh, "Be sure to give me updates, but be aware that I may not answer right away. We have our own problems going on over here right now."

"H-Huh?" Enzo blinked in surprise, "Did something happen? Everyone alright?!"

"Yes, yes, we're all fine." Wisteria grimaced, "But it would seem that the Dark Signers have finally started to move. There's this boy I found in the aftermath of a Duel… calls himself Grady."

"Grady…?" Enzo asked, "You mean that famous street Duelist?"

"You know him?" Wisteria cocked a brow in surprise.

"Well, not personally," Enzo shrugged, "just in passing. He's supposed to be pretty good at Dueling; did he get caught up in the Dark Signer mess somehow?"

"Hmph…" Wisteria frowned, "I caught him wearing Dark Signer _regalia_, and he even had a purple birthmark to go with it! Seems to have disappeared now though… along with any memories he had of his time as one. Though I still think he's lying about that!"

"Amnesia huh…? Guess it does sound a little unbelievable…" Enzo sighed, "Well, good luck with that. You'll probably need it."

"You're the one who'll need good luck," Wisteria retorted, "Remember not to screw this up Enzo, or there'll be-"

"Dire consequences, yes, yes." Enzo sighed, "Your butler says the same thing."

Wisteria couldn't help but smile at that piece of information, "Good! Then it means he's doing his job correctly!" her eyes widened as she watched Grady attempt to escape the group once more, "What do you fools think you're doing?! After him! Sorry worm, have to go!"

Enzo opened his mouth to reply only to find himself on the receiving end of a dial tone. "W-Wisteria…?" he sighed, hanging the limo phone back up. "Didn't even let me talk to the others…"

"Sorry sir," the driver replied, "but you can't expect lady Wisteria to humor you all the time."

"I wasn't expecting- I didn't mean-" Enzo sighed, "Whatever. How far is it to the Nazca Lines from here?"

"An hour and a half sir." The driver replied, "And that's assuming that traffic does not impede us."

"An hour in a half… I guess that'll be fine." Enzo nodded. "Just hope Sayer will be there too."

-5D's-

Masakazu sighed as he roamed the halls of the "vacation home". He didn't understand just why Wisteria would allow such a barbaric, useless lowlife like Enzo to take care of something that seemed so very… important. The boy seemed less than reliable, even if he did bring with him a rather optimistic outlook to things. For the life of him, Masakazu just couldn't understand. Didn't Wisteria _want_ this friend of hers to wake up? So why…?

He shook his head and sighed. He had nearly forgotten his place for a moment there. It was his job to carry out the woman's orders, not question them. If she had opted to send such a man to carry out her duty, then so be it. She was never one to make such decisions lightly after all. In fact, one could go so far as to call her a perfectionist.

It was one of the few things she and her butler had in common.

Grunting, the man turned the corners into the kitchen, checking to see just how far the chefs had come in preparing the meal for the night. Apparently some Peruvian dish called Yuquitas Rellenas was on the menu. From what the butler could tell, it was some kind of boiled root. He could only hope it didn't taste as such.

It wasn't long before the foul butler left the room. After all, he could only take so much of the grease and boiling smell that often protruded from the dishes the chefs prepared. As usual, he would not be partaking in that meal… Wisteria had made it quite clear that butlers were to find their own dinner for the night, and it was not something he planned on forgetting so soon.

As he exited the kitchen, he couldn't help but turn his head towards the medical bay, where the supposed reason for this venture in the first place lay. Masakazu wrinkled his nose in disgust, wondering what kind of foul being had managed to sink his claws into the young mist-master. He shuddered at his near slip. Wisteria had made it quite clear what would happen if he had called her mistress again. She claimed to be rich, not a seductress.

Returning to his prior line of thought, Masakazu entered the bay. During the drive he had been unable to examine the boy, nor discover just what drew Wisteria to him. As he gazed upon the bruised, red clothes the boy was dressed in, he couldn't help but scowl.

This was the person who had gotten Wisteria so worked up? This was the person she'd been so eager to spend so much of her father's money on?

Weak.

Much too weak!

The man snorted.

Who the hell did the boy think he was? As far as he knew, this Konami before him had no money, had no connections… it was as if he'd just wandered into Wisteria's life from nowhere! For what purpose should Wisteria, third cousin of the famed and highly renowned Hawkins family, resort to spending time with such mundane fellows!

Now that Masakazu thought about it… it was due to this Konami that she'd been running about with even more of the mundane than before!

The foul butler set a hand on the boy's shoulder, clenching ever so tightly as he thought of what he could do… what he should do… to ensure that Wisteria would never again be forced to deal with such tomfoolery…

His eyes widened, and he took several steps back.

Not yet. The time was not yet right. Besides, if something had happened to the boy, he would no doubt incur the woman's wrath, not to mention all the others who considered the boy a friend.

He snorted, turning quickly and leaving the room. He wouldn't be able to deal with the brat like that.

For now he should do as Wisteria had suggested and help Enzo get the job done.

If only the boy was actually useful….

If he had even an inch of usefulness in his body… then maybe… just maybe there would be hope. Unfortunately…

Masakazu wrinkled his nose in pure Wisteria-like fashion.

Enzo had thus far proven to be hopeless. He'd heard Wisteria spin tales of the boy's ignorance, stories of how he'd been unable to complete even the simplest of tasks successfully.

The butler sighed, rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

One thing was certain. From what he'd seen, Enzo would need all the help he could possibly get.

-5D's-

"So this is it huh?" Enzo asked in malcontent, staring out amongst the desert plans. "I dunno… somehow I was… expecting a little more."

"The Nazca Lines are drawings that take up hundreds of miles of the Earth's surface. Surely you did not expect to be capable of viewing them from ground level?"

Enzo sighed, "Well… maybe… stupid I know. But… these are supposed to be these great and powerful pictures right? Standing here on them… they just don't feel all that epic."

"Perhaps if we made our way to the viewing tower?" Enzo's tag-along (the driver) asked.

"Nah, I don't think Sayer's the type to get up so high." The teen replied, "Besides, if my instincts are right, he'll be down here with the crowd, trying to examine as much of these things as humanely possible… maybe even more."

The driver didn't bother to ask what Enzo meant by that, though he couldn't help but be curious. How could one examine something _more_ than humanely possible? It wasn't as if they were hunting a superman after all.

Right?

"Know what?" Enzo said suddenly, "You go on ahead to the viewing tower. We'll be able to cover more ground that way. You know what Sayer looks like right?"

The driver nodded slowly, "Yes. Wisteria saw fit to inform all staff of the man's description before sending us here ignorantly."

Enzo nodded, "Sounds like her. Alright then, so that's out the way… and you'll be able to get into contact with the phone so…"

"You wish for me to take to the skies?" the driver confirmed.

"Yeah, go on up to the viewing tower." Enzo repeated, "I don't think he'll be heading up that way… but it'd be better to be sure. I'll stay down here and keep looking."

"Very well. I shall report my findings to you upon my return." The driver said curtly, "We shall meet here in several hours… say… 5 PM?"

"Yeah, that'll work." Enzo agreed, "See you then."

"Stay safe and good luck." The driver replied, before swiftly turning on his heel and walking towards the towering piece of metal used to gaze upon the Lines.

Secretly, Enzo suspected that the man just wanted to have some good old fashioned fun, and who was he to deny him? After all, if he was gonna be stuck looking for Sayer his whole time in Peru, it'd be good if at least someone could have a good time in his steed.

"Now then… if I were an evil sadistic bastard where would I be…?"

As if on cue, the man's sickly smooth voice replied behind him.

"Well I might be sadistic… and even a tad bit evil… but I'm certainly not a bastard."

Enzo's eyes widened as he swiveled around, only to find no one there. "W-What the…?"

"I admit you caught be by surprise." Sayer's voice flushed around him, "I did not expect that Konami's group of misfits would manage to follow me all the way here. Perhaps you all are smarter than you first appeared."

Enzo grimaced, "Well… we had some help from Akiza. She was the one who told us you were headed here in the first place. After remembering the Nazca Lines were here too… it was easy to figure this was where you were headed… especially with you being so focused on Akiza being a Signer."

"Akiza gave me up?" Sayer's voice asked in actual surprise, "I see… it seems I'll need to have some words with her when I return to Neo Domino after all. I did think it was rather strange she hadn't been answering my calls."

"Sorry, but you won't be returning to Neo Domino so easily." Enzo started, "Not until you fix what you did to Konami."

"Ah, so the Red Hat is still sleeping off his pains is he?" Sayer asked, confirming what Enzo already knew, "I see no reason to fix what I've done. After all, with him out the way it makes my goals that much easier… especially now that I don't have to worry about the Forbidden ones getting involved."

Enzo's eyes widened in confusion before realizing what Sayer was speaking of. _"That's right… That Exodius card wasn't on Konami when we finally managed to get a hold of him… Sayer must've done something to it!"_

"So now you're resorting to stealing cards?" Enzo accused, standing his ground as the psychic's voice roared around him.

"Stealing?" Sayer laughed, "No, I had no interest in owning such a mundane card that relied on such normalcy… No… what I was interested in… was destroying it."

Enzo's eyes shot open at the implication, "So… you… Exodius?"

"Exodius is nothing more than a few pieces of ripped paper." Sayer confirmed.

The teen grit his teeth in anger, more so at the fact that Sayer had ripped his friend's card than anything else. After all, it wasn't like he knew Exodius was a _thing_. "Bastard… I'll make you pay for that!"

"Oh of course you will," Sayer replied, and Enzo could just hear the man rolling his eyes, "and I'm the King of Neo Domino. Face it Enzo, you stand no chance against me. You are here all alone, nothing but a worthless body holding you back as I achieve everything I ever dreamed of. Hmph… you're nothing but a speck on my windshield. Not even worth concerning myself with."

"Speck…? Windshield…?" Enzo asked, confused at the analogy. He shook his head, "You can say I'm as worthless and insignificant as you want, but it won't change the fact that I'm coming for you!"

"Oh, please, do come!" Sayer laughed, his voice rising in a chuckle, "That is, if you can find me. Tell you what, I won't even run."

The voice seemed to swerve behind Enzo, and the teen turned, a gust of wind pushing past him towards a more deserted area of the Nazca Lines.

"I await you upon the tip of the Serpent's tongue…" Sayer said in a whisper; Enzo's eyes narrowing in understanding, "But tell me… do you truly know what's at stake…? Do you?"

"Of course I do!" Enzo shouted, affronted, "Konami… he won't wake up if I don't get you!"

"Konami?" Sayer asked incredulously, "Him? One life is hardly measureable to the life of thousands… millions, even!"

"Thousands…? Millions…?" Enzo asked, "What're you on about?"

"The Dark Signers have begun to move… tell me Phoenix, will you have what it takes to stand against them, or will you too be turned to naught but ash?"

Enzo blinked in confusion, taking a step forward, "How did you-?"

"Enough," Sayer's voice cut him off with a sliver of wind, breezing past him towards the desert, "Catch me… if you can."

And just like that he was gone.

Enzo stared out into the desert lands, knowing that was where he must go. But did he really have what it took to stand up to the man? He gulped, reaching for his phone and dialing the driver's number. There was only one way to find out.

"Hm? Enzo?" the driver asked, "Did you find him already?"

"No… not yet," Enzo explained, "But… you're up in the viewing tower right? Can you tell me something?"

"Certainly. What was it you needed?"

"Tell me, are there any… Serpent Lines out here?"

"Serpent Lines?" the driver asked in confusion, "Well… the pamphlet certainly doesn't say anything about a Serpent drawing…. Maybe it's one of the more obscure ones?"

"Would you mind checking?" Enzo asked quickly, moving to follow the direction the wind had blown, "It's kind of important."

"Very well. Give me one moment."

Enzo nodded, continuing his steps as he waited for the man's response.

"Hummingbird… Condor…" he could hear the driver say aloud, no doubt examining the pictures themselves, "No… I-I don't see a Serpent up here. Spirals, Whales and Dogs, but no Serpent."

"Ngh… look again!" Enzo hissed, "There has to be one! He just said-!"

"He? Who's he?" the driver frowned.

"Sayer!" Enzo grimaced, "He said he'd wait for me at the tip of the Serpent's tongue. The way he said it… he had to be talking about a Snake Line! There's no way he wasn't! Even I can figure out that much!"

"Tip of the Serpent's tongue…?" the driver frowned, "I see… I'll look again, but Enzo… it doesn't appear that any Lines carry a resemblance to a snake. Lizards, certainly… but a limbless snake…?"

Enzo sighed, "Just look…"

"Very well…" the driver agreed, prompting another moment of silence.

"_Come on…"_ Enzo thought, _"Give me something!"_

"Well… once again," the driver sighed, "I don't see any Ser- hold on. What's that?"

"What?" Enzo asked, "What'd you see?!"

"It looks like… some kind of glow…?" the driver shook his head in confusion, "Can't be sure… but… there are only two people out that way…"

"Where?!" Enzo all but shouted. He was close… he had to be!

The driver grimaced, "Looks like… and this is assuming you're the person trailing them with a steamed look on your face…"

Enzo nodded, knowing that was the exact look he was wearing.

"About two Duel Arenas in front of you."

Enzo broke out into a run, snapping the phone shut and sliding it back into his pocket. He was close now… so close he could taste it. Two Duel Arenas… that wasn't that much!

The Driver couldn't help but laugh as he heard the dial tone hit his phone. Yep… as he suspected, that lone figure trailing the two was now sprinting. The boy was smarter than he gave himself credit for.

He could feel the wind whip across his face, he could feel the dust slither across his legs… and it excited him. The thrill of the chase, the idea of the hunt! Such fun it was!

Sayer grinned, dragging Maia further inward as he approached the tip of the Serpent Line.

The time was nearing.

"A-Ah… Divine, sir… you're being a bit rough…"

"There's no time for that Maia," Sayer replied quickly, "We must move swiftly, if we are to complete our goal before our guest arrives."

"G-Guest?" Maia asked, "Do you mean… that Enzo boy you were talking to?"

"Yes my dear," Sayer smirked, "I did give him an invitation to join us did I not?"

"T-True… but… well…"

"Sssh…." Sayer told her, brushing a hand against her cheek, "It will be fine my dear. Focus on your task."

"Y-Yes…" Maia nodded, her eyes glazing over as a purple light began to emit from her forearm, "M-Maybe I should… focus on my task."

Sayer smiled. They were always so easy…

"_It's time like this I could really do with a Duel Runner."_ Enzo thought, scaling the small hill that had been obscuring his view before coming to a halt.

Clapping his knees, the boy sighed, taking several deep breaths as he gazed out upon the horizon. "Serpent Line… and just two people….? T-There!" he noticed, watching two small dots trail off into the distance.

He took off running once more.

Sayer smiled, swaggering down the final lengths of the hidden glyph with Maia in tow. "Finally… we have arrived. Maia, be a dear and take a seat."

The girl nodded steadily, lying on the tip of the Serpent's tongue as she waited for Sayer to do whatever it was he meant to do to her.

The man grinned as he watched her do so, seeing the glyph brim with dark energy as it came into contact with a false Dark Signer.

"Such power…" he thought aloud, "and this from one who carries even an inkling of energy from the Spider mark."

Maia said nothing in reply, her Spider Mark seeming to disappear as the hidden glyph beneath them began to glow.

Enzo's eyes widened as he slid down the hill, "W-What the… What's happening?"

Sayer's voice was all the confirmation Enzo needed that something bad was about to happen. It certainly didn't help that he saw storm clouds quickly approaching the area either.

"The curtain of darkness falls upon us once more…" Sayer began, raising his arms to the heaven's as the glyph began to shake, "Heaven! Fate! The Natural Order! All gives way to the King of the Abyss! Now, transcending five thousand years' time, the souls of these tourists are yours to devour! Open the gates of the underworld, and bring reckoning unto our land once more!"

The world shook and heavens raged as Sayer spoke, and beneath him, the surface of all the Nazca Lines erupted in light. Tourists covered their eyes in shock and fear as a sudden storm descended, and they remained ignorant to the foul fate that was about them.

Enzo however, Enzo ran. He was meters from the man now, he could see him… and Sayer could see him too. He reached out, intended to bring a stop to whatever plans the man had in store for this world, knowing it could be nothing good.

Sayer however… Sayer smirked, letting Enzo know full well that he had arrived moments, seconds… too late.

Certainly, what the psychic was about to do would change the course of the Signer War. For who, he did not know.

"Advent! Red Nova!"

* * *

**-Chapter Forty Four-**

**END**

* * *

**Sayer's dark plans have finally come to fruition! Through the use of unwilling souls, he gives rise to the worst of the Earthbound Immortals, the Crimson Devil itself! Who will be able to handle such a monstrosity? Certainly not Enzo! Watch what happens next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**


	45. Scarred

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! **

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_Sayer smiled, swaggering down the final lengths of the hidden glyph with Maia in tow. "Finally… we have arrived. Maia, be a dear and take a seat."_

_The girl nodded steadily, lying on the tip of the Serpent's tongue as she waited for Sayer to do whatever it was he meant to do to her._

_The man grinned as he watched her do so, seeing the glyph brim with dark energy as it came into contact with a false Dark Signer._

"_Such power…" he thought aloud, "and this from one who carries even an inkling of energy from the Spider mark."_

_Maia said nothing in reply, her Spider Mark seeming to disappear as the hidden glyph beneath them began to glow._

_Enzo's eyes widened as he slid down the hill, "W-What the… What's happening?"_

_Sayer's voice was all the confirmation Enzo needed that something bad was about to happen. It certainly didn't help that he saw storm clouds quickly approaching the area either._

"_The curtain of darkness falls upon us once more…" Sayer began, raising his arms to the heaven's as the glyph began to shake, "Heaven! Fate! The Natural Order! All gives way to the King of the Abyss! Now, transcending five thousand years' time, the souls of these tourists are yours to devour! Open the gates of the underworld, and bring reckoning unto our land once more!"_

_The world shook and heavens raged as Sayer spoke, and beneath him, the surface of all the Nazca Lines erupted in light. Tourists covered their eyes in shock and fear as a sudden storm descended, and they remained ignorant to the foul fate that was about them._

_Enzo however, Enzo ran. He was meters from the man now, he could see him… and Sayer could see him too. He reached out, intended to bring a stop to whatever plans the man had in store for this world, knowing it could be nothing good._

_Sayer however… Sayer smirked, letting Enzo know full well that he had arrived moments, seconds… too late._

_Certainly, what the psychic was about to do would change the course of the Signer War. For who, he did not know._

"_Advent! Red Nova!"_

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Forty Five-**

**Scarred**

* * *

"Well, shit."

Those had seemed to be the only words that really fit at the time. It came as no surprise that they were uttered from Enzo's lips.

The world was shaking.

It worse than any earthquake; it was worse than any tremor that had been recorded on the Nazca Lines before. And through it all, Sayer laughed. He laughed at his victory that had been decided before the games had even begun. A decade of planning finally, finally, _finally_ coming to fruition.

It tasted sweet.

Victory, that was.

"Behold," he declared to the trembling land, announcing the arrival of the most powerful servant, "the God of the New World!"

The Serpent Line beneath him that had never before been seen by the public sprang to life, its formerly amethyst glow now burning a wicked crimson red. The tremors intensified tenfold as a dark figure began to rise from the drawing's ashes, bringing with it a sinister look that belonged only on the renowned Devil's face.

The public couldn't believe what they seeing. A great monstrosity of fire and brimstone formerly seen only in legends had descended upon them, but unfortunately, not many had any time to think on it.

As quickly as the Devil had risen it turned on the public, far too eager to devour the many sacrifices Sayer had offered for its resurrection.

The public screamed and securities howled as one by one people began to fall, small orbs of life rising from their otherwise motionless corpses that now lay upon the grinding dirt.

And through it all, Sayer laughed.

Enzo took a step back to stabilize himself as yet another tremor shook the earth. What was this… thing?! It seemed so powerful, so majestic, and yet… the wicked sensation he felt was unmistakable.

As he gazed upon the demonic beast that now towered over the plains, he swore he wouldn't wet himself.

"Magnificent, is it not?!" Sayer's voice rang out amongst the dying cries, snapping Enzo's attention back to the perpetrator of this dastardly deed. "Surely you, as a fellow Duelist can understand the uniqueness of such a creature!"

Enzo's teeth began to grind against themselves, "Sayer!" he snapped, "What did you do?!"

"What does it look like my friend?" Sayer asked, gesturing towards the roaring visage of power, "I liberated this beast from its 5000 year prison, so that it too may take part in the grudge match befalling Neo Domino City!"

"And these people?" Enzo asked, feeling his fists curl inward, "What about them?!"

"Useless…" Sayer replied smoothly, "No… that's not quite the word… more like…" Sayer paused, eyeing the weakened girl beneath him he'd used to come this far, "pawns."

Enzo's eyes widened, "What're you-?"

"Agh!" the girl cried out, rolling to Enzo's feet as Sayer kicked her away. "D-Divine…"

"H-Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Enzo roared.

"She is useless to me now… nothing more than a waste of space and energy. It's a shame that Red Nova could not take the entirety of her life energy… at least there she would have been useful in maintaining this Devil's energy.

The demonic visage behind him hummed out in agreement, the world shaking at its tune as it began to fade. The world roared one last time before the creature disappeared entirely, igniting a burning red glow in Sayer's Duel Disk.

"Ah," Sayer smirked, glancing at his burning Deck, "it seems the time has come."

Enzo ignored him in favor of shaking the girl beneath him, "Oi… Oi!" _"She's out of it completely… damn it Sayer, I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, disposing of people like this… but whatever it is you're up to… I won't let you get away with it!"_

"Hm?" Sayer cocked a brow, gazing upon Enzo's tightening features with a curious expression, "That's a nice look you've got there, boy."

Enzo's head snapped up to glare at the man, setting the girl down gently as he rose back to his feet. "Then why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer."

"Humorous as well." Sayer noted, turning to the side to gaze out at the rest of the Nazca Lines, "Unfortunately, that will not save you."

Gazing up at the man warily, Enzo felt himself take a step back. Still, he could not falter, he needed to bring a stop to this… _thing_, this unnatural monstrosity!

Something seemed to ignite within him, and he felt his Duel Disk brim to life. Sayer's brow rose at the implication. Slowly, the esteemed Psychic Duelist turned his gaze back upon the young teen, staring at him as if eyeing his next meal.

"You intend to challenge the power of the Scar-Red Nova?" Sayer asked almost humorously as Enzo gathered his thoughts, "You truly wish to compete with the strongest of the Earthbound Immortals?"

"Earthbound Immortals…" Enzo muttered, "So it's true then… this thing really is in league with the Dark Signers… and by association that means you too are…"

"The Dark Signers are weak and unorganized," Sayer thought aloud, interrupting the boy with his own dark words, "Do not compare me to the likes of them. While they are naught but slaves to their emotions, I am something… better."

"Better?" Enzo asked, feeling a sense of dread and unease fall upon him as Sayer smirked.

"Yes, better." Sayer repeated, "The Crimson Devil is not to be used lightly. Despite the numerous wars the Signers have had over the years, its might was only used once before. And now, it is I who dared to push past my limits, it was I who dared to stare into the abyss… and now, after years of plotting, the abyss has stared back!"

"Despicable…" Enzo spat, "Sacrificing the innocent just so you can make a bid for more power…."

"It is power that runs this world," Sayer retorted, turning on his heel, "It is power that separates the weak from the strong, power that determines who becomes the victor, and it is for power…" he took a step forward, pointing towards Enzo ominously as his new birthmark began to glow, "that you die."

And that was when it happened.

A burst of crimson light erupted from Divine's being, rushing towards Enzo in an all-powerful wave that threatened to annihilate everything about him. Enzo raised his arms to protect himself instinctively, knowing full well that there was no way in all the variations of the Shadow Realms that he'd be capable of stopping such a blow. It was fortunate that he didn't have to stop it, as he brought along something that did.

Just as the wave overtook the young Duelist's (and Maia's by proximity) being, a great cry erupted from the heavens, and a golden barrier wrapped itself around the two, protecting them from harm.

Sayer's eyes widened for the briefest of seconds as both lights died, leaving them right back at square one.

"W-What…?" Enzo asked first, feeling safe to speak once he realized he hadn't been turned into naught but ash.

Sayer stared at the boy several seconds longer, a thousand theories and hypotheses forming in his mind about why his attack didn't work. After a moment, he smiled.

"Of course, I should have known…" the man began knowingly, closing his eyes in thought, "Devil forbid that the Sacred Phoenix's owner dies from such a paltry attack."

"Sacred Phoenix…?" Enzo questioned, lowering his arm slightly before glancing at his Duel Disk. He thought he noticed a brief shimmer of gold erupt from his Deck, but it was gone before he could question it. "You mean… of Nephthys?"

"Indeed." Sayer grimaced, his bleeding black Duel Disk activating of its own accord as he stared the teen down, "A shame. It seems I'll have to waste my time dueling you after all. But I suppose I shouldn't complain that much. You'll be the perfect test subject for me to try out this Crimson Devil Deck on."

Enzo's eyes narrowed, as if only just remembering that he was supposed to be dealing with this supernatural threat that now stood before him. "You're on Sayer, there's no way I'm gonna let you get away for sacrificing all these people like this! I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

"Will you now?" Sayer asked sarcastically.

He smirked, "Then there's nothing more to say, is there?"

The flames of the Serpent Line wrapped around them, entrapping them both within its vicious red circle as the visage of the Crimson Devil appeared behind Sayer.

"Now," the psychic began, a psychotic grin rivaled only by Akiza's forming on his face, "Shall we begin?"

-5D's-

Everything felt _wrong._

There was a sense of unnaturalness in the air, and whatever was causing it was so horrid, so corrupt, that it felt that the very earth itself was crying out for its destruction.

In the dim hallways of the hospital, Jack Atlas gripped his heart painfully, falling to his knees in pain and suffering as the birthmark branded onto his forearm lit with righteous fury.

In the blackened chambers of the Arcadia Movement, Akiza Izinski collapsed in shock, grasping her arm as the Cursed Mark burned through her very skin, setting her soul and blood ablaze.

Yusei and Luna, too, were unable to escape the wrath of the Crimson Dragon; their own Marks branding themselves deep within their skin as an unbearable surge of pain rushed forward, rendering everything else the two had planned irrelevant.

The Crimson Dragon had sat on the sidelines for too long, and now, due to its inaction, its greatest foe and threat had awakened. For despite the ignorance of its chosen servants, despite the petty disagreements, pathetic squabbling and arguments the group had, it knew, it _knew_ that they were not up for the task in their current state.

It was not amused.

As it gazed upon the four active Signers from the abyss, it regarded each one closely, plotting, planning, what it would have to do to bring them together as a team, as a unit, to fix this mess, no, disaster.

Jack Atlas, the former King of Neo Domino. Despite the accusations the public had recently seen fit to make, the man was a skilled Duelist in his own right, and with time, his burning power could become a great threat to those who stood against him as enemies. However, the man was prideful, so blinded by his own ego that he'd been unable to see the big picture.

The Crimson Dragon would fix that problem soon enough.

The man's rivalry and near-obsession with Yusei was something that could be drawn upon. The Crimson Dragon could see how this would end, and it had to say, the resulting was intriguing. A few pushes there… a few nudges here, and maybe he'd finally crack a hole in that egotistical shell Jack had been so focused on wrapping himself in.

The Crimson Dragon would have to remember to thank Carly for creating it, if she didn't end up dead within the following weeks.

Through the burning Marks it turned its gaze towards the young Akiza, and despite its magnificence and seemingly all-powerful omniscience, it snorted.

Oh how it dropped the ball on that one.

How it ever allowed Divine to get his filthy little claws so deep into one of its chosen was beyond it, and from what it had seen of her, a lot of work would need to be done to bring a solution to that particular problem.

The girl had been getting better, through the combined efforts of the interfering SOT and ever-helpful Yusei, but things were going far too slow. If its chosen had been left to their own devices, the girl would have dueled Yusei twice by now, and Akiza would have been on the happy road to recovery with the renewed support of her parents. But there had been too many plots… too many humans trying to have their say… and so that plan had been ruined.

Even so, not all was lost.

The Crimson Dragon had been in worse spots after all… but it was never one to give up until the very end.

Loosening its hold on the woman's Mark, the draconic deity turned its gaze towards another, more promising member of its chosen.

Luna.

Oh how it had such high hopes for the girl… but the pressure had been too much. It remembered, how in her earlier years its lost servant contacted her, hoping to have her guard the Spirit World in its steed. The girl had promised, but at the time her life had been to chaotic, her mind too young to fully comprehend the pains of taking up such a task.

And so, she had fled, leaving the Spirit World to its own devices as the Dark Signers began to move.

The Ancient Fairy Dragon forgave, as was its nature, but it never forgot. Alone, and forgotten, the dragon had stewed in its cage, waiting, patiently, for the girl to remember her promise… waiting, _patiently_, for the day it could once more be freed.

The Crimson Dragon had planned to establish contact between the two once more during the Fortune Cup, but again, Divine, no… _Sayer_ had seen fit to ruin its plans. Whereas before Goodwin would have had Luna identified via a "consolation" Duel with Professor Frank, Sayer's impromptu theft of _its_ Mark had thrown off the timeline, instead having Goodwin focus so intently on recovering the item that he hadn't had time to set up the Duel.

The Crimson Dragon snapped its jaws angrily. Without that contact, Ancient Fairy Dragon would be unable to communicate with Luna, and the girl would remain ignorant to the true danger of the world. For while its Signer Dragons were powerful, and magnificent, even they could hold back the forces of Darkness for so long…

Slowly, subtly, the Crimson Dragon retreated from the girl's mind, returning to the blackened abyss as it gazed upon its last active Signer.

Of all the Signers, Yusei Fudo had been the only one capable of continuing along his predestined route. The Crimson Dragon knew that this was mostly due to his path having faced the least resistance along the way, but that mattered little to the deity at this point.

Yusei Fudo was, and as far as the Crimson Dragon was concerned, still is, the binding point. It was he who was to bring the remaining Signers together, through his skillful use of Dueling and heroic complex that many seemed to lack in the ruined city of Neo Domino.

It was for that reason, that the Crimson Dragon decided to begin with him. After all, if the most charismatic and helpful member of the Signers settled upon a new course first, surely it would become much easier for the other members to follow?

The Crimson Dragon mused on this as it retreated from the Signers' minds, returning to the blackened abyss before turning its gaze to Peru.

The Crimson Devil had awoken; the time for action had come.

-5D's-

"I'm going first!" Enzo roared, drawing a card before Sayer could pull another fancy lightshow, "Draw!"

He glanced at his Duel Disk, watching the counter rise and fall before settling on a grim 4000.

**Enzo-4000 LP**

**Sayer-4000 LP**

Enzo's eyes widened in disbelief, "W-What the…? What's going on with my Duel Disk here?!"

Sayer's dark chuckle caught him off guard, "Surely you did not expect me to carry on with a complete Duel against you? You're not even a Signer…"

"Not a Signer…?" Enzo questioned, his eyes narrowing grimly, "What's that have to do with anything?! A Duel's a Duel, whether you like it or not!"

"Indeed…" Sayer smirked, the wicked visage of the Devil burning behind him, "and that's why I saw fit to enact the Half-Life rule."

"Half-Life Rule?" Enzo asked, "I've never heard of it!"

"Why of course not," Sayer laughed, "but you must admit, the idea must seem, familiar to you?" he paused, giving Enzo to think about the implications of the statement, "After all, you saw similar things in the Fortune Cup, did you not?"

"The Fortune Cup?!" Enzo grimaced, "What are you talking-?" he too paused, his jaw settling into a thin line as he thought it over. _"Actually… now that I think about it he's right… In the Fortune Cup everyone pretty much started out with 4000 Life Points… but that was because it was a certified Tournament right? In Street Duels… we always start off with 8000 unless both Duelists agree otherwise!"_

"Surely you didn't think Goodwin set the Cup up that way for no reason!" Sayer spat, "Despite my hatred for the man, he is a genius… He knew full well what we Dark Signers were capable of, and knowing that he would have all the Signers under one roof, he sought to give them a fighting chance… He sought to allow them the chance of preparing themselves for having no window to save themselves… whether they listened or not…" Sayer trailed off.

"So that's it then…" Enzo grimaced, "4000 Life Points… the Half-Life Rule… Well, even if you can force us to start off with only half our Life Points, I'll still stop you! It's my turn now, and I think I'll start things off with my Abyssal Kingshark!"

A torrent of waves bubbled into existence, wrapping around and flooding the Field until a brimming Shark leapt upwards, snapping its jaws threateningly before circling around back to Enzo's side of the Field.

Abyssal Kingshark-LV4-(1700/600)

"And now that I've got my powerhitter out, I'll toss down two cards and call it a move!" Enzo shouted, sliding the cards into his Spell/Trap Zone before stepping back to gaze at the Field. _"Alright Enzo, not a bad start… but I still have to keep my guard up! There's no telling what this guy will be capable of!"_

"Hmph… that's your play?" Sayer asked, "I expected more from the Sacred Phoenix… no matter, I suppose I'll just have to show you how the game is played. My Turn, Draw!"

Sayer took no time in planning his move. The second his Draw was complete, the Crimson Devil had already analyzed and informed him of the most useful strategy. It was time to go to work.

"First, I'll activate the card Foolish Burial! It will allow me to select one monster from my Deck and send it to the Grave! The card I'm choosing is Red Nova- the Crimson Tail!"

Enzo blinked in surprise as the new Monster snarled out in disgust at having been chosen, its angry visage emerging from the Deck sinisterly before a chain forcibly dragged it down to the Grave.

"Why would you purposefully send a monster like that to the Graveyard?!" Enzo asked in shock, "Wouldn't that have been better to have been played?!"

Sayer laughed, "Fool… my turn's not done yet, is it?"

Enzo's eyes went wide.

"My next card is simple, the Spell Card Trade-In!" Sayer exclaimed, revealing the card in his Hand, "It allows me to send one Level 8 Monster in my Hand to the Grave, in order to draw two more cards!" he discarded the only Level 8 monster in his hand and glanced at his new cards. He smirked.

"Discarding more cards I see." Enzo grimaced, "What's next?!"

Sayer grinned, "This! The Field Spell Crimson Summoning Ground! It allows me to Special Summon a "Red Nova" monster from my Hand once per turn, but only if I control no monsters at the time!"

"A Red Nova monster?!" Enzo asked, taking a step back, "That can't be good!"

"Oh it's not… for you!" Sayer amended, raising his hand to the sky, "Behold, my first new monster, Red Nova- the Black Wing!"

A torrent of heat and flames erupted on the Field as a pair of flaming red wings began to materialize, followed shortly after by a metallic black body built in the shape of a ferocious bird.

Red Nova- the Black Wing-LV8-(2400/1600)

Enzo's eyes went wide as he gazed at the creature, _"That monster… it looks just like my Sacred Phoenix!"_

"So you've noticed," Sayer smirked, folding his arms to give Enzo a moment to think, "My new Deck makes use of darkness that resides in everyone's heart, twisting and turning them until not even they can recognize themselves. Tell me, _boy_, can you stand up to your own dark passenger?"

Enzo said nothing.

"Well, I suppose I am making it rather difficult," Sayer continued, "What with the Black Wing's effect and all!"

"What?! That twisted rip-off has an effect?!" Enzo shouted.

"Indeed…" Sayer grinned, "You see lad, when my Black Wing is Special Summoned, I get to target one Spell or Trap card on the Field… and destroy it!"

Enzo's eyes went wide, "No way!"

"Yes way!" Sayer smirked, "Go, Red Nova's Black Wing! Destroy the far left Face-Down with your Malevolent Claw!"

The demonic Nephthys roared obediently, flapping its torn and withered wing swiftly and beating up a wicked storm. Enzo cried out in shock as the fierce winds blew him back towards the flames, drenching him in heat and hate as his Mirror Force was swept off the Field.

"Mirror Force?" Sayer questioned in amusement, "It seems I have made quite the choice… and I'm only just getting started! Behold, Premature Burial!"

"Oh no…" Enzo thought aloud, knowing full well what the card was.

"I see you know it," Sayer grinned, "Yes, now by paying 800 Life Points, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard, and what better than the card I sent to the Graveyard first? Return to me, Red Nova- the Crimson Tail!"

Once again great flames erupted through the Field, forcing Enzo to cover his eyes as another Winged Creature appeared. With a hideous shriek the Fiend descended, coming to rest by Red Nova's Black Wing before curling its elongated red tail outwards. Enzo blinked at the implications, realizing that it seemed the two monsters were… fitting together, almost like a puzzle. He shook his head, grimacing at the new mysterious monster that had appeared. He couldn't let this stop him!

Red Nova- the Crimson Tail-LV8-(2900/2400)

"You done yet?" he asked far more confidently than he felt.

Sayer merely smiled, clasping the last two cards in his hand gently, "I'm afraid not, because just like my Black Wing… the Crimson Tail has an effect. When it's Special Summoned from the Graveyard… I get to Special Summon another Red Nova monster from my Grave! And if you remember, I discarded a card earlier on in my turn. It's time to reveal just what that final monster was!"

"_Oh no…"_ Enzo thought wide-eyed, staring at the man's Graveyard, _"He already has 5500 Attack Points worth of damage on the Field! And I don't have anything except Abyssal Kingshark to cover him! If that thing has more than 200 Attack Points… I'm finished!"_

"Behold, Red Nova- the Burning Soul!" Sayer roared, raising his hand to the sky as a red light crashed down upon the earth. Angrily, a burning red gaze twisted inward, snarling at Enzo from its place on the Field.

Red Nova- the Burning Soul-(2800/2300)

"N-No way…" Enzo gaped, taking a step back.

"A shame…" Sayer smirked, "I was incapable of uniting all of the Scar-Red Menace… no matter, these three forces are still more than enough to destroy one such as yourself." He raised his arm, addressing his three great monsters, "Now, it's time we end this ally of the Signers! Coil together, and strike down our foe! Scar-Red Blaster!"

Enzo's eyes widened, feeling his body curl inward to brace for the end.

He could feel the heat licking at his body, the overwhelming hatred these demons seemed to carry, and most importantly, the overwhelming surge of light that erupted from their combined attack.

And despite this, the pain never came.

Call it luck, call it good timing, but Enzo knew better.

After all, a deity was never late, nor was it early, it arrived precisely when it meant to.

And it was for that reason that he was scarcely surprised when a second, far more vicious red light appeared from the side, coiling around him defensively and protecting him from the brunt of Sayer's attack.

He had lost the Duel, but his life would not be forfeit that day.

The last thing he thought of as the Crimson Dragon swept he and Sayer's pawn away, was that he was still the useless brat back in Neo Domino.

-5D's-

He awoke in his predetermined bedroom, feeling every bit as sore as he ought to be.

The room was empty, surprisingly, as Enzo had suspected that the annoying butler would have loved to ridicule him the first chance he got.

He nearly laughed, until the memories came rushing back to him.

The Duel, the Sacrifices… Sayer's over-the-top and completely unorthodox monsters… all of it seemed so surreal, and yet he knew that there was no going back.

He'd failed. There was no telling how long he'd been out, and with Sayer being who he was…. Well, it was likely that the man was long gone by now, Red Nova and all.

What would Wisteria say? What would Konami say, had he been capable of speaking?

"Hey."

The voice of a visitor broke Enzo from his thoughts.

"What do you want?" the teen asked sorrowfully, "Come to tell me how much of a failure I am? How much I screwed this up? The Nazca Lines…. Gone, vanished! And don't get me started on the tourists…. I was so… so… so…" he sighed, "useless."

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say you're completely useless." his visitor countered, taking several steps inside, "After all, you managed to get me up, did you not?"

It wasn't until that moment that Enzo registered who it was that he was speaking to. He turned his head slowly, not wanting to believe what he'd heard until he saw it with his own two eyes.

And he did.

For standing before him, wearing the same raggedy jacket and bulky red cap, was Konami.

Enzo had only two words to say.

"Well, shit."

* * *

**Scar-Red, a sinister new archetype that brings with it promises of destruction! With Sayer long gone and the Crimson Dragon taking a more active approach, will the SOT be able to handle this new threat? With Konami back into play, they just might! Find out what happens next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**-Chapter Forty Five-**

**END**


	46. Alter

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Things are heating up as Red Hat returns to the world of the living, but will his presence alone turn the tide? One thing's certain: with the Crimson Dragon taking a more proactive stance, things are bound to get crazy!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_He awoke in his predetermined bedroom, feeling every bit as sore as he ought to be._

_The room was empty, surprisingly, as Enzo had suspected that the annoying butler would have loved to ridicule him the first chance he got._

_He nearly laughed, until the memories came rushing back to him._

_The Duel, the Sacrifices… Sayer's over-the-top and completely unorthodox monsters… all of it seemed so surreal, and yet he knew that there was no going back._

_He'd failed. There was no telling how long he'd been out, and with Sayer being who he was…. Well, it was likely that the man was long gone by now, Red Nova and all._

_What would Wisteria say? What would Konami say, had he been capable of speaking?_

"_Hey."_

_The voice of a visitor broke Enzo from his thoughts. _

"_What do you want?" the teen asked sorrowfully, "Come to tell me how much of a failure I am? How much I screwed this up? The Nazca Lines…. Gone, vanished! And don't get me started on the tourists…. I was so… so… so…" he sighed, "useless."_

"_Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say you're completely useless." his visitor countered, taking several steps inside, "After all, you managed to get me up, did you not?"_

_It wasn't until that moment that Enzo registered who it was that he was speaking to. He turned his head slowly, not wanting to believe what he'd heard until he saw it with his own two eyes._

_And he did._

_For standing before him, wearing the same raggedy jacket and bulky red cap, was Konami._

_Enzo had only two words to say._

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Forty Six-**

**Alter**

* * *

"Well, shit."

Konami laughed at the words, stepping aside to get a good look at his well-meaning teammate. "Aw, come on! Is that any way to greet your friend? I had hoped you'd at least be able to do a bit better."

Enzo had the decency to turn away, his cheeks flushing lightly as he scratched the side of his face sheepishly. "S-Sorry…" he apologized, "It's just surprising… you know? The last time I saw you, which was earlier today by the way, you were still hooked up to a machine unconscious! Speaking of, when _did_ you wake up? I can't have been out for that long, can I?"

"Eh, it wasn't that long ago." Konami explained, "Actually, it was probably about a half hour or so before you showed up. The Crimson Dragon must've messed you up good though; you were out of it for a day! That butler was starting to get a bit prickly, if you know what I mean."

"The Crimson… Dragon?" Enzo frowned, his eyes narrowing as he remembered just what he was doing back at the mansion in the first place. His head snaked around in an instant, his eyes widening in shock and panic as he addressed Konami. "No! That's not right! The Crimson Dragon, it had saved me! Sayer! He… he had summoned some monster and…" Enzo continued his tirade, "Oh god, all those tourists… everyone, everyone disappeared in an instant, forcefully dragged inside that… that _thing!_ Konami," he continued, making to stand, "I need to, we… we need to stop him!"

Enzo jumped to his feet, but a rough hand landing on his shoulder shoved him right back down onto the bed.

"Easy Enzo," his red-capped companion warned, "You're not in the condition to be moving around recklessly yet. You still need to take it slow for a bit-"

"Take it slow?" Enzo scowled, swiping the hand away, "I don't have time for that! _We_ don't have time for that! Sayer, he had sacrificed everyone to free that monster of his, and if we don't hurry, he could end up doing the same thing in Neo Domino!"

"I know." Konami replied, staring at the floor, "I know what he did… that girl you brought back with you… she explained it all to me when she woke up. The Crimson Devil… I know Sayer got his hands on it."

"Then why are you so laid back about this?!" Enzo retorted, "If you know what he's done, then we need to hurry up and-"

Konami cut him off. "Because I also know that Sayer, and all the souls that were sacrificed to resurrect the Crimson Devil, are long gone by now. Rushing into things isn't the way to go about this Enzo, and as much as I know you hate to admit it, you know I'm right. Being reckless didn't help any of us last time. It put you where you are now and stuck me into a coma. If we'd been a bit more careful… if I'd been a bit more careful… maybe he wouldn't have gotten his hands on the thing in the first place."

"Tch…" Enzo grimaced, his hands curling into bulging fists. He slammed them against his legs futilely, "Damn it! We need to get back to Neo Domino… if Sayer's already heading back-!"

"Yeah…" Konami nodded, "But all public flights have been shut down, and it's gonna be some time until Wisteria's jet is flight-worthy again. The pilot is still running diagnostics, and it hasn't been refueled."

"So what?" Enzo snorted, "We're just supposed to sit here and do nothing?"

Konami smirked, shaking his head in amusement. "I never said that now did I? Like I said, that friend of yours told us all about what happened. Luckily, that included the fact that she was a member of the Arcadia Movement working directly underneath Sayer himself."

"Huh?" Enzo's eyes widened considerably, an image of the green-haired girl running through his mind, "That girl is? Wait… so you're saying…"

"She's still stuck in her room." Konami shrugged, "We took her cards from her, as it'd be stupid to let a Psychic Duelist run around with them while she's a threat to us. So, wanna go say hello?"

Enzo nodded. The girl was a member of the Arcadia Movement, and despite the fact that Sayer had discarded her like trash it didn't change the fact that she may have information too good to pass up.

Besides, the woman still owed him a thank you for getting involved on her behalf… even if she was unconscious at the time.

Standing, Enzo glared at Konami meaningfully.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked, "Let's go see our psychic."

Konami nodded, leading the boy out the room and down the hall.

"She's been pretty modest ever since she woke up." He explained, knowing he should fill his partner in on the girl before they arrived. "Seems like the quiet type. A bit shy and rough under the edges, but definitely someone we'd be able to get along with."

"So you took her cards away in response?" Enzo asked in surprise, "That doesn't seem very…"

"-logical?" Konami finished for him, "Well, taking her cards wasn't exactly my idea, but I didn't really try too hard to stop it either. After all, the guy's scary."

Enzo groaned, rubbing his eyes in annoyance, "Let me guess? The butler?"

"The butler." Konami confirmed, stopping outside a pair of auburn doors. "The guy's had it out for me ever since I woke up… what'd I do?"

"Knowing him you were probably breathing too loud." Enzo grimaced, turning to stare at the doors, "So, is this it?"

Konami nodded. "Yeah. She's in here. Now remember, she's a bit shy so-"

"I know, I know." Enzo sighed, "Make an impression."

He raised his hand to the door solemnly, knocking softly twice before stepping back.

"H-Hello?" a meek voice called from the other side, "I-Is someone there?"

"Yeah," Konami confirmed, "it's Konami, and I brought Enzo with me!"

"He's awake?" the voice asked in surprise, quickly shuffling over to the door and swinging it open, "H-He is!"

"Uh… hi?" Enzo greeted halfheartedly, staring at the woman weakly.

She clasped her hands together brightly; folding them around Enzo's extended hand before dragging him inside, "Hello! You must be Enzo then, correct?! I-I've been hoping you'd wake up for some time now. I wanted to thank you for… for… what you did back there."

Enzo blinked curiously at the girl. "You remember that? I could've sworn you were unconscious…"

"Oh…" the girl blushed, "Well, the truth is… I was. But, understand, being a Psychic Duelist… well, sometimes I can recall things that happened even if I'm… not all there."

"Er…" Enzo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Kinda like when you're sleeping but you're still sort of aware of your surroundings?"

"Yes!" the girl nodded, clapping her hands together once more, "Exactly like that! I'm Maia by the way, proud member of the Arcadia Movement!"

At this Enzo's eyes hardened, remembering just who he was talking too.

"Uh oh…" the girl frowned, "Did I say something wrong?"

"S-Sorry," Enzo apologized, turning his head from the woman quickly, "It's just… my friends and I don't exactly get along with the Movement all that well…"

Maia laughed, "I noticed… You all were the ones who broke into our headquarters not that long ago right? Your friend over there was telling me about it earlier!"

She gestured over to Konami, waving brightly at the teen as he watched from afar.

"Huh?" Enzo blinked, "Konami did? Huh…"

"S-So…" the girl frowned finally, poking her fingers together shyly, "I'm guessing you came to ask me about… _that_?"

Enzo nodded, "Yeah… I hate to do this to you, but Sayer… he's put a lot of people in danger with what he's doing. As you were there with him when it happened…"

"Y-You have to understand," Maia frowned, "I didn't… I didn't understand what all he was intending… I had thought this was meant to just be a vacation after he returned to us."

"It's alright," Enzo sighed, "I don't blame you for it… you were as much as a victim as everyone else here… Sayer has a way with words."

Konami snorted at this, folding his arms as he leaned back by the wall. "_Divine_ had a way with words. Sayer's just a cheap imitation."

As the two swiveled their heads around to stare at him, Konami sighed, shaking his head softly.

"Just… never mind." The teen sighed, closing his eyes in thought.

It was obvious that he knew more than he was letting on, but Enzo was more than willing to let it slide… for now. After all, he had full faith that if it was truly important, Konami would step forward and tell him before it got out of hand.

"So, Maia." Enzo resumed conversation, trying the girl's name out on his lips, "Do you know why Sayer was so focused on reviving this thing? Why he might have wanted to use its power specifically?"

"No…" the girl frowned sadly, "Div- he never really was one to tell us all his plans… the most I could guess was that he thought it could help out the psychics somehow…"

"_I'd say."_ Enzo thought to himself, remembering Sayer's little lightshow that had occurred just prior to their Duel, _"With that much power who knows what the Arcadia Movement could do… especially now that they have an Earthbound Immortal and a Signer on their side…."_

"I'll be right back." Konami spoke up suddenly, having grown disillusioned with the conversation. He'd already asked the girl similar questions when she'd first woken up, and felt no need to watch Enzo repeat what he'd already done. Besides, he had a few things he could be doing with his own time… for instance, he could be-

"There you are!" the ever furious Masakazu grimaced, grabbing the teen by the collar, "Is there a reason you've seen fit not to check in on the young master Wisteria? What is it, is she not worthy of your time now?"

"What?" Konami asked incredulously, shaking the man off as they walked down the stairs, "I've been busy, butler!"

"Well," the man smirked, shoving a small black cellphone into Konami's palms, "you certainly don't seem to be doing anything of importance right now do you?"

"Er, actually…" Konami started, "I was-"

"I want none of your excuses!" Masakazu hissed, "Call the young master immediately! Kami knows she's been crowing for your attention for years! Surely you can spare the girl five minutes?"

Konami made to retort, but was silenced by the butler's fierce glare. He withered, snapping the phone open with a glare of his own. "Fine, I'll call her… especially if it'll make you back off."

"Good." The man nodded curtly, "I expect news of your success."

And just like that he was gone.

Konami blinked in surprise, turning around in search of the man sheepishly. "Mother- how does he _do_ that?"

-5D's-

Wisteria frowned, seated imperiously on one of the many concrete benches as Mathew, Grady and Rathie searched for clues of just what sinister rituals had been used here.

Ever since they'd found Grady, the SOT had taken to examining the many places the boy could recall going leading up to his "amnesia". Yesterday they had gone to the square where the Dark Signers had supposedly dissed the Crimson Dragon… and now, they were in the garage where Yusei had dueled the boy, snapping him back to his senses.

"Come on!" the girl huffed, "Work harder you lazy buffoons!"

"Ugh…" Grady groaned, falling on his back as he turned to Mathew, "Is she always like this?"

The teen laughed at that, wiping the sweat from his brow as he turned to reply. "You think she's bad now, wait until she really gets angry."

"Hey!" Wisteria snapped, "I see you two chattering away back there! Get back to work!"

"Yes _mom_!" Grady snapped back, earning a withering glare from the girl.

Wisteria scowled, "What was that you piece of- oh! Hold on, my phone's ringing."

Grady sighed in relief as he turned back to the singed circle of doom, as Rathie called it.

"Hello?" Wisteria asked curiously, "Masakazu, is that you?"

"Yeah, cause being dressed up in a prissy little suit is so like me." Konami retorted dryly from the other side.

"That voice…" the girl frowned, "Is it… is this you Konami?"

"Obviously." The teen smirked, feeling rather proud of himself for no good reason, "How've you been, Wis?"

Wisteria squealed in delight, "Konami! This is amazing! So Enzo actually came through for once! Remarkable… and here I thought I'd have to kill him when he got back!"

Konami chuckled sadly at the girl's words. Even now Enzo was still just a punching bag. "Well, there'll be no need for that. I'm all in one piece. So, what's been happening up in Neo Domino while I've been gone? I hear you guys have some kind of trouble…?"

"If you can call it that…" Wisteria scowled, "Recent happenings are saying the Dark Signers are finally starting to move. That friend of yours Yusei even got in a Duel with one of them, though that "Dark Signer" seems to be more of a pawn than anything else."

"So it's true then…" Konami sighed.

"Huh? Did you say something Kon-kun?" Wisteria asked quickly.

"No," Konami replied, "Well… yes. Things aren't too good over here in Peru Wisteria. You know the Nazca Lines?"

The girl nodded, not realizing that the boy wouldn't be able to see it where he was at.

Still, Konami knew Wisteria, so it didn't take him long to figure out what had happened. "Well, yesterday Sayer showed up… used everyone there as a sacrifice to wake up the Crimson Devil."

"What?" Wisteria frowned, "Sacrifices? But that's impossible. I watch the news every night, and something like that wouldn't have gotten past me so easily!"

"Well, you're right about that." Konami nodded, "But since we're in Peru, odds are it might not have shown for you guys back in Japan yet. They had a whole documentary and everything on it last night."

Wisteria sighed. "I see… hey, wait a minute. You said last night right?"

"Well, yeah." Konami replied, "Why? What about it?"

"Hold on," the girl bristled, "you're telling me that you were awake for a whole day and you didn't tell me?!"

"I was busy." The teen shrugged, "Enzo had shown up knocked out with some girl and your butler was ruing the day we met… a lot was going on."

"Hm… so it's my butler's fault is it?" Wisteria wrinkled her nose in disgust. It would seem she'd have to speak with the man about respecting one's guests.

"Hey, Wisteria!" Mathew shouted, "Who is it you're talking to? Did Enzo finally call you back?"

The girl smiled, tipping the phone down slightly to reply, "No, it's Konami! Seems like the worm managed to wake him up somehow!"

"Wha…? That's great! Here, let me speak with him!" Mathew grinned, crossing the distance between them in seconds.

"H-Huh?" Rathie asked, showing up just at the same time, "I don't think so. He's a cherished part of _my_ card shop, so I need to speak with him first."

"Card shop?" Mathew asked, "Listen dude, no one cares about your-"

"Quiet you two!" Wisteria snapped, "I'm trying to listen… besides, shouldn't one of you be watching the Dark Signer over there?"

The two boys turned their heads to stare at Grady, watching him attempt to slip away.

"D-Damn it…" the teen sighed, curling his head back to stare at the two approaching figures.

There was no escape.

"So, you were telling me about Peru?" Wisteria asked several minutes later, standing atop the tied and bound form of Grady.

"Yeah." Konami continued, "Like I was saying, Sayer… he somehow unleashed this thing called the Crimson Devil… think of it as a suped up version of an Earthbound Immortal… you remember the pictures right?"

Wisteria nodded, "Yes. Lifesize Nazca Lines."

"Well, Enzo went and dueled the guy," Konami explained, "the result… was to be expected."

The girl paused, unsure of how to feel about that. On one hand, she expect such foolishness and idiocy from the boy but on the other… "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine now." Konami continued, "That's not to say he didn't take a pretty hard beating though. I'll have to ask him about it later… maybe Sayer has some kind of strategy…."

"That would be a good idea." Wisteria agreed, "So, how are you then? I can't imagine you too have liked what you woke up to… discovering that so many people disappeared when you were just miles away?"

Konami laughed coldly, setting his hand on a rail as he stared out into the town. "Enzo thought I didn't care… he thinks I'm planning on just letting Sayer get away with what he's done…."

"Well…" Wisteria thought of what to say to that, "He must not know you like I do."

Konami closed his eyes in thought. "Evidently not. Sayer will get what's coming to him… but it has to be at the right time, you know? I can't afford to keep rushing in recklessly like I have been. That's twice now that I've put you all in danger, and the last time… I can't afford to be taken out of the action again. If I had been there… I could've stopped Sayer."

"However," Wisteria reminded him, "If you hadn't been we never would've had a reason to go to Peru in the first place."

Konami grimaced, his hand curling around the rail in disgust. "Are you saying it's a good thing I went and put myself into a coma? Because if you are-"

"You know I would never say something like that," Wisteria scolded, "I'm just saying… everything happens for a reason, you know? It's like with Rituals… sometimes you just have to sit back and let it all happen."

"Tsk…" Konami grunted, "In this case… sitting back and letting it all happen will result in Neo Domino's, not to mention the rest of the world's destruction. And that's not something I can allow."

"Then you know what you have to do then, don't you?" Wisteria questioned, "Rest up… get back here, so we can figure this thing out. The SOT and I are doing what we can over here… but if you're worried about Sayer getting this… Crimson Devil, then it's obvious we won't be enough to protect this place… We need to get help from the Signers."

Konami agreed. He knew from the start that in the end it would come down to the Signers and Dark Signers having it out in one last free-for-all… he'd never intended for the SOT to get involved with that. Hell, _he_ never intended to get involved with that.

But he did. And now that he was involved… he'd just have to ride out the storm with the rest of his team.

For better or worse… they were in it together.

-5D's-

Mikage frowned as she scaled the steps leading to Goodwin's office. Ever since Jack had disappeared from the hospital a day prior, the man had been hounding her with phone calls and threats, warning her that she had best find Jack quickly... or else.

It was for that reason that the girl was moving so quickly, intending to give Goodwin the latest updates on Jack's whereabouts before the man really did do something... drastic. It wasn't as if she enjoyed being threatened, after all.

"Director Goodwin...?" she called politely, staring at the ajar door leading to his office, "It's Mina Simmington... are you there?"

"Simmington?" the man's gruff tone asked from the other side, "I have no time for the likes of you... leave me."

"But sir..." Mikage frowned, "I had an update on Jack's whereabouts..."

"Did you now?" the man asked sourly, watching the girl enter his office despite just telling her to do otherwise, "And?"

"Well... that's the thing sir." Mina gulped, wondering how to put it, 'we still have yet to actually find him... but, after reviewing the tapes at the hospital... I did spot him leaving with a... a swirly-eyed nurse."

"A nurse?" Goodwin grimaced, "Are you certain he was not just taken for another of his check-ups?"

"Well, of course Director Goodwin," Mikage continued, "seeing as Jack was well-disguised, it is only logical to assume that this... "nurse" was helping him escape. I'm sure as his mentor you know that Jack doesn't care for hospitals..."

"And your point being?"

"Well..." Mikage explained, "If Jack truly left with this nurse... then it's possible he could be hiding out in any of the many apartments and houses in Neo Domino... I've been trying to cross-reference the data to see if I could get an ID on the nurse, but with most of Sector Security being out on your manhunt..."

Goodwin's hand clenched. "At this moment, Divine is the more important threat. If he is allowed to continue as he has been, then the threat to Neo Domino will only continue to rise. I had hoped that the man would be foolish enough to return to the Arcadia Movement, but it seems that the Sector security presence there has all but kept him away. There must be something I'm missing... no man can disappear that quickly... except-"

"Director Goodwin?" Mikage asked.

"Leave me." the man said suddenly, his eyes narrowing as he turned to face the window.

"But... what about Jack? Shouldn't we-?"

"Jack Atlas is your responsibility Ms. Simmington. If you are unable to keep up with him, then perhaps you should start looking for a new job." Goodwin grimaced, "I expect you to have located the man the next time we meet. If you have not..." he trailed off.

Mikage frowned, gently closing the door behind her as she left. "U-Understood Director."

As she returned downstairs, she couldn't help but wonder just what had gotten the man so upset.

_Elsewhere..._

Akiza hissed, gripping her forearm as yet another tremor of pain racked her body. Falling to her knees, the girl scowled, cursing the fates for giving her the wretched mark as she collapsed onto the floor, writhing in pain.

No one was there to help her.

The crimson glow of her Signer mark burned violently, growing brighter and brighter until it encompassed all of the teen's vision.

"Why…? Why are you doing this?" she found herself asking, squiggling against the floor in vain as she tried to get hold of her senses. "Why do you torment me so?!"

A high-pitched roar shook the room, and a single thought found its way into the girl's mind.

_Because you refuse to listen_

The girl arched her back, another burst of pain rushing through her as her arm throbbed against the floor. Listen to what, she thought. Ever since the mark first appeared she'd been cursed, forced to live with the hatred and anger of others. Why should she listen to others, when they would not listen to her? Why should she feel sympathy for those who had forsaken her?!

_Because it is in your nature_

Once again a foreign thought invaded her mind, and she found herself cursing the deity that did this to her. But more than that, she felt a sudden surge of hope that she demanded be squashed. This… thing, this… otherworldly creature was telling her that it was in her nature to forgive, to forget?

_To heal?_

Akiza screamed in pain, the power of the Mark overwhelming her as she crashed to the floor unconscious.

The Crimson Dragon had made its decision. The first of the Signers it would fix would be the most difficult of the bunch.

When Akiza awoke, she wouldn't exactly be in Kansas anymore.

* * *

**-Chapter Forty Six-**

**END**

* * *

**Just what plans does the Crimson Dragon have for the vicious Akiza, and will they truly help her come to terms with her life? Maybe we'll find out in the next exciting chapter, of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**


	47. Moon Flower

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! What plans does the Crimson Dragon have in store for the vicious Akiza? One thing's certain, whatever it is, is sure to amaze!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_Akiza hissed, gripping her forearm as yet another tremor of pain racked her body. Falling to her knees, the girl scowled, cursing the fates for giving her the wretched mark as she collapsed onto the floor, writhing in pain._

_No one was there to help her._

_The crimson glow of her Signer mark burned violently, growing brighter and brighter until it encompassed all of the teen's vision._

"_Why…? Why are you doing this?" she found herself asking, squiggling against the floor in vain as she tried to get hold of her senses. "Why do you torment me so?!"_

_A high-pitched roar shook the room, and a single thought found its way into the girl's mind._

_Because you refuse to listen_

_The girl arched her back, another burst of pain rushing through her as her arm throbbed against the floor. Listen to what, she thought. Ever since the mark first appeared she'd been cursed, forced to live with the hatred and anger of others. Why should she listen to others, when they would not listen to her? Why should she feel sympathy for those who had forsaken her?!_

_Because it is in your nature_

_Once again a foreign thought invaded her mind, and she found herself cursing the deity that did this to her. But more than that, she felt a sudden surge of hope that she demanded be squashed. This… thing, this… otherworldly creature was telling her that it was in her nature to forgive, to forget?_

_To heal?_

_Akiza screamed in pain, the power of the Mark overwhelming her as she crashed to the floor unconscious._

_The Crimson Dragon had made its decision. The first of the Signers it would fix would be the most difficult of the bunch._

_When Akiza awoke, she wouldn't exactly be in Kansas anymore._

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Forty Seven-**

**Moon Flower**

* * *

Akiza groaned, gripping her head lightly as she took in her surroundings. For starters, she knew full well that she was no longer in the Arcadia Movement Chambers... the room was far too "bright" to be such. She could see the light shining in through her bedside window, something she couldn't even remember having ever since she joined the Movement. And the bed…

Akiza grimaced, sweeping her legs out to the side as she stood from the Full bed taking up the corner of the _tiny_ room. What had happened to her Queen-size? What had happened to her room?! Hell, even the less important members of the Arcadia Movement had better rooms than this…. The teen grimaced, not sure how to feel about the new development. The room… it just felt… far too homey.

She shook her head with a scowl, thinking to herself that someone must have moved her after her sudden collapse. But who? She had been alone in the chamber… and it was highly unlikely that anyone had heard her… at least not anyone she'd trust to move her.

She huffed, deciding that she was getting herself nowhere with all this thinking. Putting on her cold, calculating front, Akiza moved to the door, stepping out into the hall of what appeared to be a small four-room apartment.

"Where am I…?" she wondered aloud, stepping into the living area. "I suppose it doesn't really matter, I should just leave before this gets any weirder than it already is."

Her Mark of the Dragon seemed to hum in agreement, something that made Akiza feel far more uneasy than before.

Closing the door behind her as she left, the teen turned to stare out at an unfamiliar part of Neo Domino City. Based on its appearance she could only assume it to be some variation of a residential district, but it certainly didn't seem like anything she'd seen before.

"Where…?" she cut herself off to keep from asking the same question twice. Besides, it wasn't as if there was anyone around to answer her.

Her Mark hummed in disagreement.

Akiza wrinkled her nose in disgust, rubbing her numb forearm worryingly. Of course, it always came back to that wretched mark of hers. Not even a day had passed since it last scorched her body, and already it had gotten her in some unfamiliar area.

She needed to get back to the Arcadia Movement. Once she was there then maybe she could figure out just what was going on-

"Ah, Akiza! There you are!" a voice that was both irritating and ruthless called to Akiza.

The teen turned her head slowly, her face settling on mild disdain as she glanced at the voice's owner. "Red Hat! I should have known you'd have something to do with this!"

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked quickly, coming to a stop in front of her as he paused to catch his breath, "I've been looking all over for you! Don't you know you have that Duel coming up soon? You need to prepare! And what are you doing all the way out here anyway? I thought you had class?"

"Duel?" Akiza asked angrily, "Class?! I don't know what kind of game you're playing here Konami, but you know full well that I do not attend Duel Academia!"

Konami snorted, "Well, obviously. You go to that all-Girls place don't you? Queen's something or other? Never mind that… you need to hurry up! Those people at the Stadium won't be too happy if you skip out on them like last time!"

"Last time?" Akiza scowled. Something was wrong here. Why in Horahkty's name was Konami being so friendly with her? Usually he'd be ranting at her about "destroying her twisted ideals" or "saving her" by now. It was rather unsettling, to be honest. "Is this some kind of trick? Kidnapping me… moving me to some house… if this is some kind of ploy…"

Konami interrupted her with a sharp laugh, "You, the Queen of Queens being kidnapped? Good one!" he clapped her on the shoulder, "But really, we should probably get going if we're gonna make it on time. Those friends of yours will kill me if you're late because we stopped to have a chat."

"_Friends?"_ Akiza grimaced, _"What on earth is he talking about?!"_

It was only then that she actually stopped to stare at her surroundings. Many of the people passing by seemed to glance at her curiously every so often, but other than that she was rather ignored. It was the exact opposite of the treatment she was used to getting in Neo Domino… the heated glares, the twisted resentment… none of that was present.

Just where _was_ she?

Drowning in her thoughts, Akiza didn't even think to complain as Konami dragged her off to places unknown. She did however come to her senses as they neared their apparent destination: a completely different Duel Stadium than what she remembered.

"You… Konami… let go of me this instant!" she snapped suddenly, ripping her hand from the teen's soft grip.

"Ow!" Konami winced, rubbing his wrist gently, "Geez Akiza, you sure are acting pretty prickly today… something the matter?"

"Of course something's the matter!" Akiza hissed, "I wake up in a bed that's not mine, in a completely different area of Neo Domino I've never even seen before… and to top it all off, the Duel Stadium doesn't even look remotely like the one I remember! Just what is going on here? I know you had something to do with it, you always do!"

Konami frowned, blinking curiously at the angry woman in front of him. "Well I don't know what to tell you. Everything's the same as yesterday, though… you were acting pretty strange that day too. You kept going on and on about how some great challenger was going to appear before you. Kinda ridiculous if you ask me."

At the word ridiculous Akiza bristled. He, of all people, was calling _her_ ridiculous?! Yes, something was very… _very_ wrong here.

Unfortunately, before she could delve any further into the mysteries of this strange Neo Domino, a sudden cheer from the Stadium drew her attention.

"Ah, crap! They're starting already!" Konami panicked, quickly grabbing Akiza by the wrist again, "Come on, we gotta go!"

"Red Hat!" Akiza scowled, "Let go of me this instant!"

Konami rolled his eyes as he pulled her towards the Stadium. "No time! I have to get you inside! Just stop being so prickly would you? I don't know if you woke up on the wrong side of the bed or what, but it's starting to get a little annoying!"

Akiza's eyes went wide at the insinuation. "Annoying? Did you just call me-?"

"Ssh!" Konami hissed, "I'm trying to listen… it sounds like-"

"And there it is!" the MC roared, "The Queen of Queens' ace card! With this out on the Field, Ran is going to have a far more difficult time taking control of the Duel!"

Konami blinked in surprise. "Queen of Queens? So someone's out there dueling right now? But…" he glanced at Akiza strangely, "You're right here. So who-?"

"And that's it folks!" the MC roared, "Akiza Izinski wins yet again! Apologies to Ran Kobayakawa, who fought so very hard to challenge Akiza for her title… better luck next time!"

The girl scowled angrily as her Duel Runner veered off course, crashing into a well-placed rose bush for good measure.

Akiza folded her arms boringly as she watched the second Duelist pull into the garage positioned just beside them. It was obvious that the Duelist was female, evident by the body differences showing through her red and black Turbo suit. But there was something about it that made Akiza uneasy. And it wasn't the fact that said Duelist had turned to stare at her through the dark lenses of her helmet.

"So, you're this Queen of Queens person then?" Akiza asked in annoyance, deciding to make the first move once it was evident the woman had no intention to speak.

The Turbo Duelist nodded, swooping off her Bloody Kiss Duel Runner elegantly before turning to regard Akiza once more. "I am." She replied gently, sending shivers down Akiza's spine at the sound of her voice.

Impossible, Akiza thought. It was unthinkable, even something as wretched and disgusting as the Crimson Dragon couldn't have done such a thing.

The girl seemed to show no sign of being disturbed, gently pulling the helmet from her head to reveal long strands of dark red hair as she continued to speak.

"…and I had a feeling I'd be seeing you soon, other me." The girl finished, revealing her face for Akiza to see.

Standing across from her, was an exact copy of herself.

Idly, Konami laughed sheepishly.

"Well," he said, watching two Akizas stare at each other with opposing expressions, "this is awkward."

-5D's-

"A-Agh…" Jack grimaced, turning on his side as sweat pooled down his forehead.

Ever since he'd arrived at Carly's apartment, the man had been bedridden; in no small part due to the overwhelming force his Mark seemed to belittle him with. Carly of course, had panicked. Originally, she had thought it was his leaving the hospital that had incurred such a reaction, and as any accomplice would be, she was worried it would all be blamed on her.

Of course, this line of thought had continued until she had seen the glowing mark on his forearm. It had always appeared when Jack broke out into a fever, and though Angela tried to prove otherwise, Carly was no fool. It took her little to no time to figure out that the two were linked, and as a reporter, she knew that to get to the bottom of it she'd have to do what she did best: investigate.

It was for that reason that Jack was currently unattended on the side of his bed, while Carly was on the other side of the apartment, typing hurriedly in her computer. She had only one lead to work off of, and that was the Mark itself. She had seen such a Mark only once before, and it belonged to a member of the very organization she had just left nearly two days ago.

Akiza Izinski.

The woman had made it clear she possessed such a Mark many of the times she appeared, even if she denounced and rued it as a Wretched Curse every time she was questioned on it. No doubt at the time many explained it away as some fancy tattoo the girl had to frighten people… but now, now Carly knew better.

It had to be something more, especially if someone like Jack had gotten caught up in it. Idly, the girl glanced away, wondering how the man was doing. Perhaps she should check on him once more…

"J-Jack!" she called out in shock, staring at the man half-collapsed on the floor, "Look at you! H-Hold on! I'll get a rag!"

"Ngh…" Jack grimaced, breathing heavily as he tried to climb back to his feet. "It'll take more than this… to keep me… down!"

"Just… Just stay there! Why didn't you call me?!" Carly complained, rushing into the kitchen and wetting a towel. "You're burning up!"

"I've had worse." Jack replied, earning a grimace from the girl as she drenched his forehead.

"You're burning up! You'll end up cooking your brain at this rate! Maybe I should take you back to the hospital…"

"No!" Jack scowled, grabbing Carly by the wrist, "I'm not going back there… there's no reason for me too!"

"But Jack…"

The former King dropped the girl's hand, rising to his feet imperiously as he moved to the bathroom, "I just… need to take a shower. That'll cool me off! You'll see!"

Against her better judgment, Carly let him go. She knew he would be better off at the hospital… but if Jack said he was fine… he had to be fine, right?

Frowning as she heard the water turn on, Carly returned to her former thoughts. Once again, she had seen the Mark glowing fiercely through Jack's skin. What was it?! Why did it invoke such a reaction in Jack's body? She needed answers… and she knew just where to get them.

Jack blinked in surprise as he exited the shower, feeling much better off than he had before. "Carly? Are you still here?" he asked, receiving no response. "Hm… I suppose she had her own things to get done as well. I forget that she too has a job to do." He closed his eyes momentarily, running the towel through his spiky hair to get out any excess water. "Nothing to be done for it then… I'll have to thank her somehow for her generosity…" he stepped into the kitchen, glancing at the small, scribbled note the girl had left her.

_Went to Arcadia Movement! Be Back Soon, don't go ANYWHERE- Carly_

"The Arcadia Movement?!" Jack grimaced, "What on earth did she go there for?"

Once again, he received no response.

Cursing, Jack turned, coming face to face with the only object that could help him at the moment.

Carly's telephone.

It was taking a big risk, he knew. But what other choice did he have? Goodwin had long talked about the dangers and threats of the Arcadia Movement, and if she went in alone, he had no doubt that Carly would be put in immense danger. After having helped him as much as she did, it was not something that Jack could readily approve of. He grimaced, squashing the growing pit of _something_ in his stomach.

He wasn't like Yusei. He wasn't supposed to be the good guy. And yet… he couldn't help but want to repay Carly somehow for all the effort she'd put forth. Putting his pride to the side, he grabbed the phone, and dialed the only number he knew.

"H-Hello?" came the voice of his ever-pleasant secretary, "This is Mina Simmington speaking, may I ask whose calling?"

"Simmington!" Jack roared, hearing a sudden crash in the background, "What are you doing?"

Mikage's face flushed from the other side of the phone, quickly bending down to pick up the cup of coffee she'd just dropped. "M-Mr. Atlas?" she asked warily, "Where have you been?! We've been worried sick!"

"N-Never mind that!" Jack grimaced, "A bit of a problem's come up you see and…" he gnashed his teeth together, unsure of how to put this, "I'm afraid I'll need your help with something."

"M-Mr. Atlas?" Mina wondered aloud, "I-Is everything alright? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Nothing like that I assure you." Jack promised, "But a friend of mine might be. It seems she's gotten it in her head to pay a visit to the Arcadia Movement. Obviously, you can see why I'm concerned."

"You have female friends?" Mina asked, cupping her hand over her mouth as she realized she said it aloud, "I-I mean… yes, of course Mr. Atlas! But where are you? Do you want me to come pick you up?"

Jack grimaced, forcing a sharp retort back down his throat as he listened to the woman's words, "No… I do not need you to pick me up! I just need you to check in with the Arcadia Movement… make sure nothing bad happens to her, do you understand?"

"I-I suppose… but Director Goodwin is insisting I find you…" Mina explained, "He threatened to fire me if I didn't."

Jack scowled. Once again, Goodwin was pulling the strings of those around him. "I see. In that case, you best hurry and get to the Arcadia Movement, shouldn't you? There's no way you'll be capable of finding me without her."

Mina glanced at the floor sadly, "I-I see… I understand Mr. Atlas… who is it I'm looking for?"

"Her name is Carly Carmine, a reporter for the Daily Duel!"

Mina grimaced at the words, wondering why Jack would be spending his precious time with someone like her. Didn't he realize that she was more than likely using him to make good on some outrageous story? "I see… and this… Carly person is headed for the Arcadia Movement then?"

"That's what I said isn't it?" Jack retorted, never one for repeating himself, "She didn't leave that long ago. If you hurry you might be able to catch up with her!"

"I… I see, yes Mr. Atlas, I understand." Mikage sighed. "Is… Is that all then?"

"Yes." Jack confirmed, "And Mikage… do be careful." He paused briefly, wondering what to add. "If you get yourself injured, then who will be there to pick up my coffee?!"

Mikage sighed at the words, and just when she thought Jack might've cared… "I understand Mr. Atlas. I'll do my best."

The line went dead.

Grimacing as he set the phone back on its charger, Jack took a seat.

He wasn't Yusei… he sucked at this "trying to be nice" thing.

-5D's-

"What is the meaning of this?!" Akiza asked with a scowl, glaring at her Turbo Dueling counterpart for all she was worth, "What kind of trickery is this?!"

"I assure you it's no trick." The other her replied smoothly, "Though I am curious as to how you found yourself here. Unfortunately, I doubt we have the time for life stories."

"Two Akiza…?" Konami asked dazedly, "And I thought one was stubborn enough as it is… why didn't you tell me you had some kind of twin?!"

"I don't." the Turbo Dueling Akiza sighed, "The Akiza standing beside you is nothing more than a gentle illusion, a living vision of what I could have been, under different circumstances."

"I don't really get it…" Konami frowned, "But I guess it explains why you… er, _she_ was acting so strange this morning. All this, it must be pretty shocking for her."

Akiza grimaced, glaring at the two as they sought to ignore her. "_I'm_ an illusion? I think you have things backwards. If anything is the illusion here it would be you, and the rest of this strange mockery of Neo Domino City!"

"Don't get me wrong," the other Akiza replied, "You are just as much as an illusion to us and we are to you. Just as you are what I could have easily become, I too am what you could have been. Nonetheless, you have been sent here for a reason, and I doubt you'll be able to leave until that reason has been fulfilled."

Akiza scowled, not taking lightly to essentially being held hostage. "Then what do you intend I do about it?"

The other Akiza smiled, "Are you not curious as to why I am not surprised by your presence? Several days ago I foresaw your coming here, and I know exactly what must be done. You were sent here because there's something you are failing to grasp… you and I can both learn from each other, and it is for that reason…" she stood, activating a Duel Disk nearly identical to the one strapped to her counterpart's arm, "that I suggest a Duel between the two of us."

"A Duel?" Akiza asked, raising a brow at the thought. "Yes… Dueling does tend to provide answers to those who seek them… Very well!" she shouted, activating her own Duel Disk, "I accept your challenge! But be warned, I'm not one to be taken lightly!"

The other Akiza merely smiled. "Don't worry, neither am I."

The two stared at each other, their Duel Disks setting to 4000 Life Points. It was obvious Akiza didn't want to waste much time.

**DUEL!**

**Akiza- 4000 LP**

**Akiza Alter- 4000 LP**

"I hope you don't mind," the other Akiza apologized, "but I think it'd be best if I make the first move. Draw!"

Akiza narrowed her eyes at her polite counterpart, wondering what kind of Deck she used. The only thing she heard was that the girl's ace monster brought with it some kind of Field Advantage. Whether that meant it was a Black Rose Dragon or not… Akiza didn't know.

"Alright!" Akiza Alter began, "I'll start things off with the card Rose Bell of Revelation! This is a Spell Card that allows me to add one "Queen Angel" or "Fallen Angel" from my Deck to my Hand! I'll be using it to add my favorite monster, Queen Angel of Roses, to my Hand."

Akiza blinked in confusion, having never heard of such a card. Still, her counterpart seemed to know what she was doing, which was more than she could say for herself at the moment.

Noticing her counterpart's confusion, Akiza Alter continued her turn. "Next, I'll activate another Spell: Cards from the Blessed Grass! This card will let me Special Summon Card Plant Tokens equal to the number of times I've added cards to my Hand this turn! Since I've added two cards to my Hand this turn, I can Special Summon two Card Plant Tokens!"

Akiza grimaced as she watched the Field light up, bringing forth two small patches of grass with eyes.

Card Plant Token-LV1-(0/0)

"Man," Konami said, turning to face Akiza, "This isn't good for you."

"What?" Akiza grimaced, facing Konami with a scowl, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Konami shrugged, feeling no need to explain.

Akiza's beloved counterpart however did. "What he means, is that I can now activate another monster's effect from my Hand! You see, when I have Plant-Type monsters on my side of the Field, I can tribute one of them to Tribute Summon this monster: Queen Angel of Roses!"

Akiza blinked, remembering it as the card the other her had only just added to her Hand. The Field once more lit up, and a whirl of red petals erupted around the two of them as a knighted woman clothed in red descended from the heavens.

Queen Angel of Roses-LV7-(2400/1300)

"So that's your Queen Angel then…" Akiza murmured, her jaw settling as she gazed upon its grace. Scowling, she turned to address her counterpart, "Just because you can get powerful monsters out on the Field doesn't mean that this Duel will be over so soon!"

"I never said it would be." Akiza Alter replied, "But I do already know how this will end."

"Oh? Do enlighten me." Akiza grimaced.

Akiza Alter smiled, "I'd rather not. It'd be better for you to see it yourself. But first… I'm activating the Spell Card Rose Shield!"

"_Roses… just like me."_ Akiza thought, "So, what does this card of yours do?"

"Well, as I'm sure you can tell it's an Equip Card, and as such, I think it will fit nicely on my Queen Angel of Roses!"

The Queen Angel nodded as the majestic shield materialized in her free hand, matching nicely with the sword clasped firmly in her grip.

"Now, allow me to explain just what it does." Akiza began, "You see, Rose Shield inflicts 300 points of damage to my opponent's Life Points for each card in my Hand." She held up her hand, showing three cards. "As you can see, that makes 900 points of damage!"

Akiza grimaced, turning her eyes to her Life Point counter as she watched the numbers begin to drop.

**Akiza- 3100 LP**

**Akiza Alter- 4000 LP**

"Now I'll end my turn." The other Akiza finished, lowering her Duel Disk.

"Hm… not bad," Akiza started, setting a hand on the top of her Deck, "But it's my Turn now! Draw!" she paused for the briefest of moments, glancing at her Hand as a strategy began to put itself in play. "First, I'll summon Twilight Rose Knight to the Field in Attack Mode!"

The young warrior in black materialized confidently on Akiza's side of the Field, gripping his sword tightly as he stared down the Queen Angel of Roses.

Twilight Rose Knight-LV3-(1000/1000)

"But that's not all!" Akiza continued, "Because when I Normal Summon my Twilight Rose Knight, I get to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Plant-Type Monster from my Hand! And I'll use that effect right now, to bring out my Level 3 Rose Fairy!"

A small white fairy with rose hair swooped in behind the Twilight Rose Knight, swooping around its shoulder as if it were a Navi.

Rose Fairy-LV3-(600/1200)

"Unfortunately, neither of these monsters will be around for long!" Akiza continued, raising her hand to the sky. "Darkened Garden, prickle and burst into this Endless Night! Synchro Summon! Set unto bloom, Queen of Thorns!"

A green pillar of light erupted behind her as she spoke, releasing thousands of tiny roots that cracked and withered beneath the ground. Above them, a green-clad woman emerged from a withering flower, gazing upon the Field with her sparkling green eyes.

Queen of Thorns-LV6-(2200/1800)

"Now!" Akiza shouted, feeling confident in her own ability, "Queen of Thorns, attack her Card Plant Token! Go!"

Akiza Alter grimaced as her counterpart's "Queen" set forth, whipping her hands about violently and lashing out as her small patch of grass. She grimaced, withering at the dirt and debris as her Token cost her several hundred Life Points.

**Akiza- 3100 LP**

**Akiza Alter- 1800 LP**

"That… was quite an attack." The counterpart huffed, returning to her calm disposition as she stared at the other her. "The power to make monsters real… how wonderful."

Akiza didn't share the sentiment. "Hmph… of course you would say that… in this place it seems you haven't been subjected to the ridicule we Psychics face in _my_ Neo Domino."

"That may be so… but we have our conflicts here as well." Akiza Alter retorted.

Of course, her counterpart was in no mood for a lecture. "I'll set one card down and end my Turn!"

"I see…" Akiza Alter smiled, "In that case… it's my Turn! Draw!"

The Queen Angel of Roses stiffened, tightening the grip of its sword as it turned towards the Queen of Thorns.

"W-What?!" Akiza scowled, "What's your monster doing?"

"Oh, I suppose I forgot." Akiza Alter began with a smile, "You see, during each of my Standby Phases, my Queen Angel of Roses automatically destroys the one face-up monster on the Field that has the lowest number of Attack Points. And since the only monsters on the Field are my Queen and your Queen… well, I suppose you can figure out what happens."

Akiza's eyes went wide in shock. "What?!"

Whatever she thought to say or do was useless as the Queen Angel suddenly flew forward, its sword driving itself deep inside Akiza's Queen of Thorns and wiping it off the face of the earth.

Akiza grimaced, taking a step back as her monster exploded into a horde of roots and dirt. "No… my monster!"

"Akiza's as deadly as usual." Konami noted, watching the Duel from the sidelines.

"And now that you're defenseless…" Akiza Alter continued, "I think I'll have my Queen Angel attack you directly!"

"Guh… not so fast!" Akiza shouted, "I still have my Trap Card, and it seems I was right to place it! Reveal, Synchro Spirits!"

"?!" Akiza Alter blinked in surprise, "What's that card?"

"As you can see it's obviously a Trap!" Akiza explained, "And it only works when I have a Synchro Monster and the cards used as its Synchro Material in the Graveyard! Essentially, it allows me to remove that Synchro Monster from play, and Special Summon its Synchro Material back to the Field! So please, give a warm welcome back to Twilight Rose Knight _and_ my Rose Fairy!"

The two monster harrumphed as they reappeared in Defense Position, guarding Akiza's LP with their lives.

"I see… but they still aren't enough to survive an attack from my Queen Angel of Roses!" Akiza Alter explained, "Go! Attack Twilight Rose Knight, Rose Blister!"

The Queen Angel nodded obediently as it cleaved through the warrior with ease, leaving the Rose Fairy to squeal in shock as its companion returned to the Graveyard.

Akiza scowled, but said nothing. This counterpart of hers… she was tough.

"Next," Akiza Alter continued, "I'll activate the card Past Life!"

"Another one of your strange cards?" Akiza asked, raising a brow at the unique spell appearing on the Field.

"You could say that," Akiza Alter smiled, "Allow me to explain what it does. By Tributing one monster on my side of the Field, I can Special Summon another from my Extra Deck who's Level and Attack Points are identical to that of the Tributed Monster."

"Identical…?" Akiza asked, taking another look at the Queen Angel of Roses.

Level 7

2400 Attack Points

"_Could it be…?"_ Akiza thought to herself, turning her gaze back to the Field as the Queen Angel began to be torn to shreds under the assault of her own roses.

Akiza Alter raised her hand to the sky similar to her counterpart as a red pillar emerged overhead. "Chilling flames protect the entire world. Illuminant rose, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Moon Flower Dragon!"

"_Moon Flower?"_ Akiza thought, taking a step back as red roses engulfed the Field once more. A familiar shriek echoed through the garage, and before she knew it, she was staring down a far more vicious, yet far more honorable version of her own dragon.

Moon Flower Dragon-LV7-(2400/1800)

"And that's not all…" Akiza Alter continued with a kind smile, "Because due to Moon Flower Dragon's effect… once per turn, when a monster, including itself is Special Summoned… I can target one monster on the Field, and return it to the Hand!"

Akiza's eyes widened once more as her Rose Fairy was swept away in a torrent of roses, the card flying from the girl's Duel Disk and settling back in her Hand.

Yes, she decided. That settled it. This world she was in… it truly wasn't right.

* * *

**The Moon Flower Dragon… what secrets lie behind its soothing gaze? Will Akiza have what it takes to win against her most vicious foe? And what of Mikage and Carly? What secrets will they uncover in the depths of the Arcadia Movement? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**-Chapter Forty Seven-**

**END**


	48. Foresight

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! To any of you confused or curious about the cards Akiza's counterpart uses look up Akiza Izinski (manga). There you shall find the answers you seek.**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_Akiza Alter continued, "I'll activate the card Past Life!"_

"_Another one of your strange cards?" Akiza asked, raising a brow at the unique spell appearing on the Field._

"_You could say that," Akiza Alter smiled, "Allow me to explain what it does. By Tributing one monster on my side of the Field, I can Special Summon another from my Extra Deck who's Level and Attack Points are identical to that of the Tributed Monster."_

"_Identical…?" Akiza asked, taking another look at the Queen Angel of Roses._

_Level 7_

_2400 Attack Points_

"_Could it be…?" Akiza thought to herself, turning her gaze back to the Field as the Queen Angel began to be torn to shreds under the assault of her own roses._

_Akiza Alter raised her hand to the sky similar to her counterpart as a red pillar emerged overhead. "Chilling flames protect the entire world. Illuminant rose, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Moon Flower Dragon!"_

"_Moon Flower?" Akiza thought, taking a step back as red roses engulfed the Field once more. A familiar shriek echoed through the garage, and before she knew it, she was staring down a far more vicious, yet far more honorable version of her own dragon._

_Moon Flower Dragon-LV7-(2400/1800)_

"_And that's not all…" Akiza Alter continued with a kind smile, "Because due to Moon Flower Dragon's effect… once per turn, when a monster, including itself is Special Summoned… I can target one monster on the Field, and return it to the Hand!"_

_Akiza's eyes widened once more as her Rose Fairy was swept away in a torrent of roses, the card flying from the girl's Duel Disk and settling back in her Hand._

_Yes, she decided. That settled it. This world she was in… it truly wasn't right._

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Forty Eight-**

**Foresight**

* * *

The two Akizas stared at one another, the difference in their Life Points proving just how different they were.

**Akiza- 3100 LP**

**Akiza Alter- 1800 LP**

Akiza grimaced, staring down the identical twin of her own ace monster. How could such a card exist? It went against everything she thought she knew. The Black Rose Dragon was supposed to be a one-in-a-kind card, and yet… right in front of her stood a carbon copy with an entirely different effect!

The Moon Flower Dragon roared, once again asserting its superiority over the Field, prompting Akiza to grimace. She needed to calm down, remember that this place she stood in wasn't real… Still, illusion or not, she still had a Duel to win.

"Unfortunately," her counterpart cut off her thoughts, "It seems I won't be able to attack you any more right now… so I'll have to settle for setting a card and ending my Turn."

"Then it's my move!" Akiza replied, drawing a card. "And I know just what to do with it! Behold, Graceful Charity!"

"But that's a banned card!" Konami exclaimed, reeling back at Akiza in shock, "You can't have a card like that in your Deck! It's illegal!"

"Maybe here it is," Akiza smirked, "But where I come from Graceful Charity is perfectly legal, which means… I can use its effect to draw three cards and then discard two from my Hand!" she announced, sending Dandylion and Dark Verger to the Graveyard. "But I'm not finished yet, because one of the cards I just sent has an effect!" she paused to take a breath, "You see, when Dandylion is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon two Fluff Tokens to the Field!"

Akiza Alter frowned, watching two small Tokens shaped like its namesake breeze onto the scene.

Fluff Token-LV1-(0/0)

"Because you Special Summoned a monster, my Moon Flower Dragon's effect activates!" Akiza Alter countered, "So one of your Tokens shall be returned to the Hand! But since Tokens can't exist off the Field… it's more like you're just losing a monster!"

Akiza winced as the Black Rose lookalike spread its wings, veering one of the Fluff Tokens off course under the force of a powerful gale.

Then she smirked.

"Too bad for you," Akiza began, "that that's exactly what I was counting on!"

Her Turbo Dueling counterpart frowned, "What?"

"Well, you said it yourself didn't you?" Akiza asked, "Your Moon Flower Dragon's effect can only be used once per turn!"

"!" Konami blinked in surprise, "So that's what you were after… not bad!"

"Indeed," Akiza agreed, watching her kinder self confidently, "And because I no longer need fear your monster's effect… I can summon Rose, the Warrior of Revenge to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A red-headed assassin swept onto the Field at the sound of her name, standing cautiously beside the remaining Fluff Token.

Rose, Warrior of Revenge-LV4-(1600/600)

"I don't get it…" Konami frowned, "What's the use of that card?! You Normal Summoned it!"

Akiza scoffed, wrinkling her nose in annoyance, "A shame, the you of my world actually had some common sense. Even he knows that every card has its place…"

Ignoring the teen's indignant response, Akiza turned to her counterpart to explain, "Obviously, it's because I have a Spell Card! Premature Burial! Essentially, this card allows me to pay 800 Life Points, and then, I get to target one card in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! And of course… the only real choice at this moment is none other than… Dark Verger!"

**Akiza-2300 LP**

**Akiza Alter-1800 LP**

Akiza Alter's eyes widened at the implication, watching the eyed plant writher its way onto the Field. "But wait! That means you'll have Seven Stars on the Field, which means-!"

"That's right!" Akiza announced, raising her hand to the sky. "It's time my own dragon took to the Field! Chilling Flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark Flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

In contrast to the red pillar that emerged for Moon Flower Dragon's summon, a green pillar appeared, bringing with it a vicious howl of anger and rage. Akiza grinned, a thousand roses falling behind her before taking on the form of two elegant wings. A brief moment later and the pillar closed, revealing the rest of Akiza's terrible Ace.

The Black Rose Dragon had arrived.

Black Rose Dragon-LV7-(2400/1800)

"N-No way…" Konami thought aloud, staring at the two identical dragons, "It looks just like the Moon Flower…."

"It does," Akiza Alter agreed, "Seems like we have more in common than I thought."

Akiza scowled, glaring at her counterpart at the words, "Our dragons may look similar, but that's where the similarities end! Now, it's time my Black Rose Dragon destroyed that half-baked rip off! Behold, its effect! By removing a plant-type monster in my Graveyard from play, I can change one of _your_ monsters to Attack Position and reduce its Attack to Zero!"

Akiza Alter blinked, "But I don't have any monsters in Defense Position right now! Your monster doesn't have a target!"

"But it will," Akiza smirked, "when I activate the Spell Card Enemy Controller!"

"Enemy Controller?" Akiza Alter asked, her eyes bulging as her Moon Flower Dragon slowly began to curl its wings inward.

"That's right." Akiza nodded, "It seems you're confused. Allow me to explain. Enemy Controller gives its user a choice, both of which have their uses. The one I chose, allows me to pick a monster on the Field and change its Battle Position!"

"What?!" Akiza Alter grimaced, "But if you changed my Moon Flower into Defense Mode…"

"-It means my Black Rose Dragon can use it as a target for its effect!" Akiza grinned, "Go my dragon! Rose Restriction- Black Rose Flare!"

Akiza Alter grimaced, taking a step back as a blinding light erupted from her opponent's jaws. Would this be it…?

"No!" she decided, raising her Trap Card, "This Duel isn't over yet! Reveal, Face-Down! Half Shield!"

"What did you just say?!" Akiza asked, grimacing under the weight of her monster's attack.

Akiza Alter scowled, the force of the Black Rose's attack cutting off her explanation and leaving it for her counterpart to discover herself.

**Akiza-2300 LP**

**Akiza Alter-600 LP**

"What?!" Akiza asked, "You survived my attack?"

"Heh…" Akiza Alter smiled, "That's Half Shield's effect! It halves all battle and effect damage I'd take this turn!"

Akiza grimaced, "I see… But even so, your Moon Flower is destroyed! You have nothing on your side of the Field! Meaning next turn, you're finished!"

"I still have cards in my Hand don't I?" Akiza Alter grinned, "As long as there's a single card… I have a shot!"

Akiza scowled at this, rearing back as her Black Rose Dragon exhaled angrily. "Then come! Show me what these cards of yours are capable of!"

Akiza Alter smiled for a moment, as if amused. "Very well then," she began, closing her eyes as she set a hand on the top of her Deck. "I'll just have to predict what I draw then…. For now, I see… Victory!"

She swiped her hand outward, drawing her card without looking.

"Foresee Draw…" Konami sighed, "Now she's just trying to show off."

"Hm… I see it all," Akiza Alter explained, "You and I… we are nothing more than mirrors of one another. You, who dared to stand alone, turning your back on society and retreating behind an impenetrable mask; I, who believed in the good will of people, relying on others to help me reach where I am now. Yes, truly… we are nothing more than mirrors of our own souls!"

Akiza scowled, "I have no time to listen to your lectures! If you don't intend to take your turn-!"

She paused, staring at the Field in shock as two opposing mirrors materialized between them, each revealing the soul of the other.

In Akiza's mirror stood a creature nearly identical to the one her counterpart had sent to the graveyard: the Queen Angel… no, it wasn't just nearly identical… it _was_ the monster itself! It carried the same sword, the same armor… even the color scheme and body shape was the same!

"_This is… her soul?"_ she found herself wondering, taking a step back as she wondered what her counterpart was seeing.

A soft laugh caught her off guard.

"Yes," her counterpart replied, "it is just as I thought. We are mirrors… I, the Queen Angel of Roses," she paused, the mirror turning to reveal what Akiza herself looked like, "And you… the Fallen."

Akiza's eyes went wide in shock and dismay. For in her own mirror stood not a majestic creature armed with a sword of the heavens, but a vicious deity clothed in black that lashed about with a vicious thorn whip.

"_This is me…?"_ she once again found herself thinking, and surprisingly, it was her counterpart who answered.

"Indeed." The Alter spoke softly, almost pityingly. It was _infuriating._ "You don't appear to be as heroic now, do you Black Rose? You wish to be a Shield to defend the Psychics, but your actions have reduced you to little more than a vicious wench."

There was nothing more despairing and horrific as being lectured by yourself.

"But… despite our differences we are still very much the same. Our methods may be different, but for us to truly be at peace we must carry with us both the light and the dark. And it is for that reason that I shall use this card! Behold the spell of merging souls!"

The two mirrors came together, locking together as if fixing a broken puzzle and revealing a new card. In its picture stood both the Angels, shaking hands in a twist of fate as light descended upon them.

Akiza Alter took no time to explain. "This Spell Card shall reveal to you the truth of the matter. Only by shaking hands with those you once called foes will a new path unfold itself before you! Now! Lock together, Prayer to the Evil Spirits!"

"Prayer… to the Evil Spirits?" Akiza asked, still shocked by the whole thing.

"Yes," her counterpart nodded once, "It is a unique Spell… one that allows me to combine the forces of a monster in my Hand with a monster in my Graveyard! Only with its might will total victory dawn upon me! I'm fusing the Queen Angel of Roses in my Graveyard with the Fallen Angel of Roses in my Hand!"

The Field responded to her words, releasing a twin pillar of red and black that spun together in a violent vortex, prompting Akiza's counterpart to chant empathically.

"Sisters!" she began, "Merge together and bring hope to a withering world! Just Angel, bring forth the bloom! Fusion! Come forth, Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel!"

The vortex suddenly snapped, showering upon the Field in a light breeze as red and purple roses bloomed on the surface. From above, a shining angel of white descended softly upon the earth, four wings of red and black settling down alongside him as he stared out towards Akiza welcomingly.

Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel-LV8-(2900/2400)

"I-Impossible…" Akiza gasped, "A Plant-type stronger than even Tytannial!"

"This is the power of accepting both the good and the bad." Akiza Alter explained, "This, my dear counterpart, is the power one's faith can grant! And just for good measure… I'll be equipping him with the Spell Card Lightning Saber!"

The demon angel extended his hand, a ferocious blade with a red and black hilt materializing in its grip as it stared down the Black Rose Dragon.

Rosario-LV8-(3200/2400)

"3200 Attack Points?!" Akiza asked, taking a step back.

"Indeed," Akiza Alter replied, "Now, Rosario! Destroy her Black Rose Dragon! Lightning Saber Strike!"

The quadruple-winged angel nodded, clasping the hilt of his new blade with both hands before leaping forward, cleaving through the dragon's neck with a single swipe. The Black Rose Dragon never stood a chance.

Akiza grimaced, taking a step back cautiously as her dragon exploded, sending hordes of dirt and debris flying throughout the garage.

**Akiza-1500 LP**

**Akiza Alter- 600 LP**

"Ugh… is it over…?" Akiza asked, intending to make a comeback with her next turn.

Her counterpart shook her head, "I'm afraid not… because you see, my Lightning Saber has a second effect. When the equipped monster destroys another monster in battle… I can halve its Attack and then lash out once more!"

"No!" Akiza whispered, staring up at the quickly approaching form of the wicked angel. It raised its blade… all 1600 Attack Points worth of it. Akiza couldn't stop it.

The angel tore through her, the Solid Vision giving more shock than feel to the Psychic as she fell on her back in despair. "I lost…"

**Akiza-0 LP**

**Akiza Alter- 600 LP**

"You have… but in your loss you've gained something valuable." Her counterpart began, deactivating her Duel Disk. "Do you understand what must be done?"

"I… I don't…" Akiza scowled.

"I see…" her counterpart sighed, "Perhaps someday then… when there is more at stake. Maybe then…"

Akiza never got to hear the last of her counterpart's words, as her arm suddenly throbbed with a burning pain. It was a pain she'd felt before, and one that could have only been attributed to one thing.

Somehow, she knew that it was time for her to go home. Her vision began to swim, fading in and out as her counterpart and other Konami stared down at her calmly, almost appearing as if they…_ knew_ what was going on. But that was impossible… abut then again… maybe it wasn't. After all, her counterpart herself had said it was nothing more than an illusion… right?

Akiza had no more time to think on the subject as her knees collapsed, and her world faded to black.

-5D's-

Night had fallen.

Admittedly, it had taken some serious restraint on Carly's part not to storm the building the second she pulled in, but luckily she had her portable television to keep her occupied.

It wasn't all that hard, really. Not when most of the news networks were covering some bizarre occurrence in Peru.

The Nazca Lines were disappearing, and apparently, so were the tourists. According to the Daily Duel's ace reporters, (who thankfully, at least in Carly's eyes, didn't include Angela at the moment) the situation had gotten so out of hand that security was refusing anyone entry to the ancient site until they could better understand just what was going on.

Carly doubted they would find anything.

After all, whoever, or whatever, had managed to steal an entire landscape certainly wouldn't be stupid enough to leave a trail just anyone could follow. If only she had joined the International Division… maybe if she had it would be _her_ out there working the Peru Case, instead of some hopeless nobody few people even paid attention to. Ace Reporter her ass. Still, the boy was better than Angela… at least he didn't have to make up silly stories to get some good comments.

"Ack! Better turn this off…" Carly thought aloud, "Looks like it's just about time."

Indeed, it was. The sun was finally beginning to set, and under the cover of darkness Carly would once again enter under the guise of a simple janitor. It wasn't like the disguise had been compromised the last time after all. And no one ever suspected the janitor of being places where they shouldn't be. After all, they were just there to clean.

Carly snickered, thinking her plan foolproof. All that was left was to slip inside unnoticed and find Akiza. Only she would be able to answer the questions Carly had in mind.

Little did Carly know that she wasn't the only one sneaking inside that night.

On the other side of the building, Jack's highly skilled secretary was also preparing for a long night. Abiding by Jack's wishes, Mina Simmington had trailed Carly to the building, waiting for the girl to make her move. Of course, her reasons stretched a bit beyond what Jack had in mind when he first called the girl.

It was obvious that this "Carly" person was the reason why Jack had become so… juvenile as of late, and Mina also noticed that she looked nigh identical to the very same nurse who had smuggled him out of the hospital in the first place!

It was obvious she would have to go.

But Mina was no murderer. In fact, she despised such things. But there were other ways to get rid of someone. For one, arresting them. Mikage didn't know about any rules the Arcadia Movement might follow inside their building, but she was fairly certain that breaking and entering still fell under Sector Security's jurisdiction. And if she saw it happen in plain view… well, let's just say that she had more than one reason to keep a close eye on Carly.

"_Looks like she's finally starting to move."_ The girl thought, lowering her binoculars as she slipped outside her unmarked vehicle. _"Don't worry Jack, when I have this girl arrested I'll be sure to make sure you don't get dragged down as aiding and abetting a criminal!"_

Following Carly into the darkened pits of the Arcadia Movement, Mina frowned, watching the reporter disappear under a broken hatch. _"So that's how she's been getting in so easily… Well, I better not waste time. Mr. Atlas will get upset if she gets herself hurt for acting stupid. Another thing I'll have to make her pay for… no one has the right to make Mr. Atlas worry!"_

She too disappeared under the hatch, closing it shut behind her as the street once again descended into darkness.

But if the two had known that the Arcadia Movement's most ruthless leader had returned hours prior… they might not have moved so swiftly… they might have prepared a little more. Unfortunately, they didn't. And so, what happened next would once again change the face of the war.

-5D's-

"Yusei Fudo…" a dark voice spoke in the depths of the man's unconscious. "The hero… the savior… the King."

The crab-haired protagonist glanced around his surroundings warily, having no clue where he was. He knew it to be a dream, but it was unlike any dream he'd ever had before.

"What wicked lies we weave, eh Yusei?" the voice mocked, almost laughing as it regarded the lost man beneath it. "Serves you right for all those years of neglect."

"You're nothing but a hypocrite."

"Nothing but a stain on a book to be erased!"

Yusei grimaced, gripping his forearm lightly as the darkness around him seemed to swell.

"Yusei,"

"Yusei,"

"Yusei!"

There was a brief pause in the voice, upon which Yusei took the time to collect his thoughts. Who was this person contacting him? It obviously had to be someone he knew… someone who could reach inside his innermost thoughts…

"It's all your fault you know." The voice spoke once more, softly, though the mocking undertone was still there. "You betrayed _me_, not the other way around!"

"Come, Yusei. Let's settle things were it all began…."

Yusei's eyes shot open, nearly jumping to his feet in shock at what had just occurred. He glanced down at himself, noting the pools of sweat dripping from his skin. He sighed.

"A dream… nothing but a dream."

"_I'd like to think I'm a bit more than a dream Yusei…"_ the mocking voice whispered, its tendrils slowly removing themselves from his mind, _"For what use are dreams… unless you make them a reality?"_

Yusei's eyes widened at the implication. It had been a long time since he heard such words. Quickly, the Signer stood, grabbing his spiked blue jacket and pulling it over his shirt.

"I'm coming… Kalin."

* * *

**Mikage and Carly! Yusei and Kalin! Endless pairs of those caught up in the evolving war move towards revealing confrontations! Will any of them manage to come back alive? And what of Konami's team? Just when will they return from Peru? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**-Chapter Forty Eight-**

**END**


	49. Unbound

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! **

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

"_Looks like she's finally starting to move." Mikage thought, lowering her binoculars as she slipped outside her unmarked vehicle. "Don't worry Jack, when I have this girl arrested I'll be sure to make sure you don't get dragged down as aiding and abetting a criminal!"_

_Following Carly into the darkened pits of the Arcadia Movement, Mina frowned, watching the reporter disappear under a broken hatch. "So that's how she's been getting in so easily… Well, I better not waste time. Mr. Atlas will get upset if she gets herself hurt for acting stupid. Another thing I'll have to make her pay for… no one has the right to make Mr. Atlas worry!"_

_She too disappeared under the hatch, closing it shut behind her as the street once again descended into darkness._

_But if the two had known that the Arcadia Movement's most ruthless leader had returned hours prior… they might not have moved so swiftly… they might have prepared a little more. Unfortunately, they didn't. And so, what happened next would once again change the face of the war._

_Yusei's eyes shot open, nearly jumping to his feet in shock at what had just occurred. He glanced down at himself, noting the pools of sweat dripping from his skin. He sighed._

"_A dream… nothing but a dream."_

"_I'd like to think I'm a bit more than a dream Yusei…" the mocking voice whispered, its tendrils slowly removing themselves from his mind, "For what use are dreams… unless you make them a reality?"_

_Yusei's eyes widened at the implication. It had been a long time since he heard such words. Quickly, the Signer stood, grabbing his spiked blue jacket and pulling it over his shirt._

"_I'm coming… Kalin."_

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Forty Nine-**

**Unbound**

* * *

"So, have you thought of a plan of attack yet?"

Konami frowned, not bothering to dignify Enzo with a response as he stared out into the bright blue skies below.

They'd only taken off several minutes ago, and already Enzo had taken to annoying the teen with questions regarding strategy. Of course, Red Hat knew he couldn't really blame him. After all, Enzo had been the only one of the SOT to face Sayer man to man ever since the man's "upgrade", which meant that he was the only one to have seen what the new Sayer was capable of.

"Well?" Enzo asked, still waiting for a response.

Konami sighed.

"Tell me Enzo, do I look like I've thought up a plan for anything yet?" he asked dubiously, "The way I see it, if anyone should be making a plan right now it's you. You were the one who saw Sayer's new Red Nova card after all."

Enzo squawked indignantly, despite knowing that what Konami said was true. Maia had been all but unconscious during the Duel, and while she did have some awareness about what was going on, there was nothing truly concrete. As it stood, he really was the only person who knew what the mysterious "Red Nova" cards could do. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't explain them to others.

"It's cards," Enzo felt the sudden need to explain, earning a raised brow from Konami. "Not card. There's more than one."

Red Hat blinked in surprise. "What'd you just say?"

"I said cards," Enzo repeated, folding his arms in annoyance, "The Crimson Devil isn't just one card… it's at least three, but with how Sayer was talking I'd bet there's a few more."

"A monster made of more than one card…" Konami thought aloud, "just like Exodia."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. They are pretty powerful, but with how quickly Sayer managed to toss them out onto the Field I doubt they have any kind of instant-win effect." Enzo disagreed.

Konami closed his eyes at this, feeling the need to remind Enzo of something important. "But didn't you say he wiped out your Life Points in a single turn? That sounds pretty close to an instant-win to me."

Enzo grimaced at the words, still bitter over his overwhelming defeat at the hands of the maniacal psychic.

"T-That was a technicality!" he huffed, "If he hadn't started out with such a good Hand there would've been no way he could pull a OTK on me!"

"But he did." Konami shrugged, "Deal with it."

"Ugh…" his partner coughed, "Anyway…."

"You said there were at least three right?" Konami asked, getting a quick nod in return, "That means that you've seen a few of them… if you really want to help, explain them to me. It might help me come up with one of those plans you seem to be begging me for."

"A-Alright," Enzo gulped, leaning back in his chair as a brief flutter of turbulence rocked the insides of the jet, "His Deck doesn't seem to have any of the Psychic Monsters we saw during the Invitation Cup, but since I only saw a single turn's worth I can't be too sure about that statement. What I do know though, is that he seems to have plenty of cards geared towards Special Summoning these "Red Nova" cards."

"Explain them." Konami pressed.

And so he did.

Over the next half hour, Enzo explained to Konami as much as he remembered about Sayer's vicious new cards. Their descriptions, their abilities, their stats…. By the time he was finished, Enzo was certain that Konami would have a decent picture about just what they would be going up against once they arrived back in Neo Domino City.

Red Hat leaned back, his cap drooping over his head and hiding his eyes. "I see… sounds like nothing more than a Darklord Deck to me."

"H-Huh?" Enzo asked, blinking at Konami in confusion, "A Darklord Deck? What're you talking about?"

"These effects you said his "Red Nova" cards have… they sound nearly identical to Dark Attribute Fairy Monsters of the Darklord archetype. I'm not sure if you know what that is or not, but the short story is that they're basically a bunch of monsters that specialize in being discarded to the Graveyard and then Special Summoned. It might seem a bit risky… but if the person using them has the right Deck Build… they can be downright nasty."

"Darklords huh…?" Enzo thought, "Hey wait, did these Darklords have any type of weakness? Maybe we can capitalize on that for Sayer's Red Nova cards too!"

Konami snorted at that. "Doubtful. What kind of monsters were these "Red Nova" creatures? Fairy, Dragon?"

"Er…" Enzo trailed off, "Now that I think about it… they were all had different Types… some of them even had different Attributes… I know for certain that one of them was Fire."

"See?" Red Hat shrugged, "That's the difference between the Darklords and the Red Novas. Darklords were all Fairies, all Dark. Their weaknesses were mostly based around hindering either the attribute or the Type… something we can't do with the Red Nova. Still, maybe if there was a way to stop the opponent from Special Summoning…?"

Enzo frowned, "Er… aren't there plenty of cards that can do that…? You know, like the Barrier Statues?"

"Well, yeah…" Konami admitted, "But those are a bit… how do I put it? Vulnerable…? Weak?"

Nodding in understanding, Enzo agreed. "Yeah, I can definitely see that. They all only have 1000 Attack and Defense Points after all. Still, we'll have to come up with something if you're gonna stand a chance."

"I could always just out-summon him." Konami shrugged, "Have the Field filled with my own High-Powered monsters before he gets his out, know what I mean?"

"Heh… that's even riskier than trying to lessen hinder his own tactics." Enzo sighed, "I wouldn't put too much faith in a plan like that…"

"In the end all we have is faith," Konami countered, "but I'll leave it for now. Any other ideas?"

"E-Erm…" Maia spoke up from across the two, having been listening quietly during their conversation, "W-Why not do both?"

"Both?" Enzo asked, "Well… it is an idea… not sure how hard it'd be to make a Deck capable of doing that though. It might not be worth looking into…"

"Oh…" Maia frowned, "I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to throw something in there…"

"No." Konami decided solemnly, "It's a good idea that holds merit. To both hinder Special Summoning and support it…. If there's a way to combine the two, then you can rest assured I'll find it."

"H-Huh…? Well, I guess if you want to take up the challenge I can't stop you…" Enzo frowned, "But are you really sure-?"

"Yes. That's the path I shall undertake." Red Hat smiled, turning to regard his less than experienced friend, "Besides, it's only forty cards Enzo… how hard can it be?"

Another wave of turbulence drowned out the boy's response, shaking the jet under the pressure as Maia squeaked in surprise. The two boys broke off their conversation to stare at her curiously.

"O-Oh…" she blushed, "I-I'm not good with planes…. Lord- Er… I mean Div-Sayer assisted me when we flew in you see…"

Konami folded his arms and stared at Enzo as he replied.

"I see." he smiled lightly, "Don't you think that's interesting Enzo? If Sayer had the decency to do such a thing, surely you, her knight in _shining_ armor can lend her a hand…?"

"Oh," Maia reared back in fright, "N-No… that's really okay!"

Konami smirked. He couldn't stop now, especially when doing so could possibly guarantee him several minutes of peace and quiet. Just a few more pushes here and there…. Hell, he could already see Enzo's face starting to flush! Whether it was in anger or embarrassment, Konami didn't know.

"Oh, but he insists." The teen continued relentlessly, "You wouldn't leave our guest to fend for herself in the big bad skies now would you Enzo? Not with you being the ever-gallant knight you are…"

"No…" Enzo replied in a clipped tone, seeing what Konami was playing at, "I wouldn't."

"Good!" Konami smirked, "That means you can be the one to assist her then. Now leave me, I have plans to formulate."

Grumbling and cursing beneath his breath, Enzo grudgingly did as Konami ordered, rising from his own seat to move beside Maia. Finally, Konami thought, leaning back once the teen was gone. Finally, he could have a few moments of peace.

Another wave of turbulence overtook the jet.

Now if only there was something he could do about all that air pressure….

-5D's-

"Looks like this is it." Carly whispered aloud, completely unaware to the fact that she was still being followed. "This _has_ to be where Akiza Izinski sleeps!"

Crouching down on one knee, Carly bit the side of her lip, fumbling around with her keys as she searched for one that would fit the unique lock blazoned across the door.

"Oooh come on!" she hissed beneath her breath, "It has to be one of these things!"

Mikage snorted as she watched the girl from down the hall. _"Breaking and entering… forced entry! By the time I'm finished with you, you won't be seeing Mr. Atlas again for a long, long time!"_

"Ah!" Carly grinned, ignorant to the dark thoughts her stalker was thinking, "That got it! Now I just need to…"

The door creaked open sullenly, and Carly blinked in surprise at what she found. "E-Eh…? This isn't a sleeping room… it's filled with books! Still, guess I might as well have a look around…."

If she had known just what that room was, or what would happen if she entered it, Carly might've given the idea pause. But how was she to know that the room's very presence was linked with the mind of Sayer, the Arcadia Movement's leader? How was she to know that said leader had only just returned to Neo Domino after a wonderful stay in Peru?

As she didn't know these things, Carly was clueless to the horrors of what she was about to awaken. But what did it really matter? She was just the reporter.

"Whoa… I don't think even the Neo Domino library has this many books." Carly murmured, turning on her trusty flashlight as she entered the well-dusted room. "This place is bound to have more information than half the computers around here!"

The sound of a small crash broke Carly's thoughts, forcing her to turn around and confront the noise. "W-What was that?!" she squeaked in surprise, "W-Who's there!"

Mina held her breath, both hands clasped firmly over her mouth to muffle the sound of her breath. _"C-Crap! Have I been found out?"_

The secretary frowned, hearing the reporter's footsteps approach.

"C-Come on… there's someone there right?!" Carly asked quickly, "I'm not just imagining things?!"

Mikage winced as she saw the light of the flashlight wash over her. Luckily, she was hidden out of view, so the only way she'd be found out was if Carly managed to gain a direct line of sight, something Jack's secretary was not very keen on allowing. As Carly's footsteps turned the corner, Mina too turned, stealthily wrapping herself behind the girl before moving to another hiding place.

Idly, Mina smiled, wondering if this is what spies felt like all the time.

"Mmm… I guess it really was just my imagination…" Carly frowned, "Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up all night taking care of Jack…."

"Or maybe," a second voice cut in, announcing the arrival of a third person, "you shouldn't roam around where you're not welcome."

"!" Carly's eyes widened, nearly tumbling over as she turned on her heel to see who had been speaking to her.

Sayer stood confidently as the light of Carly's flashlight washed over him, revealing his presence to the girl. Smoothly, the man stepped inside, flicking on the room's light as he did so. A shame it was so dim.

"Carly Carmine… is it?" Sayer questioned, raising a brow as the girl seemed to flinch at being addressed, "And what would a simple reporter like yourself be doing in a building like this? Nothing too bad I hope."

"Y-You're Divine…" Carly breathed, "B-But I thought you weren't in the Arcadia Movement!"

"_Divine?!"_ Mikage thought, her eyes widening from her hiding place, _"That's the felon Goodwin started a manhunt for! But Sector Security said he wasn't in the Arcadia Movement Building! How did he-?!"_

"Ah, yes…" Sayer chuckled, adjusting his neck tie, "You see, until just recently I was actually exploring Peru. I only just got back several hours ago, and what do I come back to find but a rat infesting my home?"

Carly took a step back, unsure of how she should handle the current situation. If Divine was truly as devious as she thought, then things could get pretty messy. "W-Well you found me out, so I guess I'll just have to head out now… ehehehe…."

"Oh but I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that my dear," Sayer corrected, snapping his fingers as the door locked shut behind him.

Carly flinched, as did Mikage. Surely the man didn't mean to…

"Who knows what kind of secrets you may have found here," Sayer continued, "I can't very well allow you to escape and bring to light the Movement's… less than favorable undertakings."

"B-But… I swear I haven't read anything!" Carly promised, "So how about you just let me go and we both forget this ever happened… ehehe…"

"As I already told you… that will be impossible at this point." Sayer grimaced, his eyes darting over to another side of the room. "Besides, reporters should know better than go snooping around where they're not needed."

"_So this is it then!" _Carly thought, _"I'm going to die here, just for doing my job?"_

Sayer seemed to catch some of her thoughts, as he suddenly began to chuckle, "Don't worry my dear… I'm not completely heartless. I'll allow you to fight for your life."

"Fight for it…?" Carly frowned, her legs trembling in fear, "What do you mean by that?"

Sayer smirked, making his way over to the lone desk in the room and retrieving two small Duel Disks. "A Duel. If you win, I'll allow you to leave with whatever information you want. Of course, if I win… well, let's just say that you won't just be writing the news, but making it too!"

Carly's eyes narrowed through her glasses, knowing the sound of foreboding talk when she heard it. As she listened the man's threats, she couldn't help but flash back to her earlier discussion with Misty.

"_The shadow of death hangs over you… it seems you will die soon."_

Carly gulped. Was this what Misty meant by that? The shadow of death… Divine sure seemed intent on ending her life right about now… but then what about the next thing Misty had said?

"_I wouldn't take it so literally Carly-san… after all, it seems that once your "death" happens, you and I will understand each other much, _much_ better. It makes me anxious… it seems we will become well acquainted in the future, reporter-san."_

Sayer smiled sinisterly as Carly stared at him, deciding whether or not to take the challenge. The man would be tough to defeat, but it wasn't as if Carly had never dueled before! That's right! She'd gone up against a Sacred Beast itself and come out unscathed, never mind the fact that it was Konami doing the actual dueling!

Steeling her will, Carly raised her arm, sliding her Deck into place. "Bring it on Divine!" she shouted, her glasses resuming their swirly nature as she set her Life Points. "I won't allow you to kill me so easily!"

Sayer smirked, responding to Carly's words in kind. "Oh I will kill you my dear, and as far as I'm concerned… if anything it will be far _too_ easy."

"_What the-?"_ Mikage thought with a grimace, _"She can't be serious?! Why on earth would she put her life on the line with a Duel?! I-I need to put a stop to this! Divine is a wanted felon, and Mr. Atlas himself wanted me to make sure Carly was not harmed, even if she is a crook!"_

Unfortunately, Mikage would find herself unable to move for the next few moments. It seemed Sayer had more abilities than he let on, as just as the woman decided to interfere, she found herself weighed down beneath a sinister level of killing intent. She knew then, that if she moved… she too would be killed. Normally, such a thing would not stop the woman, but this time it was something more… _supernatural_.

"Shall we begin?" Sayer asked, the Crimson Glow of Red Nova overtaking him as he raised his Duel Disk, giving birth to the Half-Life Rule.

"Let's do it!" Carly nodded, paying no mind to the shortened Life Points.

**Carly- 4000 LP**

**Sayer- 4000 LP**

"Ladies first." Sayer relented, stepping back to give Carly the floor.

"Tch… fine!" Carly shouted, "My Turn! Draw!" she glanced at her card, Fortune Fairy Chee. Grimacing, she turned to the other cards in her Hand, quickly throwing together a loose strategy. "Alright! I'll start things out with Fortune Fairy Swee!"

A small woman clothed in blue materialized on the Field, swinging her blue wand around vibrantly as she gazed at the room.

Fortune Fairy Swee-LV4-(0/0)

"Hmph…" Sayer smirked, "As I thought, a useless card for a useless peon."

"Ngh… Don't be so sure!" Carly said aloud, "Because I'm also activating the Spell Card Unacceptable Result!"

Sayer raised a brow, "Oh? And what does this card of yours do?"

Carly grimaced, "Basically, when I Successfully Summon a Fortune Fairy, this card will allow me to Special Summon another from my Hand! So come on out, Fortune Fairy Chee!"

In a burst of brown light, a tiny Carly-lookalike emerged on the Field beside Swee, waving about her Earth Wand happily.

Fortune Fariy Chee-LV6-(0/0)

"But I'm not done yet!" Carly continues, "Because I have another Spell Card to use, Luck Loan! This card will let me select one Fortune Fairy on my side of the Field, and then Special Summon another Fortune Fairy one level lower than the selected monster! So by choosing to apply this effect to my Fortune Fairy Swee… I can Special Summon Fortune Fairy Hu in Attack Mode!"

Once again, a burst of light filled the Field, dissipating as a green Fortune Fairy appeared.

Fortune Fairy Hu-LV3-(0/0)

"Three 0 Attack Normal Monsters," Sayer smirked, "Good job."

"They may be weak now," Carly scowled, "But not for long, because I have one last card to play! See, the Spell that brings it all together, Miracle Stone!"

"Miracle Stone?" Sayer asked, raising a brow in curiosity, "And what does this do?"

"I'm glad you asked." Carly grinned, "See, Miracle Stone is a Continuous Spell that increases the Attack Points of all Fortune Fairy monsters I control by 1000 for each Fortune Fairy on the Field! And since I have three Fortune Fairies, that means every one of my monsters now has 3000 Attack Points!"

Sayer's eyes went wide at the revelation, "I see. Not bad, not bad at all! But I'm afraid it still won't be enough to save you."

Carly frowned, "Well, you're about to get the chance to prove it! I end my turn!"

"Then it's my move…" Sayer began, "Draw!" a crimson glow filled his hands as he stared at his six cards. "Hmm… how shall I begin…?"

"_He must be bluffing…"_ Carly thought, _"There's no way he can beat three 3000 Attack Point monsters!"_

Sayer smirked, "Ah… here we are. First I'll begin with the Field Spell Crimson Summoning Ground! Before you ask, it's a card that allows me to Special Summon a "Red Nova" monster from my Hand once per turn, if I control no monsters at the time!"

"Red Nova?" Carly asked, "I haven't heard of those cards before…"

"Few have my dear," Sayer retorted, "But rejoice, for you are now one of those few! Behold, Red Nova- the Burning Soul!"

Instantly the room rose up in flames, an angry visage twisting and turning about violently across the Field before coming to a stop in front of Sayer. Twin eyes bulged out of the flames, swiveling about rapidly before settling to glare at Carly from afar.

Red Nova- the Burning Soul-LV8-(2800/2300)

"No way… what kind of monster is that?" Carly asked, "No… I need to calm down, it still doesn't have the Attack Points needed to overcome my Fortune Fairies!"

"But with the Burning Soul's effect…" Sayer interrupted, "it doesn't need to."

"What? It's effect?!" Carly grimaced.

"Yes, for you see while the Burning Soul is on the Field, I can discard one "Red Nova" monster from my Hand to the Graveyard to destroy all monsters you control! Unfortunately, using this effect means my Burning Soul will be destroyed during the End Phase, but I have a feeling this Duel won't get that far."

"!" Carly's eyes widened, "What did you say? No way, impossible!"

"I'm afraid not my dear," Sayer replied, sending Red Nova- the Black Wing to the grave as the Burning Soul began to burn brighter. "Go my soul, burn the world to ash with your Scar-Red Flames!"

The Burning Soul roared, the room shaking and quivering at the words as fiery tendrils lashed out at Carly's monsters.

"No way… no way!" Carly shouted, covering her eyes as one by one her Fortune Fairies were annihilated. "So… So strong…"

"And that's not all," Sayer continued, "Because now I'm summoning the Earthbound Linewalker to the Field in Attack Mode!"

Beside the Burning Force, a regalia-wearing male appeared, his hands hidden behind sparkling white gloves as he gazed out at the defenseless Carly with a deadly gaze.

Earthbound Linewalker-LV4-(1200/1900)

"Oh no…" Carly frowned, realizing what this meant.

"Indeed. Now, my two monsters are free to attack you directly!" Sayer announced, "Which means, you've lost this Duel, Carly Carmine! Linewalker, attack!"

The man grunted obediently, disappearing from his position to step beside Carly.

"Wha-?" the girl blinked in surprise, only to double over in pain as she was suddenly punched in the gut.

**Carly- 2800 LP**

**Sayer- 4000 LP**

"And now…" Sayer grinned, "My Burning Soul can finish you off! Go my monster, show her the power of the Scar-Red Demons!"

The flaming beast hissed, rising up until it towered over everyone like the uncontrollable inferno it was. Flames lashed out from both sides of its body, ripping and tearing at Carly's skin before idly tossing her into the window.

It cracked.

**Carly- 0 LP**

**Sayer- 4000 LP**

"What a complete waste of time…" Sayer smirked, the Burning Soul still present on the Field as it narrowed its gaze at Carly.

"A-Ah…" the reporter coughed, falling to her knees as the window behind her cracked further. "It hurts…"

"That's the beauty of Shadow Duels my dear… there's no need to be psychic to create the pain." Sayer explained. "Unfortunately… you've lost. And so, it's time to pay the piper." He glanced towards his Burning Soul, "If you would do the honors?"

The raging inferno hissed again, engulfing the room as it prepared to lash out at Carly one last time.

"N-No way… This is really it for me…" the girl winced, closing her eyes and waiting for the end.

And it was that one moment that changed everything. In another time… in another life perhaps, she would have been there alone.

But as Fate had it, she was not. And the person who had unknowingly accompanied her, couldn't sit by and let another person die, no matter what the sacrifice.

"You idiot!" Mikage spat as she appeared from the shadows, "Move!"

Both Carly and Sayer's eyes went wide as the blue-haired secretary leapt out into the fray, pushing the reporter out the way of the oncoming attack. Time seemed to slow for the three of them as Carly found herself tumbling into a bookshelf, turning to stare at the woman in shock. "You're…"

Mikage didn't bother the girl with a response, turning her head to stare at the fiery tendril floating before her.

"Jack…" she whispered, her last whisper, before the flaming tendril overtook her, knocking her through the window, and into the darkness below.

Halfway across the city, a certain celebrity awoke with a fright.

"Oh dear…" she would be heard whispering as she made to leave, "Someone's certainly made a mess of things."

* * *

**-Chapter Forty Nine-**

**END**

* * *

**What tragedy has befallen the one known as Mikage, and what effect will it have on the war? Misty makes her way to the Arcadia Movement, intent on discovering just what has occurred! With things progressing as they are, will Neo Domino be left standing by the time Konami and Enzo arrive? Find out next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**EXTRA: A Witch Hunter's Guide to Party Buiding**

**Part 1**

* * *

It was another day in the tiny, boring world of Neo Domino Land. The Sun was shining, the monsters were nowhere in sight, as always, and not a single cloud dampened the sky. So why was it that Neo Domino Land's least productive member of society, (Enzo, for those of you that didn't know), felt so happy?

Easy! Because today, was a Tuesday! And as everyone in Neo Domino Land knew, nothing bad _ever_ happened on a Tuesday.

Unfortunately, it seemed those who lived outside of Neo Domino Land, didn't know of that particular tidbit of information.

"Excuse me." An unusually dressed teenager in red called out, standing above Enzo gently as he regarded the teen with a frown. "Do you have a moment?"

Enzo, the weakest boy in the village and worst fighter of all time, glanced up in surprise. No one _ever_ came to talk to him. Even more so on a Tuesday!

"Are you the loser Enzo, the worst fighter in Neo Domino Land who's always being ignored?" the unusually dressed teen in red asked, tipping his pointy hat down smugly.

"E-Eh… I guess…." The teen replied warily, unsure of why such a strange, foreign man would be looking for him, "Who're you?"

"My name is "Red Hat" Konami, but you can refer to me as the Wizard." The teen said silkily, folding his arms calmly as he stared at the boy, "So, you're Enzo then?"

Enzo nodded once more, taking in Konami's appearance. He was a Wizard? He didn't look like one… well, outside of the strange, pointy hat that looked out of place considering what else the teen was wearing.

"Good. Because that makes you the Hero." Konami said easily.

"H-Huh?! What'd you say?!" Enzo choked, spraying the water he'd been enjoying moments prior all over the lawn. "I'm the Hero?!"

"Absolutely." The Wizard confirmed. "You see Enzo. You're the descendant of a long, intricate line of Witch Hunters, all of whom also carried the name Enzo. As the latest member of this line, it is your duty to use your power to defeat evil monsters and burn the Witch."

Enzo gaped, the water bottle in his hands trembling ferociously as he stared at the Wizard in shock, "I don't know anything about being a Witch Hunter! And… evil monsters?! That sounds scary!"

He stood suddenly, tossing the water bottle to the side as he made to run, "I can't do it!"

The Wizard smirked, keeping pace with Enzo despite walking hideously slow. "And why can't you? Didn't I just say that it's your duty?"

"Duty…?" Enzo sweatdropped, hearing the word once more.

The Wizard sighed, "You see Enzo, the next village over is being attacked by the Evil Black Rose Witch."

"Black Rose… Witch?" Enzo gulped, not liking the sound of the name.

Konami nodded, tipping his hat once more as he continued to explain, "The Black Rose Witch is an extremely wicked woman who attacks peaceful villages with her army of evil monsters, and enchants the heroes who try to fight her with her dark magic."

Enzo tripped, falling on his back as he tried to crawl away from Konami, shaking his head in despair. "Noooooo! The horror!"

The Wizard laughed, "Don't worry. You won't have to confront her for a few extras yet." He turned to the conveniently placed camera. "Until next time!"

**END**


	50. Earthbound

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! **

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

"_What a complete waste of time…" Sayer smirked, the Burning Soul still present on the Field as it narrowed its gaze at Carly._

"_A-Ah…" the reporter coughed, falling to her knees as the window behind her cracked further. "It hurts…"_

"_That's the beauty of Shadow Duels my dear… there's no need to be psychic to create the pain." Sayer explained. "Unfortunately… you've lost. And so, it's time to pay the piper." He glanced towards his Burning Soul, "If you would do the honors?"_

_The raging inferno hissed again, engulfing the room as it prepared to lash out at Carly one last time._

"_N-No way… This is really it for me…" the girl winced, closing her eyes and waiting for the end._

_And it was that one moment that changed everything. In another time… in another life perhaps, she would have been there alone._

_But as Fate had it, she was not. And the person who had unknowingly accompanied her couldn't sit by and let another person die, no matter what the sacrifice._

"_You idiot!" Mikage spat as she appeared from the shadows, "Move!"_

_Both Carly and Sayer's eyes went wide as the blue-haired secretary leapt out into the fray, pushing the reporter out the way of the oncoming attack. Time seemed to slow for the three of them as Carly found herself tumbling into a bookshelf, turning to stare at the woman in shock. "You're…"_

_Mikage didn't bother the girl with a response, turning her head to stare at the fiery tendril floating before her._

"_Jack…" she whispered, her last whisper, before the flaming tendril overtook her, knocking her through the window, and into the darkness below._

_Halfway across the city, a certain celebrity awoke with a fright._

"_Oh dear…" she would be heard whispering as she made to leave, "Someone's certainly made a mess of things."_

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty-**

**Earthbound**

* * *

Carly stared at the scene in shock.

Someone… had just died to save her. It was a gut-wrenching experience, knowing that she had been responsible for another's death. It may not have been directly, in fact, it may not have even been her fault, but even so…

She forced down the growing lump in her throat. She couldn't stay here, not with things unfolding as they were. That woman… whoever it was would have died in vain if she just toppled over and let Sayer finish her off.

She wouldn't be going down without a fight.

Sayer blinked in surprise, walking towards the shattered window and staring down into its dark abyss. "Well… I certainly didn't see that coming."

"Y-You monster…" Carly hissed, quickly crawling back to her feet, "You killed her!"

"Correction," Sayer smirked, "_You_ killed her. I was completely unaware to the woman's presence, surprising really… what with how this room is built and all."

Carly felt her hand clench. "You… how can you talk like that?! You just killed someone!"

Sayer chuckled, turning his head boringly to regard the reporter still standing before him, "Incidentally… it seems I'm about to kill another as well."

Carly froze at that. In her justified rage, she'd nearly forgotten… that Sayer had been originally aiming for her. "A-Ah… Uh…"

"Well, I suppose I can't get them all on the first try." Sayer smiled, turning on his heel to face the woman, "Shall we go for round two?" he raised his hand, the ever resilient Burning Force hovering behind him as it locked its gaze on Carly.

"Oh no… not again…" Carly thought aloud, taking a step backwards and hitting the bookshelf behind her. "Ah-!"

"End of the line Carly," Sayer began, "There'll be no one to save you this time. Burning Force, get it over with."

The flaming beast hissed in reply, spreading its wicked, fiery wings as flames began to engulf the room. Carly winced as the searing flames began to crawl towards her, and she pressed behind her, willing her body further into the bookshelf in a futile attempt to prolong her life.

"End it." Sayer finished with a whisper, and the Burning Force lunged…

Only to be snuffed out from the force of a powerful wind. Sayer's materialized Solid Vision faltered under the force, whizzing and zipping out of existence just when it would have devoured Carly whole. Needless to say, the Psychic was not amused.

"What the-? What is it now?!" he scowled, turning his head towards the broken window as the gale increased tenfold. It wasn't long before he received his answer.

From the depths of the abyss a shining blue light struck down upon the earth like lightning, spreading out into the heavens in a fashion reminiscent of a Synchro Summon. Sayer knew it wasn't one.

"Impossible…" Carly would later remember him whisper, "A Dark Signer… so soon?!"

His question was responded to with the image of a dying blue-haired woman. The same woman he knocked out the woman moments prior.

"She was… but how?!" Sayer cursed aloud, paying little mind to the hyperventilating reporter behind him. It was a mistake that would cost him dearly.

"_N-Now's my chance!"_ Carly thought, scattering into movement while Sayer was preoccupied cursing about _something_. What it was she didn't know, and quite frankly, she didn't care much either. She'd had enough of dangerous adventures for one night, a lifetime even!

"!"

Well, it seemed like the man finally realized his intended target was escaping.

"No, I won't let you escape!" he shouted, taking a step towards the girl as she squealed out in panic.

Once again, Sayer found his path intruded upon as a giant _bird leg_ smashed its way into the room between the two, leaving them separated and opening a hole in the wall through which Carly could escape.

Talk about it being her lucky day.

Sayer cursed as the remaining glass windows shattered around him, cutting off any hope of pursuit he had planned on the girl as the visage of a violent black and orange hummingbird came to mind.

It was unfortunate, but it seemed he'd have to show his hand earlier than he'd intended.

"Sayer…" the dead woman's voice called from the abyss, her broken, bloody visage appearing eerily by the window. "You killed me, Sayer…"

"Hmph…" Sayer grunted, staring at the woman boringly, "It'll take more than grandiose illusions to trick me."

He raised his hand, a bullet of crimson light flying from his fingertips and revealing the visage for what it was: Solid Vision.

"Such mundane tricks are beneath one of your stature… Dark Signer." Sayer mused, turning on his heel to stare at the _real_ Mikage, who had taken the time to appear through the doorway caused by her hummingbird's "ruckus."

"Stop talking." She said blankly, gazing at the man with bulging eyes. "I've heard enough of your jabbering nonsense… don't you understand that no one cares about what you think?" she glanced down at her forearm, seeing the Mark of the Hummingbird light up alongside it, "Still, the fact that you even know about the Dark Signers is rather amusing… how about it "Sayer"? Care to test your worth against one?"

Sayer smirked at the words, feeling a sudden shiver beneath the building as purple flames engulfed the world outside. From a bird's eye view, it would appear as if the Hummingbird Nazca Line had relocated to the center of the Arcadia Movement, burning brightly for all in the city to see. Mikage smiled in the meantime, her own miniature Hummingbird glowing brighter as purple light engulfed her, robing her in Dark Signer regalia.

"Well, you aren't about to chicken out are you?" Mikage asked; her Fiendish Duel Disk activating of its own accord as she approached Sayer.

Sayer laughed, "Foolish little girl… you have no idea just what game it is you're playing." He too activated his Duel Disk, "Very well… I'll humor you with a Shadow Duel. Perhaps losing to me will open your eyes about who you should really be looking for revenge on."

"I'll enjoy ending you." Mikage smirked, sliding her Deck into the Duel Disk as both their Life Points set to 4000.

**Sayer-4000 LP**

**Mikage-4000 LP**

"Ordinarily I'd say ladies first," Sayer started, "but then you're not quite a lady anymore now are you? My Turn! Draw!" he glanced at the card in his hand, smirking at the implication as he saw just what it was. "Well, would you look at my luck? It seems the card I drew was none other than the Field Spell Mausoleum of the Emperor! It's a Spell Card that allows us to Normal Summon or Set a monster without a Tribute, so long as we pay 1000 Life Points times the number of monsters usually needed for the Tribute Summon! So now, by paying 2000 Life Points, I can Normal Summon my Red Nova- the Crimson Tail!"

Red flames roared around Divine's body as a fiendish red monster came into play, staring at the Field nastily as it's crimson tail flicked about violently.

Red Nova-the Crimson Tail-LV8-(2900/2400)

**Sayer-2000 LP**

**Mikage-4000 LP**

"_There…"_ Sayer thought, lowering his stance as he watched his Life Points drop, _"That should make things easy enough for her!"_

It seemed as though Mikage had gotten the same idea in mind, as she began to smirk. "So that's the best you can do then? Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised… You are nothing but a worthless psychic after all."

Sayer chuckled, "You should be careful with your words… after all, you're not the one who has a 2900 Attack Point monster on their side of the Field!"

"There's more to Dueling than Attack Points Sayer," Mikage countered, "but I wouldn't count on a fool like you understanding that."

"This coming from a meager secretary? What gall…" Sayer replied.

Mikage laughed, "That wannabe's long gone. There's nothing of that mundane existence left in this body of mine, and I'll prove it with this turn! Draw!" she smirked, glancing at her hand viciously. "For starters, I think I'll activate the effect of my Steelswarm Cell! You see, when I have no monsters on my side of the Field, I can Special Summon this card from my Hand!"

The tiny bug skittered onto the Field from places unknown, rearing its back up and revealing the horrid symbol blazoned across its wings.

Steelswarm Cell-LV1-(0/0)

"_A Steelswarm Deck is it…? Interesting…"_ Sayer thought, _"Legend says that those monsters once served the Earthbound Immortals in the War against the Signers… It's time to see just what these demons can do!"_

"Really?" he asked instead, "What good is a Level 1 monster with no Attack Points? It seems these Dark Signers really have lax standards, if they're allowing someone with monsters like these to serve them."

"Ha!" Mikage spat, "The only reason you're thinking that way is because you can't understand these monster's worth… but don't worry, I'll enlighten you soon enough with the Spell Card One for One! This card allows me to discard one monster from my Hand, and then…" she paused, ruffling through her Deck for her intended card, "it allows me to Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my Hand _or_ Deck!"

"Oh great," Sayer mused mockingly, "Another Level 1 Monster."

Mikage ignored him, her blackened eyes widening in glee as she spotted the card she wished to use, "Give welcome… to my Steelswarm Scout!"

Another beetle-like creature approached the Field, crash landing upon the room's burnt floor as it buzzed around gently, taking in everything with its bulging eyes.

Steelswarm Scout-LV1-(200/0)

"Oh, what a joy." Sayer smirked, "A monster that actually has some Attack Points. What're you going to do, have it bite me?"

"Heh… it'll do more than that," Mikage assured, "Because as with any other bugs, Steelswarms beget more Steelswarms, and so, by Tributing my Steelswarm Cell and Steelswarm Scout, I can bring out a far more useful demon!" she maneuvered her hand to the sky elegantly as a lightning bolt cracked the sky behind them. "Behold, a Demon of Madness that destroys all in sight! Steelswarm Caucastag!"

Sayer winced as a fierce wind blew through the room, materializing before Mikage in a black wind that slowly shifted into the form of a demonic stag beetle. The creature grinned ferociously as it crouched down on its hind legs, letting out a roar as it flittered its wings and lashed its similarly black tail about madly.

Steelswarm Caucastag-LV8-(2800/0)

"Well Sayer," Mikage smirked, "I'd say it's been a good game… but then I'd be lying."

-5D's-

Akiza grimaced, her vision blurring in and out as she slowly came to her senses. It appeared as though she was still in the locked Chamber of the Arcadia Movement, effectively meaning that she'd not gone anywhere, despite her little "vacation"… She frowned, wondering why no one had come to get her. Had they not heard her screaming earlier? She could have sworn that at least one person might've gotten curious… Then again, the Chamber _was_ located in one of the more questionable areas of the Facility… another point against Sayer, she supposed.

Climbing to her feet, the teenage psychic unlocked the door, pushing it open to stumble through the dark hallways. Where _was_ everyone? It made no sense that they would all be so quiet at such a time… she knew for a fact that there was always some kind of party going on up on the fourteenth floor!

"Hello?" she found herself calling as she approached the eighteenth floor lobby, "Is anyone here?"

No response.

"Is there really no one…?" Akiza asked, frowning as she made her way towards the elevator.

"They won't come." A mocking voice said suddenly, prompting the girl to spin around on her heel.

"Who-?!" she found herself cut off as she stared at her addressor.

Flowing black hair, elegant dress, she obviously did not belong here.

"Who are you?" Akiza asked with a frown, her jaw line setting as she watched the woman warily.

"Do you really not me?" the woman asked, steadily approaching the girl as an unseen breeze seemed to travel with her. "A shame, especially when I know all about you Akiza Izinski… or would you prefer the name, Black Rose!"

Akiza flinched at the tone, recognizing at as the one many of her haters liked to use when speaking of her. "Now that you mention it… you do look rather familiar… Yes, you're that Supermodel who's been running about the world like you own the place. Misty Tredwell!"

"So you do know me." Misty said smoothly, seeming rather pleased, "Good… then it will make our discussion all the easier to address."

"Discussion?" Akiza asked, watching the woman warily.

"Yes." Misty confirmed, continuing to approach Akiza slowly, "Several years ago my brother Toby manifested psychic powers. Of course, he was frightened at the time, and didn't know what to do. And then, _you _showed up."

"I did…?" Akiza asked in confusion, not quite sure what Misty was trying to say.

"Yes… it was during your meeting with him that he decided that his path in life did not lie with that of his family… It was because of your meeting with him that I'm no longer able to see or hear my little brother!"

"!" Akiza flinched once more at the tone, "What are you on about? Who's this Toby you claim I met! I don't remember anyone by that name!"

"Of course you don't..." Misty scowled, "You act as if everyone's beneath you… as if no one else is worth your time. But I know Black Rose! I know that my brother joined the Arcadia Movement because of your meeting, and I also know that it was during one of your vicious displays of anger that he was _killed_!"

"Killed?!" Akiza winced, "Your brother's… dead?"

"That is correct. Killed, by the hand of the one he claimed to admire most…" Misty grimaced, closing her eyes at the thought of such treachery. "And the worst part is… he never would have been there if it hadn't been for you pushing him to join your little Psychic Club!"

"N-No!" Akiza denied, "There's no way that can be right! I've never killed anyone! I'm a good person!"

"Lies!" Misty spat, "Lies, just like the ones you told my brother!"

"Misty, you have to listen to me." Akiza pleaded, "I don't know what happened to your brother, but I can promise you that I didn't-"

"I don't _have_ to listen to anything you say Akiza!" Misty retorted, "Did you listen to the cries and pleas of those you harmed?"

There was a moment of silence, and Misty reared back with a victorious look on her face.

"I didn't think so."

"Ngh…!" Akiza frowned, "Those people where antagonizing and ridiculing me!"

"So that makes it okay for you to harm them?" Misty asked, "You claim that you're a good person, but when was the last time you ever actually helped someone?! You hide behind that wretched mask of yours; acting as if you're so much better than the rest of us, when really… you're just a pathetic little girl throwing a temper tantrum! You let your powers control you, throwing objects every which way in hopes that someone just might get hurt. Well, guess what Akiza? It's time for these games of yours to come to an end!"

The lizard mark on Misty's forearm suddenly began to glow.

"?!" Akiza took a step back as her own mark responded to its appearance, "You… You have a Mark?!"

"I have been chosen." Misty confirmed, raising the arm in front of her as she glared at Akiza, "Chosen by the Immortals bound to this world to set right the many wrongs of this planet! And my first act as their vessel," she pointed towards Akiza angrily as Dark Signer regalia wrapped around her, "is ridding this world of your existence!"

A tremor shook across the Arcadia Movement, nearly forcing Akiza off her feet. If one had looked outside, they would have seen another set of purple flames engulfing the area around the building, this time in the shape of a lizard.

All across Neo Domino the Signers winced, instinctively knowing that somewhere… one of their own was in a bad situation.

"W-What is this?!" Akiza scowled, "What are you?"

"I've already told you." Misty smiled, snapping her fingers as her Dark Signer Duel Disk activated, "I'm the one who's come to destroy you Akiza… a Dark Signer, chosen by the Reptile to destroy you and the Black Rose Dragon!"

"A Dark Signer…?" Akiza asked with a frown, taking a step back. _"There's something wrong here! This sense of trepidation and foreboding… I don't like it! But if this woman thinks she can come into my home and push me around, then she's got another thing coming!"_

Akiza stepped to the side, slamming her right forearm against a wall as a Duel Disk slipped its way onto her arm.

"Hmph, convenient much?" Misty asked in disgust.

"I don't know anything about your brother," Akiza said once more, "but it doesn't look like you'll listen to anything I have to say… since you've brought a Duel Disk with you it's obvious you're a Duelist… so we'll settle this the old fashioned way, with a Duel!"

Misty smiled, "I had hoped it would come to this. Honestly whether you told me the truth or not we'd still end up dueling… you see Akiza, I have no intention of allowing you to escape this place alive. Just like the Arcadia Movement members before you… you shall wash away in the dust."

"Members before me…?" Akiza questioned, "What'd you do to my friends?!"

"Oh don't worry," Misty smirked, raising her hand to pull back a strand of her hair, "You'll see them soon enough… in the Shadow Realm that is!"

"Ah! You-!" Akiza scowled, "I've had enough of your nonsense! It's time to Duel Misty!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Misty replied, taking a step back as their Life Points set.

**Akiza- 4000 LP**

**Misty- 4000 LP**

"I'm going first!" Akiza snapped, drawing her card, "And I'm starting off by summoning Twilight Rose Knight in Attack Mode!"

Twilight Rose Knight-LV3-(1000/1000)

"But he won't be alone for long," Akiza explained, "Because by using his effect I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from my Hand. This means, I can bring out my Lord Poison in Attack Mode as well!"

The wooden monster with claws grunted as it appeared on the Field, moving subtly as it stood next to the Rose Knight.

Lord Poison-LV4-(1500/1000)

"Of course, neither of these monsters will be sticking around much longer… because I can use my Twilight Rose Knight to tune Lord Poison into an even greater monster!"

Misty's eyes narrowed as she understood what Akiza was saying.

"Chilling Flames engulf the entire world!" Akiza began, "Pitch-dark Flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

A variety of petals fell upon the hall as Akiza's ace monster took to the Field, leaving Misty to glare at it ferociously.

Black Rose Dragon-LV7-(2400/1800)

"Not that there was any need for confirmation…" Misty decided, "But this proves that you are the one who I was speaking of." Her gaze hardened as she regarded Akiza. "Finish your turn, _witch_."

"Don't mind if I do!" Akiza hissed, "I'll set three cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my move…" Misty started, drawing her own card, "And I'll start it off with the Field Spell Savage Colosseum! This Field Spell forces all monsters to attack when able, and gives 300 Life Points to the controller of that monster. Then, during the End Phase it destroys all Attack Position Monsters that did not declare an attack! And just to keep things safe… I'll activate another Spell, Field Barrier! With this on the Field, there's nothing you can do to destroy my Colosseum, nor can you use another Field Spell to replace it!"

"Ah!" Akiza grimaced, "That card may end up becoming a problem."

"And it will be up to you to deal with it!" Misty spat, "Unfortunately, I'm not done with my turn just yet! I summon Reptile Gorgon to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A slithering serpent woman hissed as she materialized, lashing her tongue out at Akiza and her dragon.

Reptile Gorgon-LV3-(1400/1400)

"But that's not all, because I'm also making use of the Equip Card Attack Pheromones! Now, when my Gorgon attacks a Defense Position Monster… that monster will be switched to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step, but don't think I'm stopping there! I have a few more tricks up my sleeve… like this, the Equip Card Molten Escape!"

"What's that do?!" Akiza asked with wide eyes.

"Basically it stops my monster from being destroyed by Battle once per turn. It also gains 300 Attack at the end of each Damage Step this effect is applied! Now… Reptile Gorgon, attack her Black Rose Dragon!"

Akiza grimaced, saying nothing as her dragon fought off the monster with ease.

**Akiza-4000 LP**

**Misty-3000 LP**

"And don't forget… since my Gorgon has Molten Escape, it gains 300 Attack Points!" Misty snapped.

Reptile Gorgon-LV3-(1700/1400)

"That's still not enough to overpower my dragon!" Akiza retorted.

"Hmph," Misty smirked, "Too bad, because with my Gorgon's effect, it doesn't have to!"

"What? It's effect?!" Akiza asked.

"Indeed, you see when my Gorgon attacks an Attack Position monster, after the Damage Calculation that monster is reduced to 0 Attack Points and is no longer capable of changing its Battle Position, essentially… your Black Rose Dragon becomes frozen in time!"

"What?!" Akiza gaped, "But you can't do that!"

"I'm afraid I just did." Misty smirked, "Now, I'll end my turn and gain 300 Life Points for the effort."

**Akiza-4000 LP**

**Misty-3300 LP**

Akiza grimaced, no longer feeling all that confident. "Tch… my turn! Draw! Now I'll-"

"Not so fast Akiza," Misty smirked, "You forgot my Savage Colosseum's effect! Since you have an Attack Position Monster on the Field… you have to attack!"

Akiza grimaced, watching as her Black Rose Dragon was forced into attacking Reptile Gorgon. The resulting explosion sent debris flying through the air, leaving Akiza to grimace at the scene.

**Akiza- 2300 LP**

**Misty-3300 LP**

"Ngh… you may have destroyed my dragon," Akiza scowled, "But because of your Field Spell I also gain 300 Life Points!"

**Akiza-2600 LP**

**Misty-3300 LP**

"And that's not all!" Akiza continued, "Because now I'm activating the Trap Card Synchro Spirits! This allows me to remove one Synchro Monster from my Graveyard, and then Special Summon the monsters used to summon it back to the Field!"

Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison both grunted as they reappeared beside Akiza, only for her to activate another card.

"But now, I'm activating Dimensional Regression, allowing me to return my Black Rose Dragon to the Extra Deck… but that's not all, because I have one more card to play! Urgent Tuning!"

"Oh? And what does this card of yours do?" Misty asked.

"Simple! It allows me to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster during the Battle Phase! So once again, my Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison will combine forces to become the Black Rose Dragon!"

The Black and Red Creature roared as it materialized on the Field once more, spreading its wings violently throughout the hall.

"And now that my Black Rose Dragon has been Synchro Summoned… I can use its effect to destroy all cards on the Field! Go my dragon! Wipe it all away with your Black Rose Gale!"

The Black Rose roared as wind tore through the hall, destroying Reptile Gorgon and Field Barrier but leaving the Savage Colosseum untouched.

"Tch… darn it…" Akiza grimaced, "I'll set once card and end my turn!"

"Well, it's certainly about time." Misty smirked, drawing a card, "Because you just ran out of it! Behold, the Spell Card Reptile Spawn! It allows me to remove one Reptile Monster in my Graveyard to Special Summon two Reptilianne Tokens to my side of the Field!"

Two small lizards appeared, squirming around on the ground weakly as Misty continued to smirk.

Token-LV1-(0/0)

"Unfortunately," Misty continued, "They won't be around for long, because I'm tributing both of them to Summon my greatest monster!"

"What…?" Akiza asked, spotting the card in Misty's hand as the celebrity's eyes began to glow purple. "Misty, what are you doing?"

"Behold!" the woman shouted, ignoring Akiza entirely, "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"

The two tokens merged together in a swelling purple light, rushing down the hall and out the window into the night sky. When they arrived, they formed into a metallic beating heart, opening up and sucking up the air of the world around them.

Akiza wouldn't notice it, but outside, one by one the citizens of Neo Domino began to fall, their souls disappearing in a horrid purple light to the heart beating above.

"So," the girl asked, glaring at Misty in frustration, "Where's this monster of yours? You _did_ summon one didn't you?!"

"Hmph…" Misty smirked, "With time… it will appear once enough souls have been harvested from this world around us!"

"Souls…?" Akiza questioned, "Harvested?!"

"The Earthbound Immortals require food to be sustained." Misty explained, "We are no different." Suddenly, she smirked. "Go ahead Akiza, turn around."

There was a sudden sense of foreboding with those words. Slowly, Akiza turned her head, gazing towards the window from which the tokens had fled, only to come face to face with a giant, glowing, green, eye.

"A-Ah!" she cried, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock as she took several steps back.

"Exquisite is it not?" Misty asked, "The power of the Immortals is truly a wonderful thing.

The Reptile Monster roared out in agreement, gripping the Arcadia Movement building loosely as it gazed at the two from outside.

Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua-LV8-(2800/1800)

"Yes… these monsters truly are wonderful." Misty smirked, "And now… I shall use them to-" she cut herself off, apparently sensing something was amiss as she turned her head to the sky. "Oh my Akiza… it seems you're about to be in for quite a fright."

The psychic glared at Misty once she regained her bearings. "A fright…? What are you on about Mis-ty?"

She too had paused, her eyes widening in shock as she understood just what Misty had been saying.

For at that very moment, Sayer's body fell past them, into the darkness below.

"S-Sayer…?" Akiza asked, moreso in shock than anything else.

After all, this new Sayer was kind of a… well, a dick.

"Sayer!" she shouted once more, just for good measure.

There would be no reply.

-_A Few Minutes Earlier_-

Sayer's eyes narrowed in confusion at Mikage's actions. If she had wanted to Tribute Summon a monster, why not make use of the Mausoleum? It didn't make any sense… unless….

"You know Sayer," Mikage smirked, folding her arms imperiously as she regarded the man, "I was at the Fortune Cup, and I saw all the stops your puppet Akiza pulled to try and stay in the game. But did you know that her "esteemed" Black Rose Dragon isn't the only card with a destruction ability?"

"What…?" Sayer asked, feigning surprise as he took in the woman's monster. "A Destruction Ability you say…?"

"Indeed." Mikage smirked, "See Sayer, I don't know about bumbling morons like you, but people like me tend to work around something called strategy. And the Steelswarms pride such things! For you see, when my Steelswarm Caucastag is Tribute Summoned by using other Steelswarm monsters, I can destroy every monster on the Field outside of itself! And if you have even a remote degree of common sense, then you'll know full well what that means!"

Sayer's eyes widened in shock, "You intend to have it destroy my Crimson Tail!" _"Impressive…"_ he thought darkly, smirking inwardly at the girl's move. _"I suppose that even if I wasn't _trying _to lose I might have a bit of trouble… that is of course assuming I wouldn't have this card in my hand."_

The card he spoke of was of course Battle Fader… but he had no intention of using it. The moment Mikage became a Dark Signer he knew that his time at the Arcadia Movement had come to a close. And with these repetitive tremors… well, it was obvious that an Earthbound Immortal had been summoned. Simply put: It was time for him to make his exit.

"Well Sayer," Mikage grinned sadistically, "It seems the time has come to send you to the Shadow Realm. Don't worry; I'll be sure to give Akiza your regards. Steelswarm Caucastag, end this buffoon right-!"

"Sorry to interrupt you my dear," Sayer smirked, stepping in front of the broken window, "but I have no intention of dying in this place. I'm afraid this Duel of ours will have to be cut short. Tootles."

The man bowed extravagantly, leaving Mikage to watch on in shock and disgust as the man fell back out the window.

"Sayer!" the woman hissed, approaching the window and looking down for any sign of the man.

There was nothing but mist. Crimson Red Mist…

"Tch…" Mikage scowled, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Coward."

Another tremor shook the building, prompting Mikage to sigh and take several steps away from the window. It would do no good for her to fall to her death a second time after all.

The sound of a great tremor broke her thoughts, watching as a part of the building began to collapse in on itself.

"An Earthbound Immortal is present…" she noted, her eyes narrowing as she glanced through the floor several floors below her. "Ccarayhua… the celebrity… Misty. My presence is no longer required here…"

The newly christened Dark Signer scowled, turning to leave the room as the building continued to collapse around her. How pathetic… she hadn't even gotten to summon her own Earthbound Immortal! Oh well… there was always next time.

"Sayer!" Akiza had cried, leaning over the rails as she called down to the man for any sign of a response.

There was none.

"Oh, give it up Akiza." Misty smirked, "Your precious Sayer is gone! You should rejoice… you were always saying how no one could understand your pain… well, now you can understand a bit of mine."

"Y-Your pain?" Akiza asked with a frown, taking a step forward as she remembered who she was accompanied with.

"Yes Akiza," Misty scowled, "I speak of the pain I was forced to endure due to the loss of my brother! But rest assured, this is only the beginning!" she raised her hand, pointing towards the psychic elegantly, "The next time we met… shall mark the end of your existence, Black Rose!"

"Misty," Akiza began, taking another step forward, "W-Wait!"

Whatever words Akiza planned on saying to the celebrity were cut off as a section of the building collapsed between them, blocking each other from view. Akiza grimaced quickly, turning on her heel as she stared at the disappearing Earthbound Immortal behind her.

She never noticed the floor above her cave in.

In an instant, the entire floor crashed down on top of her, riddling her with debris and scattered items that had fallen loose in the earlier tremors. Akiza cried out, falling to the floor unconscious, never seeing the pair of swirly eyes widening across the hall.

Once again, it seemed as though Carly Carmine had lucked out.

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty-**

**END**

* * *

**With the birth of a new Dark Signer the War spans to new heights! As Yusei races to a confrontation with an old comrade, will he too fall to the flames of revenge as Akiza did before him? And what of Sayer? Just what does he intend to do while Akiza believes him dead? Maybe we'll find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**


	51. Disappear

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! **

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_Mikage, the newly christened Dark Signer scowled, turning to leave the room as the building continued to collapse around her. How pathetic… she hadn't even gotten to summon her own Earthbound Immortal! Oh well… there was always next time._

"_Sayer!" Akiza had cried, leaning over the rails as she called down to the man for any sign of a response._

_There was none._

"_Oh, give it up Akiza." Misty smirked, "Your precious Sayer is gone! You should rejoice… you were always saying how no one could understand your pain… well, now you can understand a bit of mine."_

"_Y-Your pain?" Akiza asked with a frown, taking a step forward as she remembered who she was accompanied with._

"_Yes Akiza," Misty scowled, "I speak of the pain I was forced to endure due to the loss of my brother! But rest assured, this is only the beginning!" she raised her hand, pointing towards the psychic elegantly, "The next time we met… shall mark the end of your existence, Black Rose!"_

"_Misty," Akiza began, taking another step forward, "W-Wait!"_

_Whatever words Akiza planned on saying to the celebrity were cut off as a section of the building collapsed between them, blocking each other from view. Akiza grimaced quickly, turning on her heel as she stared at the disappearing Earthbound Immortal behind her._

_She never noticed the floor above her cave in._

_In an instant, the entire floor crashed down on top of her, riddling her with debris and scattered items that had fallen loose in the earlier tremors. Akiza cried out, falling to the floor unconscious, never seeing the pair of swirly eyes widening across the hall._

_Once again, it seemed as though Carly Carmine had lucked out._

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty One-**

**Disappear**

* * *

As fate would have it, Akiza was not to be the only Signer taking part in a ferocious Shadow Duel that night. In fact, it could be said that the two events had been timed perfectly, no doubt in hopes that two Signers could be taken out in one extravagant move.

It was a shame Misty had been unable to subdue her target… but perhaps the other Dark Signer would have more luck than she.

He would no doubt need it if he was truly planning on dueling the new King.

"Kalin… I'm coming." Yusei spoke aloud, staring out from his group's hideout towards some destination only he could picture.

Silently, the man grabbed his helmet, slipping out the backdoor after ensuring his companions were asleep. There would be no need for them to know after all… this was his mistake, something he had to deal with alone.

Yusei frowned, pulling the helmet over his crustacean hair as he leapt onto his Duel Runner, the Yusei Go. Reaching for the ignition, he found himself pausing, wondering if he was really about to pursue this course of action. Maybe he shouldn't go alone, or at least let someone know where he was headed…. He soon found himself putting an end to that line of thought. What would he say? He couldn't blame it on the Crimson Dragon, not this time. It was a similar feeling that pulled at him, but different somehow… and of course, the lack of his burning Mark all but ensured that the Crimson Dragon had nothing to do with this feeling of his.

"_But even so…"_ the teen thought, turning the key and revving his engine in the otherwise silent night, _"Sitting around here not doing anything is helping at all! The only thing I know, is that somehow… someway… Kalin is alive! And if I'm going to have any chance of getting to the bottom of this, I'll have to go with my gut! And my gut is telling me… that my path lies straight ahead!"_

Revving the engine once more for good measure, Yusei rode off, not even paying second thought to the door slamming open behind him.

"Yusei!" Yanagi shrieked, waving his hand about wildly as Leo and Luna ran out behind him, "Yusei, where ya goin?!"

The crab-haired hero ignored their calls, turning the corner and promptly disappearing into the midnight streets.

He didn't know how long he was driving for… merely following along the dimly lit highway as it guided him towards his destination.

"Kalin…" he repeated the thought that had replayed itself over and over in his mind, "I'm coming."

-5D's-

"So, any ideas yet?" Enzo asked, turning to face Konami for the first time in an hour. "You've been sitting like that for half the trip now!"

"…." Konami didn't reply for a moment, though his gaze did narrow slightly as he regarded Enzo's words. "No… Deck Building can be rather difficult when you have little to work off of."

"Wha-?!" Enzo's jaw dropped, "You mean you haven't come up with anything?! But Konami, I mean… half the trip!"

Red Hat shrugged nonchalantly, feeling no need to lie about progress he hasn't made. "Like I said, Deck Building can be hard at times, even for me. Besides," he paused, his gaze hardening, "I don't see you making any new Decks over there. Stop trying to judge me."

Enzo reeled back a little, a bead of sweat rolling down his head in surprise. _"Geez… someone took that comment a little too personally!"_ "Heh… I'm not saying anything against you Konami, it's just… surprising you know? Half the trip's gone by and you still haven't come up with a single idea other than Special Summoning?"

Konami frowned, not all that pleased with his work either. "It'd help if I had a little more to work with… it seems that just the descriptions of Sayer's monsters won't be enough. I may actually have to Duel him for myself before I can…" he trailed off, returning to his thoughtful expression as he gazed out the window.

"M-Maybe…" Maia squeaked, opting to throw her own two cents in, "M-Maybe… if you stop thinking about it so much… the answer will come to you in time."

"Time…" Enzo sighed in defeat, "It's always the thing we don't seem to have."

"We do have time though," Maia countered, "We're stuck on this plane after all… for another few hours at least!"

"Well… you've got a point there." Konami admitted, "But I'm not sure how that's gonna help us. It's not like there's anything to do here that can take our minds off of things."

"T-That's not entirely true…" Maia frowned, "Y-You have your cards, don't you?"

"Well… yeah," Konami nodded, "I guess. But I don't see how that's going to help-"

"Oh but don't you get it?" Maia asked, clapping her hands together excitedly, "This is the perfect way to pass the time! We can do some Duel Puzzles!"

"Duel Puzzles…?" Konami asked blandly, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

Enzo blinked in surprise, "Oh yeah… I heard about those things! They're like tiny Dueling Situations you have to use strategy and thought to pull through! I never actually did one myself, but with all the cards we have lying around we might be able to put a few good ones together!"

Konami sighed, not really caring for the idea all that much. "I don't really think that'll help pass the time all that much-"

"Oh come on," Enzo interrupted him, slapping him on the back eagerly, "What's the worst that can happen, besides, you yourself said that you haven't come up with any ideas on how to beat Sayer. Who knows, maybe this will give you a few."

The green-haired psychic nodded in agreement, digging through her own cards for a moment as she sat down across from Red Hat. "H-Here, we'll start with something simple."

She spread the cards about the table swiftly, stuffing four cards in Konami's hand before finishing the rest of the Field. Konami sighed, it looked like he didn't have a choice in whether he wanted to play or not.

"U-Um… in this Duel Puzzle, you start off with 1000 Life Points, and the other person has 1500… the object of any Duel Puzzle is to wipe out the rest of your opponent's Life Points in a single turn. Do you think you can do that with the cards in your hand?"

Grimacing, Konami glanced at the cards he held and the ones thrown about the Field. In his Hand were four cards: Call of the Haunted, Makyura the Destructor, Dark Scorpion-Chick the Yellow, and the Rope of Life. On the Field were three cards: a Byser Shock on his side of the Field, and two Beautiful Headhuntress on the opponent's. As much as he didn't want to play, it didn't take him long to figure out what to do.

"I'll start by summoning Makyura the Destructor to the Field in Attack Mode!" Konami exclaimed, tossing the card down gently by his Byser Shock.

Makyura the Destructor-LV4-(1600/1200)

"Now that I've done that," Konami began, "I'll set one card and have him attack the first Beautiful Headhuntress!"

Since both monsters had the same number of Attack Points, both monsters were destroyed. Enzo frowned at that.

"Uh… Konami, why'd you do something like that? Even if you got rid of the opponent's monster, you wasted your Normal Summon and only have Byser Shock left on the Field!"

Konami smiled, "Because Enzo, Makyura the Destructor has an effect! When it gets destroyed, it allows me to activate Trap Cards from my Hand for the rest of the turn! But I'll be coming back to that later, because first… I'll have to attack the other Beautiful Headhuntress with my Byser Shock!"

Enzo frowned, "Uh… Konami, now you're just destroying your own monsters! Byser Shock only has 800 Attack Points, it can't defeat Beautiful Headhuntress!"

Konami just shook his head, tossing Byser Shock to the graveyard as he took damage.

**Konami- 200 LP**

**Opponent- 1500 LP**

"Oh ye of little faith… if you recall, I said my Makyura had an effect that allowed me to activate Traps from my Hand! And I intend to use that effect now to activate this, the Rope of Life!"

Maia smiled, realizing that Konami knew how to work his way through the task.

"This card only works by discarding my entire hand to the graveyard, but once I do… I can resummon a monster destroyed by battle and increase its Attack by 800 Points!"

Byser Shock-LV5-(1600/600)

"And since my Byser Shock was just summoned back to the Field, its effect activates!" Konami explained, "Which means I have to return my Set card back to my Hand!"

He smiled, picking his hidden Call of the Haunted back up. "And that's not all… since my Byser Shock now has 1600 Attack Points… I think I'll have him attack the Beautiful Headhuntress, wiping them both out!"

Both monsters were again discarded to the Grave, and Konami grinned. He was going to win. "Then, by activating my Makyura's effect again, I can activate Call of the Haunted from my Hand! This allows me to Special Summon one monster from my Grave, and I know just what to bring back! Behold, Dark Scorpion-Chick the Yellow!"

Chick the Yellow-LV3-(1000/1000)

"And now I'll finish it off with an endless loop!" Konami shouted, "First, I'll have Chick attack directly!"

**Konami- 200 LP**

**Opponent- 500 LP**

"And because he inflicted direct damage, I can add return one card on the Field to my Hand, so Call of the Haunted comes back! And since it's no longer on the Field, Cliff returns to the Graveyard! But that's just fine, because he'll be coming right back since I'm using Call of the Haunted yet again!"

Chick the Yellow-LV3-(1000/1000)

"And he attacks again!" Konami roared, wiping out the last of his opponent's Life Points.

Enzo stared at Konami blandly, "Well… you definitely aren't any fun…. You completely tore through that Puzzle without even a single hint!"

Konami shrugged, pushing the cards back towards an amused Maia, "What can I say? I'm good at dueling."

"Now if only I could get some of that talent for myself…" Enzo sighed.

-5D's-

Yusei's Duel Runner whined as it came to a stop on the outskirts of Neo Domino City, its crab-haired rider dismounting and turning to face the shaded silhouette standing above him.

"It's here…" Yusei thought aloud, knowing that this was where he needed to be. Removing his helmet, the man stood, gazing calmly at the person above him as he slowly began his approach.

Suddenly, he was forced to stop as a card suddenly flew past him, cutting into his cheek lightly as he stepped away. Quickly, Yusei turned, catching a moment's glance at the card that had cut him.

Vorse Raider.

His eyes widened. There was only one person he knew that had consistently used that card, and with how often he'd found himself thinking about him as of late…

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment, Yusei." The silhouette grinned as he stepped into the light, revealing a darkly-dressed male with slick silver hair.

Yusei's eyes narrowed in recognition, "Kalin… so it really is you."

"That's right Yusei!" the man grinned widely, spreading his arms wide as he stood atop the hill, "It's me, Kalin, back from the dead! You have no idea how long I've waited… how long I've stewed in anticipation for this one moment Yusei!" Kalin grinned, leaping back on his Duel Runner as it tore the ground beneath him to shreds, "Ever since that day you abandoned me to the Securities… I've thought about how I could make it up to you! It wasn't until recently that I figured out what I could do…" he spread his arms again, his purple mark showing as Yusei watched on with wide eyes, "I've decided to send you to the Netherworld!"

"That mark… Kalin, have you become a Dark Signer?!"

"Kuku, so you figured it out huh?!" the silver-haired man laughed, "Took you long enough! And here I thought Satellite's Shooting Star was supposed to be smart?! Bah! More like a Falling Star if you ask me!"

He revved his engine and took off towards Yusei, his Duel Runner skidding past him and kicking dirt and debris into the man's face.

"Ack!" Yusei winced, stumbling backwards towards the Yusei Go as Kalin cackled, driving circles around at the man as purple flames ignited behind him. Before long, a giant shape of a familiar Nazca Line had been formed, though Yusei wouldn't see it from where he was standing.

"Well?!" Kalin asked as he roared back beside Yusei's Duel Runner, "How about it Yusei? Are you up for a little Turbo Duel, or are you gonna back out and ditch me just like _that_ time?!"

Yusei flinched at the words and a memory of overwhelming odds crossed through his mind, Kalin's hand being dragged down among the masses… The man's eyes narrowed forcibly, and he leapt onto his Duel Runner.

"I don't know what drove you to join the Dark Signers, Kalin…" Yusei frowned sadly, "but I'll bring you back to your senses with this Duel! I won't leave you to rot here alone!"

"Bah!" Kalin scowled, taking off and leaving Yusei in the dust, "Yusei, Yusei! Ever the hero aren't you?! For what good that's done you! Tell me, have you managed to settle things properly with Jack yet, or are you two still running circles around each other with those half-assed Duels of yours?!"

Again, Yusei flinched. "You knew about that?" he asked, his Duel Runner trailing several paces behind Kalin as they neared the first turn.

"Of course I did!" Kalin spat, "I've been watching all of you! You, Jack, Crow… I have revenge planned for all three of you leaving me to die!"

"Revenge?!" Yusei asked, "Is that what you're after?"

Kalin scowled as he swerved his Duel Runner to the side, nearly clipping Yusei as he completed the first turn, "You'll find out soon enough Yusei! After all, it's my move! And with my new Deck… you'll be begging for mercy in no time! Draw!"

**Kalin-4000 LP SPC-0**

**Yusei-4000 LP SPC-0**

"First, I'll start things off with my Infernity Beast!" Kalin spat, tossing the card down in Attack Position. As he did so, a transparent dog-like creature emerged on the Field, a small ring of fire wrapping around its face.

Infernity Beast-LV3-(1600/1200)

"Now that I've done that," Kalin grinned, "I'll set one card and end my Turn!"

"Then it's my move!" Yusei shouted, watching both of their Speed Counters rise to 1 before drawing a card. "Alright! I think I'll rev things up with a monster of my own!" he grabbed the card from his hand tossing it down on the Field swiftly, "Check it out, my Speed Warrior!"

Speed Warrior-LV2-(900/400)

"Che!" Kalin grimaced, "Still using the same useless cards I see! No wonder you only managed to become King through a technicality! I know every card in that Deck of yours Yusei, so you've got no chance at beating me!"

Yusei grimaced, but he didn't let Kalin's words hinder him, "Is that so? Well then, if you really remember everything about my cards, then you know that during the Battle Phase of the turn it's Normal Summoned, Speed Warrior gets to double its Attack Points, meaning… that it now has more than enough to take out your Infernity Beast! Go Speed Warrior, take it out!"

Speed Warrior nodded, kicking his boots into overdrive as he leapt forward, intending to plow through Kalin's monster with ease.

"Not so fast Yusei!" Kalin grinned, "Like I said, I know every card you use, so I took precautions! This is just the first: Depth Amulet!" the Set Card Kalin had placed during his first turn rose up, revealing a shining amulet with a glimmering green background. "It's a Specialized Trap Card that lets me negate the Attack of a monster by discarding one card from my Hand! The best part is, it even stays on the Field until your third End Phase after activation!"

"That doesn't sound good…" Yusei grimaced.

"Not for you!" Kalin retorted, tossing an Infernity Archfiend to the Grave, "But it does make things easier for me! And since I just discarded a monster, your attack is negated, including that bonus your Speed Warrior would have gotten!"

Yusei grimaced as a shockwave rocked through their makeshift arena, knocking his Speed Warrior back beside him and blocking its attack. "Tch… that card's gonna be trouble… but this Duel is just getting started! I'll set two cards, and end my Turn!"

"About time!" Kalin growled, "Draw!" he smirked, tossing down another monster card in Attack Position "Hahaha! Behold, Infernity Archfiend!"

A pale, orange-haired Fiend appeared as Kalin spoke, spreading its arms malevolently while facing Yusei.

Infernity Archfiend-LV4-(1800/1200)

"Now… go Infernity Beast, attack his Speed Warrior and open up the path for our ally!" Kalin cackled, "Destroy!"

Yusei winced, his Duel Runner trailing behind as Kalin's first monster smashed through his warrior, knocking it to the curb.

**Yusei-3300 LP SPC 2**

**Kalin-4000 LP SPC 2**

"And now that all your Defenses are useless… it's time to for a direct attack!" Kalin continued, "Go my Infernity Archfiend! Wipe that look of this mongrel's face! Attack!"

-5D's-

"And now Rock Ogre finishes it with a Direct Attack!" Enzo shouted, completing his first Duel Puzzle of the day. "Heh, not so shabby now am I?" he asked, grinning proudly at his fellow occupants on the jet.

"Enzo…" Konami sighed, "It was a Beginner-Level Duel Puzzle, nothing to be impressed about."

"I-I think he was brilliant…" Maia said instead, slowly shuffling the cards back into her Deck.

Konami shrugged, "Everyone's welcome to their own opinion…."

"Damn right they are!" Enzo grinned cheekily, "Now, let's do another! I don't wanna waste this roll I'm on! Here, let's do this one!"

Konami tuned the pair out at that point, not feeling the need to participate any further. Standing, the teen made his way to the front of the plane, stepping in the Butler Quarters to see Wisteria's employee's hard at work.

"_They're both taking this far too lightly now."_ Konami sighed, staring out into the dark skies, _"Still, it shouldn't be too long now. That might even be Neo Domino off in the distance… and if we're low enough to actually see the city-"_

"Is there a problem, sir?" Masakazu asked curtly.

"E-Eh…?" Konami blinked in surprise, turning to face the man, "Butler! Wait, what? No… there's no problem here…."

"Is that so?" the butler raised a brow curiously. "Somehow I find that relatively difficult to believe. Your tense appearance combined with your trembling, clammy hands gives me an impression of nervousness, and the fact that you look so exhausted gives me reason to believe you haven't slept at all during our day-long trip. This can only lead me to conclude that something is, in fact, very wrong."

Konami snorted, glaring at the man half amused as he gathered his thoughts. He may have tried to act bored and distant, but the truth was, he was worried. Divine… no, Sayer had been up to things while he was asleep, and the loss of Peru's tourist population was quite the shock to wake up to.

"Well, you certainly are the observant fellow aren't you?" Red Hat asked, "My clammy and trembling hands huh…?"

Masakazu smiled, "It's my job to be observant. I do have to tend to the needs of the owner after all, and as we both now, at times she can be rather… petty."

"Wisteria can be a handful at times huh?" Konami sighed, "Not that it'll matter much longer… not with everything that's about to happen."

"So you are concerned then. I suppose it is not all that surprising. You wake up in an unfamiliar place at an unfamiliar time, only to turn on the television and find that half the populace has disappeared in a flash of light. How heart-wrenching…."

"Why do I get the feeling you're being sarcastic?" Konami grimaced, "There's a lot at stake here…. And if Sayer's as powerful as Enzo said he is… what does that say about the other Dark Signers?"

A bolt of lightning cut off any further conversation, and the jet shook from a sudden change in pressure. Half the room's occupants nearly fell from the turbulence, tripping and stumbling about as they attempted to maintain a sense of normalcy as they roamed the jet's corridors.

"What the hell?!" Konami winced, catching himself on the wall near a window, "What was that?!"

Masakazu frowned, his eyes narrowing as he turned to regard the boy coolly. "Perhaps you should turn your head and find out."

Konami's eyes widened at the implication, and he turned, slowly, his hands pressing against the glass of the jet's window as he gazed down towards the earth below. Slowly, thousands of purple lights swiveled into a bleeding heart beneath them, an earth-shattering pulse erupting with each beat as the heart suddenly burst into the sky, nearly taking out one of the plane's wings as a pillar of purple light crashed down beside them.

"Augh!" Enzo cried as he stumbled into the room, "What's going on?! What's with all this shaking?!"

Masakazu closed his eyes boringly, turning away from the approaching group and setting his hand cloth down on one of the chairs, "It would appear as though a Shadow Duel is occurring beneath us. If this sudden force is any indication, a great foe has just been summoned into this realm."

Enzo blinked in confusion, opening his mouth to speak until Konami's hand clenched his arm. "H-Huh? Konami?"

"Enzo… look at this." The teen whispered, his eyes bulging as he stared down through the window.

"Look at… what?" Enzo asked, his voice trailing off when he saw just what Konami was referring to.

A great black mass was erupting from the earth; dark blue lines lining its sides as it grew and grew, growing until it towered over most of the city, staring down at the purple flames burning beneath it with its single evil eye.

"What… is that?" Enzo asked, stumbling away from the window in shock. "It's enormous!"

"That," Konami grimaced, "is an Earthbound Immortal."

The hulking mass roared -despite the lack of a mouth- and stomped forth, ignoring the plane in its entirety as it focused on something far more important.

"This is it Yusei!" Kalin Kessler cackled from below, "The final attack!"

Yusei grimaced, his Duel Runner barely staying on the road due to the unnatural damage it was forced to endure. The numerous Infernity attacks… the power of Kalin's Hundred Eyes Dragon… and now this… _thing._ Glancing at his Life Points, the boy frowned. He had no defenses, and less than 1000 Points left. He was finished.

"Go Ccapac Apu!" Kalin snarled, "Send this bastard to the Netherworld! Wicked Trample!"

The Earthbound Immortal roared once more, one of its black hands rising up through the earth, tightening into a hulking fist and slamming it down towards Yusei's Duel Runner. The crab-head grimaced, closing his eyes in defeat.

"_This is it…! I'm finished!"_

The fist smashed down, meeting the top of Yusei's Duel Runner with a great crack as a burst of red erupted from the man's arm, engulfing him and everything around him in a crimson orb that blew the Earthbound Immortal back. Kalin's eyes widened in surprise, his own Duel Runner skidding off to the side as the wave of crimson light overtook him.

"What the hell?!" the Dark Signer spat, closing his eyes in fear of blindness, "Yusei!"

But the crab-head couldn't hear him, for by the time the Crimson light had died down the purple flames, Kalin's Earthbound Immortal, and Yusei were gone.

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty One-**

**END**

* * *

**With one loss under his belt, Yusei disappears from the earth entirely! Will the Crimson Dragon protect him on his road to hell? And what of Konami and Enzo? With their jet having seen the last of the Duel, they should arrive in Neo Domino within moments! Find out what happens, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**


	52. Fly

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! **

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

"_Enzo… look at this." The teen whispered, his eyes bulging as he stared down through the window._

"_Look at… what?" Enzo asked, his voice trailing off when he saw just what Konami was referring to._

_A great black mass was erupting from the earth; dark blue lines lining its sides as it grew and grew, growing until it towered over most of the city, staring down at the purple flames burning beneath it with its single evil eye._

"_What… is that?" Enzo asked, stumbling away from the window in shock. "It's enormous!"_

"_That," Konami grimaced, "is an Earthbound Immortal."_

_The hulking mass roared -despite the lack of a mouth- and stomped forth, ignoring the plane in its entirety as it focused on something far more important._

"_This is it Yusei!" Kalin Kessler cackled from below, "The final attack!"_

_Yusei grimaced, his Duel Runner barely staying on the road due to the unnatural damage it was forced to endure. The numerous Infernity attacks… the power of Kalin's Hundred Eyes Dragon… and now this… thing. Glancing at his Life Points, the boy frowned. He had no defenses, and less than 1000 Points left. He was finished._

"_Go Ccapac Apu!" Kalin snarled, "Send this bastard to the Netherworld! Wicked Trample!"_

_The Earthbound Immortal roared once more, one of its black hands rising up through the earth, tightening into a hulking fist and slamming it down towards Yusei's Duel Runner. The crab-head grimaced, closing his eyes in defeat._

"_This is it…! I'm finished!"_

_The fist smashed down, meeting the top of Yusei's Duel Runner with a great crack as a burst of red erupted from the man's arm, engulfing him and everything around him in a crimson orb that blew the Earthbound Immortal back. Kalin's eyes widened in surprise, his own Duel Runner skidding off to the side as the wave of crimson light overtook him._

"_What the hell?!" the Dark Signer spat, closing his eyes in fear of blindness, "Yusei!"_

_But the crab-head couldn't hear him, for by the time the Crimson light had died down the purple flames, Kalin's Earthbound Immortal, and Yusei were gone. _

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty Two-**

**Fly**

* * *

A hulking black beast, a thunderous clap, and crimson light… that was all Konami saw as he stepped away from the jet's window. Tumbling backwards as another wave of turbulence announced the plane's eventual descent; the teen grimaced, wondering what the implications of such a monster's presence would be. Surely, someone, _anyone_, would have had to have seen that creature, that beast! Despite this being an overwhelming fact, there were no sirens, no strange sounds or lights typically used to warn citizens of imminent danger or close threats. It was almost as if… no one had even noticed.

Quickly, Konami turned, slapping his hand down on Enzo's shoulder and snapping the boy from his stupor. The brunette gulped as if coming back to his senses and he too turned, his eyes swinging about wildly before settling on Konami's form.

"R-Red Hat," he acknowledged quickly, not quite composed enough to call the boy by his name, "What was that… that _thing_?"

"That," Konami grimaced, "Was an Earthbound Immortal. That was our enemy, our foe. What did you think it was?"

Enzo made a noise and shrugged, displaying the fact that he had no clue of what he just saw. Konami shook his head at the boy's movement, sweeping past him to stare through another window back towards the scene they had just passed.

"It's wrong." He said suddenly, frowning and glancing through yet another window, "None of this really… feels right."

As the other passengers began to stare at him Konami paced down the corridor; glancing towards another section of the city and cursing once more. Idly, Enzo stepped forward, gathering what little of his wits he had left and raising his voice to speak.

"Uh… What's wrong?" he asked, taking another slow step towards Konami.

"What do you mean "what's wrong?!"" Konami scowled, "You saw it! You were there! Something that big, something that large, and not one person bothering to investigate it? We're right on the city outskirts for Horahkty's sake! Where are the news copters? Where are the hordes and hordes of Sector Security?! It makes no sense! We must be missing something… something important."

"Something important?" Enzo repeated, "You mean about that black thing we just saw? That… Earthbound Immortal?"

"Obviously." Masakazu drawled, "What did you think he was talking about, the number of souvenirs you brought back from Peru?"

Konami snapped, pointing at Masakazu wide-eyed. "That's it! Peru, it's always been about Peru, hasn't it?" he turned to Enzo to continue his tirade, "You got to have a bit more fun out there than I did didn't you? Go on, remind me about your time there. You must've had some fun, what with you seeing the Nazca Lines… getting in a Duel with Sayer…. Tell me, how did that particular encounter go again? I know you skimmed over it with me several times but what about the details? We could always do with a few more of those, couldn't we?" he turned to the other passengers and earned a group of nods in agreement. "See?"

Enzo frowned at being thrown into the spotlight, not sure what was going on in Konami's head at the moment. It was like someone flipped a switch that should have never been flipped, and the teen was running about with far more energy than he should have.

"Uh…" Enzo began, rubbing his head sheepishly, "Well, it started when I caught of glimpse of Maia and him heading off towards some empty plot of land back by the Nazca Lines… I had to chase them for quite a while, and for a few moments I was pretty sure I lost them. Sayer had been… feisty, pulling her across the desert until he reached his pre-determined destination… turns out it wasn't as empty as I thought it was. The second he stepped foot in that area, all this weird stuff started to happen. The world lit up in purple flames, and all these lights started to fill the sky-"

"Were they purple lights?" Konami butt in, "Like the lights we just saw here?"

Enzo nodded, "Yeah… now that you mention it, they looked almost exactly alike."

Red Hat nodded, throwing that particular piece of information into the back of his mind for a few seconds. "Alright, what happened next?"

"Well…" Enzo gulped, "There was a lot of groaning and moaning… then this red thing showed up behind Sayer."

"The Crimson Devil," Konami remembered from Enzo's previous explanation, "You can stop now."

Enzo nodded, still confused about what was happening. He turned to Maia and the gathered butlers, but none of them seemed to have an answer either. Seeing no other choice, he turned his head back to the manic Konami, never seeing Masakazu slip out the back to have a few words with the pilot.

"Enzo, would you say the people in Peru disappeared before or after the Crimson Devil showed up?" Konami asked, "Think about it carefully. It's very, very important."

"Uh…" the teen frowned, "I think it was just before actually… why?"

"Ah…" Konami frowned, pressing a hand on the window as he glanced down toward the scorched landscape, "Then it makes perfect sense doesn't it? No wonder there's no noise. There can't be… not when there's no one around to make it."

"What are you talking about Konami?" Enzo asked, "You've been muttering gibberish for a while now! Speak sense!"

Konami quickly looked back at Enzo, as if only just remembering he was there, "Well it's obvious isn't it? Think about what you know from your time spent in Peru. Come on Enzo, purple lights, screaming…. The arrival of a monster only minutes later…."

Enzo, lacking any detailed knowledge into the working or rules of a Shadow Game frowned, not understanding what it was Red hat wanted him to see. "I-I don't… I still don't understand!"

Konami sighed, rubbing his brow between two of his fingers. "You said the tourists disappeared before the Crimson Devil showed up. Purple lights, screaming… it's obvious they were used as sacrifices."

"Well, yeah…" Enzo nodded, "But I thought we already established that?"

"Oh we did," Konami agreed, "Something so simple… we knew exactly what had happened but we forgot about it so completely…" he turned back to the window and frowned, "You see Enzo, the question isn't about the sacrifices… It's how they managed to get so many sacrifices all the way out here. There aren't any Nazca Lines, no altars or sacrificial chambers for them to use… and they certainly aren't going around defeating thousands of citizens in Shadow Duels all at once. So how could they be draining all these people so quickly….? Unless…"

Konami paused, turning back to the group holding his hand out authoritatively, "Someone give me a cellphone, preferably one with camera or video-taking capabilities."

There was a moment of silence amongst the crowd, until a small maid in the back of the group held up her hand.

"I-I have one!" the woman cried, tossing her pink cellphone forward, straight into Konami's hands.

"Great, this'll work perfectly!" Konami announced, flipping the phone open and quickly taking several pictures of the rapidly disappearing landscape. When done, he leaned back, unceremoniously dumping the phone in Enzo's hands. "Look at that and tell me what you see."

Enzo's face scrunched up in confusion, fumbling around with the maid's phone until he could do as Konami had asked. He stared at the picture with a frown.

"Well?" Red Hat asked hastily, "What do you see?"

"Simmering flames… a scorched patch of grass?" Enzo shrugged, "I don't know."

Konami was about to mutter something along the lines of worthless when Maia spoke up, having been looking at the picture from behind Enzo.

"W-Wait… I see, K-Konami-san, i-is this really possible? I know it can't be here but…" she traced the outline of what she was seeing on the phone, "Isn't this a Nazca Line? T-The Giant, if I remember correctly…."

Konami's eyes widened, quickly running between them and staring at the picture himself. "OF course… it all makes sense. Purple flames, purple lights, Earthbound Immortals, and stolen souls…."

Enzo swallowed, still confused as to why Enzo was acting so strange, "What makes sense?"

Red Hat paused, taking on a serious expression before explaining. "These Earthbound Immortals… they've been trapped in the Nazca Lines for centuries, right? When something that big is stuck in one place for a long time… it's bound to be hungry when it gets out right? They'd have to be… especially if they wanted to function correctly for their host. The tourists disappearing… the purple lights that appeared when we saw them…. They aren't just side-effects of the Earthbound Immortals being summoned… they're conditions! Or, a condition, rather, seeing as they're both the same thing."

The group looked at Konami strangely, still not quite getting the picture.

Red Hat sighed. "They're eating people's souls! The Dark Signers, they've been feeding the Immortals human souls, setting them up like pigs for slaughter so they can use the Earthbound's power to its fullest potential!"

"B-But… how can they do that?" Maia asked, "Div-Sayer had to journey to the Nazca Lines just to make something like that happen! Why wouldn't the other ones have to?"

"Because of what you just saw." Red Hat explained, "You yourself said it looked like the Giant's Nazca Line right?"

The girl frowned, "Y-Yes… but that's impossible! The Nazca Lines… they're in Peru!"

"That's right." Konami agreed, "Which is why they had to do this. That's not the actual Nazca Line you're seeing there. It's a fake, a copy… an artificial means to an end so the Dark Signer can successfully summon their signature Earthbound Immortal to the Field in a Shadow Duel. They've been using these to connect to the real ones, feeding the Immortals souls through these sacrificial drawings. Still…" he frowned, "That doesn't quite explain why there aren't any sirens… even if these things take numerous souls, one summon at the edge of the city shouldn't be capable of eliminating-" Konami's voice died, his hands dropping behind him in shock and surprise as he stared through the window towards the heart of the city. "….Oh."

Not wanting to be left out of the loop, the rest of the passengers glanced out their own windows, only to be astounded by what they saw. Outside, gripping the side of the Arcadia Movement building, was a giant black lizard with green lines running down its body. Similar to the giant they saw moments earlier, a purple copy of a Nazca Line burned brightly beneath it.

"A giant soul-sucker in the middle of the city…" Konami grimaced, "No wonder there's no noise."

"Hey… Konami?" Enzo asked, glancing towards the trembling Maia cautiously, "Hate to be the bearer of bad news… but if that thing's on the Arcadia Movement building… then wouldn't Akiza be the one who's in danger?"

Konami glanced up, staring at Enzo for several long seconds before brushing past him towards the cockpit.

"Konami," Enzo followed, realizing he probably shouldn't have said anything in the state the teen was currently in, "Konami!"

"Pilot," Konami greeted as he stepped inside, "Masakazu…" he glanced through the windowsill into the city below, "What are you doing?"

"Just got orders to start circling overhead." The pilot explained as if it were obvious, "I'm not risking a landing with that thing stomping about."

"Nope, can't do that." Konami disagreed, "I need to get down there now."

Masakazu snorted. "Get down there? Are you insane? You'd be killed in an instant! And I'm afraid I have been given explicit orders from Lady Wisteria to return you alive, loathe I may be to do so."

"Well," Konami shrugged, "I suppose I'll just have to make sure I don't get killed when I'm down there won't I?" he turned back to the pilot, "So, can you do it? Land near the Arcadia Movement I mean."

The pilot frowned, "Boy, didn't I just say I'm not landing nothing? Even if you have a death wish, there are too many other people on this plane. You plan on risking all their lives too? I don't think so."

Konami groaned in frustration, "Then just… I don't know, ship me down or something! It can't be that hard!"

"Hey!" Enzo shouted, joining the three in the room, "Konami, what're you doing? You've been acting pretty weird-"

"Psycho wants me to land by the Arcadia Movement," the pilot explained, "Not that I could, even if I wanted to. Listen brat, this isn't some Sci-Fi movie. We don't have anything that can "beam you down" or whatever."

Konami sighed, realizing his folly in saying such things. "Yeah… I suppose not." He glanced towards the green reptile through the windowsill and then towards something laying in the corner. "You can't beam me down… but you can throw me."

Enzo face-palmed, realizing what Red Hat was staring at. "No, no, no… That's a really bad idea Konami, and I mean a really, _really_, bad idea."

The teen just laughed, slugging the emergency parachute onto his back, "All my ideas are bad. Doesn't mean they don't work. Come on pilot, I won't be endangering anyone on the plane if I jump down from here right? You can just throw me out the loading bay and…" he tossed his arms in the air eagerly, "Geronimo!"

The pilot stared at him as if he were crazy then shrugged. "Your life kid. Not my place to tell you not to waste it." He sighed, "I'll have someone ready for you in the back."

Enzo blinked at the pilot in shock. He was actually going along with it? What happened to being sane and responsible? From the looks the butler was giving, Masakazu seemed to agree.

"Great!" Konami chirped before clapping the pilot on the shoulder, "I'll get going then!"

Enzo stared after the teen as he left the room, quickly making to follow. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not really about to do this are you Konami? I mean, I know you do some pretty crazy stuff at times but Konami, Konami… this is insane."

Red Hat rolled his eyes as he stopped to look at his friend. "Well what other choice do I have Enzo? You yourself said that Akiza might be in trouble down there. And if you really think about it, odds are you're right. She's a Signer _and_ a Psychic, and if that lizard is one of the Earthbound Immortals like I think it is, she's the only person it could possibly be going after right now! Besides, Sayer might be going after her too. Especially now that he's got the Crimson Devil…."

Enzo groaned in agony at the words. "Konami, you might think she's down there, but what proof do we have?! And even if we did have proof, what reason would you have to save her? She's fought you every step of the way, and hell, she even put you in a coma the last time! When are you gonna get a clue and back off? She obviously doesn't want any help!"

Konami seemed to sober at this, the sound of the loading bay opening lost on his ears as he focused on Enzo entirely. "Doesn't want my help? Bah… if you had been paying attention you would have seen that she's practically begging for it! All these years she's been marching on alone, having no one to rely on but Divine. All these years she's been asking for help, hiding her tears behind that pale white mask that Divine had forced upon her… Her life has been nothing but tragedy after tragedy… and I may not know what that feels like, but I'll be damned before I stand by and let someone suffer through it, even if that someone claims to hate me."

Konami turned around, facing the bird's eye view of the city as he prepared to leave. The wind roared through the loading bay violently, nearly knocking those present off their feet as they held onto the safety rails for all they were worth.

"What about your vow to stop being hot-headed?" Enzo shouted after him, a last-ditch attempt to stop Red Hat from doing something ridiculous.

The teen in question paused, glancing between Enzo and the city one last time. Smiling, he turned, spreading his arms back as he fell out the jet and down towards the Arcadia Movement.

"I lied."

-5D's-

Yusei groaned, rolling over and gazing up into the dark world that surrounded him.

"Where am I?" he found himself asking, rising to his feet. "It's so dark…."

"Then why not turn on a light?"

Yusei's eyes widened at this, and he swiveled, turning around in the deepest darkness in hopes of facing his addressor.

"Who said that?!" he called out, "What's going on here?!"

As if to respond to the man's question, a pale light illuminated the area from above, revealing to Yusei a slim, yet hideously long corridor. Squinting, Yusei began walking down the hall, making out the silhouette of a spiky-haired man who promptly turned the corner and disappeared. Of course, being who he was Yusei gave chase.

"H-Hey!" he shouted, turning down the hall and following the man through another, "Wait! Where are you leading me?!"

The silhouette said nothing, and still Yusei followed, helpless in the never-ending game of hide and seek. A left turn followed by a right… then another right followed by a left…. Eventually, Yusei found himself in a well-lit chamber, filled with rows and rows of consoles and data imagery. In the center of the chamber stood a slender cylinder, protruding down from the ceiling above and deeper still into the floor below.

"And at last… he has arrived." The voice called out, prompting Yusei to swivel around once more and come face to face with the silhouette.

Slowly, agonizingly so, he took in the man's appearance. He was tall, to say the least, well-built muscles masked behind a long lab coat as long tendrils of hair stood firm in the sky, defying gravity as Yusei's own hairstyle did so often.

Indeed, if it hadn't been for the lack of a marker and the nonexistence of yellow highlights, Yusei might've actually thought he was staring at his future self. But as it stood… there was only one person this could be.

Yusei took in the man's appearance twice more before parting his lips to ask the question to which he already knew the answer.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled, fingering something within the folds of his coat as he replied. "Perhaps I am an image… of a time long past. Maybe I'm nothing more than the fragment of a memory brought to the forefront of your mind. I can be many things Yusei… But you may call me Hakase… and yes, I am your father."

Yusei's eyes didn't bulge nor did he flinch. The answer the man had given was the same one he had been expecting, nothing more, nothing less. Instead, Yusei opted to reply with another question.

"Where am I?"

"The bowls," his father began, "of the deepest, darkest pit the Universe has ever created. This my son… is the Shadow Realm."

Yusei did flinch at that, his body slumping and eyes drooping as he thought of the implication of such words.

"So… that's it then. I lost…" Yusei frowned, "Kalin succeeded."

"Well…" his father mused, "I wouldn't go that far. You may have lost the Duel Yusei, but your fallen friend certainly didn't succeed. Think back… recall what really happened."

The crab-head blinked in surprise, instinctively grasping his forearm as he recalled a crimson light engulfing him. "That's right, the Crimson Dragon it-"

"-saved you, yes." Hakase confirmed, "It is only due to its intervention that you are in the position you are in now."

"And what position would that be?" Yusei found himself asking.

"Ordinarily, when one enters the Shadow Realm there is no going back." The elder Fudo explained, "But with you… your extraordinary connection with the Crimson Dragon has kept you tethered to the human realm. This connection, has given you a chance few others have… a chance to go back."

Yusei frowned. "Go back… to do what? Duel Kalin again? Lose, again?"

"No." Hakase spoke solemnly, "To win. The Dark Signers are not invincible, my son. They can be defeated like any other Duelist…. It simply takes more… effort."

"Effort?" Yusei asked, "I gave it my all against Kalin, and even then I could barely defend myself. His Infernity monsters and that Earthbound Immortal of his… they're too powerful!"

"Then surpass them in strength. Break through your limits. Make use of something new to bring forth something old." Hakase kept his face calm, holding up a copy of Yusei's Stardust Dragon.

Yusei's eyes widened, and his hand flew to his Deck, wondering when the man had taken it.

"Tell me Yusei," Hakase mused, the Stardust Dragon shifting into an elegant white Duel Disk, "Do you have what it takes to surpass your old man?"

To be honest, Yusei didn't know. He'd never heard any stories of his father dueling, and he didn't know if he had the skills to defeat him or not. But he did know that the man had somehow snatched Stardust Dragon, and if he wanted it back, he'd have to Duel.

"That's the spirit…" Hakase smiled, seeing Yusei step forward with a raised Duel Disk, "Now… let us begin."

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty Two-**

**END**

* * *

**Falling through the sky, Konami sets his sights on the crumbling Arcadia Movement! He plans to save Akiza, but how is he to know that three more of his female companions are present at the scene? And what of Yusei? Will he reclaim Stardust Dragon from the mysterious vision of his father, or will he be left to rot in the Shadow Realm? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**


	53. Burning Black

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! **

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

"_So… that's it then. I lost…" Yusei frowned, "Kalin succeeded."_

"_Well…" his father mused, "I wouldn't go that far. You may have lost the Duel Yusei, but your fallen friend certainly didn't succeed. Think back… recall what really happened."_

_The crab-head blinked in surprise, instinctively grasping his forearm as he recalled a crimson light engulfing him. "That's right, the Crimson Dragon it-"_

"_-saved you, yes." Hakase confirmed, "It is only due to its intervention that you are in the position you are in now."_

"_And what position would that be?" Yusei found himself asking._

"_Ordinarily, when one enters the Shadow Realm there is no going back." The elder Fudo explained, "But with you… your extraordinary connection with the Crimson Dragon has kept you tethered to the human realm. This connection, has given you a chance few others have… a chance to go back."_

_Yusei frowned. "Go back… to do what? Duel Kalin again? Lose, again?"_

"_No." Hakase spoke solemnly, "To win. The Dark Signers are not invincible, my son. They can be defeated like any other Duelist…. It simply takes more… effort."_

"_Effort?" Yusei asked, "I gave it my all against Kalin, and even then I could barely defend myself. His Infernity monsters and that Earthbound Immortal of his… they're too powerful!"_

"_Then surpass them in strength. Break through your limits. Make use of something new to bring forth something old." Hakase kept his face calm, holding up a copy of Yusei's Stardust Dragon._

_Yusei's eyes widened, and his hand flew to his Deck, wondering when the man had taken it._

"_Tell me Yusei," Hakase mused, the Stardust Dragon shifting into an elegant white Duel Disk, "Do you have what it takes to surpass your old man?"_

_To be honest, Yusei didn't know. He'd never heard any stories of his father dueling, and he didn't know if he had the skills to defeat him or not. But he did know that the man had somehow snatched Stardust Dragon, and if he wanted it back, he'd have to Duel._

"_That's the spirit…" Hakase smiled, seeing Yusei step forward with a raised Duel Disk, "Now… let us begin."_

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty Three-**

**Burning Black**

* * *

Konami cried out, his parachute billowing in the wind as he hovered down through the city sky towards the illuminant Arcadia Building. Frowning, he swerved to the right, attempting to settle in safely, away from the vicious jaws of the Earthbound Immortal coiling itself around the building's structure. He knew what he was doing was reckless, and insanely stupid, but it wasn't as if he had much choice in the matter. Well, maybe that was a lie. But he was never the kind to stand by and watch things from the safety of a plane circling overhead. It just wasn't his style.

"Uah!" he shouted, crashing down on the roof as the Immortal's roar shook the area around him. "Talk about a rough landing…."

The Earthbound roared once more, its hands digging deep into the roof, as if knowing someone had just arrived. Konami stumbled as the building shook under its pressure, turning to face the approaching claws of the Dark Signer's ace monster.

"Right, Earthbound Immortal on the scene… better get inside, need to find Akiza…" the teen grimaced, nearly tripping as another round of tremors shook the building, "and I better do it quick."

He stumbled, catching himself on the emergency door as one of the Earthbound Immortal's hands lashed out into the center of the roof. Pulling the door open, Red Hat threw himself inside, snapping the door shut behind him as the lizard's blackened hand smashed down outside. In response, Konami fell back, stumbling down two sets of stairs as the roof above him was suddenly obliterated, sending rows and columns of dirt and debris down towards him. He rolled to the side, curling into a ball as they smashed down around him, the Earthbound's vicious roar egging him on.

"A-Ah… that was close… too close!" he hissed, kicking out a small chunk of rock behind him as he crawled to his feet. "Need to get lower… not safe up here."

A crackle emanating from his left pocket broke his thoughts.

"-nami… Kon-ami, can you hear?!"

"_The hell?"_ the teen thought, slipping his hand into his pocket and retrieving the crackling device. It was small, reminiscent to old time radios used to communicate long distances. "Enzo… Is that you? What is this thing?"

"It's a radio, obviously." Masakazu's voice drawled from the other side, "I had a feeling you'd partake in such nonsense, so I slipped this device in your pocket before you left the cockpit. Evidently, I was correct to do so."

"Ngh…" Konami grimaced, "Well I hope you didn't give me this thing just to bark at me. I have more important things I can be doing."

"He knows that," Enzo snapped from the other side, taking control of the radio, "We were just checking to see if you landed alright. It looked like that lizard thing tore apart the roof…"

"Yeah…" Konami winced, "Nearly took me out along with it. Almost got buried beneath all the debris… but I'm fine. I think I can get to the lower floors from here too so…"

"Right, you get on that then." Enzo gulped, "We'll keep an eye on things from up here… by the way, I still think this had to be one of the stupidest things you've ever done, just so you know!"

"Yeah well, you can complain about it when I get back." Konami snorted, "Now, I've got a crazed, angry psychic to save. Any ideas on where I should start?"

"Uh… the top floor?" Enzo asked, only to have the connection cut short.

"The top floor." Konami mimicked as he slid the radio back in his pocket, "Smart ass. Now… I need to get down…."

The teen coughed, wiping some of the smoke from his jacket before pushing another piece of debris out of his path. He crawled down through the open cracks, making his way into a smaller hallway with little to no debris present in its walls. Not bothering with a snide remark or comment, Konami continued onward, slipping through whatever open doors or corridors he could find in his search for Akiza.

"Akiza!" he shouted, coughing as another wave of tremors burst through the building, "Akiza! Where are you?!"

As expected, no response. The girl had to be on a lower floor, one closer to the Earthbound Immortal. Konami didn't want to admit it, but being who she was it was likely that Akiza would be found at the very heart of the battle, doing battle with whatever Dark Signer was responsible for the Immortal's presence. He was about to descend another step of stairs when something swept past the corner of his eye, giving him pause.

The teen turned back quickly, hoping to catch a glance of whatever it was only to see a white cloth turn the corner at the end of the hall. It was suspicious, and Konami knew that the cloth had to be attached to something, likely another piece of cloth or some sort of clothing. It begged investigation, but at the same time…

Another tremor shook the building, and Konami made his decision.

"_I just know I'm going to regret this…"_ he thought, turning around and following the path the cloth had taken. Who knows, it might've been Akiza after all.

"Hey! Hey!" he shouted as he trailed the only viable path the thing could have taken. Debris had once again started to collapse around him, and still the tremors continued, shaking the halls and corridors rapidly. Konami squinted, stumbling backwards as a hall caved in beside him, smoke spreading through the hall as he continued his search. "Hey!"

"R-Red Hat…" a woman's voice coughed, grabbing the teen's attention.

"Wha-? Who said that?! Where are you?!" Konami shouted, squinting as another tremor shook the building.

"Over here… I'm stuck!" the woman shouted from Konami's left, leading him towards her with the sound of her voice.

"Carly!" the teen snapped in surprise, "What are you doing here?!"

"I could say the same to you…" the girl winced, struggling with her foot, "Help me out, my foot is stuck! I can't… argh! I knew I shouldn't have come here… first Sayer and now this!"

Konami's eyes widened at the words, and he quickly moved to lift the debris high enough for Carly to move. The girl did just that, scrambling to her feet as another tremor sent several more piles of debris crashing down around them.

"Thanks!" she greeted, testing her ankle quickly as she ran down the hall, "Now let's get out of here!"

"Wha-? Hold on!" Konami called after her, "What were you saying about Sayer? You ran into him, was he with Akiza?!"

"No!" Carly frowned, a bead of sweat rolling down her head, "He was trying to kill- look, we really don't have time with this! I'll explain once we're out of here, deal?"

"But I can't leave just yet. I still need to find Akiza and anyone else who still may be stuck in here." Konami grimaced, "And if Sayer's here too then…"

"Are you crazy?" Carly winced, "As if Sayer wasn't psychotic enough as it is. Now the whole place is coming down! We don't really have time to be searching floor by floor! Besides… that secretary woman of Jack's… she-"

Konami blinked in surprise, "Secretary woman…? Do you mean Mikage? Was she here too?!"

Carly frowned, wringing her hands nervously, "Well… she was… it's just, all this weird stuff happened then and I could've sworn I saw her-"

"Die?" the woman's melodic voice called through the dirtied halls, stepping into view with the Dark Signer Regalia still adorned on her shoulders. "Well, you'd be half right."

"Agh!" Carly cried out, stumbling back, "She's here!"

"Mikage?" Konami asked, raising a brow, "Is that really you? What on earth are you wearing? Not to say it doesn't look good on you, but I didn't really take you for the Goth type. Besides, doesn't that costume of yours go against Sector Security regulations or something?"

"Heh," Mikage laughed beneath her breath, "I could care less about the regulations of that corrupt organization. They'll get what coming to them soon enough."

Konami deadpanned as he took in Mikage's appearance, starting to approach her slowly. "What are you on about this time? Not some plan to get Jack I hope. Besides, this really isn't the best time to be getting into a conversation like this. I still need to go and find Akiza before this whole place comes tumbling down-"

"Konami, no!" Carly shouted, grabbing the teen by the arm and pulling him back, "You need to stay away from her! It's not safe!"

"Not safe?" Konami asked, "What are you talking about Carly? It's Mikage! She works for Sector Security…"

"No…" Carly corrected, her grip tightening on the boy's arm, "She used to… there's no doubt about that. But that's what I was trying to tell you…" her gaze settled on Mikage's appearance and her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I saw Sayer kill her earlier! But not five minutes later she came back looking all bulgy-eyed and evil, talking about how she'd been "chosen" and was reborn as a Dark Signer!"

Konami's eyes widened in surprise, and she turned to stare at Mikage in shock. "What'd… you just say?"

"You need to just stay back!" the reporter warned, "She was talking about killing Sayer… and if she's here now, then odds are she's planning on offing us too!"

Mikage laughed at the words, setting her hands on her hips as she glanced at the pair with her blackened eyes, "Why Carly, that has to be the most sensible statement I've heard you say all day. It's true. Sayer did kill me in that hidden chamber… It was mere luck that the Earthbound Immortals decided I was worthy of serving their cause, and now that I've been reborn as a Dark Signer… my next order of business is doing the same to you, Carly!"

Carly reeled back in shock, hiding behind Konami as the teen stared at the former secretary in confusion. "W-What do you mean doing the same to me?!"

"You too have been chosen Carly," Mikage explained with a smirk, holding up her glowing arm as the Hummingbird Mark began to throb. It removed itself from Mikage's forearm, circling around in the air before shooting past Konami and binding itself to Carly.

"A-Ah!" the reporter cried out, falling on her back in shock, "W-What is this thing?! Get it off me!"

Konami grimaced, blocking Mikage's view of the girl as he glared at her, "Simmington, what's the meaning of this?! What'd you do to Carly?!"

"Nothing." Mikage spat, her own forearm throbbing as the missing Hummingbird mark was replaced with that of a Whale. "Carly may have been chosen, but her transformation into a Dark Signer won't be complete until she dies!" she pointed at Carly meaningfully, her eyes narrowing in disgust, "I will rip the life from her flesh and bones, and revive that woman as my accomplice!"

"That's not about to happen!" Konami snapped, again moving in front of Carly protectively. "Carly… listen to me, you need to go. Find Akiza and get out of here! I'll hold her off!"

"What…? Why Akiza, what's she got to do with this?" Carly asked, "W-Wait a minute, no! I'm not about to leave you alone with her! What if she tries to kill you too?"

"I'm not that easy to kill." Konami replied, "Besides, this isn't up for discussion! I said go, now!"

Carly flinched at the tone, crawling back to her feet and doing as Konami asked. She was just a reporter after all; she didn't want anything to do with all the supernatural occurrences that had started happening in the city, especially if it meant getting herself killed!

"You won't be able to save her you know." Mikage spoke coolly, her smirk still firmly in place as she regarded Konami. "She's been chosen. No matter how far she runs, it will only be a matter of time until the inevitable happens."

Konami ignored her, instead choosing to ask a question that had been on his mind since Carly first spoke of what happened to the girl. "Tell me, Mikage…. If you've really become a Dark Signer, then why do you seem to have it in for Sayer? Isn't he the one using the power of the Crimson Devil?"

Mikage's smirk grew, her Whale Mark throbbing painfully as she laughed. "Sayer is nothing but a fool. He may wield the power of our lord and savior Red Nova, but he is not a Dark Signer. By destroying him I would free the Crimson Devil, allowing it to possess its true host, the one and only person in this world truly capable of bringing out its full potential!"

"And who would that be?" Konami asked, taking on a defensive position as his Duel Disk began to activate.

Mikage set a hand back on her hip, her smile widening until it split her face, "The only true King Neo Domino City has ever had. Jack Atlas!"

-5D's-

Yusei grimaced, glancing at the cards in his Hand as Hakase prepared to make his first move. The two Duelists had agreed to start off with 4000 Life Points, knowing that Yusei would have to return as quickly as possible if he was to perform his duty as a Signer successfully. The room they were in seemed to have responded to their needs, removing the many consoles and images to give room for a proper Duel. The two gazed at each other meaningfully.

**-DUEL-**

**Yusei-4000 LP**

**Hakase-4000 LP**

"As we agreed," Yusei's father spoke, "I shall be making the first move. Draw!"

Yusei frowned as he watched his father, wondering just what kind of cards the man used. Briefly, he thought that the man may use Junk cards similar to himself, but he drove the thought from his mind as quickly as it came.

"I'll start things off with this!" Hakase shouted, throwing a monster card down on his Duel Disk, "Scrap Chimera, take to the Field!"

A mechanical Beast suddenly rose from the ground, its jaws opening wide as small bolts and scraps fell from its being.

Scrap Chimera-LV4-(1700/500)

"Scrap cards?" Yusei asked aloud, "I've never heard of them before!"

"Just as you can perform miracles with nothing but Junk," Hakase explained, "I do the same with what the scraps that remain behind. I'll set two cards Face-Down and end my Turn."

Yusei nodded, "Then it's my move. Draw! Alright! I'll begin by activating my Quickdraw Synchron's effect from the Hand! By discarding another monster in my Hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron to the Field!" he paused, sending a Level 1 Effect Veiler to the Graveyard. "Now, come on out and show em how to do the rodeo, Quickdraw Synchron!"

The cowboy-like machine harrumphed as it materialized, whipping around its gun as it played with its red scarf that draped across its shoulders.

Quickdraw Synchron-LV5-(700/1400)

"But I'm not finished yet," Yusei continued, "because now I can activate the Spell Card One for One from my Hand! Now I can send a monster from my Hand to the Graveyard, and Special Summon a Level One monster from my Hand or Deck! So by discarding my Level Eater, I can bring out Swift Scarecrow!"

A twig holding scarecrow crowed as it materialized in Defense Position, hiding beside Quickdraw Synchron as it awaited its master's orders.

Swift Scarecrow-LV1-(0/0)

Yusei smiled, "Unfortunately, neither of them will be around for long, because now I have six stars to use to do a Synchro Summon!" he raised his hand to the sky, a green pillar of light erupting around him as he began to chant. "The bond comes together to call forth a new power. Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Turbo Warrior!"

A hulking machine of red and white appeared following the chant, its iron claws roaming about wildly as it crashed down in front of Yusei.

"Hmm…" Hakase mused, "You can bring out powerful monsters relatively quickly. Well done."

Turbo Warrior-LV6-(2500/1500)

"Now I have everything I need!" Yusei shouted, "Go Turbo Warrior, attack my father's Scrap Chimera!"

"However, it seems you are a bit hasty yourself." Hakase frowned, "I activate my Trap Card, Horn of the Phantom Beast! This Trap is treated as an Equip Card, giving any Beast or Beast-Warrior type monster I equip it to an additional 800 Attack Points! And since my Scrap Chimera already had 1700 Attack Points… these additional 800 Points will give it just enough to take your Turbo Warrior out along with it!"

"No way!" Yusei shouted, covering his eyes as both Turbo Warrior and Scrap Chimera destroyed themselves in a swift battle, "My Turbo Warrior has been obliterated!"

"Indeed." Hakase confirmed. "You should know better than to rush recklessly."

Yusei said nothing about the card pun, instead opting to finish his turn. "Well, in that case I'll use my Normal Summon to Set a monster, and I'll finish it off with one more Face-Down before ending my turn!"

Hakase frowned. "I see. Then it is my move again. Draw! This time I think I'll begin with a Spell Card, Scrap Lube! It allows me to select one Scrap monster in my Graveyard, and then Special Summon back to the Field while negating any effects it may have! So please, give a warm welcome back to my Scrap Chimera!"

The Beast roared as it materialized on the Field once more, snapping its jaws haughtily as it stared at Yusei's face-down monster.

Scrap Chimera-LV4-(1700/500)

"And now," Hakase continued, "I'll summon another monster, Thunder King Rai-Oh!"

He threw the card down on his Duel Disk, the area lighting up in sparks as a thunderous warlord descended from the heavens, twin orbs of lightning circling around him vibrantly.

Thunder King Rai-Oh-LV4-(1900/800)

"Unfortunately I am unable to conduct my Battle Phase the turn I use Scrap Lube…" Hakase mourned, "So I'll settle for setting another card Face-Down and then end my turn!"

"My turn then, Draw!" Yusei shouted, glancing at the one card in his Hand. _"Darn… I already used all my Hand last turn. I'll just have to settle for doing this then!"_ "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

"Then it is my move yet again Yusei!" Hakase explained, "Draw!"

He paused, glancing at the Field and then back to his Hand. "Very well, behold Yusei, my second Thunder King Rai-Oh!"

Another of the thunder lords descended onto the Field, crackling with bolts of electricity as it faced the man stoically.

"Ngh…" Yusei grimaced, knowing what was coming next.

"Now, it is time I began the Battle Phase!" Hakase began, "First, I'll have my Scrap Chimera attack your centerpiece Face-Down!"

Yusei grimaced, watching his father's Scrap Chimera tear through his Quillbolt Hedgehog with ease.

"Next, my first Thunder King will destroy your last Face-Down!" Hakase continued, arching his arm as his Thunder monster sent a stray bolt towards the last of Yusei's defenses.

"Lucky for me," Yusei cut in, "That card was Shield Wing! It may be a weak monster, but it has an effect making all it worth the effort! You see, up to twice per turn, Shield Wing won't be destroyed by Battle!"

"And since I only have one monster left… your defenses are safe for another turn." Hakase understood, "Clever. Well, it seems you bought yourself another turn. I have no choice but to head on into the End Phase."

"Then it's my move…" Yusei began, "Draw! Alright, just what I needed to turn things around! Check it out, Junk Synchron!"

The orange warrior cried out as it materialized on the Field, revving its engines as it appeared beside Shield Wing.

Junk Synchron-LV3-(1300/500)

"Five stars!" Yusei shouted, calling forth the Synchro Pillar, "From two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might, combine their courage! To Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!"

The blue warrior took to the skies as it was called forth, its powerful engines roaring through the room as its twin scarf blew through the air behind it.

Junk Warrior-LV5-(2300/1300)

"So this is Junk Warrior…" Hakase thought aloud, gazing at the creature.

"That's right!" Yusei nodded, "And he's about to help me kick things into overdrive! Let's go Junk Warrior! Let's rev things up by attacking his first Thunder King Rai-Oh!"

Junk Warrior nodded in agreement, its fist spinning powerfully as it swooped down from the skies, driving straight through the thunder lord as a powerful impact shook the room.

Hakase stood firm, paying no mind to the small loss of Life Points he suffered at the Warrior's hands.

**Yusei-4000 LP**

**Hakase-3600 LP**

"Well, it seems I can finally stop holding back." Hakase mused, gazing at Yusei with a small smile, "The warm-up is complete Yusei… shall we start the real Duel?"

-5D's-

"Jack Atlas?" Konami asked slowly, thinking back to the powerful man. He was an extraordinary Duelist, even if his attitude was less than welcoming. If someone like him got his hands on a power like Red Nova had… the results could be devastating. "I'm not about to let the Dark Signers succeed in this goal of theirs, even if it means going against you Mikage!"

"Hah!" the woman cackled, "As if anyone cares for the opinion of a washed-up Duel-Machine! I'll destroy you if I have to, wipe away every last piece of your existence, along with anyone else who dares to stand against me as I work to fulfill the Dark Signer's goal!"

"You've completely lost it…" Konami mourned, "And people say I'm crazy. I'm not going to stand aside and let you bring harm to innocent people! I think it's time we settled this with a Duel Mikage!"

"A Duel…?" the woman smirked, "You really believe you stand a chance against the might of the Dark Signers? A stupid request… very well. I'll show you just how foolish you are to stand against me!"

Her Fiendish Duel Disk swiveled about on her arm, sliding outward as its red bulb alit with vengeful fury. Her Deck shuffled itself as she slid it inside, turning on her heel to face Konami once more. "Come you bumbling buffoon, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget… in this Shadow Game!"

The walls cracked around her as she spoke, purple flames bursting through as if corrupting the building with their very presence. The world seemed to shift, a blood red atmosphere descending upon the two Duelists as they faced each other in mortal combat.

"Hate to do this to ya Mikage…" Konami frowned, "but just remember that you're the one who made it a Shadow Duel!"

**-DUEL-**

**Mikage-4000 LP**

**Konami-4000 LP**

"I'm going first!" Konami declared, taking the lead as he glanced at his Hand, "And I'll begin with this, come on out, Sangan!"

He tossed the card on the Field in Attack Mode, letting it roam about wildly as it took in the area with its three wide eyes.

Sangan-LV3-(1000/600)

"Now I'll throw two cards Face-Down and end my Turn." Konami decided, leaning back to see what Mikage had for him.

"Heh, I should've expected as much from you. A few salty throw downs and a weak, useless monster." Mikage narrowed her eyes, "I think it's time I showed you what a _real_ Fiend looks like! Draw!"

Konami grimaced, not liking the look that seemed to be floating through Mikage's eyes. It was like someone had pulled out the kind woman he once knew and stuffed something else in. It kind of hurt to look at.

"Behold Red Hat," the Dark Signer grinned sadistically, "the might of a true fiend! Let the infestation begin! I summon Steelswarm Gatekeeper to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A red portal appeared in front of her as she slapped the card down on her Duel Disk, a hard-backed bug-looking creature crawling out and staring out into the world blankly.

Steelswarm Gatekeeper-LV4-(1500/1900)

"Compared to your pathetic Sangan, this monster is more than a match!" Mikage smirked, "Go my Steelswarm, dispose of that disgrace!"

The Gatekeeper roared, its rocky jaws opening wide and sending a small tremor through the building as it marched forward, attempting to bite down into Konami's Fiend.

"Not so fast!" Konami interrupted, "I have a Trap Card, Compulsory Evacuation Device! It allows me to select one monster on the Field and send it back to the owner's Hand! So your Gatekeeper's gonna have to wait another turn before it can have some fun, because it's going right back where it came from!"

The Gatekeeper snapped angrily as several metallic bolts latched down onto it, thrusters igniting forcibly as they shot the creature back towards Mikage. The blue-haired Dark Signer scowled, raising her arms as the card threw itself off her Duel Disk, quickly sliding back into her Hand.

"My Steelswarm… you'll pay for this mockery Red Hat!"

"That's what they always say." Konami mused, "Why do they always say that? I never do you know, pay, I mean. That's not to say they don't try to make me…"

Mikage grimaced, her frustration growing with the teen as she glanced back at her Hand. "Bah! Then I'll just do this! Foolish Burial! It's a Spell Card that lets me send one Monster Card from my Deck to the Graveyard! The card I'm choosing to send… is my Steelswarm Scout!"

The little bug fizzled as it shot into the Graveyard.

"Now that that's finished… all that's left is to end my Turn." Mikage scowled.

"Then it's my turn again… Draw!" Konami roared, his eyes flashing in surprise as he studied his Hand.

"You know Konami," Mikage spoke suddenly, "you could just stand aside. If you do, I promise not to hurt you. After all, we're both talented Duelists you and I… you should be working with the Dark Signers, not against us! What have the Crimson Dragon's servants done to earn your allegiance? Nothing! In fact, one could say that you have more reason to hate them than most! After all, wasn't it one of their very own that put you in a coma? Surely you harbor a grudge for such treatment, no?"

"You're not going to turn me Mikage," Konami warned, "so you might as well stop trying. Besides, I could never willingly join a group that could take someone like you and turn them into what you are now. If that's the sort of group the Dark Signers are… then I'll never join them, and I'll prove it with this turn! I'm tributing my Sangan to bring forth my own new monster!"

Black flames roared around the hall as Konami spoke, burning away the purple that kept them trapped. He quickly slid Sangan into the Graveyard, tossing down the card he spoke of as a silver orb descended onto the Field, glowing vibrantly before spreading a pair of gallant wings.

"Darkness descends on the entire world! Chilling flames light the planet anew! Tribute Summon! Appear now, Horus, the Black Flame Dragon-LV6-!"

The winged orb screeched as it shattered into a thousand pieces, morphing into a winged bird-like creature similar in design to that of the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon-LV6-(2300/1600)

"A Level Monster?" Mikage asked in confusion, grimacing when she saw its Attack Points.

"That's right," Konami confirmed, "and this card's about to do some real damage to that empty Field of yours. Let's go Horus, light her up with Wedjat Flare!"

The Dragon roared, black flames spilling from its metallic jaws as it descended on the vicious Mikage. The woman roared angrily as the flames overtook her, taking out over half her Life Points in a single, destructive blow.

**Konami-4000 LP**

**Mikage-1700 LP**

"Ah… Ah…!" the Dark Signer hissed; smoke emanating from her body as she struggled to stand.

"You should know better than to leave the Field open for a Direct Attack Mikage." Konami grimaced, standing firm as he watched the woman squirm, "But I guess becoming a Dark Signer made you lose some of that common sense."

"Ah…" Mikage began to laugh, a fact that did not do anything to boost Konami's confidence. "Wonderful. You're even more powerful than I expected, but don't think this changes anything. You will still burn to ashes Konami, and this next turn… I'll have everything I need to do it!"

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty Three-**

**END**

* * *

**Despite taking an overwhelming blow at the hands of Red Hat, Mikage continues to fight! Is she speaking truth when she says Konami will lose on her next turn, or is she just blowing smoke? And what of Yusei's Duel with his father? Find out what happens, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**


	54. Starlit Infestation

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

"_Five stars!" Yusei shouted, calling forth the Synchro Pillar, "From two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might, combine their courage! To Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!"_

_The blue warrior took to the skies as it was called forth, its powerful engines roaring through the room as its twin scarf blew through the air behind it._

_Junk Warrior-LV5-(2300/1300)_

"_So this is Junk Warrior…" Hakase thought aloud, gazing at the creature._

"_That's right!" Yusei nodded, "And he's about to help me kick things into overdrive! Let's go Junk Warrior! Let's rev things up by attacking his first Thunder King Rai-Oh!"_

_Junk Warrior nodded in agreement, its fist spinning powerfully as it swooped down from the skies, driving straight through the thunder lord as a powerful impact shook the room._

_Hakase stood firm, paying no mind to the small loss of Life Points he suffered at the Warrior's hands._

_**Yusei-4000 LP**_

_**Hakase-3600 LP**_

"_Well, it seems I can finally stop holding back." Hakase mused, gazing at Yusei with a small smile, "The warm-up is complete Yusei… shall we start the real Duel?"_

_**Konami-4000 LP**_

_**Mikage-1700 LP**_

"_Ah… Ah…!" the Dark Signer hissed; smoke emanating from her body as she struggled to stand._

"_You should know better than to leave the Field open for a Direct Attack Mikage." Konami grimaced, standing firm as he watched the woman squirm, "But I guess becoming a Dark Signer made you lose some of that common sense."_

"_Ah…" Mikage began to laugh, a fact that did not do anything to boost Konami's confidence. "Wonderful. You're even more powerful than I expected, but don't think this changes anything. You will still burn to ashes Konami, and this next turn… I'll have everything I need to do it!"_

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty Four-**

**A Starlit Infestation**

* * *

"My turn, Draw!" Hakase spoke solemnly. "Are you prepared Yusei? For the real Duel begins now! I'm summoning my Scrap Beast to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A yellow and silver dog made of junkyard waste bounded onto the Field as it was called, howling out metallically across the plains as it stood firm alongside the rest of Hakase's monsters.

Scrap Beast-LV4-(1600/1300)

"Scrap Beast…?" Yusei wondered aloud, "But that monster isn't strong enough to take on my Junk Warrior!"

"Of course it isn't." Hakase agreed, "Not in the form it is now. But then, something you said comes to mind… what was it again? From two comes one, and from one comes great power? You see Yusei; my Scrap Beast is a Tuner Monster!"

Yusei's eyes widened in realization, "A Level Four Tuner?! But then, that means you have access to at least Eight Stars!"

"Indeed. And you know what that means!" Hakase roared, his own Synchro Pillar emerging behind him as he slid his hand into the Extra Deck, grabbing a card, "I'm using my Scrap Beast to tune my Thunder King Rai-Oh, and bring forth my own miraculous monster! Flashing ray that tears seas and stars! Roar throughout the world and shake the souls! Synchro Summon! Fly forth, Stardust Radiance Dragon!"

Yusei stared up at the monster in shock, feeling a wave of déjà vu overtake him as he gazed at the dragon's cosmic-sized wings. "It's… Stardust Dragon!" he shouted, staring at the flickering monster in shock.

"No Yusei," Hakase corrected, the white light dimming as the Stardust Radiance Dragon descended between them, "This is Stardust _Radiance_ Dragon!"

The Dragon roared out in agreement, its screech sounding eerily similar to Yusei's own Stardust, too similar, as far as Yusei was concerned.

Stardust Radiance Dragon-LV8-(2500/2000)

"Now, Stardust Radiance Dragon!" Hakase commanded, earning a screech from the monster, "Attack Yusei's Junk Warrior! Go! Cosmic Fire Strike!"

The Stardust-lookalike roared, taking to the skies and gathering space particles within its jaws, a fierce white light glowing through its teeth as it locked eyes with Junk Warrior. In a flash, the dragon flapped its wings and fired, a terrifying white spark flying from its mouth and slamming into Junk Warrior's chest with pin-point accuracy. The Warrior cried out, falling backwards as the blast tore through its metallic chest, disintegrating the monster into little more than yellow particles.

**Yusei-3800 LP**

**Hakase-3600 LP**

"No… Junk Warrior!" Yusei scowled.

"And now," Hakase continued, "My Scrap Chimera is free to attack you directly!"

"Tch…" Yusei frowned, clenching his hand as he prepared himself for the blow.

Scrap Chimera roared, bounding across the Field in an instant and swiping down at Yusei with its metallic claws. The man cried out as he fell back, the Solid Vision doing real damage due to their being in the Shadow Realm.

**Yusei-2100 LP**

**Hakase-3600 LP**

"Now I'll end my Turn." Hakase decided, watching Yusei crawl back to his feet.

The crab-head panted as he climbed to one knee, facing his father defiantly. He wasn't going to lose here, not to this Dragon that looked so much like his own. He still had too much to do!

"My turn!" Yusei shouted, setting a hand on his Deck, "Draw!"

Hakase closed his eyes, waiting for his son to make his move. The boy seemed to have grown well, and his Dueling Skills were practically top-notch. The only issue was that he seemed to be in a constant rush, not waiting to step back and take in everything around him… something must have happened during his Duel with Kalin to cause such a change, especially considering that what he heard of Yusei before his arrival was that he was a calm, collected individual.

"Ngh… alright!" Yusei roared, "First I'll activate the Trap Card Synchro Spirits! It allows me to remove my Junk Warrior from play, and then Special Summon the monsters I used as its Synchro Material! So please, give a warm welcome back to my Junk Synchron and Shield Wing!"

The two monsters cooed and vroomed as they materialized on the Field, appearing alongside each other as they stared down Hakase's more powerful creatures.

Junk Synchron-LV3-(1300/500)

Shield Wing-LV2-(0/900)

"But they aren't the only ones coming out," Yusei continued, "Because now I'm summoning my Dash Warrior from the Hand!"

A red warrior of mechanical origin sped onto the Field, numerous thrusters lining its sides as it bent down alongside Junk Synchron and Shield Wing.

Dash Warrior-LV3-(600/1200)

"It looks like you've been controlling the Field this entire Duel!" Yusei began, addressing his father calmly, "So I think it's time for me to even the odds a little, and I have just the monster in mind to do it!"

Once again, the Synchro Pillar lit up above Yusei, eight stars clustering together as they swooped inside the green light.

"Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"

Junk Synchron, Shield Wing, and Dash Warrior all disappeared as Yusei spoke, their lights shining brighter as they merged together inside the pillar, awakening a mighty warrior with numerous arms that promptly crashed down upon the Field. Black steel meshed with red iron as the monster's eyes began to brim with energy, and it thrust its chest outward, turning to face Hakase's monsters confidently.

Junk Destroyer-LV8-(2600/2500)

"But I'm not done just yet!" Yusei explained, "Because my Junk Destroyer has an effect! When it gets Synchro Summoned to the Field, I can target up and destroy as many cards on the Field as there were non-Tuner monsters used in its Synchro Summon, and since Shield Wing and Dash Warrior are both non-Tuners…. I can choose up to two monsters to destroy! So say goodbye to your Stardust Radiance Dragon and Scrap Chimera!"

Hakase's eyes narrowed as two explosions rang out amongst the Field, covering the area in smoke and debris as Junk Destroyer lowered its arms. Neither Scrap Chimera nor Stardust Radiance Dragon could be seen, but Hakase already knew what had happened.

Yusei's eyes widened as the smoke began to clear, not understanding what had happened. He could see that Scrap Chimera had clearly been taken out… but Stardust Radiance Dragon was still on the Field as plain as day!

"Surprised?" Hakase mused, "Your Junk Destroyer isn't the only monster on the Field with a powerful effect. As long as Stardust Radiance Dragon is Face-Up on the Field, on either player's turn I can select one monster on the Field and render it immune to the destruction effects of battle or card descriptions. A useful ability, no?"

Yusei grimaced, wondering how he'd be able to get past such ability. A monster that could protect itself or others from being destroyed was not something to take lightly, but that didn't mean it was invincible… there was one glaring weak point that he could exploit.

"Your monster may be able to stop itself from being destroyed," Yusei agreed, "but you will still take Battle Damage from any battles it gets involved in! Go Junk Destroyer; attack that Dragon with Junk Cannon!"

Junk Destroyer nodded obediently, its arms curling together eagerly before it charged forward and made as if to punch the dragon. Hakase would never see such an epic battle again in his life.

-5D's-

"Ah…" Mikage began to laugh, a fact that did not do anything to boost Konami's confidence. "Wonderful. You're even more powerful than I expected, but don't think this changes anything. You will still burn to ashes Konami, and this next turn… I'll have everything I need to do it!"

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Konami murmured, glancing at the Life Point Counter. "One more attack like that and you're finished, _Mina_."

Mikage's lips twitched in amusement, "Perhaps, but that just means I'll have to stop you from performing such an attack. And I'll do that right now! Draw!"

Grabbing another card with her slender fingers Mikage smirked. Unlike Konami, she had full knowledge of how the Steelswarms worked, which meant that the boy was in for a big surprise when she made her move.

"First, I'll be activating the effect of my Steelswarm Scout in the Graveyard!" she began elegantly, "When this card is in the Graveyard during my Main Phase 1 while I control no Spell or Trap cards, I can Special Summon it back to the Field!"

The tiny bug buzzed as it infested the Field, appearing in the hall through a reddened portal before glaring defiantly at Konami's Horus.

Steelswarm Scout-LV1-(200/0)

"So you brought back a 200 Attack Point Monster. Big whoop, it won't make that much of a difference." Konami declared.

"Oh but it will," Mikage smiled, "Because now that I have a face-up Steelswarm monster on the Field… I can Tribute it to bring forth a different Steelswarm monster… like my Steelswarm Girastag!"

The Steelswarm Scout blinked in surprise as the red portal reappeared in front of it, quickly hopping back through the otherworldly creation as a much larger portal appeared behind it. It crackled and sparked darkly, giving birth to a thundering footstep that was promptly followed by a Black and Orange Fiend that glared down at the world angrily.

Steelswarm Girastag-LV7-(2600/0)

"Ngh… alright, I'm impressed." Konami mused.

"Hmph, if something that easy impressed you then you'll just love this." Mikage explained, "Because my Girastag has an effect! When it's Tribute Summoned using Steelswarm Monsters, I can select one monster on your side of the Field and destroy it… and then, give myself 1000 Life Points!"

Konami's eyes widened in shock, "What'd you just say?! But you can't do that!"

Mikage laughed victoriously, shaking her head in amusement before settling her gaze back down on Konami, "I just did."

"A-Ah! Horus!" Konami shouted, turning to stare at his Dragon as it was dragged to the depths of hell.

**Konami- 4000 LP  
Mikage- 2700 LP**

"And now that you're defenseless without your Horus… I think I'll go ahead and even things up a bit. Go my Girastag, teach him a lesson with your Infestation Wave!"

The Steelswarm roared, pushing its right arm outward as an orange bolt of darkness lashed out from its cannon. The beam tore through the Field, obliterating everything in its path as it raced towards Konami's position. Red Hat grimaced, glancing at his last Face-Down Card on the Field.

"Damn it… no choice! I'm not about to let you blow me up that easily! I'm activating a Trap Card, Miniaturize!"

Mikage's eyes widened in confusion.

"Haven't heard of it huh?" Konami smirked, "It's a Trap Card that lets me select one monster on the Field, and then take away a thousand of its Attack Points!

"What?! Impossible!" Mikage spat, watching the beam her monster fired shrink in size, "Well… even if you did decrease Girastag's Attack Points… you still have damage to take!"

Konami seemed to agree with this, roaring in pain as the orange bullet tore through his body. Falling to his knees in pain, he gripped his chest tightly, panting heavily as he glanced at his Life Point Counter.

**Konami-2400 LP**

**Mikage-2700 LP**

"Well, I think that evens things up quite nicely, don't you?" Mikage asked.

"Ha…. Ha…. Maybe… but this Duel still has a long way to go." Konami replied.

Mikage smirked. "We'll see. I'll finish you off soon enough."

"Heh…" Konami panted, falling back on his feet to support himself, "That's too bad Mikage… but if you had been paying attention… you'd know that you've already lost."

"What? What are you on about?" the woman scowled, "You must be joking!"

Konami shook his head, setting a hand on his Deck as he prepared for his next turn, "No joke Mikage. This next draw… it'll be my Final Turn!"

The former secretary scowled at the words, not caring for the look in the teen's eyes. "Final Turn?"

"That's right. Draw!" Konami shouted, his cards brimming with energy as he set them steady in his Hand. "First, I'll summon Snipe Hunter to the Field in Attack Mode!"

"Snipe Hunter?!" Mikage snapped, "Where did you get that card?!"

"Heh… so you recognize it." Konami grinned, "Good, that means you know about its devastating destruction effect!"

"Tch…" the girl scowled, her hands clenching into fists as she glared at the teen for all he was worth.

"That's right. Once per turn while this card's on the Field, I get to roll a die, and if the result is anything but a one or six, I get to destroy one of your monsters!" Konami roared, "So let's go! Roll the die, Snipe Hunter!"

The small Fiend nodded, tossing its gun in the air and replacing it with an angry-looking die. Throwing the orb onto the Field, the Fiend snickered, grabbing its gun once more and aiming it at Girastag.

"One… Three… Six… Four… Two." Konami nodded, "Looks like the odds are in my favor, Mikage."

The Dark Signer scowled, cursing as she watched the die stop on the number two. "Girastag!" she snapped, her eyes widening as she watched the monster being blasted to pieces by Snipe Hunter's gun. "No!"

An explosion rocked the corridor, dirt and debris falling around them as Konami quickly made to use his next card.

"Now that that's finished, I can use my next card! Level Modulation!"

"H-Huh?!" Mikage grimaced, staring at the card curiously as it appeared on the Field.

"Allow me to explain how this works." Konami began, his eyes snapping on the trembling floor, "First, you get to draw two cards!" Mikage scowled, doing as the boy said as he continued with his explanation. "Then… I get to Special Summon a Level Monster from my Graveyard! And since the only one available is my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6… I think it's obvious what the choice is!"

A torrent of black flames engulfed the hall as the shimmering dragon appeared once more, hovering in front of Konami protectively.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon-LV6-(2300/1600)

"Heh…. Ha!" Mikage laughed, "So that was your big play?! You may be good at tricking people Konami but you haven't fooled me! I saw that last bit of text on that Level Modulation Card! The monster you Special Summon isn't capable of Attacking or using its effect during the turn it gets called back!"

"You're right about that…" Konami admitted, his eyes sharpening as he zeroed in on Mikage, "But I never said my turn was over, did I?!"

The Dark Signer flinched, taking a step back at the cold tone to the words as Konami grabbed another card from his Hand.

"It's time we wrap this up!" Konami roared, "I'll defeat you now and snap some sense back into you! That's usually how this goes right?! Behold Mikage, the Spell Card Level Up!"

A giant picture of the Spell Card appeared on the Field, revealing to Mikage the picture of an electrified Horus changing form.

"W-What is this? What does this card of yours do?!"

"It's simple." Konami explained, "This card allows me to send one Face-Up "LV" monster on my side of the Field to the Graveyard, and in exchange…" his Deck suddenly bulged, sliding a new card into his hand that he promptly set on the Field. "I can Special Summon its next Level from my Hand or Deck, ignoring any and all Summoning Conditions the card might have!"

The Level 6 Horus screeched as black flames engulfed it completely, masking it from the world as winds and storms raged throughout the hallway. Mikage winced, standing against the winding storm as Konami too disappeared from view.

"What's… happening?!" the Dark Signer asked, the wind and flames licking against her exposed stomach as she stumbled back.

"Egyptian Lords slumber in a world of despair! Guard their Seal, and light the world anew! Special Summon! Break Free, Horus, the Black Flame Dragon!"

Her black eyes narrowed as she gazed at the new creature that had appeared on the Field. A great dragon of metallic design stood where the smaller creature had disappeared, vicious claws and silver wings taking up the entirety of the hall as it gazed down at the rest of the Field. It screeched angrily, shaking the area with the mere sound of its voice.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon-LV8-(3000/1800)

Debris and parts of the building began to fall in on them, Konami's eyes darkening quickly as he focused on the Field. "Go Horus!" he roared, "She's defenseless right now! Finish her off and wipe out the rest of her Life Points! Draconic Flame!"

-5D's-

Carly cried out as she turned into a new hallway, a sudden explosion rocking the floors above and shattering the glass around her. "Uh oh, that couldn't have been good…. Konami… you better not be doing anything stupid!"

Grimacing, the girl turned her mind back to the task at hand, retrieving Akiza from the wreckage that was once the lower floors. If there was one thing that made Carly feel better about the situation, it was the lack of a giant black lizard. It had disappeared sometime just a few moments ago, no doubt returning to the abyss from which it came. Carly wasn't complaining, it was thanks to that thing that the Arcadia Movement was falling apart in the first place!

Another tremor shook the world around her, and the girl squeaked, grabbing the wall beside her for support as the ceiling in the room before her suddenly collapsed.

"T-Talk about a lucky break…" the reporter squeaked wide-eyed, staring at the scene in shock.

"A-Ah…" a voice called from beneath the wreckage, drawing Carly's attention.

Once again, it seemed it was Carly's lucky day.

"H-Hey! Is someone in there? Are you alright?!" she cried, stepping gently into the room as the floor creaked and groaned beneath her. "Ugh… that doesn't sound too good."

"H-Help…" the woman's voice coughed, "Someone…"

Carly blinked in surprise, spotting a mop of red hair sticking out amongst a horde of debris, _"Akiza…?"_ she thought, her pace quickening as she neared the girl, "Hold on! I'll be there in a moment!"

"You should leave her to die." Another voice spoke up, "What good would she do alive?"

Carly flinched at the words, turning her head to the side to spot a long-haired woman approaching her from the shadows. She was dressed in the same kind of robes Mikage had been in earlier.

"W-Who's there?!" Carly snapped, taking several steps back towards the unconscious Akiza, "Another Dark Signer…?"

"So you know then." Misty spoke elegantly as she stepped into view, "We meet again, Carly Carmine."

The reporter's eyes went wide in shock, "W-What the-? You're that supermodel… Misty! Don't tell me… you're a Dark Signer too?!"

"That's right." The woman nodded, "From the depths of hell itself I have returned to take revenge on the Black Rose and her accomplices…" her eyes narrowed as she stared at Akiza's fallen form, "It would seem that I've had some success."

"W-Why would you do this?!" Carly grimaced, her hand clenching in anger, "All these people here, they're innocent souls! Why would you purposefully come here to harm them?!"

Misty scowled, "Innocent? Do not fool yourself into being so naïve! These people… these psychics, they're the reason I no longer have a younger brother!"

Carly flinched, taking another step back as she recalled what her meeting with Misty was about. _"That's right…"_ she thought, _"Her younger brother was found dead shortly after joining the Arcadia Movement…"_ she steeled her nerves, swallowing tightly before continuing her conversation with the woman, "That… That still doesn't justify what you've done here! Even if you claim Akiza to be responsible for your brother's death… killing her and her friends won't change anything!"

"I know full well that it won't." Misty replied coolly, "But I will not be denied my revenge! This woman is the Black Rose… my sworn enemy… even if you take her from this place, even if you hide her somewhere you deem safe, I will find her! After all, conflict with the Crimson Dragon's servants is our destiny…" the supermodel paused, her eyes locking on the dark bruise emanating from Carly's forearm. "You'll come to see it too, soon enough."

Carly opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of crumbling debris caught her attention, giving Misty the chance she needed to disappear from sight. By the time Carly looked back, she was gone.

"Misty… what did you mean by that?" the reporter found herself asking, wincing as she gripped her forearm tightly.

"A-Ah…" Akiza's voice brought Carly back to reality, prompting her to kneel and lift the girl from what would have been her living tomb.

Grimacing, Carly set her to the side, looking her over for any overwhelming injuries that may worsen their escape. "Hang on Akiza… we'll get out of here soon enough."

"Carly… Carly!" Konami's voice roared from the next hallway over. "Are you around here?!"

"Y-Yeah!" the girl replied, "Over here!"

"Hey! Come on we need to go find- Akiza!" Konami shouted, joining the two in the hallway, "What happened? Is she alright?"

"Y-Yeah… nothing serious," Carly confirmed, "She somehow managed to avoid getting flattened under that debris…. Speaking of, what happened with you? You were dueling Mikage, and then there was this big explosion just a few minutes ago-"

Konami grimaced, "She got away… I was all set to finish her off but… the ceiling collapsed in on us, shutting the Duel down! And I was this close to beating her too! Just another second…"

"I see…" Carly frowned, glancing up as another tremor shook the room, "We can't stay here! This place is gonna fall down any minute now!"

"Right!" Konami agreed, picking the girl up and heading for the stairwell, "Let's go! I don't think we're gonna run into anyone else from this point on!"

Carly agreed, her eyes widening as the hall once again began to cave in. She may not have been the best person around, but even she knew that when things started falling, it was time to leave. And so they did. Through ruined halls and crumbling stairs the trio fled, escaping into the dark streets of Neo Domino City as purple flames engulfed what remained of the building.

It was the closest call Konami had in a long while. But at the same time, the best welcome back he could have received.

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty Four-**

**END**

* * *

**For those of you concerned about Stardust Radiance Dragon's effect, I used the manga version that lasts the whole turn instead of the real-life version that works **_**once**_** per turn. It makes it a better challenge for Yusei to overcome, right?**


	55. Assault

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! A bit of a harder chapter to write this time, but I endured. And readers, remember that Hakase isn't trying to massacre Yusei, which is why he may not use effects he could have at times. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time...**

"_Surprised?" Hakase mused, "Your Junk Destroyer isn't the only monster on the Field with a powerful effect. As long as Stardust Radiance Dragon is Face-Up on the Field, on either player's turn I can select one monster on the Field and render it immune to the destruction effects of battle or card descriptions. A useful ability, no?"_

_Yusei grimaced, wondering how he'd be able to get past such ability. A monster that could protect itself or others from being destroyed was not something to take lightly, but that didn't mean it was invincible… there was one glaring weak point that he could exploit._

"_Your monster may be able to stop itself from being destroyed," Yusei agreed, "but you will still take Battle Damage from any battles it gets involved in! Go Junk Destroyer; attack that Dragon with Junk Cannon!"_

_Junk Destroyer nodded obediently, its arms curling together eagerly before it charged forward and made as if to punch the dragon. Hakase would never see such an epic battle again in his life._

_**Yusei-2100 LP**_

_**Hakase-3500 LP**_

_And Then…_

"_Hey! Come on we need to go find- Akiza!" Konami shouted, joining the two in the hallway, "What happened? Is she alright?"_

"_Y-Yeah… nothing serious," Carly confirmed, "She somehow managed to avoid getting flattened under that debris…. Speaking of, what happened with you? You were dueling Mikage, and then there was this big explosion just a few minutes ago-"_

_Konami grimaced, "She got away… I was all set to finish her off but… the ceiling collapsed in on us, shutting the Duel down! And I was this close to beating her too! Just another second…"_

"_I see…" Carly frowned, glancing up as another tremor shook the room, "We can't stay here! This place is gonna fall down any minute now!"_

"_Right!" Konami agreed, picking the girl up and heading for the stairwell, "Let's go! I don't think we're gonna run into anyone else from this point on!"_

_Carly agreed, her eyes widening as the hall once again began to cave in. She may not have been the best person around, but even she knew that when things started falling, it was time to leave. And so they did. Through ruined halls and crumbling stairs the trio fled, escaping into the dark streets of Neo Domino City as purple flames engulfed what remained of the building._

_It was the closest call Konami had in a long while. But at the same time, the best welcome back he could have received._

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty Five-**

**Assault**

* * *

"How's she doing?" Konami asked, seating himself beside Carly as she set another wet towel on Akiza's forehead.

Several hours had passed since they successfully left the Arcadia Movement with the girl in tow; the two of them having decided that hiding out at Konami's place was the best idea at the time. As much as Carly wanted to see Jack, she wasn't quite ready to explain how his secretary had gotten herself killed and turned into a monstrous psychopath. That wasn't exactly something you just threw out there after all.

Turning back to the problem at hand, Carly sighed, leaning back and stepping away from the sweating woman. "It's hard to tell. She's not running a fever anymore, but if she doesn't wake up soon we might have to take her to the hospital. I'm not exactly equipped to treat someone with thorough injuries after all."

"Yeah, I've got it." Konami understood, "If she doesn't wake up in the next hour or so… I guess we'll just have to take her in."

"Sounds like a plan." Carly agreed, sighing as she fell back on the couch, "This Dark Signer stuff is insane… I never thought I'd get stuck in the middle of something like this. Mikage sacrificed herself to save me… and now even the supermodel Misty-"

Konami froze, his lips parting slightly as he stopped what he was doing to listen to Carly's words. "What about Misty?"

"A-Ah… she was there," Carly explained, "At the Arcadia Movement I mean… she was dressed a lot like Mikage…" she paused, wondering whether or not to tell Konami the rest of what she had to say. "She… She tried to get me to leave Akiza to die."

_Of course…_

Konami paced the room, biting his thumb as he thought over all the meetings he had with the supermodel since his arrival, all the strange looks and unusual conversations… the many affectionate gazes she sent his way. It was so obvious. Hell, she had practically gone out of her way to tell him on several occasions, but his focus had always been on something else at the time, his attention pulled away by something else.

He knew she hated the Arcadia Movement with a burning passion. He knew that her younger brother had been taken by them, by Divine, in a terrible accident that few knew the truth of. The single, devastating truth that Divine himself had divulged to the boy in the last moments of their Shadow Duel.

It wasn't Akiza's fault.

No, but still Konami had allowed Misty to soldier on, still he allowed her to think that it was Akiza's fault that she was forced to endure such pain and suffering. Because he knew that if she knew the truth of the matter… she'd die of shock.

A small groan emanating from Akiza's lips broke his thoughts.

"Where am I?" the woman groaned, rising from her bed as the wet towel fell to her lap. "Where's Misty?"

"She's gone." Konami answered once he saw Carly had no intention of moving, "They all are. Carly and I managed to pull you out of the wreckage before there was too much damage but…"

"Konami…?" Akiza asked, looking at the teen drowsily, "This isn't another hallucination is it? Last I heard you were still in a coma."

"One you put me in." Konami acknowledged, "Well, technically I suppose it was Sayer who did that, though everyone seems to get off on blaming you for it as of late… You do seem the type though, motive, opportunity…" he stared the girl up and down, "you even have the capability."

Akiza scowled for a moment, before remembering where she was. "Wait… what happened?! Last I remember was getting in a Duel with that Supermodel Misty… and then-"

"So it's true then." Konami interrupted, rubbing his forehead in frustration, "Misty's a Dark Signer after all… guess I shouldn't be surprised. She'd been talking about revenge since the day I met her… if only I'd been paying more attention…" he frowned.

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked, "You're saying you know that woman?"

"Of course I know her." Konami rolled his eyes, "She's been treating me as her surrogate younger brother ever since… ever since…" his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he thought back to their first meeting, "Ever since we first met, now that I think about it. Always making time for me… the overprotective nature… she's been using me as a replacement for her younger brother, Toby."

The three sat in silence for a moment, no one wanting to deal with the elephant in the room. Of course, Akiza, being the least skilled in social interaction, -no thanks to Divine keeping her out of public view for so long- was the first to crack.

"She told me I killed him." Akiza frowned, "She said it was during one of my "shows" I used to hold back in the Daimon District as the Black Rose."

"That's a lie." Konami said curtly, drawing Akiza's attention. "You're disregard for public safety caused numerous injuries and hospital visits, but you never killed anyone."

Akiza grimaced, "And how would you know? You only just arrived in Neo Domino a few months ago! You wouldn't know anything about what's happened in the years before you came here!"

"I know far more than you'd want me to admit, Izinski." Red Hat mused, "Goodwin gave me files on each and every person he suspected was a Signer during the Fortune Cup. Biography, School Transcripts, Criminal Records… the man was very thorough…" he paused, biting his thumb in annoyance, "and so was I."

The reporter of the group frowned, not happy at being left out of the conversation. "What do you mean? How were you being thorough?"

Konami sighed, wondering if he really had to explain everything. "I didn't join the Fortune Cup by choice. Initially I had planned on sitting it out, but Goodwin… he can be persuasive when he wants to be. He forced me to join with the implication that I help him oust those bearing a Mark of the Dragon, and to do that I needed to have detailed information on each and every participant."

"Y-You… You were spying on me!" Akiza snapped, suddenly feeling far more vulnerable than she did moments before.

"Yes," Konami nodded, "and I did so with the intention of helping you and the other Signers prepare for the Dark Signers. Speaking of which, what do you plan to do about that?" he asked Carly, turning to face her bruised forearm.

"W-What?" the reporter asked, rubbing her arm idly as she stared at him, "Do about what?"

"Your arm!" Konami hissed, "Don't be stupid. We both know Mikage did something to it. She talked about it only being a matter of time-"

Carly grimaced at him, continuing to rub her bruised forearm angrily. "I'm not about to run off and join some cult, if that's what you mean-"

"Oh come off it," Konami snapped, "We both know it's only a matter of time before you go and get yourself killed just like she did. You're a reporter; you couldn't stay away from a dangerous story if it killed you." There was a brief pause, "No pun intended."

Carly scowled, opening her mouth to retort only to find herself being cut off by the red-head.

"I hate to break up this delightful conversation," Akiza mused, "but would one of you mind telling me exactly what's going on? Who are the Dark Signers? That word keeps popping up… but I still don't know exactly what they are!"

"Of course you wouldn't…" Konami thought aloud, "Sayer would have wanted to keep you ignorant so he could move about freely… he couldn't have a Signer running around fighting him at every turn now could he? No… of course he couldn't. It's why he went to Peru with a no-name psychic instead of Divine's right hand woman…."

He paused, turning to stare at Akiza solemnly. "Tell me, what do you know about the Crimson Dragon?"

-5D's-

Stardust Radiance Dragon howled as it fell back, crashing to the earth beside Hakase as it screeched madly, glaring at the Junk Destroyer settling in front of Yusei once more. Their battle had been long and rough, but finally, the Solid Vision had come to a decisive factor about that one battle.

**Yusei-2100 LP**

**Hakase-3500 LP**

"Junk Destroyer…" Hakase noted, remembering the name for later, "A truly monstrous opponent…. If it had been facing any other monster, I might have been in trouble. Bust since it was my Stardust Radiance Dragon… you'll have to try a bit harder if you wish to succeed!"

Yusei grimaced, his Junk Destroyer revving its engines beside him gently as it glanced at its fierce opponent. The Stardust lookalike hissed again, its eyes still locked on Yusei's monster angrily.

"_As much as I hate to admit it he's right."_ Yusei thought, _"As long as that Dragon is on the Field he'll always have a monster to defend himself with! I'll have to get rid of it… but how?"_

"Well then, if your turn's finished, I think I'll make my move!" Hakase announced, drawing a card from his Deck, "Behold, my Face-Down card, another Scrap Lube! But unlike last time, this time I'll be using it to revive my Scrap Beast in Defense Mode!"

The robotic dog howled as it reappeared on the Field, snapping its jaws hungrily while staring towards the Junk Destroyer.

Scrap Beast-LV4-(1600/1300)

"Unfortunately there's not much I can do about your Junk Destroyer at the moment, so I'll have to leave my turn at that for now." Hakase explained, quickly glancing at the two cards in his Hand.

"My move then," Yusei began, "Draw!"

Adding a single card to his Hand, Yusei frowned. With that Radiance Dragon on the Field there wasn't much he could do, so for now…

"I'll set one card on the Field face-down," he explained, turning his attention to the Scrap Beast Hakase had revived, "and then… I'll attack that Scrap monster of yours with my Junk Destroyer!"

The oversized mech burst into action at the command, its thrusters launching it into the air and down towards the small dog in less than a second.

"Sorry to disappoint you Yusei," Hakase frowned, "but like I said before, my Stardust Radiance Dragon has a powerful ability! If you'd been paying attention, you'd remember that I said it can protect any one monster I choose for the turn, not just itself!"

Yusei grimaced as the dragon suddenly intercepted the attack, its wings holding off Junk Destroyer as it attempted to break through to the weaker monster. Unable to complete its task, the monster had no choice but to fall back, grunting apologetically to its fatigued master.

"A monster with the ability to defend itself as well as others…" Yusei thought aloud, "Is that the kind of person you are?"

Hakase smiled lightly at the words, his two cards hidden behind a smooth face, "It's a trait that runs in the family, no?"

Yusei closed his eyes and frowned, "That's all I can do this turn. Your move."

His father nodded. "Very well, draw!" His eyes flashed at the card he drew, his smile brightening somewhat as he began to address Yusei. "To be honest Yusei, I enjoy the way our cards are so similar, yet so different. But the power of Junk monsters alone will not be enough to overcome me. While you have the mind to bring forth new strategy, you repeatedly fall back on the same old habits, habits allowed your friend Kalin to send you here in the first place!"

"My habits…?" Yusei asked, his eyes watching his father carefully, "What are you up to?!"

"A Tribute Summon!" Hakase exclaimed, "By returning my Scrap Beast to the Graveyard as sacrifice, I can bring forth my Scrap Golem!"

A giant refrigerator robot bounded onto the Field, its single red eye roaming the battle in search of a worthy opponent.

Scrap Golem-LV5-(2100/1400)

"But he won't be arriving alone," Hakase continued, holding up another card in his hand, "because I've gotten my hands on a monster that can only use its effect when I control a Level 8 or higher Synchro Monster, Creation Resonator!"

A small Fiend identical to Dark Resonator breezed onto the Field, an ethereal fan blooming behind it as it waved its wand about mindlessly.

Creation Resonator-LV3-(800/600)

"Creation Resonator…?" Yusei asked, "Don't tell me… that's a Tuner Monster?!"

"I'm afraid it is!" Hakase explained, "And now, just as you would often make use of your Junk Synchron and Quillbolt Hedgehog to bring forth a miracle, I too shall combine my Creation Resonator and Scrap Golem to bring forth hope!"

A green pillar of light emerged behind the man, the two monsters disappearing inside as Yusei looked on in wonder and curiosity.

"Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

And there it was, the dragon Hakase had used to pull Yusei into a Duel in the first place. As his own ace monster stared him down Yusei grimaced, exchanging glances with the creature before watching it release a vicious howl.

"My Stardust Dragon!" Yusei exclaimed, taking a step forward, "What're you up to!"

"You tell me." Hakase replied, "It's your monster after all."

"Huh?" Yusei thought aloud, watching as the two Stardusts stood side by side, gazing at the Junk Destroyer hungrily. _"He's right… even if he has control of it, I should know what techniques work with my Dragon! What is it…? What's he planning?!"_

"Behold Yusei," Hakase eventually began, revealing his last card, "The Spell Battle-Tuned! It's a Spell Card that allows me to remove from play one Tuner monster in my Graveyard, and then give one monster I control additional Attack Points equal to the amount carried by the monster I just banished!"

"No way!" Yusei shouted, watching Stardust Dragon grow in size as it took in the Attack Points of Hakase's Scrap Beast.

Stardust Dragon-LV8-(4100/2000)

"4100 Attack Points…" Yusei whispered, "This is gonna hurt."

Hakase nodded in agreement, "Go Stardust Dragon! Annihilate Yusei's Junk Destroyer with your Cosmic Flare!"

The hyped-up dragon screeched as it flapped its wings, thousands of white lights showering down from the heavens and tearing through Junk Destroyer's armor with ease. The mechanical warrior tried to fight back, but to no avail. Stardust Dragon had become too powerful, and after a final cry of outrage and pain, Junk Destroyer shattered into thousands of tiny gold lights.

**Yusei-600 LP**

**Hakase-3500 LP**

"And now, it's time to finish this Duel!" Hakase roared, "Go, Stardust Radiance Dragon! End it with Flashing Carat Flare!"

The sparkling dragon screeched as it soared to the heavens. White light rained down from its jaws, engulfing the area in a bright light as the devastating beam tore through the room to finish Yusei off. The young man grimaced, glancing at the one card he had left on the Field. There was no choice.

"I don't think so! Trap Card, Synchro Spirits!" Yusei snapped, an image of the card appearing on the Field and blocking the beam's path. "This card only works when I have a Synchro Monster and all its Synchro Material in the Graveyard! It allows me to remove the Synchro Monster from play, and then Special Summon the Synchro Material back to the Field! And since you just sent my Junk Destroyer to the Graveyard, that means I can bring back my Junk Synchron, Shield Wing, and Dash Warrior in Defense Mode!"

Three bright lights erupted on the Field, a monster emerging from each with a defensive gaze plastered on their faces.

Junk Synchron-LV3-(1300/500)

Shield Wing-LV2-(0/900)

Dash Warrior-LV2-(600/1200)

Hakase frowned, his Stardust Radiance Dragon falling back beside him and looking at the three new targets. "Well Yusei, you may have stopped me from defeating you this turn, but my Stardust Radiance Dragon can still destroy one of your monsters! Go, wipe out his Dash Warrior!"

The dragon bellowed, firing another of its flashing beams that tore through the mechanical warrior with ease, ripping it from the Field it had only just returned to. Yusei grimaced, taking a step back from the force of the blow. Though he had monsters back on the Field, he couldn't forget that he was in a tight spot. Even with Shield Wing's defensive capabilities, it would only be a matter of time before Hakase summoned another monster, and that would mark the end of it. He needed a good play, and he needed one now.

"It's my move!" he shouted when he saw Hakase was finished with his turn, "Draw!"

-5D's-

"So let me get this straight," Akiza scowled, folding her arms imperiously as she sat at the table with her two rescuers, "These Dark Signers are the followers of some wicked deity, and they've come here to eliminate the Signers and all those who get in their way?"

Konami shrugged, "That's the gist of it. You've already seen what those Earthbound Immortal cards of theirs can do. Imagine that destruction on a global scale… and you'll see what kind of world it is they're trying to achieve."

"But…" Akiza frowned, attempting to discern some logic from the group's actions, "Why are they doing this? They certainly can't _want_ to rule a world with nothing in it! It wouldn't make any sense!"

"What was it that Misty said to you when you dueled?" Carly interrupted, "That she was going to make you pay for something you did…?"

Akiza's brow furrowed, and the girl grimaced. "She claimed I was responsible for her brother's death…"

"I get it!" Carly exclaimed suddenly, slamming a fist in her palm and shocking the two.

"Get… what?" Konami asked, raising a brow at the girl's sudden declaration.

"W-Well, when Mikage first came back, she seemed entirely focused on Sayer at the time!" she explained, "It was like nothing else mattered so long as she managed to get, _kill_, Sayer. I guess what I'm trying to say is… maybe these Earthbound Immortal things are manipulating the Dark Signers with thoughts of revenge or grudges they might have when they died?"

"That's… that's actually a pretty good thought." Konami frowned. "The Earthbound Immortal themselves have been bound up for 5000 years, I'm sure they'd be eager to make others revel in revenge and anger like they have!"

"Well, I suppose that explains the Dark Signers themselves… but what about this Crimson Devil thing? Is it anything like the Crimson Dragon?" Akiza asked.

"Well… not really," Konami murmured, "How do I put it…? If the Crimson Dragon is a guardian… you can think of the Crimson Devil as its exact opposite, a burning mass of hatred and flames that has been simmering for thousands and thousands of years. They call it the King of the Earthbound Immortals… and now all that power is at Sayer's fingertips."

"Sayer…" Akiza whispered, Carly's own eyes widening as if remembering something important.

"A-Ah…!" the reporter gasped, leaping to her feet and stumbling away from the pair. "Oh no! I-I gotta get out here quick! There's no telling what that guy's gotten up to without me watching over him!"

"Wha-? What's wrong Carly? Why are you freaking out all of a sudden?" Konami asked with a frown.

"It's Jack!" Carly quacked, "I left him back at my apartment, and I don't even know how long I've been gone… for all I know he could've gotten hurt or something trying to get his title back!" she bristled, grabbing her coat from the side of the table before making to leave, "I'll catch up with you two later Konami! I really gotta get going!"

"But Carly… wait, hold on-!" the teen called, following her out the room only to lose sight of her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Carly!"

"Give it up. She's long gone by now." Akiza decided, closing her eyes as she sat at the table, "It seems the same thing happens to lots of women whenever Jack Atlas comes up. How that man has such an effect on people… I'll never know."

"Isn't it obvious? He's the King, that's why." Konami grunted.

"Uh… that's not quite right, at least not anymore." Akiza explained, "Haven't you heard?"

Konami blinked in confusion, "Heard what? Something happen while I was away?"

"Well… you did pass out in the middle of the tournament, so I suppose it makes sense that you wouldn't know…" Akiza smirked, "Jack is no longer King of Neo Domino. He lost the title to Yusei after an incident forced him concede before their match began."

"W-What?! Yusei's King now? Whoa… and he didn't even have to Duel the guy for it? Talk about a rise to stardom…."

"Agreed. Some say that Yusei hasn't earned the title, but with all the scandals revolving around Jack as of late, I don't think too many people really care." Akiza explained, "But enough about Jack, what about you? What have you been up to since you woke up from that coma Sayer put you in?"

Konami's eyes narrowed. "What are you playing at Akiza? You've been acting rather civil since we got here. Is something wrong?"

Akiza bristled at the words, and she subconsciously gripped her forearm, a fact Konami didn't miss. "You could say a lot has happened since you took your little vacation. And unfortunately these Dark Signers only seem to be the tip of the iceberg. There are things… I find myself wondering, experiences I should not have had… it's very confusing, I assure you."

"Yeah well, being attacked by a Kaiju-sized monster tends to do that to a person." Konami assured, "And given the fact that you've had a more tragic life than most people… well… what did you expect?"

Akiza grimaced, shaking her head gently. "No, you don't understand. It wasn't just my Duel with Misty. Even before that my life seemed to be…" she trailed off, not completely sure how to continue.

"Your life seemed to be what?" Konami asked, seating himself across from Akiza once more, "You're not making sense Akiza, you'll have to be a bit more specific."

"I've… been having visions," Akiza explained, "visions of what have been… what could have been… and I'm beginning to suspect that they may have something to do with the Crimson Dragon."

-5D's-

An explosion rocked the room, covering both Duelists in black soot as Yusei's Junk Synchron was knocked off the Field once again. The teen was down to one monster and a Trap Card, but thanks to Shield Wing's defensive capabilities he'd been able to hold on for several turns, wielding two cards in his Hand that he hoped would give him a fighting chance.

**Yusei-600 LP**

**Hakase-3500 LP**

"Your time is running out Yusei." Hakase explained, "You've held on for some time now, but if you don't turn this Duel around, I'm afraid that the next turn will be your last."

"I agree." Yusei acknowledged, glancing at his small Hand, "Which is why I'll pull things together on this next move! Draw!"

Adding a card to his Hand, Yusei scowled. Knowing the capabilities of both Stardust and Stardust Radiance Dragon, he knew that Hakase's Field was practically locked down. Luckily, he had spent the last few turns gathering cards that would help turn the tide.

"Alright!" he shouted, "First I'm activating the Spell Card Illusion Gate! With this card, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the Field, and-"

"I'm afraid not." Hakase's voice intervened, "Because Stardust Dragon's effect activates! By sending it to the Graveyard until the End Phase, I can negate the activation of a card and destroy it!" there was a moment's pause, "But you already knew that, didn't you? So I suppose the real question here is, what are you planning?"

"This!" Yusei shouted, "An old favorite, Monster Reborn!"

"! So that's your plan!" Hakase mused, "I see!"

"So now, through the power of this card I can reclaim my Stardust Dragon!" Yusei roared, the small ankh glowing brighter and morphing into the great dragon itself.

Stardust Dragon-LV8-(2500/2000)

"So you've reclaimed your monster…" Hakase acknowledged, "But I still have Stardust Radiance Dragon on my side of the Field!"

"Not for long," Yusei announced, "because now I'm activating my Trap Card, Assault Mode Activate!"

"Hmph… I see. So that's what you're up to." His father noticed.

Yusei nodded, continuing his explanation despite the strange familiarity Hakase seemed to have with the card. "Assault Mode Activate allows me to Tribute one Synchro Monster on my side of the Field, and then Special Summon a new monster from my Deck that had that monster's name in its title!"

Stardust Dragon screeched, clustering lights smashing into the room and attaching themselves to its being, wings and all. Within minutes the dragon was decked out in majestic armor, its power increased to its fullest as it stared down its lesser counterpart.

Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode-LV10-(3000/2500)

"_Assault Mode…"_ Hakase thought, _"A method used to invoke the power of higher beings… temporary, but useful. Some say it even surpasses the power of Majestic creatures as well… and with this Duel not quite being legitimate, Stardust Dragon itself has returned to its true owner's Graveyard… which means Yusei will be capable of utilizing the full force of his Assault monster's effects! Indeed… the time has come to wrap this up."_

"Now… it's time we kicked things into overdrive! Stardust Dragon, attack his Radiance Dragon and show him the difference between a rip-off and the real deal! Go Cosmic Assault Wave!"

The Assault Mode enhanced Stardust bellowed, its assault armor glowing brightly as it gathered cosmic energy inside its body, release the ethereal secrets of the universe in a single destructive wave. The wave crashed into Stardust Radiance Dragon's being, pushing the dragon back with a great screech and knocking into the wall behind Hakase.

**Yusei-600 LP**

**Hakase-3000 LP**

"Ngh… a good play, but don't forget that my Stardust Radiance Dragon won't be destroyed by battle this turn!" Yusei's father explained, watching the creature reappear from the wall unscathed.

"That's no problem!" Yusei shouted as he ended his turn, "Because as long as I have my Stardust Dragon in Assault Mode, it doesn't have enough Attack Points to overcome it!"

"Perhaps, but my Stardust Radiance Dragon has its own way of powering up," Hakase continued, drawing his next card before throwing down a Spell from his Hand, "Behold, Synchro Boost! The monster equipped with this card not only gains another Level, but it receives an additional 500 Attack Points as well, which means my Stardust Radiance Dragon and your Stardust Assault Dragon are both equal in power!"

Hakase's eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke, "But that's not all, because we both know that when our dragon's battle, my monster's effect will keep it from being destroyed! Yours on the other hand… well, let's just find out for ourselves! Go Radiance Dragon, attack his Assault Mode Dragon!"

Light filled the arena as the two Duelists stared each other down, their dragons roaring and soaring in the skies above as they fought it out with all their might. Explosions and streams of light rained down upon them, shaking the chamber and cracking the walls. Yusei and Hakase both winced as the dragons flew in for the final assault, clashing in the middle of the room with claws and teeth before a bright light blinded them to the fight's conclusion.

Yusei awoke in the remains of his Duel from Kalin, his body sore from the aftereffects of his Duel with Hakase. The Yusei Go sat destroyed beside him, its front wheel all but destroyed as it span softly in the otherwise silent area. The man groaned, his fingers twitching into movement and clutching the dirt beneath him. What had happened? There had been that bright light… and then the two had dueled… but who had won?

It wasn't something Yusei could remember. His Signer Mark glowed softly on his arm, his hand almost instantly snapping down to his Deck. The teen winced at the movement, his body rolling over so he could grip his arm to suppress the pain, only to be stopped as something far more astounding caught his attention. His Deck was glowing a soft crimson red, streams of light and energy circling around it before scattering on the ground, leaving two new cards for Yusei to notice.

Struggling to his knees Yusei knelt, gathering his cards before pausing at the crimson cards remaining on the ground. Two new cards, burning crimson red that slowly settled into a new appearance, one that Yusei had never seen before. Slowly, he grasped the cards, holding them up to the light of the rising sun as their appearance finally became known.

A Level One Tuner monster and its subsequent Synchro Card… A reward for his Duel against Hakase perhaps, or was it something more?

The screeching howl of the Crimson Dragon broke his thoughts, returning his attention to the task at hand. Grimacing as he rose to his feet, Yusei scowled and stared towards the scorched building of the Arcadia Movement. It only took one look for Yusei to understand. The Dark Signers had been gathering, and they were finally prepared to make their moves… it was time the Signers did the same.

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty Five-**

**END**

* * *

**Akiza's visions… and Yusei's task, will they converge to bring the Signers together, or will differing personalities and goals hinder their work? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**


	56. Burning

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_Konami's eyes narrowed. "What are you playing at Akiza? You've been acting rather civil since we got here. Is something wrong?"_

_Akiza bristled at the words, and she subconsciously gripped her forearm, a fact Konami didn't miss. "You could say a lot has happened since you took your little vacation. And unfortunately these Dark Signers only seem to be the tip of the iceberg. There are things… I find myself wondering, experiences I should not have had… it's very confusing, I assure you."_

"_Yeah well, being attacked by a Kaiju-sized monster tends to do that to a person." Konami assured, "And given the fact that you've had a more tragic life than most people… well… what did you expect?"_

_Akiza grimaced, shaking her head gently. "No, you don't understand. It wasn't just my Duel with Misty. Even before that my life seemed to be…" she trailed off, not completely sure how to continue._

"_Your life seemed to be what?" Konami asked, seating himself across from Akiza once more, "You're not making sense Akiza, you'll have to be a bit more specific."_

"_I've… been having visions," Akiza explained, "visions of what have been… what could have been… and I'm beginning to suspect that they may have something to do with the Crimson Dragon."_

_Yusei awoke in the remains of his Duel from Kalin, his body sore from the aftereffects of his Duel with Hakase. The Yusei Go sat destroyed beside him, its front wheel all but destroyed as it span softly in the otherwise silent area. The man groaned, his fingers twitching into movement and clutching the dirt beneath him. What had happened? There had been that bright light… and then the two had dueled… but who had won?_

_It wasn't something Yusei could remember. His Signer Mark glowed softly on his arm, his hand almost instantly snapping down to his Deck. The teen winced at the movement, his body rolling over so he could grip his arm to suppress the pain, only to be stopped as something far more astounding caught his attention. His Deck was glowing a soft crimson red, streams of light and energy circling around it before scattering on the ground, leaving two new cards for Yusei to notice._

_Struggling to his knees Yusei knelt, gathering his cards before pausing at the crimson cards remaining on the ground. Two new cards, burning crimson red that slowly settled into a new appearance, one that Yusei had never seen before. Slowly, he grasped the cards, holding them up to the light of the rising sun as their appearance finally became known._

_A Level One Tuner monster and its subsequent Synchro Card… A reward for his Duel against Hakase perhaps, or was it something more?_

_The screeching howl of the Crimson Dragon broke his thoughts, returning his attention to the task at hand. Grimacing as he rose to his feet, Yusei scowled and stared towards the scorched building of the Arcadia Movement. It only took one look for Yusei to understand. The Dark Signers had been gathering, and they were finally prepared to make their moves… it was time the Signers did the same._

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty Six-**

**Burning**

* * *

Mikage swept inside the Dark Signer's hideout quickly, her regalia billowing behind her. It was strange but from what she could discern from the burning mark on her forearm, the leader of their exclusive little group had decided to call a meeting… a splendid idea, from the woman's point of view. From the information her Dark Mark seemed intent on giving her, all the Dark Signers had seemed focused on succeeding in their own goals, something Mikage herself could no longer condone now that she ranked among them.

Stepping inside the dimly lit dome used as their headquarters, the woman scowled, staring at the several empty seats waiting to be filled. She was the first to arrive it seemed, a trait she retained from her time as a mortal woman; one of the few traits she could actually deem respectable, now that she had power. Her eyes narrowed vigorously as she stared into the dark, the sound of the crackling flames her only company in the otherwise empty chamber.

It would be several long minutes until another sound would be heard.

"Am I late?" a voice belonging to the only other female member of the Dark Signers asked.

Mikage's eyes narrowed at the words, her gaze swooping behind her shoulders to settle upon the reptile-user. "Hardly, you're the second to arrive. I suppose it must have something to do with your celebrity status."

"Hmph…" Misty's eyes narrowed at the tone, "You would do well to remember your station. You may be one of us now, but do not forget that you are the most recent addition to our ranks. As far as you should be concerned, you're little more than a worthless Shadow Drone."

Mikage smirked at that, "You mean one of those worthless Duelists Spider wastes all his time on? Please… I could best any of those maggots with ease. More than I can say for you. Tell me, did you have fun playing with your flowers, or was the overgrowth a bit much for you to manage?"

Misty narrowed her eyes. The woman was far too haughty in her opinion, especially after the near-defeat she herself suffered back at the Arcadia Movement. "I assure you the Black Rose is well beneath my skill level, the poor girl would have been sputtering by the time I was through with her. But should you really be acting so high and mighty? I hear you couldn't even manage a simple Duelist who made his way to the top floors."

"Fufufu… The only reason that boy is still amongst the living is due to the ungodly amount of luck he seems capable of procuring at a moment's notice." Mikage explained, "Had he completed the attack he saw fit to unleash upon me… well, let's just say that Konami would have a very different reason for being known as Red Hat."

Misty's eyes widened at the word, her neck snapping around to regard Mikage coolly, "What did you say? Do you mean to imply that it was Konami-san you faced on the upper floors of that building?"

"Oh yes," Mikage smirked, "Oh… what's this? You seem rather disturbed at this piece of information don't you? Don't tell me… you carry some sentimentality for the brat?" her grin widened as she saw the troubled look crossing through the celebrity's face. "Oh this is rich. Tell me Misty, how does it feel to know that your beloved Red Hat travelled so far to save one of your most hated foes? It burns, doesn't it? Well, don't worry my dear celebrity. The next time we meet I'm sure you'll be tingling in rage for entirely different reasons. I always did think Konami could use a little more red on his clothes after all."

"If you harm him…" Misty scowled, intending to berate the woman for threatening her brother's replacement.

Mikage laughed, "You'll do what Misty? Kill me? My poor, poor accomplice… I'm afraid I'm already dead."

A slow clap filled the room, and the two women ceased their bickered to face the source of the sound. Slowly, a silver-haired man entered the room, his maniacal grin complementing the sinister look on his face nicely.

"Well, well, well," he started, holding his arms open in a welcoming pose, "and here I thought I'd just be listening to Roman drone on and on. But I guess I'll be able to endure if I get to watch the bitches yap too! Yahahahahaha!"

Misty grimaced, her expression darkening as she addressed the young man. "Kessler! So you've decided to grace us with your presence have you? Funny, usually you'd be too busy spying on those old friends of yours to come to one of our… gatherings."

"Che…" Kalin spat, "These things are so worthless and boring! We already know what we need to do as Dark Signers. Destroy the Signers! Destroy, destroy, destroy! There's no need to waste time on stupid strategies and plans!"

"And it's that kind of thinking that prevented you from successfully exterminating Yusei Fudo." A deeper voice echoed through the chamber, the candles brimming to life as the final two members of the meeting arrived.

"Roman, Devack." Misty greeted cordially, receiving a nod from the two as they entered the room.

"Bah!" Kalin snarled, slamming his fist against the wall angrily, "Yusei got lucky that time! If it hadn't been for the Crimson Dragon's interference he would drowning in darkness by now!"

"A moot point." Roman retorted, climbing the steps to his seat as he gazed down on the other four Dark Signers, "The fact, Kalin, is that you failed to perform your duty. The Earthbound Immortals are none too pleased with your performance. They demand… tribute."

Kalin scowled, snorting as he swept his head away from the man.

"As for the rest of you," Roman continued, "I bid you greetings, and to our newest member," he turned his head towards Mikage, taking in the woman's appearance, "while your presence here is unexpected… it is most certainly welcome. I hope you prove yourself worthy of the mark of the Whale, as our prior choice Greiger no longer seems suited to the task."

"Greiger…" Mikage noted, remembering the name from the Fortune Cup, "the man who killed himself trying to acting Director Goodwin? He was to be a Dark Signer?"

"Indeed." Roman nodded, "We were in fact meant to revive him this night, but with your transformation, that will no longer prove necessary."

Mikage tilted her head downwards, gazing upon the purple mark burning on her forearm. It was a strange feeling, knowing that her presence amongst the Dark Signers was a mistake. It made her wonder… what would have happened if she had not lost her life rescuing that waste of space reporter? She quickly lost the idea as her thoughts turned darker. She had been chosen over Greiger, a man she knew to be a decent Duelist in his own right. She had been given another chance, while he… he would rot for the rest of eternity. It was a wonderful thought, and the girl relished in it completely.

Turning his gaze from the smirking Mikage, Roman settled upon the woman beside her, noticing the distant and unfocused demeanor she seemed to emanate.

"Ah… Misty," Roman chided, "it seems you've arrived one passenger short."

The Dark Signers in the room all turned to look at her.

"Excuse me?" the celebrity asked, her black eyes gazing back into Roman's own.

"Do not play the part of the fool Misty," Roman continued, folding his arms behind his back in a Rex-like fashion, "where is the one known as Carly Carmine? Was she not to be reborn during last night's battle?"

Misty scowled, glaring at Mikage for a moment before addressing Roman. "Her death had been foreseen," she explained, "but, the moment she was to die… something, or rather… some_one_, decided to intervene."

Roman's eyes widened and he too glanced at Mikage for a moment before settling back in his seat. "I see… yes, I suppose that would explain it."

"That worthless reporter was to gain the power of the immortals?" Mikage spat, closing her eyes in frustration as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, "What worth would she bring to the Dark Signers? She couldn't even defeat that moronic Sayer-!"

"That was the point." Misty intervened, glaring at the female beside her, "Carly was meant to die that night, and just as you did, she would return to the room to Duel Sayer to the death. But unlike you, she would succeed in knocking him off the tower, not leave him to fake his own death."

"That woman would…?" Mikage scowled.

"Indeed." Roman agreed with Misty's words, "Carly was to be the one to destroy Sayer, and with his death, revive Red Nova to rein havoc on Neo Domino City. Without her, I'm afraid Sayer will continue to use the Crimson Devil as he pleases."

"Carly Carmine defeat Sayer…?" Mikage thought aloud once more, "Bah! There are more useful Duelists who could achieve the same thing! Trudge, Commander Koda, hell, even Red Hat's little sidekick Enzo would have a better chance at besting Sayer than that woman!"

"I know not of who you speak." Roman grimaced, "But if you know of one capable of destroying Sayer, then please… I'm all ears."

Mikage nodded, taking a step forward as she moved to address the other Dark Signers, "It is my belief that we can rely on the former King, Jack Atlas, to successfully overcome and destroy Sayer."

Kalin, as expected, was the first to object. "Blasphemy! Not only is little Jack a Signer, but an asshole to boot! He should be dragged to the netherworld with the rest of his scum-ridden kind!"

"While I may not carry the same degree of hatred for the man as Kalin does," Devack spoke up for the first time, "He does have a point. Jack has been chosen as a Signer, our enemy. He would be no use to us."

Misty smirked. Finally, she could be berated for a change.

"Our companions peak truth." Roman acknowledged, "What purpose would there be in recruiting a Signer? Not only would we be forced to endure his self-destructive personality, but it was my belief that the man had not won a single of his Duels legitimately. You, as a former Sector Security agent, should have known this."

"Regardless of what people may say of him," Mikage retorted, "Jack is a powerful Duelist… perhaps one of the few on this planet capable of truly using Red Nova's power to the fullest. If we could overcome him… turn him to our cause-"

"No!" Kalin snarled, "I don't want that fucker mucking up the place! I'll kill him before that happens!"

Roman closed his eyes in thought, "Though he may have said it in less than savory terms, Kalin is correct. As Dark Signers, it is our duty to destroy and overtake Jack completely. Whether he joins us or not however, is up to the Earthbound Immortals. Furthermore," he looked at Mikage with a hidden disgust, "it appears you harbor some sentiment for the man. That alone is more than enough of a reason to deny your request… and also makes me wonder where your true loyalties lie…"

Mikage scowled. A single thought about Jack and they were already questioning her allegiance? Ridiculous, even that hypocrite Misty seemed to be staring at her with no hidden resentment, though that was obviously due to the earlier rivalry she'd struck up with the woman.

"I am a Dark Signer." Mikage spat, "This Mark alone should prove my allegiance."

"Under ordinary circumstances I would agree." Roman acquiesced, "But as you are only a day old… perhaps proof of your allegiance should be put into play."

The candles in the chamber flared, their formerly red light twisting into a sinister purple as Mikage's forearm burned.

"Your earlier interference prevented us from adding Carly Carmine to our ranks," Roman began, gazing at the woman's arm darkly, "I now provide you the chance to make it right. Find the reporter, bind her to the Hummingbird's will, and your loyalty shall remain unquestioned. To perform this task you have been granted 24 hours, a single day to prove your worth. Do not disappoint us."

The lights dimmed once more as a searing pain rocked Mikage's Mark of the Shadows, twisting it into a bleeding black. Slowly, the pain dimmed, returning to the soft throb Mikage was still learning to deal with.

"Che…" Kalin scowled, "You should've had her kill Jack instead! That would've proved the bitch's worth more than going after some fortune-reading crock!"

Misty scowled, "She is no crock I assure you. Given training, Carly's abilities could grow to rival even mine."

The silver-haired Dark Signer spat on the ground by Misty's feet, muttering about stupid women and wasted opportunities.

"Jack Atlas is a mere relic of my past," Mikage assured Kalin as she made to stand, "What happens to him is none of my concern."

"_So long as he is revived as a Dark Signer."_ She added in her mind, staring into Kalin's eyes unwaveringly.

Kalin stared at her for several seconds and grimaced, turning around and sweeping from the room in an angry fit. Misty soon followed, knowing full well that the less time she spent around unsavory people the better.

"Hopefully he won't do anything reckless…" Devack murmured, glancing at the woman before nodding at Roman to leave.

Stepping by the chamber's exit, Roman paused one last time, turning to face Mikage as she continued to grip her forearm. "Do you have a plan?" he asked, wondering if his fellow Dark Signer had any sort of intellect.

"I did not become an assistant to the Director of Sector Security by being stupid." Mikage hissed, "The woman has an apartment… I will find her there."

She and Roman exchanged glances for several moments before he nodded, leaving the chamber and Mikage to her thoughts alone.

-5D's-

"So let me get this straight." Konami started solemnly, "You passed out in some relaxation chamber… and you had a dream you dueled yourself as a stupid version of myself was watching? Are you sure you weren't on drugs at the time? I'm almost positive Sayer might've been giving you something-"

"This is serious!" Akiza declared, banging her fist on the table, "So stop fooling around Red Hat!"

"Okay, okay!" the teen exclaimed, waving his hands gently to calm the girl, "I got it…. So, what was this other you saying? I mean, it had to be something nerve-wracking if you're acting like it's the end of the world and everything."

Glaring at the way Konami put it, Akiza sighed. "It certainly isn't the end of the world… but some of the things she spoke of held merit. She talked of the way we both led our lives, and how while we both had our trials to overcome, the way we did so spoke of who we were, who we had become. While this by itself wasn't that disturbing, what happened afterwards was."

"So uh…" Konami asked the obvious question, "What happened next?"

Akiza grimaced as she recalled the event. "She used some kind of card, some technique that allowed her to fuse a monster in her Hand with one in the Graveyard, but-"

"Whoa!" Konami cut her off, leaning forward eagerly, "It sounds like this other you has some pretty awesome cards! Do you remember what it was called? That might be useful in the Deck a friend of mine has-"

"Konami!" Akiza snapped, grabbing the boy's attention before he could start ranting, "Listen, this part is important!"

"R-Right!" the teen nodded, "Sorry… but interesting cards make me happy."

"Obviously…" the girl drawled, shaking her head at the teen's actions. "Anyway, this card of hers… it brought forth a mirror of sorts… a mirror that showed who we were."

"Fiend's Mirror?" Konami couldn't help but ask, "I mean… it's a mirror… and it shows a Fiend…"

Akiza grimaced, her hands tightening as she watched the boy before her speak. "No, it was not the Ritual Monster Fiend's Mirror… It was a normal one, a rectangular shape with no extraordinary decorations… though what it showed… was rather extraordinary."

Konami blinked, noticing the tone Akiza had started to use. "What'd you see?"

"A vicious, pale woman… with horrid black wings and a whip of withered rose…." Akiza frowned, her arms trembling as she remembered the face, "And the head… oh the face…"

"What was on its face Akiza?" Red Hat asked worriedly, seeing the girl's fingers dig into her skin.

"My mask." She whispered softly, a subtle silence sneaking into the room.

"…I see." Konami murmured, leaning back in his chair, "And this other you… what did she have in her mirror?"

"A woman wearing a similar mask," Akiza explained, "Though her design was far more…" she trailed off, searching for a word.

Lovely, Approachable? She didn't know how to describe what she saw in a single, fitting word.

"She was…" Akiza decided after a moment's thought, "She was a Queen."

"The Queen Angel of Roses?" Konami asked, his hands holding up the card as he shuffled through Akiza's Deck.

"What the-?" Akiza scowled, her hand swiping down to her thigh only to find her Deck Carrier gone. Her gaze shot back up, narrowing on the small black box sitting in front of Konami on the table. "When did you grab it?!"

"When you stopped talking." Konami explained, shrugging at her look, "I'm sorry Akiza but you were just taking so long to speak. I decided I should just take a look at your Deck and see if what you were talking about was in here."

"In my Deck…?" Akiza asked suddenly, noting the Queen Angel of Roses in Konami's hand, "But how…? Where did that come from? It couldn't have been in my Deck!"

"Well, it was." Konami explained, "I don't see that other form you were talking about though… you did have some weird Spell Card too though… not that I'd see what you'd use it for- hold on, what's this then?"

"What? What is it?!" Akiza snapped, swiping her Deck back from the teen, "Give that here!"

"H-Hey! Be careful with them, they're just cards after all!" Konami snapped, seeing Akiza bristle at the words.

"Of course I'll be careful with them! It's _my_ Deck!" Akiza scowled, shifting through the cards. There didn't seem to be anything all that strange about it… oh.

The girl furrowed her brow, staring at the three unique cards she was certain she had not had prior to her Duel with Misty. Three cards… each of which had been used specifically by her other self as an ace up her sleeve.

Queen Angel of Roses, Past Life, and of course, the thrice-damned Moon Flower Dragon. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing things correctly.

"But why… how-?" she asked, sputtering when she couldn't discern a logical answer.

Konami chuckled, "Sometimes the Crimson Dragon works in strange ways. All your life you've been running Akiza, seems to me like that vision of yours was meant to make you stop."

"Running…? Running from what?" Akiza frowned, staring at the Black Rose lookalike warily.

"Life," Red Hat shrugged, "the Truth?"

"But I don't understand!" Akiza mourned, dropping the three cards on the table, "What does this _mean_?!"

Konami stared at the cards, "Akiza… have you accepted your fate as a Signer, or do you still plan on hiding behind Sayer and the Arcadia Movement?"

Akiza flinched, remembering the chaos that had been wrought at the building that had served as her home for several years. "I…"

"Before you answer," Konami continued, "remember what's already happened due to the Signers lacking unity. They attacked you when you least expected it, Akiza. They tore from you your home and your comrades to better isolate you. From what I saw when I was returning to the city, you weren't the only one either. One of the Signers got in a bad spot with some blue giant…."

"Yusei…" Akiza said softly, gripping her forearm, "I don't know how… but I know it was Yusei."

Konami said nothing, staring Akiza curiously before shrugging it off as some Psychic Signer thing. "Alright, Yusei then. Anyway, it sounds like you guys aren't really in fighting shape. Maybe that's why the Crimson Dragon gave you this stuff. It wanted you to, well… get in shape."

"Get into shape…?" Akiza asked aloud.

Konami nodded, "Shouldn't be that hard right? You have a few new cards… all you really need to do is get used to using them! Don't worry; I know exactly how to do this! I used to do the same thing back at the Academy-"

"What?" Akiza interrupted as Konami suddenly stood, stretching his arm before moving towards his Duel Disk, "Konami, what are you doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, slinging the golden Disk onto his arm eagerly as he tossed the red Disk towards Akiza, "You need to get used to using new cards… what better way to do so than with an old fashioned Trial by Fire?!"

-5D's-

"Jack!" Carly screeched as she slammed the door to her apartment, "Jack! Are you in here? Jack!"

Silence was her only response.

Scowling, the girl tossed her camera on the counter, ignoring the sudden racket as she raced inside the bedroom. "Jack! Darn it… where is that guy?"

She returned to the kitchen, sliding into a wooden chair worriedly and dropping her head on the table. "Jaaaaaack!" she whined, "Where'd you go?"

A sharp breeze from an open window blew into the room, drifting through the area softly before knocking a single note from the refrigerator. The note glided around the room, sliding off walls and ceilings before settling on the table just in front of Carly's nose.

"H-Huh…? What's this?" the girl asked no one, leaning up and grabbing the note so she could read.

"Dear Carly…" she began, her stomach twisting at the words, _"It's from Jack!"_ "Dear Carly… I'm sorry for taking off, but I've relied on you long enough… it's time I started… doing things my own way? What the-? He's leaving?! Just like that?!"

She glowering, tossing the note away before slamming her head to the table a second time. "Jaaaaack!" she cried, "Why'd you go?! I was only gone for a little while…."

"In Jack's perspective, a little while might as well have been a century!" Mikage announced as she stepped in through the doorway. "Hello Carly, bad time?"

The reporter's eyes went wide as she stumbled away from the table. "Y-You! You're that secretary woman from the Arcadia Movement! W-What are you doing here?!"

"Why to cash in on that debt you owe of course." Mikage explained, "Last night I saved your life at the expense of my own. I think it's only fair that I get to even things off by killing you now, don't you agree?"

"Kill me?!" Carly shrieked, "No way! I'm not dying here, not before I can settle things with Jack-!"

"Oh please," the Dark Signer scowled, "as if the King has any time to waste on a useless peon like you. You should spare yourself the heartbreak and give up on him! He deserves someone far more respectable to serve as his Queen in the New World!"

"Q-Queen…?" Carly sputtered, "New World…?"

"But of course. Jack may be a Signer for now, but the instant I claim his tender lips with my own, he shall be reborn as a Dark Signer, and usher in a new age for the world!"

Carly squawked, her face twisting in disgust as she stared at the Dark Signer. The mere thought of this… whore was too much for the girl! Look at that hair, and those hideous skin-revealing clothes! What the hell kind of babies would she be popping out if she had her way with Jack!

"Absolutely not!" the reporter shrieked in a livid voice, "You must be out of your mind if you think I'll let just stand aside and let you… let you… even come close to Jack with those cursed lips of yours! It's not happening! No way no how!"

Mikage smirked, activating her Duel Disk as the door slammed itself shut behind her. "Cute. But I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter. You see Carly, I'm afraid he won't be the only one undergoing a transformation at my hands… and by the time I'm through with you, getting between Jack and I will be the last thing on your mind!"

Carly bristled at the words, almost feeling the stone-cold will behind them. But she couldn't be dissuaded. Not now, not with Jack's life on the line! Quickly grabbing her Duel Disk off the counter, the reporter grimaced, snapping the Disk into activation before setting her Fortune Fairy Deck inside. "I think you're about to find out that I'm stronger than I look!"

"Then I suppose there's nothing more to say between us is there?" Mikage asked, the Steelswarms appearing in her Duel Disk as she gazed upon Carly stoically. "Well, maybe a few things."

Carly grimaced, taking a step back from the look on Mikage's face. "W-We'll see about that!"

**-DUEL-**

**Mikage- 4000 LP**

**Carly- 4000 LP**

"I'll be going first!" Mikage declared, adding a card to her hand elegantly before smirking down at Carly, "And I think I'll start things off easy with my Steelswarm Scout!"

The demon bug hissed at it crawled onto the Field, emerging from a fiendish red portal that erupted from beneath the floor.

Steelswarm Scout-LV1-(200/0)

"At this point, I don't think there's any need for any Spells or Traps," Mikage decided, "So I'll go ahead and end my turn. Now Carly, do your worst!"

"Oh don't worry… I will!" Carly shouted, drawing a card, "And what do you know? Right off the bat I get a card that can help me prove me! Look, it's my Jerry Beans Man!"

Carly slapped the monster down on the Field in Attack Mode, the cartoonish creature hopping up and down as it swung its tiny blade about.

Jerry Beans Man-LV3-(1750/0)

"And if you'd look at their Attack Points…" Carly explained, "You'd see my Jerry Beans Man is more than a match for your Steelswarm Scout! So I hope you've said your goodbyes! Go Jerry Beans; destroy that fiend with your Jerry Swing!"

The small bean monster nodded, hopping forward and driving its sword deep inside the Scout's stomach. With a small fizzle, the Fiend rolled over dead, disintegrating rapidly as Mikage watched on in amusement.

**Mikage-2450 LP**

**Carly-4000 LP**

"But I'm not done yet," Carly continued, tossing a Spell Card onto the Field, "because now I'm activating Heart of the Underdog! It's a Spell that activates during my Draw Phase, allowing me to draw an additional card if the first card I drew was a Normal Monster!"

"How cute…" Mikage smirked, "A plain card for a plain person. Now, is your turn up yet, or am I going to have to listen to you drivel on for another hour?"

Carly grimaced, glancing at her Hand angrily, "Tough words for someone trailing behind in Life Points! I'll Set one card Face-Down and end my Turn!"

Mikage sighed. "Finally, I thought I'd never hear the end of it. Now… my move, Draw!"

Adding a card to her Hand, Mikage smirked. The tools of victory were already gathered; she just had to use them.

"First, I think I'll activate my Steelswarm Scout's effect from the Graveyard!" Mikage began, laughing as the small bug reappeared on the Field in Attack Mode.

"W-What the-?" Carly squawked, "What'd you do?!"

"Why it's simple," explained the Dark Signer, "When I control no Spell or Trap Cards during my First Main Phase, I can Special Summon my Steelswarm Scout back to the Field! But he won't be around for long, because I'll be sacrificing him to give birth to a far more useful monster!"

The Steelswarm Scout cried out as it suddenly exploded in a fiery heap, black and orange flames wrapping around it before transforming into a larger, more sinister Steelswarm creature.

Steelswarm Girastag-LV7-(2600/0)

"Hold on!" Carly snapped, "That monster is Level 7! It needs two tributes to be summoned onto the Field!"

Mikage laughed at the girl's naivety. "Ordinarily that would be true, but my Steelswarm Girastag has an effect you see! If I only offer Steelswarm Monsters for tribute, I only need to sacrifice one of them to allow Girastag passage! But that's not all I'm afraid," the woman continued, "because when Steelswarm Girastag is summoned this way, I get to destroy one card you control, and then gain a thousand Life Points!"

Carly's eyes widened in shock at the news, glancing up at the overgrown bug as it stopped in front of her Jerry Beans Man. "O-Oh no… my monster!"

"That's right!" Mikage cooed, "It's type the normal and plain was put in its place! Go Girastag; destroy her Jerry Beans Man with your Steelswarm Effect!"

The creature howled, grabbing the bean monster with its left hand and absorbing it completely, leaving a thousand points of energy behind to gather in Mikage's Duel Disk.

**Mikage-3450 LP**

**Carly- 4000 LP**

"And now that your Field is defenseless…" Mikage continued with a smirk, "My Girastag can attack you directly!"

Carly took two steps back as the monster again appeared before her. It raised its right arm towards her face; a devastating black cannon glowing with demonic hellfire as the monster roared. Crying out the girl fell back, a great blaze of orange light erupting from the demon's cannon and overtaking her completely, and destroying half of her house along with it.

**Mikage-3450 LP**

**Carly-1400 LP**

"Who's behind now?" Mikage asked, giggling softly as Steelswarm Girastag fell back beside her.

"A-Ah…" Carly choked, crawling back to her knees as she gripped her forearm in pain. "W-What's happening…?"

"The Mark of the Hummingbird calls to you." Mikage explained, glancing at her own Mark of the Shadows as she spoke. "The more Life Points you lose the closer you come to fulfilling your destiny, and joining me in the darkness. It'll only be a matter of time before you fade away into nothingness, only to be reborn for your true calling as a Dark Signer!"

"N-No way…." Carly hissed, her forearm lighting up with the Hummingbird Mark in agreement with Mikage's words. "I'll never join you!"

"You say that now, but we'll see how much you resist when you no longer have Life Points to hide behind." Mikage spat. "I end my turn!"

Crawling back to her feet, Carly scowled, gripping her forearm tightly as it began to throb against her will. _"Gotta focus… I need to win this, for Jack… a-and everyone else too! I won't let this woman turn me into one of them! I need… I need… A miracle!"_

She exhaled softly, drawing her next card. "Yes! This is exactly what I needed! Fortune Fairy Hikari! Since this is a Normal Monster, I can use my Heart of the Underdog to draw one more card…"

Carly paused, gripping the Deck lightly and hoping for the best, "Here we go…! Alright! It's the Spell Card Miracle Stone! This card makes it so every Fortune Fairy gains 1000 Attack Points for each Fortune Fairy Monster on the Field! The only downside is that any Special Summoned Fortune Fairy monster won't be able to attack the same turn it's brought to the Field! But that's just fine, because I'm Normal Summoning my Fortune Fairy Swee in Attack Mode!"

The blue fairy Spellcaster cooed as it materialized on the Field, waving its watery wand around vibrantly as it was empowered by the Miracle Stone.

Swee-LV4-(1000/0)

"Great… a 1000 Attack Point monster." Mikage laughed, "What good will that do you?"

"By itself not much," Carly admitted, "But I never said I was done with my turn now did I?! Behold, my Face-Down card, Unacceptable Result! This Spell Card can only be activated when I summon a Fortune Fairy Monster! It allows me to Special Summon another from my Hand! So please, give a warm welcome to my Fortune Fairy Hikari!"

The light fairy danced about happily as it swooped in beside Swee, tinkering with its wand gently before glaring cutely at the Steelswarm Girastag.

Swee-LV4-(2000/0)

Hikari-LV1-(2000/0)

"But I still have one more trick up my sleeve!" Carly announced, "And that's this! The Spell Card Luck Loan! It allows me to select one Face-Up Fortune Fairy monster I control, and then Special Summon another from my Hand or Deck that is 1 Level lower than the selected monster! So by choosing my Fortune Fairy Swee now… I can bring out my Fortune Fairy Hu!"

A green light erupted on the Field as the wind fairy emerged, glancing at the area coyly as it too strengthened itself and the other Fortune Fairies through the might of the Miracle Stone.

Swee-LV4-(3000/0)

Hikari-LV1-(3000/0)

Hu-LV3-(3000/0)

"So how's that for normal and plain?!" Carly asked, glaring at the still confident Mikage, "In one turn I've managed to bring out three monsters with 3000 Attack Points! It looks to me like you're just about finished!"

"Oh please." Mikage scoffed, "You may have forgotten the rules but I certainly haven't. Your Miracle Stone makes it so no Special Summoned Fortune Fairy can attack the same turn it's summoned, remember? And that means that the only monster you can attack me with is that Fortune Fairy Swee you started this little combo of yours of with. That's nowhere near the amount of firepower you'll need to wipe me out this turn."

Carly grimaced, realizing the girl was right. "Darn it… I forgot about that, but even if I can't destroy your dreams of grandeur this turn, I can still get rid of your big, ugly monster! Go Fortune Fairy Swee, take out her Steelswarm Girastag with your Tidal Wave!"

The tiny Fortune Fairy cooed at the order, waving its wand around gently as a blue light erupted from its tip, sending forth a great surge of water that washed the monster away and flooded the room.

Mikage hissed through the impact, her Dark Regalia soaking wet by the time the water drained.

**Mikage-3050 LP**

**Carly-1400 LP**

"Darn it… that barely put a dent in her!" Carly cursed.

"Are you done?" Mikage asked boringly, "I'd like to finish this Duel sometime today."

"Ngh… I end my turn!" Carly roared, confident that things were turning in her favor.

Mikage grinned sadistically, "It's about time! I'm now going to show you the difference between the plain like you and the extraordinary like me! Watch closely, draw!"

Carly grimaced as she watched the Dark Signer smiling, wondering what she could have that could make her so confident. There had to be some reason that allowed her to continue on happily despite staring down three 3000 Attack Point monsters.

"Any last words Carly?!" Mikage asked suddenly, "Because after this turn the life you've known will be beyond your reach!"

"Wha-? You're bluffing! There's no way you can get past my monsters!" Carly declared.

The Dark Signer shrugged. "Your choice. Now behold, the Special Summon of my Steelswarm Cell!"

A black portal emerged from the depths of the floor, popping a small bug with the Steelswarm symbol plastered upon its back.

Steelswarm Cell-LV1-(0/0)

"That's your big play?!" Carly asked incredulously, "That monster doesn't have any Attack Points!"

"Of course it doesn't," Mikage explained, "It's just a stepping stone for the real deal! Now shut up and watch as I Tribute Summon the monster that'll end this Duel!"

Carly took a step back. "Impossible…"

"Yes, for by sending my Steelswarm Cell to the Graveyard, I can Tribute Summon my Steelswarm Moth!" Mikage declared, an electrical portal of green and black appearing beneath the Steelswarm Cell and engulfing it whole.

Seconds later, a black pillar tore through the roof of Carly's apartment, dispersing as a black and green moth-like Fiend took to the Field.

Steelswarm Moth-LV6-(2400/0)

"W-What…?" Carly frowned, "I don't get it… that monster doesn't have the Attack Power to defeat any of my Fortune Fairies!"

"Ah, but with its effect it doesn't have to!" Mikage explained. "You see Carly, when Steelswarm Moth is Tribute Summoned by using a Steelswarm monster as the sacrifice, I can pay 1000 Life Points to return up to two cards on your side of the Field to your Hand!"

"O-Oh no…" Carly whispered in understanding.

"Oh yes!" Mikage corrected, throwing her hand out towards the girl eagerly, "Steelswarm Moth, take 1000 of my Life Points and remove the Field of her Miracle Stone! And then… finish her Duel by attacking her Fortune Fairy Swee!"

The Moth creature nodded, flapping its insectoid wings once and sending a heavy gaze through the Field, shipping Miracle Stone back to Carly's Hand. As per its master's orders the Steelswarm Moth promptly turned its attention to Fortune Fairy Swee, flying forth and gutting the creature through the stomach and driving into Carly to deliver the difference in damage. Screaming, the girl fell back, her back crashing against the wall as the Hummingbird Mark on her forearm began to glow brightly.

The Duel was over.

**Mikage-2050 LP**

**Carly-0 LP**

Purple flames licked at Carly's body, burning through her clothes and bones as they threatened to take her whole.

"H-Help…!" she cried out, struggling to stand as the flames began to engulf her, "Someone…"

Mikage's vicious chuckle broke her thoughts. "No one's coming I'm afraid. Poor little Carly… left to die all alone. You'll just have to suffer through it I'm afraid."

She paused, laughing once more before stepping beside the girl and trapping her own chest lightly, "But don't worry; I'll be sure to keep your memories of Jack safe in here. After all, it's not like you'll need them as a Dark Signer. There's only room enough for one Queen amongst us… and it most certainly won't be you."

Carly whimpered in pain as she succumbed to the flames, her few, precious memories of Jack shredded and replaced by thoughts of hatred and vengeance for those responsible for the events leading up to her being here.

Konami… for not trying harder to reach her when she'd left his apartment. Akiza… for monopolizing the teen's attention and being the reason she had started investigating the Arcadia Movement in the first place. The citizens of Neo Domino for being terrible drivers and stopping her from reaching her apartment in time… The last thought gave her a moment's pause. Reach her apartment in time for what…? But before she could follow that train of thought further it was washed away in another wave of pain and rage.

They would pay. They would all, pay.

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty Six-**

**END**

* * *

**Under Mikage's influence, the kind and rambunctious Carly is twisted into something crueler, something evil! Without her memories of Jack to direct her, will anyone be able to defeat the monster Carly is becoming? What of Akiza? Will she find the answers she's looking for in her Duel with Konami? Find out next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**


	57. Choice

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! No Extra this time, but I'll try to make sure I throw one in next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

_Konami stared at the cards, "Akiza… have you accepted your fate as a Signer, or do you still plan on hiding behind Sayer and the Arcadia Movement?"_

_Akiza flinched, remembering the chaos that had been wrought at the building that had served as her home for several years. "I…"_

"_Before you answer," Konami continued, "remember what's already happened due to the Signers lacking unity. They attacked you when you least expected it, Akiza. They tore from you your home and your comrades to better isolate you. From what I saw when I was returning to the city, you weren't the only one either. One of the Signers got in a bad spot with some blue giant…."_

"_Yusei…" Akiza said softly, gripping her forearm, "I don't know how… but I know it was Yusei."_

_Konami said nothing, staring Akiza curiously before shrugging it off as some Psychic Signer thing. "Alright, Yusei then. Anyway, it sounds like you guys aren't really in fighting shape. Maybe that's why the Crimson Dragon gave you this stuff. It wanted you to, well… get in shape."_

"_Get into shape…?" Akiza asked aloud._

"_Isn't it obvious?" he asked, slinging the golden Disk onto his arm eagerly as he tossed the red Disk towards Akiza, "You need to get used to using new cards… what better way to do so than with an old fashioned Trial by Fire?!"_

_Purple flames licked at Carly's body, burning through her clothes and bones as they threatened to take her whole._

"_H-Help…!" she cried out, struggling to stand as the flames began to engulf her, "Someone…"_

_Mikage's vicious chuckle broke her thoughts. "No one's coming I'm afraid. Poor little Carly… left to die all alone. You'll just have to suffer through it I'm afraid." _

_She paused, laughing once more before stepping beside the girl and trapping her own chest lightly, "But don't worry; I'll be sure to keep your memories of Jack safe in here. After all, it's not like you'll need them as a Dark Signer. There's only room enough for one Queen amongst us… and it most certainly won't be you."_

_Carly whimpered in pain as she succumbed to the flames, her few, precious memories of Jack shredded and replaced by thoughts of hatred and vengeance for those responsible for the events leading up to her being here._

_Konami… for not trying harder to reach her when she'd left his apartment. Akiza… for monopolizing the teen's attention and being the reason she had started investigating the Arcadia Movement in the first place. The citizens of Neo Domino for being terrible drivers and stopping her from reaching her apartment in time… The last thought gave her a moment's pause. Reach her apartment in time for what…? But before she could follow that train of thought further it was washed away in another wave of pain and rage._

_They would pay. They would all, pay._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty Seven-**

**Choice**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Akiza asked as she followed Konami out onto the streets, "I mean… you've never really gotten off easy dueling me have you? My psychic powers… I won't be able to control them!"

"Bah, it'll be fine!" Konami assured her, "Besides, you've dueled me plenty of other times and you weren't worried about my safety then!"

Akiza grimaced, "Those times were different, and you know it! This time… I know you're trying to help me so… I'll do what I can to ensure you won't get injured." Her gaze suddenly hardened, "But don't think for a second that means I'll be going easy on you. I've beaten you before, and I most certainly will be doing it again today!"

"Yeah, yeah." Konami retorted, "We'll see how much you can back that up after the Duel's started. But I warn you, being in a coma can do wonders for the mind. You won't see half the tricks I have in my new Decks coming!"

"I assure you nothing will change." Akiza grimaced, her Duel Disk activated once she deemed them a safe distance from the apartment, "Now… shall we begin?"

Konami shrugged, activating his own Disk once he decided which Deck he wanted to use. "Ladies first... but, try not to take too long alright?"

"Don't worry… I'll make it quick!" Akiza snapped, drawing her first card of the day.

**Akiza-8000 LP**

**Konami-8000 LP**

"I think I'll allow you to go first this time around!" Akiza declared, "After all, you were the one who lost during our last Duel!"

"That was a fluke," Konami retorted, "but if you really want me to pull ahead of you so quickly… then I'll be happy to do so! Draw!"

Pulling a card from the top of his Deck, Konami's lips twitched. He had a decent starting Hand, and despite it being the first time he was actually using the cards, he could already discern several plausible strategies that could help him get ahead.

"Well Akiza, I think I'll start things off with this; the Banisher of the Radiance!" Konami exclaimed, throwing the card down on the Field in Attack Mode. "He's an energetic little Fairy who's intent on shutting down all access to the Graveyard! Basically, as long as he's Face-Up on the Field, any card sent to the Grave is removed from play instead!"

The hulking white fairy hummed as it descended from the clouds above, its red wing flapping vibrantly as its light-filled core glowed ethereally.

Banisher of the Radiance-LV3-(1600/0)

"But don't think I'm stopping there!" Konami continued, "Because it just so happens that there's another monster in my Hand I can bring out this turn, and this one's ready to steal the show! Behold Akiza, my Guardian Eatos!"

Akiza's eyes widened in confusion and shock as the Level 8 Fairy appeared on the Field, swatting her hand back swiftly as her feathered helm finished materializing on her head.

Guardian Eatos-LV8-(2500/2000)

"Hold on one moment!" Akiza snapped, "You can't do that! Guardian Eatos is a Level 8 monster; it requires at least two tributes to get summoned to the Field!"

"Not this monster," Konami explained, "because Guardian Eatos has an effect that allows me to Special Summon it so long as there are no monsters in my Graveyard!"

"Ah, no way!" Akiza gasped, "How's that possible?!"

"The power of the Guardians can be a terrible thing, "the teenage Duelist smiled, "but they're not nearly as terrible as this card, United We Stand!"

"A Spell Card?" Akiza asked, "What does it do?"

"It's not just any Spell Card," Konami explained, "It's an Equip Spell Card that gives the attached monster an additional 800 Attack and Defense Points for each face-up monster I control! Since my Banisher of the Radiance seems to be a bit low on Attack Points at the moment… I think I'll do it a favor and give it an energy boost!"

The great Fairy hummed as the light in its core shone brighter, its wings and body increasing in size until it towered over the Field like a great monster.

Banisher of the Radiance-LV3-(3200/1600)

"3200 Attack Points in a single turn…?" Akiza asked, "Impossible!"

Konami grinned, clenching his hand eagerly as he watched the Field, "Like I told you Akiza, my new Decks are full of tricks you'll never see coming! I'll set one card Face-Down and end my turn!"

Akiza's gaze hardened, wondering if it had been such a good idea to let the boy go first after all. Shaking her head, the psychic drove the thought from her mind, knowing full well that it wouldn't change anything at that point. She needed to focus on the Duel so she could come to understand what she was missing.

"_I want to know more…"_ she thought, setting a hand on her Deck, _"But I won't learn anything new if I let a few monsters intimidate me! It's time I pull myself together, _Draw!"

"Alright! I summon Dandylion to the Field in Attack Mode!" the woman began, throwing the eager lion with a flowering mane down on the Field gently.

Dandylion-LV3-(300/300)

"Now I'll set one card Face-Down and end my turn!" Akiza announced, leaning back to watch Konami's move.

"_Hmph… she must think I'm some kind of idiot."_ Konami thought, glaring at the Face-Down card. _"Not only do I already know what'll happen if I attack that Dandylion, but does she really think I'm stupid enough to not see that obvious trap? Well… I suppose it doesn't matter much, I'll deal with it shortly."_ "My move then Akiza, Draw!"

Adding an Arsenal Summoner to his Hand, the boy scowled. He didn't have any cards that could remove Trap or Spell Cards at the moment, but the odds of her Face-Down being a dud were far too unlikely to risk an attack. At least, not an attack that he expected to go through.

"Tch… Fine, I'll bite!" Konami shouted, "I'm changing my Guardian Eatos to Defense Mode, and then… I'll have my Banisher of the Radiance attack your Dandylion! Go; Banishing Radiant Wave!"

Akiza grimaced as the Fairy's light poured from its core, flying towards her frightened monster in a single condensed beam of energy and power. _"He knows…"_ she thought grimly, _"But I suppose it won't matter if this Attack goes through, that's too much damage to take in one turn! I'll have to use it!"_ "Sorry to stop you Red Hat, but I have a Trap Card, Wall of Thorns!"

"Of course you do…" Konami mused, thankful that he had the sense to change Guardian Eatos into Defense Mode first. "Mind explaining it? It has been a while after all."

"With pleasure! This Trap Card can only be activated when a face-up Plant-type monster I control is selected as an Attack Target! Not only does it stop your attack from going through, but then it destroys all Attack Position monsters you still control!" Akiza declared.

Konami grimaced at the words, "So my Banisher of the Radiance-"

"Is going to the Graveyard!" Akiza finished, swiping her hand as the Wall blocked the Fairy's attack, turning its own force against it and blowing it apart.

Konami grimaced as the Solid Vision exploded around him, his monster fizzing and crackling out of existence as the monster and the equip Spell Card slid into the Graveyard slot. "Darn it… but I guess I should have expected that. I'll set a monster face-down and end my turn!"

"_See Akiza…?" _the girl thought to herself, _"Even if it seems rough at times… just by believing in the power of your Deck can bring about miracles! But what does that have to do with what I'm missing? My Dueling is…"_ the girl lost her train of thought as her turn began, "Draw!" _"Still not a card I can use…"_ she grimaced, "No matter, I'll set one monster face-down, and then change my Dandylion to Defense Position!"

"_As expected,"_ Konami thought, _"With no Trap Cards she'll be relying on Dandylion's effect to give her some guards… but that's not about to happen on my watch!"_

"Mm…" Akiza's eyes hardened as she watched emotions flicker across Konami's face, "Your move, Red Hat!"

"Alright then, time for me to show you how it's done! Draw!" the teen grinned, adding a card to his Hand. "Let's get this show on the road! Flip Summon! Arsenal Summoner, take to the Field!"

His face-down Monster card rose, a robed man appearing beneath it as a swirl of red and white energy gathered above him.

Arsenal Summoner-LV4-(1600/1600)

"But that's not all!" Konami continued much to Akiza's chagrin, "Because Arsenal Summoner here has an effect! When he gets flipped face-up, I get to add one "Guardian" card from my Deck to my Hand, and the card I'm choosing is my Guardian Baou!"

Akiza grimaced at the card's appearance, getting only a brief look before Konami swiveled it back into his Hand. "So you have another monster face-up on the Field… is that all?"

Konami shook his head in amusement, "Not even close, because I have another Equip Card I'm eager to use!" his hand rose, revealing the Spell Card he Set back during his first Turn. "Behold, the Wicked Breaking Flamberge – Baou!"

"_What?! That card has the same name as that monster he just added to his Hand! Is there some kind of connection…?"_ the woman thought, her hand gripping the four cards she had yet to use.

"When this card is activated, I have to send one card from my Hand to the Graveyard," Konami explained, discarding a Guardian Elma. "But that's when the real fun begins, because then I get to give one of my monsters an additional 500 Attack Points, and I think my Arsenal Summoner could do with the extra firepower!"

The robed man roared angrily as the demonic blade materialized in his hands, filling him with dark energies.

Arsenal Summoner-LV4-(2100/1600)

"But I'm not done just yet!" Konami continued, "Because now that my Breaking Flamberge is face-up on the Field, I can summon Guardian Baou from my Hand!"

He slid the card onto the Field gently, the Wicked Breaking Flamberge sparking with black fluids as a demonic visage appeared beside the Arsenal Summoner to assist in battle.

Guardian Baou-LV4-(800/400)

"So there was a connection!" Akiza realized, earning a laugh from Konami.

"That's right. Almost all the Guardians have a connection to my Equip Cards," he explained, "But that's about to be the least of your worries! Because after I change my Guardian Eatos back to Attack Mode…"

The winged woman stood, her eyes narrowing as she stared at Akiza.

"I'll go ahead and kick off the Battle Phase!" Konami roared, "And I think the best way to start this off… is with my Guardian Baou destroying that Dandylion of yours!"

The tiny lion cried tears as the demonic visage descended upon it, cutting it in two with a single swing of its blade.

"You may have destroyed my Dandylion," Akiza grimaced, "but don't forget about its effect! When it is sent to the Graveyard, I get to Special Summon two Fluff Tokens to the Field!" she waited for a moment, expecting the tokens to appear as they always did. "H-Huh…? But why-?"

"Sorry to rain on your parade Akiza," Konami smirked, "But when Guardian Baou destroys a monster by battle, that monster's effect gets negated! Which means you won't be receiving Fluff Tokens anytime soon!"

"But you can't do that!" Akiza shouted back in rage.

"But I already have," Konami continued, "and that's not even the best part about Guardian Baou's ability, because each time it destroys a monster in battle, it gains an additional 1000 Attack Points!"

Akiza's eyes went wide as the demons' blade grew longer, its black visage growing larger as a dark aura began to soak the world around it.

Guardian Baou-LV4-(1800/400)

"No way…" Akiza gasped, taking several steps back. "How am I supposed to beat that?!"

"Simple Akiza, you aren't!" Konami grinned, raising his hand for his next attack, "Arsenal Summoner, do your thing and attack her face-down Monster!"

Akiza's eyes narrowed, a bit of fight finding itself into her as the monster card rose. "Sorry to disappoint you Red Hat, but the monster you just attacked was my Hedge Guard! While your Arsenal Summoner may be powered up, it's not strong enough to destroy it!"

The robed Spellcaster hissed as the Wicked Breaking Flamberge bounced off the powerful plant, forcing him to stumble back and glare at the creature.

"_That's right…"_ Konami mused, _"They both have 2100 on their stats… so neither monster is injured… but…"_ "That's just fine, because my Guardian Eatos can still finish it off! Go; destroy her Hedge Guard with Swift Wind!"

Eatos nodded, her wings spreading gallantly as she rushed forward, slicing the Hedge Guard to pieces in a wave of swift, invisible assaults. Akiza winced, resisting the Solid Vision wind as it breezed past her, the Hedge Guard disappearing from view as it was sent to the Graveyard.

"And once again your Field is empty." Konami scowled. "Are you even trying Akiza?"

"Shut up! Of course I'm trying!" the woman spat, "And I'll prove it with this turn, Draw!" her eyes flashed at the Spell she drew, "Finally, just what the doctor ordered! Behold Konami, the tool of your destruction, Mark of the Rose!"

Konami flinched, "Oh no!"

"That's right! Now I can take control of one of your monsters during each of my Standby Phases, and I think your Guardian Eatos could do with another feminine companion!"

"No, Eatos!" Konami shouted, knocked back by a traitorous wind as the Guardian switched sides, landing beside Akiza as if they were old friends. "You'll pay for that Akiza!"

"Funny, I remember you saying similar words the last three times we dueled." Akiza mused, "Now, Guardian Eatos, show your former master where your true loyalties lie! Destroy Arsenal Summoner!"

The woman nodded firmly as she rushed forward, tearing the robed man to shreds under the influence of the Rose Mark. Konami winced as a stray wind knocked into him, cutting at his sleeve and sending him spiraling to the ground.

**Konami-7600 LP**

**Akiza-8000 LP**

"Now that your Arsenal Summoner is gone… I'll set one monster face-down and end my turn!" Akiza announced, "Be glad I had the mercy to return you Guardian Eatos to you!"

"Ngh…" Konami growled, crawling back to his feet and drawing his next card, "Either way… you're about to pay big for that mistake! I'm activating my Guardian Eatos' effect!"

"Ah! It had one?!" Akiza gaped, her eyes bulging in shock.

"That's right!" Konami scowled, "And it's really thanks to you that I can use it! You see, when Guardian Eatos is equipped with a Spell Card, I can ship that card to the Graveyard to remove from play up to three monsters in your Graveyard, and then have it gained 500 Attack Points for each monster banished this way! And since you saw fit to corrupt her with that Mark of the Rose you have… I can remove that Spell Card to get rid of your Hedge Guard, increasing my Eatos' Attack to 3000!"

Akiza scowled, realizing the true purpose of his using the effect. Hedge Guard was hardly a loss, but with Mark of the Rose off the Field she wouldn't be able to control Guardian Eatos any longer! "Impossible!"

"I think you'll find I have a habit of making the impossible possible," Konami explained, "And I'll do it again with this card, Hidden Armory! It allows me to select one Equip Spell in my Deck and add it to my Hand by sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard! This time, the lucky card is gonna be Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce! But it won't be in my Hand for long, as I'm equipping it to my Guardian Eatos!"

The Guardian smiled as twin blades materialized in her hands, her inexperience with weapons decreasing her attack by 500 Points.

"What the… What just happened?!" Akiza asked.

"It's simple," Konami explained, sending a Different Dimension Reincarnation to the Graveyard from his Hand, "to use Twin Swords of Flashing Light, I have to send a card from my Hand to the Graveyard and decrease the Attack of the equipped monster by 500 Points. But… after I've done that, the equipped monster can battle twice in the same Battle Phase! Pretty cool right?" he asked, setting another card face-down on the Field for later.

Akiza's eyes went wide as she stared at the Guardian in shock. 2500 Attack Points… that meant it could do up to 5000 Points of damage!"

"And since you only have one monster defending you," Konami started, "I think I'll have Guardian Baou prove himself by taking it out!"

Akiza scowled, watching her Lord Poison get torn to shreds by the destructive being. She didn't even bother trying to activate its effect, knowing full well that it would only be negated by that perfect abomination.

Guardian Baou-LV4-(2800/400)

"And now you're wide open for my Guardian Eatos to attack!" Konami roared, "Go Eatos, Double Twin Flare!"

Akiza screamed as the woman cut through her, the Twin Blades of Flashing Light allowing her to attack twice before the Battle Phase's end.

**Konami-7600 LP**

**Akiza-3000 LP**

"Ha… Ha…" Akiza panted, staring back at the Field with blurred vision. "Not bad Red Hat… your Deck really is full of surprises."

"Told you," the boy grinned, watching his Guardian Eatos lower to 2000 Attack Points after its banishing effect wore off. "But you aren't just gonna roll over and lose are you? Usually you'd put up more of a fight."

"You expect me to just let you trample me…?" Akiza asked, climbing back to her feet, "Spare me, I live for tight spots like this!" she closed her eyes, setting her hand on top of her Deck. She needed something some good… something that change the tide of the Duel. _"This is a crucial moment… This second, right here… right now…"_ "Draw!"

Five cards. Five cards to determine her fate, five cards… Akiza's eyes narrowed. With luck, she just might be able to pull it off.

"Well Akiza?" Konami called, drawing her attention, "What's it going to be? Will you roll over and lose, or are you ready to start taking this Duel seriously?"

Akiza closed her eyes once more. Grabbing the card she just drew, she fell into a swift motion, throwing the card down on her Duel Disk as her eyes alit with determined passion. "This Duel is only just getting started Red Hat! Behold, Magical Stone of Excavation!"

"Oh?" Konami raised a brow, "Bringing back a Spell Card are you? Let's see it then."

"With pleasure! For now by discarding two cards from my Hand, I can bring back my Mark of the Rose!" Akiza explained, adding the card back to her Hand elegantly before focusing on the Field.

"Mark of the Rose? You've already tried that card!" Konami shouted, "My Guardian Eatos will just be able to send it back to the Graveyard!"

"That would be true…" Akiza acknowledged, "_If_ I was using it on your Guardian Eatos!"

Konami's eyes widened in realization, "Oh no! You mean you're taking my-"

"Guardian Baou, correct!" Akiza roared, removing her Lord Poison from Play to activate her Spell Card.

The demonic warrior howled as the burning mark appeared on its cheek, forcing it to change sides and appear on Akiza's Field.

"Guardian Baou!" Konami roared, "Akiza, you may be able to take my monsters, but next turn they'll still be returned to my side of the Field! Unless you summon a monster of your own, this turn will still be your last!"

"I know that," Akiza retorted, her eyes narrowing slightly, "but I'm afraid that your Guardian Baou won't be returning to your side of the Field after this turn… because I'll be tuning it with this, my Twilight Rose Knight!"

The small black warrior grinned as he appeared beside Guardian Baou, swinging his own blade about confidently.

Twilight Rose Knight-LV3-(1000/1000)

"My Guardian Baou is a Level 4 Monster…" Konami whispered, "I see! So that's your play!"

"Chilling Flames engulf the entire world!" Akiza chanted, a towering green pillar engulfing the world around her, "Pitch-Dark Flower, set unto bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

The terrible dragon roared as it descended from the skies, spreading its rose-filled wings and screeching again, shaking the very earth around the two Duelists.

Black Rose Dragon-LV7-(2400/1800)

Akiza grinned. Finally, her ace monster had taken to the Field, and with more Attack Points than Konami's Guardian Eatos to boot! The Dragon and Fairy stared each other down, exchanging glances as they readied themselves for the inevitable battle that would come.

"Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza howled, her dragon screeching in reply, "Attack Konami's Guardian Eatos! Black Rose Flare!"

The Dragon roared, flapping its wings once as green fluid gathered in its roots. Bubbling energy traveled through the creature's body, filling each and every cell as a blinding black light burst forth from its jaws, traveling towards Eatos in a wave promising nothing but wanton destruction. Konami grimaced. The time had come.

"Not so fast Akiza!" the boy roared, "I have a Trap Card!" he raised his hand, the single card he'd subtly placed on the Field rising up and revealing itself to all.

"Changing Destiny!"

Akiza's eyes widened as the world around her turned black, leaving her alone between two strange doors. One was red, the other blue.

"Changing Destiny," Konami repeated, "that's why you accepted to Duel me in the first place wasn't it? You had to change, to understand! You wanted… no, _needed_ to gain new perspective in your life! Well, I now give you that chance Akiza. Before you lay two doors… two choices."

Akiza found herself staring at the red one in almost an instant. "The red," Konami explained, "follows the path of the destroyer. You will annihilate all those who stand before you, caring not for the innocent or bystanders who get caught in the crossfire. But the blue door… the blue door follows the path of the healer. Where there is pain and suffering, there is also hope. By following this path you will be that hope, protecting those who once did you harm."

Akiza frowned, glancing into the area coolly as she sought out Konami. "But what does this mean? And where are you?! This is starting to freak me out, Red Hat!"

"Your Black Rose Dragon's attack has been negated, and it's been permanently switched to Defense Position." Konami explained, "Simply put, the red door will inflict damage to me equal to half of its attack. The blue door will give you Life Points equal to half of its attack. Make your decision."

Akiza grimaced, her hand inching towards the red door before pausing. She was already down to 3000 Life Points… but with Konami still at 7600, would a mere 1200 Points of damage to him change all that much? She scowled, turning instead to the blue door. A few weeks ago she would have chosen red in a heartbeat, caring more for hurting her opponent than winning or losing… but she had seen the way the other her dueled, and Akiza had to say, it was quite the sight. If she could emulate it, even in the slightest…

Well, that was the whole point wasn't it? To turn away from her violent tendencies, to become someone worthy of bearing the mark of the Signer… this was just the first step.

"I choose… Blue!" she shouted, the world around her shifting back to normal as a warm glow filled her body. The girl sighed, watching her wounds heal as her Life Point counter began to rise.

**Konami-7600 LP**

**Akiza- 4200 LP**

"So that's your decision…" Konami smiled, "I'm glad… now, why don't we finish this Duel?"

Akiza's gaze hardened, and she nodded, turning to the last card in her Hand. A gift from the other her, only to be used in a time of great need. She wasn't sure this exactly qualified but…

"I'm activating the Spell Card Past Life!" Akiza exclaimed, a spiraling vortex materializing above her Black Rose Dragon as it began to rise. "It allows me to tribute one monster on my side of the Field, and then Special Summon a monster from my Extra Deck whose Level and Attack are equal to the Tributed monster's!"

The Black Rose Dragon screeched as it vanished inside the vortex, a red pillar striking the earth as Akiza began to chant.

"Chilling Flames protect the entire world! Illuminant Rose, set into bloom! Special Summon! Appear now, Moon Flower Dragon!"

The red pillar exploded into thousands of petals, an exact copy of the Black Rose Dragon cooing as it fell upon the Earth.

Moon Flower Dragon-LV7-(2400/1800)

"Moon Flower Dragon; the merciful side of the black beast." Konami mused, looking upon the creature with wonder and awe.

"Don't get too attached!' Akiza spoke firmly, "Because this monster's about to blow your Guardian Eatos away with its Special Ability!"

"H-Huh? What'd you just say?!" Konami asked, his eyes bulging as he leaned forward.

Akiza smirked, "You heard me. Moon Flower Dragon has an effect! Once per turn, when a monster is Special Summoned, I can target one monster on the Field and return it to the Hand! And since my Moon Flower Dragon was just Special Summoned… I can target your Guardian Eatos, and send it back whence it came!"

A spiking breeze hurled through the Field, forcing Konami to defend himself as his Guardian Eatos was blown away in the squall.

"G-Gah!" the teen hissed, his eyes narrowing as he glanced at the card. "This'll be tough…"

"Now Red Hat!" Akiza declared, "Make your move… so I can show you the might of the Moon Flower Dragon!"

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty Seven-**

**End**

* * *

**With Akiza's Moon Flower Dragon present on the Field, and Konami's Hand down to Guardian Eatos, things are looking bleak for the red-capped hero! Will he be able to pull it together to finally defeat Akiza, or will this Duel mark another loss in the pages of history? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**


	58. Illusion

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Now, I know some people may be concerned about Guardian Eatos being in Konami's Deck, as her banishing effect makes her a super-powered card capable of obliterating the opponent in a single turn under the right circumstances. It is for that reason that I've decided to explain that as far as this fic goes, Eatos' banishing effect can only be used once per turn, maxing her capable Attack out at around 4000 Attack Points. **

**Tough, I know, but in my opinion it is better than having Konami go around trolling everyone by equipping and then destroying five cards, and giving Eatos up to 10,000 Attack. This might chance in the future if I see that his Duels when using Eatos are still relatively balanced, but for the moment that's how it's gonna be. **

**Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

"_I'm activating the Spell Card Past Life!" Akiza exclaimed, a spiraling vortex materializing above her Black Rose Dragon as it began to rise. "It allows me to tribute one monster on my side of the Field, and then Special Summon a monster from my Extra Deck whose Level and Attack are equal to the Tributed monster's!"_

_The Black Rose Dragon screeched as it vanished inside the vortex, a red pillar striking the earth as Akiza began to chant._

"_Chilling Flames protect the entire world! Illuminant Rose, set into bloom! Special Summon! Appear now, Moon Flower Dragon!"_

_The red pillar exploded into thousands of petals, an exact copy of the Black Rose Dragon cooing as it fell upon the Earth._

_Moon Flower Dragon-LV7-(2400/1800)_

"_Moon Flower Dragon; the merciful side of the black beast." Konami mused, looking upon the creature with wonder and awe._

"_Don't get too attached!' Akiza spoke firmly, "Because this monster's about to blow your Guardian Eatos away with its Special Ability!"_

"_H-Huh? What'd you just say?!" Konami asked, his eyes bulging as he leaned forward._

_Akiza smirked, "You heard me. Moon Flower Dragon has an effect! Once per turn, when a monster is Special Summoned, I can target one monster on the Field and return it to the Hand! And since my Moon Flower Dragon was just Special Summoned… I can target your Guardian Eatos, and send it back whence it came!"_

_A spiking breeze hurled through the Field, forcing Konami to defend himself as his Guardian Eatos was blown away in the squall._

"_G-Gah!" the teen hissed, his eyes narrowing as he glanced at the card. "This'll be tough…" _

"_Now Red Hat!" Akiza declared, "Make your move… so I can show you the might of the Moon Flower Dragon!"_

* * *

**And now…**

**-Chapter Fifty Eight-**

**Illusion**

* * *

"Looks like things are gonna be tough here on out…" Konami grimaced, glancing at Guardian Eatos, "Here we go… my turn, Draw!"

Akiza stared at the teen from across the Field, her Moon Flower Dragon growling softly. With that monster on the Field, she practically had control of the Field, any Special Summon would give her the chance to lower Konami's fighting chance. All she had to do was wait.

"Tch…" Konami grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Akiza asked, "Run out of cards?!"

"Ngh… if only you knew." Konami grimaced, "I'll set a monster in Defense Position and end my turn!"

"Then it's my move!" Akiza responded, adding a single card to her otherwise empty hand. "And with nothing else to use, I think I'll have my Moon Flower Dragon attack your face-down monster!"

The dragon roared at Akiza's words, its jaws snapping open and unleashing a torrent wave of red energy towards the disguised card.

"Sorry Eatos…" Konami apologized just before the monster he set revealed itself, "The card you attacked was my Morphing Jar, and lucky for me, it has an effect that activates when it gets flipped face-up!"

"Oh really?" Akiza frowned, "And what would that be?!"

"When Morphing Jar is flipped, we both have to discard our Hand, and then draw five new cards!" Konami explained, sending his Eatos to the Graveyard before drawing five new cards to use. "A small price to pay for a fighting chance, don't you think?"

"Hmph, perhaps…" Akiza scowled, discarding her card before drawing five cards of her own, "but don't forget you've just given me several new tools as well! Tools like my Lonefire Blossom!"

The flaming bulb plant sparked as it appeared on the Field, glowing dimly as it swooned back and forth in the wind.

Lonefire Blossom-LV3-(500/1400)

"But you've seen this card enough times to know that it won't be on the Field for long, haven't you Konami?" Akiza smirked, "Because by using its effect, I can tribute it to Special Summon a different Plant monster from my Deck! Behold, my Queen Angel of Roses!"

Flaming petals fell upon the land, a gallant red queen descending from the skies above to impale her foes with her mighty blade.

Queen Angel of Roses-LV7-(2400/1300)

"So that's what it looks like in Solid Vision…" Konami murmured, _"I can see why Akiza would be upset. That monster just screams elegance!"_

"Unfortunately I've already wasted my Battle Phase this turn…" Akiza glowered, "So I'll settle for putting a card Face-Down and then end my turn."

"Then it's time for my comeback!" Konami roared, "Draw!"

"_Heh…"_ Akiza thought, _"He may speak of a comeback now, but next turn, my Queen Angel of Roses effect will activate, destroying whatever monster he thinks he can use to implement a strategy!"_

"Well, I think I'll go ahead and start things off with this!" Konami grinned, holding up a Spell Card, "Axe of Fools! It's an Equip Spell that gives the attached monster an additional 1000 Attack Points!"

"But hold on!" Akiza interrupted, "You don't have any monsters on your side of the Field! There's nothing for you to equip it to!"

"Well I wouldn't say that," Konami smirked, "After all, your Moon Flower Dragon looks more than willing to take on the axe!"

He slid the card into its designated section on the Duel Disk, a silver axe materializing on the Field and tossing itself deep into the dragon's wing. The Moon Flower roared in pain, its anger increasing its strength from impeding its mental thought.

Moon Flower Dragon-LV7-(3400/1800)

"But why would you give my monster more Attack Points?! Do you want to lose this Duel?!" Akiza snapped.

"Of course not!" Konami laughed, "But the monster equipped with the Axe of Fools doesn't just gain additional Attack Points… it also loses the ability to use any of its effects!"

"What?!" Akiza gasped, "But how can that be?! Without my Moon Flower's effects…"

"Now you're getting it!" Konami grinned, "With your Moon Flower Dragon's abilities negated, I won't have to worry about losing any monsters I Special Summon, which means I have no qualms about using this next card, Soul Release!"

"Soul Release?" Akiza asked.

"That's right," Konami nodded, "It's an old classic that allows me to select up to five cards in the Graveyard and remove them from play! The cards I'll be banishing are my Guardian Eatos, Morphing Jar, Banisher of the Radiance, Arsenal Summoner, and Hidden Armory!"

The five cards shone as they burst forth from Konami's Graveyard, circling in the air before vanishing to the Banished Zone in a flash of light.

"But I don't understand… what point was there in removing your monsters from play?!" Akiza grimaced, "It makes no sense!"

"But it will," Red Hat retorted, "when I tie it all together with this, Different Dimension Reincarnation! This card allows me to discard one card from my Hand, and then Special Summon one of my banished monsters in Attack Position! So please, give a warm welcome back to my Guardian Eatos!"

The feather helmed woman harrumphed as she reappeared on the Field, raising her fists in preparation for her next battle.

Guardian Eatos-LV8-(2500/2000)

Akiza scowled at the monster's appearance, remembering what damage it was capable of. Still…

"Even if you brought back your ace monster, it still doesn't have the strength to take out my Moon Flower Dragon, mainly due to the effect of your own card!"

"True, but that's why I'm giving it a little extra firepower with this!" Konami shouted, continuing to use up his Hand, "The Equip Spell, Rod of Silence – Kay'est! It gives the equipped monster an additional 500 Defense Points, and negates and destroys all other Spell Cards targeting the monster at the time! Which means my Different Dimension Reincarnation Card is destroyed, _without_ taking my Guardian Eatos along with it!"

Akiza's eyes narrowed. _"So he destroyed a possible weakness with another Equip Card… and now that he has one that won't take Eatos when it's destroyed…!"_ her eyes went wide, and she quickly turned to look at the monsters in her Graveyard, _"Oh no!"_

"That's right! Because now I can use my Guardian Eatos' effect!" Konami roared, "By destroying my Rod of Silence, I can remove three monsters from your Graveyard and give Eatos a whopping 1500 Attack Points! But before that… I think I'll use the Rod of Silence's presence to bring forth some backup, in the form of Guardian Kay'est!"

A green-haired mermaid appeared on the Field at the words, leaving Konami with an empty hand. She grabbed her glowing staff gently, turning to face the two monsters before giving a reassuring glance to Eatos.

Guardian Kay'est-LV4-(1000/1800)

"Another Guardian monster…" Akiza grimaced, "What does this one do?"

"The short story… is that you won't be able to choose it as an attack target! So as long as this monster is on the Field, even if you somehow manage to destroy Eatos, my Life Points will be safe!" Konami explained, watching Akiza grimace at the words.

"We'll see about that…" she spoke forebodingly.

"Indeed we shall," Konami agreed, "but now it's time my Guardian Eatos did what it does best, and destroy the Rod of Silence to gain more strength!"

The rod shattered in Eatos' hands, their shards dispersing and impaling Akiza's Graveyard in search of monster's to banish.

"Lonefire Blossom!" Konami declared, "Twilight Rose Knight! And finally, your Black Rose Dragon!"

"That's three monsters!" Akiza scowled, taking a step back as a great breeze erupted around Guardian Eatos, her power growing exponentially as the feathered helm she wore began to glow.

Guardian Eatos-LV8-(4000/2000)

"4000 Attack Points?!" Akiza gasped, "No way!"

Konami grinned, clenching his fist eagerly before pointing towards Moon Flower Dragon, "That's right! And now my Eatos has more than enough power to destroy your Moon Flower Dragon! Go Eatos; blow it away with your Guardian Force!"

The woman nodded and flew into the air, gliding towards the Moon Flower Dragon and punching it in its center with devastating force. The Dragon howled, its eyes widening slightly as it fell back past Akiza and into the trees below.

"No!" Akiza shouted, turning her head to watch her monster dissipate, "Moon Flower Dragon!"

**Konami-7600 LP**

**Akiza-3600 LP**

"Now that's how you do a battle!" Konami exclaimed, watching the Moon Flower Dragon and Axe of Fools explode before disappearing to the Graveyard.

"N-No way…" Akiza gaped, "How can that monster be capable of such things?"

"I already told you," Red Hat mused, "The power of the Guardians is a terrible thing indeed. Now, I think it's about time you took your turn. After all, it's not like I have a Hand anymore."

Akiza bristled, setting a hand on her Deck and drawing a card, "My turn! And I'll start it off with a special gift from my Queen Angel of Roses!"

"A gift?" Konami asked, raising a brow incredulously.

"That's right!" Akiza announced, "You see Konami, during my Standby Phase my Queen Angel of Roses destroys the one face-up monster on the Field with the lowest Attack Points! So that little plan you had of using your Guardian Kay'est to protect your Life Points, is ruined!"

Konami grimaced, wincing defensively as Kay'est was suddenly impaled with the Queen Angel's sword.

"It doesn't feel good, does it?!" Akiza asked, "In fact…. You could even say it felt a little… _wicked_? You know, just like the Trap Card Wicked Rebirth!"

Konami deadpanned. "The only thing wicked about it was that horrible pun!"

Akiza ignored him in favor of reviving her Moon Flower Dragon. "With Wicked Rebirth, I can pay 800 Life Points to bring back one Synchro Monster in my Graveyard in Attack Position!"

The dragon snarled as it materialized back on the Field, its feathers dulled and withered as it bristled at Guardian Eatos.

Moon Flower Dragon-LV7-(2400/1800)

"Even if you've gotten your Duel Dragon back," Konami began, "It still doesn't have the Attack Power to defeat my Guardian Eatos! You're 100 Points short Akiza!"

"You may be right for now," the girl scowled, "But that won't matter when I activate the Spell Card Synchro Change! It's a Spell Card that allows me to remove one Synchro Monster I control from play, and then Special Summon another Synchro Monster with the same level to the Field! Basically, by returning my Moon Flower Dragon… I can bring out my Psychic Lifetrancer instead!"

The Moon Flower Dragon shrieked as it shattered into seven shining lights, only to merge together once again in a different form; that of a young woman clad in blue.

Psychic Lifetrancer-LV7-(2400/2000)

"Uh… hate to tell you this Akiza, but that still isn't enough to take out my Guardian Eatos! It has the same exact Attack Points as your dragon did!" Konami guffawed.

"Yes," Akiza continued unimpeded, "But that's only until I activate my next card, Psychic Sword!"

Konami blinked in confusion, "Psychic Sword? What's that?"

"Hmph… you aren't the only one to use Equip Cards you know!" Akiza explained, "Psychic Sword is a Spell that can only be equipped to a Psychic-Type Monster! If my Life Points are lower than yours when it happens, then the equipped monster gains Attack Points equal to the difference, peaking at 2000 additional Attack Points!" she paused to glance at the Life Point counter, "And it looks to me like I'll be getting all 2000!"

Psychic Lifetrancer huffed as the glowing blade materialized in her hands, sweeping the weapon about blindly to get a feel for its sting.

Psychic Lifetrancer-LV7-(4400/2000)

"And you said my 4000 Attack Points were bad!" Konami snapped, "You hypocrite!"

"It takes one to know one!" Akiza sniped back, "And your Eatos is about to learn the same! Go Psychic Lifetrancer! Blow her away with Psychic Blade!"

The woman nodded, leaping forth and cleaving through the Guardian with a single swipe of her sword. Konami winced as a great gust knocked into him upon the pair's collision, knocking him to the ground as his Life Points began to drop rapidly.

**Konami-5700 LP**

**Akiza-3600 LP**

"And don't forget," Akiza grinned, "I still have my Queen Angel of Roses to attack you with as well! Go!"

Red Hat cried out, attempting to defend himself as the Angel descended upon him, cleaving at his skin before knocking him to the ground.

**Konami-3300 LP**

**Akiza-3600 LP**

"And it looks like I've finally caught up!" Akiza smirked, watching Konami rise back to his feet.

"Not bad…" Konami panted, "Not bad at all… but this Duel isn't over yet! I think it's about time I used my secret weapon!"

Akiza wrinkled her nose at the words, ending her turn before shaking her head at Konami in amusement. "Secret Weapon?" she asked, "Do you honestly expect me to fall for such a ploy? You have no cards in your Hand, and you look like you're about to fall over. Really, what hope do you have of winning this Duel?"

"This!" Konami shouted, drawing his next card and instantly throwing it onto the Duel Disk, "Something old; something new; something _taken_; and not from you!"

A giant green pot materialized on the Field, its sinister grin staring viciously into Akiza's face, as if gazing deep into the girl's very soul.

"What… What is that?!" Akiza squawked, staring at the pot in disgust.

"The ultimate draw card!" Konami explained, "Lost and forgotten beneath thousands of new cards and assortments! I give to you Akiza, the Pot of Greed! One of the oldest cards in the game that allows me to draw two new cards from my Deck! Two cards to give me a chance, two cards to assure my victory in this fight!" Konami paused his rant, adding the two cards to his Hand before slipping the first onto the Duel Disk.

"Behold Akiza, the power of Monster Reborn!" Konami roared, "And we both know what monster I'll be bringing back to the Field!"

White wings spread from the ankh, the design spinning and shifting before shattering into a thousand pieces upon the arrival of Guardian Eatos.

Guardian Eatos-LV8-(2500/2000)

"And now, it's time I end this Duel!" Konami shouted, holding up the last card in his Hand, "With this card, Illusion Gate!"

Once again the world shifted, a stone gray door coming into existence and stopping coldly between Akiza's monsters and Guardian Eatos.

"What- What is this?!" Akiza scowled, no wanting to be dragged into another morality lesson so soon.

"The Game Winner!" Konami exclaimed eagerly, the door's gate cracking open at his words. "Not only does it destroy all your monsters, but it also allows me to Special Summon one of those monsters afterward!"

"No! You can't do that?!" Akiza scowled, her hands tightening into fists, "Konami, when I win this Duel-!"

"You have already lost!" Konami interrupted, punching towards the gate, "Go! Wipe out her monsters with Illusion Road!"

The Gate opened, a blinding light bursting forth from its confines and absorbing all the monsters on Akiza's side of the Field. The girl screamed in shock, covering her eyes in fear of blindness as the Gate slammed itself shut, vanishing from the world as an ethereal, pale glow remained on Konami's side of the Field.

"You… What have you done?!" Akiza snapped.

"I already told you," the teen replied, "I destroyed all your monsters. But Illusion Gate's power doesn't end there, didn't I just tell you? After the monsters have been destroyed… I get to Special Summon one of them back to my side of the Field!"

A pillar of white light destroyed the pale light, shattering it into millions of shards as the Queen Angel's form reappeared beside Guardian Eatos.

Queen Angel of Roses-LV7-(2400/1300)

"Impossible… my Queen Angel of Roses, turned against me!" Akiza gasped.

"And you're helpless to stop it!" Konami exclaimed, "Go! Guardian Eatos! Queen Angel of Roses! Combine your power and bring an end to this Duel! Guardian Queen Wave!"

The two monsters nodded obediently, disappearing into twin lights that crashed into Akiza, wiping out the rest of her Life Points.

She had lost.

**Konami-3300 LP**

**Akiza-0 LP**

-5D's-

The Yusei Go groaned as it pulled up to the old house, its gears churning noisily as Yusei collapsed behind it. He had no idea how, but when he woke up he was no longer in Neo Domino City. The outskirts of the Satellite District were all he could see, and he had no means of communication.

Alone, frustrated, and hungry, Yusei did the only thing he could think to do when he was in Satellite.

He went to Martha's house.

As expected, the trip had been long. The Yusei Go had been all but destroyed during his Duel with Kalin, even the wheels and engine were destroyed beyond recognition. It would take some time… and no small amount of luck to find the pieces he'd need to put the damn thing back together.

Still, Yusei hadn't grown up in Satellite without learning a thing or two, so by the time he arrived at Martha's doorstep, he had already formulated a rather detailed plan. The first, and possibly most important part of said plan, was the retrieval of one of his oldest friends.

The Blackwing user, Crow.

Ever since the day the man inexplicably showed up in Neo Domino Yusei had tried to keep tabs on him, but it was proving to be more trouble than it was worth. Finding Crow was like trying to find a needle in a haystack… you wouldn't find him unless he wanted to find you.

It was the main reason Yusei had decided to go to Martha in the first place, despite his hideout being a far more plausible and closer destination. Crow cared for children, and Martha had one of the largest orphanages in Satellite still running. That alone would draw Crow back, never mind the fact that he himself had grown up in the place.

Sighing, Yusei pushed his Duel Runner several more feet before collapsing to his knees. Finally, he could stop pushing. He took a moment to collect himself, leaning on the broken machine for support as he rose back to his feet, stumbling towards the door that would lead to his salvation.

He knocked twice.

"Hello?" Martha's voice rang out from inside, the sound of footsteps approaching the door quickly, "Who is it?"

"It's… Yusei," the man choked, "Martha… please…" he sighed one last time, collapsing as the door finally opened, "help."

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty Eight-**

**End**

* * *

**A broken hero collapses on the doorstep of his childhood home. Will Yusei find the man he's looking for? Meanwhile, Konami succeeds in his most recent goal of besting Akiza in a Duel! With his victory behind him, will Konami manage to help Akiza come to terms with her situation? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment B01**

* * *

"Red Hat" Konami yawned, arching his back happily as he leaned back in his bed. It had been the first day in a long while he'd been able to kick back and relax. There were no supernatural occurrences to deal with, no ridiculous plans one of his acquaintances at school needed to put into play… there was just silence, and that was how he liked it.

"Mmm…." He thought aloud, staring at the pictures in the latest addition of his favorite magazine, "What I wouldn't do to get a taste of those melons…."

Outside, several Slifer Reds bristled at the words.

"I wonder what he's reading…" one of them whispered, shivering at the thought, "They must be some pretty good melons if he's moaning that loudly."

"Shut it you moron!" another hissed beside him, "He'll hear you!"

"What do you mean he'll hear me? He's got that weird ass room of his remember? He can't hear us but we can hear him! Do you not remember anything Professor Banner said about that room?"

"Ohhhhh yeah!" Konami's voice shuddered, "That's the stuff!"

The three students flinched, turning back to the door and sighing in wonder.

"Oh man… why don't we ever get stuff that good?" the Slifer mourned, "Are we just not important enough?"

"Maybe… Maybe one of us should go in there, he's gotta let us have it sometime right?"

"Hem hem…" an eerily dark voice coughed from behind them, setting her hands on her hips as she glared down at the three. "Well, what do we have here? Three Slifer Slackers skipping class again, what a surprise."

The Slifers flinched, their eyes twitching in unison as they turned to face their judge, jury, and executioner: Class Representative Bright Midokusa. The woman was on a warpath as far as class skippers went, and with her authority in the Obelisk Blue Dorms, there were few who could successfully evade her schemes. The Slifer Reds had been safe for the time being, no doubt due to the fact that over half the school deemed them lost causes, but it looked like Bright was finally intent on turning them all into decent students as well.

It was a frightening prospect.

"Funny…" Bright mused, tapping her foot impatiently as she folded her arms. "Professor Banner tells me you three have been sitting out here all day. Is there something you want to tell me about?"

The three Slifers exchanged glances, quickly shaking their heads in the negative.

"N-No ma'am! We're just… you know, out here…" one of the Slifers gulped, "chillin."

"Chilling?" Bright asked, raising a brow incredulously, "You're just out here… _chilling_? On a school day?! Impossible! Unthinkable! No wonder you Slifer Reds are deemed as lost causes! I have half a mind to-"

"Ohhhhhh yeah!" Konami's voice moaned through the walls, cutting Bright's speech off midway.

"What… what was that?" Bright asked, turning her head to the room, "What is that? Is there someone in there? Another Slifer Slacker?"

The three Slifers shook their heads. "Nope! No one… it's just… that thing! You know, the uh…"

"Alarm clock!" another Slifer broke in.

"The Alarm Clock?" Bright deadpanned, "Really?"

"Yeah," the third Slifer agreed, "It's one of those high tech fancy ones… you know, the ones Princeton's always bragging about?"

"Princeton, as in Chazz Princeton?" Bright scowled, "Have you seen him? I need to have a word or two with him about skipping class as well!"

"Wha-? Chazz has been skipping too?" the Slifers blinked in surprise, "Well… guess that demotion affected him more than we thought!"

"Ha Ha! Yeah…"

"Look at those melons…." Konami mused from the other side of the wall.

"W-What was that?!" Bright grimaced, "And don't say it's an Alarm Clock! Someone's in there, and I want to know who!"

The three Slifers flinched at the tone, cursing Konami for talking so loud.

"It's… well, _him._"

"Him? Who is this _him_?" Bright asked, folding her arms, "Be specific!"

"You know… the guy who never ever goes to class…?" the Slifer asked, "Yet still somehow manages to pass all this tests with ease?"

Bright shook her head and sighed, holding up the dorm sheet listing each student's name and dorm location. "Let's see here… Room 24B…? That room belongs to… oh my."

"See?" the Slifers asked victoriously, "We told you it was him!"

"So this is Konami's room?" Bright asked, "I thought he was supposed to be shacked up in the abandoned dorm?"

"Nah… that's just the rumor he started so people would stop bothering him." The Slifers explained, "He's really just been kicking it back in his room. Hasn't come out for a week except to shower, eat, and duel from what I've heard."

"And it says here he hasn't attended a single of his classes!" Bright scowled, "Well, I'll put an end to this today! You three can run along, I'll deal with you later!"

After all, what were three no name Slifers compared to bringing the _greatest_ slacker in the school to class? Bright was growing giddy at the thought, if she managed to do this, her career as a Student Representative would be set in stone! No one would dare challenge her for the spot after she did this! She coughed, gathering her senses as she prepared to knock down the door.

"Ahh…." One of the Slifers interrupted her, "I… wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"What? Why not?" Bright scowled, none too happy at being cut off.

"Well… he might be doing a few things in there that are a little… inappropriate." Another gulped.

"Inappropriate?" Bright asked, "you mean like… skipping class?"

"No no… I mean like… _really_ inappropriate."

"Ohhhhh yeah…." The voice echoed through the walls once more.

Bright's eyes went wide, "You mean like- like _really_ inappropriate?"

The Slifers nodded.

"They say he got this new magazine last night and well… he hasn't come out since."

"Well, I'd never!" Bright spat, "Did Professor Banner not do anything about this?!"

"I don't think he knows."

Bright grimaced. "That's it! I'm going in!"

The girl scowled as he lifted her skirt and kicked, the door slamming open as a blinding light filled the room. Cracking her knuckles, the girl stepped inside the slackers dorm, never knowing that what she'd see would change her life forever….

**END**


	59. Food

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

"_You have already lost!" Konami interrupted, punching towards the Illusion Gate, "Go! Wipe out her monsters with Illusion Road!"_

_The Gate opened, a blinding light bursting forth from its confines and absorbing all the monsters on Akiza's side of the Field. The girl screamed in shock, covering her eyes in fear of blindness as the Gate slammed itself shut, vanishing from the world as an ethereal, pale glow remained on Konami's side of the Field._

"_You… What have you done?!" Akiza snapped._

"_I already told you," the teen replied, "I destroyed all your monsters. But Illusion Gate's power doesn't end there, didn't I just tell you? After the monsters have been destroyed… I get to Special Summon one of them back to my side of the Field!"_

_A pillar of white light destroyed the pale light, shattering it into millions of shards as the Queen Angel's form reappeared beside Guardian Eatos._

_Queen Angel of Roses-LV7-(2400/1300)_

"_Impossible… my Queen Angel of Roses, turned against me!" Akiza gasped._

"_And you're helpless to stop it!" Konami exclaimed, "Go! Guardian Eatos! Queen Angel of Roses! Combine your power and bring an end to this Duel! Guardian Queen Wave!"_

_The two monsters nodded obediently, disappearing into twin lights that crashed into Akiza, wiping out the rest of her Life Points._

_She had lost._

_**Konami-3300 LP**_

_**Akiza-0 LP**_

-5D's-

_Sighing, Yusei moved his Duel Runner several more feet before collapsing to his knees. Finally, he could stop pushing. He took a moment to collect himself, leaning on the broken machine for support as he rose back to his feet, stumbling towards the door that would lead to his salvation._

_He knocked twice._

"_Hello?" Martha's voice rang out from inside, the sound of footsteps approaching the door quickly, "Who is it?"_

"_It's… Yusei," the man choked, "Martha… please…" he sighed one last time, collapsing as the door finally opened, "help."_

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty Nine-**

**Food**

* * *

Yusei's sat motionless in one of the many guest rooms, his body lying still on the bed as Martha replaced the wet rag on his forehead.

"How is he?" a male voice asked from the doorway, the woman pausing in her nursing to regard the man warmly.

"He's stable, but he hasn't woke up since he got here." The woman frowned, seeing the man turn away. "He calls for you at times you know… you and Jack. Do you think that if he were here…?"

"Jack's not the same man he once was Martha," the young man explained, knocking his hands against the wall gently, "There's no telling what we'll do to each other if we meet up."

Martha frowned at the man sternly, her evil eye getting to the man despite the fact he wasn't even looking in her direction. She sighed, letting her hands drop from her hips as she continued to tend to Yusei. "You boys and your fighting… surely you can put your little squabbles to rest in order to help a friend."

Crow sighed, leaning against the wall as he thought of Jack. The man had put Rally, a child, in danger. That at least warranted a punch when they next met up, but beyond that… he supposed he could work with him.

"Yusei always was the sentimental type," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. No promises though, I don't know how easy it'll be getting into Neo Domino this time… not without one of those fancy passes."

"Do you know where to find him?" Martha asked curiously, turning her head over her shoulder as she heard Crow's departing footsteps.

"No clue." The man called back, "But I know a guy who might be of some help; he got Rally to meet up with Yusei again after all."

Not waiting for Martha's response, Crow leapt on his Blackbird, revving its engines and speeding past the smoking remains of Yusei's bike.

He had a Red Hat to catch.

-5D's-

"So, ready for Round 2?" Konami asked eagerly, grinning at his fallen opponent eagerly.

Akiza stared at the Field in shock, her Duel Disk deactivating "But… I don't understand… I did everything right, I dueled to my upmost potential… why did I lose?"

"_Darn… looks like I broke her."_ Konami thought darkly before putting a soft smile on his face, "Well, you can't exactly expect to win them all can you? Even the greatest of duelists have to lose some time. Take me for example; I've kicked all kinds of butt only to lose to you in the semifinals of the Fortune Cup!"

Akiza laughed at that, "Yes… that you did. And quite spectacularly too… why if Sayer hadn't interfered it might've even been news-worth-" she trailed off, her words dying in her lips as she recalled the name Sayer.

He was dead now. And that left a sore spot in her heart, even if she didn't care much for the man. Konami seemed to notice her discomfort as he smiled, extending a hand to help the girl up.

"Come on; let's go get something to eat. You're bound to be hungry after all that ranting and thinking we've been doing. It might do us some good to go get some food in our bellies."

Akiza's eyes narrowed, thinking the offer other. With the Arcadia Movement in the condition it was in it wasn't like she had anywhere else to go… and Konami had been rather kind to her so far…

She nodded. "Very well. I shall join you for lunch, but if you expect me to be the one paying then you have another thing coming."

"No, no…" Konami assured her, leaning back sheepishly, "It'll be my treat, promise. Besides, I wouldn't feel right making a woman pay. So, is there anywhere in particular you wanna go, or should we just head down to the local burger place?"

"The local burger place?" Akiza asked incredulously, "Is that what people call them these days?"

"Fine… the Freshness Burger." Konami sighed, rolling his eyes, "You know, from that catchy little commercial? Freshness Food, Freshness Serving, Freshness People, Freshness Planet?"

"Sorry but I don't watch all that much television." Akiza admitted, "Divine usually told us all we needed to know."

Konami sighed in defeat, rubbing his brow in frustration. _"Of course he did… the manipulative bastard still finds ways to piss me off even when he's stuck in the Shadow Realm."_ "Alright, I guess that means that you'll just have to get used to be introduced the old fashioned way!"

"The old fashioned way? Wha-? H-Hold on, Konami! I demand you let go of me this instant!"

"Ah relax," Konami laughed, dragging the girl down the street, "you're really way too uptight at times Akiza. Actually, now that I think about it you've been rather put-offish since I first met you, what's that about?"

"You can't have expected me to be cordial with you at the time." Akiza grimaced, rubbing her wrist gently as she followed the teen down the road, "We were enemies… the greatest of foes! And while you may be able to put that all behind you, sensible people take time to do such things. I still find this all rather strange…"

"That's just because you aren't used to dealing with people." Konami retorted, "Divine's kept you ignorant of the world around you. It's only logical that you'd be taking all this a bit harder than someone like… Aster Phoenix for example." The teen demonstrated, spotting a flyer of his Academy friend mentioning his latest appearance on the World Circuit.

Akiza scoffed, folding her arms before glaring at Konami. "Well of course I would. You can't honestly expect people in this city to compare with the Duelists of the Pro Leagues can you?"

Konami's eyes twinkled at the words, and he shook his head in amusement. "If only Aster could hear you saying such things… he'd either start cracking up or scold you with something along the lines of, "A good Duelist can be found anywhere, so long as they have the strength to rely on their cards." Heh, and the funny part is that he'd be right too."

He paused for a moment before continuing, "Your time in the Arcadia Movement has made you underestimate yourself Akiza. You've been seeing yourself as nothing more than a weapon, a cursed being doomed to endure tragedy for the rest of your life. But there's more to you than that. Divine saw it, I saw it, and hell, even the enigmatic King Yusei saw the potential you have buried deep inside. You have the cards; all you have to do now is use them." Red Hat shrugged.

Akiza frowned, opening her mouth to speak only to find they had already arrived. Her eyes widened as she stared at the fast food restaurant, taking in its appearance for the first time in years. She hadn't been allowed to indulge during her time in the Arcadia Movement after all; Divine had been rather explicit in her dietary intake, ensuring she only ate foods prepared by her fellow psychics. She blinked herself back to reality, turning around to see Konami holding the door open with an amused look on his face.

He laughed.

"Going to stand out there bobbing your mouth like a fish all day, or do you want something to eat?" the teen asked, shaking his head as the girl began to glare.

"I do not bob my mouth like a fish!" the girl grimaced, stepping inside.

Konami chuckled, closing the door behind her. "Then let's agree to disagree. Because I'm fairly sure you do."

The boy grimaced as he walked into Akiza, stumbling backward and scratching his head sheepishly, "Sorry about that, but why'd you stop-?"

"It's incredible." Akiza spoke wide-eyed, "It looks nearly exactly the same as back when I was little… not much has changed in the past few years has it?"

Konami shook his head. "Not likely, the only thing that ever really changes about places like this is the stuff you can order and what it tastes like… now, based on your expression you haven't been here in a while so I think you'd be best starting off with something like the-"

A small boy suddenly ran into them from outside, breaking Konami's line of thought as he fell on his butt in embarrassment.

"Ow…" the kid groaned, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Hey… watch it mister! That could've really- hey! Wait a second! I know you!"

Konami blinked in surprise, "You're… Leo. Luna's sister, right?"

The green haired boy grinned, climbing back up to his feet eagerly as he took in Konami's appearance. "That's right! I haven't seen you around for a while! Where have you been hiding at?"

"Heh… I've been busy with a few things overseas." Konami explained, "You know, information gathering and such."

"Konami," Akiza spoke up, staring at the green-haired boy warily, "Do you know this person? He seems rather…"

"Oh! Right…" Konami exclaimed, "Leo, Akiza, Akiza, Leo." He introduced, "He's an acquaintance of mine I ran into after we first met Akiza… or was it our second meeting…? I don't remember."

"Wha-?" Leo made to speak up, his eyes bulging as he finally recognized who Akiza was, "H-Hold on! You're that mean witch lady aren't you?! The one who got beat by Yusei in the Fortune Cup!" he was instantly on guard, "What're you doing here?!"

Akiza scowled, "Well, I'd like to think that I'm free to eat where I please!"

"Leo…" Konami sighed, "What has your sister told you about being rude? Speaking of, where is Luna anyway? Usually you're practically attached to her."

Leo frowned, glancing around strangely, "What do you mean where's Luna? She's right behind me- h-huh?! Where'd she go?!"

"You _lost_ your sister?" Akiza asked incredulously, "How on earth do you _lose_ a person?"

"Hey! I didn't lose her!" Leo scowled, puffing his chest out, "I just… misplaced her or something."

"You misplaced Luna?" Konami snorted, "Why do I have the feeling it's the other way around?"

Leo gaped, stomping his foot angrily as he turned to the teen, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! Luna didn't misplace me! Wait! No… I meant, I misplaced Luna! I'm the responsible one here, yeah!"

Akiza rolled her eyes, "If you were really responsible you wouldn't have lost anyone."

"He didn't lose me," Luna called out with a frown as she stepped beside Leo, "I was just in the bathroom. But Leo didn't even bother to wait for me!" she turned to her twin, "And that was really rude by the way! I wouldn't have done something like that to you!"

Leo reeled back in surprise, his eyes bulging at the look on the girl's face, "Ah… sorry Luna…"

"Anyway, who are you talking to? I hope you haven't been bothering these people… oh! It's Konami! How've you been?"

The teen shrugged, "As good as expected I suppose. Came by here to get some food, what about you guys?"

"We've just been taking a break from running some errands." Luna said dismissively.

Leo grinned. "Heh, yeah! See Konami, we've been out all day looking for Yusei-"

Luna grimaced, stomping on the boy's foot quickly, "Ssh! They don't need to know about that!"

Konami blinked curiously at the group. "Looking for Yusei? I didn't realize you guys were so close. Did something happen to him?"

Luna frowned, realizing they were already busted. "Maybe… it has to do with…" she glanced at Akiza for a moment before turning away, "red things."

"Red things?" Konami frowned, "You mean like my cap?"

Akiza scowled, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "Of course she's not talking about your cap Konami! She's referring to the fact that Yusei is a Signer!"

"H-Huh?!" Luna gaped, "How'd you know about that?!"

"Oh please…" Akiza scoffed, "Nearly everyone in this city has heard of my "Cursed Mark", do you really think me foolish enough to believe you don't know of it?"

Leo pointed at her in understanding, "T-That's right! That day when we first saw you… you had that glowing mark on your arm, just like Luna has!"

Luna scowled, "Leo!"

The boy's eyes went wide as he cupped his hand over his mouth, "Oops!"

"So you're a Signer after all." Konami mused, "Guess it was to be expected. You were invited to the Fortune Cup after all, even if it was just Leo disguising himself as you."

"So he told you about that too huh…?" Luna grimaced. "Leo never was good at keeping secrets. So… are you a Signer too then? You seem to always be stuck at center of things…"

"Me? No, no… I'm no Signer." Konami laughed, "Akiza is though."

"I think we've already covered that…" Akiza deadpanned.

"Luna, I'm hungry!" Leo whined, "I'm gonna go get some food!"

"Wha-? Leo, hold on!" his sister replied angrily, "Don't just run off when we're talking to people! Leo!"

The girl grimaced, bowing apologetically to the two before trailing after her brother towards the register. Really, he could be such a pain at times. Akiza frowned as she watched the two go, turning to face Konami solemnly.

"Well, aren't you going to go eat with them? They are friends of yours, correct?" Akiza wondered.

"Huh? Well I guess we could if you wanted to. Not like there's too much to talk to them about though. Though what they said about Yusei did make me curious…" Konami grimaced, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "They make it sound like he's lost or something…." He glanced at the two of them strangely, watching them argue and bicker over what to eat.

"Well, I suppose I should just stay behind then shouldn't I?" Akiza frowned, "After all, it doesn't look like those two have any interest in opening up to me." The girl finished her thought with a frown, watching the twins happily make their way to an empty table.

Konami laughed at her, his amused chuckling filling the room as Akiza's eyes began to narrow. Suddenly, the teen stopped, staring at the serious expression on her face before shaking his head. Why oh why did he always seem to get stuck with the people who had no sense of humor? Seeing Akiza's eyes narrow further, Konami shook his head once more and opened his mouth to speak.

"What," Red Hat began, "Don't tell me you were serious?"

At the teen woman's prolonged silence he continued.

"Akiza, you haven't even exchanged several sentences with them." Konami pointed out, "and while Leo's words may have been a bit uncalled for, you can't exactly blame him for thinking that way. After all, it's not like you've been doing too much to dissuade the public's opinion of you is it?" he paused for a moment, looking at the girl's defeated expression before finishing his thought, "Despite all that… I told you that I'd get you some food, so if you have qualms against sitting with the twins… then I guess I'll just have to-"

"I never said I had any qualms against them!" Akiza retorted hotly, "I'd just rather they didn't treat me like some kind of freak! I've had quite enough of that for one lifetime!"

Red Hat shrugged nonchalantly, turning to glance at the menu as they neared the register. Akiza stared after him, thousands of emotions racing past her face before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked suddenly, catching Konami off guard. "First you and that reporter friend of yours save me from the Arcadia Movement, and then you tended to my wounds yourself instead of leaving me to rot in one of those horrid hospitals! Why are you being… kind? Tell me!"

"You really had to ask something like that?" Konami questioned incredulously, "I thought it was obvious! I mean, we're friends aren't we? And if there's one thing you need to know about friendship, it's that friends should be there for each other in times of need. You've seen the shows, Nakama power and all that nonsense, yeah?"

They were friends? Akiza couldn't help but wonder at that. The idea of having friends had always been such a foreign concept to her. Horahkty, even Divine hadn't quite fit into that particular category! As a matter of fact, one of the terms to her joining the Arcadia Movement had been to forego any and all attempts of bonding with her fellow psychics! It seemed like such a strange condition to agree to now, but at the time it had succeeded in isolating her from her peers. She had become the perfect little puppet for Divine to pour his lies into.

But that was all behind her now.

Konami had just said it himself, hadn't he? He was _her_ friend. She was friends with "Red Hat" Konami, practically the worst thing to happen to the Arcadia Movement since… well, ever! Well… at least as long as she ignored the imminent Dark Signer threat.

The girl frowned, a tender lightheadedness coming over her as she thought of the conditions of having a friend. What would be expected of her? What could she expect from him? She had no idea what to do… after all; it wasn't like she ever had a friend before.

Ever since she first stepped foot in the Academy people had strayed away from her; and Divine's meddling had turner her fellow psychics into little more than acquaintances!

A strange sensation overtook the girl as she watched the boy order their food. It was like a filling warmth had risen up in Akiza's gut, spreading out through her chest and down her limbs before forcing her lips into a small smile. She might not have had experience when it came to friends, but she certainly wasn't going to complain now that she had one.

"Well?" Konami interrupted her musing, appearing behind her with their food in tow. "Are you just going to stand there bobbing your mouth like a fish or what?"

Almost instantly the warm feeling was replaced with the bitter urge to spit back a scathing retort. Luckily, Akiza was still giddy, so the remark that came was more of a denial than anything else.

"I do _not_ bob like a fish!"

"Right, of course you don't!" Konami agreed, -though Akiza thought it sounded far too sarcastic to be legitimate- "Come along then, I'd guess that the twins have already got a table. All we have to do is find-" Konami cut himself off, pointing at the two green-haired children extravagantly, "Yep! There they are! Now then, let's go say hello! Er… say hello again!" he corrected.

The psychic blinked at him curiously, her head bowing slightly in a tiny, well-hidden nod. Of course, Konami hadn't been paying attention to see it. He was far too busy setting the tray down at the twins' table.

"So then, Leo!" the teen grinned, clasping his hands together before curling open his fast food, ignoring the strange looks the twins were giving him, "Tell me, what is going on… with the wonder twins these days? I hear you've been mucking about with Yusei, yeah?"

The young boy nodded slowly, his eyes locking on to Akiza's form as she sat down beside Red Hat. Swallowing slowly, he chewed on his teeth a few times before opening his mouth to speak.

"Y-Yeah… we were hanging out with him after the Fortune Cup before he disappeared last night."

Luna opened her mouth to berate the boy for telling their secrets, only for Konami to beat her to the punch by interrupting with his own little thought.

"Last night?" he asked quickly, "You two didn't happen to be camping out near the outskirts of the city at all did you?"

"No…" Luna frowned, rubbing her forearm gently, "Why?"

"No reason." Konami deflected, turning to watch Luna's actions carefully. _"When I was flying in I saw two Earthbound Immortals… one of them was from Misty dueling Akiza, what was the other from? Yusei goes missing the same night it appears, but according to Luna they weren't near the outskirts at that time! Then again… Yusei had a Duel Runner." _"So, Luna!" he continued quickly, "How've you been doing? I haven't sat down to talk with you in a long, long time! Usually you'd be a bit more interesting in a small child capable of pulling you in from the rain right? I must've really dropped the ball on that one!"

The girl flinched at the sudden address, tugging on the folds of her sleeves as she moved to reply. "I've… been okay I guess. Yusei's friends have been helping me adjust and everything…" she trailed off, glancing between the two before making her question known, "Um… since we're being open and everything," the girl frowned, turning to Akiza, "how'd you get out of the Arcadia Movement? The whole place was coming down last I saw… ah! I mean…"

"Last you saw?" Akiza asked, raising a brow curiously while she watched the girl. "How did you see it? Were you there or something?"

"K-Kinda… but not in person!" Luna admitted, "My Mark lets me check in on the other Signers! When you started dueling with Misty I just knew and, well… sometimes there's leakage."

"Leakage?" Akiza asked curiously, "What do you mean leakage?"

"Pictures!" Konami exclaimed, "Pictures, emotions, thoughts, she's seeing what you're seeing through a broken glass!"

"What? But how's that possible?!" Akiza scowled.

"Ever since I found out Luna can talk to Duel Spirits I stopped wondering what was possible and what wasn't." Leo explained, speaking to the Witch cordially for once.

"Leo!" Luna hissed, frowning at yet another of her secrets being divulged in public.

"Oh please," Konami rolled his eyes, patting the girl's head amusingly, "Just about everyone here knew that already anyway Luna. Besides, Akiza here is a friend. She won't bite."

The girl opened her mouth to protest, only to have it die on her lips when she realized she had nothing to say. Technically the teen was right. Both Leo and Konami already knew about her Duel Spirit problem, and she sincerely doubted that Konami would purposely cause her harm. Even so, being in the presence of the feared Black Rose Witch would take some getting used to, even for her.

"O-Okay…" she pouted softly, setting her hands on the table gently before apologizing to Akiza, "Sorry… I'm just not good with strangers."

"It's fine," the psychic replied cordially, "I think you'll find I'm quite the same."

Konami clapped eagerly, chuckling as Leo glanced around to see if he was missing something. "See? That wasn't so hard for you two now was it? All it took was a little bonding over French Fries. So, what about you hot stuff?" he asked the boy, "Ready to make nice with the Witch?"

"I… don't have a problem with her." Leo admitted, looking abashedly to the floor.

"Good!" Konami nodded, leaning close to whisper to him, "Because between you and me, you might just learn a thing or two. You know, like how to lose a Duel without crying about the outcome. Oh wait… she does it too!"

"S-She does?" Leo blinked wide-eyed, looking at the cool, collected woman beside him as she ate her food distantly, "Really?"

"Sure she does…" Konami laughed, "You should've seen her earlier today, and from what I hear she had a few cries when Yusei beat her too…"

The psychic suddenly turned, zeroing in on the two whispering boys as her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What are you two talking about over there? Nothing demeaning I hope."

"No, No… nothing like that, promise!" Konami grinned, "So, how's the food?"

"Good enough I suppose." Akiza admitted, watching Leo finish scarfing down the last of his plate, "I can see why so many people come to eat here."

"Yeah," Konami agreed, glancing towards the television screen hanging down from the ceiling, "people love their fast food!"

"Mhm…" Luna agreed, not wanting to be left out of the conversation, especially since Leo had been ignoring her in favor of food. "Leo usually drags me here twice a week, even though I tell him he needs to eat healthier. I don't think he ever listens to me though."

"Hey!" the boy whined, "I do too listen! I've been eating lots of good food now!"

"Leo," Luna frowned, moving to correct him, "Salty Magic Chips are not healthy for you! They'll make you fat!"

As the two descended into another pointless argument, Akiza sighed. She turned her head to Konami, expecting to start her own conversation, only to find something unexpected. The boy had a deep frown on his face, and seemed to be staring at the television screen forebodingly.

"Konami, is something the matter?" she asked, returning the boy's frown with one of her own.

"What?!" the boy asked, snapping his head around quickly before shaking his head, "No, no… it's nothing. It's just… I thought the place on the news looked familiar but… couldn't be. No way."

"Well, there's one way you can find out isn't there?" Akiza asked solemnly, making to stand.

"H-Huh? Hold on Akiza, what're you doing?!"

The girl shrugged, making her way towards the register to exchange several words with the cashier. A few minutes later she had the remote in her hands, sitting back down at the table before turning up the volume on the television.

"-fire broke out this morning for unexplained reasons, though Sector Security is claiming it to be the work of a faulty gas line running beneath the building. There is still no news on the whereabouts of the apartment's owner, Carly Carmine, and all recent attempts of contacting her have fallen short. More news on this later, this is Angela Raines with the Daily Duel."

"Carly…" Akiza whispered, watching Konami's expression flicker, "Isn't that the name of your reporter friend…?"

Konami grimaced, his hand tightening as he stood and turned to leave. Stupid, _stupid_ Carly! Why the hell had she been so intent on running off on her own?! She should have waited, at least then she wouldn't have been dealing with whatever it was that had happened alone! He scowled, glancing at the television once more as it showed the flaming Hummingbird mark scorched into the ground surrounding the building. It only took a moment for him to figure out what had happened.

"Carly…" Konami whispered again, pushing the door open to leave with a sigh of defeat. "Why didn't you wait?"

* * *

**-Chapter Fifty Nine-**

**End**

* * *

**With Carly missing and her apartment in ruins, Konami takes to the street! But will he really be able to get much done before he runs into Crow, who has his own business with the red-capped hero? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**


	60. Inter

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

_As the twins descended into another pointless argument, Akiza sighed. She turned her head to Konami, expecting to start her own conversation, only to find something unexpected. The boy had a deep frown on his face, and seemed to be staring at the television screen forebodingly._

"_Konami, is something the matter?" she asked, returning the boy's frown with one of her own._

"_What?!" the boy asked, snapping his head around quickly before shaking his head, "No, no… it's nothing. It's just… I thought the place on the news looked familiar but… couldn't be. No way."_

"_Well, there's one way you can find out isn't there?" Akiza asked solemnly, making to stand._

"_H-Huh? Hold on Akiza, what're you doing?!"_

_The girl shrugged, making her way towards the register to exchange several words with the cashier. A few minutes later she had the remote in her hands, sitting back down at the table before turning up the volume on the television._

"_-fire broke out this morning for unexplained reasons, though Sector Security is claiming it to be the work of a faulty gas line running beneath the building. There is still no news on the whereabouts of the apartment's owner, Carly Carmine, and all recent attempts of contacting her have fallen short. More news on this later, this is Angela Raines with the Daily Duel."_

"_Carly…" Akiza whispered, watching Konami's expression flicker, "Isn't that the name of your reporter friend…?"_

_Konami grimaced, his hand tightening as he stood and turned to leave. Stupid, stupid Carly! Why the hell had she been so intent on running off on her own?! She should have waited, at least then she wouldn't have been dealing with whatever it was that had happened alone! He scowled, glancing at the television once more as it showed the flaming Hummingbird mark scorched into the ground surrounding the building. It only took a moment for him to figure out what had happened._

"_Carly…" Konami whispered again, pushing the door open to leave with a sigh of defeat. "Why didn't you wait?"_

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty-**

**Inter**

* * *

"Konami!" Akiza called after him, chasing him out the shop with the twins in tow, "Konami! What's wrong? Where are you going?!"

"To Carly's!" Konami replied, slipping the Duel Disk onto his arm before breaking out into a run. "It's the only place I'll be able to get some answers!"

"Answers about what?!" Akiza snapped, gaining on him ever so slightly.

"About what happened to Carly!" Konami yapped back, as if it were obvious. "That was the Hummingbird Mark surrounding her building, and that means the Dark Signers had to be involved with it! I don't know about you, but I'm not about to wait around while they go and attack another person to add to their little army! And that's why I need to get to her apartment as quickly as possible!"

"The Dark Signers?" Luna asked worriedly, "You think they have something to do with this…? I really hope not… I don't want to deal with them yet…."

"Well," Konami grimaced at the girl's words, turning the corner leading to the Downtown District, "they're more than ready to deal with you…"

Luna couldn't help but shiver at the statement, feeling a strange supernatural foreboding to the boy's tone. Shaking her head quickly, she stuck close to Leo, following the two teens as they continued marching towards the Downtown District.

"Who is this Carly lady anyway?" Leo asked shamelessly, "She seems important."

At Konami's silence on the matter Akiza moved to explain.

"She's a reporter for the Daily Duel." She began, turning her head around to speak to the boy while walking, "I've only met her at passing moments however, so I don't know how she fits into this entire situation. The only piece of information I really have on her is that she seems to have a thing for Jack…"

"Jack…? You mean the former King Jack?!" Leo asked, his eyes bulging in awe, "That's so cool! Hey, hey Luna! Do you think she has anything to do with how he just up and disappeared all of a sudden? Hey, Luna?"

The girl shook her head, not answering Leo's question as she watched Kuribon float behind Konami warily. It seemed scared of something… something close. "I don't think this is the right time to be talking about stuff like that Leo, can't you read the atmosphere?"

"Huh? What Atmosphere?" Leo asked.

His sister face-palmed.

The smacking sound brought Konami to a halt, holding his three companions back as he stared around the corner at the heavily occupied area. "Hold on, looks like we're here."

Akiza and the twins blinked in surprise at that, having expected a longer walk into at least the Tops District. Reporters were supposed to be well off after all right? They'd scarcely been walking over five minutes!

"It looks like we might have some trouble getting in there…" Konami mused, his eyes narrowing at the heavy Sector Security presence. "Knowing him Goodwin's probably trying to starting meddling again. Then again, if he's so worried about it, maybe there'll be something of interest here after all."

"Goodwin?" Akiza asked, "You mean Director Goodwin? What's he got to do to this?!"

Konami looked back at the girl and frowned. "Well, you remember how I was telling you that Goodwin was the one who had gathered you all at the Fortune Cup?"

Akiza nodded, while Leo and Luna blinked in surprise.

"You mean he knew about us as Signers?" Leo asked, always including himself as one despite not having a Mark, "And you're saying that's why we got invited?"

"_I_ got invited," Luna reminded him with a frown, "You just took my place Leo. But, what does that mean? Director Goodwin is a good guy, right?"

"Good, evil…" Konami mused, "When it comes right down to it it's all a matter of perspective huh… I wouldn't go so far as to call Goodwin evil… but it's obvious that he has his own agenda in dealing with the Signers. I wouldn't get too attached to him or anything, if that's what you mean."

Luna nodded in understanding, turning her head to look back at the guarded apartment. "Okay… so what are we supposed to do about this? I don't think they'll just let us walk in…."

"Well of course they won't, we're just civilians after all. Which is why…" Konami explained, his gaze turning to the apartment building across from them, "we'll be going with Plan B."

"Uh… Plan B?" Leo asked curiously, "I didn't even know we had a Plan A!"

Akiza rolled her eyes, "That's because there wasn't one until a few moments ago," she glanced at Konami's face suspiciously, "Am I right?"

"You would be," Konami shrugged, "_If_ you were actually right. First rule of adventuring, always have a Plan B."

The words were said in a whimsical tone, implying the boy had calmed down some from his earlier state. Still, traces of the stony expression could be seen in his face. It was for the better, Akiza thought to herself. It meant he'd be cautious enough to keep them safe during whatever exploit he had in mind. And the safer they were, the better. After all, the last thing Akiza needed on her plate at the moment was being charged with child endangerment. There was no telling what they'd find at this crime scene after all, and with the girl turning over a "new leaf" so to speak, she really didn't want to explain to their parents why they had been there in the first place.

"So," Luna asked ahead of her, jumping up beside Konami curiously, "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, if there's one thing roaming about Satellite has taught me; it's that Sector Security always works in shifts. We just have to wait until these guys move to leave and then… we head in!" Konami explained, smashing his fists together energetically while staring at the police tape across the street.

"But… that can't be legal, can it?" the girl asked with a frown, "What if we get caught?"

"Aww Luna… you worry too much!" Leo spoke up instead, "These two have to be like, _super_ good at hiding! Besides, you know that I'm so good at it that I could even be a secret agent!"

Luna frowned further at that, knowing full well that Leo _couldn't_ be a secret agent, no matter how hard he tried. The boy was a terrible liar, and never hid anywhere except the bedroom closet when they played games at home. Simply put he was terrible at anything that required tact and stealth.

"H-Huh…?" Leo blinked, noticing his sister staring at him coolly for far too long, "W-What is it Luna, do I have something on my face?"

"No…" the girl sighed, turning away. It wasn't like she had the heart to tell him he sucked at hide and seek after all. Who knew, he might even starting crying again.

"You three might as well get settled in." Konami mused, breaking the twins from their stupor as he leaned against the wall, "With how these patrols seem to be going, odds are we'll be stuck here for quite a while."

His companions nodded in understanding, the three sitting down beside the boy and staring out towards the scene. They didn't know how long the wait would be, but they knew that no matter what they did, they sure wouldn't be standing through it.

-5D's-

The two women appeared from nowhere, a few feet apart in the narrow, dimly-lit corridor. For only a second did they stand still; their similarly black eyes taking in the other's appearance before turning to walk in the same direction.

"So this is it?" the shorter woman asked.

"Just about." Mikage replied with a smirk.

The corridor shrank as they continued onward, leading them towards their destination with little more than candlelight to light the way. Their Earthbound regalia danced about their skin as they marched.

"We shall have to hurry," Mikage spoke suddenly, her eyes narrowing sinisterly as she gazed upon her blackening mark. "I suspect Roman will have already begun the meeting. I always did get a rather unique vibe from that one… I can't ever seem to get a read on his thoughts…"

Carly's own eyes narrowed at the words. "Roman…?" she asked, never having met the man. "Is he the leader of our little organization? Is he powerful?"

Mikage smirked, taking a left out the hallway into an interconnected series of underground tunnels. They were remnants from the old Domino, hidden or abandoned subway stations cut off after the Zero Reverse Incident had all but ruined the surrounding landscape. One couldn't risk casualties due to sudden cave-ins after all.

"Oh I think you'll find him quite endearing." Mikage spat sarcastically, glaring at the dimming Shadow Mark cautiously. How dare that man question her loyalty?! She'd see to it he'd be shown his place soon enough, but before that she would have to introduce this bumbling harlot to the rest of her little "team". "Of course, that's not to say he's fond of failures…"

The two suddenly came to a stop. Grasping their respective Mark of the Shadows, their eyes narrowed, stepping towards a dimly lit door that slid open upon their arrival. It made quite the racket, but who was there to care? No one had been in the tunnels for ages, save for the chosen Dark Signers. As the rumbling sound came to a stop, the two women continued their steps, passing through the door without a second glance as it closed back behind them.

"A passage that responds to our Marks?" Carly asked curiously, "We certainly have the security down don't we?"

From the darkness a dome-shaped chamber came into view, purple candles lighting the way and circling the area overhead. The room was large, dimly lit, and as always, terribly decorated… just how Mikage liked it.

The woman grimaced as she felt the eyes of her fellow Dark Signers fall upon her, none more so scrutinizing than that of the "esteemed" celebrity, Misty Tredwell. Mikage turned her head to send the woman a snide remark, but Roman had beat her to it.

"Simmington, Carmine, you are very nearly late."

The words were laced with power, sending a forceful chill down the women's spines as they stepped to the center pedestal to address their comrades. Mikage had grown used to the situation under the influence of Chacu Challhua, but Carly… this would be her first time. Idly Mikage wondered how the girl would do; secretly hoping she'd fall into a pit of hate and despair. After all, the less that remained of the woman the easier it would be for Mikage to mold her, right? Her thoughts betrayed her, and no sooner had Mikage stepped into the circle had Roman's eyes settled on her in an instant.

"Simmington, perhaps you would care to explain your near absence then?"

The woman scowled at the words, glaring up towards the Spider-user hatefully. "Perhaps you have forgotten, Roman, that you sent me to collect our latest comrade. Then again… that white hair of yours does look awfully natural. Maybe you're going senile with old age?"

"Hm…" Roman chuckled grimly, leaning back in his stone throne as he regarded the reactions of the other Dark Signers. There didn't seem to be much commotion, though he did notice a stifled laugh coming from Kessler's side of the room. No matter.

"You're either very brave or a fool to taunt me in such ways…" the man spoke finally, addressing Mikage coolly, "but I will allow you to continue your incessant shenanigans so long as you prove worthy to the cause…" he turned his eyes from the woman at that, taking in the appearance of the newly awakened Dark Signer before her.

"So this is Carmine… the chosen of Aslla Piscu…" Roman mused aloud, "She seems rather… inexperienced."

"Hah!" Kessler spat from his seat, "How expected! I knew we shouldn't have stooped to adding another bitch to this club! As if two of them weren't bad enough!"

Carly turned, no longer the easily frightened young woman she had been just hours prior. She had power now, and it was evident that she'd have to use it. She smiled, grinning up at the man sadistically before shaking her head. "You know Kalin," she started, remembering the man's name from the small amount of info Mikage had given her before they arrived, "the only thing keeping me from breaking you in half right now, is the fact that it'd be even worse with two of you around."

Kalin's eyes went wide in surprise, and he cackled. "So you think you can just come in here and start playing with the big boys?" he leaned forward, "I think I'll enjoy breaking you."

"Spare me," Carly retorted, "I've read up on you Kalin Kessler. You couldn't even off Sector Security properly. What's wrong?" she asked mockingly, "Did the wittle baby get cold feet when his team abandoned him? Hah! I'd have you yapping like a bitch without breaking a sweat."

Kalin grimaced, his face livid with rage as he opened his mouth to retort, but once again Roman interfered.

"Enough!" he roared, shaking the room with his Earthbound-powered voice before slowly leaning back in his throne. Several small chunks of rock fell from the ceiling as the rumbling ceased, and the Dark Signers stared at him curiously. "As much as I'd love to see you two exchange pleasantries, we must move on to the next phase of our plan. Kalin, have you located Yusei Fudo?"

"Bah!" the teen grimaced, folding his arms angrily, "Of course I have! The little fucker's been holed up in Martha's place ever since I beat him in the Shadow Game! I could sweep him out of there in seconds… and send him to the netherworld permanently!"

"In time…" Roman agreed, "But we must not move hastily… we must first locate the other Signers, so we can ensure their demise at a place and time of our choosing! Misty, how comes the research on the Black Rose? Have you tracked her down to her last known whereabouts?"

"I'm afraid not…" Misty grimaced, "Ever since that night at the Arcadia Movement, I have been unable to scry a location of her possible location. It's as if she's surrounded by some paradoxical field, a variety of what-ifs and could-have been's converging all in a single location… it has proven most difficult."

Carly scoffed. "You're having that much trouble finding the Black Rose? Really Misty, and when we last spoke you seemed so smart…."

The Dark Signers converged on the woman curiously, eager to hear what she was speaking of.

"What do you mean?" Misty scowled, lines creasing across her forehead as she spoke, "Are you implying that you know something that we do not?"

"Well, if it's just Akiza's whereabouts you're looking for… then of course I know." Carly explained, "I was still mucking about with them just several hours ago after all."

"!" Misty's eyes went wide at the revelation, "Where?!"

"Oh I'm sure you know," Carly grinned wickedly, "Paradoxical situations, what-if's and could have been's… sound like anyone you know Misty?"

The celebrity's eyes glazed over in thought, and she quickly accounted for every face she'd seen over the past few months. Her eyes widened in understanding.

"No! It can't be!"

"Oh but I assure you it is." Mikage leapt in, always eager for a chance to mock the woman, "I already told you didn't I? He had gone looking for her back at the Arcadia Movement… I suppose that after we were separated… there wasn't anyone around to stop him from finding her."

"Hmm?" Devack asked, speaking up for the first time, "Who is this "he" you speak of? Someone important?"

"To me!" Misty snapped, instantly shutting the man up, "Not to you!" quickly, she turned her head back to Carly, demanding more information. "Where were they?! Was he injured? Did she harm him?!"

"Oh no, nothing like that." Carly assured the woman, holding a hand up to calm her, "In fact, I'd say they were getting along quite nicely when I left."

Misty grimaced, her hands curling into balls beneath her robes as she listened to the former reporter's words. They were getting along nicely?! Impossible! Konami was… he was hers, and no one else's! Especially not that terrible Black Rose Witch! She had to have enchanted him somehow, just as she did to her brother Toby!

Roman raised a brow curiously at the sudden silence the woman was emanating. "Will this prove to be a problem?" he asked, wanting to ensure that Misty still had the fortitude for the task ahead.

"No," she all but hissed, her mind quickly running through multiple ideas and plots she could use to corner the Black Rose Witch, "Not at all."

"Then it is settled." Roman mused, "When the time comes, Carmine shall take Misty to deal with the Witch. Devack, how are things on your end?"

"The reactors are ready Roman," the man explained loyally, "Assuming nothing unexpected occurs, there should be no problems."

"I see… and what of Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Roman asked, "The card is still safe, correct?"

"Of course!" Devack grinned, pulling out the Synchro monster for all to see, "I've kept it on me at all times, just like you told me to, see?"

"Ngh…" Kalin grunted, "I still don't see why we bother to keep that stupid thing around! If you ask me, we should rip it to shreds and be done with it!"

"Hmph… well, you're certainly welcome to try." Roman mused, gesturing to Devack.

The bald man nodded, slinging the card across the room where Kalin caught it with ease. The silver-haired teen cackled.

"Finally! Now I can just… h-huh?!" Kalin spat, his hands straining against the white paper, "What… What's going on here?!"

"As you can see," Roman began, "the Signer Dragons are protected by the power of the Crimson Dragon. They will not be destroyed by such mundane means as ripping and shredding. Now Kalin, if you're quite done making a fool of yourself…."

The Dark Signer snapped his eyes wide as he fell back in his seat. He was used as a guinea pig? Blasphemy! That would not do. That would not do at all! "Che… stupid thing isn't worth the effort anyway," he spat, throwing the card at Roman angrily.

The Goodwin didn't move, catching the card easily before smirking at the gathered group. Who cared if the dragon couldn't be destroyed? So long as it was separated from its corresponding Signer the dragon was all but useless… even more so with Devack's monster wreaking havoc in the Spirit World. With the Dragon disposed, it left the enemy weaker, which was all Roman needed at the moment.

"Mikage," he spoke suddenly, "I hear you have plans on visiting your old job, correct? Perhaps you'd like to move that turntable up a bit…"

The woman stared back at Roman curiously. He wanted her to move up her timetable? Well, it wasn't as if she had a problem with that… she figured it was just about time to give a nice visit to Rex anyway.

-5D's-

"Well, it looks like these characters have finally started to leave." Konami noticed, watching the two bland Sector Security officers head towards their Duel Runners.

"Well it's certainly about time!" Akiza grimaced, "We've been sitting here for nearly three hours!"

"Ah it wasn't that bad!" Leo grinned, "I had plenty of fun solving those Duel Puzzles!"

"You did," Luna agreed, "but I'm pretty sure everyone else didn't…"

"Well, whatever. It doesn't matter now, time to move." Konami mused, doing exactly that.

Under the cover of the darkness the group hurried towards the police tape, taking care so as to not alert whatever sort of security still remained. Ducking under the tape, Konami grunted; the smell of burnt wood and stone wafting through his nose and instantly grabbing his attention.

"Is this it…?" Akiza asked.

"Probably… it's probably something I should have thought of beforehand… but I've never actually been in Carly's apartment." Konami admitted with a sweatdrop, "She always had pictures lined up in her van…."

"Well, you'll be able to find the door and everything at least right?" Luna asked, "I mean… if there were pictures…."

"Uh guys?" Leo asked, "I don't think that'll be necessary…."

The group looked up at Leo's words, their eyes going wide at the scene before them. An entire doorway was blown apart, black scorch marks staining the ground as they approached.

"Yeah…" Konami agreed, "I think it's pretty obvious which one is Carly's."

No one replied. They entered the room in silence, glancing at the scorched area warily as they examined the reporter's home. The rooms looked as though a tornado had passed through, desks and objects scattered about messily with plumes of steam and smoke still rising from their corpses. Small newspaper clippings and photographs hung from the ceiling, their pictures and words dyed black from the effect of the numerous flames.

"M-Man..." Leo shivered, "W-What happened here…?"

"A Shadow Duel…" came Konami's reply.

"I suppose that would explain the damage," Akiza agreed, "A Duel with real damage performed in such a small area is bound to have consequences…."

Konami's eyes narrowed as he heard a cracking sound behind him, and he turned to see Luna wincing down at her shoes.

"Oops… sorry!" the girl apologized, "I think I stepped on some glass…."

"Not just any glass," Akiza called out, "look!"

Konami frowned sternly, already knowing what they'd found. The swirly shape the glass had already confirmed what the boy had feared, that Carly had been present when the apartment went boom.

"Damn it…" he hissed, glaring at the area with no small degree of rage, "Damn it Carly-!"

As he cursed in rage, a man set his foot down outside, removing the black-lined helmet that had masked his face from the world.

"If that voice belongs to who I think it does… then I guess I've got the right place."

Crow had arrived.

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty-**

**End**

* * *

**Konami discovers the truth! With three of his acquaintances now lost to the Earthbound Immortals, will he still have the will to fight? And what does Crow want with Red Hat? How did he get to Neo Domino in the first place? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment B02**

* * *

"I _still_ can't believe you thought I was masturbating!" Konami shouted, affronted as he glared at Bright mockingly, "Really… just because you hear moaning doesn't mean it has to be something… so distasteful!"

The green-haired girl frowned, "Well how was I supposed to know you had gotten the secret recipe to Dorothy's Golden Eggwich from this absolutely _wonderful_ magazine!" the girl paused, taking another bite of the Eggwich and moaning. "Oh god… this tastes so good! You know, if you spent all your time making these then I can almost justify your absences in classes. Why do you keep skipping anyway?"

Konami shrugged, pulling another Golden Eggwich out the microwave and laying it down in front of him. "It just doesn't interest me. I already know all the information, and it's not like Professor Crowler's a better Duelist than anyone there. Man, even Chumley could take him out on a good day!"

Bright's eyes narrowed, recalling her purpose for being there as she suddenly stood. "Be that as it may, I must beseech you to return to class! As the Student Representative, your absence in classes reflects on me! Which means…" she scowled, "that every class you miss is another strike against me! How am I supposed to be a good Student Representative if I can't even bring a student to class?!"

"So that's why you've been running around annoying all the Slifer Reds?" Konami asked, "Heh, no wonder Jaden's taken to hiding out with Jesse recently. He's been dodging you!"

"!" Bright's eyes widened, "Jesse! That's another slacker I need to go find! He's been making a mockery of the Obelisk Blue dorm!"

"Yeah well you won't find them hanging around here," Konami snorted, "You'd have better luck asking around other Blues… you know, like Alexis?"

Bright frowned, "Perhaps… but- hey! Wait a second! Stop trying to change the subject here! You're the one I've come to collect, you've been skipping even more than Jaden has! I can just imagine the look on the teacher's face when I drag you in… I'll be getting extra credit forever! And then everyone will remember me as the greatest Student Representative ever!"

"So that's why you're doing all this? Extra credit?" Red hat asked incredulously. "Sounds a bit… I don't know, selfish, I guess?"

"Hah!" Bright smiled, "It's not like that's the only reason… but a girl's gotta get good grades somehow… though I'm already getting a hundred percent on all the tests and quizzes. Anyway, I do this for your sakes too you know! It's not like the previous Rep was all that concerned about everyone graduating!"

"So you're the self-righteous kind then?" Konami asked, "One of those kinds who thinks she knows best for everyone?"

"Hey, don't make me out to be some kind of bad guy!" the girl frowned. "I just like helping people! And the most I can do without making seeming like a total bitch is forcing you all to go to class… so even if it's just a little bit…. I'll do my best as Class Representative to enforce education!"

"Hn…" Konami mused.

"Anyway, that's all beside the point. You, Class, now!" Bright ordered.

"Or else what?" Konami asked, raising a brow curiously.

"Or else…" the girl smirked victoriously, holding up one of the Golden Eggwiches "I'll tell everyone about how you've been making these things! Once they know you're capable of recreating the famous Golden Eggwich, you'll _never_ have free time again! Every day people like Chazz and Chumley will be at your doorstep, begging you for another one!"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh but I would," Bright grinned, "So… Class today, or Chazz forever? Your decision hotshot."

The boy grimaced. Between Crowler and Chazz… there was only one option.

He'd take Chazz.

**END**


	61. Screech

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

"_Is this it…?" Akiza asked._

"_Probably… it's probably something I should have thought of beforehand… but I've never actually been in Carly's apartment." Konami admitted with a sweatdrop, "She always had pictures lined up in her van…."_

"_Well, you'll be able to find the door and everything at least right?" Luna asked, "I mean… if there were pictures…."_

"_Uh guys?" Leo asked, "I don't think that'll be necessary…."_

_The group looked up at Leo's words, their eyes going wide at the scene before them. An entire doorway was blown apart, black scorch marks staining the ground as they approached._

"_Yeah…" Konami agreed, "I think it's pretty obvious which one is Carly's."_

_No one replied. They entered the room in silence, glancing at the scorched area warily as they examined the reporter's home. The rooms looked as though a tornado had passed through, desks and objects scattered about messily with plumes of steam and smoke still rising from their corpses. Small newspaper clippings and photographs hung from the ceiling, their pictures and words dyed black from the effect of the numerous flames._

"_M-Man..." Leo shivered, "W-What happened here…?"_

"_A Shadow Duel…" came Konami's reply._

"_I suppose that would explain the damage," Akiza agreed, "A Duel with real damage performed in such a small area is bound to have consequences…."_

_Konami's eyes narrowed as he heard a cracking sound behind him, and he turned to see Luna wincing down at her shoes._

"_Oops… sorry!" the girl apologized, "I think I stepped on some glass…."_

"_Not just any glass," Akiza called out, "look!"_

_Konami frowned sternly, already knowing what they'd found. The swirly shape the glass had already confirmed what the boy had feared, that Carly had been present when the apartment went boom._

"_Damn it…" he hissed, glaring at the area with no small degree of rage, "Damn it Carly-!"_

_As he cursed in rage, a man set his foot down outside, removing the black-lined helmet that had masked his face from the world._

"_If that voice belongs to who I think it does… then I guess I've got the right place."_

_Crow had arrived._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty One-**

**Screech**

* * *

"So they came for Carly after all." Konami scowled, tightening his grip on the broken glasses Luna had stepped on. "That's twice now the Dark Signers have gone after people I know. Who's going to be next, Enzo? Alice?!"

As he spoke the names he paused, wondering if it wasn't possible that the Dark Signers had already gotten their hands on his little group of friends. After all, he hadn't bothered to check in with them when he arrived, a fact he was currently cursing himself for. What if they had been taken prisoner, or worse?!

"Konami…" Akiza started slowly, "Calm down. I'm sure that they came after Carly for other reasons. It isn't like you caused any harm to the Dark Signers yet, correct?"

Konami grimaced. "Sayer's running around with the power of the Crimson Devil isn't he? He may be a half-baked rip-off of the real deal… but I'm pretty sure I did some damage to Divine back in the day."

"But Mikage killed Sayer." Akiza reminded him, "So even if he had the power of the Dark Signers, it seems he wasn't exactly accepted by them. You're overthinking this Red Hat. Not everything has to be connected to you."

"But how can you be sure?" Konami questioned angrily, "I knew Misty… I knew Mikage! And they've both become Dark Signers haven't they?! And now even Carly is… darn it… I can't think in here!"

He grimaced, storming from the room before Akiza could get another word in. The woman bristled at his actions, but bit back her tongues. It wouldn't do for her to get in an argument with him so early on after all. Besides, she had a feeling he'd be fine, once he cooled after a while that was.

Luna blinked in surprise as she reentered the room, having been searching the kitchen area with Leo in hopes of finding any clues as to the girl's whereabouts.

"Huh…? I thought I heard shouting in here…" the girl frowned, "Is everything alright?"

Akiza grimaced, her back turned to the child, instead opting to study the burn marks on the floor. "Quite. Red Hat went out to get some fresh air is all. He'll be back in a few moments…" she turned, her faces once more schooled to indifference.

"Did you find anything in the other room?" she asked, earning a small shake of the head from Luna.

"No… there were just a whole bunch of burnt photographs… but Leo is still looking around. I think he just wants to see if she left any cards lying around though." The girl finished with a scowl, "I told him he shouldn't take anything because it isn't his… but he's not really good at following directions."

"I understand." Akiza replied calmly, and she did. During her time in the Arcadia Movement she'd occasionally have to teach her fellow psychics a thing or two, and every once in a while there would be several "problem cases." But that wasn't important… what was important was figuring out what had happened, and where the girl had gone.

"Luna!" Leo's voice echoed through the burnt building, "Come quick! I found something awesome!"

Luna frowned. "It better not be something weird… and he better not be stealing anything either!"

Smiling at the words, Akiza shook her head. She doubted Leo would be that ridiculously foolish, even if he made her wonder at times. Then again, she'd only known the boy for several hours, so who was she to be a judge of his character?

"Let's go find out what he wants." Akiza told Luna, "After all, there is a small chance it might actually be important."

Luna frowned, but nodded her head twice anyway. "Okay… I can always just pop him if it's something stupid."

"Luna!" Leo whined, calling for them once more before staring down at the barely scorched note in his hands. Of all the things to survive the fire, it would have to be this little piece of paper. At first glance, it was worthless. But when one happened to actually read what was written on it… well, it provided all new kinds of insight onto who the reporter Carly Carmine really was.

"Well?" Luna asked, stepping into the kitchen alongside Akiza, "What did you find Leo? It's not some kind of worm or another disgusting boy thing is it?"

"What?!" Leo's eyes went wide, "No way! Look! I found a note, and it's from Jack!"

Akiza's brow rose at the name, "Jack? As in the King of Riding Duels Jack Atlas?"

"Well he's technically the former King now that Yusei has the title," Leo corrected, his grin wide, "But yeah! What do you think he was doing all the way out here? Ooh, ooh! Do you think this Carly person was some kind of secret girlfriend? Jack never really did talk about his personal life that much after all!"

"Leo…" Luna warned, snatching the note from his hands, "Dear Carly… taking off… started doing things my way?" the girl asked, reading what she could of the slightly burnt parchment. "It sounds like they broke up or something… or like he's leaving and just not coming back."

"Sounds like that man." Akiza grimaced, "Someone who only looks out for his own needs… exactly the type of person Goodwin would mentor!"

The two twins looked at Akiza curiously, wondering where the sudden energy had come from. Until that moment Akiza had seemed rather… cool, if not distant.

"Sorry," the girl muttered, "I've been taught to despise Goodwin's organization half my life you see… so…."

The twins nodded warily, and the subject was dropped.

"But what do you think it means?" Leo whined, "Was Jack staying here until just recently or something?"

"It looks like it." Luna chirped, "Hey, wasn't Jack on TV just a while ago because he broke out of a hospital or something?"

"Yes. The Daily Duel caused quite a storm over the incident." Akiza remembered, "They had been trying to question him about the recent scandals… and when they finally get in to talk to him, he's not there anymore? I imagine it must've been quite the shock."

"So then this Carly person just helped him escape then!" Leo grinned, "It's just like in those spy movies!"

"But this is real life Leo!" Luna scolded, "They could get in big trouble for this!"

Akiza shook her head, gesturing to the room around them, "I think they have a bit more to worry about than a few angry nurses Luna."

"Oh…" the girl nodded in realization, "I guess you're right…."

There was a moment of silence as Leo glanced around the room curiously. His eyes went wide for several seconds, and he glanced back at Akiza for several seconds as if trying to decide whether to speak up or not.

"Hm?" the woman noticed, raising a brow as she regarded the young boy before her, "Is something the matter Leo? You seem a bit… jittery."

"I was just gonna ask where Konami was!" Leo grinned, waving the note back and forth in the air, "Don't you think it'd be cool if I showed him this?! Then he'll definitely have to admit me being spy material!"

"Ah… he's outside but-" Akiza scowled, turning after the boy as he raced by her, "Leo, I don't think now's the best time to-"

He was gone.

Akiza winced, realizing her mistake in giving away that tiny bit of information.

"For future reference," Luna educated her, having years of experience dealing with the boy, "it's usually better to say what you want to Leo _before_ giving him what he wants."

Akiza nodded grimly, following Luna out the door in turn.

"Noted."

-5D's-

Konami sighed, approaching the end of the hideously long balcony as he traced Carly's glasses with his thumb. The entire apartment complex had been rather quiet, no doubt due to the mandatory evacuations Sector Security had issued hours earlier. Unfortunately, with how the area looked Konami suspected that the few unfortunate souls who lived in the place were either dead or similarly incapacitated by now.

It was all his fault.

If he hadn't let Carly run off on her own then none of this would have happened! Even so…

Konami sighed, allowing his thoughts to trail off as he stared into the dark streets below. How could he have been so stupid? He knew the Dark Signers would be coming after Carly, and he didn't even think to give her backup. Sure, he was busy trying to help Akiza as well, but that was no excuse.

Despite this, he couldn't exactly pass the blame on to Akiza either. It wasn't as if she'd been begging him for his help after all. Wasn't he the one who refused to leave her alone? Wasn't he the one to initiate the majority of their conversations? Carly's solitude during the attack was due to his own failure, and no one else's. He sighed once again, folding the glasses neatly and setting them inside his jacket pocket. He knew he'd be running into Carly again if Mikage's words were any indication, and he knew that when he did… it'd be like talking to another person.

Even so, maybe a memento from her past life would jog her senses a bit? It wasn't like Konami had any evidence to go on, but he couldn't just sit back and let her run around doing as the Earthbound pleased, right? The same went for Misty and Mikage as well. Maybe some indication of who they really were… well, now he was just being optimistic. He'd dealt with possession cases before, and typically the only thing that would snap them out of it would be their defeat in a Shadow Duel… painful, but true.

The sound of the crackling asphalt broke his thoughts.

Turning away from the balcony ledge, Konami leapt backwards, his fists rising instinctively as he faced the noise.

"Who's there?!" he shouted into the darkness, knowing full well it couldn't be Akiza or the others. After all, they had come from the other direction.

"Raised fists and an angry shout huh?" the familiar voice called out; catching Konami by surprise. "Now is that any way to greet your old buddy Crow?"

"Crow?" Konami asked incredulously, his fists lowering as he saw the man come into view; the pale street lights falling gently upon his face. "What are you doing here? No, more importantly, _how_ are you here? Didn't you get shipped back to Satellite?"

"Well, that's not really the most elegant way of putting it but yeah." Crow grinned cheekily, "Rally and I got sent back just a few hours after that street got blown up. Speaking of, what happened? I can see you're up and running about now, which is good and all, but what about that one woman… I think they were calling her the Black Rose Witch?"

"Simply put… we're friends now." Konami explained, deadpanning at Crow's dismissal of his health. He shook his head at the man's antics, still having a few questions of his own that needed answering.

"Friends huh…?" Crow asked aloud, his face quickly splitting into another grin. "Cool! It must be pretty intense being friends with a psychic and all."

Red Hat shrugged nonchalantly, wanting the man to get to the point. "Crow… while this little reunion is nice and all," he began, despite not knowing the man much longer than a few days, "but why are you here? I'm pretty sure it's not just for a social call… and now's not exactly the best time."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Crow agreed, his jaw slackening as he steeled his face, "You won't believe how much of a pain it was trying to get over here. I still don't see how Yusei pulled it off without a ride like mine. That tunnel was a really tight fit!"

"Tunnel…?" Konami asked, before shaking his head. "Never mind, you still haven't really answered my question, Crow."

The teen's eyes went wide, the markers gleaming down the side of his face as he opened his mouth to speak. "Oh, right! It's Yusei. He showed up at Martha's the other day looking all beat up…. He keeps muttering on about an old friend of ours in his sleep. I came all the way here to get Jack since… well, let's just say it involves him as well."

"An old friend of yours?" Konami inquired, needing to know more, "And if you're looking for Jack, why come find me? How'd you find me here anyway?"

"Huh? You wanna know why I came to get you?" Crow repeated curiously, "Well, I just thought I could use a little backup when I went to get Jack is all. I'm not expecting our meeting to go all that well, it might be good if I had a few extra hands on deck, if you know what I mean. Anyway, finding you wasn't all that hard. From the first time I met you I knew you're the type of person who would be at the center of this kind of stuff. All I had to do was wait around for you to turn up, and sure enough… here you are."

Konami nodded in understanding, though he wondered why Crow didn't answer the first question. Perhaps there were bitter memories involving this "old friend" of theirs? Regardless, the two weren't going to get anything done sitting around there.

"So you basically want me to make sure you two don't kill each other?" Red Hat asked blankly, quickly modifying his statement, "I mean… keep things civil between the two of you?"

"Yeah, you got it!" Crow grinned, "Well, that and I figured you might have a better idea of where to find Jack than I would. A lot can change in a few years after all. Where do old disgraced Kings hang out these days?"

The teen grimaced, folding his arms as he regarded the orange-haired Blackwing user in front of him. "How would I know?" he asked, "Why haven't you looked in the Stadium? If I were a washed up relic like Jack that's where I'd be."

"The Stadium?" Crow wondered, "Bright lights… lots of room for audience…. Hey, that just might work!"

"What?" Red Hat asked, "Really? I was just saying somewhere that's known for being loud and boisterous… I don't really think that he'd be there. It's the middle of the night Crow."

"Hah, you just don't know Jack is all!" the duelist replied, "Did you know that back when he was still living in Satellite, he ended up spending all his free time holed up in an abandoned theater? It was kind of funny really. He always talked about making it big…" Crow trailed off for a moment, his eyes glazing over as he stared at Neo Domino. "Anyway, we should get going. I want to make this quick, and whenever Jack's involved things always get needlessly complicated."

"Y-Yeah…" Konami deadpanned once more, "Just… just give me a minute alright? I need to go tell the others where I'm going."

"Huh? Oh, that's right! You came with a group didn't you? Yeah, might be good to tell them you're heading out. Don't want to cause an incident like that time with the fishcake." Crow mumbled, "Go ahead and say your goodbyes, I'll be around the corner by my Blackbird."

Konami blinked at the man as he turned to leave. Crow, as always, seemed to have a rather cheery disposition. Still, Red Hat couldn't help but wonder about him. What in the world did saying goodbye have to do with fishcakes?

Putting the thought in the back of his mind for later, Konami turned back down the hall he came. Tracing his steps back to the apartment building, he sighed, wondering how Leo and Luna were faring in the building with Akiza. Hopefully they hadn't gotten into too much trouble while he was away-

"Oof!"

"That's twice now you've run into me Leo." Konami spoke calmly, "You aren't doing this on purpose are you?"

"Aww…" the green-haired boy grumbled as he rubbed his back, quickly pulling himself back to his feet to glare at the teen. "What do you mean am I doing this on purpose?! It's not like I enjoy falling down you know!"

"Uh-huh…" Konami replied in amusement, "So… what are you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be with Luna and Akiza?"

"Of course I am!" Leo said proudly, "But I had to show you this cool thing I found first! See?! It's a letter from _Jack!_"

"Jack?" Konami asked, glancing at the scorched note, "Atlas… so Carly wasn't just blowing smoke when she said he was staying with her…. Figures he'd leave the day she could've used his help."

"Hey… are you alright?" Leo asked curiously, "You're acting kind of weird."

Konami shook his head reassuringly, quickly stuffing the note in the folds of his jacket before turning back to the boy. "I'm fine Leo, just thinking about a few things. Sorry to weigh down on you like this, but do you think you could tell Akiza and your sister that I had to run out? Something important has come up."

"Important?" Leo asked, "Well I guess I could… but wouldn't you rather do it yourself? It's not like it's a long walk…"

"Ah…" Konami laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "I would but… do you think you could do it Leo? I'll owe you one."

Leo frowned. He didn't exactly like the idea of the teen before him just rushing out without saying goodbye, but at the same time... the man said he'd owe him one. Having a powerful Duelist owing him a favor… it was Leo's dream come true! Of course, he couldn't let Konami know this, so he opting for folding his arms imperiously instead.

"Well… okay I guess." Leo mumbled, pretending to be far less excited than he was, "But you better be sure to explain everything later! I don't wanna get in trouble with Luna just because I was covering for you!"

"Great! Thanks Leo, you're a real pal!" Konami grinned, already moving away from the boy back towards the corner that Crow had disappeared behind. "As for that favor… I'll treat you to an ice cream or something sometime!"

"Ice cream…?" Leo asked with wide eyes, "W-Wait a second… Hold on!" he shouted, reaching out for Konami as he disappeared behind the corner, "….I was gonna have you Duel me…."

-5D's-

"All ready to go then?" Crow asked, turning to gaze at Konami as he approached the Blackbird, "Said your goodbyes?"

Konami nodded, "Yeah. They all know I won't be coming back tonight. So… we're headed for the Stadium then?"

"Yeah, it's big… loud, and look! You can even see the lights all the way out here. It's just the kind of place Jack would be in." Crow explained, "Heh, guess that explains why he tried to be so fashionable back when he was still King. He'd be able to spend as much time there as he pleased!"

"I see." Crow's lone companion mused, slouching down in the seat of Crow's Blackbird and strapping the helmet to his head. "So you're pretty sure that's where we'll find him huh?"

"Well yeah." The orange-haired maniac shrugged, "It doesn't really look like there's anywhere else in this city that could amuse him greatly, well… unless he had a sudden urge to go get coffee or something, but at this hour? Nah… he'll be at the Stadium. Musing about his lost title no doubt."

"Good." Konami nodded his head once, his hands tightening on the Duel Runner's controls as the engine gave a sharp rev three times.

"H-Hey!" Crow snapped suddenly, "Don't touch that! That's the accelerator and if you overdo it you'll- Hey! What do you think you're doing-?!"

Konami looked at Crow for a split-second, making his choice then and there. "Sorry about this Crow," he started, the rest of his sentence trailing off as he revved the engine once more, taking off down the street in the plume of smoke and dirt and leaving Crow in the dust in shock.

"H-Hey! Come back here with my Blackbird-!" the teen snapped, reaching his arm out to catch the boy.

But it was too late. Both Konami and the Blackbird were gone.

The sound of the Duel Runner's engine was the only thing Konami could hear as he traveled down the slick black road. His eyes were squinted tight, the helmet the only thing separating him and the caressing wind that beat against the sides of his jacket. Before long the world had dissolved into a series of blurs and colors, the only thing he could make out being the several miles of road ahead of him.

It was amazing.

Konami had rarely driven Duel Runners, (his first time with Carly being less than enjoyable), but if moving down the street at such pace could provide such a sensation, then he'd have to do it more often. It was a shame about the bike though. Well, it wasn't like he didn't plan on giving it back. Besides, there was only enough room for one person in here! Where did Crow plan on having him sit, in his lap?

Shaking his head in denial at being demeaned to such a level, Konami squinted his eyes through the helmet, the Stadium's light coming into view. If Jack was truly in there… well, it would be a less than pleasant meeting, to say the least.

Konami swerved into the open gates casually, or at least, he tried to. As he remembered too late, it was only his first time successfully driving a Duel Runner after all. Insane stunts that professionals did every day were a bit out of the question at that point. He cursed as the steel metal scratched against the side of the Blackbird, emitting a terrible screeching sound that could make even a banshee's ears bleed.

The Blackbird swerved into the stadium arena, its wheels kicking and clawing at the dirt in an uncontrollable spin that knocked Konami from its seat. With no driver, the Duel Runner collapsed, its momentum taking it farther into the Stadium where it eventually came to a stop at the edge of the grass.

"Guh… Aah… that could've been bad." Konami mused, rubbing his forearms soothingly as he stared at the bruises. "Still… looks like I made it in okay. Crow will be mad though."

Indeed, only several seconds after he finished that last thought did the Blackbird screech one last time, a piece of its machinery fall to the ground useless. Konami winced at the noise, taking a step away from the Duel Runner before shaking his head.

"Well… maybe he'll be a bit more than mad." He admitted.

Behind him, a gray boot crashed into the dirt.

"Oi!" An authoritative, ruthless voice roared out, "What do you think you're doing? This place is off limits to riffraff like you!"

Konami's eyes narrowed at the sound of the voice, and he turned. But when he did, he didn't exactly expect to see the look the man was giving him.

"Crow?" Jack asked incredulously, not capable of seeing beneath the teen's helmet, "What are you doing here?! And what did you do to your Blackbird?!"

"So he was right," Konami mused aloud, "You were wasting your time away in here…"

"Hm?!" Jack noticed, his eyes widening in surprise. "That voice… you're not Crow! Who are you?!"

Konami bristled, the Blackbird Helmet crashing down to the earth beside him as he gazed upon Jack narrowly. "Hello Jack."

The former King's eyes narrowed.

"I think it's time we had a long overdue chat."

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty One-**

**End**

* * *

**Konami and Jack meet again! What does Fate have in store for the two? And what will happen when Crow finds out about his Blackbird?! Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Memory Fragment E22**

* * *

"Hey, Konami!" Enzo shouted suddenly from the living room of his apartment, "I always wondered, when are you gonna hook us up with a sweet Duel Disk like yours?! I mean, how come you're the only one allowed to run around with that blazing gold hotrod huh?!"

Not even bothering to correct Enzo on his misuse of the word "hotrod", Konami sighed. This had to be the third time this week a member of the SOT had questioned him on his perfect Duel Disk. Okay, sure it had built in cushions and G-stabilizers to take off some of the weight. And okay, it even had a self-charging battery to prevent the need for any cluttering charger cables back at home. That didn't mean that everyone needed to ask him where he got it!

"Get away from my Duel Disk Enzo," Konami called, his voice echoing through the room where Enzo was _just_ about to touch it.

The teen shivered at the words, stumbling away from the Disk and nearly crashing into the couch. "How do you _do_ that?!" he groaned, watching Konami roll his eyes in boredom as he entered the room. "Every time! Every time someone gets close to the thing you just… instantly know they're there!"

"It's called being aware of your surroundings." Konami mused, sliding into the couch easily after turning on the television, "Maybe you could try it some time."

Enzo gawked in indignation, having been perfectly aware of his surroundings… a quarter of the time. "Hey, no way man. We're not watching this stuff until you tell me where you got that Duel Disk from, alright?!"

Konami stared at Enzo blankly. "Seriously? You're really going to do this right now? You're really going to try and get between me and my Kaibaman?"

Enzo began to sweat from the forehead, but he held firm. "T-That's right!" he shouted, holding the remote away from Konami's hands, "Desperate times call for desperate measures! If you want your Kaibaman… you'll have to tell me where you got that gold Duel Disk from first!"

Konami's eyes narrowed, and Enzo's eyes narrowed in retaliation. It went on like this for several seconds, neither moving an inch from their position as they exchanged looks.

Suddenly, Konami sprang into action. Utilizing ancient techniques learned from watching hours upon hours of Kaibaman, the teen slammed his palm into Enzo's chest, delivering a complex series of unique, finger-tipped blows to the boy's heart. Enzo cried out in shock, leaning back and stumbling across the couch before crashing down on the floor behind him.

The remote slid away from his reach.

"What did you just do?" Enzo asked fearfully, glancing about his person wide-eyed as he checked to make sure everything was still there. "What did you just do?!"

"Oh relax…" Konami mused, calmly bending down to pick up the remote. "It's just the Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique from Season Five, Episode Three: The Kaminote Blow. Kaibaman used it on Joeydude after completing his training with the Master Monk. You'll be fine… provided you don't walk five paces in the next…" he checked his watch, "thirty six hours that is."

"T-Thirty Six…?" Enzo repeated fearfully.

"That's right." Red Hat confirmed, turning off the television. "Now, I'd usually go back to watching my Kaibaman right about now but… I really don't want to have to sit through your moans and whining, so I'll be heading to Wisteria's. At least she has a flatscreen!"

He paused as he reached the door, holding it open before turning to face Enzo one last time.

"Oh!" he remembered, "And Enzo, don't try to test its legitimacy. Bastion tried to do the same thing and… well, it didn't quite work out for him."

Enzo gasped weakly, his body sprawled across the floor as he gripped his heart fearfully. "Who's Bastion?!"

Konami's eyes went wide, and he smiled. "Exactly."

As the door slammed shut before him, Enzo couldn't help but feel he was in for a looooong night.

* * *

**END**


	62. Pinnacle

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

_Konami swerved into the open gates casually, or at least, he tried to. As he remembered too late, it was only his first time successfully driving a Duel Runner after all. Insane stunts that professionals did every day were a bit out of the question at that point. He cursed as the steel metal scratched against the side of the Blackbird, emitting a terrible screeching sound that could make even a banshee's ears bleed._

_The Blackbird swerved into the stadium arena, its wheels kicking and clawing at the dirt in an uncontrollable spin that knocked Konami from its seat. With no driver, the Duel Runner collapsed, its momentum taking it farther into the Stadium where it eventually came to a stop at the edge of the grass._

"_Guh… Aah… that could've been bad." Konami mused, rubbing his forearms soothingly as he stared at the bruises. "Still… looks like I made it in okay. Crow will be mad though."_

_Indeed, only several seconds after he finished that last thought did the Blackbird screech one last time, a piece of its machinery fall to the ground useless. Konami winced at the noise, taking a step away from the Duel Runner before shaking his head._

"_Well… maybe he'll be a bit more than mad." He admitted._

_Behind him, a gray boot crashed into the dirt._

"_Oi!" An authoritative, ruthless voice roared out, "What do you think you're doing? This place is off limits to riffraff like you!"_

_Konami's eyes narrowed at the sound of the voice, and he turned. But when he did, he didn't exactly expect to see the look the man was giving him._

"_Crow?" Jack asked incredulously, not capable of seeing beneath the teen's helmet, "What are you doing here?! And what did you do to your Blackbird?!"_

"_So he was right," Konami mused aloud, "You were wasting your time away in here…"_

"_Hm?!" Jack noticed, his eyes widening in surprise. "That voice… you're not Crow! Who are you?!"_

_Konami bristled, the Blackbird Helmet crashing down to the earth beside him as he gazed upon Jack narrowly. "Hello Jack."_

_The former King's eyes narrowed._

"_I think it's time we had a long overdue chat."_

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty Two-**

**Pinnacle**

* * *

An unwelcome wind blew between the two Duelists as they stood on the destroyed turf of the Duel Stadium; Crow's battered Blackbird churning behind them.

"You're that boy Carly used as an assistant!" Jack realized, "What are you doing running around with Crow's Duel Runner?!"

"He was in town looking for you, Jack." Konami replied, "He said something about Yusei being holed up in Martha's Place… calling for you and a few other people. Guess he thinks you can help somehow."

"Yusei is…?" Jack asked wide-eyed, before his emotions closed themselves off. "Why should I care about what that no-good thief is doing in Satellite?! He couldn't even be bothered to Duel me properly!"

Konami steeled himself, his eyes narrowing at the look on Jack's face as he approached. "It always has to be about you, doesn't it Jack? Was it always about you when Mikage got herself killed in the Arcadia Movement? Was it always about you when Carly was beaten down in her own home? Of course it was! You didn't care then and you don't care now, do you Jack?! Do you?!"

The man took a step back in surprise. What in the hell was this person talking about? Carly…? Mikage…? Killed?! Impossible! He was just talking to the two a few days ago! There was no way-!

"You didn't even know, did you?" Konami's words cut through the silence like a knife.

Jack had no retort.

"Oh how predictable are you?" Konami spat, "The two women who actually treat you like some sort of god disappear and you don't even notice? What, did you not even bother to turn on the news? If you had you'd at least have seen that Carly's apartment had been victim of a Dark Signer attack! Never mind what happened at the Arcadia Movement!"

"The Arcadia Movement…? That's the organization Carly was investigating! I had sent Mikage there to look after her! What happened?!" Jack scowled, "I noticed that the building had practically been in ashes! But I assumed…"

"You assumed wrong then." Konami cut him off, "Both Mikage and Carly were in the building at the time of the collapse."

Jack's eyes went wide at the revelation. He had been curious as to why Mikage hadn't been returning his calls… he had thought it was just because she was busy doing her job as a Sector Security Agent! Evidently, that was not the case. Jack's face twisted into an angry visage, his eyes focusing on the person before him who seemed to know more than he was letting on.

"And?" the former King snapped, "Well?! What happened?! How do you know this?!"

"Because…" Konami explained, "I was there too."

Jack was upon him in an instant; his hands lifting the teen up and holding up by the scruff of his collar.

"What do you mean "you were there?!"" the King roared, "What did you do with Mikage and Carly?! You wouldn't be talking about it so informally if you hadn't met with them in person!"

"I failed them," Konami mourned, "we both did. In our ignorance we hurt people, Jack. Through our selfishness, the Dark Signers have gained strength."

"Dark Signers…?" Jack inquired; his grip slackening for the briefest of moments before crunching up again. "Did Goodwin put you up to this?! Are you one of his cronies trying to drag me back into his fold?! Well, I told him that I've had enough of his mind games-!"

"This isn't a game Jack Atlas!" Konami retorted, his gaze hardening on the fallen Champion. "This is a war; a war that is still missing several of its soldiers!"

Jack flinched at that, dropping Konami back on the ground before grasping his forearm in pain.

"It burns you… doesn't it Jack?" Konami asked, dusting off his jacket as he climbed back to his feet. "It's been telling you that the time has come to fight. And despite this, you, the one who claims to be the greatest of all Duelists, has been hiding away out here in the folds of an empty Stadium! It seems to me like you've become nothing more than a coward, Atlas!"

"I am no coward!" Jack roared, the light of his Dragon Mark shining through his sleeves as he faced the teen, "And I will not have you attempt to manipulate me by placing me responsible for other's actions!"

"You may not have directly caused any of the things that have happened recently…" Konami admitted, "But that doesn't mean I can't hold you responsible for your lack of action, Signer! While you've been lying around sipping coffee, your comrades have been getting first-hand experience in dealing with the Earthbound Immortals! What do you have to show for all your hard work; a half off coupon at Café la Geen?!"

Jack grimaced, his hands curling into trembling fists that begged for release. Ever since he was born in Satellite Jack had to struggle and push for what he wanted with raw power. He was not about to allow some snot-nosed brat to speak to him in such a demeaning tone!

"Enough!" the King roared finally, "I will not stand here and be ridiculed by the likes of you!"

"Then prove it!" Konami challenged, "That's what Kings do right?! They prove their worth by defeating any and all opponents who step foot before them! Show me that frightening ability that allowed you to become King in the first place! Show me that raw passion Mikage and Carly saw in you!"

The teen grimaced at that point, quickly reaching inside the folds of his coat and tossing the broken glasses towards Jack nonchalantly. The King's eyes flashed at their appearance, and he raised his right arm, catching them with ease.

"You…!" Jack began to snarl, the frustration and rage showing on his face as he stared down the one known as Red Hat.

His hands tightened around the frame of the glasses.

"Very well! I'll have you answer my questions!" Jack called to his newfound foe, "And you won't be getting off easy either! I'll show you the full force of my power, and you'd rue the day you ever challenged me to a Duel!"

Konami snorted beneath his breath, closing his eyes as their Duel Disks activated in unison. _"Well… the hard part's over. Now then… let's see what you've got, o Great King!"_

**Jack-4000 LP**

**Konami-4000 LP**

"And now, just as it should be, the Challenger will go first!" Konami shouted, drawing his first card. "And what better way to start off the Duel than with my Sangan in Attack Mode?!"

He threw the card down on his Duel Disk, a small three-eyed Fiend materializing on the Field in a fluorescent black haze. It snapped its jaws twice, its green limbs whipping about wildly before it came to a stop and grinned at Jack.

Sangan-LV3-(1000/600)

"I'll set one card face-down and end my Turn." Konami finished, opening the Field up for Jack to make his move.

"Hmph, looks like a weak move for a weak Duelist! I'll show you that power is everything! My move! Draw!" Jack exclaimed, his elongated Duel Disk pressing against his arm as he began his turn. "Now then, it's time I showed you just what a King is made of! Behold, my Axe Dragonute, in Attack Mode!"

As he spoke, an armored black dragon swept onto the Field, a great axe of destruction clasped firmly between its claws. The dragon flapped its wings about, lightning crackling around him as he stomped his foot down into the dirt, releasing a terrible wicked roar.

Axe Dragonute-LV4-(2000/1200)

"And I think I'll have him go ahead and attack your Sangan!" Jack roared, pointing to the small Fiend viciously, "Go Axe Dragonute, show that Fiend your might!"

The dragon roared in obedience, its wings spreading outward and launching him across the Field towards the Sangan. The small Fiend croaked as the axe tore through its body, cleaving it in two and leaving the Axe Dragonute to land away from the scene. The Solid Vision crackled out of existence in a bright light, a small explosion erupting around the Sangan's remains and delivering damage to Konami's Life Points.

**Konami-3000 LP**

**Jack-4000 LP**

"You may have given me some good damage," Konami admitted, "But don't forget that because you attacked, your Axe Dragonute gets changed to Defense Position!"

Jack grimaced as his monster did just that, curling its wings inward as it prepared for its next chance to attack. "I know full well just how my cards work thank you very much!"

"But you obviously don't know about mine!" Red Hat retorted, "Because your Axe Dragonute isn't the only monster who has an effect that activates! You see, when Sangan is sent from the Field to the Graveyard, I get to add one monster with 1500 or less Attack from my Deck to my Hand! And I know just what card to grab, my Armageddon Knight!"

He showed of the Dark Warrior before adding it to his Hand, and Jack's eyes narrowed briefly.

"I'll set one card down and end my Turn!" the former King roared, taking a step back once he was finished.

"Then it's my move, Draw!" Konami shouted, grabbing a Dark Tinker from the top of his Deck. "Alright, time to get rid of that monster of yours with this, Lightning Vortex! It's a Spell Card that lets me destroy all monsters on your side of the Field at the cost of discarding a card from my Hand!"

Jack's eyes went wide at the words, his hands tightening as he watched Konami discard a Plaguespreader Zombie. "Impossible! That means my Axe Dragonute is history!"

"Exactly!" Konami grinned, "But that's not all, because now I can activate an effect from the Graveyard too!"

"What?!" the King asked.

"That's right! My Plaguespreader Zombie has an ability! When it's in the Graveyard, I can return one card from my Hand to the top of the Deck in order to Special Summon it back to the Field! So by returning my Anti-Spell Fragrance, I can bring out this Zombie to have some fun!"

A black mist erupted from Konami's Graveyard as he spoke; gathering and warping onto the Field as a muscular purple creature appeared in its midst.

Plaguespreader Zombie-LV2-(400/200)

"But I'm not done yet!" Konami continued, "Because I still have my Normal Summon to do as well! Armageddon Knight, come on out and show this guy what you can do!"

Once again Konami threw a card down on his Duel Disk, a red-caped warrior of black rust materializing beside the infectious zombie and staring down Jack calmly.

Armageddon Knight-LV4-(1400/1200)

"But the fun doesn't end there," Konami continued, "because my Armageddon Knight also has an ability! When it gets summoned to the Field, I can send one Dark Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard! So sayonara Spirit Reaper!" Konami exclaimed, shipping the card off to the Grave.

"Tch… are you done?" Jack asked, his face narrowing impatiently, "Or do you plan on droning on like this all day?!"

"Heh… don't worry, I just have one more trick to pull out from my hat," Konami began, raising his hand to the sky as a green pillar emerged above him, "and that's a Synchro Summon!"

"A Synchro Summon?! With your Plaguespreader Zombie?!" Jack asked curiously.

Konami nodded, "That's right! I'm tuning my Armageddon Knight with my Plaguespreader Zombie to bring out a new warrior! Black souls give birth to a warrior of blazing heat! Become the wind his steed rides upon! Synchro Summon! Fight hard, Gaia Knight- The Force of Earth!"

The six stars merged together in the pillar, a red flame crashing down onto the earth as an emblazoned blue warrior upon a similarly colored horse materialized, twin lances of red clasped firmly in his hands.

Gaia Knight-LV6-(2600/800)

"And now it's time for the Battle Phase!" Konami exclaimed, "Go Gaia Knight! Attack Jack directly with your Spiral Spear Strike!"

The horse-ridding warrior nodded, his steed galloping forth as flames sparked behind them; his red lance aiming to pierce his foe's bleeding heart…

"Sorry to disappoint you," Jack interrupted, grabbing a card from his Hand, "but you're not the only one who has effect monsters! Behold, my Battle Fader!"

"Battle Fader…?" Konami inquired.

"Hmph… it's a monster with an effect that can only be used when you declare a Direct Attack! It allows me to Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and end the Battle Phase!"

"Wha-? No way! You can't do that!" Konami snapped, his warrior's attack dimming down as his horse suddenly came to a stop.

"It looks like I just did!" Jack retorted.

"Heh… in that case… I'll set a card and end my Turn." Konami relinquished.

"Well it's certainly about time!" Jack snapped, "My move, draw!"

The King's eyes narrowed as he glanced at his Hand. He still needed to wait for another card before he could implement his strategy… until then, he'd just have to hold out. Grabbing two cards from his Hands, he glanced back at the Field before stating his intentions.

"I'll set a monster and a card face-down before ending my turn!"

"That's all…?" Konami asked, musing to himself aloud. "I guess the King really isn't all that he's cracked up to be! My move, Draw!"

He glanced at the Dark Simorgh he drew, putting it to the side for later. He already had a strategy in mind, and it was time he put it into action.

"I'm summoning my Dark Tinker in Attack Mode!" he began, throwing down the Dark Fiend monster beside his Gaia Knight.

Dark Tinker-LV2-(1000/1300)

"But don't think he'll be staying around for long!" Konami exclaimed, "Because I'll be tuning him and my Gaia Knight together!"

"What…?" Jack asked with narrowed eyes, "Another Synchro Summon already?!"

Konami nodded, confirming Jack's thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak, a green pillar once again appearing above him in correspondence to his words.

"Gallant winds gather together, reviving the great fighter of the land! Erode the ground he sleeps within! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Colossal Fighter!"

Several green pillars wrapped around Gaia Knight at the words, Dark Tinker's two levels uniting within him and obliterating him in a flash of green light. Several seconds later, a great being of rock and steel crashed down upon the dirt of the Stadium, a forceful red aura bleeding from his being as he stared down his foes.

Colossal Fighter-LV8-(2800/1000)

"And that's not all!" Konami continued, "Because when Dark Tinker is sent from the Field to the Graveyard, I get to look at the top card of my Deck, and decide whether or not to keep it where it is!"

He paused, silently staring at the card and nodding at its appearance. "I think you'll be fine right where you are! Now, Colossal Fighter! Let's get ready to attack the King's forces! And don't forget, because I have a few warriors in my Graveyard, you get a little Attack boost as well!"

The Dark monster nodded, flexing its muscles as the red aura around him began to increase, giving him an additional 200 Attack.

Colossal Fighter-LV8-(3000/1000)

"Now let's go Colossal Fighter! Attack Jack's Battle Fader!"

"Not so fast!" Jack interrupted yet again, "I have a Trap Card, Fiendish Chain!"

Konami's eyes bulged in surprise, "Oh no!"

"Well put! Because Fiendish Chain not only prevents your monster from attacking, but it negates any and all effects it might have as well!" Jack explained, watching Colossal Fighter crash down to the earth weakened, his red aura fading completely.

"Tch… well done." Konami mused, "At this point I've got no choice but to end my turn."

"Just like I planned!" Jack roared, drawing his card, "And now that I've got you incapacitated, it's time I made my own move! Behold, the Spell Card Monster Reincarnation! It allows me to discard one card from my Hand, and then add a monster from my Graveyard to my Hand! But it won't be there for long, because I'll be summoning my Axe Dragonute to the Field once again!"

The black dragon roared as it slammed onto the earth a second time, twirling its axe above its head before bringing it down violently beside it.

Axe Dragonute-LV4-(2000/1200)

"That monster…?" Konami asked, "So you brought it back out huh? But even if you did it's pointless! My Colossal Fighter still has 2800 Attack Points, which is more than I can say for your dragon!"

"Perhaps," Jack conceded, "But I never said I was done yet did I?! Behold, my face-down monster, now revealed! Dark Resonator!"

A small masked fiend with glowing red eyes appeared beside Battle Fader and Axe Dragonute, giggling sinisterly as it fiddled with the two slender objects in its hands.

Dark Resonator-LV3-(1300/300)

"A Level 3 monster?" Konami wondered aloud, examining the other two monsters on Jack's side of the Field, "Ah! Oh no!"

Jack nodded victoriously as he raised his hand to the heavens above, "That's right! My Dark Resonator is a Tuner Monster… which means, that I have eight stars I can use to my liking! And I say… that it's time for a Synchro Summon!"

A three-pillared path of light appeared above the King as he spoke, sparks of red and black flying from its being as Battle Fade and Axe Dragonute vanished inside the light. The Dark Resonator promptly exploded, adding its three stars into the mix as the light became even brighter, encompassing nearly all the Stadium.

"The pulse of the King now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The world exploded into flames, hellfire leaping and wrapping about the battlefield as a horned dragon with terrible black and red wings ascended from the depths below. It wrapped its tail around the Field angrily, releasing a horrible roar that shook the Stadium to its very bone as it came to a stop above Jack.

Red Dragon Archfiend-LV8-(3000/2000)

"There it is…" Konami mused, staring down the Red Demon's Dragon as Jack sent him a defiant gaze of victory. "The King's ace monster, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

-5D's-

"What do you mean he just "jumped out"?" Wisteria asked, staring down Enzo angrily as the boy wringed his hands.

"I-It's just like I said, okay!" the boy replied, "We were circling above the Arcadia Movement because those… things showed up, and he decided he was gonna go be an action hero and well… here we are!"

Wisteria scowled. This was not how things were supposed to go. Konami was supposed to stay on the plane, and disembark with everyone else! Why one earth would he jeopardize her plan by leaping out the jet to go play hero?! It didn't make sense!

"And that was the last time you saw him?" Wisteria confirmed, earning a hesitant nod from the boy before her. "I see…." She turned, setting her gaze upon her butler who had been rather quiet during the entire ordeal. "And you Masakazu? Where were you during these events?"

"In the cockpit madam." The man revealed, answering honestly, "Your friend had quite the conversation with the pilot before… disembarking."

"And you did nothing to stop him?" Wisteria asked incredulously, "Despite knowing the orders I had given you to return him unharmed?"

"I… may have offered my input once or twice." Masakazu mused.

"Once or twice…? Incompetent buffoons… the both of you! Where is he now? No wait, let me guess, you don't know that either, do you? Ridiculous…. You had already woken him up! All you had to do was keep him from doing naything stupid, but you couldn't even do that, could you?" she scowled, tapping her foot impatiently, "You said he was at the Arcadia Movement… was there any indication he made it out alright?"

Enzo swallowed, "Well… maybe. I had found the radio I'd given him a few yards away from that area after we first landed… so he at least got away from the building alright…."

"But?" Wisteria asked, knowing there was more to the story.

"But there wasn't any indication of where he might be going or who he might be with." Enzo explained, "For all we know he could have been with the same people who brought out those… things!"

"Well did you check his house?" Wisteria asked, "Did you check any of the other areas he frequents? Really Enzo, it's not like it'd be that hard to do! He lives right next door to you after all!"

Enzo blushed, scratching the side of his cheek sheepishly, "Well… yeah. But we've been a bit busy since we got back too so… I haven't exactly been free to run around like I please…."

"Ahem…" Masakazu fake-coughed, drawing the pair's attention, "May I remind you madam that you wished for us to return here the moment we landed? Given we were already well off-schedule by the time of our arrival, I saw fit to take measures to prevent young Enzo here from… running about freely, as you may put it. Had you returned from your daily exploits with that… ruffian gang of yours earlier, perhaps we would have been able to spend time looking for that boy."

Wisteria scowled. "So you kept Enzo from going out and doing his job? It's your fault that Konami is still running about god knows where?!"

"Indirectly madam." Masakazu mused, "Just as it is indirectly your fault for giving me such restricting commands."

"Well anyone with half a brain would have known to improvise Masakazu!" Wisteria spat. She groaned, rubbing her forehead gently with her right hand as she thought of what to do with these new developments. "Just… Just get out. Not you Enzo!" she corrected, having seen the boy bout to head out the side door, "We still have things to do you and I!"

"W-What…?" the boy sweatdropped.

"Well," Wisteria mused, her eyes narrowing as she heard the door click shut behind them, "Well, Masakazu was the one keeping you from looking for Konami right?" she smiled. "He's gone now, so... what does that leave for us to do?"

"Uh… go… look for Konami?" Enzo asked.

"That's right!" Wisteria grinned, "Now, get your things, and call everyone. It's time the SOT got seeking!"

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty Two-**

**End**

* * *

**Konami and Jack, Wisteria and Enzo! Twin paths of light are set to converge! What will happen when the two unite?! Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**EXTRA: Roman's Grand Plan!**

* * *

Roman chuckled as he stared down from the tip of his throne, gazing upon the many Dark Signers that had been gathered as of late. Finally, the followers of the Earthbound Immortals were truly coming into an organization of their own, and with the Signers still separate and alone, the Immortals were bound to win the war, and drown the world to the netherworld for the next five thousand years! However… there were seeds of dissention rising amongst his flock.

While it didn't seem to be a problem at the moment, the amassing hatred the group's members were gaining for each other would not help them work together in the future. Roman needed a plan. Some idea that would help curb these foolish feelings they felt for each other and put their petty rivalries to rest. Perhaps a Dark Signer Night were they sat around watching old movies or a Bowling Night… those always helped people gain friends, right?

He grimaced, watching the group squabble over whose Earthbound Immortal was the best. Hmph, he thought, as if it really mattered in the long run. He, and he alone knew amongst them that all the Earthbound Immortals were equally inferior to the might of the Ultimate God card, the pinnacle of his plan. But that was beside the point. Returning to his prior thoughts, the man scowled further.

There had to be something he could do… some plan or technique he could use to strengthen their relations when one another…! His eyes widened in realization as it hit him.

How could he have missed it? It was the one thing they were missing as an organization! He palmed his face for his foolishness, and quickly turned his black eyes over the bickering fools.

"Enough!" he roared, standing from his throne and descending the steps to stand amongst them. "We have been arguing far too much. Should we not set aside our petty squabbles and differences until the enemy has been annihilated?"

"Che…!" Kalin grimaced, "What would be the point?! They'll all be dead soon enough anyway! Worthless fodder!"

Mikage shivered in her regalia, her eyes narrowing angrily as she regarded the silver-haired Duelist. "Why don't you back those words up with your Dueling Kalin? Maybe then we'll see which of us is the real fodder here!"

"Brother, Sister!" Devack spoke up, "Let us at least here what Roman has to say!"

"Indeed." Misty mused, "Perhaps he's finally decided to give us free reign over when we may hunt down our respective Signer?"

"Not today." Roman informed her outright, watching Carly's eyes narrow in disappointment from the back of the room. "How are we to defeat our foes when we cannot even overcome our differences? No… tonight I have thought up a way for us to strengthen our bonds with one another!"

"Bonds?!" Kalin spat nastily, "You sound like that jerk Yusei! Who needs bonds when you have power?!"

"Hm… I say we listen to him." Carly said for the first time, "You never know when we'll be forced into a Tag Duel with the Signer scum. It might do us good if we could understand each other's Dueling, even if only by a little bit. But if this "bonding" thing doesn't sound interesting… well, the repercussions will be felt by all, I assure you."

Roman chuckled, knowing full well that Carly would be unable to harm him even if she tried. He knew secrets the others did not after all.

"Indeed…" he said instead, reaching a hand inside the folds of his regalia, "As for my plan… I give to you all, the motto!"

He flapped his regalia brilliantly as he finished his thought, white parchment gliding out from within and gliding to the hands of each and every Dark Signer in the room. Kalin was the first to raise an objection.

"The Motto?!" he asked, a brow rising incredulously. "That's your big plan?! To have us read off some stupid parchment?!"

"Why of course." Roman mused, chuckling darkly. "What better way to bond with each other, than through a repetitive gimmick that must be said each and every time you take to the scene?!"

Misty scowled, a bead of sweat dropping down her face as she read the words on her parchment. "Never…. Not even in all my years as an superstar have I been forced to read such… demeaning words!"

"Brother…" Devack mused, "These words are…. Most unkind."

"Even I think they're a bit… well, lame." Carly finished plainly, earning a nod of agreement from Mikage.

A dark aura suddenly appeared around Roman, the pressure increasing around him as the Dark Signers felt the sudden urge to bow down and apologize. "You will read them." He spoke forebodingly, "All of you."

The aura was gone as soon as it came, and Devack let out one last gulp of futility.

"Che…" Kalin grimaced, "Let's just get this over with then. We do it this one time, and then it is never spoken of… ever!"

The rest of the Dark Signers silently agreed, well, except for Roman of course.

Roman chuckled, glancing at his parchment and staring down at the words before he spoke.

"To drown the world in devastation!" he began, his voice echoing through the chamber as Kalin continued where he left off.

"To grasp… revenge in every nation!" the silver-haired Duelist said angrily, furious he was being forced to read such nonsense.

"To bury the good beneath black sand!" Carly crowed quietly, completely unamused at the turn of events.

"And send the Signers to the Netherlands!" Misty screeched nastily.

"Roman!"

"Kalin…"

"Misty…"

"Mikage..."

"Carly…"

"Dark Signers come forth from the depths of night!" Mikage said her line quickly, her head shaking at their so-called leader's idea of fun.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" Roman finished, pointing to Devack to say his one line.

"Devack, that's right!"

* * *

**END**


	63. Exploder

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

"_Tch… well done." Konami mused, "At this point I've got no choice but to end my turn."_

"_Just like I planned!" Jack roared, drawing his card, "And now that I've got you incapacitated, it's time I made my own move! Behold, the Spell Card Monster Reincarnation! It allows me to discard one card from my Hand, and then add a monster from my Graveyard to my Hand! But it won't be there for long, because I'll be summoning my Axe Dragonute to the Field once again!"_

_The black dragon roared as it slammed onto the earth a second time, twirling its axe above its head before bringing it down violently beside it._

_Axe Dragonute-LV4-(2000/1200)_

"_That monster…?" Konami asked, "So you brought it back out huh? But even if you did it's pointless! My Colossal Fighter still has 2800 Attack Points, which is more than I can say for your dragon!"_

"_Perhaps," Jack conceded, "But I never said I was done yet did I?! Behold, my face-down monster, now revealed! Dark Resonator!"_

_A small masked fiend with glowing red eyes appeared beside Battle Fader and Axe Dragonute, giggling sinisterly as it fiddled with the two slender objects in its hands._

_Dark Resonator-LV3-(1300/300)_

"_A Level 3 monster?" Konami wondered aloud, examining the other two monsters on Jack's side of the Field, "Ah! Oh no!"_

_Jack nodded victoriously as he raised his hand to the heavens above, "That's right! My Dark Resonator is a Tuner Monster… which means, that I have eight stars I can use to my liking! And I say… that it's time for a Synchro Summon!"_

_A three-pillared path of light appeared above the King as he spoke, sparks of red and black flying from its being as Battle Fader and Axe Dragonute vanished inside the light. The Dark Resonator promptly exploded, adding its three stars into the mix as the light became even brighter, encompassing nearly all the Stadium._

"_The pulse of the King now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"_

_The world exploded into flames, hellfire leaping and wrapping about the battlefield as a horned dragon with terrible black and red wings ascended from the depths below. It wrapped its tail around the Field angrily, releasing a horrible roar that shook the Stadium to its very bone as it came to a stop above Jack._

_Red Dragon Archfiend-LV8-(3000/2000)_

"_There it is…" Konami mused, staring down the Red Demon's Dragon as Jack sent him a defiant gaze of victory. "The King's ace monster, Red Dragon Archfiend!"_

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty Three-**

**Exploder**

* * *

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Colossal Fighter with Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!" Jack roared, his arm swooping forward majestically as Konami prepared himself for the incoming assault.

The King's ace monster roared at the command, a great red flame gathering within the palm of its right claw. A second later the dragon lashed out, sparks and heat flying forth from its hand and engulfing the negated Warrior whole.

**Konami-2800 LP**

**Jack-4000 LP**

"Guh… My Colossal Fighter…!" Konami hissed, glancing at his Hand. If he wanted, he could easily bring back the Synchro Warrior using its effect… but if he wanted to gain a better Field presence… he'd just have to wait a little longer! "Is that it…?"

"Hmph! The power of the King is absolute!" Jack roared, "You can act tough all you want, but now that my Red Dragon Archfiend is on the Field, you have no chance of victory! You should give up while you still can, and spare yourself a humiliating defeat!"

"There won't be anything for me to be humiliated about!" Konami shot back, steeling himself as he stared down Jack's ace monster, "You on the other hand… well, let's just say you'll get what's coming to you before this Duel is over! My turn, Draw!"

He stared at his Hand, only really seeing one way forward. He'd already forgone using Colossal Fighter's effect to revive itself… so if he wanted to stand any chance at defeating Red Dragon Archfiend… there was only one way to do it! And that was to get as many high-powered monsters on the Field as quickly as possible! And then… use Colossal Fighter's effect to beat that dragon into the ground!

"First I'll set this card face-down on the Field… and now, I'm activating an effect from my Hand!" Konami shouted, revealing the Dark Creator for Jack to see. "It's a special ability that can only be activated when I have five or more Dark monsters in my Graveyard! And thanks to you destroying my Colossal Fighter… I have just enough to make this work!"

"Oh really?" Jack droned boringly, "And just what does that effect do?"

"It allows me to Special Summon the Dark Creator from my Hand to the Field!" Konami exclaimed, throwing the dark counterpart to the Creator down on his Duel Disk in Attack Position.

The Dark Creator-LV8-(2300/3000)

"Big whoop!" Jack scowled, "That monster only has 2300 Attack Points! It won't even come close to touching my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"But it won't have to!" Konami explained, "Because it has another ability I can activate! You see Jack, as long as I control this face-up card, once per turn I can remove from play one Dark monster in my Graveyard to Special Summon another! This means… that by getting rid of my Sangan, I can bring back my Colossal Fighter!"

Jack's eyes went wide as the monster Konami just spoke of regenerated, flexing his muscles powerfully and glaring at the Red Dragon Archfiend; his effect once again increasing his Attack Points to 3000.

Colossal Fighter-LV8-(3000/1000)

Konami grinned, tightening his fist before pointing towards Jack, "And now that I have a monster that can compete with your dragon, I think I'll go ahead and get rid of it! Go Colossal Fighter; beat it down with your Colossal Fist!"

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But your monster only has 3000 Attack Points! If he attacks, both our monsters will be destroyed!"

"That's what you think Jack!" Konami corrected, "Because unlike your dragon, my Colossal Fighter has an ability that can bring it back from the Graveyard!"

An explosion rocked the Stadium as the two monsters collided, wind and dirt kicking up around them as the Solid Vision crackled and winked out of existence. Seconds later, a pillar of light emerged on Konami's side of the Field. From its depths the hulking steel warrior emerged once more, appearing completely unscathed from his battle with the dragon that had occurred just moments ago.

Colossal Fighter-LV8-(3000/1000)

"But… how?!" Jack asked, gripping his chest in imaginary pain as he looked at the monster.

"Like I said," Konami explained, "Colossal Fighter has an effect! When it's destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Warrior-Type monster from either of our Graveyards! And since my Colossal Fighter is a Warrior-Type monster himself… it means he can be brought back no matter how many times you beat him down!"

The warrior roared out in confirmation of his Duelist's words, feeling proud of his own accomplishments.

"Well, your monster may not be capable of being defeated via battle… but that doesn't mean there aren't ways I can stop it from getting at my Life Points!" Jack argued.

"True, but it doesn't look like you have any at the moment!" Konami retorted, "And I think I'll prove it by making a direct attack with my Dark Creator!"

The wicked monster nodded once, promptly leaping forward and driving its black-gauntlet fist towards the King's face. Jack reeled back on instinct, the feel of the Solid Vision passing through him and forcing him to flinch as if the attack had actually hit him.

**Konami-2800 LP**

**Jack-1700 LP**

"Guh… you may have hit me, but you won't be doing it again this turn!" Jack spat, revealing another face-down card he had lying around. "Not with my Flashbang!"

"Flashbang?" Konami inquired, leaning forward to stare at the Trap Card.

"It's a card whose effect can only be activated after damage calculation of an attack that gave me direct damage!" Jack explained authoritatively. "It not only prevents you from making any more declarations of battle… but it also kicks it right to the End Phase!"

"What?! But I wasn't done with my turn yet!" Konami snapped.

"Well, thanks to my Flashbang it doesn't matter!" Jack retorted, "It's my move now, and I'll be using it to its fullest to put you in your place!"

Konami's eyes narrowed, turning into small slits while he stared at the fallen King before him. "My place…?" he asked narrowly, already expecting the answer he was given.

"Beneath me!" Jack roared, drawing his next card before revealing his final Trap on the Field, "Behold, the might of a card I've yet to return to Yusei, the Cursed Prison!"

A bleeding steel gate appeared at Jack's words, a sinister purple aura spilling from its being and crashing down onto the Field.

"A card you've yet to return to Yusei…?" Konami repeated, his eyes narrowing in disgust, "So for all of your might, for all your power, this is what you have to show for it?! A small play made from the cards you stole from your childhood friend?! And to think you were once called King!"

"I am the only King!" Jack snapped back, his face twisting angrily as he activated the Cursed Prison's effect, "And with the power of this card, I'll prove it!"

The gate opened, a purple mass forming within as Jack moved to explain the card's concept.

"When this Trap Card is activated, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck in face-up Defense Position! The only downside to this is that the monster I choose will have its effect negated, and it won't be able to change its battle position!"

"Tch, a cowardly card for a cowardly person!" Konami spat.

"We'll see who'll be cowering when you feast your eyes on the Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg!"

A slender white dragon appeared at Jack's words, its hulking body trapped down in the power of the Cursed Prison, keeping it from releasing its true power.

Gae Bulg-LV6-(2000/1100)

"But don't think I'm ending it there!" Jack continued, speaking before Konami had a chance to point out the glaring weakness in that monster being his only line of defense, "Because now I'm summoning my Sinister Sprocket to the Field in Attack Position!"

A small device materialized in Solid Vision as Jack spoke, crackling against the ground sinisterly and twirling about in the air.

Sinister Sprocket-LV1-(400/0)

"And this is where I take back the control of this Duel!" Jack roared, "I'm tuning my Gae Bulg with my Sinister Sprocket! The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!"

Once again, hellfire rained down upon the earth at the chant, a green pillar of light combining the power of Gae Bulg and Sinister Sprocket to bring forth a new dragon with remarkable potential. Slowly, two red wings flapped into existence, followed by a bulky back attached to the rest of the limbs that made up the explosive dragon.

Exploder Dragonwing-LV7-(2400/1600)

"Exploder Dragonwing…" Konami noted, his hands tightening slightly, "That's a powerful card. You didn't steal that one I hope."

"The King does not steal!" Jack scowled in a rush of adrenaline, "He merely reclaims what is already his! Now, Exploder Dragonwing! Attack and destroy his Dark Creator! King Storm!"

The dragon hissed, its wings curling inward and jaws slackening as light began to gather within its teeth. A blinding heat soon erupted from the dragon's mouth, a torrent of flames and wind crashing forth and annihilating all in its path, including Konami's Dark Creator.

Konami winced as the explosion signified his monster's end, and he stared through the dust and debris to glance at the Field. Idly, he noticed his Life Point counter had yet to decrease.

"What…? No damage?" he asked in surprise, glancing at his Duel Disk in shock.

"Not quite." Jack corrected, "I just activated my Exploder Dragonwing's effect! When it destroys a monster with less Attack Points than it has, I can destroy that monster without damage calculation and then inflict damage to you equal to the destroyed monster's Attack Points!"

Konami's eyes went wide as Exploder Dragonwing reappeared before him, its jaws opening wide to deliver another blow. "W-What'd you just say?!"

"Go Exploder Dragonwing!" Jack roared, "Annihilating King Flare!"

Konami cried out, the dragon releasing its flames point blank in a wave that overtook Red Hat completely. The teen stumbled, forward, attempting to strain against the power of the Solid Vision only to be sent spiraling back from the sheer pressure it took to display such an attack. His Life Points dropped dramatically.

**Konami-500 LP**

**Jack-1700 LP**

"And now things are back as they should be!" the King declared, swooping his arm to the side as if he were entertaining an audience, "With me back in the lead!"

"That's… what you think." Konami retorted.

The boy panted heavily, heaving himself back to his feet as he stared at the difference in their Life Points. The teen scowled. His arms were slumped down in front of him; his red cap swaying softly atop the boy's head. Jack thought he looked rather strange, standing there staring at him as if he were some sort of zombie back from the dead. It was a rather unsettling stance, but not something that would make the King of Riding Duels shudder.

"What do you mean that's what I think?!" Jack scowled, "You only have 500 Life Points! It'll be far too easy for me to wipe out the rest of them, and you'll be helpless to stop it!"

"Do it then," Konami challenged, "Wipe out the rest of my Life Points right now. Go on King, you're the best there is at destroying things right? Go on, do it!"

Jack grimaced, knowing full well he didn't have another monster to attack with that turn. Even more unsettling was the fact that Konami still had that hulking Colossal Fighter on the Field… as long as it stayed there Jack wouldn't be able to deliver anymore Battle Damage, not without some kind of effect backing him up.

"Heh…" Konami's chuckle brought Jack back to his senses, reminding him that he'd failed to do what Konami had challenged him to.

"You can't do it, can you Jack?" he asked, "You're incapable of beating me at this very moment… and only I know why."

Jack bristled at the words, his scowl deepening as he stared at the boy. "Oh really?! Then tell me, what is the reason?!"

"Because…" Red Hat murmured, drawing what would be the last card of the Duel, "You have already lost."

-5D's-

Zigzix was a very busy man.

As the head of the Reactor Research Division for Kaibacorp, the man was single-handedly responsible for ensuring that all the energy fueling Neo Domino City went where it was supposed to. On an ordinary day, this would prove to be a simple feat. A few buttons here, a little yelling there… it was an easy, well-paying job.

Of course, that was until _he_ got involved.

Ever since Director Goodwin had taken over, Zigzix had found himself dealing with reactor malfunctions on a weekly basis. Whether it was due to Goodwin's self-experimentation or his far more controversial… "projects", Zigzix didn't know. He wasn't ranked high enough to be kept completely in the loop after all, but that was not to say that the man was not compensated for turning a blind eye or assisting the man on a few of his more obscure exploits.

And oh did Zigzix love those obscure ideas Goodwin had. The rush of adrenaline, the heightened sense of danger and potential loss of life…

It was thrilling to the man; even more so when it involved tampering with the workings of Neo Domino's Ener-D system. But what the head of the R.R.D was staring at at that particular moment… was something not even Goodwin was capable of.

The reactor core was spinning and spiraling out of control. Rainbow beams of destructive energy crashed about the room, tearing the walls and ceiling to shreds as Zigzix's coworkers worked at impossible paces to try and isolate the problem.

No one knew what was causing such a reaction, but oh did it make Zigzix tingle.

"Director Goodwin!" the man greeted happily, flopping about his work station as another wave of energy passed overhead, "I must say, have you taken a look at the most recent readings on your Ener-D scanner?! If you do I think you'll find out something _most_ interesting!"

"Zigzix…" Rex Goodwin greeted casually, his eyes narrowing only as he saw the state of the room the man was in. "What have you done to the Ener-D reactor?"

"Oh it isn't anything I've done!" Zigzix assured him, once again dancing about the room like he had nothing better to do, "In fact, the whole reason I called was to ask if you'd been up to any of your dirty little experiments again! You haven't been keeping ol' Zigzix away from tinkering with some new piece of ED equipment have you?"

"I assure you I have done no such thing." Goodwin mused. "I've shut down any and all future projects in light of the coming of Neo Domino's greatest threat. Which is why I must repeat the question… what have you done to my Ener-D reactor? And don't skim out on any details."

"Weellllll…" Zigzix wondered aloud, creasing his brow curiously as he racked his brain for ideas. He shrugged, "We don't know! The machine was working fine just several minutes ago, but all of a sudden…" he ducked, a stray bolt crashing into the wall above him and shaking the entire terminal, "well, you can see it can't you? The doom and despair?! The remarkable creation of wanton destruction?! It's marvelous! And the most curious part is… I haven't been able to pinpoint the place of origin! In any part of this city's network a single problem could be creating this mess, and I don't even know where to start looking for it! A challenge for the ages, that's what this is!"

"A challenge…?" Goodwin asked, raising a brow incredulously as Zigzix descended into a series of small mumblings and snorts. For a genius, the man could be rather… mad, at times.

"Perhaps if I reroute the main control line and transfer it to- no that wouldn't work… ah, what if I remove the power couplings and then use them for- stop it Zigzix, that will kill everyone in the room, and you know it!" the man whispered, scolding himself for coming up with such ideas.

"Zigzix…" Goodwin tried, the man ignoring him in favor of continuing on with his ramblings. "Zigzix…" he repeated, "Zigzix!"

"Hm?" the scientist asked, turning his head back to the screen to regard Goodwin curiously, "Yes Goodwin, what is it?"

"You were rambling." The man explained, his eyes narrowing at the lack of caring the man seemed to have for the current state of his surroundings. "Will you be able to control it?"

"Well that's what we've been trying to figure out isn't it?" Zigzix asked, "Infinite power at our fingertips and all that? Yes well, we're working on it, but so far the energy seems to be rather uncontrollable-"

"No Zigzix," Goodwin explained, "I meant will you be able to get the reactor under control? I would rather not have to explain to the press why half the city disappeared in a single night. And if I did, I assure you that the news will not be kind to you… given you survive your current… predicament."

"Hoho!" Zigzix laughed, rubbing his hands together fiendishly, "Backhanded threats! Now we are talking!" he leaned close to the monitor, his face scrunching up against the glass as he stared at Goodwin from his side, "Don't worry Director, it will all be just fine once I manage to reroute the power couplings, turn off the power and disperse the remaining energy… and not in that order!"

Before Goodwin could reply the monitor turned black.

"That man…" the Director mused aloud, "One day I'm sure he'll kill us all. Even so… he's the only one still around who is capable of running the reactor so efficiently. This city would be lost without him I'm afraid… a rather potent weakness in regards to the city's defenses now that I think about it. I'll have to get to work on that."

Not moving, the Director pressed his finger to the monitor, a picture of Lazar coming up on the screen who promptly addressed him kindly.

"Ah, Director Goodwin." The jester greeted cordially, "What can I do for you?"

"Lazar," Goodwin began, running his cybernetic hand along his chin, "Do I have any meetings scheduled for tomorrow?"

"Well of course… You're meeting with Frau Schneider from the safety department at noon."

Goodwin chuckled, "Ah yes… the safety department…. I'm afraid we'll have to cancel. I'll be a bit indisposed the next few days."

"Are you going away somewhere?" Lazar asked curiously, "At a time like this? What of the Dark Signers? Of Neo Domino City? Director, my family-"

"Relax Lazar," Goodwin smiled his kind smile, "Everything has been taken care of, and your family is safe overseas no? Do you not remember sending them to visit your mother?"

"Ah… yes, I must have forgotten…" Lazar mused, "But still sir, going on vacation at a time like this."

"It is not what is expected of me I know." Goodwin laughed, "But as I said Lazar, everything has been taken care of." He glanced at his watch, "Now, be sure to cancel my noon appointment with Schneider… it wouldn't do for her to think we stuck her up after all."

"Y-Yes… of course sir, but-"

The last of Lazar's sentence never reached Goodwin's ears. The man had already disconnected, closing his eyes and shaking his head at the jester's antics.

"Oh Lazar… you naïve, petty simpleton." The man mourned, "And why on earth do you continue to wear that hideous clown makeup? Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter… not anymore."

He turned in his seat, his hands intertwining as he faced the slender figure standing before his desk. As usual, he was completely collected, his expression calm and serene, almost as if he'd expected the person to show up when she did.

He smiled, pressing a button beneath his Desk and releasing the hidden vault that held his Deck and Duel Disk.

"Now…" he began, sliding the items into their respective places before facing the woman once more. "Let's discuss the terms of your… resignation, shall we?"

The slender figure cackled, taking several steps forward until the light revealed who she was.

"Yes… I think it should make for quite the enlightening conversation… won't it Goodwin?" Mikage asked fiendishly, the purple sigil of the Whale lighting up along her forearm.

-5D's-

"I've already lost…?" Jack asked with a grimace, his eyes narrowing in disgust as he stared at the teen across from him. "Have you gone mad? Look at the difference in our Life Points! Even if you destroy my Exploder Dragonwing, I'll still have enough Life Points to push into my next turn!"

"No Jack…" Konami corrected, "You won't, and I'll prove it with this card!" he raised his hand, activating the Trap Card he'd set on the Field last turn. "Assault Mode Activate!"

Jack's eyes went wide as the Trap flipped upwards, revealing the picture of a dark-haired man releasing several sets of armor into the sky. "Assault Mode Activate…? What's that card do?!"

"Let me put it simply," Red Hat began, sliding his Deck open as he began searching for a card, "When Assault Mode Activate is used, I get to tribute one face-up Synchro Monster I control, and then… I can Special Summon an Assault Mode monster that has the same name as the monster I tribute!"

"An Assault Mode Monster…?" Jack asked curiously, "Impossible… there are no such things!"

"Oh but there are!" Konami shot back, "And it's high time I proved it! Colossal Fighter, fly forth with the wishes of a thousand men! Become the wings their dreams soar upon! Assault Mode Activate!"

Colossal Fighter was suddenly struck by several blue objects as Konami completed his chant, the pieces of equipment locking onto him and blasting him into the sky. As the warrior hovered in the air, a final blue rocket crashed into him, wrapping around his chest in a blue chest plate as three engines revved to life on his back.

Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode-LV10-(3300/1500)

"3300 Attack Points?!" Jack asked in surprise, his eyes narrowing just as quickly as they had widened. "No!"

"But that's not all!" Konami announced, "Because just like his original form, Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode has an effect! When it gets Special Summoned, I can send up to two Warrior-type monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard, and your monsters lose 100 points for each Warrior monster in our Graveyards! And that means… well, that your Exploder Dragonwing just got weaker!"

Jack's eyes went wide; his hands trembling angrily as he watched Konami send Buster Blader and Blade Knight to the Graveyard, forcing his Exploder Dragonwing's Attack down 500 points.

Exploder Dragonwing-LV7-(1900/1600)

"But don't think I'm done with you yet!" Konami continued angrily, "Because I have one last card to play, the same one I drew this turn! Behold, Assault Armor!"

A picture of Elemental Hero Neos appeared on the Field, his being wrapped in sparking yellow light.

"This card gives the equipped monster an additional 300 Attack Points, which by my calculations, will be just enough for me to finish you off!" Red Hat explained, "Now! It's time to finish this! Colossal Fighter, go and finish him off, with Assault Slash!"

The armored warrior nodded, his green shades shining in the moonlight as he took off into the sky. As he neared the atmosphere the monster paused, the power of the Assault Armor filling him with a burning aura that glowed through his Assault Form's armor. He turned around, the jetpack strapped to his back brimming to life once more as he shot back down towards Exploder Dragonwing.

This was it.

The warrior crashed into the weakened dragon with the force of a hurricane, his Assault-enhanced fist tearing through the monster's chest and ridding it from the Field forever. A great explosion rocked the Stadium as it did, a blinding light engulfing both Jack and his opponent as the Duel came to an end.

**Konami-500 LP**

**Jack-0 LP**

Jack crashed to the ground unconscious, his mind unable to handle the sheer force that Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode had delivered. Coupled with the fact that he'd once again been beaten, well, he just couldn't take it.

Konami panted heavily, he too having almost been overtaken by the force of the final blow. He narrowed his eyes at Jack's prone form, his legs slowly making their way towards him. Each step was heavy; his body slumped over half-conscious as he regarded his fallen foe casually.

"That's it Jack…" he mused softly, his eyes only half-open while he gazed upon the man. "I won… it's my victory."

The man had no reply, but Konami expected as much. After all, it's not like an unconscious man could exactly defend himself after all. But that didn't matter. Konami won, and so, on his honor as a Duelist Jack would have to listen, regardless of whether or not he could hear him.

"You've made it this far by relying on sheer power and thievery, but…" Red Hat trailed off for a moment, "those kind of tactics won't work anymore. You realized it yourself didn't you…? Assault Mode… and the power of strategy… it far outweighs anything you could achieve as you are now."

The teen snorted, flicking his Deck holder open and retrieving the Assault Mode Activate card.

"Go home Jack," he mused, tossing the card down beside the man so that it'd be the first thing he saw when he woke up. "Everyone's waiting for you."

Sighing as he left the scene, Konami returned to the crashed Blackbird. Slowly, he lifted the bike up and used the kickstand so it would no longer be lying tragically in the dirt. For the amount of damage he'd done to the Stadium, the bike itself still seemed to be in relatively good shape. Sure, there were a few heavy scratches here and there, and it looked like the front wheel could use a replacement, but other than that…

He paused, thinking back to what he'd told Jack. He too had been away for some time, and the others had to be getting worried. He supposed it might have been a little cruel of him, but really, who could blame him? He'd been busy doing other things after all. He glanced back at the Blackbird, running his hand alongside its smooth exterior one last time before letting out a sigh.

Yes, he'd done enough damage for one night.

It was time he went home.

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty Three-**

**End**

* * *

**With the power of Colossal Fighter, Konami pulls out a close win against the former Champion, but as one Duel comes to a close, another begins! In the depths of the Sector Security Offices, Mina and Goodwin begin their Duel for survival! Who will come out victorious? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**


	64. Separate

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

"_Ah, Director Goodwin." The jester greeted cordially, "What can I do for you?"_

"_Lazar," Goodwin began, running his cybernetic hand along his chin, "Do I have any meetings scheduled for tomorrow?"_

"_Well of course… You're meeting with Frau Schneider from the safety department at noon."_

_Goodwin chuckled, "Ah yes… the safety department…. I'm afraid we'll have to cancel. I'll be a bit indisposed the next few days."_

"_Are you going away somewhere?" Lazar asked curiously, "At a time like this? What of the Dark Signers? Of Neo Domino City? Director, my family-"_

"_Relax Lazar," Goodwin smiled his kind smile, "Everything has been taken care of, and your family is safe overseas no? Do you not remember sending them to visit your mother?"_

"_Ah… yes, I must have forgotten…" Lazar mused, "But still sir, going on vacation at a time like this."_

"_It is not what is expected of me I know." Goodwin laughed, "But as I said Lazar, everything has been taken care of." He glanced at his watch, "Now, be sure to cancel my noon appointment with Schneider… it wouldn't do for her to think we stuck her up after all."_

"_Y-Yes… of course sir, but-"_

_The last of Lazar's sentence never reached Goodwin's ears. The man had already disconnected, closing his eyes and shaking his head at the jester's antics._

"_Oh Lazar… you naïve, petty simpleton." The man mourned, "And why on earth do you continue to wear that hideous clown makeup? Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter… not anymore."_

_He turned in his seat, his hands intertwining as he faced the slender figure standing before his desk. As usual, he was completely collected, his expression calm and serene, almost as if he'd expected the person to show up when she did._

_He smiled, pressing a button beneath his Desk and releasing the hidden vault that held his Deck and Duel Disk._

"_Now…" he began, sliding the items into their respective places before facing the woman once more. "Let's discuss the terms of your… resignation, shall we?"_

_The slender figure cackled, taking several steps forward until the light revealed who she was._

"_Yes… I think it should make for quite the enlightening conversation… won't it Goodwin?" Mikage asked fiendishly, the purple sigil of the Whale lighting up along her forearm._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty Four-**

**Separate**

* * *

"I must admit," Goodwin mused, watching the girl carefully as he adjusted his Duel Disk across his arm, "I found myself quite surprised when I learned what had become of you. I never expected that you of all people would be worthy of joining the coalition of Dark Signers."

Mikage's lips twitched in amusement. "Well, I think you'll find there are plenty of things you don't know about me Goodwin. Everyone has their secrets after all. Tell me, did you ever plan on telling anyone that you're from Satellite? The man who flew across the Daedalus Bridge no less. You have such a checkered history, Director… it's no wonder you kept your distance from the Arcadia Movement. One wrong move and…" she shrugged, "poof!"

"Indeed. How Divine got his hands on such information I have yet to discover, but I suppose it is no longer relevant… not with the Arcadia Movement building in ruins. Your work I suppose?"

"Of course." Mikage confirmed, "Sayer's little organization was in the way. So we dealt with it. Of course, we never counted on Sayer himself escaping, but it was a small price to pay for gaining a new ally."

Goodwin smiled knowingly, hiding the surprise he felt at hearing of Sayer's survival. He had thought the man died in the ruins of the building, but if that was not the case… "I see. Surely you had better options than that nameless reporter?"

Mikage scowled, her eyes narrowing at the reference to Carly. "Of course we did! There were plenty of people more suitable to the task than that woman! Jack… Greiger… even that bumbling buffoon Trudge would have been a more sensible choice! But Roman made his choice clear. He wanted a reporter…" she paused, setting a hand on her Mark and rubbing it gently, "so I gave him one."

Ah… and there was all the confirmation that Goodwin needed. Roman was still the leader of the Dark Signers. If it were any other person, they might be surprised to hear that their brother was responsible for leading a group that stole the souls of the innocent… but as with all things that involved the Goodwin family, it was complicated.

Rex could still remember the final moments he shared with his brother, the promise he had been forced to take to keep the Signer Mark safe…. A promise broken long ago when the Director first began his schemes…. But that was enough thinking about the past. He had already decided to keep his thoughts to the future, and that meant dealing with the corrosive woman standing before him now.

"I am not surprised," he spoke finally, "For every good story to be told there must first be one to record the events after all."

Mikage smirked. "I'm afraid not Goodwin, because by the time we're through with this city, the only story worth telling will be how the Earthbound Immortals took their revenge on this world! A shame you won't be there to hear it."

"Perhaps," Goodwin mused, "but you did not come here to merely threaten me, did you Ms. Simmington?"

"Threaten?" the woman smiled broadly, her Duel Disk activating as a wall of flames erupted behind her, sealing off the exit. "I've come here to do more than that my dear Director. It's time you joined the rest of your underlings in the Netherlands!"

"Hmph…" Goodwin smiled, shaking his head in amusement, "I fear becoming a Dark Signer has affected your thinking capabilities. If you truly believe you are capable of defeating me in a Shadow Duel, Roman must not have told you as much about me as he should have. Nonetheless, as the Director of Sector Security, I accept your challenge, and on behalf of the city of Neo Domino, shall strike you back to the depths from whence you came!"

"We'll see about that." Mikage retorted, her eyes widening in glee as Goodwin activated his Duel Disk.

"Let's Duel!"

**-DUEL-**

**Mikage-4000 LP**

**Goodwin-4000 LP**

"I'm going first!" Mikage crowed, grabbing her first card before Goodwin could raise any kind of object, "And what do you know? Right off the bat I'll be activating an effect from my Hand! When I control no monsters, I can Special Summon a Steelswarm Cell from my Hand!"

A dark aura erupted on the Field, shifting and swirling about to form a small insect with the Steelswarm crest plastered upon its metallic skin.

Steelswarm Cell-LV1-(0/0)

"But I'm afraid that monster won't be around for long," Mikage smiled, her lips parting slightly as she grabbed another card from her Hand, "because I'll be tributing it to bring forth my Steelswarm Girastag!"

The Steelswarm Cell croaked as its black aura suddenly heightened to the ceiling, knocking a hole through the roof as a sudden increase of force plowed into the floor. The bug disappeared inside the darkness, its croaks turning into deep grunts and snarls as it reappeared, this time as a large hulking creature with a cannon attached to its right arm.

Steelswarm Girastag-LV7-(2600/0)

"I knew you were bad at dueling," Goodwin began, "but I thought you'd be this foolish. Every duelist knows that to summon a Level 7 or higher monster you need at least two Tributes, Mikage."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Oh please. Don't compare my skills with those of some dumb blonde. I know full well how many Tributes are required for each monster Goodwin. It just so happens that my Girastag has an effect that allows me to use only one Tribute so long as it's a Steelswarm monster! Now, if you're done criticizing my dueling ability, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then I suppose it's time I began my own turn." Goodwin mused, drawing a card. _"Hmm… with that high-level Steelswarm monster of hers on the Field it will be difficult to gain Field Advantage… however!"_

"I'll play a monster face-down, and finish this turn off with two more face-down cards!" Goodwin announced, earning a smile from his former employee.

"Already running scared Goodwin?" she asked, "Well, don't worry. I'll make it quick. My turn, Draw!"

She gave her Hand pause, staring at the Ultimate Offering she drew before turning her attention back to the Field. She'd promised to make it quick after all.

"Now then, Steelswarm Girastag, attack his face-down monster!" she exclaimed, snapping her hand forward to command her insect-like Fiend.

The monster grunted at her words, aiming his cannon at the hidden card as a blinding orange light began to gather in its being. It would be a quick battle, and the monster wouldn't feel a thing…

"I'm afraid I'll have to interrupt you," Goodwin cut in, "because it seems that I have a valid Trap Card to use at the moment! Dimensional Prison, reveal yourself!"

He too snapped his arm forth, the card in question rising at his command and glowing with ethereal light. Mikage's eyes went wide in surprise, not having expected such a counter.

"Dimensional Prison?!" she inquired nastily, her black eyes taking in the card's art warily.

Goodwin nodded his head foreboding, a light smile coming over his face at the ease of which she'd fallen for his trap, "It's a unique little card that allows me to remove from play any monster you control that declares an attack. And since you just so eloquently gave such an order to your Steelswarm Girastag… well, I suppose it's obvious what will happen now, no?"

Mikage scowled, her regalia swinging about wildly as a great wind burst through the room. From the ceiling above, a purple rip in time and space materialized from thin air, threatening to engulf the Steelswarm Girastag if its owner did nothing.

"Not so fast Goodwin!" she interrupted, gesturing back to her own side of the Field, "It just so happens I have a Trap Card to play as well! Behold, my Infestation Wave!"

"What'd you just say?" Goodwin asked curiously, leaning forward to get a better look at the card as it appeared on the Field.

"It's my own Trap Card that allows me to return a Tribute Summoned Steelswarm Monster I control to the Hand, and then destroy one card on your side of the Field! So I'll not only be using it to save my Steelswarm Girastag from your Dimensional Prison, but to get rid of that other face-down card you've been hiding as well!"

Goodwin grimaced, raising an arm to defend himself as his Call of the Reaper was blown of the Field in a vicious blue flash of light. "You'll pay for that, I assure you."

"Perhaps…" Mikage mused, her eyes narrowing as the Battle Phase came to an end, "But not just yet, because I'm activating another Trap Card now! My Infestation Ripples! This one will allow me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Steelswarm monster from my Graveyard, at the meager cost of 500 Life Points!"

The card brimmed to life as Mikage's Life Points began to drop; a sinister wave of black water flushing over the Field and producing a Steelswarm Cell from its murky depths.

Steelswarm Cell-LV1-(0/0)

**Mikage-3500 LP**

**Goodwin-4000 LP**

"And now that I have an eligible monster back on the Field…" Mikage began, her lips twitching upwards into a nasty smirk, "I can tribute it to bring back my Steelswarm Girastag!"

The arm-cannon monster roared as it reappeared on the Field, staring down Goodwin once again while glowing with a pale orange light.

Steelswarm Girastag-LV7-(2600/0)

"So we're right back to where we started!" Goodwin acknowledged, his eyes narrowing slightly. "No matter. You've already lost your Battle Phase after all."

"True." Mikage agreed, "So I'll settle for setting one more card face-down and ending my Turn."

Rex chuckled, setting a Hand on top of his Duel Disk. "Then it's my move Mina." He began, drawing his next card, "And oh what a move it shall be. First, allow me to introduce you to the very monster you attempted to destroy, my Fire Ant Ascator!"

The face-down monster card suddenly flipped upwards, an elongated red ant crawling out of its midst to stand amongst the Field.

Fire Ant Ascator-LV3-(700/1300)

"But he won't be alone on the Field for long, because I'm summoning my Apocatequil to join him, in Attack Position!"

As Goodwin spoke the card leapt down onto his Duel Disk, a small cube-faced man clad in white robes appearing on the Field and whipping around his Sun-worshipping staff.

Apocatequil-LV4-(1800/1200)

"Unfortunately, neither of these two monsters will be around for long," Goodwin mourned, "but before I get to that, behold! My Apocatequil's effect! When he is face-up on the Field while I control a face-up Tuner Monster like my Fire Ant Ascator, this monster gains an additional Level!"

Mikage's eyes widened in surprise as the cube-faced Incan twirled his staff, a stray bolt of lightning crashing down upon him and forcing him to grow an additional three centimeters.

Apocatequil-LV5-(1800/1200)

"Now then, where was I?" Goodwin asked, leaning back and mulling over his strategy, "Ah yes, I was just about to tune my Apocatequil with my Fire Ant Ascator to rain a furious light down upon you!" he raised his hands to the heavens, a green pillar of light emerging in the skies above the ceiling that Mikage's Girastag had destroyed earlier.

"When the Sun arises, all darkness is dispelled. Light, shine brightly! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!" Goodwin chanted, his words invoking a powerful magic that brightened the world around the two Duelists. As Apocatequil and Fire Ant Ascator vanished into the light, a great star descended upon them, four red tendrils lashing out from its being and quickly wrapping into near identical dragon heads.

Sun Dragon Inti-LV8-(3000/2800)

Mikage's eyes went wide, "Well well, it seems someone has been hiding quite the little secret in that Deck of yours, Goodwin. I've never seen that card in the many times you've dueled before me!"

"Every Duelist has his secrets Ms. Simmington," Goodwin retorted, "But with the Dark Signers now taking action, there is no longer a need for me to hide mine! Now, it would seem my Sun Dragon Inti has more than enough Attack Points to destroy your Girastag properly this time, so… without a further ado, go my dragon! Attack that Steelswarm and show that its infestation techniques will have no effect here! Solar Flare!"

The four-headed dragon roared, its sun-shaped body gathering light and releasing a great wave of solar energy that engulfed the Field and Mikage's monster whole. The Dark Signer hissed in pain as the light overtook her, taking a step back to protect herself as the remnants of her Steelswarm Girastag faded away.

**Mikage-3100 LP**

**Goodwin-4000 LP**

"Tch… you must feel so proud of yourself right now," Mikage spat, her face revealing anger and frustration towards the person she called her foe. "Beating on someone like me… it's no wonder you've been single all these past years."

Goodwin chuckled at the words. "You don't really expect me to show you any kindness do you? You effectively ceased being human the moment you became a Dark Signer Mikage. Privileges such as mercy and forgiveness have long flown out the window, right along with your humanity."

The girl's lips twitched in amusement, "Oh yes. I know full well of my status amongst the living and the dead… but you must be stupid if you think I'll ever accept any sentiments from the likes of you. Now, finish your turn Goodwin, I'd like to get this Shadow Duel back on the road!"

"Hmph… very well." Rex replied in amusement, shaking his head and sliding one last card into the Duel Disk. "I'll set one card and end my Turn."

-5D's-

Konami sighed as the sputtering engine of Crow's Blackbird came to a stop, the kickstand flying out and pressing down into the cracked gravel beneath them. Removing the helmet from his head Konami turned, quickly grabbing Jack's prone form and throwing it over his back as he had when first moving the man to the Duel Runner.

It had been difficult trying to keep him balanced when maneuvering the streets back to Carly's ruined apartment, but he'd managed it somehow. The two were both safe and sound, and this time, it seemed Konami wouldn't have to worry about unexpected crashes.

"Oi, you!"

There was of course, still the problem of Crow to contend with.

The Blackwing-user was upon him in an instant, the look on his face revealing to Red Hat that he was mere seconds away from clobbering the teen to pieces.

"You… What the hell did you think you were doing, running off with my Blackbird like that?!" Crow snapped, his hands digging deeper into Konami's clothing as he lifted him into the air just as Jack had done back at the Stadium.

"Ah…" Konami replied softly, "It certainly wasn't one of my better ideas, I'll admit. But before you do anything rash, I suggest you take a look on the ground behind me…"

Crow's eyes narrowing angrily, but he complied with Konami's wishes nonetheless. His eyes went wide at what he saw.

"Is that… Is that Jack?" he found himself asking in shock, his gaze quickly narrowing at Konami once more, "What'd you do to him?! Not to say that the guy didn't deserve it or anything… but still!"

"I dueled him." Konami explained, "And well, I guess the odds just weren't in his favor this time."

"Huh? You beat Jack in a Duel…?" Crow blinked, having almost completely forgotten about his anger at the teen. "But how did you-?"

Once again Crow trailed off, no doubt to having seen what had become of his beloved Blackbird. The sleek design, the cool, metallic feel… it was still there, but something was off about it. Of course, had it just been any other person looking at the Runner, they would have thought it looked perfectly fine, but Crow had been with the machine for years, and years of taking care of the same vehicle… well, it made him notice things about it no one else would.

"Ahh!" he cried out, completely disregarding Konami and Jack to step beside the wounded machine. "My Blackbird! What'd you do to it?!"

"Huh? Oh you mean your Duel Runner?" Konami remembered, slowly scratching his head sheepishly. "Well, there _might've_ been a small incident involving a steel gate or two…"

"A steel gate?!" Crow wailed, clasping the front of the machine painfully. "Oh man… why didn't you turn?! Anyone with half a brain would have been able to!"

"Well, that's not to say I didn't try…" Konami admitted, "But… Duel Runners, their a bit difficult to use you see so…"

"Ahhhh!" Crow's scream cut the boy off, "Look at this! What in the world did you- there's no way a steel gate did all this! Look at these scratches! Does that look like something a steel gate could do to you?! Well?!"

"Er… well, there might've been a point where it kind of… skidded across the road…"

"Skidded…?" Crow asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Well, after I clipped the steel gate at the Stadium I just lost control. You can't exactly blame me," Konami shrugged, "Duel Runners are hard to maneuver at high speeds!"

"You shouldn't have been maneuvering it in the first place!" Crow snapped, his expression quickly depressing as he drooped helpless beside the Duel Runner. "Aw man… do you have any idea how hard it is gonna be to replace some of this stuff? I'm not sure I'll even be able to find the right kind of equipment back in Satellite…."

Konami laughed.

"H-Huh?" Crow stared at the boy in shock, his attitude returning with a newfound rage as he stared at the laughing boy, "What are you laughing about?! This isn't funny at all you know! You did some pretty hefty damage to my Duel Runner!"

"Ah…" Konami chuckled, "Haha… sorry. It's just I didn't expect you to think that I would damage your Duel Runner and then not offer to fix it. It just caught me off guard."

"Caught you off guard…?" Crow asked darkly, before blinking in surprise, "Wait… fix it? How could fix my Duel Runner?! You don't even know how to drive one properly!"

Konami guffawed, crossing his arms and looking down upon Crow victoriously. "True… I don't. But when you're in contact with people in high places… you're bound to come across a guy or two who do."

Before the teen could explain further the door to Carly's apartment flew open, revealing the tired and worn faces of Akiza, Leo and Luna. As the designated "adult" of the group, Akiza was the first one to speak.

"What's going on out here?" she asked, descending the steps towards the two warily, "We thought we heard some shouting- huh? Konami? You're here?"

"Yeah…" Konami mused softly, nodding once towards the psychic, "I just got back from the stadium with Jack. Just stopped by to return Crow's Duel Runner, then I'll have to head back home. It's getting pretty late after all."

"What…?" Akiza blinked, not exactly following, "You were at the Stadium? You found Jack? When did all this happen?!"

"Just a few minutes ago." Crow explained, seeing the girl for the first time without her mask. "This guy… he thought it'd be a good idea to take off on my Duel Runner, despite knowing he doesn't know how drive one! It's all banged up now!"

"It's just a few scratches," Red Hat argued, "and like I said, I'm sure I can get you in contact with a person who can fix it with ease. In the meantime…" he paused, turning around to stare at Jack's unconscious form, "you said you came to get Jack right? You might want to handle that situation before he… you know, wakes up."

Crow blinked curiously at the teen, his head turning to face Jack before returning to his Blackbird. "I get it. You want me to go ahead and take him to Martha's right? Well, I suppose I could… there's no telling what kind of trouble Yusei's been getting into while I've been gone anyway… Then again, he might still be cooped up in that bed…."

"Huh?" Leo perked up, he and Luna finally arriving at the scene just as Crow finished his thought, "This guy's going to where Yusei is? He looks kinda suspicious…"

"Hmph, Leo, mind your matters." Konami scolded halfheartedly, "This is Crow. You met him when you were out street dueling with that friend of yours, remember?"

The boy blinked several times strangely, squinting up at Crow before widening his eyes in recognition. "Oh! Yeah, yeah! I remember you now! You were that guy who was talking about how you're just as good a Duelist as Yusei! You and him were like old buddies or something…"

"That's right," Crow grinned, happy at being remembered, "I could give anyone here a good run for their money, especially if it's in a Turbo Duel! With my Blackwings on my side, the sky's the limit for this Crow!"

Luna frowned at the words. "This person knows Yusei…? He seems strange… but Kuribon says it's okay so… maybe… he can take us to him?"

"Oh yeah!" Leo grinned, "That's a great idea! Hey, Crow! Take us to where Yusei is! You're going there with Jack right?" he asked, pointing at the fallen King still resting against the gravel. "Er… what happened to him anyway?"

"Ah don't worry about Jack!" Crow grinned, "He'll be fine. Probably deserved everything he got anyway… not that I won't be expecting the details later…" he finished, giving Konami a purposeful look.

The teen shrugged in reply, his eyes focusing on Leo and Luna as he thought over their intentions. He had planned on having Akiza stay with them for a while… but if they were really going to go to Satellite with Crow that might prove more difficult than initially expected. Still, it wasn't like he could let her stay with him. He had a small enough apartment as it was, and her staying there would bring up far too many problems down the road. His decision was made once Crow agreed to take the twins.

"Akiza… why don't you go with them?" he asked quickly, not wanting to lose the chance that had presented itself.

The girl blinked, turning to face the boy curiously. "What? Why? What point is there for me to go with them?"

"You're still pretty new to this whole Signer thing aren't you?" Konami asked, "If I'm right, Yusei's the one who got in a Duel with the other Earthbound Immortal the night Carly and I found you. It might do you some good to go spend some time with him."

Akiza's eyes narrowed suspiciously at that. "So you're just trying to push me off onto him are you? What is it? Am I being some kind of burden on you? Is my presence really that disturbing?"

"Heh, you're overthinking things." The teen promised her, "This'll be good for you, and if you need me for something you know how to get in touch. Your Duel Disk has recorded information on me and my list of associates." He smirked at the shocked face Akiza was giving him. "Don't give me that look, I know all about the little spying missions Divine had you do on me. Besides, it's not like it was all that hard to dig up when you were unconscious after the incident at the Arcadia Movement."

"Y-You-!" Akiza grimaced, not knowing whether to be outraged or embarrassed by the teen's discovery.

"Anyway, the point is you'll know how to get in touch." Konami reminded her, "So if you need anything, you'll be able to call, right?"

"I…" Akiza trailed off, folding her arms passively, "Yes, I suppose I would. Very well! I shall do as you request Red Hat, even if it feels well out of my comfort zone."

"Good," Konami smiled, "Besides, it's not like you'll be surrounded by bad people. You're already getting along nicely with Leo and Luna right? Just think, once you get back from Satellite you'll have even more friends to brag about."

"Friends…" Akiza repeated, tasting the sound of the word on her lips, "More than just you, you mean?"

"Heh… that's right. But don't forget, you've already made friends with Leo and Luna as well… and if you want, I'm pretty sure Crow wouldn't object to being called your friend either."

The girl frowned, turning in place to watch the marked man chat energetically with the twins as he loaded Jack's body onto the back of his Blackbird.

"And Yusei…?" she asked, turning her head back to Konami, "What is he?"

Konami smiled lightly, tilting his cap downward before answering Akiza's question. "Yusei huh…? Well, there's only one way you'll find out for sure isn't there? Go on Akiza. Take a leap of faith for once. Go with them, who knows, you just might learn something new about yourself."

"Hey Akiza!" Leo's voice called out, the boy having heard some of their conversation before tuning it out in favor of discussing equip cards with Crow. "Are you coming or what?"

The girl frowned for several more moments, watching Konami give her another encouraging nod before making her decision.

"Yes," she answered, "I'll be joining you on this little Field Trip!"

The boy grinned; quickly sliding back down into the sidecar Crow had seemed to produce from nowhere. "Great! Come on, this thing is actually pretty comfy once you get down in it!"

"Leo," his sister warned, "Stop moving around so much, you're bumping into me!"

"Ah… sorry Luna!"

Akiza smiled, sliding the safety helmet Crow had given her over her head before slipping into the other sidecar opposite to the twin's. The sound of the revving engine drowned out her thoughts, her eyes shifting from Konami to the road ahead as Crow gave one last encouraging thrust to the Duel Runner before taking off down the road.

They were on their way.

Konami sighed, lowering his waving hand as he watched the Duel Runner disappear from sight, taking a majority of the Signers with it. It had been some trouble, but he'd managed to get Akiza to go. It was for the best really. With her spending time around her fellow Signers, the group was bound to flourish, and perhaps they'd be able to get back some of the momentum they had lost so early on in the war.

Jack however… Konami didn't know how things would proceed with the man. But for now, it was no longer his problem. Carly, Mikage, and Misty as well… three of the people he'd grown acquainted with had gotten themselves in deep with the Dark Signers. He didn't know what the three of them were thinking, but some part of the teen knew that on some level, it hadn't been voluntary.

Carly had been attacked after all.

The implications of that, and what Wisteria had mentioned to Enzo about Shadow Drones, were not lost on Konami. It meant that the Dark Signers had a nigh-infinite number of recruits, all just waiting in the city to be activated.

Shadow Drones, forced transformations, and the Earthbound Immortals…

Konami may not know much about the art of war, but even he knew when they were outnumbered. Turning to face the darkening streets of the city the teen walked, the ethereal glow of the street lights reflecting off his Duel Disk.

It was time he got to work, and maybe, _just _maybe, he'd get someone in contact with Crow about that bike.

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty Four-**

**End**

* * *

**The Signers are finally set to gather as Konami sets a crash course for the rest of the SOT, but as they continue on their separating quests, Mikage and Goodwin remained locked in battle! Which of the two will emerge victorious, and what secret lurks behind Goodwin's great dragon? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**


	65. Immortal

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

_Konami sighed, lowering his waving hand as he watched the Duel Runner disappear from sight, taking a majority of the Signers with it. It had been some trouble, but he'd managed to get Akiza to go. It was for the best really. With her spending time around her fellow Signers, the group was bound to flourish, and perhaps they'd be able to get back some of the momentum they had lost so early on in the war._

_Jack however… Konami didn't know how things would proceed with the man. But for now, it was no longer his problem. Carly, Mikage, and Misty as well… three of the people he'd grown acquainted with had gotten themselves in deep with the Dark Signers. He didn't know what the three of them were thinking, but some part of the teen knew that on some level, it hadn't been voluntary._

_Carly had been attacked after all._

_The implications of that, and what Wisteria had mentioned to Enzo about Shadow Drones, were not lost on Konami. It meant that the Dark Signers had a nigh-infinite number of recruits, all just waiting in the city to be activated._

_Shadow Drones, forced transformations, and the Earthbound Immortals…_

_Konami may not know much about the art of war, but even he knew when they were outnumbered. Turning to face the darkening streets of the city the teen walked, the ethereal glow of the street lights reflecting off his Duel Disk._

_It was time he got to work, and maybe, just maybe, he'd get someone in contact with Crow about that bike._

_-5D's-_

_Goodwin chuckled in amusement. "You don't really expect me to show you any kindness do you? You effectively ceased being human the moment you became a Dark Signer Mikage. Privileges such as mercy and forgiveness have long flown out the window, right along with your humanity."_

_The girl's lips twitched in amusement, "Oh yes. I know full well of my status amongst the living and the dead… but you must be stupid if you think I'll ever accept any sentiments from the likes of you. Now, finish your turn Goodwin, I'd like to get this Shadow Duel back on the road!"_

"_Hmph… very well." Rex replied in amusement, shaking his head and sliding one last card into the Duel Disk. "I'll set one card and end my Turn."_

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty Five-**

**Immortal**

* * *

"Well don't get cocky just yet Goodwin. It's my turn now, and by the end of it, I promise you that your Sun Dragon Inti will no longer be gracing us with its presence on the Field!" Mikage exclaimed, making a show of drawing her next card.

**Mikage-3100 LP**

**Goodwin-4000 LP**

"Now," the woman smirked, glancing at her small Hand eagerly, "Let's begin shall we? I'm activating the effect of a second Steelswarm Cell from my Hand, and since I don't control any monsters at the moment, that means that this little Fiend can be Special Summoned to the Field!"

A small aura flared around the room as another small insectoid-like creature took to the Field. Black steam erupted from its circle-shaped mouth, its beady eyes flashing about wildly as it took in the scene.

Steelswarm Cell-LV1-(0/0)

"Luckily for him," Mikage continued quickly, "he won't be alone for long, because now I'm activating the Trap Card Call of the Haunted!"

"You just love resurrection stories don't you?" Goodwin couldn't help but ask, his calm demeanor infuriating his opponent even more.

"Actually, I prefer horror," Mikage explained, her lips parting in a twisted smile as she spoke, "After all, there's no better story than one where a demon revives to kill everyone around it, and that's just what this is! Because with my Call of the Haunted, I'm bringing back my Steelswarm Girastag in Attack Position!"

A shining grave materialized on the Field, quickly whipping away into a black mist and spiraling upward into a fiery torrent. From the flames Mikage's hulking black beast emerged, its orange colors glowing brightly in the night as it stared down the Sun Dragon Inti on Goodwin's side of the Field.

The man chortled.

"I'm afraid you've made a bit of a mistake Ms. Simmington," Goodwin explained, "Your Steelswarm Girastag does not have the ability nor Attack Power to destroy my Sun Dragon Inti."

"Well of course it doesn't," Mikage snapped, her hand tightening in fury at the man once again treating her as if she were stupid, "But the monster I'm about to summon does! Behold, by tributing my Girastag and Cell I can bring forth a new Steelswarm, one that will rain the infestation down upon you! Go, offer yourselves to invoke the power of the Steelswarm! Appear now, Steelswarm Caucastag!"

Both Steelswarm Cell and Steelswarm Girastag disappeared inside a wave of black energy, the symbol of the Steelswarm appearing above them as a misty visage before wrapping inside the vortex as well. The energy suddenly sparked, sending a single shockwave through the room and resulting in the appearance of a new Fiend; one with terrible black horns and twin wings that fluttered above its suction-like tail.

Steelswarm Caucastag-LV8-(2800/0)

"While the lightshow was impressive, that monster of yours still doesn't measure up to my Sun Dragon I'm afraid." Goodwin explained, a small smirk forming on his lips as he spoke, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Positive," Mikage snapped back, swatting her arm out angrily, "because when my Steelswarm Caucastag is Tribute Summoned with only Steelswarm monsters, I can activate its effect, which allows me to destroy all other monsters on the Field except that card!"

Goodwin's eyes went wide at the revelation. "Wait… What did you just say?!"

Steelswarm Caucastag didn't give Mikage the chance to repeat herself, already having received its orders. Quickly, the Fiend locked its gaze onto the Sun Dragon Inti, its wings flapping open as a black torrent of dark energy rushed out from its being, engulfing the landscape with its presence. Even the light of the mighty sun was snuffed out by its force, the four-headed Inca dragon shattering from the world with an echoing, horrid roar.

"Ah… My Sun Dragon…" Goodwin grimaced, "Impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible with the power of the Dark Signers," Mikage explained, her face exploding with glee as she raised her arm once more. "Go Steelswarm Caucastag! Attack this fool directly with your Infestation Wave!"

The Fiend nodded, its claws cupping together and pushing out, releasing a black wave of spherical energy that slammed into the Director's chest. Goodwin cried out as the attack engulfed him, his body flying back and crashing into the wall, cracking the concrete and steel it was built upon.

**Mikage-3100 LP**

**Goodwin-1200 LP**

Goodwin chuckled as he fell down to his knees. "I must admit Mikage, your tenacity astounds me. But it begs the question… is this the real you, who had been buried beneath a mask of kindness and civility…? Or is this just the Earthbound Immortal working through you?"

Mikage smirked, her Caucastag roaring out blindly as she responded to the man's question. "Why don't you take your turn and find out?"

"Hmph… very well," the man decided, "but I warn you, it would be foolish of you to underestimate me."

The Dark Signer cackled at that, "Funny, I could've said the same thing to you. Now, stop stalling for time and make your move, Goodwin!"

"I have no need to stall for time," Goodwin explained, his eyes closing shut as he spoke, "You on the other hand… should be begging to get as much as you can! My turn, Draw! Perfect!"

Mikage's scowled at the words; knowing full well that if something was "perfect" for him, it could only mean bad things for her. "What do you mean perfect?!" she spat, her face twisting in anger.

"Well, you didn't think you were the only one who had a monster that could be Special Summoned from the Hand did you?" Goodwin asked, his slit eyes twinkling in amusement, "Behold Ms. Simmington, my Oracle of the Sun!"

Once again a blinding light cut through the darkness Mikage's Steelswarm monsters were emitting, a dark-skinned warrior of light taking to the Field and brandishing a solar-filled staff.

Oracle of the Sun-LV5-(1000/2000)

"The beauty of this monster is that it can be Special Summoned when you control a monster and I don't." Goodwin explained, quickly grabbing another monster card from his Hand and slapping it down on his Duel Disk, "And since it was a Special Summon, I still have a Normal Summon to use to bring out another tuner monster! Behold Ms. Simmington, the masked demon Supay!"

Mikage gnashed her teeth in disgust as a heavily-decorated horned mask appeared on the Field beside Goodwin's Oracle, bobbing back and forth sinisterly and spreading a wicked two-tusked grin.

Supay-LV1-(300/100)

"Big deal," the woman spat, "a worthless old Incan and a two-bit mask, I hardly see how those will help you!"

Goodwin chuckled, deciding to explain things to the Dark Signer before him. "Did you know that in Inca mythology, Supay is the name that belongs to the God of the Underworld?"

Mikage's brow rose incredulously at the news, staring again at the small mask bobbing back and forth. "That little insect is supposed to represent a God of Darkness?!" she asked, "How worthless! Then again, it is _your_ card."

"Indeed it is," Goodwin acknowledged, his arm swatting forth as he activated the power that dwelled inside the mask, "and it is because of that, that I am now able to bring forth the might that resides within the creature! I'm tuning my Oracle of the Sun with my Supay to bring forth a new creature!"

As he spoke the dark mask flew upwards, the white light of the moon shining upon it as it crashed back down and attached itself to the Oracle's face. The man let out a bestial howl at its presence, a great blue aura erupting around him as Goodwin began to chant.

"When the path of darkness is opened, the voices of despair can be heard! Become death! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!"

The man and mask disappeared inside a spiraling green pillar; seconds later reemerging as a swirling moon with four blue tendrils lashing from its sides. The tendrils suddenly sparked as it descended onto the Field, growing and wrapping about wildly before transforming into identical dragon heads, just as Sun Dragon Inti had done before it. The only difference…? Goodwin had summoned this one in Defense Position!

Moon Dragon Quilla-LV6-(2500/2000)

"The Sun and the Moon is it…?" Mikage asked no one in particular, smirking when she saw the monster's Attack and Defense Points. "A shame it's nowhere near as powerful as your last monster. You're still a few Points low to be contending with my Caucastag."

"Indeed." Goodwin agreed, "Which is precisely why I saw fit to summon it in Defense Position! Now… I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My move." Mikage smirked, drawing her next card, "and I'll start it off with this, the Spell Card One for One! It allows me to discard one monster from my Hand, and then Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my Hand or Deck!" she silently slid her Steelswarm Moth to the Graveyard slot, and then… "Now, from my Deck, come forth, Steelswarm Scout!"

Her Deck brimmed to life with dark energies, a small beady-eyed warrior zipping into existence in a shocking red glow.

Steelswarm Scout-LV1-(200/0)

"But he won't be around for long I'm afraid," Mikage cooed, "Because I'll be tributing him right now to bring forth my Steelswarm Mantis instead!"

The scout squeaked in shock as it stared at Mikage with betrayal in its eyes, another red bolt zapping it form existence as a far larger Steelswarm descended onto the Field.

Steelswarm Mantis-LV5-(2200/0)

"But that's not all, because my Steelswarm Mantis has an effect!" the woman continued gleefully, "By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I can Special Summon another Steelswarm monster from my Graveyard! Which means…" she grinned, "that my Steelswarm Girastag is free to roam the earth once more!"

**Mikage-2100 LP**

**Goodwin-1200 LP**

An orange flame erupted beside Mikage's other Steelswarm monsters, the world once again becoming twisted by darkness as the black and orange stag Fiend reappeared yet again.

Steelswarm Girastag-LV7-(2600/0)

"And now that my monsters are free to reign supreme…" Mikage began, "I'll have my Girastag attack your Moon Dragon Quilla!"

"A foolish move!" Goodwin declared, "Because it just so happens my Moon Dragon has an effect!"

"Oh great," the woman spat, "What is it this time?!"

"When my Moon Dragon Quilla is selected as an attack target, I gain Life Points equal to half of the attacking monster's Attack Points! So, basically Ms. Simmington, you just gave me a 1300 point feast!"

**Mikage-2100 LP**

**Goodwin-2500 LP**

"Ngh…" Mikage grimaced, "That may be so… but don't forget that you still take a hundred points of damage from my Attack! Not to mention… that your Moon Dragon is also destroyed!"

Goodwin remained calm as his monster was swept off the Field, his Life Points decreasing by a measly 100 points as he began to smile.

**Mikage-2100 LP**

**Goodwin-2400 LP**

"That may be so Ms. Simmington," Goodwin smirked, "but I never mentioned the fact that my Moon Dragon Quilla has a _second_ effect that only activates when it is destroyed!"

Mikage's eyes widened for a second time, and she gripped her fist in anger, "Again?! What is it now…?!"

"You see, just as the cycle of Night and Day is never-ending," Goodwin explained, "So too are the effects of my Sun and Moon Dragons! When one of them is destroyed, I can Special Summon the other from my Graveyard!"

The Dark Signer gaped, "What was that?!"

"The Moon has set, so the Sun rises anew!" Goodwin chanted, "Appear now, and drive the darkness from this land once more! Special Summon! Come forth, Sun Dragon Inti!"

The remnants of Goodwin's blue dragon suddenly blazed red, the lunar emblem shifting to become an illuminant sun. Four new tendrils sprouted forth, the red colored dragon of day reappearing on the Field in a blaze of glory.

Sun Dragon Inti-LV8-(3000/2800)

"Impossible!" Mikage scowled, "To think those monsters had such an ability… he's completely forced me to end my Battle Phase!"

Goodwin chuckled as he listened to the woman's rampant thoughts. "I told you didn't I?" he asked, setting a hand across his face for the briefest of moments, "It was foolish of you to underestimate me. My turn now. Draw!"

Mikage gnashed her teeth at being outsmarted, closing her eyes in frustration as Goodwin began his turn. She was a Dark Signer, and he was just a mortal! She should have been finished with him by now, but the man had been pulling out combos and counters left and right, and Mikage's patience was wearing thin.

"Well now, to start things off I think I'll activate my Spell Card, Temple of the Sun!" the Director explained, snapping Mikage's thoughts back to the Duel. "It's a Continuous Spell that gives all monsters I control that were Special Summoned from the Graveyard and additional 300 Attack Points! And if you remember, my Sun Dragon Inti just so happened to be called back from that particular area not too long ago!"

The dragon cried out in unison, each of its four heads releasing an echoing roar that shook the bounds of the room. Its teeth snapped victoriously as it felt the power of the Temple flow through its being, the sun-shaped center of its body glowing brighter than ever before.

Sun Dragon Inti-LV8-(3300/2800)

Mikage grimaced. A 3300 Attack Point monster that wasn't hers… looking at her Field, she knew it was going to hurt.

Goodwin smirked, evidently thinking the same thing she was. "Now that I've given my dragon a little extra power… it's time I let it deliver some damage! Go Inti; attack her Steelswarm Mantis, with your Blazing Solar Stream!"

The dragon roared once more, thousands of sunlight particles gathering in its core. Responding to the enemy attack, the Steelswarm Mantis hissed, raising its own appendages and leaping forth, no doubt intending to destroy the dragon before it had the chance to attack.

A foolish mistake.

Just before the Mantis could deliver its first blow, the Sun Dragon howled, its four heads spreading outward and releasing a torrent of yellow flames that engulfed the Fiend whole. Mikage scowled at the scene, quickly throwing her arms in front of her in a pathetic attempt to defend herself from the dragon's blinding light. It was a futile effort.

The light tore through the woman, the difference in power inflicting itself upon her as damage to her Life Points. The Dark Signer spat in pain, her body crashing against the cracked and ruined floor of Goodwin's office as her Life Points dropped dramatically.

**Mikage-1000 LP**

**Goodwin-2400 LP**

"Ah… hah…." Mikage panted, her hand gripped tightly over her chest as she tried to stand. The attack had taken a lot out of her essence, and she knew that if she suffered another blow like that, it would be over, regardless of how many Life Points she had. Quickly, the woman's facial expression darkened.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Goodwin was supposed to be lying on the ground in panic, not her! She was a Dark Signer, one who stood at the pinnacle of evolution along with the Earthbound Gods! How dare he, a mere mortal, defy her?! How dare he, a mere mortal, attempt to defeat her?!

She'd show him his place, no matter how many useless sacrifices it took.

Standing quickly, Mikage placed a soothing hand over her Mark of the Shadows, its painful throbbing demanding payment.

It would get what it wanted.

"You seem troubled, Ms. Simmington," Goodwin's mocking voice broke through her thoughts, "worried about what lies at the other end of the abyss?"

"Not at all Goodwin," Mikage replied, smiling wickedly as her regalia swept in the wind, "I'm just wondering what you'd like to be put on your Gravestone… but if you'd prefer a cremation, I'm sure we can work that out as well! My turn, Draw!" the woman drew her next card happily, her face brightening with glee as she saw what it was. "Well Goodwin, it seems like your time is finally up! It's just about time I put an end to this Duel!"

"What?" Goodwin asked, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"This of course!" Mikage exclaimed, tossing a Spell Card down onto the Field. "It's the Spell Mystic Plasma Zone, A Field card that increases the Attack of all Dark monsters on the Field by 500 Points, and decreases their Defense Points by 400 Points!"

Goodwin's eyes went wide in surprise. "So you've increased your Caucastag's Attack Points to match my Sun Dragon Inti's! And since you'll still have Girastag on the Field, you intend to lay a Direct Attack on me right after!"

"_Of course…"_ Goodwin smirked internally, _"Such a tactic would only end in your defeat! Because just as my Moon Dragon Quilla has an effect to __**increase**__ my Life Points… my Sun Dragon Inti has an effect to __**decrease**__ yours! You've dug your own Grave Mina Simmington! Roman was a fool to send you of all people to provoke my transformation!"_

Mikage grinned, as if reading the man's thoughts. "Sorry, but I'm afraid it's not going to work that way Goodwin! You see, I won't be attacking you with my beloved Steelswarm monsters, but rather, with what I'm sacrificing them for!"

"Impossible!" Goodwin snapped, his eyes bulging in surprise, "A Tribute Summon, now?!"

"Don't worry Goodwin!" Mikage grinned sadistically, "I'll at least treat you to a show before you die!" her Mark of the Shadows lit up at the words, dark lines trailing across her body with a sinister purple hue that connected to her eyes. Quickly, the woman held her most prized card to the sky, chanting out an evil prayer to revive the fallen Immortal that resided within it.

"Souls who rest in the earth, garnering such longstanding grudges!" she began, her eyes emitting a purple light that spewed across the battlefield, shocking her foe even more, "Now it is time to come forth from the impure land and lend me your power! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!"

Her two Steelswarm monsters shattered as a pulsing mechanic heart sprang into being, flying from the Field to hover in the sky above the Sector Security District. As it began to beat, thousands of souls were woken from their sleep, forcefully inhaled to the metal heart and sacrificed to sustain the next stage of its evolution. A great boundary erupted as it ate to its fullest, the purple flames of the Dark Signers wrapping around the building and sealing it within an Orca-shaped Nazca Line.

Goodwin's eyes went wide as he recalled what Mikage had summoned, having never laid eyes on the Immortals in person. It was an entirely different feeling, as if his very soul would be stolen if he let down his guard for a minute…

In the sky above, the heart stopped pulsing, a great wind expelling from its form as it transformed into a great black sphere that promptly gave birth to the very creature Mikage was so fond of.

Chacu Challhua.

Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua-LV10-(2900/2400)

With a whale-like cry, the black and purple beast smashed down onto the ceiling of Goodwin's office, hovering just enough so that the roof wouldn't collapse and "re"-kill the very person who'd been given the honor of summoning it. It did, however, have no qualms in injuring her opponent.

Goodwin cried out as he stared at the beast, taking in everything about it. Its mass… its sheer scale… he thought he had gotten an idea of how large the Earthbound Immortals were when watching the attack on the Arcadia Movement but… it was a behemoth!

"Feast your eyes on it Goodwin!" Mikage grinned maniacally, "Because it'll be the last thing you ever see!"

"Ngh…" Goodwin grimaced, taking a step back before realizing he still had defenses, "That's an impressive God Ms. Simmington, but I'm afraid that even if it destroys my Sun Dragon Inti, the damage still won't be enough to finish me off! Face it, you've been bluffing!"

"Hah! Once again you speak of things you know nothing of!" Mikage spat back, her face grinning with glee, "The Earthbound Immortals are above the petty laws of mere mortals! Each and every one of them is capable of attacking their opponent directly, regardless of whether or not there's a monster on their side of the Field!"

Goodwin's eyes went wide in shock, "N-No! Impossible!"

"Simply put Goodwin…" Mikage mused, her lips parting so she could smile nastily at the man, "You're finished! Go Chacu Challhua! Finish him off with your Dark Dive Attack!"

The whale roared out in opposition to being ordered around by _its_ servant, but attacked nonetheless. Leaning upwards on the ceiling, the monster promptly smashed its head down, crashing it into the side of the building and taking out half the room along with Goodwin.

The Director howled out in surprise and misery as the attack came, the sheer scale of its assault making it impossible to dodge. In a thunderous blow, the man disappeared under a milestone of steel beams and debris, his body knocked several floors down from Mikage's final attack.

**Mikage- 1000 LP**

**Goodwin- 0 LP**

"A…Ah…!" Goodwin coughed, his eyes slowly opening as he stared towards the ceiling from which he fell. Slowly, he raised his hand towards the sky, as if attempting to reclaim some lost dignity from his defeat. "Im…possible… to have been defeated… by a mere… secretary… such a thing… is…"

He coughed again, another pile of beams crashing beside him as he weakly turned his head to the side.

"At least… with this defeat… I shall be… reborn…."

A sudden pain crashing down in his gut cut off his thoughts. Bobbing his quickly bloodying mouth like a fish, the man turned his head upwards, only to come face to face with the sadistically grinning Mikage herself, her heel digging deep into his gut. "Si-Simmington…? How…? Why…?"

The woman's eyes widened in delight; exerting even more pressure on her heel as she leaned forward to answer Goodwin's question.

"You didn't really think I came all this way to turn you into a Dark Signer did you?" Mikage asked coyly, her smile splitting her face wide open, "Dear, dear Director… you should have known better. After the way you treated me when I was still alive…? You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"

Goodwin gaped in pain as the Dark Signer stomped her foot in even more, drawing more blood from the man's lips.

"No my dear Director," the woman smirked, "I'm afraid that at the moment there's only one open slot at the moment… and it certainly won't be going to you. But don't worry; I've got a nice comfy seat waiting for you… deep in the abyss of the Shadow Realm!"

The girl laughed at that, her heel smashing in one last time as purple flames engulfed the world around her. Goodwin would die here, alone and afraid for the first time in years. It was not supposed to be this way.

It was _never_ supposed to have ended up this way. And yet it did… all because one extra person got involved.

-5D's-

Konami swept up the stairs leading to his apartment quickly, knocking the dirt off his boots before turning the key to unlock his apartment.

He flicked on the lights, glancing around the room only to find it exactly as he'd left it when he'd gone out to get food with Akiza.

Empty.

To be honest, Red Hat wasn't sure whether to be happy or disappointed. A part of him had almost expected Enzo and the others to be waiting with him, no doubt with questions and thoughts about where he'd been for the past day and why he never saw fit to call…. At the same time however, he didn't want to see them. For he knew that with everything he'd done already, with everything he planned to do, it would only grow increasingly dangerous around him.

The sound of a crackling spark broke his thoughts, his body instantly crashing silently against the wall as he leaned forward to hear if he had an intruder.

"…no news yet as to what caused the collapse-"

"…marks this as the third fire in the past day, is there a connection? Angela Raines of the Daily Duel thinks so-"

"The major question floating about is whether or not there were any survivors, eyewitness claims to have seen Director Goodwin present within the building at the time-"

Konami's eyes narrowed, and he stepped into the living room just as the television was turned back off.

"Well, it's certainly become a mess of things out there hasn't it?" his mysterious visitor asked, his silky smooth voice passing through the room as he smoothed his hair out of his face.

"_You_!" Konami gasped, his eyes widening in disgust and surprise, "What are you doing here?!"

It was impossible, unthinkable even, that the man standing before him could, in fact, be standing before him. Konami knew that more than anyone. After all…

He had been the one to put him to rest.

The man chuckled once more, digging inside the folds of his jacket and revealing a gold monster card as if it would explain everything. He swept his hair out of his face once more, his mocking green eyes looking just as horrid as the first time Konami had laid eyes on them.

"Tell me Konami, what has become of my Arcadia Movement?" said not Sayer, but Divine.

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty Five-**

**End**


	66. Disband

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

"_You didn't really think I came all this way to turn you into a Dark Signer did you?" Mikage asked coyly, her smile splitting her face wide open, "Dear, dear Director… you should have known better. After the way you treated me when I was still alive…? You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"_

_Goodwin gaped in pain as the Dark Signer stomped her foot in even more, drawing more blood from the man's lips._

"_No my dear Director," the woman smirked, "I'm afraid that at the moment there's only one open slot at the moment… and it certainly won't be going to you. But don't worry; I've got a nice comfy seat waiting for you… deep in the abyss of the Shadow Realm!"_

_The girl laughed at that, her heel smashing in one last time as purple flames engulfed the world around her. Goodwin would die here, alone and afraid for the first time in years. It was not supposed to be this way._

_It was never supposed to have ended up this way. And yet it did… all because one extra person got involved._

_-5D's-_

_Konami's eyes narrowed and he stepped into the living room just as the television was turned back off._

"_Well, it's certainly become a mess of things out there hasn't it?" his mysterious visitor asked, his silky smooth voice passing through the room as he smoothed his hair out of his face._

"_You!" Konami gasped, his eyes widening in disgust and surprise, "What are you doing here?!"_

_It was impossible, unthinkable even, that the man standing before him could, in fact, be standing before him. Konami knew that more than anyone. After all…_

_He had been the one to put him to rest._

_The man chuckled once more, digging inside the folds of his jacket and revealing a gold monster card as if it would explain everything. He swept his hair out of his face once more, his mocking green eyes looking just as horrid as the first time Konami had laid eyes on them._

"_Tell me Konami, what has become of my Arcadia Movement?" said not Sayer, but Divine._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty Six-**

**Disband**

* * *

Konami tackled him.

Or at least, he _tried_ to. But the second Konami made contact with what he thought was the man's body, he just kind of… slipped through.

A large crash rang throughout the room, Red Hat grimacing in pain and embarrassment as he smashed into the TV stand, knocking it apart.

"You cannot touch me." Divine mused, "Perhaps if you had informed me of your intentions I would have saved you from what I imagine to be an embarrassing, and quite painful collapse."

Konami grimaced, setting a hand on his forehead to check to ensure he wasn't having some kind of hallucinogenic fever. Those were real right? He shook his head angrily, noting that he was completely fine.

"I can't touch you?" he repeated, a brow rising on his face as he stared at the man. "So what, are you some kind of psychic projection or something?"

"What I am is beyond the scope of your If it would put your mind at ease, then you are welcome to think of me as such." Divine mused. "I have no qualms against it."

The teen grimaced at the words suspiciously, crawling back to his feet and using the wall to support himself. "Divine…" he began, his eyes narrowing at the man, "Why are you here? _How_ are you here? I saw you die-"

"Oh yes," the man agreed, "and quite spectacularly so. But information is quite a hefty piece of information to come by these days, so when there is a potential asset to be used… one who has more information than most, they tend to be…" Divine shrugged elegantly, in a way only he could before finishing his statement. "…preserved. All my thoughts, all my memories, wrapped up inside a little bowl and compacted into a single substance, used to create what you now see before you. I am nothing more than a mere remnant, a preserved fragment of the man I once was."

Konami's frowned deepened, his body leaning off the wall to stand on his own two feet. "Preserved by who?" he asked warily, wondering who in their right mind would want to preserve someone as dangerous and manipulative as Divine.

"Well my friend, that is the question, is it not?" Divine asked with that dastardly smile, "But I am afraid I'm not at the liberty to discuss such things at the moment. And you… you have yet to even answer a question of my own."

Konami's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Your question…?"

"You heard it the first time didn't you?" the man asked, his face steeling as he gazed upon the boy who had defeated him. "What has become of my Arcadia Movement? What has my other self been doing in my absence?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Konami asked, feeling rather vindictive at the turn of events. "The answers may shock you."

"If you intend to surprise me by informing me of the collapse of the building due to the summon of the Earthbound Immortals, I'm afraid you'll be in for a bit of a disappointment." Divine smirked. "The Arcadia Movement is more than just a building. It is a belief, a way of life! Something as mundane as the collapse of our Neo Domino headquarters is hardly enough to stop us, surely Akiza would have told you of this?"

"Akiza would have?" Konami asked in surprise, "No… she didn't say anything."

"Fufufu…" Divine chuckled, "Well, I'm sure she had more important things to be thinking of at the time, what with being a Signer and all. Though I suppose I should commend you. It is, after all, only your intervention that successfully managed to unite the Signers in one room. Why I expect that by this time tomorrow, the stage will have set for the war to truly begin."

"Yeah…" Konami agreed, "and at least it'll go a lot more smoothly now that you're little clone is out of the picture."

"My clone?" Divine asked in wonder and surprise, "I see. So Akiza successfully followed my orders after all. Tell me Konami, is he everything I thought he'd be?"

"That depends," Konami grimaced, "Did you expect him to be a fumbling lowlife who sacrificed half of Peru's tourist population to revive an Earthbound Immortal?"

"Ah yes…" Divine remembered, "The Crimson Devil… Red Nova, correct? My… preserver is quite interested in where it's gotten off to. Such power should not be left to roam around freely after all."

"There's that word again…" Konami scowled, "You keep talking about someone preserving you… who is it?! I know you already said you don't intend to tell me, but…"

"Hmhmhm… are you sure you wish to know?" Divine asked, throwing Konami's own words right back at him, "The answer may prove to be more than you can handle after all. But, I suppose if you are insisting…"

"I am." Konami answered, his eyes glaring defiantly at the less-than-dead psychic.

"Very well. You wish to meet the man who did this to me… I shall grant you your request, but I warn you Konami…" Divine mused, "This next part will feel a little… strange."

Before Red Hat could ask what he meant by that Divine had lunged forward; pressing his hands down on the boy's face, despite Konami having been unable to touch him just moments prior. A blinding pain shot through Konami's head at the contact, a variety of lights and colors filling his mind as the world warped around him. Divine stepped back, seemingly fading from existence. In fact, Konami could say that everything had… leaving nothing but a blank, empty white.

Konami panted softly, moving to catch his breath as he took in the sight of his surroundings. From the moment he opened his eyes it was obvious he was no longer in his apartment, the room was far too large for that to be the case. In fact, from what he could tell the room seemed to have no end, it just traveled on for what Konami could imagine to be an infinitely long distance. The boy coughed once, rubbing the souring pain from his forehead as he made to stand.

Where had Divine gotten off to? Really, Konami should have known better than to let the man touch him. For all he knew this could have been a trap, but if that was a case…. Well, he'd beaten Divine before, and he was certain he could do it again if it came to that.

Fortunately, he didn't have to worry about such things much longer.

A whirring sound grabbed his attention, prompting him to turn his head around just as a metallic magatama-shaped object made its presence known. It hovered in midair, defying all laws of physics as several small canisters propped open from its sides, releasing a cool steam that disappeared inside the room.

"What the…?" Konami asked no one in particular, taking in the thing's appearance, "Now what is this thing supposed to be…?"

As if to answer the teen's thoughts, the machine whirled about, turning to face him vibrantly as an elderly blue eye stared out at him from within. Konami called out at the sight, stumbling backwards and nearly losing his balance.

"No way…" Konami mused softly, gazing at the floating machine once more, "You mean to say… that thing's a person? Ah! That's right… Divine! Divine, what's going on here?!"

"He is no longer among us." the object explained, a robotic sound filled with remnants of a human voice echoing from its speakers, "Did he not explain things to you?"

Konami's eyes narrowed, directing his attention to the machine once more. "No, he did. So I guess that makes you him then, the one who "preserved" him, as he put it?"

The blue eye seemed to narrow slightly, and Konami got the feeling that the machine was nodding, despite having no evidence to prove so.

"Indeed." The robotic voice replied. "While the man, as a person, was less than malleable, he carries information I could find useful in the coming days."

Konami wanted to question him more on that, wondering just what sort of information Divine could have that could be useful in the future. However, as he thought on that, another, more pressing question came to mind; one that made far more sense to ask, given Konami's current location.

"From the things Divine was telling me, it's obvious you know about what's going on in Neo Domino. There's no way he'd know about Peru and the Earthbound Immortals otherwise. After all, those things didn't happen until after the Fortune Cup… long after Divine was supposed to have vanished into the Shadow Realm." Konami paused, "So… what are you, who are you, exactly?"

The machine whirred about, the plane of existence in the room inverting as everything twisted upside down. Konami cried out as he crashed to the floor from the ceiling, the magatama-shaped machine now right side up as the blue eye continued to stare at the teen.

"I have had many names." The machine began, its mechanicals hums scratching Konami's eardrums, "The Ancient One, the Lord of Destiny… I am the Beginning and the End… the First and Last of my kind. In this sense, if may refer to me as… Z-one."

"Z-one…?" Konami repeated, his eyes narrowing once he remembered why he was there in the first place. "Well then, _Z-one_, what information did Divine have that made it necessary for you to preserve his identity? It must have been rather important, if you were willing to delve into the Shadow Realm to retrieve him… which also raises another question. _How_ did you collect Divine? I don't remember the Underworld being accessible to just anyone after all."

"Information is not something to be given lightly..." the machine, no, Z-one chided softly, "What use would I have in telling you such things?"

"What use-?!" Konami grimaced, "You'd be helping innocent people, thousands, if not millions of them!"

"No. I would not." Z-one corrected, "You would use the information I have to resurrect those sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals, no?" Upon seeing Konami's nod the man continued, "What I have granted the one you call Divine is but a half-life… he will never be able to touch, taste, smell, or feel anything ever again. Do you truly wish to condemn those lost souls to such a fate….?"

"Of course not! It just… seemed like such a good idea at the time…" Red Hat finished lamely, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

The machine's eye narrowed angrily, as if Konami's words had offended it somehow. "A majority of earth's mistakes do. Nuclear weapons, chemical agents…. With each advancement in human technology, there also comes an inherent will to cause harm. Duel Monsters itself was not a mere card game developed by the likes of Maximillian Pegasus, but a powerful substitute for war that originated in the depths of the Ancient World! I have seen enough war to last several lifetimes… and to see the humans killing each other… it makes me fear for what is to come."

"Your words… they make it sound as if you're very old." Konami noticed.

"I am old." Z-one confirmed, his eye closing as the machine whirred once more, "And I have become very, _very_ tired. But there is always more work to do. Even now the fires of war threaten to engulf the world. I see you have taken to uniting the Signers… this is good. They will be needed, in the battles to come."

Konami blinked in surprise, "The battles to come? What are you talking about? Is there more to be worried about than just the Dark Signers?"

"Perhaps." Z-one acquiesced, "But for now, I suggest you turn your attention to the one who carries the Crimson Devil. It is far more vicious and powerful than you know."

"The Crimson Devil…? You mean Sayer?" Konami asked, "But… he's dead isn't he? Akiza and Carly both said they saw him fall down the Arcadia Movement building… Mikage killed him!"

"Did you see a body?" Z-one asked, immediately cutting off any line of protest, "Red Nova is one whose powers surpass the Crimson Dragon itself. Do not be so foolish as to believe that its user would die from a mere building collapse. It's power must be drained prior through its defeat in a Shadow Duel to have such an effect, and even then- Well… perhaps that is something better left for a later time."

"So even Sayer got away from that place… and just when I thought things couldn't get worse…" Konami sighed, "It sounds like even Goodwin got caught up in this…."

Z-one's eye widened in agreement. "Indeed. The man faded into nothingness not long ago, at the hands of your old acquaintance, Mina Simmington. The woman seems to have come into her own as a Dark Signer… but I suppose anyone would, with the power of the Steelswarm giving them support."

"The Steelswarm? Those were… the cards she used right?" Konami recalled, remembering the woman calling out the names of such monsters during his own Duel with her. "A bunch of Dark Fiend monsters…."

"…and a tale for another time." Z-one intruded upon his thought. "Our time grows short, and I have yet to impart to you my gift."

"Gift?" Konami asked incredulously, watching the man's machine swivel around yet again, "What kind of gift would someone like you have for me? If it has something to do with Divine I'd rather not accept. I've had enough of that man to last… what was it you said? Oh right, "several lifetimes.""

"Rejoice, Konami…" Z-one spoke solemnly, a blue canister extending from his machine, "for your wish shall be granted. What I give unto you is not a repugnant martyr, but a means to an end. As it stands, neither Yusei nor Jack have reached their full potential. This may prove disastrous in the days to come. In light of these events, I give you this."

The blue canister hovered before Konami, a pale light emitting from its container as it fell into the teen's hand, surprising him with its light weight.

"This thing…?" Konami wondered lightly, "What is it supposed to be?"

"An alternative method." Z-one explained, "A means to an end. To give birth to something from nothing is no ordinary feat. I wonder… how will your ideals fare?"

Konami glanced between the man and the canister as a blinding light began to drown out the world around him. He winced, his eyes snapping shut as a ripping explosion burst forth from Z-one's machine, engulfing the world completely and drowning him in black.

-5D's-

"-nami. Konami!"

Staring up at the ceiling to his apartment Konami groaned, turning to the side as someone helped him to his feet.

"Enzo…?" the teen asked weakly, nearly falling to his knees once more when the boy had loosened his grip, "What-?"

"You were on the floor when we got here." The teen explained, quickly setting the red-capped duelist on his couch, "What happened? Your TV stand was all knocked over like there'd been some kind of fight!"

"Agh…" Konami muttered, leaning his head back into the soft pillows, "I'm not sure. You said I was on the floor…?"

Enzo nodded solemnly. "You don't remember? That can't be good. You don't think someone tried to break in did you?"

Konami exhaled softly, turning his head to the side to stare at the wall. "You're the one who's in here when he shouldn't be." He pointed out, earning an angry huff from the teen.

"You shouldn't really be acting that way to your rescuer should you?" Enzo retorted, his face sporting a frown, "Wisteria would probably tear into you if she heard you say such nonsense. You being her precious "Kon-kun" won't help you out of any messes anytime soon."

"Ugh… Wisteria? Don't tell me… she's here too?" Konami asked softly, his hand idly wrapping around the blue canister beside him.

"Yeah. She's in the back with everyone else." Enzo explained, earning a weary sigh from his friend. "We've been out looking for you, but with it being as late as it is… we pretty much figured it'd be better off just catching you by surprise here."

"As late as it is?" Konami inquired, "What time is it?"

Enzo blinked in surprise for a few moments, glancing down at his watch to answer Konami's question. "It looks like it's about five in the evening. Alice and Mathew will probably have to be heading out soon, you know how it is… strict parents and all."

Konami ignored the Mathew comment, grasping onto the time Enzo had mentioned. "It's Five?" he repeated aloud, more to himself than anyone else. That couldn't have been right. He had remembered it being well past dark by the time he'd gotten home. Then he'd turned on the TV, and… no, that wasn't right either, was it? Something else had turned on the TV… someone else… but who was it?

"Hey," Enzo asked, looking at the canister Konami had been toying with subconsciously, "What's that thing? It looks pretty fancy."

"Huh?" Red Hat blinked in surprise, glancing down at the object in his hands, "Oh, it's nothing. Here, put it over there by the light would ya?"

Enzo frowned at once again being reduced to butler status, but he nodded nonetheless. "So, Konami… I hate to ask you this again and all but… what happened? It doesn't seem like something you just shouldn't remember, you know?"

"Ugh…" Konami groaned, feeling it far too early for him to have to put up with the boy's questions. "I…" he grasped for an excuse. "I fell."

"You fell?" Enzo repeated incredulously, "Fell how?"

Red Hat shrugged, "I dunno. You know how it is; sometimes you just lose your balance and uh… trip."

Enzo stared at the boy for several seconds before shrugging in agreement, "I guess. Anyway, if you're good to move, we better go ahead and catch up with the rest of the group. They'll be wanting to talk to you of course… probably scold you a little for jumping out of an airplane into a burning building and all… ring any bells?"

"Huh…" Konami closed his eyes, recalling the feel of the wind, the heat of the flames… "Yeah, I suppose it does."

Enzo frowned. "Good. Because I don't want to be the only one explaining what happened up there. And speaking of, did you find everyone alright? Did Akiza react how I thought she would?"

"No, actually." Konami retorted, a small smile tugging at his lips, "She made a friend."

"Huh…?" Enzo blinked in surprise, "That witch did…? Ah… they didn't double team you or anything did they?"

Konami snorted, standing from his couch and mumbling something about idiots as he stepped into the next room. Just as Enzo had said, the whole group was there waiting for him. Wisteria, glaring at him half-heartedly from across the room with those ruby-red eyes of hers... Rathie, still munching away on chips and gaining pounds… and then Mathew and Alice, chatting away animatedly by the window…

"Hola," he greeted, feeling the world mildly appropriate.

"See? Told you he'd start off with something like that," Mathew announced, earning a frown from his younger sister, "Hey Konami, glad to see you up and about! Wisteria and Enzo were going on about how you jumped out of a plane or something…"

"Got a good scare outta me when I heard what'd happened." Rathie admitted, "How come you didn't call and let one of us know you were alright? You must've had some time to do it…"

"Rathie, Mathew," Konami nodded his head towards the two politely, "Good to see you. How have things been while I was away? I heard you were stuck running around with some Grady guy…?"

"Yeah…" Mathew sighed, "the guy was a real tool! He kept whining about wanting to go home every five minutes… Eventually we just had to cut the guy loose! We never did really get anywhere in our investigation…" he laughed, "No thanks to Wisteria of course!"

Konami blinked curiously, turning his attention to the girl in question as she folded her arms angrily.

"Well how was I supposed to know the place was off-limits?! It's not like there was a sign or anything!" the girl scowled, tapping her foot impatiently, "Besides, aren't you two being a bit too gentle with Konami here?"

"Oh come on Wisteria give the guy a break," Mathew protested, "you can just tell by looking at him that he's had a bad couple of days, and it's not like you really have anything to be mad at him for. Besides, wasn't it you who was pacing around the room all worryingly when you heard that Enzo had found him?"

"Yes, well-" the girl cut herself off in favor of staring at the nearby wall, "Just this once I suppose."

"So… does that mean I can stop pretending to be ignoring him now?" Alice asked loudly, earning a deadpan from the older girl.

"Er… yes Alice, not that anyone told you to in the first place." She murmured, shaking her head softly at the child's antics.

"Great!" the girl cheered, turning to face Red Hat happily, "Hello Konami!"

"Hey Alice. You look well." The boy noted, giving a soft wave to the girl.

"Hehe… yeah! And I've been winning tons of Duels too! My new Trap Deck is working better than ever!"

"Good to hear…" Konami mused, "Listen guys… before we take this conversation any further… there's something I want to say."

"Huh?" Enzo blinked in surprise as he entered the room, "Guess this means I'm coming in at a good time! Man… I at least thought you'd wait before trying to say something important…" he shuffled in quickly as Konami sighed, moving to join the others across from him. "Well, now that I'm here…"

"Way to spoil the mood, Enzo." Konami chided, shaking his head in disappointment. "Anyway, where was I?"

"You were telling us you had something you needed to say?" Wisteria frowned, cupping her chin thoughtfully, "It's going to be something important isn't it?"

"Extremely important." Konami agreed, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked over the group. "Thinking back, we came together like this for a single purpose, didn't we? A single purpose… a purpose we gained when Goodwin attempted to blackmail me back during the Fortune Cup: to locate the Signers."

The group nodded, this all being old news to them.

"Well," Konami continued, "that purpose has come to fruition. Earlier…" he paused, wondering whether "today" would be a good way to continue, he had no clue as to how much time had passed after all, and it was beginning to bug him, as if he'd forgotten a rather important piece of information…. "Earlier, I managed to carry a conversation with a majority of the Signers, all of them in fact, save Yusei. After a bit of… prompting, I managed to convince them what their best course of action was. Right now, I expect they're in Satellite meeting with Yusei forming a plan of attack."

"Yusei…? You mean that spiky-haired guy?" Enzo recalled aloud, "Yeah… he was a Signer wasn't he?"

"Yes. Yusei, Luna, Jack, and Akiza…" Konami named them off, "Those four are the Signers destined to protect this city from the Earthbound Immortals…. And now that they've been found and united… our job as the S.O.T. is done."

"Huh…?" Wisteria blinked, not liking where Konami's words were going. "What are you saying Konami…? What do you mean our job is done?"

"It's just as you suspect Wisteria," Konami explained, folding his arms imposingly, "As of this moment… I hereby declare the Signer Observation Team, disbanded!"

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty Six-**

**End**

* * *

**The S.O.T. disbanded? Just what does Konami think he's doing? And what on earth happened during his meeting with the mysterious Z-one? Maybe you'll find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Short Chapter this time I'm afraid, but don't worry, there'll be a few extras coming up soon! Keep checking back for updates, and keep staying classy. Till next time!**


	67. Awake

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

"_Good to hear…" Konami mused, "Listen guys… before we take this conversation any further… there's something I want to say."_

"_Huh?" Enzo blinked in surprise as he entered the room, "Guess this means I'm coming in at a good time! Man… I at least thought you'd wait before trying to say something important…" he shuffled in quickly as Konami sighed, moving to join the others across from him. "Well, now that I'm here…"_

"_Way to spoil the mood, Enzo." Konami chided, shaking his head in disappointment. "Anyway, where was I?"_

"_You were telling us you had something you needed to say?" Wisteria frowned, cupping her chin thoughtfully, "It's going to be something important isn't it?"_

"Yeah, it's _extremely important." Konami agreed, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked over the group. "Thinking back, we came together like this for a single purpose, didn't we? A single purpose… a purpose we gained when Goodwin attempted to blackmail me back during the Fortune Cup: to locate the Signers."_

_The group nodded, this all being old news to them._

"_Well," Konami continued, "that purpose has come to fruition. Earlier…" he paused, wondering whether "today" would be a good way to continue, he had no clue as to how much time had passed after all, and it was beginning to bug him, as if he'd forgotten a rather important piece of information…. "Earlier, I managed to carry a conversation with a majority of the Signers, all of them in fact, save Yusei. After a bit of… prompting, I managed to convince them what their best course of action was. Right now, I expect they're in Satellite meeting with Yusei forming a plan of attack."_

"_Yusei…? You mean that spiky-haired guy?" Enzo recalled aloud, "Yeah… he was a Signer wasn't he?"_

"_Yes. Yusei, Luna, Jack, and Akiza…" Konami named them off, "Those four are the Signers destined to protect this city from the Earthbound Immortals…. And now that they've been found and united… our job as the S.O.T. is done."_

"_Huh…?" Wisteria blinked, not liking where Konami's words were going. "What are you saying Konami…? What do you mean our job is done?"_

"_It's just as you suspect Wisteria," Konami explained, folding his arms imposingly, "As of this moment… I hereby declare the Signer Observation Team, disbanded!"_

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty Seven-**

**Awake**

* * *

"I demand you untie me this instant! I am the King of Neo Domino City, and I refuse to be treated in this manner!"

Crow grinned, looking down upon the bound form of Jack Atlas. The man had woken up several hours after returning to Martha's, and after a desperate, (though surprisingly one-sided) struggle, the Blackwing-user had managed to successfully subdue the man.

"Well, that's nice and all Jack, really." Crow began, his explosive grin splitting his face, "but even if we were still in Neo Domino, you can't exactly call yourself the King anymore can you? Besides, don't you wanna hang around and say hi to Martha, Rally, and all the others? They're just dying for a chance to chat with you, Jack!"

The man grimaced, Crow's words having their intended effect on them. How was he supposed to look them in the eye after everything that had happened? Even more so when one considered just what he had done to Rally. His decision having long been decided, Jack grimaced, standing as he strained at the bonds once more.

"Of course I don't!" Jack spat, "There's no need for me to waste my time with little lambs like them!"

Crow frowned at the words, his own face growing angry as he heard Jack's words. "Why you ungrateful little-!"

As the two prepared to divulge into yet another argument, a loud bang from the room behind them broke their thoughts. The door burst open, and an angry Martha stepped forward, glaring at the two as she brandished her wooden spaddle. Waving it around furiously, she turned towards each of the Turbo Duelists, taking a step forward threateningly before opening her mouth to speak.

"Crow… Jack…" she began softly, quickly whacking the both of them atop the head, "Do you have any idea what time it is?! Shut the hell up before you wake up the children! Really, I thought I'd taught you better."

Crow reeled back, quickly bowing his head apologetically. "Ah, sorry Martha… I'll be quiet for sure, promise!"

"See that you do," Martha smiled gently, "or I'll have to come back and beat your ass." She paused, turning her attention to the blonde who had remained rather quiet during her appearance. "Well Jack? Can I expect you to do the same?"

The King grunted defiantly, only to allow his arms to slump when he received another fiery gaze from the woman. "Of course I'll be silent! Crow is the one you need to be worrying about!"

"You two were always so rowdy…" Martha reminisced, "It's good to see at least that much hasn't changed. So Jack, why don't you head upstairs to see Yusei? That's why you came all this way isn't it?"

Jack scowled inwardly. Yusei was here? In this very same house as him? Why hadn't he come out to say anything?!

"Is… is this some sort of joke?" Jack asked, "Yusei's here? Why hasn't he shown himself? Is he up there laughing, is that what this is?!"

"W-Whoa!" Crow reeled, his eyes bulging in surprise, "Easy there fella, Yusei's not laughing at you or anything. He hasn't woken up since he got here. Didn't Konami tell you?"

"Konami…?" Jack asked, his eyes narrowing at the reminder of the red-capped duelist, "He did no such thing! He was far too busy berating me for my dueling skills! Which reminds me, where is that red-loving freak?! I'll teach him to disrespect my showmanship abilities-!"

Crow sighed, silently apologizing to Martha on Jack's behalf. "He's not here Jack. Chill out already would ya? It's just like Martha said, you'll wake everyone up."

Jack grimaced, bristling in his bonds before falling back, closing his eyes to regain some of his composure. "You said something about Yusei didn't you? About how he's not waking up or some nonsense?"

"That's right." Martha responded first, "The doctor said it was a miracle he survived with all his wounds in the first place. Now it's just a matter of when he woke up. It's why I thought to tell Crow about the situation so he could go get you after all." She paused, giving Jack a moment to let things sink in, "I thought Yusei could do with a few friends on his bedside."

"It was you who decided to come get me…?" Jack asked, looking at the woman in surprise as his eyes widened a fraction of an inch, "I thought Crow had just decided to be his usual annoying self again!"

"Oi, what'd you say?!" Crow responded angrily, "I have more than enough things to worry about than running around to teach you a thing or two, Mr. _ex-_King! Even if you think you can just run around enjoying yourself in Neo Domino, it's not like anything's gotten better back here in Satellite you know! The only reason I even bothered was because it was Martha asking, and it was to help Yusei!"

"Hmph… "helping Yusei"…" Jack quoted, "It seems like that's all anyone is about these days. What? Has he suddenly become incapable of helping himself?!"

"I seem to remember a time when you wouldn't hesitate twice to help a friend in need, Jack." Martha chided, "Has fame and fortune really clouded your mind and personality that much?"

"…Take me to him!" Jack demanded of Crow, "I'll see for myself what sort of mess Yusei's gotten himself into."

"See for yourself huh?" Crow deadpanned, "Well, I guess that's the most we can expect from you at this point. But I'm warning you Jack, if you try anything funny with him while you're up there-"

Jack scowled. "What do I look like, some sort of thief? I think you'll find that not everyone is like you, Crow!"

"Oi! It's perfectly fine to be like me!" Crow retorted, "Plenty of speed and an unbeatable Deck… you'd be proud to call yourself Crow the Bullet!"

"More like Crow who's Full-a-it." Jack mumbled beneath his breath, quickly turning to face the wall, "Now, untie me! I'd like to get this over with sometime today!"

"Right away sire," Crow replied mockingly, cutting away the King's binds as he faced the wall. Jack relished his new freedom, feeling his wrists to ensure everything was as it should be before turning and punching Crow in the ribs.

The man crumpled. "Ah… Ow! What the hell did you do that for you little-" Crow's statement never finished as he returned the blow with one of his own, socking Jack in the jaw with his elbow.

"Oh for heaven's sake-" Martha scowled, re-equipping her wooden paddle and whacking both men atop the head with it, bringing an end to their pointless fighting. "Go upstairs and see Yusei, the both of you! And don't make any more of a ruckus! If I find you've woken any of the children… you'll have more to worry about than a busted head!"

The two men trembled at the words despite their age, quickly moving to do as the woman had asked.

"Yes ma'am." They called out in chorus.

After all, it didn't matter how old or frail the woman may seem, because they both knew from experience that Martha could be a monster when she wanted to.

They climbed the stairs in silence, the doors to Yusei's room opening before as the bundled green hair of Leo came into view.

"Huh? Oh, it's you again Crow. Did you manage to get Jack settled down? We heard you two yelling at each other- ah!" the boy perked up suddenly, taking a few steps back as the former King appeared behind Crow. He scowled.

"Oh please! It's not like I've come here to steal your soul or something!" the man grimaced.

"Ha! Well, you have to admit you aren't exactly the most approachable person in the house Jack," Crow grinned, "Besides, with how you've been acting, Leo here has every right to be afraid. It's not like being an angry jerk all the time will win you any fans you know."

"Well perhaps if someone would quit wasting my time…" Jack trailed off, "So, this is where Yusei is then?!"

"Yeah…" Crow confirmed, nodding his head once, "He's been out of it ever since he got here. Martha says he passed out right after she opened the door… a bit creepy if you ask me."

"Hm? Did one of you say something?" Akiza asked, entering the room for the first time and widening her eyes in surprise. "Crow? And… you brought Jack along with you this time?"

"What?" Jack wondered in turn, taking in the girl's appearance curiously, "You're that psychic Yusei defeated back in the Fortune Cup! What are you doing here?!"

Akiza scowled, not at all caring for the tone that had accompanied Jack's question. "Well, I'd like to think I can be wherever I so choose, and as it just so happens, Crow's the one who brought me here."

Jack frowned, setting a hand on his hip as a bead of sweat began to roll down the side of his face. He had thought it would just be Crow and him visiting Yusei, but evidently that was not the case. That small green-haired boy and his twin sister, and now this psychic as well! There were three people too many in that room!

"What is this?" the King grimaced, "Some sort of party? Yusei's not some sideshow to be gawked at, so it'd be best if you three just move along!"

"Move along?" Akiza asked, "I hardly think that is your decision to be making. We are all friends here, and I would think Yusei would benefit more by having as many as possible around him at a time like this. Of course, if you think you know better-"

Crow sweatdropped, quickly moving between the two before their conversation took a turn for the worse. It wasn't like they needed a fight to break out over an unconscious man's bed after all. "Alright, I think that's enough of that. Jack, Akiza and the others came here to help. You really shouldn't be so quick to judge someone, you know?"

"Ngh… I hardly think you're eligible to be saying such things to me, Crow!" Jack grimaced, turning to face the three "visitors" in Yusei's room, "Besides, I don't see what help two brats and a psychic could be in this sort of situation!"

"Hey!" Leo frowned, "We're not brats! We're Signers! Which means there's no one better to be here right now, you got that?!"

Luna frowned at her twin's words, holding back the urge to point out the fact that _she_ was the one who was a Signer, not him. Still, his words held some truth to them; she'd already seen that the Mark of the Dragon had given them some kind of connection, so maybe if all of them had been gathered…

"Leo's right." Akiza agreed, holding up her own forearm to show off her birthmark, "This Mark may have caused us great pain and suffering, but it has also allowed us to bond with others as Duelists and people! If it truly means something… then it will definitely help us wake Yusei!"

Jack grimaced at the words, resisting the urge to show off his own birthmark. Great, he thought, more psychos. The only thing they were missing now was a lightshow, maybe then they could come together as some sort of circus-

As if responding to Jack's thoughts the room suddenly darkened, the three standing Signers gripping their forearms in pain as they began to glow an ethereal crimson. Crow and Leo took several steps back in shock, watching the light gather in the center of the room before radiating down on Yusei, igniting his own hidden Signer Mark.

The crab-haired Turbo Duelist winced at the feeling, his breathing spiking for a moment as several beads of sweat began to protrude down his face.

"A-Ah…" he grunted aloud, his hands clenching tight, "Kalin… I'm going to the rescue… don't care what it takes!"

"Kalin?" Jack inquired curiously, "What's that black sheep got to do with this?!"

"Martha said he'd been saying all our names." Crow explained, "The Enforcers… you don't that has something to do with this do you?"

"Impossible!" Jack scowled, "Kalin died years ago! He passed away in one of Sector Security's prisons!"

"No…" Yusei denied, rising from his bed slowly and shocking those present, "He's not dead Jack… he dueled with me, as a Dark Signer."

-5D's-

Konami yawned, arching his back before collapsing into the computer chair to think. After he'd finished his little speech, the rest of the group had dispersed to think about what they'd do from now on. It was for the best really, the SOT had been putting them in needless danger from the get-go, but now that the Signer's war was starting to kick into full swing he couldn't exactly expect them to keep on investigating, even more so for people like Mathew and Alice.

The teen exhaled once more, rubbing his fingers against his forehead to soothe the oncoming headache. Enzo in particular had been rather vocal with his disagreements. Really, Konami had expected such treatment from Wisteria, but surprisingly she had been rather silent during the whole ordeal. Then again, she probably expected such an occurrence; after all, he'd done the same thing multiple times back at Duel Academy.

During the strange events that happened at the renowned school it was common for groups of students to get together and try to figure it out. Of course, it usually ended up with Jaden's group dealing with the source of things, but every once and a while a different student group might have its day. After his first less-than-normal school year, Konami had been approached by all kinds of students, many wanting little more than to dissect the boy's brain for all the secrets he'd been privy to before.

They rarely got what they wanted, but that didn't mean they didn't try. Wisteria had originally just been another in a long line of acquaintances, wishing for little more than to use his skills for her own gain. At least until Tragoedia got involved… but that was a story for another day.

The teen leaned back in his chair, his right hand fondling the wireless mouse connected to his Kaibacorp laptop. Clicking off the several ads that commonly filled his screen the teen furrowed his brow and pulled up the latest news article.

**Rex Goodwin Revealed!**

By Angela Raines

I met Rex Goodwin on a day like any other, a sunny day; different only for the fact that it was the eve of my first big break. There was no denying the fact that the moment we saw each other there was a connection. The second our eyes met I knew I had met my superior in each and every way. The cool grace with which he approached me was the stuff of fairy tales, and even then, I knew he was my ticket to the big leagues.

However, that was not to say that I knew him better than anyone else. We all thought we knew Rex Goodwin; he was our leader, our protector, our friend, but how many among us could say they knew the _real _him? Angela Raines here believes not one! Let us take a look at his history. From where did this great King, this elegant leader come from? Evidence has long shown that the man was not born in Neo Domino City, but when digging deeper for further investigation I was blocked at every turn!

Is there a professional reason as to why our late Director had his records sealed away, or is the truth a terrible… and much darker thing? Let us turn to the Rex-Atlas Relationship in hope of finding these answers!

It's been called sinister, wicked and even revolting, but none of these words can completely wrap up the sheer number of conspiracies this mentorship had dug up! Many of us proud Neo Domino City citizens are _still_ reeling from revelations made at the conclusion of the Fortune Cup! Jack Atlas, scion of Satellite? How did he get here, what tricks did he pull to wrap himself within Goodwin's fold? This reporter intended to find out, only to once again find my path blocked by the hideous locked and sealed signs used so often by Kaibacorp Security. What secrets are they hiding? Is there some truth to the Victory Conspiracy after all?

Konami stopped reading, realizing that the rest of the article was little more than a Jack bashing waste of time. Still, if there was one grain of truth to be learned from Angela Raines' exaggerated storytelling, it was that Sector Security Director Rex Goodwin was well and truly dead. Red Hat stopped his train of thought for a moment, pondering how he should feel about that bit of information. While it was true the man had seen fit to blackmail him, he'd never outright caused him harm, which was more than he could say for over half the people he'd interacted with since arriving.

At the same time however, the teen knew full well that Rex was more dangerous than he let on. It showed in his walks, his talks… Horahkty, even the way the man stood all but declared wickedness! Perhaps it was better than the man had been dealt with, it took out the possibility of another villain rising up to try and bite him in the ass later. It was a crude description, sure, but entirely true.

Still, Goodwin's death left more questions to be answered. Konami had seen the initial crime screen on the television, the news event having been recorded due to Wisteria's unneeded meddling. The purple flames, the wanton destruction, it screamed Dark Signer involvement, but why? While Konami could assume that the man was untrustworthy, Director Goodwin was no threat, least of all to the Dark Signers! What good would a mechanical arm do him against the might of a colossal monstrosity bred from myths and legends?

As usual, Konami felt the need to investigate.

If the Dark Signers had gone so far as to level the entire _building_ to get at Goodwin, then it meant there was something the man had that interested them. As an ally to the Signers, and an all-around interfering person, Red Hat wanted to know what it was.

He closed out of his browser and swivelled about in his chair, quickly going over the information he already knew.

"Goodwin was the Director of Sector Security…" he mused aloud, despite the fact he was alone, "So maybe there was something he was looking into that caused him to be more trouble than he was worth? No, that wouldn't be it… otherwise there would have been news about one of the evidence labs being attacked as well. He did seem to have a bit too much information regarding the Signers and Earthbound Immortals in general… it's possible that he might've come across some way to seal them back into the ground permanently?"

It was a presumptuous, if not plausible theory. After all, Goodwin had been the one to provide Konami with most of what he knew about the Signer war, and even then it felt as if the man had been holding back. Maybe the truth was that there was information Goodwin knew that he deemed too powerful for just anyone to know? Maybe the Dark Signers had somehow found out that he knew it, and paid him a visit to learn exactly what it was…?

Konami shook his head, driving the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't assume things. As it stood, the teen had no clue as to what it was that cost Goodwin his life, only that a Dark Signer was involved, and from the look of destruction and the rising Missing Persons Alerts, their Earthbound Immortal as well.

He reopened his browser, clicking on one of the Neo Domino links to scroll through pictures of the crime scene. There had to be something he was missing, something that was just out of sight…

"What were you hiding Goodwin…?" he asked aloud, "What did you do…?"

"_Ah… that is the question is it not?"_ a mechanical voice rang out through his mind, _"If you truly wish to know, then perhaps you should pay a visit to one of the local Sector Security Bureaus. With the death of such a large influence, they'll be sure to be collecting evidence from the scene, no?"_

Konami opened his mouth in confusion, turning in his seat to see if someone had been in the room with him, but the voice was gone as quickly as it came.

"H-Huh…?" Konami wondered, snapping his head back and forth once more to make sure he wasn't imagining things. "Ugh… maybe I shouldn't have gone without sleeping after all… now I'm even starting to hear things. Still, it could be worse. I could be hearing that megalomaniac Divine talking to me. Now that _would_ have been cause for concern."

A brief pause settled over the room.

"I really need to stop talking to myself," he sighed, shutting off the laptop and making to stand.

As strange as it was, the voice did offer a rational course of action. Rex Goodwin was an influential person in the city; and with his death Sector Security would be bound to investigate until they found someone to stick the blame onto. As long as he could get in and out without too much of a fuss, it should be fine for him to drop by and take a peek at the evidence. Who knows, he might even find a few clues explaining why he'd ended up getting killed in the first place.

Slapping his Deck down into his holster, Red Hat stood.

"Right then, city of Neo Domino, 468 square miles… I've got my work cut out for me if I'm gonna find which of those Security Stations decided to handle the evidence…" he sighed, "Maybe I should've waited a few days to break up the SOT after all… Well, no biggie, it's not like I don't have my own sources to rely on after all!"

Smirking as he pulled down his cap, Konami grabbed his Duel Disk and stepped into the living room preparing to leave. As he stepped towards the main door, something blue caught his eye, and he turned, coming face to face with the blue canister he had Enzo set on the tabletop.

"Something old, something new… something given, what are you?" Konami asked, moving through the room to stare at the cylinder curiously.

Idly he grabbed it, slapping the glowing rod against his palm in a weak attempt to see what was inside. It didn't open.

"Hmph… well, you must be important if I kept you around…" Konami mused, "I think I'll hold on to you for the time being."

It was a quick decision, but an important one. Sliding the cylinder into the folds of one of his jacket pockets, Konami frowned. The thing was bulky, and the way it rubbed against his chest would undoubtedly hinder him if he needed to make a quick getaway. He'd have to invest in a holster for the canister as well if he didn't manage to crack it open soon. A small price to pay he supposed.

Turning back to the crisis at hand, Konami sighed, flicking off the lights and stepping outside into the waxing moonlight. Night was finally upon him, and it was time to go to work.

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty Seven-**

**End**


	68. Evidence

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

**Last time…**

* * *

"_H-Huh…?" Konami wondered, snapping his head back and forth once more to make sure he wasn't imagining things. "Ugh… maybe I shouldn't have gone without sleeping after all… now I'm even starting to hear things. Still, it could be worse. I could be hearing that megalomaniac Divine talking to me. Now that would have been cause for concern."_

_A brief pause settled over the room._

"_I really need to stop talking to myself," he sighed, shutting off the laptop and making to stand._

_As strange as it was, the voice did offer a rational course of action. Rex Goodwin was an influential person in the city; and with his death Sector Security would be bound to investigate until they found someone to stick the blame onto. As long as he could get in and out without too much of a fuss, it should be fine for him to drop by and take a peek at the evidence. Who knows, he might even find a few clues explaining why he'd ended up getting killed in the first place._

_Slapping his Deck down into his holster, Red Hat stood._

"_Right then, city of Neo Domino, 468 square miles… I've got my work cut out for me if I'm gonna find which of those Security Stations decided to handle the evidence…" he sighed, "Maybe I should've waited a few days to break up the SOT after all… Well, no biggie, it's not like I don't have my own sources to rely on after all!"_

_Smirking as he pulled down his cap, Konami grabbed his Duel Disk and stepped into the living room preparing to leave. As he stepped towards the main door, something blue caught his eye, and he turned, coming face to face with the blue canister he had Enzo set on the tabletop._

"_Something old, something new… something given, what are you?" Konami asked, moving through the room to stare at the cylinder curiously._

_Idly he grabbed it, slapping the glowing rod against his palm in a weak attempt to see what was inside. It didn't open._

"_Hmph… well, you must be important if I kept you around…" Konami mused, "I think I'll hold on to you for the time being."_

_It was a quick decision, but an important one. Sliding the cylinder into the folds of one of his jacket pockets, Konami frowned. The thing was bulky, and the way it rubbed against his chest would undoubtedly hinder him if he needed to make a quick getaway. He'd have to invest in a holster for the canister as well if he didn't manage to crack it open soon. A small price to pay he supposed._

_Turning back to the crisis at hand, Konami sighed, flicking off the lights and stepping outside into the waxing moonlight. Night was finally upon him, and it was time to go to work._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty Eight-**

**Evidence**

* * *

With one last sigh of relief the girl known as Misaki Ida leaned back, gently organizing her papers to match the records her appointed supervisor had given her hours prior. It'd taken nearly her entire evening, but finally she'd finished. Now she just had to return the documents to their proper filing books and she would be able to rest the last few hours of her day.

Her routine had been like this for the past few months. With Duel Academia's annual reaching out event coming up, the school had encouraged its older students to take up jobs in the community to help spread awareness about various functions the school would be holding. It was just a bonus that they'd also be gaining experience they'd need to survive in the real world as well. Of course, being the hard-boiled fighter she was, Ida had naturally taken up an internship with Sector Security, but the offered job had not been what she was expecting.

What was meant to have been a crime-fighting patrol job had turned out to be nothing more than a pencil-pushing secretariat job, leaving the girl far less excited than she once was. Then again, she supposed she should have seen it coming. Even if Sector Security was foolish enough to actually leave everything in the hands of the cards, they weren't quite stupid enough to knowingly put a school student in harm's way. It weren't as if they were evil or anything after all!

Despite this however…

Ida clenched her fist, her face scrunched up as tears poured from her eyelids at the many lost opportunities.

"A-Ah… why didn't I take the job Rei-chan had been offering me in the Daimon District…? At least then I'd get to smack a few people around!" She cried, easily fretting over what could have, should have been.

Far too busy reeling over her predicament, she almost didn't catch one of her many superiors crossing by the desk.

"Ida-san's still hard at work huh?" the man sighed amusingly, a hand set softly on his hip as he stared down at the girl's desk, "Man, looks like Sergeant Aikawa is milking this internship thing for all its worth. Well, I suppose it works out for everyone in the long run." He shrugged.

Ida's right eye twitched at the words, and her clenched hand seemed to dig deeper into her skin for several seconds before going limp. "Y-Yes, that's right Detective Momona! We all have to do our best to keep this city safe!"

The man nodded, his fists alighting with energy as he palmed his chest forcefully. "Right! We of the Evidence Department are the final line of defense! In reality, we're the most important part of the justice system! If we don't do our job correctly, then every crook and criminal will be back out on the streets in no time!"

"H-Hai…" Ida agreed reluctantly, though her thoughts were far more antagonistic.

Who in the hell cared about the Evidence Department, especially in an organization like Sector Security? As far as they were concerned, just about everything of importance was eventually just shipped off to one of their many vaults scattered around the city. The Evidence Department was a mere storage area until such a time came.

"Well, anyway," Detective Momona explained, "It's about time for my shift to end. Are you going to be stuck working late again?"

Ida nodded, "Yes. The Sergeant has me finishing off these reports on the Goodwin incident. I'll probably be stuck here until about midnight."

"Ah, that's too bad. I guess even you students have some bad luck streaks..." Momona shrugged, setting a hand on the girl's shoulder in assurance. "Hang in there, Misaki Ida-san."

The Academia student flinched, resisting the urge to rip the man's arm off. She forced a weak smile on her face, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of her head as she responded to the man's well-meant gesture.

"R-Right… I better get back to it. Have a good night, Detective." She said hurriedly.

The agent nodded, giving the girl's shoulder one last squeeze before turning to take off. He paused at the door, swinging his night jacket over his shoulder before swiveling his head back to the girl one last time.

"Oh, that reminds me Ida-san. I may have accidently left one of the evidence lockers open. Be a dear and make sure it's all locked up before you go home, kay?" he waved at the intern as he left the building, not waiting for her response.

"_A-Ah… Dumbass, go do it yourself!"_ Ida thought angrily, her hands curling into fists as the doors swung shut at the man's leave. _"Damn it… this is what I get for teaming up with the cops…"_

She sighed, leaning back in her chair to stare at the many files scattered across her desk. "Well, at least I've just about got this done. Maybe I'll be able to get a little bit of sleep here after all."

The girl waited several minutes, attempting to resist the urge to just leave while staring at the several files still needing to be sorted. It wasn't like anyone would really know… the video cameras only recorded what happened in the actual lockers, so it wasn't as if anyone would find out if she'd been slacking. She could just leave now and finish the last little bit tomorrow…

But then wouldn't that technically make her lazy…? And wasn't laziness a side-effect of weakness…?

The girl frowned, biting her thumb in frustration as she thought of what she should do. On one hand, she could leave several hours early and watch the last episode of her favorite drama… or she could be a strong law-abiding intern and endure the pressure…

Sighing, Ida stood, slamming a hand down on her desk as she did so.

"Maybe… I'll take a quick break… aha… where were those keys again?" she wondered aloud, scratching the side of her face sheepishly.

Yes, that was the only option. In moments like this… all she could do was take a break!

Standing with a sigh, Ida reached for the locker keys hanging behind her, deciding she might as well lock up while she was taking her fifteen minutes. After all, she knew that if she waited she'd probably end up forgetting about it, and the last thing she needed was to be scolded by that hypocrite Momona.

"Lock up the evidence huh…?" she sighed aloud, swinging the keys around her finger as she trailed through the halls, "How does someone forget to do that anyway? How lame."

Lame indeed. Ever since she'd first started her internship, Ida couldn't help but feel that certain members of the department were taking advantage of her position. Of course, by members of the department she had meant Detective Momona and Detective Momona alone. It began with small requests that didn't seem too out of place given her internship, but as the weeks dragged on the requests began to turn into something slightly less respectable. Honestly, his latest request to have her lock up after him had been rather light compared to the tasks she'd nearly throttled the man for asking before. It was just a matter of time before he came around wondering if she wanted to go back to his place to get some hot coffee.

Once again Ida sighed. She really had to stop thinking about such things; it didn't do anything to help her anger management issues. Smoothing out the stress marks that were beginning to appear on her forehead the girl huffed, turning the corner leading to the evidence lockers Momona had spoken of. She frowned at the messy, dislocated scene she found before her.

Objects and boxes of all shapes and sizes were scattered about the cabinets and floors; small shards of glass and weapons with reputable criminal history were tossed about wildly; it was almost as if a tornado had torn through.

Ida's eye twitched, her teeth grinding against each other as her hands balled into neatly packed fists.

"_Lock up after me he says, I should have known there was a catch! Bastard… I definitely get him back for this!"_ she thought, taking several steps towards the scene only to stop as she heard a soft smack echo from the room.

"Ngh… it doesn't look like it's in here either…." A male's voice sighed out from within, catching Ida completely off guard.

There was someone still in the building with her? But Detective Momona was always the last person to leave besides her… was someone working overtime? She nodded, deciding that must have been what had happened before taking several more steps towards the room. Once again, the sound of moving boxes gave her pause.

Even if someone was still in the building, what were they doing in the Evidence Lockers? Each and every person who went in there had to check in at the front desk! What they were getting, for what purpose they were getting it… every officer who went in that room had to leave behind a series of detailed documents at the front desk, _her_ front desk. Ida knew for a fact that she had received no such papers over the course of the day. That offered evidence contrary to her first assumption. It meant that whoever was in there either was a stupid idiot who didn't have one clue about what they were doing, or… Ida's eyes went wide and she quickened her pace, striding into the room to get a firm look at the culprit.

The girl was right.

The person who was stationed inside the room digging through the boxes and files was not an officer as she'd first thought. Horahkty, they weren't even trying to blend in with the rest of the environment around them. It had to be a thief!

"Not this one either…" Red Hat Konami mused to himself, sliding the box to the side with a sigh. "You'd think Sector Security would have the sense to label which box has what… guess without Goodwin to keep an eye on them they're free to slack off all they want. Normally I wouldn't care about slackers… but now they're interfering with my studies as well. Haa…."

Ida blinked in surprise as she stared at the teen's back. Evidently he'd not yet noticed she was there; all the better for her she supposed. Now all she'd have to do is get the drop on him and- yet again she paused.

"_Hold on,"_ she thought, _"That person is…"_

A vacant memory came to mind, her body remembering the one-sided duel she'd been a part of not that long ago.

"_Hmph, bullying those weaker than you. You don't deserve to be called a Duelist!"_

"_You speak of things you know nothing of." Konami mused, "Crow, go ahead and end this Duel."_

"_With pleasure!" Crow announced, "Grizzly, Gale the Whirlwind, let's bring this curtain to a close! Annihilating Black Wave!"_

"_No way… No way!" Ida screamed, wincing in shock as the monsters brought her Life Points to Zero._

Ida's eyes narrowed as she remembered the Duel. _"That's right… He and that pal of his had been trying to find out what happened to their friend's Deck… He'd pretty much stayed on the backburner the entire Duel, but…"_ she frowned.

"H-Hey!" she shouted out angrily, "What do you think you're doing in here?! The Station's already closed, you know?!"

Konami flinched, swiveling his head around wildly to stare at the girl. "Crap! Someone was still here…?"

The silver-haired fighter scowled, not at all amused by the guilty expression crossing Konami's face. Rushing forward, the girl raised her leg, taking a fiery leap forward as she loosed a battle cry in an attempt to plant Konami on the floor. Red Hat cried out in surprise from the sudden assault, reeling back to avoid the girl's kick.

"H-Hold on now… don't do anything rash." He replied sheepishly.

"Rash…?" she asked furiously, quickly pointing at the teen with an angry expression, "Who do you think you are telling me that?! You're the one breaking and entering!" she gaped at that, as if coming to a sudden realization, "Ack! I bet it was you who made a mess of this place too, wasn't it! Do you know how long it's going to take to clean this all up?! And all the ruined evidence…" her glare hardened as she turned back to the teen, "You…"

Konami deadpanned as he looked at the mess around him, "Well… maybe I did go a bit overboard. But isn't that technically your fault for not organizing this stuff properly?" he found himself retorting.

Ida's eyes went wide in surprise as a bead of sweat trailed down her forehead, "Ah… my fault? H-Hold on a second! Don't you go and try to turn this back around on me! You're the criminal here, I'm just the intern!"

"_Even so…"_ she thought traitorously, _"How much of this is going to be blamed on me? I can see it now! Detective Momona… he'll definitely make this out to be my fault somehow! A criminal breaking in when the Intern was still on duty… My career... it's over!"_

"H-Huh…?" Konami asked, watching the student self-implode before him, "O-Oi, you alright over there?"

Ida shook her head rapidly, the comical tears flying from her face quickly replaced by a visage of anger once more. "Of course I'm not okay! Do you have any idea what you've done?! Do you know what'll happen once my superiors find out what happened in this place-?!"

"Excuse me! Misaki Ida-chan, are you still here?" the voice of Detective Momona echoed through the halls, "Sorry, but I thought I'd drop back in and pick up something I left back in the lockers… huh? She's not here? Hah… interns and their slacking. Well, guess I'll just go back and grab it."

"_O-Oh no!"_ Ida thought, her shocked face taking in the mess around her, _"If the Detective finds out about this mess, I'll be discharged for sure! But, maybe if I explain what happened, and get this Red Hat to confess- h-huh?! __WHERE DID HE GO?!__"_

She glanced about quickly to locate the missing culprit, but it was no use. The room was seemingly empty.

"N-No way…" she whispered, snapping back to her senses once she heard the Detective's approaching footsteps. "No choice… I'll have to… I'll have to do something about this, fast!"

"Helmet-chan!" Detective Momona swooned as he approached the lockers, "Don't worry! I've come to collect you! Huh?"

Ida grinned sheepishly as she faced the Detective, the locked door of the messy Evidence Locker held shut behind her. "Ehehehe…. Why, hello there Detective Momona-san! W-What's wrong? What're you doing coming all the way back here?"

"Hmm?" Momona blinked, "Oh, that's right. I came to pick up my helmet. We real agents are always considered on-duty you see, so I figured it'd probably be best if I kept it on me…"

"I see. And you happened to leave your helmet in here?" Ida asked far too cheerfully. _"Shit! This is no good! At this rate I'll be forced to let him inside… but if he sees the mess…."_

"Yes, that's right." Momona replied with a smile, "So, how about it? Why not letting me in so I can grab my helmet, eh?"

"Mmmm…." Ida stalled, "I-I'm afraid I can't let you do that Detective Momona-san, the department has very strict guidelines after all, and it clearly states that no one is to enter the locker past Eight, ne?"

"Huh?" Momona frowned, leaning closer to the intern, "What kind of rule is that? Besides, we both know I'll just be grabbing my helmet and then taking off. There's no need for me to go and fill out all that hefty paperwork just for that, is there?"

"A-Ah…" Ida flinched. _"Well… he does have a point…"_ "Maybe not… but I still can't allow you to just go barging in Detective Momona-san! A-Ack! I mean… that is… well…"

"Hah?" the officer asked, leaning close to the girl with a frown, "You won't allow me to go in? Man, you interns really seem to get in over your heads don't you? Telling me I can't go in… you really mean you can't afford for me to go in, right?"

"H-Huh?" Ida gasped, pushing closer to the door, _"C-Crap! He saw through it!"_

"Oh? So you really are hiding something in the lockers!" the Detective grinned, "Just wait until the Sergeant hears about this! So, what is it you're hiding? A secret letter? A hidden piece of evidence? Come on, you can tell me! I can keep a secret."

"Ugh…" Ida grimaced, reeling back from the man, "As if I'd tell you! Besides, you were just talking about how you'd rat to the Sergeant! A-Ah!"

"Yosh!" Momona grinned, "That's as good as a confession as I'll get out of you. But, I really do need to get my helmet back, so if you'll just move out the way…"

Moving forward casually, the officer easily breezed past Ida, brushing her to the side as he stepped in towards the locker.

"Yes… now all that's left is to see what little Ida-san is hiding…"

"Ah… no way…" Ida grimaced, "It's over…"

With a gallant smile, the Detective stepped inside. "H-Huh? Yo, Ida-san… what's the meaning of this?"

Ida flinched, "A-Ah… well, I can explain…." She sighed in defeat, already preparing her leaving statement.

"Well, I'd hope so." Momona frowned, "I've never seen the place so clean before!"

"It wasn't my- eh?" Ida blinked, "Clean?"

"Yes, yes, that's right!" the Detective grinned, "I know I told you to lock up after me, but I really didn't expect you to go and clean up as well! Really, if I had someone like you cleaning at my house… yes, that'd do nicely. Say Ida-san, how about you-"

"Ngh, stop fooling around!" Ida spat with a scowl, entering the room behind the man, _"But… he's right! The mess from earlier is gone… did he clean it up while we were outside….?"_

"Ah, there's the helmet!" Momona grinned, "Right where I left it! Ah, Helmet-san!"

Ida watched blandly as the man forced a tearful reunion with his equipment, shaking her head in disgust at the display of affection the man seemed to hold for the object. _"Weak… but, it looks like this'll work out alright…"_

The officer laughed happily as he swept the helmet under his arms, "Well, that just about settles it. Now that I've got my helmet I suppose I can really get out of here. Good work, Ida-san. Maybe having you as an intern was a good idea after all."

The girl laughed sheepishly at the words, raising her hands humbly, "No, no… I really didn't do anything, but if you're ready to go…"

"Yes, I should be leaving." Momona nodded seriously, "I'm already running late to watch that new drama. Still, the way this place looks only proves we were right in keeping you as an intern. Keep up the good work, and you might just find yourself with a permanent position on staff! Of course, you'll still be expected to go through the academy… but its time like that where it's good to have connections, no?"

"Ah… r-right." Ida agreed, her eyes quickly glancing around for any sign of Red Hat.

There was none.

The officer smirked, brushing past the girl a second time as he left the room, "Well, that's it. See you tomorrow, Ida-san."

"Have a good night, Detective Momona." Ida smiled far too sweetly.

The man nodded one last time before marching down the hall, once again leaving the girl to her own devices. She sighed. That had been far too close. If the man had seen what the room had looked like beforehand… Ida shivered at what could have been.

In the back of the room, a soft sigh echoed from beneath a box, and Red Hat Konami rose from his hiding place. "Really, that had been pretty close. I almost got caught for real that time."

Ida's eye twitched, "You! What do you think you're doing back there?!"

Konami sighed, scratching the back of his neck boringly as he stared at the girl. "Oh cut me some slack already… I did save you from an embarrassing situation after all."

"T-That may be true…" Ida admitted, "But I still can't condone your criminal activity! Really, you shouldn't even be here right now… the lockers are for officers only, you know!"

"Hai, hai…" Konami replied boringly, "More importantly, that guy called you Misaki Ida, right? Where did I hear that name before…?"

"Tch…" Ida scowled, folding her arms before glaring at the boy, "You really don't remember? I have dueled you and that Crow guy back in Satellite."

"Duel?" Konami asked curiously, "With me and Crow…? Oh, that's right! Haaa…. You were that stubborn woman who tried to lecture us about bullying right? What was your name again…? Idoya…? Idaho…?"

"Misaki Ida!" the girl complained, setting a hand on her hip imperiously, "You just said the name yourself, idiot moron."

Konami smiled lightly, "Yeah, I'm just having some fun. Well then, Misaki Ida-san… how would you like to help me out?"

The girl's anger was quickly replaced by surprise, and she stared at the boy in a mix of shock and wonder.

"E-Eh…?"

-5D's-

Misaki Ida glared at Red Hat Konami as she set down the fifteenth box they'd found in the Evidence Locker. The moment the boy had requested her assistance she'd been prepared to decline and sock him one for good measure, but before she knew what was happening he'd already drawn her in. She was an accomplice now, whether she liked it or not, and if she was going to have any chance of getting out of the situation with her budding career intact she'd have with the route until the end.

It was infuriating.

"There!" she whined, dropping the box several centimeters behind Konami, barely catching the teen's attention. "That's the last of them! Now, why don't you explain why you had me drag all this stuff out here? You don't plan on doing something illegal with all this stuff, do you?"

"Of course not." Konami sighed, "If that's what you were worried about shouldn't you have asked that at the beginning? Well, I suppose I can't expect everyone to have a modicum of common sense."

Ida's eye twitched in annoyance, and she soon found herself cracking her knuckles behind Konami's being, "What did you say… bastard?"

Konami shrugged, ignoring the woman's growing ire before flipping to another page in the file he was reading. "Don't get me wrong. I'm really grateful for your assistance with all this. Without you, it might've taken quite some time to sort through all this material. So, thank you, Ida-san."

"H-Huh?" the girl frowned, folding her arms stoically, "W-Well… it's not like it was all that hard or anything… "

Konami smiled lightly, snapping the folder shut while leaning back in the girl's chair. "Not hard huh…? I see." He swiveled the chair around to face Ida, nearly catching the girl off guard from the sudden movement, "Well then, Ida-san, why don't you try to figure it out?"

"H-Huh?" she asked, "Figure what out, exactly?"

"You were wondering what I was doing with all this stuff right?" Konami asked, pointing to the numerous boxes laying around them, "You've pulled about half of it down with me, so you should have at least a bleak idea of what I'm doing. Go ahead, take a guess."

Ida frowned, taking another look at all the boxes they'd gathered over the course of the last hour. She'd noticed that much of it had come from the ruins of the Sector Security Offices, and much of the papers Konami himself had been interested in had stemmed from one office in particular…

"Uh… could it be that you're a friend of Director Goodwin?" she asked suddenly, a small frown etching its way onto her face.

"Ho…? A friend of Goodwin's you say?" Konami mused, looking at the intern in amusement, "And what makes you say that?"

"Huh?" Ida asked, her scowl coming back in full force due to the condescending tone in Konami's voice, "What do you mean what makes me say that?! It's practically obvious with you hovering over his stuff like some kind of vulture!"

"Sorry, you're wrong." Konami shut her down almost instantly, "The last thing I would be with that man is a friend. Too bad though, you were pretty close. Maybe if you spent more time investigating instead of making foolish assumptions… oh well, I guess I can't expect everyone to have Bastion's intellect after all."

"What the hell…?" Ida deadpanned, "Who the hell is Bastion?!"

"Exactly." Konami smirked, reaching for another file, "Well, go ahead. Take another guess, without the assumptions this time."

Ida's eyes narrowed, her mind quickly growing tired of Red Hat's little games. She opened her mouth to speak, only to shake her head and close it once more. There was no need for her to get swept up in the moment after all. All she had to do was answer his question.

So he wasn't Director Goodwin's friend then… what did that make him, something more… something less…? Ida didn't know, but then, what was it the teen had told her? He didn't want her to waste her time making foolish assumptions… so maybe she was focusing on the wrong thing? It wasn't like she would be able to connect anything based on their relationship after all. A proper officer perhaps, but was it someone like her…? That's impossible. So she needed to focus on something else… an answer she already had…

"You… what is your connection with Director Goodwin?" Ida asked with a scowl, "It's obvious you're trying to find something about him… but it doesn't quite look like you know what you're looking for either… it's strange."

"Isn't it always?" Konami retorted, "Well, I suppose you're half-right, so I'll give you credit for that."

"_Credit…? What is this, some sort of class?"_ Ida thought, "Tsk… so, what's the answer then?"

"You're right when you say I'm trying to find something about him…" Konami mused, "But you're wrong when you say I don't know what I'm looking for. I know exactly what it is I need to find. It's something that only he could leave behind."

"Something… only the Director could?" Ida wondered curiously, tilting her head in confusion. "What is it you're talking about, like a will or something?"

"A will?" Konami asked, "Heh… Goodwin's will… yeah, I suppose it would sound something like that to the likes of you, huh?"

Ida's eye twitched. _"Hey, hey now… what's with the "likes of you" thing?!"_

Konami sighed, snapping another file shut and rising from the seat. "Lots of people leave wills, Ida. Parents, friends, siblings… none of them want to be forgotten when they're gone. By themselves, wills are nothing special. They're just scraps of papers people list their belongings and intentions on to ensure everything goes as planned. So then, with that in mind… why would so many people waste their time with it? Sure, they don't want to be forgotten… but there are other methods to ensure one remembers you… Yes, if being remembered was all wills were for, few people would waste their time with such nonsense. But… it's not just the scrap of paper that makes it important. Each and every Will carries with it an ideal, a dream, a goal. Even if it's something as mundane as preventing an ex-husband from getting their hands on your assets, the will has a purpose.

Goodwin was always a mysterious man. Even in his death few knew just what he was all about. Who he was… where he came from… no one cared about all of that. He was just the man with the plan, the person Neo Domino could rely on to carry them to a bright and shining future." Konami paused, shaking his head in amusement. "He was scum. A man who was not afraid to sacrifice others to reach his own goals… a man who would gladly sacrifice the minority without a second thought…. He was not someone to be taken lightly. Always having a back-up plan, always knowing when to make his move… he was far too knowledgeable to let one of _them_ take him out without leaving something behind. That is what I'm looking for, Ida. His goal… his ideal… Goodwin's will, you call it. But for me, it is nothing more than his selfish path to reach this "shining" future."

* * *

**A Selfish Path… a ruinous fate! What secrets are hidden in the depths of Goodwin's remains? As Konami draws closer to the truth, a dark shadow approaches…! Find out what happens, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty Eight-**

**End**


	69. Rasca

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

"_You… what is your connection with Director Goodwin?" Ida asked with a scowl, "It's obvious you're trying to find something about him… but it doesn't quite look like you know what you're looking for either… it's strange."_

"_Isn't it always?" Konami retorted, "Well, I suppose you're half-right, so I'll give you credit for that."_

"_Credit…? What is this, some sort of class?" Ida thought, "Tsk… so, what's the answer then?"_

"_You're right when you say I'm trying to find something about him…" Konami mused, "But you're wrong when you say I don't know what I'm looking for. I know exactly what it is I need to find. It's something that only he could leave behind."_

"_Something… only the Director could?" Ida wondered curiously, tilting her head in confusion. "What is it you're talking about, like a will or something?"_

"_A will?" Konami asked, "Heh… Goodwin's will… yeah, I suppose it would sound something like that to the likes of you, huh?"_

_Ida's eye twitched. "Hey hey now… what's with the "likes of you" thing?!"_

_Konami sighed, snapping another file shut and rising from the seat. "Lots of people leave wills, Ida. Parents, friends, siblings… none of them want to be forgotten when they're gone. By themselves, wills are nothing special. They're just scraps of papers people list their belongings and intentions on to ensure everything goes as planned. So then, with that in mind… why would so many people waste their time with it? Sure, they don't want to be forgotten… but there are other methods to ensure one remembers you… Yes, if being remembered was all wills were for, few people would waste their time with such nonsense. But… it's not just the scrap of paper that makes it important. Each and every Will carries with it an ideal, a dream, a goal. Even if it's something as mundane as preventing an ex-husband from getting their hands on your assets, the will has a purpose._

_Goodwin was always a mysterious man. Even in his death few knew just what he was all about. Who he was… where he came from… no one cared about all of that. He was just the man with the plan, the person Neo Domino could rely on to carry them to a bright and shining future." Konami paused, shaking his head in amusement. "He was scum. A man who was not afraid to sacrifice others to reach his own goals… a man who would gladly sacrifice the minority without a second thought…. He was not someone to be taken lightly. Always having a back-up plan, always knowing when to make his move… he was far too knowledgeable to let one of them take him out without leaving something behind. That is what I'm looking for, Ida. His goal… his ideal… Goodwin's will, you call it. But for me, it is nothing more than his own selfish path to reach this "shining" future."_

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty Nine-**

**Rasca**

* * *

"A "shining" future…?" Ida asked, suddenly breaking out in a fit of giggles.

Konami stared at the girl incredulously, "Hey! What's with all the laughing? It's not funny you know!"

"Sorry, sorry," the silver-haired fighter apologized, wiping a tear from her eye, "It's just… you sounded super serious… talking about ideals and wills, it just seems so strange, you know?"

Konami stared at the woman several seconds longer, only to sigh and turn his attention back to the files before him. "Well, I guess that's the reaction I was expecting. It's not like Goodwin could leave anything good behind anyway."

"Hmm? Why not?" Ida asked curiously, "Director Goodwin… he was a great guy, wasn't he? He put his entire being into furthering Neo Domino City's interests… someone like that, would definitely leave something great behind for the city!"

"Hmph, naïve." Konami mused, "Goodwin had his own reasons for doing what he did. The city was nothing more than a pawn for him to use to further his own goals. Everyone treats him as if he were some sort of God… in that regard, he's just like Divine of the Arcadia Movement."

"The Arcadia Movement…? Ugh, you mean those psychic freaks?" Ida deadpanned, "No way! How could you compare Director Goodwin to the likes of them! Those guys don't care about anyone other than themselves!"

"Hmph, in that regard, couldn't the same be said for Neo Domino itself?" Konami retorted, snapping another file shut. "Just as you claim the Arcadia Movement cares not for outsiders… Neo Domino cares not for those suffering across the unfinished bridge."

"H-Huh?" Ida asked, "Hold on… could you possibly be talking about Satellite? But… those people are…"

"-just weaklings, right? It's that kind of thinking that got us into this mess in the first place." Konami sighed, "You claim Goodwin and Neo Domino are nothing like Divine and the Arcadia Movement, but when I look at them I see two identical structures on opposite ends of the spectrum. Divine and Goodwin are both nothing more than self-righteous monarchs who wish to be looked upon as Gods. The Arcadia Movement and Neo Domino City are just tools to accomplish this. Once again, it looks like you're saying things without learning the entire picture, Misaki Ida-san."

The girl flinched in surprise, reeling away from the red-capped teen before slowly flopping down on the floor behind him. "Well, isn't that your fault for being so… so idiotic?!"

"Eh? My fault?" Konami wondered, looking at the intern in confusion, "Idiot… how is that my fault?"

"W-Well, you just show up in here wanting to look at all this stuff about Goodwin…" Ida explained, crushing her hand together and brandishing it like a fist towards the teen, "It's only natural people would start making assumptions you know!"

Konami laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as a bead of sweat pooled down the side of his head. "Well, maybe…"

"So, explain it to me then." Ida demanded, folding her arms patiently. "You've got to have a reason for treating Director Goodwin like he's some kind of villain. So go ahead, explain it to me, so I can understand."

Konami stared at the girl and sighed. "Why should I have to explain everything to you? I've been explaining things enough as it is you know. Really, it seems like recently everyone's been pushing for me to do everything… I think I'll stick to just reading through these, thanks."

"H-Huh?! Hold on! You can't just blow me off like that you little punk-"

Ida's exclamation was cut off as a file was thrust out in front of her face, Konami holding it out towards her boringly as he flipped to another page of his own file with his free hand.

"Here," he stated, thrusting the file in her face once more, "You wanna know why I'm comparing Goodwin and the Arcadia Movement right? Read it. It'll give you at least a basic idea of what's going on. Not that it says anything too important…"

Ida frowned, snatching the file from the boy's hand and setting it down on her lap. _"The Fortune Cup…? What does that have to do with all this? I know Director Goodwin had been the one to set everything up on behalf of Kaibacorp but…"_

"You're wondering what that has to do with anything, right?" Konami wondered aloud, flipping to another page of his file yet again, "Read it, I promise you won't be disappointed."

Ida frowned, but did as the boy asked. As he had said, she was not disappointed.

Conspiracies, blackmail… it was all there. It was like something out of one of those spy novels Rei seemed to be so fond of. But… what was all of that doing in a file belonging to Director Goodwin? On instinct Ida wanted to suggest that it was because he was looking into it, but as she stared at the file further she realized that couldn't be the case. The file held priceless information that incriminated Goodwin, and practically named him as the conspirator of several less-than-respectable operations, including several signing off on illegal warrants to search the houses for some sort of people called "Signers"…

Ida didn't know whether to be enlightened or horrified. How could someone who had done so much for the city like Goodwin hide such a reckless, domineering side? How did everyone, during all his years in Sector Security, fail to notice?

Her eyes went wide in realization. Of course, someone _did_ notice! It was the entire reason she was reading this document in the first place! Someone knew that Goodwin was not the man he said he was, and had taken action so that others could learn the truth about their "savior". Goodwin's reputation had already been under scrutiny with the Atlas scandal… but with this…

"You… You're…" Ida started, not sure where to begin.

"Hm?" Konami blinked, glancing up from one of the boxes to glance at the confused woman, "Oh, so you finished it reading it then? What'd you think? Goodwin's not so high and mighty now, is he?"

"But… how, what…?" Ida sputtered, "Who are you?"

"Red Hat Konami." The teen answered without hesitation, earning a scowl from the girl.

"That's not what I mean!" she complained, "What are you doing here? Why are you investigating Goodwin? What is… all of this?!" she asked, spreading her arms out to reference the numerous boxes she helped pull out. "How did Goodwin hide so much?!"

Konami frowned, turning his head back towards the box as he reached inside for another remnant of the man's final moments. "You read the file right? You know about what Goodwin was doing… the trials and challenges he put the Signers through…"

"That's another thing!" Ida cut him off, much to the teen's ire, "Who are these Signer people? It's listed in here that they're needed to defend the city against some kind of threat… but it doesn't really go into detail… What kind of threat is it this thing is talking about? Does it have to do with all these mass disappearances that have been going on lately? This is all so confusing…"

"Hmm? For a member of Sector Security you're pretty perceptive…" Konami mused, "Even if you have a habit of assuming things. Yeah, the threat that's mentioned in that document… it involves these disappearances."

"Ngh… then why haven't the Signers done anything about it?" Ida snapped, "They're supposed to be able to bring a stop to this, right? Shouldn't they be… oh I don't know, doing something?!"

Konami groaned, "It's complicated… Just know that there are reasons they aren't exactly up to fighting standards just yet. Besides, who's to say they haven't been doing something. You know about the attack on the Arcadia Movement and that incident on the outskirts of the city right?"

Ida nodded, confirming that she had heard about both events.

"Both of those involved the Signers and the threat that files talking about. The mass disappearances… the vicious purple flames… it's all connected."

Ida hummed, leaning closer to Konami to stare at him. Her eyes narrowed, and a bead began to roll down Konami's face as he leaned away from the fighter.

"What is it?" he asked, his eye twitching in despair until the girl leaned back.

"I was just thinking… could it be that you're…" Ida trailed off for a moment, "Could it be that you're one of these Signers, and that's why you have it out for the Director?!"

"No way." Konami shut her down instantly, earning a look of shock from the intern.

"You're not?! But why do you have it out for the Director then?! Why are you so focused on this stuff?!"

Red Hat groaned, "I just gave you all that information, and you're still trying to figure me out? Horahkty, cut me some slack already."

Ida frowned. "So you're not one of these Signers then… then could it be… that someone close to you is?!"

Konami flinched, quickly turning away from Ida to continue rummaging through Goodwin's things.

"Ha!" Ida smiled brilliantly, taking a step towards the teen, "I was right wasn't I?! So it's someone you know! Who? A friend, a sibling perhaps? Or maybe even… a lover?"

"Hmm… now who's being an idiot?" Konami retorted, sifting through several of Goodwin's singed belongings as he spoke, "Like I'd waste my time doing something as time-consuming as having a girlfriend. It'd take time away from my dueling you know?!"

"Wha-? So it's just a friend or sibling then?" Ida asked, something Konami said suddenly making her stumble, "M-More importantly, you just called me an idiot right there didn't you?!" she snapped, quickly attempting to sweep the boy off his feet, "Don't call me an idiot, idiot!"

Konami's eyes went wide, the box in his hands falling back along with him as he crashed to the floor due to Ida's rough handling. "Ah… crap… she caught me off guard!" he hissed, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced at the small mess around him. "Damnit… my cards fell out too…"

"Tsk! Serves you right you criminal bastard! Everyone knows you don't insult a lady!" Ida spat, folding her arms imperiously while snapping her head away from the teen.

"_Well, it's hard to call someone as rough and edgy as you a lady…"_ Konami thought murderously, sifting through the scattered objects to put everything back in its proper place. "Whatever… still, shouldn't you be more careful? This stuff is supposed to be evidence right? You don't want any of it to end up broken or misplaced due to your fumbling around."

Ida's eyes twitched and her arms dropped despairingly to her sides. "R-Right…"

"I guess it's fine." Red Hat explained, "You didn't seem to permanently damage anything this time around. You might want to think about toning down those attacks of yours though."

"What's that?" Ida scowled, "You can't handle it? Bah… weakling."

"It's not about me being a weakling or not," Konami explained passively, "it's about you having some self-restraint. What do you think will happen if you end up roughhousing every criminal you come across? You certainly won't be getting any quick promotions, that's for sure."

"Oh what do you know about promotions?" the girl argued, "You're the one wasting time breaking into boring places like this!"

"Ho? You make it sound like I do this for a living or something." Konami smirked, "I'll have you know that this is only the second time I've broken into Sector Security property! Ah… or was it the third…?"

Ida stared at the teen with a deadpan, her eye twitching in frustration at the teen's words. _"Second or third, that doesn't make it any better!"_ she thought angrily, _"You're still a criminal!"_

Red Hat laughed, "A-Anyway, the point is… I don't do this for the fun of it; I only break the law… when the law breaks me!"

"What kind of logic is that?" Ida asked aloud, never receiving a proper answer. She suspected the teen was just rambling on by that point, and she wouldn't be entirely wrong. "Well, whatever. I'm done with this. Just hurry up and clean this stuff up so you can get out of here before I change my mind-"

"Huh? You're kicking me out? But I haven't finished going through all his stuff yet!" Konami snapped.

"That's not my problem!" Ida retorted, folding her arms as she loosed a vicious glare, "You shouldn't even be here you know?! By all means, I should lock you up and leave you for Sergeant Aikawa to deal with in the morning-"

"Oh? Lock me up you say?" Konami said in amusement, "And how do you plan to do that? We already know how it'd go if we dueled."

Ida flinched, "Well… you have a point there…." She agreed, her hands clenching in righteous fury, "But... there's more than one way to defeat someone. If I can't beat you in a Duel… then I'll just have to… knock you out!"

"H-Huh?! Hold on one second-!" Konami reeled back, stumbling backwards to avoid the girl's blows as she tried to take him out with what he assumed was some form of martial arts. Surprisingly, the girl wasn't bad. She might even be able to take Kaibaman's stunt actor on if she was having a good day. But…

"Huaaaa!" Ida roared her battle cry, rushing forward to deliver a shattering jump kick to Konami's chest. Her body flew through the air like a hawk, her eyes locked on target as she breezed through time and space to assail her foe.

"H-Huh?" she gasped, her blow hitting nothing but air as she came to a horrifying stop. Quickly swiveling around on her feet, the girl scowled, locking eyes with the teen now standing on the other side of the room. "H-How did you get over there so fast?!"

"Sorry about that." Konami apologized lightly, "You're a pretty good fighter… but when it comes to dodging, no one's better than me."

Ida clenched her teeth in annoyance, raising her fists as she prepared to give it another go. "So you're saying you're just good at running away? Figures… you don't have the body of someone who fights after all."

"Heh, isn't that just another of your petty assumptions?" Konami inquired, "For all you know I could be a master martial artist, someone who's learned only the most forbidden of ancient techniques used to subdue one's foe. Besides, anyone who spends several of their evenings running across rooftops cosplaying as Kaibaman…" he pointed at Ida dramatically, "must absolutely know how to carry themselves in hand-to-hand combat!"

Ida flinched, stumbling backwards in surprise at the teen's words, "K-Kaibaman?! C-C-Cosplay?!"

"Yes, yes!" Konami nodded, taking a step forward, "the ultimate form of art! Taking a popular ideal and breathing life so it may stand among the real! That is cosplay!"

"D-Don't tell me you're some kind of crazy otaku-!" Ida despaired, taking several steps back before stumbling across one of the boxes on the floor.

She fell to the floor, her back crashing against the wall as she stared towards Konami with no small degree of shock and fear. This person… This person was dangerous! But in a different way… No! She had to see him as someone just as bad as he claimed Goodwin was! A no-good, lying, cheating scumbag! But, if she couldn't hit him…

Konami grinned before coming to a stop in front of the girl, his red-capped demeanor giving off a vicious aura that made Ida want to die right then and there. She felt frightened, and weak, just like that time she met Rei-

"Boop."

Ida blinked in surprise. She stared up at her would-be assailant, her eyes twitching angrily as she watched him smirk down at her with an amused expression. His pointer finger was on her forehead, signifying it had all been some kind of dirty trick. Well, to be honest Konami hadn't expected her to react so violently to the word cosplay, so he'd just gone with it. He'd found the whole thing to be rather hilarious actually, the way she'd suddenly stopped fighting and just collapsed on the ground like a frightened child…

Then she kneed him where it hurt.

Konami collapsed in a heap, Ida quickly jumping back to her feet to berate the fallen teen.

"I-I-Idiot!" she snapped, holding a hand close to her chest as she tried to recover from her mistake, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"A-Ah… so violent…" Konami whispered painfully, resting on one knee to regain his composure. "T-That was a dirty trick…"

"As if you should be talking!" Ida retorted, stepping back with a sigh, "I thought I was gonna die… but for a different reason."

"Guah… I could care less about such things…" Konami winced, setting a hand on the wall as he tried to stand, "Did you really have to hit me so hard…?"

"Well… l-let that be a lesson to you for the future." The silver-haired fighter smiled wryly, "N-Now then… what was I doing again?" she asked herself, scratching her cheek sheepishly.

"W-Weren't you planning on putting back the boxes I'd finished going through?" Konami lied silkily, earning a scowl from the girl.

"Was I really?" Ida asked, her eyes once again twitching in frustration. Was that really what she'd been planning on doing? She glanced around the room, taking in the mess the pair seemed to have made, "Well… I guess that makes sense…" she sighed, "At least you had the decency to put things back in their proper boxes… You were done with all the stuff on the right, right?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Konami confirmed, a bead of sweat dripping down his head. _"I didn't expect my "scene" to make her freak out so much… but at least this way I've distracted her from trying to arrest me. That could be troublesome for its own reasons… And like this, I'll be able to get a better look at some things while she's away."_ His eyes narrowed for a moment, but it was gone before Ida could notice.

"Well, okay then." The girl shrugged, heaving one of the boxes over her shoulder, "I'll be taking this back then. And don't get any funny ideas while I'm gone!"

"Of course not!" Konami laughed, "It's not like… there's too much I could do in here anyway."

Ida nodded in agreement, turning to leave down the hallway she'd came.

Once she was out of view, Red Hat sighed.

"Really… why does every girl I run into have to be so fiery? Whatever, at least she's gone now. Time to take a look at that document…."

He frowned; grabbing one of the files sprawled across the floor from their earlier collision and holding it up so he could read.

"The Wiraqocha… Project?" Konami wondered aloud, flipping through the first pages of the file as his eyes widened in realization. "I see. So this is what Goodwin had planned? Let's see…"

The room was quiet with Ida's absence, the silence being just what Konami needed to move through the file at a heightened pace. He skimmed through the document with amazing ease, taking in the general idea of each page before flipping to the next. It was surprising how much information Goodwin had stored in this file alone. Who the Signers were, the force they were fighting… it was all there, neatly packed into that one small file. Still, Konami frowned. Despite having found what seemed to be Goodwin's go to guide for the future, he still hadn't quite learned anything he didn't already know. Perhaps if he skimmed forward a few pages…

"Let's see…" Konami mused, tracing the words with his thumb as he began to read a page, "This one seems pretty recent. What's it say…? _Despite recent alterations by Zigzix, the Enerdy Reactor continues to remain instable. At this rate, it will prove impossible to use it to appease the sealed gods of this world… perhaps a suggestion to force the battle to Satellite as a compromise…."_ Red Hat frowned. "What is this…? He'd planned on feeding the Earthbound Immortals Enerdy? How was that supposed to work… and wait… this means, that he meant to sacrifice the people of Satellite?!"

He continued to read.

"Old Enerdy Reactor is the key… several codes to seal by sundown… the Ultimate God shall be born anew?" Konami whispered with a frown, slowly sliding the file onto the desk in front of him. _"The Ultimate God…? Several codes? Goodwin, what were you on about? Fudo named the Reactors after the Earthbounds… trusted me with the keys to keep them safe. Stardust and Red Dragon have already fled…."_ Konami paused, blinking several times before reading the page again. _"Hold on. I know those names… Stardust… Red Dragon… could he be talking about…?"_

A critical image fluttered through the teen's mind, a picture of Yusei's Stardust Dragon and Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend roaring about violently in the sky.

"No way!" he exclaimed, "Those cards… are they these key codes he's talking about?!" he skimmed the page again, mentally crossing off the name of each in his mind. _"Stardust Dragon… Red Dragon Archfiend… Black Rose Dragon… they're each a card owned by one of the Signers, though…"_ he trailed off, glancing at the last name on the list, _"I don't think I ever heard of an Ancient Fairy Dragon… but, if I'm right, then that means Luna's gotta have that card laying around somewhere too! But these key codes… what are they for? It says here they're supposed to be used to prevent some kind of God from arriving… the Crimson Devil maybe…? No, that couldn't be it… Sayer already woke him up. Then… what is it…? And why does this file make it feel like Goodwin doesn't want to stop it?"_

He was preparing to read more, but a sudden shout and wail coming from the back of the department broke his thoughts. His head snapped up at the sound, his body instinctively dropping the file back down on the desk as he leapt to his feet.

"_That voice?! It sounded like Ida!"_ he scowled, _"Did something happen?! If so… damn it, and I was so close too!"_ he thought, swiping the file from the wood to slide it into his jacket while he ran. "Darn it…! And after I tried so hard not to get her involved!"

-5D's-

"Hoho… looks like I caught myself a prize."

Ida grimaced as she strained against her assailant's grip, her attempts at kicking and punching the man ending futilely as he threw her into a wall.

"Gah-!" the girl coughed out painfully, her body smacking against the cool steel and collapsing on the floor in a heap.

"Hooo… a real cutie too. Shame she's got such an attitude." The man mused, rubbing his chin in delight as he stood over the fallen fighter. "Now, why don't we try this again?" he knelt down, grabbing Ida by the throat and hoisting her off the ground. "Girlie… what were you doing with all those files on the good Director, hmm…?"

"L-Like I'd tell you… bastard." Ida hissed weakly, briefly catching a glimpse of the man's glowing arm.

He frowned. "Wrong answer."

With a shout, Ida found herself receiving two heavy blows to the gut; her body falling back only once the man released her throat. The girl crashed against the wall, her body slumping slightly but standing firm. She panted softly.

Ida laughed gently, her hands trembling as they balled into a pair of weak fists. "Y-You hit like… a girl…"

"Haaaaaah?" the man asked, taking in the girl's appearance quickly. He smiled, "So you've still got some fight left in you, huh girl? Well, in that case."

Ida's eyes widened as once again her body was riddled with blows, her body stumbling away from the wall as the man lowered his fists. He grinned sadistically, his arm brimming with power as he leapt forward, attempting to take the girl out with a single punch to the head. But Ida was not one to go down easily.

Dragging up what energy she had left, the girl crouched down, her assailant's arm breezing overhead as she swung her right arm, a furious haymaker cross past the man's own punch to nail him in the side of the head.

The Dark Signer stumbled back in surprise from the blow, his jaw moving about wildly to soothe the pain he felt coming from the girl's fist. "Heh, not bad, but… " He trailed off, his stance rising quickly as he rushed forward once more, driving his knee deep into Ida's gut.

She cried out, her body lifting off the ground from the force of the blow only to be struck to the ground from the man's violent elbow. Her hand slowly began to curl into another defiant fist, her body already attempting to stand once more only to be stomped back down by the man's dirty boot.

"Hah! You're a thousand years early to be contending with a Dark Signer, idiot!" he mocked with a laugh, crushing down on the girl's body with his boot.

"A-Ah…!" Ida hissed, straining against the man's weight as she attempted to free herself.

It was a futile effort.

"Now… feel like talking, or will I have to rough you up some more?" he asked, taking another firm step on the girl's back.

"N-No way… bastard…." Ida spoke weakly, making the man tremble with rage.

"What'd you say?" he hissed, leaning down by the girl's head, "You wanna die?"

"Killed by… the likes of you…?" she asked, "Impossible… you're way too… girly."

The man grimaced, his body shaking with rage. "You-! Die!" he roared, stomping down on the girl's back with his full weight. He raised his foot repeatedly, stomping down on the girl's spine numerously to vent his anger. "You think you can mock me?! You think you're better than me? I'll show you! We'll see who'll be laughing when your six feet under, stupid bitch!"

"Ah… Ahh!" Ida cried out, her arms flailing about as she tried to break free, "It… It hurts-!"

"_Die!"_ the man thought, his eyes wide with rage as he stomped down again, and again… _"Die!"_ his foot crashed down once more. "Die!"

"Trudge!"

The man paused, removing his foot from the girl to stare towards his addressor. "Huh…?"

"Let her go!"

The man's lips parted into a crazed smile. "Ha… it's you."

Konami panted softly from the end of the hall, catching his breath as he stared at the scene with a ballistic expression on his face. And just as he was staring at Trudge, Trudge too stared at him. The man had unfinished business with the teen before him, and finally, he had a chance to take his revenge. He stepped forward slightly, Ida lying forgotten behind him as he walked towards his target. Trudge didn't know how he'd forgotten. Having received such a terrifying defeat at the hands of the teen and his reporter friend… how could he have forgotten such a thing? But now that he remembered…

The man's pace quickened suddenly, and Red Hat too began to step forward; rage and hatred clouding their minds as they met in the center of the hallway.

"Red Hat… Konami." Trudge murmured, his Mark of the Shadows burning violently as he gazed into Red Hat's furious eyes, "That's… a nice expression."

The teen grimaced further, "You…! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Trudge grinned, dark steam emanating from his being as he began to reply. "I am… one with a grudge. I am… one who has waited five thousand years. From the depths of the abyss I have come, so I may grasp my revenge!"

Scowling, Red Hat glanced towards Trudge's glowing arm, taking note of the Spider Mark shining through the man's uniform. "I see. That explains it then."

"Red Hat…?" Ida noticed with blurry vision, barely conscious as she watched the two trade comments, "What's that weakling… think he's doing?"

"The five-thousand year seal has been broken, Red Hat…" Trudge explained, his arm extending outward as a Duel Disk appeared on his forearm, "and now… it's power shall drag you to the grave!"

"I see." Red Hat replied. He activated his Duel Disk, the golden machine sliding forward and lighting up with energy as it loaded Konami's Deck. "Is that all you have to say then? If so, I'll be happy to teach you the consequences of assailing a lady."

* * *

**-Chapter Sixty Nine-**

**End**

* * *

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Konami and Trudge take part in a fearsome battle! But wait, Konami's cards aren't what he thinks they are? Uh oh, with a mismatched Deck the only thing in his arsenal, he may just end up being Trudge's next victim! Find out how the cards will fall next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Chapter 70- The Black Grudge!**


	70. The Black Grudge

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

"_Trudge!"_

_The man paused, removing his foot from Ida's fallen form to stare towards his addressor. "Huh…?"_

"_Let her go!"_

_The man's lips parted into a crazed smile. "Ha… it's you."_

_Konami panted softly from the end of the hall, catching his breath as he stared at the scene with a ballistic expression on his face. And just as he was staring at Trudge, Trudge too stared at him. The man had unfinished business with the teen before him, and finally, he had a chance to take his revenge. He stepped forward slightly, Ida lying forgotten behind him as he walked towards his target. Trudge didn't know how he'd forgotten. Having received such a terrifying defeat at the hands of the teen and his reporter friend… how could he have forgotten such a thing? But now that he remembered…_

_The man's pace quickened suddenly, and Red Hat too began to step forward; rage and hatred clouding their minds as they met in the center of the hallway._

"_Red Hat… Konami." Trudge murmured, his Mark of the Shadows burning violently as he gazed into Red Hat's furious eyes, "That's… a nice expression."_

_The teen glared at Trudge further, "You…! Who the hell do you think you are?!"_

_Trudge grinned, dark steam emanating from his being as he began to reply. "I am… one with a grudge. I am… one who has waited five thousand years. From the depths of the abyss I have come, so I may grasp my revenge!"_

_Scowling, Red Hat glanced towards Trudge's glowing arm, taking note of the Spider Mark shining through the man's uniform. "I see. That explains it then."_

"_Red Hat…?" Ida noticed with blurry vision, barely conscious as she watched the two trade comments, "What's that weakling… think he's doing?"_

"_The five-thousand year seal has been broken, Red Hat…" Trudge explained, his arm extending outward as a Duel Disk appeared on his forearm, "and now… it's power shall drag you to the grave!"_

"_I see." Red Hat replied. He activated his Duel Disk, the golden machine sliding forward and lighting up with energy as it loaded Konami's Deck. "Is that all you have to say then? If so, I'll be happy to teach you the consequences of assailing a lady."_

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Seventy-**

**The Black Grudge**

* * *

"Red Hat…" Trudge breathed eagerly, extending a hand towards the teen before crushing it into a fist, "How I've longed for this day… Finally, I'll be able to take my revenge for what you did to me back in Satellite...!"

"_Back in Satellite…?"_ Konami thought, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the man, _"It seems that his becoming a Dark Signer allowed him to remember the Duel involving Raviel… but that's not important. That card is no longer a factor among the current events, and even if it was… Trudge isn't someone who would be capable of using it to its full potential!"_

Panting softly, Ida moved her hand to the side of the wall, slowing crawling to one knee as she watched the two Duelists converse. Her vision still seemed to be fading in and out, but the lack of pressure allowed her to firmly grip the small reins of consciousness she still had. She wouldn't be passing out anytime soon, that was for sure. Watching the two square off, the girl scowled, allowing her body to lean on the wall for support.

"_Those two… they seem to know each other… and the guy who beat me up is wearing a Sector Security Uniform…. Do they have some kind of history together…? Well, even if they did… that's no excuse for what this guy's done!"_ she thought angrily, her hand clenching angrily as she watched from the sidelines. How could she have lost to that man so easily…?

"To think the Dark Signers would go after someone like you…" Konami mused, "I guess their standards have really fallen. Well, this is fine as well. I'll defeat you here, and have you tell me what you know before you "mysteriously" forget."

"Oh?" Trudge smirked, "You seem to have quite the confidence there. But… are you sure you want to learn what I have to say? And more importantly, how can you be sure that you'll win?"

"I'll win." Konami declared forcefully, "There's no other alternative for me here. Besides… in terms of credible threats, you aren't even on my radar."

Trudge grimaced at the words, his body pulling back as he began to shake with rage. Konami watched the man shiver, his eyes narrowing when the man took a step back.

"What did you just say…?" Trudge asked, his jaw set in a firm line, "Hmm… well, I suppose I'll just have to change your opinion then, won't I?"

Konami frowned, raising his Duel Disk in case Trudge decided to start something. He'd seen the man go off on Ida, and he wasn't completely certain he'd be able to handle the man himself if he went off. Even more disconcerting was the fact that the man hadn't exploded in rage like Konami thought he would. In fact, given the words he'd just used, Trudge was acting surprisingly… calm. It didn't bode well for the red-capped Duelist.

"Problem, Trudge?" Konami tested, checking to see what kind of reaction he'd get.

Trudge closed his eyes, a dark chuckle escaping his lips as he spoke. "Not at all, Red Hat. My revenge is within my grasp… and now that I've been granted the powers of a Dark Signer… not even you will be able to stop me. You say I'm not on your radar… heh, that confidence of yours will be your downfall."

Red Hat raised a brow, "Oh? Well, why don't we put that theory of yours to the test? But if you really think you'll be able to beat me Trudge, I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken. I already told you didn't I? I'll win."

Once more Trudge chuckled, his arms raising eagerly as purple flames engulfed the world around them, cutting Ida off outside. The girl reeled back in surprise as the mysterious fire flickered before her, nearly falling back on the floor due to her weakened state. "What the-? That fire… it came from nowhere!"

"_If this isn't a confirmation then I don't know what is." _Konami thought to himself, _"Trudge… you really have been engulfed by darkness… the only question now is… are you a real Dark Signer, or are you just another pawn to be tossed aside? This Duel will give me the answer…"_

"Come, Red Hat!" Trudge declared, "I'll show you… my powers of darkness."

Konami grimaced, but raised his Duel Disk as Trudge did.

**-DUEL-**

**Konami-4000 LP**

**Trudge-4000 LP**

"I'm going first!" Red Hat announced, quickly drawing his first card once they had both drawn their starting hands. _"I still don't know what kind of Deck Trudge is using this time… but if it's a Dark Signer Deck then it's bound to be something tricky… I'll have to be careful with my starting moves until I know what it is I'm dealing with… so…"_

"I'll start things off by summoning X-Saber Galahad to the Field in Attack Mode!" Konami began, throwing the Earthly Warrior down on his Duel Disk face-up.

The brazen warrior of gold huffed as he materialized in a blinding light, sweeping his weapon to the side heroically before staring down his owner's foe.

X-Saber Galahad-LV4-(1800/800)

"Now…" Konami continued, "I'll set two cards face-down… and I guess that'll do it this turn!"

"Hmph, an X-Saber Deck…?" Trudge asked, "Well… I suppose it beats that Machine Deck you floundered about with last time."

Red Hat smirked, shaking his head before moving to retort. "Maybe so, but don't forget Trudge… I beat you with that Machine Deck all the same. It'd be foolish of you to underestimate this Deck just as you did the last."

"Tch… I don't need you to tell me that," Trudge grimaced, "I'll have you drowning in darkness soon enough! My Turn, Draw!"

Konami frowned as the man added a card to his Hand. _"X-Saber Galahad… it was the strongest monster I had in my Hand at the time… but it's effect may make it a bit of a liability… if Trudge summons a monster with more than 1300 Attack Points… he'll be able to take it out! Still, I have two face-downs… so that may keep him at bay for now!"_

"Hmph, I'll set a monster in Defense Position… and then I'll do the same with one card for my back row." Trudge explained, setting the two cards down on the Field before leaning back, "That's all. I end my Turn."

Narrowing his eyes, Konami nodded. "Alright, my Turn, Draw!" he paused, reeling for a moment as he glanced at the card he'd added to his Hand. _"This card is…"_he grimaced. _"Crap… how did this get in here… it's not a card that goes well with this Deck… but… I can still make proper use of it! For now though…"_

"I summon Honest to the Field in Attack Mode!" Konami exclaimed, tossing the Light-loving fairy onto his Duel Disk. The White-winged creature was silent as it materialized, standing next to Galahad with a self-righteous expression that drowned out everything else around it.

Honest-LV4-(1100/1900)

"Alright! And now," Konami continued uninhibited, "I'll proceed to the Battle Phase!"

Trudge's lips parted into a small smile, but it was gone before anyone could notice.

"Okay… here we go!" Konami began, throwing his arm out towards Trudge's face-downs, "First, I'll have my X-Saber Galahad attack your Face-Down monster! And because he's the one attacking, he'll gain an additional 300 Attack Points during the Damage Step!"

The X-Saber reeled back as a golden aura engulfed him, his weapon brimming with a mercenary-like aura before lashing out towards Trudge's mystery monster. The weapon pierced the back of the card with ease, sliding deep into its core as it shattered, revealing the impaled shape of a Howling Insect.

"Heh…" Trudge grinned, watching his monster fade from existence and travel to the Graveyard, "Thanks for that… you allowed me to activate my monster's Effect!"

"What?" Konami exhaled, steeling himself in case it was something dangerous.

"When Howling Insect is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard… I can Special Summon one Insect-Type Monster with 1500 or less Attack Points from my Deck." Trudge explained, digging through his 40 cards to find the monster he was looking for. "Ah, there it is," he mused, drawing the card as his Duel Disk reshuffled his Deck, "Come forth now, my defensive Shield Worm!"

As he spoke, a small insectoid creature materialized in Defense Position, its back covered in a mysterious black material that gave it incredible defensive capabilities.

Shield Worm-LV4-(800/2000)

"But that's not all," Trudge continued, throwing his own hand out to activate his Trap Card, "Because I'm going to use my Regretful Rebirth! It'll allow me to bring back my fallen monster, and keep it around until the End Phase of my next turn!"

"What?" Konami asked, his eyes narrowing as the Insect Galahad had destroyed simply reappeared on the Field as if nothing had happened. "Crap… I just gave him two monsters… and my Honest isn't strong enough to destroy either of them…!"

"Hmhmhm…" Trudge chuckled, "Yes Red Hat… this is the power of my new Deck. Do you truly believe you stand a chance now?"

Konami closed his eyes, exhaling to calm himself before replying to Trudge's question. "Tch… you may have gotten a few monsters out on the Field, but you still haven't done any damage to me Trudge. You're just fumbling around in the dark like a lost puppy. But even lost puppies can be dangerous at times… which is why, I'm activating my Honest's effect!"

"Oh? Why don't you enlighten me?" Trudge asked, folding his arms patiently as he waited for Red Hat's explanation.

"During either of my Main Phases, I can use Honest's effect to return it from the Field to my Hand! Since it's not strong enough to take on either of your monsters right now, it's better for me to keep it somewhere safe instead of allowing you to simply take it out with something stronger next turn!"

Trudge chuckled, "How… amusing. Then I suppose that ends that turn of yours?"

Konami grimaced, but shook his head to confirm Trudge's thoughts.

"Very good. Then it's my turn, Draw!" Trudge smiled, taking only a passing glance at the card he drew, "Heh… and now, it's time for me to bring out my big guns! Behold Red Hat, the Spell Card Insect Imitation!"

"Insect… Imitation?" Konami asked, having surprisingly little experience when it came to insect cards.

"Hmhm… this card allows me to Tribute one Insect-Type monster on my side of the Field, and then Special Summon another from my Deck whose Level is one higher than that of the Tributed monster! So, by getting rid of my Level 3 Howling Insect… I can bring forth this monster, the Level 4 Chainsaw Insect!"

The Howling Insect howled as it disappeared inside a gooey green egg, its form shifting and shaping until shattering the egg and reappearing as an entirely different creature.

Chainsaw Insect-LV4-(2400/0)

"N-No way… A Level 4 monster with 2400 Attack Points?" Konami exhaled, looking at the Insect in shock.

"Remarkable is it not?" Trudge asked, curling his hand into a menacing fist, "This is the power of the Dark Signers, Red Hat Konami! And now, I'll use it to crush you beneath my heel! Go my Chainsaw Insect; rip his X-Saber Galahad to shreds!"

Konami reeled back in shock, his eyes going wide as he stared at his Attack Position Monster. _"Crap! Galahad's not strong enough to take on Chainsaw Insect, and even worse… when they battle he'll end up losing 500 Attack Points, which means-!"_

"Shatter!" Trudge roared, his Chainsaw Insect's jaws tearing through the mercenary warrior with surprising ease.

Galahad cried out as its body was ripped in two, its armor falling to the ground forgotten. The Chainsaw Insect revved its pincers eagerly, ripping through the monster completely and spreading its disappearing remains towards its master's opponent.

Konami winced at the scene, raising his Duel Disk to prevent himself from being covered with Galahad's remains. He trembled for a moment, the loss of Life Points taking its toll on his body.

**Konami-2900 LP**

**Trudge-4000 LP**

"Rejoice Red Hat…" Trudge grinned from his side of the Field, "This attack wasn't all bad… now that the Damage Step is over, my Chainsaw Insect's effect activates, allowing you to draw a single card from your pathetic Deck."

"A Card…" Konami whispered, breathing softly as he glanced towards his Deck, "Alright… Draw!" _"Guardian Eatos… you choose _now_ to show up? I could have used you… before Galahad ended up in my Graveyard."_

"Heh… it seems like you're not doing so well in the drawing department." Trudge noticed, "Allow me to help you speed things along, by summoning a second Shield Worm to the Field in Attack Mode!"

The Field erupted in purple flames as an identical copy of the material-wearing worm materialized, raising its end in the sky to mock Konami and his empty front-row.

Shield Worm-LV4-(800/2000)

"That monster again…?" Konami asked, his eyes narrowing slightly, "What good will it do you in Attack Position?"

"Ah, but that's just it Red Hat." Trudge grinned, "I never said it'd be staying in Attack Position now did I? Shield Worm's effect activates! When it's summoned to the Field, it automatically gets changed to Defense Position! And then, once that condition has been met… you send one card from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard for each face-up Insect Monster I control!"

"W-What'd you just say?!" Red Hat snapped, reeling back as he stared at Trudge's Field. "Two Shield Worms… and that Chainsaw Insect… that makes… three cards?!"

"Exactly." Trudge grinned, and don't forget Red Hat… my Deck is full of several more surprising I'm just waiting to spring on you. I wonder how long you'll last… when it comes to playing against a Mill Deck?"

**-5D's-**

"_He's using a Mill Deck…?"_ Konami thought, glaring at Trudge angrily as he watched one of his most powerful draws disappear into the Grave along with two other cards he'd never seen before. _"This isn't good. Like this I'll be getting nothing but cards I won't know how to use, and he'll be sending as many cards as he can to the Graveyard every chance he gets…. Not to mention with that Chainsaw Insect of his on the Field he's pretty much made it nearly impossible for me to get out my own powerful monsters… not bad, Trudge."_

"You've got a pretty good Deck there Trudge," Konami decided, "But if you think a Mill Deck is all it'll take to be able to beat me, you have another thing coming! My Turn, Draw!"

Grimacing, Konami quickly glanced at the latest card in his hand. _"Oracle of the Sun…? How are all these cards in my Deck? Don't tell me…"_ he scowled, thinking back to when Ida had knocked him off his feet. _"My Deck had scattered all over the place that time… along with several of Goodwin's belongings… Don't tell me, I accidently threw some of those cards in here too?!"_

"Ho…? You're taking quite the time there Red Hat…" Trudge mused, "You're not getting… cold feet are you?"

"Tsk… as if I would!" Konami growled, glancing at his Hand and reading the card text belonging to Goodwin's monster. _"No choice then… I'll just have to use this to the best of my ability. And this Oracle is a Light monster which means… and with this effect… got it!"_

"I'm activating an effect from my Hand!" Konami declared, "When I don't control a monster and you do, I can Special Summon this monster, the Oracle of the Sun!

A shining light engulfed Red Hat's side of the Field, a white-cloaked Incan appearing with his arms folded, a majestic staff appearing alongside him in Attack Position.

Oracle of the Sun-LV5-(1000/2000)

"Oh…? Heh, and what good will that one monster do you?" Trudge asked, "It doesn't have enough Attack Points to even damage me!"

"It'll do me plenty!" Konami mused, "I'll set one card down and end my Turn."

Trudge grinned, "Hah! My Turn, Draw! And now… you left your monster wide open! Chainsaw Insect, rip that Oracle of his to shreds!"

The bug roared in obedience, skittering across the hallway to chomp down on Konami's monster as its steel jaws began to rumble like a chainsaw. It lunged forward, its pincer opening wide and threatening to tear the Oracle in two.

"Not so fast, Trudge!" Red Hat interrupted, throwing his arm out quickly, "I'm activating a monster effect from my Hand! Behold, the power of Honest!"

"What…?" Trudge asked, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched Konami reveal the card. "Bahahahahaha! Idiot, you already used its effect. It lets you add it back to the Hand, right?"

"Heh, sorry Trudge, but that's only one of Honest's effects!" Red Hat explained. "You see, during either player's turn, when a Light monster I control battles, I can discard Honest from my Hand to the Graveyard to give that monster additional Attack Points equal to the Attack of the monster it's facing! And if you'd notice Trudge, my Oracle of the Sun is a Light Attribute Monster!"

"Hah…?"

"And you just attacked it with your Chainsaw Insect!" Konami declared, "Go Honest, sacrifice yourself to give my Oracle new strength! And don't forget Trudge, I draw a card due to your own Chainsaw Insect's effect!"

Honest shattered in Red Hat's hands before disappearing to the Graveyard, and an overpowering light erupted on the Field around the Oracle. As the Chainsaw Insect approached, the Oracle brandished his staff powerfully, whipping it around his side and bringing it hammering down on the Insect's head. The creature never stood a chance.

Oracle of the Sun-LV5-(3400/2000)

Chainsaw Insect-LV4-(2400/0)

Trudge cried out when his monster was vaporized, a shower of light engulfing him to deliver damage equal to the difference. He staggered back, gripping his chest painfully as if the shower had truly injured him.

**Konami-2900 LP**

**Trudge-3000 LP**

"Tch… so your monster will stay powerful until next turn will it…?" Trudge grimaced, "In that case, I'll just have to summon my own powerful monster! I'm activating the effect of a monster in my own Hand!"

Red Hat's eyes narrowed warily, "What is it this time…?" he thought aloud, his hand clenching in preparation for whatever Trudge was about to use.

"Now, by removing the Chainsaw Insect and Howling Insect in my Graveyard from Play, I can bring forth this new Insect from my Hand!" Trudge howled eagerly, raising the card he spoke of to the sky, "Appear now, and bulldoze everything in my path, Doom Dozer!"

The man threw the card down violently, a shattering aura of dirt and debris engulfing the Field as a terrible shriek filled the hall. One by one giant legs began to appear on Trudge's side of the Field, the limbs attaching themselves to a longer, centipede-like body. At the tip of the body a bulging red head came to existence, whiskers and pincers flinging about wildly as the Insect reared back to its full height.

Doom Dozer-LV8-(2800/2600)

"Guh…! Not good." Konami grimaced. "My Oracle won't be enough to stand up to it…"

"Red Hat…" Ida thought aloud from outside the flames, staring at the giant insect towering over the Field, "What's going on in there…?"

"But don't think my turn ends there Red Hat!" Trudge laughed wildly, "Because now I'm sacrificing my two Shield Worms to bring forth my Dark Tuner, Chaos Rouge!"

"_Dark Tuner?!"_ Konami flinched, taking a step back, _"Wisteria told me about this… she said that guy Grady used cards like that as well! So I'll finally get to see what all the fuss is about."_

The two defensive insects vanished in a wave of black, their pillars connecting and drowning Trudge's Field in darkness. Suddenly, the world sparked, and a hideous red being bulged into existence, his core shining darkly with an aura similar to that of the Dark Signers.

Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue-LV8-(0/0)

"_Zero Attack Points…? Doesn't look all that threatening… still, I better not take any chances! Wisteria already told me that these Dark Tuners and Dark Synchros were pretty powerful… which means, I can't take it lightly!"_

"Huu…. I suppose that's it for this turn." Trudge mused, his face twisting into a smirk as he glanced at his Hand. "Now then, what will you do, Red Hat?"

Konami grimaced, setting a card on top of his Deck, "As if the answer wasn't obvious! It's my Turn Trudge, Draw!" his eyes flashed in surprise, _"XX-Saber Fullhelmknight…? Yes, a Tuner Monster! With this… I can-!"_

"Alright Trudge, it's about time I brought this Duel to an end!" Konami exclaimed, "I'm summoning XX-Saber Fullhelmknight to the Field in Attack Mode!"

The Field lit up with power as the young mercenary took to the Field, its shattering weapon gleaming in the dark defiantly.

XX-Saber Fullhelmknight-LV3-(1300/1000)

"Hoo…? News flash Red Hat, that monster isn't strong enough to take on my Doom Dozer! And even if you attacked my Dark Tuner with it… the damage wouldn't be enough to end the Duel this turn!" Trudge laughed, "It looks like you made a mistake!"

"Not quite." Konami retorted, "I'm tuning my Oracle of the Sun with my XX-Saber Fullhelmknight to create a Level 8 Monster!"

Trudge smirked, "Oh…? So that explains it…"

"Gallant winds gather together, reviving the great fighter of the land! Erode the ground he sleeps within, Synchro Summon! Appear now, Colossal Fighter! And with his effect, he'll get an additional hundred Attack Points for each Warrior in my Graveyard!"

Several green pillars wrapped around the Oracle at the words, Fullhelmknight's three levels uniting within him and obliterating the world in a flash of light. Several seconds passed, and a great warrior fell upon the floor, his hulking power surpassing that of Doom Dozer itself.

Colossal Fighter-LV8-(3000/1000)

"And that'll give me just enough Attack Points to end this Duel!" Konami roared, "Go Colossal Fighter, attack his Dark Tuner Chaos Rouge!"

The great warrior nodded, standing and brandishing his fist as it prepared to attack-

"Sorry to disappoint you," Trudge interrupted, "But I have a Trap Card. Sakuretsu Armor!"

"N-No way…" Konami gaped.

"Heh, oh yes… I take it you know what this card does?" Trudge asked, not waiting for a response, "Simply put, it allows me to target the monster you just declared an attack with… and destroy it!"

Colossal Fighter snarled, his fist flying back as an acidic armor began to attach itself to his being. He roared out in pain, his body falling back violently and shattering upon collision with the earth.

Konami was defenseless.

"Huhuhu…" Trudge chuckled, "Not so high and mighty now, Red Hat?"

"Tch..!" the teen scowled, "Damn it… Trudge-!"

"If you're just about done… It's my turn, Draw!" the officer roared, adding a card to his Hand. "And now I think I'll… attack you directly!"

"Ngh-!" Konami grimaced, reeling backwards as the Doom Dozer approached.

"Go my Insect, annihilate Red Hat with your Thundering Howl!" Trudge declared, his arm flying outward to edge his monster on.

The Doom Dozer roared, crossing the Field in an instant to crash into Konami with the butt of his head. The teen cried out as the monster sent him flying down the hall, his body crashing against the ceiling before dropping back down to the cracked floor below.

**Konami-100 LP**

**Trudge-3000 LP**

"And just to throw salt in the wound… my Doom Dozer has an ability," Trudge explained, "Each time it delivers Battle Damage to you… you have to throw the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard!"

Konami glanced up weakly, his body screaming in pain as his Deck shipped its topmost card to the Grave of its own accord. The teen's vision faded in and out as he read its text. _"Temple of the Sun… another card that must belong to Goodwin…"_

Trudge laughed maliciously at his foe's expense, the officer folding his arms eagerly as he awaited Konami's next End Phase. "Yes, yes…! This is how it should be! You, lying at my feet… begging for mercy! How does it feel Red Hat, how does it feel to be the one lying in debris?"

Konami's hands twitched, and the boy slowly began to crawl his way to his feet. "Duel's not over yet… Trudge."

"Huu? So you still have some fight left in you?" the man mused, "No matter, come next turn your Life Points will be depleted, and finally… the revenge I've sought will be within my grasp!"

"Revenge… that's all it ever is with you creeps. The same story each and every time… it gets bland after a while, you know?" Konami explained weakly, setting a hand on the wall to steady himself.

"Hn?" Trudge asked, a brow raising curiously at the teen's words, "What the hell are you saying?"

"You're nothing but a pawn… just another tool to be tossed aside at the nearest possible convenience… your dueling's shown me that now. I guess it makes sense, there's no way the Dark Signers would take someone like you into their fold."

"What was that…?!" Trudge grimaced, "You are beneath me, Red Hat! I've tossed you down to the depths of the abyss, and with 100 Life Points remaining, there's no hope you'll be capable of beating me! This Deck, these skills, they all come from being a Dark Signer!"

"Wrong." Konami declared viciously, "You're just another fool playing with forces he doesn't understand. Besides Trudge, the moment this Duel began the outcome had already been decided. I already told you… that I'd win."

Trudge trembled with rage, his face twisting into an angry expression as he snapped at his weakened foe. "Really?! Prove it then! You're just wasting time, bluffing! There's no way that you, in your current predicament, could possibly be capable of overcoming my forces! You're nothing but a weak insect, waiting to be squashed beneath my heel!"

"Hmph… and there's the complaining." Konami smiled wryly, climbing back to his feet, "Very well, Trudge. I'll show you this Final Turn… why you have already lost!"

Trudge's eyes widened in rage, but Konami ignored him, already moving to draw his next card.

"My Turn, Draw!" he shouted, pulling his card from the top of his Deck, "And as expected… it's just the card I needed!" he announced, revealing the Spell he just drew, "Monster Reincarnation! With this card, I can discard one card from my Hand, to reclaim a monster from my Graveyard! And I believe we both know what card I'm going to pull… that's right Trudge, the Oracle of the Sun!"

Trudge gnashed his teeth angrily as the teen added the monster back to his Hand, sending XX-Saber Emmersblade to the Graveyard in its place.

"And since you still have monsters on the Field while I have none," Konami continued, "I can Special Summon my Oracle of the Sun in Attack Mode!"

Once more the Field was engulfed with a bright light, the staff-wielding Incan arriving stoically before gazing up towards the opponent's monsters.

Oracle of the Sun-LV5-(1000/2000)

"But he won't be arriving alone, because now I'm summoning the Fire Ant Ascator to the Field along with him!" Konami roared, tossing down the Level 3 Insect eagerly.

The creature hissed gently as it materialized, its body knelt down beside the Oracle, gnashing its pincers at the Doom Dozer across from it.

Fire Ant Ascator-LV3-(700/1300)

"Big deal," Trudge scowled, "Two weak monsters like that have no hope of overcoming my Doom Dozer!"

"Not alone," Konami retorted, "But together they can bring forth a monster with more than enough Attack Points to destroy your Insect, not that they'll have to!"

"Huh? What're you on about?!" the officer scowled, not liking the vibe he was getting from his opponent.

"Isn't it obvious?" Red Hat asked, "I'm tuning my Oracle of the Sun with Fire Ascator!"

"Ack! Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible if you trust in the cards!" Red Hat roared, his Incan monsters vanishing under a wave of green light, "The Dark Worlds shatter in the wake of the brightest star! Let the Cycle of Twilight begin anew! Synchro Summon! Come forth, and usher in a new age of prosperity! Sun Dragon Inti!"

The green pillar shifted into a trembling red, the building shaking around them as a shining light engulfed the world around them, beating back the purple flames that threatened to engulf everything whole. Slowly, a smirking sun came into existence, four red tendrils merging around its exterior to give birth to the creature Konami had called.

Flesh and bone twisted and wrapped each other, four identical howls announcing the arrival of the Incan god of the sun.

Sun Dragon Inti-LV8-(3000/2800)

"3000 Attack Points?" Trudge breathed, "Impossible… how could have this have happened?!"

Konami smirked softly, choosing to answer the man's question. "It's just like I told you Trudge… you have already lost!"

The man grimaced, taking a step back as he glanced at the Field. "No… my Dark Tuner-!"

"That's right, in your folly and pride you allowed a 0 Attack Point monster to remain in Attack Position, and now, it'll cost you everything!" Konami howled, "Go Sun Dragon, annihilate his blackened heart, with your Solar Flare!"

The four-headed Dragon roared, its solar center growing in size and mass until it could bear no more. In a violent haze of white light, a great beam of yellow and red surged forth, tearing the very threads of existence away as it engulfed the Dark Tuner whole. Trudge let out an infernal cry of rage and despair, his body falling backwards as the beam engulfed him as well. His eyes were bulged wide open, his mouth gaping in denial and surprise before finally disappearing within the light.

How could this have happened? And he had been so close…

"Noooooooo!"

**Konami-100 LP**

**Trudge-0 LP**

"And that's the end of it." Konami exhaled softly, his Duel Disk deactivating as the Shadow Duel came to a close.

"I-Impossible…" Trudge breathed, his body bent over on his knees as he glared up towards his victorious foe, "You think this is the end of it…?"

Konami's eyes narrowed, his steps coming to a stop just out of Trudge's reach. "I win… Trudge. And any moment now you'll be forgetting any of this ever happened… just like always."

"Huhuhu…" Trudge chuckled, "Perhaps… but tell me Red Hat, are you really so foolish to think we, Dark Signers, would let someone like you get away so easily?"

"What…?" wondered Red Hat, his eyes squinting suspiciously at Trudge's words. "What do you mean by that, Trudge?"

"Oh…? I wonder." The man smirked weakly, his body already beginning to feel the effects of the loss, "You seem to have quite the history with several of our comrades… there's no way we would just… leave you be. Tell me, how long as it been since you last checked in on those friends of yours?"

Konami's eyes went wide, and he found himself holding Trudge by the collar. "Trudge… what did you do? What do you mean by that?! Answer me!"

"_Not good… they're targeting people I know? Who? Yusei? Akiza? Mathew? Enzo? Rathie? Misty knows where they are… did she go after them? And then there's Carly to worry about as well, she knows about Martha…."_

"It looks like you understand…" Trudge chuckled, "I wonder how many of them will still think of you as a friend after this? Hmhmhmhmhm…. Hahahahaha-" in the middle of his maniacal laughter Trudge suddenly stopped short, his eyes bulging wide as he fell to the ground in a heap.

Behind him, Ida panted heavily, slowly lowering the leg she'd used to kick the man in the head. She stumbled back to the side of the wall.

"I-Ida-!" Konami snapped, taking a step back as he scowled at Trudge's unconscious form.

"That guy…" the girl breathed, "You didn't really think someone like him would be able to take me out did you?"

"N-No… but, that is to say…" Red Hat trailed off.

Ida grimaced, staring back at the man's fallen form, "I can't honestly say I understand exactly what's going on here… but this guy… he said he was going after your friends right? Shouldn't you… check in on them, or something?"

Konami grit his teeth in annoyance. "That's right… the Dark Signers… Damn it!"

"Go." Ida demanded, "I'll be able to handle myself. Besides, you said this guy will forget everything right? I have a feeling I'll be able to handle him if he tries anything weird again."

Konami took another step back as he began to turn, and quickly nodded his thanks at the woman. "Thanks a lot, Ida… I definitely won't forget about this!"

"Enough of that," the girl grimaced, "Just get going already!"

"R-Right!"

And so it was Konami who left the Department in a hurry, his mind focused on only one thing.

* * *

**-Chapter Seventy-**

**End**


	71. Mansion

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

"_You seem to have quite the history with several of our comrades… there's no way we would just… leave you be. Tell me, how long as it been since you last checked in on those friends of yours?"_

_Konami's eyes went wide, and he found himself holding Trudge by the collar. "Trudge… what did you do? What do you mean by that?! Answer me!"_

"_Not good… they're targeting people I know? Who? Yusei? Akiza? Mathew? Enzo? Rathie? Misty knows where they are… did she go after them? And then there's Carly to worry about as well, she knows about Martha…."_

"_It looks like you understand…" Trudge chuckled, "I wonder how many of them will still think of you as a friend after this? Hmhmhmhmhm…. Hahahahaha-" in the middle of his maniacal laughter Trudge suddenly stopped short, his eyes bulging wide as he fell to the ground in a heap._

_Behind him, Ida panted heavily, slowly lowering the leg she'd used to kick the man in the head. She stumbled back to the side of the wall._

"_I-Ida-!" Konami snapped, taking a step back as he scowled at Trudge's unconscious form._

"_That guy…" the girl breathed, "You didn't really think someone like him would be able to take me out did you?"_

"_N-No… but, that is to say…" Red Hat trailed off._

_Ida grimaced, staring back at the man's fallen form, "I can't honestly say I understand exactly what's going on here… but this guy… he said he was going after your friends right? Shouldn't you… check in on them, or something?"_

_Konami grit his teeth in annoyance. "That's right… the Dark Signers… Damn it!"_

"_Go." Ida demanded, "I'll be able to handle myself. Besides, you said this guy will forget everything right? I have a feeling I'll be able to handle him if he tries anything weird again."_

_Konami took another step back as he began to turn, and quickly nodded his thanks at the woman. "Thanks a lot, Ida… I definitely won't forget about this!"_

"_Enough of that," the girl grimaced, "Just get going already!"_

"_R-Right!"_

_And so it was Konami who left the Department in a hurry, his mind focused on only one thing._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Seventy One-**

**Mansion**

* * *

"Darn it…! They're not answering their stupid phones!" Konami shouted aloud, racing through the streets back towards his apartment. It was the closest to the Department he just left from, and with Enzo living just beside him, it made it the ideal place to go first. "If something happened…"

He scowled, letting his thought trail off as he increased his pace. He needed to hurry, Trudge's words made it sound like the Dark Signers were in the process of attacking them, or worse, already had. Skidding to a stop as he turned the corner, Konami exhaled. Before he could lose any momentum the boy turned, swinging into the Downtown District and running even faster than before.

He was close now. If he remembered correctly, Enzo's apartment was only three doors down from his own. That could only mean that he resided in Apartment 102. Taking note of that, Konami set his course. He turned into the Residential Area like a mad dog hunting its prey, bounding up the steps with ease before moving to the hallways on the first floor.

"99… 100… 101… Here!" he shouted, turning to a stop. Before him stood Enzo's bland, unspectacular door, its presence showing the sheer degree of normalcy Enzo applied to.

Konami rang the doorbell hurriedly, ensuring that Enzo would hear the sense of urgency the teen was displaying. He waited for several seconds before ringing the doorbell again.

"Come on Enzo… you are in here, aren't you…?" Konami whispered angrily, taking a step back from the door. "Tch… I'm getting nowhere like this. I swear… if he's just slacking off in there-!" Scowling, the teen bent down. If there was one thing about Enzo that he knew, it was that he appealed to the basic, generic stereotype. And if there was one thing about basic, generic stereotypes that Konami knew…

It was that they always left a spare key underneath the mat.

"Idiot…" Konami thought aloud, "Anyone could've just barged in… but, it's working for me now so…"

He inserted the key, and turned.

As soon as he opened the door, Konami knew he was in trouble. The apartment was pitch-black, save for a flickering light in the corner that provided everything Red Hat needed to figure out what had happened.

It looked as if a tornado had torn through the place. Enzo's couch was tossed over violently, shreds of clothing and small pieces of furniture covering the boy's floor along with a corrosive mess of trash and grime.

Konami bristled.

"Enzo!" he called out, taking several slow steps into the boy's apartment, "Enzo, are you here?!"

There was no response.

"_Darn it… did they take him hostage…?"_ Red Hat thought worriedly, descending further into the teen's room.

He moved through the area cautiously, taking care not to step on anything noisy or squishy. There was no telling whether or not someone was still there after all, though in hindsight, he probably should have thought of that _before_ announcing his presence by calling for Enzo.

"_Either way…"_ he thought, coming to a stop in the center of the room as he glanced around, _"It doesn't really look like anyone's still here in the first place. So at least I can stop worrying about that… but then, where could Enzo be at a time like this? He isn't in his room… and the way this place looks… he really did get attacked, didn't he…?"_

He took a step back, his foot crashing down on a worn-out Duel Disk and nearly making him fall.

"_C-Crap!"_ he thought, stumbling about in the room and smashing into the wall. _"This sucks…."_

He fell back, rubbing his head in frustration as he moved to leave the teen's apartment. _"Enzo… if they came after him, then they probably went after the others as well! That means I can't afford to spend any more time here!"_

Red Hat grimaced, closing his friend's door back behind him and turning back to face the streets. "Who's closest from here…? Rathie…? Mathew…? Wisteria's all the way in Tops… and the Signers are all gathered in Satellite…."

A passing van caught the teen's attention, an ad for an up and coming card shop plastered on its side. If that wasn't a sign, Konami didn't know what was.

"Alright, Rathie's next then!" he decided, leaping down the stairs and taking off for the Downtown District.

As he disappeared into the streets below, a pale woman in black and green stepped out of the shadows leading to his apartment. She watched the boy run with a whimsical expression on her face, her marked face spreading slightly to offer him a small smile.

"Yes, Konami-san…" she whispered, her black eyes narrowing when the boy disappeared, "I think I'll tease you a bit before this is all over…."

Behind her, a second woman in orange emerged, looking at the older woman curiously. "Misty-san, we're just about done here, right? Should we move on to the next stage then?"

"No… not just yet. I want to see the Signers squirm when we deal with them." The celebrity replied, her eyes narrowing angrily before fading back into the darkness.

Konami heaved quietly as he stood in front of Rathie's shop, his hands cupping his knees while he paused to catch his breath. Unlike the other members of the late SOT, Rathie had no specific, "apartment" to live in. That being said, the man was more than capable of turning his shop into a satisfactory living space. The attic had proven to carry enough room for a bed and television, and Konami knew for a fact that the bathrooms in the store included a shower as well. It just hadn't occurred to him that it was because Rathie _lived_ there until he stopped to ask him about it.

"This place doesn't have a doorbell… and with the store closed I'm not sure how I'm supposed to get Rathie's attention…" the teen thought, setting a hand on the soft steel wire that protected the real door. "With this locked it's not like I'll be able to give off a good sound knocking either… what to do…?"

Scowling, the teen turned his attention up towards the shop's attic, mentally tracing a path he could use to get up there. There were several small pipes and bricks he could shimmy up, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to get back down as easily as he climbed up. It wasn't like he was a skilled acrobat or anything.

"Still, desperate times call for desperate measures." He mused, rolling up the tip of his sleeves as he grabbed one of the pipelines. "Here we go."

He set a hand on top of the other, and wrapped his legs around the pipe as best he could, slowly shimmying his way up the wall. In light of his current situation, Konami wouldn't be surprised if someone decided to call Sector Security after seeing him do this. By all means, in the dimly lit streets he was sure he must have looked like some sort of criminal. All the better than no one seemed to be around, he supposed.

"Let's see now… there's a window right about… here." Konami whispered softly, setting a hand against the cool glass that led to Rathie's attic. "W-Whoa!" he exclaimed, nearly falling off the pipe as he reeled back in surprise. "R-Rathie… do you really sleep like that?" he gaped, snapping his head away before he could see any more. "G-Geez… I think I might be sick… even so, I guess this means he's safe for the time being. Still can't believe he sleeps like that though… and was that a blow-up Dark Magician Girl…?"

He shook his head vibrantly, banishing the thoughts from his mind before shimmying back down the pipe. Rathie was safe, and for some reason Konami couldn't see the Dark Signers going after him in his current… state. That meant that only three people were left that were within his immediate reach: Mathew, Alice, and Wisteria.

"But none of them are picking up their phone…" he thought aloud quietly, tracing his own phone in his pocket. "So… where they attacked too, or are they just out cold like Rathie was…?"

As if to answer his question, his phone began to vibrate, catching him off guard. Quickly, he snapped the phone out of his pocket, glancing at the Caller ID.

"Wisteria…?" he whispered, his eyes widening when his brain finally caught up with what he was seeing. He slid the phone open quickly, raising it to the side of his head so he could speak. "W-Wisteria! Is that you? Listen, are you alright? Enzo's disappeared-"

"Hey… Kon-kun," the girl murmured into her phone, the sound of her voice catching Konami off-guard. "Do you… do you hate me?"

"D-Do I hate you?" Konami asked incredulously, staring at the phone in surprise, "What are you saying, at a time like this? Listen Wisteria, it's really important! I've been trying to track you all down and-"

Wisteria's voice interrupted him again, "It's just… you rarely spend any time with me and… ever since you met that Akiza girl it seems like you've just been… slipping away. I was… I was really happy when I heard you called, you know? So… So… I'd really, really like it if you came over to come play with me!"

"_Play with her…?"_ Konami thought, a sense of unease coming over him, _"What the hell is she saying…? Didn't she hear me say that Enzo's gone missing…? And on top of that… since when does she ask me to "play" with her? I don't really like this…"_

"Wisteria, now's not a good time. Have you heard from Mathew or Alice?" Konami asked cautiously, "I think something bad might be happening-"

"Oh, come now Konami-san," another voice intruded upon his words, "Surely you can indulge the girl several minutes of your precious time?"

Widening his eyes, Red Hat once again looked at his phone in shock, "That voice… it can't be… M-Misty! What are you doing there?!"

"Oh? So you recognized my voice after all…" the woman said far too sweetly, "I was wondering if you would… with all the time you've spent hanging around that witch."

Konami grimaced. _"That's right… if she's a Dark Signer then she'd no doubt have heard about how I went to save Akiza… I doubt she would've taken that news well."_ "Misty, what are you doing with Wisteria's phone? And what have you done with Enzo?!"

A soft laugh echoed through the phone, Misty's voice coming through loud and clear. "I wonder…" she spoke softly in a soothing tone that contradicted her words, "That boy… always was a bit of a nuisance, was he not? Maybe I just finally decided to get him out of the way…"

"You-!" Konami grimaced, his hands tightening around the grip of his phone, "If you hurt any of them-!"

"You'll hunt me down?" Misty asked, "I do believe I'd relish the thought. But come now Konami-san, surely you wouldn't want to hurt your dear sister who's done so much for you, no?"

"Sister…?" Red Hat wondered, "I see… you're still using me as a substitute for Toby, aren't you Misty? Well, there's something you need to know about that brother of yours-"

"Ssh…" Misty cooed into the phone, "You need not speak of him. I know full well the dangers that came with his joining the Arcadia Movement… but now, just as the Black Rose Witch took him from me, she now moves to claim you as well. Do not fear, my sweet, sweet prince. I will ensure she harms you no more."

"No, Misty!" Konami snapped, "That's not what I'm trying to say-!"

"Wisteria will be waiting for you." Misty explained, "Do try and give on a good show. I'd just hate it if my younger brother wasn't up to the challenge."

The line went dead.

Konami stilled. Silently sliding the phone back inside the folds of his shirt, he scowled. "I see…" he mused, "So that's what they've been doing. And Misty… just how far has she fallen?" he shook his head, taking several steps down the nearest road. "There's only one way to find out. Wisteria… I'll see you soon."

Contrary to his thoughts, the path to the girl's mansion in Tops had been long and quiet, filled with a bleeding sense of despair. Konami of course, was wary. There was no telling what kind of situation he'd encounter when he arrived, but with the way Wisteria had been acting over the phone he knew it couldn't be anything good.

Had she been turned into a puppet of the Dark Signers just as Trudge had before her? And if so, what did that say for Enzo and the rest of the group he had yet to check up on? Were they too now part of the plot to awaken this "Ultimate God" Goodwin's files spoke of? The thought did little to help Konami's self-esteem. But he had no time to fall into a sense of despair. After all, it was just like Misty had told him…

Wisteria was waiting.

Scowling, he put his foot down, standing in front of the Mansion Gate that led to the girl's home.

"Just as big as her ego…" he thought briefly before turning his attention to the keypad. The screen above it seemed to flicker, and in that instant the teen knew he was being watched. "Well?" he asked, "I'm here, just like you wanted. Are you going to come out, or am I going to have to come in?"

The screen continued to flicker for several moments, before a grinding sound caught Konami's attention. He turned his head away from the screen, taking several steps back as the gates swung inward, opening a path forward. He set his jaw.

"I see. I'll be there soon."

The Garden was just as grand and majestic as the teen imagined, but in the moonless night it carried a deadly aura of unease and rage. He shouldn't be there. By all means, he should have gone to check up on Mathew and Alice first… find out whether or not they too had disappeared…

The gates swung shut behind him, cutting off any route of escape.

"Heh… I can only go forward, huh?" he asked to himself, receiving no response. Sighing, the teen steeled and stepped forward.

One step… two steps… the only sound accompanying him on his journey to the front door was the echo of his own feet slapping against the cool stone walkway. There was no sign of wind that blew, no chirping insects that helped drive off the blackened aura… there was nothing but dead, cold silence.

Ten steps… twelve steps.

The Mansion door came into view, its shimmering light acting like a beacon for the lost souls who tended the garden in the blackest of nights, a guide for them to return to the world of the rich. It was almost fanciful, in a way. And Konami supposed he too would have been drawn in by its sheer elegance, if he knew not what awaited him inside.

He climbed the steps to the Mansion cautiously, the light of the porch shining down upon him as he stepped up to the great door and knocked.

How long would he be forced to wait? Would they open it immediately, force him inside in a vicious and eager manner to get things over with, or would they drag it out, and make him stew in his emotions for minutes?

Several seconds passed, and Konami began to count just how long he'd been waiting.

"_Seven…Eight…Nine…"_

The door suddenly swung open, a blinding light surging forth from its abyss and engulfing the teen completely. Slowly, one of Wisteria's nameless butlers stepped forth from within.

"Ah, Master Konami, you have arrived. And not a second too soon." The man smiled gently, but Red Hat could easily see the sinister desires held within. "Shall I take your coat?" the man asked, holding his arm out politely.

"No. The coat stays with me." Red Hat declared, stepping inside without a second thought.

"Of course," the butler bowed, closing the door shut behind the teen after he'd passed the doorway. "Master Wisteria will see you in the ball room, but, before that, she made clear that certain… measures be taken to ensure your most compliant state."

Konami's eyes widened and he leapt away from the butler quickly, skidding into the center of the entrance hall. But that was what the man was counting on. With a snap of his fingers, butlers and maids of all shapes and sizes emerged from the various rooms, each and every one of them carrying a violet lizard mark that burned violently on their forearms.

They all carried Duel Disks.

"So, it's going to be like this then?" Konami asked, his eyes narrowed angrily as he gazed at the would-be army of Shadow Drones. There had to be at least fifty or sixty of them, and that wasn't counting the ones that hadn't responded to the doorman's call. From that moment on, it was safe to assume that everyone he'd run into in Wisteria's house was an enemy.

"You said she's in the Ball Room, right?" Konami asked the doorman, receiving a steady, blank nod from the man. "And I'm assuming I can't pass unless I beat everyone here?" once again, a nod.

Sighing, Konami stood. "I see. So she intends to wear me out by the time I reach her… huh? There's only one way to find out if she'll be successful or not."

He activated his Duel Disk, the golden device brimming to life as its red core shone defiantly amongst all the purple.

"Prepare yourselves, all of you!" Red Hat declared, sliding his Deck into place. "It's time to Duel!"

**-5D's-**

Mina Simmington smirked as she gazed upon the fallen form of Rally Dawson. If her sources were to be believed, the boy had a history with Jack, making him the ideal person to take him on in a Duel of the Shadows. The fact the boy was still a child only served to further Mikage's cause. Even Jack wasn't so brutal as to completely disregard the boy's safety, right?

She smirked.

Of course not; Jack was King. He always did what was best for his subjects… and this time, the best ending possible would be a heroic sacrifice. Oh, she could already see it. Jack, in a heroic effort to save Rally from a horrific demise, would sacrifice himself in the Duel, and then… he would join her as a Dark Signer, a servant of the Shadows! It would be like a dream come true!

Once more the girl smirked, her regalia blowing behind her in the night as she knelt down by Rally's form.

"Child…" she whispered, "It is time for you to make yourself useful to me."

In response to her words, the Whale mark that had grafted itself onto Rally's arm shone, and the boy crawled to his feet in a daze.

"Now then, you're friends are all gathered at this woman Martha's house, yes?" she asked, earning a dazed nod from the child. "Good, why don't you go spend some time with them? I'm sure Jack in particular would love to partake in a Duel with you. He never was one to turn down a challenge, no matter who it came from."

Rally nodded, his eyes glazed over as he slowly turned around and began walking back towards Satellite. Mikage smirked. Really, sometimes it could just be too easy. Still, she had to move quickly. Just as she was working on getting Jack, she was certain that celebrity scum Misty was busy with her own plots.

She allowed her regalia to billow behind her once more as she faded into the darkness, content with merely watching the show from the shadows… for now.

"Leo, stop jumping around and sit down already!" Luna whined, watching her twin brother bounce about with several of the other children under Martha's care.

Just as the woman had suspected, Jack and Crow's bickering had ended up waking several of the children, and now that they were up, it was nearly impossible to get them to go back to sleep.

"Oh come on Luna," Leo cheered, "Stop being so moody! You know you wanna jump in too, don't you?!"

The girl blushed, quickly turning away shyly as she vehemently denied Leo's words. "N-No I don't! There's no way I'd want to run around doing stupid stuff like that… er… well… m-maybe just a little…" she admitted, blushing once more when she saw how much fun the other kids were having.

"You should go join them." Akiza suggested from her place on the couch, having been watching them all with a small smile on her face, "You never know when you'll get a chance like this again, Luna. I spent all my life ignoring the rare kindness of others and focused only on the negative… you should be certain not to do the same."

"Akiza…" Luna whispered, trading glances with the girl and her brother before nodding slightly, "O-Okay… but Leo, you better not try anything funny!" she shouted, running forward to join the group.

"U-Uh oh!" Leo mock laughed, "Here she comes! Everybody run!"

"Leo!" Luna warned, taking chase after the group.

"Heh, they're definitely a rowdy bunch." Crow grinned, joining Akiza in the room, "Kind of reminds me of the Enforcers when we first got started."

"The Enforcers?" Akiza asked, glancing towards Crow curiously. "That's the name of that Duel Gang you and Yusei were a part of, wasn't it?"

Crow nodded, "Yeah. But don't forget, Jack was a part of it too! Heh, he was a little bit different back then. All of us were."

"That man was…?" the Black Rose wondered aloud, picturing Jack in her mind. The man had always had a dense aura of power and regality around him… it was hard to imagine him being any different.

"Ahaha, don't get me wrong!" Crow explained hurriedly, noticing the confusion on the girl's face, "Jack was still just as strong and focused on power as he is now, but he was… it's hard to think of what the right word would be in this situation… nicer, maybe? No… that doesn't quite sum it up."

"He cared about his friends." Yusei explained easily, having been listening in on the conversation from the other room, "Crow, you shouldn't talk about Jack when he's not here to defend himself."

"Yusei," Crow complained, folding his arms unapologetically, "Well, it's not like I was saying anything mean about him. Besides, you're hardly one to talk. You think about people you know all the time, even if you don't often say it out loud."

Yusei closed his eyes for a moment, allowing a small smile to appear on his face. "Yeah, I suppose you're right about that." He quickly turned to the girl amongst them, giving her a firm nod, "Akiza," he greeted, "how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Yusei," Akiza replied cordially, "Thank you for asking. Is Jack around? No… I suppose not. If he heard you and Crow were talking about him he'd probably have shown up by now with an angry expression on his face."

"You're right about that." Crow deadpanned, "That guy never knows when to give it a break."

"Crow, what'd we just say about talking of people who aren't here?" Yusei wondered again, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he turned to face his friend.

"R-Right…" Crow chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"But, do you know whether or not he'll take this seriously?" Akiza asked, "You did say quite a bit of strange things when you woke up Yusei… and Jack is a Signer like the rest of us."

"Jack will be fine." Yusei declared confidently, folding his arms with ease. "He knows better than to not take me seriously."

"Yeah," Crow agreed, "You see Akiza, Jack may act like a big ol tough guy all the time, but the truth is he's always had a thing for Yusei-"

"What kind of nonsense are you spewing in here?!" Jack scowled, making a show of walloping Crow on the head as he entered the room. "The only thing I've ever had for Yusei is an overwhelming desire to defeat him in a Duel! But it seems that even that is out of my reach these days!"

"Jack…" Yusei murmured, "So you were still here after all."

"Of course I was!" the King grimaced, folding his arms powerfully, "You don't think I'd run off at a time like this, do you? There's no telling when these Dark Signers may try to gang up on us! There's strength in numbers, even if I choose to Duel alone! More importantly Yusei, I've been wanting to ask you something…"

Crow rolled his eyes, "Here we go…" he whispered softly, earning a curt glare from the man.

"Why must you be the one to face Kalin?!" the King growled, "You said it yourself didn't you? You're scared of facing him again! If that's the case, you should hand over the reins to someone who isn't afraid to teach that traitorous backstabber a thing or two!"

"Heh, like you're one to talk." Crow smirked, "Didn't you run off with Yusei's Stardust Dragon card not too long ago? So unless you plan on trading backstabbing tactics with Kalin-"

Jack winced, a bead of sweat rolling down his head as he glared at the Blackwing-user angrily. "T-That's beside the point! If Kalin's truly one of these Dark Signers, then it's only right that one of the Enforcers put him down! Seeing as Yusei's going on about being too frightened to face him like a man…"

"Jack… Crow… that's enough." Yusei said softly, "I already decided to face Kalin as an equal. No matter what happens, I won't run away. Besides, I have a feeling that things won't end the same way as last time!"

"Besides Jack," Akiza decided to throw in her two cents in their conversation, "Didn't you already say you were going to be busy dealing with the mess you created? Carly and Mikage are both still missing you know."

"Tch!" Jack grimaced, wincing at the words. "Hmph… you underestimate me! The King knows how to multitask!"

"But then won't you just be contradicting your earlier statement about dividing things equally?" Crow asked with a grin on his face, "Face it Jack, you're outmatched."

"G-Guh… Fine then Yusei, do what you want! Just don't come crying to me if you end up losing to Kalin!" Jack scowled, folding his arms imperiously and turning away from the group.

"Don't worry Jack, I won't."

The group shared several looks with each other, listening to the joyous laugh of the children in the next room over. Things had seemed to calm down at the moment, but outside… the zombie-like footsteps of Rally neared their destination.

**-5D's-**

"And with this, you're finished!" Konami roared, his Colossal Fighter tearing through the last of butlers in the entrance hall.

As the holograms faded the teen bent over and exhaled loudly, taking a moment to catch his breath. "That… makes Sixty-Seven… sheesh…! Who would have thought Wisteria would have so many caretakers? Then again, I guess her father _is_ pretty rich."

The sound of soft clapping filled the room, and above him, a giant screen slowly descended from the ceiling.

"What's this…?" Red Hat asked himself, not expecting a response, "Oh great… she even has a flat screen in every room? Just how poor are you gonna make me feel?"

"Very good, Konami-san." Misty's face appeared on the screen, her black eyes and Shadow Marks clearly defining her as a Dark Signer. "You've done well in defeating your dear friends caretakers… it makes me wonder why you haven't taken up Pro Dueling as a career."

"Oh?" Konami frowned, raising a brow as he responded to the woman's words, "Why would I waste my time with something so petty? It's far too common for Pro Duelists to forget about the reason they started dueling in the first place, and that's something that I won't be able to forgive myself for."

"Hmm…" Misty smiled lightly, "I see. You really are quite interesting, little brother."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Konami retorted, "It's starting to freak me out. But more importantly Misty… why don't you go ahead and point me in the right direction? Wisteria's with you, right? Does that mean you're still in the Ball Room, or have you been bouncing about the mansion while I was…" he glanced back at the numerous butlers and maids all thrown out on the floor behind him, "occupied?"

Misty's grin grew. "Do not fear, my dear, dear Red Hat… the princess is still awaiting her noble knight to save her. But the question is, is she really the one who needs saving? I've learned all about your exploits with the hideous Black Rose Witch, Konami-san. It is my fear that she may have enchanted you, and turned you against me!"

"You're doing a mighty fine job of turning me against you yourself," Konami pointed out, "And besides… Akiza isn't the kind of witch capable of enchanting anyone. Her powers don't carry any mind-altering influences, unlike a few other psychics I know."

"Oh dear…" Misty frowned, "It seems she really gotten her claws into you… just as she did my brother. It seems I may have to make this painful after all."

"Tch, Misty, Akiza wasn't the one who killed your brother!" Red Hat scowled, "Horahkty, she never even exchanged several words with him once he joined the Movement! She's a victim here just like everyone else! The only person responsible for the "death" of your brother was Divine-"

"Oh?" Misty scowled, her eyes narrowing viciously as she listened to Red Hat's words, "And who was it that told you that little piece of information? Akiza?"

"No," Konami denied, "it was the man himself, back when I dueled him during the Invitation Cup-!"

"Well," the Dark Signer promptly moved to cut him off, "I'm afraid to say that unlike you, I won't be falling for Divine's little lies! It's obvious he was only telling you such things in an effort to defend his priceless weapon, but it's too late for that! My revenge is in my grasp… and whether you like it or not, I will have you assist me in obtaining it!"

"_Are these the real feelings Misty's been hiding all this time…? So much hatred…"_ Konami frowned, _"Sorry, Misty. I didn't settle things with you when I had the chance… but this time… this time I'll be sure to do things properly!"_

"My… apologies, Konami-san." The celebrity mourned, closing her eyes for a moment to regain her composure, "I seem to have lost my temper… now then, where was I?"

"Misty… you're in the Ball Room with Wisteria, right?" Konami asked once more, yet again receiving the girl's nod as confirmation. "Wait for me then, I'll be there soon!"

Before the woman could say anything more Konami took off, heading deeper into the mansion that Wisteria called home.

* * *

**-Chapter Seventy One-**

**End**

* * *

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force! Konami arrives in the Ball Room to settle things with Misty, but Wisteria blocks the way?! With a brand new Deck backing her up the Ritual Queen moves to claim what's hers; and in Satellite, a new opponent falls upon the Signers… Will everyone make it out in one piece? Find out, in Chapter 72: Gishki!**


	72. Gishki

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

_Konami scowled. "Misty… Wisteria's with you, right? Does that mean you're still in the Ball Room, or have you been bouncing about the mansion while I was…" he glanced back at the numerous butlers and maids all thrown out on the floor behind him, "occupied?"_

_Misty's grin grew. "Do not fear, my dear, dear Red Hat… the princess is still awaiting her noble knight to save her. But the question is, is she really the one who needs saving? I've learned all about your exploits with the hideous Black Rose Witch, Konami-san. It is my fear that she may have enchanted you, and turned you against me!"_

"_You're doing a mighty fine job of turning me against you yourself," Konami pointed out, "And besides… Akiza isn't the kind of witch capable of enchanting anyone. Her powers don't carry any mind-altering influences, unlike a few other psychics I know."_

"_Oh dear…" Misty frowned, "It seems she really gotten her claws into you… just as she did my brother. It seems I may have to make this painful after all."_

"_Tch, Misty, Akiza wasn't the one who killed your brother!" Red Hat scowled, "Horahkty, she never even exchanged several words with him once he joined the Movement! She's a victim here just like everyone else! The only person responsible for the "death" of your brother was Divine-"_

"_Oh?" Misty scowled, her eyes narrowing viciously as she listened to Red Hat's words, "And who was it that told you that little piece of information? Akiza?"_

"_No," Konami denied, "it was the man himself, back when I dueled him during the Invitation Cup-!"_

"_Well," the Dark Signer promptly moved to cut him off, "I'm afraid to say that unlike you, I won't be falling for Divine's little lies! It's obvious he was only telling you such things in an effort to defend his priceless weapon, but it's too late for that! My revenge is in my grasp… and whether you like it or not, I will have you assist me in obtaining it!"_

"_Are these the real feelings Misty's been hiding all this time…? So much hatred…" Konami frowned, "Sorry, Misty. I didn't settle things with you when I had the chance… but this time… this time I'll be sure to do things properly!"_

"_My… apologies, Konami-san." The celebrity mourned, closing her eyes for a moment to regain her composure, "I seem to have lost my temper… now then, where was I?"_

"_Misty… you're in the Ball Room with Wisteria, right?" Konami asked once more, yet again receiving the girl's nod as confirmation. "Wait for me then, I'll be there soon!"_

_Before the woman could say anything more Konami took off, heading deeper into the mansion that Wisteria called home._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Seventy Two-**

**Gishki**

* * *

Konami ran through the halls, the dim lights and shaded walls exposing the turmoil he felt within.

Half an hour had passed since the conclusion of his conversation with Misty, but it hadn't taken him that long for him to realize the full extent of what he was dealing with. Misty had truly been confirmed as a Dark Signer; Wisteria and her caretakers had all been turned into drones; the world he lived in was certainly not a kind one.

Slowing his pace, Konami neared a set of large, bronzed doors; the directions the doorman had given him finally leading him to his intended destination.

The Ball Room.

Red Hat paused. There was no telling what he'd find inside. Would Misty and Wisteria really be there, or was it just another trap-filled set riddled with maids and other dueling failures for him to tear his way through? Narrowing his eyes Konami took a step forward, his hands pushing against the heavy bronze gates of the Ball Room's entrance. Thinking on it, the teen didn't know why he had been acting so anxious. He had already decided what he'd do long ago.

If there were enemies, he'd destroy them.

If there were hostages, he'd save them.

If there were any damsels in distress, he'd save them too!

His red cap drooped further down his head as he gave the doorway one last push, the gates parting ways to reveal what mysteries they held inside.

It was… a chamber, of some sort. A great room of golden lights that extended to the heights of the world above, cupping together at the top in a domed shape that Konami could only compare to the Cathedral of Rome.

Misty was in the room, looking down upon the scene quietly from the stairs leading to the floors above. However, Wisteria was nowhere in sight. Supposing that the girl was merely hiding out somewhere, waiting to make a dramatic entrance, Red Hat took several steps forward, moving to draw Misty's attention. Even if the proclaimed Queen of Rituals wasn't around, it didn't mean that Konami couldn't deal with some of the other complications that had arisen as of late.

"Oh…? Konami-san," Misty greeted cordially, smiling with a look that didn't suit her in her regalia, "you've made it at last. For some time I had been wondering if you'd actually show… you did run out on me during our conversation after all. I was worried that something may have happened to keep you from arriving."

"Well, it's not like you made it easy for me." Konami mused, "You keep throwing those puppets of yours at me as if they were some kind of infantry."

Misty smirked, "Yes… I suppose I have been rather ruthless as of late. But you of all people should know not to walk out on a lady when she's talking… it's incredibly rude. Why, I'm certain my Shadow Drones were merely attempting to impart upon you the nicety of manners."

"Is that so…?" Red Hat asked, "Well, sorry to disappoint you then Misty, but they failed."

"Really?" Misty frowned, setting a hand against the side of her face forlornly, "Too bad… and here I was hoping we could settle our differences through a sibling heart-to-heart. Well, I suppose this means I'll just have to wait for her arrival after all…"

"_She must be talking about Wisteria…"_ Konami thought, his eyes narrowing slightly in frustration. "You seem to have gotten into quite the habit of having other people do your dirty work for you." He noticed, taking a step forward, "Makes me wonder… if you aren't strong enough to handle things on your own!"

He sped forward at that, rushing up the stairs intending to close the gap between them in a single bound.

Unfortunately, things were not going to go his way.

Three steps from victory, two quick movements flashed by Konami's eyes, and a sudden pain sent him flying back down the set of stairs from which he came. He crashed into the floor roughly, his body curling inward as he gripped his gut in pain.

"H-Huah..?!" he coughed, glancing up towards the woman to see what had blocked his path.

Misty sighed, folding her arms gently before shaking her head in disapproval. "Really Konami-san, surely you didn't think you'd dealt with _all_ of my Shadow Drones? There are still many roaming the parts of the mansion you didn't move through, no?" she gestured beside her, giving Konami time to take in the appearance of the two burly men standing beside her. "Allow me to introduce you… Hirutani, and Croquet. They are two of the bodyguards Kaibacorp lent me during my stay here to film Atlas Rising. Of course, for more than one reason it seems that filming has been postponed…."

Konami grit his teeth, scratching at the floor beneath him as he rose to one knee. "Bodyguards…? Heh, so even as a Dark Signer you're not able to defend yourself…?"

"Oh don't get me wrong," Misty cut him off before he could say more, "I am perfectly capable of harming my opponents if need be… but some events may require less of a personal touch… if you know what I mean."

"Sorry, but I don't." Konami apologized blandly, giving his gut one last squeeze before rising back to his feet, "But if getting to you means I have to get past these jokers, then so be it!"

The teen raised his fists, charging up the stairs once more as he moved to take down Misty's bodyguards. The two of them were surprisingly silent during the spectacle, forcing Konami to wonder if they were always that quiet, or if Misty had done something to take away their voice. Then again, he supposed it didn't matter. They were in the way, which meant-

Red Hat ducked beneath one the men's kicks, his arm flying up to catch the man by the chin with an uppercut. Croquet stumbled back at the action, giving Konami the opening he needed to finish the man off.

"Huoh!"

"Take this!" he shouted, driving his knee deep into the burly man's gut, dropping him to the floor.

His partner grimaced, raising his own fists menacing as Konami turned to face him. The two stared at each other for the briefest of moments, and then yet another battle broke out. Fists flew past one another in a thunderous storm, Konami's lean and smaller body giving him just enough of an edge to avoid the rather large impact approaching him. Taking stride in his movements, the red Duelist moved to finish it off, a hip-shattering punch driving into Hirutaki's side and sending him to the floor just like his partner.

"And now…" Red Hat spoke quickly, turning to face Misty, "You're mine!" he shouted, leaping out towards the woman in an attempt to tackle her to the ground.

The celebrity just smiled, standing stock still as Konami flew through her. Her body crackled and sparked upon contact, fizzing in and out of existence until Konami had completely passed through. As the boy crashed to the floor behind her, she turned.

"Oh my… I never knew you could be so forceful…" she mused, a small smirk crawling onto her face as she spoke.

"W-What the-?" Konami asked aloud, turning his head over his shoulder to look at the woman more closely. "Solid Vision?! You're not really here!"

"Indeed." Misty agreed, folding her arms patiently, "I've already said it, did I not? Sometimes circumstances require… a less personal touch. You have done well to make it this far, Konami-san, but it is not yet time for my scene." She paused, "Look behind you."

Konami's eyes narrowed, but he did as she asked.

There was a hallway behind him, its walls lined with glowing candles and stone-cold brick. It felt out of place, comparing it to the rest of the halls Konami had seen in the building thus far. Quickly he snapped his head back towards Misty.

"It's another hallway, so what?" he asked, his eyes narrowing cautiously.

"So what you say…?" Misty smirked, "You and I both know what lies down that road, Konami-san. A sleeping queen, awaiting her one and only king…"

"Wisteria." Konami acknowledged, his jaw setting in a firm line. "Isn't she just another one of your puppets?"

"Hmph," Misty smirked, "I wonder… Where do her feelings end? Where does my control begin?" she permitted hers arms to fall back by her sides. "There's only one way you'll ever find out you know."

"You and Wisteria…" Konami spoke stoically, masking his growing hatred for the Dark Signer, "You're both obsessed."

"Perhaps," Misty admitted, "But then Konami-san, isn't everyone? You, who is obsessed with dueling…, Enzo, who is obsessed with winning… Can you truly say there is any difference between being passionate and being obsessed? And even if you could, is it really your place to do so?" she laughed beneath her breath, "Wisteria is waiting, Konami-san. I look forward to watching this scene play out."

Konami's eyes widened, and he quickly moved forward in a futile attempt to stop the woman. But as usual, he was seconds too late. Misty's hologram disappeared with a crackling spark, leaving Konami alone in the room with two unconscious older men.

He scowled.

"_Damn it… I got caught up in the moment again, and didn't explain things properly…."_ He scolded himself, glancing at his clenched fist, _"At this rate nothing will change… Misty, why can't I get through to you?"_ Konami's teeth ground against each other for a moment, and then he paused, turning to face the dark hallway Misty had shown him moments prior.

So he was nearing the end… Wisteria was waiting for him. No doubt she was supposed to convince him of something during their meeting, but of what, Konami wasn't sure. Lowering his arm, Red Hat stood, checking his Deck one last time before proceeding into the darkness.

It was time to finish this.

**-5D's-**

An angelic sound rang through the walls of Martha's apartment, surprising Yusei and everyone else present in its folds.

"Was that… was that the doorbell?" Akiza asked incredulously, "At a time like this? It's nearly… half past one, in the morning!"

"Argh…" Crow grimaced, making to stand, "It better not be one of those annoying door-by-door salesmen! I've seen some of the junk they try to pawn off on people, and none of it looks like it'd be useful to someone like Martha-"

"Wait, Crow." Yusei murmured, setting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Go ahead and stay here, I'll get it."

"Huh? Well, if you're sure…" Crow shrugged, "Anyway, if it is one of those guys be sure to hit one of em atop the head for me will ya? It'd do Martha a load a good!"

"I'll think about it." Yusei promised, leaving the room and stepping into the main hallway. "Still, it is pretty late. Who would come this far out at this time of night?"

He grabbed his gloves, making a show of pulling them over his fingers before moving to answer the door.

"Yes?" he asked slowly, not quite registering who it was yet, "What do you want- Rally? What are you doing here? Don't you have any idea of what time it is?"

"Hm?" Jack called from the other room, stepping inside the main hall along with Crow and Akiza, "Rally? What is he doing here-?"

The group looked at the girly-shaped boy for several moments, and suddenly Yusei's eyes widened before he leapt out of the way.

Crow's eyes went wide as he watched the scene, his face twisting angrily seconds after as he stared at Rally's form. "O-Oi Rally! What the hell do you think you're doing? That could have really hurt someone!"

The boy didn't respond, slowly lowering the arm that had carried a shard of glass seconds prior. He glanced at the group dazedly.

"Hold on you guys!" Akiza frowned, "Look at his arm! It has a similar kind of mark I saw on Misty when I dueled her back at the Arcadia Movement!"

"Ah!" Yusei cried out in shock as he glanced at Rally's forearm, "She's right! And it's just like the ones I saw back when I dueled Grady and Kalin in Neo Domino!"

Jack's eyes narrowed angrily. "I see! He must have been attacked by the Dark Signers when he was alone! The cowards! Using mere children to try and get at us! Well, they must be feeling rather proud of themselves, but they have another coming-!"

"Jack…" Rally spoke blandly, "Y-Yusei… Duel me…"

"A Duel? With Rally?" Jack wondered, "What do they think they're playing at? As if we'd actually accept-!"

"Wait, Jack!" Yusei cut him off, "That just might work."

"What…? What are you on about now Yusei?" Jack scowled, "If you think this is some kind of game-!"

"Of course not!" Yusei snapped uncharacteristically, "It's just that when I dueled Grady in the City, after I defeated him he snapped out of the trance he was in! Maybe… if I do the same thing here…!"

"I see." Akiza understood, "You're thinking the same thing might happen if you defeat Rally in a Duel! But, how can you be sure that the circumstances are the same?"

"I'm not…" Yusei frowned, reaching for his Deck, "But it's not like I have any other ideas. And I can't stand by and let one of my friends become a pawn of the Dark Signers! It might be my fault he's gotten involved in the first place…"

Rally suddenly broke out in rambunctious laughter, his head tilting towards the ceiling as his boyish voice echoed through the halls.

"I could care less about you, Yusei Fudo!" the boy spoke with glazed eyes, his body cramping back down in a zombie-like state, "The only one I care about… is Mr. Atlas!"

"H-Huh? Rally, is that you?" Yusei asked suspiciously, his hands tightening in frustration.

"I'm afraid not, Signer!" The boy replied with an echoing voice, "This boy is nothing more than a vessel to be used at my discretion!"

"Who are you?!" Jack asked, beating Yusei to the punch, "And why do you seem to be so interested in having Rally here Duel me?!"

"Really Mr. Atlas," the boy replied, "You don't recognize me? And after I went through such effort to make my voice reach you… is it not obvious that it is I, Mina Simmington, who speaks with you now?"

Jack's eyes widened in surprise at the name, "Mikage! So you really have become a Dark Signer then!" he snarled at that, his hands trembling in rage and self-hatred. "In that case, I demand that you release Rally this instant, or be prepared to suffer the consequences!"

"Why certainly my King," Mikage spoke through Rally mockingly, "but only if you're able to complete the task before you first. I do believe my dear vessel just challenged you to a Duel, though he did disobey my commands when dealing with that fool Yusei… really, as if there's anything I could possibly from dueling him!"

Jack grimaced, stepping past the group to stare down at the possessed child. "I see, so you'll release Rally if I defeat him in a Duel is it? Very well, I accept your terms!"

"Jack, hold on!" Crow exclaimed, "This person… it's not just Rally you're dealing with anymore! You hear it yourself, he's being possessed by a through and through Dark Signer!"

"As if that changes anything!" Jack spat, "Mikage has never been able to defeat me in a Duel, and that won't change today!"

"Aheh…" the group could almost hear Mikage smirk at the words, "Well, that may have been true for the old me Jack…" she said through Rally, "But now that I've been reborn as a Dark Signer, I have abilities you could only dream of!"

"That may be so Mikage," the King roared, "but none of that will help you in a battle of cards!"

"Funny," Rally spoke for the woman, "that's the same thing Director Goodwin said before I killed him in cold blood!"

The group reeled back at the words.

"Goodwin… you killed him?!" Yusei asked in shock.

"Indeed." Rally answered, "It was ever so easy… he underestimated my ability as a Duelist, and I'm afraid he just didn't have what it takes to stand against the power of the Steelswarm."

Jack closed his eyes, thinking things through for a moment in his mind. It didn't take long.

"Well," he began, taking another step forward, "I hate to disappoint you Simmington, but it's impossible to compare Goodwin with the likes of me! He's not the one who was declared King after all, I was!"

Rally smiled at the words, giving the group an idea of how ecstatic Mikage must have been to hear them.

"That's what I'm counting on Jack," the girl smirked from her place in the shadows, using the boy to speak with the group. "I take it that means you'll accept my challenge?"

"Of course I do!" Jack roared, "The King takes all challengers!"

"Jack…" Yusei warned, earning a mean glare from the man, "Be careful… I don't like this."

"Hmph! There's no need for you to tell me to be careful Yusei!" the man snapped, "I'll get through this like I always do, with sheer explosive power! You three can just sit back and watch! Rally will be back with us in no time!"

"Don't be so sure…" Mikage grinned, "While the Rally you knew may have been less than a formidable opponent, with the new Deck I've granted him he may even be able to give you a run for your money, Jack."

This was a lie of course, but they didn't need to know that. After all, Mikage knew that Jack was the most powerful Duelist in the world; no one could possibly defeat him, least of all some bland brat who couldn't even decide on his own gender!

"Hmph! Enough talk," Jack decided, "Let's take this outside, it's time to Duel!"

**-5D's-**

"_Ugh…"_ Konami thought, traveling through the deathly abyss the hall had led him to, _"How far does this thing go…? I'm almost certain that I can't still be in Wisteria's mansion! Is it some kind of dimensional space the Dark Signers have access to…?"_

He didn't have time to follow that train of thought further, as a purple light slowly breathed itself into existence, signaling the end of Red Hat's road. The teen winced as he stepped into a ruinous chamber, its walls cracked and floor glowing with ancient languages.

"_This chamber is…"_ he trailed off, grasping the memory from his mind. _"That's right… this is the same place she and I first dueled, when she was under the influence of Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"_

It had been an old memory, one that had taken place back during his second year at Duel Academy after he rescued the girl from the schemes of the monster Tragoedia. To think that the Dark Signers would be able to reconstruct it so completely… it was frightening.

"Aha!" the girl's voice suddenly rang out from the darkness, the sound of footsteps quick approaching from Konami's front. "Kon-kun!" she squealed, tackling the boy with a flying hug, "You made it!"

Konami froze as the girl embraced him, slowly setting his hands on her shoulders to pull her off. "Wisteria… what is this place? How is it here?"

The girl tilted her head curiously, raising a finger to her chin as she thought on Konami's words. She smiled. "Whatever do you mean? It's our play room silly!"

"Play room?" Red Hat repeated, a bead of sweat rolling down his face at the thought.

"Yes!" the ritual user declared, twirling about in place and raising her arms to the sky. "Our ultimate masterpiece! A place where you and I can… do this… and that…." The girl blushed furiously, rubbing her hands against her cheeks before looking upon Konami with an adoring expression.

Konami reeled back from the look, deeming it something that should never appear on a girl's face again. _"I see…"_ he thought, sweat pouring down his head as he lowered his hat to hide his face. _"She's completely lost it."_

"Wisteria… idiot! Like I'd ever do stuff like that with you!" Konami denied furiously, taking several steps away from the woman.

"Eh?" the girl tilted her head, "You won't do it? I see… in that case…" she frowned, shadows masking the top portion of her face as her bangs drooped down angrily. Konami sweatdropped as the girl raised her head, a brilliant smile appearing on her face, "I suppose we'll just have to find something else to do then!"

"E-Eh…? Right…" Konami deadpanned. _"W-What the hell is going on here…? Isn't she supposed to be trying to Duel me or something…? I don't like how this is going… it feels too… strange."_

"Say… Kon-kun…" Wisteria asked, brushing a strand of hair from the side of her face. "Wouldn't it be better if it were just the two of us?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? It's just the two of us right now, isn't it?" Konami asked, quickly glancing about the room for any signs of life. "Even if it's a little bit creepy…"

"No silly!" Wisteria smiled, shaking her head gently to scold the boy. "What I mean is…" she trailed off, allowing the shadows to mask her face once more as an aura of dread and despair filled the room, "wouldn't it better if everyone else was dead?"

"Eh?" Konami asked, his eyes narrowing slightly at the girl's words. "What kind of nonsense is this you're spouting off now? How would it be better if everyone else was gone? Hmph, I knew you lost it… but this…"

"You just don't understand, Kon-kun…" the girl mused, "Enzo's always getting in my way… Rathie's just so fat… and Alice… she's so adorably cute that I can't help but imagine what she'd look like without all that life brimming inside her… ah! To see them all lifeless before me… it'd be like a dream come true…! The only thing that'd be missing is…" she trailed off, her lips parting eagerly as she began to exhale.

Konami's face twisted in disgust. "Wisteria… did you do something to Enzo?"

The Queen of Rituals paused. "Enzo…? Yes… that's right… I was supposed to… deal with him, wasn't I?" she stopped to glance at her trembling hands, her eyes bulging in horror as she thought of what had happened. "But… he got away… didn't he? Why…? Why did he run? Didn't he see that everything would be better once he was gone? He wouldn't be able to monopolize Kon-kun's attention anymore… then he'd have more time to spend with me…!"

"_She's talking to herself…"_ Konami scowled, _"Misty… what'd you do to her? But, with this I can assume that Enzo's safe for the time being… Wisteria and the Dark Signers were able to get their hands on him. Then… if it really was Wisteria who attacked him… he would have made sure that Mathew and Alice were alright too, right? Even Enzo smart enough to do that much… but Rathie had been left alone… so I can't assume too much."_

"Kon-kun…" Wisteria's voice cut Red Hat from his thoughts, the girl's body pressing against him in another embrace. The girl exhaled gently, leaning in close to his ear to whisper. "Be with me…"

Konami choked, his arm forcefully pushing the woman away as he leapt several paces back. He knelt down after reaching a safe distance, panting heavily before glancing at Wisteria's dazed form.

"_That could have been bad…"_ he thought dreadfully, _"in a different way._"

He sighed, regaining his composure before turning to the girl with a narrow expression. "Wisteria, you need to calm down. You're being controlled-"

"No Kon-kun…" she disagreed, Misty's Mark of the Shadows lighting up on her forearm. "I'm in complete control… and I've never felt this way before…"

"No, Wisteria!" Red Hat snapped, "You don't understand! The Dark Signers, they're using you to try and get at me-!"

"No! You're the one who doesn't understand!" Wisteria hollered, stamping her foot angrily into the glowing floor. "You abandoned us… you know. Left us to fend for ourselves despite everything we'd gone through together…. Being forgotten… leaves a bitter taste in one's mouth."

Konami blinked in confusion, not quite understanding what the woman was trying to say, "Wisteria…?" he asked, the girl suddenly snapping towards him with a maniacal expression.

"I should punish you for it." She whispered suddenly, her grin widening as numerous pillars carrying blue flames materialized in the room, snatching both of the Duelists by the legs with several dark chains.

Konami gasped out in surprise, moving his ankle in an attempt to free himself. _"Fiendish Chain?!"_ he thought furiously, thinking of the Trap Card that carried a similar picture, _"But how-?! Huh?!"_

He glanced back towards Wisteria, a dark shadow engulfing the girl and drowning her in red and white. The text on the ground beneath them began to hum vibrantly, shaking the room angrily as stones and other small clumps of debris began to fall from the ceiling. Konami grimaced, attempting to pull again at the chains to no avail. He'd been in that chamber before… he knew what was happening, and it wasn't anything good.

The pillar of energy surrounding Wisteria expanded suddenly, vanishing with a burst of shattering wind. Konami was thrown back by the force, the grip of the chain on his ankles tipping him over and sending him sprawling out onto the floor. He cursed, grabbing his head in pain before moving to crawl back to his feet.

"Yes…" an older Wisteria's voice caught his attention, filling him with a sense of dread.

He turned towards the woman, not at all surprised by what he saw. A black bow… flowing silver hair… it didn't take a genius to figure out that Ruin had manifested once again. And to make matters worse… Konami's eyes narrowed, locking on the glowing purple mark still burning on the woman's forearm.

"I shall punish you thoroughly for your incompetence, Red Hat Konami!" the woman spat, her Demise-ridden Duel Disk materializing on her arm.

"Ruin…" He groaned, his own Duel Disk sliding out as he climbed to his feet. "Didn't think I'd be running into you again."

The woman laughed quietly as the world around them was enveloped in flames, and at that moment Konami knew…

This was not going to be fun.

* * *

**-Chapter Seventy Two-**

**End**


	73. Ruin

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

**Horahkty = Creator God of Light, Horahkty- a card that can only be special summoned by tributing an Obelisk the Tormenter, Winged Dragon of Ra, and Slifer the Sky Dragon. Its Special Summon can't be negated, and when Special Summoned the player that controls it wins the Duel. Basically, Konami is using the word Horahkty as a reference to this monster, in place of the word God.**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

_Konami gasped out in surprise, moving his ankle in an attempt to free himself. "Fiendish Chain?!" he thought furiously, thinking of the Trap Card that carried a similar picture, "But how-?! Huh?!"_

_He glanced back towards Wisteria, a dark shadow engulfing the girl and drowning her in red and white. The text on the ground beneath them began to hum vibrantly, shaking the room angrily as stones and other small clumps of debris began to fall from the ceiling. Konami grimaced, attempting to pull again at the chains to no avail. He'd been in that chamber before… he knew what was happening, and it wasn't anything good._

_The pillar of energy surrounding Wisteria expanded suddenly, vanishing with a burst of shattering wind. Konami was thrown back by the force, the grip of the chain on his ankles tipping him over and sending him sprawling out onto the floor. He cursed, grabbing his head in pain before moving to crawl back to his feet._

"_Yes…" an older Wisteria's voice caught his attention, filling him with a sense of dread._

_He turned towards the woman, not at all surprised by what he saw. A black bow… flowing silver hair… it didn't take a genius to figure out that Ruin had manifested once again. And to make matters worse… Konami's eyes narrowed, locking on the glowing purple mark still burning on the woman's forearm._

"_I shall punish you thoroughly for your incompetence, Red Hat Konami!" the woman spat, her Demise-ridden Duel Disk materializing on her arm._

"_Ruin…" He groaned, his own Duel Disk sliding out as he climbed to his feet. "Didn't think I'd be running into you again."_

_The woman laughed quietly as the world around them was enveloped in flames, and at that moment Konami knew…_

_This was not going to be fun._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Seventy Three-**

**Ruin**

* * *

"Ruin…" Konami groaned, the chains rattling against his legs as he scuffled around. "Didn't think I'd ever run into you again."

The woman laughed, blue flames enveloping the chamber around them just as they had in the Ritual Card "End of the World". Her lips twitched downward after a moment, her eyes narrowing in spite as she gazed upon her foe.

"Red Hat Konami…" she breathed softly, "To think I'd once again gain the chance to face you in battle. Perhaps this world has it quirks after all."

"Apologies," Red Hat murmured, "but I don't have time to spend playing around with you. So if you'd kindly release Wisteria…"

Once again, Ruin laughed. "Release her; this imbecilic vessel? Tell me Kingslayer, why on earth would I do that?"

Konami sighed, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. As usual, the Duel Monster Spirit was being troublesome as hell, no pun intended. His eyes narrowed, taking in Ruin's appearance while he thought of what to say. "How about for old time's sake? We do go pretty far back after all…"

"Why Red Hat, you almost make it sound as if we are friends, you and I." Ruin mocked, her arms folded neatly over each other in suppressed rage. "To think that you, one of my most despised enemies would act in such a way… it is unbecoming of you, Kingslayer."

"Despised enemy huh…?" Konami repeated aloud, his body relaxing slightly as he stared towards the glimmering ceiling. "Demise despised me… Garlandolf too for that matter… and look where they are now Ruin. I think you got off rather lightly the last time we met, don't you?"

The Duel Spirit scowled for a moment, her body shivering in rage at the fact that Konami had dared to speak their names. But it was only for a moment. She was a Queen after all, albeit one of Oblivion, so it would do her no good for a future subject to witness her in a less than regal mood.

"How kind of you to mention dear Garlandolf," Ruin remarked, setting a hand on her chest excitingly, "It just so happens that our current circumstances involve the late King of Destruction… may he rest in peace."

Konami snorted, thinking Ruin must've been deranged to think that a King of _Destruction_ would be capable of doing such a thing. Still, he needed to know more, so he kept his mouth shut.

"As you have no doubt noticed my most despised foe, you and I are both bound to this chamber through the use of these horrific chains. Did you spare no thought as to why they appeared when they did, or why they appear as they do? Fufufu… you really are slipping, aren't you dear?"

Red Hat scowled, glancing down at the chains wrapped around his ankles. He had thought that Wisteria had conjured them in her moment of rage while under Misty's influence, but was that not the case? Now that he thought about it, it was rather strange than Ruin had opted to make an appearance when her most suitable vessel was already being controlled. It didn't make sense. His expression must have portrayed this, as Ruin soon began to laugh once more.

"I see you are confused," she spoke, catching the boy's ire, "then allow me to shed some… light… on the situation."

She raised her arms, the blue flames and pillars exploding upwards to illuminate the entire room. Konami choked, his eyes bulging as he glanced towards the ceiling that he'd barely been able to see moments later. Hanging from its ancient stone, wrapped in numerous chains and seals was a pulsing, beating heart. But that was not what caused Konami such distress. Not the fact that it was a heart, but rather, it was a heart that he'd seen before, when he and Enzo were first arriving back in Neo Domino City.

_Thousands of purple lights vacuumed by a metallic heart… a corrosive beat bursting out with each pulse…_

Konami grimaced. "That's…"

"The heart of an Earthbound Immortal." Ruin answered, "Your dear friend Misty was ever so kind in providing it for me."

"Misty… so she had something to do with this heart as well?!" Red Hat spat, a bead of sweat rolling down his head in frustration.

"Indeed. With my knowledge of Garlandolf's Rituals and her ability to call forth the fallen gods, it was almost too easy to create this little masterpiece. Then again, I suppose it's to be expected. When one falls victim to the power of darkness… many avenues of power appear after all." Ruin explained, "Yes… we partook in a Deal of Darkness, she and I… she would provide me the means to draw you here… to this place. And I…" she trailed off, closing her eyes in thought for a brief second. "I would be granted the power needed to take my revenge!"

"Again with the annoying revenge speech…" Konami sighed, shaking his head in disappointment, "and here I thought you'd actually be smart enough to say something different. Hmph, even Wisteria had the sense to use the Yandere motivation, and she was more out of it than you are!"

"You dare mock me, the Queen of Oblivion?!" Ruin asked. Her face twisted in rage at Konami's words, regality be damned. How dare some commoner such as he attempt to offend her?! He would have to be punished… harshly.

Konami's eyes twitched suspiciously as the chains around their ankles suddenly lurched, a great wind erupting from the heart above. Beating much faster than before the heart pulsed, a horrific sound echoing through the chamber as blue flames swept around the two Duelists violently. Ruin extended her forearm, the Demise-styled Duel Disk along her arm brimming with ethereal energy as a fully loaded Deck materialized within.

"_So we're finally going to get to the point and Duel are we?"_ Konami thought, glancing at his already activated Duel Disk. _"Well, it's Ruin… so I suppose I won't have to worry too much. Still," _he paused, glancing up at the heavily pulsing heart above, _"An Earthbound heart here can't be good. What's the point of it…? What is Ruin planning? And Misty… for a Dark Signer to contract the assistance of a Duel Monster Spirit… I'll have to look into how it was done later."_

"Now Akaiboshi!" Ruin called, using the Romanized form of his original nickname, "Prepare yourself! It is time that this Ritual of Destruction began!"

Her Mark of the Shadows lit up at the words, her usual blue flames twisting into a dark violet to portray Ruin's transformation into a being nearly identical to the Shadow Drones. Konami grimaced, the red core of his Duel Disk gleaming defiantly amongst the flames.

"A Ritual of Destruction… is it?" he wondered aloud, "You may have Garlandolf's knowledge at your disposal, Ruin… but you're far from being the threat that he was!" his Deck slid into its designated sector, his Duel Disk setting his Life Points at 4000. "In fact, I believe it is you who should be preparing themselves! Because as far as I'm concerned, it's time to Duel!"

**-DUEL-**

**Konami-4000 LP**

**Ruin-4000 LP**

"Time to Duel, hmm?" Ruin's lips twitched, and she quickly moved to raise her Duel Disk in front of her. "It seems I haven't been the only one stealing quotes from others, Red Hat. I think I'll have to punish you… and I'll do it with this turn! Draw!"

The woman's Deck flashed darkly as her hand swept away from it, a brooding Duel Monster card appearing in her hands. "Hah… I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands to the Field in Attack Position!"

An explosive blue pillar of flames swept across the Field, bringing the numerously armed man into existence. The grey being called out hungrily, his many hands clenching tight as it faced Ruin's opponent.

Manju-LV4-(1400/1000)

"And don't forget, my precious enemy…" Ruin smiled, "When Manju is successfully Normal Summoned to the Field I'm allowed to add one Ritual Spell or Monster card from my Deck to my Hand! In this case… I think the appropriate card is this!" she cried out, revealing the Ritual Spell she'd grabbed seconds prior, "The Gishki Ceremonial Mirror!"

Konami flinched suddenly, for reasons he did not know.

"_Gishki…?"_ he thought, _"Why does that sound so familiar…?"_

Ruin smirked, shuffling her hand to obscure the location of the added card before raising another card to the sky. "And now-!" she began, grabbing Red Hat's attention with viciously wide-eyes; "I'll set a card… and end my turn."

Konami let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, the sharp metal of the chains rattling against his legs. He frowned.

"_I don't like this."_ He thought, _"She's being far too playful… which means she must have some kind of play coming up. And then there's that Ritual Card to worry about as well…. She must not have enough Tributes to summon whatever monster she planned… which means… that if I destroy that Manju this turn, it'll only make things harder for her!_"

"My turn! Draw!" he shouted finally, adding a card to his hand. Quickly, he reached for one of the monster cards he had available, throwing it onto the Field in face-up Attack Position. "Take up your sword!" he shouted, "Blade Knight!"

A spectacular knight clad in less-than-spectacular armor appeared at his words, the typical shield and sword appearing in its grasp as it stared towards the slightly weaker Manju that glared back at him.

Blade Knight-LV4-(1600/1000)

"And like this… I can destroy your Manju and slow you down from summoning whatever Ritual Monster it is you have planned for me!" Konami roared, throwing his arm forward.

Ruin smirked. "Oh…? Is that your plan? To keep me from Ritual Summoning monsters? Well, it's not a very good one is it?"

Konami narrowed his eyes, knowing the woman was right. It wasn't as if he knew what cards she had in her hands after all. She could easily just tribute a Ritual Monster for another Ritual Monster… But he couldn't afford to falter! Wisteria was depending on him after all!

"Go Blade Knight!" the teen shouted, uninhibited by Ruin's smiling façade, "Attack her Manju!"

The shining warrior nodded, leaping forward with a solemn growl and thrusting his sword deep into Manju's being. The Ten Thousand Hand wielding Fairy screeched as it felt the pain of impact, its hands curling outward and trying to claw at Blade Knight's face. It was a futile effort. With one last "hmph", the warrior swung his blade to the side, cleaving Manju in half and sending it to the depths of the abyss.

Ruin scowled as her monster disappeared, glancing quickly at the chains rattling beneath her. They trembled slightly, but nothing in particular occurred.

**Konami-4000 LP**

**Ruin-3800 LP**

"I'll set two cards face-down," Konami explained, "and end my turn."

"Well, that certainly was dramatic." Ruin mocked, a superior smirk warping her face, "But it's my move now I'm afraid. Draw!"

The woman's lips parted happily as she noticed the card she drew, and she adjusted her stance accordingly. Snapping her eyes towards Konami, the Queen of Oblivion stifled a laugh, reaching for the Gishki Ceremonial Mirror tucked safely away in her Hand.

"Well my dear opponent, it's just about time that the real play began! I'm activating my Ritual Spell Card, the Gishki Ceremonial Mirror!" the woman declared, tossing her arm outward regally as a glowing mirror of power appeared on the Field.

"What-?!" Konami grimaced, "That's not good… did she draw a suitable monster-?!"

"Now, as for the tribute to this summon of my Level 6 creature…" Ruin mused, tracing a hand across her lips before moving to grab the card intended. "I'll be using this, my Gishki Shadow!"

A visage of the reptilian creature appeared inside the mirror, its cloak draping backward as if it were preparing itself to be sacrificed.

"Hold on one second!" Konami snapped, "That monster's only Level 4! It's not powerful enough to be used alone for the summon of a Level 6 Ritual! You of all people should know that, Ruin!"

The Queen laughed lightly, folding her arms superiorly to look down upon her opponent. "Right you are, Kingslayer. But then, that's why my Gishki Shadow has an effect for times like this, isn't it?"

"An effect?" Red Hat asked worryingly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "That thing?!"

Ruin nodded once. "Quite. Allow me to explain. You see… as long as the monster I'm Ritual Summoning is of the esteemed Water Attribute, I can use my Gishki Shadow as the entire Tribute for the summon!"

Konami's eyes bulged. "Your monster had an effect like that?!"

"Indeed! And now, it's time that the curtain rose!" Ruin exclaimed grabbing the intended Ritual Monster from her hand and raising it to the sky. "Wicked waters engulf this plane, drowning the world in a wave of despair! Come forth now, and lead its people to Oblivion! Evolve! Evigishki Mind Augus!"

The Ceremonial Mirror cracked, water spreading forth onto the Field and bringing with it a great wave. Ruin laughed as the wave surged upward, showering Konami with its being as the monster within revealed itself. It was a great fish with spider-like legs, twin fins emerging from its back and revealing the black-clad rider within. For an instant Konami thought he was looking at Eria the Water Charmer, but knew he couldn't be right. Besides, the woman riding the fish looked like more of an "Ariel" anyway…

Evigishki Mind Augus-LV6-(2500/2000)

"Fufufu…" Ruin cackled softly, attempting (and failing) to hide her delight. "But don't let me stop there Red Hat, as now I'm activating my Mind Augus' effect!"

Konami scowled. "This thing too…?!" he asked, earning a smirk from the Queen of Oblivion.

"Why of course. When Evigishki Mind Augus is Ritual Summoned to the Field, I'm allowed to choose up to five cards in my Graveyard, and return them to their owner's Deck! It looks like I won't be getting the most use out of it I'm afraid, as the only thing worth returning at this point is my Gishki Shadow and Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

Her Graveyard glowed when she finished speaking, the two cards she mentioned quickly flying back into her Deck. Konami grimaced, staring at the last card in her Graveyard suspiciously.

"_She didn't bother to return the Gishki Ceremonial Mirror… I wonder if that means there's something else to it…?"_ Unfortunately, he didn't get long to ponder on his latest thought, as Ruin had already drawn plans for her next move.

"Time to say goodbye to your Blade Knight, Kingslayer!" the woman howled eagerly, directing her Mind Augus to attack, "Go my minion! Obliterate that mangy warrior and send him to Oblivion!"

The woman both nodded at Ruin's words, the fish crawling forward to engulf Blade Knight in its jaws. The warrior grunted angrily as the monster descended upon him, his blade useless against the Ritual creature's superior power and techniques. With a defiant howl, Blade Knight fell into the abyss that could be called the stomach, never to be seen again.

**Konami-3100 LP**

**Ruin-3800 LP**

"And now… let's see." Ruin whispered to herself, her eyes widening in anticipation as she stared towards Red Hat.

A shattering pulse suddenly burst forth from the Earthbound Immortal's heart, rattling the chains that were connected to Konami's being. The teen suddenly lurched forward, a hand clutching his chest in pain as his eyes widened in surprise. He tried not to fall over.

"W-What…?" he asked, a single cough bursting forth from his lips. "What was that sudden… pain?"

"Fufu… did you enjoy it?" Ruin asked coyly, brushing a strand of hair from her face, "Surely you didn't think all this was for show?" she asked, raising her arms to reference the chains and floating heart above them. "Allow me to introduce to you Kingslayer, our very own, custom-made condition!"

"A… Condition…?" Red Hat asked, still clutching at his heart, "What kind of… Condition?!"

Ruin's eyes narrowed lightly, her lips parting ways to explain. "These chains… the heart of Wiraqocha Rasca…! With them together the path to Oblivion shall be opened! Picture it Konami… your very essence, your life force… the very thing that makes you _you_ sacrificed to give birth to the final Immortal! As your Life Points decrease more of your power shall be drained away! And when it hits zero… well… I'm certain I don't need to tell you what will happen, do I?"

Konami grimaced, exhaling loudly one last time before collecting his thoughts. "Sacrifice huh…? A Ritual of Destruction indeed. But tell me Ruin, what's the endgame here? As crazed as she is… I'm fairly certain that Misty would never agree to something that would leave me dead."

"Certainly." Ruin agreed, her eyes narrowing in disgust. "The woman aches to claim you as her brother, but your disapproval of her… _hobbies_… has proven to be quite disconcerting. By luring you here to Duel with Wisteria, we've drawn you into the perfect trap! You will be forced to lose this Duel to prevent your friend from being sacrificed, but in doing so… you will become naught but an empty husk, completely impressionable to anything we say! Dear Misty will have her beloved brother, and I…?" her eyes narrowed slightly, a small smirk playing at her lips as she finished her thought. "I will be left with a devoted slave!"

"Hmph…" Konami snorted, "A slave huh? Misty really thought this through… heh, too bad she got saddled with the likes of you."

"The likes of…?!" Ruin scowled, reeled back angrily for a moment, "Whatever do you mean?! This plan is perfect in every way!"

"Certainly… if I had been dueling Wisteria Misty's plan would've been far more of a threat. Who knows, it might've even been successful. But then…" Konami's eyes narrowed as he smirked, pointing towards Ruin victoriously, "You aren't exactly Wisteria, are you?"

Ruin flinched, her eyes widening in understanding. She scowled.

"Poor, poor Ruin." Konami mocked, "In your hurry to completely and utterly obliterate me, you manifested yourself in Wisteria's body… taking her place for the remainder of this Duel. I'm certain you'd been planning on switching out with her at the last moment or something like that… but you don't really think an Earthbound Immortal would let his prey get away so easily, did you?"

The Queen grimaced, her teeth grinding against one another as she attempted to do what Konami had thought of. It didn't work.

"Heh… foolish Duel Spirit." Red Hat scolded, "You should've known better than to trifle with things you know not of. Dark Signers and Earthbound Immortals… they're far more advanced than a mere Ritual Monster like you!"

The woman took several steps back in surprise, her eyes glancing at the chains for a moment before staring at the Field. She laughed. She laughed longer and harder than she ever had before; stopping only once she was sure she had gotten her fill. Smiling slightly, Ruin opened her tearing eyes to smirk at the confused teen.

"Yes… Red Hat," she started, her smirk coming back in full force. "I know full well that I'm incapable of leaving this body now that the Duel has begun…. But is it not the thrill and presence of danger that makes situations like these enjoyable in the first place? I want to _relish_ your final moments as a free man. I want to witness first hand as you kneel and bow before me, asking, _begging_ for the last shred of mercy I shall not give! I will make you my most loyal servant Red Hat Konami… and I will enjoy each and every second of it!"

"Hmph… you're as delusional as ever I see." Konami noted, "Guess I'll have to remind you just who you're dealing with. My Turn, Draw!" his eyes narrowed in approval at the card, and he promptly threw it down onto the Field. "Behold, the Spell Card Reinforcement of the Army!"

An image of the card materialized on the Field, giving Ruin an idea of what to expect.

"This card allows me to add one Level-4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my Deck to my Hand," Konami explained, shuffling through his Deck to find the wanted warrior, "And what better monster than the one doing the reinforcement himself, the Marauding Captain!"

Konami revealed the card, showing off the monster's stats to Ruin before adding it to his Hand. "Of course, he won't be lazing about within my fingers for long, as I'm summoning him to the Field right now, in Attack Mode!"

The heroic warrior of earth materialized in a haze of light, swinging his arms down defensively to equip his two swords of choice.

Marauding Captain-LV3-(1200/400)

"And the best part about Normal Summoning the Marauding Captain," Konami continued, "Is that when you do it, he won't be alone for long! Behold, the Marauding Captain's effect! When he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my Hand! And I just the monster in mind!" he roared, raising the chosen card to the sky. "Come on out, Sword Master!"

Another dual-wielding warrior appeared on the Field, his body tanned and face hidden behind a feathered turban and mask.

Sword Master-LV3-(1200/0)

"Oh…?" Ruin smirked, "Two 1200 Attack Point Monsters. Even when add their power together it's not enough to destroy my Evigishki Mind Augus. What are you playing at Red Hat?"

"Heh, stay tuned and you just might find out!" Konami exclaimed, "Er… no pun intended."

"Pun?" Ruin scowled, "What do you mean, pun?"

"Hmph… I'm "tuning" my Sword Master with my Marauding Captain!" Red Hat proclaimed, explaining to Ruin what he meant at the same time.

The two monsters nodded in understanding, the Marauding Captain leaping into the sky as Sword Master shattered into a green circle of light.

"The Swift Knight gallops forward, giving the earth a new force to rely on!" Konami chanted, a green pillar of light appearing above him, "Charge to victory, and strike down all those who would threaten the land! Synchro Summon! Show them your chivalry, Gaia Knight- Force of the Earth!"

The green pillar shattered into a pillar of flames, a heroic warrior atop a gallant blue steed leaping onto the Field in a surge of adrenaline. The horse leaned back, letting out a great neigh that shook the chamber floor.

Gaia Knight-LV6-(2600/800)

"A Synchro Summon?" Ruin asked incredulously, "What mockery is this?!"

"The game has evolved since your time Ruin. As I thought, you've not stepped out of the Dark World since the last time I banished you back at Duel Academy! And that's why… I have the upper hand!"

"Urk!" Ruin scowled, grimacing at the realization. "His monster's Attack Points… tch!"

"That's right!" Konami roared, "Go Gaia Knight! Eradicate that monstrous ritual with your Earthshattering Spear!"

The warrior nodded, his arms bringing twin lances of justice into the world. As his horse surged forward, the warrior howled, driving his great weapons forward deep into the abyss of the Mind Augus. The fish fell without a fight.

**Ruin-3700 LP**

**Konami-3100 LP**

"There!" Konami declared, "I've destroyed your monster!"

"Hmph… don't get so cocky." Ruin scowled, "You only dealt me a hundred of damage after all! Now, are you going to finish your turn, or are you going to sit there with that stupid expression on your face?"

"Hmph… you're just jealous."

Ruin's eyes widened in rage. "Enough of this! It is my turn now! Draw!" she scowled. It wasn't the card she needed. "Tch… I'll set a monster face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move, draw!" Konami roared, glancing at his hand. "Alright! I'm summoning my Arcane Apprentice to the Field in Attack Mode!"

There was a small glow when the teen finished speaking, a masked spellcaster garbed in blue materializing onto the Field to stand beside Gaia Knight.

Arcane Apprentice-LV2-(1000/400)

"And now… I'm going to attack!" Red Hat continued, "Gaia Knight, get rid of her face-down monster! Earthshattering Spear!"

The warrior nodded as his horse leapt forth, barely giving him enough time to raise his lance before they impaled the face-down monster card. Ruin scowled, raising her arms to cover the vanishing Djinn Presider of Rituals.

"And now that you're defenseless…" Konami trailed off, both Duelists knowing what would happen next.

"Go Arcane Apprentice! Direct Attack!"

The quiet magician nodded once, its arms raising as an ethereal flame erupted from its fingertips. The burning heat splashed against Ruin's body, knocking the woman back in pain and surprise as she glanced at her Life Point counter. Of course, the flames weren't the only thing to hurt her…

**Konami-3100 LP**

**Ruin-2700 LP**

The woman hissed as she gripped her chest in pain, feeling the pull of the Earthbound's heart. Scowling, she turned to glare at Konami.

"You…! If you think that'll be all it takes to defeat me…"

"Of course not. You still have 2700 Life Points to get rid off." Konami mused, "The Duel is far from over. But… I can't exactly afford to fool around!" he paused to glance at the Field. _"Gaia Knight should be fine… but with my Arcane Apprentice on the Field in Attack Position like that I could be in for some heavy damage…. In that case, there's only one thing to do."_

"It's time I gave my Gaia Knight a little tune-up!" Konami declared, raising his hand to the sky.

Ruin grit her teeth, scowling as a green pillar of light emerged above her opponent once more. "Don't tell me…" she scowled, "Another one of your Synchro Summons?!"

"That's right!" Konami declared, "I'm tuning my Gaia Knight with my Arcane Apprentice to bring out an even bigger monster!"

The two creatures he announced moved at his words, three pillars emerging from the Spellcaster's being to give Gaia a road to the future.

"Gallant winds gather together, reviving the great fighter of the land! Erode the ground he sleeps within! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Colossal Fighter!"

The green pillar exploded as Gaia Knight disappeared in its light. Seconds later a hulking being of blue and white crashed down upon the chamber floors, exposing his massive being to the world around him.

Colossal Fighter-LV8-(2800/1000)

"And if the fact that he has enough Attack Points to take you out with a direct attack isn't enough to get you running…" Konami declared forcefully, "Then his effect will! You see Ruin, Colossal Fighter has a neat little ability that gives him an additional 100 Attack Points for every Warrior Monster in the Graveyard! And with my Blade Knight, Marauding Captain, Sword Master _and_ Gaia Knight sleeping there, that gives my Fighter here an additional 400 Attack Points!"

Colossal Fighter-LV8-(3200/1000)

Konami smirked at the look on Ruin's face. "And why stop when I'm on a roll? Since I used him for a Synchro Summon, my Arcane Apprentice's effect activates!"

"That monster… it had an effect as well?!" Ruin asked with a scowl, her hands balling slowly.

"That's right." Red Hat confirmed, "When he's sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, I'm allowed to add a certain Trap Card from my Deck to my Hand! Which Trap Card? Well, it's a little card I like to call Assault Mode Activate!"

He revealed the card in question, it being the last one he still had after giving one to the fallen King.

"_Hmm…?"_ Ruin's brow raised, _"A Trap Card…"_

"That's all this turn." Konami mused, glancing at his Hand before turning his attention back to Ruin. _"We're in the final stretch now… but I can't afford to lower my guard. Any number of things could happen to change the tide in an instant-"_

"My Turn…" Ruin announced, "Draw!"

She glanced at the card and smirked. "Tell me Konami, you believe your Colossal Fighter is safe, no?" she asked, her lips curling upward in amusement, "On this turn, I'll be sure to drown that belief of yours in despair. Behold, the Aqua Monster, Gishki Marker!"

A squid-headed warrior suddenly appeared at Ruin's command, its arms clasping a speared naginata cautiously.

Gishki Marker-LV4-(1600/1200)

"Another Gishki… I guess this one has some kind of effect too?" Konami drawled.

"Right you are Kingslayer…" Ruin smirked, "You see, when Gishki Marker is Summoned, I'm allowed to return one Gishki Ritual or Monster card from my Graveyard to my Hand. Of course, since there's no monster in my Grave that can tackle your Colossal Fighter… I'll be aiming to retrieve my Ceremonial Mirror instead!"

The Queen grinned as she grabbed the card from the Grave, holding it separate from the rest of her Hand. "And of course, what good would there be in grabbing it if I had no intention of using it?! Red Hat, witness the birth of a new age! I'm using my Ceremonial Mirror to tribute my Gishki Marker and the Gishki Ariel in my Hand to bring forth an even stronger beast!"

She raised her arms, the Ceremonial Mirror appearing on the Field and showering the chamber with rain.

"Great Serpent born of despair, come forth now at the price of a good soul! Evolve, and obliterate all that stands in your way, Evigishki Soul Ogre!"

The mirror cracked, and torrents of water flew about, spiraling and circling around the Field before collapsing together in the form of a ceremonious beast. One by one limbs began to materialize, great claws and finds attached to hulking muscles appearing in Ruin's monster zone and breathing down towards the Colossal Fighter.

Evigishki Soul Ogre-LV8-(2800/2800)

"2800 Attack Points…" Konami spoke solemnly, "Not bad… but still not enough to take out my Colossal Fighter!"

"Fufufu… you, who has used effects so many times this Duel should know better than to take things at face-value," Ruin smirked, "I'm activating my Soul Ogre's ability! By discarding one Gishki monster in my Hand, I can select one face-up card you control and return it to the Deck!"

"What?" Konami blinked in surprise, "But the only card I control is… ah! Oh no!"

"Oh yes…" the Queen replied, discarding her Gishki Abyss. "Evigishki Soul Ogre, wipe his Colossal Fighter back to the Extra Deck from whence it came!"

The monster roared, rearing back angrily as the ceremonial crest on its chest began to glow with power. With a firm snort, the monster pushed its chest outward, the crest releasing a great beam of light that annihilated the Colossal Fighter and everything around it. Nothing would be left standing in its wake. Konami scowled, his face twitching in frustration as he turned back to look at his empty Monster Zone.

"Colossal Fighter… gone…" he mused, "And if that's not enough…"

The Soul Ogre growled angrily, reaffirming the fact that it was now the strongest monster on the Field.

"Hmhmhm… it seems the tides have turned, have they not Kingslayer?" Ruin wondered aloud, smiling as she set a hand on her face in delight. "Go my Ogre… attack him directly!"

"Tch… no choice then!" Konami shouted, "I'm activating my Trap Card! Mirror Force! It allows me to negate your monster's attack, and then destroy all face-up Attack Position monsters on your side of the Field-"

"Sorry to disappoint you…" Ruin interrupted once again, "But the Queen must have her say. And as Queen… I feel that it's only right that I bring forth a Royal Decree!"

She raised her arms at the words, revealing the face-down card she'd hidden for so long. Her lips parted softly, a small smile erupting on her face as she folded her arms superiorly to gaze down upon Konami's form.

"Would you like an explanation…?" she asked, her eyes twinkling at the teen mockingly. "Royal Decree… a wonderful little Trap that negates the effects of all other Trap Cards on the Field so long as it exists… In short Konami, that Mirror Force of yours…."

Konami's eyes went wide, and he glanced up towards the glowing figure of the Evigishki Soul Ogre.

"…is useless."

* * *

**-Chapter Seventy Three-**

**End**


	74. Destiny

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

"_Fufufu… you, who has used effects so many times this Duel should know better than to take things at face-value," Ruin smirked, "I'm activating my Soul Ogre's ability! By discarding one Gishki monster in my Hand, I can select one face-up card you control and return it to the Deck!"_

"_What?" Konami blinked in surprise, "But the only card I control is… ah! Oh no!"_

"_Oh yes…" the Queen replied, discarding her Gishki Abyss. "Evigishki Soul Ogre, wipe his Colossal Fighter back to the Extra Deck from whence it came!"_

_The monster roared, rearing back angrily as the ceremonial crest on its chest began to glow with power. With a firm snort, the monster pushed its chest outward, the crest releasing a great beam of light that annihilated the Colossal Fighter and everything around it. Nothing would be left standing in its wake. Konami scowled, his face twitching in frustration as he turned back to look at his empty Monster Zone._

"_Colossal Fighter… gone…" he mused, "And if that's not enough…"_

_The Soul Ogre growled angrily, reaffirming the fact that it was now the strongest monster on the Field._

"_Hmhmhm… it seems the tides have turned, have they not Kingslayer?" Ruin wondered aloud, smiling as she set a hand on her face in delight. "Go my Ogre… attack him directly!"_

"_Tch… no choice then!" Konami shouted, "I'm activating my Trap Card! Mirror Force! It allows me to negate your monster's attack, and then destroy all face-up Attack Position monsters on your side of the Field-"_

"_Sorry to disappoint you…" Ruin interrupted once again, "But the Queen must have her say. And as Queen… I feel that it's only right that I bring forth a Royal Decree!"_

_She raised her arms at the words, revealing the face-down card she'd hidden for so long. Her lips parted softly, a small smile erupting on her face as she folded her arms superiorly to gaze down upon Konami's form._

"_Would you like an explanation…?" she asked, her eyes twinkling at the teen mockingly. "Royal Decree… a wonderful little Trap that negates the effects of all other Trap Cards on the Field so long as it exists… In short Konami, that Mirror Force of yours…."_

_Konami's eyes went wide, and he glanced up towards the glowing figure of the Evigishki Soul Ogre._

"…_is useless."_

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Seventy Four-**

**Destiny**

* * *

Everything hurt.

In the wake of Soul Ogre's attack, Konami's body felt as though it had been torn asunder. It was as if everything he was had been ripped piece by piece, leaving naught but pain and sorrow for him to rely on. It was an agonizing experience, and not one the teen was keen on going through again. It wasn't as if he were some kind of masochist after all.

The teen's Duel Disk shook violently, its red core beep softly to alert its owner of his imminent defeat.

**Konami-300 LP**

**Ruin-2700 LP**

Konami coughed, his body ailing him as he lay on the battered floor helplessly. He knew full well where he stood in terms of the Duel, an attack even remotely similar to that would be enough to take him out, and then that would be the end of it, of everything! He couldn't afford to let that happen… but with his body as it was now… was it even worth bothering to try? The slightest movements sent pain battering through his limbs, and if he could barely even move his fingers without wincing, imagine what would happen exerting the effort required just to get him back on his feet!

"Ah… Ahhh…!" Red Hat cried out, the chains of the Earthbound pulling at his skin. He steeled his nerves as best he could, glaring at the pulsing heart defiantly. Yes… that was the main problem at the moment. Soul Ogre's attack in and of itself had been nothing, but with that ridiculous "condition" Misty and Ruin had set up… each attack felt far more damaging than that of an ordinary Shadow Game.

A chilled, mocking laugh broke the boy's thoughts, drawing his attention to the smirking Ruin standing across from him. "Kneeling already Kingslayer? How… disappointing. What happened to all that bravado from before?"

The teen scowled, glaring at the woman hatefully as he felt his vision weigh in and out. What a disaster. Would this really be the end of him? Sacrificed for the resurrection of the final Earthbound Immortal, one whom he was pretty certain planned to use him as its Duelist? How ridiculous. His vision blurred as he glanced towards the pulsing heart one last time, his head drooping to the ground several seconds later with a soft thump.

Ruin laughed at the turn of events, shaking her head gently towards the fallen foe before her. "Finally… with this, my victory is certain!"

"Hah… is that what you're thinking…?" Red Hat wondered, "I'll admit… That last attack of yours… it was pretty good."

Ruin's eyes widened in surprise, and her head snapped around to glare at the wounded teen. His body heaved upward, steam from the numerous attacks billowing off his clothes as he stumbled backwards. He exhaled into the air above, a soft plume of smoke flying from his lips. His body was burning.

But he couldn't afford to care about that.

Red Hat's mind was surprisingly clear, or maybe the pain had made him delirious. It didn't matter. So long as he knew the scope of his power, everything would turn out exactly as he wanted it to. Dueling using Konami's concept, the basic structure, composition and very essence of the game twisted and inverted to fit his needs. A Final Turn that would utilize the very essence of his soul, the embodiment of his being using the theory of living creatures: the Heart of the Cards. The inheritance of technique, experience, and accumulated years from the warriors he fought alongside of. But it was quite the risk to take. He knew that if he failed, he'd be defeated in one blow.

It would come down to this, a Final Turn. Whether he won or lost, it would all be decided on his next move.

Konami exhaled, taking another step back to support his legs.

"You…!" Ruin scowled, her nose wrinkling in disgust, "You still believe you can win?! Look at the Field; look at your Life Points! This Duel is as good as mine!"

"No… Ruin…" Konami said softly, "What you don't realize… is that you have already lost."

The woman's eyes went wide. She had heard those words before… the last time they had dueled. It had seemed so ridiculous at the time… so unthinkable, and yet, she knew exactly what had happened. Her banishment back to Oblivion, the embarrassment and hatred she'd been forced to endure… it had all begun with those four words.

You have already lost.

To think that they could have such an effect on her….

She scowled, her body shivering in rage as she glared at the defiant teen. Why wouldn't he bow? Why couldn't he see that his defeat was all that was needed to make things right in her world once more?!

"Red Hat Konami…!"

"Final Turn!" Konami interrupted, grasping the top of his Deck with newfound strength, "Draw!"

A shining light erupted from his Duel Disk, the Deck sending the card the teen needed to win the Duel into his hands. Konami smiled lightly. "Just as planned. It's time we end this Ruin! This Duel has gone on long enough!"

The woman took a step back, her face contorting in rage at the teen's actions. How dare he make use of a Destiny Draw, especially in her presence! To do such a thing…

"I'm activating my Spell Card!" the teen shouted, tossing the card he'd drawn down onto the Field energetically, "Monster Reborn! And we both know what this particular card does, don't we Ruin?!"

The Queen of Oblivion set her jaw in a firm line, scowling at Red Hat angrily. "Of course… it allows you revive one of your pathetic monsters in the Graveyard. But, no monster you have there can help you against my Evigishki Soul Ogre!"

"Not alone," Konami agreed, "but with a little bit of help, my Blade Knight will be capable of closing the curtain on this play of yours!"

The Field sparked with power as the monster Konami had chosen reappeared on the Field, swooping his sword about vibrantly to reaffirm his existence.

Blade Knight-LV4-(1600/1000)

"A little bit of help…?" Ruin spat, her hand clenching angrily, "What do you mean by that?"

"Simple. You can't expect a warrior like Blade Knight to fight alone can you?" Konami answered, grasping another card in his hand, "It's only right that he receive assistance from his good friend Rose, Warrior of Revenge!"

A red-haired woman clad in kunoichi-like armor suddenly warped into existence beside Blade Knight, giving the warrior a single nod before turning to face the Evigishki Soul Ogre Ruin controlled.

Rose-LV4-(1600/600)

"Rose… Warrior of Revenge…?" Ruin smirked, "How hypocritical of you, Kingslayer. Was it not just moments ago that you deemed my plot for revenge nothing but old, and cliché? And yet here you are, using a monster with the very word "revenge" in her name… fufu."

"I stand by my words Ruin," explained Red Hat, clasping his cards firmly, "There is more to life than revenge. By relying on your allies and moving forward, one can grasp the ribbons of fate that bring forth new abilities and strengths! It is a shame you were unable to understand this. But your chance has long past, because now I'm tuning my Blade Knight with Rose to bring back the monster that will end this Duel!"

"Tuning…? You're performing another one of your ridiculous Synchro Summons?!" the woman snarled, "Haven't you seen by now that they're utterly useless against my Soul Ogre? I'll send them back just as quickly as you bring them out!"

"Not this time," Konami argued, "Because your Soul Ogre won't be around next turn to use its effect! I've already said it Ruin, this will be the Final Turn! Now sit back, and watch as Gallant Winds gather together, reviving the great fighter of the land! The ground he sleeps within shall erode once more, giving birth to a new beginning! Synchro Summon! Appear once more, Colossal Fighter!"

Blade Knight and Rose disappeared in a shattering pillar of light, the heroic ace of Konami's Deck appearing once more to aid its owner in his time of need.

Colossal Fighter-LV8-(2800/1000)

"And as I've already told you," Konami reminded Ruin, "Thanks to my Colossal Fighter's effect, he'll gain 100 Attack Points for each Warrior monster in either of our Graveyards! Last time I brought him forth there were only four monsters in that position… but now that I've added Rose to the collection, he'll gain not 400, but 500 Attack Points!"

Colossal Fighter bulged his muscles and stood tall, a red aura of power glowing around him as his energy began to increase.

Colossal Fighter-LV8-(3300/1000)

"3300 Attack Points…?" Ruin asked, "So you plan to take out my Soul Ogre… well, feel free, even if you destroy that monster now, I'll still be able to come back next turn!"

Konami shook his head, "You still don't understand Ruin. There is no next turn, especially once I activate my next card! This, Synchro Boost!"

He revealed the Spell Card in his Hand, a picture of Tune Warrior appearing with some kind of electrical surge. Uninhibited, Konami moved to explain the card's purpose.

"Ordinarily I'd equip this card to my own monsters," he began, "as it raises their Level by one and gives them an additional 500 Attack Points! But in this case…" he paused, glancing at their Life Point counters once more, "I think that your Evigishki Soul Ogre could use the additional boost, which puts him right on par with my Colossal Fighter once more!"

Ruin blinked back in surprise as her Soul Ogre suddenly grew in size, its mass and viciousness increasing tenfold as it growled defiantly towards its intended opponent. "What's this…? What are you playing at Red Hat?! Now my Soul Ogre and your Colossal Fighter have the same number of Attack Points!"

Evigishki Soul Ogre-LV9-(3300/2800)

"That's right…" Konami nodded, "Which means that I'm free to move along to the final stage of this Turn! It's time for the Final Battle to begin! Colossal Fighter…" he paused for a moment, his ace warrior nodded solemnly and raising its fists, "Attack Soul Ogre!"

The monster charged forward obediently, its fists colliding with the Ritual Creature's in the center of the Field. Ruin and Konami both watched solemnly as the monsters continued to battle, their fists tearing through each other's limbs and appendages before dealing a decisive blow in the center of the opposing creature's chest. They vanished in a great explosion.

Ruin grimaced, taking a step back as she protected herself from the incoming debris. As the smoke began to clear she swept her arm out to the side, glaring at Konami victoriously. "Well, it seems my last attack must have damaged your brain my dear Kingslayer… now neither of us has a monster on the Field! And with you only having 300 Life Points, when I summon my Gishki Ariel next turn you'll be finished!"

Konami chuckled at the Queen's words. "Idiot… did you think I'd just destroy my Colossal Fighter by battle for no reason whatsoever? It's time I show you why Colossal Fighter was chosen to be my Ace Monster! I'm activating his effect from the Grave!"

"What?!" Ruin asked, her eyes bulging wide at the revelation. "That monster… it had another ability?!"

"Of course." Red Hat smirked, pieces of the destroyed monster slowly materializing back onto the Field. "You see Ruin, when Colossal Fighter is destroyed by Battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Warrior-Type monster from either Graveyard back to my side of the Field! And since Colossal Fighter himself is a Warrior-Type…"

Ruin took a step back in shock as the monster reappeared completely, exposing his chest energetically as his blue lights lit up upon his body.

"He's able to revive himself each and every time he dies!" Konami finished sweeping his arm to the side. "And that's not even the best part! Because if you'd notice Ruin, it's still the Battle Phase… which means, my newly revived Colossal Fighter can attack you once more!"

"No!" Ruin gasped, glancing at her remaining Life Points. "Impossible!"

"You know Ruin… you seemed pretty ecstatic when you talked about sacrificing me to the Earthbound Immortal…" Konami mused, "Let's see how worked up you can get when it's you being sacrificed."

"No! Red Hat!" the woman spat, "You can't do this! I've been granted the power of the gods-!"

"At this point you only have one god Ruin!" Red Hat informed her angrily, "And he dresses in red! Go Colossal Fighter-!"

"No! You can't-!"

"Finish her, Quantum Flash!"

The blue plates on Colossal Fighter's shoulders lit up, shining brilliant in the glimmering chamber as a great light engulfed his chest. With a loud roar, the warrior pulsed outward, releasing a furious beam from his centerpiece stone that swept across the landscape towards the fallen Queen.

"No… No!" Ruin shrieked, her eyes wide and body reeling back as the light overcame her. With one final yell, the woman was torn away completely, the chains taking their prize and leaving the unconscious body of Wisteria behind.

She collapsed to the floor in a daze.

**Konami-300 LP**

**Ruin-0 LP**

"And that settles it…" Konami mused, tossing his arm to the side as his Duel Disk deactivated. "The Duel is over."

A soft moan from the ground across from him caught Konami's attention, reminding him to the fact that he was not alone. He glanced at the unconscious form of his friend, his eyes narrowing as he watched the Dark Signer Mark fade from her forearm.

"The mark's gone… he mused, "So that's it then…? It's over?"

"Konami-san…" the fallen girl warned, "Don't…"

Red Hat sighed, glancing down at the woman sadly. "Wisteria… you always were so troublesome…"

There was no response.

"Well, I suppose that's fine." He said to himself, kneeling down to lift the girl up, "I don't mind playing the dashing prince for you every once and a while. Can't say I'm too fond of your yandere side though."

He frowned, making his way towards the entrance of the chamber, his chains falling forgotten behind him. "You'll have to be sure to apologize to Enzo when you get the chance. He may be an idiot at times, but he doesn't deserve to be killed off just like that. You weren't exactly yourself though, so you probably won't have to worry too much…"

He stopped at the edge of the room, pausing to glance back at the chambers remains. _"To think the Dark Signers could bring a place like this into existence… I know they had help from Ruin, but still… it's quite the accomplishment. And to use an Earthbound's heart in a Shadow Game… wait, the heart?!"_

He glanced up, the heart of Wiraqocha Rasca pounding away with a renewed source of energy to feed upon. One by one its chains began to discard themselves, a great vacuum sweeping through the room and blowing the runes on the floor away. It took everything Konami had just to remain standing, not to mention maintain his grip on Wisteria.

The heart suddenly expanded, the walls cracking around them at the sheer force of its presence. Violently, two large claws smashed down into the chamber floor, followed by a shadowed, feathery tail and a pair of elongated, glowing wings.

"Ruin…" Konami remembered angrily, "Was your soul worth that much…?" he couldn't help but wonder. He knew that as a Duel Spirit it was likely she was worth more than a single human soul, but for it to revive an Earthbound Immortal all by itself?

Then again… it wasn't as if she'd done it _all_ by herself. The Earthbound had taken a mighty large chunk out of his own life energy as well after all.

A piece of the ceiling suddenly crashed down beside Konami and Wisteria, breaking the boy's thoughts on why the Immortal was rising. He needed to leave, more so for Wisteria's sake than his. There was no telling what the Winged-Beast would do to the first humans it laid eyes upon, especially when it lacked a Dark Signer of its own to belong to. The last thing the teen needed at the moment was for the girl to turn back into a Shadow Drone, especially if it meant she'd be running around with _that_ in her Deck.

Several more shards of debris crashed down alongside them, and Konami reminded himself that he needed to get moving. Leaping backwards, he tripped into the entranceway he'd followed to enter the chamber in the first place, the roar of the Earthbound echoing behind him.

Purple flames and violent tremors shook the landscape, another shriek announcing that the Immortal had indeed set its sights upon the two. Konami scowled at the words, the tremors hindering his footsteps as he traveled down the winding hall.

At the rate he was going they wouldn't get anywhere. There was only one choice.

He skidded to a halt, setting Wisteria down on the earth beside him before turning to face the approaching flames.

He'd have to fight.

**-5D's-**

Jack scowled as he faced the blank stare Rally was given him angrily. The two were standing across from one another in the dark of Satellite, the only audience that of Crow, Yusei and Akiza. Of course, they had thought of alerting the twins to the situation, but even as Signers they were still children… it didn't need to concern them just yet.

If only they had remembered that the Signers were connected…

"Well Jack, I suppose it's just about time we get this show on the road." Mikage spoke through Rally, mentally ordering the child to raise his Duel Disk. "Don't worry; I'll be sure to make it quick for you."

"Hmph… the only thing that'll be quick about this Duel is how fast your Life Points will be whittling down to zero!"

"Hmm? Confident as ever I see." Mikage laughed, "I'm going to enjoy this. Let us begin, Jack!"

"If you think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're my secretary, then you have another thing coming Mikage!" Jack grimaced, the two of them staring at each other viciously before proceeding to the very reason they were out there in the first place.

**-DUEL-**

**Jack-4000 LP**

**Rally-4000 LP**

"Like I said Simmington, I have no intention of holding back!" the King shouted, "And because of that, I'll be going first! Draw!" Jack's eyes narrowed as he glanced at his Hand, a path to victory already forming in his mind. "I'm summoning my Summoner Monk to the Field in Attack Mode!" he shouted, throwing the card out face-up.

A mysterious Spellcaster garbed in white and purple suddenly appeared on the Field, quickly shifting to Defense Position due to its own effect.

Summoner Monk-LV4-(800/1800)

"But he won't be alone for long, because with his effect," Jack explained, "I can send one Spell Card from my Hand to the Graveyard, and then Special Summon a Level 4 monster from my Deck!"

"Oh…?" Mikage asked through Rally's voice, "And let me guess, the monster you're going to summon is one of your precious tuners? Hmm… aiming to get your ace monster out so quickly Jack?"

"Of course I am!" the King roared angrily, shuffling through his Deck after discarding his Mind Trust, "and with this Tuner monster, it'll be easy as pie! Behold, the Fabled Rubyruda!"

Mikage's eyes widened in surprise as a demonic bird took to the Field. A strange light fell around the creature as it descended, falling to float gently above the Summoner Monk.

Fabled Rubyruda-LV4-(1100/800)

"The Fabled Rubyruda…?" Mikage wondered, "That's a new card."

"The King is always evolving in search of new challenges!" Jack explained, "I can't afford to lounge about without making sure my Deck is ready to battle! This monster is just one of many new additions to my Deck, as you'll soon be finding out!"

Rally's eyes narrowed for Mikage, the woman not having anything to say.

"But of course," Jack continued, "While some things change, others must stay the same, which is why I'm tuning my Summoner Monk with my Fabled Rubyruda to bring forth my ace monster!"

A great pillar of light erupted around the King, three spiraling green rings materializing as the two monsters disappeared.

"The ruler's heartbeat now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The pillar suddenly exploded in a raging flame, the demonic dragon Jack Atlas was known for spreading its wings and releasing a feral howl of rage. The dragon flapped its wings hungrily as it fell before Jack, its fists and jaws ready for battle.

Red Dragon Archfiend-LV8-(3000/2000)

"So it appears already…" Mikage mused, "Just what I expect of you, Jack."

"Hmph… I don't need your approval!" the man scowled, folding his arms imperiously; "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Not a bad play my King," Mikage smirked, "But even you won't be able to stand up to the power of the Steelswarm. It's my move now, draw!" the woman glanced at the cards Rally had in his hands, exerting her control over the child to use the cards she wanted. "First, I'm activating the effect of my Steelswarm Cell from the Hand! When I don't control a monster, I can Special Summon this card to the Field!"

She had Rally throw the card onto his Duel Disk, a purple light signifying the small insect's arrival. The bug buzzed as it spread its wings, the symbol of the Steelswarm appearing on its back while it stared up towards Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend.

Steelswarm Cell-LV1-(0/0)

"Hmph! I knew you were a fool Simmington, but not even I thought you were stupid enough to rely on weak monsters like that!" Jack scowled.

"Oh? But the Steelswarm are anything but weak Jack," Mikage retorted giddily, "Each and every one of them has a remarkable ability, something you too will come to relish in time. But for now, I'll settle for having you shiver in despair! Behold, I'm tributing my Steelswarm Cell to give birth to my Steelswarm Girastag!"

Flames of the shadows leapt up, engulfing the Steelswarm Cell whole before expanding into a gateway Mikage's beloved Fiend used so very often. Slowly the black and orange creature materialized through the flames, its arm cannon glowing violently in the night as it faced down the Signer Dragon before it.

Steelswarm Girastag-LV7-(2600/0)

"Steelswarm Girastag is it?" Jack grimaced, noticing the Level "Bah! It's still not strong enough to take on my Red Dragon Archfiend! And besides, a monster like that should require two tributes, not one!"

Mikage smiled lightly, shaking her head in denial, "Not quite Jack… you see, when my Steelswarm Girastag is using another Steelswarm, I can summon it with only one tribute… and when I do… I can use its ability to destroy a monster on your side of the Field! And with that Red Dragon of yours being the only worthy target at the moment… well, I'm sure you can figure it out my King."

Jack grimaced as he glanced towards his dragon; the Girastag Mikage controlled quickly aiming its cannon towards him. With a shout, the Fiend fired, an orange wave of destructive force overtaking the dragon and wiping it from existence.

The King's hand clenched.

"Oh no… Jack lost his Ace monster already…" Akiza frowned from the sidelines, "It looks like this Mikage is a better Duelist than we thought."

"Hmm… she is a Dark Signer." Yusei noted, remembering the woman from his Tag Duel with her back in Neo Domino City, "But it's true she's doing much better than usual. The last time I saw her Duel she couldn't even hold her cards right."

"Well I guess having Jack as a motivation changes all kinds of things." Crow grimaced, "But this Duel is only just getting started. There's no way Jack will let her get off easy for taking out his dragon like that!"

"Yeah," Yusei agreed, nodding solemnly, "Let's hope he has something planned."

"Heh… and just like that that despicable dragon of yours is gone." Mikage grinned, "How about it Jack? Do you see now the power the Steelswarm possess? Just think, if you join me as a Dark Signer, this power could become yours as well."

"Hah! As if I'd need to rely on such trickery to have my way!" Jack roared, "You may think you have bested my dragon, but you'll see shortly that the King doesn't take kindly to petty tricks like yours!"

Mikage's eyes narrowed, "Is that so…? Well I suppose I'll just have to change your mind then! Let's go my Steelswarm Girastag! Attack Jack directly, and show him the power you've blessed me with! Infestation Wave!"

The Steelswarm grunted, raising his arm cannon violently once more and releasing a wave of ethereal energy towards the former King. Jack scowled, quickly raising his arm to hold off the attack.

"I don't think so Simmington! With this, your Steelswarms are about to become far more useless!" one of the cards on his side of the Field snapped up, revealing a shimmering glow that quickly engulfed Jack's side of the Field. "Red Screen! As long as this card is face-up on my side of the Field, none of your monsters will be capable of declaring an attack!"

The screen glimmered as Girastag's wave bounced back, disintegrating into naught but a steamy wind.

Mikage frowned at the turn of events, Rally's arms folding for a moment as she glanced at the boy's Hand. "I see… so you had a card like that as well did you? No matter. I'll set one card face-down and end my Turn."

"Good! Then it's time I took things up a notch!" Jack exclaimed, drawing his next card, "I'm activating another Trap Card, Call of the Haunted! This will allow me to bring back one monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position, and I have just the monster in mind to revive! My Summoner Monk!"

The meditative Spellcaster said nothing as he reappeared, his eyes closing steadily to listen to the Steelswarm's sounds of war.

Summoner Monk-LV4-(800/1800)

"And now that's he's back, I can summon my Dark Resonator in Attack Mode as well!" Jack continued, tossing another Monster Card onto the slot beside his revived monster.

The tinkering Fiend snickered as it appeared, its ripped cloak flapping softly in the wind as it toyed with its tiny staffs.

Dark Resonator-LV3-(1300/300)

"Another quick summoning sequence…" Mikage smirked, "Planning for another Synchro I presume?"

"That's right!" Jack howled, "And this time, you'll feel the full force of the King's fury! I'm tuning my Summoner Monk with my Dark Resonator to bring forth a Fiend of unrivaled proportions!"

Once again a pillar of green emerged above him, the two monsters disappearing in two small circular lights.

"The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself! Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend!"

A great shriek bellowed out from the pillar, and a skeletal beast with burning red wings descended onto the Field. Quickly, a dark aura of vile intentions spread out from its being, fluffing outward into a mane of burning red hair that flew from the creature's head like a raging flame.

Chaos King Archfiend-LV7-(2600/2600)

"Oooh another new card…" Mikage cooed, forcing Rally to lean forward slightly to examine it, "Is this the real you Jack? The one you hide behind all your pride and power? I like it."

"Hmph! You know nothing of what you speak!" the King declared, throwing his arm forward angrily, "Chaos King, remind her of her place! Attack her Steelswarm Girastag with your Chaos Rings!"

The Fiend nodded, its wings flapping outward as it billowed forward, skeletal claws threatening to engulf the Steelswarm whole.

"Hold on one moment Jack," Mikage frowned, "Your Chaos King and my Girastag have the same number of attack points! Surely you don't intend to destroy your own monster so soon after summoning it?!"

"Of course not!" Jack scowled, "Who do you think I am? My Chaos King Archfiend has an effect! When it declares an attack, I can switch the Attack and Defense of all monsters you control until the End Phase! Which means that your Steelswarm Girastag… just got a whole lot weaker!"

Mikage's eyes went wide in understanding as she glanced at her monster's stats. With 0 Defense… she might as well be getting attacked directly! The woman let out a howl as the monster's attack tore through her monster, delivering heavy damage to her Life Points. Rally gripped his chest in pain on her behalf, breathing heavily before glancing at his Life Point Counter.

**Jack-4000 LP**

**Rally-1400 LP**

"And now, before my Red Screen can turn around and deal me damage…" Jack grimaced, "I'm activating this! Mystical Space Typhoon! It'll remove that pesky screen from the Field, now that I no longer require its assistance!"

"N-No way! Jack came back in an instant!" Akiza gasped, her eyes wide at the implications of such a monster existing.

"See? Told ya!" Crow grinned, folding his arms energetically, "There's no way Jack's gonna lose to some Dark Signer, even if they're using one of our friends against him!"

"Mmm… Rally…" Yusei worried quietly, his eyes watching the battle unfold cautiously. "Something doesn't feel right about this…"

"Heh… Heheha…" Mikage's voice echoed out, Rally's body soon falling back into his prior stance, "Wonderful. You're just as powerful as I'd imagined. I'm going to enjoy this."

"You…! What are you on about?!" Jack scowled, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"Hmph… allow me to show you." Mikage smirked, drawing her next card. "I'm activating my Trap Card, Ultimate Offering! Now, by paying an additional 500 Life Points, I'm allowed to Normal Summon or Set one additional monster each turn. But I'll get to that in a moment, because first I want to activate a few Spell Cards of my own! First, the old classic- Monster Reborn! I'm certain that someone of your caliber knows what this means my dear King. Simply put, my Steelswarm Girastag will return to the Field, in Attack Mode!"

The Field erupted in purple flames as the Fiend reappeared, a great howl flying from its lips as it glared towards the Chaos King.

Steelswarm Girastag-LV7-(2600/0)

"But he won't be alone for long, because now I'm summoning my Earthbound Linewalker to the Field, also in Attack Position!"

The robed Dark Signer that Mikage thought looked far too much like Roman grimaced as he appeared, his white gloves bulging from the sheer muscles his hand contained.

Earthbound Linewalker-LV4-(1200/1900)

"Heh… the show's almost ready to begin." Mikage whispered, drawing everyone's attention.

"The show…?" Jack wondered, an uneasy feeling coming over him. "What are you on about Simmington? Answer me!"

"Aha… isn't it obvious Jack? The show you and I were destined to partake in… Dark Signer and Signer alike… ha… I'm activating my next Spell Card, the Field Spell Power Zone! With this card on the Field, every time one of our monsters is destroyed by battle, we take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack! The ultimate sacrifice to take for miniscule errors, don't you think?"

Jack snorted, his arms folding impatiently as he waited for the woman to get to the point. "And? Even if you brought back your Steelswarm Girastag, it still only has enough Attack Points to Suicide my Chaos King Archfiend! But if you try to do that, we both know that you'll be doing nothing more than wiping out the last of your Life Points!"

"True… if that were my plan." Mikage smirked, "Did you forget my King? I activated my Ultimate Offering this turn for a reason!"

"Hm?!" Jack asked, his eyes widening as he felt his Signer Mark begin to burn. "What's going on? What is this?!"

"I'm using its effect now to tribute my Girastag and Linewalker to summon my next monster!" Mikage explained, "And this creature… is one that will really make things go boom!"

The Trap Card on Mikage's side of the Field glowed, dealing her an additional 500 damage before allowing her to continue.

**Jack-4000 LP**

**Rally-900 LP**

"Souls who rest in the earth, garnering such longstanding grudges!" Mikage began, purple flames igniting the Field around them as a great storm swept across them, "Now it is time to come forth from the impure earth and lend me your power! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!"

The world shook and shivered as a great wave of dirt erupted from behind Mikage, purple waves engulfing the world around them completely as the black beast reared its head. Slowly and powerfully, the godly whale emerged from the land, its fins flapping dangerously in the night as it turned towards the Duelists.

Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua-LV10-(2900/2400)

"What… What is that?!" Yusei asked for everyone, taking a step forward in shock to gaze upon the creature.

"It's an Earthbound Immortal, just like the one Misty summoned in our Duel!" Akiza exclaimed, her arm quickly grasping at her own burning Signer Mark. "She put that thing in Rally's Deck…?"

"Ngh… and look at its stats…" Crow grimaced, "Jack's gonna have a hard time getting out of this one."

"Do you see it now Jack?" Mikage asked through Rally, "This is the power that being a Dark Signer has granted me! And now… I'll give you a taste of it too!"

The King frowned, his hands clenching as he listened to the boy's mocking laugh. He didn't like it, but there was nothing he'd be able to do at the moment.

The Duel was about to get very rough.

* * *

**-Chapter Seventy Four-**

**End**


	75. Finish

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

_Mikage smirked, "Did you forget my King? I activated my Ultimate Offering this turn for a reason!"_

"_Hm?!" Jack asked, his eyes widening as he felt his Signer Mark begin to burn. "What's going on? What is this?!"_

"_I'm using its effect now to tribute my Girastag and Linewalker to summon my next monster!" Mikage explained, "And this creature… is one that will really make things go boom!"_

_The Trap Card on Mikage's side of the Field glowed, dealing her an additional 500 damage before allowing her to continue._

_**Jack-4000 LP**_

_**Rally-900 LP**_

"_Souls who rest in the earth, garnering such longstanding grudges!" Mikage began, purple flames igniting the Field around them as a great storm swept across them, "Now it is time to come forth from the impure earth and lend me your power! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!"_

_The world shook and shivered as a great wave of dirt erupted from behind Mikage, purple waves engulfing the world around them completely as the black beast reared its head. Slowly and powerfully, the godly whale emerged from the land, its fins flapping dangerously in the night as it turned towards the Duelists._

_Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua-LV10-(2900/2400)_

"_What… What is that?!" Yusei asked for everyone, taking a step forward in shock to gaze upon the creature._

"_It's an Earthbound Immortal, just like the one Misty summoned in our Duel!" Akiza exclaimed, her arm quickly grasping at her own burning Signer Mark. "She put that thing in Rally's Deck…?"_

"_Ngh… and look at its stats…" Crow grimaced, "Jack's gonna have a hard time getting out of this one."_

"_Do you see it now Jack?" Mikage asked through Rally, "This is the power that being a Dark Signer has granted me! And now… I'll give you a taste of it too!"_

_The King frowned, his hands clenching as he listened to the boy's mocking laugh. He didn't like it, but there was nothing he'd be able to do at the moment._

_The Duel was about to get very rough._

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Seventy Five-**

**Finish**

* * *

"Chacu Challhua!" Mikage called in Rally's voice, drawing the attention of the behemoth rising behind them, "Show my beloved King the true depths of your power! Attack his Chaos King Archfiend, and bring me closer to victory! Dark Dive Attack!"

The colossal orca roared, its very voice shaking the landscape as it rose further into the sky. Jack's eyes widened in shock, his brain registering just how enormous the monster truly was. His body steeled itself in preparation of the coming assault, not knowing whether or not his stance alone would be enough to withstand the attack.

The head crashed down first, a wave of Earthbound energy crashing outward in a great storm of debris that rushed outward in every direction. The King cried out in pain as the wave overtook him and his Chaos King, engulfing them in a great cloud of smoke as small spectacles of rock and dirt flew through them with the speed of a bullet.

But he wouldn't die. Not yet at least, Mikage herself would make sure of that.

**Jack-3700 LP**

**Rally-900 LP**

"Ngh… Hua…!" the King spat, his eyes squinted tight as the dust cloud began to clear. Slowly, he lowered the arm he'd used to defend himself, glancing towards the ruined battlefield upon which they stood. As expected, Chaos King Archfiend was gone, leaving him with an empty Field once more.

He glowered up towards the leaving Earthbound, gazing towards its ethereal form as it hovered through the skies.

"Tch… is that all you've got?!"

Mikage laughed, "Poor Jack… surely you didn't think you'd be getting out of that attack with just 300 points of damage did you?"

"What'd you just say?" Jack scowled, glaring at the possessed child.

"Have you already forgotten about my Field Spell Jack? Due to its effect, when one of our monsters is destroyed by battle, its owner takes damage equal to the monster's original Attack Points! In case you still don't understand my King… perhaps this will illuminate things a bit."

The Field around them suddenly glowed, a visage of Chaos King Archfiend materializing on the Field. It let out a sharp howl as it was engulfed by a blackening sphere hovering above them, its very essence drained away by the vile substance that seemed to float towards Jack.

"What… is this?!" the King asked, his hands clenched tight as he waited for an explanation.

"This is the Field of ultimate delight! A land upon which you and I will rise to take our rightful throne as King and Queen of the Dark Signers! This, my beloved King… is Power Zone!"

The sphere pulsed outward at that, a red bolt of lightning straying forth and striking into Jack's chest, sending a great burst of electricity through his veins. The man cried out in pain as the bolts riddled through him, crackling red lights sparking around him before sending him sprawling onto all fours.

**Jack-1100 LP**

**Rally-900 LP**

"Jack!" Yusei cried out from the sidelines, his hands clenched angrily, "Are you alright?!"

"A Field Spell that delivers damage to the controller of a destroyed monster…" Akiza gasped, "How frightening...!"

"And if that wasn't enough for him to worry about, now he has that Earthbound Challa Chuwaka or whatever it's called to deal with as well!" Crow scowled, "This doesn't look too good…"

Yusei's eyes narrowed, his jaw setting as if deciding on some hidden fact. "Jack… Rally…"

The King gasped out in pain as he worked his way back to his feet, his body shivering in pain. It had been quite some time since he felt pain like that, probably a good two or three years in fact! Back when he was still running around in Satellite…

He scowled.

That had been back when he would do anything for power. Rally had suffered dearly due to his overbearing personality… and now, again, Rally was the one paying the price for Jack's status as a Signer.

Mikage and Carly as well for that matter! The two of them should never have gotten involved! They had been nothing but bystanders, innocents who simply ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time! And because of it, the two had been transformed into something hideous! Jack would've never imagined that his overly polite secretary could become someone capable of manipulating a child like Rally! If such a drastic change in personality was due to the effect of becoming a Dark Signer… then he was certain that he wanted no part in it!

"My Turn!" the King roared, reclaiming his royal stature as he rose to his full height. "Draw!"

Adding the card to his Hand, the man grimaced. It had become murky, but the path to victory was still there! And if he played his cards right, then perhaps he could end everything on that one turn! If it were Yusei, he'd say it would all come down to how much heart he used to play his cards… but then, it was Jack who told Yusei that in the first place! And no one on earth had more heart when it came to Duel Monsters than Jack Atlas himself!

It was time for him to end this farce!

"I'm activating a Spell Card!" the man roared, revealing the card he had in mind from his Hand, "Pot of Avarice! When this Spell is activated, I can select five monster cards in my Graveyard, and return them to the Deck!"

Jack's eyes narrowed, pulling up his Graveyard and returning his Red Dragon Archfiend, Summoner Monk, Dark Resonator, Fabled Rubyruda, and Chaos King Archfiend to their respective Decks. "Then, once that's finished, I'm allowed to draw two cards from my Main Deck!"

"Hm…?" Mikage asked, folding her arms suspiciously, "What are you planning, Jack?"

Jack's eyes narrowed, "Many things! But the most important at the moment… is defeating you, Simmington! Behold, I'm activating the power of my Vice Dragon! When I control no monsters while you do, I can Special Summon this card from my Hand, at the cost of halving both its Attack and Defense Points!"

The dragon roared as it materialized on the Field, its green wings flapping vibrantly in the blackened skies as it crashed down upon the earth before Jack.

Vice Dragon-LV5-(1000/1200)

"Vice Dragon…?" Mikage wondered aloud, "Hmm… a worthy monster in its own right, but not one that has the capability to stand up to an Earthbound Immortal." She smirked. _"Besides… even if you did have a monster capable of standing up to it, you wouldn't be able to attack it anyway! Give it up Jack, next turn, this Duel will be mine!"_

"Hmph! You just had some kind of vile thought there didn't you?!" Jack snapped, noticing the look on the possessed boy's face. "Well, it's no matter! After all, someone like you could never understand the use of a card like this, One for One!"

He revealed the second Spell Card in his Hand, its picture shining brilliantly as its effect activated.

"With this card, I can send one monster from my Hand to the Grave!" Jack explained, discarding Battle Fader. "And then, I can Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from my Hand or Deck!" the King finished, shuffling through his Deck to find the card he wanted. "Ah! Here it is! Behold, the power of my Sinister Sprocket!"

A small machine-like Fiend materialized on the Field, gears churning about wildly as it stared towards the possessed Rally.

Sinister Sprocket-LV1-(400/0)

"Oh…?" Mikage asked through the boy, setting his hands on his hips, "And what good is that card going to do you my King?"

"Plenty!" Jack cut her off, "Because now that I have both my Vice Dragon and Sinister Sprocket on the Field, I can Normal Summon the monster that'll make it all worth it! Behold, Power Supplier!"

A blue-haired magician suddenly warped onto the Field, garbed in green and purple robes with a sickly staff clasped between his hands. He stomped down on the earth angrily, slamming his staff into the dirt beside him before turning to face Mikage's host.

Power Supplier-LV2-(400/400)

"Power Supplier… Vice Dragon… Sinister Sprocket…?" Mikage wondered aloud, her eyes bulging after a moment's thought, "Could it be-?"

"Now it's time for all this to come together!" Jack shouted, raising his arms to the skies as a green pillar emerged behind him. "I'm tuning my Power Supplier and Vice Dragon with my Sinister Sprocket to bring back the one who rules all things!"

Mikage's eyes widened in realization, "Your ace monster! So that's what you were after!"

"The ruler's heartbeat now forms a line through here!" Jack chanted, his three monsters merging in the pillars to become a single being, "Witness the power of the rumbling heavens, reborn! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The hellish dragon snarled as it descended upon the earth, its red and black wings spreading to their full width before flapping violently in the night. Torrential pillars of flames and explosions roared around the creature, announcing its arrival to the Field as it gazed upon the Earthbound Immortal angrily.

Red Dragon Archfiend-LV8-(3000/2000)

"So you revived your Red Dragon!" Mikage announced, her eyes narrowing angrily, "But I'm afraid it will do you no good! Even though your monster has more Attack Points than my Chacu Challhua, my Earthbound Immortal's effect will prevent you from choosing it as an Attack Target! Face it Jack, as long as my Power Zone is on the Field, my Earthbound Immortal is invincible!"

"Hmph, Power Zone is it?!" Jack asked, glancing towards the Field Spell hovering above them. His eyes narrowed, recalling something that Akiza had mentioned in passing during their time in Martha's house.

"_The Earthbound Immortals…" the girl started, her hands clenching at the thought of that giant eye Misty had summoned, "They are colossal… monstrous beasts! They can attack you directly, prevent you from attacking them, it's almost as if they really are sealed gods bound to the earth!"_

"_But there's more to it than that!" Yusei added, throwing in his own two cents about the monster he'd faced when dueling Kalin, "They seem to rely upon the souls of others just to come out onto the Field, and more importantly… it seems as though their connection to the Earth runs deeper than we thought!"_

"_Indeed. When I was going through Goodwin's files with Red Hat, I noticed that the man seemed to have placed large emphasis on the requirements needed to summon the creatures! At least two tributes… given the exception of cards such as Double Coston of course, but more importantly… the presence of a Field Spell!"_

"_A Field Spell? What's that got to do with anything?!" Jack scowled, folding his arms angrily at the words._

"_The Earthbound Gods are just that Jack," Yusei explained, "Earthbound. They can't materialize on just any kind of Field. They require a conduit, something to manifest their energy through to give birth to their real form! It's why I suspect Kalin decided to face me in a Turbo Duel! He needed to make sure Speed World was active so he could summon his monster!"_

"_I see! A monster that requires the presence of a Field Spell to remain active… that's a rather exploitable weakness for a monster that seems to carry such powerful effects!" Jack declared, "In that case, the answer is obvious! No Field Spell, no Earthbound Immortal!"_

"_We'll have to find out another way to deal with them in Turbo Duels…" Yusei noted, "But otherwise, we'll just have to make sure to keep any strange cards off the Field at all times!"_

Jack's eyes narrowed as he cut off the memory before it could return to him bickering with Crow. So the Field Spell was the key! Power Zone… luckily, the King just initiated a certain effect that was perfect for dealing with such things!

"Hmph! Well, sorry to disappoint you Simmington, but your Power Zone is about to get powered down, thanks to the effect of my Sinister Sprocket!"

"What?!" Mikage snapped, her eyes narrowing suspiciously as she glared at her opponent, "How?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jack grimaced, "When Sinister Sprocket is used for the Synchro Summon of a Dark-attribute monster like my Red Dragon Archfiend, I'm allowed to select one Spell or Trap Card on the Field and blow it away! I think we both know what that means for your Power Zone, and your Earthbound Immortal!"

"What… no…! It can't be possible!" Mikage snapped, reeling forward to make sure what she was seeing was correct.

Red Dragon Archfiend's body suddenly began to glow, great flames erupting from its being as Sinister Sprocket emerged to make one final appearance. The gearhead shifted around violently, its blue eye opening wide and releasing a field-wide pulse that swept through the area, clearing the land of any unwanted effects.

Power Zone shuddered at the touch of the monster's power, its edges cracking and shattering piece by piece to reveal the moonless sky above.

The Earthbound roared.

"Go now Sinister Sprocket!" Jack commanded, pushing his monster to finish the job, "Erase the Field Spell Power Zone with your own might! Blow it away, Eradicator Wave!"

The small Fiend turned one last time, an earthshattering pulse erupting from its being and shaking the landscape to its very depths. Chacu Challhua howled as the pulse rang throughout its body, the power of the Field Spell vanishing and leaving it vulnerable to the earth's atmosphere.

It wouldn't be able to last.

With one last roar of rage, the great orca vanished back into the earth, the purple flames of its Nazca Line dimming as Mikage watched on in shock.

"N-No… my Earthbound Immortal-!" the woman snapped, "How did this happen?!"

"Hmph, you simply got overconfident!" Jack scolded ruthlessly, his eyes narrowing as Red Dragon Archfiend swept back down onto the Field, "And now, it's time for you to pay the price! Red Dragon Archfiend, finish her off! Crimson Hell Flare!"

The woman's eyes widened, quickly turning to face Jack as Red Dragon Archfiend appeared before her, its hands glowing with a hellish light. With a fiery blow, the dragon punched forward, its glowing claw releasing a torrent of unstoppable flames that tore across the Field, enveloping Rally's possessed form whole.

"Impossible… I didn't think he had an effect like that…" Mikage hissed, her eyes closing as a wave of fire washed over her.

It was over.

**Jack-1100 LP**

**Rally-0 LP**

Rally's body fell back softly, collapsing onto the ground in a small heap as the purple flames of Chacu Challhua withered completely out of existence. Jack stepped forward solemnly, walking towards the boy's fallen form as Yusei and the rest of the group quickly followed.

"Rally." Jack spoke firmly, kneeling down beside the child and giving him a firm shake on the shoulder, "Are you all right?"

"H-Huh…?" the boy asked weakly, his eyes squinting for a moment before realizing where he was. "J-Jack…? Is that really you…?"

The King nodded firmly. "Yes. I've returned, Rally."

The boy stared at him for a second before wincing in pain, no doubt feeling the after effects of the Duel. Yusei called out to the two as he neared the scene, joining the pair with Crow and Akiza before kneeling down to check on Rally's wellbeing.

"Rally!" he shouted out, "Are you all right?"

"Yusei…" the boy said weakly, taking in the older man's appearance, "I-I'm fine… I think…"

"Hmph, of course he is!" Jack declared proudly, "There's no way the King would allow one of his subjects to be harmed needlessly!"

"Jack…" Rally whispered, wincing at the man's voice. He was too tired to be dealing with such a loud person at the time.

A slow clapping soon filled the room, catching everyone's attention. The group turned at one towards one of the ruined buildings left standing from the Zero Reverse Incident, noticing a sudden triad of shadows appearing from the mist.

"Wonderful…" a dark, foreboding voice spoke from the head of the group, the mist clearing to reveal three Dark Signers clad in their specific regalia. "Simply marvelous! To think that Jack Atlas still carried such power… hm, it seems Mikage severely underestimated you."

Jack scowled at the words, rising to his feet to glare at the man. "You must be a Dark Signer! What have you done with Mikage and the others?! I have a few choice words to exchange with her!"

"Kalin…" Yusei noticed, his own eyes narrowing as he spotted the Dark Signer smirking down at them from beside his two associates.

The dark-skinned man standing at the head of the group chuckled, folding his arms before answering Jack's question. "All in good time "King". Summoning an Earthbound Immortal through such a weak and measly conduit must have been rather draining on the foolish woman. No doubt she's resting at the moment, plotting for her next encounter with you."

Grimacing, Jack clenched his teeth, preparing to let loose some of his pent up frustration before Kalin cut him off.

"Oh what's the matter Jack?" the man smirked, "Worried about your little secretary and reporter friend? Hah! You always were too soft when it came right down to it. It's no wonder they left you to join with us!"

"Hmph, as if I'd listen to the words of a backstabbing traitor like you!" Jack roared, "While I'd love to wipe that condescending off your ugly mug, you aren't worth my breath! Besides, Yusei's already decided that he's going to be the one to finish you off!"

"That's right; your fight's with me Kalin!" Yusei shouted, taking a step forward, "You can leave Jack and the rest of the Enforcers out of it!"

"Heh, so the little bird got his wings back huh?" Kalin grinned, "No matter. I'll be sure to strike some more fear into your heart the next time we Duel!"

"Kalin," his boss warned, "you are forgetting our purpose here."

The silver-haired Duelist snarled, folding his arms to display his ire with Roman's words. He did quiet down though.

"You there, girl!" the last of the triad announced, calling out to Akiza, "You are friends with the last of the Signers no? The one known as Luna…"

Akiza's eyes narrowed, focusing on the yellow-clad man. "What's it to you?"

He smirked, revealing the Ancient Fairy Dragon card tucked away within the folds of his regalia. "Tell her that if she wishes to reclaim her Ancient Fairy Dragon… she'll have to come find me. I will neither run nor hide."

"Ancient Fairy Dragon…?" Akiza wondered softly. _"It must be another Signer Monster, like Yusei's Stardust Dragon and my Black Rose!"_

"Heh, it seems you understand!" the head spoke once more, his grin splitting eagerly as he stared at the three Signers and the tagalong Crow. "It is time our battle took to new heights! The sealed reactors where our fates will converge… we shall be waiting."

"Sealed reactors…?" Yusei asked, "Hold on! What are you talking about?! What reactors?! You can't be… you can't possibly be talking about the ones here in Satellite?!"

The man chuckled, folding his arms as he regarded the Shooting Star's words. "Indeed. You wish to settle things with my associate correct?" he asked, watching Kalin's eyes narrow in glee, "And you Jack, you wish to reclaim that which you have lost…. And even you Black Rose… yes, Misty herself claims to have unfinished business. Each and every one of you have reason to come… and if your personal vendettas are not enough to spur you on… then there is always… hmph." He billowed his cloak, turning around in unison with the other Dark Signers to fade into the shadows.

"Wait!" Yusei roared, taking several steps forward to chase after them, "Where do you think you're going?! Let's settle things, right here, right now!"

Not waiting for a response, the man took after them, leaving his companions behind in the dust.

"Hold on!" Akiza snapped, "Yusei!" she shouted, chasing after him.

"Stop running away!" Yusei roared, lost in the dark mist the Dark Signers had cast during their arrival, "Come out and face me, Kalin!"

The man's mocking laugh rang out through the shadows, echoing all around Yusei's being. "You really have become impatient haven't you Yusei?" Kalin asked, "Sorry, but if you're in that much of a hurry to die then I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you! But don't worry; we'll meet again soon enough, in the depths of Reactor Apu… I'll finish you off; just like I should have the last time we dueled!"

Yusei scowled, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead at the words. He listened as Kalin's laugh faded out, leaving him alone in the shadows once more. "No… No! Duel me… Duel me!"

"Yusei!" Akiza called, appearing next to the man just as he slammed his fist on the side of a building. "What were you thinking, running off like that?!"

"Ngh… these Dark Signers, they think they can just manipulate our friends whenever they like!" the man snapped, "I'll never… I'll never forgive them for it!"

Akiza frowned, her eyes narrowing slightly before setting a hand on Yusei's shoulder. "Your friend… his name was Rally, correct? You don't have to worry about him anymore! Jack saved him, remember? And I'm certain he could use your support right now! The last thing you need to be doing at the moment is running off recklessly to meet the enemy head on! We need to think this through."

Yusei grimaced. "Yeah… you're right. We should get back to Rally and the others. And then…" he glanced at his trembling fist, "We'll figure out how to put an end to this Dark Signer threat once and for all!"

**-5D's-**

"Well, it seems like both your plans ended in failure, didn't they?" a female voice called out to Misty and Mikage from the depths of the Dark Signer chamber. "Well, I suppose it was to be expected. The King is strong in his own right…" she began, facing Mikage before turning to the far more furious Misty, "and my partner is one to fall prey to such ridiculous schemes."

"I should have known better than to rely on such a pathetic Duelist to be my sword." Mikage spat, "My chance to get Jack just passed me by… but, it's not over yet. There are others I can rely on… to make him mine."

"It's up to you if you want to keep on with these ridiculous undertakings," Carly scowled, "but Roman's already informed the Signers of the endgame. If either of you really plan on settling things, then it'll have to be at the reactors where the final battle is to take place. The Ultimate God can't be left waiting after all."

Misty's eyes narrowed, her teeth biting down on her thumb in thought. "Of course… and I still have my revenge to take on the Black Rose as well… But I was certain that Wisteria would have been able to defeat my precious brother… It must have been the meddling of that moronic Duel Spirit Ruin!"

"Heh… didn't you ever learn not to rely on those weaklings?" Mikage mocked, "If you really thought it'd be a good idea to involve one of them, then your plan was destined to fail from the start!"

Misty scowled, folding her arms as she turned to glare at her associate. "As if you're one to talk! Placing your bets on a mere child… how scandalous!"

"Scandalous?" Mikage mused, a brow rising incredulously. "Why my dear celebrity, do you even know the meaning of the word? I'd think an article on why someone like you is pursuing someone she deems her "brother" would be far more heinous than one explaining why using a child to manipulate one's heart is a good idea."

"Enough you two." Carly interrupted, folding her arms coolly, "You've been bickering like this ever since you got back. The both of you failed, neither one of you has the right to mock the other."

"Oh?" Mikage wondered, turning to face the Fortune Lady user coldly. "And what of you then Carly? I have not yet seen you undertake any attempts to turn one to our cause. Your lack of interest in such a thing could nearly be called… traitorous!"

Carly's eyes narrowed angrily. "As if I would even dream of betraying my Earthbound Immortal. Unlike you two, I have no need to resort to cruel and malignant tricks to garner the attentions of my partner. Our relationship had already been determined from the moment we met."

"Your relationship?" Misty asked, her eyes narrowing and brow raising a fraction of an inch. "What relationship?"

"Is it not obvious?" Carly asked, "He is… a friend."

"A friend?" Mikage remarked casually, her grin widening sadistically, "Dark Signers have no need for such things!"

"I hardly believe you of all people can explain what a model Dark Signer relies on, Mikage." Misty spat hatefully.

"Oh? Well I've yet to see you destroy any of our enemies!" Mikage smirked. "Have you already forgotten Misty? It was I who turned Carly to our cause in the first place, it was I who destroyed the threat known as Rex Goodwin-"

"And yet you can't even defeat a single Signer." Carly cut her off. "I have no idea of how good of a Duelist Goodwin may have been, but I can assure you that defeating me before I became a Dark Signer was nothing to be proud of. My Deck _was_ pretty horrible after all."

"To know your own weakness… it is an admirable trait to have within our fold." Roman's voice called out within the chamber, signaling his return.

"Roman…" Carly mused, nodding her greetings as he and his two associates stepped within the chamber. "I take it everything went well then?"

"Indeed. With this, the location of our final battle has been determined." Roman mused, "Soon, we shall journey to our respective Reactors, and wait out the Signers who dare challenge us."

"And what of Wiraqocha Rasca?" Mikage asked, "With Goodwin's…" she hid a smirk, "failure to become a Dark Signer, he is still without a host. I thought it was impossible to call forth the Ultimate God without his presence?"

"Indeed…" Roman mused, rubbing a hand along his chin in thought, "I had hoped that Misty's plan would land us with a new ally, but I no longer sense the Earthbound's presence on this plane… it begs further investigation I think."

Mikage scowled, "Wiraqocha Rasca was defeated…? Impossible! I know for a fact that Misty's boytoy is not a Signer! It should have been impossible for him to damage, let alone defeat the risen god!"

"Agreed." Roman scowled, "I shall look into the circumstances… perhaps there is something we have overlooked… until then, this meeting… is adjourned!"

* * *

**-Chapter Seventy Five-**

**End**


	76. Dawn

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

_Carly cut her off. "I have no idea of how good of a Duelist Goodwin may have been, but I can assure you that defeating me before I became a Dark Signer was nothing to be proud of. My Deck was pretty horrible after all."_

"_To know your own weakness… it is an admirable trait to have within our fold." Roman's voice called out within the chamber, signalling his return._

"_Roman…" Carly mused, nodding her greetings as he and his two associates stepped within the chamber. "I take it everything went well then?"_

"_Indeed. With this, the location of our final battle has been determined." Roman mused, "Soon, we shall journey to our respective Reactors, and wait out the Signers who dare challenge us."_

"_And what of Wiraqocha Rasca?" Mikage asked, "With Goodwin's…" she hid a smirk, "failure to become a Dark Signer, he is still without a host. I thought it was impossible to call forth the Ultimate God without his presence?"_

"_Indeed…" Roman mused, rubbing a hand along his chin in thought, "I had hoped that Misty's plan would land us with a new ally, but I no longer sense the Earthbound's presence on this plane… it begs further investigation I think."_

_Mikage scowled, "Wiraqocha Rasca was defeated…? Impossible! I know for a fact that Misty's boytoy is not a Signer! It should have been impossible for him to damage, let alone defeat the risen god!"_

"_Agreed." Roman scowled, "I shall look into the circumstances… perhaps there is something we have overlooked… until then, this meeting… is adjourned!"_

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

His vision was blurry.

Colossal Fighter's visage crackled in front of him, its body running low on energy as it faced down the overbearing Earthbound Immortal gazing down towards them. To be honest, Konami still didn't see how such a thing could fit inside the ritualistic chamber.

Colossal Fighter groaned, its body once again nearly fading out of existence. It had been battling far too long, against a creature that was far too strong. No matter what it tried, no matter what technique it used, Konami's warrior just couldn't land a hit on the beast.

It was infuriating.

"_So this is the power of an Earthbound Immortal…?"_ Konami thought, his eyes squinted in pain.

Just like his Colossal Fighter, his body was riddled with bruises and wounds from Wiraqocha's attacks. It had been hell trying to dodge the god's numerous assaults, the sheer amount of debris it sent up with each blow more than enough to completely level the teen if he received a direct hit.

Wiraqocha Rasca shrieked once more, its birdlike cry echoing through the halls of the chamber and giving way to the stone walls above. Konami raised an arm to defend himself as small shards of rock fell from the ceiling, riddling down upon him like hail.

"Gah..! Again…? Get ready Colossal Fighter… it's about to come back-!"

The steeled warrior nodded, raising its stance once more as the Earthbound Immortal turned towards them.

It raised its three-pronged foot.

"Here it comes…!" Konami warned, his Colossal Fighter preparing for battle.

With a great cry, Wiraqocha smashed its foot down, Colossal Fighter taking the brunt of the blow and raising his arms to carry the weight. The warrior's legs creaked beneath him. The purple lines of Wiraqocha's being lit up in flames, the condor releasing another hideous shriek as it applied more pressure to the monster below.

The Colossal Fighter grunted, his body slowly curling towards the ground as he strained against the Earthbound's foot futilely. The floor cracked beneath him, small tiles of the floor snapping upward as the warrior's feet ground down into the dirt.

Konami and the Fighter both knew that it wouldn't be long before Wiraqocha overpowered him. Red Hat grimaced. Wasn't there anything he could do…?

His eyes widened. Of course there was! He was a Duelist, was he not?! As long as he had his Deck… he had forty cards that could change the tide of battle! Snapping his arm outward, the teen moved to draw another card. When he'd first arrived he'd been sure to call forth a monster… but now what he needed was something that could give Colossal Fighter an edge… and he had just the card in mind!

"Alright… Colossal Fighter…!" he shouted out, drawing the card from his Deck, "I think it's time you took things up a notch! Let's go! Assault Mode Activate!"

The green shades on the warrior's head gleamed in acknowledgement. Quickly, flashing beams of light erupted from the Trap Card in Konami's hand, shifting into blue armor attachments that quickly adjusted themselves to Colossal Fighter's form. The Warrior grunted, feeling his power increase. With this boost, surely he'd have enough power to-

The warrior let out a heroic roar, the flames of his jetpack bursting forth and giving him an edge against the descending condor. Wiraqocha Rasca stumbled back from the sudden increase of power, its foot falling away from Konami and his chosen ace as it fought to regain its balance.

"That's it!" Konami shouted, clenching his hand eagerly, "Now, it's time we went offensive! Go Colossal Fighter! Show that overgrown bird the power of your Assault Mode!"

The Warrior moved forward, its green shades gleaming powerful before giving a firm nod.

"Ossu!" it shouted, taking to the sky.

What followed next was something Konami would fail to describe.

Explosive fists, smacking wings… it was like something out of one of his Kaibaman Anime. In fact, if it hadn't been for the fact that it was real life or death battle, Red Hat might've just sat down to record it.

Colossal Fighter howled, driving his blue-daunted fist deep into Wiraqocha's chest. The condor squawked angrily at the impact, its body falling back several meters. The warrior grimaced in frustration, his jetpack not giving him enough energy to burst through. The Earthbound Immortal only took a second to recover, and in that moment-

Konami winced as a purple ray of light flew from the god's open beak, nearly sawing the chamber in half with the sheer force of its power. Colossal Fighter grunted out as he flew into a retreat, gliding along the chamber walls as the purple ray followed him angrily.

"Colossal Fighter!" Konami shouted out, sweeping his arm out before him once more, "Use its own power against it! Finish it off with this next attack! Assault Counter!"

The warrior nodded in affirmation, speeding up to draw away from the condor's beam. Using his jetpack to loop into a dive, the Assault Mode-wielding monster grunted. A shining mirror seemed to erupt before him as he dove towards the condor, the glassy surface reflecting the great beam back in on itself.

Wiraqocha Rasca squawked, increasing the power of its ray tenfold as Colossal Fighter continued to dive. It didn't work. With a great shout, the warrior reached his destination, flying straight into the condor's mouth and subsequently tearing through the back of its neck to escape. The glimmering light of the ray continued to spill from the Earthbound Immortal's beak, the great power no longer capable of being contained within its form. With one last squawk, the condor exploded, covering the chamber in a horde of soot and debris.

A loud dust cloud fell over the area, nearly masking Colossal Fighter's arrival by his master's side.

"Is that it…?" Konami asked, his eyes narrowing as he squinted through the dust.

Colossal Fighter disappeared.

"…?" Red Hat continued to squint through the debris. "Damn it… I can't see anything through this mess…! Is it gone…?"

A low rumble answered his thoughts in the worst way possible.

"…?!" he gasped, turning on his heel, "Behind me…?! But when-?!"

He didn't have time to finish his thought.

With one last squawk, the Earthbound rose from the earth, its beak opened wide as it devoured the defiant teen whole.

"Hua…! Huaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Konami awoke with a start, his body flying from his sheets to face the morning dawn. As he glanced around, his breathing slowed, reminding him that he was safe.

He fell back onto the bed.

"It's fine." The teen reminded himself, "That battle is behind me now. Isn't that right…" his eyes narrowed as he stared up toward the ceiling, his eyes narrowing in deep thought, "Z-One?"

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force**

**-Chapter Seventy Six-**

**Dawn**

* * *

"Hey… Masakazu…" Konami grunted, his face sporting a furious tick mark as he gazed upon the hateful butler, "I understand the need to tend to your cleaning duties… but is there a reason you're harassing your guest before they've even finished dressing properly?"

"Hmph!" came the butler's affronted reply, "I'm sure a ruffian like you wouldn't understand such things, but members of the Fugiwara household are expected to awake bright and early. Regardless of your status as our guest, you shall be expected to adhere to the same standards."

Konami scowled as the man folded a towel over his arm and left the room. He closed his eyes, biting back a scathing retort as the door closed shut behind him._"Bastard…"_ he thought, not quite understanding why the man hated him. _"But… I suppose I'll let it go for now… I did... end up staying here, after all."_

Yes.

After the conclusion to his battle with the great Wiraqocha Rasca, Konami had been, to put it lightly, more than exhausted. It had taken everything he had to crawl his way from the depths of Ruin's chamber, and even then, returning to Wisteria's unconscious form had been no easy task. By all means, he should have died from the effort.

"_Guess this just means I have some kind of deity looking out for me after all."_ He thought, exiting the guest room the servants had granted him upon his return with their mistress, _"Or at least some mechanized warlord who acts like one."_ He amended.

"A-Ah..!"

Konami blinked in surprise, turning to face the source of the sudden squeak that had echoed out beside him. "Hm? Wisteria? You're up already? Well, that butler did say you Fugiwara had to get up early…"

The girl reddened profusely, averting her eyes from the teen in embarrassment. "H-Hai…"

Konami sighed, running a hand through his exposed hair while looking down upon the girl. She had been acting that way ever since she woke up back in the mansion… no doubt feeling guilty about some of the things she'd done. Again, Red Hat sighed. The idea of a guilt-ridden Wisteria… it wasn't something that had crossed his mind often. Still, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He could do without the girl's arrogant tones for a while, especially since he had yet to discover what had become of Enzo and the others.

"Well, that's fine I guess. So, do you have someone to feed you breakfast in this place or do you usually end up going for takeout?" Konami asked, hoping to get some kind of natural response from the girl.

Wisteria kept her eyes on the wall beside her, unconsciously playing with her hair as she spoke. "O-One of the maids usually handles that sort of thing…"

"I see!" Konami exclaimed, making a show of coming to a realization, "I guess that makes sense! A place this large would have to have maids to do all the cooking! They did the same thing back at that vacation home after all… Well, guess I better head down there and get some grub before all the food's gone-" he turned, making to walk down the hallway-

"U-Umm…" Wisteria called after him, halting his thought, "K-Konami…-san…" she frowned, playing with her fingers softly, "Are you… mad at me?"

"Ha..?" the Duelist asked, turning halfway to face the girl, "Mad at you? Is that what you've been worried about all last night? That I would be mad at you for what you did?"

"H-Hai…" Wisteria frowned, bowing her head guiltily. "It's just that… I… Based on what you were saying I… I tried to hurt everyone and I… I even went after you… so, I… I can understand if you don't-"

A sudden weight on the top of her head cut off the rest of her words.

"Geez…" Konami sighed, ruffling the girl's hair a bit with his hand, "So even you were hiding this kind of side huh? It doesn't suit you, Wisteria."

The girl blinked in surprise. "H-Huh…?"

"You worry too much, seriously." Konami laughed, releasing the girl's head, "Besides, you're not the one who should be worried about whether or not I'm mad. What happened to you… don't blame yourself for it. You were just another victim in the Dark Signers' game; a pawn to be used to affect me emotionally. I can't exactly blame you for being a victim, so…" he bopped the girl atop the girl, making her wince down in surprise. "Cheer up, Wisteria. There will be time for you to look back on all this later."

She nodded, "H-Hai!"

**-5D's-**

"_I said all that but…"_ Konami sighed, watching as Wisteria continued with her quiet and guilt-ridden act, _"Looks like it'll take more time for her to come to terms with it, right?"_

"Your food?" a foreboding voice called, setting the plates before the two duelists and sitting firmly between them.

"_Ack!"_ Konami grimaced, staring at the bleeding plate before him, _"What is this?! Why does it look so different compared to Wisteria's?! If they really think I'm gonna eat this monstrosity…"_

"Hmph… the guest refuses to ingest the host's meal? How… ruffian of you."

"Masakazu…!" Konami realized, his hands trembling in frustration, "I should've known…"

"Indeed. Master Wisteria," the man announced, "I cannot in good conscience allow us to waste any of our good food on this barbarian! I have taken the liberty of replacing the fine meal Cali had made with the leftovers from… the dog shed."

Konami's eye twitched, _"So… it's just about the same as saying you poisoned it… right?!"_

"Why you-!" the teen scowled, slamming his hand down on the table beside his plate, "What kind of treatment is this?!"

The butler's eyes narrowed, "Oh? Do you have a problem with the unique display of generosity this family has offered you?"

"What's with all this talk about generosity?" Konami grimaced, "And after I went and saved all your asses from that Earthbound Immortal-"

"Hmm…?" Masakazu's eyes narrowed, "Earthbound Immortal?" he adjusted his glasses mockingly before folding his arms. "It seems that you've forgotten that no proof of such a thing ever existed on this premises. Or have you already forgotten your earlier embarrassment of the night before?"

Konami scowled, his hand clenching on the table as he glared at the overstepping butler. He didn't need to be reminded. He remembered perfectly. The room Misty had forced him into to chase down Wisteria… when he'd gone back to show it to the awakened servants, it had led to nothing but an empty room… "The same it always had" as Masakazu had put it.

"Bastard…!" Konami stood.

Masakazu's eyes narrowed. A fight was about to break out-!

"Butler, it seems you do not quire remember your place." Wisteria frowned, folding her arms, "Konami-san is our guest, is he not? Feeding him "dogfood", as you so kindly put it, is nothing more than a mockery to my family's name. I for one do not intend to allow a lowly servant such as yourself to besmirch the honor of my family due to some petty grudge you seem to hold against my dear friend. And regardless of whatever hatred you may have for him, ill-placed it may be, the fact remains that he _did_ save our lives. If nothing more, that should serve to stave off your hatred for one or two days, no?"

Masakazu winced at the sudden scolding he'd received, evidently not quite counting on his employer to ridicule him so. "B-But… Mistress Wisteria! He-"

"Isn't this enough already?" Wisteria cut him off, folding her arms impatiently, "You've made enough of a fool of yourself for one day, butler. Please, do yourself a favor and leave us be."

"B-But-" the man scowled, "This isn't over… Red Hat." The man whispered before sweeping from the room angrily.

The door slammed shut behind him.

Wisteria sighed. "Masakazu… why must you insist on making everything difficult for me…?"

"Mm… that butler of yours is really a piece of work." Konami mused, slumping back down in his chair, "Where'd you end up finding that asshole?"

"Hmph…" Wisteria frowned, brushing one of the pigtails out from beside her face, "Masakazu's family has served us for over nine generations. He was born to be a butler… though he only started serving me once I arrived in Neo Domino City. He does his job well enough, but at times he can get to be rather… emotional."

"Ha… you don't have to tell me that. It's obvious the guy has it out for me… even if I don't understand why." Konami murmured, glancing towards the door the man had left in.

His eyes narrowed. _"Wisteria's talking normally again. It seems like the butler's little episode had more than one purpose. I won't thank you for it… Masakazu."_

The butler smirked from behind the door, realizing he was successful.

"So," Wisteria grabbed Konami's attention quickly, "What do you plan on doing? Enzo and the others are still missing, right?"

Konami frowned, taking a moment to glance at his phone. "Yeah… I didn't get a chance to check in on Mathew and Alice… and Enzo's place was empty by the time I got there. The only one I know for a fact wasn't bothered was Rathie."

"Oh?" Wisteria frowned, "The useless one, huh?"

Konami frowned, "He's not useless! Well, maybe he's not as good a duelist as the others but… he's still very important. And besides, isn't he your friend too? You shouldn't be so quick to berate him, Wisteria."

The girl blinked in surprise, glancing away ashamedly, "Well… I-I suppose you're right! Without him, the Downtown District wouldn't have any card shops to go to, right?"

Konami deadpanned, "That's not exactly what I meant, but…"

"Rathie's… an important friend of mine too." Wisteria admitted, "All of you are! Alice, Mathew… even that blockhead Enzo's managed to worm his way into being a friend of mine. Which is why… we definitely, definitely have to make sure they're alright!"

"Wisteria…" Red blinked, "Hmph, so you felt that way too huh? I'm surprised. I didn't take you for the emotional type."

The girl's eyes widened, and her face flushed as she glanced to the wall, "W-Well… j-just don't let them know I said that, kay? I don't need them knowing I actually think about them… at times."

Konami smirked softly. "Hai, hai… I got it. I'll keep your reputation as a cold, callous woman intact, your highness."

"Y-Yeah… I can always count on you, can't I Kon-kun?" Wisteria smiled lightly.

"Yeah… which is why, I can't afford to let them down either." He mused, glancing towards the window. He sighed, sliding the "dog food" to the side as he made to stand. "I should probably leave soon. There's no telling what those three may be up to, or if they're in any kind of danger. And it's day now, so I'm less likely to run into any kind of trouble-"

"Already…?" Wisteria frowned, "But…"

"Hm? Something wrong?" Konami wondered, blinking after the girl in confusion.

"N-No…" Wisteria admitted, "It's just…" she pushed her plate forward a bit, "the food…"

"Huh? Oh!" Konami laughed, "Ah, don't worry about that. I'll just have to stop by and get some on the way there. Besides, I don't usually eat breakfast anyway. A good Duel or two and I'll be all set for the day!"

"A Duel…?" Wisteria asked curiously, "But Kon-kun… breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day-"

"Whelp, time to head out." Konami announced, cutting the girl off as he stood and stretched his arms. "Where should I head first…? Rathie's again…? No, probably be best for me to check in on Mathew and Alice…"

He turned to leave.

"A-Ah!" Wisteria shouted, rising from her seat quickly to stare after him.

"What?" Konami asked, setting a hand on his hip as he turned to face Wisteria again, "It wasn't a bug or something was it?"

"N-no!" the girl exclaimed, shaking her head profusely, "It's… er… let me… let me come with you!"

Konami sighed. "What's this all of a sudden? You've never shown much interest in keeping up with me before. Well, you know, beyond the exploits involving ritual monsters…"

"I… need to… ah…." Wisteria glowered, "apologize…? Yes, that's right! You said I uh… I attacked Enzo, right? Isn't it only right I repay the favor now by going to help him out?"

"Not good enough." Konami rejected her right off the bat, "If it's apologizing you're worrying about, you can do that after he's back safe and sound."

"But what if… what if everyone else is being controlled like I was?" Wisteria argued, "Wouldn't it be good for you to have some backup?"

"Backup?" Konami wondered, "Hmph, you underestimate me, Wisteria. I made it through all your butlers and maids without assistance didn't I? And we both know that I'm the strongest member of our little group. Hell, I've practically beaten everyone on the team. There's no need for me to rely on you for backup."

"S-So cold…" Wisteria scowled, setting her hands on the table in defeat. It didn't take long for her to rebound, "Then-!"

"Wisteria." Konami called, approaching the girl swiftly and setting a hand on her shoulder. "Right now, there's something I need you to do for me more than anything."

"K-Kon-kun?" she asked, her face flushing at their proximity, _"He's so close…"_

He dropped a package in her hand. "Take this to Rathie. It's extremely important he gets it. This is something… I can only rely on you for, understand?"

"H-Hai…" the girl breathed, glancing at the soft yet firm material in her hands. What was it?

"Good. I'm counting on you, Wisteria." The teen smiled, waving goodbye before leaving the room.

Wisteria collapsed back into her chair, her soul flying from her body. Konami was counting on her! Such a thought, it made her happier than anything. She blinked herself back to awareness, her grip tightening on the package in determination.

"_Yosh!"_ she thought, channeling the determination of her strongest Duel Monsters, _"I'll definitely get to this Rathie, for Kon-kun's sake!"_

Konami sighed as he heard the girl's battle cry echo down toward the lawn. "Sorry, Wisteria. But… I can't afford to put you in danger anymore. Well, Rathie will be happy I guess. Now then…" he glanced towards the streets of Tops, bustling with activity as was the usual. "Which way was it to Mathew's house again?"

**-5D's-**

_The pit of Wiraqocha Rasca's stomach was just as Konami had imagined it: a bleak, soldering pit of hate and despair. It took everything the teen had not to fall prey to the malice and join the creature right then and there. To retain his sense of self… it was more agonizing than anything Konami had ever known._

_He felt pain. Not the pain one would feel from a flame, but as if someone had taken his heart and torn it asunder, stuffing something else inside. It was impossible to see anything in the darkness, and he knew that he would be there for an eternity…_

_He drifted in the shadows, unaware of loss or gain as slowly, piece by piece, Wiraqocha Rasca chipped his identity away._

"_Sorry… Wisteria… Everyone…" the boy thought, his eyes closing as he fell pretty to despair, "looks like I won't… be able to save you after all."_

"_And are you content with that fact?" a mechanized voice boomed from within his clothing._

_Suddenly, the chipping stopped._

_A fierce sensation had lit up within his chest, as if a sudden fire had decided to ignite. He glanced down, staring at the mysterious cylinder he'd carried for so long. It flew from his chest pocket._

"_Rejoice, Red Hat Konami." It boomed, "Your life shall not end here."_

_The world exploded into a variety of cards, and all Konami knew, was white._

Konami sighed, staring up towards the dull, poorly-kept apartment complex that boomed down towards him.

"So this is it huh?" he wondered aloud, "Mathew's house…. It looks darken than I had imagined… hm."

He stepped forward, moving into the hallway that led to the boy's apartment. For a sunny day, the place felt rather dreary, already leading Konami to conclusions he would rather not draw.

The floor creaked beneath Konami's feet as he approached Mathew's apartment, the teen's eyes narrowing when signs of battle became more and more evident. Had a Dark Signer really attacked them here…? Were they too under Misty's shaded thrall of influence? There was only one way to find out.

He stopped in front of the chosen door, steeling himself for whatever he might find inside. He rang the doorbell.

As the bleary, natural tone rang through the apartment complex, Konami felt a sudden aura of despair fall upon him. Yes, something was definitely wrong there.

Several seconds passed after the tune died out, and slowly, the door to Mathew's apartment creaked open. Konami moved to address whoever had come to see him but paused mid-breath. There was no one on the other side of the door.

Ignoring his instincts, he stepped inside.

The halls were just as dark and despondent as the complex outside, and without the lights the entire apartment was drowned in darkness. Konami frowned, using his Duel Disk's shining core as a makeshift flashlight while he stepped further inside.

"Mathew, Alice!" he called gently, "Anyone here?"

There was no answer. Red Hat's face descended into a light scowl. Were they no longer present…?

A low laugh emanated from the depths of the apartment, edging Konami on.

So he wasn't completely alone, but the laugh didn't sound like one he recognized.

"Who's there…?" he asked slowly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as the light of his Duel Disk washed over the area. "Show yourself!"

The chuckle rang out once more, followed by a deep, sadistic voice.

"Red Hat Konami… so you've come at last."

"…!" Konami turned on his heel, noticing movement behind him. By the time he managed to set eyes on the area he thought it had come from, the source of the noise was gone.

"Hm… and here I was worried whether or not you'd actually show."

Konami's eyes narrowed, "Who are you? What have you done with Alice and Mathew?"

"You need not worry," the voice chuckled, "They are fine… for now. But I wonder how long it will be before they too fall prey to my insects."

"Insects…?" Konami wondered, "What are you? An Underwood?"

The voice laughed, "Underwood? Do not liken me to those conspicuous fools. Have you not seen what I am capable of? To compare me to the likes of them… it would be an insult."

"So the damage outside was your doing then?" Konami confirmed, "Which means, you're a Dark Signer, right?"

"Indeed." A light bulb suddenly popped behind Konami, a brief light flickering over the area before dying down completely.

But that one moment had given Konami the time to do what he needed. His Duel Disk's light washed over the same location the light had been, isolating the dark-clad being that stood before him. Konami's eyes narrowed.

"I have been expecting you, Red Hat Konami." The man grinned eagerly. "Roman Goodwin… at your service."

**-Chapter Seventy Six-**

**End**


	77. Network

**Hi all! Hiyuusha here with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last time…**

* * *

"_Who's there…?" Konami asked slowly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as the light of his Duel Disk washed over the area. "Show yourself!"_

_The chuckle rang out once more, followed by a deep, sadistic voice._

"_Red Hat Konami… so you've come at last."_

"…_!" Konami turned on his heel, noticing movement behind him. By the time he managed to set eyes on the area he thought it had come from, the source of the noise was gone._

"_Hm… and here I was worried whether or not you'd actually show."_

_Konami's eyes narrowed, "Who are you? What have you done with Alice and Mathew?"_

"_You need not worry," the voice chuckled, "They are fine… for now. But I wonder how long it will be before they too fall prey to my insects."_

"_Insects…?" Konami wondered, "What are you? An Underwood?"_

_The voice laughed, "Underwood? Do not liken me to those conspicuous fools. Have you not seen what I am capable of? To compare me to the likes of them… it would be an insult."_

"_So the damage outside was your doing then?" Konami confirmed, "Which means, you're a Dark Signer, right?"_

"_Indeed." A light bulb suddenly popped behind Konami, a brief light flickering over the area before dying down completely._

_But that one moment had given Konami the time to do what he needed. His Duel Disk's light washed over the same location the light had been, isolating the dark-clad being that stood before him. Konami's eyes narrowed._

"_I have been expecting you, Red Hat Konami." The man grinned eagerly, "Roman Goodwin… at your service."_

* * *

**And now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Seventy Seven-**

**Network**

* * *

"Ho…?" Konami asked, a brow rising in surprise at the man's name. "Goodwin? As in Rex Goodwin?"

Roman chuckled, "I see you have heard of my little brother. A shame he is no longer among us."

Konami's brow twitched higher, "A shame? Hm… Well, that certainly is one way of looking at it. Goodwin may have been a despicable person, but he definitely had his uses. I suppose that's why you Dark Signers went and put an end to him?"

"Indeed. I had sent Mikage there to pull him to our cause," Roman admitted, "but it seems that he deemed fit to defy me to the end. Hm, what a foolish little brother he turned out to be."

"Foolish…?" Red Hat wondered aloud, "Well, in that case wouldn't that make you even a bigger fool than he was? After all, only a fool could want another fool to join their cause. Isn't that right, Leader-san?"

Roman's eyes widened a fraction of an inch before he settled into a sturdy grin. "Oh? It seems my sources were right about you, Red Hat. You _are_ quite the inquisitive character, to learn that I lead the Dark Signers so easily..."

"Me? Inquisitive? Hardly." Konami argued, "You practically told me all I needed to know in your comments back there. Well, I suppose this is fine, since it's you I'm talking to, I'll ask once more. What have you done with Alice and Mathew?"

Roman chuckled, "You are worried. Very well, I shall show you what has become of your precious comrades." The man raised a hand up in front of him, smashing his hand into a burly fist as dark energy snapped outward from his being. Instantly, the apartment shook, the ceiling tearing away as the area lit up in an otherworldly glow.

Konami squinted towards the sky, staring into the reddish hell that they seemed to have been transported to. _"He dragged the entire apartment into the Shadow Realm… Impressive, it looks like he really wants to show me that he's not a pushover. But, this little lightshow of his has nothing to do with answering my question."_

"Look around you Red Hat," Roman exclaimed, spreading his arms eagerly, "We now stand in the realm of my Earthbound Immortal, Uru!"

"That's nice and all." Konami drawled, "But you haven't told me where my friends are. Didn't I already tell you that I wouldn't be asking anymore?"

Roman chuckled. "All things come in time, child. Look above you."

Konami scowled but he did as Roman asked. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Spider webs filled the broken sky, consuming the area above with the sheer mass of their threaded silk. Small tendrils of the substance had fallen down, forming several thick pillars that Konami could only assume to be used to keep the much larger webs stable up above.

There were several human-sized cocoons, and Konami could see the faces of those inside.

"Alice, Enzo!" he called out, noticing the sleeping faces of his comrades trapped inside the cocoons, "And Mathew's up there too! You…! Let em go!"

"Let them go? Why would I do something as foolish as that?" Roman asked, "Do you not understand what a fine delicacy humans are for Earthbound Immortals? These three friends of yours… they shall serve as a great sacrifice for my Earthbound Immortal!"

"Monster," Konami spat, turning his attention away from the man. "Well, if you have no intention of freeing them, then I guess I'll just have to do it myself!" he stepped forward, swiftly grasping a random card from card holster and tossing it towards the cocoons above.

Roman smirked.

A loud clang echoed throughout the area, Konami's card falling back towards him in defeat.

"W-What's that…?" the teen asked, taking a step back as he stared at the descending mass of evil above.

Eight spidery legs swarmed across the webs, protecting its cocoons while snapping its jaws down at the foolish mortal below. Red lines ran across its otherwise black body, and slowly, its great beady eyes of the same color opened wide.

Roman laughed. "I told you did I not Red Hat? This is the realm of my Earthbound Immortal! Do you truly believe it would allow you to do something so degrading as stealing its food from it? Hah! There's only one way for you to save your friends Red Hat. We both knew that from the start, did we not?"

Konami grimaced, turning back to face Roman angrily. "Yeah. Things like this, they're become something of a daily occurrence for me as of late. But even so… that doesn't mean you can just go around doing whatever you please!"

"Those are some strong words, boy." Roman smirked, "But you don't really believe you can go against the strength of my Earthbound Immortal Uru do you? I may not know what trickery you used to subdue Wiraqocha Rasca… but with you before me now, I won't let you get away without a Duel, Red Hat."

Red Hat blinked his eyes, glaring at Roman warily before taking a firm step forward. "A Duel..? Well, I suppose that's fine. I had intended to hunt you down eventually after all, Leader-san. By defeating you here, I'll be able to put a stop to all this. And then, I'll be able to…"

"Naïve!" Roman grinned sadistically, "You think that by defeating me you'll be able to save the world? Even if by some miracle you manage to defeat me, nothing on this plane will change. The Ultimate God will rise with or without my assistance, so long as the reactors of fate are in play!"

"Reactors…? Save the world?" Konami asked, "Hmph, that sort of heroism… I'll leave it to Akiza and the other Signers! As for me, well, the only reason I'm here to is stop you and your cohorts from taking advantage of my friends! And right now, that means defeating you and the Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

The teen scowled as he spoke, sweeping his arm out to the side angrily and activating his Duel Disk. From the look on his face, it was easy for Roman to discern that the boy had grown weary of the Dark Signers' tactics. No doubt he intended to put an end to them by obliterating the "leader" before him now.

"So this is your thought process…" the Dark Signer smirked, casting his cloak to the side and revealing his muscular form, "Fight not for humanity, but those few who you've grown attached too? Hmph, my brother may have been similar at some point, but that time has long past. Be warned, Red Hat. In dueling me you will face terror unbeknownst to even the most power of creatures! I will do everything in my power to crush you here, and discern just what unique abilities you possess that allowed you to survive thus far! I wonder Red Hat… will you be able to keep up with me?"

"Can I keep up with you?" Konami repeated, his face masked beneath the peak of his cap. "By the end of this Duel, Goodwin… you won't be asking if I can keep up with you, but rather…" the teen clenched his fist, raising his Duel Disk to a ready position before glaring at the man full force. "If you can keep up with me!"

**-DUEL-**

**Roman-4000 LP**

**Konami-4000 LP**

As expected, after his angry declaration there was no way in hell Konami would settle for going second. Quickly, he snapped his hand out away from his Deck, drawing the first card of the Duel.

"I'm going first Roman!" he declared forcefully, glancing at the cards he had drawn before making his move. "And I'll start things off with this! Marauding Captain, come on out in Attack Mode!"

The shining light of a monster summon erupted from Konami's Duel Disk, spreading out onto the Field as the legendary captain appeared on the hellish wasteland. He grimaced at the conditions at which he'd been summoned, quickly pulling his blades from their sheaths to prepare for a long fight.

Marauding Captain-LV3-(1200/400)

"And that's not all I'm afraid!" Konami continued, "Because when Marauding Captain is Normal Summoned I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my Hand! And that means I can give Marauding Captain a little back up with this: my Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!"

Tossing down another card onto his Duel Disk, Konami grinned, watching the small alien-like fighter fall from the sky. With his antennae-beaded hat and comic-like equipment providing him support, the Comrade Swordsman let out a childish grunt, swiping his sword around wildly in the air.

Comrade Swordsman of Landstar-LV3-(500/1200)

"Neither of these monsters will start apart for long however-" Konami continued, thrusting his arm forward almost angrily, "Because since my Comrade Swordsman is a Tuner Monster, that means that I have just enough Levels to perform a Synchro Summon!"

Roman's eyes narrowed slightly. _"A Synchro Summon already? I see. So this is the power that Misty was interested in. However… mere swarming tactics like this are hardly enough to compete with an Earthbound Immortal, much less Wiraqocha Rasca! It seems I will have to push him to get to the bottom of this."_

"The Swift Knight gallops forward, giving the earth a new force to rely on!" Konami hollered, ignoring the unimpressed look on Roman's face, "Charge to victory, and strike down all those who would threaten the land! Synchro Summon! Show them your chivalry, Gaia Knight-Force of the Earth!"

A pillar of flames tore through the sky above Konami, and great knight of blue and red rode onto the Field atop a horse of similar design. The heroic knight let out a fierce battle cry as twin lances grew from his hands, his body ready to joust its way to victory from the back of his mighty steed.

Gaia Knight- Force of the Earth-LV6-(2600/800)

Roman stared at the glamorous warrior with little fear, a small grin warping its way onto his face at the beckoning of the Earthbound Immortal watching from above. A slow chuckle escaped from his lips.

"I see. So this is how you Duel then; a quick and hasty power play to outdo your opponent with sheer strength? I expected such things from that regal fool Jack, not from one who had gone up against an Earthbound Immortal and lived to tell the tale."

"Those are big words for someone whose been hiding in the shadows all this time." Konami retorted. "Before you see fit to criticize other's dueling, you should make sure you have the goods to back up your own words! I'll set one card face-down, and then end my turn!"

"Hah! You believe I'm incapable of performing such mundane techniques?!" Roman inquired, raising a brow at Konami's words, "Very well! I shall show you the strength of the Dark Signers you saw fit to challenge! It's my turn now Red Hat, draw!"

A dark aura erupted from the man's fingertips as he drew his next card. The Dark Signer smirked. It was only expected that he'd draw exactly what he needed, he had the support of an Earthbound Immortal after all.

"Watch closely Red Hat!" the Goodwin grinned sadistically, "I'll show you that you aren't the only one capable of summoning powerful monsters in a single turn!" he grabbed a card from his Hand and threw it forward, "First; the effect of my Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon activates! When this card is in my Hand while you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon it to the Field!"

A black spark erupted on the hellish landscape, a wicked black spider-like creature emerging from the depths of the ground below to stand firm on the Field. It cluttered around wildly for several seconds, as if gaining a sense of understanding about its immediate surroundings before turning to face Gaia Knight with a violent click.

Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon-LV5-(0/0)

"Dark Tuner…?" Konami questioned, "That's the same type of monster Trudge summoned. He was too much of a fool to show me what it was for though."

"Hmph, no matter. With my presence, you'll find out soon enough!" Roman roared, setting another card down onto the Field, "Behold Red Hat, I'm summoning my Dark Spider in Attack Position! And this particular arachnid has more than a predatory ancestry going for it!"

Besides the Dark Tuner another Insect-type monster appeared, its green shell taking up a small portion of the Field before it spread its eight tendril like appendages onto the surface.

Dark Spider-LV1-(0/0)

"I take it that comment is supposed to suggest that this Dark Spider of yours has some kind of effect?" Konami questioned, earning a smirking nod from the Dark Signer's leader.

"Indeed. Once per turn while Dark Spider is on the Field, I can increase the Level of one Insect-Type monster I control by two points until the End Phase! As I control a Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon; this effect will provide just enough energy to perform the dark miracle I spoke of earlier!"

"Dark Miracle…?" Konami wondered aloud, his eyes narrowing at what the words suggested.

"It is time for you to witness the power of the Dark Signers!" Roman howled, thrusting his fist forward towards his two Insects, "I'm tuning my Dark Spider with my Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon! This will ignite a new nightmare for all mortals to cower behind!"

Black stars suddenly wrapped around the Field, a similarly colored pillar of despair emerging behind Roman as he began to chant.

"When Dark overlaps with Dark, the doors of the underworld will be opened to the world without light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Underground Arachnid!"

Konami knew darkness. He had faced it many times.

Tragoedia…

The Supreme King…

Yubel…

He knew darkness, but not like this.

Roman laughed as the gates to the netherworld opened, releasing a feral insect the likes of which Konami had never seen. As the pillar closed behind the horrid beast Red Hat released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, knowing that somehow, something far worse hid behind those gates. His eyes narrowed as he turned to face the creature Goodwin had summoned.

A black spider body, a human yet fiendish top… it was like something out of a bad horror flick, but Konami could feel the power that emanated from its being. Maybe it was the blackened aura that seeped from its pores; maybe it was the hellish antennae that fluttered through the nonexistent wind; it didn't matter. All Konami knew, was that this insect was dangerous. It released a soft hiss through the Field, its bug-like eyes narrowing to gaze upon Gaia Knight's form. For a moment, Konami thought that it might have licked its lips, but that was impossible, as the thing didn't have lips to begin with.

Underground Arachnid-LVN6-(2400/1200)

Roman grinned, balling his fists before moving to address Konami. "Do you understand Red Hat? This is the power of the Dark Signers! Dark Synchro, the ability to warp the very world to our liking!"

"_Dark Synchro…"_ Konami remembered, his eyes narrowing at the name, _"That's the same ability Wisteria and the others said that Grady guy had used against Yusei. From what Wisteria told me, Dark Synchro Monsters can be a real pain in the ass. I'll have to proceed here on out."_

"I see. So that's your Dark Synchro Monster." Konami spoke coolly, "Not bad, but I could do without all the spiders. Insects are easy to squash after all."

Chuckling at the words, Roman grinned. "Is that what you believe? Well, it seems that the honor has been bestowed upon me to rid you of such foolish beliefs. Watch closely Red Hat, as I drown you in despair! I'm activating the effect of my Underground Arachnid! Once per turn, I can equip one monster you control to this card! And since you only have one target… your Gaia Knight is mine!"

Konami's eyes widened in realization just as the Dark Synchro Monster released a horde of black webs. Before he could do anything, Konami's warrior was entrapped with the impossibly strong substance, and dragged behind the Arachnid's form.

"So that's what you were after!" Red Hat snapped at the man, clenching his fist angrily, "My Gaia Knight-!"

"That's right Red Hat!" Roman laughed, "And now that you've been left completely defenseless, it's time that my Underground Arachnid attacks you directly! Go my insect, and show this boy what despair truly is!"

"Ngh..! Not so fast Roman!" Konami tried to interrupt, raising his arm defiantly, "I'm activating my Trap Card! Half Shi-"

The Goodwin's laugh cut him off. "Sorry to disappoint you Red Hat, but it seems that now would be a good time to inform you of my Insect's other ability! You see child, when Underground Arachnid attacks, you are unable to activate any Spell or Trap until the end of the Damage Step!"

"What-?!" Konami grimaced, "But that means… I'm completely shut down!"

"And that's exactly what I want! Go Underground Arachnid! Drown him in despair with your Hell Horde String!"

The fiendish Insect hissed as several black webs flew from its being, slamming into Konami full force and knocking him to the floor. The impact was almost as bad as being gunned down with a shotgun, and as such, it took several long moments for Konami to regain his senses.

**Konami-1600 LP**

**Roman-4000 LP**

"And now that your despair has begun," Roman continued, "there's no better time than now to throw a little extra salt in your wounds! Behold Red Hat; the Spell Spider Web!"

The Field around the two Duelists erupted with a light blue glow, five purple pillars emerging from the grinded dirt to stand and support the Spider Web hovering above.

"Spider… Web…?" Konami panted heavily, slowly crawling back to his feet as he recovered from Underground Arachnid's earlier attack.

Roman laughed. "With this Field Spell activated, any monster that declares an attack will be changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step, and that's not even the best part, because once that monster's Position has been changed, it won't be able to change it again until the End Phase of its controller's next turn!"

Konami scowled. _"He's slowly trying to shut down any form of attack I might have! I'll have to do something quick if I'm going to make a comeback and now's the time!"_

"I'll set one card face-down and end my Turn." Roman finished, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Then it's my move Goodwin!" Konami roared, grasping some of that energy he had hidden away inside. "Draw!"

Roman's eyes narrowed in thought, watching the red-capped Duelist take his time. _"Now then… let's see what sort of Turn you'll take this time, Red Hat."_ He thought, his lips twitching upward in anticipation.

"First things first I'm summoning my Rose, Warrior of Revenge in Attack Position!" Konami exclaimed, a great light erupting on the Field as the red-haired warrior materialized in a fiery sheen.

The woman adjusted the white scarf wrapped around her neck casually before turning to face the Underground Arachnid, her sword gleaming in the midnight with promises of pain.

Rose, Warrior of Revenge-LV4-(1600/600)

"But since she's not enough to take on that overgrown insect alone, I'll be calling in a little backup with my Dark Grepher's effect from the Hand! I can discard one Level 5 or higher Dark monster to Special Summon it onto the Field, and since I have a Penumbral Soldier Lady just laying around up here, it's the perfect time to bring out this black warrior!"

Red Hat sent the warrior lady to the Graveyard before summoning Dark Grepher in face-up Attack Position, the bulging black muscles of the wicked warrior catching even its ally by surprise.

Dark Grepher-LV4-(1700/1600)

"And now…" he continued, clenching his fist before glaring at Roman purposefully, "it's time I took things up a notch with a Synchro Summon! I'm tuning my Dark Grepher with my Rose, Warrior of Revenge to bring forth a new warrior!"

"Oh?" Roman asked aloud, raising a brow, "Well, let's see it then."

"With pleasure! Gallant winds gather together, reviving the great fighter of the land! Erode the ground he sleeps within! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Colossal Fighter!"

A green pillar of energy wrapped around the Field, engulfing both Rose and Dark Grepher whole before crashing down on the earth before Konami. Slowly, four powerful limbs came into existence, followed by a bulky, weighted chest and a great helm wearing what appeared to be green shades. The warrior grunted.

Colossal Fighter-LV8-(2800/1000)

"Hm… so it finally appears then… your ace monster." Roman grinned.

"Heh, you seem to know a lot about my Colossal Fighter." Konami noticed, "Then I suppose I won't have to explain its special ability! When this Warrior is face-up on the Field, it gains 100 Attack Points for each Warrior-Type monster in either of our Graveyards! With five Warrior-Types in my graveyard, that means he'll get an additional 500 Attack!"

Colossal Fighter held back a beast-like growl as a red aura overtook him, filling him with energy of his fallen comrades.

Colossal Fighter-LV8-(3300/1000)

"And with 3300 Attack Points," Konami exclaimed, "He's more than a match for your Underground Arachnid! Go Colossal Fighter! Exterminate that overgrown insect!"

The Warrior roared out angrily before charging forward, the ground cracking beneath its steps as it strode towards the Dark Synchro Monster like an angry bull. With a fiery blow, Colossal Fighter smashed its fist into Underground Arachnid's upper portion, lifting it from the ground from the sheer force of the attack before both monsters disappeared in the resulting dust cloud.

Roman smirked.

**Konami-1600 LP**

**Roman-3100 LP**

Konami's eyes narrowed as Colossal Fighter leapt back onto his side of the Field, staring through the dust cloud to see the remains of Goodwin's Field. The attack had obviously gone through, if Roman's Life Points were anything to go by, but what was that foreboding feeling he felt pulling at his nerves…?

Roman clapped. "A fine attempt for a comeback, but futile in the end."

Konami's eyes widened as the dust cloud cleared. Underground Arachnid was still on the Field; its upper body slumped over as if trying to get back the wind Colossal Fighter had knocked from its being.

"I-Impossible! How's that monster still on the Field?!" Red Hat shouted, taking a step forward, "I just blew it up with my Colossal Fighter!"

Laughing, Roman gestured toward the Graveyard. "Did you not notice Red Hat? My Underground Arachnid's ability activated. Anytime this card would be destroyed, I can instead destroy any monster I have equipped to this card. And since your Gaia Knight was so kind as to lend me its services… I repaid it by having it take the brunt of your Colossal Fighter's blow!"

Konami's eyes widened as he glanced at his Graveyard. Roman was right. Instead of Underground Arachnid being destroyed, it was his own Gaia Knight that now resided in the Graveyard! The teen scowled.

"Well, I may have not destroyed your Underground Arachnid, but you did just give my Colossal Fighter another 100 Attack Points!" Konami exclaimed, watching the red aura around his remaining warrior increase somewhat.

"That may be true…" Roman admitted coolly, "but it's not as if you'll be able to make use of them anytime soon! My Field Spell activates! Because your Colossal Fighter declared an attack, it'll be switched to Defense Position until the End of your next turn! But don't worry, because by then my Underground Arachnid would have already absorbed it into its own fold!"

"Tch…!" Konami scowled, his fists trembling angrily as he glared at the monster's form. _"We'll see about that, Goodwin!"_ the teen thought, "I'll set one card and end my Turn!"

"Hm… then it's time I wrap this Duel up!" Roman exclaimed, "My Turn, Draw! You dueled well Red Hat, but now it's time to put an end to this farce! Underground Arachnid's ability activates! Now, your Colossal Fighter's abilities will be mine-!"

"I don't think so." Konami interrupted, quickly sweeping his hand out to cut off Roman's declaration. "I have my own card to use now! Behold, the Trap Card Dark Illusion!"

The Trap Card rose up on the Field, revealing a picture of a hooded fiend traversing a dark purple mist. The card lit up with power as Konami moved to explain.

"See Roman, this card can only be activated when a face-up Dark Monster I control is targeted by a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster's Effect! Simply put, it's only because of your Underground Arachnid targeting my Colossal Fighter that I can use this card now!"

Roman's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "W-What…? Ngh, what does that card of yours do?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Konami asked, shrugging simply. "When Dark Illusion is activated, it negates the activation of whatever card targeted my Dark Monster, and then, when everything is said and done, it destroys the activating card as well! In other words Goodwin, due to your selfishness and greed, your Underground Arachnid is no more!"

The Dark Signer grimaced, a purple mist falling upon his side of the Field and tearing away at his Dark Synchro Monster's skin. It was like a poisonous acid, draining away at the spider's very essence until there was nothing left.

Roman balled his fist.

"I see. So you still had cards like that in your Deck… I was reckless." The man admitted, his black eyes boring into Konami's own. "It matters not. It seems I'll just have to wait a little longer before ending things with you. I'll set a card and end my Turn!"

"No monster summons? I'm surprised… with all those cards in your hand I would've sworn that you'd have at least something." Konami commented. "Well, if you have no plans to take advantage of the Field, then I've got no choice but to do it myself! Draw!"

He smiled.

"Just what I needed! The Spell Card Pot of Avarice! With this, I can return five monster cards in my Graveyard to the Deck, and then I get to draw two more cards for effort! So…" the teen trailed off, sending five of his warriors back to his Deck before grabbing an additional two cards. His eyes narrowed. _"Colossal Fighter still can't fight… so I'll have to rely on the weaker monsters this turn!"_

"Alright! Now that I've got a bigger hand I'm summoning my Armageddon Knight to the Field in Attack Mode!"

The dark knight said nothing as he warped on the Field. He made a show of grabbing his sword, and quickly turned to face Roman stoically before sweeping his red scarf to the side.

Armageddon Knight-LV4-(1400/1200)

"And since he's the only one up for it, I think I'll go ahead and attack you directly!" Konami exclaimed, ordering his warrior to do just that.

The knight nodded at the words, grasping his blade with two hands before leaping forward to slice Roman in two. The Dark Signer smirked, quickly throwing his arm forward to halt the attack.

"Sorry, but you won't be attacking me directly just yet! I'm activating my Trap Card!" the man roared, "Limit Impulse! Now, by sending two cards from my Hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon two Soul Tokens onto the Field in Attack Position!"

The world split into flames as two small orbs materialized on the Field, both of them glaring at everything with their narrowed yellow eyes.

Soul Token-LV1-(0/0)

"Soul Tokens…?" Konami wondered, shaking his head before steeling himself for more battle. "That's just fine! If I can't attack you directly, then I'll just have my Armageddon Knight attack one of them instead!"

Roman grimaced as one of the tokens exploded upon contact with the knight's sword, its remains showering down upon him to inflict damage equal to the difference.

**Konami-1600 LP**

**Roman-1700 LP**

"And now your Spider Web activates to change my Armageddon Knight into Defense Position!" Konami grimaced, glaring as he watched small webs attach themselves onto his warrior's feet. "So I'll set a card and end my turn."

Roman grinned. "I'll admit you have courage boy, but this charade ends here. With this… I'll bring an end to you! Final Turn!"

Konami scowled at the words. His knees buckled slightly, and before he knew it he had balled his empty hands into twin fists.

"Hah! I'm activating the effect of a monster in my Hand!" Roman began, revealing Mother Spider, "When I only have Insect-type monsters in my Graveyard, I can send two face-up Defense Position monsters you control to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card from my Hand!"

"W-What'd you just say?!" Konami asked heatedly, watching the strands wrapped around his Colossal Fighter and Armageddon Knight drag them into the dirt. "No!"

Roman laughed. "Can you feel the despair child? Behold, the power of darkness that I alone wield! Mother Spider! Appear before me!"

The bulky spider appeared in a black wave, its steel-legs snapping around angrily before settling to gaze warily upon its seemingly defenseless foe.

Mother Spider-LV6-(2300/1200)

"That's Mother Spider…?" Konami asked with a grimace, his hands trembling angrily.

"Indeed." Roman smirked, "But I'm afraid it's not the star of this next show. I merely wanted to drown you in despair before bringing forth the true endgame! My Mother Spider and remaining Soul Token will be used as tributes to make this possible!"

"Tributes?!" Konami grimaced, "That doesn't sound good…"

"Not for you," Roman agreed, raising his head to cry out towards the Earthbound Immortal that had been watching silently from above. "O Souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Fhahahahaha! Appear now, Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

Twin pillars of spidery webs engulfed both Mother Spider and the Soul Token as the red and black insect leapt down from above, crashing down upon the Field with the force of a great behemoth and snapping its jaws wildly. Its many eyes opened wide, brimming with red energy as it released its inhibitions and let loose an otherworldly scream.

Earthbound Immortal Uru-LV8-(3000/3000)

"Your Earthbound Immortal…! So you summoned it after all!" Konami accused, scowling when he realized just what he had gotten into.

"Fhahahahaha!" Roman laughed maniacally, his body brimming with dark energy, "That's right Red Hat! With this God on the Field, nothing will be able to stop me! You and your friends will be nothing but stepping stones on my path to ultimate victory! Mere pawns to be discarded as I drown this world in despair!" his smile died. "It is time to end this. Go my great god! Annihilate him with your Hell Thread!"

Konami grimaced. "I don't think so! I'm activating my Trap Card! Half Shield! This card will halve any battle damage I take this turn, including any done to me by your Earthbound Immortal!"

Roman scowled, "So I won't be ending you this turn after all…? No matter, I'll still be dealing you a direct attack! Go Uru! Show him the power of despair!"

The spider god howled at the words, its jaws widening as sickly black threads spewed forth, flying out towards Konami with the speed of a bullet. The teen grimaced at the wave of webs overtook him, destroying the ground around him and sending him sprawling to the floor in pain.

**Konami-100 LP**

**Roman-1700 LP**

"Fhahahahahaha!" Roman laughed, "How does it feel Red Hat, to know you are only turns away from defeat?! Are you giving in to your hate? Have you witnessed true despair?"

"G-Guh…" Konami coughed as he crawled to one knee, shaking his head to clear his mind. "As if… this Duel's not over yet Roman. But before you end your turn, I have one last Trap Card to play! Call of the Haunted! With this, I'll be able to bring back one monster from my Graveyard!"

"Hah! Go right ahead." Roman smirked, "With my Uru's effect, no monster you bring back will be able to attack it! Whatever you choose will be useless in the long run!"

"_Hmph… a monster that can attack directly and not be attacked itself."_ Konami thought, _"Truly, the Earthbound Immortals are fearsome foes… but…"_

"That's just fine." He mused, "I'll use my Call of the Haunted to bring back my Armageddon Knight, in Attack Mode!"

The Trap Card glowed at the words, reviving the chosen warrior from Konami's grave and sending it flying out back into the Field. He swung his sword down casually.

Armageddon Knight-LV4-(1400/1200)

"Hmph… I end my turn." Roman smirked.

"Earthbound Immortal Uru… a truly fearsome opponent." Konami mused, hiding his eyes from the world as he stared at his empty hand. "If this were any other time… I'm certain I'd have lost."

Roman smirked, "So you understand greatness when you see it do you boy? Hmph, it is a shame. We could have used someone like you. But with Wiraqocha Rasca missing, there is no need for another Dark Signer. Now! Make your last turn, so that I may bring a swift end to this Duel!"

"Last Turn…?" Konami asked solemnly, "That's surprisingly observant for you… Roman-san. Unfortunately, it's not quite right."

Raising a brow, Roman scowled. "Not quite right? What are you going on about child? Surely you don't think you still stand a chance against the might of my immortal?"

"Didn't I say it Roman?" Konami wondered, "If this were any other time… I'm certain I would have lost."

Roman's scowl deepened, understanding the words the teen spoke. "Any other time…? Bah! Perhaps Uru's attack damaged more than just your Life Points! You can't attack, you can't defend! Nothing you can do will save you from my next assault!"

"Hmph, you just don't get it do you?" his opponent scoffed, "Roman… you have already lost."

"What did you say?" Roman growled, his eyes narrowing in disgust at what he thought was the boy's bluff.

"You heard me." Konami replied, pointing towards the Dark Signer ominously, "You have already lost, and now, on this Final Turn…! I'll put an end to you and your Earthbound Immortal!"

Biting back a retort Roman smirked, a deep, steady laugh erupting from his lips. "Oh? That's quite the declaration, boy. Do you truly believe you can back up such words? All you have on the Field is your worthless Armageddon Knight, and we both know that even if it could attack my Earthbound Immortal Uru, it doesn't have the Attack power to overcome such a monster! Face it child, you're bluffing!"

"Am I…? I already have everything in my Hand… are you sure you want to play the betting game with me, Roman?" Konami asked, his eyes narrowing in anticipation.

"Hmph… you think you can bluff against a Dark Signer and come out ahead?" Roman asked, "Fool! I'll teach you to fear the power of the shadows!"

Red Hat chuckled. "Fear? Why should I fear what I have already overcome? You already know that I was present when Wiraqocha Rasca disappeared… did you ever wonder how? Sure, I'm not a Signer… and no doubt you'd expected that someone like me, with no outstanding qualities on first glance, wouldn't be a threat, right?"

Roman's face twisted in rage. As much as he hated to admit it, the boy spoke the truth. Until he heard of Misty's foiled plot regarding Wiraqocha Rasca, "Red Hat" Konami was just another face in a crowd of fools; someone to be sacrificed to strengthen the power of his own Earthbound Immortal. But now that Rasca and its respective Nazca Line had disappeared… the boy had proven that he could be quite the threat.

"Roman… we've talked long enough." Konami decided, "I'm about to take my Final Turn. If you have any last words… you should say them now."

"_Last words…?!"_ Roman scowled angrily, _"This fool…! He must wish to pass on if he dares to say such things to me!"_ "Red Hat Konami… you've stalled for enough time! Make your Final Turn! And I'll put an end to you on mine!"

"Heh," Red Hat smirked. "Very well. I shall comply with your demands… just don't regret it later."

Roman smirked, "I never have regrets."

"My move. Draw!" Konami exclaimed forcefully, setting the drawn card into his Hand. The forces of Darkness shall become a force for good! I'm activating Monster Reborn, to bring back the Ground Spider you discarded to your Graveyard!"

Roman's brow widened in interest. "My Ground Spider…? Hah! You truly have lost it, haven't you boy? That card… it only serves to assist me and my Insect Deck! It has no use for someone like you, who cares not for the will of the gods!"

"You see, that's where you're wrong, Roman." Konami argued. "Ground Spider has a very important use to me. You see Dark Signer, your Ground Spider, is a Level 4 monster!"

Roman's eyes squinted slightly. No matter how much he thought, he just couldn't see the importance of such a thing.

"And?" he asked, "Who cares if my Ground Spider is Level 4? Your Armageddon Knight is too for that matter. If you had planned on Synchro Summoning a monster, there'd be no reason for you to call my Spider back from the abyss."

True. But I don't plan on Synchro Summoning." Konami explained, "While such a thing has its uses, it is not capable of bringing forth a creature capable of destroying your Earthbound Immortal."

"_What?"_ Roman thought, his eyes narrowing in confusion once more. _"It's not for a Synchro Summon…? Then why would he be so focused on its Level? Hmph, I suppose the child has truly lost it. No matter… he will still prove a worthy sacrifice for my Uru!"_

"That's a nice thought you just had there." Konami noticed, his eyes closed in concentration as his Duel Disk's red core gleamed in the darkness. "Cherish it, for the remainder of your time on this plane!"

Roman growled and clenched his fists in rage. Who was this child, who tried to disturb him so? Not for the first time the man wished Konami's turn was over, if only so he could finish things off once and for all. The longer he had to wait the more restless Uru became, and even he, lord of the Dark Signers and ruler of all things, had begun to lose his patience with the boy.

"Your turn…?" he managed to growl out solemnly, catching Konami's attention.

"That's right." Konami remembered, "I was explaining to you why I'd summoned your Ground Spider wasn't I? Why I'd bother to bring back a Level 4 monster that you claimed would have no use to me. I'll explain it all here, when I most need to succeed! There's only one path forward for me now, and that is to Exceed!"

"_Exceed?!"_ Roman wondered, his eyes widening in confusion. _"What is he talking about…?"_

"Armageddon Knight! Ground Spider! With the union of your energies, I shall gain the power needed to become the Overlay!" Konami announced, sweeping his arm into the sky as the center of his Duel Disk roared out in a surge of power. Sparks surged from the device's glowing core, red lines of energy cutting down along Konami's arm as if forming some ethereal circuit that didn't belong. Konami winced in pain at the feeling.

"Hua…! Ah-!"

Z-One had warned him. There would be no Overlay Network for him to rely on. The moment he attempted to perform such a summon his body would take on the excess energy. His very life would be at risk so long as the creature remained on the Field. It was a heavy price to pay for the power to stand against the Earthbound Immortals… a heavy price indeed.

But he could take it.

The teen steeled his arm; the red shimmer igniting in a fiery current while the power output of his Duel Disk increased tenfold. The Network had been set. The parasitic union had been formed. Half the job was done, but only half.

Konami gasped, his foot slamming down in the dirt to stop him from falling. The pain was unbearable. It was as if he was being struck by lightning a thousand times, each and every strike condensed down into a single, eternal second.

"Augh…! Gah-!"

Konami alone would not be able to bear the pain. But he was never alone. Thousands of images ran through his mind; memories of his bonds edging him on. His friends, his allies, his rivals, and yes… even his enemies…

For them he could endure. For them, he could take on the pain and suffering of the world itself-

The searing pain dulled, becoming naught but a soft throb comparable to that of a bee sting. Konami's eyes narrowed to slits, taking in Roman's appearance. All of that had taken a second.

His Duel Disk surged with energy, reminding Konami of his purpose for initiating the Overlay Network in the first place. He scowled, sweeping his glowing arm back out towards the Field. He caught Roman's eyes widening a fraction of an inch. No doubt the man had thought he'd become a Signer. If the roles had been reversed, Konami was sure he would have thought the same thing.

But Roman was wrong.

Konami was not a Signer, and he never would be.

First and foremost, he was…

The thought cut itself off before it could reach its intended conclusion. Such thoughts were detrimental to the task at hand. At the moment, only one thing was important: defeating Roman.

To do so, Konami would have to call forth a power far greater than anything he had available in his Deck. That too, was no longer important. He already had a monster in mind: A creature born from the depths of the abyss, only to be taken in by Konami and twisted to suit his own needs.

He had no Signer Dragons to rely on. In his case, the only way to beat an Earthbound Immortal would be to use something equally as powerful or destructive.

In other words; another Earthbound Immortal.

Unfortunately, Konami was not a Dark Signer, and even if he was, the effect of one Earthbound Immortal kept another from joining the fray. But that didn't matter; it was why Z-One had given him the cylinder in the first place after all. The man had foreseen such an event, and moved to provide Konami the resources to bring forth the best possible outcome.

It had been a rather large risk; within Z-One's cylinder had laid an infinite assortment of cards; and not every one of them carried with it the capability of subduing, let alone housing an Earthbound Immortal. There had been a one in a million chance that Red Hat would grasp the required card; and a one in a million chance past that that he would do what he did.

Wiraqocha Rasca was gone. Thanks to Z-One's actions, it no longer existed in the form it once had. However… things changed all the time. Just as a White Dragon could evolve into an Ultimate Dragon, so too could an Earthbound Immortal exceed all expectations, moving through time and space itself to bring forth a new source of energy never thought possible. An alternative to the world of Dueling as Konami knew it; as everyone knew it.

The first of a new breed.

"The Network has been born." Konami spoke stoically, the soft glow of its circuits burning across his forearm. "With my body as its nexus, the path to a shining future shall be created! Level 4 Armageddon Knight, Level 4 Ground Spider, overlay! The Sun and Moon shall shatter upon the union of these two creatures! Let the shining daybreak of destiny be born anew! Exceed! Come forth, and usher in a new age of prosperity! Xyz Summon! Rasca Dawn Dragon!"

Armageddon Knight and Ground Spider both cried out, their bodies evaporating in a blinding gold light that spiralled into the sky above. As Konami finished his chant, the sky warped and trembled above him, parting the great web above to give way to a burning black vacuum that looked as if it went into the very depths of space itself.

Roman's eyes widened in surprise and no small amount of confusion. What was a Xyz Summon? Why had he, who had the knowledge of the darkest gods at his fingertips, never heard of such a thing? It was impossible!

The wormhole closed as the twin lights disappeared into its abyss, the sky once again shattering under the wake of its disappearance. Descending sparks of light showered onto the world around them, an explosion shaking the world upon the birth of a new summon.

Twin wings fell from the skies above, red lines of power trailing down their inner folds as a greater beast materialized before them. A great roar shook the heavens, announcing the great creature's arrival upon the earth that had once served as a prison for its former form.

Rasca Dawn Dragon-Rank 4-(2500/2000)

"What… is this?" Roman asked, staring at the dragon with trembling eyes. "What vile creature have you summoned to this plane of existence?!"

"To be told that by you… of all people, and after you've summoned an Earthbound Immortal…" Konami frowned. "Who do you think you are?!"

Roman grimaced, taking a step back at the sudden rage his teenage opponent seemed to possess. Quickly, he glanced at the Field, staring at the monster that seemed to be overlapped upon the Armageddon Knight and Ground Spider used for its "Xyz Summon." It didn't have the Attack Points to take out Earthbound Immortal Uru… but there was still a sense of foreboding that nearly overwhelmed the man, especially when he stared at the remaining cards on the Field. Why had Armageddon Knight and the Ground Spider not been sent to the Grave as usual…? It did not sit well with him.

Konami must have noticed Roman's distress, as he had started to laugh.

"What's the matter, Roman?" he asked, ignoring the throbbing pain in his arm to set a hand on his hip. "Have you still not figured it out?"

Roman's eyes narrowed. He glanced back at the Field, glaring at the card that now screamed its presence across the landscape.

"_Figured out what?"_ he asked himself angrily, not quite sure what he was missing.

Konami's lips twitched upward, nearly forming a smile. "Still having trouble? Fine then, I'll give you a hint. The name of the missing Earthbound Immortal is…?" he trailed off, wanting Roman to finish the statement.

The Dark Signer grimaced at having been reduced to playing foolish games with the boy, but nonetheless, he acquiesced to the demands. It would do him good to learn everything he could about the mysterious monster after all.

"Wiraqocha… Rasca." The man exhaled.

"That's right." Konami nodded his approval, "And the name of this monster is…?"

Roman scowled, reading off the text on the top of the card. "Rasca Dawn… Dragon."

His eyes went wide.

"Rasca…? Wiraqocha Rasca… Rasca Dawn…" his eyes narrowed as he turned to glare at Konami. "You mean to say…?"

"That's right." Konami answered with a condescending smirk, punching his glowing arm forward before curling it into a fiery fist. "I've taken everything about your precious Earthbound Immortal, and turned it in on itself! No more beating, horrific wings! No more ceremonial tokens used to absorb the souls of the innocent! This monster before you now is the ultimate proof that the Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca… no longer exists!"

Roman's eyes went wide in rage. "You…! You dare twist the power of our Immortals to suit your own needs?"

"That's right." Konami nodded solemnly, "I do dare! Because if I don't, no one will! The Signers are all away in Satellite, and god knows if they're ready to face you properly!" the teen grimaced, forgoing the use of his usual term "Horahkty" in his rage. "No one is left here in Neo Domino to fight against you… and your people have already shown they have no qualms against using the things I care about against me!" his arm clenched angrily, "And so, I'll take power, one of the only things you Dark Signers seem to care about… and use it against you!"

Red Hat swept his arm to the side angrily as Rasca Dawn Dragon landed before him, letting loose a great roar of rage towards its former brethren. The ground shook at its arrival, the Earthbound Immortal releasing a similar shriek as it gazed upon its transformed foe. Roman took a step back at the reception the monster's arrival seemed to garner, steeling his nerves only once the ground had stopped shaking. He glanced at the Field once more, and smirked.

"Power?" Roman asked, a dark chuckle rising from the bowels of his throat, "I hate to break it to you boy… but even if you claim that this… thing of yours was once Wiraqocha Rasca… facts are still facts. Your monster only has 2500 Attack Points. My Earthbound Immortal Uru has 3000! And even then, your monster is not capable of declaring an attack on my spider!"

"Heh, you're right about the attack part." Konami agreed, the circuits along his arm throbbing fiercely once more, "But someone like you isn't capable of understanding the power that Xyz Monsters possess!"

Roman was forced to defend himself as a great shockwave roared out from the dragon's being, its wings spreading to their full length as it reared back on its hind legs. "What… is this?!"

"Behold, the power of my Rasca Dawn Dragon!" Konami exclaimed, throwing his shimmering hand to the sky as a bead of light erupted around Rasca Dawn Dragon's being. "The power of Xyz Material will now be utilized! That monster that was once known as Armageddon Knight shall be absorbed! Rasca Dawn Dragon, take his strength and make it your own!"

The dragon screeched as the sphere of light crashed into its chest, filling it with an otherworldly power. Rearing back, the monster snarled, its back spikes filling with a blue light as it turned its attention towards Earthbound Immortal Uru.

"Xyz Material…?" Roman asked, his eyes still wide in confusion as he watched Armageddon Knight fall into the Graveyard on the Field display.

Konami smirked. "You noticed it right? The fact that my Armageddon Knight and Ground Spider didn't go to the Graveyard immediately after my monster's summon?"

Roman scowled, not liking the boy's tone.

"They were overlapped, overlayed, if you will. When my Xyz Monster was summoned, both those monsters ceased their existence as "monsters" and become something I like to call "Xyz Material." And the cool thing about Xyz Material…" Konami's eyes gleamed ferociously, and he tossed his arm towards his roaring dragon, "is that by detaching them my dragon gets all kinds of new abilities!"

"W-What did you just say?!" Roman spat, reeled back in surprise.

"Now, with the power of Armageddon Knight flowing through his veins my Rasca Dawn Dragon's ability activates!" Konami exclaimed, "Once per turn, by detaching a Xyz Material like I just did, I can target one face-up monster on the Field, and destroy it!"

Roman's eyes bulged. "Impossible-! Such a thing-?!"

"And that's not even the best part!" Konami continued, "Because when that monster is destroyed… its controller takes Life Point damage equal to the Original Attack of the destroyed monster!"

Glancing at his Life Points, the Dark Signer's leader scowled. _"No… I only have 1700 Life Points remaining! And since this is a monster effect… it means my Earthbound Immortal Uru is vulnerable to its abilities!"_

"Seems you understand." Konami decided, "You've lost this Duel Roman! Rasca Dawn Dragon-!" the teen continued, raising his head to regard the steaming dragon, "annihilate Roman's Earthbound Immortal and put an end to this Duel! Go forth, and wipe it all away- with your Black Dawn Breaker!"

The dragon exhaled, steam billowing from its lips as the glow emanating from the spikes on its back grew tenfold. It opened its jaws slowly, a shimmering orange light appearing to simmer within like a rising flame. Suddenly, the dragon leaned forward jaws wide, a simmering flame erupting into a raging inferno that leapt from its mouth, scorching the very air around it as it traveled towards its intended destination.

Earthbound Immortal Uru could do naught but take the incoming assault, the great flames tearing through its core and incinerating the creature whole. Its spidery screams echoed across the shadowy plains as it fell back to the earth from whence it came, announcing the end to the Shadow Duel Roman had dared to enact.

The man fell back in disbelief, staring at the crackling remains of his Earthbound Immortal.

"Uru… no… impossible!" Roman exclaimed, his hand trembling as he took a step forward towards the fallen creature, "For my Earthbound Immortal to be beaten so… and by someone who isn't even a Signer-!"

"I warned you, didn't I?" Konami asked forebodingly, his Rasca Dawn Dragon slowly hovering towards the man. Roman's eyes went wide as he stared up towards the glowering creature. "It was a mistake… for you to challenge me." Konami declared firmly, his hat masking his eyes as he gave the final command. "Rasca Dawn Dragon's effect concludes… with this, it's over!"

The Dragon snarled, its jaws snapping wide to release a horrifying wave of energy.

"N-No…!" Roman exclaimed, taking a step back from the creature, "I am… a Dark Signer! For me to fall here is-!"

He didn't get to finish his thought. The Earthbound Dragon released its flaming blue wave, Roman's body disappearing in its midst as it overtook the Field completely.

He scowled.

"You think this is over?!" he roared, his eyes wide as his body disappeared into the overflowing light the dragon had released. "No Red Hat! With this… it's only just beginning! I see now that you are not one to be underestimated! It was foolish of me to treat you lightly. But next time… next time things will end differently!" the man threw his arm out, as if trying to choke Konami despite their distance being a Field apart.

"Red Hat Konami-!" he snarled, his body fading from existence completely and reverting the world he had created.

**Konami- 100 LP**

**Roman- 0 LP**

Red Hat Konami released a soft sigh as the monsters all faded from the Field, leaving no evidence of the Duel save for the simmering block of ash that had once been called Roman Goodwin. Taking a small step back, the boy fell to his knees weakly, the red lines of the Overlay Network disappearing from his arm and disappearing back into the core of his Duel Disk. He grabbed his wrist weakly, feeling the shattering bones burning beneath the skin.

"Rasca Dawn Dragon…. Is this the price I must pay for your power?" He whispered to himself quietly, his hand clenching around the wrist, before glancing toward the fading ash where Roman had once stood.

He frowned.

"_Goodwin… he said it wasn't over. Does that mean that I wasn't dueling the real him…?"_ he wondered, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Before Red Hat had more time to think on it, the sound of falling objects caught his attention, and he turned to see the three cocoons Uru had been guarding fall back onto the floor of Mathew's apartment. He could hear groans coming from inside each.

"Looks like they'll be alright…" he sighed, letting his body relax just a bit, "If only I knew what I'm supposed to do now…"

* * *

**The frightening power of Xyz- a terrible price! But with Roman beaten… surely it's worth the risk?! The Dark Signer Saga continues, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**-Chapter Seventy Seven-**

**End**

* * *

**Rasca Dawn Dragon: **** i. imgur. com ****/8eFMLQr. jpg**

******(remove spaces)**


	78. Assassin Reborn

**Hi everybody! It's been some time since I last updated huh? Well, no matter! I'm here now, and with a brand new chapter to move things along as well! So here we go, one more time let's kick things off with**

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**

* * *

**Last Time…**

* * *

"Behold, the power of my Rasca Dawn Dragon!" Konami exclaimed, throwing his shimmering hand to the sky as a bead of light erupted around Rasca Dawn Dragon's being. "The power of Xyz Material will now be utilized! That monster that was once known as Armageddon Knight shall be absorbed! Rasca Dawn Dragon, take his strength and make it your own!"

The dragon screeched as the sphere of light crashed into its chest, filling it with an otherworldly power. Rearing back, the monster snarled, its back spikes filling with a blue light as it turned its attention towards Earthbound Immortal Uru.

"Xyz Material…?" Roman asked, his eyes still wide in confusion as he watched Armageddon Knight fall into the Graveyard on the Field display.

Konami smirked. "You noticed it right? The fact that my Armageddon Knight and Ground Spider didn't go to the Graveyard immediately after my monster's summon?"

Roman scowled, not liking the boy's tone.

"They were overlapped, overlayed, if you will. When my Xyz Monster was summoned, both those monsters ceased their existence as "monsters" and become something I like to call "Xyz Material." And the cool thing about Xyz Material…" Konami's eyes gleamed ferociously, and he tossed his arm towards his roaring dragon, "is that by detaching them my dragon gets all kinds of new abilities!"

"W-What did you just say?!" Roman spat, reeled back in surprise.

"Now, with the power of Armageddon Knight flowing through his veins my Rasca Dawn Dragon's ability activates!" Konami exclaimed, "Once per turn, by detaching a Xyz Material like I just did, I can target one face-up monster on the Field, and destroy it!"

Roman's eyes bulged. "Impossible-! Such a thing-?!"

"And that's not even the best part!" Konami continued, "Because when that monster is destroyed… its controller takes Life Point damage equal to the Original Attack of the destroyed monster!"

Glancing at his Life Points, the Dark Signer's leader scowled. _"No… I only have 1700 Life Points remaining! And since this is a monster effect… it means my Earthbound Immortal Uru is vulnerable to its abilities!"_

"Seems you understand." Konami decided, "You've lost this Duel Roman! Rasca Dawn Dragon-!" the teen continued, raising his head to regard the steaming dragon, "annihilate Roman's Earthbound Immortal and put an end to this Duel! Go forth, and wipe it all away- with your Black Dawn Breaker!"

The dragon exhaled, steam billowing from its lips as the glow emanating from the spikes on its back grew tenfold. It opened its jaws slowly, a shimmering orange light appearing to simmer within like a rising flame. Suddenly, the dragon leaned forward jaws wide, a simmering flame erupting into a raging inferno that leapt from its mouth, scorching the very air around it as it traveled towards its intended destination.

Earthbound Immortal Uru could do naught but take the incoming assault, the great flames tearing through its core and incinerating the creature whole. Its spidery screams echoed across the shadowy plains as it fell back to the earth from whence it came, announcing the end to the Shadow Duel Roman had dared to enact.

The man fell back in disbelief, staring at the crackling remains of his Earthbound Immortal.

"Uru… no… impossible!" Roman exclaimed, his hand trembling as he took a step forward towards the fallen creature, "For my Earthbound Immortal to be beaten so… and by someone who isn't even a Signer-!"

"I warned you, didn't I?" Konami asked forebodingly, his Rasca Dawn Dragon slowly hovering towards the man. Roman's eyes went wide as he stared up towards the glowering creature. "It was a mistake… for you to challenge me." Konami declared firmly, his hat masking his eyes as he gave the final command. "Rasca Dawn Dragon's effect concludes… with this, it's over!"

The Dragon snarled, its jaws snapping wide to release a horrifying wave of energy.

"N-No…!" Roman exclaimed, taking a step back from the creature, "I am… a Dark Signer! For me to fall here is-!"

He didn't get to finish his thought. The Earthbound Dragon released its flaming blue wave, Roman's body disappearing in its midst as it overtook the Field completely.

He scowled.

"You think this is over?!" he roared, his eyes wide as his body disappeared into the overflowing light the dragon had released. "No Red Hat! With this… it's only just beginning! I see now that you are not one to be underestimated! It was foolish of me to treat you lightly. But next time… next time things will end differently!" the man threw his arm out, as if trying to choke Konami despite their distance being a Field apart.

"Red Hat Konami-!" he snarled, his body fading from existence completely and reverting the world he had created.

Konami- 100 LP

Roman- 0 LP

Red Hat Konami released a soft sigh as the monsters all faded from the Field, leaving no evidence of the Duel save for the simmering block of ash that had once been called Roman Goodwin. Taking a small step back, the boy fell to his knees weakly, the red lines of the Overlay Network disappearing from his arm and disappearing back into the core of his Duel Disk. He grabbed his wrist weakly, feeling the shattering bones burning beneath the skin.

"Rasca Dawn Dragon…. Is this the price I must pay for your power?" He whispered to himself quietly, his hand clenching around the wrist, before glancing toward the fading ash where Roman had once stood.

He frowned.

"_Goodwin… he said it wasn't over. Does that mean that I wasn't dueling the real him…?"_ he wondered, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Before Red Hat had more time to think on it, the sound of falling objects caught his attention, and he turned to see the three cocoons Uru had been guarding fall back onto the floor of Mathew's apartment. He could hear groans coming from inside each.

"Looks like they'll be alright…" he sighed, letting his body relax just a bit, "If only I knew what I'm supposed to do now…"

* * *

**And Now…**

* * *

**-Chapter Seventy Eight-**

* * *

**Assassin Reborn**

* * *

Ccapac Apu.

Aslla piscu.

Ccarayhua.

Cusillu.

The four control units of Neo Domino City shared the names of the Earthbound Immortals. Of course, Uru had to be the centerpiece of all things, the Ener-D Reactor itself.

Akiza wasn't sure what to make of that revelation.

Who in their right mind would name a piece of machinery something so grandiose, or in the case of Ccarayhua, hard to pronounce?

She frowned, glancing idly at the other Signers gathered in the room to see how they were coping with the situation.

Quite some time had passed since they had returned from Jack's duel with the possessed Rally, and while Yusei had wanted to head out and deal with the Dark Signers right away, Martha had managed to convince them to stay and rest up for a day or two to make sure they were prepared. During that time Akiza had seen fit to inform Luna of the words Devack had told her; the fate of Ancient Fairy Dragon… It was only right that the girl knew. After all, she was its chosen Signer after all.

Quickly the psychic turned to the younger girl, watching her whisper hurriedly with her overeager twin. As usual, Leo was intent on protecting the girl, and while he carried good intentions, Akiza wasn't sure how much good it'd do against the Dark Signers. They had already shown that they had no qualms against going after people who weren't involved, and if the way they summoned Immortals proved anything, it was that those without special protection were vulnerable to the monster's effects. Simply put… Leo would be at more risk than most if he chose to fight.

Even so, that was no reason to dissuade the boy. Akiza herself had learned the benefits of fighting with others, and if such a thing could be used to give Luna an edge against her Dark Signer counterpart, then it was all the more reason for her brother to tag along.

The door to the room opened, cutting off any further thoughts Izinski might have had on the subject.

"Good. It looks like everyone's already here." Yusei noticed, stepping inside the room with the cool demeanor he was known for.

"Of course we are!" Jack snapped, glaring at the crab-haired duelist angrily, "We've been in here for hours trying to figure out who's going to go where! You're the only one who's been slacking off!"

Yusei frowned, glancing towards everyone in the room. "Sorry. I was checking in on Rally to make sure he was holding up okay. I wanted to make sure that there weren't any lasting effects from the Shadow Duel you two had."

Jack's eyes narrowed, and he turned away from Yusei quickly to stare at the wall. He understood Yusei's plight. The man always did get concerned whenever one of his friends were put in harm's way. "I get it. But don't let it happen again! We need to deal with these Dark Signers as quickly as possible after all!"

Yusei nodded. "Agreed. But Jack, it wasn't like I was just sitting there doing nothing." He held up his Deck, showing it off to the former King. "I was busy building this Deck so it'd be in top shape for my Duel with Kalin. I won't let get the best of me again."

"Hmph." Jack grunted. "So you're going after Kalin after all. Good, that means we won't have to make any changes with our own plans!"

Yusei's eyes widened in surprise, and he turned back to glance at the others waiting in the room. "That's right. You said that everyone had decided which reactor they're heading to right?" his eyes narrowed, "What have you all decided on?"

Akiza frowned, taking a step forward as she made herself known. "During my earlier duel with Misty I remember seeing the lizard mark on her forearm! Because of that, I'll be heading over to the reptile control unit, Ccarayhua!"

At the end of Akiza's declaration Luna stepped forward to reveal her own thoughts.

"I… want to go get Ancient Fairy Dragon. Akiza said that some guy named Devack has it over at the Cusillu control unit… so Leo and I will go there."

"I see…" Yusei frowned, "And you Jack?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Jack scowled, folding his arms impatiently, "There's only one control unit left! Aslla piscu! I'll be heading there with Crow, even if he's just going to get in my way!"

Crow grinned, slapping a hand down on Jack's shoulder before giving Yusei a brilliant grin. "Someone's got to keep an eye on this deadbeat after all! Besides, I may not be one of these Signers but I'm still a great Duelist! If something happens I'll be there to help Jack out!"

"Alright. Then I guess that settles it!" Yusei declared, clenching his fist in anticipation. "We'll all handle things at our respective control unit and then meet up at the Ener-D Reactor Uru! Things may get tough, but we just have to remember to believe in ourselves and in each other! If we do this, I have no doubt that we'll be the ones to come out ahead!"

Akiza nodded. "Yusei's right. No matter how apart we may be, as long as we believe in our bond there's no way we can lose! All of Neo Domino is relying on us, we cannot allow these Dark Signers to have their way any longer!"

"_Hmph, she's just saying that to make up for all the bad __**she's**__ done!"_ Jack thought, though he nodded in agreement along with everyone else. _"No matter. As long as she doesn't go crazy then I suppose I can rely on her!"_ "Alright! That's enough chit-chat! It's time we got a move on. If we leave now then we might just reach the reactors by nightfall!"

"Yeah. Which reminds me," Crow spoke up suddenly, turning to glance at Akiza and the twins, "Are you guys gonna need a ride? I've got room on my Blackbird, and I'm sure Yusei and Jack could help out as well-"

"Traveling won't be an issue." Akiza replied coolly, "Besides, our control units are practically in the other direction of yours. It won't do you any good to have to drop us off. I'll take the twins, our units aren't that far apart."

"Huh? You're gonna take us?" Leo asked, "But Akiza, I didn't know you had a Duel Runner-"

"I don't." Akiza answered honestly, "But I do have something that will allow us to travel quickly! I'm just afraid that you two will have to hold on tight!"

"Oh… I get it!" Luna exclaimed brightly, smiling up at the older woman, "I think that'll work! And it might be kind of fun too!"

"Hmph! Just remember that we aren't here for fun!" Jack scowled, "The fate of the world rests on our shoulders! We can't afford to dilly-dally!"

"I know…" Luna frowned.

Yusei smiled lightly, "Alright then… we should start heading out. Like Jack said, it might take us all day to get there!"

The group nodded, giving each other several firm glances before heading outside.

Jack was the first to leave, paying no mind to the others as he leapt aboard his white Duel Runner, checking its status before revving off into the distance. His control unit was the farthest from Martha's house, so it was only right that he left as quickly as possible. Even so, Yusei couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at the King's actions. Even Akiza had started opening up to the group, surely Jack could do the same?

"Haaa… he's always in such a hurry." Crow groaned, rubbing his spiky hair frustratingly before reaching for his black helmet. "I better head out too. There's no telling what kind of trouble he'll get into if he's out there alone."

"Yeah. Keep an eye on him Crow." Yusei agreed, giving his old friend a firm handshake.

"You stay safe too Yusei!" Crow replied, "I don't know why Kalin's doing what he's doing, but we both know that he's no pushover when it comes to dueling! If you don't keep both eyes on him at all times…"

Yusei frowned, recalling his prior defeat at the hands of Team Satisfaction's former leader. "Right… I won't lose again Crow, I can promise you that."

Crow nodded. "Alright then." He leapt onto his Blackbird, giving a quick glance to Akiza and the twins, "You guys sure you don't need a ride?"

"We'll be fine, Crow." Akiza explained once more, earning a nod from the Blackwing-user.

"Then I'm off!" he shouted, dirt kicking up from his bike's back wheel as he sped down the same road Jack had taken.

"Hm… if it's those two… they should be fine." Yusei told himself, letting his hand drop to grab his helmet. "You three stay safe now. Don't be afraid to call us for help if something comes up!"

"""Right!""" the three shouted in unison, watching Yusei crouch down into his Duel Runner. They heard the engines of the bike rev up, filling the street with its mechanical sound as smoke began to billow from its back.

Yusei glanced towards them one last time before throwing a thumbs up. "I'm off!"

Once again, the roaring engine of a Duel Runner filled the area as he took off down the road. By the time the engine was out of hearing range, the only indication that Yusei had been there was the series of tire tracks heading down the road.

Akiza sighed.

"So they're all gone now are they? I suppose that means we should be heading out now as well."

"But how?" Leo whined, "We don't have a Duel Runner or a car, but Luna says she knows how you're gonna get us there! I wanna know too!"

"Leo…" Luna sighed, "Isn't it obvious? Akiza can do something that none of the other Signers can remember? If you think about what she can do, it's pretty easy to figure out how we're gonna get there!"

"Huh…? I still don't get it." Leo deadpanned.

Akiza smiled, "Then allow me to show you." She activated her Duel Disk, grabbing her ace card from her Deck and sweeping it down onto the monster slot. "Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

"H-Huh?!" Leo cried out, his body nearly tumbling backwards as a wave of wind overtook the area.

Akiza alone appeared unaffected by the wind, Leo and Luna both defending themselves from the great tornado that seemed to have erupted around them. It was several moments before it began to die down, the rosy wings of the Black Rose Dragon spreading outward to beckon towards its chosen passengers.

"B-Black Rose Dragon?!" Leo asked in surprise, "Wait! Akiza's a psychic right!" he asked Luna excitingly, "So that means- You mean that we're-!"

"Yes Leo." Akiza answered gently, "Prepare yourselves, for you shall be the first to see the sky through my eyes!"

"Hua… Augh! Ha!" a sudden shout rang out through the building, and Enzo sprang upwards, breathing heavily as he gripped at his chest. "What the-? Where am I?!"

A sudden pebble pounced off his forehead, making the teen wince in pain.

"Settle down. You're being needlessly loud." Konami scolded lightly, sitting across from Enzo tiredly as he ran through his Deck.

Enzo's eyes narrowed. "Ko-Konami? Is that you?"

"Yeah." The teen nodded, "You feeling alright yet? That cocoon Roman put you in didn't affect you that much did it? We don't need you becoming any more of an idiot." He joked.

"W-What'd you say?!" Enzo snapped, brandishing his fist at the teen, "I'm not an idiot! I'll have you know that I learned a lot since you broke up the team- ah! That reminds me! I need to talk to you about Wisteria-!"

Konami's body slumped with a sigh as he heard Enzo ramble on and on. Maybe the boy would settle down for a moment and stop shrieking… Konami shook his head. Like that would happen. Quickly, he grabbed one of the pebbles beside him and launched it towards Enzo, nailing him in the head once again. "Didn't I just tell you to stop yelling? Besides, I already know about Wisteria. That situation's been handled."

"Huh?" Enzo blinked in surprise, "It's been… handled?"

Sighing, Red Hat slid his Deck back into his holster and made to stand. "That's right. I've already dealt with Wisteria, and all her butlers and maids as well. She won't be trying to kill you again anytime soon, Enzo."

The teen deadpanned, "Uh… not that I doubt you or anything, but how can you be so sure? She seemed pretty serious about the whole thing…."

"The Dark Signers were using her. She was nothing more than a pawn in their plans. Even when I push them away they still end up in trouble huh…? How annoying." Konami thought aloud. "Anyway Enzo. Are you sure you should be asking about Wisteria in your current situation? It seems to me that you should be freaking out about something else instead."

"H-Huh?" Enzo asked.

Konami shook his head in disappointment. "Look down Enzo, and tell me what you see."

The teen gulped, not liking the tone that Konami had decided to take. "Look down? Well, alright. But I don't quite get what you're trying to tell me- oh my god what is this?!"

Chuckling, Red Hat moved forward to explain. "Didn't I already say it Enzo? You were sleeping in a cocoon. Alice and Mathew are in the ones beside you. You're just the first to wake up."

"I was… sleeping in this thing?!" Enzo shrieked, "How? When? Why?!"

"Roman put you there." Was Konami's explanation, "I don't know how long you were in it, but apparently he had some idea that I'd show up and hear what he wanted if he held you hostage." His eyes narrowed, "He was only half right."

Enzo frowned as he listened to the words. He quickly removed himself from the cocoon's bindings, not eager to stay in the parting webs any longer than he absolutely had to.

"Roman? Who's that? Some kind of Spartan or something?"

"He's the leader of the Dark Signers." Konami explained, "Rex Goodwin's brother, if what he said is to be believed. I guess being an asshole runs in the family."

"Director Goodwin had a brother?" Enzo couldn't help but ask, "Hah, who'd have thought?"

Red Hat frowned. "No one. That's what makes it so troubling. The fact he could exist that long without anyone finding out already shows that he knows what he's doing. Hmph, I had hoped that I wouldn't run into another Sayer-like character so soon. The fact that I have means it's all the more important that I put a stop to this as quickly as possible."

Enzo frowned, running the last few bits of webs off his body before moving to reply. "That reminds me, we never did find out what happened with the real Sayer did we?"

"Well, not entirely. Everyone seems to think he died along with the Arcadia Movement," Konami explained, "but other sources suspect otherwise. Either way, unless he shows up somewhere I can't exactly deem him a threat. At least not on the scale of the Dark Signers. He'll have to wait."

Enzo frowned, not quite sure whether or not he agreed with that decision but nodded nonetheless. It wasn't like he was capable of dealing with Divine's sinister clone after all. Sighing, the teen slumped against the wall, looking at the two other cocoons.

"Are those…?"

"Yeah," Konami nodded, "Alice and Mathew. I've managed to crack them open enough so they'd have air but… actually breaking into them is taking longer than I expected." He sighed, "Hell, just breaking yours open enough to make it easy for you to get out was a real pain."

"No way… really?" Enzo asked, "But it was really light when I got up! Like cobweb!"

Konami glanced away from the boy with a frown. _"That's because I had spent most of the time after dueling Roman cracking one open!"_

Of course he didn't say this out loud, instead opting to stare at Enzo blankly.

"Well, regardless, it doesn't matter now." The teen continued, "Since you're out, you can help me crack these other ones open."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that, Red Hat." A light-hearted voice announced as light filled suddenly burst through the apartment from the entrance doors.

Enzo and Konami both winced from the sudden increase in light, covering their eyes to ease the pain of being blinded. Slowly, the two of them squinted out towards the entrance, watching as a small figure entered the room, accompanied with two larger figures at his side.

"I must say, that was quite the spectacular duel you showed off." The small figure in the center proclaimed, "But I must say, I do find myself quite intrigued as to what form of dueling you used to defeat our dear friend Roman there at the end."

"That voice…" Konami grunted, lowering his arm as his eyes adjusted to the light, "What are you doing here, Lazar?"

The clown-like jester bowed, coming into full view alongside two Sector Security Guards. "Why, isn't it obvious? I was keeping an eye on Roman of course. I couldn't exactly leave someone who intends to harm this city to their own devices could I?"

Enzo frowned. "It's a clown…? And he's with Sector Security too. Hey, Konami, do you really know someone like this?"

Konami frowned. "Don't you remember Enzo? This is Lazar, the Vice-Director of Sector Security."

"Ah, let me stop you there." Lazar interrupted, much to Konami's chagrin. "You see, with former Director Goodwin's disappearance, certain individuals have seen fit to promote me to acting Director until such a time that this Dark Signer threat has been neutralized."

"Wha-? That can't be right!" Konami grimaced, "Someone put a henchman like you in charge? Things must have gotten pretty bad if that's the case."

"Why Red Hat, you wound me!" Lazar smirked. "Unfortunately, I afraid things have gotten rather bleak lately. I've just received word that the Signers are heading for the old Ener-D reactor and its control units. It would seem they intend to settle things with the Dark Signers there."

"The old Ener-D reactor? You mean the one in Satellite?" Konami asked, "And what's this about control units…?"

Lazar smirked. "I would have thought you'd have known, what with you defeating Roman and all. Did he really not tell you?"

"Why would he?" Kenka asked, "It's not exactly like we were close or anything. He was an opponent, and I dealt with him."

He paused, glancing at the spot where Roman's shade had disappeared, "Or at least tried to. Based on the way the Duel ended, I'm not sure it was really him I was dealing with."

"Agreed." Lazar murmured, glancing at what had become of the apartment complex, "What a shame. I had hoped you would be able to deal with the mastermind behind this situation before he could escape, but it seems that was too much to ask for."

A brow was raised.

"Oh really now?" Konami asked, "Well, it's not like you're doing anything useful is it?"

"Oho, but we are!" Lazar corrected, "We simply aren't as… direct, as you are in our approach."

Enzo folded his arms thoughtfully, a small frown coming across his face. "You mean you just like to goad others into doing your work for you. Isn't that what happened during the Fortune Cup?"

Laughing, the jester reached back and scratched his hair sheepishly. "N-Now, now, I'll admit that Director Goodwin may have been a bit overzealous at times, but I assure you that everything he did was for the greater good of Neo Domino City! Not that the same could be said for you eh Red Hat?" Lazar asked.

Konami's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the boy asked, folding his arms impatiently. The jester was starting to get on his nerves, and he wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with anyone, much less one of Rex Goodwin's esteemed lackeys.

"Oh I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Lazar smirked, his hands folded behind his back as confidently as ever, "You said it yourself during your Duel with Roman didn't you? Something along the lines of…" he glanced over to one of his accompanying guards, glancing at the sheet of paper that was suddenly held out to him, "Oh yes, here we are! Ahem… "That sort of heroism… I'll leave it to Akiza and the rest of the Signers! The only reason I'm here is to stop you and your cohorts from taking advantage of my friends!""

"And?" Konami asked, "What of it?"

"That' quite the statement don't you think?" Lazar asked, "To think that the winner of Goodwin's Invitation Cup would be such a cold and cruel individual…."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Enzo asked restlessly, "Isn't that thing saying he'd protect his friends?! There's no way something like that could be seen as cruel!"

Lazar shook his head, looking upon Enzo with something akin to pity. "Is that really what it sounds like to you? Oh dear, because to me, it sounds like our mutual friend here cares little for the good of my city."

"What…?" Enzo asked, brushing the jester's thoughts to the side as if they were ridiculous. "What are you talking about? There's no way Konami feels that way!"

"Oh really? But you heard it just now for yourself didn't you?" Lazar asked, "He cares only for those close to him. He may not have said it directly, but his statement clearly inferred some apathy towards the citizens of Neo Domino."

"Clearly you're overthinking this!" Enzo decided angrily, swinging his arm to the side in distaste, "Konami… he definitely doesn't feel that way!"

"Well, why don't we ask him directly?" Lazar asked, maintaining his creeper smile as he turned to the boy in question, "You've been quiet for some time now haven't you Red Hat? What do you think of my… insinuations?"

Konami frowned. "What do I think of this?" he glanced at the jester and his two guards. "Enzo's right. You're thinking too far into it, you know? I said it once and I'll say it again. I don't care for heroics, blindly rushing into places without knowing the full story… I've done enough of that. But at the same time, I can't exactly stand by while others are hurt either. I said I wouldn't allow these Dark Signers to harm my friends… but that doesn't mean I'll stand by while they hurt anyone else either! I'll just be more careful about it."

Lester smiled. "Ah, so it was like that then…? Well, in that case we might be able to come to an understanding after all."

Their eyes narrowing in suspicion, the two teens scowled at the hideous jester.

"An understanding? What are you hiding Lazar?" Konami questioned, watching the smaller man through squinted eyes.

The jester smiled. "Ah, ah, ah! I said it already did I not? With Director Goodwin missing, I've had to take charge. As such, was it not right for me to continue where the Director left off? Of course, by that I most obviously do mean discovering the whereabouts of a certain red-headed friend of ours?"

Enzo tilted his head in confusion, but Konami knew exactly who Lazar was talking about.

"You don't… Sayer, do you clown?" he asked, his jaw setting at the thought. "He's the only person I think of we both know who fits the description."

Lazar laughed, clapping happily at Konami's deduction. "Oh yes, quite right you are Konami!" he turned to his other guard, taking a datapad from his hands and handing it over to the teen, "My sources have located him heading for the Ener-D Reactor. It would seem he intends to make things harder for those Signer friends of yours."

Konami scowled, taking a look at the pictures on the datapad Lazar had given him. Sure enough, it showed Sayer in a poor getup, making his way through the darkened Satellite Sectors.

"So he really did survive Mikage…." The boy mused, his hands wrapping around the device slowly. "It's wrong of me to think this… but a part of me had hoped Mikage succeeded… even if she was already a Dark Signer at the time."

"You wouldn't be the only one." Lazar smirked, "But alas, time is of the essence, is it not?" he looked upon Konami, the question having already been decided upon. "Well, how about it Red Hat? Will you defend Neo Domino from this latest threat? Will you carry the unofficial title of Duel Assassin once more?"

There was no decision to be made, not when the choice was so obvious. Sayer was a threat that needed to be dealt with, and with the power of the Crimson Devil at his beck and call, even the Signers would have trouble dealing with him. Konami grimaced, glaring at the picture of the smirking madman one last time before giving a firm nod to Lazar, signifying his acceptance of the role. Enzo stood behind him, as he always had.

Only two words needed to be uttered.

"I will."

* * *

**-Chapter Seventy Eight-**

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A forged pact between the Red and the Clown! Will their shaky alliance prove to be Sayer's undoing? And with the battles of the reactors finally in sight, what fate lies in store for the Crimson Dragon's warriors? Find out, next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force!**


End file.
